Once Upon a Time - tome 1
by Typone Lady
Summary: Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les ' ils vécurent heureux ' n'existent pas. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Titre: Once Upon A Time ...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée..._

 _._

Chapitre 1

.

 _« La déception ne vient jamais des autres, elle n'est que le reflet de nos erreurs de jugement.»_

 _Vincent Gury_

 _Ace_

* * *

Samedi 05 Novembre 2016

La musique est forte, c'est une chanson du moment que tout le monde a déjà entendu au moins 10 fois rien qu'aujourd'hui mais qu'on apprécie toujours autant. L'attrait de la nouveauté sûrement et dans moins d'un mois, tous seront pourtant passés à autre chose, à une autre chanson. C'est comme ça.

Assis au bar en train de siroter mon mojito, j'observe la fille à côté de moi qui me parle gaiement. C'est une jolie rousse aux formes généreuses, un teint pâle et des yeux malicieux. Elle est très jolie et dégage quelque chose d'assez félin.

Je me demande si je la connais... Elle me parle comme si on était de vieux amis. Elle se rapproche de moi en rigolant, sûrement à propos d'une bêtise qu'elle aurait dite, et pose sa main gauche sur ma cuisse droite. Je déteste les personnes qui agissent ainsi, qui font comme si tout leur était acquis.

Je me dégage lentement, ne voulant pas qu'elle prenne mon recul pour du dégoût à son égard. Je vois alors ses lèvres s'agiter et n'ayant pas envie de faire semblant de m'intéresser à ce qu'elle dit, je me détourne. Je regarde autour de moi. Ce soir, la boîte est remplie. De toute façon, c'est toujours comme ça au Thriller Bark. Appo est le meilleur aux platines même si là tout de suite, j'ai du mal à reconnaître ce qu'il nous fait écouter.

Soudain, la chanson change et l'atmosphère n'est plus la même. J'entame doucement mon dixième verre tout en écoutant distraitement Sia chanter. Je me demande pourquoi je suis venu. Je n'aime pas me retrouver dans des endroits bondés et pourtant je viens souvent au Thriller Bark.

La jeune fille rousse dont j'ignore toujours le nom continue de me parler, ne semblant pas du tout s'apercevoir que je ne l'écoute pas, même si je l'entends très vaguement prononcer un mot ici et là. Je lui jette un rapide coup d'œil avant de plonger mon regard dans le liquide transparent de mon verre et me dis qu'elle a l'air encore plus pitoyable que moi. Plus bourrée aussi. Comme la plupart des personnes présentes ici.

Je ne les juge pas, je fais pareil. L'alcool quand tu veux t'amuser, c'est quelque chose de merveilleux. Surtout quand tu veux être sûr de ne pas te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la veille ou encore que tu veux juste être un peu plus détendu. Que tu veux te donner un peu plus de courage ou encore quand tu veux juste avoir l'air cool.

Et puis un beau jour, t'arrives plus à t'en passer, tu y as pris goût. C'est dur de changer... surtout quand on en n'a pas la volonté.

 **And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**  
Et je me cramponne de toutes mes forces, je ne regarderai pas en bas, je n'ouvrirai pas les yeux  
 **Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
Je garderai mon verre rempli jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, parce que ce soir, je tiens le coup, c'est tout  
 **Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**  
Aidez-moi je me cramponne de toutes mes forces, je ne regarderai pas en bas, je n'ouvrirai pas les yeux  
 **Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
Je garderai mon verre rempli jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, parce que je veux juste tenir bon toute la nuit.

Les paroles de cette chanson font douloureusement écho à ce que je pensais un peu plus tôt. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de m'accrocher. Mes mains ont lâché et je n'en finis pas de dégringoler. J'ai l'impression que je commence à déprimer. L'alcool que j'ai ingurgité ne semble pas avoir de bon effet sur moi. A regret, je repousse mon verre et me détourne légèrement du bar.

Je regarde autour de moi à la recherche de Zoro et de Law. Malheureusement, la vue n'est pas très bonne et la foule compacte qui s'agite sur la piste de danse ne m'aide pas beaucoup à y voir plus clair. Je décide finalement de me lever pour les chercher. Je commence à être fatigué et c'est Law qui conduit alors j'espère qu'il est en état de le faire.

Je me lève en vitesse, enfin aussi vite qu'un gramme d'alcool dans le sang me le permet. C'est quand la fille agrippe mon bras que je me rappelle qu'elle existe.

 **-Hey, où tu vas !?** m'interpelle-t-elle.

Je la regarde en fronçant les sourcils pendant plusieurs secondes avec l'espoir fou qu'elle finisse par me lâcher. Mais finalement elle ne fait rien, ce qui fait qu'on reste là à se regarder comme des idiots pendant un long, très long moment.

 **-Désolé... hum, je dois partir**.

Elle fronce les sourcils, mécontente et pas vraiment convaincue par ma tentative de fuite. Je commence alors à tirer sur mon bras pour me libérer mais elle resserre encore plus sa prise sur moi. Elle me fait presque l'effet d'un aigle qui a capturé sa proie et qui actionne ses serres pour l'empêcher de partir.

 **-On échange nos numéros avant ?** me demande-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

 **-Euh, c'est à dire que...**

Je détourne le regard, mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je me sens nerveux et je sais que ce n'est pas bon quand je suis nerveux. Mes doigts commencent à s'agiter et je suis pris d'une brusque envie de les laver à l'eau de javel.

 **-Désolé, je ne préfère pas.**

Je souffle un bon coup avant de partir. J'espère ne pas l'avoir blessée même si je me fais peu d'illusion là-dessus. J'essaye tout de même de me rassurer en me disant que ce n'est pas un pauvre mec qu'elle a rencontré en boîte qui va la faire pleurer de chagrin.

J'ai toujours été comme ça... Enfin, non. Jusqu'à mes 12 -13 ans, ça allait à peu près. A présent, je fais de mon mieux pour rester poli et aller un minimum vers les autres tout en gardant en place une sorte de barrière infranchissable. Je ne veux pas m'attacher aux gens ou alors le moins possible. Ce genre de choses ne m'intéresse pas. Law et Zoro sont mes seuls véritables amis. Les autres sont simplement de vagues connaissances ou ce que je pourrais appeler des copains... Je ne veux pas m'investir davantage avec d'autres personnes, ils ne pourraient pas me comprendre de toute façon.

Arrivé aux toilettes, j'hésite à me laver les mains. Les sanitaires sont propres, pas de saleté apparente en tout cas mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que ça doit grouiller de microbes et de bactéries en tout genre. Cependant, mes mains me démangent et inconsciemment, je me dirige vers les lavabos. Je me lave furieusement les mains tout en me répétant que le ménage est fait chaque soir et que les lavabos sont toujours moins sales que les cuvettes des toilettes…

Je me concentre. Me mouille les mains, applique le savon antibactérien avant de frotter. Je reste là plusieurs minutes à me récurer les mains tout en regardant le savon mousser toujours plus. Je finis par les rincer abandonnement avant de les essuyer et de les porter aussi devant mes yeux. Je les fixe à la recherche de salissures invisibles. Dégoûté, je réitère la manœuvre trois fois de suite avant d'être pleinement satisfait.

Je me sens mieux, je ne suis plus stressé du tout. Tout va bien. Je prends alors un papier jetable et m'en sers pour ouvrir la porte. Je le jette ensuite par terre.

Un peu plus apaisé, je continue mes recherches. Je commence par Zoro. Avec ses cheveux verts, il ne devrait pas être trop dur à trouver. Plein d'entrain, je le cherche pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'abandonner et je crois que je n'aurais jamais autant transpiré. Il y a énormément de monde ce soir et les chauffages sont allumés, ce qui me fait transpirer un peu trop excessivement. Je décide donc de sortir un peu histoire de prendre l'air.

Après avoir bataillé pour pouvoir me frayer un passage à travers les clients du Thriller Bark complètement défoncés, j'arrive enfin dehors.

- **Ah, putain, c'est trop bon !** je soupire, heureux d'être enfin sorti de cette fournaise.

 **-Arrête de jouir comme ça.**

Je lève la tête et tombe sur les orbes noires de Law. Il est nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur en face de moi. Il tire sur sa cigarette et recrache la fumée lentement. Il finit ensuite par s'approcher de moi.

 **-Il est où, Zoro ?** je demande de suite, surpris qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble.

 **-Je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'il était avec toi.**

 **-Putain, fais chier ! Je suis sûr qu'il est parti se paumer dans le cimetière d'à côté !** je jure, un peu énervé de devoir encore le chercher.

 **-T'exagères, il est à 10 bornes. Zoro s'en serait rendu compte.**

 **-Ne le surestime pas,** je dis en rigolant car je connais bien mon ami.

On plaisante un peu avant de se relancer dans la recherche de Zoro. Il est plus de 3h du mat' quand on le retrouve enfin et je n'étais pas très loin de la vérité toute à l'heure au sujet du fameux cimetière...

Law dépose d'abord Zoro chez lui avant de me déposer chez moi. Enfin ! Je suis tellement crevé que j'aimerais déjà dormir… J'aime être dans cet état, il n'y a que comme ça que je peux dormir un minimum.

Je fais attention à ne pas faire de bruit en ouvrant la porte mais quand je vois la lumière du salon allumé, je sais que ma mère est réveillée et qu'être discret devient inutile. J'enlève mes chaussures et ma veste, passe prendre un verre d'eau avant de commencer à me diriger vers ma chambre.

 **-Ace.**

C'est ma mère. J'avais espéré pouvoir aller me coucher tranquillement mais au ton qu'elle a employé, je sais que je peux toujours rêver. Elle va sûrement m'engueuler, comme d'habitude, me reprocher de trop sortir, de boire, de fumer et j'en passe. De toute façon ces temps-ci, elle ne fait que ça… Je sais très bien qu'elle en a marre de moi. Elle ne me le dit pas mais je sais qu'elle le pense. Pour elle, je suis une mauvaise personne, un mauvais fils. Elle n'aurait pas tort de le penser en tout cas si ce n'est pas le cas. Quand je l'entends pleurer après avoir reçu une fois de plus un coup de fil du lycée lui disant que j'ai fait telle ou telle chose et que si ça continue je vais être viré, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser ainsi.

Je l'aime. C'est ma mère et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour la protéger et lui donner la vie qu'elle mérite. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est que je ne le fais pas exprès d'être comme ça.

Je sais qu'elle attend une réponse de ma part mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Elle soupire et je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser les yeux quand je sens les reproches arriver.

 **-Ton père t'as attendu, Ace.**

Et ça y est, c'est reparti. Encore lui.

Je le déteste.

Il nous a abandonnés ma mère et moi quand j'étais petit et ma mère lui a pardonné sous le prétexte qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'ils venaient de deux mondes complètement différents et qu'il avait des devoir envers sa famille. N'importe quoi. On est au XXIème siècle et ce genre d'excuse bidon ne marche plus. Il n'a tout simplement pas eu les couilles de dire merde à sa famille pour pouvoir être avec ma mère. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle l'aime encore alors que lui a refait sa vie sans se soucier d'elle. Il est marié à une magnifique femme et a un fils, enfin plutôt un gosse, dont il est le tuteur. Alors que ma mère et moi vivons dans un HLM pourri au dernier étage sans ascenseur. Le salaire de ma mère nous suffit à peine malgré les centaines d'heures supp' qu'elle se tape.

J'ai très peu de souvenirs de lui et je le connais à peine. Je n'ai de toute façon pas envie de le connaître plus. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de personne qui mérite mon attention ni mon affection.

Avant, je me demandais toujours pourquoi ma mère ne sortait jamais avec des hommes. Je pensais que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait aimé que mon père et que ça l'empêchait de s'engager dans d'autre relation. Mais non. Elle restait seule avec l'espoir fou qu'un jour, il se déciderait enfin à tout plaquer pour elle et aujourd'hui encore, elle espérait qu'il le ferait.

Elle attend toujours ses visites avec impatience. Elle est toujours heureuse quand il vient alors que moi tout ce que je veux, c'est fuir très loin. Ma mère attend encore son prince charmant sans savoir qu'il n'existe pas.

Il me donne la gerbe. Il croit que venir une fois par mois nous rendre visite fera de lui un bon père et un homme bien ? Il est encore plus con que moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne vient que pour faire sa B.A du mois.

 **-Ace ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Je viens de te dire qu'il t'a attendu. Mais où étais-tu, bon sang ?** s'énerve ma mère.

 **-Désolé, j'étais avec Law et Zoro, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.**

 **-Tu n'as pas vu le temps passé..**.

Elle soupire, lasse de tout ça et se rapproche de façon à pouvoir me faire face.

- **Il est presque 04h00. Je suis fatiguée, Ace. Tu sors jusqu'à pas d'heure, tu bois et ne mens pas, tu empestes l'alcool. Tu fumes aussi, et sûrement pas que des cigarettes.**

 **-Je ne me drogue pas**! je proteste vivement.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse penser ça de moi.

 **-Je ne te crois pas. Je ne te crois plus.**

Et là, je vois qu'elle est déçue de moi et je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne veux plus voir ça alors je monte vivement dans ma chambre mais avant de partir, j'ai le temps de l'entendre dire '' ça ne peut plus durer… ''.

Lundi 14 Novembre 2016

Ça fait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine depuis ce fameux soir et depuis que les cours ont repris, je me suis un peu calmé. Faut dire que j'en avais marre que ma mère m'engueule à longueur de temps.

Je suis en train de prendre mon petit-déjeuner en regardant _Bob l'éponge_ et je me lasse vite. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit tout le temps des mêmes épisodes. Je suis fatigué, n'ayant pas assez dormi à cause de mes crises à répétition. Je suis fatigué et ai à peine assez d'énergie pour mâcher mes céréales. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer plus sur mon sort que je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.

Sûrement Zoro.

Bingo.

 _De : Roro-Noa_

 _À : Ace_

 _Je suis devant chez toi. Enfin. Bouge ton cul, le voisin croit que je suis un punk. Il veut appeler les flics._

Ce mec me fait juste trop rire. Je m'oblige à terminer en vitesse mes céréales avant de mettre mon bol dans l'évier. Le voisin d'en face est trop relou et comme c'est un quartier un peu chaud, il croit que tous les ados sont des punks ou des voyous. Bon, faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux verts, Zoro ne passe pas inaperçu.

À peine deux minutes plus tard, je suis enfin dehors en train d'enfiler le casque que Zoro m'a passé. Je m'assois ensuite derrière lui et m'accroche fermement à sa taille. Zoro est un danger public au volant de sa moto. Je crois que j'ai déjà failli mourir une bonne dizaine de fois depuis la rentrée à cause de lui alors qu'on est simplement début novembre.

 **-C'est bon, je suis prêt.**

 **-D'accord.**

Et sur ces mots, il fonce. Littéralement. Je crois qu'il n'est pas au courant qu'en ville, la limitation de vitesse est de 50km/h et non pas 70. C'est à cause de personne comme lui que des drames sont si vites arrivés. Je soupire, étonné que Zoro soit toujours en aussi bonne santé malgré la manière dangereuse dont il vit.

 **-Putain, Zoro, ralentis ! Je me suis coiffé ce matin !** je lui sors, commençant à craindre pour ma vie mais que je me garde bien de lui dire.

 **-Tu portes un casque, bouffon.**

 **-Peut-être mais avoir le vent dans la gueule comme ça, ce n'est pas très agréable alors ralentis.**

Je fais une pause et reprend **.**

 **-Je crois que t'as tué un chat.**

Zoro ralentit aussitôt.

 **-Sérieux !?**

 **-Non.**

Les chatons, c'est trop mignon. Personne n'y résiste à moins d'y être allergique ou de s'appeler Law.

Un peu plus rassuré et aussi parce que c'est chiant de crier pour se faire entendre, j'arrête de lui parler. On s'arrête à un feu rouge et j'en profite pour regarder autour de moi. Je remarque alors qu'il y a plein de lycéennes par-là. Sans doute leur lycée n'est-il pas loin. Elles portent toutes des uniformes. Je me dis alors qu'elles doivent être dans une école privée et je suis bien content d'aller à l'école publique du coin et de pouvoir m'habiller comme je le souhaite. Enfin, du coin, c'est vite dit…

 **-Ça s'est passé comment avec ta mère la dernière fois ?**

 **-Comme d'habitude. Je me suis un peu calmé. Du coup en ce moment, ça va mieux.**

 **-Hum.**

Presque une demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes enfin arrivés. On a failli être en retard, merci Zoro, et si je n'avais pas indiqué la route à mon ami, ça aurait sûrement été le cas. Quand on passe devant le surveillant, il nous fixe un long moment. Je vois à ses yeux qu'il aimerait nous faire des remarques désobligeantes par rapport à notre tenue mais il ne dit rien parce que ce serait inutile. Zoro a les cheveux verts depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai oublié si c'est naturel ou si c'est une coloration, sans parler de ses boucles d'oreilles. Quant à moi... Mon style vestimentaire n'est pas dégueulasse, loin de là. Je porte la plupart du temps un short ou un pantalon court ainsi qu'un haut plus ou moins de bon goût et plus ou moins fermé... Ce qui dérange véritablement le surveillant, ce sont mes tatouages et le fait que je ne vienne jamais assez couvert en cours. On passe à côté de lui sans plus le calculer que ça, un '' bonjour '' respectueux sortant tout de même de ma bouche.

 **-Tu commences par quoi ?** me demande Zoro alors qu'on marche dans les couloirs bondés du lycée.

 **-Je sais pas… Maths, je crois,** je lui réponds, toujours aussi peu sûr de moi-même après plusieurs semaines avec le même emploi du temps.

 **-Putain, t'as pas de bol ! Commencer par ça à 08h00,** grogne-t-il, compatissant.

 **-Arrête de te foutre de moi, je suis sûr que t'as pas mieux,** je rétorque, bien décidé à me moquer de lui également.

 **-J'ai français. On va étudier '' les mises en scène dans les discours ''. A moins que ce soit autre chose…**

 **-Bonne chance avec ça, mec.**

Je lui tape brièvement l'épaule tout en lui rappelant de me retrouver dans le coin fumeur à la pause et me dirige vers ma salle de classe. Dès que j'entre, la prof referme la porte et me dit de me dépêcher de m'installer. Apparemment, tout le monde est déjà là.

Le cours commence et mon ennui avec mais malgré tout, je prends des notes. On est sur les ordinateurs donc on a un peu plus de liberté que si on faisait un cours traditionnel. Je vois du coin de l'œil que ma voisine est déjà connectée à _Facebook,_ encore moins motivée que moi pour les courbes de proportionnalité que la prof nous a demandées de faire. J'essaie de me motiver et après avoir passé plus de deux minutes à soupirer, je sors de mon sac mon gel antibactérien et me lave rapidement les mains avant d'allumer mon ordinateur.

Première étape OK.

J'entends des rires venant d'en face. La salle de classe est organisée de manière assez particulière, les tables se suivent et forment un U, ce qui fait qu'on peut tous s'observer sans problème sans pour autant savoir ce que chacun fait sur son ordinateur.

Le temps passe. Je me concentre sur mon travail tout en ignorant les idiots qui se moquent de moi mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'entendre vaguement ce qu'ils disent. Je sais qu'ils se moquent de moi par rapport à mes manières et me trouvent bizarre. C'est pour ce genre de raison que je ne cherche pas à aller vers les autres, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. La cloche sonne et la prof nous explique brièvement ce qu'on fera au cours suivant avant de nous laisser partir.

Je ramasse mes affaires en vitesse et c'est sans grand entrain que je me dirige vers le prochain cours. Je suis fatigué, j'ai vraiment très mal dormi la nuit dernière et je ne rêve que d'une chose, être allongé dans mon lit pour fermer les yeux et ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Le cours d'histoire se déroule plus ou moins bien. C'est une matière que j'apprécie alors je participe dès que je le peux. La première et la deuxième guerre mondiale, la guerre froide et les guerres d'indépendance sont des sujets qui me plaisent. Je trouve ça important de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant et de ne surtout pas oublier que le monde dans lequel on vit maintenant n'a pas toujours été aussi calme, que des gens ont sacrifié leurs vies pour leurs rêves et leurs idées.

Bien que certain ne le mérite pas vraiment... C'est ce que je pense avec amertume quand mon voisin de table sort son potable pour appeler son pote de devant et ainsi le mettre dans une situation assez compromettante. Quelle bande de débiles. Bien entendu, son pote se fait engueuler mais puisqu'il ne veut pas tomber seul, il dit '' Pourquoi tu m'appelles, mec ?! ''. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Ce genre de truc, franchement, je m'en passerais bien

J'ai hâte d'être à la pause de midi histoire de pouvoir pioncer un peu. En attendant, je regarde par la fenêtre en écoutant la prof nous lire un extrait d'un document sur '' la course à l'armement ''.

 **xXx**

 **-Alors ?** me demande soudainement Zoro.

 **-Alors quoi ?** je demande tout en commençant mon yaourt.

 **-Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'as pas remarqué que la fille derrière te mange des yeux ?**

Il se moque, recrachant des miettes de pains au passage. Heureusement, il s'empresse de les ramasser.

 **-Non, pas vraiment.**

 **-Bah, tu le sais maintenant. Et donc ?**

 **-Rien. Je ne te demande pas si tu es sur tel ou tel mec, Zoro. En plus, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas parler de ça.**

J'ignore mon ami et mange sans grand entrain mon yaourt. Les relations et moi, c'est assez compliqué... Je suis tombé amoureux assez jeune, à presque 13 ans, et j'ai fait ma première fois dans la foulée. Bien entendu, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Pas que je l'aimais vraiment mais étant donné qu'elle beaucoup plus âgée que moi, presque majeure, et en couple, je suppose que c'était la suite logique des événements. Elle me donnait des cours de soutien et je suis très vite tombé sous son charme.

Je ne me souviens plus trop de comment tout ça s'est passé, comment on en est arrivé à sortir ensemble, pourquoi on a fait ce qu'on a fait. Ce n'est pas vraiment un souvenir très agréable. La relation que j'ai eue avec elle m'a un peu dégoutté de l'amour. Je l'ai vraiment aimée mais au final, ça n'a pas suffi. Notre histoire s'est très mal finie et j'ai eu du mal à tomber de nouveau amoureux. Je ne suis sorti qu'avec une seule fille après et ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps. J'ai arrêté dès que je me suis rendu compte que tout ça n'était pas pour moi.

Aujourd'hui, je ne me rappelle même plus du nom de cette femme ni de son visage... C'est assez comique.

Maintenant, je suis juste dégoutté.

 **-Te vexe pas, mec,** s'excuse à moitié mon ami.

 **-Je suis pas vexé, c'est juste que t'es lourd quand tu t'y mets. Je vais essayer de te caser, on va voir si tu rigoles toujours,** je le menace.

 **-Tu ne le feras pas,** me dit-il en terminant sa pomme.

 **-Ouais, t'as raison. Surtout qu'au final, je ne suis même pas sûr d'y arriver.**

Je plaisante pour l'énerver un peu. Je me reçois même un petit coup de pied de protestation de sa part.

Puisqu'on a fini de manger, on se lève et débarrasse nos plateaux avant de faire un petit tour aux toilettes pour se laver les mains. Je passe plus de temps aux sanitaires que Zoro et me lave en plus les mains avec mon gel après les avoir séchées mais Zoro ne dit rien. Il ouvre même la porte des toilettes pour sortir et je l'en remercie.

Zoro et moi, on est un peu des parias dans cette école. Ou peut-être pas. Le mot paria ici est peut-être un peu trop fort mais en gros, personne ne se mêle à nous et ne fait aucun effort pour nous intégrer. Je ne sais pas pour Zoro mais pour ma part, j'ai même droit à des moqueries et autres joyeusetés. Encore dans mon cas, je peux le comprendre. On ne peut pas dire que je sois normal ou comme les autres. Même si ça me blesse quand on me dit qu'il me manque des cases, je ne peux pas vraiment leur donner tort. Zoro lui est juste un gay solitaire qui même s'il n'a pas forcément l'air sympa à première vue, est quelqu'un de super. C'est dommage pour lui. Je veux dire, les gens sont cons et malheureusement, ce n'est pas prêt de changer.

Je demande à Zoro si on peut aller devant le self où il y a de l'herbe pour que je me pose vite fait. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. On arrive vite et heureusement à cette heure-ci, il y a très peu de monde. Je pose alors ma veste par terre qui se trouvait dans mon sac pour éviter de me salir. Zoro s'adosse à un arbre, ce qui me permet de me servir de ses jambes comme oreiller.

Je mets mes écouteurs et ferme les yeux. Je ne sais pas pour Zoro mais moi, je m'endors très vite. L'esprit ailleurs, je sens mes muscles s'alourdir, m'emportant dans une sorte de torpeur. Juste du noir et un repos tant mérité.

J'entends des bruits de voix et lentement, je me réveille. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi tout juste dix minutes. Pas tout à fait réveillé, j'ouvre les yeux et soudain, les bruits de voix cessent. Un peu perturbé, je me lève pour m'asseoir correctement et observe trois mecs en face de nous. Je sens derrière moi que Zoro est tendu et me demande si les bruits de voix que j'ai entendus tout à l'heure n'était pas plutôt les bruits d'une dispute entre eux.

 **-C'est bon, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée ?** me lance l'un d'eux, espérant sûrement m'énerver.

Je l'ignore.

 **-On bouge ?** je demande, et Zoro me répond par l'affirmative.

On se lève alors pour de bon dans le but de partir mais bien entendu, les emmerdeurs de tout à l'heure ne nous laissent pas faire.

 **-Un problème ?** je demande, mes mains commençant à me démanger mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai envie de les laver ou si j'ai juste envie de leur foutre une droite.

 **-Non, pas vraiment. Mes potes et moi, on se faisait chier alors on s'est dit qu'on allait venir s'amuser un peu avec vous.**

Je me sens nerveux, trouvant que ces idiots se trouvent trop près de moi. Ils envahissent lentement mais sûrement mon espace vital. Je sais maintenant que j'ai envie de me laver les mains. J'ai toujours envie de les laver quand je suis stressé. Je ne suis pas du genre bagarreur même si je sais l'être quand il le faut et j'ai l'impression que je serais amené à l'être aujourd'hui parce qu'à priori, c'est la seule chose que ces trois zigotos demandent.

 **-Désolé, mec. Les plans à trois et les gang-bang, c'est pas vraiment mon genre,** fait Zoro le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ça semble d'ailleurs déstabiliser le trio d'idiots car ils se regardent, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça.

 **-Ta gueule, espèce de pédé !**

 **-T'es sérieux? Change de disque, ça on le savait déjà,** je fais pour me moquer d'eux. Ils sortent toujours ce genre de truc. Ça prouve bien qu'en réalité, ils n'ont rien à nous reprocher. Ils se font juste chier et puisqu'ils sont cons, ils ont décidé d'embêter leur monde.

 **-Y en a même qui le savent plus que d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?** me lance celui qui semble être le chef.

Je ne lui réponds pas, pas le moins du monde énervé par sa remarque. Si ça l'amuse de le croire, et bien tant mieux pour lui.

 **-En même temps quand t'as pas de figure paternelle pour bien t'éduquer, ça ne peut que mal tourner,** fait un des crétins qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusqu'à présent.

Il me crache dessus avant de partir avec ses potes en rigolant.

Je reste bloqué sur ce bout de crachat qui dégouline lentement de mon tee-shirt. C'est juste dégoûtant. Immonde. Répugnant. Horriblement sale...

Je me sens soudainement mal et je sens Zoro s'agiter derrière moi. Il me tend un mouchoir et quand il voit que je suis paralysé, il essuie rapidement mon haut souillé. Je l'arrête alors vivement et balance mon haut par terre, ne voulant plus le porter.

Dégueulasse.

J'ai du mal à contrôler le tremblement de mes mains et je sais que cette fois, même si je suis nerveux, ce n'est pas de me les laver dont j'ai besoin.

Je suis à peine conscient. C'est comme si mon esprit et ma volonté étaient séparés de mon corps. Je me vois attraper un des gars et je ne sais même plus si c'est contre lui que je suis énervé mais ça ne m'empêche pas de lui coller un direct du droit sur son nez. Je peux sentir son nez se briser sous l'impact du coup dans un bruit assez désagréable. Il crie mais ça ne m'arrête pas. C'est bizarre. Je suis en train de passer quelqu'un à tabac mais je n'ai pas tant l'impression que c'est moi.

Pourtant, c'est bien moi. Cette violence... ce sang... et cette colère. Tout ça, c'est moi.

Je me sens soudain ceinturer par derrière et je reconnais l'odeur de Zoro. Tout va bien. Je me force au calme et respire difficilement l'odeur de son gel douche. Les amis du mec qui pisse le sang semblent enfin se réveiller et l'aident à se relever avant de s'enfuir loin de moi. Je sens les problèmes arriver.

J'ai essayé de me contrôler.

J'ai essayé.

Désolé, maman.

Mercredi 16 Novembre 2016

J'ai été viré du lycée. Aucune surprise là-dedans, c'était la suite logique des événements. Après que l'élève blessé, je ne sais toujours pas son nom, ai été emmené à l'hôpital, ma mère est arrivée au lycée et on a été de suite convoqué dans le bureau du principal.

Je pensais que ma mère allait... je ne sais pas, peut-être s'énerver et m'engueuler ou pire, chialer dans le bureau du proviseur. Mais non, rien. Elle n'a rien dit tout le long de notre entretien avec le proviseur, et moi non plus. Même quand il a évoqué le fait que la famille du mec allait sûrement porter plainte et que j'allais avoir des ennuis, elle n'a rien dit. Et encore moins quand il a dit que j'allais être renvoyé. Ça m'a fait bizarre, j'aurais quand même aimé qu'elle dise un truc. Mais rien. Et même après qu'on soit rentré à la maison, elle n'a rien dit.

J'ai fermé ma gueule et j'ai encaissé.

Sur le coup, j'avais juste l'impression qu'elle s'en foutait, qu'elle en avait marre quoi. Je sais bien que ma mère est la personne qui m'aime le plus sur cette terre mais je sais pas, dans ce bureau aux murs blancs et aux immondes tableaux accrochés ici et là, j'ai douté. Et ça m'a fait peur en quelque sorte.

Parce que si même elle n'arrive plus à m'aimer... c'est que je suis complètement perdu. Que personne ne pourra jamais vraiment le faire et que je suis juste un malade... Un monstre en quelque sorte.

Et comme le proviseur nous l'avait dit, la famille du mec à qui j'ai cassé la gueule a porté plainte et j'ai dû aller au commissariat où ils m'ont fait un topo de la situation. Je dois encore aller au tribunal mais je sais déjà à peu près à quoi m'attendre. 1500€ d'amende et j'aurais également une interdiction d'approcher la victime à moins de 5 km ou plus, ça dépend.

Comme si je comptais le revoir.

Mais 1500€... on n'a pas les moyens.

Ça fait genre 3 jours et ma mère ne m'a toujours pas adressé la parole. Elle agit comme si je n'étais pas là et c'est sans doute ça le pire.

Elle m'en veut et je ne peux pas le lui reprocher. Avant, quand je faisais des conneries pareilles, elle se disait toujours que ce n'était pas entièrement de ma faute, que c'était la maladie - ce qui est totalement faux ou alors pas complètement vrai - et qu'il ne fallait pas m'en vouloir. Mais là, non. Elle en a marre de moi et de mes conneries. Elle est fatiguée de mes bêtises.

Elle est fatiguée de m'aimer.

Je fais n'importe quoi depuis que je ne vais pas en cours. Je fume comme un pompier et je bois beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

Vie de merde.

Du coup, je me retrouve là, allongé sur mon lit une place, une clope au bec à fixer le plafond. Je le fais depuis presque 2 heures et bizarrement, je ne m'en lasse pas. J'observe toutes les petites fissures qui se trouvent sur le plafond. Je les observe en essayant de temps en temps de deviner comment elles sont apparues.

Mon portable vibre et je soupire, je suis sûr que c'est Zoro.

 _De : Roro-noa_

 _A : Ace_

 _Je suis désolé._

Putain, j'ai envie de le frapper. Je veux pas qu'il dise ça. Il s'excuse alors que...

Je soupire, ça sert à rien de penser à ça. Je descends dans la cuisine histoire de boire quelque chose, j'ai la gorge tellement sèche.

En descendant les escaliers, j'entends ma mère parler au téléphone. D'habitude je m'en fous mais là, j'écoute. J'ai l'impression que c'est peut-être important. Elle est en train de parler à mon géniteur et je veux savoir ce qu'elle est en train de lui dire.

 **-** _ **Roger... Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il a passé un de ses camarades à tabac et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne regrette pas !**_

Je me rapproche un peu plus, histoire de pouvoir mieux entendre. J'aimerais entendre ce que mon géniteur lui répond mais comme je pouvais m'y attendre, le haut-parleur n'est pas activé. Enfin, en même temps...

 _ **-1500€ d'amende, comme si je n'avais pas assez de mal comme ça à payer les factures... Je suis désespérée. Je l'aime tellement mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne suffit pas. Ça ne suffit plus...**_

Ça ne suffit plus alors tu as tout simplement arrêté ?

 _ **-Je sais qu'il est malade mais quand même... ! Il a eu 2 côtes cassées, le nez fracturé, il lui a cassé l'arcade sourcilière et...**_

Je ne la vois pas mais je distingue sans mal ses sanglots. Ma mère pleure à cause de moi.

Encore.

 _ **-Je t'en supplie, aide-moi… Je n'y arrive plus toute seule…**_

Elle lui dit encore quelque chose mais je ne l'écoute plus, je remonte dans ma chambre. Pendant encore 20 minutes, je regarde le plafond puis quand ça me saoule, je décide enfin de répondre au message de toute à l'heure.

 _De : Ace_

 _A: Roro-noa_

 _Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je t'interdis de t'excuser._

* * *

« Être heureux ne signifie pas que tout est parfait. Cela signifie que vous avez décidé de regarder au-delà des imperfections. »

 _Aristote_

Sabo

* * *

Mercredi 16 Novembre, 2016

Je me regarde dans le miroir pour voir si je n'ai pas quelque chose sur le visage. Rien. Je regarde mes cheveux et je grimace légèrement. Mes cheveux sont longs, trop longs d'après moi. Il faut que je prenne rendez-vous chez le coiffeur pour les couper cette semaine. J'inspecte ma tenue. Ça va à peu près.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de quitter ma chambre. Je passe devant la chambre de ma mère et je m'y arrête un instant. J'hésite à aller la voir. J'aimerais entrer. Je me demande si elle va bien.

J'aurais pu rester là pendant des heures mais des bruits de pas me ramènent à moi. Je verrai ça une autre fois. Je dois aller en cours et si je ne me dépêche pas, je serais en retard.

Quand je monte dans la voiture, mon petit frère est déjà installé. Il lit son livre sans vraiment se soucier de moi.

 **-Bonjour,** je lui dis poliment mais comme je pouvais m'y attendre, il ne me répond pas.

Je regarde le chauffeur qui me contemple à travers le rétro intérieur de la voiture. Il me sourit et je lui souris en retour.

Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter du fait que mon chauffeur est la personne à qui je parle le plus chez moi.

Je chasse vite cette idée de ma tête.

Je ne dois pas penser à ce genre de chose. Aujourd'hui est une nouvelle journée et ce n'est pas en la commençant avec ce genre d'idée sombre qu'elle se déroulera bien. Je tourne mon regard vers le paysage et attend patiemment d'arriver à mon lycée, Marie-Joa. C'est un lycée privé où la plupart des bourgeois, ou je devrais plutôt dire tous ceux qui ont les moyens, de cette ville envoient leurs enfants. La scolarité là-bas n'est pas donnée mais il y a la garantie d'avoir de bons enseignements et d'avoir un avenir tout tracé à la sortie de cette école. Je n'y crois pas vraiment mais ce genre de phrase un peu pompeuse rassure les parents qui dépensent alors sans honte leur argent là-dedans.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'arrive enfin à destination. Je suis très vite rejoins par mon meilleur ami que je m'empresse de saluer. Avec une motivation tout à fait relative, on se dirige vers nos salles de classe respectives.

Sur le chemin de la classe de Marco, j'écoute Sanji me parler de son week-end infernal avec Zeff. Il me parle des plats qu'il a appris à cuisiner et quand je vois des étoiles dans ses yeux, je suis heureux pour lui. Il aime tellement cuisiner et il est tellement motivé que je suis sûr qu'il ira loin. Et puis, il est doué.

La cloche sonne. Il est 08h00, les cours commencent.

Et pendant une bonne demi-heure, je vais écouter mon professeur de philosophie parler du libre arbitre. J'ai toujours aimé cette matière parce qu'elle nous oblige à nous interroger sur la vie. Je déteste le fait de juste me contenter de vivre sans rien comprendre de ce qu'il m'entoure.

De plus, mon professeur est quelqu'un de très bien. Il est gentil et prend le temps de nous expliquer ce que nous ne comprenons pas. Il sait rendre son cour intéressant et c'est ça que j'apprécie chez lui. Le chapitre clos, nous abordons alors un nouveau sujet.

 _'' La beauté de la nature ne cache-t-elle pas sa cruauté ? ''_

C'est la question que nous allons traiter en cours aujourd'hui. Et pendant presque 1 heure, nous débattons sur ce sujet. Quand la cloche retentit, indiquant alors l'heure de la pause, je suis assez surpris. Le temps a passé vite. Si tous les autres cours pouvaient se dérouler à cette allure... Doucement, je range mes affaires avant de rejoindre Sanji qui m'attend dans le couloir.

Très vite, Koala et Nami nous rejoignent. Sanji se jette sur sa petite amie pour la noyer de mots d'amour et de tendres baisers. Pour ma part, je me contente d'un simple et rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Koala. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été démonstratif, enfin pas comme l'est Sanji. À vrai dire, moi ça me gêne un peu d'embrasser ma petite amie devant tout le monde même si je sais qu'il est très peu probable que l'on nous observe.

Je sors avec Koala depuis qu'on a 13 ans. Je suis maintenant âgé de 16 ans mais je suis toujours aussi peu à l'aise pour l'embrasser en public, c'est assez pathétique... Je suis sans doute trop pudique. Et puis avec Koala, on n'est pas du genre très expansif. On s'embrasse très peu. Le seul contact qu'on a régulièrement quand on se voit, c'est se donner la main. J'ai l'impression qu'on a plus une relation platonique qu'autre chose. Je ne sais pas pour Koala mais moi, ça me va très bien.

 **-Bonjour, Nami.**

Je fais un geste en direction du couple pour leur rappeler que Koala et moi existons et que j'apprécierais que Nami me dise bonjour.

Nami sourit, se penche et me fait la bise. Je rougis légèrement et regarde Koala dans le but de déceler la moindre émotion qui serait susceptible d'assombrir son si joli visage, mais rien. Koala est du genre jalouse alors à chaque fois que je parle à une fille, je fais attention histoire de ne pas créer de problème inutilement. Je suppose que puisque Nami est son amie et qu'elle est déjà prise, elle ne se fait pas de souci.

Elle me sourit et je lui réponds de la même façon. Tout va bien.

Samedi 19 Novembre 2016

Anxieux, je sonne à l'interphone et j'attends patiemment que la porte s'ouvre. Et c'est ce qu'il se passe après que la gouvernante m'ait demandé de décliner mon identité et que je lui ai indiqué que j'étais Sabo.

Une fois par semaine pendant deux heures, je donne des cours de soutien à Luffy. Il a 13 ans et est au collège d'East Blue. Il rencontre quelques difficultés scolaires et M. Gold D Roger cherchait quelqu'un pour l'aider. Roger n'est pas le père de Luffy mais son tuteur. Les parents de Luffy ne peuvent pas s'occuper de lui alors c'est lui qui le fait. Cela dit, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je n'ai pas demandé parce que je pense que c'est personnel et que ça ne me regarde pas.

Dès que mon père a su que le tuteur de Luffy cherchait quelqu'un pour aider celui-ci en cours, il m'a poussé à me proposer pour ce poste. M. Gold. D Roger est un homme extrêmement riche et influent. Mon père y a vu un moyen d'être dans les bonnes grâces de ce richissime homme d'affaire. Je n'étais pas vraiment enthousiaste à cette idée mais j'étais fatigué et ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de m'opposer à mon père. Je n'ai plus ni l'envie ni la motivation... J'attends juste patiemment de pouvoir partir, de m'échapper de l'emprise de cet homme que je ne considère même plus comme mon père.

 **-Bonjour !** je lance vivement en sentant Luffy se jeter dans mes bras.

 **-T'es en retard !**

 **-Je suis désolé, j'ai dû passer chez moi chercher des affaires.**

Je donne cours à Luffy de 10h à 12h30. En réalité, on ne travaille que 1h30 et le reste du temps, on parle de tout et de rien. J'adore Luffy, il est tellement adorable. Des fois, j'aimerais que mon petit frère Stelly soit comme lui.

 **-Sabo, dimanche tu pourras m'accompagner m'acheter des baskets ?** me demande-t-il, les yeux pétillants de malice.

 **-Tu ne préfères pas y aller avec un de tes amis ?** je lui réponds, un peu surpris qu'il me demande ça.

 **-Non, Roger me laissera y aller seul seulement si j'y vais avec toi. Et puis, moi aussi j'ai envie d'y aller avec toi. Alors tu veux bien ?**

 **-Bien sûr !**

J'accepte tout en me gardant bien de lui dire que si je viens avec lui, il ne sera pas seul.

 **-Cool !**

Je ne peux rien refuser à Luffy.

On continue à réviser pendant une dizaine de minutes puis on discute et quand il est l'heure, je rentre chez moi en lui promettant de venir le chercher demain.

Quand je rentre chez moi, la table est déjà mise. Après un rapide passage dans ma chambre pour poser mes affaires, je rejoins Stelly à table. Et une fois de plus, c'est juste mon petit frère et moi. Ma mère ne sort jamais de sa chambre ou en tout cas quand je suis à la maison, elle y est tout le temps. Je ne sais pas où est mon père, sûrement à une de ces interminables réunions qui lui servira à amasser encore plus d'argent qu'il n'a déjà.

Et mon frère...

Il m'adresse à peine la parole. Ça fait presque un an que ça dure. Du jour au lendemain, il s'est mis à me parler seulement quand ça lui semblait nécessaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il agit ainsi.

Ça me blesse tellement.

Je ne le dirais sans doute jamais à personne mais je me sens tellement seul ici.

J'ai un père, une mère et un petit frère.

J'ai une petite amie adorable.

Un meilleur ami merveilleux.

Pourtant...

Je me sens si seul.

Je ne montre rien de ma souffrance aux autres. Des gens souffrent beaucoup plus que moi dans le monde. Mes problèmes à côté des leurs sont justes ridicules.

Et puis à force de vivre comme ça depuis toujours, je m'y suis habitué. J'ai appris à vivre avec. J'ai appris à mentir et à porter un masque et quand je le porte, je suis le Sabo souriant, premier de la classe, petit ami et meilleur ami parfait.

Je croyais vraiment m'y être habitué mais parfois où je... Je suis juste usé.

Des fois, j'aimerais être moi-même.

Dimanche 20 Novembre 2016

 **-16 sur 20.**

Mon père ne me regarde pas. Il se contente de feuilleter ses dossiers en prenant des notes quand ça lui semble nécessaire.

 **-Je sais que ce n'est pas très bien,** lui dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air triste même si je ne le suis pas vraiment.

Pour moi, cette note est tout à fait correcte mais je ne vais certainement pas dire ça à mon père, il prendrait ça comme une insulte.

 **-Pas très bien ? C'est pathétique, Sabo. Tu es pathétique, Sabo.**

Il ne me regarde même pas quand il parle. Il continue à feuilleter ses dossiers sans vraiment s'intéresser à moi. Même pour me disputer, il n'a pas le temps.

 **-Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois,** lui dis-je, espérant ainsi mettre fin à cet entretien.

 **-C'est trop tard maintenant. À cause de cette note, ta moyenne va baisser. Comment as-tu fait pour avoir une note aussi... minable ?** souffle-t-il, excédé alors que sa main droite continue de signer une pile de papiers.

 **-J'ai été très occupé avec les entraînements de basket et je n'ai pas pu réviser autant que je l'aurais voulu...En plus, c'était un contrôle surprise e-**

 **-Tais-toi, Sabo, tu me fais honte. Les excuses sont pour les faibles.**

Regarde-moi en face quand tu dis ça !

C'est ce que j'ai envie de dire mais je n'en fais rien. Mon père a raison, je suis faible. Alors je me contente de baisser la tête et d'attendre la sentence. Je serre les poings, énervé contre lui, contre moi.

J'arrête cependant très vite quand une forte douleur se fait sentir dans mon poignet droit. J'ai fait une mauvaise chute lors de l'entrainement et mon poignet n'a pas apprécié. Malgré la douleur, je fais comme si de rien n'était, n'ayant pas envie que mon père ait une plus mauvaise opinion de moi encore. Juste pour ça, il pourrait me traiter d'incapable.

 **-Reste là et ne bouge pas tant que je ne t'en ai pas donné l'ordre. Ça te fera réfléchir**

 **-Très bien.**

Il retourne à ses dossiers qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment quittés. Et moi, je reste debout devant son bureau, immobile, comme il me l'a demandé et j'attends.

Et j'attends.

Ça doit faire deux heures que je suis immobile devant lui et quand je bouge légèrement pour éviter l'apparition de crampes, il relève vivement la tête et me fixe avec des yeux noirs de colère.

 **-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à bouger.**

 **-P-pardon.**

J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me torturer.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là. J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou avec le tic-tac de l'horloge.

Vers 10h00, je suis sorti avec Luffy pour l'accompagner acheter ses chaussures. Je suis rentré chez moi pour le repas du midi où j'ai mangé une nouvelle fois seul avec mon petit frère. Jusqu'à 15h00, je suis resté réviser dans ma chambre et c'est à cette heure-là que mon père m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Convoqué, ce mot me fait bien rire.

Je suis fatigué. Je sens mes jambes trembler. J'aimerais bouger mais je ne le fais pas. Mon père a une telle emprise sur moi que ç'en est affligeant. Il pense que je suis faible mais il ne me connait pas vraiment. Il ignore à quel point je peux me montrer fort quand je le veux. De toute façon, il ne tiendra pas éternellement ce discours.

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais il doit sûrement être tard. La faim commence à me tirailler et j'ai des vertiges. Mon ventre grogne légèrement et si ça me fait sourire, ça ne provoque qu'un soupir de la part de mon père. Sans parler de ma faim, j'ai vraiment très mal aux jambes. Je me demande comment il peut continuer à travailler calmement alors que je souffre à ce point.

Je suis son fils.

Est-ce qu'il a au moins une once d'affection pour moi ? Je rigole intérieurement de ma propre bêtise. En a-t-il jamais eu ?

 **-Tu peux partir.**

À peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots que je m'empresse de remuer les jambes. Malheureusement, je suis resté immobile trop longtemps et dès que je bouge, je m'écrase littéralement par terre. J'essaie de me relever mais je n'y arrive pas, pas au début du moins. Je ressens des picotements dans les jambes et c'est affreux. Je les masse légèrement pour faire passer la sensation désagréable de centaines de fourmis se baladant à l'intérieur.

 **-Qu'attends-tu pour partir ?**

 **-Je ne sens plus mes jambes..**.

Il soupire et retourne à ses papiers traitant de je ne sais quoi. Je commence à m'éloigner, heureux de quitter enfin cet endroit maudit.

Quand ma vie a-t-elle commencé à basculer ?

 **xXx**

Ça fait dix minutes maintenant que je suis dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit, fatigué. Fatigué de tout ça…

Je le déteste.

De me faire subir tout ça, toute cette pression. De me pousser à être le meilleur, en tout et partout. Il veut que je sois parfait mais je ne suis pas parfait. Le Sabo parfait qui est premier de la classe, qui a une petite amie et un meilleur amis merveilleux n'existe pas réellement. Celui qui est attentionné envers tout le monde et qui a une vie de famille parfaite, ce n'est pas moi.

Je ne suis pas parfait et je ne le serai jamais. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être moi-même et être heureux.

Je la déteste.

De fuir ses responsabilités, de se cacher en espérant que quand elle décidera enfin de sortir de sa tanière, tout ira bien. Je la déteste d'être une mauvaise mère et de le laisser me traiter ainsi.

Je le déteste.

De m'ignorer comme ça sans aucune raison. De suivre la trace de notre père et de croire que c'est un père merveilleux. De ne pas être là pour moi...

Je me déteste...

D'être aussi minable.

Mais les choses ne vont pas rester ainsi encore longtemps. Quand j'aurais 18 ans, elles changeront. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Y a un problème ?**

 **-Ça dépend de toi. Moi, je n'en vois pas.**

Il s'arrête, me forçant à faire de même. On est en plein milieu du couloir qui, à cette heure-là, est noir de monde.

 **-Je me trompe peut-être mais j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de te foutre de moi.**

Je souris sans rien répondre, ce qui lui fait froncer les sourcils.

- **Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, vas-y**.

Il soupire et croise ses bras sur son torse. Je remarque alors qu'il est plus musclé que ce que je pensais. Rien de surprenant s'il fait du sport.

 **-Te prend pas la tête, c'est juste que tu me fais bien marrer.**

 **-Ah et pourquoi ça ?**

 **-Délégué, vice-président des élèves, capitaine de basket et une copine pom-pom girl,** j'énumère en prenant soin de compter avec mes doigts. **T'es un putain de cliché, mec... Ça fait un peu pitié, non ?**

* * *

Et voila le premier chapitre de cette " longue " histoire ou je vais alterner le point de vue de Ace et celui de Sabo. Histoire avec des thèmes assez dur, vous le verrez au fur et à mesure.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite et vous fera apprécier le coupe Ace x Sabo qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup. En tout cas merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir! ;)

Prochain chapitre le 23 novembre.

A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce long chapitre ;). La pauvre...^^ Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Yuto Aoki, Shouplle, Iphanna et Lawiki pour leurs reviews. Merci à Banana Jenna, Iphanna et brinou pour leurs mises en favoris. Merci à Banana Jenna, Iphanna, Lawiki, SEY-sama, Shouplle, Yuto Aoki, brinou, Jokykiss, mikan835 pour leurs mises en alertes. J'espère n'avoir oubliée personne !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée..._

 _._

Chapitre 2

.

 _Confucius a dit « On a deux vies, et la deuxième commence quand on se rend compte qu'on en a qu'une. » J'aimerais déjà en avoir une..._

 _Ace_

* * *

Dimanche 20 Novembre 2016

Je regarde ma mère qui est en train de s'agiter avec mes valises et je ne savais pas que je possédais autant d'affaires. Je fixe la voiture qui va dans très peu de temps m'emmener très loin d'ici. Loin de ma mère, loin de mes amis, de ma maison et de mes habitudes. Mais toujours plus près de mon père, la seule personne que je me serai bien passer de voir. Je sens soudain un poids venir m'enserrer le cœur et je détourne les yeux de peur de craquer.

Pas maintenant et certainement pas ici. Je tire une taffe de ma cigarette et quand je vois le chauffeur descendre, je me détourne.

Ma mère m'envoie chez mon père.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait eu le culot de faire ça. Elle sait que je le déteste mais elle s'en fout. Elle n'a pas réussi à régler le problème alors elle s'en décharge. Elle fuit. Je lui en veux mais au fond, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. J'ai causé toute cette merde alors la seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est fermer ma gueule et attendre que ça s'arrange.

Comme d'habitude.

Le chauffeur charge mes valises dans le coffre tout en parlant à ma mère. Je ne l'aime pas. Il travaille pour mon géniteur et est chargé de m'emmener chez lui. Ma mère ne voulait pas me laisser y aller en train. Elle avait sûrement trop peur que je n'y aille pas vraiment et que je rebrousse chemin ou pire, que je m'enfuis loin... Tellement loin. Mon géniteur a alors proposé d'envoyer quelqu'un me chercher.

Je soupire. J'en ai vraiment marre.

Je regrette d'avoir frappé ce type au lycée. Y a qu'à voir les conséquences de tout ça… Quelle merde. Des fois, j'aimerais être normal, j'aimerais réussir à me contrôler.

 **-Ace !**

Je me retourne pour voir Zoro et Law arriver. Je suis content de les voir mais... J'aurais préféré qu'ils ne viennent pas. J'aime pas les au-revoir. Ça me rend trop fragile.

Trop faible.

Je n'ai pas envie de partir.

 **-Putain, t'aurais pu nous dire que tu partais ! Si ta mère ne nous avais pas prévenus, on l'aurait jamais su. T'es chiant des fois, Portgas.**

Law fait sa tête des mauvais jours mais je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment énervé. Il est juste un peu triste que je parte.

 **-Law... ça me tou-**

 **-Tu ne pars pas définitivement, n'est-ce pas ?** me coupe Zoro.

Je me retourne et jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma mère avant de fixer mes potes. Je soupire et me contente de hausser les épaules.

Je n'en sais rien et ne pas savoir me fout encore plus la trouille. Je vais peut-être rester là-bas juste un mois, peut-être plus. Je vais peut-être tout aussi bien y terminer le lycée. Ça m'angoisse.

Je commence à me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Je n'y arriverai pas. À la maison, j'avais mes habitudes mais là, je vais devoir me refaire mon programme et apprendre à m'adapter…

Je suis stressé et frustré. J'ai envie de frapper quelque chose pour faire partir tout cette frustration.

Je me calme soudainement en sentant des bras m'encercler. Une odeur de pain d'épice. Law. Ça ne dure que deux minutes à peine et puis c'est Zoro qui me prend brièvement dans ses bras. Pomme. Ses cheveux sentent bon et m'apaisent. Je le serre fort contre moi et plonge mon nez dans son cou. Je sens les mains de Zoro se crisper dans mon dos.

Quand il commence à s'éloigner, je le retiens. J'en veux encore un peu. Je respire fort son odeur pour m'en imprégner, pour ne pas l'oublier. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je ne connais personne là-bas. Je ne veux pas voir mon père, merde ! Si dès qu'il vient ici je me barre à l'autre bout de la ville, c'est pas pour rien !

Je respire une dernière son odeur avant de le lâcher. Franchement, on dirait un drogué… Quoique finalement, c'est un peu ce que je suis.

 **-On viendra te voir, ne t'inquiète pas,** me dit Law.

 **-Vous avez plutôt intérêt.**

Ils rigolent et je ne comprends pas pourquoi parce que je suis sérieux. Ils ont intérêt à venir me voir.

 **-Ace.**

Ma mère. Et je sais ce qu'elle va me dire. Il est temps de partir.

 **-Est-ce que tu es prêt ? Il est temps de partir.**

J'aimerais lui répondre par la négative mais je sais que ça ne changera rien alors je fais un dernier signe à mes potes, j'embrasse brièvement ma mère parce que même si je l'aime de tout mon cœur, je lui en veux et elle le sait. Elle me sourit, me dit combien elle m'aime avant de me faire un dernier signe avant que je ne monte dans la voiture.

Tout de suite après, le chauffeur démarre.

Il a essayé de me parler pendant le trajet, d'en apprendre plus sur moi mais je l'ai envoyé bouler. Je lui ai clairement dit d'aller se faire foutre et après ça, il m'a foutu la paix. Je suis désolé d'être comme ça avec lui, d'autant que je sais qu'il ne fait que son travail mais j'en peux plus de tous ces gens et surtout de moi. Je m'excuserai tout à l'heure quand je serai un peu moins sur les nerfs.

Ça fait un peu plus de vingt minutes qu'on est parti de Baterilla et je dois dire que je m'embête un peu. Je regarde le paysage sans vraiment y faire attention. C'est comme la radio, je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille. Et soudain, je fixe ma portière.

Merde.

Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça mais c'est trop tard maintenant et je sais déjà que je vais le regretter. Je le regrette déjà.

J'essaye de penser à autre chose mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'arrête pas de fixer cette foutue portière et je me demande si je l'ai bien fermée. Je ferme les yeux et me mets à compter, à résoudre des problèmes imaginaires, à faire n'importe quoi qui me permettrait d'arrêter de penser à cette portière. M'occuper l'esprit encore et toujours pour m'éviter de penser au pire, ou de penser tout simplement.

Mais ça ne marche pas.

Et je craque.

 **-Arrêtez-vous ! Tout de suite !**

 **-Q-quoi ? Mais on es-**

 **-J'm'en fous, arrêtez-vous maintenant !**

Il me regarde bizarrement à travers son rétro intérieur et je craque.

 **-S'il vous plaît...**

Je ne sais pas si je lui ai fait peur ou s'il a tout simplement compris l'urgence de la situation mais il s'arrête sur le bas-côté de la route. Je fixe la portière et doucement, je l'ouvre et je la referme.

Je souffle un bon coup avant de détacher ma ceinture et de sortir complètement de la voiture. J'entends le chauffeur me suivre, sans doute a-t-il peur que je m'en aille. Mais je n'en fais rien, je me contente de faire quelques pas avant de revenir m'asseoir.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains et ferme les yeux, pensant à tout et à rien en particulier. C'est juste le bordel complet dans ma tête... Tellement obsédant... Tellement.

Alors je mets ma ceinture et attends quelques secondes avant de la défaire à nouveau, ayant encore besoin de marcher dehors, de recommencer mon manège. Autant de fois qui le faudra.

Je sais que cette foutue portière est fermée, je le sais mais j'ai besoin de vérifier encore et encore. Et je vois que le chauffeur me fixe à travers son rétro intérieur. Je ne l'ai même pas vu s'asseoir. Il doit me prendre pour un débile. Je sers les dents et fais comme si je ne voyais pas le regard choqué et empli de pitié qu'il me lance. Je continue de vérifier.

 **-C'est bon... On peut y aller.**

Il est presque 10h. On est parti vers 08h30 et on a roulé à peine une demi-heure.

J'ai passé presque une heure à vérifier que ma potière était bien fermée. Au final, je ne sais même pas ce que je continuais à vérifier ni à faire. Tout ça ne rime à rien. Un peu comme ma vie finalement.

Le reste du trajet se déroule plutôt calmement. Je continue de regarder le paysage mais maintenant, je n'écoute plus la radio. Je ne sais pas ce que fait le chauffeur et j'en ai rien à faire. Il doit sans doute me prendre au mieux pour un malade, au pire pour un psychopathe. J'ai envie de me frapper.

Mais je me retiens et remercie mentalement le chauffeur de ne plus me parler et encore moins de me regarder.

 **xXx**

Et voilà finalement on est arrivé. Alors voilà ou habite Roger. Goa dans la région de Dawn. On est en train de se garer et j'ai même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que mon père est sur le pas de sa porte avec sa famille prête à m'accueillir.

 **-Nous sommes arrivés.**

Comme si je l'avais pas remarqué... Aussitôt, le même manège recommence. Le chauffeur descend et s'active à décharger mes affaires. Quant à moi, je reste prostré dans la voiture, essayant de rassembler le courage que je n'ai pas. Après avoir soupiré bien comme il faut, je descends. Et je le vois qui me contemple, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mon géniteur.

Y a pas à dire, on se ressemble. Mais c'est bien la seule chose qu'on a en commun. Je ne m'attarde pas sur lui, c'est pas la première fois que je le vois et je me fous toujours autant de lui. Il est accompagné d'un gamin qui sourit comme un imbécile. Il est plutôt petit et a des habits de paysan, sans parler de son chapeau de paille qui semble avoir connu des jours meilleurs.

Je tourne les yeux et tombe sur la femme de mon père. On dirait un mannequin tellement elle est belle. Elle porte une longue jupe fendue sur le côté ainsi qu'un haut à manches longues assez court qui met sa poitrine en valeur. Son décolleté est si profond que s'en est presque indécent. Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mon regard y traîner pendant quelques secondes. Elle a tout de même une sacrée paire de... Sûrement du E. Ou un bon bonnet D. Et c'est pour cette vache laitière que Roger a quitté ma mère ?

 **-Bienvenu, Ace.**

Mon père s'approche de moi et m'ébouriffe les cheveux en souriant. Je sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça mais il a pas intérêt à recommencer.

 **-Alors ça a été ?**

 **-Mouais.**

Il voit que je n'ai pas forcément envie de parler alors il n'insiste pas. Il me présente sa famille, espérant sans doute me détendre un peu.

 **-Laisse-moi te présenter ma femme, Boa Hancock.**

Elle s'approche de moi et me fait la bise. Elle est tellement proche que je peux sentir son odeur, fruit rouge, et sa poitrine.

 **-Bonjour.**

Elle a pas l'air méchante mais j'ai pas envie de sympathiser avec elle alors je me contente juste de hocher la tête.

 **-Et je te présente, Luffy. Je suis son tuteur.**

Le gamin de tout à l'heure s'approche et me sourit timidement avant de me tendre sa main. Je la lui serre comme ça, sans vraiment y penser. Il se met alors à sourire bêtement et je crois même voir des étoiles dans ses yeux.

Ce gosse se drogue ou quoi ?

 **xXx**

Ça fait juste quelques heures que je suis là et j'ai déjà envie de me barrer. Hier, j'ai juste pris le temps de ranger toutes mes affaires et de me reposer un peu. Ensuite, y a le gamin qui est venu me casser les pieds pour que je joue avec lui à la _Wii_. Je lui ai dit non mais comme tous les sales gosses de son âge, il a insisté et autant dire que ça m'a pas plu. J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau, j'étais stressé et j'étais dans un environnement qui m'était inconnu. Ce qui fait que je n'ai pas spécialement bien réagi.

En vérité, je lui en ai collé une. Pas très fort... Ou juste un peu. Au final, ça a laissé une marque. Le point positif, c'est que ça l'a calmé direct. J'ai bien vu qu'il voulait pleurer mais qu'il se retenait devant moi.

Du coup le soir pendant le dîner, Luffy avait la joue toute rouge et ça, mon géniteur n'a pas manqué de le voir. Après le repas, il m'a pris à part pour me parler. Il m'a engueulé. Il m'a dit que Luffy n'était qu'un gosse et que je n'avais pas à le frapper.

Il m'a aussi mis en garde quant à mon comportement. Il m'a dit qu'il était hors de question que je me comporte comme je le faisais à Dawn.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre, je fais ce que je veux.

Il m'a interdit de boire, de fumer, de me droguer, de sortir tard en semaine et de faire n'importe quoi en cours. Lui comme moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas parce que je suis ici que je vais changer d'attitude. Il n'a aucun droit sur moi de toute façon. C'est un peu tard pour vouloir jouer au bon père alors que c'est juste un trou duc.

Il m'a aussi obligé à m'excuser auprès de Luffy mais ça, je l'aurais fait seul. Sa joue avait presque doublé de volume et était vraiment rouge. Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas avoir frappé aussi fort.

Je l'ai donc écouté me sermonner pendant presque une heure, m'interdisant tel ou tel truc et dès qu'il a eu fini, j'étais parti vers la chambre de Luffy.

J'ai hésité à frapper et puis je suis entré directement, espérant ne pas le déranger. Luffy était en train de se trémousser sur une vieille chanson de _Macklemore_. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'entende et j'en suis assez heureux parce que j'apprécie le spectacle qu'il m'offre. Il est plutôt marrant, même si je suppose qu'il ne le fait pas exprès.

A un moment, il tourne sur lui-même et s'arrête instantanément quand il me voit. Il sourit mais s'arrête aussitôt, la douleur à sa joue se rappelant à lui.

 **-J'étais venu m'excuser,** je commence, un peu incertain.

Il baisse la tête et sourit timidement. Il met son jeu sur pause et s'approche de moi.

 **-C'est pas grave, je sais que je peux être chiant parfois.**

Au moins, il en est conscient.

 **-C'est bien que tu le saches, ça t'éviteras des ennuis par la suite. Évite juste de recommencer... Je n'aimerais pas que ce genre d'incident se reproduise.**

 **-Ah...** , répond-il, un peu triste.

 **-Comment on joue ?** je lui demande en prenant une manette.

Luffy se précipite vers moi et essaye de m'expliquer avant de brusquement décider de changer de jeu. Il en cherche un dans son armoire qui pourrait nous plaire à tous les deux. Pendant presque une demi-heure, on joue ensemble avant que je me lasse et que je parte dès que l'occasion se présente.

Je marche un peu dans la maison qui ressemble plus à un manoir. C'est tellement grand comparé à l'endroit où je vivais avant. Y a trois étages en tout. Au rez de chaussée, y a le garage, le salon, la cuisine et un bureau. Au premier, les chambres, salles de bain et un autre bureau. Et au dernier, y a deux salles de jeu, une buanderie, une petite salle de cinéma et une salle réservée à Hancock. Je sais pas trop ce qu'elle contient, j'y suis pas encore allé.

Vu que j'ai rien à faire, je fais le tour de la maison et vérifie que les portes sont toutes bien fermées... Sait-on jamais. Il faut aussi que je vérifie le gaz et les fenêtres. Je suis pas prêt d'aller me coucher... Hier, je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai passé à peine quelques heures ici et je veux déjà partir. Mais bon, j'essaie de me rassurer en me disant que dans une semaine, ça ira mieux et que je pourrais me contenter de simplement vérifier les portes et les fenêtre de ma chambre. Je dois juste m'habituer à tout ça d'abord.

Il est 22h30 et j'ai enfin fini mon petit rituel. Je passe dans ma chambre et je me fige en voyant qu'elle est aussi grande que l'appartement où je vivais avant. Quand je disais que cette maison était aussi grande qu'un manoir, je n'avais pas totalement tort dans un sens. Je passe ensuite à côté de la salle de bain et voit la femme de mon père sortir.

D'ailleurs, elle sort de la salle de bain seulement vêtue d'une serviette. Quel cliché. Sérieux, elle pouvait pas sortir habillée ? Je m'arrête à un mètre d'elle et me mets à la fixer de façon assez intense juste pour la rendre mal à l'aise. Ça semble d'ailleurs marcher car elle grince des dents avant de se mettre soudainement à me regarder de haut. Je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte quand faisant ça, elle met juste un peu plus en valeur sa poitrine de vache laitière.

Elle remarque alors que je ne la regarde plus vraiment, ou plutôt que j'ai les yeux qui traînent, et elle claque sa langue sur son palais. Je fais semblant de m'offusquer. Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis gêné mais je fais comme si de rien n'était et ça semble à peu près marcher.

Elle se précipite dans sa chambre et claque sa porte. Quant à moi, je me dépêche de prendre ma douche et de retourner dans la mienne. Demain, j'essayerai la salle de bain de la chambre de Luffy pour voir si elle est mieux que la mienne.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je saute sur mon lit et compose le numéro de Zoro. Il répond au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

 **-Salut, mec. Alors comment c'est chez ton vieux ?** me demande-t-il d'une petite voix. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir réveillé... Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi tard.

 **-Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ?**

 **-Non, non, t'inquiète. Allez vas-y, raconte.**

 **-C'est la merde. Il m'a interdit de fumer, de boire et de sortir en semaine. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il croit que je me drogue…**

J'essaye de blaguer mais ça passe mal. J'ai pas vraiment apprécié ses remarques.

 **-C'est vrai que t'as pas du tout une tête de drogué.**

Zoro lui arrive très bien à rire.

 **-Arrête de te foutre de moi.**

Je l'entends rire de plus belle.

- **De toute façon, je compte pas l'écouter. Dès qu'il aura le dos tourné, j'en profiterai pour faire n'importe quoi juste pour l'énerver. Bon et si on arrêtait un peu de parler de moi et si on parlait un peu plus de toi. T'es toujours célibataire ?**

-...

 **-Sérieux, tu sais pas ce que tu rates, mec !** je dis sans grande conviction et je pense que Zoro s'en rend compte.

 **-Les meufs m'intéressent pas de toute façon et les mecs gay de mon âge qui s'assument sont plutôt durs à trouver.**

 **-Un plan à trois, ça te dit ?** je lui demande en rigolant

 **-Attends, t'es sérieux de me proposer un truc comme ça ? Je ne suis pas si désespéré que ça, Ace.**

 **-Allez, mec ! Putain, comme ce serait bon !**

Je suis mort de rire et bientôt, j'entends Zoro rigoler aussi. C'est le genre de truc qui ne se passera jamais et on le sait tous les deux.

 **-Heureusement que j'ai déjà mangé parce que sinon ce serait mal passé. T'es pas crevé ? Tu commences les cours dès demain, non ?**

 **-Ouais.**

Je souffle, pas vraiment motivé à la perspective d'aller en cours.

 **-Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, mec.**

 **-Ouais, bonne nuit.**

Je raccroche et envoie un message à Law pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit également. Putain, demain je commence les cours en plus... Quelle merde.

Lundi 21 Novembre 2016

J'essaye une dernière fois d'arranger mes cheveux mais c'est peine perdue. Ils ont toujours eu une vie indépendamment de la mienne et de mes choix alors je ne force pas plus et décide de les laisser comme ça. Au début, j'avais peur que du fait d'aller dans un lycée privé, je sois obligé de porter un uniforme. Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Je l'aurai brûlé sinon. Moi, porter un uniforme ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Je sors de ma chambre et vais directement à l'entrée pour rejoindre le chauffeur. Mon géniteur s'assure ainsi que je ne sèche pas et que je vais bien en cours comme je suis censé le faire. On peut dire que la confiance règne.

À l'entrée, je m'arrête. Hancock est en train de parler avec Luffy.

 **-Tu as bien pris ton argent pour le déjeuner ?** elle lui demande tout lui caressant les cheveux.

 **-Oui, Hancock.**

Luffy remet son chapeau de paille, arrêtant ainsi Hancock dans sa manœuvre.

 **-C'est bien, Luffy.**

Elle se penche et lui embrasse le front. Oh, Dieu ce que c'est niais. Luffy l'embrasse à son tour sur la joue, se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Il grimace alors aussitôt à cause de sa joue. Il se précipite alors dans la voiture.

Je passe devant Hancock et lui fais un clin d'œil. Je sais très bien que je n'aurais pas de bisou. De toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Si c'est pour qu'elle me mette ses microbes partout, non merci.

Je monte dans la voiture et immédiatement, Luffy m'assaille de questions.

 **-Alors, t'es pas trop stressé pour ta rentrée ?**

Ses yeux brillent et une nouvelle fois, je me demande s'il se drogue. Ou si sa persistante bonne humeur fait partie de son caractère.

 **-Bah non. C'est que des cours.**

 **-Tu penses que tu te feras beaucoup d'amis ?**

 **-Non.**

Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je risque de me sentir bien seul dans ce lycée de bourges. Mais je ne m'en fais pas. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de sympathiser avec des gens comme ça.

 **-Tu penses te faire des copines alors ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre le sens du mot « copine » ici.

 **-Ouais, elles vont toutes tomber comme des mouches,** je dis pour rigoler.

Si elles pouvaient surtout me foutre la paix, ce serait tout aussi bien.

 **-C'est vrai ? Moi, je n'ai pas de copine ! Je m'en fous un peu en fait. J'ai plein d'amis alors ça va.**

Il me sourit, fier de lui.

 **-T'as quel âge au fait ?** je demande parce que je me rends compte que je n'en sais rien. Je ne pense pas qu'on est beaucoup d'années de différence.

 **-J'ai 13 ans.**

 **-Ah... OK.**

Ouais, c'est à peu près ce que je pensais.

 **-Et toi, t'as quel âge ?**

 **-16 ans.**

 **-Bah ça va, on a que 3 ans de différence. Tu peux me parler de filles si tu veux, ça ne me gêne pas !** fait Luffy, sûrement dans une vaine tentative de sympathiser un peu plus avec moi.

 **-Rêve.**

Et puis finalement, on ne parle plus de tout le trajet et c'est tant mieux. Le chauffeur dépose d'abord Luffy à son collège et à peine a-t-il mis un pied dehors que ses amis lui sautent dessus.

Luffy leur dit bonjour, me fait un signe de la main pour me dire au revoir et bien sûr, je ne lui réponds pas.

 **-Je pense que vous ne devriez pas parlez de filles devant Luffy et... Peut-être faire attention à votre langage. Luffy est jeune et facilement influençable.**

Je soupire, fortement agacé. Sérieux, il peut pas se mêler de ses affaires, lui ? Surtout que c'est lui qui m'a proposé de parler de ça ! Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre. Et dire qu'à la base, j'avais prévu de m'excuser pour mon comportement plus que douteux de la veille... J'en ai plus trop envie maintenant.

Trop tôt à mon goût, j'arrive devant le lycée Marie-Joa. Putain, c'est bien un lycée de bourgeois. Comment des gens peuvent claquer autant de fric juste dans une école ? La bouffe a intérêt à être bonne.

Quand j'arrive, tout le monde me regarde. En même temps, je fais un peu tâche avec mes vêtements et mes piercings. Et encore, ils n'ont pas vu mes tatouages... Je regrette presque de ne pas avoir fait un effort, on dirait que je viens d'un quartier défavorisé ou du ghetto par rapport à tous les élèves. J'essaye de trouver l'accueil ou le secrétariat pour avoir mon emploi du temps et savoir un peu comment ça se passe.

Heureusement, je ne mets pas trop longtemps à trouver l'accueil et mieux encore, la dame de l'accueil qui répond au doux nom de Hina m'a aidé. Le système des salles n'est pas très compliqué, du coup je ne mets pas trop longtemps à trouver la mienne et à me repérer.

J'entre et ne prends pas la peine de saluer le prof. Je crois que j'ai décidé d'être mal poli aujourd'hui ou fainéant. Pratiquement tous les élèves sont installés et le prof fait l'appel. Et comme je le pressentais, vu que je suis nouveau, il me demande de me présenter. Je soupire. A-t-il vraiment besoin de faire ça ?

 **-Je suis obligé?**

Je tente de l'amadouer avec un petit sourire qui ne doit pas ressembler à grand-chose étant donné la tête qu'il fait. A moins que ce ne soit comme ça tous les jours.

 **-En quelque sorte, oui.**

Il me sourit pour m'encourager. Il doit croire que je ne veux pas me présenter parce que je suis timide.

 **-Oh, si vous insistez. Mais ne croyez pas que je fais ça pour vos jolis yeux !**

Il rigole un peu avant de me dire merci. J'ai de la chance qu'il le prenne bien, je sais que certain aurait pris mon compliment pour de l'insolence. Je me lève et me place devant le tableau, prenant bien soin de regarder un point quelconque.

- **Je m'appelle Portgas D. Ace, j'ai 16 ans et je suis capricorne. C'est bon ?**

 **-Très bien. Merci, Ace.**

Le cours dure deux heures et passe à une allure raisonnable. J'ai envoyé des messages à Law pendant pratiquement tout le cours alors... Quand la cloche sonne, je me dépêche de ranger mes affaires et de sortir mais le prof m'appelle. Je soupire et vais le voir.

 **-Oui ?** je demande tout en envisageant déjà le pire.

 **-Sabo, est-ce que tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ?**

Un blond s'approche, l'air plutôt pas mal, des cheveux blonds mi-longs légèrement ondulés. Il n'a pas trop l'allure d'un premier de la classe alors j'imagine que c'est le délégué.

 **-Sabo, j'aimerais que tu fasses visiter le lycée à Ace et que tu t'occupes un peu de lui pendant cette semaine.**

 **-Bien sûr,** répond-il aussitôt comme si ça ne le gênait pas, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait mon cas.

 **-Sabo est notre meilleur élève. Il s'occupera bien de toi, Ace.**

Pas vraiment motivé, je suis Sabo qui sort de la salle.

 **-On a histoire maintenant. La prof est très sympa, tu verras et le cours est intéressant.**

 **-Intéressant ?**

Je crois pas qu'on ait la même idée du mot intéressant même si j'avoue que l'histoire est une bonne matière, surtout si on se dit qu'il y a pire.

Il s'arrête, me regarde bizarrement et puis reprend sa route comme si de rien n'était.

 **-Tu n'aime pas trop l'histoire ?**

 **-Si, ça va. C'est juste les cours en eux-mêmes que je n'aime pas.**

 **-Peut-être que le professeur que tu avais avant n'arrivait pas à rendre son cours assez intéressant pour que tu l'apprécies mais tu verras, Mlle Nico Robin est vraiment un bon professeur.**

Il sourit. C'est qu'il y croit en plus.

Pendant deux heures, la prof va nous parler de la politique étrangère des États-Unis pendant la guerre froide.

Et elle nous a filé une interro à la fin. Finalement, ça a été. Je me débrouille en histoire comme dans tous les autres cours, c'est juste que les cours... Ce n'est pas tellement mon truc.

A la fin des cours, Sabo m'attend pour qu'on aille manger. Je ne sais pas s'il est au courant mais il est juste chargé de me faire visiter le lycée et de m'aider à m'adapter, pas de devenir mon ami.

 **-Alors, t'es le délégué ou un truc comme ça ?** je lui demande, histoire de parler un peu alors qu'on se dirige vers le self.

 **-Oui, je suis aussi vice-président du conseil des élèves**.

 **-Ah ouais, cool pour toi,** je réponds machinalement.

Je suis sûr que dans deux secondes, il va me dire qu'il est capitaine de l'équipe de foot et sort avec la plus belle fille du lycée - ou la plus cruche, ça dépend.

 **-Je suis aussi capitaine du club de basket donc si ça t'intéresse, n'hésite pas à me poser des questions.**

 **-Ah oui, quand même... C'est tellement prévisible,** je marmonne, amusé d'avoir presque eu raison.

 **-Quoi ?** me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Non, rien. Et sinon, t'as une copine ?** je lui demande mais je soupçonne déjà un oui de sa part.

 **-Heu oui...,** répond-il, un peu gêné.

Ce mec est un tel cliché. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer mais de toute façon, je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose en venant ici. Cependant, mon attitude un peu moqueuse et mes remarques ne semblent pas lui plaire.

 **-Y a un problème ?**

 **-Ça dépend de toi. Moi, je n'en vois pas.**

Il s'arrête, me forçant à faire de même. On est en plein milieu du couloir qui, à cette heure-là, est noir de monde.

 **-Je me trompe peut-être mais j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de te foutre de moi.**

Je souris sans rien répondre, ce qui lui fait froncer les sourcils.

- **Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, vas-y**.

Il soupire et croise ses bras sur son torse. Je remarque alors qu'il est plus musclé que ce que je pensais. Rien de surprenant s'il fait du sport.

 **-Te prend pas la tête, c'est juste que tu me fais bien marrer.**

 **-Ah et pourquoi ça ?**

 **-Délégué, vice-président des élèves, capitaine de basket et une copine pom-pom girl,** j'énumère en prenant soin de compter avec mes doigts. **T'es un putain de cliché, mec... Ca fait un peu pitié, non ?**

Je rigole doucement parce que ce mec est juste trop. Toutefois, malgré ce je viens de dire, il garde un visage avenant et un petit sourire vient même se plaquer sur son visage.

 **-Je suis désolé si ça ne te plait pas mais comme le rôle du beau brun ténébreux était déjà pris, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.**

 **-Premier arrivé, premier servi, gueule d'ange,** je réponds du tac au tac.

Il lève les yeux aux ciel avant de reprendre son chemin.

Monsieur parfait, hein ?

C'est vraiment le jour et la nuit, lui et moi... Et je ne suis pas sûr que tout ça ne me plaise pas. Après un petit moment, je finis par le rejoindre. J'observe autour de moi le luxueux restaurant de Marie-Joa.

Sabo s'arrête quelques secondes, le temps de trouver une table mais alors que je pensais qu'il allait s'asseoir avec ses amis et moi parce qu'il est maintenant évident que je suis obligé de le suivre, il s'installe à une table pour deux. Je m'assois en face de lui et tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil, commence à manger.

 **-Alors, pourquoi Marie-Joa ?** demande-t-il, l'air de rien.

 **-J'en sais rien. J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix à vrai dire,** je réponds sincèrement. **J'habitais pas ici avant alors...**

Toute de suite, je m'en veux d'avoir dit ça. Ce genre de choses ne le regarde pas.

- **Tu es doué,** je concède après quelques secondes.

 **-Je n'ai fait que poser une question.**

Il me contemple, impassible, avec ce petit regard innocent. Gueule d'ange, hein ? Il porte bien son nom, même s'il est vrai que ce n'est pas son vrai nom. Pour moi, ça revient au même.

- **Eh bien, si tu viens de déménager, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'arrives que maintenant. J'espère que tu te plairas ici.**

Je reste silencieux, le fixant de mes orbes onyx, attendant qu'il pose la question. Celle qui lui brûle la langue. Pourquoi.

Mais les secondes passent et il ne dit rien. Il mange son plat chaud le plus tranquillement du monde. Mon genou se met à trembler. J'essaie de me détendre, je bouge, appuie dessus pour faire passer mais rien n'y fait.

Ce gars est-il sérieusement en train de me rendre nerveux ? Je ris légèrement, ce qui attire l'attention de Gueule d'ange. Il fronce les sourcils et me fixe intensément. Je le vois prêt à réagir, à dire quelque chose et ce n'est pas bon pour moi.

Calme toi, bordel.

 **-Est-ce qu...**

Il s'arrête soudainement et se met à regarder derrière moi. Intrigué, je fais de même mais ne vois rien de spécial. Je cherche alors plus sérieusement, me disant qu'il a bien dû voir quelque chose pour s'arrêter si soudainement de parler. Je remarque alors un mec à l'entrée en train d'installer quelque chose. Très vite, il branche un ordinateur et cherche quelque chose dessus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelques notes s'élèvent, attirant tout de suite l'attention de tous les élèves.

Je reconnais alors la chanson _Bang Bang_ de Jessie J, Ariana Grande et Nicki Minaj.

Une fille assez mignonne, style gothique lolita, s'avance jusqu'au centre de la pièce et monte sur une grande table. Elle jette un regard dédaigneux aux personnes assisses autour d'elle avant de sortir un micro et de chanter.

 **She got a body like an hour glass  
But I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac  
But I can send you into overdrive (oh)**

Elle a une belle voix, c'est indéniable. Et un déhanché qui me laisse sans voix. Ses grands yeux ont quelque chose d'hypnotisant, quelque chose qui empêche de détourner le regard.

 **(You've been waiting for that...  
Step on up swing your bat)  
See anybody could be bad to you,  
You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah**

Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)

 **Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)**

Elle bouge et se déplace gracieusement malgré ses talons qui doivent facilement frôler les 12 centimètres. Une voix vient soudainement s'ajouter à celle de la mignonne gothique lolita. Une autre fille, grande, très grande, s'avance dans le restaurant de Marie-Joa. Comme son amie, elle fait le show. Son corps se meut au rythme de la musique.

She might've let you hold her hand in school  
But I'm a show you how to graduate  
No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk  
Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh, yeah)

(Okay you've got a very big shhh,  
Mouth but don't say a thing)  
See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind

La gothique lolita descend alors de sa scène improvisée et rejoint l'autre fille. Elle s'approche d'elle, l'air féline, et pendant que son amie termine son couplet, elle danse. C'est sensuel...

 _ **Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)**_

Elles se mettent à danser ensemble et ça rend la chose assez sexy. Leurs deux voix ont quelque chose de vraiment sublime. Elles se déplacent ensuite, allant narguer les filles et les mecs ici et là, l'air de leur dire « regardez nous, ne voyez que nous. »

Une autre voix s'élève et je me demande alors combien elles sont finalement. Celle qui vient d'arriver est très différente des deux filles précédentes. Avec une voix...

 _(You know what, girls?  
Let me show you how to do.)  
It's Myx Moscato  
It's friends in the bottle  
It's Nicki full throttle  
It's all, all  
Swimming in the grotto  
We winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue pho-to  
Kidding so good  
This drippin' on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could go  
Batman Robin it bang, bang, cocking it  
Queen Nicki dominate, prominate  
It's me, Jessie, and Ari  
If they test me they sorry  
Riders umph like Harley  
Then pull off in this Ferrari  
If he hangin' we bangin'  
Phone rangin', he slangin'  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)_

B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh (baby)  
B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey  
See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)

Elles chantent toutes les trois, se jetant des regards ici et là à travers la pièce.

 _ **Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)  
**_  
 _Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_

Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang

 **Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)**

La musique se termine aussi brutalement qu'elle a commencé, me laissant sur ma faim. Je reste encore un moment figé sur l'image de ces trois filles qui ont si bien fait le show il y a quelques minutes encore.

 **-Ça t'a plu.**

La voix de Gueule d'Ange me sort de ma contemplation. Un peu surpris, je le regarde, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Je disais que ça t'avais plu.**

Il me montre le coin de sa bouche, l'air taquin.

- **Tu en as encore, là.**

Involontairement, je m'essuie le coin de la bouche avant de me rendre compte qu'il se fout de moi.

 **-Très drôle.**

 **-C'est toi qui le dit.**

 **-C'était quoi ça ? Des intermittentes du spectacle ?**

 **-Des intermittentes...**

Il esquisse un léger sourire.

- **Non, ce sont les filles du Glee Club.**

 **-Et ça pose de problème à personne qu'elles se mettent à danser sur les tables du resto ?** je demande, assez surpris par ce qu'il me dit.

Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ce genre de club ici.

 **-Non.** **C'est une semaine assez spéciale qui vient de commencer. Les inscriptions pour les différents clubs du lycée sont ouvertes. Chaque club fait le maximum pour recruter le plus de membres possible. Ceux qui en possèdent le moins commence les premier et ceux qui en ont le plus passent le dernier jour. Ça permet aux petits club d'avoir la priorité et la chance de recruter de nouveaux membres. La plupart du temps, tout le monde veut faire partie du club de foot, de basket, de cheerlearders, d'athlétisme et j'en passe.**

 **-Ouais...** , je réponds, faute de mieux.

 **-Tu as fini ?**

J'acquiesce et d'un même mouvement, on se lève.

En sortant, on passe à côté des lycéennes du Glee Club qui distribuent des flyers. Je ne sais pas si elles vont avoir beaucoup de monde mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elles ont fait très fort.

 **-Cette représentation vous était offerte par le Glee Club ! N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre, vous serez les bienvenus en tout cas. Je vous prêterai une de mes filles si vous le faites !**

 **-Président !**

J'étouffe un rire quand j'entends ça. En tout cas, ils sont marrants.

 **-J'aimerais me poser dans un endroit tranquille,** je dis à Sabo en espérant qu'il comprenne que je sous-entends par-là que je veux être seul.

 **-Oui, bien sûr.**

Je me dirige vers la cours et je lève les yeux au ciel quand je vois qu'il me suit. Je cherche un endroit à l'écart et commence à m'allumer une clope. Aussitôt, je l'entends pousser un hoquet de surprise. Il me prend ma clope et l'éteint avant de la balancer dans une poubelle. Je le regarde faire, sidéré.

 **-Tu ne peux pas fumer ici, Ace, c'est interdit ! Si quelqu'un t'avais vu, tu te serais fait renvoyer !** dit-il d'un ton professoral.

 **-Et t'as jeté ma clope pour ça !?**

Je lui lance un regard noir avant de sortir une autre cigarette de mon paquet. Malheureusement, comme tout à l'heure, il me la prend mais cette fois, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de la jeter. Je lui attrape le poignet que je serre fort dans le but qu'il lâche prise. Il gémit de douleur et lâche la cigarette que je réceptionne aussitôt. Il se masse le poignet. Je lui ai fait mal apparemment. Je ne pensais pas avoir mis autant de force, c'est bizarre.

 **-Si je veux fumer, je fume, alors occupe-toi de tes affaires.**

Ma phrase sonne comme un avertissement. Ses sourcils froncés et sa mine renfrognée me prouvent qu'il l'a bien compris.

Ne joue pas trop avec moi, tu pourrais le regretter.

* * *

 _« Tout ce que tu peux faire dans la vie, c'est être toi-même. Certains t'aimeront pour qui tu es. La plupart t'aimeront pour les services que tu peux leur rendre, d'autres ne t'aimeront pas. »_

 _Rita Mae Brown_

Sabo

* * *

Lundi 21 Novembre 2016

Je le regarde fumer, ne sachant pas trop si je dois de nouveau intervenir. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de nous, surveillant les alentours. Si quelqu'un nous voit, nous allons très certainement avoir des ennuis. Je fixe de nouveau Ace et je suis abasourdi par tant de calme. Il continue de fumer sereinement et ne semble aucunement dérangé par le fait que ce qu'il fait est interdit et qu'il pourrait être renvoyé pour ça.

Je devrais certainement lui reprendre sa cigarette mais je n'ose rien faire. Je masse mon poignet dans l'espoir de faire diminuer la douleur. La chute que j'ai faite lors de mon dernier entraînement me semble plus grave que ce que je pensais. Et ce qu'a fait Ace n'a rien arrangé à mon articulation douloureuse.

Je baisse la tête, perdu.

Il m'a vraiment fait mal tout à l'heure. J'espère que j'ai juste un bleu. Je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer les entraînements de basket.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un comme lui a été accepté dans ce lycée. Je ne suis pas du genre à juger les gens sans les connaître mais... Ace ressemble à ces idiots d'Impel Down. Il parle mal, est vulgaire et ne s'habille pas d'une manière appropriée. On est en novembre et il porte juste un débardeur noir avec une veste aux manches trois quarts. Et je ne parle même pas de son pantalon qui laisse voir son... Non, je n'en parle pas finalement.

Et puis ses bijoux. Quelle idée de porter des boucles d'oreilles ! Le collier à perles passe encore, même si je trouve ça un peu limite...

Quand je sens que lui aussi me fixe, je détourne les yeux. Je suis certain qu'il m'a vu le détailler. Je sens mes joues chauffer, j'ai un peu honte de moi. Je l'ai regardé comme une bête de foire alors que ce genre d'attitude ne me ressemble pas du tout en temps normal.

 **-T'es pas obligé de rester, tu sais.**

 **-Marco m'a chargé de m'occuper de toi. Et puis, tu ne sais pas où est le prochain cours.**

Je l'entends soupirer et moi, je souffle de soulagement quand je vois qu'il a enfin fini sa cigarette. Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si quelqu'un nous avait vus. Il laisse tomber sa cigarette au sol, l'écrase et commence à partir. Je le dévisage, complètement choqué, avant de vite me ressaisir, de sortir un mouchoir de ma poche, d'envelopper la cigarette avec et de la jeter à la poubelle.

Quand je cours pour le rattraper, je vois qu'il me fixe bizarrement. Je crois que ça l'a étonné que je ramasse sa cigarette. Moi, c'est plutôt le fait qu'il ait fumé ici alors que c'est strictement interdit et qu'il ait en plus jeté sa cigarette par terre qui m'étonne. Nous ne pensons pas du tout de la même façon, ça c'est sûr.

Après ça, nous avons rejoint Sanji et Nami. Nous avons longuement discuté en attendant le prochain cours. J'ai bien vu qu'Ace n'était pas très heureux. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier Nami et Sanji. Cela dit, je ne pense pas qu'il m'apprécie non plus.

L'après-midi s'est plutôt bien passé étant donné que je n'ai pas eu cours avec Ace. Je l'ai juste retrouvé aux intercours pour l'amener à sa prochaine salle. Enfin, j'avais beau lui dire de m'attendre à la fin de ses cours, il ne l'a jamais fait, ce qui m'a obligé à lui courir après.

Le premier jour de parrainage est terminé. Il n'en reste plus que quatre. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais... Quand Ace ne m'ignore pas, il me parle mal. Il ne veut pas que je sois constamment sur son dos et affirme ne pas avoir besoin d'aide pour se familiariser avec les lieux.

Sincèrement, j'aimerais bien moi aussi ne plus avoir à le côtoyer. Ace ne m'apprécie pas et me le fait bien sentir. J'avoue que si je dois encore rester avec lui toute la semaine et être traité comme un moins rien, je vais sûrement être vite fatigué. Je ne le déteste pas mais je ne l'apprécie pas. En plus de ça, il est un peu bizarre.

Je suis maintenant devant le lycée Marie-Joa à attendre que mon chauffeur arrive comme les trois quarts des élèves présents ici. Je regarde mon poignet et je grimace quand je vois qu'il a légèrement enflé et qu'il y a une petite marque violacée dessus. J'espère vraiment que j'ai juste un bleu mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Si c'était le cas, mon poignet n'aurait pas gonflé. Ou tout du moins, pas à ce point.

Je le touche légèrement et je grimace de plus belle. Il l'a juste serré très fort à peine une minute, comment a-t-il pu me faire aussi mal ? Après ma chute, je n'avais presque pas eu mal, enfin après coup. Je repense alors à la vive douleur que j'avais ressenti en tombant sur mon poignet. Ce jour-là, de la glace avait suffi.

 **-Sabo!**

Je relève la tête juste à temps pour voir Koala me sauter dessus. Je rougis un peu. Elle doit être de bonne humeur pour me bondir dans les bras comme ça. Elle s'éloigne et me regarde en me souriant. Elle est belle. Je lui prends doucement les mains et fixe mon regard dans ses beaux yeux marron.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser.

Mais je n'ose pas. Je suis assez pudique sur cette chose, et n'aime pas me donner en spectacle. Nous sommes à la sortie des cours devant le lycée. Il y a des élèves partout et je ne veux pas faire ça alors que tout le monde pourrait nous voir. Ici, nous sommes ce que l'on peut appeler des personnes populaires et juste pour ça, nous sommes épiés à longueur de journée. Ça m'énerve un peu, j'ai l'impression que ma vie ne m'appartiens pas... Je sais que je ne devrais pas y prêter attention à tout ces regard mais c'est plus fort que moi.

 **-Je ne t'ai pas vu à midi,** je fais.

 **-J'étais à la bibliothèque et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Et puis quand j'ai enfin réussi à décrocher de mes bouquins, il était 12h45 et le restaurant était fermé alors je suis juste partie m'acheter quelque chose à la cafétéria.**

Koala est un peu tête en l'air alors ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Je trouve que ce petit défaut la rend encore plus mignonne.

Et puis finalement, je me lance. Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle rougit, me sourit et détourne le regard. Je ne peux pas le voir mais je suis sûr que je suis dans le même état. Je me penche de nouveau vers elle dans le but d'échanger un second baiser tout aussi chaste mais plus long, plus savoureux.

Je relève la tête et je vois mon chauffeur arriver. Je dis au revoir à ma petite-amie et monte dans la voiture. Je grimace fortement quand, sans le faire exprès, je m'appuie sur mon membre douloureux.

 **-Monsieur, est-ce que vous allez bien ?**

 **-Non... Je me suis fait mal au poignet.**

J'ai tellement mal que j'ai envie de pleurer. Ce n'est pas normal.

 **-Je vous emmène chez le médecin.**

J'essaye de protester mais il ne veut rien entendre. Je ne veux pas y aller, je suis sûr que le médecin me fera une dispense de sport et je ne veux pas. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, je suis enfin de retour chez moi. Le cabinet du docteur Kureha était bondé. Et comme je l'avais pressenti, elle m'a fait une dispense.

Je monte dans ma chambre et fait rapidement mes leçons. Quand j'ai enfin fini, je grimpe sur mon lit et décide de lire un bon livre en attendant le dîner.

Je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon. Personne ne se parle dans cette maison. Mon frère m'ignore, mon père n'est jamais là et quand il l'est, je préférerais qu'il ne le soit pas. Et ma mère quant à elle, elle s'enferme dans sa chambre et n'en sort jamais. Alors je me contente de rester dans ma chambre, de travailler d'arrache-pied mes cours et de lire des livres, toujours et encore. Je n'ai pas besoin de porter un masque entre les quatre murs de ma chambre.

Je peux être moi-même.

Je stoppe ma lecture quand j'entends mon téléphone sonner. Je souris en voyant le nom de ma petite amie s'afficher.

 **-Coucou !**

J'adore Koala, elle est toujours de bonne humeur et passe son temps à sourire même si je sais que ce n'était pas le cas avant.

 **-Coucou. Ne me dis pas que je te manque déjà ?**

 **-Tu sais bien que non.**

Elle rigole et moi aussi.

 **-Je voulais savoir si tu avais quelque chose de prévu vendredi soir ?**

 **-Normalement, je n'ai rien de spécial de prévu. Pourquoi ?**

D'un coup, le silence se fait de l'autre côté de la ligne. Et bizarrement, ça m'inquiète. J'appréhende un peu la suite de la conversation.

 **-L'équipe de football organise une fête pour le début du tournoi de foot inter-lycées.**

Je soupire. Je n'aime pas trop les soirées de ce genre. Et Koala le sait. Maintenant, je comprends mieux son silence de tout à l'heure. J'aime bien l'équipe de foot. Avec l'équipe de basket, nous n'avons pas vraiment de problèmes pour nous entendre avec les joueurs des autres équipes. Koala fait partie des cheerleaders alors ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment qu'elle participe à cette soirée.

 **-S'il te plaît, Sabo. Il y aura même l'équipe de basket donc tu ne te sentiras pas trop seul !**

 **-Je vais y réfléchir.**

On parle encore un peu. Je lui dis que je l'aime, elle aussi, et puis on raccroche.

Jeudi 24 Novembre 2016

Aujourd'hui bizarrement, Ace s'est plutôt bien conduit. En fait, depuis qu'il m'a vu arriver mardi avec mon bandage au poignet, il est correct avec moi. Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'il regrette ce qu'il m'a fait lundi. Car il n'y a aucun doute à avoir, c 'est à cause de lui que j'ai une entorse. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'aime à penser. C'est ce qu'il croit et il s'en veut, j'en suis presque sûr. Mais il a beau s'en vouloir, il ne s'est pas excusé pour autant.

Il est 15h et je suis avec Sanji à la cafétéria le temps du déjeuner. Ace a dessin et n'a de ce fait pas de pause. Je l'apprécie un peu plus qu'avant mais je suis tout de même assez content quand je me dis qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un jour à le parrainer.

 **-T'as lu le journal de l'école aujourd'hui ?**

Je secoue la tête pour lui dire que non.

 **-Et bah lis le alors, je pense qu'il devrait t'intéresser. Il parle de vos prochains adversaires.**

 **-Merci.**

Je feuillette le journal, lis l'article qui m'intéresse et le redonne à Sanji.

- **Il parle aussi d'une nouvelle application que le journal vient de mettre en place,** me dit Sanji tout en continuant à le lire.

 **-C'est plutôt inattendu.**

 **-Ouais, je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est une application qui te permet d'échanger de manière anonyme avec les autres élèves de Marie-Joa. Je pense que c'est une idée du lycée pour surveiller un peu ce qu'on fait. Et sans doute à terme, nous faire quitter tous les autres réseaux sociaux pour n'avoir que celui-ci…**

 **-Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée. A voir. Tout comme toi, je pense que cette application sera assez surveillée. Elle reste anonyme et je ne pense pas que les élèves le feront mais il y a toujours le risque que certains écrivent des propos diffamatoires ou insultants.**

 **-Ouais, c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne application mais ça a l'air de marcher. Ça fait juste une semaine qu'elle a été mise en place et un peu moins de la moitié des élèves y sont déjà inscrits.**

Je souris face à cette constatation. Le fait de pouvoir dire ce que l'on veut de manière anonyme a quelque chose d'attrayant. Au fond, c'est une autre façon de porter un masque.

 **-Et sinon, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre d'intéressant dans le journal ?**

 **-Non.**

Il soupire et je crois déjà savoir ce qu'il va me dire.

- **Quelques nouvelles sans intérêt et la question de la semaine.**

 **-C'est quoi ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous feriez s'il ne vous restait qu'un jour à vivre ?**

Sanji lève les yeux au ciel. Il trouve que les questions du journal sont stupides. Je suis un peu d'accord avec lui. C'est vrai qu'elles poussent à la réflexion mais soyons honnêtes, on ne peut pas vraiment répondre à ce genre de question. C'est comme si on nous disait « Votre mère et votre petite amie sont coincées dans un immeuble en feu. Vous avez le temps de n'en sauver qu'une, qui sauvez-vous ? » Que voulez-vous répondre à ça...

On ne peut jamais être sûr que ce que l'on va dire aujourd'hui sera vrai demain.

Une musique retentit dans les hauts parleurs. La pause est finie, il est temps de retourner en cours.

Vendredi 25 Novembre 2016

Ça fait une heure que Koala et moi sommes arrivés et la fête bat déjà son plein. Je m'étonne encore de la vitesse à laquelle les choses ont commencé à dégénérer. L'alcool coule à flot et la musique beaucoup trop forte agresse mes tympans. Certaines personnes ont commencé à monter dans les chambres du haut, d'autres n'ont malheureusement pas eu assez de décence pour le faire. Certains rigolent pour un oui ou pour un non alors que d'autres sont en train de vomir dans les toilettes.

Ce spectacle est affligeant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens ont besoin de se mettre dans cet état-là. Ne peuvent-ils pas se contenter de s'amuser simplement, sans que l'alcool ne vienne s'ajouter à cela ? Pour se mettre bien qu'ils disent. Depuis quand a-t-on besoin de boire autant pour être bien ? Être à une fête avec ses amis, la musique à fond, ça ne suffit plus pour être bien ?

En voyant toutes ces personnes ici, dans cet état, on a du mal à croire que ce sont les mêmes qui chaque jour, vont au lycée Marie-Joa. Tout est une question de faux semblant et de sourire hypocrite. Je ne peux rien leur reprocher. Je me prête à ce jeu chaque jour un peu plus.

Comment Koala arrive-t-elle à apprécier ce genre de fête... Je souffle et me lève du canapé sur lequel j'étais assis depuis le début pour aller prendre l'air. Je m'éloigne un peu de la maison, marche, tourne en rond dans le jardin. Malheureusement, la musique est toujours trop forte, assourdissante à mes oreilles. Je ne m'amuse pas du tout, j'ai envie de rentrer mais j'ai promis à ma petite amie de rester au moins jusqu'à minuit.

Je me suis défilé trop longtemps, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je trouvais toujours une excuse pour ne pas venir aux fêtes organisées par les élèves du lycée, je n'aime pas ça. Et je sais qu'à la longue, ça a commencé à en agacer plus d'un. Mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, je sais bien que je suis gentil mais ennuyeux à mourir. Alors que certain préfère sortir en boîte ou à des soirées, moi je préfère rester tranquillement dans mon lit et lire des polars...

Je regarde ma montre et je soupire en voyant qu'il est tout juste 22h00. Le temps va être long… Affreusement long.

Après avoir marché quelques minutes, je retourne dans la maison et aussitôt, Koala vient me voir.

 **-Où tu étais ? Je t'ai cherché partout !**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de loucher sur son verre d'alcool à moitié vide. Koala a beau apprécier ce genre de fête, elle ne va jamais jusqu'à faire comme certaines filles ou garçons et boire jusqu'à ne plus se souvenir de son nom. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de moi ou alors si elle agit réellement comme ça, même quand je ne suis pas là.

 **-Désolé, j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air.**

Elle me sourit et me prend les mains avant de commencer à m'emmener en haut. Elle cherche une pièce vide et finit par tomber sur une chambre où on s'enferme. Je m'assois aussitôt sur le lit et me prend la tête dans les mains.

 **-Voilà, là au moins on est au calme !**

Elle rigole.

 **-Merci. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter la musique.**

Elle fait une petite grimace.

 **-À ce point-là ?**

Je me contente de lui répondre par un petit sourire. Elle vient m'embrasser sur la joue et s'excuse de m'avoir un peu forcé la main pour venir. Je hausse les épaules, il ne faut pas trop qu'elle s'en fasse pour moi.

Elle revient alors m'embrasser mais sur la bouche cette fois. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur le baiser. On s'embrasse longuement. Je suis trop fatigué pour ressentir quelque chose. En tout cas, c'est l'excuse que j'utilise pour expliquer le fait qu'embrasser ma copine ne me fait rien ressentir. Koala, ma belle Koala si douce, ne se rend compte de rien et continue de m'embrasser. Je la sens sourire à travers ce baiser, je la sens amoureuse. Inconsciemment, je sers les poings. Si elle savait... Koala rigole. Je me force à l'imiter mais le cœur n'y est pas.

J'aime les moments que je passe avec elle. Je ne dirais pas que je peux être moi-même mais je peux être plus détendu. Je ne me sens plus obligé de tout faire pour être parfait.

On continue de s'embrasser et d'un coup, je me crispe quand je sens sa langue venir lécher timidement ma lèvre inférieure. Je la repousse gentiment et je la fixe, un peu perdu.

 **-Désolée, je crois que j'ai pris un verre de trop.**

Elle me sourit timidement.

 **-Non t'inquiète, c'est juste que ça m'a surpris.**

Je lui prends la main et lui sourit tendrement.

Elle se racle la gorge et j'attends qu'elle se lance car apparemment, elle a quelque chose d'important à me dire.

 **-Sabo... J'ai un peu réfléchi et je... Je me sens prête à ce qu'on aille un peu plus loin tous les deux. Et toi ?** me demande-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

Quoi et moi ? Je sens mes mains devenir moites sous le coup du stress. On a que 16 ans Koala et moi, on est encore trop jeune pour sauter le pas. Non ? Non... La plupart de mes amis ont déjà sauté le pas, Sanji aussi... Je devrais en avoir envie, je devrais être excité par ce qu'elle me dit. Mais rien. Tout ce que sa révélation déclenche comme réaction en moi, c'est du stress. Une énorme quantité de stress.

 **-Je ne dis pas qu'on doit faire l'amour mais...,** balbutie-t-elle, gênée par mon silence. **C'est juste que les baisers ne me suffisent plus,** m'avoue-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

Je dois dire quelque chose maintenant. Maintenant. J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est regarder Koala, le rouge aux joues, qui essaye de faire avancer notre relation. Je n'en ai pas spécialement envie mais je veux bien faire un effort pour elle. Peut-être que j'aimerais ça. Je vais aimer... Certainement.

Un peu brusquement, presque violemment, j'attire Koala à moi. Je l'embrasse un peu timidement avant de prendre de l'assurance et de pénétrer sa bouche de ma langue. Très vite, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et un peu déstabilisé, je tombe sur le lit. Koala me suit dans ma chute et pas le moins du monde gênée, passe ses jambes de part et d'autre de mon bassin. On continue à s'embrasser. C'est maladroit mais c'est agréable... En quelque sorte.

Je suis perdu, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de mes mains. J'essaie de rester concentré sur ce que je fais. Concentré. Ne penser qu'à elle, encore et toujours, à personne d'autre. Qu'elle. A bout de souffle, Koala interrompt le baiser. Elle me sourit et à travers ses longs cils, je peux voir cette lueur au fond de ses yeux. Cette lueur que je désespère un jour de voir dans les miens.

Elle continue de me sourire et attend que je fasse quelque chose mais je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise et je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Est-ce que je dois la toucher ? En bas, la fête continue. J'entends les gens rirent, j'entends la musique plus forte que jamais. Toujours la même qui tourne en boucle depuis tout à l'heure. _Mirror_. Je crispe mes doigts sur les draps du lit et avale difficilement ma salive.

 **Look at me when I'm talkin' to you**  
 _Regarde-moi quand je te parle_  
 **You looking at me but I'm lookin through you**  
 _Tu me regardes mais je vois à travers toi_  
 **I see the blood in your eyes**  
 _Je vois le sang dans tes yeux_  
 **I see the love in disguise**  
 _Je vois l'amour qui est déguisé_  
 **I see the pain hidden in your pride**  
 _Je vois la douleur cachée dans ta fierté_  
 **I see you're not satisfied**  
 _Je vois que tu n'es pas satisfait_  
 **And I don't see nobody else**  
 _Et je ne vois personne d'autre_  
 **I see myself I'm looking at the**  
 _Je vois que je regarde dans le_

 **Mirror on the wall, here we are again**  
 _Miroir sur le mur, nous y voilà une fois de plus_  
 **Through my rise and fall,**  
 _A travers mes hauts et mes bas,_  
 **You've been my only friend**  
 _Tu as été mon seul ami_  
 **You told me that they can understand the man I am,**  
 _Tu m'as dit qu'ils peuvent comprendre l'homme que je suis,_  
 **So why are we here talkin' to each other again ?**  
 _Alors pourquoi on se parle, ici une nouvelle fois ?_

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire !? Mon souffle se fait de plus en plus saccadé. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de me ressaisir. Koala est mon amie. Ma meilleur amie et ma copine également. Je l'aime à ma façon et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

Alors doucement, je la caresse. Une main sur sa joue qui finit lentement par glisser une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Je continue, encouragé par ses yeux qui pétillent toujours un peu plus.

Elle est mon amie, mon amante, celle qui me fait m'aimer un peu et que j'aime toujours un peu plus.

 **xXx**

Le temps s'est rafraîchi. Assis sur les marches du perron, j'observe la lune. Je suis seul dehors, appréciant la bruine de la nuit. Koala et moi sommes descendus depuis une quinzaine de minutes. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas voir les regards que certains nous ont jeté et suis sorti tout de suite. Koala est restée à l'intérieur à parler avec ses copines de choses qui ne m'intéressent pas. Je sors mon portable et me connecte à l'application du lycée, _Piece_. Je regarde un peu ce que les gens ont posté et les réactions des uns et des autres à travers leurs commentaires.

En lire certain me redonne un peu le sourire.

Je n'aime pas trop les réseaux sociaux, c'est pourquoi j'ai beaucoup hésité à m'inscrire sur celui-là. Mais finalement, je ne suis pas obligé d'écrire ce que je pense, je peux tout aussi bien me contenter de juste lire ou de commenter, ce qui me donne tout de même une certaine liberté.

Mais bizarrement ce soir, j'ai envie d'écrire quelque chose. Pas forcément ce que je pense, mais juste un petit quelque chose...

Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance.

 _ **Posté à 23h18 sur Piece :**_

 _« Que ferais-tu s'il ne te restait qu'un jour à vivre ? »_

 _Straw Berry._

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai vraiment écrit ça. Le journal de l'école déteint sur moi. Je fixe mon portable, appréhendant un peu les possibles réponses que je peux avoir.

 _ **Posté à 23h22 sur Piece :**_

 _ **«**_ _J'essayerais de vivre plus longtemps. Un jour, c'est trop court pour vivre. »_

 _Anonyme._

Petit à petit, je reçois des réponses suite à la phrase que je viens de publier mais étrangement, mes yeux n'arrivent pas à se détacher de cette phrase qu'a écrite Anonyme.

Trop court ? Sans doute...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Sabo... J'ai mal au ventre... Et j'ai la tête qui tourne...**

Gueule d'Ange fronce les sourcils, surpris.

 **-Est ce que tu as bu, Luffy?**

Luffy me regarde et baisse la tête. Gueule d'Ange a dû le voir car il me dévisage aussi pendant quelques secondes, complètement choqué, avant de reporter son attention sur Luffy. Il lui chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille puis sort son portable et compose un numéro, il attend quelques secondes mais personne ne répond lors, il jure et raccroche avant de se reconcentrer sur Luffy.

Et moi, je reste en retrait. J'ai toujours cette envie de me laver les mains. D'enlever la crasse, l'impureté, de conjurer le sort. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça ou quelque chose va arriver. Me laver les mains me soulagera.

 **-Tu l'as fait boire !** m'accuse alors Sabo, me sortant de mon état de transe.

 **-Oh, c'est bon, c'était juste un peu. C'est pas ma faute s'il tient pas l'alcool.**

Je sais, je me défile mais il me saoule à me faire la leçon. Sérieux, il se prend pour qui ?

 **-C'est pas sa faute, Sabo... C'est moi qui voulait goûter.**

 **-T'as vu ? Même lui dit que j'y suis pour rien.**

* * *

Et voilà comme promis le chapitre 2 qui j'espère vous aura plus. La rencontre Ace et Sabo n'a pas tarder à arriver mais elle ne c'est pas particulièrement bien passer! Ace n'est pas très sympa avec Luffy, c'est normal j'ai voulu respecter un peu le manga étant donner qu'Ace crache sur ce pauvre Luffy lors de leurs rencontre. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt! N'hésitez pas à commenter ça me fait vraiment plaisirs et ça m'aide à savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, s'il y a des choses à améliorer ect...

Je poste la suite le mercredi 07 décembre.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Yuto Aoki, jokykiss, Jyanadavega et Lawiki pour leurs commentaires. Un autre merci à TheFrenchAlcoholic pour sa mise en favoris / alertes de l'histoire et un dernier merci pour les mises en alertes de yukiko hyuga-chan et Jyanadavega.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées..._

 _._

Chapitre 3

.

 _« La nostalgie revient lorsque le présent n'est pas à la hauteur du passé... »_

 _Inconnu_

 _Ace_

* * *

Samedi 26 Novembre 2016

Je fixe le mec à ma droite avant de vivement détourner les yeux. La respiration courte, j'essaye d'occulter le fait que l'odeur de transpiration de cet homme est à deux doigts de me tuer par asphyxie. Je ne peux pas vraiment me plaindre. C'est moi qui ai voulu prendre les transports en commun alors que je sais combien ça peut être désagréable pour une personne comme moi. J'avais la possibilité de me faire conduire par le chauffeur de Monsieur Gold D. Roger mais plutôt mourir que de lui devoir quelque chose. Je grince des dents en me disant que ce que je dis est complètement stupide étant donné que je vis chez lui en ce moment. Je lui dois déjà de '' m'accepter '' dans sa modeste demeure grâce à ma mère. Et plus le temps passera, plus je lui devrais de choses.

Ça me met en colère. Moi qui il y a encore quelques semaines le fuyait comme la peste, refusant sa saleté de fric ! Lui parler me semblait impensable et là... C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

Énervé, je claque ma langue contre mon palais. J'observe alors Luffy à un mètre de moi. Il a le sourire facile et observe le paysage défiler calmement.

J'ai dû demander pour sortir. Demander.

Je suis obligé de me plier aux règles de mon géniteur et ça me rend malade. Cet homme ne sait rien de moi, n'est rien pour moi et se permet de me dicter ma conduite. Je soupire, doutant de ma capacité à accepter ça encore longtemps.

Mon père... Je grimace. Je ne sais pas si un jour, je m'habituerais à cette idée. J'ai du mal à le penser alors le dire, c'est encore pire. Bref, mon père m'a filé des tunes pour que j'aille m'acheter un ordinateur. Au très prestigieux lycée Marie-Joa, la seule chose qu'il faut est un ordinateur. Chose que je n'ai pas, bien entendu.

Il m'a filé un chèque vierge déjà signé, me permettant ainsi de choisir le modèle que je veux. Je l'ai accepté de mauvaise grâce et l'ai rangé rageusement au fond de la poche de mon pantalon. Je fais tout ça pour ma mère. Si elle voit que j'ai changé, que j'ai compris et que je me comporte à peu près bien, elle me permettra peut-être de retourner à Baterilla et de quitter la région de Dawn...

Je me renfrogne en pensant au fait que même si je me tiens correctement, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Ma mère était vraiment énervée contre moi cette fois. Je soupire en mettant ma main dans ma poche. Je sens mon paquet de clopes presque vide et me dis qu'il faut que je m'en rachète. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne m'en suis pas grillé une. La seule fois où j'ai pu fumer cette semaine, c'était au lycée et Gueule d'Ange n'avait pas arrêté de me mater.

Sabo est le type de mec que j'évite de fréquenter dans la vie. Trop ennuyeux, trop dans sa vie parfaite, trop à juger les gens et à se complaire dans sa richesse. Et puis, quel faux-cul ! J'ai bien vu qu'il m'appréciait pas trop mais il a fermé sa gueule et m'a supporté toute la semaine. Tout ça parce que le prof de philo le lui avait demandé.

Je sors de mes pensées quand je sens Luffy me cogner l'épaule et je lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne peut pas rester tranquille ? Apparemment, non. Il s'amuse à se mettre debout, ne rien tenir, et essaye de ne pas se casser la gueule. Quel gamin. Il me ferait presque honte.

Quand il s'étale par terre comme une merde, je regarde ailleurs.

On descend en plein centre-ville et Luffy, heureux de mieux connaître les environs que moi, me guide jusqu'à une grande surface. Il est super excité. Ça doit venir du fait que j'ai accepté qu'il m'accompagne.

Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en technologie ni quoi que ce soit dans ce genre-là alors je demande à un vendeur de me conseiller. Il fait très bien son travail et ne me préconise pas forcément le plus cher. Mon choix fait, je vais payer.

Au loin, je vois Luffy s'arrêter au rayon peluche. Il sourit comme un enfant en voyant un singe de presque un mètre par terre.

Et au fond, je pense que c'est ce qu'il est... Un gosse.

 **-Tu le veux ?** je demande, l'air de rien.

Il me regarde, étonné que je lui parle et puis se reprend vite. Il hoche la tête vigoureusement. Il est mignon avec sa bouille d'ange.

 **-Bon, je te l'achète si tu veux mais tu vas devoir me rendre un petit service en contrepartie. Ça marche ?**

J'ai l'impression qu'il croit faire un pacte avec le diable et je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre...

Il me regarde, contemple de nouveau la peluche et puis me fait ses petits yeux de chiot triste. Il a l'air en plein dilemme. Il tend la main vers sa peluche et semble lui parler par télépathie... C'est trop bizarre. Il hoche ensuite la tête et me répond. Enfin.

 **-D'accord.**

 **-OK, je n'ai rien à te demander pour l'instant mais ça ne saurait tarder.**

 **-Hum…**

Il prend sa grosse peluche et on va de nouveau à la caisse.

Et franchement, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai réussi à acheter une bouteille d'alcool au passage. Luffy a failli tout faire rater à un moment mais c'est passé.

Assis dans un parc, je profite d'une certainement tranquillité pour boire un peu. Pendant quelques secondes, ça me fait du bien. Ça me permet d'oublier que rien ne va...

 **-Roger a dit que boire, c'était illégal si on n'était pas majeur,** fait Luffy, fier de s'être souvenu d'un truc si important.

 **-Et alors ?** je réponds, agacé. **Je n'ai pas 18 ans, c'est vrai, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de bien me rincer le gosier quand j'en ai envie. Boire n'est pas dangereux pour la santé. Si tu bois trop et souvent, là ça devient dangereux. Si tu sais ça, tu peux boire.**

 **-Je peux goûter ?** il demande, soudain déterminé.

 **-Non, désolé, c'est pas pour toi. Contente-toi de ton bon vieux jus de pomme** , dis-je en rigolant à moitié.

 **-Moi aussi je suis grand ! Si toi tu peux en boire, alors moi aussi !**

Il hausse un peu la voix, ce qui attire le regard de certains curieux sur nous. Je soupire et dans un souci de discrétion, lui refile la bouteille. De toute façon, il va boire une gorgée et me la rendre illico en disant que c'est dégueulasse.

Je lui tends la bouteille qu'il prend de bon cœur et pose sa peluche par terre. Il l'ouvre et la sent. Il grimace aussitôt. Il prend pourtant une grande inspiration et boit une longue gorgée qu'il recrache presque tout de suite. Il se met alors à tousser comme un malade et je lui tapote le dos pour l'aider à aller un peu mieux. J'ai pris de la vodka et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça a du mal à passer.

 **-C'est pas bon...**

 **-C'est parce que t'en a trop pris.**

 **-Si j'en prends juste un peu, c'est bon ?**

 **-Peut-être, j'en sais rien moi.**

Il est clair que c'est pas pour lui. Rien d'étonnant à ça alors pourquoi se force-t-il autant ?

Il hoche la tête et recommence.

Finalement, il a bu presque un tiers de la bouteille et franchement, il est complètement fait. Il lui en faut pas beaucoup à celui-là. Je l'observe, amusé. Il est bourré et parle à son singe comme s'il allait lui répondre.

Mais ce n'est pas tout d'observer, maintenant il faut rentrer. On se lève et on se dirige vers l'arrêt de bus. Luffy a du mal à marcher et dit que la terre tourne. Je lui réponds que c'est normal. Il me répond alors que c'est sa tête qui tourne et je lui dis de se démerder. Il est marrant quand il a un coup dans le nez mais il est encore plus chiant que d'habitude.

 **-Ace ! J'ai mal au ve-**

Et là, il vomit par terre puis tombe à genoux et commence à pleurer. Je le regarde, dégouté.

Je soupire et j'hésite sur la marche à suivre, entre le laisser là ou l'aider. Je m'approche de lui pour l'aider finalement. Je l'ai mis dans cet état donc je suppose que je vais devoir assumer maintenant.

Mais je suis encore à plus de deux mètres de lui que je me pince le nez, dégouté par l'odeur. Je peux pas m'approcher davantage. Mes mains tremblent et une soudaine envie de vomir à mon tour m'assaille.

Je m'éloigne et cette sensation est alors vite remplacée par un besoin irrationnel de me laver les mains. La rue est presque déserte. Il faut dire que j'ai fait exprès de choisir un endroit un peu tranquille pour boire, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a que moi pour l'aider...

 **-Luffy ?**

Luffy et moi, on se retourne en même temps. Je soupire, agacé, quand je vois Gueule d'Ange. Comme par hasard, je tombe sur lui ! Il ne semble même pas me remarquer, trop focalisé sur Luffy. Il accourt vers lui, se fichant bien de l'odeur nauséabonde de vomi. Je sais pas comment il fait, c'est affreux. Il repousse le singe de Luffy et prend son visage en coupe.

 **-Sabo... J'ai mal au ventre... Et j'ai la tête qui tourne...**

Gueule d'Ange fronce les sourcils, surpris.

 **-Est ce que tu as bu, Luffy?**

Luffy me regarde et baisse la tête. Gueule d'Ange a dû le voir car il me dévisage aussi pendant quelques secondes, complètement choqué, avant de reporter son attention sur Luffy. Il lui chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille puis sort son portable et compose un numéro, il attend quelques secondes mais personne ne répond lors, il jure et raccroche avant de se recentrer sur Luffy.

Et moi, je reste en retrait. J'ai toujours cette envie de me laver les mains. D'enlever la crasse, l'impureté, de conjurer le sort. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça ou quelque chose va arriver. Me laver les mains me soulagera.

 **-Tu l'as fait boire !** m'accuse alors Sabo, me sortant de mon état de transe.

 **-Oh, c'est bon, c'était juste un peu. C'est pas ma faute s'il tient pas l'alcool.**

Je sais, je me défile mais il me saoule à me faire la leçon. Sérieux, il se prend pour qui ?

 **-C'est pas sa faute, Sabo... C'est moi qui voulait goûter.**

 **-T'as vu ? Même lui dit que j'y suis pour rien.**

Cette réponse ne semble pas lui plaire car sans que je m'y attende, il me fout une droite monumentale. Une goutte de sang perle sur ma lèvre inférieure et je l'essuie rageusement, remonté contre lui. Je suis tellement en colère que mon envie de me laver les mains m'a quittée.

Pourtant, quand je baisse les yeux et que je vois sa main droite rouge et tremblante, je sens ma colère retomber d'un coup. Je réalise soudainement qu'il m'a frappé avec sa main blessée.

Je n'ai sans doute pas eu aussi mal que lui.

Lundi 28 Novembre 2016

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les cours et aussi sympa que soit le prof, la philo ne fait pas exception.

Tout le monde prend des notes mais pas moi. Je me contente de regarder les oiseaux dehors. J'essaye de voir s'il y a un chef parmi eux. S'ils sont heureux d'être libres.

Je soupire et reporte mon attention sur le cours. Sincèrement, je déteste ce lycée. Les élèves sont tous des fils à papa, les filles sont toutes d'horribles pucelles qui font leurs saintes ni-touches et les profs sont pour la plupart de gros bourges qui se croient supérieurs. Mon regard accroche celui de Sabo qui est en train de distribuer des documents. Lui... C'est le pire de tous.

A chaque fois que le prof demande quelque chose, il se porte volontaire. Sérieux, il devrait passer directement sous le bureau, ça irait plus vite !

Quand il s'approche de moi pour me donner la feuille, je fais exprès de la faire tomber par terre. Je n'ai toujours pas digéré le coup qu'il m'a donné la dernière fois même si je sais que c'était mérité. Il lève les yeux au ciel et se baisse légèrement pour la ramasser. Son haut remonte un peu et je remarque qu'il a une petite cicatrice au niveau du bas ventre. Ça va très vite et je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir bien vu car aussitôt, il tire sur son haut, m'empêchant ainsi de m'y intéresser plus que nécessaire. Je suis tout de même intrigué alors quand il passe à ceux de derrière, je me retourne pour l'observer un peu plus mais quand mes yeux s'attardent un peu trop sur son cul, je détourne les yeux et sens mes joues se colorer de gêne.

Les filles ici sont tellement fades que je suis obligé de me rabattre sur le cul d'un mec... Je craque mes doigts, mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression que ça sonne plus comme une excuse qu'autre chose…

Je me mets à regarder mes feuilles, histoire de penser à autre chose, mais comme je n'ai pas écouté, je suis un peu perdu. Je regarde le tableau pour voir où le cours en est exactement et tombe sur le regard amusé de Marco. J'ai l'impression qu'il se moque de moi mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il m'a vu mater le cul de Sabo ou parce qu'il sait que je suis perdu. Il reprend cependant vite son sérieux et m'interroge.

 **-Ace. Pour toi, qu'est-ce que la notion de perfection ?**

Je me contente de hausser les épaules.

- **Tu as bien un avis, non ?** insiste-t-il.

 **-La notion est trop vague pour que je puisse donner une définition. Pour moi, la perfection serait d'avoir un travail qui nous plait,** je dis en pensant à ma mère **, de l'argent, la santé et peut-être l'amour.**

Je finis, peu sûr de moi.

 **-La perfection n'existe pas vraiment, c'est pourquoi chacun se fait sa propre idée de ce que serait la perfection si elle existait et parce que nous sommes tous différents, nos avis sont disparates,** j'ajoute face au regard insistant du prof.

 **-Pourquoi les gens se font-ils une image bien précise de ce que serait la perfection et essayent ensuite inlassablement d'atteindre ce but ?**

Le prof me contemple et attends que je réponde. Sauf que je n'en sais rien. J'ai à peine 17 ans, il croit vraiment que je peux répondre à ce genre de choses ?

Sabo lève la main et le prof l'interroge. Je rigole, amusé par son manège. Qui est-ce qui lève encore la main pour parler ?

 **-Nous avons besoin d'essayer d'être parfait car la perfection est souvent apparentée à la réussite. Personne ne juge les gens qui réussissent, ils ont plutôt tendance à être enviés ou admirés.**

 **-Les gens sont tous des hypocrites ! Ils peuvent te souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde et prier pour que tu te casses la gueule derrière ton dos. La perfection n'existe pas. Les gens passent leur temps à porter des masques. Comme toi !** je réplique, soudain en colère contre lui.

Plus je le regarde et plus il m'exaspère avec ses faux semblants et son air de ne pas y toucher.

- **T'es le type premier de la classe, les profs t'aiment bien et les autres élèves t'envient d'être le capitaine de l'équipe de basket et d'avoir une copine bien foutue. Et toi, t'adore ça que les gens pensent que tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus de la perfection. Du modèle de réussite comme tu dis,** je crache, dégouté **. Mais la seule chose de bien chez toi, mec, c'est ton cul !**

 **-Ace, ça suffit !** crie presque le prof.

Je n'avais pas entendu ses mises en garde avant et c'est tant mieux.

Ce cours me saoule. La cloche sonne à ce moment et je me lève pour partir mais le prof me dit d'attendre, qu'il veut me parler. Ça ne m'étonne même pas.

Tout le monde se lève et certains chuchotent. Ils ne sont même pas encore sortis de la salle qu'ils commencent déjà à parler.

Sabo est le dernier à partir. Après que je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de lui, il est resté comme tétanisé. Il doit pas être habitué à ce qu'on lui dise ses quatre vérités. Et puis finalement, il consent à se bouger. Il range ses affaires. On dirait une poupée de chiffon tellement ses gestes sont mécaniques. Puis il sort de la salle.

Quand je le vois marcher la tête haute, je me mets à sourire. C'est bon, il a remis son masque du petit premier de la classe. Premier partout.

 **-Ace,** commence Marco d'une voix grave **, j'apprécie que tu donnes ton avis en cours mais j'aimerais que dans ce cas-là, ça ne concerne que la philosophie. Je ne veux pas que tu parles ainsi à tes camarades.**

 **-Oh, c'est bon, il va s'en remettre. Et puis, je n'ai dit que la vérité.**

 **-C'est prétentieux de ta part d'affirmer que ce que tu dis sur Sabo est forcément juste. Tu le juges sans le connaître et tu ne cherches pas à savoir pourquoi justement, il porte un masque.**

 **-Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre.**

Il soupire. Il sait qu'il n'arrivera à rien avec moi. Il me dit que je peux partir et je ne me fais pas prier pour le faire.

 **-Ah, et une dernière chose, Ace.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Quand tu es en cours, j'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de parler de manière vulgaire. La langue française possède de nombreux synonymes, tu peux donc t'exprimer librement sans avoir besoin de jurer comme un charretier. Et c'est la dernière fois que je te préviens. La prochaine fois, je serai obligé de te mettre un avertissement.**

 **-Ouais, c'est ça.**

Et je me barre. J'ai plus envie de l'écouter.

Je soupire quand j'entre dans la salle d'histoire. Cette prof est pire que le prof de philo. Elle me donne l'horrible impression de pouvoir tout savoir de nous juste en nous regardant.

Les cours m'ont complètement usé et quand la voiture qui doit me ramener chez mon Roger arrive, je monte à l'intérieur et m'affale comme un bienheureux sur les sièges moelleux. Malheureusement, Luffy se met à me parler et à me poser plein de questions. Quand il voit que je compte pas lui répondre, il se met à me raconter sa journée.

Franchement, après ce qu'il s'était passé samedi, je pensais qu'il allait me faire la gueule ou un truc dans le genre. Après tout, je l'ai un peu forcé à boire et il a été malade après. Mais non, rien.

Alors pour me faire un peu pardonner, je l'écoute me raconter qu'en cours, il a appris à faire tels trucs. Et je suis vraiment sympa puisque je lui réponds même.

Quand on arrive, Luffy court voir Hancock pour lui demander son goûter et moi, je me dirige directement vers la cuisine. Je ne vais certainement pas aller demander de la bouffe à cette vache laitière.

Je sursaute légèrement quand je vois mon père confortablement installé dans la cuisine. Il m'a fait flipper. D'habitude, il n'est jamais là à cette heure.

 **-Ace, assis-toi, j'aimerais te parler.**

 **-Plus tard.**

Il croit quoi ? Que je suis à sa disposition ?

 **-Non, maintenant.**

Je le regarde, les sourcils froncés. Il est sérieux ? Je claque ma langue sur mon palais, agacé. Ouais bah, il attendra. J'ai faim.

Je me dirige vers le lavabo et me sers rapidement un verre d'eau.

 **-Il y a de l'eau dans le frigo, tu sais.**

Je l'ignore et me ressers une seconde fois. Je dépose mon verre et m'apprête à me diriger vers les placards là où la bouffe est rangée mais quelque chose retient mon attention.

Des gouttes d'eau s'écoulent par intermittence du lavabo. Je rouvre le robinet et le referme. Puis je continue à tourner le robinet pour être sûr que le lavabo est bien fermé.

 **-J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone et nous nous sommes mis d'accord concernant ton problème.**

 **-Je n'ai pas de problème.**

Je rouvre le robinet, regarde l'eau couler et le referme. Je recommence cinq fois à tourner le robinet pour vérifier qu'il est bien fermé. Mon père me parle et ça me déconcentre. Putain, il peut pas la fermer!

 **-J'ai pris rendez-vous pour toi avec le docteur César le mercredi 07 décembre. C'est un très bon psychologue, il pourra certainement faire quelque chose pour toi.**

Je rouvre le robinet et je m'agace quand ma main glisse. J'ai les mains moites et ça m'empêche de le fermer correctement. Et puis mon père n'arrête pas de parler alors ça me déconcentre. Il me saoule à parler de psy. Je suis pas malade, j'irai pas le voir son psy de merde !

 **-J'espère que tu as compris.**

Il se lève, commence à partir mais s'arrête au dernier moment. Il me regarde une dizaine de secondes. Il me regarde m'acharner sur ce robinet pour être sûr qu'il soit bien fermé.

 **-Ace.**

 **-QUOI !?**

Putain, il me saoule ! Il m'empêche de vérifier que le robinet est bien fermé !

 **-Le robinet.**

Je le fixe, les poings serrés.

- **Il est fermé, tu peux arrêter.**

 **-Je sais qu'il est fermé !**

Et malgré ça, je continue de vérifier.

Vendredi 2 Décembre 2016

Stressé, je tire sur les plis de ma veste. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise et la seule chose que je veux, c'est rentrer. Partir très loin d'ici, chez moi, à Baterilla.

Je me plaignais du lycée Marie-Joa mais ici, c'est pire. Une musique qui m'est inconnue en fond sonore, des apéritifs par milliers, une déco soignée et des gens qui dépensent une fortune dans un costume ou une robe qu'ils ne mettront plus jamais.

Je suis à un gala de charité. Je ne sais pas où on est exactement. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on n'est plus à Dawn mais le trajet n'a pas été si long que ça. Je dirais que nous sommes toujours dans la région de Goa.

Il me semble que Roger m'a informé avant qu'on ne parte qu'on allait chez un ami. Je regrette un peu de ne pas l'avoir mieux écouté, je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où je suis exactement. Ne pas contrôler la situation me stresse un peu.

Je me tourne et observe ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Tout le monde rigole et se salue poliment. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à ne pas me sentir bien. Peut-être que ça vient du fait que je ne suis pas comme eux. J'ai l'impression de faire tâche.

J'entends un type au micro dire combien c'est important de donner aux personnes défavorisées, à ceux qui n'ont pas les moyens de vivre convenablement, à ceux qui ne peuvent pas partir en vacances. Puis il continue sur la misère dans le monde, le réchauffement climatique et tout un tas d'autres sujets tout aussi tristes.

J'ai envie de vomir. Mon malaise ne fait qu'augmenter et fébrile, je sors mon gel pour me laver les mains. Je sais que ça ne m'aidera pas mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Certaines de ces personnes m'ont serré la main et j'ai peur que leur connerie soit contagieuse.

Ils sont tous là, à jouer les personnes charitables, compatissant au malheur des autres alors qu'en vérité, ils s'en foutent complètement. Ils vivent dans des baraques somptueuses, claquent des tunes dans des choses inutiles et ne connaissent même pas les gens qu'ils aident ni leur situation, et encore moins leur difficulté à vivre tous les jours. Faire un chèque conséquent tous les 36 du mois ne fait pas d'eux de bonnes personnes, loin de là.

 **-Tu n'as pas l'air heureux, Ace.**

Je jette un regard noir à Roger. Je craque mes doigts pour juguler ma colère. Si je m'écoutais, je le frapperais. Roger a fini par apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé lundi en classe. C'est en quelque sorte ma punition d'être ici. J'ai accepté de venir seulement parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il prévienne ma mère. Je ne sais pas si c'est Marco ou si c'est tout simplement le directeur qui l'a prévenu mais dans tous les cas, ça n'arrange pas mes affaires.

J'ai tout de même plus de doutes sur la CPE. Le prof de philo n'a pas l'air du genre à faire ça et je pense que ça me décevrait si c'était le cas. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de me plaindre… Encore heureux que Roger n'ait pas appris ce qu'il s'est passé avec Luffy samedi…

 **-Qui le serait ?** je soupire.

 **-Luffy l'est,** me fait-il en me montrant le garçon, toujours flanqué de son éternel chapeau de paille, faire une razzia sur les petits fours salés et tous les autres plats qui jonchent les tables.

 **-Luffy est un idiot.**

 **-Je ne veux pas que tu dises ça, Ace.**

 **-A t'entendre, je n'ai droit de rien dire !**

 **-Bien sûr que si.**

Je soupire à nouveau et continue mon observation de la salle. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde et je les trouve amusant à tous être habillés de la même manière. Ça discute économie, politique et trucs futiles comme le cours du dollar à la banque ou autre chose du même acabit. Je poursuis mon observation et m'arrête sur un piano à queue noir assez imposant. Intrigué, je me demande s'il a été mis là pour décorer ou s'il va servir.

Un léger coup de coude de mon géniteur m'oblige à me concentrer sur l'homme qui s'approche de nous.

 **-C'est l'organisateur de cette soirée. Nous sommes dans une de ses nombreuses résidences dans la région de Goa.**

A le voir comme ça, ce dernier a l'air un peu misérable. Ses cheveux sont assez atypiques, verts et dressés sur sa tête. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça lui va. Il a un large visage avec un nez bulbeux qui coule. Il a des lèvres et des sourcils épais. Il ne m'inspire vraiment pas confiance et je n'ai pas du tout envie de lui parler.

 **-Roger, mon ami !** lance l'homme de manière exagérée.

 **-Saint Miosgard, comment allez-vous ?** demande mon géniteur avec nonchalance.

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. J'ai l'impression qu'il chercher un moyen d'échapper à cette discussion qui s'annonce barbante.

 **-La fête est très réussie, je pense que nous allons réunir beaucoup de dons cette année,** ajoute-t-il.

 **-Oui, les nécessiteux devraient être contents.**

Saint Miosgard sourit de manière grotesque et je trouve ça écœurant. Il me jette alors un regard et je vois très nettement que je lui inspire les mêmes sentiments.

 **-Oh, voici Ace, mon fils**! fait Roger quand il remarque que l'homme me dévisage.

Je le salue d'un léger mouvement de tête et détourne le regard pour observer le piano, bien plus intéressant que cet homme ridicule. Ils continuent leur discussion comme si de rien n'était et j'en suis très heureux. Qu'ils me forcent à écouter aurait été un comble.

 **-Tu veux jouer ?**

 **-Q-quoi ?**

 **-Le piano est réglé. Ta mère te donnait quelques leçons quand tu étais petit, non ?**

 **-Ouais, mais ça fait longtemps…**

Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas touché à un piano. Ma mère a dû vendre le sien quand je suis entré au collège. Elle était tellement triste. Les seules fois où elle pouvait en jouer un peu était pendant les cours qu'elle donnait. Ces occasions sont de plus en plus rares maintenant…

 **-Tu veux que je joue ?** je demande finalement, surpris.

 **-Eh bien, je dois dire que ça me ferait très plaisir. J'ai l'impression que tu en as aussi envie. Tu le regardes depuis tout à l'heure.**

Il essaie de faire quoi là ? J'espère qu'il ne tente pas de se faire bien voir de ses amis en montrant que son fils est bon à quelque chose ! Rendre jaloux, montrer à quel point il est fier de moi ? Non, je ne pense pas. Je n'espère pas. Rien que l'idée m'énerve.

 **-Je peux même chanter si tu veux.**

 **-Tu sais chanter ?**

 **-Vite fait.**

La musique et le chant n'étaient pas en option en primaire, et encore moins au collège. L'hôte de la soirée me regarde avec des yeux noirs et je me retiens de ne pas faire pareil.

 **-J'ai bien envie de voir ça. Je suis sûr que tu es doué.**

 **-Si tu insistes.**

Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés, alors que je m'éloigne de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être que quelque chose dans mon ton l'a intrigué ou alors c'était juste mon regard en tout cas maintenant c'est trop tard. Je monte sur scène et prends place derrière le piano. J'ajuste le micro, faisant ainsi un peu de bruit. J'attire alors l'attention de tous les invités.

 **-Hum,** je commence, un peu incertain avec tous ces regards sur moi.

Je vois ensuite celui de mon père, toujours aussi perdu, et ma détermination monte en flèche.

- **J** **e dédie cette chanson à Roger, mon père.**

Les derniers mots ont eu du mal à sortir mais je l'ai fait. Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance.

 **[ Couplet 1]  
Dites-moi d'où il vient  
Enfin je saurais où je vais  
Maman dit que lorsqu'on cherche bien  
On finit toujours par trouver  
Elle dit qu'il n'est jamais très loin  
Qu'il part très souvent travailler  
Maman dit "travailler c'est bien"  
Bien mieux qu'être mal accompagné  
Pas vrai ?  
Où est ton papa ?  
Dis-moi où est ton papa ?  
Sans même devoir lui parler  
Il sait ce qui ne va pas  
Ah sacré papa  
Dis-moi où es-tu caché ?  
Ça doit, faire au moins mille fois que j'ai  
Compté mes doigts**

 **[Refrain] (x2)**  
 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**  
 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**  
 **Où t'es, papa où t'es ?**  
 **Où, t'es où, t'es où, papa où t'es ?**

 **[Couplet 2]**  
 **Quoi, qu'on y croit ou pas**  
 **Y aura bien un jour où on y croira plus**  
 **Un jour ou l'autre on sera tous papa**  
 **Et d'un jour à l'autre on aura disparu**  
 **Serons-nous détestables ?**  
 **Serons-nous admirables ?**  
 **Des géniteurs ou des génies ?**  
 **Dites-nous qui donne naissance aux irresponsables ?**  
 **Ah dites-nous qui, tient,**  
 **Tout le monde sait comment on fait les bébés**  
 **Mais personne sait comment on fait des papas**  
 **Monsieur Je-sais-tout en aurait hérité, c'est ça**  
 **Faut l'sucer d'son pouce ou quoi ?**  
 **Dites-nous où c'est caché, ça doit**  
 **Faire au moins mille fois qu'on a, bouffé nos doigts**

 **[Refrain]**

 **Où est ton papa ?**  
 **Dis-moi où est ton papa ?**  
 **Sans même devoir lui parler**  
 **Il sait ce qui ne va pas**  
 **Ah sacré papa**  
 **Dis-moi où es-tu caché ?**  
 **Ça doit, faire au moins mille fois que j'ai**  
 **Compté mes doigts**

 _ **[Refrain]**_

Je plante mon regard dans celui de mon père qui me dévisage.

 **-T'as jamais été présent pour moi et à cause de toi, ma mère n'a pas la vie qu'elle mérite. Alors maintenant que t'as un sursaut paternel, c'est bien, mais t'as plus de 16 ans de retard.**

Je me lève brusquement et commence à tourner les talons.

* * *

 _« Aimez tout le monde. Faites confiance à quelques-uns. Ne faites du tort à personne. »_

William Shakespeare

 _Sabo_

* * *

Vendredi 2 Décembre 2016

Je reste comme figé par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Un peu perdu, j'observe Ace quitter la scène. Malheureusement, c'est tout ce que je vois car rapidement, il est englouti par la foule. Alors comme ça, Gold D. Roger est son père ? Ça me fait bizarre, j'ai même du mal à y croire. Mais c'est vrai qu'à bien y regarder, ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il était avec Luffy maintenant.

 **-Eh bien, quelle gentille attention.**

Je regarde mon père et je vois un sourire ignoble sur son visage. Sans aucun doute, ce qui arrive à Roger, son rival en affaires, lui fait très plaisir. J'entends tout autour de moi les gens parler de ce qu'Ace a fait. C'était culotté et irrespectueux. Je suis sûr que Roger ne mérite pas ça...

Je pense alors à Roger et à sa réaction. Je le cherche des yeux dans la foule mais comme pour Ace tout à l'heure, il y a trop de monde pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir. Mon père se met en mouvement et je le suis tout en m'obligeant à me concentrer sur le présent et pas sur les histoires de famille d'Ace. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je me pose des questions. Pourquoi Ace est-il venu vivre avec son père s'il ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça ? Quel était vraiment son message ?

 **-Sabo !**

Mon père me rappelle à l'ordre. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il n'apprécie pas mon comportement. Je baisse légèrement la tête pour m'excuser et reporte ensuite mon attention sur un des collègues de mon père.

 **-Je suis désolé, j'étais un peu ailleurs.**

 **-Ce n'est rien. Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, qui ne serait pas perturbé ?**

Mon père et lui rient mais moi, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout. J'acquiesce pourtant.

- **Comment vont les études ?**

 **-Très bien**.

Je ne développe pas plus que ça, c'est toujours les mêmes questions de toute façon.

 **-Sabo est le meilleur de sa classe. Il est aussi vice-président du conseil des élèves et capitaine de l'équipe de basket.**

 **-C'est très bien, mon garçon.**

Une fois encore, j'acquiesce. Je les écoute et me contente simplement de hocher la tête régulièrement. Ils parlent du prestige qu'offre le lycée Marie-Joa puis de la suite de mes études sans même faire attention à moi.

 **-Et les amours, mon garçon ?**

 **-Pardon ?** je fais, complètement surpris par la question.

 **-Tu as une petite amie ?**

Je sens mon père me regarder du coin de l'œil. Il boit son verre de vin tranquillement mais je sens quand même son regard sur moi. Et je me demande pourquoi. J'ai soudainement peur qu'il ait remarqué que...

 **-Oui, bien sûr,** je réponds vite, me coupant de ces pensées néfastes.

Mon père a une telle emprise sur moi que j'en viens à redouter la moindre de ses réactions. Pourtant, il ne sait rien sur moi, je n'ai aucun doute à avoir. La question l'intéresse sûrement parce qu'il veut savoir, ou plutôt s'assurer, que tout se passe bien avec Koala. Il ne veut pas perdre le soutien de son père dans ses affaires… Pour ma part, je ne vois pas ce que ma relation avec elle à avoir là-dedans mais comme convaincre mon père est trop compliqué…

Mais… Et si… ?

 **-Si tout se passe bien, je la demanderais en mariage à la fin de nos études universitaires.**

Je me surprends moi-même. Quand ai-je décidé ça ? Mon père me sourit et j'ai l'impression que je peux relâcher toute la tension que j'avais accumulé. Peu importe, finalement.

 **-Eh bien, félicitations, mon garçon !**

L'associé de mon père me donne un grand coup dans le dos avant de vider son verre de vin cul sec.

 **-Ce n'est pas encore fait,** intervient mon père.

J'ai peur d'y voir autre chose qu'une simple raison.

 **-Je suis désolé mais je ne me sens pas très bien…**

Je commence doucement à m'éloigner.

 **-Je vais prendre un peu l'air.**

 **-Très bien. Outlook II, que penses-tu des dernières...**

Je n'écoute plus ce qu'ils disent et m'éloigne d'eux le plus rapidement possible. Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit à mon père plus tôt, je ne vais pas prendre l'air. Trop de monde sur le balcon et encore plus dans les extérieurs.

Je prends l'escalier et monte jusqu'au dernier étage du manoir. Très peu de personnes vont ici, sans doute parce qu'il n'y a rien et ce sera très bien pour moi. Je vais rentrer dans une pièce et y rester jusqu'à la fin du gala. Je suis sûr d'être tranquille au moins.

Il y a plusieurs portes au dernier étage et j'ai de la chance car la première est ouverte. Je suis soulagé. Je ferme la porte et allume la lumière, heureux que celle-ci marche. Rien d'étonnant vu le manoir.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

Je sursaute presque tant je suis surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver là. Ace est torse nu, une cigarette à la main, et me regarde, les sourcils froncés. Malgré moi, mes yeux s'attardent sur son torse musclé et son tatouage. _« Je rêve que je ne me réveille pas »_ _._ De mes yeux, je retrace la courbure des lettres, je suis les pleins et les déliés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça joli. Le tatouage se situe au niveau de ses clavicules, juste en haut de ses pectoraux. Ses muscles sont bien dessinés. Je me demande s'il fait du sport.

 **-Tu veux que je t'aide ?**

Sa phrase me sort de ma soudaine transe et pour cacher ma gêne, je marche dans la salle. Adossé à un mur, il fume en jetant des coups d'œil par la fenêtre ouverte.

 **-Je viens ici tous les ans avec mon père.**

Pour mon bien, je décide d'ignorer sa précédente remarque.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?**

Je suis à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je préfère garder mes distances avec lui.

 **-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?** je répète, n'aimant pas le ton qu'il a employé.

 **-Tu sais très bien ce que je fous ici.**

Il écrase sa cigarette par terre et se rapproche de moi. Je reste figé sur cette cigarette, me demandant si je dois la ramasser ou non. Tellement loin dans mes pensées, je ne me rends compte qu'au dernier moment qu'Ace est de plus en plus proche de moi.

Je relève les yeux vers lui et il me plaque brutalement contre un des murs de la pièce. Il agrippe le haut de ma veste et me fixe de ses yeux si sombres. Malgré moi, je regarde ses lèvres, si proches des miennes... Je l'entends me parler, me faire des reproches. Il semble furieux pour une raison que j'ignore.

 **-Lâche-moi,** je gronde presque.

Il faut que je me ressaisisse.

 **-T'as apprécié le spectacle ?**

Il se presse contre moi et m'immobilise en mettant son avant-bras sur mon cou. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai du mal à respirer.

 **-T'es... complètement ma-malade.**

Ma gorge me brûle et j'ai du mal à parler.

 **-Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici pour me narguer ! Ça te plaît de me voir comme ça ?!**

Je vois dans ses yeux à quel point il est furieux.

 **-Je suis venu... par-ce que j'avais...**

J'essaie de le repousser mais il se presse encore plus contre moi, m'empêchant de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt.

 **-Je voulais m'isoler !**

Je sens la colère gronder en moi.

 **-T'as fait de ton règlement de co-compte avec ton père... un spectacle. Ne... t'énerve pas parce que les gens re-regardent.**

Quelques secondes s'étirent sans que rien ne se passe. Ce que je viens de lui dire ne lui plait pas mais il sait que j'ai raison. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il me relâche. Aussitôt, je porte mes mains à mon cou et prends de grandes inspirations. Ma gorge me fait encore mal mais je sais que ça ne va pas durer.

 **-T'es taré !** je siffle.

 **-Peut-être.**

Il sourit mais c'est forcé. Son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux.

Il s'éloigne de moi et pendant un instant qui me semble durer une éternité, nous ne nous quittons pas du regard. Puis il se détourne et se dirige vers la fenêtre pour prendre son tee-shirt.

Je reste bloqué sur l'immense dessin qui recouvre une bonne partie de son dos. C'est une colonne vertébrale. C'est tellement bien fait que je serais presque tenté de dire _sa_ colonne vertébrale. On dirait que sa peau est abîmée et qu'on l'a ouverte sur toute la longueur pour sortir sa colonne. Ça ressemble presque à l'éclosion d'un papillon. Pile quand la chrysalide se fissure et laisse apercevoir le changement qui s'est opéré.

Ace remet son tee-shirt et s'avance jusqu'à la sortie. Je le guette du coin de l'œil, me demandant si je devrais de nouveau le frapper. Il me regarde à peine en passant la porte. Je viens de rater ma chance de lui en coller une bonne.

Samedi 3 Décembre 2016

 **-Comprends-tu, Luffy ?**

Depuis un peu plus d'une heure, j'essaye d'expliquer à Luffy comment faire pour résoudre une équation à une inconnue. Il a commencé à apprendre ça en maths la semaine dernière et a un peu de difficulté à maîtriser la méthode pour résoudre l'équation.

Je sais qu'il peut réussir s'il s'en donne les moyens mais aujourd'hui, il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Il a une petite mine et semble ailleurs. Comme moi d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit.

 **-Non...**

Je souris. Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

 **-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Luffy ?**

 **-Je crois qu'Ace ne m'aime pas.**

Je soupire. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il veut tant qu'Ace l'apprécie. Il est mauvais et arrogant. S'attirer sa sympathie ne lui apportera rien de bon. En plus, il a forcé Luffy à boire de l'alcool et quand il s'est senti mal, il n'a pas bougé pour l'aider.

Sans parler de ce qu'il a fait hier. Quand j'ai croisé Roger un peu plus tôt, il était toujours aussi souriant mais quelque chose me dit qu'il jouait la comédie. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier l'a forcément touché. Je n'ai même pas envie d'évoquer ce qui est arrivé ensuite, j'aurais du mal à garder mon sang froid.

Ace est irresponsable et emmène les autres dans sa déchéance. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas dû acheter de l'alcool. Il n'est pas majeur, il ne devrait même pas en consommer.

Comme tous les autres jeunes qui le font alors qu'ils ne devraient pas.

Luffy n'a que 13 ans et il l'entraîne déjà à faire des choses interdites. Ace n'est pas un bon exemple pour lui. Ni pour personne. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ne soit pas un danger pour lui-même.

 **-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce qu'Ace t'apprécie ?**

 **-Bah, il est cool !**

 **-Il n'est pas** _ **cool**_ **, il fait juste n'importe quoi.**

Après ce qu'il m'a dit en cours de philosophie et ce qu'il m'a fait hier, je ne vais certainement pas le porter dans mon cœur. C'est la première fois que j'en veux autant à une personne. C'est la première fois que je n'apprécie pas quelqu'un en fait.

Luffy fait la moue. Apparemment, il n'est pas d'accord avec moi.

 **-Même si Hancock et Roger sont sympas, des fois ça suffit pas. Ace est comme un grand frère pour moi et tu sais que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère alors quand il est arrivé, j'étais juste trop content ! Mais lui, il s'en fout de moi... Il veut pas de moi comme petit frère…**

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Luffy a l'air si triste. J'en veux à Ace de ne pas saisir la chance qu'il a d'avoir quelqu'un de si attaché à lui et de ne rien voir.

Je prends brièvement Luffy dans mes bras et essaye de le réconforter du mieux que je peux.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, Luffy. Un jour, il s'en rendra compte. Et ce jour-là, il regrettera de t'avoir traité ainsi.**

Dimanche 04 Décembre 2016

Je viens de finir de réviser pour mon devoir de français et pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie de lire un livre. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et allume ma radio. Aussitôt _Keep Holding on_ de Avril Lavigne s'élève et sa voix m'apaise.

Je rabats ma couverture sur moi et me laisse bercer par la musique.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu recommencer les entraînements de basket. Pouvoir jouer avec les autres m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Le club a pu accueillir les quelques nouveaux membres qui ont résisté au test infernal du coach. Nous avons un match dans quelques jours et celui-ci a doublé le temps de nos entraînements.

Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Le basket est un sport difficile et dans la vie, on a rien sans effort.

Même si recommencer les entraînements de basket m'a donné beaucoup de plaisir, il y a des choses qui diminuent un peu mon moral. À cause d'Ace et de ce qu'il a dit pendant le cours de philosophie, les gens ont commencé à me regarder différemment. A parler de moi, en mal.

Je garde la tête haute et ignore leurs commérages. Je ne dois pas les laisser voir que tout ça m'atteint. Je ne peux pas le laisser voir qu'il a une quelconque emprise sur moi.

Il ne sait rien de moi. Personne ne le sait vraiment.

Je ne le laisserai pas m'atteindre.

Ni le laisser voir que lui plus qu'un autre peut m'atteindre. Qu'il a un pouvoir sur moi. Je sers les poings de frustration. Ça m'énerve tellement. Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Tout allait bien avant lui. Maintenant, je fais n'importe quoi ! Mon regard s'égare de plus en plus sur ses lèvres… Je me surprends même à admirer son corps certaines fois. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai peur que mon père ait remarqué quelque chose. Ses allusions hier m'ont fait tellement peur… J'ai l'impression de devenir paranoïaque. Je n'imagine pas ce qu'il se passerait si un jour quelqu'un savait. Surtout mon père.

Je ressers un peu plus ma couverture sur moi.

Je lui en veux tellement. Il est en train de tout foutre en l'air. Je suis en train de tout foutre en l'air. Ace ne mérite même pas que je m'attarde sur lui. Il ne mérite pas non plus l'attention de Luffy. Et encore moins celle de Roger, qui malgré ce qu'Ace dit, est certainement un bon père. Alors pourquoi je...

Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé au gala, à ses lèvres si proches des miennes. J'ai l'impression que mon esprit fait exprès d'oublier ce qu'il m'a fait juste après.

Je souffle alors un bon coup et pense à Kaola. Ma petite amie. Elle est douce et si gentille. Elle a un fort caractère et est différente des autres filles. Elle est belle et on va très bien ensemble. Je tiens à elle, je l'aime. J'ai dit au gala que je voulais l'épouser plus tard. Mon père semblait satisfait... Je ne vais pas pouvoir reculer après ça.

Je soupire et m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon matelas si possible. À la fête qu'avait organisée l'équipe de basket, Koala m'avait fait part de son envie d'avancer un peu plus dans notre relation.

A-t-elle envie d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec moi ?

Je ne veux pas... Je ne me sens pas encore prêt.

Je me sens bizarre rien que d'y penser. Je me suis déjà fait un peu de bien tout seul mais c'était quand j'étais au collège et maintenant, je ne ressens plus tellement le besoin de m'adonner à ce genre d'activité. Mais plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas normal. Je vais bientôt avoir 17 ans. Est-ce que je ne suis pas un peu en retard par rapport aux autres garçons ?

Je ne sais pas. Je soupire et décide d'oublier tout ça. Y penser ne m'aide pas à me relaxer.

Ça me stresse plus qu'autre chose.

J'ai déjà assez cogité comme ça. Ces rumeurs sur moi et tous ses gens qui parlent derrière mon dos me fatiguent suffisamment. A chaque jour suffit sa peine.

Lundi 05 Décembre 2016

Je suis Sanji jusqu'à une table du réfectoire. Nous nous installons et tout de suite, il commente les plats que le lycée nous sert. Puisque nous sommes dans un lycée privé, la nourriture est de meilleure qualité que dans les lycées publics mais pour Sanji, il n'y a pas vraiment de différence. Selon lui, les plats ne sont pas assez diététiques et pas assez nourrissant, sans parler de la valeur gustative quasi inexistante.

Je ne sais pas si je ne suis tout simplement pas difficile en matière de nourriture ou si mon palais a des problèmes mais pour moi, les plats que l'on nous sert ici ne sont pas si terribles. Je les trouve même bon. Pas aussi bon que les petits plats de mon ami mais bon tout de même...

Je peux comprendre Sanji. Il veut devenir cuisinier plus tard donc bien sûr, il a l'œil un peu plus critique. De toute façon, qu'il aime ou non quelque chose, il le mange toujours. Pas de gaspillage, jamais.

Je le regarde manger sa salade, amusé, avant de m'éclaircir la gorge. Sanji est mon ami et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui. Je regrette juste de devoir lui parler ici mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes cours et je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra avant demain.

Je ne pense pas arriver à dormir sereinement cette nuit si je n'ai pas de réponse à mes questions. Je sais être discret et comme nous sommes un peu éloignés des autres tables, je pense que ça devrait aller.

 **-Sanji...**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-C'est assez difficile à demander mais... Avec Nami, est-ce que vous... Vous...**

Je rougis. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend de lui demander ça, ça ne me regarde pas ! De plus, je n'ai pas choisi spécialement le bon endroit pour le faire mais il est trop tard pour revenir sur mon choix. Je bois un peu d'eau pour me donner une contenance et du courage par la même occasion, puis regarde de nouveau Sanji.

Il me contemple, un peu gêné, avant de secouer la tête. De suite, je me sens soulagé. J'avais peur de... Je ne sais même pas de quoi j'avais peur.

 **-On fait quelques petits trucs mais… on n'est jamais allé vraiment jusqu'au bout.**

Je suis tellement soulagé. J'arrive heureusement à bien le cacher, je ne crois pas que Sanji comprendrait sinon. Être apaisé par un simple « non » est ridicule mais moi, je m'en fiche.

 **-Et toi ?**

Je secoue la tête.

 **-C'est vrai que les filles sont toujours mal à l'aise avec ça, surtout quand c'est la première fois. T'inquiète, elle est juste un peu stressée. Laisse lui du temps et tu verras, ça viendra tout seul. Avec Nami, je marche tout le temps sur des œufs.**

Il rigole en rougissant.

 **-Je la laisse un peu diriger pour lui montrer que c'est elle qui a le contrôle, qu'elle peut se laisser aller mais qu'elle peut aussi arrêter si jamais ça va trop loin.**

Je le regarde, les sourcils froncés. Il croit que c'est à cause de Koala si on ne va pas plus loin alors que c'est moi le problème. C'est moi qui ne suis pas normal.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre mais je me fais couper par Ace. Il s'assoit à côté de nous et quand il ouvre la bouche, j'ai l'impression de voir mon monde s'écrouler sous mes pieds.

 **-Tu as des problèmes de couple, Blondie ? Ça arrive, surtout quand on n'est pas à la hauteur.**

Il me fait un clin d'œil et mord dans sa pomme. Je le regarde, complètement désemparé. Nous savons tous ce qu'il a voulu sous-entendre en disant cela. Comment peut-il être aussi méchant avec moi ?

Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il s'en prenne constamment à moi ?

Je sens soudainement une grosse boule dans ma gorge. Mes yeux me piquent et je me sens vraiment mal. Avec ce qu'il a entendu, je suis sûr qu'il va se faire un plaisir de tout répéter. J'imagine déjà ça d'ici ! Les commères de service se feront une joie de s'emparer de l'affaire ! Enervé, je lui lance un regard noir.

Tout ça me blesse.

Je me lève. Je ne veux pas le laisser voir que tout ça m'atteint. Qu'il me fait mal avec ses mots, lui plus qu'un autre.

Je prends mon sac et quitte le réfectoire. J'entends Sanji m'appeler mais je ne me retourne pas. Je l'ignore. J'ai envie d'être seul avec ma peine.

Dans les couloirs, je croise des élèves qui me regardent, qui parlent entre eux, et même si je sais que c'est stupide, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'ils parlent de moi, de ce qui est arrivé au cours de philo la dernière fois. A force de jouer constamment un rôle, je me perds et redoute que la vérité n'éclate au grand jour. C'est pour ça que je suis autant sur mes gardes.

N'en pouvant plus, je me précipite aux toilettes, ignorant tous ces regards sur moi. Je suis heureux comme jamais quand je constate qu'elles sont vides. Aussitôt, je m'enferme dans une cabine. Et je pleure, lamentablement. Je m'écroule par terre et pleure silencieusement. J'ai l'impression que je relâche toute la tension accumulée toute la semaine. Le fait que mon père me mette toujours autant la pression ne m'aide pas à aller mieux. Et puis Ace qui n'arrête pas !

Je n'en plus, je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille.

Je lui en veux de me faire autant de mal mais je m'en veux encore plus de le laisser m'atteindre.

Il a réussi à briser mon masque.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Hey, mec, est-ce que t'étais en train de me mater ?**

Je m'arrête soudainement avant de rabattre légèrement la porte de mon casier pour fixer le roux. Il me contemple avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, sa pause est décontractée et il me quitte des yeux quelques secondes pour jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Je pense qu'il attend quelqu'un. Il reporte ensuite son attention sur moi et hausse les sourcils, attendant une quelconque réponse de ma part.

 **-Pardon ?**

Cette fois, j'ai complètement refermé mon casier et je le regarde, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Tu me matais, non ?**

 **-Est-ce que t'essaies de me draguer là ?** je demande, ne comprenant pas trop où il veut en venir.

 **-Je sais pas.**

Il me fixe attentivement avant de doucement m'étudier du regard. Il s'attarde quelques secondes sur mes piercings avant de continuer.

* * *

Quelque peu stressée pour ce chapitre. Ace et Sabo sont dans ce chapitre un peu différent du manga, j'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que ça donnerait s'ils avaient vécu avec leurs pères et l'influence que ceux-ci auraient sur eux. Pour Ace ça n'a pas été trop difficile vu qu'il déteste Roger mais pour Sabo ça a été un peu plus compliqué. Ici sont père contrôle une bonne grosse partie de sa vie et même si il ne dit rien Sabo n'en est pas moins révolter. J'espère que vous reconnaitrait quand même les personnages et qu'ils ne sont pas trop OC. Sabo à l'air un peu fragile à la fin mais c'est surtout une grande lassitude, ainsi que de la colère et de la tristesse à cause de son père, Ace n'arrange rien à tout ça. Il ne sera pas comme ça tout le temps, il va se ressaisir ou sinon ce serait pas Sabo!

Merci d'avoir lu, très bonne accueil pour ce nouveau récit et ça fait très plaisirs!

Prochain chapitre le mercredi 21 Décembre.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à brinou, Yuto Aoki, jokykiss pour leurs review qui me font toujours autant plaisirs. Sans oublier Blue0 pour sa mise en favori/alerte et sa review, merci à toi.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 4

.

« Nous tenons de notre famille aussi bien les idées dont nous vivons que la maladie dont nous mourrons. »

Marcel Proust

Ace

* * *

Lundi 05 Décembre 2016

Je le regarde partir, il est énervé. Eh bah, susceptible avec ça. Faut qu'il se détende, c'était juste une blague ! Il est encore plus coincé que ce qu'il en a l'air…

 **-Il l'enlève, le balai qu'il a dans le cul des fois ou quoi ?**

L'ami de Sabo me regarde. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Sanji ou Sandy, je ne sais plus. Il soupire.

 **-Tu portes un peu trop d'intérêt à son cul pour que ce soit innocent.**

Il me fixe longuement comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. Comment ça, je porte trop d'intérêt à son cul ?

 **-Arrête de l'embêter, Portgas.**

Il se lève et s'en va, sûrement rejoindre Gueule d'ange. Il avait l'air au bord des larmes et je suis sûr qu'il est parti pleurer dans les toilettes. Cliché jusqu'au bout.

Je mords dans ma pomme sans grand entrain et je me demande si je l'ai vraiment blessé. Ce n'était pas tellement le but mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'excuserai. Sabo n'arrête pas de faire comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, comme si tout allait bien dans sa vie. Il joue perpétuellement un rôle et ça doit être épuisant à la fin. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas mais je suis quand même assez heureux de savoir que j'arrive à lire à travers lui et que je peux percer sa carapace.

Je finis ma pomme avant de sortir du restaurant, je vérifie que j'ai bien pris mon paquet de clopes ce matin et me dirige vers l'endroit où je fume habituellement. Et c'est plutôt une bonne cachette car jusqu'à présent, je ne me suis pas encore fait griller.

Je m'adosse au muret et sors mon briquet pour allumer ma cigarette. Quand je tire une première taffe, je sens mes muscles s'apaiser. Y a pas à dire, c'est bon la nicotine. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je prends le temps de savourer ma cigarette. Je ne pense à rien et ça fait du bien. Roger ne m'a rien dit pour ce qu'il s'est passé au gala. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il sait qu'il est en tort et qu'il n'a rien à dire ou simplement parce qu'il n'en voit pas la nécessité. Je suis un peu déçu... J'aurais aimé qu'il réagisse autrement, qu'il me dise quelque chose.

Je tire une dernière fois sur ma cigarette avant de la jeter soigneusement à la poubelle. J'ai appris que si je voulais continuer à venir ici à la pause déjeuner, il fallait que je sois discret. Et jeter ses mégots par terre est loin d'être discret malheureusement.

Je pense à ce rendez-vous que mon père m'a pris. Il veut me faire voir un psy. Il pense que j'ai des problèmes, que je ne suis pas net, peut-être ? Je vais très bien et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je m'en sors très bien tout seul, je sais que tout ça ne va pas durer, que ça va passer. Comme si j'allais écouter Roger de toute façon ! Mais ma mère aussi est d'accord d'après ce qu'il a dit. Ma mère qui ne m'a toujours pas appelé une seule fois depuis que je suis ici... Alors j'avais raison, elle voulait se débarrasser de moi ? Elle ne pense même plus à moi ou quoi !? Mais mains s'agitent et je sens mes yeux s'embuer.

 **-Merde !**

Nerveux, je prends mon portable et l'observe pendant plusieurs secondes. Pas d'appel, rien. Ça m'énerve mais en même temps, je me dis que je l'ai peut-être mérité. Je soupire avant de me lever. Il faut que je passe à mon casier avant de retourner en cours. Je me lève, m'époussette un peu et retourne lentement à l'intérieur du lycée Marie-Joa.

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant un mec adossé à côté de mon casier. C'est un type assez mince mais toute de même musclé, peut-être un peu plus grand que moi. Il est roux et a une cicatrice au menton. Il a l'air assez sympathique même si on devine malgré tout que c'est un mec sérieux. Je m'étonne juste de voir quelqu'un, ici en particulier, porter du cuir bleu. Cela dit, ça lui va très bien.

J'ai dû le regarder un peu trop longtemps car il me jette un coup d'œil étonné. Je ne dis rien et ouvre mon casier. Ce gars me dit quelque chose.

 **-Hey, mec, est-ce que t'étais en train de me mater ?**

Je m'arrête soudainement avant de rabattre légèrement la porte de mon casier pour fixer le roux. Il me contemple avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, sa pause est décontractée et il me quitte des yeux quelques secondes pour jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Je pense qu'il attend quelqu'un. Il reporte ensuite son attention sur moi et hausse les sourcils, attendant une quelconque réponse de ma part.

 **-Pardon ?**

Cette fois, j'ai complètement refermé mon casier et je le regarde, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Tu me matais, non ?**

 **-Est-ce que t'essaies de me draguer là ?** je demande, ne comprenant pas trop où il veut en venir.

 **-Je sais pas.**

Il me fixe attentivement avant de doucement m'étudier du regard. Il s'attarde quelques secondes sur mes piercings avant de continuer.

- **T'as un vagin ?**

 **-Mon poing dans ta gueule, ça t'intéresse aussi !? Non, j'ai pas de vagin !**

 **-Alors je te drague pas, mec. Mais toi, tu me matais.**

 **-C'est juste que j'avais l'impression de déjà t'avoir vu.**

Il fronce les sourcils, en pleine réflexion, avant de commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais il est interrompu par une fille. Et quelle fille ! Elle est géante. Je fais presque 1m80 et elle est plus grande que moi. Elle a une poitrine tellement énorme que c'est impossible de pas la regarder. Elle par contre, je suis sûr que je l'ai déjà vue. Oui, c'est une des trois filles qui avaient chanté au restaurant !

 **-Président ! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé et puis...**

Elle s'emmêle dans ses propos et le fait qu'elle soit essoufflée ne l'aide pas beaucoup. La pauvre a presque l'air au bord des larmes.

 **-Ah ! Tu es celui qui a chanté une chanson à son père au gala de charité !**

Elle me fixe, les yeux ronds comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

 **-Ah, tu chantes ? Ça change tout alors,** fait le type.

Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre le sous-entendu et je pense que c'est très bien comme ça.

- **Une chanson pour son papa, hein ? Comme c'est mignon.**

 **-Oui ! En plus, il chante trop bien, Président !**

 **-N'importe quoi,** je marmonne, un peu désarçonné par le tour qu'a pris cette conversation.

 **-Si tu chantes si bien que ça, tu devrais rejoindre notre Glee Club,** continue le roux.

 **-T'es le gars de l'ordi !?** je fais, me rappelant enfin de son visage.

 **-Ouais. Rejoins notre club, tu ne le regretteras pas. On pourrait trouver un arrangement,** il me fait le plus sérieusement du monde.

 **-Président !**

 **-Ou alors, je pourrais peut-être mouiller un peu le maillot, qui sait.**

 **-Je suis pas intéressé.**

 **-Je ne parlais pas de ça.**

Il y a un petit silence gêné, des deux côtés cette fois-ci.

 **-Penses-y quand même ! A rejoindre le club,** précise-t-il, au cas où.

 **-C'est ça...**

Je prends mon sac et m'éloigne d'eux. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un cours qui commence dans quelques minutes.

 **xXx**

De nouveau adossé contre un muret, j'attends le chauffeur qui est censé me ramener. Je suis content d'enfin pouvoir rentrer. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial aujourd'hui mais qu'est-ce que je suis crevé... La plupart des élèves qui terminaient à cette heure-là sont déjà pratiquement tous partis.

Je n'ai pas encore vu Gueule d'ange. C'est pourtant bizarre, étant donné que nous avons essentiellement les mêmes cours, il devrait être avec moi à se les peler dehors. Pas que j'ai envie qu'il soit là mais bon... En cours, il m'a complètement ignoré et je dois dire que ça m'a étonné. Sans doute que c'est mieux comme ça.

Je reporte mon attention sur la route mais toujours aucun signe de la voiture. Je décide donc de m'allumer une clope pour patienter. Je ne suis plus tout à fait dans l'enceinte du lycée alors pas besoin de me cacher. Enfin, je crois. Je reste comme ça quelques secondes avant de sentir quelqu'un se poser à côté de moi.

 **-T'aurais pas une clope pour moi ?**

Il est musclé, très musclé, et très grand aussi. Et puis, il a pas de sourcil. Ce mec est pas d'ici, c'est clair. Ses cheveux rouges sont coiffés à la manière de flammes. Me rappelant ma discussion avec le gars du Glee Club, je détourne les yeux.

 **-Ouais.**

Je fouille dans mes poches et en sort mon paquet de cigarettes. J'en prends une que je lui tends et il me remercie d'un signe de tête. Il fume en silence tout en pianotant sur son portable.

 **-T'es d'ce lycée ?**

 **-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?** je réplique.

 **-Parce que ça m'intéresse.**

Il esquisse un sourire qui pourrait facilement passer pour une grimace de dégoût.

 **-Ouais mais toi, t'es pas d'ici.**

 **-J'vais au lycée Impel Down. C'est vrai que c'est pas t'à fait la même chose.**

 **-Si tu le dis.**

Il écrase sa cigarette par terre.

 **-Merci pour la clope.**

Il s'éloigne alors rapidement pour retrouver quelqu'un sur le trottoir d'en face. Ce type sent les ennuis à plein nez.

Mardi 06 Décembre 2016

Putain, je me fais chier. Vraiment. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'assez actif qui aime bouger mais depuis que je suis ici... Tout est différent. Je n'ai plus la même liberté et ça me manque énormément. En plus, Luffy a invité ses amis à dormir ici et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est qu'ils sont bruyants. Ils foutent le bordel, mangent pour dix et sont bêtes comme leurs pieds. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils parlent fort ! Quel manque de savoir-vivre…

Quand j'en ai marre de regarder le plafond - le plafond de chez ma mère était plus intéressant, y a aucune fissure sur celui-là - je me lève. Je vais à la cuisine et me prends un petit truc à grignoter en attendant le déjeuner.

En ressortant, je me cogne contre une amie de Luffy. Je sens aussitôt un liquide s'écouler sur mon bras et mon tee-shirt devient humide. Elle a renversé son jus d'orange sur moi. J'essaie de rester calme... Mais j'ai jamais été bon pour ça.

Fait chier ! Elle peut pas faire attention celle-là ?

 **-P-pardon.**

Elle regarde par terre, intimidée.

 **-Kaya, ça va?** lui demande Luffy derrière elle.

Je les bouscule et vais dans ma salle de bain pour me nettoyer. J'enlève d'abord mon tee-shirt avant de mouiller un peu mon torse. Je passe ensuite mon bras sous de l'eau chaude, très chaude. Je grimace quand la douleur devient trop forte et que ma peau commence doucement à rougir. Je prends du savon, une brosse et frotte.

J'imagine toutes les bactéries qui me recouvrent. Je suis sale alors pour redevenir propre, je frotte. Je frotte fort pour enlever toutes ces bactéries qui me collent à la peau.

Je sais pas pendant combien de temps je fais ça mais quand j'arrête, ma peau est rouge vif et quelques gouttes de sang s'écoulent des griffures que je me suis faites à force d'avoir frotté comme un dingue. Si avec ça je ne suis pas propre ! Je soupire. Je me sens mieux maintenant que la crise est passée.

Je désinfecte rapidement mon bras et retourne dans ma chambre. Pas question que je retombe sur un de ces sales mioches.

 **xXx**

Un peu plus tard, Luffy vient me voir.

 **-Ace, y a Hancock qui veut te voir !** chantonne-t-il.

Je hausse les sourcils, surpris. Je me demande bien ce que la vache laitière de Roger me veut. Je regarde Luffy qui reste dans ma chambre à me sourire comme un imbécile. Je traîne des pieds et le suit. Il joue avec son Chapeau de paille tout en me jetant des petits coups d'œil. Il croit que je ne le vois pas mais son manque de discrétion est inratable.

 **-Quoi !?**

 **-Tu vas te faire gronder,** me prévient-il.

 **-Et c'est censé me faire quoi ?**

Il hausse les épaules, s'arrête à l'entrée du salon et me dit qu'elle m'attend. J'entre et il me souhaite bonne chance.

Hancock est assise sur le fauteuil à côté de la table basse et me regarde avec des yeux noirs.

 **-J'ai appris ce que tu avais fait au gala.**

Je soupire, excédé. Est-ce que tout le monde a entendu parler de cette histoire ?

- **Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, humilier ainsi ton père !**

 **-Hé bien, ce n'est pas le cas.**

J'affronte son regard sans ciller.

 **-Le contraire m'aurait étonné.**

Elle pince les lèvres, énervée. Bien fait. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne rêve que d'une chose, me foutre une belle tarte en pleine gueule.

- **Tu juges ton père trop sévèrement, tu ne sais rien de tout ce qu'il a enduré et ce qu'il continue à endurer maintenant, Ace.**

Je sers les poings, énervé à mon tour. Elle a tort, c'est elle qui ne sait rien. Personne ne peut comprendre.

 **-Ma mère a fait ce qu'elle a pu mais toute seule, c'était un peu dur, tu sais. Elle a dû se débrouiller sans mon père parce qu'une pouffe le lui a piqué.**

 **-Je ne te permets pas !**

Debout devant moi, ses pieds solidement ancrés par terre, elle me toise de toute sa hauteur. Cette femme aime trop prendre les gens de haut.

 **-Je me permets tout seul. Retourne à ton affection malsaine pour Luffy et fous-moi la paix.**

 **-Quoi !?**

 **-Si t'as cru que je n'avais pas remarqué la manière dont tu regardes Luffy, tu te trompes. Il a 13 ans, espèce de…**

Je m'arrête à temps avant de dire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

Je la regarde, dégouté. Elle est rouge tellement elle essaye de contenir sa colère. Je hais ce genre de femmes, je ne les connais que trop bien... Mon cœur se serre douloureusement en repensant à cette fille plus âgés que moi qui dans le temps avait tant compté pour moi. Luffy n'est peut-être pas mon meilleur ami mais je ne la laisserai pas le toucher.

Le rire aigu d'Hancock me sort de mes pensées.

 **-Je t'en prie, je pourrais être sa sœur !**

 **-Sa mère plutôt.**

Elle inspire et expire doucement pour ne pas craquer.

 **-Tu portes des accusations sans fondement. De plus, ce que tu dis est complètement ridicule !**

Je hausse les épaules. Tout ce que je veux, c'est me barrer.

 **-Quoi qu'il en soit, je te garde à l'œil.**

On se fixe pendant encore quelques secondes avant que je ne parte. Plus je serai loin d'elle, mieux je me porterai.

Mercredi 07 Décembre 2016

Dans quelques heures, je suis censé aller à mon rendez-vous chez le psy. Je cherche encore un moyen de me dérober. En attendant, je lis des VDM sur mon portable. Soudain, le visage ensommeillé de Law apparaît sur mon écran et je me rends compte que je suis en train de recevoir un appel.

 **-Hey?**

 **-Hey...**

J'ai n'ai jamais été du genre à montrer mes sentiments ni à me laisser aller mais avoir Law au téléphone me donne presque envie de pleurer. Ça me fait prendre conscience à quel point je me sens seul...

 **-Law, tu me manques**.

Il y a un petit silence de l'autre côté. Lui aussi sait que ce n'est pas mon genre de dire ça.

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?**

Je me roule en boule sur mon lit et ferme les yeux, histoire de me calmer un peu.

- **Ace...**

 **-Pas trop. J'ai l'impression que je vais me foutre une balle avant la fin de l'année.**

 **-Arrête.**

Sa voix est grave et je sais qu'il est énervé. Law n'aime pas que je dise ce genre de choses, surtout avec un ton aussi léger. Je me suis demandé plusieurs fois s'il pensait que j'étais suicidaire ou dépressif pour réagir ainsi à chaque fois que je disais que je voulais mourir. Il n'est pas à l'aise avec le sujet, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je n'ai jamais essayé de me suicider mais j'y ai déjà pensé. Quand ça n'allait pas, j'entendais une petite voix dans ma tête me dire '' ce serait mieux si tout ça pouvait se terminer ''. Tout le monde y a déjà plus ou moins pensé à une période de sa vie mais peut-être que j'y pense plus que d'autres. Tellement que j'ai banalisé le sujet. On va tous mourir un jour, certains plus tôt que d'autres, c'est tout. Je rêve d'un monde où je ne souffrirais plus, ou je n'aurais plus à regarder les yeux tristes de ma mère ni mon reflet qui me dirait que je pars à la dérive. Plus de douleur, plus de question... Plus rien. Le repos éternel.

 _« Je rêve que je ne me réveille pas »_ _._

C'est de là que vient mon tatouage. Au fond, ça ne reste qu'un doux songe. Ça ne reste qu'une phrase écrite à l'encre indélébile sur ma peau. Je vis dans le monde réel et il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle. D'où mon second tatouage… Même si ça reste encore une autre histoire.

 **-Je rigole.**

Je ne sais pas qui j'essaie de convaincre, lui ou moi.

Law me donne ensuite des nouvelles de Baterilla, de sa vie d'étudiante qui l'empêche de dormir et de voir sa copine. De Zoro qui va mal mais qui fait comme si de rien n'était. Il me manque autant que je lui manque.

Il essaie ensuite d'aborder des sujets plus légers pour me détendre un peu. Entendre sa voix me fait du bien. Je ne me sens pas bien ici et je ne pense pas que je m'habituerais un jour à vivre à Goa. Je vais dans un lycée de merde rempli de faux-culs bourrés de fric. J'ai un père qui croit que parce qu'on m'a obligé à venir vivre ici, ça va nous rapprocher et lui donner ainsi des droits sur moi. Je déteste la vache laitière qui lui sert de femme et Luffy me saoule à me suivre partout.

Soudain, Law aborde un sujet que j'aurais aimé ignorer.

 **-J'ai vu ta mère aujourd'hui, elle avait pas l'air bien. Elle a peur que tu lui en veuilles.**

C'est vrai que j'en veux un peu à ma mère de m'avoir forcé à venir ici mais je ne suis pas bête, je sais combien elle souffrait par ma faute. À cause de tous mes dérapages et de mes petits problèmes. En y repensant, j'ai honte de la manière dont je me conduisais avant.

 **-Je lui en veux pas, je sais que je mérite ce qui m'arrive. Je l'aime, c'est ma mère. Bien sûr que je lui en veux pas,** je répète inutilement.

 **-Tu lui diras quand tu l'auras au téléphone, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait très plaisir.** Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'elle m'appelle.

 **-Je n'y manquerai pas. Prends soin de Zoro.**

 **-Toujours.**

On se parle encore un peu et puis on raccroche.

Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec lui. Je suis comme regonflé à bloc et je vais en avoir besoin pour affronter ce qu'il va se passer plus tard. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'échapper à la visite chez le psy. Peut-être que je devrais juste faire le mur ?

Quelle merde...

 **xXx**

J'ai finalement réussi à m'échapper mais je ne suis pas sûr que personne ne m'ai vu. Il y a tellement de monde dans ce manoir que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Heureusement pour moi, ils sont très discrets. J'ai éteins mon portable, histoire d'être tranquille. Je sais que dès que mon père se rendra compte de mon absence, il cherchera à me joindre. Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre me dire à quel point tout ça est important. Il n'a qu'à y aller lui-même à ce rendez-vous si c'est si important que ça.

Après quelques minutes de marche, je m'arrête dans un petit parc où je me laisse presque tomber sur une balançoire peut-être trop petite pour moi. Je me balance légèrement pour me détendre un peu.

Law m'a dit que ma mère pensait que je lui en voulais. Je ferme les yeux avant de soupirer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'appelle pas ? Peut-être qu'elle attend que ce soit moi qui le fasse étant donné qu'elle pense que je lui en veux ? Je touche mon portable à travers la poche fermée de mon jean. J'hésite à le faire maintenant. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop y penser mais c'est plus fort que moi, tellement que j'en fais des cauchemars. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose et que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne m'a pas appelé ? L'angoisse m'envahit soudain et mes mains commencent à devenir moites. J'essaie de me calmer mais j'ai du mal. Même les propos de Law un peu plus tôt n'y changent pas grand-chose. Il l'a vu, mais c'était quand ? C'était peut-être il y a longtemps. Il faut revérifier maintenant.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je prends mon portable et envoie un rapide message à Law. Une fois fait, je le range soigneusement dans ma poche. Mon angoisse a un peu diminué mais ça ira encore mieux quand il me répondra. Ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire quelques secondes plus tard.

De : Law

A : Ace

Tu veux que j'aille vérifier ?

De : Ace

A : Law

Ouais. S'il te plaît.

Un groupe de mecs entre dans le parc et me sort de ma contemplation. De toute façon, fixer mon portable pendant quarante ans ne fera pas venir la réponse plus vite. Ils sont quatre et n'ont pas l'air de rigoler. Ils sont bruyants et parlent forts. Ils me jettent un rapide regard avant de se désintéresser de moi, sauf un. Je le reconnais parfaitement. C'est le mec aux cheveux rouges que j'avais vu à la sortie de Marie-Joa. Il semble me reconnaître également car il s'approche de moi et fait signe à ses potes de faire de même.

 **-T'es le mec à la clope, c'est ça ? Tu te souviens de moi ?**

Il ne cherche même pas à se poser sur une balançoire, son corps est bien trop massif pour ça.

 **-Ouais, difficile d'oublier une chevelure pareille. J'ai pas d'autre clope à te donner cette fois-ci.**

 **-T'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule !?**

Il s'approche soudainement de moi et je me lève aussitôt, sentant que les choses vont peut-être dégénérer. Il me toise de son bon mètre 85 et l'expression de son visage a de quoi faire peur. Mais je suis calme et c'est pas ses trois potes derrière moi qui vont y changer quelque chose. J'ai jamais eu peur de me battre et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

 **-Pas spécialement,** je le détrompe aussitôt **.** **Ce n'est pas mon genre de me moquer des gens, je laisse ça aux idiots et aux connards.** **C'est juste que t'as des cheveux qui s'oublient pas facilement. Calme-toi, mec.**

Il fronce les sourcils comme s'il jugeait de la véracité de mes propos. Ce que je dis doit l'avoir convaincu car il me donne une grosse tape dans le dos et fais signe à ses potes que tout va bien finalement. Il approche son visage du mien et le sourire qui se dessine sur son visage est le même que la dernière fois. Celui d'un psychopathe.

 **-'scuse, j'aime pas qu'on s'foute de ma gueule, c'est tout. Du coup, j'ai un peu tendance à m'énerver trop vite.**

 **-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.**

 **-Je m'appelle Kid. Eustass Kid. Retiens-le bien. Lui, c'est Killer.**

Il me montre un grand blond aussi costaud que lui.

\- **Heat.**

Je le regarde quelques secondes à peine. Son regard vide et ses multiples cicatrices me mettent mal à l'aise.

- **E** **t Wire**.

Seule particularité chez lui, le style de sa barbe.

 **-Portgas D. Ace.**

 **-Cool. Tu faisais quelque chose ?**

Mon portable vibre. Je repense alors à ma conversation avec Law et le sort aussitôt.

De : Law

A : Ace

Tout va bien. Je suis passé la voir sous un faux prétexte. Rassure-toi donc.

Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de ranger mon portable.

 **-Non.**

 **-Tu veux venir avec nous ?**

 **-Pourquoi pas.**

* * *

 _« La confiance de l'innocent est le meilleur atout du menteur. »_

 _Stephen King_

 _Sabo._

* * *

Jeudi 08 Décembre 2016

Depuis lundi, une rumeur court au lycée. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle dit mais je sais qu'elle concerne Ace. Je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça mais je suis content de ne plus être l'objet de toutes les attentions. Après, je n'y prête pas plus attention que ça. Ça ne m'intéresse pas et comme la plupart de toutes les rumeurs, elles sont fausses. Complètement ou en partie je ne sais pas, car parfois, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu.

Les rumeurs seraient vraies que je n'y intéresserais pas plus. Je ne comprends vraiment pas le plaisir qu'ont les gens à faire tourner ce genre de bruit dans le seul but de rendre leurs journées un peu plus intéressantes.

Après avoir pris mon cahier de brouillon et ma calculatrice dans mon casier, je me dirige vers ma salle de mathématique. Nous n'utilisons pas les ordis aujourd'hui et je trouve ça bien dommage. Quand j'aperçois Koala, je ralentis un peu, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Depuis la soirée de l'équipe de football et ce qui s'est passé entre nous, on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé. Nous nous sommes envoyés des messages et on s'est vu rapidement entre deux cours. Je ne l'évite pas mais j'avoue ne pas chercher son contact non plus.

Je ne suis pas comme ça qu'avec elle. Après ce qui s'est passé avec Ace au restaurant scolaire, j'essaye de me faire un peu oublier. Je déteste être au centre de l'attention et Ace a attaqué là où ça fait mal. Je manque de confiance en moi - merci à mon père - et suis quelque peu complexé par mon physique.

Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression que je pourrais être mieux. Je déteste me montrer devant d'autres personnes. Et l'idée même qu'un jour peut-être, Koala me verra dans mon plus simple appareil, me rend tellement nerveux que mes mains commencent à devenir moites. C'est peut-être méchant mais je n'ai pas envie de sauter le pas... Je n'arrive pas à ressentir du désir pour elle. Ou en tout cas, pas de cette manière.

J'ai aimé les baisers qu'on a échangés pendant la soirée mais si je dois être honnête avec moi-même, ne pas recommencer ne me gênerait pas plus que ça.

Je suis un mauvais petit-ami. Koala mérite mieux que moi.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi.

Je soupire et décide de faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vue. Je suis pitoyable.

Quand j'entre dans la salle de mathématique, le professeur n'est pas encore là et les autres sont en pleine conversation. Ils sont en train de parler d'Ace et de cette rumeur ridicule qui court sur lui. Même si je n'écoute pas, je suis bien obligé d'entendre et malgré moi, je finis par prêter attention à ce qu'ils disent.

 **-Il paraît qu'il a un casier judiciaire !**

 **-Moi, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait fait de la prison ! Il aurait tabassé un élève de son lycée à mort et aurait fini chez les flics !**

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils peuvent tenir de tels propos sans réellement savoir si c'est vrai ou non.

 **-C'est vrai que quand on le regarde, ça se voit qu'il est violent. Ses yeux sont constamment sombres comme s'il cachait une haine sans nom en lui !**

 **-Je me demande pourquoi ils l'ont accepté ici s'il est si violent. Il a quand même tabassé un élève à mort !**

 **-Pourquoi il a fait ça d'ailleurs ?**

 **-Personne ne sait.**

 **-Moi, je suis sûr que c'est grâce à M. Roger s'il a été accepté ici.**

 **-Appartement, c'est son fils. Ça aussi c'est assez bizarre d'ailleurs. C'est son père mais ils n'ont jamais vécu ensemble avant...**

Malgré moi, je dois avouer que c'est quelque chose qui m'avait beaucoup intrigué au début. Ace et son père entretiennent une relation assez complexe, ça se voit. Je souffle et me répète une fois encore que ceci ne me concerne pas. Je ferme les yeux, espérant ainsi ne plus entendre mes camarades de classe sortir des inepties de ce genre.

Et bizarrement, ils se sont tus. J'ouvre alors les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passe et tombe sur Ace. Il marche tranquillement jusqu'à une place libre, au fond bien évidemment. Mes yeux s'attardent malgré moi sur sa tenue vestimentaire. Un jean noir qui galbe ses jambes avec des chaînes sur le côté. Un haut blanc simple avec une veste rouge dont il a retroussé les manches. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'a pas voulu être discret.

Quand il passe à côté de moi, je peux allègrement sentir l'odeur de tabac qui émane de lui. Le professeur arrive quelques minutes après et le cours commence.

 **xXx**

Luffy me saute violemment dans les bras et c'est avec difficulté que je reste debout. Il n'a pas l'air comme ça mais il pèse son poids ! Je le dépose rapidement par terre avant de lui toucher les cheveux. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas ça.

Je ne suis pas censé être là aujourd'hui car j'ai un match vendredi et je dois m'entrainer le plus possible. Luffy aussi le sait mais il m'a quand même demandé de passer. Il a dit que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, juste le temps de me passer quelque chose. Je demande à voir.

Il faut sincèrement que j'apprenne à dire non à Luffy.

 **-On dirait que tu es content de me voir !** je lance, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Toujours.**

Il me fait son fameux sourire qui lui mange tout le visage puis ramasse son chapeau de paille qui était tombé par terre. Il me tire par la manche, me laissant à peine le temps de dire bonjour à Hancock. On passe devant une porte close et je jurerai avoir entendu des éclats de voix. J'ai juste le temps de jeter un rapide regard derrière moi. J'ai l'impression que c'était le bureau de Roger.

Ça m'intrigue mais je n'ose pas poser de question à Luffy.

 **-Alors c'est quoi que tu voulais me montrer ?** je lui demande, une fois arrivé dans sa salle de jeu.

 **-Mes mangas !**

 **-Tes mangas ?** je répète, entre la surprise et l'énervement.

 **-Oui, tu m'as dit que t'en avais jamais lu alors moi je veux bien t'en prêter pour que t'en lises. C'est cool, non ?**

 **-Euh, je ne sais pas... Ça n'aurait pas pu attendre ? Tu sais bien que j'ai un match bientôt.**

 **-Ouais. Tu m'en veux ?**

Je soupire avant de secouer la tête.

Il retrouve aussitôt le sourire avant de me montrer sa grande bibliothèque. _King's Game, Blue Exorcist, Arata, Naruto, Ippo, Fairy Tails, Magi_... Ma tête est remplie de noms bizarres et Luffy semble intarissable sur le sujet. Malheureusement, ne m'y connaissant pas plus que ça, je me retrouve vite perdu. Il semble le remarquer et prendre pitié de moi par la même occasion. Il me conseille alors un ou deux mangas. Pas un trop long car je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour lire en ce moment.

Luffy me propose alors de commencer par _King's Game_ ou alors _Arata_. Comme j'ai trouvé le résumé du premier très intéressant, c'est par lui que je vais commencer.

Luffy me saute de nouveau dans les bras en m'affirmant que j'ai fait un super choix. J'esquisse un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

Ce gamin me mène à la baguette...

Vendredi 09 Décembre 2016

Je respire difficilement, je sens mon cœur battre à un rythme anormalement rapide mais j'aime cette sensation. J'adore le basket. Seuls les matchs peuvent me faire sentir aussi vivant. Aujourd'hui, on joue un match amical contre un lycée public du nord de la ville. Nous menons de 10 points seulement mais il reste encore 5 minutes de jeu et tout peut encore arriver. Ce match à beau n'être qu'un match amical, beaucoup de monde y assiste. Le gymnase y contient difficilement les trois quarts des spectateurs présents.

L'équipe de basket du lycée Marie-Joa est une bonne équipe réputée pour ses talents individuels assez incroyables. Son jeu d'équipe n'est pas aussi bon mais il n'y pas trop de quoi se plaindre non plus.

Notre talon d'Achille vient plutôt du fait que nous sommes lents à démarrer. Il nous faut au moins 10 minutes pour nous mettre dans le match. Malheureusement, pendant ce précieux temps, nous prenons des points... Cela exaspère beaucoup notre coach et moi aussi à vrai dire. Le truc, c'est que tout le monde veut briller, veut marquer, et montrer de quoi il est capable. On est tous bon mais on ne joue pas assez en équipe. Heureusement, à partir du deuxième quart, nous jouons tous ensemble. Le ballon circule davantage, ce qui fait que nous marquons énormément, et très vite. L'égo des titulaires de cette équipe a beau être très fort, gagner est notre objectif premier et pour ça, on s'en donne les moyens. Pas de dispute de cours de récré ici.

J'aime vraiment l'équipe de basket. Je suis également fier d'en être à la fois le capitaine et le meneur de jeu. Et en tant que capitaine, c'est à moi de mener mon équipe le plus loin possible.

La foule crie et sursaute à chaque tentative de but raté. L'équipe adverse est douée, sinon notre coach n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on joue un match contre eux, même amical. De son point de vue, jouer un match contre une équipe plus faible ne sert à rien. Je ne suis pas forcément de son avis mais là n'est pas la question. Nos adversaires ont une bonne défense et leurs rebonds* sont redoutables. Il est évident que le coach les a choisis pour qu'on améliore notre jeu offensif.

Quand un de mes coéquipiers me lance le ballon, je le rattrape et me dirige vers le panier. Aussitôt, un joueur vient me marquer. Je m'arrête et drible un peu, histoire de le tromper. Je passe ensuite à un joueur à ma droite qui me le renvoie très vite. Le joueur qui me marquait se retourne pour me suivre mais il est arrêté par un écran*.

Je remercie Basil furtivement avant de continuer sur ma lancée. Je tente un drive*et comme je suis rapide, j'arrive à me débarrasser rapidement de mes adversaires. Personne sous le panier pour l'instant. L'autre équipe a été prise de court par mon action et n'a pas eu le temps de revenir sur la raquette*. Je sens un joueur adverse approcher. Si je lance, j'ai 9 chances sur 10 de le mettre, c'est certain. Je ferme les yeux, sentant l'adversaire avancer encore un peu plus vers moi.

Je me décide finalement à faire une passe en arrière à Vergo qui fait un tir à trois points. Le ballon roule sur la rim* quelques secondes mais ça me semble durer une éternité. Je déteste autant que j'adore ces quelques secondes de stress où on se demande si oui ou non, le ballon va renter. Celui-ci continue de rouler. Je retiens presque ma respiration et puis enfin, il tombe dedans. Le coup de sifflet final retentit presque en même temps.

Nous avons gagné 56-38. Les spectateurs applaudissent, heureux d'avoir pu voir un bon match. Quant à nous, nous allons serrer la main de l'équipe adverse. J'échange quelques mots avec le capitaine. Je lui dis qu'ils ont bien joué et que j'ai beaucoup aimé ce match.

Et je le pense vraiment.

Quand il part rejoindre ses proches, je me dirige vers le banc où se trouve le coach et prends soin de bien me désaltérer.

 **-C'est bien, les gars, vous n'avez fait aucune faute et votre jeu d'équipe a presque été impeccable.**

 **-Merci, coach !** nous répondons en chœur.

 **-Tu as pris la bonne décision à la fin, Sabo.**

Je hoche la tête pour le remercier.

Très vite, les autres joueurs retrouvent leurs proches. Je ne perds même pas mon temps à essayer de voir si mon père est là, et encore moins ma mère. Je sais très bien qu'ils ne sont pas là. Mon père n'ignore pourtant pas le fait que je jouais ce soir. Il le savait, il n'avait juste pas envie de venir. Je crois que le pire a été quand il m'a demandé avant de partir pour mon match depuis quand je jouais au basket.

Depuis que j'ai 8 ans. J'en ai 16 maintenant.

Mon cœur s'est juste brisé un peu plus après ça. Je ne devrais même plus m'en étonner mais j'espère toujours un peu que c'est parce que mon père est un homme occupé et qu'il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de moi. Parce qu'il a d'autres priorités, qu'il n'a pas le temps de s'intéresser à moi. Parce qu'il ne sait pas comment m'aimer, qu'il ne me dit pas qu'il tient à moi.

J'inspire et expire bruyamment, essayant du mieux possible de refouler ma tristesse.

Sanji m'avait prévenu qu'il ne pourrait pas venir ce soir puisqu'il travaillait au _Baratie_. Son chef est assez strict au sujet du restaurant alors je ne lui en veux pas. Koala ne peut pas tout le temps sortir quand elle veut et puisqu'elle est allée à la soirée de l'équipe de football, elle ne peut pas ressortir le soir tout de suite. Ses parents l'ont toujours un peu trop couverte. Nami n'aime pas le basket et je n'allais pas la forcer à venir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis tout de même heureux.

Je crois...

Comme je ne suis pas pressé, je range les ballons. Hermep me propose son aide mais je refuse. Ses parents l'attendent et je peux largement finir tout seul. Tout ce que j'ai à faire après est d'appeler le chauffeur de la famille quand je voudrais rentrer.

Quelle bonne fin de soirée pour fêter une si belle victoire… Je soupire et pars enfin en direction des vestiaires. Je sors une serviette ainsi qu'un gel douche de mon sac avant de me diriger vers les douches.

L'eau sur ma peau me fait le plus grand bien. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par les sensations qui ne manquent pas de m'assaillir. Si seulement je pouvais me sentir aussi bien plus souvent…

Je me lave rapidement les cheveux et remarque qu'ils ont encore poussés. Je n'ai toujours pas pris rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Il faut que je le fasse. Ils sont déjà beaucoup trop longs.

Je soupire et me lave rapidement. Moins je vois mon corps et mieux je me porte. J'éteins l'eau et entoure la serviette que j'avais prise autour de ma taille. Je suis content d'être seul, je n'apprécie vraiment pas de me changer avec les autres joueurs. Je me rhabille rapidement et avant de partir, je déambule dans les couloirs tout en pianotant sur mon portable. Il faut que j'appelle mon chauffeur mais l'appeler veut dire rentrer… Je n'en ai pas particulièrement envie.

 **-Hey.**

Je m'arrête et hausse les sourcils, surpris de tomber sur Ace. Il est nonchalamment assis sur une marche, une bouteille d'alcool à moitié entamée à la main. Il me fait un signe de la main et je l'interprète comme une invitation à le rejoindre. Un peu mal à l'aise, je m'approche. Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut. La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, ça ne s'était pas trop bien passé...

 **-Beau match.**

 **-Ouais** , je marmonne, ne sachant pas comment prendre cette remarque.

 **-Détends-toi, c'était juste un compliment.**

 **-Tu as beaucoup bu ?** je lui demande, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Un peu.** **Mais je suis encore capable de penser correctement.**

Il rigole. Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Ace boit encore une gorgée de sa boisson ô combien si délicieuse avant de me regarder longuement, presque intensément. Tellement que je me sens soudainement gêné.

Je détourne légèrement les yeux et je prie intérieurement pour ne pas rougir. Il est proche de moi mais pas autant qu'au gala et ça me fait bizarre. J'ai envie de m'éloigner un peu. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure pour me calmer.

Je pense soudainement à ses lèvres et s'en pouvoir m'en empêcher, je les regarde. Elles sont légèrement humides et brillantes à cause de l'alcool. Elles ne sont ni trop fines ni trop pulpeuses...

 _Arrête !_ Je me fais violence et relève précipitamment les yeux pour tomber sur les siens, si sombres. J'ai l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond, encore et encore...

Je remarque alors qu'il me fixe à son tour et je prends peur. Est-ce qu'il m'a vu regarder sa bouche ? Je craque mes doigts, anxieux. Seigneur, faites que non...

 **-Tu sais, au fond, je t'aime bien,** me dit-il soudainement.

Ce qui me fait ouvrir de grand yeux. Quoi !?

 **-Toi et moi, on est pareil. C'est peut-être pour ça que je porte autant d'intérêt à ce que tu fais et que ça m'énerve autant de te voir comme ça.**

 **-Comme...ça ?** je demande, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine.

 **-Mentir.**

Il me quitte des yeux et se met à fixer un point invisible devant lui.

- **Faire semblant d'être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas.**

Il fait une longue pause et en profite pour reprendre une gorgée. Il reste silencieux et je me demande s'il va continuer ou non. Il me regarde alors de nouveau et c'est comme si je me trouvais incapable d'échapper à ses yeux noirs.

 **-Souffrir à ce point-là pour un homme qui ne le mérite pas. Ton père n'est pas venu, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je ne réponds pas. Mon expression parle pour moi. Comment a-t-il su ?

 **-Sauf que contrairement à toi, moi j'ai arrêté de me préoccuper de ce que mon géniteur pouvait bien penser.**

 **-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, Roger est quelqu'un de bien,** je ne peux m'empêcher de dire.

 **-Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais. Il n'a pas le droit d'agir comme s'il était un bon père alors qu'il n'est rien de tout ça. Pas plus tard que jeudi, il m'a engueulé parce que je ne suis pas allé à un rendez-vous.**

Il lève les yeux au ciel. C'était donc ça les éclats de voix que j'ai entendu la dernière fois.

 **-Peut-être qu'il essaie juste de se rattraper,** je propose.

Ace hausse les sourcils, je me demande même s'il m'a écouté.

 **-T'es pas plus gâté que moi. Ton père a l'air d'être un sacré numéro.**

 **-Ça, je te le fais pas dire,** je murmure avant de me tortiller.

C'est la première fois que je dis à voix haute ce que je pense réellement de lui. Ca fait bizarre. Je jette un coup d'œil à Ace pour voir sa réaction mais il ne dit rien. Avachi sur les marches, il semble vraiment ailleurs.

 **-Tes amis non plus ne sont pas venus.**

 **-Non, apparemment ils avaient mieux à faire.**

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être cassant. Je crois que même si je comprends qu'ils ne soient pas venus, ça me fait tout de même de la peine.

 **-T'en veux un peu ?**

Il me tend sa bouteille et je suis tenté d'accepter. Si je refuse, est-ce qu'il va se moquer de moi ou un truc comme ça ? S'il me demande, c'est que j'ai le choix pourtant. Je dois refuser, je n'aime pas l'alcool.

 **-Non. J'aime pas vraiment ça...**

 **-T'as pas besoin d'aimer. Des fois pour aller mieux, il faut se faire encore plus de mal. Encore et encore.**

Il s'approche de moi et passe son bras droit autour de mes épaules. Son odeur m'envahit soudainement et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il sent bon malgré les quelques effluves d'alcool qui émanent de lui. Sa main caresse délicieusement ma nuque et des frissons parcourent alors mon corps. Je me mets alors à souhaiter fortement qu'il continue, qu'il s'approche encore plus. Je n'arrive plus à penser convenablement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...?

 **-Ace...**

Ma voix n'est pas plus forte qu'un murmure.

 **-Tellement. Jusqu'à oublier pourquoi on avait mal à la base.**

 **-C'est pour ça que tu bois ?** je demande, le cœur serré.

Que cache-t-il vraiment ?

 **-Non, c'est pour ça que je reste avec toi.**

Il continue à me caresser la nuque, lentement.

 **-Ça te fait mal de rester avec moi ?** je répète, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il veut dire par là.

Ma présence le fait-elle souffrir ?

 **-Je t'ai dit qu'on était pareil, toi et moi,** répond-il calmement, mettant presque un terme à cette discussion.

On reste comme ça un petit moment et je me demande pourquoi je ne le repousse pas. Je ne devrais pas discuter avec lui comme si on était les meilleurs amis du monde. Je devrais aussi lui prendre sa bouteille et lui dire que boire de l'alcool à Marie-Joa est interdit, qu'il ne devrait pas en boire du tout vu qu'il n'est pas majeur. Et la liste est longue... Pourtant, je ne fais rien de tout ça. Je prends la bouteille et bois à mon tour. Je ne le vois pas mais je suis sûr qu'à côté de moi, Ace sourit.

Beuh… C'est dégueulasse. Mais bon, Ace a dit que ce n'est pas fait pour être bon ni pour aimé.

 **-Bois pas trop vite ou tu vas finir comme Luffy.**

 **-Tu n'aurais jamais dû le laisser boire,** je marmonne.

 **-Je ne suis pas son frère. Il fait ce qu'il veut, même si j'avoue qu'il y a été un peu fort.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et porte de nouveau la bouteille à mes lèvres. La deuxième gorgée est aussi dégueulasse que la première. Ace se moque gentiment de moi avant de me prendre la bouteille et de boire à son tour. C'est presque comme un baiser indirect, me souffle une voix dans ma tête.

 **-Est-ce que tu veux m'embrasser ?**

 **-Quoi ?**

Mes yeux sont écarquillés et je me demande pourquoi il me demande ça. Mes mains deviennent alors moites et ma respiration se bloque presque.

 **-Tu regardes ma bouche.**

Un sourire taquin au visage, il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il semble si serein alors que j'ai l'impression que tout mon sang a quitté mon corps.

- **Alors quoi, Koala n'embrasse pas bien ?**

Je sais qu'il plaisante mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je dois me ressaisir ! Je le repousse brutalement et m'écarte de lui le plus possible. Je ne veux pas, ni ne peux être comme ça.

 **-Tu dis n'importe quoi.**

Je prends mon sac tout en évitant les yeux si sombres qui eux ne me quittent pas. Sans un mot, je m'éloigne, priant pour que ce qui vient de se passer ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar.

 **xXx**

 _ **Posté à 00h22 sur l'application Piece :**_

« Pourquoi ne peut-on pas se contenter de ce qu'on a ? On veut toujours plus, encore et encore alors qu'il suffit de peu pour être heureux. »

Straw Berry.

 _ **Posté à 00h35 sur l'application Piece :**_

« Un scorpion demande à une grenouille de la porter pour traverser le lac. La grenouille dit « comment je pourrais savoir si à la moitié du chemin, tu ne me piqueras pas ? ». Le scorpion répond « si je te pique, on mourra tous les deux ». La grenouille le porte alors mais à la moitié du chemin, elle se fait piquer. Elle demande alors pourquoi. Le scorpion lui répond « c'est dans ma nature ».

Comme pour le scorpion, c'est dans notre nature d'être égoïste.

Anonyme.

* * *

 **Rebond** : action de capter la balle après un tir manqué et avant que celle-ci ne touche le sol.

 **Écran** : action visant à gêner le défenseur d'un coéquipier en se plaçant sur sa trajectoire.

 _ **Drive**_ : perforer la ligne de défense adverse en dribblant rapidement vers le panier.

 **Raquette** : zone du terrain située sous chaque panier, généralement de forme rectangulaire, elle peut être de forme et de taille différentes en fonction des organismes organisant les compétitions.

 _ **Rim**_ : l'arceau du panier.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui !?

Et puis, je regarde la grosse baraque derrière et tout s'éclaire. De tous les endroits où j'aurais pu me trouver, il a fallu que ce soit à côté de chez Gueule d'Ange… La barbe.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me retourne légèrement pour pouvoir le voir. J'étais tranquille jusqu'à présent. J'espère bien qu'il ne va pas me faire chier et juste passer son chemin. Je continue à fumer ma clope tout en me demandant ce qu'il me veut.

Je le regarde, franchement énervé, et il s'arrête aussitôt. Il est à environ 3 mètres de moi et me fixe de ses yeux noisettes, désemparé.

 **-S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, Ace... Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.**

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte lui encore ?

Je me lève et fronce les sourcils. Il met aussitôt ses mains devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.

 **-N-non, non... Ne saute pas, Ace ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça... S'il te plaît…**

* * *

Et voila!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. En tout cas merci pour vos commentaire, voir que cette histoire à un si bon accueil me motive encore plus pour écrire.

Début de rapprochement entre Ace et Sabo, ainsi que l'arriver de certain personnage! Tous n'ont pas l'air très sympathique...à voir.

Rendez-vous en 2017, le mercredi 4 janvier!

Je vous souhaite en avance de bonne fête de fin d'année. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Yuto Aoki, brinou, Iphanna, Blue0, jokykiss et Eternal moon's smile pour leurs reviews. Un autre merci à Eternal moon's smile, Phoenix penna pour leurs mises en alertes et / ou en favoris.

Bonne lecture et bonne année a tous en espérant que ce premier chapitre de l'année vous convienne.

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 5

.

« Dieu n'a fait qu'ébaucher l'homme, c'est sur Terre que chacun se créé »

Proverbe africain

Ace.

* * *

Samedi 10 Décembre 2016

Je mange sans grand enthousiasme mon plat de... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est en fait. Je ne suis pas habitué à manger de la grande gastronomie, ce qui fait que j'ai du mal à reconnaître les plats que je mange ici. Ça ne m'empêche pas de les apprécier. Je bouge pourtant ma jambe frénétiquement, incapable de rester tranquille.

Gourmand de nature, je n'ai d'habitude jamais de mal à finir mon assiette, c'est même tout le contraire à vrai dire. Mais là, ça bloque. J'ai une grosse boule dans le ventre et ma langue est pâteuse. Je ne peux plus rien avaler mais je me force. Je relève la tête quand j'entends mon père se racler la gorge et je le vois sourire, amusé par mon comportement. Je le fixe méchamment pendant quelques secondes avant de me concentrer de nouveau sur mon assiette.

Je me demande encore pourquoi il a accepté. Quand je lui ai demandé si mes amis pouvaient venir passer le week-end ici, il a juste dit oui. Il ne m'a pas fallu lui sortir de longs discours ni le supplier et encore moins le menacer.

Je ne sais pas, je suis simplement surpris. Après ce qu'il s'était passé mercredi, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si permissif avec moi. On s'est vachement pris la tête à cause de ce truc de psy. Ça semblait tellement lui tenir à cœur que je pensais qu'il me le ferait payer... Mais non. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre même si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me méfier. Franchement, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait céder aussi facilement. Je m'attendais à devoir le supplier ou alors à ce qu'il me fasse un odieux chantage. Mais rien. Du coup, Zoro et Law viennent passer le week-end ici, avec moi. Ils arrivent en début d'après-midi.

Je suis quelqu'un d'assez possessif et de jaloux dans ma façon d'être et ça se ressent dans les liens que je tisse avec les gens. Law m'a dit que ça venait du fait que j'avais peur qu'on s'éloigne de moi, que j'avais peur de ne pas être aimé. J'adore sincèrement ce type mais il m'énerve quand il fait ça. Quand il croit savoir mieux que moi ce que je ressens. Pourtant, c'est vrai qu'on pourra dire ce qu'on voudra de moi mais je déteste qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis et encore moins à ma mère.

C'est pour cette raison que ça m'a autant mis en rogne quand cet abruti dans mon ancien lycée a tenu des propos homophobes. Zoro est gay, et alors ? Il a eu assez de mal à l'accepter comme ça pour que des débiles le rabaissent encore aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'au moins, il a compris la leçon.

Le repas fini, je me dirige précipitamment dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Je ne fais même pas attention à Luffy qui me suit comme mon ombre depuis ce matin. Lui aussi a hâte de rencontrer mes amis, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose. Je prends des habits que je juge corrects et je vais dans ma salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Et pendant que l'eau coule sur mon corps, je repense automatiquement à ce qui s'est passé hier avec Gueule d'ange.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. A la base, j'étais allé au match de basket pour me détendre un peu, sortir de cette immense baraque que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter. Roger m'a laissé y aller parce qu'il savait que je ne mentais pas et qu'un chauffeur s'occuperait de m'y conduire et de me ramener ici ensuite.

Le match était sympa même s'il y avait clairement une différence de niveau. Voir un match en réalité change de le voir à la télé, assis sur son fauteuil. A la fin, je suis parti me poser un peu sur les escaliers à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je fuyais désespérément mon chauffeur.

J'avais pas vraiment réfléchi avant d'appeler Sabo. J'avais pas non plus imaginé qu'il me rejoindrait. J'ai pensé tout ce que je lui ai dit. Lui et moi, on se ressemble. On ne vit simplement pas le truc de la même façon. L'alcool a juste délié ma langue et m'a aussi un peu aidé à y voir plus clair par rapport à mon aversion pour lui. C'est vrai que depuis que je suis arrivé ici, c'est le seul que je titille un peu. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs du fait que ses amis n'ont rien remarqué. Sans doute est-il très fort pour cacher son mal être. C'est peut-être plus facile de percevoir la souffrance de quelqu'un quand on souffre soi-même.

Je lève la tête et soupire presque de bien être en sentant l'eau me frapper de plein fouet. Je prends mon gel douche saveur coco. J'ai toujours adoré prendre des saveurs fruitées même si j'ai pas vraiment de préférence et que je change assez fréquemment. Par contre, pour une raison que moi-même j'ignore, je déteste que les autres changent d'odeur. Si un jour Zoro ne devait plus sentir la pomme et Law ne plus sentir le pain d'épices, je crois que je me sentirais mal. Mais genre, vraiment mal.

 _T'es sûr que t'as pas besoin de voir un psy ?_

J'ignore cette voix venue d'ailleurs et étale le savon sur mon corps. Les yeux fermés, je profite de la sensation de bien-être que ce petit massage me procure. De ma main gauche, je rabats mes cheveux en arrière en ouvrant doucement les yeux. Ma main droite se promène sur mon torse que je frotte plus ou moins énergiquement. Mes tétons sont dressés et le contact de ma main sur eux semble juste un peu plus les flatter.

Un souffle tremblant m'échappe. Doucement, la main qui caressait mon torse descend. Elle s'attarde à peine sur mes abdos. Non, ce qui l'intéresse, c'est ma verge. Je ne m'étonne même pas de bander, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas fait du bien…

Ma main caresse rapidement mon membre de quelques mouvements paresseux histoire de jauger de l'état de mon érection. Ma main gauche se pose sur la paroi de la douche et très vite, ma tête la rejoint. Le contact du froid sur mon front créé un réel contraste avec l'eau chaude qui coule sur moi et encore plus du feu qui m'habite. Ma main droite lâche mon membre pour cajoler mes bourses.

 **-Hum...**

Ma main gauche quitte la paroi froide de la douche pour aller caresser ma virilité délaissée par mon autre main. Cette fois-ci, mes mouvements sont plus rapides. Les yeux toujours fermés, j'imagine une langue autour de mon membre chaud.

A cette pensée, je sens ma verge réagir. Je remonte ma main jusqu'à mon frein que je prends soin de stimuler. Mon pouce part alors s'amuser avec mon gland devenu très sensible. Je ne sais pas si je suis discret, j'espère tout de même que c'est bien le cas. Je me souviens alors que cette salle de bain est reliée à ma chambre donc il ne devrait y avoir personne à côté.

 **-Mince !**

Cette bouche si délicieuse avale entièrement mon gland tout en jouant de sa langue pour titiller ma fente. J'esquisse un mince sourire à cette vision. Il n'y a que lorsque je me branle que je peux imaginer une fille à mes côtés. Les relations en général ou même pour le sexe, je ne sais pas, je n'y arrive pas. La première fille que j'ai fréquentée m'a assez dégouté comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec une fille ni de coucher avec l'une d'elles pour me faire du bien. Je n'ai donc pas trop le choix que d'en imaginer une. L'imagination et les fantasmes rendent la choses plus agréable, c'est tout.

Mes mouvements s'accélèrent tellement que mes hanches commencent doucement à bouger. Je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine et une boule commence à se former dans mon bas ventre. Putain, que c'est bon !

La fille à genoux relève la tête et ses yeux marron me regardent. Il me faut quelques secondes pour remarquer que ce sont ceux de Gueule d'ange.

 _Est-ce que tu veux m'embrasser ?_

Le voulait-il vraiment ? Je suis sûr que oui, j'ai vu la manière dont il me fixait. Ce désir au fond de ses yeux. La silhouette à genoux change pour se transformer en quelque chose de plus masculin. Cette fois-ci, je ne peux pas me tromper, c'est bien Sabo devant moi. Il se lève timidement et vient se blottir comme il peut contre moi. Sa main rejoint la mienne et caresse sensuellement ma verge. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais cette vision m'excite davantage encore. J'ahane de plus en plus alors que mes deux mains s'activent pour m'emmener au nirvana.

Pourquoi le voulait-il ?

Il avait l'air fâché, presque terrifié quand je lui ai demandé s'il le voulait. J'avais une fois de plus dit ça sans réfléchir, parce que sa façon de me regarder m'intriguait. Sa réaction m'indique en quelque sorte qu'il y avait plus que de la vexation dans son refus. Est-ce que Sabo est gay ou voulait-il juste essayer pour voir ? Il n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à tromper sa copine.

Je n'en sais rien et ça me prend la tête.

Je sens ses lèvres butiner mon cou et ça me donne vraiment chaud. L'imaginer faire ça est tellement étrange et jouissif. Mes coups de hanche augmentent de plus en plus et le corps imaginaire de Gueule d'ange se moule parfaitement au mien.

Soudainement, il se retourne et me présente ses belles fesses que je n'avais jusqu'à présent vues qu'à travers ses pantalons. Je plaque mon corps contre le sien. Les images sont tellement fortes que je sens à peine le froid du mur. Mes deux mains entourent mon sexe, créant du mieux qu'elles le peuvent un magnifique fourreau prêt à m'accueillir.

Mes fantasmes font le reste. C'est si bon que je ne mets pas longtemps à venir.

 **-Bordel de merde...** , je fais, presque à bout de souffle.

Est-ce que je viens sincèrement de me branler sur le cul de Gueule d'ange ? Énervé, je prends rageusement mon gel douche, prêt à reprendre une douche.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je sors de la douche lavé et habillé. Je fixe Luffy un petit moment. Assis au milieu de mon lit, il tient entre ses doigts mon paquet de clopes.

 **-T'as pas le droit de fumer. Roger dit que c'est int-**

 **-Si tu savais c'que je m'en fous de c'qu'il dit,** je le coupe, agacé qu'il ait osé fouiller dans mes affaires.

 **-C'est méchant ce que tu dis,** répondit-il, surpris par ma réponse.

 **-Et alors ?**

Il croit sincèrement que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ce que dit Roger ?

 **-Bah c'est ton père et tu dois être gentil avec lui. Lui, il est sympa avec toi.**

Luffy fronce les sourcils. Il réfléchit sûrement à la raison qui me fait tant détester mon père.

Je serre les poings, agacé. Luffy vient de m'énerver. Roger est peut-être mon père mais s'il ne veut pas d'ennui avec moi, c'est quelque chose qu'il n'a pas intérêt à mentionner.

Il me regarde et s'apprête à reculer au fond de mon lit pour s'éloigner de moi. Je lui attrape alors le bras et le relève. Il grimace quand je serre son bras un peu plus fort. Je reprends mon paquet de clopes et Luffy baisse la tête, se retenant très fortement de dire quelque chose.

Je relâche son bras et prends mon briquet qui était posé sur mon bureau. Je m'allume une clope et fixe Luffy.

 **-Je fume dans la maison et c'est interdit, n'est-ce pas**?

Il hoche la tête mais ne me regarde toujours pas.

- **Est-ce que tu vas le dire à Roger ?**

Il secoue la tête.

- **Alors arrête de me faire chier avec ce qui est interdit ou pas.**

 **-...**

 **-Écoute, j'y suis sans doute allé un peu fort avec toi mais c'est pour bien que tu comprennes que tu n'as pas à toucher à mes affaires.**

Il relève la tête et me sourit. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me dépêche de finir ma clope. Quand j'entends une voiture arriver dans la cour, je me précipite à la fenêtre et je sens Luffy se coller à moi pour voir aussi ce qui se passe dehors.

 **-C'est eux ?**

J'acquiesce et me dépêche de descendre.

Quand j'arrive dans l'entrée, mon géniteur et Hancock les accueillent déjà. Je cours vers eux et me jette dans les bras de Zoro qui me réceptionne aussitôt. Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et je l'entends rire à un truc que Law a sûrement dit. Je lui dis qu'il m'a manqué et il me répond que je lui ai manqué aussi, et que le lycée est chiant sans moi.

Je m'écarte alors de lui et attire Law à moi pour un câlin un peu plus bref. Law n'aime pas trop tout ce qui est démonstration d'affection alors...

On discute un peu, je leur demande comment s'est passé le trajet.

 **-Luffy, viens dire bonjour.**

Je me retourne et regarde Luffy. Roger essaie de le convaincre de se conduire de manière civilisée. Lui qui était si impatient de les voir, il fait moins le malin maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'il a la trouille.

Quel gamin.

Finalement, Hancock a réussi à l'amadouer et il s'approche de Law et de Zoro mais ose à peine les regarder. Il souffle un timide bonjour et rougit aussitôt. Ça pourrait être mignon dans d'autres circonstances mais ça ne l'est pas.

Il vient d'éternuer sur Law et c'est franchement dégueulasse. Hancock passe un mouchoir à mon ami et celui-ci le contemple un long moment avant de finalement se décider à le prendre. Franchement, si j'étais lui, j'irais carrément prendre une douche. Brûlante pour être sûr de se débarrasser de tous ces microbes. Zoro essaye de se retenir de rigoler, ce qui redonne le sourire à Luffy. À sa place, je sourirais pas trop. Je suis sûr que Law n'a qu'une envie et c'est de lui étriper le cou.

Après quelques minutes, on monte dans ma chambre. Enfin seuls. On va pouvoir vraiment discuter maintenant.

Law s'approche directement d'une armoire où une multitude de livres repose. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche mais je l'arrête tout de suite. Ces livres ne sont pas à moi. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils font là. Zoro quant à lui s'affale sur mon lit.

 **-Ça a certains avantages d'être riche,** commence-t-il.

 **-Notamment celui d'avoir une bibliothèque bien garnie,** ajoute Law.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant leur petit manège.

 **-Un lit XXL super confortable,** continue Zoro.

 **-N'oublie pas les couverts en argent.**

Law se déplace dans la pièce et observe calmement tout ce qui s'y trouve comme s'il essayait d'évaluer leurs prix.

 **-Ainsi que la baraque digne des plus grands manoirs.**

 **-Avec la charmante petite famille qui va avec.**

Je me laisse tomber sur un fauteuil près de la partie bibliothèque et ne réagit pas quand mes deux amis se mettent à rire comme si on venait de leur dire la blague du siècle. Malheureusement, ça dure longtemps. Un peu trop, si bien que je finis par réagir.

 **-Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi. C'est juste une belle prison dorée ici.**

Law se dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre en grand. Il s'allume une clope et fait bien attention de recracher sa fumée dehors. Law fume beaucoup alors que Zoro ne supporte pas du tout la fumée alors pour pouvoir consommer sa nicotine sans le gêner, il fait ça. Personnellement, j'attends d'être seul ou alors dehors. Zoro n'arrête pas de nous dire qu'un jour, on va avoir des problèmes de santé.

Ça ressemble étrangement à un truc que pourrait dire Sabo. Penser à lui me fait automatiquement penser à ce que j'ai fait sous la douche et c'est juste trop gênant. J'ai repris une douche tout de suite après en frottant mon corps tellement fort que j'y ai laissé des marques mais pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas suffisant, qu'il faut que je retourne me laver encore et encore.

Je relève mes yeux que je n'avais pas eus conscience d'avoir baissé et tombe sur le regard insistant de mon ami qui a toujours sa clope au bec. Il me fixe et une pensée s'insinue automatiquement dans ma tête. Est-ce qu'il le sait ? Il peut le voir sur mon visage que je me suis touché en pensant à un mec ? Je me revois en train de gémir honteusement sous la douche, mes mains sur ma verge dressée.

Oui, il le sait ! Ce que j'ai fait avec mes mains, il peut le voir ! Pourquoi me regarderait-il avec autant d'insistance sinon ? J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive et mes mains me démangent. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça alors je me lève précipitamment pour aller dans ma salle de bain.

Je ferme la porte à clé et je m'attarde à peine deux secondes sur mon reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. J'active aussitôt l'eau chaude. A force, mes mains ne me brûlent même plus. Je verse ensuite une grosse quantité de savon au creux de ma paume gauche, éteins l'eau de la droite et frotte mes deux mains ensemble.

Et puis, je compte. Je dois me laver les mains 60 secondes et pas une de plus en suivant un procédé bien particulier. Je commence par frotter mes deux mains ensemble jusqu'à ce que le savon mousse bien, ensuite je passe à la main droite. Je fais attention à bien passer entre les doigts et quand c'est fini, je passe à la gauche et c'est reparti pour un tour. Je lave mes poignets dans le même ordre que mes mains et les rince. 60 secondes pile poil.

Je prends de nouveau du savon et recommence à compter. Je le fais mousser puis décide ensuite de prendre la brosse. Plus je frotterai fort, plus ce sera efficace. La minute passe vite. Je sais que mes mains sont propres mais je ne suis pas calmé pour autant. Je n'ai pas respecté mon rituel alors je dois recommencer.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Peu importe que ça ait l'air ridicule, pour moi c'est très important.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je sors de la salle de bain et retourne dans ma chambre. J'essaie de faire comme si de rien n'était en espérant que Law et Zoro ne me poseront pas de question.

 **-La vache !** s'exclame alors Zoro.

Je crois que malheureusement, je ne vais pas y couper.

- **Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?!**

Il se lève si vite du lit que j'ai eu du mal à le voir.

- **T'as les mains toutes rouges !**

J'ignore volontairement Zoro et retourne m'asseoir sur le même fauteuil que tout à l'heure. Je me demande si mettre mes mains dans mes poches ferait louche. Je grimace en les bougeant. Ça fait plus mal que ce que je pensais. Je ne les ai pas regardées mais d'après ce qu'a dit Zoro, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que j'y jette un œil.

 **-Fais voir.**

Law se tient debout devant moi, les sourcils froncés. Je sens le regard de Zoro sur moi.

 **-C'est rien,** je grogne à moitié.

 **-Fais voir alors.**

Je sens rien qu'au son de sa voix qu'il est énervé. À contre cœur, je lui tends mes mains. Il les examine longuement avant de les prendre dans les siennes.

 **-Tu as encore eu une crise ?**

Je vois Zoro froncer les sourcils et ça ne me plait pas.

- **Ace ?**

 **-Non. Je me suis juste un peu emporté.**

Je sais qu'il ne me croit pas, qu'il aimerait en discuter mais il sait que ce n'est pas mon cas et qu'il ne tirera rien de moi.

 **-Je vais te soigner ça.**

 **xXx**

Sabaody. C'est le nom de la boîte de nuit où mes amis et moi avons décidé de passer une bonne partie de la nuit. C'était pas prévu à la base, ça c'est fait un peu comme ça. Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant et je dois dire que je suis assez content de retrouver cette ambiance.

Je n'aime pas spécialement les boîtes de nuit mais pourtant, j'y retourne assez souvent. Je teste mes limites et m'enivre de la musique qui pulse si fort à mes oreilles. Peu importe les raisons qui me font venir ici, l'important c'est que j'y trouve ce que je suis venu chercher.

Il y a beaucoup de monde. En même temps, rien d'étonnant un week-end. Law se dirige vers le bar pour nous commander à boire. Ici, ils sont assez stricts avec l'alcool alors comme Law est le seul à être majeur, c'est lui qui s'y colle. En attendant, avec Zoro on va se chercher un coin tranquille où on peut se poser.

Une musique de Jason Derulo résonne fort dans la boîte. Les filles se trémoussent sensuellement, faisant saliver d'envie tous les mecs en manque de Sabaody. L'hygiène des locaux malgré la mentalité des clients est tout à fait acceptable. En allant s'asseoir Zoro et moi, on se fait un peu bousculer par un couple fortement éméché. Ils s'excusent à peine en passant leur chemin.

Quels blaireaux.

Law approche et Zoro se jette de suite sur les bouteilles d'alcool. Law le retient et lui dit de payer sa part d'abord. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'attendait que ça.

 **-Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer !**

J'acquiesce aux paroles de Zoro.

 **-J'espère juste que tu n'iras pas te perdre en voulant aller aux toilettes. Cette fois, tu demanderas à Ace de t'accompagner. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il acceptera même de te la tenir.**

Law sourit et je me retiens de rire. Zoro et son sens de l'orientation. Ou plutôt son non-sens de l'orientation. Sérieux, faut vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ça. Ca s'aggrave de jour en jour.

Law ouvre la première bouteille d'alcool et on la vide en un temps record. On parle un peu de la famille de mon père et des différences qu'il y a ici par rapport à là où j'habitais avant puis je m'absente pour fumer une clope. Quand je reviens une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Law est seul à la table.

 **-Bah me dit pas que Zoro est aux chiottes ?**

 **-Non, t'inquiète.**

 **-Il est où ?**

Je me penche et me ressers un verre d'alcool. La bouteille est presque vide, mince !

 **-Là-bas.**

Il me montre une direction avec ses doigts et je recrache la moitié du contenu de mon verre. Il est en train de se faire draguer !? Enfin, je crois. Non, j'en suis sûr vu comment ce mec est proche de lui. Zoro a le dos légèrement appuyé contre le comptoir du bar et l'une des mains du mec prend aussi appui dessus. Il est à moitié penché sur son corps. Il lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille et je donnerai cher pour savoir ce que c'est.

C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un faire du gringue à mon ami.

Zoro a toujours été sincère avec moi. Je veux dire, il n'est pas du genre à cacher quelque chose juste parce que ça pourrait perturber la sensibilité de telle ou telle personne. Le jour où il a su qu'il était gay, il m'a dit _« J'aime les garçons. Tu crois que j'ai assez avec 10€ pour m'acheter une bouteille ? »._ J'ai eu un peu de mal à digérer. On était quand même en plein repas…

Je m'y suis doucement fait. Zoro est mon ami et son homosexualité ne changeait rien pour moi. Zoro n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le même. Il n'a jamais regardé un mec devant moi ni parler de quelqu'un qui lui plairait. Là, j'ai l'impression d'être mis devant le fait accompli. Ça m'énerve un peu parce qu'à m'entendre, on dirait que je n'avais pas accepté son homosexualité.

Alors que si… C'est juste bizarre de voir concrètement ce qui n'a jamais été que de la théorie.

J'observe le peut-être futur couple parler, même si je ne pense pas que ça se fera. C'est vrai que le bar est au niveau des pistes de danse, ce qui fait que la musique y est plutôt forte alors qu'au niveau des tables où Law et moi sommes, c'est plus calme. Le rapprochement qu'il y a entre Zoro et l'autre gars n'est peut-être pas un si gros rapprochement que ça. C'est juste le numéro habituel pour parler à quelqu'un en boîte.

 **-Zoro se vraiment pas chier quand même,** soupire Law.

 **-Pourquoi ?** je demande en détournant enfin le regard.

 **-Un serveur est venu lui apporter un verre de la part du mec en question. Zoro s'est levé et est directement parti le voir pour lui demander quelque chose d'autre.** _ **« J'aime pas trop le cuba libre, c'est pas possible d'avoir un mojito à la place ? »**_ **qu'il lui a sûrement dit**.

J'esquisse un petit sourire amusé. Effectivement, Zoro est pas croyable.

Je prends mon verre pour boire quand mes yeux s'arrêtent sur mes mains et sur les bandages qui les recouvrent. Je bois rapidement avant de poser de nouveau mon verre sur la table. C'est que je n'y avais pas trop fait attention tout à l'heure mais ça fait vraiment mal. J'y suis allé un peu trop fort cette fois. Mais quand je repense à pourquoi j'en suis arrivé là, je ne regrette pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de penser à Sabo à ce moment-là !? C'était n'importe quoi. Je veux dire, je ne suis même pas attiré par lui… Ou alors, c'est l'idée de le voir si vulnérable, de l'avoir à mes pieds qui m'a conduit à imaginer ça ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

 **-Ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de choses ?**

Je lève les yeux pour voir Law fixer mes mains, comme moi il y a quelques secondes.

 **-Non, pas spécialement,** je mens.

 **-Donc ça ne va pas jusque-là habituellement ?**

Même en mentant, Law arrive à y déceler la vérité. Je soupire, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'avoir cette conversation avec lui.

 **-C'est juste que des fois, je suis angoissé et faire ça m'aide à me calmer, c'est tout.**

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, espérant qu'il comprenne mon message.

- **Tout va bien.**

 **-Un jour, même toi tu n'y croiras plus.**

Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens et je sais qu'il dit vrai.

 **-Toujours avec Jewerly ?**

Je change de sujet exprès. Je le sais et il le sait encore plus que moi.

 **-Il semblerait.**

Il répond après des secondes qui m'ont semblé durer des heures.

 **-T'as pas l'air sûr,** je dis, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Tu sais, c'est compliqué Jewerly et moi.**

Ouais, je sais.

 **xXx**

Le manoir est grand. Du coup, personne ne m'a entendu descendre. Ça fait presque deux heures qu'on est rentré de boîte. Les gars étaient fatigués et se sont couchés directement. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas réussi à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Je me suis retourné un nombre incalculable de fois dans mon lit King Size, en vain. Ça aussi, ça arrive assez souvent et je sais que lorsque c'est comme ça, ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner. Faut juste que je me lève et que je trouve quelque chose à faire pour m'occuper un peu ou me fatiguer assez pour pouvoir dormir.

La nuit est vraiment calme, on dirait presque que personne n'habite ici… Je soupire, sentant que cette nuit risque d'être longue. Je décide alors de monter jusqu'au dernier étage car c'est le seul endroit où je ne me suis pas trop aventuré jusqu'à présent. Pendant ce temps-là, mon esprit s'évade et je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé en boîte. Au final, Zoro est revenu assez vite avec l'alcool qu'il souhaitait même si le mec qui l'avait dragué n'avait pas l'air si content que ça. On a parlé de tout et de rien, juste comme au bon vieux temps.

Zoro a une compétition de kendo dans quelques jours. Du coup, il multiplie ses entraînements. Apparemment, au lycée, c'est toujours pareil sauf que je ne suis plus là. Il s'est aussi fait quelques potes vite fait. Je ne sais pas s'il a fait exprès d'appuyer le « vite fait » à la fin mais en tout cas, ça m'a fait sourire.

Quant à Law, lui aussi c'est comme d'habitude. Il y a juste Jewerly. Leur relation est assez bizarre. Je veux dire, ils sont en couple sans l'être. Ce ne sont pas non plus des sex-friend même si le peu de fois qu'ils se voient, c'est pour coucher. Ils ne vont pas voir ailleurs et se parlent normalement, se confient des choses, etc… Amis avec avantage ? Peut-être. Law est en première année de médecine et son emploi du temps ne lui permet pas trop de sortir. Jewerly n'habite même pas à Baterilla donc ils ne se voient presque jamais. Peut-être que c'est cette distance qui les empêche d'être vraiment en couple.

Je sors de mes pensées en voyant de la lumière filtrer d'une porte. Je ne suis pas le seul à être insomniaque on dirait. Je m'approche lentement en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. J'entends des voix et je me dis alors que c'est un ordinateur ou la télé qui est allumé. Quelqu'un regarde un film ou quelque chose comme ça.

La porte est légèrement entrouverte. Je me colle le plus possible contre celle-ci et vois mon père assis sur un fauteuil, la télé allumée. Il est de dos et semble captivé par ce qu'il regarde. Je lève alors les yeux pour tomber sur de vieux souvenirs, des choses que j'aurais aimé oublier…

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, un peu perturbé. C'est un DVD de mes quatre ans.

 _Flash-back vidéo_

 _Maman est très contente aujourd'hui. Comme si c'était son anniversaire à elle alors que c'est le mien. J'ai quatre ans et je suis le plus grand dans ma classe. Je suis le seul à être né le 1_ _er_ _janvier et maman m'a dit que c'est super d'être le seul à être né ce jour-là. Elle dit que c'est parce que je suis spécial._

 _ **-T'as vu, Ace ? Il neige ! Même Dieu te souhaite un bon anniversaire !**_

 _Ma mère détourne sa caméra de moi pour filmer la neige qui tombe. Je cours vers elle. Moi aussi je veux voir la neige. Avant, il avait fait trop froid et il n'avait pas neigé._

 _ **-C'est vrai, maman ? C'est juste pour moi tout ça !?**_

 _J'ai envie de sauter tellement je suis content mais j'ai pas le droit sinon le méchant chien du voisin va monter pour me mordre._

 _ **-Bien sûr !**_

 _Elle met de nouveau la caméra de face. Je la vois sourire_ _ **.**_

 _ **-Il y en a beaucoup en plus. Demain, on pourra faire des bonshommes de neige !**_

 _ **-Ouais ! Le mien sera aussi grand que Godzilla !**_

 _ **-Ah bon ? Eh bien, le mien sera aussi mignon que Zoro !**_

 _ **-Zoro est pas mignon, maman. S'il t'avait entendu, il se serait fâché tout rouge !**_

 _ **-Bon, on ne va pas l'énerver. Je vais en faire un aussi mignon que toi alors...**_

 _ **-J'suis pas mignon !**_

 _J'aime pas quand ma maman dit ça. Je suis un garçon et les garçons, c'est pas mignon._

 _ **-Mais si. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père !**_

 _Je souris, heureux._

 _ **-Ça veut dire que je serai aussi fort et beau que papa ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Et même plus encore !**_

 _La sonnette retentit et je cours pour aller ouvrir. Maman me suit en rigolant._

 _C'est papa ! Il est enfin arrivé. Je saute un peu et réussis à ouvrir la porte tout seul. Papa me prend alors dans ses bras et me fais tourner. Je suis trop content._

 _ **-Tu as vu, Ace, papa est enfin là ! Tu vas pouvoir ouvrir tes cadeaux, mon grand.**_

 _ **-Oui ! T'as pas oublié mon cadeau, papa ?**_

 _Il me pose par terre et ramasse un grand sac, plus grand que moi, par terre à l'entrée. Il me sourit et fait un truc avec ses yeux, un clin d'œil. Moi, j'y arrive pas encore._

 _ **-Bien sûr que non, champion.**_

 _ **-Alors on va ouvrir mes cadeaux !**_

 _ **-Oui, oui.**_

 _Maman passe la caméra à papa et va dans la cuisine._

 _ **-Tu vas chercher le gâteau, maman ?**_ _je crie pour qu'elle m'entende même dans la cuisine._

 _ **-Oui. Il faut aussi que tu souffles tes bougies, Ace.**_

 _ **-Cool !**_

 _Papa éteint la lumière et maman arrive avec le gâteau. Il y a quatre bougies dessus. Il est grand et a l'air délicieux._

 _ **-Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, Ace ! Joyeux anniversaire…**_

 _Maman et papa chantent ensemble et moi j'applaudis, trop content. Maman pose le gâteau sur la table basse et j'attends qu'ils terminent de chanter pour souffler._

 _ **-Fais un vœu avant de souffler, champion.**_

 _Je fais le vœu que maman, papa et moi soyons toujours ensemble._

 _Je ferme les yeux très fort et souhaite de tout mon cœur que mon vœu se réalise. J'ouvre mes yeux et souffle fort sur mes bougies._

 _ **-C'est bon, tu as fait un vœu ?**_

 _ **-Oui, maman.**_

 _ **-C'est bien. Par contre, il ne faut pas que tu le dises sinon il ne se réalisera jamais, d'accord ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-On ouvre les cadeaux alors ? Tu commences par le mien, champion !**_

 _Je fais oui de la tête et papa me passe le grand sac. Je suis totalement excité et en sort plein de cadeaux. Papa est trop gentil de me donner tout ça ! Papa travaille beaucoup, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas beaucoup là. C'est maman qui l'a dit. J'aimerais qu'il soit là tout le temps mais il n'a pas le choix. S'il ne travaille pas, on n'aura pas d'argent et on pourra pas avoir à manger. Maman apprend à des gens à jouer du piano. Elle dit que papa travaille l'argent et que c'est pour ça qu'il en a plein._

 _ **-Tu as besoin d'aide, champion ?**_

 _Je fais non à mon papa. Je suis grand, je peux ouvrir mes cadeaux tout seul._

 _ **-OK, je te regarde faire alors.**_

 _Papa me filme pendant que je déchire le papier et découvre mon premier cadeau. Un camion de pompier !_

 _ **-Merci, papa !**_

 _J'ouvre le deuxième. C'est un livre sur les animaux de la ferme qui fait du bruit quand on appuie sur des boutons. Un pyjama Spider-Man. Un pistolet à eau, des DVD,…_

 _ **-Wow, papa t'a gâté cette année, mon grand !**_

 _ **-Oui, je suis trop content !**_

 _ **-Avec tant de cadeaux, tu n'as plus besoin du mien….**_

 _ **-Mais si, maman ! Les tiens sont mieux que ceux de papa !**_

 _Papa déplace la caméra et me regarde en souriant. Maman rigole avant de me faire un bisou._

 _ **-Va lui dire convenablement merci. Même si ses cadeaux sont nuls.**_

 _Je souris et vais faire un câlin à papa. Je me cogne contre la caméra et papa me dit de faire doucement. Je lui fais un bisou et je le sens me serrer fort contre lui._

 _ **-Je t'aime, papa.**_

 _ **-Je t'aime, champion.**_

 _Fin flash-back vidéo_

J'entends Roger renifler pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il n'éteigne la télé. Je m'éloigne alors tout doucement.

Dimanche 11 décembre 2016

 **-Maman ?**

 **-Bonjour, Ace.**

J'avale difficilement ma salive, étonné d'entendre sa voix. Zoro et Law viennent juste de partir et j'étais venu me poser dans ma chambre pour être un peu tranquille. J'ai répondu à l'appel sans vraiment y faire attention. Je pensais que c'était l'un d'eux qui m'appelait pour me dire qu'ils étaient bien arrivés.

Mais c'est ma mère. Je sens à sa voix qu'elle est aussi nerveuse que moi. Je suis content qu'elle m'appelle car je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de le faire.

 **-Maman…**

Ma voix est un peu grave, comme si ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas parlé.

 **-Je suis contente d'enfin pouvoir t'entendre. Tu m'as manqué, mon grand.**

 **-Hum.**

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

 **-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir appelé avant. Comment ça se passe avec ton père ?**

 **-Ça va.**

 **-Roger m'a dit que tu allais dans un superbe lycée**.

 **-Marie-Joa. Tu sais, il n'est pas si bien que ça,** je marmonne.

 **-Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas. L'école, tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé ça mais tu sais qu'il est important que tu aies ton bac. Ce sera dur pour toi sinon.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors que j'entends ma mère rire.

 **-Il y a bien quelques trucs dignes d'intérêt dans ce lycée, non ?**

 **-Il est grand. Bien entretenu et la nourriture est bonne. Y a quelques personnes intéressantes.**

 **-Oh, est-ce que tu es en train de parler d'une fille !?**

 **-Quoi ? Non !**

Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant comment elle a pu en arriver à cette conclusion.

 **-Tu as dit qu'il y avait des personnes intéressantes. Tu sais, c'est de ton âge ce genre de choses. J'ai rencontré ton père à peu près à ton âge.**

Elle soupire et je suis sûr qu'elle est plongée dans des souvenirs dont je ne veux pas entendre parler.

 **-Maman, s'teu plaît…**

 **-Quoi ?** **J'ai été jeune moi aussi !**

Elle rigole. Si ça l'amuse, tant mieux mais c'est pas vraiment mon cas.

 **-Ouais, ma présence le prouve.**

 **-Ace.**

Sa voix est ferme soudain.

 **-Tu n'es pas une erreur de jeunesse, mon garçon.**

 **-Je n'ai rencontré personne.**

 **-Ace, arrête de changer de sujet !**

 **-T'inquiète pas, j'ai compris, maman.**

Elle soupire avant de reprendre la parole. Sa voix est de nouveau enjouée, comme elle devrait tout le temps l'être. Elle prend de mes nouvelles, me demande si je m'entends bien avec Luffy, si je me fais à ma vie ici. Je lui demande comment elle se porte, si elle arrive à s'en sortir sans moi. Elle doit se sentir seule maintenant que je ne suis plus là. Le temps passe, et je ne me rends même pas compte que ça fait presque une heure qu'on est au téléphone ensemble.

Je grimace légèrement quand elle se met à parler de mon géniteur. J'entends à sa voix qu'elle est encore amoureuse de lui. Le temps a passé, lui a refait sa vie mais pas elle. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle espère qu'il abandonne tout pour elle comme il aurait dû le faire depuis le début.

C'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours énervé. J'en ai voulu à ma mère plus jeune de continuer d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas. Le pire, c'est que j'avais beau tout faire pour lui faire oublier mon père, ça ne marchait pas. J'aurais voulu lui montrer qu'on était bien à deux, qu'au final on n'avait pas besoin de lui…

Mais j'ai dû vite me résigner.

Je n'étais pas suffisant. Je n'étais pas assez pour elle, peu importe la force avec laquelle j'ai essayé de l'être.

 **-Ace, ton père m'a dit qu'il t'avait pris rendez-vous chez un psy mais que tu n'y étais pas allé.**

 **-Putain, on est obligé de parler de ça ?**

 **-Ton langage ! Hé oui, on est obligé de parler de ça. Ace, c'est très important et tu le sais.**

 **-Je ne suis pas fou !** je grogne malgré moi.

 **-Bien sûr que tu n'es pas fou, personne n'a dit ça d'ailleurs. Mais tu vas mal et c'est dur pour moi et pour ton père aussi - quoi que tu en dises - de te voir comme ça et de ne rien pouvoir faire.**

 **-Maman…**

 **-On veut juste t'aider…**

Sa voix tremble maintenant et je m'en veux de lui faire subir tout ça. Est-ce que voir quelqu'un va vraiment m'aider ? Est-ce que j'en ai vraiment besoin ? Je regarde mes mains et j'esquisse un sourire désabusé. J'ai l'impression que je suis juste de mauvaise foi.

 **-Il t'a pris un autre rendez-vous, c'est mercredi.**

 **-Je ne sais pas s-**

 **-Essaye au moins. Ça te fera peut-être du bien.**

Je ne suis pas sûr que ça m'aide vraiment. Ma mère croit que ce psychiatre va faire des miracles, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. J'ai du mal à comprendre. Si parler à quelqu'un pouvait nous aider à aller mieux, il suffirait de se confier à ses amis ou à ses proches et au moins, on économiserait de l'argent. Mais ma mère a aussi raison de dire que je devrais au moins essayer. Je leur montrerai alors que c'est inutile.

 **-D'accord.**

Nuit du dimanche 11 au lundi 12 Décembre 2016

Je finis de vérifier que les fenêtres de ma chambre sont bien fermées et me dirige vers mon lit. Je soupire. D'habitude, après avoir passé plus d'une heure à vérifier que toutes les portes et fenêtres sont bien fermées, je suis vidé. Quand je finis, il est pratiquement minuit la plupart du temps et je ne mets pas longtemps à m'endormir.

Mais là, rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je compte jusqu'à 1000. J'imagine une histoire. Je vais même jusqu'à me chanter une berceuse dans ma tête. Je soupire ensuite un bon coup avant de me lever.

Je vais faire un tour dehors.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de repenser à ce que ma mère m'a dit au téléphone plus tôt. Et au week-end qui vient de passer. Dans quelques heures, je dois aller en cours mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je pense que ma mère et Roger se sont consultés pour me convaincre d'aller voir ce foutu psy. Sans doute mon géniteur a-t-il accepté d'inviter mes amis seulement pour me mettre dans de bonnes dispositions. Je pourrais aussi me dire que ma mère ne m'a appelé que pour ça mais je la connais et je sais que c'est parce qu'elle voulait me parler et prendre de mes nouvelles. Elle en a simplement profité pour me convaincre d'y aller.

Je marche sans but précis et jette un rapide coup d'œil aux mecs qui squattent le parc par lequel je passe. Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là à cette heure-là ? Parce que je doute qu'ils aient tous une insomnie…

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, je m'arrête sur un pont à côté d'une baraque aussi grosse que celle de Roger. Je monte dessus et m'assois de manière à avoir les pieds suspendus dans le vide.

J'aime cette sensation de calme et de plénitude. Je m'allume une clope et je sens l'apaisement me gagner en inspirant la nicotine. Putain, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien…

Je lève la tête et regarde le ciel rempli d'étoile. Y a pas à dire, c'est beau.

Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un crier. Au début, j'y prête pas attention et je me dis que c'est juste un taré qui traîne pas loin. Mais quand j'entends cette personne crier mon nom, je me retourne. Je fais attention puisque je suis toujours assis en équilibre sur le pont en pierres car j'ai pas vraiment envie de tomber. Et là, je vois Sabo qui court dans ma direction et qui continue de crier mon nom. Il est en pyjama, enfin je crois. Il a l'air complètement paniqué.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui !?

Et puis, je regarde la grosse baraque derrière et tout s'éclaire. De tous les endroits où j'aurais pu me trouver, il a fallu que ce soit à côté de chez Gueule d'Ange… La barbe.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me retourne légèrement pour pouvoir le voir. J'étais tranquille jusqu'à présent. J'espère bien qu'il ne va pas me faire chier et juste passer son chemin. Je continue à fumer ma clope tout en me demandant ce qu'il me veut.

Je le regarde, franchement énervé, et il s'arrête aussitôt. Il est à environ 3 mètres de moi et me fixe de ses yeux noisettes, désemparé.

 **-S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, Ace... Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.**

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte lui encore ?

Je me lève et fronce les sourcils. Il met aussitôt ses mains devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.

 **-N-non, non... Ne saute pas, Ace ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça... S'il te plaît…**

Je le dévisage, franchement surpris, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au vide derrière moi. Il croit sincèrement que je vais sauter ?!

Il me prend pour un suicidaire apparemment...

Je descends et m'éloigne du pont mais j'ai à peine le temps de faire trois pas que Sabo se jette dans mes bras et me serre fort contre lui. Il cale son visage dans mon cou et je le sens souffler de soulagement.

Visiblement, il a vraiment eu peur.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire car ça commence à devenir sérieusement gênant. Et puis finalement, je pose mes mains dans le bas de son dos en frottant doucement de bas en haut. Ma mère faisait ça quand j'étais petit et ça marchait mais Sabo n'est pas un gamin et je ne sais pas trop si c'est vraiment la chose à faire.

Le corps de Sabo semble fragile entre mes bras. Il est musclé. Même à travers la fine couche de son vêtement, je le sens. Malgré ça, je reste un peu plus massif que lui, plus sec. Il est mince et a la peau douce. Mon pouce flirte dangereusement avec la peau visible entre son haut et son pantalon.

Je me sens mieux que sur le pont. Je ne pense à rien, je suis juste bien. Je me rapproche encore plus de lui si c'est possible et son odeur m'assaille, douce et fruitée. Je repense alors à ce que j'ai fait dans la douche, à ce que j'avais ressenti. C'était juste magique.

J'ai envie de le toucher.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je soupire et m'éloigne de lui. On est resté proche bien trop longtemps.

J'allais dire quelque chose avant que le silence ne devienne trop gênant mais j'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Sabo me donne un coup au visage. Putain ! C'est une manie chez lui de frapper les gens !?

 **-Te suicider ! Non mais... Ne fais plus jamais ça ! La vie est trop précieuse pour que tu la gâches ainsi ! Et puis, tu as pensé à tes proches !? Tu crois qu'ils n'auraient pas été anéantis à l'annonce de ton dé-**

 **-Je n'allais pas me tuer, Gueule d'Ange.**

Je grimace entre mes dents, je crois que j'ai la lèvre légèrement fendue.

 **-Q-quoi ?**

Il me fixe, les yeux grands ouverts.

 **-Je prenais juste l'air sur ce pont.**

Et là, il me pousse et me toise avec une expression que je ne lui avais jamais vue avant.

 **-T'es... Juste prendre l'air ? Ce que tu viens de faire est extrêmement dangereux et...**

Il a l'air complètement déboussolé. Je le regarde, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

 **-T'es complètement malade.**

Bizarrement, ce qu'il vient de me dire m'atteint en plein cœur. Comme une blessure qui se contente de cicatriser mais ne guérit pas. Parce qu'au fond, il a raison.

Y a quelque chose qui va pas avec moi...

 **-Oui. Je suis malade.**

* * *

« Le vraisemblable est un piège que le mensonge tend à la vérité »

Yvan Audouard

Sabo

* * *

Nuit du dimanche 11 au lundi 12 Décembre 2016

Après le dîner, mon père m'a fait appeler. Je suis maintenant dans son bureau et j'attends qu'il m'énonce la raison de ma présence ici. Mais bien sûr, il continue de lire et d'apposer sa signature sur toutes sortes de documents. J'aimerais lui proposer l'idée de repasser tout à l'heure quand il sera moins occupé mais je sais que ma requête sera malvenue. Il déteste que je conteste ses idées et je suis sûr qu'il serait offensé si j'osais ne serait-ce que parler sans qu'il m'y ait invité avant.

Je ne le comprends pas.

Mon père a eu la même enfance que moi. Grand-père ne se montrait jamais gentil avec lui et passait son temps à lui rappeler ses faiblesses. Il ne le félicitait jamais quand il faisait quelque chose de bien. Pour lui, c'était normal et il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel à ça. Mais il ne manquait pas une occasion de le rabaisser s'il se montrait un peu moins performant que d'habitude. Grand-père ne lui a jamais dit qu'il l'aimait et j'ai abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée que mon père me le dise.

Lui plus que quiconque sait à quel point on peut souffrir de vivre une enfance de ce genre. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir d'enfant si ça le désole autant de s'en occuper.

Je sais que c'est en partie de ma faute. Après tout, je n'arrive pas à remplir toutes ses attentes et je suis loin d'être parfait... Je fais de mon mieux mais ce n'est jamais assez. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait commencé à porter un peu plus d'attention à mon petit frère alors que jusqu'à présent, il l'ignorait complètement. Cette année encore, il a oublié son anniversaire. Mais je suppose que c'est toujours mieux que s'il y avait pensé. Il y a deux ans, il avait fait acheter un gâteau pour lui et avait fait écrire quelque chose dessus. Quand une de nos employés était venue apporter le gâteau le soir, mon père avait déclaré qu'il l'avait commandé exprès pour mon petit frère. Stelly avait été extrêmement joyeux jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il y avait 3 bougies de trop sur le gâteau et qu'il y avait une faute à son nom…

Ça fait longtemps que je n'attends plus rien de mon père mais ça me brise le cœur de voir Stelly attendre chaque année un joyeux anniversaire de lui.

Depuis que notre père lui porte un peu plus d'attention, Stelly est plus qu'heureux. Mais notre père ne fait ça que pour mieux pourvoir le façonner à son image, pour faire de lui un vulgaire pantin.

Comme il a essayé de le faire avec moi.

Je n'entends plus le bruit du stylo gratter le papier et relève la tête pour voir mon père ranger ses affaires.

 **-Ta tante vient nous rendre visite bientôt. Elle ne m'a pas encore communiqué de date.**

Il me regarde et je me sens petit face à lui qui est si imposant derrière son bureau.

 **-J'attends de toi que tu aies une attitude exemplaire.**

 **-Oui.**

Il me fixe encore quelques secondes. J'aimerais lui demander si je peux partir mais je sais que c'est à lui de m'autoriser à quitter son bureau et non le contraire.

 **-Tu peux disposer.**

 **-Merci.**

Je quitte son bureau et soupir de soulagement quand j'entre enfin dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas de devoir cette semaine et j'ai révisé une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Comme j'ai déjà fait mes leçons, je n'ai plus rien à faire. Je me dirige vers mon armoire et prend mon pyjama.

Je décide d'aller prendre ma douche maintenant. J'entre dans la salle de bain et me déshabille. Devant le miroir, j'aperçois ma cicatrice. Je me retourne et l'observe plus longuement. Elle fait environ 7 cm et se situe juste au niveau de mon bas ventre.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose sur lequel j'aime m'attarder. C'est juste un mauvais souvenir de plus que j'aimerais au plus vite oublier. Je soupire, un peu agacé. Je ne veux pas repenser à ça.

Je me détourne du miroir et entre dans la cabine de douche. Je laisse l'eau m'apaiser, en profite pour me détendre et ne plus penser à rien à part au rendez-vous que j'ai avec ma petite amie demain.

Une vingtaine de minutes après, je sors de la salle de bain. J'ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre et frissonne à cause du froid. Je jette un coup d'œil distrait vers le parc derrière ma résidence tout en me séchant les cheveux.

Et puis, mon regard s'arrête sur quelque chose de plutôt inattendu. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un sur le pont. Je fronce les sourcils et me penche en espérant pouvoir mieux voir. Je crois reconnaître Ace qui se tient debout sur une des rambardes du pont. Mon cœur se met à battre à vive allure et sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, je commence à paniquer.

Je ne peux pas rester là, à le regarder sans rien faire ! Je cours jusqu'à l'entrée, enfile mes chaussures en quatrième vitesse et sort précipitamment de la maison. Je cours aussi vite que je peux. J'ai peur d'arriver trop tard.

 **-Ace !**

Je crie dans l'espoir qu'il m'entende et qu'il arrête mais il continue de fixer le vide devant lui.

- **Ace, je t'en prie !**

Et puis, il me regarde enfin mais il semble énervé. Je suis désemparé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire face à ce genre de situation.

 **-S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, Ace... Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.**

Il fronce les sourcils et semble méditer mes paroles. Je dois l'empêcher de sauter à tout prix. Il se lève et mon cœur semble soudainement s'arrêter. Il est si près du bord…

Je mets mes mains devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier.

 **-N-non, non... Ne saute pas, Ace ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça... S'il te plaît...**

Il regarde le vide et quand il descend enfin de ce pont, mon cœur tente de reprendre une allure normale. J'ai vraiment eu peur pour lui. Il fait à peine quelques pas que je me jette dans ses bras comme pour l'empêcher d'y monter de nouveau. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait sauter et j'ai du mal à reprendre une respiration régulière.

Ace ne dit rien. Il reste juste silencieux avant de passer ses bras autour de moi. Je ne prête pas attention à ses doigts qui caressent légèrement ma peau. Ça m'aurait certainement gêné dans d'autres circonstances mais là, je suis tellement heureux qu'il n'ait rien que... je ne dis rien.

Et puis le temps passe et je repense à ce qu'il vient de faire. Et je suis énervé. Je lui donne un coup de poing au visage et apparemment, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il me regarde, choqué, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Il n'a pas le droit de mettre sa vie en danger comme ça et de faire comme si de rien n'était !

 **-Te suicider ! Non mais... Ne fais plus jamais ça ! La vie est trop précieuse pour que tu la gâches ainsi ! Et puis, tu as pensé à tes proches ? Tu crois qu'ils n'auraient pas été anéantis à l'annonce de ton dé-**

 **-Je n'allais pas me tuer, Gueule d'Ange.**

 **-Q-quoi?**

 **-Je prenais juste l'air sur ce pont.**

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je le fixe longuement, pas sûr d'avoir compris. Puis je le pousse, encore plus énervé qu'avant.

 **-T'es... Juste prendre l'air ? Ce que tu viens de faire est extrêmement dangereux et...**

Je me perds dans mes mots, ma phrase devient incohérente. Je le regarde et l'expression qu'il affiche m'énerve de plus en plus. Comment peut-il se montrer si détaché alors... Alors qu'il aurait pu mourir ! C'est dangereux ce qu'il vient de faire et il ne s'en rend même pas compte !

 **-T'es complètement malade.**

Soudain, il n'est plus si sûr de lui. Il n'est plus aussi détaché qu'avant et je crois même apercevoir de la tristesse au fond de lui. Je ne comprends pas... Est-ce que je l'ai blessé ?

 **-Oui. Je suis malade.**

J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il ne blague pas. Il a l'air tout à fait sérieux et je sens mon cœur se serrer de le voir si mal. Et puis, il éclate de rire.

 **-Je blague, Gueule d'ange.**

Il m'observe ouvertement.

 **-Sympa le pyjama.**

 **-Oh ça,** je grogne **. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de me changer avant de venir te sauver.**

 **-Hé bien, merci de l'attention.**

Il rigole avant de s'éloigner et de me lancer un '' a plus ''.

Ace agit vraiment étrangement.

Lundi 12 Décembre 2016

Je patiente dans le salon de Koala. Je suis assis sur un fauteuil en velours noir et son père m'observe. Je suis un peu intimidé. Il a une façon de m'observer qui me met mal à l'aise. Les parents de Koala sont très gentils et d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit une fois, ils m'apprécient assez.

 **-Koala arrive.**

J'acquiesce pour seule réponse et il me sourit. Il me regarde encore un peu et puis sa femme me parle de l'école. Je lui réponds poliment mais me crispe quand elle me demande des nouvelles de ma famille. Heureusement, Koala choisit ce moment pour arriver. Je suis vraiment soulagé. Je n'aime pas énormément parler de ma famille.

Personne n'est au courant de ce qui se passe chez moi. Mon père est un homme d'apparence et pour lui, notre famille doit être irréprochable. On ne lave pas notre linge sale en public. Et aux yeux des autres, nous devons avoir l'air d'être une famille parfaite. Même si c'est tout le contraire et que de famille, nous n'en avons que le nom. Ca fait longtemps que je sais que les liens du sang qui nous unissent et qui faisaient de nous une famille ne veulent plus rien dire...

Koala se penche et me fait la bise. Je mets de côté toutes ces pensées moroses et me concentre sur ma petite-amie. Elle est habillée d'une somptueuse robe saumon drapée de froufrous sur le bas. Elle porte une ceinture pour marquer sa taille et des collants pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Elle est magnifique.

 **-Tu es très belle.**

Elle me sourit et prend ma main. Elle entrelace nos doigts et malgré qu'elle ait la tête baissée, je peux tout de même voir ses joues se colorer.

 **-J'y vais.**

 **-Ne rentre pas trop tard.**

Son père me scrute et sous son regard, j'ai presque envie de lâcher la main de ma petite-amie.

 **-Jeune homme, je compte sur toi pour ne pas la ramener trop tard.**

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera rentrée pour 23h00.**

 **-Bien.**

Les parents de Koala lui font la bise et son père me serre la main. Après d'interminables au-revoir, nous partons enfin. Nous marchons et profitons de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Koala me parle de ses entraînements de cheerleader et du fait qu'une nouvelle capitaine va bientôt être choisie. Elle stresse beaucoup car elle va se présenter pour le poste. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Koala est douée dans ce domaine et elle a de grandes chances de l'obtenir. Elle me demande ensuite si j'ai d'autres matchs de basket programmés.

Nous continuons de parler de tout et de rien et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous arrivons au restaurant. C'est un restaurant 3 étoiles italien. On m'en a dit beaucoup de bien et j'espère que Koala appréciera leur cuisine.

Je m'oblige à manger lentement mon dessert car je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir l'air d'un affamé quand soudain, j'entends ma petite-amie se mettre à rire. Surpris, je relève la tête et l'interroge du regard mais elle est dans l'incapacité de me répondre tellement elle est en train de rire aux éclats.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Elle rigole encore un peu avant de me regarder en souriant. Elle se penche et avec son pouce, elle essuie quelque chose au coin de ma bouche.

 **-Tu avais quelque chose mais c'est bon, maintenant. Tu fais toujours attention à avoir une apparence plus que présentable en public et ça m'a fait rire de te voir normal pour une fois.**

 **-Peut-être que je suis tout simplement parfait au naturel,** je dis pour blaguer.

Elle me sourit et j'ai l'impression que ses yeux brillent tellement ce qu'elle est en train de me transmettre avec ce simple regard est intense.

Nous terminons nos plats et après avoir réglé, nous nous en allons.

 **-On va au bowling?** me demande-t-elle.

 **-Tu tiens vraiment à y aller ?**

Koala adore le bowling, ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon cas **.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ça mais qui sait, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais enfin à te battre !**

 **-C'est ça, oui. Tu es encore trop jeune pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que m'égaler ! Alors c'est oui, on y va ?**

 **-Ouais… Mais tu te moques pas de moi si je n'arrive pas à faire un seul strike !**

 **-Je ne me moquerai jamais de toi, Sabo. Et si tu veux, je pourrais même t'aider à t'améliorer !**

Je sens qu'elle se retient de rigoler et pour me venger, je lui vole un rapide baiser.

 **-C'est gentil de ta part mais malheureusement, je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'aider.**

 **-Et pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que je suis trop nul pour ça !**

Elle me dévisage intensément et je sens ma gorge devenir sèche quand je la vois fixer timidement mes lèvres. Tout à l'heure, je l'ai juste embrassée sans vraiment y penser. Nous sommes maintenant arrêtés au beau milieu de la rue à se regarder amoureusement.

Je lui souris et me rapproche d'elle. Je caresse l'une de ses joues avec ma main droite. Je me rapproche jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur moi. Je me penche un peu plus et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous restons comme ça quelques secondes seulement avant que je la sente mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. Je me concentre et essaye d'aller dans son sens. Je répète les mêmes gestes qu'elle en espérant ne pas trop mal m'y prendre.

Finalement, ce sont nos langues qui se rejoignent et elles commencent alors un ballet délicat tout en douceur. Je peux encore sentir le goût sucré de sa glace sur sa langue. Notre échange qui était plutôt doux au départ commence à s'enflammer et je sens la langue de Koala se faire plus avide contre la mienne. Et bizarrement, je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. J'arrive de moins en moins à apprécier notre échange et doucement, je la repousse.

 **-On y va ?**

Elle acquiesce et nous nous dirigeons vers le bowling le plus proche. Je me sens bizarre d'un coup. Le baiser qu'on vient d'échanger me rappelle douloureusement la conversation que nous avions eue lors de la soirée de l'équipe de foot. Koala voudrait qu'on aille un peu plus loin tous les deux mais je crois que je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. C'est dur mais je ne ressens aucun désir pour elle ni pour personne d'autre en fait. Je ne me sens pas prêt à avoir ce genre de rapport avec elle. L'idée, loin de m'attirer, m'angoisse plus qu'autre chose.

Je repense alors à ce qu'il s'est passé après mon match de basket avec Ace. Je me souviens très clairement avoir souhaité qu'il _se passe quelque chose_ … Mais ça ne veut peut-être rien dire. Je suis sans doute seulement angoissé.

Nous avons pris un taxi pour se rendre au bowling. Le chauffeur était très sympathique et agréable. J'ai apprécié parler de basket avec lui. C'est dur de pouvoir parler du sport que je pratique avec une personne qui s'y connaît également un minimum et qui apprécie cette discipline.

Nous arrivons enfin à destination et Koala m'emmène directement à l'accueil pour qu'on puisse nous fournir des chaussures.

 **-Je n'y arrive pas…**

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, un peu désabusé. Les sourcils froncés, je regarde les quilles qui semblent me narguer.

 **-Comment ça se fait ? Tu crois qu'elles évitent la boule exprès ?**

 **-C'est parce que tu réfléchis trop ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et contente-toi de lancer la boule. Droit si possible, ce sera déjà un bon début.**

Elle rit.

 **-Arrête de rigoler, on ne peut pas tous être aussi doué que toi !**

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle fait comme si elle était gênée.

 **-Je ne suis pas douée, j'ai juste un niveau acceptable. C'est toi qui est vraiment trop nul**.

Elle met ses mains sur ses hanches pour se donner un air autoritaire mais elle est tellement plus petite que moi et mignonne que ça rate complètement.

 **-Comme tu es sympathique….**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider.**

Elle pose une main sur mon épaule, l'air compatissante.

 **-Et modeste, en plus. Tu n'as donc que des qualités !**

 **-Allez, assez parler ! Au travail maintenant !**

Et pendant quelques minutes, Koala m'aide dans ma manœuvre. Quand je rate, elle m'encourage et me donne des conseils. Puis son portable sonne et puisqu'il y a beaucoup de bruit à l'intérieur du bowling, elle sort pour prendre l'appel.

Je fixe ma boule puis les quilles avant de reporter mon attention sur ma boule. Je me concentre comme Koala me l'a dit et la lance. Je me retiens de ne pas hurler de joie quand je réussis enfin à faire tomber non pas une quille, mais trois ! Je suis bien parti, on dirait ! Ragaillardi, je lance de nouveau ma boule mais à ma plus grande déception, elle file dans la gouttière. Je souffle, dépité. J'aurais peut-être dû demander les barres…

Heureusement que Koala n'a pas vu ça.

Je retourne m'asseoir et fixe pendant quelques secondes la porte que Koala a empruntée tout à l'heure. Elle ne va pas revenir tout de suite et c'est à son tour de jouer. Je me demande si elle m'en voudrait si je jouais à sa place. Elle a déjà gagné tellement la différence de point est importante. Une victoire reste une victoire, avec 5 ou 50 points de différence.

 **-Hé, regardez ! Ce s'rait pas un trou d'uc de Marie Joa ?**

Je sursaute, légèrement surpris, et me retourne. Je ne les connais pas mais je peux sans difficulté dire qu'ils sont du lycée d'Impel Down. Ils s'assoient sans aucune gêne à côté de moi et soudain, je m'étonne de voir Ace avec eux.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil un peu perdu mais il ne me regarde pas. Il est assis sur une chaise, casque aux oreilles, et semble faire quelque chose sur son portable. Je remarque alors ses mains. Il a des bandages. En cours, je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention, souhaitant plus l'ignorer qu'autre chose. Je me demande ce qu'il fait avec eux, d'autant que ces mecs ne semblent pas vraiment apprécier ceux qui vont au lycée Marie Joa.

 **-Bah t'es tout seul, mec ?**

 **-Non.**

Je soupire, souhaitant juste qu'il se taise.

 **-Bah si, t'es tout seul là.**

Je fronce les sourcils et reporte mon attention sur le garçon qui vient de me parler. Il a les cheveux rouges et n'a pas vraiment l'air très amical.

 **-Puisqu'il te dit qu'il n'est pas tout seul,** fait un de ses amis.

Il lui montre les deux noms inscrits sur l'écran au-dessus de la piste.

 **-Koala, hein ?**

 **-Ouais, c'est ce qui est écrit,** je lui réponds.

Un des amis du roux - ses cheveux ne sont peut-être pas rouges finalement - un blond, se met à sourire.

 **-Il est en train de se foutre de toi,** lui dit-il.

Le roux ne semble pas apprécier et se met à me fixer méchamment.

 **-T'es en train de me prendre de haut, trou d'uc !**

 **-Pas spécialement,** je réponds doucement.

 **-Tu ne joues pas ?**

Ace a enlevé son casque et se tient debout près des boules. Il ne me regarde toujours pas et semble jauger avec le plus grand intérêt possible les différentes boules.

 **-On joue après normalement donc si ta copine et toi vous pouvez vous magner un peu,** me dit-il.

 **-Koala,** je ne sais pas pourquoi j'insiste ainsi sur son nom **, va bientôt revenir.**

 **-Hé bien, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de prendre sa place.**

Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant si je devrais l'envoyer bouler ou non. Finalement, je ne fais rien et me cale confortablement contre mon siège. Je remarque alors que l'excité de tout à l'heure ne dit plus rien. Ce serait-il calmé ? Juste comme ça ? Peu importe.

Je reporte mon attention sur Ace qui a enfin choisi sa boule. Une de 15 kilos, je crois. Il s'élance vers la piste. Bizarrement, il fait ça plutôt bien. Tellement qu'il fait même un strike. Koala n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Quand je le vois prendre une deuxième boule pour continuer, je me lève précipitamment. Je ne vais pas le laisser jouer à ma place alors que je suis là !

 **-C'est mon tour,** je marmonne.

 **-OK.**

Il remet son casque et s'éloigne pour me laisser faire. Je regarde les boules et en prend une de 7 kilos. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je cache le poids marqué dessus. A chaque fois que j'en prends une lourde, elle va dans les gouttières. C'est Koala qui m'a dit d'en prendre une plus légère.

Je me concentre avant de m'avancer et de lancer ma boule. Je me retiens de sauter de joie quand elle en fait tomber 5. C'est mon meilleur score !

J'en choisi une autre et repense à mon spare manqué de tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de nouveau de me rater. Je me retourne précipitamment quand Ace pose sa main sur ma boule. Il a mis son casque autour de son cou et je peux entendre d'ici sa musique.

 **-Tu ne tiens pas bien ta boule.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce mot sonne presque de façon obscène quand il sort de sa bouche. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et me demande aussitôt pourquoi je fais ça alors qu'il vient de dire le mot boule.

 **-Ah bon ?** je m'oblige à dire de peur de penser à des choses inappropriées.

Il m'explique ensuite lentement comment je dois procéder pour faire un strike. Il me dit un peu la même chose que Koala plus tôt et je me fustige intérieurement d'être un aussi mauvais élève. Il fait alors quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas et dépose ses mains sur moi. L'une m'aide à soutenir ma boule et l'autre se pose dans le bas de mon dos. Je souffle et j'essaye du mieux que je peux d'ignorer sa main sur moi. Tout à l'heure quand Koala m'expliquait également comment procéder, elle aussi avait posé sa main là.

 **-Alors, t'as compris ?**

Ace me regarde et je sens son souffle s'écraser sur mes joues. Il est près, peut-être même un peu trop. Et je ne suis pas sûr que pour m'expliquer comment faire tomber les quilles, ce soit nécessaire. Ou peut-être qu'il est en fait à quatre mètres de moi et que c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours.

 **-O... Oui.**

 **-Te prend pas trop la tête. Garde un bon équilibre lors de ton lancé et vise la quille du milieu surtout.**

 **-Bien.**

Ace s'éloigne de moi pour me laisser une marge de manœuvre quant à mon lancé. Et je jurerai qu'il a laissé ses doigts toucher ma peau plus longtemps que nécessaire lorsqu'il s'est éloigné de moi. Ou est-ce que je deviens complètement fou ?

Je secoue légèrement la tête et je fais le vide comme il me l'a conseillé plus tôt. J'avance un peu et garde les yeux rivés sur la quille du milieu. J'essaye d'adopter une bonne position lors de mon tire et j'observe la boule glisser à toute vitesse. La boule entre en collision avec les quilles et c'est dans un bruit assourdissant qu'elles tombent toutes. Il n'en restait pas tant que ça au final mais c'est la première fois que je les ai toutes eues en deux coups ! J'ai enfin réussi !

 **-Hé, Sabo, tu as joué sans moi !**

Je me retourne soudainement pour tomber sur Koala qui me fait les gros yeux. Elle ne semble même pas s'offusquer de la présence d'Ace et des mecs d'Impel Down. Elle s'avance doucement vers moi et, comme hypnotisé, mon regard reste rivé sur elle. Je l'avais oubliée. Pendant quelques minutes, je l'avais oubliée. On est censé être en rendez-vous et j'ai…

Je repense alors à la main d'Ace dans mon dos, à son souffle et à toutes ces autres fois. J'ai l'impression de chavirer. J'ai l'impression de jouer à un jeu dangereux sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Koala est maintenant tout près de moi et sans vraiment réfléchir, je l'embrasse. Je la tiens dans mes bras comme pour l'empêcher de partir de nouveau. J'ai tellement besoin d'elle ! Je mets un peu plus de fougue que nécessaire à ce baiser. Tellement que je la sens gémir contre ma bouche et j'en suis alors satisfait. Tout va bien. Je m'éloigne d'elle doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Je suis vraiment trop nul !** je lance en rigolant. **Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse autre chose ?**

 **-Heu… Pourquoi pas,** fait-elle, toute chamboulée.

Je lui prends la main et commence à m'éloigner de la piste de bowling. Et cette fois, c'est moi qui ignore Ace.

Mardi 13 Décembre 2016

Je me mords l'ongle du pouce et fixe l'écran de mon ordinateur, un peu sceptique. Peu satisfait de ce que j'ai écrit, je l'efface et soupire.

Je suis connecté au site du lycée _Piece_. Je suis sur le forum de discussion depuis presque une demi-heure et j'essaie de parler à Anonyme.

Mais nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment parlés jusqu'à présent et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui écrire pour entamer la conversation.

Et puis, j'ai un peu peur qu'Anonyme ne me réponde pas. Après tout, rien ne l'oblige à le faire...

Je fixe une fois de plus l'écran de mon ordinateur comme si celui-ci allait finir au bout d'un moment par me souffler ce que je devrais faire. Je soupire à nouveau puis écris en vitesse quelque chose sur mon ordinateur. Je relis rapidement mon message et appuie sur entrée pour l'envoyer.

 **Straw Berry a écrit à 21h16 :**

 _Pourquoi '' Anonyme '' ?_

Maintenant que je vois mon message, je me sens un peu bête d'avoir écrit ça...

Mais j'ai vraiment envie de parler avec Anonyme. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ou elle va me répondre.

 **Anonyme a écrit à 21h22 :**

 _Pourquoi ''Straw Berry '' ?_

 **Straw Berry a écrit à 21h2 :**

 _On ne répond pas à une question par une question._

 **Anonyme a écrit à 21h26 :**

 _Le principe du forum de discussion est de pouvoir parler à des gens de manière anonyme. Je suis juste un anonyme parmi tant d'autres alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas '' Anonyme '' en pseudo. C'est ce que je suis de toute façon._

 _Et toi, pourquoi Straw Berry, tu aimes les fraises ?_

 **Straw Berry a écrit à 21h28 :**

 _J'aime les fraises mais pas plus que les autres fruits. J'ai choisi ce nom parce que j'avais mangé des fraises le midi..._

 **Anonyme a écrit à 21h30 :**

 _C'est une raison stupide. Tu le sais, au moins ?_

 **Straw Berry a écrit à 21h31 :**

 _Pas plus que toi._

 **Anonyme a écrit à 21h32 :**

 _C'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à me parler ?_

 **Straw Berry a écrit à 21h40 :**

 _... J'en avais envie._

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Encore une fois, je suis forcée de constater que ma fille n'est pas présente.**

C'est un reproche et tout le monde ici l'a bien compris.

Un silence gênant suit sa révélation. Je ne dis rien... Que pourrais-je dire de toute façon ? Ça fait des années que ma mère ne sort plus de sa chambre. Elle s'y terre à longueur de journée et laisse la folie la gagner. Dépressive. Voilà ce que nous a dit le médecin il y a presque 6 ans maintenant. Depuis, son état n'a pas vraiment évolué. Elle refuse de voir et même de parler à qui que ce soit et si ça nous attriste tous, je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est le cas de mon père. Je me dis même parfois qu'il a honte d'elle et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne la fait pas soigner. Il préfère qu'elle reste dans sa chambre, ainsi son terrible secret reste caché.

 **-La pauvre petite ne s'est toujours pas remise.**

Je baisse les yeux après la remarque de mon grand-père paternel. Les conversations vont toutes dans ce sens-là ensuite.

 **-Cela fait 6 ans maintenant,** soupire sa femme.

 **-Peut-être mais c'est dur pour elle de tourner la page,** fait remarquer leur fille ainée, la sœur de ma mère. **C'est normal après ce qu'elle a traversé.**

 **-Surtout si elle doit voir chaque jour la personne qui a tué son enfant.**

* * *

J'ai adoré écrire ce petit chapitre et je dois dire que le petit lime de rien du tout y est pour beaucoup. Mais bien entendu il n'y a pas que ça! Ace et Sabo comment à prendre conscience de leur attirance physique mutuel, maintenant est-ce que ça va aboutir à quelque chose? ( oui mais quand...)

Prochain chapitre le mercredi 18 janvier 2017.

A bientôt!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à DeathGothika, clammoustache, Zeleph. Neko et Lyu D. Shi pour leurs mises en favoris et / ou alertes. Merci à Blue0, DeathGothika et Yuto Aoki pour leurs reviews. Tout ça m'a fait très plaisirs.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Once Upon à Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée..._

 _._

 _Chapitre 6_

 _._

 _« Ne regrette jamais rien car il fût un temps où c'est exactement ce que tu voulais »_

 _Inconnu_

 _Ace_

* * *

Mercredi 14 Décembre 2016

Ce matin quand je me suis levé, je me suis demandé si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'aller voir ce psy. Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui raconter ? Pourrait-il m'aider ?

Est-ce que je voulais vraiment de son aide... ?

Les cours de ce matin m'ont semblé durer une éternité.

Je suis maintenant sur le chemin pour aller au cabinet du Docteur César et mes questions vont bientôt avoir des réponses.

Roger voulait m'accompagner mais j'ai refusé parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait le faire seulement pour être sûr que j'irais vraiment. J'ai dit que j'irai voir ce psy et c'est ce que je fais, je ne suis pas un menteur. Encore une preuve qu'il ne me connaît pas.

À cette heure-ci, le bus est presque vide et assis à côté de la fenêtre, je regarde le paysage défiler. Déjà un mois et demi que je suis ici et je ne sais toujours pas combien de temps je vais rester là. Sûrement jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ma mère ne voudra pas que je revienne en cours d'année. Elle évoquera le fait que j'ai des épreuves pour le bac ou encore que ce sera trop compliqué de me trouver un établissement en cours d'année. Et puis elle m'obligera à rester pour la terminale aussi pour des raisons similaires.

Et si ce que je pensais n'être que temporaire devenait définitif ? Vivre avec mon père, je ne pense pas que ça me plairait... En un mois et demi, j'ai eu le temps de m'habituer à vivre ici mais je préfère quand même de loin la vie que j'avais avant. J'étais avec mes amis et je pouvais veiller sur ma mère. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà ça.

Le bus s'arrête et je me dépêche de descendre avant que le chauffeur ne ferme les portes. Un jour, une vieille dame n'est pas descendue assez vite et les portes se sont refermées sur elle. Bien sûr, le chauffeur a ré-ouvert les portes mais n'ayant aucune envie que ça m'arrive, je me dépêche.

Arrivé au cabinet du docteur César, je me présente à l'accueil où la secrétaire me fait étrangement penser à Zoro. Sûrement à cause de ses cheveux. Je vois sur son badge qu'elle s'appelle Monet. Elle est très belle mais je sens chez elle un truc bizarre. Ça vient peut-être de ses yeux qui me mettent un peu mal à l'aise. Monet trouve enfin mon nom sur son ordinateur et après avoir pris ma carte vitale, elle me laisse aller patienter en salle d'attente.

La salle est assez petite mais plutôt bien aménagée. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne avec moi, une jeune femme qui lit un magazine. Je me demande pourquoi elle est là. Quand je la regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est normale. Je ne me dis pas forcément qu'elle a un problème et pourtant, sa présence le prouve.

Et la mienne aussi d'ailleurs.

 **xXx**

 **-Je te pensais plus bavard que ça, Ace !**

 **-Vous me dites de parler de moi mais ça reste vague, je ne sais pas quoi dire exactement...**

J'ai attendu seulement cinq minutes dans la salle d'attente et le docteur est venu me chercher. César est un personnage assez rigolo, ce qui m'a tout de suite mis à l'aise. Il ressemble un peu à un scientifique fou avec sa longue blouse blanche, ses longs cheveux, sa peau pâle et cette lueur de folie dans ses yeux.

 **-Ton père m'a dit qu'avant, tu habitais à Baterilla avec ta mère. Comment c'était là-bas ? Avais-tu des bonnes notes ? Faisais-tu du sport ? Tes matières préférées ? Tes centres d'intérêts ? Et tes ami-**

 **-C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris.**

Je réfléchis un peu à ce que je vais dire, me racle la gorge et commence enfin à parler.

- **J'habitais dans un HLM avec ma mère. C'était petit mais assez sympa. Ça faisait presque dix ans qu'on habitait là alors je connaissais pratiquement tous nos voisins. Le matin, j'allais à l'école avec mon meilleur ami, Zoro, et quand il a eu son scooter, il se faisait un devoir de venir me chercher. Comme beaucoup de monde, je n'éprouve pas un plaisir phénoménal à aller en cours mais je pense que je pourrais avoir de meilleures notes si je m'investissais plus.**

J'allais continuer à parler mais le psy commence à rigoler. Je m'arrête et le regarde, un peu surpris. Je suis presque sûr qu'il n'est pas censé rigoler et à vrai dire, je le prends plutôt mal.

 **-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire quand je t'ai dit de me parler de toi, Ace. Si je te laisse continuer, je suis sûr qu'on est encore là ce soir !**

Il s'avance sur sa chaise et me fixe **.**

 **-Tu avais l'air heureux avant d'emménager dans cette ville, Ace.** **Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à venir ici ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il veut en venir. Il change presque carrément de sujet-là et je me demande même s'il n'est pas bipolaire. Si ça se trouve, il est encore plus fou que moi. Je soupire avant de me dire qu'il vaut tout de même mieux répondre.

 **-On ne m'a pas laissé le choix,** je maugrée, ne souhaitant pas vraiment me rappeler du jour où ma mère m'a annoncé que j'allais vivre avec mon père maintenant.

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-C'est en quelque sorte une punition.**

 **-C'est comme ça que tu le vois ?**

Je soupire, n'aimant pas tellement la tournure que prend cette conversation. D'ailleurs, je m'étonne de la facilité avec laquelle il arrive à me faire parler. C'est vrai que je participe, souhaitant vite que ça se termine, et puis je me dis que maintenant que je suis là, autant coopérer.

 **-J'ai frappé un élève de ma classe parce qu'il a tenu des propos homophobes. J'ai été viré et ma mère m'a envoyé ici pour me punir et aussi parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à me gérer.**

Je fais attention à ne pas élever la voix. Je ne sais pas comment ça pourrait être interprété.

 **-Oh, tu es gay?**

Il a l'air presque content et je me demande pourquoi. Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me pose cette question. Je fais tout de même non de la tête pour lui répondre.

- **Ah, il ne se moquait pas de toi alors**.

Il fait un truc bizarre avec sa bouche comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

 **-Pourquoi tu l'as frappé alors ?**

 **-Mon meilleur ami est gay et il a déjà eu des problèmes avec des p'tit cons dans le même genre. Et faut dire que j'ai du mal à me contrôler... Généralement quand je m'énerve, c'est pas à moitié.**

 **-Hé bah, tu dois avoir une sacrée droite parce que pour être carrément viré, tu n'as pas dû y aller de main morte ! Tu remarqueras le jeu de mot !**

Il rigole à moitié avant de souffler comme pour se calmer.

 **-Et donc ta mère a mal réagis et t'as envoyé ici en espérant que ton père arriverait un peu mieux à te gérer… Tu sais, Ace, je ne pense pas que ta mère t'ait envoyé ici pour te punir comme tu le dis mais plutôt parce qu'elle se sent complètement dépassée et qu'elle a l'impression de ne pas être assez forte pour t'aider ! Elle t'a envoyé ici en espérant qu'avec un environnement différent, une nouvelle figure d'autorité, ça se passerait mieux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a passé le relais à ton père qu'elle te punit ou qu'elle ne t'aime pas**.

Je commence à me gratter la nuque nerveusement.

 **-On peut parler d'autre chose ?**

 **-Très bien mais un conseil, tu devrais en discuter avec ta mère. Je vois bien que cela te mine et les choses comme ça, il vaut mieux les résoudre le plus vite possible.**

Je l'ignore volontairement, me calant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. En parler avec ma mère… Impossible que ce soit une bonne idée.

 **-Nous allons alors parler de la raison de ta venue ici**!

Ses yeux pétillent et je me demande bien pourquoi.

 **-C'est Roger qui m'a obligé. Ma mère aussi voulait que je vienne.**

Il écrit quelque chose sur son carnet et je fronce les sourcils.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous avez écrit ?**

 **-Dis '' mère '' pour parler de sa mère mais appelle son père par son prénom. Rapport sûrement compliqué avec son paternel. Nourrit sans doute une certaine animosité envers lui alors qu'il semble aimer sa mère inconditionnellement même s'il lui en veut un peu.**

 **-Vous avez vraiment marqué tout ça ?** je m'étonne.

 **-Non, mais c'est que ça veut dire. Donc tu n'es pas là de ton plein gré,** reprend-il. **Dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu considères que tout va bien, que tu n'as aucun problème ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je ne suis pas fou, c'est tout.**

 **-Personne n'a dit ça ! Et donc si tu n'as pas dit ça, tu reconnais avoir des problèmes ?**

Je hausse simplement les épaules.

 **-Comment te sens-tu ? En général ou à certains moments en particulier. Que peux-tu me dire sur ton mal-être ?**

Il est tellement penché sur son fauteuil maintenant que j'ai presque l'impression qu'il va tomber. Ses yeux pétillent à nouveau comme si on allait lui dire le secret de la Joconde.

 **-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! Tu sais, je suis le plus grand psychiatre qui ait jamais foulé cette Terre !**

Un sourire prend place sur son visage si pale.

 **-Je suis également un très grand scientifique, j'ai même travaillé pour l'armée et pour d'autres organisations plus ou moins légales... Mon talent sans pareil est demandé partout, tu as de la chance de m'avoir, Ace ! Ton cas est très intéressant et je vais me faire un plaisir de t'étudier !**

Son sourire n'est plus aussi sympathique qu'au début et ses yeux dégagent quelque chose qui m'hérisse les poils.

- **Oh, j'ai dit étudier ? Je voulais dire aider, bien sûr**!

Il rigole, espérant peut-être que j'oublie tout ça.

 **-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive exactement ? Comment te sens-tu ?** continue-t-il.

 **-Ça va,** je réponds, soudain sur la réserve.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement par rapport à ton déménagement ? Sans parler de tes parents, juste de tes sentiments.**

 **-D'abord de la colère et puis je ne sais pas, presque comme de la résignation.**

 **-Ça se passe bien chez ton père ? Tu es à l'aise là-bas ?**

 **-J'ai mis du temps à trouver mes marques mais maintenant ça va.**

Le docteur César ne me quitte pas des yeux et je m'oblige à faire pareil.

 **-Tu étais stressé, angoissé?**

 **-Il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'angoissent, vous savez.**

 **-Quoi par exemple ?**

 **-Des trucs sans importance.**

Il me fait signe de développer.

 **-Les trucs qui sont pas à leur place ou qui sont sales. Si j'oublie de faire quelque chose d'important ou alors si je ne sais plus si je l'ai vraiment fait. Des petits trucs sans intérêt,** je marmonne, ne voulant pas tant développer que ça.

 **-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais pour te détendre ?**

 **-Je me lave les mains.**

Il regarde alors mes mains, longtemps. Tellement longtemps que je finis par les mettre dans mes poches. Par la suite, on parle de choses sans importance. Quand la séance se termine, je suis plus qu'heureux. Deux heures, c'est long et rapide en même temps en quelque sorte.

 **-Je te vois mercredi, Ace.**

 **-Quoi ?**

Je m'arrête devant la porte et l'observe, les sourcils froncés.

- **Mercredi ?** je répète pour être sûr.

On ne m'a pas parlé de ça.

 **-Hé bien, on se voit tous les mercredis jusqu'à nouvel ordre, oui. Tu sais, que tu viennes ou pas, ce n'est pas grave. Une année complète a déjà été réglée.**

Son sourire de psychopathe est de nouveau de retour et cette fois, je sais que c'est parce qu'il pense à l'argent que je lui rapporte, ou plutôt à mon géniteur.

 **-Ça me peinerait quand même que tu ne viennes pas car comme je te l'ai dit, tu es un cas très intéressant. J'ai envie de t'étudier.**

Cette fois, ce n'est pas un lapsus car il ne se reprend pas.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me détourne. Je m'apprête à partir mais m'arrête au dernier moment. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il dit qu'il veut m'étudier et que mon cas est intéressant. Il est psychiatre et je devine à sa tête qu'il sait ce que j'ai, comme Law.

 **-Pourquoi vous dites que mon cas est intéressant ?**

Je me retourne lentement vers lui pour pouvoir étudier sa réponse, voir sur son visage ce qu'il en pense exactement.

 **-J'aime étudier les troubles mentaux.**

Jeudi 15 Décembre 2016

Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil à ma copie de philo. Dieu, que je déteste les interros... Pourquoi les profs ressentent-ils le besoin de nous noter ? Ça leur fait juste plus de travail et nous, on se prend généralement une bonne grosse engueulade quand on rentre chez nous. En plus, un devoir de philo...

 _Vivons-nous pour être heureux ?_

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Je soupire et me concentre un peu. Trente minutes se sont déjà écoulées depuis le début de l'heure, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps pour rendre ma copie. Et si je ne veux pas rendre copie blanche, j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher.

Je réfléchis un peu et je jette un coup d'œil aux gens de ma classe. Comme je m'y attendais, ils sont tous très impliqués. On entend juste le bruit des stylos qui grattent le papier. Si j'avais su qu'on aurait une interro, j'aurais laissé mon ordi dans mon casier…

Mon regard s'arrête alors sur Sabo qui semble lui aussi vraiment concentré. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser un peu à ce qu'il s'est passé au bowling. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que je le voyais avec sa copine. J'avais presque fini par penser qu'elle n'existait pas. Il y a aussi ce truc… Au restaurant scolaire, Gueule d'Ange avait dit que le côté charnel ou plutôt physique de leur relation était un peu au point mort. Ou quelque chose comme ça, je n'avais pas tout entendu à vrai dire. Pourtant, vu la manière dont ils se sont embrassés, j'ai un peu de mal à y croire.

J'en viens aussi à douter de ce qu'il s'est passé après le match de basket. Si ça se trouve, je me suis juste fait des films. Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui en aurait eu envie ? Des flashs de moi et de mo avec ma main droite me reviennent - même si ça c'était plutôt passé en début d'après-midi et que ça avait été loin de duré deux heures…

 _Vous êtes gay ?_

Me revient la voix devenue presque insupportable de mon psy. Non. Certainement pas pour lui en tout cas.

Je fixe de nouveau la question de philo qui semble sérieusement me narguer et fais de mon mieux pour y répondre.

Quelques minutes plus tard quand le prof annonce que le temps est écoulé et qu'il ramasse les copies, je sais que j'ai un peu merdé. Bon, c'est la vie, c'est pas comme si ma mère pouvait m'engueuler ou quoi que ce soit. Et Roger n'a même pas intérêt à me faire de remarque sur mes notes. Déjà que je ne sèche pas, je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal.

 **-Alors, comment avez-vous trouver le devoir ?**

 **-Comme d'habitude, monsieur. Un peu complexe mais après tout, c'est de la philosophie** répond quelqu'un derrière moi.

 **-Très bien.**

Marco demande à certains s'ils veulent faire part de leurs avis quant à la question du devoir. Et c'est là que je décroche. Je regarde dehors en espérant trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant que ça mais à part un chat occupé à faire sa toilette, rien.

 **-Pour ma part, la question formulée ainsi indique un but : vivre pour être heureux. Mais est-ce que la vie, c'est la recherche du bonheur ? Peut-être. Ça peut également être la reproduction de l'espèce humaine. Ou tout autre chose encore. De plus, il faut également définir ce qu'est exactement le bonheur. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que nous vivions pour être heureux, ou en tout cas plus maintenant. Les gens dénigrent de plus en plus la valeur de la vie. La vie c'est avant tout : dormir, manger, boire, tomber amoureux et passer par plein d'autres sentiments. Toutes ces choses sont devenues au fur et à mesure du temps quelque chose d'assez banal en soi. Nous ne vivons pas pour être heureux sinon, ça ne ferait pas aussi mal de vivre.**

J'observe Sabo et je sais qu'à ce moment-là, il est honnête. À travers son argument, il s'expose. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il appelle à l'aide. Et comme s'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, il essaye de se reprendre.

 **-Désolé, je me suis un peu emporté... Mais ça reste tout de même mon avis.**

Plus personne n'ose prendre la parole tout d'un coup. Marco regarde Sabo comme s'il essayait de définir juste par ce geste à quel point il souffre.

 **-Le bonheur n'est pas quelque chose d'acquis. Si dès que tu viens au monde tu sais que tu auras une belle vie et que tu seras heureux, tu feras aucun effort pour rendre ta vie ainsi que celles des autres meilleures. La vie, c'est pas un truc que tu joues à pile ou face. Tu peux être heureux, il suffit juste de te bouger. N'attends pas que ça te tombe dessus, sinon t'attendras longtemps. Si tu veux être heureux, crée-toi tes propres occasions de l'être.**

Sabo s'est retourné et me regarde avec des yeux noirs. On dirait que je l'ai mis en pétard. Pourtant, j'ai été correct.

 **-J-je ne parlais pas de moi !**

 **-Je ne parlais pas de toi.** Je m'empresse de répondre un peu surpris par sa virulence.

 **-Si !**

Il se lève et marche rapidement jusqu'à moi.

- **Arrête de faire comme si tu savais tout ! Tu me juges comme si tu connaissais tout de moi, comme si tu valais mieux que moi ! Mais tu veux savoir la vérité, Ace ? Peut-être que ma vie est pitoyable et inventée de toute pièce mais la tienne n'est pas mieux !**

Je fronce les sourcils et bizarrement, je sens que la suite ne va pas me plaire.

 **-Ta vie ne vaut pas mieux que la mienne, elle est sans doute pire ! Car contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un espèce de malade qui utilise la violence à tout bout de champ jusqu'à mettre la vie d'un de mes camarades en péril ! Et je ne sais quel autre problème bizarre dont tu souffres !**

J'ai l'impression que le sol est en train de se barrer. J'ai la tête qui tourne et je ne pense pas que ce soit normal. D'un coup, j'ai chaud et mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Je suis en train de péter un câble.

 **-Sabo, retourne à ta place, s'il te plaît.**

J'ignore Marco et me lève à mon tour pour fixer Sabo dans les yeux.

 **-J'ai peut-être des problèmes mais moi au moins j'ai une vie et je les assume, mes emmerdes. Toi t'es juste complètement faux ! Tu ne dis jamais rien et tu te contentes de faire ce qu'on te dit de faire comme un bon petit bourgeois. Ça me dégoute.**

A mon tour je m'emporte et je sais que ce n'est pas bon. Peut-être que plus tard je le regretterais, qui sait. Je parle, je parle alors que je ne suis même pas sûr de moi. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir de lui et des rares discussion qu'on a eue, quelque chose me dit que je suis sur la bonne voie.

 **-T'en a pas marre de ne pas être toi-même de subir ta vie sans bouger. Arrête d'être spectateur de ta propre vie ! Ton père n'en vaut certainement pas la peine. Si t'espère qu'un jour il te dise qu'il t'aime croit moi ça n'arrivera jam-**

 **-Ace !**

Marco s'est approché. Je l'avais même pas vu venir celui-ci.

 **-Maintenant, ça suffit vous deux ! J'aimerais que vous régliez vos problèmes en dehors de ma salle de cours ! Et si vous n'êtes pas capables de le faire de manière posée, il me semble que le lycée et même la ville sont assez grands pour que vous ne vous croisiez pas**!

Il soupire comme s'il reprenait son calme.

 **-Vous pouvez aussi me parlez, mon travail ne se termine pas forcément quand vous passez le pas de cette porte.**

J'acquiesce, comprenant qu'il veut juste aider mais je ne sais pas pour autant si sa sollicitude y changera quelque chose. Sabo semble décidé à ne pas y croire car il ramasse rapidement ses affaires avant de quitter précipitamment le cours.

Marco lève les yeux au ciel avant de sortir à son tour, sûrement pour le rattraper. Comme je sens des regards sur moi et que le prochain cours est dans dix minutes, je décide de faire de même et de partir pour aller à mon prochain cours.

Vendredi 16 Décembre 2016

 **-Ace, peux-tu patienter, s'il te plaît ? J'aurais besoin de m'entretenir avec toi un instant.**

Un stylo à la main, Nico Robin me regarde avec insistance. C'est une femme mystérieuse qui a l'air d'avoir déjà vécu beaucoup de choses. Elle est aussi un puit de savoirs sans fond, on dirait. Elle a toujours l'air d'être au courant de tout et semble presque vous narguer avec son petit sourire poli. J'ai dû la regarder un peu trop longtemps sans bouger car elle esquisse un petit sourire. Je referme alors la porte et m'approche de son bureau. Elle m'observe et remonte légèrement ses lunettes sur son nez.

 **-Nous sommes déjà en décembre,** commence-t-elle calmement, **et tu n'as encore intégré aucun club. Pourquoi donc ?**

Elle me fixe droit dans les yeux et attend ma réponse avec impatience.

 **-Parce que je n'en ai pas envie,** je réponds en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

 **-Peut-être mais tu dois t'inscrire dans un club ou tu seras renvoyé. C'est inscrit dans le règlement**.

La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les yeux fermés et un léger sourire aux lèvres, on ne dirait pas qu'elle vient de m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

 **-Personne ne m'a rien dit,** je réponds, un peu désabusé.

 **-D'accord mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu l'aurais su si tu avais lu le règlement**.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Je ne peux pas lui dire que personne ne lit jamais le règlement **.**

 **-** **Voici la liste des différents clubs qu'il y a dans cet établissement.**

Elle sort une feuille de l'un de ses nombreux tiroirs et me la passe. Je la lis consciencieusement. Il ne faut pas que je me trompe et que j'aille dans un club qui ne me convienne pas au final.

Aucun ne m'intéresse vraiment. La plupart sont des sports d'équipe et je sais déjà que ce genre d'activité n'est pas pour moi. Certains sont plus artistiques comme le club de dessin et de musique mais je ne suis pas sûr de m'y plaire. Si je suis obligé de m'inscrire, je serais certainement obligé aussi d'y participer et d'aller aux entrainements ou autre. Je repense alors au Glee Club et à la proposition de X-Drake. Il avait dit me vouloir dans son club.

 **-C'est bien le club de musique ?**

Elle me sourit et je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe ou pas.

 **-Oh, le Glee Club ? Oui. Tu peux aussi bien chanter que danser selon tes préférences. Une fois par mois, ils jouent devant un public mais sinon, c'est un club plutôt tranquille** , m'explique-t-elle.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle vient de me dire. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air moins contraignant que les autres. Il ne me prendra pas trop de mon temps, ce qui me laissera la liberté de faire autre chose.

 **-OK.**

Elle sourit encore plus et je m'efforce à faire de même.

 **-Très bien, voici le formulaire d'inscription.**

Je la remercie, range le papier dans mon sac et la salue avant de partir.

* * *

 _« La vie est un mystère qu'il faut vivre, et non un problème à résoudre »_

 _Ghandi_

 _Sabo_

* * *

Vendredi 16 Décembre 2016

Je soupire et me regarde dans le miroir, peu sûr du résultat. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment soucier de mon apparence, n'y voyant aucun intérêt. J'ai mon propre style un peu particulier mais que j'aime bien. En fait, je me demande surtout si je prends un manteau ou si une simple veste suffira. Je vais à une fête foraine ouverte toute la nuit avec Koala, Nami et Sanji. Koala n'y est encore jamais allée et c'est en grande partie pour ça qu'on y va. Il faut à tout prix qu'elle voit combien on peut s'y amuser.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir et hausse les sourcils. Si je mets un gros pull, je pourrais mettre une veste et si besoin l'enlever sans avoir froid... Mais on est quand même déjà en décembre… Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais.

C'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me sort de ma contemplation. Je me suis finalement décidé pour installer l'application du lycée directement sur mon portable. Ça m'évite d'aller d'abord sur internet et c'est plus pratique comme ça.

Je souris en lisant le message d'Anonyme. Depuis ce fameux jour où je me suis finalement décidé à lui parler, on discute assez souvent. J'aime bien dialoguer avec lui, c'est intéressant. Il a des idées sur tout. Ca me permet de m'ouvrir à d'autres choses et de découvrir des trucs que je ne connaissais pas forcément avant. Anonyme est vraiment une bonne personne. Tout le contraire d'Ace…

Je sais que je ne connais pas vraiment Anonyme mais quand je parle avec lui, il y a quelque chose qui se passe que je ne peux pas décrire. J'ai l'impression qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde et qu'on se comprend parfaitement. Alors qu'avec Ace, c'est juste pas possible. On est tout le temps en conflit. Les cours de philo sont toujours très animés et puis je ne sais pas, j'ai du mal à le comprendre, à savoir à quoi il pense.

Des fois, j'ai cette impression que peut-être, il me déteste. Qu'il me déteste vraiment.

Ça vient peut-être du fait que d'après lui, on se ressemble, que lui et moi sommes pareils. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'on est si différent…

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, agacé. N'y pense plus !

Je prends une grande inspiration et décide finalement de prendre une grosse veste pour compléter ma tenue. Je réponds rapidement à Anonyme et file me préparer.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, je suis dehors à attendre impatiemment les autres. C'est un des chauffeurs de Koala qui nous emmène à Sabaody Park. La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, c'était quand j'étais en primaire et le parc n'ouvrait pas encore la nuit. Je me souviens de la grande salle de concert où divers spectacles y étaient donnés, de la grande roue, du toboggan aquatique et du train fantôme. Je souris, de bons souvenirs se rappelant à moi. J'ai hâte d'y être. Ça va me faire du bien de ne pas avoir mon père sur le dos.

 **-Hey !** me salue gaiement Koala alors que je rentre dans la voiture.

 **-Hey !** je réponds sur le même ton pour saluer tout le monde.

Je me penche légèrement vers Kolala pour l'embrasser et me réinstalle confortablement, des images du fameux parc plein la tête.

 **-Il paraît qu'il y aura un feu d'artifice ce soir. Malheureusement, les meilleures places sont limitées et payantes. Les autres devront se contenter de rester debout et loin,** soupire Nami, franchement déçue. **C'est vraiment des rapiats pour faire payer ce genre de choses !**

Je me retiens de rigoler. Nami est une vraie grippe-sou. Beaucoup de monde lui doit de l'argent, ce qui fait qu'elle n'en manque jamais mais pourtant, elle rechigne toujours autant à dépenser le moindre centime. Elle négocie tout, même quand c'est les soldes !

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, Nami-chérie, je t'offrirai la plus belle place pour que tu puisses apprécier à sa juste valeur le feu d'artifice !**

 **-Oh, c'est vrai ? Hé bien, merci.**

Elle lui sourit et Sanji semble être sous le charme.

 **-Mais le feu d'artifice n'est pas avant deux heures du matin, vous voulez faire un truc en particulier avant ?** demande Koala.

 **-J'aimerais bien faire la grande roue et le train fantôme. Ah, il y a aussi le toboggan aquatique mais je n'ai pas pris mon maillot,** je dis, déçu d'avoir oublié de le prendre.

 **-De toute façon vu le temps, ça m'étonnerait que ce manège soit ouvert,** me dit Sanji pour me consoler.

 **-Ouais, tu as raison.**

Je reste tout de même un peu déçu.

 **-Il y a pas mal de manèges à sensation en ce moment. Si possible, j'aimerais tous les essayer !** nous dit alors Koala, des étoiles plein les yeux.

 **-Il ne faut pas oublier les magasins ! Qui sait, on trouvera peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant.**

 **-Tu crois ?**

Koala n'a pas l'air convaincu et moi non plus. A part des souvenirs ou des babioles en tout genre, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand-chose.

 **-On verra bien,** termine Nami.

On acquiesce et Sanji promet même à sa petite amie qu'il l'aidera à transporter tous ses sacs. Koala s'appuie contre moi et sourit au spectacle qu'offre le couple.

Je suis content de voir combien Koala est heureuse. Elle a l'air si impatiente que j'en viens même à me demander pourquoi elle n'y est pas allée avant. Elle me regarde, me sourit et après quelques secondes, je fais de même. Je me rends compte que je connais très peu de choses sur elle. C'est ma meilleure amie et ma copine, pourtant j'ignore son plus grand secret. Celui qui a fait que petite, elle a été surprotégée par sa famille et qu'elle est maintenant ce qu'elle est.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Rien.**

 **-Tu me regardes,** me taquine-t-elle.

 **-C'est parce que tu es belle,** je réponds sur le même ton.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et regarde le paysage défiler. La nuit, la ville est splendide. Je la sers doucement contre moi. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle me le dira.

 **xXx**

 **-J'ai bien envie de faire un tour d'auto-tamponneuses,** me dit Sanji en tirant sur sa cigarette.

 **-Si tu veux. De toute façon, tu vas perdre.**

 **-Et pourquoi !?**

 **-Parce que tu conduis trop mal, Sanji.**

Je me retiens de rire alors que Sanji souffle, agacé. Ça fait quelques heures que nous sommes là maintenant et après avoir fait plusieurs manèges dont la grande roue, on s'est séparé en deux groupes. Les filles, sous l'insistance de Nami, sont parties faire un petit tour du côté des magasins du Saboady Park. N'ayant pas vraiment envie de les suivres, j'ai presque obligé Sanji à rester avec moi. A la base, il voulait aller avec elles pour les voir essayer toutes sortes de jolies tenues et porter leurs sacs… Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc alors je suis bien content de l'avoir convaincu de rester ici.

 **-Y a des voitures qui se sont libérées, dépêche !**

Sanji est déjà presque rendu au comptoir pour prendre des jetons quand je le rattrape. On en achète plein puisqu'on prévoit de jouer pendant un bon petit moment et puis on s'installe chacun dans une auto-tamponneuse. Sanji rira moins dans quelques minutes quand je lui serais rentré dedans...

La partie commence enfin et j'appuie sur la pédale pour faire avancer la voiture. J'évite habilement les personnes qui essayent de me foncer dedans et repère très vite Sanji qui est à moitié coincé dans un coin. Je vais pour le cogner à pleine vitesse quand quelqu'un me devance et le percute de plein fouet.

Je m'arrête à quelques mètres à peine de lui et observe la scène, les yeux grands ouverts et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Hé bien, le moins que je puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas raté !

 **-Bordel !** jure l'apprenti cuisinier.

Je me retiens de rire trop fort car Sanji a l'air d'avoir vraiment mal. Lors du choc, son corps a été balancé d'avant en arrière et je crois même qu'il s'est cogné la tête. Ou alors ça y ressemblait.

 **-Tu ne peux pas faire attention, abruti !**

 **-C'est des auto-tamponneuses, crétin.**

Celui qui a cogné l'auto-tamponneuse de Sanji est un gars de notre âge avec des cheveux coupés courts et vert. Il porte des bijoux à l'oreille gauche, à une longue cicatrice à l'œil et n'a pas vraiment l'air très sympathique.

 **-Et alors, regardes où tu vas, tête d'algue !**

Ça ne semble pas plaire au mec car il fronce les sourcils.

 **-T'avais qu'a pas resté planter là, sourcil en vrille !**

Je me retiens de rire alors que Sanji devient rouge de colère. Je les regarde se disputer pendant quelques minutes encore avant d'interpeller mon ami. Il faut quand même que je prenne des nouvelles.

 **-Putain, quel con, cette tête de gazon ! Il m'a gâché toutes mes parties !** me dit Sanji quand nous sortons des auto-tamponneuses plusieurs longues minutes plus tard.

 **-Je trouve que tu t'es bien vengé aussi. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs.**

Après la première attaque qu'il a subie - que Sanji a lui-même qualifié d'attaque - il a poursuivi son assaillant, m'oubliant complètement, pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Je l'ai observé tout en évitant diverses attaques, assez amusé. Au final, mon ami à passer tout son temps à se battre avec ce mec. Il n'aura malheureusement pas tout gagné mais au moins, il n'a pas trop de bleu.

 **-Voilà qu'il se ramène, en plus,** grogne le blond.

 **-Il veut peut-être finir ça ici,** je dis pour plaisanter, ne pensant pas du tout que quelque chose comme ça se passera.

 **-Tu crois ?** s'interroge-t-il.

Je me contente de hausser les épaules.

On regarde le gars aux cheveux verts avancer, se demandant bien ce qu'il va faire. Sanji a l'air pour sa part un peu sur les nerfs. Il avance, encore et encore, jusqu'à nous dépasser et rejoindre quelqu'un que je croise trop souvent dehors à mon goût.

 **-Je t'ai cherché partout !** commence Ace. **En plus, t'étais en train de jouer aux auto-tamponneuses, t'abuses !**

 **-J'arrivais pas à te trouver et comme je suis pas là longtemps, je me suis dit qu'au lieu d'aller à droite à gauche, je n'avais qu'à m'amuser un peu.**

Ace croise les bras sur son torse et fronce les sourcils.

 **-Ouais, on va dire que ça passe pour cette fois.**

Il esquisse un léger sourire.

-T **u veux faire quoi ? Le feu d'artifice est pour bientôt, on le mate ou on rentre ?**

 **-J'sais pas, ma compet' est tôt demain matin.**

Il soupire, indécis.

 **-Bah on a qu'à s'rentrer, ce n'est pas comme si on en avait jamais vu non plus,** relativise-t-il.

 **-On a qu'à faire comme ça.**

Ace et son ami partent sans qu'ils ne viennent nous dire quoi que ce soit. En même temps, c'est normal, ils ne sont amis avec aucun de nous deux mais je sais pas, ils nous ont vu quand même.

 **-Allez, faut qu'on aille retrouver les filles ou on va rater le début du feu d'artifice,** me rappelle l'apprenti cuisinier.

 **-Ouais.**

 **xXx**

Le soleil va bientôt se lever mais je n'ai pas sommeil. La nuit au Sabaody Park était vraiment agréable et je suis maintenant allongé sur mon lit en train de fixer mon portable. J'y ai pensé pratiquement toute la soirée et finalement, n'y tenant plus, j'envoie un message à Anonyme.

De StrawBerry à 04h37 :

 _Tu dors ?_

Je soupire et me dis que s'il ou elle dort vraiment, je n'aurais pas de réponse.

De Anonyme à 04H39 :

 _Non, t'inquiète. Alors ta soirée ?_

Je souris face à sa réponse. J'espère sincèrement ne pas l'avoir réveillé.

De StrawBerry à 04h40 :

 _C'était super ! J'ai pas pu faire le toboggan aquatique mais le reste était vraiment génial. J'y retournerai bien plus souvent._

De Anonyme à 04h40 :

 _Tu as stressé pour rien alors ! Tu voulais faire du toboggan aquatique ? T'es au courant qu'on est en décembre ?_

De StrawBerry à 04h42 :

 _Je n'étais pas stressé, je me posais juste des questions inutiles ! En fait, j'étais très impatient d'y être. Un ami m'a dit la même chose._

De Anonyme à 04h43 :

 _Ouais, c'est ça. Ta copine était contente ? C'est quand même bizarre à son âge de jamais avoir été dans un parc d'attraction ou même à une fête foraine. Les riches n'ont pas le temps pour ça ou quoi ?_

Je grimace légèrement en lisant sa réponse. J'avais oublié à quel point Anonyme n'aimait pas comment dire… « les grand de ce monde ». Il trouve ça écœurant que des gens gagnent autant d'argent et que d'autres aient à peine de quoi vivre.

« Les inégalités et la perte de certaines libertés vont petit à petit nous mener à notre perte» m'a-t-il dit un jour. Anonyme est vraiment particulier et pense différemment des gens de son âge. Au fur et à mesure, je me suis laissé convaincre par ce qu'il disait. Il m'ouvre les yeux sur beaucoup de choses… Il m'intrigue et je me pose de plus en plus de questions sur lui ou elle.

De StrawBerry à 04h45 :

 _Mais non, c'est juste qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas l'occasion d'y aller avant. Et elle n'est pas du tout comme tu le penses. Ses parents ont travaillé dur pour en arriver là. T'as pas l'air d'avoir une bonne opinion de Marie-Joa et des personnes qui y vont alors que toi-même tu étudies là-bas…_

De Anonyme à 04h47

 _Cette école cache plus de choses que tu ne l'imagines. C'est vrai que j'y vais mais pas de bon cœur. Quelque chose me retient la-bas..._

Je fronce les sourcils, de plus en plus intrigué par ce que je lis. Anonyme, qui es-tu vraiment… ?

Samedi 17 Décembre 2016

Je me tiens debout, le dos droit dans un costume trois pièces bleu taillé sur mesure. Lorsque l'on reçoit de la famille, mon père veut qu'on se mette sur notre trente et un. Aujourd'hui plus que tout, il veut préserver les apparences.

Je trouve ridicule de faire tout ça pour des gens qu'on ne voit qu'une fois par an. Tout ça pour exposer sa richesse. Dans notre famille, ça a toujours été ainsi. Entre faux semblant et faux sourire, il n'y a presque plus rien de vrai. Même en ces débuts de période de fête, nous ne sommes pas capables d'arrêter de faire semblant et de nous conduire comme une vraie famille pour passer d'agréables moments.

J'embrasse ma tante qui me demande comment je me porte sans réellement s'intéresser à la réponse car à peine lui ai-je répondu qu'elle s'envole déjà pour saluer les autres inviter.

Je ne m'en offusque pas. Après tout, c'est pareil tous les ans. On se voit seulement à cette période de l'année mais apparemment, c'est déjà trop pour eux. Je sers rapidement mes cousins et cousines dans mes bras pour les plus petits et salue convenablement les plus grands. Je réprime difficilement un sourire en voyant les plus petits tirer sur leurs costumes dans un souci de rendre la tenue plus confortable. Les pauvres… Quant à moi, j'ai revêtu mon plus beau costume et je suis enfin allé chez le coiffeur.

Une bonne heure plus tard lorsque les salutations sont enfin finies, nous nous dirigeons tous vers la salle de réception. Les petits quant à eux vont dans une autre salle. Nos employés nous servent un apéritif et je le déguste sans grand envie. J'écoute distraitement ce que les membres de ma famille se racontent mais il faut dire que leurs conversations sur les finances de leurs entreprises ne m'intéressent pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que je déteste être là… Je préfèrerais nettement m'entraîner. C'est bientôt les vacances. Du coup, le club n'aura plus d'entrainement pendant deux semaines.

En janvier, il y aura la Winter Cup. Ce tournoi dure 2 semaines et cette année, je sens que les éliminatoires vont être dures. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'élément qui se démarque chez les nouvelles recrues mais ils sont tous motivés et s'entrainent plus que certain terminale.

En juillet, il y aura la Summer Cup qui dure aussi 2 semaines mais pour ce tournoi-là, beaucoup de membres du club n'y participent pas, préférant partir en vacances. L'année dernière, on ne s'y était même pas inscrit. J'aimerais bien le faire cette année… C'est vrai que ça va être un peu juste vu que j'ai des épreuves fin juin-début juillet mais en bossant bien, ça devrait aller.

Autour de moi, les conversations continuent et les bruits des couverts réussissent à me tenir éveiller. Je m'ennuie tellement à ce genre de soirée. En plus, personne ne me parle. Stelly, à l'autre bout de la table, semble pourtant dans son élément. Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression qu'il va devenir comme mon père…

On approche de Noël et je me demande si je pourrais enfin le passer tranquillement dans ma chambre ou si je serais une fois de plus obligé d'assister à des mondanités stupides qui n'en finissent pas. Pourtant jadis, je chérissais ces moment-là... Quand j'étais encore enfant et insouciant de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Quand je pouvais encore rire avec ma grand-mère maternelle sans voir forcément du mépris au fond de ses yeux. Je me rappelle aussi d'une montagne de cadeaux le 25 que je prenais plaisir à découvrir à mon réveil. Maintenant, je reçois seulement de l'argent. Ma famille me connaît tellement mal qu'ils ne préfèrent pas prendre le risque de m'offrir quelque chose qui ne me plairait pas alors ils privilégient l'argent. C'est soit ça, soit ils n'en n'ont tout simplement plus envie. Ça m'est égal maintenant. Je fais pareil de mon côté de toute façon.

Je suis entre un de mes nombreux cousins et ma tante, la sœur de mon père. Le repas se poursuit et je dois dire qu'il est particulièrement excellent. Même s'il en faut peu pour me rendre heureux, gustativement en tout cas, je sais quand même reconnaître les bonnes choses.

 **-Dis-moi, mon garçon, as-tu une idée de ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?**

Je reste un peu surpris face à la question de mon grand-père maternel. Je ne me suis jamais posé cette question, pensant avoir le temps d'y réfléchir.

 **-Je ne sais pas encore...**

 **-Outlook, ton fils ne veut pas te succéder à la tête de ton entreprise ?**

Mon oncle s'adresse directement à mon père, ce qui me vexe. Il pourrait directement s'adresser à moi, après tout je suis dans la même pièce que lui !

 **-Non, Sabo n'est pas fait pour ça**.

Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. Diriger son entreprise ne m'intéresse pas, surtout si c'est pour licencier des employés ou encore racheter une plus petite société et ne pas garder les anciens employés, les réduisant alors au chômage et détruisant ainsi par la même occasion des familles.

 **-Mon fils lui est sur la bonne voie pour entrer dans l'entreprise,** se vante son frère. **Dommage qu'il ne soit pas venu, tu aurais été étonné de voir à quel point il a changé.**

Je détourne la tête, me désintéressant complètement de ce qu'ils disent. Je croise alors le regard de ma grand-mère maternelle et je me sens mal à l'aise. Je détourne une nouvelle fois le regard et suis obligé de me concentrer rien que pour manger mais le temps passe et je sens toujours sur moi le regard de ma grand-mère maternelle.

 **-Encore une fois, je suis forcée de constater que ma fille n'est pas présente.**

C'est un reproche et tout le monde ici l'a bien compris.

Un silence gênant suit sa révélation. Je ne dis rien... Que pourrais-je dire de toute façon ? Ça fait des années que ma mère ne sort plus de sa chambre. Elle s'y terre à longueur de journée et laisse la folie la gagner. Dépressive. Voilà ce que nous a dit le médecin il y a presque 6 ans maintenant. Depuis, son état n'a pas vraiment évolué. Elle refuse de voir et même de parler à qui que ce soit et si ça nous attriste tous, je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est le cas de mon père. Je me dis même parfois qu'il a honte d'elle et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne la fait pas soigner. Il préfère qu'elle reste dans sa chambre, ainsi son terrible secret reste caché.

 **-La pauvre petite ne s'est toujours pas remise.**

Je baisse les yeux après la remarque de mon grand-père paternel. Les conversations vont toutes dans ce sens-là ensuite.

 **-Cela fait 6 ans maintenant,** soupire sa femme.

 **-Peut-être mais c'est dur pour elle de tourner la page,** fait remarquer la sœur de ma mère. **C'est normal après ce qu'elle a traversée.**

 **-Surtout si elle doit voir chaque jour la personne qui a tué son enfant.**

Et voilà, la bombe est lâchée. Ma grand-maternelle a toujours eu le don pour alourdir une ambiance déjà peu légère. Mais le pire, c'est que personne ne dit rien pour démentir ces propos. Sans doute parce qu'ils pensent la même chose... Mon père aussi.

Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Ils ont raison après tout.

Après ce drame, j'ai été obligé de consulter un psy pendant quelque temps tellement ma santé physique et mentale s'étaient dégradées. Et c'est triste à dire mais c'était bien le seul à dire que ce qui était arrivé n'était en aucun cas de ma faute, que c'était un simple accident. Bien sûr, la morale publique disait que c'était un malheureux accident et que je n'étais en aucun fautif mais en privé, tout le monde disait que j'étais coupable de la mort de ma petite sœur. Et puis, à force de me l'entendre dire chaque jour par une dizaine de personnes différentes, j'ai fini par le comprendre.

Malheureusement, mon psychologue ne voulait pas suspendre nos séances, arguant du fait que je n'étais pas guéri et qu'il ne me laisserait pas tant que je n'aurais pas compris que je n'y étais pour rien dans cette histoire.

Alors je lui ai dit ce qu'il voulait entendre. Je lui ai souri et j'ai fait semblant d'aller mieux. Autant de fois que ça m'a semblé nécessaire.

C'est à partir de là que je me suis fabriqué un masque. Autant pour supporter tout ça que pour ne plus jamais que ce genre d'évènement se reproduise. De toute façon, même si je le voulais, jamais je ne pourrai oublier. Cette cicatrice est là pour me le rappeler chaque jour de ma vie.

Et maintenant, je suis juste un pantin à peine capable de sourire. Je passe mon temps à faire semblant, comme tous les autres membres de ma famille.

 **-C'est sûr mais Miliyan doit tout de même se forcer un peu. Elle est peut-être anéantie mais ce n'est pas une raison pour oublier ses responsabilités dans cette maison.**

Et voilà qui clôt la discussion. Mon père s'est exprimé d'une voix forte et sans appel. Personne n'osera le contredire, pas dans sa propre demeure. La soirée continue et j'ai maintenant la confirmation que cette année encore, je passerai un Noël fade qui me donnera encore plus envie d'en finir que précédemment.

 **xXx**

 _ **Posté à 23h52 sur l'application Piece :**_

 _« Je les vois sourires, s'amuser, discuter comme si de rien était. Leurs mots sont comme un venin acide qui coule sur ma peau et détruit mon cœur…mon âme. Qui y a-t-il de si plaisant à me voir souffrir ? »_

 _Straw Berry._

 _ **Posté à 23h58 sur l'application Piece :**_

 _« L'Homme est le plus cruel de tous les animaux, il est le seul capable d'infliger une douleur a ses congénères sans autre motif que le plaisir. »_

 _Anonyme._

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Il commence à se déshabiller et je me détourne rapidement pour en faire de même. Je passe dans ma cabine avant lui et active rapidement le jet d'eau. L'eau est un peu chaude mais comme je ne peux pas régler la température, je me contente de la recevoir.

Depuis petit, j'ai toujours été habitué à partager ce genre de moment d'intimité avec les gars du club. Y a jamais vraiment eu de place pour la pudeur en fait. Je me demande quand j'ai commencé à être gêné par ça… Quand est-ce que mon regard s'est soudainement mis à s'attarder sur les corps de mes camarades ? Maintenant, je me sens tellement mal à l'aise que j'évite à tout prix de me retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

 **-T'as déjà réfléchi à ce que t'allais offrir à Koala ?** me demande soudainement Sanji.

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Pour Noël,** ajoute-t-il.

 **-Merde !**

Je l'entends rigoler. L'eau s'arrête de couler de son côté et je l'entends se savonner.

 **-Heureusement que je te le rappelle ! Moi, c'est déjà fait en tout cas. Tiens.**

Il se recule et se penche légèrement de mon côté pour me passer le gel douche. Je le prends rapidement et retourne à mes affaires.

 **-Merci. Tu lui as pris quoi à Nami ?**

 **-Un collier. Tu sais, Nami est une fille assez simple qui aime les belles choses. Comme elle.**

Je peux clairement entendre la niaiserie dans sa voix.

 **-Elle aime surtout les choses hors de prix si tu veux mon avis.**

 **-N'importe quoi !** râle-t-il.

Je me contente de hausser les épaules. Avoir cette conversation avec Sanji est inutile.

 **-Si tu le dis.**

 **-Bon, j'ai fini.**

 **-OK. Je reste encore un peu, moi.**

J'entends le bruit d'une serviette qu'on déroule et puis d'une porte qui claque. Je respire enfin.

* * *

Et voilà!

Première séance chez le psy pour Ace, avec un César assez heureux. Pour cette fois je ne suis pas rentrer dans le vif du sujet mais lors du prochain chapitre César ira un peu plus loin et posera les bonnes questions. On en sait aussi un peu plus sur Sabo est sur son passé même si sa reste très vague. On peut aussi le voir évoluer avec sa famille, malheureusement ça n'a pas l'air très sympas.

Je tiens aussi à rappeler que cette fiction est catalogué M et que si pour l'instant il n'y a rien de dramatique ni de choquant ce ne sera pas toujours le cas. J'aime faire du mal à mes personnages, je pense que j'aime ça, mais ils en ont aussi besoin et puis la vie...c'est pas toujours facile ( et puis cette histoire le justifie rien que par rapport aux thèmes aborder ). J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait fuir...

Alors à bientôt c'est à dire le mercredi 1 Février 2017!


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a fait ma couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Yuto Aoki et a Blue0 pour leurs reviews et à Hati Andhrimnir pour avoir mis cette histoire en follow.

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées..._

 _._

Chapitre 7

.

« La seule révolution possible, c'est d'essayer de s'améliorer soi-même, en espérant que les autres fassent la même démarche.

Le monde ira mieux alors. »

Georges Brassens

 _Ace_

* * *

Vendredi 16 Décembre 2016

Ma feuille d'inscription pour le Glee Club bien rangée dans mon sac, je cherche la salle du club. Il faut que je rende ce papier avant les vacances, sinon ça va être galère. Dire qu'on peut être renvoyé juste pour ça…

Je me suis demandé si remplir ce papier était vraiment une bonne idée. Après tout, me faire renvoyer me permettrait peut-être de partir. Comme excuse à servir à ma mère, j'aurais juste à dire que j'avais oublié et que j'étais indécis sur le choix du club ou quelque chose comme ça. Et puis, j'ai fait marche arrière. Ou plutôt, j'ai continué à remplir ce papier. Depuis le temps que je suis ici, il est peut-être temps que je m'habitue à l'idée d'être ici justement.

La salle du Glee Club est au dernier étage. Comme j'ai l'habitude de monter les escaliers pour rentrer chez moi ou pour aller dans ma chambre chez Roger, je boude l'ascenseur. Dans les autres établissements, il sert uniquement pour les personnes à mobilité réduite ou ceux qui ne peuvent pas prendre les escaliers. Il n'y a qu'ici qu'il sert à de sales gosses de riches plus fainéants que des paresseux.

Je suis maintenant presque arrivé et je crois entendre de la musique. Au moins, je suis sûr d'aller dans la bonne direction. La musique est de plus en plus forte et je reconnais alors _Celebration_ de Kool & The Gang.

 **Yahoo ! This is your celebration**

 **Yahoo ! This is your celebration**

 **Celebrate good times, come on ! (Let's celebrate)**  
 **Celebrate good times, come on ! (Let's celebrate)**

 **« …. »**

 **Come on now**

 **Celebration** **  
** **Let's all celebrate and have a good time** **  
** **Celebration** **  
** **We gonna celebrate and have a good time**

 **It's time to come together** **  
** **It's up to you, what's your pleasure**

 **Everyone around the world**

 **Come on !**

 **Yahoo ! It's a celebration** **  
** **Yahoo !** **  
**

Je suis encore loin alors je n'entends pas tout mais on dirait que j'arrive au bon moment. Quel hasard, ils célèbrent mon entrée au club alors que je ne suis encore qu'en chemin ! J'ouvre doucement la porte et les regarde faire le plus discrètement possible, ne voulant pas les déranger.

 **Celebrate good times, come on !**  
 **It's a celebration**  
 **Celebrate good times, come on !**  
 **Let's celebrate**

 **We're gonna have a good time tonight**  
 **Let's celebrate, it's all right**  
 **We're gonna have a good time tonight**  
 **Let's celebrate, it's all right**

 **Baby...**

 **-Ah !**

La fille qui vient de crier me pointe soudainement avec son doigt, faisant s'arrêter ses amis qui se tournent alors vers moi. Je me racle la gorge, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

 **-La porte était ouverte…,** dis-je pour m'excuser de l'intrusion.

 **-Président, on a réussi ! On a enfin quelqu'un !**

 **-Calme-toi, Shirahoshi. On ne sait pas encore pourquoi il est là.**

Je reconnais sans mal X-Drake et Shirahoshi doit être la fille qui m'a montré du doigt, celle qui est plus grande que moi. Il y a deux autres personnes sur la scène plus un adulte assis sur une chaise devant, sûrement le responsable du club.

 **-Bonjour,** je dis quand celui-ci se retourne.

 **-Oh, serait-ce un nouveau membre**?

Il se lève et j'ouvre grands les yeux. Il doit frôler les deux mètres ! Il est tellement mince qu'on dirait qu'il a seulement la peau sur les os. Il a une belle coupe afro et porte des vêtements assez chics.

 **-Oh, mais tu n'es pas une fille ! Quel dommage, je ne pourrai pas voir tes dessous ! Yohohoho !**

 **-Heu… Quoi ?**

Je rêve ou il a dit qu'il voulait voir mes dessous ?! C'est un pervers ou quoi ?!

 **-Du coup, t'es là pour t'inscrire ? r** eprend X-Drake.

J'acquiesce.

- **Cool, qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé ?**

 **-On m'a dit que j'étais obligé de rejoindre un club,** je réponds honnêtement.

 **-Oh… C'est déjà un début,** admet-il.

 **-Si tu me le permets, je vais prendre ta feuille d'inscription alors,** dit le responsable du Glee Club.

 **-Pas de problème.**

Je me mets alors à fouiller dans mon sac et les filles en profitent pour nous rejoindre. Je reconnais la gothique lolita qui m'avait tant marqué la première fois ainsi que l'autre fille en tenue assez courte. Je me demande si tout le monde est là ou s'il y a d'autres personnes. Je sors finalement la feuille et la tends à l'adulte qui la prend aussitôt, sûrement de peur que je ne change d'avis.

 **-Eh bien, tout ça me semble parfait ! Les jeunes, nous avons enfin notre cinquième membre !**

Ils se mettent à applaudir, ce que je trouve complètement ridicule.

 **-Bienvenue !** crient-ils en chœur.

 **-Merci.**

 **-Laisse-moi faire les présentations,** commence alors la gothique lolita. **Tu as sans doute déjà entendu parler de moi**.

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et continue **.**

 **-Je suis Perona, en première 3. Je suis la chanteuse vedette du Glee Club ! Elle, c'est Margaret mais tu le sais déjà vu que vous êtes dans la même classe.**

Ah bon ?

- **Elle manque un peu de technique mais elle a un bon grain de voix.**

La dite Margaret me fait un léger signe de la main et je fais de même.

- **Apparemment, tu connais déjà Shirahoshi et X-Drake** , reprend Perona.

J'acquiesce **.**

 **-C'est eux qui ont fondé le club.**

 **-C'est pour ça que vous êtes aussi peu nombreux ?**

Il y a un petit silence suite à ma remarque et je me demande si c'était malvenu de ma part de dire ça.

 **-Oui,** répond finalement le seul mec du Glee Club.

Enfin, maintenant que je suis là, il n'est plus seul **.**

 **-Je suis le seul terminal et aussi le président du club. On est tous très content que tu sois là car on va enfin pouvoir participer au concours régional des chorales !**

 **-Ouais !** crient-ils, visiblement très heureux.

 **-Quoi ?! On ne m'avait pas parlé de ça !**

 **-Oh, eh bien, c'est dommage. Yohohoho !** répond le responsable du club.

 **-T'inquiète Ace, ça va être amusant,** me rassure X-Drake.

Personnellement, j'en doute beaucoup…

Dimanche 18 Décembre 2016

 _« En janvier 1918, le président_ _ **Woodrow Wilson**_ _énonce ses_ _ **14 points**_ _qui ont pour but de définir de nouvelles règles dans le monde d'après-guerre :_

 _Mise en place d'une_ _ **diplomatie publique et transparente**_ _et abandon de l'équilibre des puissances, c'est-à-dire que les termes de la paix doivent être fixés sur le droit et non sur le rapport de forces entre les puissances._

 _Libertés des mers, du commerce, etc._

 _Diminution de l'armement._

 _Évacuation des territoires occupés par des forces étrangères et_ _ **droit des peuples à disposer d'eux-mêmes**_ _._

 _Création d'une association générale des nations visant à garantir leur paix et leur indépendance. »_

Je m'arrête de lire en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. C'est Zoro. Il avait une compétition de kendo hier et je suis sûr qu'il m'envoie un message pour me dire les résultats. Personnellement, je sais déjà qu'il a terminé premier.

De : Roro-noa

A : Portgas

1er.

De : Portgas

A : Roro-noa

Cache ta joie.

De : Roro-noa

A : Portgas

Je suis content. Mais tu peux pas le voir d'où tu es.

De : Portgas

A : Roro-noa

Je suis sûr que même toi tu peux pas le voir d'où tu es.

De : Roro-noa

A : Portgas :

T'es pas censé réviser ?

De : Portgas

A : Roro-noa

Je révise. Je fais juste une pause là.

De : Roro-noa

A : Portgas

Et elle dure depuis combien de temps ta pause ?

De : Portgas

A : Roro-noa

Ça fait juste cinq minutes.

De : Roro-noa

A : Portgas

Tu bosses quoi ?

De : Portgas

A : Roro-noa

Histoire. C'est très intéressant.

De : Roro-noa

A : Portgas

Ouais, bah je te laisse bosser alors.

Je soupire et range mon portable dans la poche avant de mon bermuda avant de reprendre ma lecture.

 _« Le droit des peuples à disposer d'eux-mêmes est un principe de droit international selon lequel un peuple doit pouvoir choisir la forme de son gouvernement et de sa souveraineté._

 _Au nom du droit des peuples à disposer d'eux-mêmes mais aussi pour détruire les grands empires qui ont été vaincus lors de la Première Guerre mondiale, des nouveaux États sont créés sur les ruines de ces empires. Ainsi naît la Tchécoslovaquie au lendemain du conflit._

 _Ces propositions wilsoniennes servent de base aux discussions durant les traités de paix signés après la fin du conflit, dont le_ _ **traité de Versailles (1919)**_ _chargé de régler la paix avec l'Allemagne :_

 _De nouveaux États sont créés dans le respect du droit des peuples à disposer d'eux-mêmes._

 _ **La Société des Nations (SDN)**_ _est créée dans le but de garantir la sécurité collective._

 _Le traité signé à l'issue de la Conférence de Versailles règle la fin de la guerre pour l'Empire allemand mais d'autres traités sont signés pour régler les cas des autres puissances vaincues._

 _Le traité de Neuilly-sur-Seine règle le cas de la Bulgarie en 1919._

 _Le sort de l'Empire ottoman est fixé au traité de Sèvres mais un deuxième traité, plus favorable à la Turquie issue de la décomposition de l'Empire ottoman, est signé à Lausanne en 1923._

 _Le traité de Saint-Germain-en-Laye règle la question de l'Empire austro-hongrois en 1920. »_

 **-Ace ! Joue avec moi !**

 **-Luffy !** je crie, exaspéré. **N'entre pas dans ma chambre comme ça !**

Je lève les yeux au ciel quand je le vois sourire comme si de rien n'était. Je me désintéresse alors complètement de lui pour retourner à mon cours d'histoire. J'essaie de me concentrer, de bien comprendre ce que je lis, mais Luffy fait tellement de bruit que c'est peine perdue.

 **-Tu fais quoi ?**

Il est penché au-dessus de mon épaule et louche sur mon ordinateur que je m'empresse de verrouiller.

- **Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'étais sur un site de cul ?**

 **-N'importe quoi ! Et pousse-toi, tu m'étouffes !** je râle.

Une fois encore, il se contente de sourire.

 **-Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ? Hein, Ace ?**

 **-Laisse-moi tranquille.**

Je me lève, le poussant légèrement.

- **T'as pas autre chose à faire ? T'as plein de jeux qui se jouent tout seul.**

 **-Bah ouais mais bon, j'ai envie de jouer avec toi !**

 **-Avec moi**?

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu surpris par sa réponse.

- **Pourquoi ?**

 **-Bah parce que je t'aime bien. T'es cool !**

 **-Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça** …

Je me renfrogne légèrement, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on me dise ça.

- **Tu t'entends bien avec Roger et Hancock, pourquoi t'irais pas plutôt les embêter, eux ?**

Soudain, son sourire disparaît et je me demande bien pourquoi. Je n'ai rien dit de particulier pourtant. Luffy se met à jouer avec ses doigts, ce qui est assez bizarre quand on connaît un peu le personnage. Est-ce qu'il serait gêné ou anxieux ?

 **-C'est pépé qui m'a confié à Roger parce qu'il avait trop de boulot pour s'occuper de moi. C'est vrai que Roger et Hancock sont supers sympas, bien plus que la vieille Dadan ! Ils m'offrent plein de trucs et je mange toujours de supers plats mais… Je me sens pas toujours bien ici. Pas vraiment à ma place. Ils ont leurs trucs de grands et je m'ennuie souvent tout seul. J'étais trop content quand j'ai su que t'allais venir ici ! Hancock et Roger sont supers,** répète-t-il plus doucement **, mais c'est des adultes et je les connais pas tant que ça. Je sais pas si je peux leur faire confiance. Il n'y a que toi ! On est tous les deux dans le même bateau ! Je pensais même qu'on pourrait être comme des frères…**

Je reste immobile, le regard rivé sur les yeux tristes de Luffy. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il était aussi mal et qu'il ressentait ce genre de choses. J'ai l'impression de le voir autrement. Il veut qu'on soit comme des frères lui et moi ? Il m'apprécie donc tant que ça ?

 **-Tu m'aimes bien ?** je demande, la gorge nouée.

Bordel, je vais pas commencer à devenir émotif !

- **T'es content que je sois là, que je vive ?**

 **-Bah oui !** il répond aussitôt.

 **-T'es en train de dire que je suis suffisant pour toi ? Que tu as besoin de moi ?**

J'ai passé pratiquement toute mon enfance à faire de mon mieux pour ma mère, à essayer d'être tout ce qui lui fallait pour qu'elle oublie mon père. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Je n'ai jamais suffi à son bonheur. Je n'étais pas assez pour elle, il manquait toujours quelqu'un…

 **-Bien sûr !**

J'esquisse un sourire malgré moi et me détourne de lui. Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça ? Pourquoi m'offre-t-il son amour de manière unilatérale même si je le rembarre depuis le début ? J'ai l'impression de manquer d'air soudain. Sa générosité me prend à la gorge et je lui suis reconnaissant d'être lui, tout simplement.

Quand je sens que ça va un peu mieux, je m'approche de lui et le regarde attentivement.

 **-C'est qui Dadan ?** je demande alors.

Il sourit, très heureux de pouvoir me parler de lui.

Mercredi 21 Décembre 2016

 **-Combien de fois te laves-tu les mains par jour ?** me demande le Dr César en jouant avec la mine de son stylo.

 **-Je ne sais pas. Autant de fois que nécessaire je présume.**

 **-C'est-à-dire ?** fait-il en haussant exagérément un de ses sourcils.

Le rendu est assez bizarre.

- **Quand tu sors des toilettes, avant de manger, quand elles sont sales ? Mais encore ?**

Il se penche de nouveau sur son fauteuil et je me demande si c'est une manie chez lui.

- **Ace !** répète-t-il, me sortant de mes pensées.

- **A quoi tu pensais ? Ton esprit était ailleurs.**

 **-Non, rien.**

 **-Mais si, dis-moi. Tu sais bien que tout m'intéresse.**

 **-Non, enfin… Je me disais juste que vous étiez un peu bizarre.**

 **-Hum, je vois. C'est vrai que mon talent est souvent incompris.**

Il note quelque chose sur son calepin et je ne prends pas la peine de lui demander quoi car je sais que ça ne me concerne pas cette fois.

 **-Bien, reprenons. Alors ?** insiste-t-il.

 **-Des fois, je le fais juste parce que j'en en ai envie. J'ai le droit, non ?**

 **-Pourquoi es-tu sur la défensive ?**

 **-J'sais pas, c'est vous aussi à me poser plein de questions ! Je vois pas pourquoi je répondrais sérieusement ! Je vous connais même pas, je vais pas me mettre à tout vous dire sur moi !** je m'insurge d'un coup.

 **-Oh. Eh bien, tu as du mal faire confiance on dirait.**

Il esquisse un sourire mauvais.

- **Si tu veux, pour chaque réponse que tu me donneras, je t'autoriserais à me poser une question. Ça te permettra de te coucher moins bête ce soir.**

 **-Vous êtes vachement méprisant en fait.**

 **-Il se pourrait que ce soit vrai.**

Il hausse les épaules.

 **-Ce n'était pas une question,** je grogne.

 **-Tu te laves les mains parce que tu en as envie alors… N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose qui se passe juste avant dans ta tête ?**

De son index, il pointe sa tempe. Son sourire est encore plus diabolique que tout à l'heure.

- **Dis-moi donc ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, Ace !**

 **-C'est comme un poison dans ma tête. Une intrusion mortelle qui ne me lâche pas. Ça ne passe qu'après que je me sois lavé les mains… Je me sens mieux ensuite,** je confesse **,** un peu perdu.

 **-Oui, voilà, c'est ça que je veux entendre ! On est sur la bonne voie. A partir de maintenant, je veux que tu tiennes un petit journal ou un simple carnet où tu noteras toutes les fois où tu t'es lavé les mains et pourquoi. N'oublie aucun lavage, surtout les plus inutiles,** me dit-il tout en écrivant sur son propre cahier.

 **-Est-ce que vous êtes sain d'esprit ?** je ne peux m'empêcher de demander face à son entrain.

 **-Oh, tu sais, Ace, être sain d'esprit ne fait pas des hommes des personnes bien,** rigole-t-il. **La différence est une grande qualité. On dit même que la folie est la part sombre des personnes intellectuellement supérieures.**

 **-Vous êtes sûr que c'est pas tout simplement un truc que vous vous dites pour vous rassurer ?**

 **-Non, c'est à mon tour, Ace. Ton père m'a raconté une petite histoire sur toi**.

Je fronce les sourcils, surpris.

 **-Roger vous parle de moi ?**

 **-Ce n'est toujours pas à ton tour. Je disais,** reprend-il, **que ton père m'a raconté un truc sur toi. T'es un maniaque de la vérification ?**

Je soupire profondément en m'affalant sur mon fauteuil. Je suis sûr que mon géniteur lui a parlé de la fois où j'ai fermé le robinet. Fait chier !

Je suis soudainement agacé par cet entretien. La première fois que je suis venu ici, je me suis dit que ce serait la première et la dernière, je voulais juste le faire pour être tranquille. Ainsi, ma mère n'aurait pas pu dire que je n'avais pas essayé, que je n'avais pas fait d'effort. Mais je ne sais pas, le docteur César m'a intrigué. Surtout concernant ce qu'il a dit sur moi.

Troubles mentaux. C'est la première fois que j'ai un nom à mettre sur ce que j'ai. J'ai eu un peu peur sur le coup et je me suis mis à imaginer plein de trucs fous : schizophrénie, mégalomanie, borderline… Chercher plus d'information sur internet ne m'est même pas venu à l'idée, j'avais pas envie de tomber sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Alors je suis revenu dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus mais maintenant que je suis là, je me demande si j'ai bien fait. Il me pose des questions inutiles depuis tout à l'heure et s'excite pour un rien.

Je me demande à quoi ça rime tout ça, d'autant qu'apparemment, mon père lui raconte déjà ma vie.

 **-Oh, tu sembles contrarié ?**

Je l'ignore et me mets à observer la décoration.

- **C'est fou comme tu as l'air de détester ton père ! Un jour, on travaillera sur ça mais tout d'abord, revenons sur le précédent sujet. Maniaque de la vérification ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Ton père m'a pourtant sou-**

 **-Il dit n'importe quoi ! Il sait rien sur moi alors qu'il la ferme !** je le coupe, en colère.

Dr César semble choqué ou surpris par mon coup d'éclat car il a les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Il se reprend cependant assez vite et écrit pendant de longues secondes sur son carnet. Quant à moi, je jette un œil à l'horloge murale, soupirant intérieurement en voyant qu'il me reste encore pas mal de minutes à tirer ici.

J'ai envie de partir.

 **xXx**

Au final, je suis resté mais la suite de la séance ne m'a pas vraiment plu. Le docteur César est vraiment chiant quand il s'y met. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que ça l'amuse plus qu'autre chose. Je suis sûr qu'à l'école, il s'éclatait comme pas possible en disséquant des rats ou encore les cœurs de porc. Certaines personnes ont vraiment des hobbies bizarres.

Je relève la tête en passant devant un bar à l'air assez atypique. Le bar de l'Arnaque… Ce nom est assez bizarre et ne me donne pas forcément envie d'y entrer. Ce matin X-Drake m'a envoyé un message pour me demander si on pouvait s'y retrouver aujourd'hui avec le club. J'ai négocié pendant presque une heure pour savoir comment il a eu mon numéro avant que je ne dise oui. En réalité, je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait et je compte bien le découvrir. Cependant, étant donné qu'on participe au concours régional de chorale, il faut qu'on s'entraine et qu'on choisisse nos chansons. Ce petit rendez-vous va nous permettre de mettre tout en place.

 **-Bonjour, jeune homme,** me salue la propriétaire de l'établissement d'une voix un peu rauque.

 **-Bonjour.**

Elle est grande et mince, des cheveux noirs coupés en un carré plongeant vers le haut. Elle m'observe consciencieusement tout en fumant sa cigarette, ce qui fait que je ne m'attarde pas trop à la détailler et je rejoins les autres assis à une table au fond. Je tape rapidement dans la main de X-Drake avant de faire la bise aux filles. Je m'assois ensuite à la seule place de libre, c'est-à-dire à côté de X-Drake les filles étant assises en face l'une à côté de l'autre.

 **-Tu bois quelque chose ou pas ?** me demande Perona.

Je tâte rapidement les poches de mon pantalon. Vides.

 **-Non, j'suis à sec.**

Je n'ai surtout pas pensé à prendre mes sous.

 **-N'hésite pas, je t'invite si tu veux,** me propose Margaret.

 **-Merci, je te rembourserai la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.**

Margaret me dit alors que ce n'est pas la peine mais j'insiste. J'ai pas envie d'avoir de dette. Maintenant que je sais qu'on est dans la même classe, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas la reconnaître tout de suite au restaurant scolaire. Il faut dire que je ne fais pas vraiment attention aux gens de ma classe. Je me demande ce qu'elle a pensé de toutes mes prises de tête avec Sabo. Sûrement pas grand-chose ou alors, ça l'a tout simplement amusé, comme tout le monde.

 **-On est un peu dans la merde,** commence X-Drake après qu'on m'ait servi un cappuccino.

 **-Pourquoi ?** demande Shirahoshi, soudain paniquée.

 **-Brook a envoyé notre pré-inscription mais pour qu'elle soit validée, il faut que d'ici fin janvier, nous ayons un sponsor ou c'est mort pour nous.**

 **-Des sponsors ? Pour quoi faire ? Ce n'est pas juste un truc de chant ? C'est pas réservé au sport ce genre de choses normalement ?** je demande, intrigué.

 **-Ça se voit que tu ne t'y connais pas. Hum !** soupire Perona.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment je dois prendre ce soupir. Perona est vraiment spéciale.

 **-Participer à ce concours coûte vraiment très cher, c'est pour ça qu'il faut un sponsor,** m'explique alors Margaret.

 **-Ah, OK. Je trouve ça quand même bizarre. Pourquoi c'est pas le lycée qui paye ? C'est pas comme s'il avait pas les moyens en plus !**

 **-En fait, le lycée nous donne déjà un peu d'argent. Tous les trimestres, on a un petit budget pour faire divers achats dont a besoin le club. Mais on n'a même pas 500 euros de budget annuel, c'est pour dire. Plus le club est coté, plus le budget est important. Celui du club de foot est presque un scandale à lui tout seul ! Pour le concours, on aura besoin de beaucoup plus que 500 euros… Les tenues, le déplacement, l'hébergement, la nourriture et tous les coûts qui s'en suivent,** me dit alors X-Drake en terminant son verre.

 **-J'aurais bien demandé à mon père mais déjà qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec mes activités de club,** s'attriste Shirahoshi.

 **-Oh, c'est pas la peine d'afficher ta richesse !** s'exaspère Perona.

Je suis surpris par ce que dit la gothique lolita. Ils ne sont pas tous riches dans ce lycée ? Pourquoi elle s'énerve comme ça ? Et puis, Shirahoshi chante bien. Son père n'a jamais dû l'entendre faire, sinon il serait sûrement content de constater son talent. X-Drake me donne alors un léger coup de coude pour attirer mon attention et me fait non de la tête. Je me demande s'il sait exactement à quoi je pensais. C'est comme s'il me disait de laisser tomber.

 **-Comment on va faire pour trouver un sponsor en si peu de temps ?** demande Margaret, me sortant de mes pensées. **La plupart des sponsors habituels sont déjà pris et comme ils ne peuvent pas sponsoriser deux équipes adverses, ça ne nous laisse que peu de possibilité,** souffle-t-elle.

 **-On n'a encore jamais participé à ce concours, ce qui fait qu'on aura du mal à attirer du monde même si on est les meilleurs,** acquiesce Perona.

Cette fille ne manque vraiment pas de confiance en elle.

 **-On devra faire avec,** se contente de répondre X-Drake avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes comme s'il réfléchissait avant de reprendre **. Comme c'est bientôt les fêtes de fin d'année, beaucoup de monde va s'agglutiner dans les grandes surfaces. Ils vont débourser pas mal d'argent et là-dedans, il devrait bien y avoir quelques pleins aux as prêts à débourser pour nous !**

 **-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va trouver quelqu'un là-bas ?**

Margaret n'est pas la seule à être septique. Personnellement, je suis aussi dubitatif qu'elle.

 **-Sincèrement, non,** répond-il. **Ça participera surtout à nous faire connaître et à récolter un peu de sous.**

 **-C'est mieux que rien mais ce ne sera pas suffisant.**

Perona rigole assez bizarrement, soudainement motivée.

- **Quelle chanson on va chanter alors ?**

 **-** _ **One Dance**_ **de Drake. On va se répartir pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible. Les filles ensemble et Ace et moi de l'autre.**

En l'entendant dire ça si sérieusement, je m'étouffe à moitié, surpris. Hein ?!

 **-Pourquoi tu t'étouffes ? Il n'y a rien dans ton verre…,** me demande Shirahoshi alors que Margaret me tape doucement dans le dos.

 **-J'sais pas, la surprise ou le choc peut-être…**

 **-T'inquiète, ça va aller. T'as déjà chanté devant un public de toute façon,** me rassure X-Drake.

 **-Ouais…**

Je soupire. Même s'il a raison, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'appréhender. Et puis, la seule fois où je l'ai fait, c'était pour insulter mon père…

 **-Te prend pas la tête,** reprend-il. **Tu trouveras les paroles sur internet, tu me diras comment tu veux qu'on découpe la chanson.**

J'acquiesce, me disant déjà que je vais lui laisser les plus longs morceaux.

On a continué à parler un long moment de l'organisation. Je ne pensais pas m'investir autant dans les activités du club mais maintenant que j'y suis, il est presque impossible pour moi d'y être à moitié. S'ils ont décidé de faire ce concours, je peux pas les lâcher même si j'avoue que j'aurais préféré que ce soit plutôt un club tranquille. On va bien voir comment ça se passe...

* * *

 _« L'homme veut être le premier amour de la femme, alors que la femme veut être le dernier amour de l'homme. »_

 _Oscar Wilde_

 _Sabo_

* * *

Jeudi 22 Décembre 2016

 **-Ah, ça m'énerve !**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Tu t'entraines moins que moi et t'es toujours au même niveau !**

J'observe Sanji, amusé. Il est allongé par terre, sa tenue de karaté un peu défaite. Ça fait presque une semaine que les vacances ont commencé et je dois dire que je suis assez content de ne plus me lever à 6h tous les matins. Ça me laisse plus de temps pour le basket et sortir, et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Sanji m'a proposé qu'on se fasse un petit entrainement ensemble. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de karaté et du coup, j'étais très content de remonter sur le tatami.

J'ai commencé à en faire en même temps que Sanji, en primaire, et puis j'ai débuté le basket peu de temps après. Ça allait plutôt bien au début mais au collège, au moment du brevet, l'organisation est devenue un peu plus compliquée et je ne pouvais plus aller aux deux aussi souvent. J'ai alors arrêté le karaté juste avant de recevoir ma ceinture noire pour me concentrer sur le basket. C'est vraiment un sport que j'apprécie beaucoup et j'aime jouer collectif, ce qui est assez difficile au karaté. Malgré tout, j'apprécie de me tester quelquefois avec mon ami.

 **-Je suis sûr que si tu utilisais tes mains, tu galérerais moins**. **En plus, c'est le principe du karaté.**

Je plaisante car je sais très bien que pour rien au monde, Sanji ne prendrait le risque d'abimer ses mains.

 **-Et puis quoi encore !**

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je souris devant sa réponse **.**

 **-Je veux devenir chef cuisinier plus tard et pour ça, je dois prendre soin de mon précieux outil de travail. Sans elles, je peux dire adieu à mon rêve !**

Je me sens admiratif devant la volonté de Sanji à accomplir son rêve. Au début, j'étais assez étonné qu'il veuille devenir cuisinier. Ça a beau être un métier noble, ça ne correspond pas trop à son image ni à celle de sa famille. Mais Sanji a toujours aimé cuisiner, que ce soit pour sa mère malade pour qu'elle reprenne des forces et guérisse, pour faire plaisir aux autres ou juste pour satisfaire leur faim.

Pour avoir goûté à ses plats du début, je peux dire sincèrement qu'ils n'étaient pas très bons. Mon estomac se souvient encore de son flan normand… Il n'a commencé à se révéler qu'après avoir appris les rudiments du métier avec Zeff, le chef du Baratie. Sanji respecte beaucoup cet homme et moi aussi. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez d'avoir sauvé mon ami.

C'est arrivé il y a longtemps maintenant. Sanji devait avoir 7 ans.

Il était en croisière sur un joli paquebot avec sa famille quand le bateau a été attaqué par des pirates. Le bateau a été pillé si vite que le personnel de bord et la sécurité n'ont rien pu faire. Pour empêcher toute course-poursuite, les pirates se sont chargés de faire couler le joli paquebot. La plupart des naufragés ont pu monter sur les canots de sauvetage mais la plupart ne veut pas dire tout. Beaucoup sont morts et d'autres sont longtemps restés introuvables. Sanji en faisait partie.

Il a été retrouvé avec un autre homme, le cuisinier du paquebot, sur une petite île qui s'apparentait plus à un immense rocher à plusieurs kilomètres du lieu du drame. Ils étaient très affaiblis. C'est un miracle qu'ils aient survécu autant de temps, c'est-à-dire plusieurs semaines, avec aussi peu de nourriture. Ses parents avaient presque cru qu'ils ne reverraient jamais leur fils.

Sanji faisait peur à voir à son retour. Il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Quand je l'ai vu, il allait déjà mieux mais je le trouvais tout de même si maigre que j'avais peur d'imaginer son état à son sauvetage. Zeff, l'homme avec Sanji, était encore plus à plaindre que lui. En plus d'une sévère déshydratation et d'autres symptômes causés par la faim et la fatigue, il avait perdu une jambe. Certains témoins qui l'avaient vu à bord ont déclaré qu'il avait encore sa jambe après le naufrage du paquebot.

Personne ne sait vraiment comment c'est arrivé ni même ce qu'il s'est passé pendant toutes ces semaines perdues sur cette petite île déserte. Sauf les deux concernés. Malgré ma curiosité, je n'ai pas osé demander plus d'information à Sanji. Au fond, j'en savais déjà beaucoup trop. Le reste ne me regardait pas vraiment.

Et puis, j'étais petit. Je ne mesurais pas forcément tout se qu'impliquait cette tragédie. Quoi qu'il en soit, après ça, Zeff a pris Sanji sous son aile. Il l'a même accepté comme apprenti dans son restaurant. Bien entendu, ça n'a pas plu à son père mais ça n'a pas stoppé Sanji. Quand il est question de son rêve, rien ne peut l'arrêter.

 **-A quoi tu penses encore ?**

Je l'admire pour ça. J'aimerais moi aussi être capable de me dresser contre mon père. Pour connaître un peu Jajji Vinsmoke, je sais qu'il peut être terrifiant quand il s'énerve.

 **-A rien. En fait, je me disais que ce n'était pas drôle de me battre avec toi si je gagne tout le tem…**

J'esquive de justesse le coup pied que Sanji m'envoie. Je vois qu'il est un peu vexé alors que moi, je suis juste amusé par la situation. Il y a deux choses que Sanji déteste plus que tout au monde. En réalité, c'est plus une seule si je réfléchis bien. Il déteste plus que tout ceux qui maltraitent les femmes, qui ne les respectent pas, et ne parlons même pas de ceux qui osent lever la main sur elles. L'autre chose, c'est qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on dise qu'il est faible. C'est quelque chose que son père lui a répété toute sa vie alors évidemment, il n'apprécie pas trop…

 **-Je m'échauffais juste tout à l'heure ! Maintenant que je suis chaud, ça va devenir compliqué pour toi de m'en coller une !**

Un fin sourire trône maintenant sur son visage et je le sens remonté à bloc.

 **-Je t'attends alors !**

Ouais, être comme ça tous les deux, ça me fait du bien. Se dépenser un bon coup, y'a rien de mieux !

 **xXx**

Je crois qu'on y est allé un peu trop fort, je vais sûrement avoir des courbatures demain… J'entends Sanji rigoler à côté de moi. Il me donne un coup de coude pour me faire comprendre que moi aussi, je ne l'ai pas ménagé. J'esquisse un léger sourire, presque fier de moi.

 **-Tu vas faire quoi de tes vacances ?** me demande-t-il alors qu'il cherche ses clopes. **Merde !** jure-t-il quand il se rend compte qu'il ne les a pas.

De toute façon, fumer maintenant aurait été une mauvaise idée.

 **-Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai pas beaucoup vu Koala ces derniers temps alors je vais certainement en profiter. On a des CCF cette année aussi je crois.**

 **-Oh, m'en parle pas. Le sport ça devrait aller sauf s'il nous met un truc chiant comme accro-gym. Je préférerais du foot, du hand, du basket ou encore du 3x500...**

 **-Pareil. Après, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont nous mettre un sport qu'on n'a pas encore fait. Volley, c'est bien aussi, mais le problème avec les sports collectifs au bac, c'est que les victoires rapportent des points et bien sûr, perdre n'en fait pas vraiment gagner. Donc même si t'es fort mais que ton équipe est moyenne…**

 **-Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire,** soupire-t-il **. Pour l'histoire-géo, ça devrait pas être trop compliqué, faut juste apprendre par cœur et avoir un peu de réflexion. Le français, c'est autre chose...**

Sanji se redresse. Pour ma part, je préfère rester allongé encore quelques minutes par terre.

 **-Moi, je trouve que ça va.**

 **-Tu dis ça par ce que tu es doué pour les paragraphes argumentés !**

 **-Si tu le dis…**

J'entends mon ami se lever avant de s'étirer longuement. Il se dirige alors vers son sac qu'il avait laissé dans un coin de la salle au début de notre affrontement. Comme Sanji est ami avec le propriétaire du dojo, celui-ci lui laisse les clés de temps en temps pour qu'il puisse s'entrainer. Sanji est vraiment doué dans cette discipline mais à cause de la cuisine, il a réduit ses heures d'entrainement. Lui passer les clés lui permet de pouvoir venir s'entrainer quand il le souhaite et quand il a le temps surtout.

 **-Bon, allez, à la douche ! Ça sent le fennec ici !**

 **-Hum. Vas-y, toi. J'ai oublié mes affaires** , je fais, un peu tendu.

 **-Quoi, encore ?**

Oui, encore. Je n'ose pas regarder Sanji de peur qu'il n'arrive à lire en moi. Qu'il décèle mon mensonge. C'est normal qu'il commence à trouver ça bizarre. Mes excuses ne sont tellement pas plausibles que je ne prends plus la peine d'en raconter.

 **-Quelle tête en l'air, sérieux ! Mais bon, comme je commence à en avoir l'habitude, j'ai eu la bonne idée de te prendre une serviette en plus ! Je te passerai un peu de mon gel douche.**

 **-Ah… Merci. T'as qu'à y aller d'abord,** je lance, incertain.

 **-Allez, fais pas ta prude !**

Il me tire, m'obligeant ainsi à me lever. Les mains moites, je le suis silencieusement. Les douches du dojo sont un peu plus petites que celle des vestiaires au basket. Simples et propres avec des cabines séparées par un simple mur. Pas de porte.

 **-Je mets ta serviette là. T'auras qu'à me dire quand t'auras besoin du gel douche.**

 **-OK.**

Il commence à se déshabiller et je me détourne rapidement pour en faire de même. Je passe dans ma cabine avant lui et active rapidement le jet d'eau. L'eau est un peu chaude mais comme je ne peux pas régler la température, je me contente de la recevoir.

Depuis petit, j'ai toujours été habitué à partager ce genre de moment d'intimité avec les gars du club. Y a jamais vraiment eu de place pour la pudeur en fait. Je me demande quand j'ai commencé à être gêné par ça… Quand est-ce que mon regard s'est soudainement mis à s'attarder sur les corps de mes camarades ? Maintenant, je me sens tellement mal à l'aise que j'évite à tout prix de me retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

 **-T'as déjà réfléchi à ce que t'allais offrir à Koala ?** me demande soudainement Sanji.

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Pour noël,** ajoute-t-il.

 **-Merde !**

Je l'entends rigoler. L'eau s'arrête de couler de son côté et je l'entends se savonner.

 **-Heureusement que je te le rappelle ! Moi, c'est déjà fait en tout cas. Tiens.**

Il se recule et se penche légèrement de mon côté pour me passer le gel douche. Je le prends rapidement et retourne à mes affaires.

 **-Merci. Tu lui as pris quoi à Nami ?**

 **-Un collier. Tu sais, Nami est une fille assez simple qui aime les belles choses. Comme elle.**

Je peux clairement entendre la niaiserie dans sa voix.

 **-Elle aime surtout les choses hors de prix si tu veux mon avis.**

 **-N'importe quoi !** râle-t-il.

Je me contente de hausser les épaules. Avoir cette conversation avec Sanji est inutile.

 **-Si tu le dis.**

 **-Bon, j'ai fini.**

 **-OK. Je reste encore un peu, moi.**

J'entends le bruit d'une serviette qu'on déroule et puis d'une porte qui claque. Je respire enfin.

Vendredi 23 Décembre 2016

 **-Dis Sabo, qu'est-ce que tu préfères chez moi ?** me demande soudainement Koala.

Je suis arrivé en début d'après-midi chez elle et depuis, on est allongé sur son lit. On regarde le plafond tout en profitant de la présence de l'autre. Ou alors, on a tout simplement la flemme de faire quoi que ce soit.

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

 **-Tu es tellement gentil,** ironise-t-elle.

 **-Je suis surtout honnête.**

 **-C'est déjà ça… Moi, j'aime tout chez toi.**

 **-Tu me fais passer pour un imbécile,** je bougonne.

Koala claque un baiser sonore sur ma joue gauche et se lève pour fouiller dans son armoire ou plutôt, dans sa grande penderie. Ou alors est-ce un dressing ? Je n'ai jamais fait la différence en fait.

 **-J'ai un truc ce week-end et je ne sais pas trop comment je dois m'habiller. Tu veux bien m'aider ?** me demande-t-elle.

 **-Je ne pense pas être la personne adéquate pour ça…**

Je grimace légèrement, espérant du plus profond de mon cœur échapper à cette corvée. Koala a remarqué mon peu d'enthousiasme.

 **-Oui, mais tu es la seule personne disponible. Ça ne va pas durer une heure non plus, pour qui tu me prends ! Ne me mets pas dans le même panier que toutes les autres filles axées sur leur apparence du lycée, s'il te plait !**

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine, la mettant inconsciemment en avant. Je relève les yeux de peur qu'elle m'accuse de la reluquer alors qu'elle est en train de me parler sérieusement.

 **-Je suis désolé. Tu sais bien que je ne pense pas ça de toi en plus.**

Je lui souris et sa colère s'envole tout doucement.

 **-De toute façon, tu sais bien que j'aime ça chez toi,** j'ajoute.

 **-Je croyais que tu ne savais pas ?** me fait-elle en levant un sourcil.

 **-Eh bien, je sais maintenant.**

Elle me sourit avant de prendre plusieurs tenues dans sa garde-robe. Elle me demande alors de fermer les yeux le temps qu'elle se change. Je m'exécute mais me demande tout de même pourquoi elle ne va tout simplement pas se changer dans la salle de bain. J'entends le bruit du tissu, de légers pas, une fermeture, puis le souffle régulier de Koala qui s'habille.

 **-Alors ?** me demande-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Tu es toujours très belle, tu sais,** je dis en observant sa magnifique robe bustier de couleur saumon.

Elle lui arrive juste en dessous des genoux, laissant voir ses magnifiques jambes.

- **Mais ça dépend ce que tu as exactement ce week-end. C'est peut-être un peu trop habillé, non ?**

 **-Quoi, tu es jaloux ?** me taquine-t-elle. **Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vois pas un autre homme. Bon… J'en essaye une autre alors !**

 **-Je dois encore fermer les yeux ?**

 **-Bien sûr !**

Je rigole et m'exécute. Le manège recommence. Je suis sûr que ça l'amuse beaucoup et si ça peut lui faire plaisir… Tant qu'elle ne me sort pas de sous-vêtement sexy… Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de bien réagir si ce genre de choses arrivait... De réagir comme n'importe quel autre garçon.

 **-Et celle-là ?**

Elle porte un short noir très court ainsi qu'une chemise aux manches trois-quarts. L'ensemble lui va parfaitement bien et épouse généreusement ses formes. On dirait que cet ensemble laisse deviner ce qu'il y en dessous sans ne jamais rien montrer. C'est sobre. Le bas est noir et le haut est blanc, ce qui change assez de ce qu'elle met les autres jours, par rapport aux couleurs en tout cas.

 **-On ne voit pas un peu trop ta poitrine ?** je lui fais remarquer, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Tu trouves ?**

J'acquiesce.

- **Il se porte comme ça, je ne peux pas vraiment y faire grand-chose** , grimace-t-elle. **Sinon à part ce petit problème, ça va ?**

 **-Ouais…**

 **-Oh, allez, Sabo !**

 **-Je n'ai rien dit !**

Je souris pour lui montrer que ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

 **-Je vais essayer une dernière tenue. J'espère vraiment que celle-ci va te plaire.**

C'est bizarre, je sens dans sa voix une très grande émotion. Tellement que j'oublie de fermer les yeux mais ça ne la gêne pas. Elle veut que je regarde.

Lentement, alors qu'elle ne me quitte pas des yeux et que je me retrouve incapable de détourner le regard, elle fait glisser sa chemise. Ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues et d'une telle émotion que mon cœur en a mal. Son vêtement tombe lentement par terre, dévoilant une poitrine généreusement habillée d'un élégant soutien-gorge blanc décoré de dentelles noires sur les côtés.

Peut-être que c'est trop pour elle car elle finit par détourner le regard. Elle prend alors une grande inspiration et se retourne rapidement, cassant alors ce moment si doux.

 **-Qu'est-ce-que… ?**

Je reste sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Mes yeux restent fixés sur son dos, incapable de s'en détacher. Au milieu, une marque qui semble avoir été faite au fer chaud.

Est-ce qu'on l'a marqué comme du bétail ?! Non, ce n'est pas possible… La marque est en forme de soleil, rouge, à cause de la brûlure de la peau. Pourquoi lui a-t-on fait ça !?

J'ai les larmes aux yeux et j'ai envie de tout casser. Je ne comprends pas et je ne sais même pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Je suis juste en colère. Tellement en colère…

 **-Tu trouves ça horrible, n'est-ce pas ?**

J'entends des sanglots dans sa voix alors je me lève précipitamment et vais la prendre dans mes bras. Je cale confortablement ma tête sur son épaule droite et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

 **-Ne dis pas ça. Jamais. Tu sais très bien que pour moi, tu es la plus belle femme du monde.**

Je fais de mon mieux pour me contrôler. Je ne veux pas que ma voix tremble.

 **-Tu mens.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Alors tu n'es pas objectif,** continue-t-elle en reniflant.

 **-Parce que je t'aime ?**

Elle acquiesce silencieusement **.**

 **-Et tu n'es pas contente que je t'aime, peu importe tes cicatrices ? Tu fais bien l'effort de me supporter tous les jours alors je peux bien continuer de te trouver magnifique même si tu es juste belle.**

Ma plaisanterie semble la faire sourire et j'en suis content.

 **-Merci…**

Même si ses larmes ont arrêté de couler, son souffle lui est encore tremblant.

- **Tu sais… J'avais peur de te montrer… Mais je me suis dit que je devais le faire, que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi… Que j'avais le droit de partager ça avec toi.**

Elle se retourne et petit à petit, son visage s'approche du mien. Je ferme les yeux et l'embrasse tendrement.

Le reste de l'après-midi est passé lentement. Blottis sur son lit l'un contre l'autre, nous avons regardé silencieusement _Le Labyrinthe_.

Je n'ai pas posé de question à Koala au sujet de cette marque. Pourtant, j'aurais tellement aimé savoir comment ça lui est arrivé. En parler était sans doute encore un peu trop tôt.

Samedi 24 Décembre 2016

J'ai trouvé ce que je vais offrir à Koala. Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, ça m'est apparu comme une évidence. Je sais que ça lui a coûté de se dévoiler ainsi et encore, je ne sais presque rien de ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Je pense - peut-être à tort mais quelque chose me dit que c'est plus à raison - que ça a avoir avec ce qu'il lui est arrivé quand elle était petite. Que c'est pour ça que ses parents la protègent autant. Après être parti hier, je me suis posé tellement de questions… Ça m'a fait un tel choc…

Elle m'a fait confiance et s'est confiée à moi. Je l'ai alors rassurée, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et que pour moi, elle était la plus belle femme du monde. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le lui dis et hier, ça m'a semblé être la seule chose à faire. Mais je ne sais pas, ça m'a paru inapproprié cette fois. J'avais beau le penser, j'avais l'impression de lui mentir, de la tromper.

Je serre son cadeau dans ma main avant d'arrêter. Le but n'est pas de le froisser.

Ce matin, plein de bonne volonté, je suis parti en ville pour essayer de lui trouver quelque chose digne d'elle. J'ai heureusement trouvé assez rapidement. La foule était immense et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu rester là-bas plus que nécessaire.

Koala a toujours de beaux habits et ça ne m'a frappé qu'aujourd'hui : elle n'a jamais dévoilé son dos et maintenant, je sais pourquoi. Je lui ai donc acheté une jolie robe dos-nu qui lui plaira certainement. Je sais par contre qu'elle ne la mettra pas tout de suite. Elle n'est pas encore prête à passer ce cap et je peux la comprendre mais le jour où elle le sera, elle aura quelque chose de joli à mettre. C'est ma façon à moi de la pousser à s'accepter, de lui dire qu'elle n'a pas à avoir honte, qu'elle est tellement plus qu'une jolie fille meurtrie… Elle est forte et si belle.

J'espère lui faire comprendre quand je la lui donnerais.

Je monte les escaliers, motivé, quand j'entends soudainement du bruit. Je m'arrête et fronce les sourcils. Il ne se passe rien pendant plusieurs secondes et je me dis même que j'ai peut-être rêvé mais le bruit recommence.

Je descends les quelques marches que j'avais montées et avance dans le couloir du premier étage. J'ai l'impression que ça vient de la chambre de ma mère.

 **-Maman ?** je fais, incertain.

Bien sûr, elle ne répond pas **.**

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?**

Aucune réponse. Je m'apprête alors à repartir comme j'en ai l'habitude mais un bruit sourd retentit. Surpris, je recule même d'un pas. On aurait dit le son d'un objet qui se fracassait durement contre le sol. La même chose se reproduit et je commence à m'inquiéter. J'essaie d'ouvrir la porte mais elle est, comme à son habitude, verrouillée.

 **-Maman, ouvre !**

 **-NON ! Ahhhhh !**

C'est la première fois que je l'entends crier comme ça. Elle a l'air de tellement souffrir ! Je reste immobile, complètement perdu pendant quelques secondes avant de me reprendre et de donner de grands coups d'épaule dans la porte.

 **-Ouvre ! Tu m'entends !?** je hurle tout en continuant à essayer de défoncer la porte.

 **-C'est fini maintenant**!

Je m'arrête pour pouvoir l'entendre parler.

 **-Outlook… Mon bébé. J'ai tout perdu, c'est fini…**

 **-Maman, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

 **-Outlook ne m'aime plus... Il m'a déjà oubliée... Il m'a même remplacée !**

J'entends de nouveau du bruit et je sais alors que ma mère sombre de nouveau. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je me sens impuissant. Cette porte est comme une barrière mais le pire, c'est que c'est ma mère elle-même qui la maintient entre nous.

Les bruits s'accentuent de plus en plus. Je dois me dépêcher ! Ma priorité est d'ouvrir cette porte et de l'arrêter. A s'acharner comme ça, elle va finir par se faire mal ! Je sais que la gouvernante qui s'occupe principalement de ma mère a les clés de cette porte. Le mieux serait d'aller la voir mais le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de laisser ma mère toute seule, même pour quelques minutes…

 **-Sa… bo ?**

Je me retourne vivement pour tomber sur Stelly. Stelly qui a le visage complètement défait et qui entend sa mère hurler à la mort. Il me regarde et semble me demander d'arrêter ça. De faire quelque chose.

 **-Stelly !**

Il sursaute, surpris de m'entendre crier comme ça.

- **Va chercher la gouvernante, on a besoin de la clé pour ouvrir !**

 **-Mais… Mama-**

 **-Dépêche-toi !** je le coupe, pressé.

Il m'observe pendant encore quelques secondes avant de reculer doucement pour finir par courir. Quant à moi, je reste derrière cette porte à attendre que tout s'arrête. Malheureusement, j'entends parfaitement tout ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de cette chambre et je dois dire que ça me fait mal.

 **xXx**

Ma mère a mis plusieurs heures à se calmer. Après que la gouvernante soit arrivée, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai juste compris que c'était fini quand je n'ai plus entendu ses cris déchirants depuis ma chambre. Mon père a été appelé mais il n'est toujours pas là et je crois sincèrement qu'il ne viendra pas. Hors de question pour lui d'abandonner son travail pour s'occuper de nous.

Allongé sur mon lit, je repense à ce que m'a dit ou plutôt hurlé ma mère pendant sa crise.

« _Outlook ne m'aime plus… Il m'a déjà oubliée... Il m'a même remplacée ! »_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là ? Est-ce que mon père voit une autre femme ? Je me tourne sur le ventre et enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller. Ce n'est pas possible…

Je veux dire, mes parents sont ensemble depuis tellement longtemps... Si je me souviens bien, ça remonte à leurs années d'études. Maintenant que je les connais bien, je me doute que ce n'était pas forcément par amour mais quand même ! C'est certainement plus une union de convenance et d'intérêts qu'autre chose mais je refuse de penser qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas un minimum. Que mon père ne l'aime pas un minimum. Aurait-il passé autant d'années à ses côtés si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Je soupire avant de me retourner et de regarder le plafond avec lassitude.

J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de me voiler la face. Depuis quand ai-je commencé à me mentir comme ça ? Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à la vie de mon père, pour moi ça n'en valait pas la peine. Je le déteste et il ne mérite même pas un quelconque intérêt de ma part. Pourtant… Sa vie, c'est le travail. L'argent et le business. Le peu de fois où il est là, c'est pour nous gâcher la vie quand il n'est pas enfermé dans son satané bureau.

Mais toutes ces fois où il n'est pas là, travaille-t-il vraiment ? Fait-il des heures supplémentaires comme il semble si bien nous le faire croire ? Et les séminaires alors…

 **-Haha-haha… !**

Mon rire ressemble plus à de la démence qu'à quelque chose de joyeux **.**

 **-Je suis vraiment trop bête…**

Cet homme ne respecte vraiment plus rien. Et dire que c'est mon père… Non, il a juste participé à ma création, rien de plus.

Maintenant que je connais la vérité, j'ai beau ne pas avoir de réelles preuves, je suis sûr de moi. Je me demande comment ma mère a fait pour le découvrir. Je ne l'ai jamais vue sortir de sa cage dorée, bien à l'abri du monde extérieur. Tout pour oublier le drame qui a frappé notre famille.

Qui aurait pu lui dire ? Je sais que ce n'est pas Stelly et je vois encore moins mon père se comporter comme un homme et lui avouer la vérité. Reste alors… Nos employés.

 **-Tsk !**

Ça ne m'amuse pas de le penser mais ça reste la réponse la plus plausible. J'ai tellement de peine pour elle. Elle a si mal. J'entends encore ses cris de désespoir…

Peut-être qu'au fond, je me suis trompé. Peut-être que ma mère a toujours aimé mon père et que c'est pour ça qu'elle veut être la seule pour lui. Qu'elle veut être l'unique et la dernière femme de sa vie. Malheureusement, ma mère a oublié qu'Outlook ne l'a jamais aimée.

C'est difficile de le faire quand on n'a pas de cœur.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Tu es heureux avec Koala ?**

 **-Quoi ?**

Je sens mes joues se colorer. Merde !

 **-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

 **-Tu ne l'aime pas, je crois.**

 **-Si !**

Ma réponse est claire, ferme. Elle n'autorise aucune contestation, ce qui a l'air de l'énerver. J'ai l'impression qu'il va dire quelque chose, peut-être même m'insulter mais il ne fait rien de tout ça.

Il se lève brusquement, me surprenant, et descend du pont. Il marche alors rageusement et il me faut plusieurs longues secondes pour remarquer qu'il est en train de partir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend mais je me lève en faisant tout de même attention et le rattrape rapidement. Je le retourne vivement et vois alors dans ses yeux que sa colère n'est pas retombée.

 **-Alors t'es venu juste pour ça !? Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de faire ?**

 **-Fous-moi la paix !**

 **-Non mais je rêve ! C'est toi qui vient jusqu'à chez moi pour me… !**

Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase, les mots se bousculent dans ma tête.

- **A quoi tu joues !?**

 **-Toi, à quoi tu joues avec cette fille ?**

 **-Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir !**

Je souffle, complètement perdu. J'ai même peur de comprendre.

 **-Tes regards… Ta manière d'être avec moi et toutes ces autres chos-**

 **-Ça ne veut rien dire !** je m'empresse de le couper.

Mes mains sont maintenant moites. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 **-Alors je me fais des idées ?**

Je reste silencieux et détourne le regard, incapable de lui répondre.

- **Je me suis branlé en t'imaginant avec moi sous la douche.**

* * *

Et voilà!

Des fois j'ai l'impression que cette histoire pourrai s'appeler '' Les malheurs de Sabo '' ^^. Bon ou sinon je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai hâte d'être au prochain chapitre!

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt :)

Prochain chapitre le mercredi 15 février 2017


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Nouxy et Swam pour leurs mises en alertes. Merci à Lawiki, jokykiss, Blue0 et Yuto Aoki pour leurs review !

Bonne lecture )

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée_ _s_ _..._

 _._

Chapitre 8

.

 _« Le bonheur exige du talent. Le malheur pas. On se laisse aller. On s'enfonce. C'est pourquoi le malheur plaît et le bonheur effraye la foule. »_

Jean Cocteau

Ace

* * *

Samedi 24 Décembre 2016

 **-Il y a plus de monde que ce que** **j'aurais pensé** **,** lance Margaret en ouvrant son sac où des centaines de flyers reposent.

 **-Tant mieux pour nous,** lui répond X-Drake. **Pas trop stressé, Ace ?**

 **-Non, c'est bon.**

J'allume mon micro et tape deux petits coups dessus avant d'entendre le bruit résonner dans une des petites enceintes que le Glee Club à ramener.

- **Désolé, c'était pour voir si ça marchait.**

 **-J'espère que beaucoup de monde vont s'arrêter. Imaginez qu'on trouve un sponsor !**

 **-C'est pas ici qu'on en trouvera** **un** **, Shirahoshi.**

Perona, qui pour l'occasion à apporter une jolie ombrelle, lève les yeux au ciel.

- **T'as rien écouté de ce qu'on a dit la dernière fois ou quoi ?**

 **-Si mais on ne sait jamais…**

 **-Bon, allez les filles, je récapitule : quand Ace et moi** **verrons** **qu'il** **y** **a suffisamment de monde devant la scène, on te fera un signe Margaret et tu lanceras la musique.** On opine tous du chef et satisfait, il reprend.

- **On va chanter en espérant que des gens nous écoutent et vous les filles, vous allez distribuer les flyers. Et n'oubliez pas l'argent.**

 **-Eh bien, tu ne perds pas le nord, toi,** rigole Margaret.

 **-Jamais. Dernière chose.**

 **-Quoi encore ?** s'agace Perona.

 **-On n'a pas les autorisations pour chanter donc dès que c'est fini, on se barre vite fait,** ajoute-t-il comme si de rien n'était. **C'est d'ailleurs l'une des principales raisons qui m'ont fait choisir cette chanson. Elle est bien rythmée, ça devrait plaire aux gens et puis elle est courte. N'oubliez pas le matos à la fin**.

X-Drake s'éloigne pour vérifier je ne sais quoi, nous laissant un peu surpris. Il est sympa de dire ça mais si la sécurité se ramène avant qu'on ait fini de chanter, on sera un peu, beaucoup dans la merde !

 **-Oh, il exagère !**

 **-Mais non, je suis sûre que ça va être amusant.**

Margaret essaie de rassurer la gothique lolita mais ça ne semble pas trop marcher. Les filles vont se mettre en place alors que je rejoins le président - comme aime l'appeler Sirahoshi - sur la petite scène où un immense sapin trône. Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour briller mais c'est le seul qui nous permettra d'être vu de tous.

 **-Tu ne regrettes pas de t'être inscrit ? Si tu veux aller dans un club plus tranquille, c'est encore le moment,** m'annonce alors X-Drake.

 **-Non, c'est bon. Maintenant que je me suis engagé, je ne vais pas partir comme ça, ça se ferait pas.**

 **-Mouais…** **Mais** **je te n'avais pas dit que si tu t'inscrivais, on ferait tout ça.**

Il regarde son portable depuis tout à l'heure tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil aux filles. Quant à moi, j'observe les différents clients de la grande surface.

 **-C'est clair mais je ne suis vraiment pas du genre à revenir en arrière alors c'est bon.**

Il acquiesce, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Pendant plusieurs minutes, personne ne parle puis il range son portable et me regarde.

 **-C'est quand même vachement chiant de faire ça, surtout un jour de fête !**

Je me contente de hausser les épaules. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ce genre de choses. Quand j'étais petit, c'était différent…

- **C'est dommage que le père de Shirahoshi ne nous aide pas** , souffle-t-il.

 **-Pourquoi il n'aime pas qu'elle soit dans le Glee Club ?**

Comme il aborde le sujet, j'en profite pour le questionner un peu. Je ne sais pas s'il va me répondre. Après tout, il n'y est pas obligé, ça ne le concerne pas directement. C'est à propos de Shirahoshi et il pourrait me dire d'aller lui demander directement. C'est sûrement ce que je devrais faire mais comme ça a l'air d'être un sujet sensible pour elle, je n'ai pas envie de mettre les pieds dans le plat en lui parlant de ça. Je suis peut-être un peu trop curieux.

 **-La mère de Shirahoshi, Otohime, était chanteuse. Une très bonne chanteuse !** lance-t-il, plein d'entrain. **Elle avait le cœur sur la main et était différente de toutes les autres célébrités. Elle était engagée dans pas mal d'actions humanitaires.**

Il fait un vague signe, me laissant imaginer lesquelles **.**

 **-Le problème, c'est qu'elle était peut-être un peu trop gentille pour ce milieu. Elle a eu pas mal de problèmes. Elle a été accusée de plagiat** **et** **ses fans l'ont petit à petit lâchée, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Des paparazzis l'ont harcelée. Enfin, tu connais la musique…**

J'acquiesce et il reprend.

 **-Sa santé s'est détériorée. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus là et le père de Shirahoshi tient le monde de la musique pour responsable.**

 **-Il a peur que sa fille suive le même chemin que Otohime, c'est ça ?**

 **-Sans doute.**

Il soupire puis se met debout sur l'estrade.

- **C'est pas un secret, que ce soit pour les membres du Glee Club ou dans le lycée, mais Shirahoshi est une fille assez fragile émotionnellement. Faut pas trop parler de ça devant elle si tu ne veux pas l'entendre pleurer pendant des heures.**

 **-Ah OK… Très peu pour moi en effet.**

 **-Bon, on va pouvoir s'y mettre.**

Je me lève rapidement.

 **-J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié les paroles,** me lance-t-il.

 **-Prends-moi pour un imbécile aussi tant que t'y es.**

 **-Et tu t'es échauffé un peu ?** me demande-t-il soudainement.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir.

 **-T'es au courant qu'il faut échauffer un peu sa voix avant de commencer à chanter ?**

Cette fois, c'est lui qui fronce les sourcils.

 **-Ah, ça. Ouais, j'ai fait un truc avec les filles tout à l'heure.**

 **-OK.**

Le petit sourire qu'il a me laisse penser qu'il ne me croit pas.

Il rigole un peu avant de faire signe aux filles. Il me tape dans le dos avant d'aller se placer un peu plus loin et je m'empresse alors d'allumer mon micro pour ne pas être pris de court. C'est moi qui commence et même si c'est moi qui ai choisi de procéder comme ça, je me demande maintenant si chanter le premier est une bonne idée. La musique commence et je me concentre. Ce n'est pas le moment d'oublier les paroles.

Baby I like your style

(I need a one dance

I, I, I need a one dance)

Yeah

Certaines personnes intriguées s'arrêtent et nous observent. Les premières notes finissent de sortir du portable d'X-Drake. Je prends une grande inspiration et commence à chanter. L'anglais n'est pas mon fort mais je pense que ça devrait aller. J'ai révisé. Le but n'est pas de massacrer la chanson après tout.

Grips on your waist

Front way, back way

You know that I don't play

Streets not safe

But I never run away

Even when I'm away

OT, OT, there's never much love when we go OT

I pray to make it back in **one piece**

I pray, I pray

That's why I need a one dance

Got a Hennessy in my hand

One more time 'fore I go

Higher powers taking a hold on me

I need a one dance

Got a Hennessy in my hand

One more time 'fore I go

Higher powers taking a hold on me

De plus en plus de monde s'agglutine autour de la scène improvisée et les filles se sont déjà mises au travail. Elles non plus ne perdent pas de vue leurs objectifs. Je m'arrête de chanter, laissant le célèbre _« Baby I like your style_ » sortir de l'ampli. Je ne pense pas m'être trompé, ou alors si c'est le cas, les gens ne semblent pas le remarquer. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon partenaire du moment qui me sourit. Bon, il a l'air content.

Strength and guidance

All that I'm wishing for my friends

Nobody makes it from my ends

I had to bust up the silence

You know you gotta stick by me

Soon as you see the text, reply me

I don't wanna spend time fighting

We've got no time

That's why I need a one dance

Got a Hennessy in my hand

One more time 'fore I go

Higher powers taking a hold on me

I need a one dance

Got a Hennessy in my hand

One more time 'fore I go

Higher powers taking a hold on me

Je reste abasourdi.

Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais, à rien de spécial peut-être. J'avais déjà entendu les autres chanter mais pas X-Drake et je pensais même qu'il avait plus un rôle de logisticien ou de chanteur lambda. Pour moi, c'était les filles l'atout charme du club. J'imaginais que c'était pour cette raison qu'elles avaient chanté au restaurant scolaire… Mais là, je me rends compte que X-Drake n'est pas là pour faire de la figuration. Il est vraiment très doué !

Baby I like your style

( yeah )

Baby I like your style

(I need a one dance

I, I, I need a one dance)

X-Drake s'approche de moi et fait cogner son poing contre le mien. On regarde alors la foule en contrebas. La plupart a l'air d'apprécier : ils dansent, certains chantent même avec nous.

Je vois alors deux-trois vigiles qui essayent de fendre la foule et petit à petit, ils s'approchent de nous. C'est trop tard pour eux, on a presque fini. Les filles les ont déjà repérés et commencent discrètement à remballer leurs affaires. Content de nous, on entame le dernier couplet ensemble.

I need a one dance

Hennessy in my hand

One more time 'fore I go

Higher powers taking a hold on me

I need a one dance

Got a Hennessy in my hand

One more time 'fore I go

Higher powers taking a hold on me

La musique se termine et tout le monde nous applaudit. Il y a même quelques sifflets.

 **-Allez, faut qu'on se dépêche de partir maintenant !**

 **-Faut pas me le dire deux fois !**

 **-Hé, vous !** nous interpelle un vigile qui a presque réussi à arriver jusqu'à nous.

 **-Vite !** me presse mon partenaire.

On remballe nos affaires à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je passe mon micro à mon presque ami qui le range dans son sac. On fait le tour pour descendre de la scène, histoire de ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec les trois malabars qui nous veulent tout sauf du bien.

Je ne vois plus les filles ni le matos et je présume alors qu'elles ont déjà dû sortir. X-Drake et moi ne cherchons pas à nous poser plus de questions que ça, le principal est de sortir d'ici. On se met à courir et au loin, on entend les cris des vigiles. J'entends X-Drake rire, amusé de la situation. Bientôt, je me mets à rire aussi. C'est vrai que c'est assez plaisant. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas rigolé comme ça !

 **xXx**

 **-Ah, Ace, tu es enfin là ! Pile au bon moment !**

Finalement, X-Drake et moi avons facilement réussi à échapper à nos poursuivants. On a aussi très vite retrouvé les filles. Le problème, c'est qu'elles ne sont que deux. Une certaine Shirahoshi manque à l'appel…

Perona et Margaret nous expliquent qu'elle s'est fait choper mais qu'elles ont tout le matos et l'argent. X-Drake répond alors qu'une seule perte est un résultat acceptable.

Je me demande s'il est sérieux et s'il n'y a que moi qui pense à aller la récupérer. Margaret me rassure très vite. Selon elle, Shira est tellement mignonne que le vigile va la relâchée en moins de deux.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle a eu raison et Shiraoshi n'a pas tardé à nous rejoindre. Tout c'est bien terminé au final.

On s'est alors séparé, contents de nous. Les missions de ce type ne reprendront qu'à la rentrée. Je n'ai pas trop envie de rentrer chez moi mais comme je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire et qu'il fait un froid de canard dehors, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Et à peine rentré, voilà que mon père me saute dessus.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** je souffle, un peu dépité.

 **-Ta mère ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.**

Il se dirige vers la porte et regarde par le petit trou. Il semble vraiment heureux, on dirait un gamin.

Et soudain, je réalise ce qu'il vient de dire.

 **-Quoi !? Maman ?!**

Il ne me répond pas et continue son manège ridicule.

- **Comment ça se fait ? Pourquoi elle vient ?** je demande, soudainement affolé. Pourquoi je m'affole d'ailleurs ?

 **-Hé bien, parce que c'est le** **réveillon de** **Noël aujourd'hui. En plus, je sais que Rouge et toi n'avez jamais passé un Noël loin l'un de l'autre. Ce serait méchant de ma part de vous séparer.**

On se regarde pendant de longues secondes et je me dis que peut-être, je devrais dire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. En fait, je suis toujours en train de digérer le fait que ma mère va venir et que pendant quelques jours, je vais me retrouver avec elle, mon géniteur, sa femme et son gosse… Je ne sais pas si je ne veux pas juste être dans mon lit avec un crouton de pain à grignoter.

Soudain, on sonne à la porte et je me rends compte que toute fuite est inutile. L'air particulièrement ravi de Roger m'agace au plus haut point.

 **-Hey !** fait ma mère quand il ouvre la porte.

Ils se regardent, des étoiles dans les yeux, avant que Roger ne dépose un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Je suis en train de me convaincre que c'est simplement pour lui dire bonjour.

 **-Je suis content de te voir,** lui dit-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

 **-Moi aussi.**

Soudain, ma mère détourne le regard et me voit. Son sourire s'agrandit alors.

- **Ace !**

Mon père me jette un rapide coup d'œil avant de s'écarter. Ma mère s'approche alors de moi avant de me serrer très fort dans ses bras. Tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me casser une côte ! Elle m'embrasse, m'étouffant presque dans son étreinte. Elle s'écarte ensuite légèrement et m'observe. Elle semble fouiller de ses yeux les moindres centimètres carrés de ma peau à la recherche de je ne sais quoi.

 **-C'est bon,** je grommèle quand elle se met à tripoter mes cheveux.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

 **-Tu as bonne mine. Et tu as même pris un peu de muscle !**

Elle me sourit, visiblement heureuse. Y a que les mères pour s'occuper de ce genre de choses…

 **-Ouais, à force de manger que des escargots, du caviar et autres joyeusetés, j'ai pris un peu de poids,** je dis, sarcastique.

 **-Ace.**

Quand elle me parle comme ça, j'ai l'impression de redevenir un petit garçon.

 **-Je mange à ma faim,** je me contente de dire comme si ça expliquait tout.

 **-Rouge, je vais te présenter aux autres. Tu viens ?**

 **-Ah oui, bien sûr !**

Mon père l'entraine jusqu'au salon et, un peu méfiant, je les suis. Ma mère quant à elle a l'air très heureuse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est contente, elle va quand même rencontrer la vache laitière qui lui a piquée son mec ! Décidément, je ne comprends pas les femmes, et ma mère encore moins.

 **-Bonjour !**

Comme à son habitude, Luffy est toujours aussi énergique. Il s'approche rapidement de ma mère et la détaille. Je pense qu'il cherche surtout à savoir si je ressemble plus à ma mère ou à mon géniteur. Il trouve assez vite la réponse et jette un coup d'œil à Roger puis me regarde avant de sourire à ma mère.

 **-Bonjour.**

Ma mère sourit, sûrement attendrie par la petite bouille de Luffy et de son affreux chapeau de paille qui ne le quitte jamais.

- **Tu es Luffy, c'est ça ? Tu es si mignon !**

 **-Je suis le petit frère d'Ace !** crie-t-il, plus que fier.

 **-Oh, c'est vrai ?**

Elle se retourne et me regarde avec amusement.

 **-Je ne savais pas que tu voulais un petit frère. On peut t'en trouver un, si tu veux.**

 **-Mais non, c'est bon, il en a déjà un !** s'insurge Luffy.

 **-Ah oui, excuse-moi.**

Ils m'ignorent complètement mais si ma mère m'avait écouté, je lui aurais dit non. Et puis, « trouver » un petit frère ? Faut qu'elle arrête de se voiler la face, je sais comment je suis arrivé ici et ce n'est pas grâce aux cigognes.

J'ai un léger frisson d'horreur en pensant au fait qu'une fois, Roger et ma mère se sont retrouvés dans un lit et ont fait… ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Boa Hancock qui était restée jusqu'à présent silencieuse se lève et s'approche lentement. Comme à son habitude, elle est habillée somptueusement et son maquillage la rend encore plus jolie qu'elle ne l'est déjà, je dois bien le reconnaitre. Elle est par contre toujours aussi hautaine et méprisante.

Elle observe sans même se cacher ma mère avant de sourire, sûrement satisfaite de voir que sa poitrine est plus grosse que la sienne ou quelque chose comme ça. S'il n'y a que ça pour la rendre heureuse… Cette femme pense vraiment qu'elle vaut mieux que tout le monde.

 **-Roger m'a beaucoup parlé de vous,** commence ma mère. **Il m'a menti, vous êtes encore plus belle que ce qu'il disait !**

Hancock sourit, se cambre légèrement et lève le menton. Elle regarde ma mère de haut et ne semble même pas penser que ça ne se fait pas d'agir ainsi.

 **-Je suis désolée mais pour ma part, je ne sais pas grand-chose de vous. Roger n'est pas aussi bavard à votre sujet malheureusement.**

 **-Ce n'est pas grave, nous apprendrons à nous connaître pendant ces quelques jours.**

 **xXx**

Je suis content que ma mère soit là. Même si je ne l'avouerais sans doute jamais à voix haute, je suis touché par ce qu'a fait Roger. Ma mère a voulu me faire une surprise pour Noël alors elle a économisé un peu pour pouvoir se payer un billet de train et m'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire, même si mon anniversaire n'est que le 1er janvier.

J'ai d'ailleurs été très gêné quand elle m'a dit ça car moi, je n'ai rien pour elle. Dès que possible, j'irai lui acheter quelque chose. Chaque année, je lui dis que je suis grand maintenant et que je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau d'anniversaire mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête et ne m'écoute pas. Je préférerais tellement qu'elle se fasse un cadeau à elle, que pour une fois elle ait quelque chose qui lui plaise…

Pourtant, elle n'arrête pas de dire que je suis son fils, qu'elle m'aime et que comme tous les autres enfants, j'ai le droit d'avoir quelque chose pour mon anniversaire. J'avais peur qu'avec ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, elle ne le fasse pas. J'avais peur qu'elle se rende compte que je ne suis que de la mauvaise graine et qu'il n'y a rien à sauver en moi. Et encore moins à aimer.

Mais non, elle est là. Plus belle que jamais, à me serrer fort contre elle, à me dire combien je lui ai manqué. Je sais combien je suis chanceux d'avoir une mère comme elle alors pourquoi je ne peux pas être normal et arrêter de faire des conneries ? Je ne sais pas… C'est peut-être parce que c'est la seule chose que je sais faire. J'ai l'impression de choisir la facilité. C'est vraiment dur de changer. Même la perspective d'un avenir meilleur ne m'aide pas à évoluer. Malheureusement.

Pourtant, pour ma mère, j'aimerais changer.

 **-T'es jolie,** lui lance soudain Luffy alors qu'on est tous autour de la table basse du salon en train de grignoter.

 **-Merci. Tu es très mignon et poli. Si seulement Ace pouvait être comme toi…**

 **-Je suis mieux éduqué que lui** ! je proteste vivement.

 **-Vous êtes la maman d'Ace… et Roger, c'est le papa d'Ace !**

Silence. Allez savoir pourquoi il a dit ça. Peut-être qu'il a oublié que lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche et se met à parler, on entend ce qu'il dit.

 **-Ouais mais ma mère a découvert qu'elle aimait les hommes alors…**

 **-Ace !**

Ma mère me fait les gros yeux et même si ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus peur quand elle fait ça, je m'en veux quand même. Comme si j'avais fait une bêtise alors que je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas. Ma mère me lance un dernier regard comme pour me dire que cette conversation n'est pas finie.

Elle se met à parler à Hancock, désireuse de changer de sujet et Luffy se met alors à jouer avec son verre vide. Je soupire et lui dis d'arrêter avant de me mettre à pianoter sur mon portable. Je lis des VDM. Des fois, ça fait du bien de voir que certaines personnes en bavent plus que soi. Je ne suis plus la conversation, trop occupé à rigoler à une VDM mais j'entends tout de même Luffy continuer à jouer avec son verre. Apparemment, ça n'agace que moi alors je me retiens. Cependant, ça ne dure pas très longtemps.

 **-Bon, t'arrêtes oui ?!** je crie.

 **-Arrête de jouer avec ton verre, Luffy, c'est un peu énervant** , appuie Roger. Finalement, il n'y avait pas que moi que ça agaçait.

 **-Désolé, je voulais juste faire comme Ace,** fait Luffy, tout penaud.

 **-Quoi ?** demande son tuteur, surpris.

 **-Ace fait tout le temps des trucs comme ça, je voulais juste faire comme lui…**

 **-Je ne fais pas ça !** je m'insurge aussitôt.

 **-Mais si !** insiste-t-il.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre mais ma mère me fait signe de laisser tomber.

Roger aborde alors un autre sujet, détendant un petit peu plus l'atmosphère. Quant à moi, j'observe encore Luffy. Il a dit qu'il voulait juste faire comme moi mais est-ce que je fais vraiment ça ? Je suis sûr que non, Luffy était vraiment chiant et… Enfin, je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il exagérait ? Je ne fais jamais attention à ce qui m'entoure quand je vérifie que tel ou tel truc est bien rangé ou fermé. Je me demande comment les autres me voient dans ces moments-là…

Je sens le regard de ma mère sur moi. Je quitte Luffy des yeux pour croiser les siens. Elle me sourit, elle a l'air heureuse. Je me demande pourquoi. Est-ce que c'est parce que nous sommes tous réunis, elle, mon géniteur et moi-même ? Ca fait tellement longtemps… On dirait vraiment que ma mère tient beaucoup à lui, qu'elle l'aime encore. Pourquoi ? Après toutes ces années ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait…

Qu'est-ce qui le rend si spécial à ses yeux ?

Les minutes continuent de s'écouler lentement et le cœur un peu lourd, j'accepte volontiers d'aller jouer à la _Wii_ avec Luffy. M'échapper de tout ça me fera du bien.

Lundi 26 Décembre 2016

Avant-hier soir, juste après avoir mangé une délicieuse buche passion framboise, on a échangé les cadeaux. J'ai été embêté tout le long car bien évidemment, je n'avais rien pris pour personne alors qu'eux avaient tous pensé à me prendre un petit truc. Même Hancock, c'est pour dire…

J'avais déjà décidé de sortir ce matin pour aller acheter un cadeau à ma mère mais maintenant que je suis dans le magasin, mes précieux paquets dans la main, la caisse à quelques mètres de moi, je me pose des questions. Devrais-je prendre une babiole à tout le monde ? Je ne sais pas, j'hésite. Ils m'ont tous offert quelque chose et je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un goujat. Mais ce ne serait pas un peu hypocrite de ma part de faire ça ? Après tout, je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur, loin de là. A part peut-être Luffy.

Je soupire avant de me décider à faire marche arrière. Je vais jusqu'au rayon pâtisseries et avant de le regretter, je prends une boîte de chocolats. C'est simple et bon, ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau, ça ne veut rien dire. En somme, ça ne m'engage à rien. Je retourne vite à la caisse et suis heureux de voir que je n'ai pas à faire la queue. Le matin, il y a toujours moins de monde qu'en fin d'après-midi et en période de fête, c'est encore plus vrai. Pauvres hôtesses de caisse obligées de travailler aujourd'hui. Les boulangeries pâtisseries sont encore plus à plaindre…

Je me retrouve rapidement dehors, une main tenant fermement mes achats et l'autre bien au chaud dans ma poche. Mercredi, j'ai une séance chez le psy et franchement, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'y aller. La première fois était plus par obligation qu'autre chose. La deuxième n'avait été que par simple curiosité. Quel motif me faudra-t-il cette fois-ci pour y retourner ? En ai-je seulement envie ?

La réponse est clairement non mais le problème est que j'en ai besoin, je ne peux plus vraiment me voiler la face. Le Docteur César m'avait demandé de noter tous mes lavages de mains et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ça l'intéresse. C'est juste un geste basique. Si je le vois mercredi, il faut que je le fasse. Est-ce que faire ça l'aidera à déterminer le degré des dégâts ? Ou peut-être qu'au contraire, il verra que ça va mieux que ce qu'il pensait ? Je n'ai qu'à le faire, ça ne pourra que m'aider de toute façon.

 **-Arrêtez !**

Je stoppe ma marche, intrigué par le cri que je viens d'entendre. Je regarde partout autour de moi mais ne vois rien. Aurais-je mal entendu ? Possible. Pourtant, je fais à peine quelques pas que j'entends de nouveau du bruit. On dirait qu'une bagarre a lieu non loin d'ici. Je fais donc marche arrière et approche lentement de l'arrière d'un magasin de jouet fermé.

 **-Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?** je demande calmement.

Une petite bande d'ados - sûrement des collégiens - sursaute et effrayés, ils se mettent à déguerpir à toute vitesse. Je n'essaie pas de les rattraper, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je les observe partir et soupire. Seul un est resté. Il est allongé par terre et ses vêtements de luxe sont tout abimés. Il respire fort et je pense que même si la douleur y est pour beaucoup, la colère n'y est pas non plus pour rien. Un ado victime de harcèlement ou alors un simple lynchage ?

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?** je demande quand je vois qu'il ne se relève toujours pas.

Pourtant, il est conscient. Sans doute ses blessures sont-elles plus graves que ce que je pensais ? Je m'approche alors un peu de lui, histoire de constater les dégâts.

 **-Ces ignobles vermisseaux ! Oser s'en prendre à moi !**

Je le vois retenir ses larmes et même si la manière dont il s'exprime m'étonne un peu, je me dis que c'est parce qu'il est en colère et peut-être qu'il a un peu honte. Il ne semble pas faire attention à moi et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Le toucher ou le bouger lui ferait peut-être plus de mal que de bien. Pourtant, à bien y regarder, il n'a pas l'air si blessé que ça. Dans le doute, je ferais peut-être mieux d'appeler le Samu.

Fort de cette résolution, je sors mon portable de ma poche et m'apprête à taper le numéro quand l'adolescent fait voltiger mon téléphone qui va s'écraser contre un mur. Je ne me fais pas d'espoir vu le bruit de l'impact et les quelques petits trucs qui jonchent le sol à quelques mètres de moi. Je sais qu'il est mort. Je sens alors la colère monter en moi et m'apprête à lui crier dessus. Non mais, c'est quoi ce mioche !?

 **-Dis donc, sale gos-**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire, imbécile !**

 **-Pardon !?** je fais, surpris qu'il ose me parler sur ce ton.

 **-Tais-toi et aide-moi à me relever !**

Je le regarde, les yeux ronds. Je serre les poings. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me retiens de le frapper. Sans doute parce qu'il a déjà morflé. En même temps, un peu plus ou un peu moins… Je l'entends râler, exaspéré parce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il se croit vraiment tout permis et traite les gens comme de la merde. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il s'est fait taper. J'ai même presque envie de dire que c'est bien fait.

 **-Ces déchets… Quand je le dirai à mon père ! Ils vont regretter le jour où ils sont nés, ces espèces de ratés…**

Cette fois-ci, ce n'est plus tellement du dédain et du mépris que j'entends dans sa voix mais bel et bien de la tristesse et de la honte. Toujours accroupi près de lui, je tends ma main pour l'aider. Au fond, il me fait plus pitié qu'autre chose. Je l'aide à se relever et lève les yeux au ciel quand il gémit exagérément.

 **-Tu peux te lever ?**

Il hoche la tête.

- **Debout alors.**

 **-Doucement, abruti !** fait-il une fois sur ses deux pieds.

 **-Tu ferais mieux de la fermer si tu ne veux pas que je t'en colle une.**

Le ton menaçant de ma voix le fait blêmir.

 **-T'as pas l'air d'avoir grand-chose. Tu peux toujours aller consulter mais je pense pas que t'en ai besoin.**

Il ouvre alors la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer aussitôt, ma menace toujours pressante.

- **Je n'oublie pas que tu as cassé mon portable et je compte bien que tu me rembourses.**

 **-Très bien,** fait-il de mauvaise grâce.

 **-Passe-moi ton portable.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

Malgré sa visible réticence, il le sort quand même. Je m'empresse de le lui prendre.

 **-Je le garde jusqu'à ce que tu m'en payes un nouveau. C'est juste une garantie. Tu me trouveras au lycée Marie-Joa, je suis Portgas D. Ace.**

Il a l'air surpris mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- **Tu peux aussi m'appeler sur ton portable. A voir.**

 **-Je pourrais tout simplement m'en payer un nouveau,** fait-il, bougon.

 **-Tant pis, je garderais le tiens** **alors** **. Je pense que ma carte sim doit encore marcher**.

Il grince des dents, énervé.

 **-C'est du racket !**

 **-Ah bon ?** je fais, sincèrement surpris.

 **-Bien sûr que** **oui** **!**

 **-Tu es sûr ? Ça ferait de toi une victime. Après, c'est comme tu veux. Personnellement, je m'assure juste d'avoir réparation.**

 **-Très bien,** finit-il par lâcher après de longues secondes.

Je m'éloigne alors de lui et vais ramasser ce qui reste de mon portable par terre. Je le mets dans mon sac où reposent encore mes achats et après un dernier regard pour l'adolescent châtain, je pars.

 **xXx**

 **-Tu sais** , commence ma mère alors que nous somme tous les deux assis sur mon lit **, ils étaient vraiment très contents que tu leur donnes ces chocolats.**

 **-C'était juste** **un petit truc** **,** je lâche en soupirant **. Pas grand-chose.**

 **-Des fois, il suffit de pas grand-chose.**

Ma mère sourit et ça me réchauffe le cœur de la voir si heureuse. Je me rappelle qu'avant que je ne vienne ici, ça n'arrivait pas souvent.

 **-Ace...**

Je fronce les sourcils, m'attendant au pire. Généralement quand elle commence comme ça, ce n'est jamais bon.

- **Pendant que tu étais parti m'acheter ce superbe parfum qui sent bon la rose et cette écharpe** **vraiment** **mignonne, j'ai parlé un peu avec ton père** , reprend-elle plus sérieusement. **Il m'a demandé si je jouais toujours du piano. Bien évidemment, je lui ai répondu que non ou plutôt, que je donnais encore quelques cours mais que malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas** **en** **vivre et que j'étais bien obligée de trouver autre chose à côté.**

Elle soupire, soudainement un peu abattue. Je sais combien elle aimerait pourvoir de nouveau jouer du piano aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait et que vivre de ce qu'elle aime serait merveilleux pour elle **.**

 **-Il m'a alors dit qu'un célèbre conservatoire pas très loin de chez nous recherche un professeur.**

 **-Il veut te pistonner, c'est ça ?**

 **-Il n'a pas employé ce mot-là mais ça y ressemblait,** grimace-t-elle.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?** je demande, un peu nerveux.

 **-Je ne sais pas trop… Si j'accepte, j'ai peur qu'au final, ils m'embauchent parce que je connais Roger et non pour mes talents…**

J'acquiesce, comprenant bien ce qu'elle veut dire.

 **-Ce serait** **pourtant** **l'occasion de faire ce que tu veux… Et puis, il n'est pas obligé de te pistonner, juste** **de** **faire en sorte qu'ils regardent ton CV et voient de quoi tu es capable, non ?** je demande, incertain.

J'ai vraiment envie qu'elle ait ce poste.

 **-Je verrais. Je vais d'abord réfléchir, j'en reparlai avec lui plus tard.**

Elle soupire et ses épaules sont basses comme si elle y portait tout le poids du monde. Elle surprend alors mon regard et me sourit pour me rassurer. Tout va bien, me dit-elle en quelque sorte.

 **-Tu as changé, Ace.**

 **-Ah bon ?** je fais, étonné.

 **-Tu as l'air mieux,** me dit-elle. **Soit ce psy fait des miracles, soit c'est autre chose,** dit-elle de façon énigmatique.

 **-T'es en train de sous-entendre quelque chose ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre.

 **-Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je dis juste que tu as l'air d'aller mieux et que peut-être, ce n'est pas que grâce à ce psy.**

Elle me tire vers elle pour me câliner mais je la repousse très vite.

 **-N'importe quoi !**

Je me renfrogne aussitôt en l'entendant dire ça.

 **-Tu as répondu trop vite pour que ce soit vrai ! En plus, tu te braques, ce qui me laisse** **penser** **que peut-être, tu me-**

 **-Maman, c'est pas parce que tu lis des livres de psychologie que tu es une psy ! Ce que tu fais là, c'est de la psychologie de comptoir !**

 **-J'aurais essayé !**

Elle me sourit, pas du tout vexée par mes propos.

- **Je peux donc en conclure que c'est ce Dr. César qui fait des miracles avec toi et que du coup, tu vas continuer tes séances avec lui ?**

 **-Maman..**.

 **-Bah, c'est lui qui te fait du bien ou pas ?** me nargue-t-elle.

 **-Dis pas ça comme ça, c'est super chelou !**

 **-Seulement pour les esprits mal placés.**

Je rougis aussitôt. Ça fait bizarre d'entendre ma mère dire ça **.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, à ton âge, c'est normal ! 16 ans, le bel âge ! Le premier amour aussi…**

Elle sourit, rêveuse.

 **-Ce genre de truc ne m'intéresse pas,** je fais aussitôt.

 **-Écoutez-le parler, celui-là ! L'amour** **n'est** **pas vraiment quelque chose que tu peux contrôler ni faire comme si tu étais au-dessus de tout ça ! Ça te tombe dessus et puis, c'est tout. C'est pour ça qu'on dit '' tomber amoureux '',** termine-t-elle d'un ton professoral.

 **-Je suis sûr que non,** je dis par simple esprit de contradiction.

 **xXx**

Parler avec ma mère m'a fait du bien. On a parlé longtemps et c'était assez agréable. Je suis un peu triste de me dire qu'elle va bientôt repartir. J'aurais aimé qu'elle reste au moins jusqu'au nouvel an, jusqu'à mon anniversaire. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi qui décide. C'est le dernier repas que je partage avec elle avant longtemps.

 **-Alors, Roger m'a dit que vous êtes musicienne ?** commence Hancock en buvant son verre de vin rouge hors de prix.

 **-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire ça,** fait ma mère, très modeste **. Je me débrouille au piano, j'ai même appris à Ace à en jouer.**

Je grimace devant sa tentative de détourner la conversation sur moi.

 **-Oui, on a déjà eu la '' chance '' de voir combien il est doué.**

Ma mère ne semble pas percevoir l'ironie dans sa voix car elle a l'air très contente.

 **-C'est vrai ? Tu m'avais caché ça !** me dit-elle.

 **-C'était juste un truc comme ça…**

 **-C'était juste trop bien** ! crie Luffy après avoir avalé en une bouchée à peine son steak.

Hancock esquisse un sourire, amusée par la situation alors que Roger et Luffy s'empiffrent généreusement. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite la conversation des deux femmes.

 **-Et vous ? Vous êtes mannequin ou vous travaillez dans la mode ?**

 **-Non, pas du tout.**

Elle lève légèrement le menton, fière comme un paon.

 **-C'est vrai ? Vous êtes si jolie que** **je n'aurais pas pensé que ce soit autre chose !**

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin de travailler, enfin pas vraiment. Mes sœurs s'occupent de l'affaire familiale même si je reste la grande patronne. Depuis que mon petit frère a été déshérité, tout va très bien pour nous.**

 **-…Je suis désolée,** s'excuse ma mère, un peu surprise par le ton neutre de la femme de Roger.

 **-Ne le soyez pas. Ça lui apprendra à faire n'importe quoi.**

 **-Non, c'est pas vrai ! Tonton a été super sympa ! En plus, à moi, il me manque !**

Luffy a l'air un peu énervé et c'est bien la première fois que je le vois comme ça.

 **-Si, il le méritait.**

Elle lance un regard noir à Luffy mais il l'ignore et continue à défendre son tonton.

- **Il n'était pas vraiment comme tout le monde,** continue-t-elle.

 **-Hancock veut dire qu'il était homosexuel.**

 **-Roger !** rougit-elle, embarrassée.

Malgré moi, je prête de plus en plus attention à la conversation.

 **-Juste pour ça ?** fait ma mère, aussi stupéfaite que moi.

 **-Notre famille n'est pas comme ça. En plus, il a fréquenté un homme marié et a détruit son couple !** lance-t-elle comme pour se justifier.

 **-Il ne l'a pas forcé à ce que je sache,** réplique calmement mon géniteur.

 **-Exactement** ! fait Luffy mais je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas de quoi il parle.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu n'étais pas avec eux !** s'énerve-t-elle.

 **-Eh bien qui sait…**

 **-Roger !**

Ma mère et moi éclatons de rire, vite suivi par Luffy et Roger. Seule Hancock ne semble pas goûter à la blague.

Mardi 27 Décembre 2016

J'attends à peine quelques secondes avant que Zoro ne décroche.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** je demande directement à mon meilleur ami sans même le saluer avant.

 _ **-Je me touche.**_

 **-Pour de vrai ?**

 _ **-Non.**_

 **-Mais tu l'as fait avant ?**

 _ **-Oui.**_

 **-Tu pensais à qui ?**

 _ **-A toi.**_

 **-C'est vrai ?**

 _ **-Non.**_

 **-Tu fais chier.**

Je l'entends rire puis se déplacer.

- **Quoi de neuf ?**

 _ **-Rien de spécial. La routine. Enfin…**_

 **-Quoi ?**

Je suis un peu intrigué. D'habitude quand il a quelque chose à me dire, il ne fait pas autant de manière.

 _ **-Je fréquente quelqu'un. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je peux dire fréquenter…**_

J'ai du mal à encaisser la nouvelle. Je suis sous le choc, incapable de dire quelque chose. En fait, j'ai même du mal à en croire mes oreilles. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est en train de me remplacer ? Déjà qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup, qu'est-ce que ça va être maintenant ?

Je souffle et essaye de me résonner. Je délire complètement.

 **-Je ne suis pas suffisant ?**

 _ **-Quoi ?**_ me demande mon ami, surpris par ma question.

C'est alors que je me rends compte que j'ai parlé à voix haute.

 **-Non, rien,** je me force alors à répondre.

 _ **-Bah si, dis. J'ai encore rien dit que t'as pas l'air content !**_

 **-Pourquoi tu t'énerves !? J'ai rien dit, non ?**

 _ **-T'as pas besoin de le dire, je l'entends très clairement dans ta voix. Sérieux, c'est quoi ton problème ?**_

 **-C'est quoi mon problème ? Tu me demandes ? Sérieusement ? Ça ne me plait pas, voilà mon problème ! Tu t'attendais à ce que je le prenne comment !?**

 _ **-Bah, normalement. Pourquoi tu montes sur tes grands chevaux d'un coup ?**_

 **-Normalement ? T'es en train de dire que je ne suis pas normal ?!**

 _ **-Ta réaction est disproportionnée. Tu t'entends parler, mec ?**_

 **-C'est toi qui m'appelle pour fanfaronner comme si t'étais content de m'abandonner !**

 **-Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est juste un mec vite fait comme ça ! On ne sort pas vraiment ensemble. De toute façon, il s'assume même pas alors…**

Je soupire, soudain soulagé. Je regrette alors de m'être emporté. Je m'excuse auprès de mon ami et raccroche aussitôt, ne lui demandant pas plus d'information sur ce fameux mec. Pour une fois que Zoro me parle de sa vie amoureuse, je fais une crise de jalousie. Je suis un ami indigne.

Je sais que j'ai eu tort et je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris de m'énerver comme ça. Voir quelqu'un lui fera du bien, il a le droit d'avoir une vie. Je ne suis plus tout le temps avec lui alors il n'a pas tellement le choix. En plus, c'est sa vie amoureuse et ça n'a rien à voir avec moi.

J'ai peur de l'abandon.

C'est bizarre. Moi qui aime tant mon indépendance.

Demain, je dois aller voir César, peut-être pourra-t-il m'aider ? J'espère. Il faudra aussi que je rappelle Zoro quand ça ira un peu mieux. Je n'ai pas envie de rester fâché avec lui.

Je fais vraiment n'importe quoi…

* * *

 _« La vie est vraiment simple, mais nous insistons à la rendre compliquée »_

Confucius

Sabo

* * *

Mercredi 28 Décembre 2016

J'essaie de faire le vide dans ma tête pendant que je cours. Je fais attention à ma respiration et au rythme de mes foulées. Je laisse le vent souffler sur mon visage et glacer mes joues ainsi que mes doigts. Il fait particulièrement froid en cette fin d'année, pourtant la neige n'est pas encore tombée. Je ne pense pas que cet hiver nous y ayons droit. Les quelques feuilles du parc sont gelées, elles offrent un joli spectacle.

Pendant les vacances d'hiver, il n'y a pas d'entrainement de basket. C'est d'ailleurs les seules vacances où nous ne nous entrainons pas. Je trouve ça dommage, d'autant qu'il y a la Winter-Cup bientôt. Cependant, comme il fait froid, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose à part courir encore et encore ainsi qu'un peu de musculation dans ma chambre. Il y a aussi la coupe inter-lycées à la fin de l'année juste après les examens et j'aimerais bien être sélectionné pour le relais. Cette année, je ne pense pas qu'on participera à la Summer-Cup alors ça me fera du bien d'aller à la coupe inter-lycées. Seuls les secondes et les premières y vont, les terminales n'ont pas ce droit alors c'est en quelque sorte ma dernière chance.

L'année prochaine, je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour souffler avec le bac et il va falloir que je fasse mes vœux de fin d'année. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je prévois de faire. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vais rester au club. J'ignore ce que les autres feront par contre.

Depuis la crise que ma mère a faite la dernière fois, je n'ai pas parlé à mon père, ce qui n'a pas été très difficile en soi puisqu'il n'est jamais là. Mais arrivera bien un jour où il sera présent et je ne sais pas encore quelle attitude adopter avec lui. Les problèmes de couple que rencontrent mes parents ne me regardent pas. Après tout, je suis sûr que de nombreux maris trompent leurs femmes ou inversement mais ça n'empêche que ça me dégoute. Surtout venant de quelqu'un comme mon père. Comme s'il n'avait pas fait assez de mal comme ça !

Sait-il que tout le monde a découvert le pot aux roses ? S'en fiche-t-il ou assume-t-il totalement son hypocrisie ? Sans doute en a-t-il eu marre de devoir cacher le secret honteux qu'est devenu sa femme pour lui.

Est-ce que je dois le blâmer d'avoir voulu trouver un peu de réconfort dans les bras d'une autre femme, de quelqu'un de sain d'esprit ? Une gentille femme qui l'embrasserait amoureusement pour lui dire bonjour, qui lui préparerait de bons petits plats et avec qui il pourrait discuter de tout et de rien ? Je ne sais pas. Je sais combien c'est dur de voir maman comme ça. Qu'il n'ait plus la force de le supporter en est une, mentir en est une autre.

En plus, ce que je dis est bien beau mais pour ce que j'en sais, cette femme qu'il voit si souvent pourrait juste être en réalité sa secrétaire et entre eux, ce pourrait juste être une histoire de sexe. Juste l'expression de deux corps dansant ensemble, sans sentiment, juste pour du plaisir. Quelque chose comme ça lui ressemblerait plus.

Je ralentis mon allure, ayant de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ma respiration. Je commence doucement à m'essouffler.

Penser à la relation de mes parents me rappelle celle que j'entretiens avec Koala. Je suis vraiment troublé par les révélations qu'elle m'a faites. Elle a été très heureuse quand je lui ai offert la robe que j'avais choisi pour elle mais elle m'a tout de même confié qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de la porter, comme je l'avais prévu. Peut-être plus tard. Je me pose vraiment beaucoup de questions sur ce qui a pu lui arriver. Et si avant l'avenir de notre couple me semblait difficile à imaginer, aujourd'hui ce n'est plus vraiment le cas. Elle a besoin de moi et je me dois d'être présent pour elle.

Ce qu'il se passe avec Ace… Ce truc bizarre, c'est sans doute juste passager. Oui, ça passera, je ferai tout pour.

 **-Ah, j'en… peux plus !**

J'ai du mal à articuler tellement je suis essoufflé. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on n'est pas concentré sur ce qu'on fait…

Alors que je marche tranquillement pour reprendre mon souffle, je vois au loin la bande du lycée d'Impel Down et comme je pouvais m'y attendre, le grand roux baraqué est là. Je serre les poings et respire longuement, toujours essoufflé par ma course de tout à l'heure. La dernière fois, ça ne s'était pas très bien passé mais je pense que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Je ne connais pas les gens qui fréquentent Impel Down - on ne m'en a pas vraiment dit du bien - mais je pense que s'ils sont comme ça, c'est juste par facilité. On les a tellement mis dans des cases que ça devient dur pour eux d'en sortir. C'est plus simple d'être comme les gens veulent que l'on soit. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Je reste quand même un peu méfiant vis-à-vis de ce petit groupe, sait-on jamais.

Après avoir repris ma respiration, je m'étire longuement. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une crampe ou de me taper un claquage.

 **-Hey !**

Je m'arrête et laisse le petit groupe venir vers moi. Leur chef est devant et je trouve ça assez amusant mais essaie de ne pas le montrer. Je pense qu'ils pourraient mal le prendre

 **-J'espère que tu te souviens de moi ?**

 **-Vaguement.**

Le seul souvenir que j'ai de lui, ce sont ses cheveux dont je n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer la couleur et son coup de sang.

 **-Fais pas genre, abruti. Ace n'est pas là pour t'aider cette fois.**

Je me renfrogne, n'aimant pas tellement ce qu'il sous-entend. Je peux parfaitement me défendre sans Ace, surtout qu'il ne m'avait pas vraiment défendu. Il avait juste plus ou moins changé de sujet et calmer les esprits. Je refuse de penser qu'il est venu à mon secours, je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse.

 **-T'es pas avec ta copine cette fois, tu peux peut-être t'amuser un peu avec nous** ? lance un grand blond un peu bizarre.

 **-Je ne pense pas qu'on ait les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Et puis, je suis crevé et j'ai autre chose à faire.**

 **-On t'd'mande pas ton avis, ducon. Avec mes potes, on voudrait aller boire un verre, t'vas nous payer un coup, non ?**

 **-J'ai l'air d'avoir des sous ?** je dis en montrant les poches inexistantes de mon survêt de sport.

Je soupire et décide de reprendre mon chemin. Je n'aurais pas dû m'arrêter pour commencer. Je ne sais pas s'ils cherchent juste à embêter un mec de Marie-Joa ou alors s'ils ont quelque chose contre moi.

 **-Où tu vas, on n'a pas fini de parler !**

Le brun se met en travers de mon chemin et tente de m'intimider en faisant rouler exagérément ses muscles sous son pull.

 **-Wire, calme-toi, tu vas lui faire peur,** temporise le grand blond.

 **-Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de me faire chier ?** je soupire, agacé.

 **-Arrête de faire ta vierge effarouchée.**

Je lève les sourcils, surpris. Je ne pense pas que ce terme soit adapté à la situation.

- **Tu nous prends de haut juste parce qu'on est de Impel Down mais t'es pas mieux que nous, c'est juste qu'à force qu'on te rentre ça dans ta tête** **depuis** **ta prison dorée, t'as fini par y croire. De toute façon, y a que des abrutis à Marie Joa !**

 **-Le lycée Impel Down n'a pas bonne réputation, c'est un fait, mais je sais faire la part des choses et je ne fais certainement pas d'amalgame à ce sujet**.

Je fais une pause et prends le temps de souffler un peu. Je croise mes bras et reprends.

 **-J'agis comme ça seulement avec vous étant donné que jusqu'à présent, vous ne m'avez pas vraiment donné l'impression de ne pas être des idiots. Parce que passer son temps à faire chier son monde ne m'aide pas vraiment à penser que vous n'êtes pas des abrutis.**

 **-Espèce d'enc-**

 **-Kid !** le coupe de nouveau le blond.

Il a l'air d'être le plus réfléchi du groupe.

 **-Toi, t'vas v-**

 **-Vous pouvez bouger ? Vous prenez toute la place.**

On se retourne tous pour voir qui vient d'intervenir et de couper Kid par la même occasion. C'est un mec qui doit avoir seulement 2-3 ans de plus que moi et qui est très beau. Il est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un étalon. Même si je suis un mec et que je ne m'y connais pas forcément en beau garçon, je suis obligé de le reconnaître. Il est mince mais il m'a l'air tout de même assez musclé. Il a de longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendent jusqu'aux épaules. Il a de beaux et grands yeux bleus, son visage a quelque chose d'assez féminin de par ses traits fins. Il surprend mon regard et me sourit. Je fais de même, un peu gêné.

 **-Bon, alors ?** reprend-il en soupirant exagérément.

Il passe ensuite sa main droite dans ses belles boucles blondes comme pour les démêler et s'avance vers moi.

- **Les mecs, vous n'avez pas autre chose qu'embêter ce jeune homme ? En plus, à venir en groupe… Vous menez une expédition punitive ou quoi ?**

Un sourire charmant plaqué aux lèvres, on dirait qu'il parle à de vieux amis.

 **-Ferme-la, Cavendish, tu nous saoules,** fait le roux, hargneux.

Cavendish échange un long regard avec Kid et celui-ci serre les dents. Je sais maintenant qu'ils se connaissent et qu'apparemment, le groupe n'apprécie pas le blond.

 **-Allez, on s'casse, Kid. Il en vaut pas la peine.**

 **-Ouais, t'as raison, Killer...**

Kid ne lâche pas Cavendish des yeux et alors qu'il s'éloigne, un rictus de colère naît sur son visage. Petit à petit, le groupe le suit et le blond et moi les regardons partir.

 **-Quelle bande de crétins,** murmure Cavendish.

Il reprend un peu plus fort et s'adresse enfin à moi pour la première fois **.**

 **-Ils t'ont pas trop embêté au moins ? Il faut pas leur en vouloir. Ce sont des abrutis, ça c'est sûr mais ils ne sont pas trop méchants... Enfin, ça dépend.**

Cavendish me regarde, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres. De près, sa beauté me saute encore plus aux yeux. Il sent bon - un mélange de rose et de fruits rouges - ce qui n'est pas mon cas. J'ai couru un bon moment et même s'il fait assez frais, j'ai quand même un peu transpiré et je ne dois pas sentir la rose. J'aimerais m'éloigner car ce serait vraiment gênant si lui aussi le sentait mais je pense que ce serait bizarre si je m'écarte sans raison.

 **-Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Je pense qu'ils m'ont pris en grippe ou quelque chose comme ça,** dis-je.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être parce que je suis de Marie-Joa.**

Je fronce les sourcils. Le dire à haute voix rend ça tellement stupide.

 **-Hum...**

Il ne dit rien et semble songeur. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre. A mon avis, la conversation a l'air terminée. Je m'éloigne alors doucement.

 **-Merci pour le coup de main même je maîtrisais la situation. Enfin, un peu. Salut !**

Je lui fais un vague signe de la main et me détourne.

 **-Attend.**

Il fait quelques pas et je me tourne pour pouvoir de nouveau lui faire face **.**

 **-Est-ce que tu connais un certain Mihawk ?**

 **-Heu, non,** je fais, un peu surpris **.**

Cavendish a l'air soudainement déçu et soupire.

 **-Après, je ne connais pas tout le monde…**

 **-Il était à Marie-Joa i ans je crois.**

C'est bizarre, il n'a pas l'air sûr de lui.

 **-Non, désolé.**

 **-Ce n'est pas grave**.

Il semble triste pendant quelques secondes avant de vite retrouver le sourire et de se mettre à parler. Encore et encore.

- **Bon, pour en revenir à Kid, évite quand même de trop croiser sa route. Il utilise rarement son cerveau quand il** **rencontre** **quelqu'un de Marie-Joa. Pas qu'il l'utilise beaucoup en temps normal mais bon. Le pauvre, déjà que ce n'est pas un top model - je dis pas non plus que c'est un thon mais quand même - tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi parfait que moi. Allier beauté, raffinement, intelligence, force, séduction et érotisme, et j'en passe ! Tout ça dans un seul corps, c'est très fort ! Parce que vois-tu, derrière cette plastique de rêve...**

 **xXx**

Je suis enfin rentré. J'ai eu du mal à arrêter Cavendish de parler sans paraître malpoli. Il a parlé de lui avec un tel enthousiasme que je me suis presque senti agressé par ses propos. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait autant parler de soi sans en avoir marre. De plus, avec tout ce que m'a dit Cavendish, j'en sais autant sur lui que sur mon meilleur ami. En même temps, en presque deux heures, il a eu le temps d'en dire des choses. Ca a cassé l'image parfaite que j'avais de lui…

En tout cas, il a l'air d'avoir confiance en lui. Il est bien dans sa peau et a un certain charisme. J'aimerais être un peu plus comme lui et un peu moins comme moi. Peut-être que les choses se passeraient mieux si j'avais le courage de pouvoir m'affirmer. Arrêter de vivre dans l'ombre de mon père en attendant qu'il me permette enfin de vivre vraiment et de pouvoir ainsi gouter à la chaleur du soleil. D'être moi-même et non pas l'ombre silencieuse qui fait ce qu'on lui dit.

Tout ça m'a bien crevé. Je n'ai même pas la force d'aller prendre une douche… Je vais dormir un peu, j'irais me laver ensuite. L'heure du déjeuner arrivera bien assez vite. Rien que d'y penser, je baille et mes paupières commencent même à se fermer toutes seules. Soudain, des coups à la porte me réveillent. Je sursaute presque avant de me redresser.

 **-Oui… ?**

Stelly ouvre la porte et entre timidement dans ma chambre.

- **Ah, ce n'est que toi…**

Je me rallonge aussitôt et ferme les yeux. Il n'est pas encore trop tard…

Il me faut bien une minute pour me rendre compte que la présence de Stelly ici n'est pas normale. Je saute aussitôt de mon lit et le regarde, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Tu as un problème ?** je lui demande, voyant bien qu'il ne parlera pas le premier.

 **-C'est… En fait…**

C'est la première fois que je vois Stelly comme ça et je dois dire que ça m'inquiète un peu. Il a l'air nerveux et énervé en même temps.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-J'ai besoin de ton aide,** marmonne-t-il.

 **-Pardon ?!**

J'ai bien entendu mais je suis tellement surpris que j'ai du mal à y croire. Stelly, les nerfs à fleur de peau, me fusille du regard.

- **Désolé, c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de phrases sortir de ta bouche.**

J'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre mon petit frère dire ce genre de choses, que lui et moi on ait une vraie relation fraternelle. Malheureusement, il m'a toujours rejeté au profit de notre père, me traitant avec dédain la plupart du temps. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi l'approbation d'Outlook est si importante pour lui. J'ai longtemps espéré qu'il ouvre les yeux mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Tout ça m'a beaucoup peiné. Je m'étais même dit que j'aurais mille fois préféré avoir Luffy comme petit frère. Je le pense toujours d'ailleurs. Je me suis malgré moi éloigné de lui pour finir par arrêter d'essayer de parler avec Stelly.

A présent, il y a une réelle rupture entre nous et je ne sais même pas si je veux l'aider. Mais je sais aussi que s'il a vraiment besoin d'aide, je pourrais difficilement le laisser tout seul. Je suis certainement trop gentil…

 **-Tu as des ennuis ?**

Ma voix est un peu plus posée, histoire de le mettre plus en confiance.

 **-On va dire ça.**

Il soupire et se met à fixer ses chaussures.

 **-Tu ne le dis pas à papa, hein ?**

 **-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne risque pas !** je lance, ironique.

Il semble bizarrement soulagé.

 **-Je me suis fait racketter.**

 **-Quoi !?**

 **-En réalité, pas vraiment. C'est juste compliqué...**

 **-Tu t'es fait racketter ou pas ?**

Cette fois, je suis un peu agacé et ça doit se voir. J'essaie de me calmer. M'énerver ne va pas l'aider.

 **-Lui il dit que non mais moi, je suis sûr que si !**

Je m'assois sur mon lit et passe ma main dans mes cheveux, complètement perdu **.**

 **-J'ai cassé son portable et il a pris le mien. Il a dit qu'il me le rendrait quand je lui en achèterai un autre.**

 **-Ah.**

Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire. Ça ne ressemble pas à du racket. Pourquoi pense-t-il le contraire ?

- **Et en quoi as-tu besoin de moi ? Tu lui en achètes un et il te redonnera ton portable, non ? Ou tu crois qu'il ment ? C'est possible, après tout,** je termine, soucieux.

 **-Non, enfin… C'est papa qui gère mes sous. Si j'achète un truc,** **il va le savoir** **…**

 **-Et tu n'as pas envie qu'il le sache, c'est ça ?**

Il acquiesce et je soupire.

 **-Tu ne peux pas le faire, toi ? En plus, il est dans le même lycée que toi,** marmonne-t-il.

 **-Il est à Marie-Joa ?**

 **-Oui. Il s'appelle Portgas D. Ace.**

J'ai l'impression d'être maudit.

Jeudi 29 Décembre 2016

De Straw Berry à Anonyme à 20h33 :

« Quand j'étais petit, je regardais mes parents se disputer pour toute sorte de choses. Quand je leur demandais pourquoi ils ne faisaient pas la paix et ne se contentaient pas de passer à autre chose, ils me répondaient toujours que la vie n'était pas si simple que ça et que c'était trop compliqué pour que je comprenne vraiment. J'ai grandi et je comprends maintenant que tous les problèmes ne peuvent pas être balayés en faisant tout simplement la paix. C'est bien plus compliqué que ça. C'est pour ça que je regrette de ne plus être ce petit garçon pour qui tout était plus simple.

J'aimerais encore voir le monde avec mes yeux d'enfant... »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant la réponse d'Anonyme. Je n'ai pas vraiment passé une super journée et pourvoir discuter avec lui me fait beaucoup de bien. Au final, j'ai fini par céder à la demande de Stelly et je suis parti acheter un nouveau portable à Ace. Par contre, je ne lui donnerai qu'à la rentrée. C'est en quelque sorte ma manière de punir un peu Stelly. Lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas me traiter avec dédain et venir me voir seulement quand il a besoin d'aide. Même si je le secoure, je lui fais comprendre que ce n'est pas forcément de gaieté de cœur et aussi parce qu'il est en tort dans cette histoire. Je ne sais pas tout, bien entendu, parce qu'il n'a pas voulu tout me raconter.

L'aider, même si ça ne me dérange pas, ne me fait pas plus plaisir que ça. Je sais bien qu'il a fait l'effort de venir me voir seulement par peur que notre père l'apprenne. Personnellement, je ne vois pas le problème mais Stelly et moi avons deux manières différentes de voir les choses… Quand j'y pense, il a presque fait un pas vers moi. Dommage que ce soit intéressé...

Et lui comme moi savons que ça en restera là. Petit à petit, je suis en train de renoncer à ma relation avec mon petit frère. J'ai l'impression de faire la même chose qu'avec mon père. Je mets Stelly dans la même catégorie. Ai-je tort ? Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'à force, je vais me sentir bien seul dans cette famille...

Je soupire et me replonge dans ma conversation avec Anonyme.

De Anonyme à Straw Berry à 20h35 :

« Quand tu es petit, tu aimerais être grand pour pouvoir faire plus de choses ou comprendre les trucs de '' grand ''. Et quand t'es grand, c'est l'inverse. C'est comme ça.

Ça va ? »

C'est ce genre de choses que j'aime beaucoup chez Anonyme. J'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend mieux que personne.

De Straw Berry à Anonyme à 20h40 :

« Juste nostalgique. »

De Anonyme à Straw Berry à 20h42 :

« C'est vrai que des fois, on se lève le matin et tout va mal autour de soi. On est perdu, on ne sait pas quoi faire. On se dit alors : c'était mieux avant. C'était mieux, il y avait moins de meurtres, d'attentats, de guerres. Les gens avaient du travail, ils s'aimaient, s'acceptaient. Mais Saint Rosward se présente à la prochaine présidentielle. Avec lui, les choses ne pourront qu'être pires… »

Je suis assez surpris du discours d'Anonyme. Il a l'air si sérieux d'un coup. Je me sens alors soudainement bête parce que je ne suis pas trop la politique, même si je suis au courant de certaines choses.

De Straw Berry à Anonyme 20h45 :

« Saint Rosward ? C'est un Tenryubito, non ? Désolé, je n'ai qu'une connaissance très limitée sur ce sujet-là. »

De Anonyme à Straw Berry à 20h46 :

« Non, t'inquiète. Oui, c'en est un et comme tous les autres « Saint », il va instaurer la même politique et le même climat de peur. Je déteste ces gens. »

Il est formellement interdit de dire du mal des Tenryuobito. La loi est très dure à ce sujet. Je devrais certainement le lui rappeler mais je ne le fais pas. Je pense la même chose que lui.

De Straw Berry à Anonyme 20h45 :

« Et pourtant, ils sont élus au suffrage universel… »

De Anonyme à Straw Berry 20h46 :

« Tu sais, des élections, ça se trafique. Surtout quand ça concerne les Tenryubito. Et puis, quand tu n'as le choix qu'entre Saint truc et Saint machin… »

De Straw Berry à Anonyme à 20h47 :

« Tu es en train de dire que les élections sont truquées ? »

Assis sur mon matelas, le dos confortablement calé contre ma tête de lit, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions. Ma conversation avec lui a pris une tournure assez bizarre. Je suis de plus en plus intrigué.

De Anonyme à Straw Berry à 20h49 :

« Peut-être, qui sait. Je ne voudrais pas dire n'importe quoi. Après tout, je n'ai pas de preuves concrètes mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr. C'est que ces personnes se proclamant de '' la noblesse ultime '' mentent sur ce qu'ils sont, sur un peu tout en fait. Ils sont également coupables de crimes contre l'humanité. »

J'ai du mal à croire ce que je lis. De quoi parle-t-il ? Les Tenryubito sont regroupés en un cercle très fermé de nobles qui gouvernent notre monde. Ce sont les descendants des 20 rois fondateurs de notre gouvernement mondial. Mon père, malgré la difficulté que cela peut représenter, essaye de rentrer dans ce cercle très fermé. Les fréquenter est une chose, en faire partie en est une autre. Est-ce qu'il sait tout ça ? Anonyme dit-il vraiment la vérité ? Je veux lui poser la question mais j'agis trop tard car il m'a déjà renvoyé un message.

De Anonyme à Straw Berry à 20h55 :

« Désolé de t'embêter avec tout ça. Parlons d'autre chose, ça va nous faire du bien. Tu veux faire un jeu ? »

De Straw Berry à Anonyme à 20h57 :

« Pourquoi pas. Sache que je n'oublie pas cette conversation pour autant, on en reparlera sûrement. »

De Anonyme à Straw Berry à 20h56 :

« Très bien.

Cette énigme fut posée aux étudiants de l'université de Stanford lors d'une épreuve de réflexion.

C'est mieux que Dieux.

C'est pire que le Diable.

Les pauvres en ont.

Les riches en ont.

Et si on en mange, on meurt.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Je reste dubitatif quelques secondes avant de relire soigneusement son énigme. J'ai beau réfléchir, je n'en ai aucune idée... Ça a l'air de tout et son contraire à la fois.

De Straw Berry à Anonyme à 21h06 :

« Je ne sais pas... C'est vachement dur. Elle a été posée à une université ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir la résoudre. »

De Anonyme à Straw Berry 21h10 :

« Allez, réfléchis, tu vas voir, elle n'est pas si dure que ça. Si tu trouves la réponse, je te dirais un petit secret sur moi. Par contre si tu ne trouves pas, c'est toi qui me dit un petit secret sur toi. »

De Straw Berry à Anonyme à 21h20 :

« Désolé mais non, je ne vois pas. Pose-moi une autre énigme. »

De Anonyme à Straw Berry 21h22 :

« OK. Sachant que l'on a besoin de 3 mégots pour faire 1 cigarette, combien peut-on fumer de cigarettes en ayant 10 cigarettes au début ? »

De Straw Berry à Anonyme 21h27 :

« 10 cigarettes donnent 10 mégots. 10 mégots donnent 3 cigarettes et 1 mégot. Il fume ces 3 cigarettes, il lui reste 4 mégots. Il en produit une dernière et il lui reste 2 mégots. Il a fumé 14 cigarettes.

Dis-moi un secret sur toi maintenant. »

Je suis plutôt content. Bon, bien sûr, elle était un peu moins dure que l'autre. En plus, vu que j'ai réussi, je vais pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

De Anonyme à Straw Berry 21h22 :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Attention, choisis bien ! »

Je ne peux pas lui poser de question trop personnelle parce que Anonyme ne veut pas que je sache qui il est et ne veut pas connaître mon vrai nom également. Alors que moi, j'aimerais tant savoir qui il est pour qu'on puisse devenir de vrais amis ! Et puis, c'est toujours plus rassurant de connaître l'identité de la personne avec qui on converse. J'ai eu des idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres en passant de Sanji, même si je n'y croyais pas vraiment sur le coup, à un des garçons du club de foot. Je me suis même demandé si ce n'était pas une fille même si j'ai toujours eu l'impression que c'était un garçon. Et quand je me suis dis que peut-être, Anonyme pouvait être Ace, j'ai préféré arrêter les frais là tellement ça devenait ridicule.

Je réfléchis un peu pour pouvoir trouver une bonne question qui lui permettrait de se dévoiler mais qui ne fasse pas trop personnelle au risque de le braquer.

De Straw Berry à Anonyme à 21h25 :

« Tu n'es pas ce que tu sembles être, n'est-ce pas ? »

De Anonyme à Straw Berry à 21h26 :

« Je ne suis pas ce que tu sembles croire en tout cas. »

Il ne me laisse pas me poser plus de question que ça et enchaine.

De Anonyme à Straw Berry à 21h26 :

Dans une pièce carrée, les murs, le plafond et le sol sont d'immenses miroirs. La pièce est totalement vide. Si vous étiez dans cette pièce, combien de reflets verriez-vous ?»

De Straw Berry à Anonyme à 21h27 :

« Je dirais 6 mais je sens qu'il y a un piège là-dessous. »

De Anonyme à Straw Berry à 21h29 :

« Faux ! Enfin en théorie, ce serait vrai mais la pièce est totalement vide. Pas de lumière ni de fenêtre donc tu ne peux pas voir tes reflets.

Du coup, c'est à moi de te poser une question. Si tu pouvais changer quelque chose dans ta vie, qu'est-ce que ce serait ? »

Sa question me surprend un peu mais bon joueur, j'accepte d'y répondre. Après tout, j'ai perdu, même si techniquement j'aurais dû avoir bon... Il y a plein de choses que j'aimerais changer dans ma vie, en commençant par mon père. Il y a aussi la dépression de ma mère qui n'a que trop duré sans parler de la pression que ma famille me met. Il y a beaucoup d'autres trucs, notamment certains élèves du lycée Impel Down si j'avais pu ne jamais les connaître... Mais ce sont des choses qui font partie de la vie.

De Straw Berry à Anonyme à 21h34 :

« J'aimerais qu'une personne qui comptait beaucoup pour ma famille soit encore là... Je ne sais pas si ça aurait changé quelque chose mais je suis sûr que ça ne se serait pas dégradé à ce point. »

Vendredi 30 Décembre 2016

Appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre, je regarde le paysage. Cette fenêtre donne sur la cour arrière et sur l'immense jardin qu'une dizaine de jardiniers entretiennent chaque jour. Un peu plus loin, il y a le pont où j'avais croisé Ace la dernière fois.

Il n'est pas très tard mais comme nous sommes en hiver et que les journées raccourcissent, il fait nuit plus tôt. Je peux alors admirer encore et encore les étoiles dans le ciel. Elles sont particulièrement belles ce soir. Un léger frisson m'envahit. Je me pelotonne alors encore plus dans mon gros pull qui est censé me réchauffer. Je m'avance davantage, appréciant malgré tout le froid de cette fin de journée. Penché, les coudes reposant sur les bords, je réfléchis. La conversation que j'ai eue avec Anonyme hier me travaille encore. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé aux Tenryubito. Ce ne sont pas des gens que j'apprécie - c'est même tout le contraire - et tout ce que je voulais, c'était ne rien avoir à faire ni à voir avec eux. Mais grâce à mon ami, j'ai pu apprendre certaines choses. Il a réveillé une certaine curiosité en moi.

Qui sont-ils vraiment ?

Disait-il vrai ?

Je m'inquiète du fait que mon père fréquente ce genre de personnes. Déjà que ce n'est pas un saint… Je soupire et pose ma tête sur mes bras. Je ferme les yeux et écoute le silence, le vent. Le directeur de Marie-Joa est un Tenryubito. Pourquoi avoir mis ce genre de personne à la direction d'une école ? Toutes les hautes institutions sont en fait dirigées par ces gens-là. Ils contrôlent tout.

Crimes contre l'humanité… J'ai peur de ce que ça veut dire. Je ne veux pas que ce soit vrai. Être dirigé par des personnes comme ça, ce serait juste horrible. Comment Anonyme sait-il tout ça ? Qui est-il vraiment ? Est-ce un élève ? Quelque chose me dit que non.

 **-Je me prends peut-être la tête pour rien. J'en viens même à parler tout seul…**

Je rigole, me moquant de moi-même. Je relève alors la tête et observe de nouveau le paysage. Pas de changement, enfin si. Ace est pour la deuxième fois sur le pont, ce qui m'intrigue. Au moins cette fois ne fait-il pas l'imbécile. Je me rappelle encore de la peur terrible que j'avais eu qu'il se jette du haut du pont. A cette période de l'année, l'eau y est en plus particulièrement froide.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'il se promène. Il n'aurait pas atterri là si c'était le cas en tout cas. Il est bizarre à venir là, le soir seulement en plus. Je suis tenté d'aller le voir pour lui donner le téléphone que Stelly lui doit. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je serais obligé de le faire au lycée et je n'en ai pas particulièrement envie. Moi qui voulais faire patienter Stelly…

Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? La dernière fois ça s'était plutôt mal terminé. Cependant aujourd'hui, je vais seulement lui redonner son nouveau portable, tout devrait bien se passer. Et puis je n'ai rien de particulier à faire. Allez, c'est décidé, j'y vais.

Avant de sortir, je m'habille un peu plus chaudement et prend le nouveau portable encore emballé dans sa boîte.

 **xXx**

 **-Salut !** je lance timidement.

Surpris, il se retourne et fronce les sourcils. Je vois très clairement sur son visage qu'il se demande ce que je fais là. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour se rappeler que j'habite la grande demeure derrière. Il me rend alors la politesse mais du bout des lèvres seulement. Je le sens un peu fermé et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire du coup. Une grande inspiration plus tard, je me décide à aller m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je ne suis pourtant pas très rassuré d'être en hauteur comme ça. Autant dire que mes mains sont fermement accrochées au pont.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** je demande alors pour engager la conversation.

 **-J'avais besoin de réfléchir.**

Un léger rictus se dessine alors sur mes lèvres.

 **-Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a de meilleur endroit qu'ici pour réfléchir ?**

 **-Peut-être que j'avais juste envie de te voir.**

Il n'ajoute rien et je sens son regard sur moi. Je m'oblige alors à garder les yeux sur l'eau en dessous. Si ignorer son regard est difficile, faire abstraction des battements affolés de mon cœur est mission impossible. Pourquoi il dit ça ? C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Ça doit en être une ! Qu'est-ce que je dois dire du coup ? Peut-être que je dois juste rigoler ? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard et que ma réaction forcée ne paraitra pas bizarre.

 **-Arrête de dire des bêtises !** je lance un peu trop vivement tout en essayant de sourire.

Il me regarde toujours avec cette même intensité, ce qui m'oblige à affronter ses orbes onyx. Je me demande à quoi il pense quand il me regarde…

 **-Tu es heureux avec Koala ?**

 **-Quoi ?**

Je sens mes joues se colorer. Merde !

 **-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

 **-Tu ne l'aime pas,** **je crois.**

 **-Si !**

Ma réponse est claire, ferme. Elle n'autorise aucune contestation, ce qui a l'air de l'énerver. J'ai l'impression qu'il va dire quelque chose, peut-être même m'insulter mais il ne fait rien de tout ça.

Il se lève brusquement, me surprenant, et descend du pont. Il marche alors rageusement et il me faut plusieurs longues secondes pour remarquer qu'il est en train de partir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend mais je me lève en faisant tout de même attention et le rattrape rapidement. Je le retourne vivement et vois alors dans ses yeux que sa colère n'est pas retombée.

 **-Alors t'es venu juste pour ça !? Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de faire ?**

 **-Fous-moi la paix !**

 **-Non mais je rêve ! C'est toi qui vient jusqu'à chez moi pour me… !**

Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase, les mots se bousculent dans ma tête.

- **A quoi tu joues !?**

 **-Toi, à quoi tu joues avec cette fille ?**

 **-Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir !**

Je souffle, complètement perdu. J'ai même peur de comprendre.

 **-Tes regards… Ta manière d'être avec moi et toutes ces autres chos-**

 **-Ça ne veut rien dire !** je m'empresse de le couper.

Mes mains sont maintenant moites. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 **-Alors je me fais des idées ?**

Je reste silencieux et détourne le regard, incapable de lui répondre.

- **Je me suis branlé en t'imaginant avec moi sous la douche.**

J'écarquille les yeux, incrédule. Mes joues doivent maintenant être cramoisies et mon cœur n'a pas fini de filer à cent à l'heure. J'ai chaud et j'ai l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre.

 **-Ça ne va pas de me dire des choses comme ça…**

 **-Ça te choque peut-être mais c'est la vérité. Au moins, je suis honnête, moi.**

 **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !**

Je me braque, je le sais mais je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette conversation.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de le poursuivre car soudain, il s'approche de moi et me pousse. Je percute assez durement l'arbre derrière moi.

 **-Bordel mais arrête de faire semblant ! Tu sors avec une fille que tu n'aimes pas et tu me regardes comme si t'allais me bouffer !**

 **-** **Vraiment** **? De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, c'est toi qui** **veux** **me bouffer !**

Il rougit et je suis content de moi.

 **-Si je t'embrassais là, maintenant, est-ce que tu serais capable de me repousser ?** Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas une blague ni une phrase lancée comme ça.

Quoi ?

Je me retrouve soudainement incapable de réfléchir et encore moins de parler. Je me rends alors compte qu'on est trop proche, que même si j'ai mal au dos à cause de l'arbre, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que cet instant dure toujours.

Le vent souffle et son odeur me parvient, douce et légèrement acidulée. Elle m'enivre juste un peu plus. Son corps épouse parfaitement les courbes du mien. Je remonte mes mains jusqu'à présent le long de mon corps pour les poser sur son torse. Je ne le repousse pas.

Pourquoi ?

Peut-être parce que je n'en ai tout simplement pas envie. Pourtant, je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Ace est sérieux, il va le faire.

 **-Hum** …

Je souffle légèrement quand je sens son nez frôler mon cou et je détourne la tête, gêné.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Ace dépose un léger baiser dans mon cou et je sens mon corps frissonner. J'essaie de me convaincre que c'est à cause du froid. Une de ses mains remonte légèrement mon haut pour toucher la peau – que j'espère douce - de mon ventre. Mes mains serrent alors fermement son pull avant de les passer dans son dos. Inconsciemment, je le rapproche encore plus de moi. Comme nous faisons sensiblement la même taille, je sens son bassin se coller au mien. Je ne sens rien d'autre car son jean est trop épais.

Sa main droite se pose sur ma joue gauche et m'empêche de réfléchir davantage, ou plutôt de me disperser encore plus. Sans prévenir, il m'embrasse. C'est rapide, presque brutal. Malgré tout, ses lèvres sont douces contre les miennes. C'est finalement agréable, loin d'être brusque. Ca ressemble à un léger effleurement mais j'ai l'impression d'atteindre le nirvana.

Soudain, il entrouvre légèrement ses lèvres et je fais de même, avalant avec délice son souffle chaud. Après nos lèvres, ce sont nos langues qui se rencontrent. C'est bon, c'est chaud, ça me plait. Ace continue de caresser délicatement mon ventre. Il semble dessiner des arabesques sur ma peau, ce qui me détend particulièrement. Les yeux fermés, je profite pleinement de cet instant. Je savoure le goût du plaisir qu'il me fait partager à travers ce baiser. Nous continuons notre ballet. On en veut plus, encore…

Les mains d'Ace passent dans mon dos et je me sens bien dans ses bras. Quelques-unes de ses mèches rebelles me chatouillent le visage. Tout est tellement différent avec lui, tout est tellement plus fort…

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et petit à petit, la magie s'évapore. L'instant passion est terminée, notre échange ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Nous sommes toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Ace a posé son front contre le mien. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai l'impression que parler ne ferait que gâcher ce moment.

J'ai embrassé un garçon.

Et je ne peux pas me mentir, j'ai aimé ça… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

 **-C'était… bien.**

Je décide tout de même d'être sincère. Ace m'a assez reproché mon manque d'honnêteté comme ça.

 **-Ouais,** souffle-t-il.

Malheureusement, comme nous sommes encore à moitié collés l'un à l'autre, son souffle s'écrase justement sur mes lèvres encore légèrement brillantes de sa salive.

 **-On fait comme s'il s'était rien passé, OK ?**

Je le repousse légèrement et souffle un bon coup.

 **-Quoi ?** fait-il, complètement ahuri.

Je m'éloigne de lui. Discuter ne servirait à rien. J'ai déjà assez mal comme ça. Ace ne semble pas comprendre mon message car je l'entends me suivre.

 **-T'es sérieux !? T'as dit que c'était bien !**

 **-Je sais ce que j'ai dit.**

Je fais de mon mieux pour garder mon calme.

 **-Alors pou-**

 **-Pourquoi !?** je crie, énervé

Je me retourne vers lui et le pousse durement.

 **-Tu m'énerves, tu viens m'embrasser et tu chamboules tout en moi ! A t'écouter, tu sembles tout savoir! Mais ce que tu ignores, c'est que j'aime vraiment Koala ! Je ne vais pas la quitter et tout foutre en l'air pour un mec qui ne m'aime même pas !**

Je respire difficilement, éreinté après mon éclat de voix.

 **-Fous-moi la paix, Ace.**

Je m'éloigne, courant presque. Je ne veux qu'une seule chose, rentrer chez moi. Et cette fois, Ace ne me suit pas.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Tout d'abord, même si utiliser une poire de lavement est conseillé, il ne faut pas en abuser, c'est mauvais sinon. L'utilisation du préservatif est plus qu'important, il est le seul qui protège contre les maladies. Même pour les fellations, il faut l'utiliser.**

 **-Euh…**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas, on peut pas parler d'autre chose ? Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec le sujet.**

 **-Eh bien, Ace, tu dénigres mon travail ? Tu sais pourtant que je me suis renseigné sur le sujet !**

 **-Ouais mais si j'ai des questions, j'irais voir un sexologue ou internet.**

 **-Mais pourquoi puisque je suis là ?**

 **-Vous êtes mon psy, ça fait bizarre de parler de ça avec vous.**

 **-Mais non, mais n-**

 **-Mais si, j'insiste.**

Il soupire, dépité.

 **-Bien.**

* * *

Et voilà!

A la fin de ce chapitre c'est vrai que le comportement de Ace est un peu bizarre, on peu aussi se demander pourquoi il agit comme ça. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très clair mais c'est parce que c'est le point de vue de Sabo, dans le prochain chapitre on sera à sa place dans sa tête et se sera plus clair. En tout cas ça avance entre eux!

Petite information ( juste pour rétablir les choses vu que j'avais oubliée de le précisé au tout début ) la phrase '' Je rêve que je ne me réveille pas '' n'est pas de moi. Mais comme je la trouvais super et adapté pour Ace j'ai donc pensée à l'utiliser.

En tout cas j'ai adorée écrire ce long chapitre ( désolé pour la longueur ), j'espère que la lecture a été tout aussi plaisante.

Prochain chapitre le Mercredi 1 Mars 2017!


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à brinou, Blue0, Yuto Aoki, jokykiss, Lawiki et Lyu D. Shi pour leurs commentaires. Un autre merci à Mya-Chan3 pour sa mise en favoris / alertes de l'histoire

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 9

.

« Il n'y rien de négatif dans le changement, si c'est dans la bonne direction. »

Winston Churchill

Ace

* * *

Vendredi 30 Décembre 2016

 _« Est-ce qu'il est possible d'accepter quelque chose sans vraiment l'accepter ? »_

Voilà ce que j'ai demandé à mon psy mercredi. Le petit accrochage que j'ai eu avec Zoro m'a vraiment tourmenté. C'est la première fois qu'on se prend la tête de cette manière et tout ça à cause de moi. On est relativement pareil tous les deux et on s'est toujours entendu pour tout. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'avais vraiment besoin d'en parler avec César.

Il a eu l'air surpris par ma question sur le coup, se demandant certainement pourquoi je lui demandais ça. Il m'a ensuite demandé de développer. J'ai hésité mais j'ai finalement décidé de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Zoro et comment je me sentais vis-à-vis de ces évènements.

 _« Que penses-tu de l'homosexualité ? »_

Cette fois-ci, c'était à mon tour d'être surpris. Je ne voyais pas trop le rapport avec mon problème. Enfin, si un peu, mais je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité et je le lui ai bien fait comprendre.

 _« Peut-être que tu l'acceptes, mais pas chez ton ami en tout cas. »_

Stupide.

 _« Tout simplement parce que_ _cela_ _créé maintenant une différence entre vous_ _et que_ _tu te rends compte que vous ne prenez pas tout à fait le même chemin. Ça te peine et t'énerve en même temps. Tu as l'impression que le fait que lui soit capable d'aimer les hommes place une barrière entre vous. »_

Je me suis alors demandé comment d'une simple question et de quelques autres phrases lâchées par-ci par-là, il avait pu en conclure une telle chose. J'ai nié mais moi-même je n'étais pas convaincu par ce que je disais. Sa dernière affirmation est celle qui m'a le plus foutu un coup au moral.

 _« Tu l'envies, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Et là, dans le froid hivernal de cette fin d'après-midi ou de début de soirée, je ne sais plus, je me remets en question. De l'envie, vraiment ? Envier quelqu'un qui est méprisé à longueur de journée parce qu'il est différent ? Sans oublier les regards et les propos stupides… Je ne vois pas comment ce serait possible.

Je repense alors à ce que j'ai fait il y a plusieurs jours maintenant. Je me suis fait du bien en imaginant un garçon et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que je n'ai eu aucun mal à le faire. Qu'est-ce que s'est sensé vouloir dire ? Je suis en train de me convaincre que je peux apprécier les mecs juste pour faire comme mon pote ? J'y crois pas une seconde.

C'est clair que je n'avais pas imaginé ni compris ce que le coming out de Zoro signifiait vraiment. Pour moi, ça ne changeait rien mais maintenant, je me rends compte que j'ai tort. A un moment ou à un autre, on sera amené à faire des choses différentes comme lui sortir avec un mec, et moi…

Je remarque à peine que je suis arrivé au pont qui se trouve derrière chez Gueule d'Ange. Je monte sur le petit muret qui compose le pont et laisse mes jambes pendre dans le vide. L'eau en bas est légèrement agitée, le bruit des vagues m'apaise quelque peu.

J'ai juste peur de le perdre, c'est ça ? Qu'il fasse sa vie et que moi, je reste derrière parce que je suis incapable de le comprendre. Parce que je ne suis pas comme lui.

 _« Tu l'envies, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Ou alors c'est autre chose…

 **-Salut !**

Surpris, je me retourne précipitamment et fronce les sourcils en voyant Gueule d'Ange. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver. Je me rappelle alors qu'il n'habite pas loin et qu'il a sûrement dû me voir de chez lui.

Je me désintéresse alors complètement de sa personne pour retourner contempler le paysage. Il est aussi silencieux que moi et je me demande alors pourquoi il est venu si c'est pour ne rien dire. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et se met à regarder ses pieds.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** me demande-t-il finalement.

 **-J'avais besoin de réfléchir.**

Un léger rictus se dessine alors sur ses lèvres.

 **-Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a de meilleur endroit qu'ici pour réfléchir ?**

 **-Peut-être que j'avais juste envie de te voir.**

Je n'ajoute rien et me contente de l'observer en silence. Il a l'air gêné, on dirait qu'il se pose mille et une questions dans sa tête. Comme moi. Je le détaille.

 _« Tu l'envies, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Qu'est-ce que je veux vraiment au fond ?

Sabo est beau. Peut-être même qu'il me plait, j'en sais rien... J'ai déjà regardé des tas d'autres mecs, sûrement encore plus beaux, et c'est sur lui que je me laisse aller à mes pulsions…Ca ne veut peut-être rien dire. C'est peut-être de la curiosité. Sabo aussi me fixe quelquefois avec envie. Avec quelque chose dans les yeux qui m'intrigue...

 **-Arrête de dire des bêtises !** lance-t-il un peu trop vivement.

Je ne dis rien et continue à le regarder. Est-ce que je l'attire vraiment ? Je me fais peut-être des idées… A quoi pense-t-il quand on est ensemble ?

 **-Tu es heureux avec Koala ?** je demande alors, intrigué par sa relation avec cette fille. Pourquoi est-il avec elle ?

 **-Quoi ?**

Il rougit et je me demande bien pourquoi.

 **-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

 **-Tu ne l'aimes pas,** **je crois.**

C'est d'ailleurs évident.

 **-Si !**

Sa voix tout comme sa réponse sont fermes.

Ça m'énerve.

Je me lève brusquement, le surprenant, et descend du pont. Je m'éloigne alors vivement et il lui faut plusieurs longues secondes pour remarquer que je suis en train de partir.

Il ment, j'en suis sûr. Pourquoi il n'assume pas ? Je suis sûr que j'ai raison. Même avec elle, il fait semblant. Il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il est... lui-même.

Il me rattrape et me retourne brusquement. Il y a un petit moment de flottement où il ne fait rien. Je suis toujours autant en colère et je ne veux qu'une chose. Partir.

 **-Alors t'es venu juste pour ça !? Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de faire ?**

 **-Fous-moi la paix !** je crie, énervé.

 **-Non mais je rêve ! C'est toi qui vient jusqu'à chez moi pour me… ! A quoi tu joues !?**

 **-Toi, à quoi tu joues avec cette fille !**

 **-Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir !**

 **-Tes regards… Ta manière d'être avec moi et toutes ces autres chos-**

 **-Ça ne veut rien dire !** me coupe-t-il.

Je ne peux pas le croire…Il ment ! Il n'en a pas marre de faire semblant tout le temps ?!

 **-Alors je me fais des idées ?**

Il acquiesce **.**

 **-Je me suis branlé en t'imaginant avec moi sous la douche.**

J'espère que ça aura au moins le mérite de le perturber. Et ça à l'air de marcher car il ouvre grand les yeux et ses joues rougissent intensément.

 **-Ça ne va pas de me dire des choses comme ça…**

 **-Ça te choque peut-être mais c'est la vérité. Au moins, je suis honnête, moi.**

 **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !**

Il se braque et je décide alors de changer de tactique. Je le pousse jusqu'à le plaquer contre un arbre et vient aussitôt me coller à lui.

 **-Bordel mais arrête de faire semblant ! Tu sors avec une fille que tu n'aimes pas et tu me regardes comme si t'allais me bouffer !**

 **-** **Vraiment** **? De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, c'est toi qui** **veux** **me bouffer !**

Je rougis un peu et je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû choisir d'autres mots.

 **-Si je t'embrassais là, maintenant, est-ce que tu serais capable de me repousser ?**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Sans doute parce que j'en ai envie…. Je parle de l'hypocrisie de Sabo depuis tout à l'heure mais, et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je ressens vraiment ? Pourquoi je passe mon temps à le chercher, à essayer de briser son masque ? A essayer de l'aider ?

J'avais l'impression depuis le début d'avoir de l'ascendant sur lui, d'être plus fort. Et si au final, c'était lui qui m'avait capturé dans ses filets ?

Là, alors que je suis en train de l'embrasser, de goûter au bonheur sur ses lèvres, je me le demande vraiment.

 **xXx**

 **-C'était… bien.**

 **-Ouais,** je souffle, soudainement gêné.

 **-On fait comme s'il s'était rien passé, OK ?**

Il me pousse légèrement et souffle un bon coup.

 **-Quoi ?** je fais, complètement ahuri.

Il s'éloigne de moi, laissant ainsi un grand froid me parcourir. Non mais c'est quoi ça ! Je le suis, énervé.

 **-T'es sérieux !? T'as dit que c'était bien !**

 **-Je sais ce que j'ai dit.**

 **-Alors pou-**

 **-Pourquoi !?** crie-t-il, énervé.

Il se retourne vers moi et me pousse, me surprenant par sa violence.

- **Tu m'énerves, tu viens m'embrasser et tu chamboules tout en moi ! A t'écouter, tu sembles tout savoir! Mais ce que tu ignores, c'est que j'aime vraiment Koala ! Je ne vais pas la quitter et tout foutre en l'air pour un mec qui ne m'aime même pas !**

Il s'arrête, essoufflé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire **.**

 **-Fous-moi la paix, Ace.**

Il me tourne le dos et s'enfuit.

Dimanche 01 janvier 2017

Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sabo, je me sens amorphe et je reste dans ma chambre à déprimer. Même aujourd'hui alors que c'est mon anniversaire, je n'ai pas le cœur à la fête. Quand ma mère m'a appelé, j'ai eu du mal à donner le change. J'ai essayé de paraître joyeux mais elle ne m'a pas vraiment cru. J'ai alors fait croire à ma mère que j'étais juste mélancolique à cause de la distance. Et pour la première fois, c'était faux.

Heureusement, Roger, Luffy et Hancock ont senti que j'avais besoin d'être seul. Ils ne m'ont pas trop dérangé du coup.

J'ai parlé un peu avec Law par message tout à l'heure. Il en a profité pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ainsi que beaucoup de courage. D'après lui, je me rapproche de plus en plus de la mort et avant même que je m'en rende compte, je serai un vieillard aigri qui aura besoin d'un dentier pour parler. Selon lui, je passerai mon temps à me plaindre de mes rhumatismes ainsi que de mon arthrose de plus en plus sévère. Sans compter mes problèmes d'incontinence. Je lui ai alors répondu que je ne comptais pas vivre aussi longtemps et que toutes les personnes âgées n'étaient pas comme ça.

Il n'y a qu'à Zoro que je n'ai pas encore parler en fait. On est en froid sans trop l'être. Je sais que si je l'appelle, tout pourrait s'arranger. Je suis vraiment dans le flou complet et l'histoire avec Sabo ne m'aide pas à y voir plus clair.

 _« Je ne vais pas la quitter et tout foutre en l'air pour un mec qui ne m'aime même pas ! »_

Il a raison. Je veux dire, cette histoire ne nous mènerait nulle part. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui et même s'il me plait plus ou moins, ça s'arrête là.

Me mettre en couple avec lui… Rien que l'idée me fait paniquer. Les relations, très peu pour moi. Sortir ensemble, s'embrasser et coucher… Je ne sais pas. Au final, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai embrassé. Qu'est-ce que j'attendais exactement à ce moment-là ? J'ai juste agi sur un coup de tête. J'en avais envie et maintenant, je le regrette.

En plus, il va rester avec sa copine. Il l'aime, mon œil, oui ! Apparemment, ce mot change de signification dans la bouche de Sabo. Je suis sûr qu'il est gay. Se baiser me l'a clairement démontré. Ou alors, il est bi. Quoi que, j'en doute. Depuis que je suis arrivé, il n'a pas arrêté de me mater. Tu n'es pas censé faire ça quand t'es en couple. Bon, après, c'est vrai que j'y connais rien.

Et puis cette phrase qu'il a dite avant de partir me laisse penser que peut-être… Il m'aime bien. Ou en tout cas, qu'il veut quelque chose de sérieux avec moi. Mais comme ce n'est pas trop mon truc, il préfère rester avec Koala et profiter du confort qu'elle lui offre.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Je n'y connais rien. Je sais juste que je n'ai pas envie que les choses restent ainsi. Je suis alors tenté d'appeler Zoro mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas un peu maladroit de ma part ? Je veux dire, je l'ai quand même un peu envoyé bouler quand il m'a parlé de son mec.

Peut-être mais il me manque et j'ai envie de parler à mon meilleur ami.

Je sors le portable que j'ai réquisitionné et compose son numéro. Il répond après seulement quelques sonneries.

 **-Ouais ?**

 **-Hé, mec…**

Je me rends compte que je ne sais pas comment commencer cette conversation.

 **-C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'appelles et que c'est un autre numéro qui s'affiche,** me dit-il après quelques secondes de flottement.

 **-Ah, oui. C'est parce que mon portable est cassé. J'en ai un autre en attendant d'en avoir un neuf.**

 **-Je me disais aussi… Du coup, c'est bon ? T'as digéré le fait que je me** **suis** **trouvé quelqu'un ?**

 **-Dis pas ça comme ça, je passe pour un gros beauf...**

 **-Bah en même temps, ta réaction était bizarre. Tu t'étais jamais dit qu'un jour, je me mettrais avec quelqu'un ?**

 **-Pour être honnête, non. Je pensais qu'on resterait seuls toute notre vie. Enfin, moi j'aurais des chats pour accompagner ma triste vie, et toi, je ne sais pas.**

Je l'entends rigoler.

 **-T'es pas sérieux quand même ! Je ne passerai pas toute ma vie sans m'envoyer en l'air au moins une seule fois !**

 **-Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'es puceau…**

 **-C'est ça, fous-toi de moi.**

Malgré mon sérieux, il a quand même entendu le léger soupçon de rire dans ma voix.

 **-Désolé.**

 **-Ouais, c'est ça,** grogne-t-il. **De toute façon, même si c'est pas sérieux avec ce mec, je compte bien conclure quand même.**

 **-Ouais, c'est ça.**

Cette fois, c'est moi qui grogne.

J'avale alors difficilement ma salive. Zoro ne dit plus rien et je sais que c'est parce qu'il attend que je lui dise pourquoi je l'appelle. Je suis tellement nerveux. Mes mains tremblent presque. Je me demande bien comment Zoro a pu être aussi serein quand il a fait son coming out. Moi, rien qu'à l'idée de lui dire que je suis plus ou moins attiré par un mec, je sens des sueurs froides couler le long de mon dos.

 **-Y a un problème ?**

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Je t'entends respirer comme un bœuf à l'autre bout du téléphone.**

 **-Ouais… Écoute, Zoro, faut que je te dise quelque chose…**

 **-D'accord…**

Même lui n'a pas l'air très rassuré.

 **-C'est pas facile, tu sais** , je soupire **. Il y a… ce mec avec qui j'ai pas mal de cours en commun** **et** **qui est assez spécial. Au début, il m'énervait plus qu'autre chose mais quand j'ai commencé à m'intéresser un peu à lui, j'ai remarqué qu'on avait plein de points communs, qu'on était un peu pareil lui et moi…**

Toujours aucune réaction de la part de Zoro alors je continue **.**

 **-Je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'est passé ou** **même** **si ça s'est vraiment passé comme ça mais j'ai remarqué que je lui plaisais. Et puis, avant que je m'en rende compte, j'ai commencé à le regarder autrement…**

 **-Attends, t'essaies de me dire que t'es amoureux d'un mec ?**

 **-Non ! Me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit !**

 **-Calme-toi, mec.**

 **-J'suis zen !**

 **-Tant mieux. Du coup, il est où le problème ?**

 **-T'es sérieux ? Tu me demandes où est le problème !?**

Je ne dois pas être si zen que ça parce que je suis soudainement agacé de ce que me dit mon ami.

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Eh bien, c'est… J'sais pas ! Je suis perdu, moi !**

 **-T'as dit que tu n'étais pas amoureux, c'est peut-être juste de la curiosité ? Ou une trop grande ouverture d'esprit. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi…**

 **-Il m'a dit qu'il allait pas risquer de tout foutre en l'air à cause d'un mec qui ne l'aimait même pas. Et je ne sais pas, ça m'a énervé !**

 **-Bah pourquoi ? C'est vrai et intelligent de sa part**.

Zoro m'énerve quand il a raison.

 **-Il sort avec une fille alors qu'il… Je vais pas dire qu'il m'aime parce que ce serait un peu prétentieux de ma part et qu'au fond je n'en sais rien mais c'est tout comme !** **Et je suis sûr qu'il ne l'aime pas cette fille !**

 **-T'es jaloux ?**

 **-Oui ! En fait, non...**

 **-** **D'accord** **. Donc t'es vexé qu'il ne prenne pas plus que ça en considération tes sentiments car même si tu l'aimes pas, tu ressens quelque chose pour lui.**

Je reste un peu surpris par sa réponse. Le portable à la main, la tête baissée vers mes pieds posés sur les draps trop propres de mon lit, je me demande s'il a raison.

Sabo est le premier garçon qui me fait me remettre en question. Il est la première personne qui me fait me sentir comme ça. J'ai peur. Est-ce que je l'aime ? Est-ce que je suis capable de l'aimer ?

 **-Ace ? Hé, tu pleures ?**

Je bouge mes doigts de sorte que Zoro ne m'entende plus. Avant qu'il ne me le demande, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Je m'essuie rageusement les yeux. Un sanglot m'échappe et je finis par lâcher le téléphone. Je me mets alors à me mordre la main droite.

 _«_ _Des fois, pour aller mieux, il faut se faire encore plus de mal. Encore et encore. »_

Une autre larme m'échappe et je lâche alors ma main pour reprendre mon téléphone.

 **-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

Il fait une petite pause.

 **-Bordel, tu m'as fait peur…**

Il soupire alors de soulagement et je me calme doucement.

 **-Ton histoire a l'air compliqué… Si un jour on m'avait dit que tu te mettrais à convoiter le cul d'un jeune mâle, j'y aurais jamais cru !**

Malgré moi, un sourire m'échappe.

 **-Ne te prends pas trop la tête, ce serait souffrir inutilement.**

J'ai l'impression que c'est déjà trop tard.

 **-Comment t'as su que t'étais gay ?**

 **-Hein ? Tu penses que t'es gay ?**

 **-Non, je ne pense pas. Enfin, je sais pas. Après tout, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive…**

 **-Euh, c'est assez compliqué… Je pense que je l'ai toujours su. Pense pas tout de suite à ça, t'as l'air assez mal** **alors** **pas besoin de te mettre une étiquette.** **Si** **ça se trouve,** **de** **toute ta vie, tu n'aimeras que lui en tant qu'homme. Rien n'exclus le fait que plus tard, tu te mettes avec une femme. J'veux dire, t'es encore jeune.**

 **-A t'entendre parler, on dirait que t'as 50 piges.**

 **-Non, je suis juste extrêmement mature.**

 **-Oh, mon Dieu, c'qu'il faut pas entendre !**

Je rigole et j'entends Zoro faire de même. Parler avec lui m'a fait du bien. Je me rends compte combien il m'a manqué…

 **-Ah, au fait. Joyeux anniversaire.**

Lundi 02 janvier 2017

 **-Alors, t'as trouvé facilement ?**

X-Drake me tape dans la main avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules.

 **-Ouais, ça a été.**

Ce matin quand il m'a appelé pour me demander si on pouvait se voir en début d'après-midi histoire de parler du club, j'ai dit oui. La reprise des cours est demain, donc logiquement quoi qu'il ait à me dire, ça pouvait attendre. C'est-ce que j'aurais dû lui dire mais j'avoue que j'étais assez heureux d'avoir une excuse qui me permettait de sortir, de penser à autre chose qu'à Sabo.

X-Drake vit dans un quartier cerné par les HLM et quelques petits commerces par-ci par-là. En fait, le lieu me fait penser à l'endroit où je vivais avec ma mère. Les enfants qui jouent dans le parc tagué d'à côté, les mamies qui discutent devant la boulangerie, les groupes de jeunes qui glandent devant les entrées des immeubles et qui font râler les habitants, …

Je me sens soudainement très nostalgique. Bien sûr, ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Rien de tout ça n'est vraiment beau. Je n'oublie pas que dans certains de ces quartiers, il se passe des trucs plus ou moins légaux et que peut-être, ces enfants qui jouent tranquillement vendront de la drogue dans 10 ans. Qui sait… Des fois, ça arrive. Et puis d'autres fois, on se trompe et ça se passe autrement.

La voix de mon ami finit par me sortir de mes pensées.

 **-T'inquiète.**

Je devine alors qu'il essaie de me rassurer par rapport à l'environnement.

 **-Non, c'est bon, j'suis cool. J'ai aussi grandi dans une banlieue.**

 **-En fait, techniquement parlant, le Grey Terminal n'est pas une banlieue. C'est plus la déchetterie de l'État.**

Il sourit et je me demande si je dois le prendre au sérieux ou si c'est juste une blague. Dans le doute, je tousse pour faire passer ce petit moment de gêne. On arrive rapidement devant un bâtiment fraichement rénové de quatre étages où une bande d'amis fument. X-Drake les ignore complètement et à part un petit regard de la bande à notre égard, ils nous ignorent alors je fais de même. On s'engouffre rapidement dans l'ascenseur.

 **-T'es pas claustrophobe au moins ?** me demande-t-il avant d'appuyer sur le bouton numéro 4.

 **-Non et encore heureux car j'habitais au 7éme étage avant.**

Il se met alors à appuyer sur le bouton de fermeture des portes.

 **-Tu savais qu'en** **réalité** **, ce bouton ne servait à rien ? Seul le bouton pour garder les portes ouvertes** **fonctionne** **,** me dit-il alors que les portes se ferment enfin **. Dans certains ascenseurs, le bouton de fermeture n'existe même plus. C'est pour laisser le temps aux personnes à mobilité réduite d'entrer.**

 **-Comment tu sais tout ça ?** je lui demande alors qu'on sort de l'ascenseur.

 **-Les vacances d'été sont longues, très longues…**

J'esquisse un petit sourire, amusé.

On entre dans son appartement qui est très joliment décoré. De taille moyenne, je m'y sens tout de même très bien. On enlève nos chaussures et X-Drake prend mon manteau. C'est silencieux et je remarque alors qu'il n'y a personne.

 **-On va dans ma chambre.**

 **-J'étais sûr que t'en voulais qu'à mon cul**.

Y' a peine 24h, j'étais en panique avec mon amour naissant pour un mec et là, j'arrive à blaguer là-dessus… Est-ce que je dois considérer ça comme un progrès ?

 **-Tu rêves encore éveillé, mec.**

Dans le couloir, je remarque beaucoup de photos encadrées au mur. Sur l'une d'elles, X-Drake est entouré de 2 hommes qui ne lui ressemblent pas du tout. Il y en a aussi une où il est avec une équipe de foot, il porte un trophée. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y porter plus d'attention car je suis déjà dans sa chambre.

 **-C'était qui les deux hommes avec toi sur la photo ?**

Je me demande pourquoi ça m'intéresse.

 **-En quoi ça te regarde ?** lance-t-il en prenant son ordinateur.

 **-Désolé, j'étais juste curieux.**

Il se met à me sourire et me fais signe de le rejoindre sur son lit.

 **-Ce sont mes parents.**

J'ai à peine le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle et de réagir qu'il enchaine.

- **Tu te** **rappelles** **la dernière fois quand on a chanté dans la grande surface ?** J'acquiesce, toujours un peu troublé **.**

 **-Eh bien, on a été filmé.**

 **-Hein ? Par qui ?**

 **-Je sais pas trop…**

Il pianote rapidement sur son ordinateur.

 **-Sûrement un des spectateurs. J'ai vu ça en allant sur internet, on est sur Y** _ **ou Tube**_ **!**

 **-Attends, t'es sérieux !?**

Je me penche un peu plus près de lui et l'observe cliquer sur le lien d'une vidéo.

 **-T'es sérieux…**

Je souffle alors que la vidéo se déroule. Ça fait bizarre de se voir chanter.

 **-On a pas mal de vues en plus. C'est cool. Ce n'était pas prévu mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour nous. Peut-être qu'avec ça, on trouvera facilement un sponsor. Des fois, les trucs comme ça** **fonctionne** **.**

 **-J'espère. Histoire qu'on n'est pas fait tout ça pour rien.**

X-Drake reste silencieux et, les sourcils froncés, se contente de regarder la vidéo. Il a l'air pensif et je me demande si c'est par rapport à cette histoire de sponsor ou s'il juge tout simplement ma prestation. En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir reprendre tout de suite la conversation. Je me recule légèrement et me penche en arrière, bien en appui sur mes mains. Cette position soulage mon dos. J'ai tendance à trop être courbé quand je suis assis.

X-Dake a dit que les deux hommes sur les photos avec lui étaient ses parents. Donc il a été adopté ou un truc comme ça ? Je me rends compte que du groupe, il est la personne sur qui je sais le moins de choses alors que c'est avec lui que je m'entends le mieux… C'est assez bizarre. J'ai envie de lui poser des questions mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Après tout, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Il y avait aussi des photos de foot. Il en avait même une où il tenait une coupe. Il n'en fait plus maintenant ?

 **-Tu joues au foot ?**

 **-Plus maintenant. J'ai arrêté quand Shirahoshi et moi** **avons** **créé le Glee Club. On peut pas être dans deux clubs en même temps et puis le foot, même si j'étais doué, ça ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à créer le club au fait ? Ça a dû être compliqué, non ?**

 **-Compliqué est un mot encore trop faible pour décrire la galère qu'on a traversé.**

Il a l'air plus détendu maintenant.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à faire ce club ?**

 **-O** **n** **en avait envie, tout simplement.**

Il me jette un petit regard et je ne sais pas si je me trompe mais tout me porte à croire qu'il signifie quelque chose du genre '' t'es bête ''.

 **-Pourquo-**

 **-T'en as encore beaucoup des questions ?** rigole-t-il.

 **-C'est la dernière. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait dès la seconde ? En plus, ça t'aurait évité de faire du foot au lycée, non ?**

 **-Je faisais déjà du foot avant le lycée** , me précise-t-il. **Et puis, les choses n'étaient pas simples pour moi. Je pouvais pas me mettre à chanter d'un coup. Personne n'aurait compris. Le foot a beau être un sport de mec - enfin pas que puisqu'il y aussi des équipes féminines très bonnes - tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'aimer.**

Je fronce les sourcils, quand même un peu intrigué par son discours. Je veux dire, quand j'ai rejoint le club, ça n'a semblé surprendre personne. Aucune idée bizarre du genre « c'est un truc de fille » ne m'a traversé l'esprit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça aurait été différent pour lui, à moins que ça n'ait à voir avec le fait qu'il soit élevé par deux hommes. J'en doute quand même un peu mais comme je lui ai promis, c'était ma dernière question alors je n'en saurais pas plus sur ce sujet. Aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Une question du roux me sort de mes pensées.

 **-Ton père, c'est Roger, c'est ça ?**

Je le dévisage avec suspicion. Comment le sait-il ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un secret mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si je le criais sur tous les toits.

X-Drake a compris ma question muette et hausse les épaules.

 **-Shirahoshi a dit que** **lorsque** **tu as chanté au gala de charité, tu as adressé un message à ton père. Certaines personnes ont parlé après votre départ et de ce qu'elle a compris, Roger est ton père. De toute façon, y a aussi des rumeurs au lycée…**

Sa dernière phrase a l'air de sous-entendre que mentir ne sert à rien, que j'suis grillé en gros. Même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, je dois dire que ça m'énerve quand même un peu.

Je décide tout de même d'être honnête.

 **-C'est ce qui est écrit sur les papiers en tout cas.**

 **-Sur les papiers, hein ?**

Il esquisse un petit sourire et laisse son ordinateur sur le côté. La vidéo de notre performance est terminée depuis bien longtemps.

- **T'es au courant qu'on cherche un sponsor ?** reprend-il plus sérieusement.

 **-Bah ouais,** je fais un peu bêtement.

 **-Demander à ton si richissime père ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit ?**

 **-Pas vraiment en fait…**

Je me sens soudainement mal à l'aise.

- **Je n'en ai pas trop envie d'ailleurs.**

 **-Je m'en serais douté.**

Il soupire.

- **Tu sais, je suis déjà en terminal, c'est ma dernière chance de faire ce truc. Pendant ce concours, certaines personnes sont même repérées par des maisons de disque ou des agents. La célèbre école de musique et de chant prend même quelques élèves** **et** **la musique est vraiment très importante pour moi.**

 **-T'essaies de me faire culpabiliser ?**

 **-Non, je suis juste honnête. Après, je dis pas qu'on ne trouvera personne.**

Il se met alors à sourire et je me décrispe.

- **Dans tous les cas, on trouvera un sponsor et on gagnera le concours !**

 **-Bien entendu.**

Mercredi 04 janvier 2017

 **-La sodomie désigne la pratique du coït anal. C'est-à-dire la pratique sexuelle consistant à une pénétration par l'anus.**

Voilà la première chose que César m'a dite quand je me suis assis sur son énorme fauteuil toujours aussi confortable.

 **-Hein ?**

 **-En Afghanistan, la sodomie est punie par la loi. Tout contrevenant encourt jusqu'à la peine de mort. En Algérie, la sodomie et l'homosexualité sont condamnées de peine de prison fermes. En Angola, la sodomie et l'homosexualité masculine sont considérées comme des atteintes à la morale et punies de peine de prison. Pour les États-Unis, la sodomie est légale dans tous les états depuis 2003. Jusqu'en 2003, 13 états l'interdisaient encore.**

 **-Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.**

 **-Eh bien, Ace, j'ai réfléchi à ton problème avec la sexualité ou plutôt l'homosexualité. Je me suis dit que ton blocage venait peut-être du fait que dans certains pays, la sodomie et l'homosexualité en général** **sont** **considérées comme un crime. Tu es perdu parce que deux modes de pensée s'opposent. Tu as envie de rester sur celle où l'amour n'a pas de sexe et chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut mais en même temps, il y a celle qui te souffle que l'homme n'a pas été créé pour ça.**

 **-Non. Non, je n'ai jamais pensé ça** , je réponds, un peu surpris par son raisonnement.

 **-Non ? Mais si, ça doit être** **ça** **!** s'emporte-t-il pour une raison que j'ignore.

Il se met alors à serrer les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et baisse la tête.

 **-J'ai passé plusieurs jours à mettre au point cette argumentation !**

 **-Désolé.**

Cette stupide tentative pour le réconforter ne semble que moyennement marcher.

 **-Non, tu as raison, il faut que tu sois honnête. J'étais pourtant sûr de moi. Ton espèce de blocage vient peut-être de la pratique… La douleur, les hémorroïdes et les déchirements ?**

 **-Déchirement ?**

Un petit hoquet de stupeur m'échappe **.**

 **-Ça arrive vraiment ?**

 **-Eh oui,** fait-il, l'air désolé. **Je me suis renseigné pour pouvoir ainsi te rassurer et calmer tes craintes.**

J'ai envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine et que ce genre de choses ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. En plus, la pratique ne me gêne pas tant que ça. Je veux dire, tout ça ne me concerne pas. Enfin, peut-être plus tard… Pour l'instant, rien n'est sûr.

 **-Tout d'abord, même si utiliser une poire de lavement est conseillé, il ne faut pas en abuser, c'est mauvais sinon. L'utilisation du préservatif est plus qu'important, il est le seul qui protège contre les maladies. Même pour les fellations, il faut l'utiliser.**

 **-Euh…**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas, on peut pas parler d'autre chose ? Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec le sujet.**

 **-Eh bien, Ace, tu dénigres mon travail ? Tu sais pourtant que je me suis renseigné sur le sujet !**

 **-Ouais mais si j'ai des questions, j'irais voir un sexologue ou internet.**

 **-Mais pourquoi puisque je suis là ?**

 **-Vous êtes mon psy, ça fait bizarre de parler de ça avec vous.**

 **-Mais non, mais n-**

 **-Mais si, j'insiste.**

Il soupire, dépité.

 **-Bien.**

Il sort alors son petit calepin où il a l'habitude de noter tout ce que je dis. Il prend alors le papier que je lui ai donné en arrivant, celui où je répertorie tous mes lavages de mains.

 **-Tu t'es particulièrement lavé les mains cette semaine.**

 **-Elles étaient particulièrement sales, c'est pour ça.**

Ma réplique ne le fait même pas sourire.

 **-Pourquoi se laver les mains avant d'aller aux toilettes ?** me demande-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

 **-J'ai le droit, non ?**

Il me fixe alors l'air de dire '' c'est ça ta réponse ? '' **.**

 **-J'étais dehors alors voilà ! C'est pour me débarrasser des microbes du dehors.**

 **-Hum.**

 **-Tu t'es aussi lavé 5 fois après avoir fait la vaisselle.**

 **-Ouais… Je pensais à des choses bizarres. Ça m'a calmé.**

Il soupire alors et range ses papiers.

 **-Ça ne va pas du tout, Ace. Tu te laves trop les mains.**

Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné…

- **Ce qu'on va faire, c'est qu'à chaque fois que tes pensées obsédantes** **t'assailliront** **, tu les** **écriras** **et tu pourras ainsi les évacuer. Ça devrait t'aider à te sentir mieux et ainsi diminuer tes lavages intempestifs.**

J'acquiesce **.**

 **-Comment te sens-tu par rapport aux vérifications ?**

 **-Ça va. Quand j'ai envie d'aller voir si la porte de la salle de bain du 2** **ème** **est bien fermée, je demande à quelqu'un si elle l'est. Des fois, ça suffit. Des fois, non.**

 **-Tu ressens quand même le besoin d'aller voir ?**

 **-Quelquefois.**

 **-Bien. Nous allons d'abord essayer cette méthode de tout annoter et on verra bien comment ça marche. Si jamais il n'y a pas d'évolution, on pensera peut-être aux médicaments.**

 **-Quoi ? J'veux pas en prendre !**

 **-C'était juste une idée comme ça.**

Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant si je peux lui faire confiance sur ce point. Dans tous les cas, même s'il le pensait sérieusement, si je ne veux pas prendre de pilule, il ne peut pas me forcer.

 **-Je me demandais…**

 **-Quoi donc ?**

 **-Vous ne m'avez jamais dit ce que j'avais exactement.**

 **-Tu te considères enfin comme malade ?**

J'entends très clairement le sourire dans sa voix.

 **-Je ne sais pas mais je me pose des questions. Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Pourquoi j'ai besoin de faire ça ?**

 **-C'est bien, très bien !**

Il est enthousiaste et je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- **Mais en parler maintenant n'est pas une bonne idée. On évoquera le sujet à la prochaine séance** **et** **on en profitera pour aborder un autre sujet** **qui** **fâche.**

Je fronce les sourcils, intrigué **.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché tout ça. Le pourquoi du comment, quoi !** termine-t-il dans un sourire odieux.

* * *

« L'amour est cette merveilleuse chance qu'un autre vous aime encore quand vous ne pouvez plus vous aimer vous-même. »

Jean Guéhenno

Sabo

* * *

Jeudi 05 Janvier 2017

Les cours ont repris depuis un jour seulement mais je me sens déjà tellement fatigué. Je ne suis plus habitué à me lever aussi tôt… Et alors que je suis en plein cours de français, je me mets à bailler. Pourtant, j'adore cette matière et je suis loin de la trouver barbante…

Je me mets alors à ouvrir les yeux en grand comme pour m'obliger à rester éveillé. La douce voix de Nico Robin se met à nous dicter la suite et comme tous les autres, je tape sur mon ordinateur. Il n'y aucun autre bruit dans la salle à part celle des touches de clavier et l'autre plus agréable de la prof de français.

J'avise alors à quelques rangées devant Ace qui pour une fois suit contentieusement le cours. Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis ce fameux soir où on s'est embrassé pour la première fois. Ça a été facile d'ailleurs. Après tout, Ace et moi n'avons aucun ami en commun et nos rapports laissent franchement à désirer… Peut-être que je vais pouvoir continuer ainsi plus longtemps que ce que je pensais. Peut-être même qu'un jour, je pourrais faire comme si je n'avais pas aimé ça et à chaque fois que je le regarderai, je ne rêverais plus d'une seule chose, qu'il recommence.

Je me demande ce qu'il en a pensé de son côté. Sans doute pas grand-chose. Peut-être qu'il a juste trouvé ça amusant, je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut vraiment ? Je soupire et me détourne de cette vision pour me concentrer sur l'écran de mon ordinateur.

Je réussis à garder les yeux fixés dessus cinq minutes seulement avant que mon regard, comme attiré par une force que je ne saurais nommée, retourne se poser sur le dos musclé d'un certain brun. Je remarque alors que pour une fois, quelqu'un s'est assis à côté de lui. Enfin, j'exagère, mais d'habitude en français, il fait exprès de se mettre seul.

Je fronce les sourcils, surpris. Est-ce que c'est un choix d'Alvida ? Oui, sûrement. J'imagine mal Ace le faire de son plein gré. Je ne savais pas que ces deux-là s'entendaient bien. Alvida est une jolie brune au caractère bien trempé. Elle est très belle et est toute en formes. De jolis yeux verts soulignent son regard. Sûre de son charme, elle a déjà envouté pas mal de mecs du lycée. Certains gars du club de foot se seraient déjà battus pour elle mais ça ne reste que des rumeurs. Ça m'étonne un peu qu'elle s'intéresse à Ace maintenant. Je veux dire, ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il est là alors…

Elle rapproche alors silencieusement sa chaise de celle d'Ace et se met à lui parler le plus doucement possible pour ne pas se faire reprendre par la prof. Ça semble marcher car Nico Robin ne lui dit rien, elle se contente juste de la regarder de temps en temps. Dans ces occasions-là, Alvida se tait aussitôt et se met à écrire mais franchement, je ne pense pas qu'elle y comprenne grand-chose.

Ça me fait alors penser que moi aussi, je n'ai pratiquement pas suivi le cours. Je me remets alors à écrire quand mon regard est attiré par quelque chose. La main d'Alvida est posée sur le haut de la cuisse d'Ace. J'écarquille les yeux. Alors toutes ces rumeurs seraient vraies ? Peut-être pas mais en tout cas, elle a un sacré culot !

-Arrête de me parler et enlève ta main, tu m'empêches de suivre le cours, râle alors Ace.

Certaines personnes qui sont à côté et qui comme moi ont assisté à toute la scène se mettent à rire. Je fais de même. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cette réaction de la part d'Ace. Pauvre Alvida, elle est toute rouge !

 **xXx**

Le nouveau portable d'Ace dans ma poche, je m'approche lentement de lui. C'est la pause de 10h et il est tranquillement en train de ranger ses affaires dans son casier. C'est sans doute le moment ou jamais. J'aurais dû lui donner cet objet et ainsi reprendre le portable de Stelly depuis un petit moment déjà mais… la dernière fois, ça n'a pas pu se faire. Et comme j'ai promis à Stelly de m'en occuper, je ne peux plus reculer maintenant. Dès que je l'aurais fait, je pourrais vraiment l'éviter. Ne plus lui parler et attendre que tout se calme en moi. Et surtout, effacer ce désir que j'ai pour lui.

Mais je suis stressé à un point inimaginable…

 **-Hum.**

Comme il ne semble pas m'avoir entendu, je me racle la gorge plus fort. Ce n'est qu'après que je me demande pourquoi je ne lui parle pas normalement. Il sort alors sa tête de son casier et un emballage d' _Oreo_ en tombe.

 **-Quoi, tu me parles maintenant ?**

Il se baisse et ramasse l'emballage pour le remettre dans son casier.

 **-Il y a une poubelle à même pas 2 mètres.**

 **-Va le jeter si t'y tiens tant.**

Il reprend son papier dégueulasse et me le fout dans la main.

 **-Tu m'énerves,** je grommelle.

 **-Je croyais que je te faisais autre chose comme effet.**

J'ignore sa phrase et il poursuit.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **-Tu te souviens d'un collégien que tu as racketté pendant les vacances ?**

 **-Hein ? De quoi tu parles, j'ai racketté personne !**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Stelly a vraiment arrangé la vérité.

 **-Un gars châtain avec une coupe au bol. Qui parle mal aux gens,** je rajoute après quelques secondes.

Ace hoche alors la tête. Là, il a compris.

 **-C'est mon frère et il aimerait bien récupérer ce qui lui appartient.**

 **-C'est ton frère ? Vous vous ressemblez pas du tout !**

Il ferme enfin son casier et croise ses bras sur son torse comme s'il me jugeait. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air de me croire.

 **-J'ai un nouveau portable tout neuf pour toi. En contrepartie, tu vas me redon-**

 **-Tu savais qu'il se faisait maltraiter par des jeunes de son âge ?** me coupe-t-il.

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-T'as bien entendu.**

Cette phase a l'effet d'une chape de plomb sur moi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

 **-Comment ça ? Enfin…**

J'ai du mal à trouver mes mots.

 **-Je ne savais pas.**

 **-Je l'ai vu en train de se faire un peu bousculer, peut-être plus, par des gamins. Je l'ai aidé et pour me remercier, il a cassé mon portable.**

 **-Bousculer ? Tu sais, c'est qu-**

 **-Hé !**

Je m'arrête soudainement en sentant Koala s'enrouler dans mon dos. Je vois alors les sourcils d'Ace se froncer et je me demande bien pourquoi.

 **-Hé.**

Je mets moins d'entrain qu'elle dans ce salut, encore chamboulé par ce que je viens d'apprendre. Heureusement, elle ne semble pas le remarquer. Et puis, sans que je m'y attende, elle m'embrasse. Ça ne dure que quelques secondes et je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir à vrai dire. Et tant mieux, je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi à jouer la comédie sinon.

Je me rappelle alors soudainement qu'Ace est là, juste à côté, et qu'il a tout vu. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et je suis surpris de le voir si triste. Je m'en veux alors d'avoir embrassé Koala. Mais non, qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Koala est ma copine, c'est normal de faire ça ! Je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir mais pourtant…

- **Je t'ai cherché partout !**

 **-Ah bon ?**

Je lui fais un petit sourire d'excuse qui a l'air de marcher à merveille. Je m'apprête à lui demander pourquoi lorsque je vois Ace s'éloigner.

 **-Attends !**

J'abandonne rapidement Koala pour le rejoindre.

 **-Attends !** je reprends. **Pour mon petit frère, tu ne m'a p-**

 **-Laisse-moi.**

Il me lance un regard noir avant de continuer à marcher. Quant à moi, je reste debout au milieu du couloir, perdu.

 **xXx**

Notre coach Ryuma met enfin fin à l'entrainement. Nous nous écroulons tous, éreintés. Comme à chaque reprise de cours, notre coach nous mène la vie dure. Il espère ainsi nous faire rattraper toutes les heures d'entrainement loupées, toute la musculation abandonnée, la sueur non écoulée… Pour moi qui même pendant les vacances continue de pratiquer, je dois dire que c'est un peu fatiguant. J'ai l'impression de travailler deux fois plus et pour rien…

 **-Juste cinq minutes de pause pour souffler, après vous rangez le matériel !** aboie-t-il depuis son banc.

 **-Oui, coach !** répondons-nous en chœur.

Les cinq minutes de pause passent malheureusement très vite. Nous nous attelons alors au rangement des ballons, à essuyer le sol et à ranger les maillots. Rapidement, il est l'heure de passer dans les vestiaires et d'aller à la douche…

Il y a bien une chose qui ne m'avait pas manqué et c'était bien ça. Je traine des pieds en m'y rendant, si bien que je suis le dernier à entrer. La plupart de mes coéquipiers sont déjà dans le plus simple appareil. Fiers de leurs corps sculptés par les heures d'entrainement, ils s'exhibent. Leurs sexes pendent mollement entre leurs jambes et ça n'a l'air de gêné que moi. C'est fou, ça ! Certains se grattent même les couilles alors que d'autres montrent leurs jolis petits culs en allant à la douche.

Je me détourne très vite de ce spectacle et vais prendre mon sac dans mon casier. J'en sors mes habits propres et commence sans attendre à me changer. Vite.

J'entends les rires gras et autres blagues vaseuses derrière moi mais je n'y prête pas attention. Quand soudain…

 **-Tu ne te laves toujours pas, Sabo**?

La voix hautaine de Vergo m'agace déjà. Autant sur le terrain ça passe, autant en dehors, je peux pas le supporter.

 **-Je n'ai pas le temps, j'en prendrai une chez moi.**

Je termine de m'habiller et range mes affaires. Je vois alors que Vergo n'a pas bougé et qu'ainsi, il me bloque le passage.

 **-Tu n'as pas entendu ? Je suis pressé.**

 **-Eh bien pour une fois, tu vas prendre le temps de la prendre ici.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais-là ?** je demande, étonné par son insistance.

 **-Ouais, lâche-le, Vergo** , reprend Gyn. **A t'entendre, on dirait que tu veux le voir à poil !**

Cette réplique à au moins le don de détendre l'atmosphère et d'en faire rire certains.

 **-Non, c'est juste que je trouve ça bizarre qu'il ne se douche jamais ici,** lâche-t-il, conciliant quand il voit qu'il n'est soutenu par personne.

 **-Je suis pressé, c'est tout.**

Ne voulant pas envenimer les choses, je décide de partir le plus rapidement possible. Je salue les autres membres du club, même Vergo, et pars. Aujourd'hui, je m'en suis sorti mais je sais que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas.

Samedi 07 janvier 2017

Je dors très mal depuis plusieurs jours mais depuis jeudi, c'est pire encore. Je revois sans cesse les yeux à la fois tristes et haineux d'Ace. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir blessé. Je me sens coupable, tout ça parce que Koala m'a embrassé devant lui… Pourtant, je sais - dans ma tête en tout cas - que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. C'est lui qui est venu jusqu'à moi, qui m'a poussé à bout et qui m'a embrassé ! A cause de lui, tout va de travers. Au début, je croyais que c'était juste un jeu, que c'était sa façon à lui de me taquiner… Mais depuis que j'ai vu son regard, je doute. Que pense-t-il réellement ? Que cherche-t-il à faire ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé ?

Je l'ai ignoré délibérément pour pouvoir oublier ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Quand ses lèvres ont touché les miennes, que son souffle s'est mélangé au mien et que son corps si chaud malgré le froid hivernal a recouvert le mien… Je me suis senti si bien.

J'avais des papillons dans le ventre et j'avais l'impression de ne plus toucher terre. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Personne ne s'est jamais montré si doux et si passionné avec moi. Ce que je vis avec Koala n'est même pas comparable. J'ai beau l'aimer, je sais que ce ne sera jamais suffisant. J'ai dit à Ace qu'il ne m'aimait pas et que je n'allais pas gâcher ce que j'avais avec Koala pour lui. Pour quelqu'un qui ne m'aimait pas. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais en disant ça ? Qu'il me dise '' je t'aime '' ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si… ?

Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ?

Il m'attire. J'aurais beau faire de mon mieux pour l'ignorer et pour essayer de passer à autre chose, je ne peux pas nier cette vérité. Bien sûr que j'aurais voulu qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime ! Mais en même temps, je suis soulagé qu'il ne l'ait pas fait, qu'il ne ressente rien pour moi ou en tout cas, pas de l'amour… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de tout abandonner pour lui. Tout ce que j'ai mis plusieurs années à construire…

Ace a beau dire que ma vie est un grand mensonge, c'est la seule chose que j'ai et qui me permet d'attendre. D'attendre jusqu'au moment où je serai enfin libéré de tout ça. Du joug de mon père que je déteste par-dessous tout.

Et puis, est-ce que je suis vraiment prêt à me faire cataloguer comme homosexuel ? Je ne sais pas… Sans doute, mais pas si c'est faire du mal à Koala.

Toutes ces idées m'empêchent de dormir, de penser correctement. Je ne sais pas si quelque chose de bon en sortira. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais encore longtemps à faire semblant d'être ce que je ne suis pas…

Dimanche 08 janvier 2017

Il est à peine 08h et après cette semaine plus que fatigante, j'aurais pu profiter de ce week-end pour faire la grasse mat' mais à cause de toutes ces choses qui me trottent et qui me trottent encore dans la tête, c'est impossible. J'ai préféré me lever et aller courir.

Il fait froid, surtout à une heure aussi matinale mais peu importe. Courir m'empêche de trop m'éparpiller. Quand je cours, je dois me concentrer sur mes foulées, mon souffle et mon rythme cardiaque. Pas sur Ace. Juste le bruit du vent et le son régulier de ma respiration. Et je dois dire que ça me fait du bien.

Comme j'ai repris l'entrainement de basket, courir le week-end n'est pas vraiment utile mais ce n'est pas grave, je cours quand même. Pour moi, ce n'est pas du temps perdu, loin de là. Le soleil s'est levé il y a quelques heures seulement et le paysage empli de feuilles gelées est toujours aussi beau. La neige n'est toujours pas tombée mais les degrés continuent de chuter. Personne dans le parc hormis moi. Je me sens seul, libre dans ce morceau de verdure ou quand le temps le permet, certains joggeurs s'y aventurent.

Je cours encore et encore, ignorant le froid et la solitude. Toujours plus vite, encore et encore. Je finis par m'arrêter seulement une heure plus tard.

Je m'étire longuement et vais m'asseoir sur un banc qui comme les arbres est lui aussi gelé. Autant dire que mes fesses n'apprécient pas vraiment le contact mais bon... Je bois ensuite un peu d'eau. A cause du froid, je n'ai pas transpiré alors je n'ai pas vraiment soif mais je tiens quand même à m'hydrater un peu.

Je sursaute brusquement quand je sens deux bras m'enlacer par derrière puis un souffle froid sur ma joue.

 **-Oh, mais qui voilà ! Il ne fait pas un peu froid pour courir ?**

La personne derrière moi me lâche. Je me retourne et fixe Cavendish, étonné.

 **-Un peu, c'est vrai,** je finis par répondre après quelques secondes. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-Eh bien, tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais moi aussi, je courrais. Un corps comme ça, ça s'entretient !**

 **\- C'est dommage, on s'est raté. On aurait pu courir ensemble.**

 **-On peut toujours remettre ça une autre fois ! Quand est-ce que tu reviens ?**

 **-Sûrement dimanche. Tu viens toujours aussi tôt ?**

Il acquiesce.

- **Cool, moi aussi.**

 **-Et bah, on aura qu'à aller se boire un verre après. Là, j'ai une séance photo donc je ne peux pas. Ça te va ?**

 **-Euh, oui** , je réponds, un peu incertain. **Une séance photo ? T'es mannequin ?**

 **-Oui. T'imagines bien qu'avec un physique tel que le mien, on m'a vite recruté !**

 **-C'est sûr.**

Je me lève.

 **-A dimanche alors !**

 **-Salut.**

Après un dernier sourire, je m'éloigne.

 **xXx**

Ce soir, mon père reçoit un futur potentiel client à diner et autant dire que celui-ci vient à peine d'arriver et qu'il a à peine dit deux mots que je le déteste déjà. Il est comme mon père, c'est sûrement pour ça que je l'exècre autant. Pourtant à première vue, ils sont complètement opposés, même dans leurs manières d'être. Ils sont pourtant raccord sur leurs idéaux.

Don Quichotte Doflamingo est un ancien Tenruybito qui, à cause de son père qui avait renoncé à ses privilèges, a été destitué de ses droits. Pourtant, malgré son unique statut de riche homme d'affaire, il pèse toujours aussi lourd chez les Dragons Célestes. Après qu'Anonyme m'ait parlé des Tenruybito, j'ai fait des recherches de mon côté et le nom de ce Don Quichotte Doflamingo est apparu plusieurs fois. J'ai d'abord voulu être prudent. Après tout avec internet, on ne sait jamais, mais d'après ce que je vois depuis plusieurs longues minutes…

 **-Dans les syndicats, il n'y a pas que des cons mais tous les cons y sont !** lance le blond avec toujours ce même ton arrogant.

 **-C'est clair que ce sont tous des emmerdeurs,** acquiesce mon père comme l'imbécile qu'il est.

Le repas vient juste de se finir et leur échange autour d'un bon café ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde mais pour une raison que j'ignore, le peut-être futur client de mon père a tenu à ce que je reste. Stelly lui a eu droit d'aller vaquer à ses occupations. Y en a qui ont de la chance…

Je sens sur moi le regard de Doflamingo. Je relève alors les yeux et fronce les sourcils, surpris du regard qu'il pose sur moi. Il sourit, appréciateur, et je me demande bien pourquoi. Ce moment dure plusieurs secondes. Mal à l'aise, je finis par retourner à la contemplation de ma tasse de café.

J'en bois une gorgée, grimace légèrement et décide de rajouter un peu de sucre. Les deux hommes ont repris leur discussion et je me permets alors d'observer un peu notre invité. Grand et très baraqué, il impressionne rien que par sa stature. Les cheveux blonds coupés courts, il a la peau bronzée et ses yeux sont cachés derrière des lunettes. Mais la chose la plus bizarre chez lui reste son immense manteau rose...

Il n'a pas forcément bonne réputation et il est même dit qu'au niveau des affaires il vaut mieux l'avoir avec soi que contre soi. C'est peut-être pour ça que mon père essaye de l'avoir dans ses contacts. Il espère sûrement ainsi pouvoir rentrer dans le cercle très fermé des Dragons Célestes.

Je soupire et retourne à mon café. Malheureusement, il est très vite fini et je me retrouve à m'ennuyer éperdument. J'hésite à sortir mon portable. Je pense que mon père le prendrait très mal mais en même temps, je me fous un peu de ce qu'il pense. Je ne lui ai pratiquement plus parlé depuis le jour où ma mère a fait une crise et que, trop occupé à faire fructifier son argent ou à s'envoyer en l'air avec son assistante, il a refusé de venir.

 **-Ton fils a bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu** , lance Don Quichotte Doflamingo, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

 **-Oh, je ne savais pas que vous aviez déjà vu mon fils avant,** répond mon père, surpris par l'annonce, tout comme moi.

 **-C'était il y a quelques années à une de ces nombreuses fêtes caritatives.**

 **-Ah oui, sans doute.**

 **-Il semble suivre tes traces.**

 **-Je fais tout pour en tout cas.**

Si l'ancien Tenruybito s'adressait à moi au début, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Il parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là et bien sûr, mon cœur se serre. Fatigué de tout ça, je me lève malgré les protestions de mon père.

Je ne supporte vraiment pas cet homme. Ce Doflamingo, je ne sais pas… Il me fait froid dans le dos. Je préfère m'éloigner de ces gens qui au fond, n'en valent pas vraiment la peine.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Hum… Tu me prends un peu au dépourvu.**

Il croise ses bras sur son torse et fronce légèrement les sourcils, pensif.

 **-Tu peux développer un peu plus ?**

 **-Est-ce qu'on doit s'effacer, laisser partir quelqu'un si c'est ce qu'il veut ? Si ça le rend heureux, même si ça nous fait mal…**

J'ai la gorge nouée et Marco semble aussi l'avoir remarqué. Je baisse la tête, gêné. Je me gratte toujours le poignet et j'ai de plus en plus mal. Je repense alors à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure et à la chance que Koala a juste parce qu'elle est une fille.

Je ne pensais pas être autant attaché à lui. Il y quelques semaines à peine, j'étais juste exaspéré par sa façon d'être, de faire semblant, encore et encore. Et là… Comment ça a pu arriver aussi vite ? Mes yeux me piquent légèrement comme si j'allais pleurer et de peur que ça n'arrive vraiment, je me les couvre avec mon bras droit. J'aurais trop honte si quelqu'un me voyait un jour pleurer.

Je sens alors soudainement la main de Marco se poser sur ma tête comme dans un geste de réconfort. Elle est chaude et douce à la fois. Comme si c'était le signe que j'attendais, je sens les vannes s'ouvrir et mes larmes m'échappent.

* * *

Et voila!

ça avance tout ça, surtout du point de vue de Ace. Pour Sabo c'est plus compliqué. ^^

J'ai hésité longtemps avant de vous mettre ce passage là pour le prochain chapitre mais je voulais pas trop en dévoilé non plus. Comme vous l'aurez comprit on va en savoir plus sur la maladie de Ace.

Je change mon rythme de publication, je passe de deux semaines à 10 jours ( c'est déjà ça ^^' ). Je publierai une fois le mercredi et une autre le dimanche avec un intervalle de 10 jours même si pour la prochaine fois ça tombe pas forcément juste. Donc rendez-vous le Dimanche 12 Mars 2017!


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Nightmare02 pour sa mise en alerte et en favori. Merci à Lawiki et Blue0 pour leurs review !

Bonne lecture )

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 10

.

« L'amour qui rend les gens malheureux n'est pas le véritable amour. Si votre amour est vrai, il contribue à votre bonheur et à celui des gens que vous aimez. »

Denis St-Pierre

Ace

* * *

Lundi 09 Janvier 2017

Je n'ai jamais vraiment été un grand amateur de cigarettes. Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours dit que je pouvais arrêter quand je voulais. Mais maintenant, je n'en suis plus si sûr. A vrai dire, j'ai même l'impression que c'est la seule chose qui me fait tenir. Ça m'apaise. Ça me fait du bien, alors pourquoi arrêter ?

Je ne me sens pas très bien et si j'étais honnête avec moi-même ou alors si j'en parlais à ce foutu psy, il me dirait que je suis en train de vivre ma plus grosse déception amoureuse ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais comme je ne veux pas souffrir davantage, j'essaie de me voiler la face et surtout, je ne parle pas de ça avec le Dr.César. De toute façon, je le vois mercredi donc tout peut encore arriver…

J'ai eu Zoro au téléphone hier, on a un peu parlé. Il est content de lui, il a pu se rajouter quelques séances de musculation et d'entrainement dans la semaine. Il m'a parlé pendant quelques microsecondes du mec qu'il fréquente et dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom. Je ne pense pas avoir un jour envie de le connaître sauf si ça devient sérieux entre eux mais Zoro m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas alors...

Il m'a ensuite demandé où j'en étais avec mon béguin. Je lui ai répondu que comme Sabo avait embrassé sa copine sous mes yeux, on pouvait dire que je n'en étais nulle part.

L'appel de Law quelques minutes plus tard était plus léger et m'a un peu détendu. Toujours dans l'enfer des études, il s'accroche. Malheureusement, sa relation avec la belle Jewerly en pâtit. Il m'a confié vouloir rompre. Je ne sais pas si ça se fera.

Pour moi, c'est un couple historique. Je les ai presque toujours connus ensemble. Mais parfois, la vie nous force à faire des choix difficiles…

 **-Hé, c'est là que tu te cachais !**

Je dissimule discrètement ma cigarette mais je pense que c'est trop tard. Alvida m'a vue. Je peste intérieurement contre elle. Je me demande si elle va me dénoncer.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** je lui demande en éteignant ma cigarette.

Elle était presque terminée de toute façon.

 **-Oh, rien…**

Elle marche lentement jusqu'à moi en serrant sa petite veste contre elle. Quelle idée de s'habiller aussi légèrement quand il fait aussi froid…

 **-Pourquoi tu me cherchais alors ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu perdu.

 **-Vraiment ? Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair la dernière fois en cours.**

Elle sourit, aguicheuse.

 **-Oui mais je me souviens aussi t'avoir repoussé.**

 **-C'est parce que je t'ai pris par surprise.**

Elle rigole avant de jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

- **C'est vrai qu'on me fait souvent la remarque, je devrais sans doute y aller un peu plus doucement mais d'habitude, les garçons aiment ça. Tu es bien le premier à t'en plaindre…**

 **-Eh bien, certaines personnes sont différentes.**

Ma voix se fait ferme. J'espère qu'elle comprendra ainsi que la discussion est terminée et que je veux qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

 **-Certaines…**

Sa voix est suave et je dois dire que ça me hérisse les poils.

Comme elle n'ajoute rien, je me dis qu'elle a sans doute compris mon message et je commence à m'éloigner d'elle. Malheureusement, je fais à peine deux pas que je sens son corps se heurter au mien. Ses seins sont écrasés contre mon dos et ses bras m'enserrent la taille.

Très vite, son parfum vient m'agresser les narines. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur cet odieux détail que je la sens se presser encore plus contre moi.

 **-Certaines personnes… Mais pas toi, j'en sûre.**

L'entendre dire ça m'énerve encore plus. Je me retourne et la repousse sans ménagement. Je déteste vraiment les filles comme elles qui, parce qu'elles sont belles, se croient tout permis. Un sourire et tout est oublié. Un regard et ils rampent. Beurk. Perso, ça m'écœure juste.

 **-Fous-moi la paix. Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois.**

Mes yeux sombres semblent la clouer sur place. Pendant quelques secondes, elle n'ose rien dire, complètement tétanisée par ma colère. Elle se reprend cependant très vite car, rouge de colère, elle me pointe du doigt et se met à geindre. Tout ça m'exaspère, elle me fait plus mal aux oreilles qu'autre chose…

 **-Pourquoi... ? Je ne te plais pas ?**

Cette fois-ci, sa voix est plus posée et j'entends de la tristesse. Je me dis alors que je l'ai jugée un peu vite et qu'elle n'est peut-être pas qu'une fille superficielle.

- **Je plais à tout le monde !** reprend-elle alors, hargneuse, et me faisant douter de la tristesse que j'ai cru apercevoir plus tôt. **Un bouseux comme toi devrait se sentir honoré que je lui accorde de l'importance !**

 **-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas le cas.**

 **-Abruti !**

Elle me pousse à son tour mais malheureusement pour elle, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Vexée, elle s'éloigne.

 **-Tu vas me le payer !** me lance-t-elle avant de disparaître dans le bâtiment.

 **xXx**

 **-Moi, je regardais** _ **Pokémon**_ **quand j'étais petit,** lance X-Drake alors que nous sommes tous assis autour de la petite table du Glee Club.

Rebecca nous sert gentiment du thé qu'elle a sorti de je ne sais où.

 **-Moi aussi,** répond Perona tout en se faisant les ongles.

 **-J'aimais bien Bulbizarre et Dracaufeu. Raichu aussi était pas mal.**

Mon thé au citron servi, je m'empresse d'en boire une gorgée.

- **Merci.**

 **-Moi, je n'aimais pas trop Pikachu. On le voyait tellement qu'au bout d'un moment, c'est devenu lassant,** commente le roux.

 **-Vous avez entendu cette rumeur sur internet qui dit que Sacha est en fait dans le coma et que toutes ses aventures sont des rêves ? Et que les petites attaques d'électricité de Pikachu sont des électro-**

 **-N'importe quoi,** je coupe Margaret. **Ce sont juste des rumeurs.**

Elle hausse alors les épaules.

 **-Qui sait ? Après tout, c'est peut-être vrai. Mais en tout cas, on ne va pas le savoir tout de suite. Ce dessin-animé est trop long pour son bien ! En plus, les nouveaux Pokémon sont trop moches !**

On acquiesce tous aux paroles de Perona.

 **-Vous connaissez Magical Dorémi ?** lance alors Shirahoshi avec un peu trop d'entrain.

Elle veut sûrement emmener la conversation vers un sujet qu'elle maitrise plus.

 **-Oh, oui !** répond Perona sur le même ton.

Les filles se mettent alors à parler gaiement avant d'être brutalement interrompues par le président du club.

 **-Attendez !**

Les filles sursautent, surprises par l'éclat de voix.

- **On était en train de parler de notre problème de sponsor, comment on en est venu à parler de mangas ou je ne sais quoi ?!**

 **-C'est vrai ça,** fait Rebecca, sincèrement étonnée.

 **-C'était en attendant Brook vu qu'on était un peu perdu,** rappelle timidement Shirahoshi.

Je me sens soudainement mal à l'aise. En fait, c'est moi qui aie habilement, ou plutôt sournoisement, changé de sujet. J'ai un peu peur que X-Drake me relance concernant mon père.

 **-Je pense qu'on devrait de nouveau chanter en public. Avec la vidéo sur** _ **Youtube,**_ **on est un peu connu maintenant alors autant continuer. Y a que ça à faire de toute façon,** reprend Margaret.

 **-D'accord mais cette fois, je veux chanter !**

Perona admire ses ongles et, fière du résultat, elle se met à rigoler bizarrement.

 **-Le tournoi de foot commence bientôt, y aura beaucoup de monde,** murmure X-Drake pensivement. **En plus, c'est le lycée qui organise le match d'ouverture donc y chanter sera plus facile.**

 **-Ça me semble être une bonne idée,** j'approuve, histoire de les orienter encore un peu plus dans ce sens.

 **-J'ai hâte de pouvoir de nouveau chanter !** s'enthousiasme Shirahoshi.

 **-Dès que Brook arrive, on lui en parle,** décide alors X-Drake.

 **xXx**

Je rentre un peu fatigué. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû trainer autant au Glee Club… J'enlève mes chaussures avant d'accrocher ma grosse veste au porte manteau déjà plein. Je marche vers la cuisine pour prendre un petit truc à grignoter quand j'entends plusieurs voix provenir du salon. L'une d'elle m'est inconnue. Sans doute un invité de mon père pour le boulot. La voix a l'air trop adulte pour que ce soit un ami de Luffy.

Dans la cuisine, je me mets à ouvrir tous les placards à la recherche des friandises achetées la semaine dernière. Nulle part. Je me mets à râler contre Luffy car je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a tout fini. Ce ventre sur pattes m'énerve des fois…

Agacé, je finis par me rabattre sur des gâteaux trop sucrés. La bouche pleine, je quitte la pièce sans faire attention à ce qu'il y a devant et inévitablement, je rentre dans quelqu'un.

 **-Ho ! Désolé, je t'avais pas vu.**

 **-Euh non, c'est moi.**

J'observe l'homme qui me fait face. Je reconnais sa voix comme étant celle que j'ai entendue tout à l'heure. Il est un peu plus grand que moi, certainement plus âgé aussi. Roux, il a trois grosses cicatrices à l'œil gauche.

 **-Shanks !**

Luffy surgit de nulle part et saute sur le dos du roux. Malgré la rudesse du geste, celui-ci réussi à rester debout. Luffy se met à rigoler en m'ignorant complètement, à moins qu'il ne m'ait même pas vu… Sympa.

 **-Ah, Ace, t'es là ?** me dit-il après quelques secondes à rigoler tout seul.

 **-Ouais, abruti.**

 **-Mais tu ne connais pas Shanks !**

 **-Euh non, pas vraiment**.

Je jette un petit regard au concerné et je le vois redéposer Luffy par terre.

 **-Je suis Shanks le Roux. Je travaille avec ton père**.

Il me tend sa main et, un peu méfiant, je la lui serre.

 **-Tu me connais ?**

 **-Vite fait.** **Luffy et Roger parlent beaucoup de toi,** me dit-il en souriant.

 **-Shanks ne fait pas que travailler avec Roger, c'est aussi mon héros ! En plus, il m'a prêté son chapeau de paille !**

Il me montre le fameux chapeau démodé qu'il porte tous les jours, fier de lui.

 **-De base, il était à Roger alors c'est normal que je te le prête. Mais je te le prête juste. Tu me le rendras quand tu seras devenu un homme, d'accord ?** rigole-t-il.

 **-Promis !** crie Luffy, euphorique. **Ace, tu viens jouer avec nous ?** me demande-t-il soudainement.

 **-Euh, j'ai des devoir alors…**

 **-Allez !**

 **-S'il a des devoirs, tu devrais le laisser bosser un peu, Luffy. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser à deux.**

 **-Ouais, t'as raison, c'est pas grave !**

Hein ? Comment ça, c'est pas grave ? C'est à se demander s'il voulait vraiment que je vienne jouer à leur jeu stupide ! Enfin, stupide, j'y jouais encore comme un fou hier…

En plus, depuis que je suis rentré, Luffy me calcule à peine. Y en a que pour ce Shanks ! Bien sûr, ils se connaissent depuis plus longtemps donc ils sont certainement très proches mais Luffy m'a dit que j'étais comme son grand frère pour lui. On dirait qu'il a déjà oublié d'ailleurs…

 **-En fait, c'est bon. Je n'en ai pas tant que ça.**

 **-Ah, vraiment ? Cool alors,** me répond Shanks.

 **-On va pouvoir jouer à mon nouveau jeu !**

L'employé de mon géniteur ne me quitte pas des yeux comme s'il ne croyait pas à mon excuse bidon. Cependant, il ne semble pas s'en formaliser plus que ça et passe à autre chose. Personnellement, je ne sais pas non plus ce qui m'a pris. Alors qu'on se dirige vers la chambre du gamin au chapeau de paille, je réalise que je suis peut-être jaloux de la proximité évidente entre Shanks et lui. Que ça m'a fait plaisir que Luffy me dise qu'il tient à moi, qu'il veut que je sois son grand-frère et que je ne veux pas perdre cette relation.

Je suis un peu ailleurs. Appuyant machinalement sur les touches de ma manette, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ce jeu de guerre. A côté de moi, Shanks et Luffy sont joyeux et rigolent comme des fous. Ils sont vraiment très complices. Pourtant, ils ont pas mal d'années de différence. Je me demande comment ils se sont connus. Luffy a dit que Shanks était son héros. Est-ce que c'est par rapport à quelque chose que le roux aurait fait pour lui ou a-t-il juste dit ça comme ça ?

 **-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?** je finis par demander après de longues secondes d'interrogation.

 **-Je connais Luffy depuis qu'il a 7 ans,** me lance le roux tout en dégommant habilement un envahisseur ennemi.

 **-Ah ouais, quand même…**

 **-J'ai fait pas mal de stages dans l'entreprise de Roger et une chose en entrainant une autre, j'ai fini par passer beaucoup de temps ici.**

 **-Du coup, il jouait avec moi !** renchérit Luffy, tout content. **Mais au début, il voulait pas. Il disait que j'étais qu'un gamin !**

 **-C'est ce que t'étais !** plaisante Shanks **. Après mon bac, j'ai voyagé un peu et puis je suis revenu ici. Roger a repris contact avec moi et m'a proposé un poste dans sa boite. Je bosse pour lui depuis peu en fait,** termine-t-il ensuite de m'expliquer.

 **-Ah, OK.**

Nous n'avons pas le temps de continuer cette conversation plus longtemps car les envahisseurs ennemis sont de plus en plus nombreux. Il nous faut les affronter au plus vite. La chambre de Luffy n'a jamais été aussi silencieuse, seuls les bruits d'agonie des envahisseurs et de certains soldats alliés emplissent la pièce. Pourtant, à un moment, le héros de Luffy brise le silence et pose une question.

 **-Tu as des nouvelles de Mihawk ?**

 **-Non** , répond Luffy.

Et le silence reprend alors ses droits.

Mardi 10 janvier 2017

Déjà mardi. Déjà 11 jours depuis que j'ai goûté pour la première fois aux lèvres de Sabo. Et je dois dire qu'aujourd'hui, ça va. Je me remets bien je trouve. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'à part ce baiser clandestin, il n'y a jamais rien eu de significatif entre nous. Actuellement, quand ce n'est pas lui qui m'évite, c'est moi. Il est heureux avec sa copine, tant mieux pour lui. De mon côté, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne pour me sentir bien alors c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.

Déception amoureuse ou toute autre connerie dans le genre, c'est pas ça qui va me mettre à terre.

 **-Bonjour, un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plait.**

Je me sens soudainement agacé en entendant cette voix. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour apercevoir la copine de Gueule d'Ange accoudée au comptoir de la cafétéria scolaire. Sa grosse doudoune fermée jusqu'en haut, ses cheveux courts encadrant son si joli visage, elle pianote frénétiquement sur son portable. Elle porte de grosses bottes noires qui montent jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux et un short vient compléter sa tenue. Je me demande alors si elle n'a pas froid, même avec un bon collant…

Je détourne la tête pour refaire face à mon verre vide. Ça ne me regarde pas et puis, je m'en fous.

 **-Et voilà.**

 **-Merci.**

J'entends le sourire dans sa voix et pour une raison que j'ignore, ça m'énerve juste un peu plus.

Le serveur retourne s'occuper d'autres clients. A la pause de midi, il y a toujours beaucoup de monde. Il nettoie quelques verres et revient ensuite vers moi.

 **-Vous désirez un autre verre ?**

Je suis tout d'abord surpris par sa question mais c'est vrai que j'ai déjà fini mon café. Comme à la cafétéria tout est gratuit – enfin, c'est compris dans les frais d'inscription - j'en reprends un. A côté de moi, j'entends le bruit des doigts graciles de Koala qui tapent un nouveau message. Je me demande à qui elle parle. Sûrement à Sabo. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils se disent.

Au bout d'un moment, perdu dans mes pensées, je me mets à fixer Koala sans vraiment m'en cacher.

C'est vrai qu'elle est belle. Sans doute même attachante. Sabo a dit qu'il l'aimait mais je me demande bien pourquoi. Pour moi, elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel. C'est juste une jolie fille loin d'être bête. C'est vrai pourtant, j'ai beau la regarder, je ne vois rien de particulier.

Ils ne couchent même pas ensemble en plus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il reste avec elle. L'amour, il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Je suis sûr qu'il confond avec le confort que lui offre cette relation. Quand on s'est embrassé, c'était quelque chose d'indestructible et de bien plus profond que ce qu'il se passe avec cette fille, je suis prêt à le parier.

D'un coup, je me mets à la haïr. A me dire que si elle n'était pas là, si elle n'était pas ce qu'elle est, peut-être que… Je me remets alors à penser une fois de plus à ce baiser, à ce seul et unique baiser. Et je me dis alors que si elle savait tout, ça casserait peut-être quelque chose en elle, entre eux. Peut-être même que se sentant trahie, elle déciderait de le larguer.

Cette idée s'insinue lentement mais sûrement en moi. Avant que je m'en rende compte, je suis debout et près d'elle. Ses yeux me fixent alors, perdue.

 **-Oui ?** me demande Koala alors que je reste debout comme un con.

 **-Peut-être…**

Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je vais sérieusement tout lui dire et la blesser ? Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Ce n'est pas moi ça...

 **-Non, en fait, je me suis trompé…**

Je recule de deux pas, encore sonné parce que j'allais faire. Je finis alors par partir sans même avoir touché à mon nouveau café, froid depuis bien longtemps.

 **xXx**

Assis sur les marches d'un escalier jamais emprunté - c'est d'ailleurs la raison de mon repli ici - je regarde mes mains égratignées où quelques gouttes de sang perlent ici et là. Tout à l'heure, je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal. En colère, j'ai failli faire n'importe quoi. Là, je me suis défoulé et maintenant, je suis moins sur les nerfs. Par contre, j'ai toujours mal, et pas à cause de mes mains. C'est comme si on me lacérait la peau, qu'on grattait au niveau de mon corps encore et encore pour pouvoir enserrer mon cœur et le faire exploser.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais appris à gérer ce genre de douleur.

 **-Ace ?**

Je sursaute un peu, je pensais pourtant être tranquille ici. Nerveux, je cache mes mains entre mes jambes et jette un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi.

Marco. Mince, je ne suis pas censé être là. Il va sûrement m'engueuler. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire, et vite.

 **-Ace**.

Il se déplace de sorte à se placer devant moi et me regarde, les sourcils froncés.

\- **Est-ce que ça va ?** continue-t-il, intrigué par mon silence.

 **-Euh, oui… C'est bon.**

Un peu mal à l'aise, je finis pas me lever mais j'oublie ainsi de cacher mes mains et Marco voit alors mes écorchures. Il reste fixé dessus de longues secondes et j'ai le réflexe de vouloir à nouveau les cacher mais c'est trop tard.

 **-Fais-moi voir,** souffle-t-il tout en prenant une de mes mains. **Qu'est-ce qu-**

 **-C'est rien.**

Marco ne croit pas en mon mensonge et il a bien raison. Il me sourit comme pour m'encourager à parler mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas non plus me dégager de sa main ni partir loin de lui. Je crois que j'en ai juste marre d'être seul mais je ne pense pas non plus que compter sur un prof soit une bonne idée. Il soupire quand il voit que je ne vais pas parler.

 **-Ce n'est pas grave. Viens, je vais te soigner ça. Je te ferai un mot de retard pour le prochain cours.**

J'acquiesce et le suit silencieusement. C'est vrai que mes mains me font un peu mal. Je réalise alors ce qu'il vient de dire : les cours de l'après-midi ont déjà repris ! Complètement replié sur moi-même, je n'ai pas entendu la sonnerie. Ça ne va pas du tout…

Je ne fais pas trop attention à l'endroit où on va. Ce que je peux dire, c'est que Marco m'a lâché la main et c'est tant mieux. Ca aurait été bizarre sinon. On arrive quelques minutes plus tard dans une salle de cours, la salle de philo plus précisément. Il sort une petite trousse de soin de son bureau et je me demande pourquoi il a ça avec lui.

 **-Merci,** je murmure timidement comme si je ne voulais pas qu'il m'entende.

 **-Tu t'es disputé avec Sabo ?**

Sa question me surprend tellement que j'en reste coi pendant plusieurs secondes.

 **-Bah, on se dispute tout le temps,** je dis ensuite comme si c'était une évidence.

 **-Oui, c'est vrai.**

Il me met du désinfectant et je grimace légèrement **.**

 **-Mais j'ai l'impression que cette fois, c'est sérieux.**

 **-Comment ça ?**

Je préfère être prudent de peur de me trahir.

 **-Eh bien, en cours, vous vous prenez la tête parce que vos opinions divergent et quelques jours plus tard, c'est reparti pour un tour. J'ai toujours un peu eu l'impression que vos disputes sont plus une manière de vous confrontez l'un à l'autre qu'autre chose. Comme si vous recherchiez ce petit moment où vous pouviez vous parlez librement, faire céder les barrières de l'autre. Là, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus personnel et donc plus compliqué.**

 **-Vous vous trompez, professeur.**

 **-Eh bien, peut-être.**

Il n'ajoute rien d'autre, devinant bien que je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Alors que je le regarde me soigner, je me mets à m'interroger sur Marco. On dirait qu'il nous a bien observés Sabo et moi. Je me demande ce qu'il sait ou croit savoir exactement de nous. En tout cas, je suis sûr que même dans ses hypothèses les plus farfelues, jamais il n'imagine qu'entre Gueule d'Ange et moi, il puisse se passer quelque chose de l'ordre de l'intime. A moins que ce soit ce qu'il sous-entendait quand il a dit ''plus personnel et donc plus compliqué ''.

Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Non, je ne pense pas. Pourquoi penserait-il à ça de toute façon ? Même s'il a l'air d'une personne très ouverte, je l'imagine mal se préoccuper des idylles amoureuses entre deux de ses élèves, surtout si ce sont tous les deux des garçons. Mais, et si… ?

 **-Je me demandais…,** je commence, incertain quant à ma question.

 **-Oui ?** fait-il alors qu'il range sa trousse de soin.

 **-Est-ce que souffrir pour la bonne cause existe ?**

Je suis angoissé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai demandé ça et pourtant, j'attends avec impatience sa réponse. Mes doigts grattent frénétiquement mon poignet gauche au rythme de mes battements de cœur. Je sais que ça a l'air bizarre et que vu que j'y vais fort je vais avoir des marques mais à cet instant, je m'en fous.

 **-Hum… Tu me prends un peu au dépourvu.**

Il croise ses bras sur son torse et fronce légèrement les sourcils, pensif.

 **-Tu peux développer un peu plus ?**

 **-Est-ce qu'on doit s'effacer, laisser partir quelqu'un si c'est ce qu'il veut ? Si ça le rend heureux, même si ça nous fait mal…**

J'ai la gorge nouée et Marco semble aussi l'avoir remarqué. Je baisse la tête, gêné. Je me gratte toujours le poignet et j'ai de plus en plus mal. Je repense alors à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure et à la chance que Koala a juste parce qu'elle est une fille.

Je ne pensais pas être autant attaché à lui. Il y quelques semaines à peine, j'étais juste exaspéré par sa façon d'être, de faire semblant, encore et encore. Et là… Comment ça a pu arriver aussi vite ? Mes yeux me piquent légèrement comme si j'allais pleurer et de peur que ça n'arrive vraiment, je me les couvre avec mon bras droit. J'aurais trop honte si quelqu'un me voyait un jour pleurer.

Je sens alors soudainement la main de Marco se poser sur ma tête comme dans un geste de réconfort. Elle est chaude et douce à la fois. Comme si c'était le signe que j'attendais, je sens les vannes s'ouvrir et mes larmes m'échappent.

 **-Merde…**

Je jure à voix basse. J'ai honte de pleurer devant lui. En plus, je dois le faire chier avec mes problèmes…

Marco fait alors quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il me prend dans ses bras. Rien d'intime, juste un contact pour me réconforter et je me rends compte que ça me fait du bien, que j'en avais peut-être besoin.

 **-Tu sais, Ace, je ne pense pas que souffrir participe au bonheur de cette personne. T'es-tu déjà demandé si cette situation le rend vraiment heureux ? Peut-être a-t-il juste peur et qu'il attend quelque chose de plus de toi ? En tout cas, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que faire un choix où tu souffres est forcément un mauvais choix.**

 **-Je ne sais pas…**

Je ne fais même pas attention au fait qu'il ait utilisé le pronom « il ». Marco savait déjà que je parlais de Sabo. J'ai fait la gaffe tout à l'heure, je n'avais qu'à faire plus attention.

Je m'écarte très légèrement de lui et de son pouce, il essuie une larme au bord de mes yeux. Il me sourit comme pour m'encourager. Je fais de même mais mon sourire vacille un peu. Soudain, j'entends comme un petit « clic » et je regarde vers la porte mais je ne vois rien. Elle est juste entrouverte. J'ai peut-être rêvé.

 **-Si ça va mieux, je vais te faire ton mot d'excuse et tu pourras retourner en cours.**

 **-Merci.**

Mercredi 11 janvier 2017

 **-Alors Ace ?**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Eh bien, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. La méthode que je t'ai conseillée ne marche pas ?**

Il fronce les sourcils et semble soudainement préoccupé. J'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de débattre tout seul de la question.

 **-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de la tester, j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs.**

Mon explication ne semble pas le satisfaire car il lève les yeux au ciel.

 **-C'est pour ça que tu dois l'appliquer justement,** me réprimande-t-il plus ou moins gentiment. **Bon tant pis, passons plutôt aux choses sérieuses.**

Je me crispe légèrement dans mon fauteuil.

- **As-tu une idée du trouble mental dont tu souffres ?**

 **-J'sais pas, c'est vous le spécialiste.**

Le ton que j'ai employé est légèrement agressif mais il ne semble pas en prendre ombrage.

 **-Comme c'est aimable à toi de le rappeler !**

Il prend quelques secondes pour savourer ce moment où j'ai avoué en savoir moins que lui avant de reprendre la parole.

- **Les troubles obsessionnels compulsifs se caractérisent par des pensées intrusives. Dans ton cas, on y est complètement. C'est pour ça que tu dois écrire,** me rappelle-t-il.

Pour ma part, je reste un peu sonné, encaissant le choc du mieux que je peux même si je m'y attendais plus ou moins.

- **Ces obsessions dont tu souffres produisent de l'inconfort. Ca t'empêche de raisonner convenablement et amène de l'inquiétude, sans parler des diverses appréhensions et de la peur qu'elles engendrent.**

 **-Vous en parlez comme si c'était super grave… Mais j'arrive à gérer, non ?**

Ce qu'il dit m'inquiète. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'essaie de dédramatiser. Sans grand succès.

 **-Eh bien, parce que ça l'est et non, tu ne gères pas ça de la bonne façon. Les actions compulsives apportent un soulagement seulement temporaire à la détresse.**

 **-C'est pour ça que ça me fait en quelque sorte du bien de me laver les mains ?**

 **-Oui, ça diminue l'anxiété mais comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas bon. Des fois, les actions compulsives peuvent te pousser à te mettre en danger.**

Je reste silencieux. J'ai juste l'impression que c'est trop pour moi.

- **Les personnes souffrant de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs ont souvent une certaine phobie de la saleté, d'où les lavages des mains. Plus les compulsions. Ce trouble se déclare généralement durant l'enfance vers 8-12 ans ou alors à la fin de l'adolescence - début de l'âge adulte. Dans ton cas, je dirais qu'il s'agit de tes 8-12 ans. Le but est maintenant de définir quel est l'évènement, le petit choc dans ta vie qui a déclenché tout ça.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Les tocs,** reprend-il de sa voix haut perchée comme s'il en avait marre de mon ignorance et aussi de dire le nom du trouble mental en entier, **surviennent généralement après un évènement traumatisant de la vie. Pour une jeune fille, ça a été son agression plutôt violente en pleine rue. Pour ta part, je ne pense pas que la séparation de tes pa-**

 **-Ils n'étaient pas mariés,** je le coupe aussitôt histoire de rectifier les choses.

 **-Le…**

Il fait une pause et semble chercher ses mots.

- **Mais comment veux-tu que j'appelle ça alors ?** s'énerve-t-il d'un coup, me surprenant par la même occasion.

 **-Désunion ?**

 **-Tu es sûr que tu ne préfères pas séparation ? Désunion laisse entendre qu'ils étaient en union avant.**

 **-Va pour séparation alors…**

 **-Bien. La séparation de tes parents ne semble donc pas t'avoir choqué ni traumatisé. Elle t'a juste empli de colère et pour une raison que j'ignore, elle semble uniquement diriger contre ton père. Nous parlerons de ça une autre fois,** m'arrête-t-il quand il me voit prêt à prendre la parole. **Concrètement, je pense qu'on peut d'emblée écarter la piste familiale. Il n'y a pas non plus l'air d'y avoir de problème avec tes amis,** réfléchit-il à voix haute.

 **-Pourquoi tout de suite l'écarter ?** dis-je en faisant référence à la famille.

 **-A ta manière d'en parler. Tu es plutôt discret dessus mais plus parce que c'est quelque chose d'assez intime et douloureux, pas de traumatisant,** répond-il de manière catégorique. **Tes relations amicales sont quant à elle très nettes et tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal même si j'avoue que tu es un peu trop possessif. Il va falloir que tu m'aides un peu et que tu réfléchisses à ce qui a pu causer ça. Tu n'as rien vécu vers tes 12-13 ans qui te laisse un souvenir particulièrement amer ? Que tu veux oublier tellement c'est douloureux ? Ou alors as-tu déjà réussi ?**

Je me crispe soudainement, un visage lumineux et un doux sourire se rappelant à moi. C'est fugace mais ça a tout de même suffit à me donner envie de me gratter les poignets. Malheureusement, le bandage que Marco m'a fait m'en empêche.

Je sens le regard du Docteur César sur moi et j'ai l'impression qu'il analyse le moindre de mes gestes. Il se met alors à écrire sur son calepin et mon mal être augmente. D'autres images me reviennent. Cette fille que je pensais avoir oublié… Maintenant, son visage est si net dans ma tête. Son rire et sa douceur, ses promesses…

 **-Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Je…**

 **-Raconte-moi.**

Il se racle la gorge et essaye alors de rendre sa voix plus douce. Bien entendu, ça ne marche pas.

- **N'oublie pas que si tu es là, c'est pour aller mieux et qu'un de mes buts est de t'aider.**

Et même si son sourire est tout sauf avenant et que ses intentions ne sont peut-être pas les meilleures, je finis par lui raconter. Lui conter ce jour qui a semble-t-il changé ma vie.

 **-J'en ai beaucoup voulu à mon père de nous abandonner ma mère et moi… Mais je crois que j'en voulais encore plus à ma mère de continuer à l'aimer malgré le mal qu'il nous a fait. Moi, j'en étais incapable en tout cas.**

Je m'arrête, le cœur lourd. C'est la première fois que je m'exprime sur cette période de ma vie. Que j'ose dire que j'en ai voulu et que j'en veux peut-être toujours à ma mère. Ce n'est pas facile de m'exprimer là-dessus. Je sens que je peux craquer d'une seconde à l'autre.

 **-J'avais l'impression qu'on s'éloignait elle et moi, qu'on n'arrivait plus à se comprendre. Je pensais que c'était de ma faute si elle était malheureuse, si mon père était parti. J'ai voulu arranger les choses, essayé de lui faire plaisir mais ce n'était jamais assez. La douleur de l'absence de Roger était trop forte. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être assez, de ne pas être suffisant à son bonheur. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à fumer. Pas à faire n'importe quoi mais presque…**

Je fais une nouvelle pause. César ne dit rien, il me laisse le temps de rassembler mes idées, de me confier.

 **-J'avais douze ans quand je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois. Makino. J'ai su très vite que j'étais amoureux. Elle était belle, douce, intelligente et puis elle semblait me comprendre.**

Je suis soudain nerveux et me mets à me gratter l'intérieur du poignet. Cette fois-ci, pas de bandage pour me gêner…

- **Elle venait d'avoir 16 ans et prenait quelques cours de piano avec ma mère. En fait, c'est comme ça que je l'ai connue. Elle était chez moi, en train de jouer la chanson « All of Me » au piano. Je crois que c'est à ce moment précis que je suis tombé pour elle. Un vrai coup de foudre. On se voyait souvent et je voyais qu'elle avait de l'affection pour moi mais elle était en couple et c'était compliqué. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter même si elle disait m'aimer. Il y avait aussi mon jeune âge qui jouait contre moi…**

Je me racle la gorge afin de maitriser parfaitement ma voix. La partie la plus terrible de l'histoire reste à raconter.

 _ **Flash-back**_

 _Allongé sur le lit les bras le long du corps, je savoure. Je savoure ce moment de bonheur où après avoir attendu toute une journée, je peux enfin être avec elle. Je suis heureux. Je me tourne légèrement et observe Makino, belle dans sa simplicité. J'ai encore l'impression de rêver. Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais pensé qu'elle, une belle jeune femme de 17 ans, accepte de sortir avec un gamin de 13 ans et demi._

 _On vient de faire l'amour pour la première fois et je me sens bien. Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec elle, je n'y pensais pas du tout. C'est en entendant des filles à la sortie de son lycée parler de leurs mecs et de ce qu'elles faisaient avec que j'ai commencé à y réfléchir. J'avais l'impression d'être un gamin par rapport à eux._

 _Le fait que Makino soit encore en couple avec son stupide copain ne m'a pas aidé à avoir confiance en moi. Le problème, c'est que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Zoro venait de m'annoncer qu'il était gay alors c'était pas à lui que j'allais demander des conseils. Ma mère était complètement à exclure. C'est Law qui m'a expliqué. Il n'était pas vraiment enchanté de le faire. Pour lui, j'aurais dû attendre._

 _Je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est vrai que je voulais plus le faire pour que Makino me voit comme un homme que par réelle envie mais maintenant qu'on l'a fait et que je peux la tenir tout contre moi, je me dis que c'était une bonne idée. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la folie mais elle m'a dit que pour une première fois, c'était bien et que même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ça n'aurait pas été grave. Elle m'aime alors ces choses-là importent peu. C'est vraiment une femme formidable. On est bien ensemble. Je suis heureux avec elle. Makino me rend meilleur et m'aide à oublier tous mes problèmes._

 _ **-Ça va ?** me demande-t-elle, brisant ainsi le silence._

 _Je lui souris et elle fait de même. Elle tire un peu plus les draps sur nous et se met ensuite à caresser distraitement mes cheveux. Je la laisse faire et savoure pleinement cette caresse qui finit complètement de me détendre. Je suis un peu fatigué et je sens mes paupières se fermer toutes seules._

 _J'ouvre avec exagération mes yeux dans le but d'éloigner le sommeil. J'essaie de me concentrer sur la décoration de la chambre de Makino mais quand je tombe sur une photo d'elle avec son copain, je détourne les yeux. On s'est déjà disputé quelques fois à cause de ça mais maintenant, je ne dis plus rien. Je sais que jamais elle ne le quittera. Pourtant, elle dit m'aimer… Je ne la comprends pas. Je ne connais pas vraiment son copain, Teach, à part qu'il est du genre violent et qu'elle vit avec lui. Je n'aime pas trop venir ici à cause de ça mais on n'allait pas faire l'amour chez moi. J'aurais eu trop peur que ma mère nous surprenne._

 _ **-Ma mère se demande pourquoi tu as arrêté de prendre des cours,** je lance, les yeux fermés._

 _Je la sens se crisper à mes côtés et ça me réveille complètement._

 _- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_

 _ **-…Non, rien,** souffle-t-elle. **C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que je pense à ta mère, je me sens tellement coupable de faire ce que je fais… Elle m'a beaucoup aidée quand j'étais petite,** termine-t-elle._

 _ **-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On ne fait rien de mal !**_

 _Je m'énerve soudainement. On dirait que malgré ce qu'on vient de faire, elle me considère encore comme un enfant !_

 _ **-Tu ne comprends pas, Ace,** soupire-t-elle._

 _ **-On s'aime comme n'importe quel autre couple ! Moi, je vois pas le problème !**_

 _Brusquement, sa main sur moi n'a plus rien d'agréable et je la repousse, agacé. Elle tente de calmer les choses mais je ne l'écoute pas. C'est toujours la même chose._

 _Soudain, on entend un bruit de clé et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Makino panique et me force à me lever. Comprenant très vite que c'est Teach qui rentre, je m'empresse de ramasser mes affaires. Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour partir. Elle me montre alors un placard et je cours m'y cacher. Elle le ferme à clé et à tout juste le temps de la dissimuler avant que son copain ne rentre._

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que t'fais là, t'as pas cours ?** demande-t-il de sa voix éraillée._

 _ **-Un de mes profs était absent alors ils ont annulé les cours de l'après-midi,** répond-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante en resserrant le drap autour d'elle._

 _Trop pressée de cacher toute trace de ma présence ici, elle n'a pas eu le temps de se rhabiller. Teach tique à sa tenue minimaliste et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il s'approche d'elle. Je ne peux pas bien les voir d'où je suis car je suis serré et compressé contre des tonnes de vêtements. Dans le but de trouver une position plus confortable, je m'accroupis légèrement et je cale mon visage de sorte à pouvoir avoir les yeux en face des quelques fentes présentes entre les portes du placard. J'ai peur pour moi mais surtout pour elle._

 _ **-T'm'attendais, on dirait ? Mouaaah !**_

 _Makino détourne le visage, dégoutée. Il s'avance jusqu'à elle mais il a du mal et tangue un peu._

 _ **-Tu as encore bu ?** ose-t-elle finalement demander._

 _Il lui attrape alors férocement le menton et plante ses yeux noirs sur elle._

 _ **-Ouais et alors ?**_

 _ **-Rien…**_

 _Je sers les poings, à la fois énervé et effrayé pour elle. S'il est dans cet état, ça peut très vite dégénérer. Elle m'a dit qu'il était souvent violent mais qu'elle avait l'habitude de le gérer alors peut-être que ça va aller. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, je me sens impuissant._

 _ **-Bon et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? Petite coquine, tu te faisais du bien en m'attendant ?**_

 _Makino ne dit rien mais Teach semble s'en foutre. Il tire sur le drap et celui-ci tombe, dévoilant le corps nu de la femme que j'aime._

 _ **-Teach…** , proteste-t-elle doucement._

 _On dirait qu'elle ne veut pas le contrarier et je me demande si elle agit tout le temps comme ça avec lui. Ce n'est pas elle… Elle n'est pas si soumise ! Ils s'embrassent et je détourne le regard, désabusé. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Pourtant, j'entends tout et ça m'écœure. Comment peut-elle se laisser faire ?_

 _ **-Oh mon Dieu, je vais te baiser si fort !**_

 _Malgré moi, je regarde de nouveau. Peut-être avec l'infime espoir qu'elle le repousse, qu'elle dise non. Mais rien de tout ça n'arrive jusqu'à ce que…_

 _ **-Arrête, non !**_

 _ **-La ferme !**_

 _Le poing semble partir tout seul. Il s'abat avec fracas sur son si joli visage. Elle pleure et lui rigole._

 _Je le hais. Je veux qu'il dégage, qu'il arrête de lui faire du mal._

 _Furieux, je tente d'ouvrir le placard, en vain. Makino a fermé à clé, c'est vrai._

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que… ?**_

 _Il arrête de poser ses sales pattes sur elle et, intrigué par le bruit, fixe le placard._

 _C'est ça, viens !_

 _Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'il me trouve pour pouvoir lui refaire le portrait ! Je sais que je ne fais pas le poids mais tant pis, tout ce que je veux c'est lui en coller une bonne ! Il s'approche, diminuant progressivement la distance entre nous. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort. Je pleure de rage et de dégoût. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres à peine. Il approche encore et encore… Avant de soudainement s'arrêter._

 _Makino l'a rejoint et se presse contre lui. Elle le contourne alors et se met face à lui. Elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche et je sens mon monde s'écrouler. A moins que ce ne soit le bruit de mon petit cœur qui se brise…_

 _ **-S'il te plait…**_

 _J'entends des sanglots dans sa voix._

 _- **Fais-moi l'amour…**_

 _ **-Je savais que t'en avais envie !**_

 _Il rigole avant de la pousser contre le placard, me faisant sursauter. Il la retourne et sans attendre, s'introduit en elle brusquement, la ravageant._

 _J'ouvre les yeux d'effroi, mes mains tremblent. Son rire résonne dans la chambre ainsi que ses soupirs. Makino crie et moi, je pleure. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je suis complètement perdu. Je ne comprends plus rien. C'est ce genre d'homme qu'elle aime ? C'est ça pour elle faire l'amour ? Un coup, elle le repousse et puis elle l'attire ? Elle semble pourtant souffrir. Et moi, je ne fais rien. Pourquoi ?_

 _Pourquoi je ne l'aide pas… ?_

 _Soudain, je croise son regard. Le moment semble durer une éternité puis elle détourne les yeux et prononce les mots qui finissent de m'achever._

 _ **-O-oui… Je t'aime. Continue !**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _Assis dans ce placard minuscule, j'attends. J'attends qu'on vienne m'ouvrir, que je puisse enfin partir et ne plus jamais revenir._

 _Après s'être donné en spectacle, Teach a entrainé Makino au lit et ils ont dormi. Ils dorment encore d'ailleurs. Alors je continue d'attendre, encore. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me suis mis à me gratter les poignets. Je ne sais plus à quel moment ils ont commencé à saigner et ça m'importe peu. Quand il y en avait un qui saignait, j'en changeais, que ce soit de poignet ou d'endroit. Je continue encore. J'ai les yeux fixés sur le couple tendrement enlacé dans leur lit conjugal où j'ai perdu mon pucelage en début d'après-midi._

 _Je la déteste cette femme… ! Elle s'est foutue de moi, elle a joué avec mes sentiments ! Qu'elle reste avec son cinglé de copain et qu'elle aille se faire foutre !_

 _Soudain, les portes s'ouvrent et je me relève brusquement. Makino est en sous-vêtement et me fait face. Elle s'écarte légèrement et je sors de ce placard. Je jette un regard au corps gras de Teach avant de contempler Makino. Elle n'ose pas me regarder, ne sait même pas quoi dire._

 _Alors je pars. Je n'ai rien à lui dire non plus. Pourtant, arrivé à l'entrée, elle me rattrape._

 _ **-Ace…,** tente-t-elle de me retenir._

 _Je lui crache au visage et blessée, elle me lâche. Je pars sans un regard pour elle._

 _J'arrive très rapidement chez moi. Ma mère n'est pas encore là alors je me dépêche d'aller prendre une douche. L'eau me brûle. J'ai mal aux endroits que j'ai trop grattés. Mais ce n'est pas grave tant que ça me fait oublier combien mon cœur souffre._

 _Je prends alors soudainement peur. Et si ma mère en me voyant, en regardant mes mains qui ont touchées son corps, mon âme qui a vibrée au doux contact de ses lèvres sur moi et mon corps qui a pris du plaisir en sentant celui doux et fruité de cette femme, apprenait tout ? Je vomis. Je recrache tout ce que j'ai en moi._

 _Cette fois, c'est moi-même qui me dégoute. J'ai peur que les gens en me regardant n'arrivent à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et qu'eux aussi me trouvent dégoutant. Alors pour être sûr que ça n'arrive pas, je me lave encore et encore… Jusqu'à ce que je me calme._

 _ **Fin Flash-back**_

 **-Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue après ça.**

Le docteur César reste silencieux et je me demande bien ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il va m'en dire.

 **-Tu l'as regardée se faire violer…** , pense-t-il à voix haute.

 **-Quoi !?**

Je crie, horrifié par ce qu'il vient de dire.

\- **Non, elle était…consentante !**

Ma voix a plus l'air d'un grognement que quelque chose d'humain.

 **-Non. Enfin, elle a fait comme si, pour te protéger.** **Tu ne l'avais pas compris ? C'est vrai que tu étais jeune…**

Je ne dis plus rien. Je veux nier. Lui dire qu'il n'y était pas et qu'il n'a pas vu ce que j'ai vu. Mais j'en suis incapable.

- **Je comprends maintenant…,** soupire-t-il. **Assister au viol de la femme qu'on aime et ne rien pouvoir faire et en effet assez traumatisant**.

Il continue de parler mais je n'entends pas la suite.

J'ai l'impression que mon monde est en train de s'écrouler.

Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à rester debout…

* * *

« Entre la vie et la mort, il n'y qu'un pas, entre la tristesse et le bonheur, il y a une route infinie. »

Michel Linh

Sabo

* * *

Jeudi 12 janvier 2017

 **-Comme vous le savez, en juin, il y a la coupe inter-lycées,** attaque le prof de sport de sa voix grave.

Il parle tellement fort qu'on a l'impression qu'il hurle.

- **Il faut que je sache si dans votre classe, certains sont intéressés. Et si oui, pour quelle discipline. Pour les intéressés, venez me voir dans mon bureau à la fin du cours, je noterai vos noms et vous donnerai le formulaire d'inscription à remettre à vos parents. Bien ! Si vous avez compris, allez-vous échauffer.**

On se lève tous et on commence à courir autour du terrain. Certaines personnes marchent dès que le prof a le dos tourné alors que d'autres se donnent à fond. Quel courage si tôt le matin…

Ace court devant moi, concentré. En arrivant ce matin, il avait le visage fermé et n'a pas décroché un seul mot à quiconque. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai envie de lui demander si ça va mais je pense que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Pourtant, je m'inquiète pour lui…

Je me fais peut-être des idées. Je veux dire, Ace n'a jamais été très expansif non plus. Ce n'est sans doute pas si grave que ça. Je soupire et l'observe plus sérieusement mais comme il est de dos, je tombe inévitablement sur son joli petit cul parfaitement moulé dans son sarouel noir. J'écarquille les yeux quand je me rends compte de ce que je viens de penser. Je rougis aussitôt et puis me dis que personne ne m'a entendu alors… Je suis quand même vachement embarrassé. Pourtant, ça n'empêche pas mon regard de s'attarder de nouveau sur… ses fesses.

Je relève les yeux et accélère. Je le dépasse. Comme ça, pas de risque de dérapage. Je garde cette allure pendant quelques minutes puis Ace me rattrape. On court côte à côte pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne le sente me percuter.

Je m'emmêle alors les pieds et chute lourdement. Je m'égratigne juste un peu les mains, rien de grave. Heureusement qu'on ne court pas dehors. Je relève les yeux et suis surpris de le voir continuer à courir comme si de rien n'était. Je me trompe peut-être mais j'ai l'impression qu'il l'a fait exprès…

 **-Ça va ?** me demande Margaret.

 **-Euh… Oui.**

Je me relève et recommence aussitôt à courir. C'était vraiment bizarre.

 **xXx**

 **-Sabo !** m'appelle soudainement le coach Ruyma.

 **-Oui !** je lui réponds, légèrement essoufflé.

 **-On m'a dit que tu t'étais inscrit pour participer à la coupe inter-lycées en juin.**

 **-C'est exact mais en réalité, je ne suis pas encore inscrit. J'ai juste donné mon nom.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me semble qu'il n'a pas l'air enchanté par l'idée. C'est ce que son ton cassant me laisse supposer en tout cas.

 **-Tu sais que si tes performances diminuent, je serais obligé de nommer un autre capitaine,** me menace-t-il.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Je veux quelqu'un qui soit toujours au top. Peux-tu m'assurer que ce sera toujours le cas même avec ce concours à côté ? Il y a la Winter-Cup dans quelques mois à peine** , me rappelle-t-il.

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Je ne veux pas que tu te disperses, Sabo.**

 **-Ce n'est pas le cas ! Ma participation à la coupe inter-lycées ne changera rien à mes performances au basket. Vous savez bien que je suis toujours à 200% dans tout ce que je fais. Le basket, encore plus !**

 **-J'espère bien. Tu peux disposer.**

 **-Merci.**

Je m'éloigne de lui et retourne m'entrainer. Je suis en colère que le coach se mette à douter de moi, de mon engagement dans ce sport.

Le reste de l'entrainement semble durer des heures et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer chez moi. Cette discussion m'a énervé, sans parler de la journée en elle-même. Plus que pourrie.

Autant dire que lorsque deux heures plus tard je me retrouve enfin dehors, je suis plus que content. La plupart des élèves sont déjà rentrés. Seuls ceux qui avaient entrainement de sport sont encore là. Je marche rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée et attend mon chauffeur. Je pense de plus en plus à mon lit. Ce sera bientôt plus qu'un simple rêve.

Je soupire et observe la route, impatient. J'aperçois alors l'ancien Tenruybito qui était chez mon père, Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Il est dans sa voiture, la vitre légèrement baissée et observe les élèves du lycée sortir. Son comportement m'intrigue. C'est la première fois que je le vois ici. Ses yeux sont cachés derrière des lunettes et son visage n'a rien d'avenant. On dirait presque qu'il est en colère. Il n'a pas l'air d'attendre quelqu'un, il observe juste. Il croise alors mon regard et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, il remonte sa vitre et s'en va.

Bizarre…

Vendredi 13 janvier 2017

 **-Et ça, tu connais ?** me crie Luffy en me montrant un autre manga.

 **-** _ **One Punch Man**_ **… Non. Tu sais, je ne suis qu'un novice dans ce domaine…**

 **-Ouais ! Pour une fois, je suis plus fort que toi !**

 **-Si ça peut te faire plaisir.**

Je souris, légèrement amusé par le bonheur de Luffy **.**

 **-Eh bien, quel enthousiasme !**

 **-C'est parce que je suis trop content que t'aimes les mangas !**

Il rigole et je fais de même.

 **-Ace lui, c'est pas trop son truc. Ca l'énerve et il comprend jamais comment on lit. Il dit que les personnages sont trop bêtes et que c'est pas crédible. Il dit n'importe quoi, il ne sait même** **pas de quoi il parle !**

 **-Bah il a quand même un peu raison… Je veux dire, dans la vraie vie, personne ne va se transformer en tueur psychopathe parce qu'il aura reçu un message du '' roi '',** je réponds en faisant référence au manga _King's Game_.

 **-Bah ça dépend des gens !**

Je me contente de hausser les épaules.

- **J'ai** _ **L'attaque des titans**_ **aussi si tu veux ! Après, l'anime est vachement mieux !**

 **-Ah bon ? Bah je vais regarder l'anime alors. Je peux regarder ce que tu as ?**

 **-Ouais, vas-y !**

Je me lève et m'approche de l'immense bibliothèque de Luffy. Trop de choses… Je ne sais pas quoi choisir. Je me souviens avoir été intéressé par _Kuroko's basket_ la première fois que je suis venu ici. Est-ce que je le prends ?

Mon regard est alors attiré par un manga juste à côté qui ne semblait pas être là avant. _Seven Days_. Il y a deux tomes seulement.

 **-Tu le veux ?** me demande alors Luffy.

 **-Hein ? Euh, je ne sais pas… C'est bien ?**

 **-J'sais pas. J'aimais bien le titre mais en fait, y a même pas d'action ni de baston. Pas de sport, non plus. Y a que de l'amour, c'est nul,** soupire-t-il.

De l'amour ? Je suis assez intrigué, surtout quand je regarde la couverture.

- **Je te le donne si tu veux.**

 **-Ah, eh bien, merci,** je réponds, un peu surpris.

Luffy sourit, content, et s'empresse de me conseiller d'autres histoires pour que j'ai quelque chose de bien à lire.

 **xXx**

 **-Alors,** **t'as récupéré mon portable !?** m'agresse aussitôt Stelly alors que je viens à peine de rentrer.

Je ne lui réponds pas, un peu agacé par son accueil, et monte directement dans ma chambre. Malheureusement, Stelly me suit.

 **-Sabo. Sabo !** crie-t-il plus fort.

 **-Quoi !?**

 **-Tu as récupéré mon portable ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends !? Tu avais dit que tu le ferais !**

 **-Je sais ce que j'ai dit, Stelly.**

Je souffle, fatigué, avant d'enfin ouvrir la porte de ma chambre.

 **-Pourquoi tu le f-**

 **-Parce que ! Sors de ma chambre, Stelly !**

Mon petit frère semble enfin remarquer que je ne suis pas d'humeur à subir sa petite crise et me laisse seul. Enfin ! Je me laisse alors tomber sur mon lit et soupire. J'ai l'impression que tout va de travers. Et particulièrement quand ça concerne Ace.

Me voilà coincé avec cette histoire de portable. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû accepter de rendre service à Stelly. Je me sens comme pris au piège maintenant…

Samedi 14 janvier 2017

 **-Ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre…**

 **-Hum… Non, c'est bon.**

Encore un mensonge. Malgré le merveilleux massage que Koala me prodigue, je n'arrive pas à me détendre. Je suis stressé, tendu, tourmenté.

J'ai lu le manga _Seven Days_ et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est qu'il m'a chamboulé. Après avoir lu ce manga, je comprends mieux pourquoi Luffy n'a pas aimé. Ce n'est absolu pas son genre. Quant à moi… Il m'a tout simplement bouleversé. Une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, je n'en avais jamais lue avant ni même imaginée. C'était beau et touchant. J'avais beau savoir que ça restait juste un manga, de la fiction et rien de réel, j'étais envieux. Moi aussi j'aimerais vivre ce genre de chose. Je voudrais un happy end.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas et alors que les mains de Koala touchent ma peau nue, je ne peux que me sentir dégouté. Par moi. Par ce que je fais et aussi parce que je sais que je dois mettre fin à tout ça. Je m'étais toujours dit qu'en restant avec elle, je la rendrais heureuse parce qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle ne méritait pas que je la fasse souffrir en l'abandonnant. Oui, c'est ce que je m'étais dit… Mais finalement, en restant avec elle alors que je ne l'aime pas comme elle le mériterait, est-ce que je ne l'empêche pas de rencontrer la véritable personne qui lui est destinée ? Et moi, je n'arrête pas de dire que je vais mettre fin à ce que mes parents me font endurer et partir. Là, je pourrais reprendre ma liberté et peut-être même rencontrer un… garçon ?

Quelqu'un que j'aimerais de tout mon cœur et qui arriverait enfin à me faire croire en l'amour. Le '' ils vécurent heureux…'' serait alors possible.

 **-Tu es sûr ?**

Elle se penche et dépose un tendre baiser sur ma nuque. Son corps est proche du mien et sa poitrine et à moitié pressée contre mon dos mais ça ne me fait rien.

 **-Koala… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**

J'ai la gorge sèche, les mots ont du mal à sortir. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi, de ma voix et de mon choix. Koala, sentant ma tension, s'assoit à côté de moi. Elle me caresse doucement les cheveux, inquiète. Je me mets alors sur le côté pour lui faire face. Ses yeux anxieux me fixent. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Je ne réponds rien. Je me sens incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- **Tu me fais peur, tu sais…**

J'ai les yeux embués de larmes et honteux, je baisse la tête.

- **Sabo… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?**

Non, justement. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas lui dire. Par lâcheté, par principe ou par amour ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je ne suis pas prêt, tout simplement.

 **-Rien, c'est juste qu'en ce moment, ça va pas fort chez moi…**

 **-Ça va aller.**

Elle me prend dans ses bras et je profite de son étreinte. Je ne veux pas la perdre et j'ai peur quand la lâchant, elle me déteste. De lui avoir menti, de m'être servi d'elle ou alors de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Je tiens tellement à elle que je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter si ça devait arriver. Et puis, Sanji et Nami, que penseraient-ils de moi ?

J'ai l'impression qu'au final, j'ai plus à perdre qu'à y gagner dans cette histoire…

 **-Parle-moi quand ça ne va pas. Moi aussi, je peux t'aider si besoin.**

 **-Merci.**

Elle m'embrasse. Je n'arrive pas à répondre à son baiser mais elle ne dit rien.

 **-Je me disais bien que tu étais bizarre en ce moment.**

Je souris, je ne veux pas l'affoler non plus.

- **Ah, en parlant de bizarre… Tu sais, le mec de ta classe, Ace, je crois ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, surpris qu'elle me parle de lui.

- **Un moment quand j'étais à la cafet', il a essayé de me parler. Il m'a fait un peu peur à vrai dire...**

 **-Quoi ? Il t'a dit quoi !?**

Koala est un peu surprise par mon ton mais me répond tout de même calmement.

 **-Bah rien. Je n'ai pas trop compris d'ailleurs.**

Elle semble songeuse. Quant à moi, je suis énervé. Je suis sûr qu'il a voulu tout lui raconter. Merde !

 **xXx**

Il est tard mais je suis loin d'être fatigué. Je ne veux pas dormir alors assis sur mon lit et emmitouflé dans ma grosse couverture, je traine un peu sur _Piece,_ l'application du lycée. A cette heure tardive, il y a peu de monde connecté. J'aurais pourtant apprécié de parler avec Anonyme. Une autre fois malheureusement.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de nouveautés au lycée. Des remarques insignifiantes sont postées sur la page d'accueil. Je soupire, las de tout ça. Je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller dormir.

 **-Hein… ?**

Mon regard est soudain attiré par plusieurs photos affichées sur le mur d'accueil. J'ouvre grand les yeux de stupeur en reconnaissant Ace et Marco. Proches. Trop proches.

 **-Mais c'est quoi ça… ?**

Ils sont enlacés et leur posture laisse peu de place au doute quant à ce qu'ils font ou ne font pas. Je ne suis pas du genre à sauter aux conclusions trop vite mais là, j'ai du mal à y voir autre chose qu'une relation… intime. Sur une photo, ils ont même l'air de s'embrasser !

Calme-toi.

Je me force à inspirer et à expirer quand je remarque que j'ai du mal à respirer. Regarder ces photos me fait mal.

Il est sérieux ? Avec un prof, en plus ! Je descends encore le curseur et tombe sur une autre photo où ils se regardent… tendrement ? Marco le tient contre lui et caresse sa joue presque amoureusement.

Furieux et blessé, je laisse tomber mon portable sur mon lit et me prends la tête entre les mains.

Ça fait mal…

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Eh bien !**

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- **Tu m'as l'air de faire une bonne grosse dépression !** me dit-il alors comme si de rien n'était.

 **-Je ne suis pas dépressif.**

 **-Oh, mais si, puisque je te le dis ! C'est le viol de Makino qui te met dans cet état ? Ou alors c'est le fait de ne rien avoir fait alors qu'elle souffrait le ma-**

 **-Arrêtez !** je crie en serrant les poings. **Ce n'est pas ma faute… Je savais pas !** je souffle, la voix tremblante.

 **-Hum. C'est la culpabilité alors…**

Il écrit encore, se foutant complètement de moi. Il m'énerve.

- **Tout ça ne fait pas un très bon cocktail. Tu ne vas pas te suicider, au moins ?** lance-t-il, l'air de rien.

Seul le silence lui répond. Je repense à cette arme que j'ai prise à Luffy dans le bureau de Roger. Elle est bien au chaud dans mon sac au cas où… Au cas où la douleur serait trop forte.

 **-Ace ?** insiste le Dr. César.

* * *

J'avais tellement hâte de poster ce chapitre qui est assez centré sur Ace. On apprend grâce à César que Ace souffre de Trouble obsessionnel compulsif et que tout ça est dû ou plutôt à commencer après ce qui lui est arrivé plus jeune.

Pour Sabo c'est un peu plus calme, il ne se voile plus la face en plus et admet être attiré par les garçons.

Le prochain chapitre est un point de vue exclusif de Ace, on retrouve Sabo dans le chapitre 12.

Rendez-vous mercredi 22 Mars 2017 pour la suite. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Blue0, Yuto Aoki, Lawiki et Guest pour leurs review.

Réponse au commentaire :

Guest : C'est la première review d'un guest que je reçois, je suis trop contente ça fait un peu bizarre d'ailleurs ! Tout d'abords merci pour ton commentaire et oui rien n'est jamais simple dans cette histoire, j'aime les choses compliqués c'est tellement plus marrant ! Bon et puis rien n'est jamais simple dans la vie, on est pas dans un conte de fée malgré le titre. ( Tu remarqueras le jeu de mot…plus ou moins pourri ).

Chapitre assez dur bonne lecture quand même! :)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 11

.

« On ne peut découvrir la joie que lorsqu'on peut donner un sens à sa tristesse. »

Jean Paul II

Ace

* * *

Dimanche 15 janvier 2017

C'est la première fois que je pêche. C'est aussi la première fois que je fais quelque chose avec Roger. Luffy aussi est là, et heureusement. Je n'aurais certainement pas su quoi dire à mon géniteur sinon. Luffy rend ça plus agréable et moins formel. Ça empêche également Roger de dire qu'on passe un moment père-fils.

J'aurais tout aussi pu refuser mais j'en avais envie. Pas de passer du temps avec lui mais de pêcher. J'ai toujours pensé que même si ce n'était pas toujours amusant, le plaisir qu'on a quand on réussit à attraper quelque chose est si grand que l'attente n'a pas été vaine. Qu'au final, ça en valait la peine.

J'ai hâte de découvrir ces sensations.

 **-Tu n'as jamais pêché, Ace ?** me demande Roger.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, me demandant pourquoi il me pose cette question alors qu'avant de partir, je lui ai déjà répondu.

- **Tu te débrouilles bien pourtant,** ajoute-t-il quand il voit que je ne compte pas lui répondre.

 **-Moi aussi je m'débrouille !** se vante Luffy, fier de lui. **En plus, c'est Roger qui m'a appris !**

Il rigole et Roger sourit, gêné.

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin de cours,** je marmonne.

 **-Comme tu veux.**

Je soupire et me reconcentre sur ma canne à pêche. C'est calme et je ne pense pas que ça va mordre tout de suite. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Luffy qui se trouve sur ma gauche. Il est très attentif. C'est d'ailleurs rare de le voir si silencieux. Il fronce les sourcils et fixe l'eau. On dirait qu'il essaye de voir les poissons. J'esquisse un sourire amusé avant de reporter mon attention sur ma propre ligne.

Il me semble qu'elle a bougé ! J'attends encore un peu mais rien ne se passe. Soit j'ai rêvé, soit j'ai perdu ma prise. Mince !

 **-Alors Luffy, comment ça va les cours ?** lui demande soudain Roger.

 **-Super bien ! Je me suis encore fais plein d'amis ! J'ai même trouvé un lézard dans la cour ! Avec Usopp, on l'a jeté sur les filles. Elles faisaient que crier !**

Sur ces mots, Luffy éclate de rire, vite suivi par Roger. Quant à moi, je reste bloqué sur ce qu'il vient de dire. Et ça les fait rire en plus !

 **-Ah, j'aurais aimé être là** , soupire mon géniteur. **Quand j'avais ton âge, moi aussi j'étais un sacré farceur. Mais bon, j'ai vite changé quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, Ace,** fait-il en s'adressant à moi.

 **-Hum.**

 **-Usopp aussi est moins drôle depuis qu'il sort avec Kaya. Pff. Il n'arrête pas de parler d'elle et de tout le temps l'embrasser ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant à sortir avec une fille. Jeter des œufs sur la porte du proviseur est plus marrant,** proteste Luffy d'un ton bougon.

 **-C'est parce que tu n'es pas amoureux que tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi c'est si bien de sortir avec une fille !** rigole Roger en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

Luffy se contente de hausser les épaules.

 **-Et toi, Ace ?** me demande alors mon père.

 **-Quoi, et moi ?** je lance, incertain.

 **-Tu as déjà eu une copine ?**

A cette question, je me crispe aussitôt. Je resserre alors ma prise sur ma canne à pêche. Je ferme les yeux et souffle.

 _« Tu l'as regardée se faire violer… »_

Tais-toi !

J'essaie de faire taire cette voix dans ma tête, sans grand succès. Depuis que le docteur César m'a fait cette remarque, je n'arrête pas d'y penser.

Ça m'obsède. Ça tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Je n'arrive même plus à dormir. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois ces images horribles. Je me dégoûte…

 **-Ace ?** insiste mon père, me sortant ainsi de mes sombres pensées.

 **-Non,** je réponds finalement.

 **-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Un beau mec comme toi ne va certainement pas rester seul bien longtemps !** veut-il me rassurer en riant. **Mais c'est vrai que tu es peut-être un peu jeune pour t'intéresser aux filles…**

 **-J'ai 17 ans,** je lui rappelle.

 **-Ah oui, c'est vrai** ! fait-il en ouvrant de grands yeux **. Mon Dieu, ce que tu grandis vite…**

 **-Moi aussi je suis grand ! Bientôt, je serai plus grand que toi, Roger !** s'écrie Luffy, effrayant ainsi tous les poissons.

Roger acquiesce avant de reprendre la parole.

 **-Sabo est le seul garçon que je connaisse qui est déjà engagé. Il me rappelle moi lorsque j'étais plus jeune avec ta mère. J'espère que ça durera. En tout cas, c'est bien parti pour. Déjà trois ans ensemble, tu te rends compte !?**

 **-Ça ne durera pas,** je chuchote mais sans doute encore un peu trop fort car Roger m'entend.

 **-De quoi ?**

 **-Rien.**

Un petit silence s'installe. Il est agréable, on profite juste de l'instant. Ça fait du bien. Luffy chantonne quelque chose qu'il a sûrement dû inventer et même si ce n'est pas tout à fait plaisant à entendre, je dois dire que ça rajoute une petite touche bonne enfant à cette sortie. Mon géniteur se trouve à côté de Luffy et coince sa canne pour pouvoir prendre une cannette de _Coca_ et boire bruyamment.

Je soupire et me rappelle les paroles de X-Drake. Il veut que je demande à Roger de sponsoriser le Glee Club. Je sais qu'il espère que je le fasse. Il sait qu'on a très peu de chance de trouver un sponsor avant le début du concours. Le club est pratiquement inconnu et personne ne veut prendre ce genre de risques, c'est trop dangereux. C'est pour ça que X-Drake m'a implicitement ordonné d'en parler à Roger. C'est sa seule chance qu'il dit… Je peux difficilement faire autrement.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Roger et me demande si je souhaite vraiment le faire. Si je veux réellement lui être redevable de quoi que ce soit… Je me mords la lèvre, énervé. J'ai toujours refusé son fric, c'est pas pour lui demander la charité maintenant ! Mais est-ce que je peux me permettre de détruire le rêve d'un pote juste par fierté ? Malheureusement, non.

Je lui demanderai et il acceptera parce qu'il veut m'aider. Je vais tout de même attendre la deuxième prestation du Glee Club au tournoi de foot. J'ai l'espoir fou qu'un miracle se produise d'ici là. A moins que je n'ai tout simplement pas le courage de demander de l'aide à ce père que je déteste tant…

 **-J'ai attrapé quelque chose !** crie soudainement Luffy, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées. **C'est lourd !** continue-t-il en rigolant.

 **-Il doit être gros !** s'extasie Roger, la bouche humide, tout comme Luffy.

 **-Lâche pas !** je crie à mon tour, emporté par leur joie communicative.

Le petit corps de Luffy a du mal à rester debout face à la férocité du poisson qu'il a attrapé. Roger vient le soutenir et à eux deux, ils parviennent enfin à sortir le monstre de l'eau après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement. Il est énorme et je comprends mieux pourquoi ils ont eu autant de mal. Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il est moche…

 **-Papa, papa, j'ai réussi !** sourit Luffy en serrant le monstre entre ses bras.

Celui-ci se débat encore, donnant des coups de queue partout.

 **-C'est bien, Luffy !** le félicite aussitôt Roger.

Je m'apprête à faire de même, content pour lui. Après tout, il a réussi à attraper un poisson avant moi. Ma bouche s'ouvre mais aucun son n'en sort. Je fronce les sourcils, me remémorant les mots de Luffy.

 **-Luffy, tu as appelé Roger ''papa'',** je lance de ma voix grave.

J'essaie de me contrôler et de ne pas m'énerver.

 **-Mais non,** répond Luffy en se débattant toujours avec son foutu poisson.

 **-Si, tu l'as fait,** je réponds durement.

 **-Ah bon ?** fait-il, un peu perdu.

Sans doute ne l'avait-il même pas remarqué.

 **-Ce n'est pas grave, Ace,** relativise mon géniteur. **Il n'a pas fait exprès et puis, ça ne me gêne pas tant que ça,** sourit-il.

 **-Ce n'est pas ton père, Luffy alors ne l'appelle pas comme ça,** je grogne ignorant complètement Roger.

 **-Pardon,** s'excuse le Chapeau de paille qui ne comprend certainement pas la raison de mon énervement.

Je dois dire que je suis dans le même état.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ace. Luffy sait très bien que je ne suis pas son père et je sais qu'il n'est pas mon fils.**

Je le dévisage, les sourcils froncés. Je ne dis rien et il n'ajoute rien non plus. Je finis par m'éloigner un peu sans avoir de nouveau dit quelque chose. J'ai très bien compris le sous-entendu de mon géniteur et je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre.

Non, je ne suis pas jaloux de la relation qu'il a avec Luffy. Pourtant, je suis bien incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il m'a pris de crier sur Luffy comme ça…

Lundi 16 janvier 2017

Alors que je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs du lycée Marie-Joa, mon ordinateur portable sous le bras, je remarque que la plupart des élèves me regarde bizarrement et ça me saoule. Depuis quelques jours, je ne dors plus et hier, ma journée a été particulièrement pourrie. Autant dire que je suis sûr les nerfs. J'ai l'habitude que ces pauvres gosses de riche me fixent comme si j'étais une bête de foire mais je sens qu'aujourd'hui, je vais avoir du mal à le supporter. Je me demande encore quelle stupide rumeur circule à mon sujet. C'est désolant de voir des personnes prêter autant d'intérêt à des conneries pareilles.

J'arrive bientôt devant la salle de cours de Marco et je m'étonne de voir autant d'élèves à la porte. Je pensais qu'ils seraient déjà tous installés.

Je m'adosse à l'un des murs du couloir et attends que le prof arrive. Je sens encore une fois des regards sur moi mais fatigué, je fais comme si de rien n'était. Par contre, rien ne dit qu'avant midi, mon poing n'atterrisse pas dans la sale gueule d'un de ces bourgeois…

En plus, je ne sais pas trop comment je dois me comporter avec Marco. Certainement comme d'habitude mais après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, je vais avoir du mal à ne pas me sentir gêné. Il m'a quand même vu en piteux état… Sans parler du fait qu'il se doute de quelque chose par rapport à Gueule d'Ange.

Je soupire, perdu. Je verrais bien le moment venu.

 _ **-M. Portgas D. Ace est convoqué d'urgence dans le bureau du directeur.**_

La voix de la secrétaire Hina me sort de mes pensées. D'abord surpris, je ne bouge pas. En vérité, il me faut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que je dois me rendre dans le bureau du directeur.

J'ai un peu de mal à trouver mon chemin et j'entends plusieurs fois Hina répéter son message. Quand j'arrive enfin, elle me fait entrer et me dit que mon géniteur est déjà présent. Sa révélation n'est pas faite pour me rassurer. Pourquoi est-il là ?

J'entre et le directeur, un homme bedonnant et franchement dégueulasse avec sa morve qui lui coule sur la figure à la manière des enfants qu'on doit essuyer parce qu'ils ne sont pas capables de le faire tout seul, me salue. Roger quant à lui ne me regarde même pas et reste assis. Ses mains sont fermement serrées sur les accoudoirs. Le directeur me dit de m'asseoir et je m'empresse de m'exécuter, pressé d'en finir.

 **-M. Portgas D. Ace,** crache-t-il, comme si prononcer mon nom était la chose la plus écœurante qu'il n'est jamais faite **. Une chose très grave s'est produite samedi,** continue-t-il en s'affalant encore plus dans son fauteuil de directeur, exposant son ventre gras. **Une chose grave et dégoûtante. J'espère pour vous que vous aurez une explication à nous donner.**

 **-Ça dépend, j'suis concerné ?** je réponds avec toute l'insolence que je suis capable d'exprimer à une heure si matinale.

 **-Je ne vous permets pas, race inférieure !**

Je lève un sourcil, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

 **-Vous avez dit quoi, là ? Un gros truc dégueulasse comme toi d-**

 **-Ace, est-ce que tu couches avec Marco ?** me coupe alors Roger.

Je le dévisage, incrédule. Pourquoi il me demande ça ? C'est une blague ou quoi ? Non… Quand je remarque le visage fermé et bouillonnant de colère de mon géniteur, je peux dire sans problème qu'il ne blague pas du tout. C'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état. D'habitude, il a toujours un sourire débile collé au visage, presque le même que Luffy à vrai dire. J'ai d'ailleurs longuement pensé que même le jour de sa mort, il partirait le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais là, je vois qu'il est aussi capable de s'énerver et de montrer un autre visage, tout sauf avenant. J'entends ses jointures craquer à force de trop serrer ses accoudoirs. Je me sens alors happé par son regard noir, impérial et puissant.

 **-Réponds !**

 **-Non !** je réponds aussitôt, surpris par le ton dur de sa voix. **Pourquoi tu d'mandes ça ?!**

Roger ne me répond pas et je commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Je fixe alors le directeur mais lui aussi ne dit rien. En fait, il se contente de jeter des photos sur le bureau.

Je les saisis, un peu incertain. Je m'attends au pire.

Et ça ne rate pas. Ce sont des clichés de Marco et moi. Nous sommes dans sa salle de cours et on est proche. Très proche.

 **-C'est pas ce que vous croyez.**

 **-Les photos sont pourtant très claires. En plus, vous ne démentez pas que ces clichés sont réels.**

 **-Oui mais…**

Merde, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Bordel.

- **J'étais pas bien et il m'a juste un peu consolé !** je réplique alors, agacé.

 **-Que c'est gentil à lui,** crache ce foutu directeur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait chier celui-là…

 **-Mais bordel, il ne m'a pas touché ! Rien d'inapproprié ou je ne sais quoi !** je crie, énervé pour de bon. **J'ai 17 ans, ça va ! Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire !**

 **-Le problème Ace, c'est qu'une jeune fille accuse Marco de viol,** lâche mon procréateur dans un soupir.

 **-Quoi !?**

Je le fixe, les yeux écarquillés.

- **J'y crois pas une seule seconde !**

 **-A la sortie de ces photos, quand elle a vu qu'il y avait peut-être une autre victime, elle a décidé de le dénoncer pour qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autre..**.

 **-Elle a bien fait. Apparemment, ce professeur n'a pas eu le temps d'agir avec vous,** continue le directeur.

 **-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! C'est qui cette menteuse !?**

 **-Ace !** me reprend Roger. **Peut-être que tu dis vrai quand tu dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous mais tu ne peux pas affirmer que cette jeune fille ment.**

Je sers les dents, hors de moi.

 **-Il ne l'a pas fait,** je réplique quand même.

 **-Le professeur mis en cause a déjà été limogé,** conclut le directeur.

J'ai envie qu'il ferme sa gueule à chaque fois qu'il parle si c'est pour m'annoncer des trucs aussi affreux.

Mon père acquiesce et se lève. Je fais de même, l'entretien est terminé.

Le directeur m'annonce que je peux rentrer chez moi et que je suis convoqué par la police demain pour donner ma version des faits. L'autre victime a déjà porté plainte.

La suite pour moi est très floue. J'ai juste l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Je pense à Marco qui se retrouve dans la merde alors qu'il a juste voulu m'aider. Il y a aussi cette fille… Je suis sûr qu'elle ment.

Je monte dans la voiture, m'attache et ferme les yeux. Je suis fatigué. Roger démarre et je sens les fréquents coups d'œil qu'il me jette.

 **-Est-ce que c'est vrai, Ace ?** finit-il par me demander.

 **-Il essayait juste de m'aider parce que je n'allais pas bien. Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?**

Je tourne légèrement la tête et observe mon géniteur. Il fixe la route, concentré. De longues secondes s'écoulent et quand je pense qu'il ne va pas me répondre, il finit par le faire.

 **-Je te crois.**

Mardi 17 janvier 2017

J'ai froid… J'ai beau resserrer la couverture sur moi, ça ne change rien. Le chauffage est à fond mais c'est comme si mon corps se trouvait au fin fond de l'océan. Les ténèbres et le froid le consument petit à petit. Aucun moyen de s'en sortir. C'est comme s'il était déjà mort.

Je tremble et mes yeux me piquent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'être malade. Je souffle et ferme les yeux. Il est encore tôt. Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé, je peux peut-être encore dormir.

J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil. Trop de choses tournent dans ma tête. Pourtant, je suis épuisé. Je n'ai pas fait de nuit complète depuis au moins 4 jours. Je me tourne dans mon lit, m'emmêlant dans mon énorme couverture qui semble ne me servir à rien étant donné les légers tremblements de mon corps.

Je ne trouve pas de position pour être à l'aise, mon corps est douloureux.

Je me tourne encore et encore puis je me lève et marche. Je repense à tout ce qui m'arrive et sans vraiment y faire attention, je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Quand je l'enlève, je remarque qu'elle contient quelques mèches brunes. Mes cheveux. Je les ai arrachés ? Je n'ai rien ressenti… Alors c'est pour ça que je fais du mal aux autres ? Parce que je ne ressens rien ? Est-ce que je suis un monstre ?

 **-Non… Non… J'veux pas...**

D'abord Makino et maintenant Marco.

Pourquoi je fais ça ? Je ne veux pas être comme ça...

Je continue de marcher mais mes jambes sont de plus en plus lourdes. J'ai l'impression de traîner des boulets qui sont en réalité mes crimes. Tout ce que je fais de mal. Ils m'empêchent d'avancer, m'obligent à regarder la vérité en face.

Alors je me retourne et les affronte. Makino et Marco me font face, le visage dur. Je recule, atteins en plein cœur par le regard accusateur de ces deux personnes.

 **-Pardon… Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas…**

Mes yeux commencent à s'embuer. Ils ne me répondent pas. Leurs regards sont toujours aussi sévères. Je tombe à genoux alors que quelques larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Mes mains tremblent. Je les fixe avant de finir par gratter mes poignets mais ça ne me fait pas assez mal alors je mords ma main droite très fort.

Ça dure quelques secondes et la douleur me fait arrêter rapidement. Je reste à moitié allongé par terre le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Mes larmes ne coulent plus mais mon cœur est toujours aussi meurtri.

Je finis par me relever. Makino et Marco ne sont plus là, ils sont partis. Comme tout le monde. Je me traîne jusqu'à mon lit et m'enroule de nouveau dans mon énorme couverture. Je ferme les yeux et cette fois-ci, je m'endors très vite, épuisé.

Malheureusement, mon court sommeil n'a rien de réparateur. Je rêve de ma mère qui me dit que j'ai gâché sa vie et de Sabo qui me répète qu'il n'aimera jamais quelqu'un comme moi.

Je finis petit à petit par les croire.

 **xXx**

 **-Nom ?**

 **-Portgas D.**

 **-Prénom ?**

 **-Ace.**

 **-Date de naissance ?**

 **-1 janvier 2000.**

Je déteste les commissariats de police. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'on s'y rend, c'est parce qu'on a fait quelque chose de mal. Le policier qui prend ma déposition ne m'aide pas à me sentir à l'aise. Avoisinant la quarantaine, il a les cheveux grisonnants et fume deux cigares en même temps. Le regard dur, il tape fort sur les touches de son clavier. Son corps baraqué ne semble pas être fait pour ce genre d'exercice. Il ne porte pas l'uniforme réglementaire et je crois avoir entendu une jeune femme l'appeler Capitaine Smoker.

Il me fixe presque méchamment. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas content que je sois là et je pense être du même avis que lui. Il soupire avant de se reculer un peu dans son siège. Je n'aime pas vraiment ce type. Son air bougon et pas du tout amical ne m'aide vraiment pas à lui faire confiance. C'est n'importe quoi.

 **-Connais-tu bien ton professeur de philo, Marco ?**

 **-Pas plus que ça.**

 **-Développe.**

Il se met à taper frénétiquement du pied et je dois dire que c'est assez chiant.

 **-Vous pouvez arrêter ça ? Ça me stresse.**

Il plisse les yeux, jugeant ma demande avant de finalement s'arrêter.

 **-Réponds juste à la question.**

 **-Tout ça est ridicule.**

Je soupire, lui montrant bien à quel point je trouve ça risible. Il grince des dents avant de fermer les yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait de son mieux pour se contrôler et ainsi ne pas me frapper. Il souffle la fumée de ses deux cigares et recommence à taper du pied.

 **-Je ne suis arrivé qu'en novembre donc je le connais très peu. C'est un prof sympa et qui a su m'aider quand j'en avais besoin.**

 **-Des photos de toi et de ton prof ont été postées samedi dans la soirée sur l'application du lycée «** _ **Piece**_ **».**

Il marque une légère pause, me laissant intégrer ses paroles. Je n'avais pas trop écouté hier quand le directeur et Roger m'ont informé de tout ça. J'étais sans doute trop choqué par les photos. Maintenant que je suis plus calme, je peux enfin analyser ses paroles. Les photos ont forcément été prises par une tierce personne qui les a ensuite postées de manière anonyme sur le site du lycée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai rien remarqué. J'aurais dû entendre ou voir quelque chose. Je ne sais même pas qui est cette foutue personne ! Je me rejoue la scène dans ma tête. Moi qui me sens mal et Marco qui me prend dans ses bras et… un léger bruit, sûrement la porte qui s'entrouvre légèrement ou alors le clic des photos. Je ne sais pas.

 **-Tu comprendras qu'au vu des faits qui lui sont reprochés et des preuves qui jouent contre lui, j'ai du mal à te croire quand tu dis que c'est un prof sympa.**

 **-Il l'est vraiment !**

 **-Bien. Raconte ce qui s'est vraiment passé alors.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut que je fasse ça. Dans sa tête, Marco est déjà coupable et moi, je suis le pire des menteurs. Ça m'énerve. Mais je n'ai pas le choix alors je lui raconte tout. Il ne m'interrompt pas et écrit tout ce que je lui dis sur l'ordinateur. Parfois quand je vais trop vite, il me fait répéter. Son visage est impassible et des cendres de ses cigares viennent doucement s'échouer sur son bureau.

 **-Pourquoi t'a-t-il pris dans ses bras ? Il y a d'autre moyen d'aider quelqu'un.**

 **-C'est ce dont j'avais besoin,** je marmonne, pas vraiment fier de le dire.

 **-Tu as de drôles de besoins,** grogne-t-il, toujours aussi bougon.

Il continue de me poser des questions que je juge toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres. Ça dure longtemps. Tellement que lorsque ça s'arrête enfin, je suis épuisé. Il n'a pas réussi à me faire craquer. Je m'en suis tenu à la vérité et j'espère que ça suffira.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver à Marco ? Tout va s'arranger pour lui maintenant ?**

 **-Eh bien…**

Il retire ses cigares de sa bouche et soupire.

- **Même si ton témoignage est en sa faveur, celui de la jeune femme qui l'accuse de viol est tout de même largement suffisant pour l'envoyer au trou. Mais rien n'est encore définitif. Nous verrons ça lors de la confrontation entre les deux parties. Bon, tu peux partir, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.**

Je me lève aussitôt, heureux de m'éloigner. J'espère sincèrement que tout ira bien pour ce professeur qui au final m'a tant aidé…

 **xXx**

Je viens de mettre Luffy dehors. Seul dans ma chambre, je fixe le plafond blanc, l'esprit ailleurs. Luffy voulait jouer mais moi je n'ai envie de rien. Je veux juste dormir, encore et encore. Et ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Je touche mon ventre, mes doigts glissent sous le tissu chaud de mon pull et vont s'aventurer plus haut, remontant ainsi légèrement. Je ne le vois pas ni ne le sens particulièrement mais je sais que mes doigts touchent les lettres de cette phrase si profondément gravée en moi. Écrite en anglais avec les pleins et les déliés propres à cette écriture, je me souviens de chaque emplacement de chaque lettre.

" _I dream I'm not waking up"._ _Je rêve que je ne me réveille pas._

Si seulement ça pouvait arriver.

Je soupire et me tourne, me rallongeant ainsi sur le côté. Comme je ne me sentais pas bien, Roger m'a autorisé à rester ici. Si demain ça ne va pas mieux, il appellera le médecin. Le problème c'est que peu importe ce que dira ce médecin, les médicaments qu'il pourra me donner… Mon état ne s'améliorera pas.

Je suis juste en train de sombrer et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me relever. C'est quelque chose qui me bouffe petit à petit. Ça brûle mon cœur et mon âme. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je m'en fous un peu en fait tant que toute cette histoire cesse.

Je n'ai plus d'appétit et après les cauchemars à répétition que je n'arrête pas de faire, j'ai même peur de dormir maintenant. Il m'arrive parfois de confondre les cauchemars avec la réalité. Celui que j'ai fait hier m'a particulièrement éprouvé et je me demande encore si Marco m'en veut, si lui aussi pense que je suis un monstre. Après ce que j'ai fait à Makino, je n'ai aucun doute sur ce qu'elle peut penser de moi. Et dire que je l'ai haïe. Dégoûté, j'ai même fini par ranger toute cette histoire dans un coin de ma tête, l'oubliant de mon mieux. Pendant longtemps, elle n'est restée qu'un souvenir amer dont je souhaitais à tout prix me débarrasser. J'étais stupide.

 _« Tu l'as regardée se faire violer… »_

 **-Non… Je ne savais pas ! J'comprenais pas !**

J'étouffe un sanglot dans ma couverture.

La voix de mon psy me répète cette phrase, toujours la même, celle qui me met juste un peu plus à terre. J'ai l'impression que c'est le début de la fin et de creuser moi-même ma propre tombe. Si c'est ça, je m'y prends mal et ne vais pas assez vite…

Demain, on est mercredi. Demain, je dois aller voir le docteur César mais je n'en ai pas envie. Peut-être que je vais pouvoir échapper à tout ça si le médecin que Roger appelle me donne quelques jours d'arrêt…

Mon ventre grogne et je me mets à le griffer légèrement. J'ai faim maintenant ? Pourtant, je n'ai aucune envie de manger mais la faim est là, elle me tient. N'en pouvant plus, je me lève et sors de ma chambre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un énorme trou à la place de mon estomac.

J'entends quelques bruits provenant d'en bas, sûrement Hancock et Roger qui regardent la télé. A part ça, tout est calme en ce début de soirée hivernale. Je continue à marcher, la tête ailleurs, quand j'entends quelque chose tomber.

Ça vient d'en haut. Intrigué, je monte. La lumière allumée dans le bureau de Roger m'étonne. Il n'est pas en bas finalement ? Je suis maintenant tout près. Je pousse doucement la porte et tombe sur Luffy en train de jouer avec une arme. Je reste choqué devant le spectacle que je vois et le Chapeau de paille, trop plongé dans son jeu imaginaire pour me voir, m'ignore totalement.

 **-Luffy !**

Il sursaute et lâche l'arme. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux et soupire de soulagement quand il remarque que ce n'est que moi.

 **-Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous !?**

 **-Je voulais juste jouer,** explique-t-il tout penaud.

Il esquisse un petit sourire et se baisse pour ramasser l'arme.

 **-C'est dangereux, imbécile !**

 **-Mais non, t'inquiète ! C'est juste un jouet, c'est pour de faux !**

Je m'approche alors vivement de lui et lui arrache l'arme. Je la fixe pendant quelques secondes. J'ai du mal à croire que je tiens ce genre de chose dans ma main. J'ai une arme qui peut ôter la vie des gens avec tant de facilité.

 **-Écoute, Luffy, ça,** je dis en montrant l'objet **, ce n'est pas un jouet.**

 **-Ah bon ?** fait-il, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Non.**

 **-J'savais pas,** avoue-t-il alors, un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Il n'attend aucune autre réponse de ma part car il part en criant dans les couloirs, déjà à la recherche d'une nouvelle activité. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne réalise pas la gravité de la situation. Il a de la chance de ne pas se prendre la tête ainsi. De vivre en toute insouciance et de prendre la vie comme elle vient. Peut-être que plus tard ça le gênera mais en attendant, aujourd'hui il a l'air heureux. J'aimerais pouvoir faire comme lui. Malheureusement, ça m'est impossible.

Je me demande alors pourquoi Roger garde une arme dans son bureau. Est-ce qu'il s'en sert ou est-ce juste un amateur d'armes ? Je ne comprends pas… C'est bizarre.

Je regarde de nouveau le pistolet que je tiens fermement dans ma main droite. Je le fixe. Il est noir, brillant et épouse si bien la forme de ma main. L'arme est légère et mon index va s'appuyer contre la gâchette.

Je n'appuie pas. En fait, je me contente de la tenir comme si je pouvais m'en servir à tout moment. C'est dangereux. Ca peut tuer. Peut-être même aider… Je repense alors à tous mes problèmes et pris d'une impulsion soudaine, je garde l'arme avec moi avant de retourner précipitamment dans ma chambre.

Mercredi 18 janvier 2017

 **-Vous avez vraiment mauvaise mine,** me lance la doctoresse en rangeant ses affaires.

C'est une très vieille femme de grande taille, ce qui m'a d'ailleurs fait assez bizarre vu que d'habitude, les personnes âgées sont de petites tailles. Son physique et son style ne laissent pas deviner son âge. Elle est mince et élancée, a des formes agréables et je dois dire que c'est étrange de penser ça d'une vieille dame. Elle ne porte pas de blouse de médecin mais un ensemble assez décontracté violet. Elle porte des lunettes de vue et des lunettes de soleil sur le front ainsi qu'un piercing au nombril. Elle est assez sympa et dynamique.

 **-Je pense que prendre un peu de vitamines vous fera le plus grand bien. Quelques somnifères pour vous aider à dormir ne vous ferait pas de mal non plus. Tâchez également de bien vous nourrir ou alors je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous donner des compléments alimentaires ou de vous gavez comme une oie. Vous ne vivrez pas vieux à cette allure-là.**

Elle soupire puis se dirige vers la porte.

- **Les jeunes ne savent même plus prendre soin de leur corps et encore moins de leur santé…**

Elle s'absente sans rien ajouter d'autre et je reste sur mon lit dans un état un peu comateux à attendre. J'entends la doctoresse parler avec Roger. Malheureusement trop fatigué, je ne comprends pas tout. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai. C'est horrible, j'ai juste l'impression de subir ma vie. La doctoresse a parlé de somnifères et je ne suis pas contre. Le manque de sommeil me pèse vraiment et me fait faire n'importe quoi. Des vitamines aussi? J'en ai pas besoin… Tout ça est juste passager. Il suffit que je puisse dormir plus de trois heures par nuit sans revoir en boucle Makino se faire violer.

J'entends des talons claquer sur le sol de ma chambre. C'est la doctoresse.

 **-J'ai discuté un peu avec votre père histoire de l'informer de la situation. Ah la la…** Elle esquisse un léger sourire et se dirige vers son sac pour en sortir des médicaments.

- **Je vous mets une boîte de somnifères et deux de vitamines sur la table de chevet. Les doses à prendre sont écrites sur ce papier** , fait-elle en gribouillant rapidement.

 **-Merci,** je lance en m'asseyant sur le lit afin d'avoir l'air un peu plus présentable.

 **-Mais de rien, jeune homme. Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement. Moi, je vais y aller ! Le travail n'attend pas malheureusement.**

Je hoche la tête et elle s'en va. Je soupire et prends mon portable sur ma table de chevet. Je le déverrouille et vois que j'ai plein d'appels en absence, principalement de X-Drake. Je suppose que comme la totalité de Marie-Joa, il est au courant de l'histoire ou du moins d'une partie. J'ai aussi quelques messages de sa part que je m'empresse de lire.

De : X-Drake

A : Ace

Y a des rumeurs qui circulent sur toi. T'es a moitié la nouvelle attraction de Marie-Joa. Mais bon, depuis que tu es arrivé c'est comme ça alors t'as l'habitude...

De : X-Drake

A : Ace

Je viens de voir les photos. C'est quand même chaud. Mais Marco est un level au-dessus alors ça m'étonnerait que toute cette histoire soit vraie.

De : X-Drake

A : Ace

Tu ne réponds pas, ça va ? Faut pas te laisser atteindre par tout ça.

De : X-Drake

A : Ace

Sauf si c'est vrai. C'est vrai ?

Ceux-là datent tous de mardi. Je continue à lire la suite.

De : X-Drake

A : Ace

Je m'inquiète un peu du fait que tu ne donnes pas de nouvelle. T'as pas de problème, au moins ?

De : X-Drake

A : Ace

Perona est trop contente pour toi. Elle dit que Marco et toi formez un trop beau couple. Elle pense aussi que c'est Marco qui top, va savoir ce que ça veut dire… Je pense qu'elle ne se rend pas trop compte de la situation...

De : X-Drake

A : Ace

Tu t'es pas enfui avec le prof de philo quand même ? C'est une nouvelle rumeur…

Ceux-ci datent de mercredi. Je fronce les sourcils en lisant le dernier. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Je vois alors que j'ai aussi un message de Margaret ce jour-là.

De : Margaret

A : Ace

Tu n'es toujours pas revenu en cours… On s'inquiète pour toi. Reviens vite.

Zoro aussi a essayé de m'appeler mais comme je n'ai pas répondu, il n'a pas retenté. Il voulait certainement juste taper la discute. Si c'était vraiment important, il aurait laissé un message. J'ai en plus des nombreux appels manqués de X-Drake et de celui de Zoro, un appel de ma mère. Elle m'a ensuite envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle me soutenait et qu'elle me souhaitait un bon rétablissement. Elle aimerait venir me voir ce week-end mais malheureusement, elle ne peut pas. Je continue de lire et vois que j'ai un message de Law.

De :Law

A : Ace

J'ai rompu avec Jewerly. Elle m'a trompé.

J'ouvre grand les yeux sous la surprise. C'est pas vrai ! Le message date de ce matin. Bordel, j'arrive pas y croire. Je relis plusieurs fois le message. Pourtant, pas de doute possible.

Quelqu'un frappe soudain à la porte avant d'entrer sans mon autorisation, m'empêchant de répondre au message de mon ami.

 **-Dr César ?**

En voilà une autre surprise dont je me serais bien passé…

 **-Eh bien, oui, c'est moi. Ça se voit, non ?** me dit-il en guise de salutation.

 **-Pourquoi vous êtes là ?**

 **-Nous sommes mercredi.**

 **-Mais… Je, enfin…**

Je suis à court de mot. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à le voir.

 **-Eh bien, Ace, tu es dans un sale état on dirait...**

Je ne réponds rien et il se déplace dans ma chambre. Il observe la décoration avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes sur les boites de médicaments sur ma table de chevet. Il s'assoit alors sur mon lit, sort son calepin de son sac et un stylo de la poche intérieure de sa blouse blanche.

 **-Comment te sens-tu ?**

 **-Pas très bien,** j'avoue après quelques instants de débat intérieur.

 **-C'est vrai que tu as mauvaise mine. Tu dors mal ?**

 **-Ouais. Je fais beaucoup de cauchemars.**

 **-Fatigué ?**

 **-Constamment,** je réponds en fronçant les sourcils.

Comment sait-il tout ça ? Je jette alors un coup d'œil aux médicaments et me dis qu'il y a sûrement un lien.

 **-Tu as de l'appétit ?**

 **-J'ai faim mais j'ai du mal à manger. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'alimenter en fait...**

 **-Je vois,** fait-il en écrivant mes réponses sur son calepin.

 **-Tu es triste ? Tu as du mal à sortir, à sourire ?**

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de hausser les épaules. Il comprendra ce qu'il voudra.

 **-Eh bien !**

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- **Tu m'as l'air de faire une bonne grosse dépression !** me dit-il alors comme si de rien n'était.

 **-Je ne suis pas dépressif.**

 **-Oh, mais si, puisque je te le dis ! C'est le viol de Makino qui te met dans cet état ? Ou alors c'est le fait de ne rien avoir fait alors qu'elle souffrait le ma-**

 **-Arrêtez !** je crie en serrant les poings. **Ce n'est pas ma faute… Je savais pas !** je souffle, la voix tremblante.

 **-Hum. C'est la culpabilité alors…**

Il écrit encore, se foutant complètement de moi. Il m'énerve.

- **Tout ça ne fait pas un très bon cocktail. Tu ne vas pas te suicider, au moins ?** lance-t-il, l'air de rien.

Seul le silence lui répond. Je repense à cette arme que j'ai prise à Luffy dans le bureau de Roger. Elle est bien au chaud dans mon sac au cas où… Au cas où la douleur serait trop forte.

 **-Ace ?** insiste le Dr. César.

 **-Non.**

Je ne sais pas s'il me croit car il fronce les sourcils avant de de nouveau écrire dans son foutu calepin.

 **-Je vais te prescrire des médicaments pour cette petite dépression. Comme ça ne semble pas trop aller, je ne vais pas m'attarder. On se revoit mercredi.**

Il se lève et secoue légèrement sa blouse blanche.

- **Je vais discuter un peu avec ton père et je lui donnerai les médicaments en même temps. A bientôt.**

Il quitte ma chambre, ravi. Avant de fermer la porte, il me jette un dernier regard. Très intense. La porte claque ensuite, plongeant la chambre dans un étrange silence.

Il sait.

Je me lève précipitamment. Ma tête tourne mais je m'en fous. Je m'habille rapidement avec les premiers vêtements que je trouve, prends le sac avec l'arme, mon portable, et ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'avise le grand arbre qui se trouve devant ma fenêtre et me demande si je peux descendre par là.

Je décide que oui. Je m'empresse alors de mettre mes chaussures et mon gros manteau.

Ça y est, j'me barre.

 **xXx**

J'ai réussi. Je me suis un peu fait mal en touchant le sol mais j'ai réussi. La capuche bien enfoncée sur la tête, je marche dans les rues désertes de Goa. Le froid fouette mon visage et mes pieds ont l'air tellement lourd...

J'ai peur de me faire griller avec le pistolet dans mon sac. Je me dirige vers un arrêt de bus et prends le premier qui arrive. Je m'assois tout au fond et enfonce mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Je reste longtemps dans le bus, appréciant de ne pas avoir à bouger pour me déplacer. Le chauffeur me jette de temps en temps quelques regard mais rien de plus. Pour lui, je suis certainement un glandeur de plus qui fait des tours de bus pour passer le temps. Peu importe ce qu'il pense tant qu'il ne me met pas dehors.

Petit à petit, le temps change et la nuit commence à tomber. Le bus se remplit de plus en plus si bien que je finis par être collé à une lycéenne qui se met à me faire les yeux doux. Son parfum m'agresse les narines et ses seins exagérément pressés contre mon bras m'écœurent. Son maquillage à outrance est tout simplement horrible, trop exagéré. Elle essaye certainement de faire comme si elle était quelqu'un d'autre.

Le bus s'arrête, d'autres personnes montent et très peu descendent. Je me retrouve alors avec quelqu'un dans mon dos et j'ai juste l'impression d'être pris en sandwich. Je regrette presque de m'être levé un peu plus tôt pour laisser ma place à une vieille dame. On me colle trop et je me mets à stresser. Et si on sentait l'arme dans mon sac ? Cette idée ne me quitte pas, me faisant complètement oublier le parfum de la lycéenne à ma gauche.

N'y tenant plus, je décide de descendre. Dehors, l'air frais du mois de janvier m'accueille. Mes mains tremblent et je suis déjà nostalgique de la chaleur du bus. Pas grave. Je ne sais pas où je suis mais je marche quand même.

Mon téléphone sonne. Je coupe l'appel sans même regarder de qui il s'agit. Les lampadaires éclairent une petite rue résidentielle. Sans réfléchir, je m'y engouffre.

Il est tout juste 19h mais il n'y a déjà plus personne dehors. Le temps ne donne pas vraiment envie de sortir à vrai dire. Ça m'arrange. Je continue mon chemin, toujours incertain sur la suite, sur ce que je vais faire dans quelques minutes ou dans quelques heures.

Je relève les yeux que je n'avais même pas eu conscience d'avoir baissés quand j'entends du bruit devant moi.

 **-Marco ?** je lance, surpris.

Décidément, aujourd'hui est la journée des surprises.

 **-Oh… Bonsoir, Ace.**

Il est à quelques mètres de moi à peine, un seau rempli d'eau chaude - si j'en crois la vapeur qui en sort - est posé par terre, un grattoir dans une main et une éponge dans l'autre. Je m'approche alors timidement de lui. J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction. Il a des ennuis et c'est en partie de ma faute.

 **-Tu n'es pas un peu loin de chez toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-Je me promenais.**

Je suis maintenant à côté de lui et je peux à présent très clairement voir qu'il est en train d'effacer des insultes et autres propos dégueulasses sur sa voiture.

 **-Pard-**

 **-Ne t'excuse pas, Ace. Ce n'est pas de ta faute** , sourit-il.

Je ne réponds rien, ne voulant pas l'énerver.

 **-Comment allez-vous ?** je lui demande ensuite du bout des lèvres.

 **-Plutôt bien. J'ai trouvé une pièce très rare de 2 euros aujourd'hui.**

 **-Vous vous foutez de moi ?** je m'insurge, complètement incrédule.

 **-Eh bien, non. Tu sais, Ace, des fois, il suffit de peu pour être heureux. Il faut aussi apprendre à apprécier les petits bonheurs de la vie. Si tu te concentres simplement sur les problèmes et les choses négatives qui t'entourent, ça n'ira jamais mieux.**

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à ça. Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à voir les choses ainsi. J'admire Marco pour sa façon d'être et sa manière de penser la vie. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

 **-Je peux vous aider, professeur ?** je demande alors, un peu intimidé par la situation.

 **-Oh, je ne vais pas dire non. Je suis là depuis un bon petit moment et mes doigts sont à moitié gelés,** me dit-il en me lançant un chiffon. **Mais fais attention, n'oublie pas que c'est ma voiture.**

 **-Très bien.**

 **-Ah, Ace,** m'arrête-t-il alors que je me retrousse les manches. **Je ne suis plus ton professeur. Appelle-moi tout simplement Marco.**

Je marque un léger temps d'arrêt et puis commence à nettoyer les insultes incrustées sur la voiture. Ma lèvre inférieure tremble et je la mords, empli de regrets.

 **-Merci pour ton aide,** me dit Marco plusieurs minutes plus tard.

 **-De rien.**

 **-Comment ça se passe au lycée ? Ça ne doit pas être facile avec toute cette histoire,** continue-t-il en rangeant les produits de nettoyage et en vidant le seau sur le haut de sa voiture pour finir de la rincer.

 **-Bof. J'ai été informé de la situation lundi et depuis, je ne suis pas retourné en cours.**

 **-Ah, et pourquoi ?**

Ses sourcils se froncent. Je vois alors de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. C'est très discret, comme toutes les autres émotions qui parfois traversent son visage.

 **-Malade.**

 **-Avec ce temps, rien d'étonnant. Fais attention à bien te couvrir,** plaisante-t-il.

Enfin, ça y ressemble en tout cas.

 **-J'ai dû aller au poste de police mardi.**

 **-A cause de l'histoire des photos ?** demande-t-il tout en s'adossant au capot de sa voiture.

Je fais de même et grimace légère à cause du froid sur mes fesses mais heureusement, ça ne dure que quelques secondes.

 **-Ouais. J'ai raconté la vérité et vraiment rien que la vérité mais le flic qui m'a interrogé ne semblait pas très convaincu.**

 **-Hum, ça n'arrange pas mes affaires ça,** grimace-t-il.

 **-Vous savez qui a porté plainte pour viol contre vous ?**

 **-Non mais je suis convoqué une nouvelle fois au poste pour être interrogé demain. Il y aura aussi une confrontation jeudi 26 avec cette personne. J'ai bon espoir que toute cette histoire s'arrange à ce moment-là,** souffle-t-il.

 **-Je pense que cette personne est la même que celle qui a pris les photos,** je confie alors, ayant hâte de savoir ce qu'il en pense.

 **-A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien du tout. En tout cas, ton hypothèse est loin d'être stupide. Je verrais bien ce qu'il en est quand j'aurais cette personne en face de moi. Mentir est facile. On le fait tous pour des raisons plus ou moins bonnes.**

Sa voix se fait sérieuse et je le regarde, inquiet.

- **Affronter les conséquences de ses mensonges en est une autre. Au final, ça finit toujours par leur retomber dessus. A eux, les menteurs.**

Il me regarde alors, ses yeux bleus si intenses me figeant sur place.

- **Sois toujours sincère, Ace, même si ça fait mal. Ne mens pas sur tes sentiments parce que ce n'est pas une solution pour aller mieux.**

Il me sourit et cette fois, je sais qu'il n'est plus question de lui mais de moi et de mes histoires de cœur.

 **-C'est facile à dire,** je marmonne.

 **-Je sais.** **Comment ça se passe avec Sabo ?**

 **-Comment vous avez su pour lui… ?**

La rue a beau être quasiment déserte, je n'ose pas parler trop fort.

 **-J'ai observé. Et puis, la conversation que nous avons eue la dernière fois a beaucoup joué. Le fait que tu ne nies jamais est aussi une preuve que j'ai raison.**

Je soupire et baisse la tête. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de Sabo. Aujourd'hui, c'est même la dernière chose dont j'ai envie d'entendre parler. Mon téléphone sonne. Je le sors de ma poche et regarde « maman » s'afficher sur l'écran. Je le range alors dans ma poche et le laisse sonner dans le vide.

 **-Il se fait tard, je dois rentrer.**

 **-Bien sûr.**

 **-Ace** , me retient-il une dernière fois. **Tu ne peux pas demander à Sabo de faire quelque chose dont tu es incapable. Il faut que tu apprennes à t'aimer. Ensuite seulement, il pourra le faire.**

 **-Merci. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vraiment, merci.**

Ma voix tremble et il semble perturbé par l'émotion qui me serre la gorge.

 **-De rien. J'ai été content d'avoir été ton professeur.**

Après un dernier regard, je pars enfin, plus décidé que jamais.

M'aimer ? C'est chose impossible. Après ce que j'ai fait, je n'y arriverai jamais. Je sers la lanière de mon sac à dos où repose larme. Je n'ai jamais été aussi tenté de la sortir.

Jeudi 19 janvier 2017

Je tousse de plus en plus. Serré dans mon gros manteau, je n'arrive pas à vaincre le froid. J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai le nez qui coule, ma gorge me brûle à force de tousser et mes yeux me piquent. Mon corps tout entier tremble tellement qu'il me fait mal.

Une autre crise de toux me frappe et je gémis de douleur en me massant la gorge. J'ai passé la nuit dehors, bercé par les appels incessants de mes proches. Je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit.

Je suis maintenant assis sur un vieux carton sous un pont - pas celui de Gueule d'Ange, je suis pas con non plus - qui me protège un peu du vent mais le froid s'insinue tout de même et fait trembler toutes les fibres de mon corps. Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar mais j'entends tout de même les cris incessants de Makino dans ma tête depuis deux jours. Je ne sais même plus si elle a vraiment crié ou si j'ai tout inventé.

 **-Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, bordel !**

Une larme roule sur ma joue droite et je ferme les yeux. Je souffle un bon coup et sors de mes doigts tremblant mon portable. Je ne vois rien. Le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé, mes mains sont gelées et je sens à peine mes doigts en composant le numéro de Law.

 **-Allo ? Ace ?! T'es sérieux de m'appeler que maintenant ! T'es au courant que tout le mo-**

 **-Tais-toi. J'ai pas envie de parler de ça.**

Je tousse et j'entends Law me demander si je vais bien.

 **-Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Fuguer, t'es sérieux ?**

 **-La ferme.**

 **-Sale morveux.**

 **-J'ai besoin de parler,** je confesse.

 **-Je t'écoute.**

 **-Je suis à bout. Tout est embrouillé dans ma tête…**

 **-Rentre chez toi, Ace. Dans ton état, peu importe la décision que tu prendras, tu le regretteras. Là, ça va pas alors tu craques. Pose-toi, donne-toi quelques jours et après ça ira mieux.**

 **-Tu ne comprend pas,** je m'agace.

 **-C'est vrai mais je pense que même toi, tu ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive.**

Je ne réponds rien. Il a raison.

 **-C'est quoi cette histoire avec Jewerly ?** je lance alors, voulant à tout prix changer de sujet.

Law l'a bien compris mais il accepte de me suivre.

 **-Comme je t'ai dit dans le message, elle m'a trompé.**

J'entends à sa voix combien c'est douloureux pour lui.

 **-Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?** je continue, toujours aussi perdu.

 **-A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer.**

 **-Tu sais qui c'est ?**

 **-Comment ça qui ?**

 **-Le mec avec qui elle t'a trompé.**

 **-Tu sais que t'es vachement sympa…**

 **-Désolé, j'ai pas réflé-**

 **-Non. A vrai dire, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un lycéen de Goa. Les cheveux rouges et une gueule un peu cassée. La photo était floue mais je pense que si je l'avais en face de moi, je pourrais facilement le reconnaître.**

 **-Comment ça les photos ? Et Jewerly était à Goa ?!**

 **-Ouais, elle était à une soirée avec une amie. Apparemment, elle avait beaucoup bu et m'a trompé avec le premier venu. Des gens lui ont piqué son portable et ont pris des photos d'eux au p'tit matin.**

Il soupire et reprend la parole. Sa voix se fait grondante.

- **Et ils ont trouvé ça marrant d'envoyer le tout au mec de Jewerly.**

 **-C'est vachement salaud…**

 **-Je ne te le fais pas dire,** soupire-t-il. **Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit…**

 **-J'suis désol-**

La communication se coupe soudainement. Je regarde mon portable pour le voir s'éteindre. Plus de batterie, c'est bien ma veine. Fait chier.

Au fond, c'était peut-être un signe. Qui sait. J'ouvre mon sac et pour la première fois de la journée, je sors le pistolet. Je me lève, l'arme à la main, et contemple les horizons de Goa seulement éclairés par de rares lampadaires et quelques étoiles encore présentes dans le ciel.

Je me mets ensuite à contempler l'arme. Est-ce que je me mets une balle dans la tête ou une au fond de la gorge ? Peut-être la tête. Je n'ai pas envie que ma mère soit obligée de reconnaître mon corps s'il est dans un état lamentable. Déjà que je vais la faire souffrir…

Avant de me poser trop de questions ou de réfléchir à des trucs futiles, je pose le canon du pistolet sur mon front.

Je reste dans cette position quelques secondes avant de finalement le poser sur ma tempe. Je respire fort et mes mains sont moites. Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire exactement. Normalement, je dois juste appuyer sur la gâchette mais s'il y avait un cran de sécurité ou je ne sais quoi à enlever ?

Alors c'est comme ça que ma vie va se finir ? Je vais juste mourir tout seul dans mon coin d'une balle dans la tête ? Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça mais en même temps, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Vivre devient trop difficile pour moi. Je n'ai même pas envie d'essayer d'aller mieux. Je sais que c'est peine perdue, que s'est déjà fini pour moi. Je suis déjà mort.

Je repense alors à ma mère. Elle a essayé de m'appeler hier et je me demande bien pourquoi. Est-ce qu'elle sait déjà ? Roger a dû lui dire que je m'étais barré. Mais est-ce qu'elle sait pourquoi ? Lui a-t-il parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé à Marie-Joa ? Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qu'elle pense de tout ça. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne sait pas tout.

Si je vais au bout, je vais lui faire du mal. Je le sais, jamais elle ne s'en remettra. Sans parler de mes amis... Law serait capable de venir jusqu'en enfer pour me le faire payer et Zoro... Je suis juste en train de l'abandonner.

Ils vont souffrir mais pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de faire marche arrière. Pour une fois, je ne veux penser qu'à moi. Vivre pour quelqu'un d'autre... Est-ce que ça marche vraiment ? Moi, je n'y crois pas. Je ne crois plus en grand-chose à vrai dire.

 **-Ace !**

Je sursaute et me retourne vivement pour tomber sur Shanks. Les vêtements complètement débraillés, la respiration haletante et les cheveux en pagaille, il a les yeux fixés sur le pistolet toujours collé à ma tempe.

 **-Fais pas ça, s'teu plait,** me dit-il doucement en tendant ses mains vers moi.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?** je souffle, complètement perdu **. T'approche pas !** je crie alors quand je le vois faire un pas dans ma direction.

 **-D'accord. T'énerve pas, OK ?**

 **-Pourquoi t'es là !?** je hurle à présent. **Réponds, bordel !**

 **-Tout le monde te cherche, mec. Ton père, les flics… Ta mère et tes amis de Baterilla s'inquiètent beaucoup aussi.**

Je suis perturbé par ce qu'il dit. J'avais beau m'y attendre, le savoir et me l'entendre dire est quand même différent.

 **-Arrête de faire ça ! Tu veux essayer de me faire changer d'avis !**

 **-Évidemment, t'as même pas 18 ans ! Tu vas pas foutre ta vie en l'air !**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ma vie !?** je m'énerve encore.

 **-Pas grand-chose, c'est vrai. Mais je sais une chose, c'est que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Si tu meurs, tu ne pourras jamais essayer d'arranger les choses. Parce qu'une fois que t'es mort, c'est fini, mec ! Le trou noir, le néant ! Tu veux vraiment faire pleurer ta mère ? Elle t'aime, elle t'a mis au monde. Montre-lui un peu de reconnaissance, merde ! Prouve-lui que tu as envie de vivre, que tu l'aimes et que t'as envie de vivre ! Que t'en veux !**

Ses paroles m'atteignent en plein cœur. Déboussolé, je baisse mon arme et l'observe à travers mes yeux embués de larmes. Bientôt, elles coulent en abondance sur mes joues et je discerne à peine la silhouette de Shanks.

Et puis, tout bascule. Je me ressaisis et me dis que je ne dois pas me laisser toucher par ses mensonges.

C'est trop tard pour moi.

 **-Désolé mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces.**

Sans attendre, je pose le canon du pistolet sur ma tempe.

Je ne me pose plus de question.

J'appuie, c'est tout.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Anonyme a écrit à 22h15 :

« Tu te souviens que je t'avais parlé des crimes contre l'humanité des Tenruybitos ? Eh bien quand je te disais ça, j'avais en tête l'esclavage atroce qu'ils avaient fait subir à certaines personnes qu'ils considéraient comme inférieures. Ils choisissent un peu au hasard des personnes qu'ils marquent ensuite comme du bétail avant de les enfermer chez eux et de les abaisser à l'état d'animaux. »

Ma respiration se bloque et mes mains se mettent à trembler. Je relis plusieurs fois le message d'Anonyme, espérant, priant même inutilement d'avoir mal lu. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je repense alors à Koala et à cette marque douloureuse qu'elle a dans le dos et qui lui fait si mal aujourd'hui encore.

Esclavage. Je sens un haut le cœur me traverser et je mets ma main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de vomir. Je me mets à réfléchir à toute allure. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête et mes oreilles se mettent à bourdonner.

Koala esclave. Douleur, humiliation, encore et encore.

Straw Berry a écrit à 22h27 :

« Tu as dit qu'ils étaient marqués. C'était quoi cette marque ? »

Anonyme a écrit à 22h28 :

« Un rond avec trois triangles sur les côtés. »

* * *

Oh mon Dieu que ce chapitre est déprimant! En tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop dur à lire. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réaction sur ce chapitre et serait ravi de répondre à vos questions si vous en avait, j'aime discuter avec vous.

Pour une fois c'est Ace que je maltraite. ^^ On retrouve Sabo dans le prochain chapitre, on l'a pas beaucoup vu dans ce chapitre, je me demande ce qu'il devient...?

Prochain chapitre le 02 Avril 2017.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Blue0, Yuto Aoki, Lawiki, jokykiss et brinou pour leurs review.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 12

.

« Il faut se ressembler un peu pour se comprendre, mais il faut être un peu différent pour s'aimer. »

Paul Géraldy

Sabo

* * *

Vendredi 20 janvier 2017

 **-C'est chaud quand même !** rigole une fille deux rangs devant moi.

 **-T'imagines ? Genre, il est gay ! Bouah !** ricane sa voisine, une petite brune.

 **-Moi, ça ne me gêne pas. Tu sais bien ce qu'on dit quand on voit un beau mec : soit il a une copine soit il est gay,** continue celle-ci en se penchant vers son amie.

Une fesse encore sur sa chaise et l'autre dans le vide, elle esquisse un petit sourire pervers.

\- **Et** **a** **voue qu'il est vachement beau !**

 **-Bandant, ouais !**

Quand la brune se rend compte qu'elle a parlé un peu fort, elle rougit.

 **-Tu te le serais bien tapé, n'est-ce pas ?** lui demande sa voisine d'un air moqueur.

 **-Je n'aurais pas dit non mais comme il est gay, c'est un peu mort. Et puis, je n'aurais jamais osé aller l'aborder…**

 **-Moi, je l'aurais fait sans problème,** se vante son amie. **Il n'a** **peut-être** **jamais couché avec une fille alors il peut pas vraiment savoir s'il aime ça ou pas. Par curiosité, on peut faire beaucoup de choses !**

 **-N'importe quoi,** rigole la petite brune.

Elle lance des regards un peu partout dans la classe pour voir si quelqu'un fait attention à elles **.**

 **-S'il n'a pas voulu d'Alvida, y a peu de chance qu'il te regarde !**

 **-Tu n'as pas tort… C'était quand même trop marrant quand il l'a remballée en plein cours !**

Elle met sa main devant sa bouche et étouffe un petit rire.

-E **lle était verte. Bien fait pour elle !**

 **-Elle n'a pas réussi à le ramener dans le droit chemin !**

La conversation continue mais je n'y prête plus attention. Ce genre de commérages, de moqueries et de rumeurs durent depuis lundi après-midi. Là encore, ça va. Des fois, les propos sont encore plus acides et les paroles sont violentes, teintées d'homophobie.

Ça peut aussi bien concerner Ace que notre ancien professeur de philo, Marco. D'ailleurs, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont revenus. Marco a été renvoyé et sera remplacé par un nouveau professeur le plus tôt possible. En attendant, nous avons les quelques cours qu'il avait déjà préparés.

Tout le monde le croit coupable. Certaines filles sont déçues, elles auraient aimé être à la place d'Ace car apparemment, notre ancien professeur avait la cote. Enfin, cela est valable seulement si les rumeurs sur leur relation sont vraies… D'autres disent que c'est dégueulasse et qu'ils devraient avoir honte de lui, qu'il ira brûler en enfer pour ses penchants pédérastes. N'importe quoi. Personnellement, je ne crois pas une seconde que Marco soit un pédophile. Après, lui et Ace ont peut-être effectivement une relation mais dans ce cas, c'est différent…

Quant à Ace, personne n'a de ses nouvelles. Personne, sauf les profs qui semblent avoir été prévenu de son absence. A vrai dire, je m'inquiète un peu pour lui. Ne pouvant pas le voir, j'imagine le pire. La semaine dernière déjà, il n'allait pas bien. Cette histoire le travaillait peut-être? A moins que ce soit autre chose…

Mlle Nico Robin entre et les discussions cessent comme le cours commence. J'essaie de me concentre là-dessus mais c'est chose impossible. Mon esprit est loin, très loin, aux côtés d'un certain brun à l'air taciturne…

 **xXx**

 **-C'est très bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Parler la bouche pleine n'est vraiment pas conseillé. Je viens de mettre des miettes partout.

 **-Cupcake,** me répond machinalement Sanji tout en réajustant le reste de ses gâteaux dans la boîte.

 **-C'est des vrais pop-corn en haut ?**

 **-Bah oui.**

Il esquisse un petit sourire et continue **.**

 **-J'ai nappé la base du gâteau avec du caramel au beurre salé, ça a permis aux pop-corn de coller,** m'explique-t-il.

 **-C'est super bon en tout cas**!

Je lèche mes doigts et louche sur le reste des gâteaux **.**

 **-Je peux en avoir un autre ?**

Ma main commence déjà à se diriger vers la boite.

 **-Non, c'est pour ma Nami-chérie ! Je t'en ai passé un juste pour que tu goûtes.**

Je grimace en l'entendant dire ça. Mon ventre grogne et je jette un coup d'œil aux gâteaux de la cafétéria mais très vite, mon attention est de nouveau attirée par les cupcakes. Il y en a avec de la crème rose, d'autres sont vert, jaune. C'est très coloré et j'aimerais bien goûter à tout pour pouvoir savoir à quels parfums ils sont…

 **-Nami ne va même pas tout manger,** je me plains.

 **-Je te donnerai les restes alors,** argumente-t-il.

 **-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?** je souris.

 **-Parce que je ne sais pas ce que Nami laissera. Si ça se trouve, elle en aimera certains plus que d'autres.**

Je soupire et me retourne vers le comptoir de gâteaux. Un serveur passe par là et je lui demande deux cookies. Sanji n'est vraiment pas sympa. On m'apporte très rapidement ma commande et même si ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, je mange tout de même mes cookies avec un grand appétit.

 **-Boude pas.**

Je ne lui réponds pas et continue de manger.

 **-Je te ferais un gâteau si tu veux !**

 **-Je veux un trois chocolats alors.**

 **-Pas un truc avec de la mousse, je peux pas le laisser à température ambiante trop longtemps, il va fondre.**

 **-Des muffins ! Ou alors, euh… des chouquettes !**

 **-Ouais, on verra ça** **. Quand est-ce** **que la Winter Cup commence** **au fait** **?**

 **-21 février. Un peu avant la fin du tournoi de foot,** je fais, pensif.

 **-Je viendrai t'encourager alors tu n'as pas intérêt à perdre,** lance-t-il.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas !**

J'ai un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je suis vraiment heureux de ce que vient de m'annoncer Sanji. La dernière fois, aucun de mes amis n'était venu me voir à mon match et il n'avait beau être qu'amical, il était tout de même important. Entendre mon meilleur ami me dire qu'il viendra m'encourager me motive à fond pour ce tournoi !

 **-Sabo ?**

J'arrête de sourire comme un idiot pour me tourner vers la personne qui vient de m'interpeller. Je fronce ensuite légèrement les sourcils, un peu surpris. Il me semble que c'est le président du Glee Club. Il était dans le club de foot avant et traînait un peu avec Koala. Si je ne me trompe pas, il s'appelle X-Drake.

 **-Euh, oui ?**

 **-Je peux te prendre un peu de ton temps ? Il faut que je te demande quelque chose. C'est à propos de la représentation du Glee Club lors du match d'ouverture du tournoi de foot.**

 **-Ah oui, bien sûr !**

Je m'excuse auprès de Sanji et me lève. On va s'adosser au bar et tout de suite, il rentre dans le vif du sujet.

 **-On n'a toujours pas eu confirmation du conseil des élèves pour chanter.**

 **-Ah bon ?**

 **-Comment ça, ah bon ?**

 **-On s'est réuni mercredi et on a décidé à l'unanimité de vous donner l'autorisation de faire une représentation ! Le président des élèves devait t'envoyer un mail pour les informations complémentaires !**

 **-T'es sérieux !?**

 **-Oui ! Il ne l'a toujours pas fait ?**

 **-Bien sûr que non ! Quel enculé celui-là...**

 **-Il a peut-être juste oublié.**

Il me fixe en fronçant les sourcils et je ne me sens pas d'argumenter.

- **Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai une copie du dossier sur mon ordinateur. Je t'envoie tout ça par mail dès ce soir. Ce sera bon pour le Glee Club ?**

 **-Ouais. On n'a pas le choix de toute façon…**

 **-Désolé**.

Il se contente de hausser les épaules. Il se retourne alors pour partir mais je le retiens.

 **-Hum… Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'Ace** ?

Il grimace légèrement. Ca ne s'annonce pas bien.

 **-J'ai essayé de le contacter mais sans succès. Je pense que ça ne va pas vraiment. Bon, en même temps…**

 **-Mouais.**

Il hausse les épaules et s'en va pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Samedi 21 janvier 2017

Assis sur le lit mal rangé de Luffy, je regarde mes pieds, un peu gêné. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là et mon élève n'a pas l'air plus emballé que moi par ma présence, ou plutôt par la raison de ma présence. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Ce matin, alors que je dormais paisiblement, mon père est entré avec fracas, me réveillant sans ménagement. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre que je n'étais pas en train de faire un cauchemar mais que j'étais bel et bien réveillé, et dans la réalité. Celui-ci s'est ensuite permis de me passer un savon pour me dire qu'à cette heure-ci, je devrais déjà être chez Roger en train de donner cours à Luffy.

J'ai cru halluciné en l'entendant dire ça. Je ne pars jamais trop tôt chez Luffy car je connais son besoin de dormir et mon père n'était même pas là hier, ce qui veut dire qu'il est rentré juste pour s'assurer que je parte bien voir Luffy ! Décidément, il me fait de plus en plus pitié…

Encore un peu groggy, je me suis levé autant pour qu'il se taise que parce que j'avais un cours à donner et je me suis préparé.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir sonné à l'immense bâtisse de Roger que je me suis demandé ce que je faisais là. Avec la situation qu'ils traversent, ils n'avaient peut-être pas envie de me voir. Sans doute avaient-ils même oublié mon existence. Si Ace n'est pas venu en cours pendant une semaine, c'est bien pour une raison mais maintenant que je suis là, c'est trop tard. Un peu surpris de me trouver là, on m'a tout de même ouvert. Je suis alors très rapidement monté dans la chambre de Luffy qui venait juste de se réveiller.

 **-Peut-être que je devrais partir ?** je demande alors à Luffy, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

 **-Non, ché bon** , me dit-il tout en mangeant un morceau de poulet.

Je grimace légèrement, quelque peu dégoûté. Il est un peu trop tôt je trouve pour manger du poulet…

 **-Par contre, je ne veux pas travailler !** continue-t-il.

 **-Le contraire m'aurait étonné…**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- **Mais si tu ne veux pas travailler, ça sert un peu à rien que je sois là, non ?**

 **-Mais si ! T'as qu'à jouer avec moi !**

 **-Euh… C'est-à-dire que j'ai p-**

 **-Allez, s'teu plait, Sabo ! Je m'ennuie tout seul…**

 **-Tu ne joues jamais avec Ace ? Il était là toute la semaine** **pourtant** **…**

Je m'en veux de faire ça. Me servir de Luffy pour avoir les informations que je veux… C'est vraiment bas. Je me lève et vais m'asseoir à ses côtés. Il est silencieux et ses sourcils sont froncés. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Ne pas poser de questions stupides serait certainement un bon début...

 **-Oui mais Ace était malade alors j'avais pas le droit d'aller le voir ou j'allais attraper ses microbes. C'est Roger qui l'a dit mais moi, je suis jamais malade et j'ai pas peur des microbes ! Alors je suis parti le voir mais il dormait. A chaque fois, il dormait alors j'ai jamais pu jouer avec lui...**

Il soupire et reprend un morceau de poulet dans son seau rouge.

 **-S'il était malade, c'est normal. Et ça va mieux maintenant ?**

 **-Je sais pas mais sûrement que oui.**

 **-Comment ça sûrement ?**

Je le regarde, un peu surpris de sa réponse.

 **-Il est parti** **il y a trois jours** **. Apparemment, il a sauté** **par** **la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il est trop fort !**

Ses yeux pétillent alors que ma mine se défait complètement.

- **Je crois qu'il voulait juste jouer à cache-cache et que tout le monde le cherche partout. Quand c'est Ace qui propose un jeu, tout le monde est d'accord mais quand c'est moi, y a jamais personne !** boude-t-il soudain.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, d'autant que je suis sûr que Luffy déforme un peu la vérité. J'imagine vraiment très mal Ace vouloir jouer à cache-cache.

 **-Bon, comme je suis là, je veux bien qu'on fasse une partie de… Bah de ce que tu veux.**

 **-C'est vrai ?!**

J'acquiesce et il me sourit, heureux.

- **Cool !**

Il se lève précipitamment, faisant tomber sa nourriture par terre, et va chercher dans ses affaires un jeu de société. Il en ramène cinq qu'il laisse tomber à mes pieds avant de revenir s'asseoir à côté de moi et de ramasser ses poulets.

Il me demande par quoi je veux commencer et j'opte pour le _Uno_. Luffy rigole et gigote beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de le voir si souriant. On continue à s'amuser avec les jeux de société pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne décide d'allumer la Wii pour jouer à un jeu violent avec des envahisseurs extra-terrestres.

J'avoue ne pas trop avoir compris le principe du jeu. Je n'ai pas trop apprécié car j'ai trouvé la trame bancale et complètement stupide, les réactions pas réalistes du tout et le graphisme peu appréciable… Je présume que ce jeu plaît tout de même à certaines personnes. Les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas !

 **xXx**

J'allais rentrer chez moi mais finalement, je suis encore là. J'ai demandé à Luffy où était la chambre d'Ace. Il n'a pas posé de question et m'a indiqué l'endroit.

 **-Sabo ? Je croyais que tu étais déjà parti ?** me dit Roger alors que je suis arrêté en plein milieu du couloir.

Je suis dos à lui et je n'ose pas me retourner.

 **-Hum… C'est-à-dire que** **je m'en allais** **mais en fait, j'aurais aimé voir Ace avant,** je réponds enfin tout en me tournant lentement vers lui.

 **-Il dort.**

Il me sourit, attendri de voir que je m'inquiète pour son fils.

 **-Ah.**

Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter d'autre et grimace légèrement devant mon incapacité à argumenter. Je finis tout de même par reprendre la parole.

 **-Ce n'est pas grave, je dois juste lui donner quelque chose. Je vais le poser et c'est tout.**

Pour une fois, cette fichue histoire de portable me sert et je remercie mon inconscient de me l'avoir fait prendre avec moi. C'est peut-être pour me permettre de ne plus entendre Stelly se plaindre.

 **-Ah bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je peux peut-être le faire,** continue-t-il avec ce même sourire sur les lèvres.

 **-** **Ce ne sera pas nécessaire** **. Je voulais aussi en profiter pour le voir un peu, Luffy m'a dit qu'il avait été malade toute la semaine…**

Je sens mes joues se colorer et je pense que Roger l'a remarqué aussi.

 **-Très bien. Ne soit pas trop long, il doit se reposer.**

 **-Oui, pas de problème.**

Je me retourne et m'empresse de m'éloigner avant qu'il ne décide de me poser d'autres questions. Les mains moites et la gorge sèche, je marche rapidement jusqu'à la chambre d'Ace. J'arrive et, pris d'une soudaine nervosité, j'hésite à frapper.

Je souffle un bon coup et entre. La porte grince à peine alors que je la pousse tout doucement. La pièce est plongée dans le noir. Seul un filet de lumière filtre à travers les volets à demi-fermés.

Je reste au pas de la porte à observer avant de me ressaisir et de fermer la porte derrière moi tout aussi doucement. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas plus avancé sur la marche à suivre maintenant. Je continue alors à examiner la pièce et remarque rapidement une forme emmitouflée dans de grosses couvertures sur un lit deux places ou King size que je n'arrive pas vraiment à distinguer.

Il n'y a pas assez de lumière pour que je puisse distinguer autre chose alors j'arrête mon voyeurisme là. Je me sens un peu gêné par ce que je fais, j'ai l'impression de violer son intimité, que ma présence ici n'est pas du tout légitime. Je suis sûr que si le propriétaire des lieux était réveillé, il me foutrait à la porte. Surtout que je n'ai même pas frappé avant d'entrer ! Mais comme Roger m'a dit qu'il dormait… Je voulais pas le réveiller, c'est tout…

Je finis par sortir le portable que Stelly lui doit de mon sac et m'approche doucement dans le but de le poser sur la table de chevet que je devine à côté de son lit. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils quand je suis assez près pour voir plusieurs boîtes de médicaments dessus. Il devait vraiment être très malade mais rien d'étonnant vu le temps…

Je pose le portable sur un coin et fais semblant de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille droite. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Partir semble être une bonne idée pourtant, je n'en ai clairement pas envie. Je fais le tour du lit tout en marchant sur la pointe des pieds de peur de buter sur quelque chose. Très vite, je suis à hauteur de son visage même si toutes ses couvertures et le peu de luminosité m'empêchent de bien voir.

Je me penche légèrement vers lui et d'une main tremblante, dégage légèrement tous les tissus pour voir son visage. C'est juste pour m'assurer qu'il va bien, rien de plus… Avec toutes ces histoires et cette longue semaine d'absence sans nouvelle, c'est normal de s'inquiéter. D'autant que je dois bien avouer que ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal d'imaginer qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose entre lui et notre professeur de philo…

 **-Qu'est-ce que…**

J'ouvre grand les yeux en voyant un énorme bleu sur sa joue. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir bien vu alors je m'approche un peu plus. Nos visages sont maintenant si proches que je peux entendre et sentir son souffle régulier, signe qu'il dort profondément.

Oui, c'est bien un bleu qui s'étend de sa mâchoire à sa pommette. Il a aussi la lèvre fendue. Ça doit faire un mal de chien ! Est-ce qu'il s'est battu ? Pourtant, Luffy m'a assuré qu'il était cloué au lit depuis une semaine tellement il était malade…

Je baisse la tête, légèrement perdu dans mes pensées. Est-ce que cette histoire de cache-cache serait vraie ? J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire… A moins que Luffy ait pris ça pour un jeu mais qu'en vérité, ce soit tout à fait autre chose. Mais quoi ? Je soupire, définitivement déconcerté.

Je finis par relever les yeux pour croiser ceux grands ouverts d'Ace qui me fixe, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur et je recule, me sentant honteux de m'être tenu si proche de lui. Mon cœur semble mener une course folle et une soudaine chaleur m'envahit. Mes mains sont moites et mon cœur me fait mal. Je n'arrive pas à bouger et encore moins à parler.

 **-J'aime bien rêver de toi,** lance-t-il de sa voix encore ensommeillée.

Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Il repousse toutes ses grosses couvertures et tend son bras vers moi. Je recule encore un peu, surpris par le geste. Cependant, ce n'est pas assez loin car il réussit à attraper ma main et me tire vers lui. Ahuri, je tombe à moitié sur son corps sans comprendre comment.

Paniqué à l'idée de lui avoir fait mal pendant ma chute, je me redresse ensuite brutalement. Mes joues me brûlent à moitié quand je vois qu'il a encore ce même sourire sur les lèvres. Il rabat alors les draps sur nous et me prend dans ses bras.

Je suis tellement choqué par son attitude que je n'ose rien dire. Mon cœur n'a pas fini de battre à cent à l'heure et je sens le sien sous la paume de ma main qui bat à un rythme régulier. J'ai envie de bouger mais il me tient tellement serré contre lui que j'ai du mal à croire que ce qui est en train de se passer est réel.

 **-Tu es le seul qui ne me dit pas des trucs horribles,** continue-t-il en plongeant le nez dans mon cou.

 **-Quoi ?**

Trop concentré à me sentir, il ne me répond pas, si bien que je me demande si j'ai bien entendu.

Je devrais parler, dire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. La logique serait de commencer par lui dire que tout ça n'est pas un rêve. Mais quelle serait alors sa réaction ? J'avoue ne pas avoir trop envie de la tester…

Je me sens un peu pitoyable de m'inquiéter de ce que lui peut penser alors que c'est moi la « victime » de ses gestes. J'ai l'impression qu'il a un peu trop abusé des médicaments et que ça lui fait confondre rêve et réalité.

 **-Hum.**

Je me redresse légèrement et cette fois-ci, il me laisse faire. J'ai le visage en feu et je le fixe de mes yeux chocolat inquisiteurs.

Il vient de lécher mon cou. Il l'a déjà fait mais… je ne m'y attendais pas. Il ne semble pas vouloir s'excuser ou dire quoi que ce soit d'autre car il se met soudainement à balader ses mains sur mon corps. Quand je sens qu'il se met à peloter sans gêne mes fesses, je me redresse totalement et prends ses mains dans les miennes, définitivement gêné.

Par contre, je suis maintenant assis à califourchon sur lui et sentir mes fesses sur son bassin ne m'aide vraiment pas à réfléchir convenablement. Je peux sentir à travers son léger pantalon de coton et de son sous-vêtement la forme généreuse de son sexe encore au repos. Je secoue la tête, m'exhortant au calme. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est ce genre de rêve qu'il fait de moi…

 **-T'es quand même un sacré pervers,** je lui lance en plaquant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

 **-N'importe quoi,** rigole-t-il. **Je sais que de nous deux, c'est toi qui a les idées les plus salaces.**

 **-Quoi !?**

Je m'étrangle à moitié. Je m'approche de lui pour le dévisager à travers la pénombre, penchant mon corps sur son torse nu et ne pensant même pas au fait que ce soit une mauvaise idée.

 **-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui rêve de moi et pas l'inverse !**

 **-C'est vrai…**

Il ferme les yeux et souffle comme pour se donner du courage.

- **Embrasse-moi.**

Je reste figé durant plusieurs secondes, surpris par l'intensité de sa voix mais aussi par ses mots et son regard si accablé.

Un mot de lui et je chavire. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut alors que c'est faux. C'est moi qui souhaite qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut de moi. Qu'il me montre ce qu'aimer veut réellement dire et ce que la passion signifie. Je sais que je vais sans doute le regretter mais l'attraction que je ressens pour lui est trop forte. Mes lèvres sont comme attirées par celles si douces d'Ace.

Il passe sa main derrière ma nuque et je ne sais plus si c'est moi qui comble les derniers centimètres qui nous sépare ou si c'est lui mais la vérité est qu'on s'embrasse. Et que j'aime ça.

Ça ne dure pas longtemps ou en tout cas, pas assez à mon goût. C'était doux et salé comme s'il avait pleuré avant… Je le regarde et je remarque sa tristesse infinie. Mon cœur se serre.

 **-Je t'aime.**

Je sens mes yeux s'embuer et je me retrouve incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. C'est si soudain. C'est comme recevoir une gifle. Ça fait mal. Je m'accroche à lui et niche mon visage dans son cou. Ma lèvre inférieure subit alors les assauts répétés de mes dents qui se font un plaisir de la maltraiter. Ces mots, j'ai toujours voulu les entendre. Mais pas comme ça.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé au visage ?** je lui demande, la gorge nouée et ignorant volontairement sa déclaration.

 **-Shanks m'a collé la raclée de ma vie,** sourit-il comme si rien ne s'était passé quelques secondes plus tôt.

 **-Arrête de te battre,** je souffle, me demandant bien qui est ce Shanks.

 **-On verra…**

Ça fait bizarre de le voir si coopératif et calme. Je sais que des occasions comme ça, je n'en aurais pas beaucoup. Je veux alors en profiter pour lui poser des questions mais pour le moment, celle qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est bien celle-là…

 **-Avec Marco…**

J'ai honte de demander ça et le silence d'Ace ne fait qu'augmenter mon embarras.

- **Est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose avec lui ?** je continue tout de même. Toujours rien. Je me redresse et voit qu'il s'est de nouveau endormi.

Je soupire et me lève. Je le couvre et prends quelques instants pour l'observer dormir. Je me penche alors vers lui et, la voix tremblante, je lui souffle ce que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir lui dire.

 **-Si tu me le dis de nouveau quand tu seras réveillé, je te croirais et alors… Je la quitterais pour toi. Cette femme qui représente tant pour moi, je la quitterais pour toi, Ace. Et je te dirais à quel point j'ai toujours attendu ce moment et combien tu comptes pour moi. Que tu es tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé…**

Une larme coule sur ma joue et vient mourir sur ses lèvres. Je viens embrasser délicatement ses lèvres et cette fois encore, ce baiser a le goût salé de nos larmes.

Lundi 23 janvier 2017

Assis sur mon lit, le dos voûté, je fixe l'écran de mon ordinateur. Rien. En presque une semaine, je n'ai reçu aucun message d'Anonyme. Tous mes messages sont restés sans réponse et il ne s'est pas connecté depuis lundi dernier. A vrai dire, je m'inquiète un peu pour lui. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas donner de nouvelles. Peut-être que je me fais des idées. Il n'y a sans doute rien de grave mais j'ai du mal à m'en convaincre.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au fait que son absence coïncide avec celle d'Ace. Il a été malade une semaine entière… Si Anonyme est vraiment Ace, le fait qu'il ne se soit pas connecté serait tout à fait normal. En même temps, quand on est cloué au lit, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose.

Je soupire et me craque nerveusement les doigts. Non, je n'y crois pas ou alors, je ne veux pas y croire. Je ne sais pas. J'ai confié des choses intimes sur moi à Anonyme que je n'avais jamais dites à personne. Lui et moi partageons quelque chose de spécial… Nous avons beau ne pas nous connaître réellement, je sais que je peux le considérer comme un ami.

Avec Ace, c'est différent. Quand je lui parle, le regarde ou l'embrasse, je sens que c'est différent. Plus intense… C'est vrai que c'est difficile de comparer ça avec une relation amicale – et virtuelle de surcroît - et que les impressions peuvent aussi être faussées mais je sais qu'avec Ace, tout est tellement plus... merveilleux. Anonyme demeure tout de même très important pour moi.

J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave...

La petite sonnerie m'annonçant l'arrivée d'un message me sort de mes pensées quelque peu moroses. Je clique sur la petite enveloppe en bas à gauche et souris aussitôt en voyant le nom d'Anonyme s'afficher. Je me reprends et lis enfin le message.

Anonyme a écrit à 21h42 :

« Je suis désolé pour ma longue absence… J'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels qui m'ont empêché de venir te parler avant. Comment vas-tu ? »

Sraw Berry a écrit à 21h44 :

« Tout va très bien, je suis vraiment content de te parler. Je me faisais beaucoup de soucis pour toi, tu sais...»

Anonyme a écrit à 21h45 :

« Ah bon ? Tu vas peut-être t'énerver mais je dois dire que je suis assez content que tu te sois fait du mauvais sang pour moi. »

Straw Berry a écrit à 21h46 :

« Énervé ? Non, pas vraiment. Amusé, oui. Nos discussions m'ont manqué. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dit sur les Tenruybito… Mon père a dîné avec un ancien Dragon Céleste pour affaire et je dois dire que ça m'inquiète un peu. »

Anonyme a écrit à 21h48 :

« Je suis ravi d'avoir éveillé ta curiosité et de t'avoir en quelque sorte poussé à faire des recherches, à récolter des informations pour pouvoir ainsi te faire ton propre avis. Je ne voudrais pas que tu m'accuses de te retourner le cerveau ! C'est bien, tu es un garçon intelligent. De quel noble s'agit-il ? »

Straw Berry a écrit à 21h50 :

« C'est Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que son père a renoncé à ses privilèges de noble et qu'à cause de ça, il n'est plus un Tenruybito. C'est aussi un homme d'affaire redoutable. Je n'ai pas pu trouver beaucoup d'information sur lui. »

J'appuie sur « entrée » et attends de recevoir sa réponse. Et alors qu'il me répondait très vite jusqu'à présent, je me retrouve à attendre plus de 10 minutes sa réponse.

Anonyme a écrit à 22h04 :

« Je pense que tu as de grandes raisons de t'inquiéter. Doflamingo est un homme assez mystérieux qu'il vaut mieux éviter. Il a trempé dans des affaires assez louches il y a quelques années mais ses agissements ont été couverts par le gouvernement. L'avantage d'avoir du '' sang de noble ''. Il est très riche, comme tous les autres Dragons Célestes mais son argent comme son cœur est sale. Méfie-toi de cet homme, ce n'est peut-être plus un Dragon Céleste mais il a beaucoup de ressources. »

Straw Berry a écrit à 22h08 :

« A cause de mon père, je vais certainement être obligé de le voir une ou deux fois encore. Comment sais-tu toutes ces choses ? Même en cherchant plusieurs heures sur internet, je n'ai pu avoir que son nom et un rapide résumé de sa vie...»

Anonyme a écrit à 22h11 :

« Désolé mais ça, je ne peux pas te le dire. En tout cas, j'ai de bonnes sources. Heureusement, il n'y a pas qu'internet dans la vie ! Mais c'est vrai que des fois, c'est bien pratique. Ne t'inquiète pas, pour l'instant tu n'es pas obligé de tout savoir sur lui. Evite-le et nous réfléchirons à une solution plus tard. »

Straw Berry a écrit à 22h14 :

« Si tu le dis… J'espère quand même ne plus jamais avoir à le recroiser. »

Anonyme a écrit 22h15 :

« Tu te souviens que je t'avais parlé des crimes contre l'humanité des Tenruybitos ? Eh bien quand je te disais ça, j'avais en tête l'esclavage atroce qu'ils avaient fait subir à certaines personnes qu'ils considéraient comme inférieures. Ils choisissent un peu au hasard des personnes qu'ils marquent ensuite comme du bétail avant de les enfermer chez eux et de les abaisser à l'état d'animaux. »

Ma respiration se bloque et mes mains se mettent à trembler. Je relis plusieurs fois le message d'Anonyme, espérant, priant même inutilement d'avoir mal lu. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je repense alors à Koala et à cette marque douloureuse qu'elle a dans le dos et qui lui fait si mal aujourd'hui encore.

Esclavage. Je sens un haut le cœur me traverser et je mets ma main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de vomir. Je me mets à réfléchir à toute allure. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête et mes oreilles se mettent à bourdonner.

Koala esclave. Douleur, humiliation, encore et encore.

Straw Berry a écrit à 22h27 :

« Tu as dit qu'ils étaient marqués. C'était quoi cette marque ? »

Anonyme a écrit à 22h28 :

« Un rond avec trois triangles sur le haut et un triangle en bas. »

Je soupire aussitôt de soulagement. Koala a un soleil sur le dos. Elle n'est pas concernée, du moins je l'espère… Je ferme les yeux, me souvenant péniblement de sa souffrance et de son désarroi le jour où elle s'est livrée à moi. N'est-elle vraiment pas concernée par toutes ces histoires ? J'ai l'impression qu'au fond de moi, je connais déjà la réponse…

Mercredi 25 Janvier 2017

Je n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux. Ses cheveux bruns désordonnés, ses bijoux extravagants et son hématome violacé sur sa joue gauche. Ace est revenu ce matin et il n'y a pas que moi qui ne parviens pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Les profs n'ont rien dit quant à sa longue absence ni par rapport à son retour. Sans doute étaient-ils déjà au courant.

La plupart de élèves de la classe l'ont dévisagé - enfin surtout son visage blessé - mais n'ont rien dit de plus. C'est bizarre de leur part. Eux qui étaient si bavards lorsque le concerné n'était pas là.

Cependant, l'atmosphère a quand même un peu changé. Elle est un peu tendue je dirais. Même l'habituel cours d'anglais normalement assez sympathique n'encourage pas à la rigolade… Le prof interroge certains élèves à l'oral sur ce qu'ils ont pensé du passage qu'on devait lire pour aujourd'hui. Je suis content de ne pas être à leur place car je n'ai pas lu le passage en question et comme on est noté, je ne veux pas voir mes notes baisser. Enfin, c'est surtout mon père qui y tient.

Alors que Margaret est en train de se mélanger les pinceaux et parle au passé pour une raison que j'ignore, je me mets à observer Ace. Il est assis seul à une table. Cette fois-ci, Alvida n'a même pas essayé de le coller. Planquée au fond de la salle, elle se remet peut-être lentement du vent qu'Ace lui a mis. A moins qu'elle ne se cache tout simplement parce que tout comme moi, elle n'a pas été très studieuse pour ce cours. Qui sait.

Je me concentre sur Ace. Penser à Alvida ne m'apporte rien du tout et je me demande alors s'il se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé samedi. J'ai l'impression que non. Après tout, il ne m'a rien dit de spécial ni ne m'a regardé plus que de raison. Mais je n'oublie pas qu'Ace ne montre pas vraiment ses émotions. Il ne laisse même rien paraître, si bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il me fait une révélation, je tombe de haut. Ou alors je m'envole, heureux…

La cloche sonne et le prof nous autorise à ranger nos affaires et à partir, ce qu'on fait avec beaucoup d'empressement. Il est midi et tout le monde a faim, moi tout particulièrement. Je marche assez rapidement dans le couloir et évite soigneusement les élèves moins pressés qui traînent dans le couloir. Aujourd'hui, je mange avec les autres membres de l'équipe de basket, c'est-à-dire également Vergo. On ne le fait pas toujours mais des fois, ça fait du bien d'être ensemble et de parler de ce qu'on aime : le basket. Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que je peux partager avec mes amis de mon côté.

Je remarque alors Gild Tesoro au niveau des casiers et me souviens de ce que m'a dit X-Drake la dernière fois. Gild Tesoro est le président du conseil des élèves et en tant que tel, c'était à lui de transmettre les renseignements au président du Glee Club. Je vais juste le prévenir que je l'ai fait et lui demander pourquoi j'ai dû le faire alors que c'était à lui de s'en charger. Je me demande s'il a vraiment oublié ou s'il voulait simplement mettre le Glee Club dans la panade.

 **-Salut.**

Il ferme son casier et m'accueille avec un petit sourire en coin.

- **Je vais faire vite parce que j'ai faim.**

Il acquiesce, amusé.

- **C'est à propos du Glee Club.**

J'ai toujours son attention alors je continue.

- **Tu ne leur as pas envoyé le mail avec les informations pour le match d'ouverture du tournoi de foot.**

 **-Ah, ça.**

Il lève les yeux au ciel comme si tout ça l'exaspérait.

 **-Tu avais oublié ou t'as juste remis ça à plus tard ? Un peu tard, d'ailleurs.**

 **-Ouais, on va dire ça. Écoute, je suis un peu pressé, est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé de parler de ça ?**

 **-Oui. Après, il n'y a pas de problème puisque je me suis arrangé avec le président du Glee Club mais quand même !**

 **-Ouais, ouais…**

Il me tapote l'épaule avant de partir. Je ne dis rien de plus. De toute façon, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose avec lui. Il a toujours été comme ça. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire alors pour ma part, je considère que c'est bon.

Je reprends donc mon chemin vers le restaurant scolaire et alors que les autres membres de l'équipe de basket parlent gaiement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout le poids du monde sur les épaules. Je suis pris entre deux feux et je sais que je ne pourrais pas continuer comme ça longtemps.

Je me fais l'effet d'un lâche. De ne pas arriver à être sincère avec Ace ni à m'assumer complètement me remplit de honte. Il y a aussi Koala… Les révélations d'Anonyme m'ont fait l'effet d'une bombe. Aujourd'hui encore, je n'arrive pas à accepter le fait que Koala a peut-être été une esclave à un moment donné de sa vie. Ça semble tellement invraisemblable et pourtant… J'aimerais pouvoir lui en parler, lui dire qu'elle peut se confier à moi mais au fond, je sais qu'elle se braquerait et j'ai aussi peur de ne pas être suffisamment fort pour ça. Le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas vraiment l'aider. Je ne peux pas tout effacer d'un coup de baguette magique. C'est comme ça malheureusement. Et puis, rompre avec elle, j'y pense de plus en plus mais j'ai l'impression que ce serait l'abandonner au moment où elle a le plus besoin de moi.

 **-Sabo, tu ne vas pas finir ton plat** ? me demande Gin.

 **-Oh non, vas-y.**

Il prend l'assiette, ravi, et je me mets alors à grignoter mon morceau de pain, la tête remplie de tous ces problèmes et questionnements sans fin.

Jeudi 26 janvier 2017

 **-Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement stressée !**

Koala gigote nerveusement. Elle est très belle dans son joli ensemble au couleur du lycée. Le blanc lui va bien, même si vu les dimensions de la tenue, elle doit avoir très froid. Je lui en ai d'ailleurs fait la remarque tout à l'heure mais elle m'a juré ne pas sentir le froid tellement elle était excitée et stressée en même temps par l'événement.

 **-T'inquiète, ça va bien se passer. Et puis si tu loupes ta chorégraphie du début et que l'équipe de Marie-Joa perd, les gens seront tellement énervés contre eux qu'ils oublieront ta maladresse !**

 **-Ne dis pas ça, tu vas nous porter la poisse ! J'espère bien qu'on va gagner ! T'imagines** **si** **on perd ?!**

Elle ouvre grand les yeux, me faisant légèrement pouffer. A l'entendre, c'est presque impossible.

 **-Tu sais, l'équipe de foot est loin d'être très forte. Elle est dans la moyenne, quoi.** Elle plisse les yeux comme si elle n'en revenait pas de ce que je venais de dire mais je poursuis.

- **Au mieux, elle ira en quart de finale. Peut-être même en demi mais ce n'est pas sûr. Ils n'ont pas vraiment d'incroyable buteur. De bons joueurs c'est sûr, mais quand ils gagnent, ce n'est jamais de beaucoup parce que justement, il leur manque un bon buteur. Bon après, je dis ça, je dis rien. C'est pas comme si je m'y connaissais en foot.**

 **-Ouais, c'est ça !**

Elle rigole et je fais de même. Elle soupire ensuite et son visage devient sérieux.

- **L'équipe était beaucoup plus forte quand X-Drake était encore là.**

 **-Il était si bon que ça ?**

Comme il a quitté l'équipe seulement quelques mois après que je sois entré au lycée, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de lui à cette époque-là.

 **-C'était un génie, oui !**

Je vois ses yeux pétiller et j'en suis assez surpris. C'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça, si heureuse en parlant de quelqu'un.

 **-Ah bon ?**

 **-Oui ! Il enchaînait les buts et avait un jeu de jambes incroyable ! Je n'arrivais jamais à le quitter des yeux quand il entrait sur le terrain !**

 **-Vu la manière dont tu en parles, je pourrais presque croire que tu l'aimes,** je dis pour plaisanter.

 **-N'importe quoi !**

Elle rougit et je me demande si c'est parce qu'elle est gênée ou si c'est autre chose.

 **-Pourquoi il a quitté le club au final ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas trop. De ce que j'en sais, c'est parce que ça ne se passait pas bien avec les autres joueurs. On se parlait juste vite fait, il ne me disait pas tout.**

Elle a la tête baissée et semble songeuse. Le vent souffle, faisant légèrement bouger ses cheveux et sa jupe. Je ressers alors mon manteau contre moi et observe les alentours. Beaucoup de voitures mais peu de monde à l'entrée du stade. Tout le monde est déjà installé. De dehors, les bruits des festivités nous parviennent ainsi que l'odeur alléchante des divers plats et sucreries qu'ils vendent à l'intérieur.

 **-On ferait mieux de rentrer, non ?** je lui demande.

Elle acquiesce et on se met en marche. Elle se blottit contre moi, sans doute afin de récupérer un peu de ma chaleur. On se sépare cependant très vite et elle court rejoindre les autres filles. De mon côté, je me prépare à affronter la foule pour rejoindre Sanji et Nami.

Je retrouve finalement assez vite le couple, debout tout derrière à cause du manque de place. Ils sont avec Luffy. Je m'approche d'eux, assez étonné de la présence de ce dernier ici.

 **-Bah Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-Sabo !**

Il me fonce dessus et me fait au passage horriblement mal. Face à son sourire, je cache que je suis à deux doigts de m'écrouler. En plus, il m'a marché dessus…

 **-Je suis venu avec Roger mais je l'ai perdu ! Après, c'est pas grave, j'ai trouvé Sanji et Nami ! Sanji m'a même donné à manger ! C'est cool, non ?!**

 **-Ouais. Mais même si t'es bien avec nous, Roger doit te chercher, non ?**

 **-C'est bon, t'inquiète.**

Et comme j'ai un peu la flemme de chercher son tuteur parmi la masse compacte de personnes présentes ce soir, je n'ajoute rien d'autre. Comme à chaque fois que le club de foot joue, le stade est remplit. Le match n'a pas encore commencé que tous les membres du lycée Marie-Joa et les proches des joueurs scandent leurs noms. Sanji s'est même habillé exclusivement avec les couleurs de notre lycée, blanc et or, les couleurs de la noblesse selon le directeur de l'école. Nami quant à elle n'est pas allée aussi loin mais elle s'est tout de même colorée les joues. Luffy est excité comme une puce et se fait ballotter de partout à cause de sa petite taille. J'essaie de le garder près de moi pour éviter qu'il ne soit emporté par la marée humaine qui est présente ce soir. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient tous les trois vraiment passionnés par le foot mais ils apprécient indéniablement l'ambiance que cet événement prodigue.

Personnellement, je ne partage pas l'engouement de mes amis et encore moins du stade tout entier. Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas content d'être ici, même si j'aurais préféré être ailleurs, mais c'en est pas loin...

Les lumières se tamisent enfin et les filles du club de pom-pom girl entrent en piste. Je plisse les yeux pour repérer Koala et quand je la vois, je lui fais un grand signe de la main mais je doute qu'elle me voit alors j'arrête rapidement. Comme par magie, le silence s'abat sur le stade et tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur les filles au milieu du terrain de foot. Sanji est tellement content que j'ai l'impression de voir des étoiles dans ses yeux. Heureusement pour lui, Nami ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué. Luffy quant à lui applaudi alors que les filles n'ont encore rien fait. Il est pressé que le spectacle commence on dirait. Et heureusement, ça démarre. Une musique rythmée s'élève et les corps gracieux des danseuses bougent en rythme.

C'est très beau à voir et je ne les quitte pas des yeux, impressionné. Très vite, elles se mettent à enchaîner les figures, s'élevant de plus en plus haut. Je comprends pourquoi Koala était stressée : une chute à cette hauteur là, ça ne pardonne pas ! Le petit spectacle se termine et le public se lève pour applaudir. Le club de pom-pom girl récite alors en accord avec la musique un petit discours d'encouragement ainsi que des mots de remerciement pour le '' si merveilleux lycée Marie-Joa ''.

Le match débute. Les joueurs sont fiers comme des paons et entrent en scène en bombant exagérément le torse. L'hymne de chaque lycée est chanté et puis le coup d'envoi est donné. Un vendeur de hot-dog passe à côté de nous et Luffy me demande si je peux lui en acheter, ce que je fais. Puis il ajoute qu'il en veut 7 '' parce qu'un seul, ça ne va pas suffire pour tout le match''.

Ce gosse est juste trop marrant. Au final, je me ruine pour lui acheter ses 7 hot-dog et en profite pour me prendre un soda. Sanji et Nami s'achètent - ou plutôt Sanji achète - un gros paquet de pop-corn qu'ils partagent.

Cela fait déjà dix minutes que le coup d'envoi a été donné et le score est de 0-0. Pour moi, l'autre lycée domine clairement le jeu. Bien sûr, ça ne reste que mon avis d'ignorant en la matière et de toute façon, ça n'empêche pas du tout les supporters d'apprécier le match.

La soirée se poursuit et les cris d'encouragement aussi. Malgré les danses et les slogans des pom-pom girl, le score reste inchangé. Koala sur le côté du terrain se donne à fond et elle me fait rire parce qu'on dirait presque que c'est elle qui joue... Ce qui est vrai dans un certain sens. Je me demande si les membres de mon équipe apprécieraient d'avoir des pom-pom girl également. Certainement.

Les minutes passent et mes amis crient de joie quand notre équipe marque enfin le premier but. Il était temps puisque nous arrivons à la mi-temps. Et pour une fois, je partage leur excitation étant donné que c'était un très beau but. Les joueurs sortent et des micros sont installés au milieu du terrain. Nous pouvons voir sur l'écran géant les membres du club de musique s'installer et faire quelques réglages.

 **-C'est Ace ! C'est Ace !** crie Luffy, complètement hystérique.

Il me fait rire ce petit.

 **-Ça m'a toujours étonné qu'il fasse parti du club de musique. On va pouvoir voir s'il est là-bas pour glander ou s'il sert à quelque chose,** commente Nami.

 **-Ace est trop fort et il sait tout faire !**

Luffy fusille Nami du regard et mon amie me regarde alors, surprise. J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire qu'il ne fallait jamais dire de mal de Ace devant Luffy...

 **-Il va tout casser, tu vas voir !**

Après encore quelques secondes de préparation, le show commence et les premiers accords de la chanson _Eyes of the Tiger_ retentissent. Bizarrement, ça semble revigorer encore plus le public. Luffy et Sanji balancent leurs poings comme s'ils étaient à un match de boxe et non à une simple rencontre sportive.

A mon plus grand étonnement, c'est Ace qui débute la chanson. Malgré moi, j'étais jusque-là un peu du même avis que Nami. Je l'ai déjà entendu chanter mais là, ce n'est pas pareil, ses sentiments ne sont pas les mêmes. Peut-être parce que ce premier paragraphe lui correspond si bien.

 **Risin' up, back on the street**  
 _Lutte corps à corps, de retour dans la rue_  
 **Took my time, took my chances**  
 _J'ai pris mon temps, j'ai tenté ma chance_  
 **Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet**  
 _J'ai parcouru la distance, maintenant je suis à nouveau sur pieds_  
 **Just a man and his will to survive**  
 _Juste un homme et sa volonté de survivre_

Il termine son couplet et se masse la mâchoire. Sûrement a-t-il encore mal. X-Drake entame alors le second couplet.

 **So many times, it happens too fast**  
 _Tant de fois, ça arrive trop vite_  
 **You trade your passion for glory**  
 _Tu troques ta passion pour la gloire_  
 **Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past**  
 _Ne perds pas le contrôle pour des rêves du passé_  
 **You must fight just to keep them alive**  
 _Tu dois te battre simplement pour les maintenir réels_

Ils chantent ensuite le refrain ensemble et les spectateurs se mettent à le reprendre avec eux. Luffy s'est mis à sauter. Sanji quant à lui a préféré arrêter pour pouvoir protéger Nami d'éventuelle bousculade.

 **(Chorus)**

 **It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight**  
 _C'est l'œil du tigre, c'est le frisson du combat_  
 **Risin' up to the challenge of our rival**  
 _Lutte corps à corps pour relever le défi de notre rival_  
 **And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**  
 _Et le dernier survivant connu poursuit sa proie dans la nuit_  
 **And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger**  
 _Et il nous regarde tous avec l'œil du tigre_

Margaret et une autre fille dont j'ai oublié le nom poursuivent la chanson. Malgré leur belle prestation, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Ace. Encore et encore. Il s'est légèrement appuyé sur X-Drake et a la tête baissée. Je me demande à quel point il a mal.

 **Face to face, out in the heat**  
 _Face à face, dehors dans la chaleur_  
 **Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry**  
 _S'accrochant, continuant d'avoir faim_  
 **They stack the odds 'til we take to the street**  
 _Ils prennent les paris jusqu'à ce que nous allions dans la rue_  
 **For the kill with the skill to survive**  
 _Pour le meurtre, avec l'habileté de pouvoir survivre_

Il semble se ressaisir pour chanter son couplet et je me demande alors si je me fais des idées. La chanson continue mais je n'y prête plus vraiment attention, pensif, si bien qu'elle se termine avant même que je ne m'en rende compte.

 **-Ouais, ça a été,** fait Nami, de mauvaise foi, en repoussant Sanji qui continue à la coller alors qu'il n'y a plus foule à côté d'eux.

Comme Luffy l'avait dit plus tôt, Ace s'en est plutôt bien sorti. La chanson est particulièrement bien choisie et tout le monde semble content du spectacle. Certains protestent même quand c'est fini. Le match de foot reprend et tout le monde se replonge dedans. Malheureusement, je me lasse très vite et éprouve le besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

 **-Sanji, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps mais ça me tranquilliserait si tu pouvais garder un œil sur Luffy...**

 **-Oui, t'inquiète !**

J'informe Luffy que je m'absente quelques minutes et quitte tant bien que mal ma place. Je marche tranquillement jusqu'à l'extérieur et frissonne aussitôt à cause du froid. Je continue de marcher un peu et puis m'arrête soudainement en voyant Ace. Me rappelant que jusqu'à présent, lorsque je l'ai croisé ça ne s'était pas bien passé, je décide de rentrer. Mais c'est trop tard, il m'a vu.

 **-Hé !** m'interpelle-t-il.

 **-Quoi ?** je grogne en me tournant vers lui.

 **-Tu tombes bien, faut que je te parle.**

Il écrase sa cigarette par terre et je comprends alors pourquoi il était dehors tout seul. Il s'approche très rapidement de moi et me tire sans ménagement par le bras. Je me dégage un peu violemment avant de soupirer et de le suivre.

 **-On ne pouvait pas parler dehors ?**

 **-T'es fou, fait trop froid !** me répond-il machinalement.

Il entre dans des vestiaires et sans vraiment faire attention, je le suis. Il ferme à clé, ce qui m'intrigue assez.

 **-Pourquoi tu fermes à clé ?**

 **-Parce que j'aime bien.**

Je ne dis rien mais le regarde bizarrement **.**

 **-T'es venu chez Roger samedi, non ?**

 **-Hum… Ouais, j'ai donné des cours à Luffy. Enfin, j'ai joué avec lui...**

Je me sens soudainement horriblement angoissé. Se rappelle-t-il de quelque chose ?

 **-Ouais, je me disais aussi. Mais t'es venu me voir après ? Dans ma chambre ?**

Je ne dis rien et il fronce les sourcils, sûrement un peu perdu.

- **Roger m'a dit que** **t'étais** **venu et j'ai trouvé un portable tout neuf à côté de mon lit,** continue-t-il.

 **-Ah, oui.**

 **-C'est tout ça que tu as à dire ?** me dit-il, surpris par ma réponse.

 **-Eh bien, oui.**

Il lève les yeux au ciel et reprend la parole.

 **-Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'on s'est parlé. Je pensais rêver mais finalement, non.**

Je me crispe instantanément, redoutant la suite.

- **Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on s'est dit ?**

 **-Rien de spécial. Tu n'étais pas vraiment en état de tenir une conversation.**

Il y a un petit instant de silence où pensif, il tourne en rond dans le vestiaire. Au fond de moi, je ne sais pas si je veux qu'il se souvienne et qu'il me répète ces trois petits mots ou alors qu'il oublie tout ça et que je puisse à mon tour faire comme si de rien n'était. Pour une fois de plus, revenir en arrière, me mentir…

 **-Bon, désolé. Je pensais vraiment qu'on avait parlé et je voulais juste éclaircir tout ça vu que c'est flou dans ma tête. J'espère que je t'ai pas dit de conneries au moins,** rigole-t-il.

 **-En fait…**

Je m'interromps, hésitant sur le choix des mots. Ace quant à lui me fixe à l'autre bout de la pièce, intrigué par ma mine grave et le ton de ma voix.

 **-** **Moi** **, je t'ai dit quelque chose d'assez important.**

 **-C'est quoi ?**

 **-Si tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est que ce n'était peut-être pas si important que ça,** je souris, tout de même un peu déçu.

 **-Je t'ai dit que j'ét-**

 **-Je sais ce que tu as dit, Ace.**

Je souffle **.**

 **-Je te dirais ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là si tu te rappelles de quelque chose.**

 **-Attends, t'es sérieux, là ?!**

Il s'approche de moi, l'air mécontent.

 **-Oui. Ce même jour, tu m'as dit quelque chose d'assez troublant et j'aimerais que tu t'en rappelles et que tu me le répètes par la même occasion. Et alors là, je te dirais moi-même ce que je t'ai dit.**

 **-C'est n'importe quoi ! Tout ça, c'est juste une manière de te cacher et de cacher la vérité !**

 **-Pense ce que tu veux.**

On se regarde pendant quelques secondes encore et comme ni lui ni moi ne semblons plus avoir grand-chose à nous dire, je pars. C'est lui qui a les cartes en main maintenant.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Il faut qu'on parle,** je commence, la voix grave.

Je ne dois pas reculer cette fois.

 **-Généralement, quand on commence comme ça...**

Elle a un petit rire nerveux.

 **-Je ne sais pas comment te le dire …**

Je me mets à triturer mes mains, un peu angoissé.

 **-J'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça.**

Je ne dis rien, fuyant son regard. Elle se rapproche de moi et met sa main sur mon bras. Je pose alors mon regard sur elle. Ses yeux brillent d'émotion contenue et je détourne les yeux, incapable de supporter ça plus longtemps.

 **-Je sens que cette fois, c'est vraiment grave... et ça me fait peur,** termine-t-elle en enlevant sa main.

* * *

Et voila?

Alors vous êtes soulagé pour Ace? Mais bon personne ne croyait à sa mort alors ça n'a pas vraiment dû vous surprendre ou vous soulagé de le voir vivant, non? On passe un peu de temps avec Sabo histoire de voir comment ça va pour lui, ce qu'il devient mais surtout ce qu'il pense de toute cette histoire. En plus on dirait qu'il en a fait du chemin!

En tout cas je suis vraiment contente de voir à quel point vous apprécier cette histoire, ça m'aide à garder la motivation et mon imagination au plus haut. Je me souviens encore comment j'étais stressé au tout début de cette fic...enfin bon!

Prochain chapitre Mercredi 12 Avril 2017.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Blue0, Yuto Aoki et yukiko hyuga-chan pour leurs review et la mise en favoris.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée..._

Chapitre 13

« La vie est vraiment simple, mais nous insistons à la rendre compliquée »

Confucius

Ace

* * *

Vendredi 27 Janvier 2017

Je râle intérieurement quand je vois que le Front de l'Armement arrive pour prêter main forte au GPS. Bien entendu, le groupe de Genji maintenant en supériorité numérique n'a plus aucun mal à dominer le groupe de Sérizawa. Tout ça, c'est la faute de Tokaji…

Les minutes s'écoulent et le film _Crows Zero_ se termine, me laissant un peu sur ma faim. Sérizawa a perdu face à Genji… Je trouve ça vraiment peu crédible. Genji est clairement plus faible que lui. En plus, « le Roi des Bêtes » ne se bat pas que pour lui mais aussi pour Tokyo qui se fait opérer... J'sais pas, je trouve ça un peu trop gros que l'autre faction gagne mais bon, c'est un film et comme Genji est le héros de l'histoire, c'est un peu normal au fond.

Je pousse mon ordi et m'allonge. Je soupire d'aise en sentant le moelleux de mon matelas dans mon dos. A cause - ou grâce - au match d'hier, on n'a pas cours aujourd'hui. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mettre un week-end de trois jours juste pour récupérer du lancement d'un tournoi de foot mais c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. Je jette un petit coup d'œil à mon ordinateur où le générique de fin du film défile toujours. J'hésite à regarder le 2. Après tout, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Je suis à moitié prisonnier dans ma chambre depuis ce qui est arrivé. Instinctivement, je touche mon gros hématome à la joue et grimace à cause de la douleur. Il ne m'a vraiment pas raté…

 _Flash-back_

 _ **-Ace !**_

 _Je sursaute et me retourne vivement pour tomber sur Shanks. Les vêtements complètement débraillés, la respiration haletante et les cheveux en pagaille, il a les yeux fixés sur le pistolet toujours collé à ma tempe._

 _ **-Fais pas ça, s'teu plait,** me dit-il doucement en tendant ses mains vers moi._

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?** je souffle, complètement perdu **. T'approche pas !** je crie alors quand je le vois faire un pas dans ma direction._

 _ **-D'accord. T'énerve pas, OK ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi t'es là !?** je hurle à présent. **Réponds, bordel !**_

 _ **-Tout le monde te cherche, mec. Ton père, les flics… Ta mère et tes amis de Baterilla s'inquiètent beaucoup aussi.**_

 _Je suis perturbé par ce qu'il dit. J'avais beau m'y attendre, le savoir et me l'entendre dire est quand même différent._

 _ **-Arrête de faire ça ! Tu veux essayer de me faire changer d'avis !**_

 _ **-Évidemment, t'as même pas 18 ans ! Tu vas pas foutre ta vie en l'air !**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ma vie !?** je m'énerve encore._

 _ **-Pas grand-chose, c'est vrai. Mais je sais une chose,** **c'est** **que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Si tu meurs, tu ne pourras jamais essayer d'arranger les choses. Parce qu'une fois que t'es mort, c'est fini, mec ! Le trou noir, le néant ! Tu veux vraiment faire pleurer ta mère ? Elle t'aime, elle t'a mis au monde. Montre-lui un peu de reconnaissance, merde ! Prouve-lui que tu as envie de vivre, que tu l'aimes! Que t'en veux !**_

 _Ses paroles m'atteignent en plein cœur. Déboussolé, je baisse mon arme et l'observe à travers mes yeux embués de larmes. Bientôt, elles coulent en abondance sur mes joues et je discerne à peine la silhouette de Shanks._

 _Et puis, tout bascule. Je me ressaisis et me dis que je ne dois pas me laisser toucher par ses mensonges._

 _C'est trop tard pour moi._

 ** _-Désolé mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces._ **

_Sans attendre, je pose le canon du pistolet sur ma tempe._

 _Je ne me pose plus de question._

 _J'appuie, c'est tout._

 _Et alors que je m'attendais à une douleur fulgurante, rien ne se passe. Ma respiration se bloque et mes yeux se rouvrent doucement. Tout est flou autour de moi. Je vois Shanks, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, me contempler. Il a l'air surpris. Lui aussi ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe et on reste là à se fixer sans rien dire. Puis, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, j'appuie une deuxième fois sur la gâchette._

 _Mais toujours rien. Complètement anéanti, je finis par lâcher l'arme. Elle n'était même pas chargée…_

 _ **-C'est pas vrai !**_

 _Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que Shanks me tombe dessus. Ma tête tape durement sur le béton et je suis sonné pendant quelques secondes. Au-dessus de moi, le roux tente de m'immobiliser, sans doute de peur que je fasse une autre bêtise. Je ne me laisse pas faire et me débats farouchement. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler._

 _Un coup particulièrement violent à la mâchoire met fin à mes pensées et me plonge dans le noir._

 _Fin Flash-back_

Inutile de dire que je me suis réveillé dans mon lit quelques heures plus tard avec une douleur atroce à la tête et à la joue. En prime, mon géniteur était là pour m'accueillir.

Il ne m'a rien dit. Il s'est juste contenté de me serrer très fort contre lui et de pleurer. Je l'ai laissé faire. J'avais l'impression d'être ailleurs et que ce n'était pas moi la personne dont il broyait les os à force de les comprimer trop fort, que ce n'était pas moi qui avait posé un flingue sur ma tempe et qui sans aucune hésitation avait appuyé.

J'étais juste en dehors de tout mais la présence de César m'a vite ramené à la réalité. Maintenant, je me retrouve forcé de prendre des antidépresseurs et tout un tas de trucs dégueu.

Fatigué de ressasser tout ça, je me lève, bien décidé à faire un petit tour dehors. Je descends très rapidement jusqu'en bas et vais jusqu'au séjour. Hancock et Luffy sont assis sur le canapé et regardent _Avatar_.

 **-Il faut que je sorte.**

Ma voix semble mal assurée. Ça doit sûrement venir du fait que je ne suis pas habitué à demander pour sortir. Hancock se désintéresse alors du film, contrairement à Luffy qui semble subjugué par la peau bleue des protagonistes, et me regarde, furieuse.

 **-Tu n'es pas censé sortir,** me dit-elle simplement.

 **-Alors quoi ? Je vais rester enfermé ici toute ma vie !?**

 **-Seigneur, j'espère bien que non !** répond-elle, quelque peu rebutée par l'idée **. Prend tes médicaments et va te reposer.**

Elle me jette un regard peu amène avant de reporter son attention sur son film.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve celle-là ! Je la supporte de moins en moins. Je quitte le séjour pour aller dans la cuisine. Je sors alors mon portable et appelle Roger. Il répond dès la première sonnerie.

 **-Ace ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as un problème ?**

J'entends de l'inquiétude dans sa voix et croit percevoir du mouvement de son côté.

 **-Non. Je voulais juste sortir.**

Il soupire, soulagé.

 **-Je ne préfère pas. Profite de ce week-end de trois jours pour te reposer.**

 **-Je fais que ça me reposer ! J'ai quand même l'droit de sortir, bordel ! Je ne vais pas recommencer, c'est bon. En plus, je prends les satanés médicaments que César m'a donné, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ?!**

Je sens doucement la colère m'envahir. J'en ai marre de tout ça. Ils sont tous sur mon dos à essayer de me contrôler !

 **-Très bien mais je veux que tu rentres avant 18h** **et** **j'espère que je ne regretterais pas de t'avoir fait confiance.**

 **-Je serai là,** je me contente de dire.

 **-** **Au fait** **, j'ai reçu un appel de ta mère un peu plus tôt. Elle est très inquiète pour toi et a donc décidé de venir demain pour te voir.**

 **-Ouais, c'est ça.**

Je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Alors comme ça, ma mère vient demain ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne suis pas pressé de la voir. Je sais qu'elle est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé jeudi et de ce que j'ai voulu faire. Elle va juste me dire une fois de plus qu'elle est terriblement déçue. Comme d'habitude.

 **xXx**

Je regarde la taille, M, puis le prix. Etant donné qu'il est dans mes moyens, je le prends. Je continue mon petit tour de magasin avant de m'arrêter au rayon sous-vêtements et je tombe sur une marque que j'aime beaucoup. Des phrases y sont marquées et je trouve ça assez sympa. J'en choisis trois avant de prendre deux _Calvin Klein_ de couleur différente. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde dans ce petit magasin de prêt à porter. Seules quelques lycéennes sont ici avec moi, sans oublier un jeune couple accompagné de leur bébé qui n'arrête pas de pleurer.

Mes articles sous le bras, j'hésite à me prendre des jeans. Après tout, j'en ai pas vraiment besoin. Je continue mon chemin le temps de me décider. Au final, j'en prends un style baggy et un autre skinny histoire de changer un peu. D'habitude, je ne mets que des bermudas ou des jeans coupés droit et encore pour le dernier, c'est rare mais il fait vraiment trop froid pour continuer à s'habiller comme ça.

Je rentre dans une cabine et commence à enlever mon pantalon pour les essayer quand le rideau s'ouvre soudainement. Le pantalon à mi-cuisse, je constate que Perona m'observe, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Je me disais bien que c'était toi. Ça va ?**

 **-Putain mais ferme ça !**

J'essaie de tirer le rideau mais elle résiste.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et décide de remonter mon pantalon sans pour autant le boutonner.

 **-Tu vois pas que j'essaie de me changer là ?!**

 **-** **Oh** **, c'est pas grave.** **Mais dis-moi** **, je savais pas que t'aimais faire du lèche vitrine !**

 **-Parce que c'est pas le cas,** je marmonne.

 **-T'es venu acheter quoi ?**

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et avise les fringues qui sont accrochées sur le côté de la cabine **.**

 **-Oh trop cool, les boxers ! Tu portes que des boxers, pas de slip ?**

Elle tire sur mon pantalon, dévoilant plus amplement mon sous-vêtement.

- **Mais faut mettre des slips aussi ! C'est mignon les slips !**

 **-Enlève ta main de là !** je râle, énervé et gêné à la fois.

Elle continue et par mégarde, finit par toucher quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle semble se rendre compte de son geste car elle s'excuse mais agacé, je la repousse d'une main tout en essayant de refermer mon jean. Perona pousse alors un petit cri et je relève la tête pour voir que ma main est pressé contre sa poitrine.

 **-Désolé !**

J'essaie de trouver quelque chose d'autre à dire mais rien ne me vient. Je croise alors le regard du gérant qui est noir de colère…

 **xXx**

Il nous a foutu à la porte, tout simplement. Heureusement, il m'a quand même laissé le temps de payer mes achats et c'est déjà ça. Perona et moi sommes maintenant assis à _L'arnaque_ , le café où on avait discuté d'un plan pour avoir un sponsor quelques semaines plus tôt. Shakky, la patronne, vient nous servir un petit verre. Mojito pour moi et Pina Colada pour la gothic lolita.

 **-C'était quand même vachement marrant, non ?**

Elle voit à mon visage fermé qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui trouve ça marrant **.**

 **-J'ai trouvé ça drôle, moi,** ajoute-t-elle tranquillement.

 **\- A cause de toi, il m'a pris pour un pervers !**

 **-Eh bien tu as touché mes seins donc ce n'est pas tellement faux.**

 **-C'est ça, fais l'innocente ! Je te rappelle que t'as à moitié mis ta main dans mon pantalon !**

Elle balaie mon argument d'un simple signe de la main.

 **-Je suis contente de te voir car justement, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.**

 **-Quoi ?** je lui demande en buvant une longue gorgée de mon cocktail.

Il est un peu tôt pour boire mais comme il fait déjà nuit noire dehors, ce n'est au final pas si bizarre que ça. Il est presque l'heure pour moi de rentrer d'ailleurs.

 **-Avec Marco, c'est sérieux ou pas ?** ose-t-elle finalement me demander.

 **-Non,** je réponds, agacé.

 **-Oh, alors c'est juste pour le sexe ? C'est qui le se-**

 **-Non ! Y a rien du tout !**

 **-Ah mais…**

Elle semble complètement déboussolée. Presque déçue.

 **-C'était que des rumeurs et les photos ont été sorties de leur contexte,** je lui explique.

 **-Vous faisiez pourtant un si beau couple…**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

 **-N'importe quoi.**

Elle se met alors à bouder et siffle son verre d'une traite, me faisant rire. Je bois le mien lentement et petit à petit, mes pensées vont vers Marco. Je me demande comment il va.

De petits rires à côté de nous me sortent de mes pensées. Un groupe d'amis - un peu plus âgés que nous sans doute - n'arrête pas de nous jeter des coups d'œil. Au début, je n'y prête pas plus attention que ça et parle avec Perona. On discute principalement du Glee Club. Pourtant à un moment donné, je tourne de nouveau la tête quand le même groupe rigole plus fort, m'énervant juste un peu plus.

 **-Y a un problème ?** je finis alors par demander avec agressivité.

 **-Non, non,** me répond un des garçons après quelques secondes.

Je me détourne d'eux et lève les yeux au ciel. Quelle bande de débiles.

 **-Ne prête pas attention à eux,** me dit alors mon amie.

 **-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'aime pas trop qu'on se foute de moi.**

 **-Ce n'est pas de toi qu'ils se moquent mais de moi.**

 **-** **Ah bon ?** **Pourquoi ?** je demande, un peu surpris.

 **-Parce qu'ils sont cons pour commencer et aussi parce que je suis différente. Tout simplement.**

Je ne dis rien, je médite juste ses mots. Perona me sourit alors. Elle est mignonne dans sa tenue à froufrou. Elle me dit que ce n'est pas grave et qu'elle a l'habitude, que ça arrive tout le temps. Elle est au-dessus de ça. Elle s'assume et s'aime comme elle est, c'est l'essentiel. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que certaines personnes la regardaient avec tant de condescendance. C'est vrai qu'elle a un look et une personnalité extravagants mais ça ne devrait pas être une excuse pour se moquer d'elle.

Perona et moi nous séparons quelques minutes plus tard.

Quand j'arrive, Roger m'accueille avec un sourire, heureux de constater que j'ai tenu parole. Je me contente de l'ignorer.

Samedi 28 janvier 2017

Je ne me suis jamais reçu de gifle de ma vie.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et je peux dire que ma mère a une sacrée force. Elle a déboulé dans ma chambre un peu plus tôt et sans un mot, elle m'a frappé.

La tête baissée, je n'ose pas la regarder. Entendre ses sanglots me fait assez mal comme ça. Le silence se fait de plus en plus pesant, ma mère ne semble pas vouloir parler. Et moi, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

 **-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!**

Sa voix tremble à peine même si l'émotion la submerge. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que je réponde ?

 **-T'es venu pour m'accabler, c'est ça ?**

 **-Je suis venue parce que je m'inquiète pour toi,** **Ace** **! Parce que je veux essayer de comprendre pourquoi… Pourquoi mon fils a voulu se mettre une balle da-dans la t-tête !**

Elle se retourne, voulant me dissimuler ses larmes. Mon cœur saigne **.**

 **-Je suis désolé…**

Ma voix se brise.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ace ?**

Elle se retourne et me fixe, les yeux humides. Je reste silencieux.

 **-Parle-moi, bon sang !** s'énerve-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle ne sait pas comment se comporter et je suis dans le même état.

 **-C'était juste trop pour moi,** je souffle, la gorge nouée. **J'ai pas réfléchi… Je suis désolé. Je regrette** **vraiment** **...**

Ma mère s'approche alors rapidement de moi et me prends dans ses bras, les yeux noyés de larmes. Elle me sert fort contre elle et je respire aussitôt l'odeur de fleur qu'elle dégage ainsi qu'une légère douceur chaude. Je me sens bien dans ses bras, de nouveau moi-même.

Quand je repense à ce que j'ai failli faire et à la peine que ça aurait causé à mes proches et surtout à ma mère, je m'en veux. Jusqu'à présent, j'essayais de ne pas trop y penser, comme si je ne réalisais pas vraiment qu'à cet instant-là, j'aurais très bien pu être mort et enterré. J'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là.

 **-Je ne recommencerai plus jamais, c'est promis…**

Je le pense sincèrement.

-J'aimerais te croire, Ace… Mais je crois que maintenant, je passerais ma vie à m'inquiéter et à douter…

Je ne dis rien car je sais qu'elle a raison. Je ne peux tout simplement pas lui demander de simplement me croire. Ma parole n'a plus aucune valeur maintenant. C'est vrai que j'étais mal et que c'est en partie la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ça mais la réalité elle n'a pas changé. Marco est toujours viré et Makino… s'est juste faite violée devant mes yeux de gamin.

Au fond, je sais que je continuerai à aller mal et que peut-être, je resterais tenté de m'endormir pour toujours. Peut-être… Mais je sais aussi que si j'en arrive à nouveau là, je détruirais complètement ma mère et tous ceux qui tiennent à moi. Ils ne sont peut-être pas nombreux mais ils ont au moins le mérite d'être là et je ne peux pas leur faire ça. Je vais donc me contenter de souffrir en silence. Comme d'habitude. C'est encore la meilleure chose à faire.

 **-Les gars… Est-ce qu'ils savent… ?**

Ma mère me relâche et les yeux qu'elle pose sur moi sont si tristes.

 **-Officiellement, tu as juste fait une fugue. C'est ce que je leur ai dit en tout cas mais…**

Elle détourne le regard et j'ai peur d'entendre la suite.

 **-Ils savent, c'est ça ?**

J'essaie de contrôler ma voix mais c'est dur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une grosse boule dans la gorge.

 **-On était tous à la maison quand ton père a appelé pour nous dire qu'il t'avait retrouvé. Je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas alors j'ai insisté et il a fini par tout me dire au téléphone. Tu imagines ? Apprendre que…**

Elle souffle pour se reprendre.

- **Je n'ai rien dit à tes amis et je leur ai conseillé de rentrer se reposer un peu. Zoro a un peu rechigné mais comme il avait cours, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Law est resté et tu sais ce qu'il m'a demandé ?**

 **-Maman, s'teu plait…**

 **-Ace !** insiste-t-elle.

 **-Je sais pas…**

Je détourne les yeux, honteux.

 **-** **Il m'a demandé si tu avais** **essayé de te suicider. Et tu sais ce que j'ai répondu ?**

Je ne dis rien et n'ose même pas la regarder.

- **Oui. Parce que c'est ce que tu** **as** **fait.**

Elle se détourne de moi et marche jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle observe l'horizon alors qu'une unique larme coule sur sa joue. Je m'approche alors d'elle, le visage baigné de larmes et rempli de remords. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle arrête de m'aimer.

 **-Je suis désolé…**

Elle pose une main sur mon épaule mais ne me rend pas complètement mon étreinte.

 **-Je sais, Ace.**

Mais des fois, ça ne suffit pas.

 **xXx**

 **-Luffy ?**

Le Chapeau de paille allongé à côté de moi dans sa chambre relève légèrement la tête et me regarde. La confrontation avec ma mère m'a fait beaucoup de bien mais elle m'a aussi grandement blessé. Je me suis enfin rendu compte du mal que je faisais et croyez-moi, ça ne fait pas plaisir d'apprendre qu'on est un gros connard. Pourtant au-delà de cet aspect, elle m'a fait réaliser que je devais me préoccuper d'aller mieux, que mon geste n'était pas anodin. Elle m'a fait promettre de tout tenter pour y arriver. C'est ma mère et elle ne peut pas me regarder partir à la dérive sans rien faire, je la comprends.

Voyant que j'avais besoin de rester un peu seul pour y réfléchir, elle m'a laissé peu de temps après. Je n'ai tenu que quelques minutes avant de partir voir Luffy. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'en éprouvais le besoin. Son naturel joyeux et dynamique me fait du bien.

Luffy n'a pas été mis au courant de ce que j'ai fait et rien dans son attitude n'indique qu'il a compris mais il est parfois plus clairvoyant qu'on ne le pense alors je ne m'avance pas sur ce point.

 **-Pourquoi tu as dit que Shanks était ton héros la dernière fois ?**

 **-Bah parce qu'il est trop fort !**

Il se relève, s'assoit sur le lit et commence à faire de grands gestes **.**

 **-Quand j'étais petit, je me suis fait prendre par des bandits des montagnes ! J'ai essayé de me défendre mais mon coup de poing pistolet ne leur a rien fait ! Ils étaient vraiment très forts et faisaient que de me taper !**

 **-Ah bon !?** je demande, choqué par ses révélations.

Il hoche la tête.

 **-Shanks m'a trouvé et m'a aidé. A la base, les bandits en avaient après lui parce que…**

Il semble réfléchir à la raison en question **.**

 **-Je sais plus mais c'est pas grave. Bref, Shanks m'a sauvé ! On était dans l'eau et y avait plein de monstres marins. On a été attaqué par l'un d'eux et il m'a protégé ! Il a été blessé à son bras et a du mal à l'utiliser maintenant. Mais il est encore plus fort** **malgré ça** **!**

J'ai du mal à comprendre tout ce qu'il dit tellement son récit est décousu. Je me répète ses paroles histoire d'être sûr d'avoir bien compris et repose même quelques questions à Luffy. C'est quand même dingue ! J'avais même pas remarqué que Shanks avait des difficultés avec son bras. Sur ce dernier point, je reste donc prudent. Il s'agit de Luffy quand même.

 **-Et les cicatrices qu'il a à l'œil ?**

 **-C'est Barbe Noire qui** **les** **lui a faites !**

 **-C'est qui, lui ?** je demande, les sourcils froncés.

C'est quoi ce nom ?

 **-Je sais pas.**

Je reste silencieux quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Luffy se rallonge à mes côtés.

 **-T'as vu, c'est un héros !**

 **-Ouais.**

Un super héros même.

Dimanche 29 Janvier 2017

Ça fait environ deux heures que je suis dehors. Planté devant l'immeuble où j'avais vu Marco la dernière fois, je l'attends. Je m'inquiète pour lui et j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé jeudi. J'ai aussi fait des rêves bizarres où je parlais à Sabo, je lui disais que je l'aimais… Le problème c'est que j'ai l'impression que ces rêves n'en sont pas vraiment. Je veux en discuter avec Marco, il est toujours de bon conseil et même si je me sens vraiment honteux d'en arriver-là, je lui fais confiance. J'ai promis à ma mère de me prendre en main alors c'est ce que je fais.

Je me décolle du mur où j'étais adossé jusque-là et marche un peu. Marco est enfin arrivé. Une baguette de pain sous la main, il marche tranquillement tout en regardant son portable.

 **-Professeur !** je fais quand j'arrive près de lui.

Il s'arrête et me regarde, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Ace ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu te promènes encore, c'est ça ?** plaisante-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Non. Enfin, je vous cherchais quoi.**

 **-Ah et pourquoi ça ?**

 **-Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que…**

Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer. Lui demander comment ça s'est passé avec la police, s'il est enfin sorti d'affaire ? Et aussi quelques conseils par rapport à Sabo.

 **-Si tu as un peu de temps, on peut peut-être monter ? Tu me raconteras** **ce dont il s'agit** **à ce moment-là.**

 **-Oui, je veux bien.**

Je le suis silencieusement jusqu'à chez lui, un petit appartement au troisième très moderne. C'est joliment décoré et les couleurs sont chaleureuses. Un chat vient même nous accueillir quand on franchit la porte. Marco se baisse et lui caresse la tête. Le chat miaule de contentement avant de se frotter à sa jambe.

 **-Ne reste pas à l'entrée, rentre et mets-toi à l'aise.**

J'acquiesce et enlève mon manteau que j'accroche à l'emplacement prévu. Mon ancien professeur de philosophie arrête de jouer avec son chat et va dans la cuisine pour poser son pain.

 **-Tu veux boire quelque chose** ? je l'entends crier.

 **-Non, c'est bon. Merci.**

Je m'avance jusqu'au salon et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, m'assois sur le canapé. J'observe d'un œil distrait la pièce avant de sentir quelque chose sur mes cuisses. Le chat de Marco vient de me sauter dessus et sans gêne, se met à me sentir.

 **-Alors pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?** demande Marco en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Aussitôt, le chat me délaisse pour aller retrouver son maître et Marco pose sa tasse de thé sur la table pour éviter de se brûler.

 **-Ça s'est bien passé au commissariat jeudi ? La confrontation avec la supposée victime.**

 **-Oh oui.**

Il ferme les yeux et secoue la tête comme s'il se remémorait un truc drôle.

 **-Alors ?**

 **-Alors quoi ?**

 **-Comment ça s'est passé ?** je répète, un peu agacé.

 **-Eh bien… Bien étant donné que la plainte a été retirée.**

D'un signe de la tête, je lui demande de continuer.

 **-Ils m'ont demandé de raconter ma version des faits sur deux évènements, celui des photos et** **celui du** **viol. Ils m'ont posé des questions, m'ont demandé de confirmer mon alibi** **pour** **voir si je n'en changeais pas puis ont interrogé la jeune fille qui avait porté plainte contre moi. La pauvre n'avait sûrement pas dû s'attendre à ce que ça aille** **aussi** **loin car elle s'est emmêlée dans ses déclarations et très vite, la preuve a été faite qu'elle mentait. Sous la pression, elle a avoué avoir inventé toute cette histoire. Peiné pour elle, je n'ai pas voulu porter plainte pour diffamation.**

 **-Vous auriez dû ! A cause d'elle, vous avez perdu votre emploi !**

Mon ton monte mais c'est parce que je suis énervé.

 **-C'est vrai,** se contente-t-il de dire.

 **-Et au final, c'est qui cette sal-**

 **-Ace. Ne sois pas grossier veux-tu.**

Il caresse son chat qui se pelotonne encore plus contre lui.

- **C'était Alvida.**

J'ouvre grand les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Cette gourdasse n'a pas fait ça ! Ce que j'aimerais l'avoir en face de moi pour pouvoir lui faire comprendre à ma manière à quel point ce qu'elle a fait est ignoble !

 **-Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande pourquoi elle a fait ça. Et ce qu'elle avait contre moi,** ajoute-t-il après un petit instant.

 **-A vous rien. A moi tout.**

 **-Comment ça ?** fait-il, curieux.

 **-Je me trompe peut-être mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a fait ça pour m'atteindre, parce que j'ai refusé ses avances. Cette fille est tellement stupide…** **Juste parce qu'elle est belle, elle se croit tout permis !**

 **-Eh bien, c'est triste…**

J'entends à sa voix qu'il est déçu par l'attitude de son ancienne élève.

Marco ne dit plus rien et repousse son chat pour prendre sa tasse de thé. Il boit une gorgée puis une deuxième avant de me regarder.

 **-C'est gentil de ta part d'être venu me voir, Ace.**

 **-C'est no-normal.**

Je suis soudainement un peu gêné. Je me racle la gorge et essaie de trouver comment aborder le sujet Sabo.

 **-Tu veux me parler de Sabo ?**

 **-Quoi ?! Mon Dieu, est-ce que j'ai parlé à voix haute !?** je lui demande alors, horrifié.

 **-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je soupire, soulagé.

 **-C'était juste une supposition. Je suis content d'avoir eu raison.**

 **-** **Je veux pas vous ennuyer avec les histoires de cœur d'un ado mais…** **Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre après le match de jeudi** , je commence, incertain.

 **-Quoi donc ?**

Je suis mal à l'aise mais je me lance. Si je suis venu, ce n'est pas pour rien.

 **-Sabo est venu me voir quand j'étais malade et encore un peu dans les vapes. Je crois… que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.**

Mes joues se colorent légèrement. C'est encore plus gênant que ce que je pensais.. **.**

 **-** **Et…** **Et je pense qu'il veut que je le lui dise encore mais je ne sais pas pourquoi puisqu'au final, il est toujours avec** **sa copine** **.**

Je lui jette un petit coup d'œil avant de baisser les yeux.

- **En fait** **, je ne suis pas sûr de moi… J'étais malade.** **Si** **ça se trouve, je** **n'ai rien** **dit mais comme j'ai fait un rêve assez bizarre…**

Je grimace, pas sûr de mes mots.

 **-Je crois avoir compris l'essentiel,** m'interrompt Marco **. Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas que tu l'aimes si** **c'est la vérité** **?**

 **-Pourquoi je le ferais !?** je proteste. **Pourquoi je serais le seul à… à me dévoiler ! En plus, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça. Parler des sentiments et tout…**

 **-Tu ne penses pas de la bonne façon, Ace,** m'explique-t-il patiemment **. L'amour n'est pas un combat où le premier qui dévoile ses sentiments perd. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Pour recevoir, il faut d'abord donner. Je pense que Sabo** **ressent également quelque chose pour toi** **sinon, il ne te demanderait pas de répéter ces mots. Il n'a juste** **probablement** **pas confiance en lui, en ce possible vous. C'est pourquoi il ne se** **déclare** **pas en premier, il ne veut pas se brûler les ailes.** **Tu sais, Sabo** **a une part de fragilité en lui mais également une très grande force. Des fois l'une prend le pas sur l'autre et en amour, ça semble être le cas** **aussi** **.**

 **-Et comment je fais**? je demande après un petit moment de silence.

 **-Si tu n'es pas sûr de tes mots ou si tu as tout simplement peur de dire je t'aime, fais autrement. Il y a plein de façon de montrer à une personne qu'on l'aime. Mais n'oublie pas que l'entendre reste quand même très important.** **Cela viendra avec le temps** **. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu trouveras.**

Il me sourit et je fais de même.

 **-Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Le flic qui m'avait interrogé la dernière fois ne me croyait pas mais moi, je sais que c'est la vérité. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien,** je répète, plus convaincu que jamais.

 **xXx**

 **-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?** me demande Roger après avoir avalé rapidement son poisson.

 **-Que tu deviennes le sponsor du Glee Club** , je répète en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Avec ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, ma tentative de suicide, la discussion que j'ai eue avec ma mère et celle avec Marco, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je change et que je me reprenne en main. Je dois aussi arrêter de remettre certaines choses à plus tard et celle-ci en fait partie.

 **-On a besoin d'un sponsor pour partici-**

 **-J'accepte.**

 **-Euh... Quoi ?**

Il me faut un petit moment pour comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire.

- **Mais je t'ai même pas expliqué !**

 **-Ce n'est pas grave, j'accepte quand même.** **Si tu t'impliques dans les activités du club, c'est que tu t'engages dans l'avenir, que tu arrêtes de t'apitoyer et que tu avances. Et c'est tout ce que je veux, Ace. Que tu avances.**

Il sourit et je vois à ses yeux combien il est content que je sois là. En vie. Après quelques secondes, sûrement un peu gêné, il continue à manger son poisson. Je fais de même, un peu surpris par la tournure qu'a prise cette conversation. C'est la troisième fois que je le vois si vulnérable et je dois dire que ça me fait quelque chose…

Mais je suis content. J'avance.

* * *

« Un jour viendra où tu te rendras comptes que tourner la page était la meilleure décision, car tu réaliseras que ce chapitre n'avait plus rien à te raconter. »

Inconnu

Sabo

* * *

Lundi 30 janvier 2017

Koala et moi sommes assis sur un des nombreux bancs près du terrain de foot. Je lui ai envoyé un message hier soir pour lui dire que je voulais lui parler. Elle est arrivée très tôt ce matin et comme le premier cours ne commence que dans 20 minutes, j'ai préféré avoir cette discussion maintenant. Repousser l'inévitable ne sert à rien. Ce que je veux lui dire n'est pas facile et sa mine triste ne m'aide pas à me lancer. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sait et que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne dit rien. Qu'elle est silencieuse.

Je m'en veux mais je me dois de le faire. Ça fait trop longtemps que je mens. Elle mérite mieux que ça. J'ai l'impression de jouer sur deux tableaux. Je veux qu'Ace me dise qu'il m'aime mais en attendant, je continue à jouer à l'amoureux transi avec Koala.

En fait, c'est moi le connard de l'histoire. A vouloir autre chose mais en ayant peur du changement. Au final, j'ai plus l'impression d'être avec Koala par confort et c'est triste alors qu'elle m'aime tellement.

 **-Il faut qu'on parle,** je commence, la voix grave.

Je ne dois pas reculer cette fois.

 **-Généralement, quand on commence comme ça...**

Elle a un petit rire nerveux.

 **-Je ne sais pas comment te** **le** **dire …**

Je me mets à triturer mes mains, un peu angoissé.

 **-J'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça.**

Je ne dis rien, fuyant son regard. Elle se rapproche de moi et met sa main sur mon bras. Je pose alors mon regard sur elle. Ses yeux brillent d'émotion contenue et je détourne les yeux, incapable de supporter ça plus longtemps.

 **-Je sens que cette fois, c'est vraiment grave... et ça me fait peur,** termine-t-elle en enlevant sa main.

 **-Koala, je suis désolé... Je... C'e-**

 **-Dis-le, c'est tout.**

Sa voix ne tremble pas. Contrairement à la mienne.

 **-Je veux rompre.**

Le regard de Koala reste braqué un moment au sol et nous ne bougeons pas. Puis elle se lève et me fait face.

 **-Pourquoi ? Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi ?** me demande-t-elle, les poings serrés de frustration ou de colère.

 **-Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi qu-**

 **-A d'autres, s'il te plaît !** s'écrie-t-elle alors **. Je ne veux pas entendre l'excuse de '' ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est moi'' ! Et n'ose même pas me dire que tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur de mon amour ou je ne sais quoi !**

 **-Non.**

Je me lève à mon tour et elle recule.

 **-C'est vraiment moi le problème. Toi, tu es parfaite et tu mérites mieux que ça. Mieux que moi.**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et je m'excuse.

 **-Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire, je ne veux pas te faire du mal…**

 **-Tu m'en fais déjà.**

Cette phrase me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein cœur. J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de la perdre et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Même si je ne suis plus en couple avec elle, je veux tout de même rester son ami. Pourtant à l'heure actuelle, ça semble impossible.

 **-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

Sa voix s'étrangle.

 **-Non.**

C'est dur.

 **-J'ai toujours été là pour toi... Je ne comprends pas,** continue-t-elle tandis que mon cœur se brise.

Je ne trouve rien à lui répondre et je suis plus qu'heureux quand la cloche sonne. Koala part précipitamment et je crois voir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Je souffre mais pas autant qu'elle, et je le sais.

J'espère que tout ça en vaudra la peine. A peine partie, elle me manque déjà.

 **xXx**

Je n'arrive pas à avancer, encore troublé par ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai quitté Koala il y a quelques minutes seulement pour aller en cours de philo. C'est aujourd'hui que nous avons un nouveau professeur.

Je n'ai pas fait attention à Ace plus que ça et suis parti m'asseoir, la tête définitivement ailleurs. Je croise mes bras sur ma table et pose ma tête dessus. Je ferme les yeux pour chasser les quelques larmes qui ne demandent qu'à s'échapper. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise. Elle ne m'a même pas regardé quand elle est partie. Je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine ainsi même si je comprends qu'elle soit déçue et énervée contre moi. J'ai été pitoyable.

 **-Bonjour.**

Je relève la tête en entendant une voix grave avant de cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me jouent des tours. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là !?

 **-Je suis Don Quichotte Doflamingo, votre nouveau professeur de philosophie.**

Une avalanche de questions se bouscule dans ma tête. Depuis quand est-il prof ? Pourquoi venir ici ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il était devant le lycée la dernière fois ?

 **-Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur la place des Tenruybito dans le monde.**

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu sceptique. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment un sujet de philo. Et puis comme il est interdit de dire du mal des Dragons Célestes, nous ne pourrons même pas dire ce que nous pensons vraiment. Je ne comprends pas sa démarche mais comme je pense qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de le lui dire, je me tais.

Le cours commence et de suite, Doflamingo fait l'éloge des Tenruybito, se vantant même quelquefois, disant qu'il est aussi bien qu'eux. Pour moi, ce cours n'a aucun intérêt et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Une élève à la fin de la première heure lui demande si on peut revoir le dernier cours qu'on avait eu avec Marco parce qu'elle n'avait pas tout compris mais la pauvre se fait engueuler.

Le cours continue dans une atmosphère un peu tendue. Don Quichotte Doflamingo nous impose sa vision des choses. Son cours change vraiment de celui de Marco que beaucoup d'entre nous regrettons.

 **-Excusez-moi,** je fais en levant la main.

Le prof s'approche de moi et me fixe probablement. Ne pas voir ses yeux derrière ses lunettes me déstabilise.

 **-Qui y a-t-il ?**

 **-Eh bien, je ne pense pas que le sujet des Tenruybito soit un sujet de philo. Ce cours n'est pas approprié.**

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'engueule ou me rabaisse, il n'en fait rien. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et la tapote.

 **-Ton père était très heureux d'apprendre que j'allais maintenant m'occuper de ton éducation scolaire. Et à ce que je vois, il y a beaucoup à refaire. Tu resteras quelques minutes de plus à la fin du cours.**

Il enlève sa main et retourne à son bureau. Le cours reprend dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

 **xXx**

 **-Déjà fatigué ?**

Confortablement installé à son bureau, Doflamingo me regarde, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sourire sadique que j'ai envie d'arracher.

Ça fait une heure que je suis là. J'ai raté le cours d'histoire et j'ai affreusement mal au poignet et à la main. Ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure l'a semble-t-il mis en rogne. Pour me punir - mais d'après lui, c'est plus pour m'inculquer le respect - il m'a ordonné de copier des lignes jusqu'à remplir un cahier de 80 pages. Je n'en vois pas la fin et j'ai l'impression d'avoir une tendinite.

 **-Eh bien, tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi ?**

Un rictus méprisant déforme les traits de son visage. Ses épaules sont tendues alors que son torse est légèrement penché en avant. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il a l'air furieux. Je me rappelle les paroles d'Anonyme et me demande s'il est dangereux pour moi. S'il pourrait se passer quelque chose dans cette salle de cours. Peut-être. Après tout, je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable.

Je sursaute légèrement – peut-être de peur – quand je le vois se lever et s'approcher de moi à grands pas. Il m'attrape violemment le visage, ses doigts enserrant ma mâchoire.

 **-Je ne veux plus jamais que tu sapes mon autorité. Tu es un bon garçon promis à de grandes choses... Oui, de grandes choses.**

Ses yeux vacillent et il semble reprendre conscience.

- **Continue d'écrire.**

Il s'éloigne sans rien ajouter d'autre.

J'ai ma réponse. Il est dangereux, très dangereux.

Sa présence ici m'inquiète beaucoup, d'autant qu'il semble attendre quelque chose de moi.

Mardi 31 Janvier 2016

Assis à une table de la bibliothèque du lycée, je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé hier. J'ai voulu en parler avec Anonyme mais il n'était pas connecté. Mon père, qui d'après Doflamingo était au courant de son intégration au poste de professeur de philosophie, n'a pas pu me dire grand-chose sur les raisons de sa présence au lycée. Pour moi, il est clair que ce n'est pas la passion d'enseigner qui l'anime. Outlook II m'a tout juste informé qu'il comptait sur lui pour me faire rentrer du plomb dans la cervelle. Apparemment, il l'a même fortement recommandé pour ce poste. Mon père est vraiment prêt à tout pour se faire une place auprès des Dragons Célestes, même si pour ça il doit passer par quelqu'un qui n'en fait plus partie.

Parler avec lui m'a énervé. S'il savait le pétrin dans lequel il m'a mis ! Je lui ai fait signer ma feuille d'inscription pour l'inter-lycées et suis monté dans ma chambre.

Posé à l'écart dans la bibliothèque, je continue à me poser des questions. Je soupire et sors mon ordinateur portable de sa pochette. Penser à ça ne va pas m'aider à avancer dans mes cours. Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire alors autant attendre des nouvelles d'Anonyme. Je verrais ce que je ferais après.

J'allume mon ordinateur portable, tape le code et ouvre une page de traitement de texte. Sur le côté, j'ouvre ma boîte mail et regarde ce que la prof d'histoire m'a envoyé. J'ai raté pas mal de cours à cause de sa saleté de punition et je dois tout rattraper en plus de la rédaction que je dois faire. J'ai mal à la main et ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir jouer tout à l'heure. Je sens que le coach Ruyma va m'engueuler.

Un peu déprimé, je commence à écrire mon paragraphe argumenté pour répondre à la problématique de Nico Robin. Malheureusement, la douleur se fait très vite ressentir. Mais je sers les dents et continue.

Je m'accorde une pause après plusieurs minutes à souffrir le martyr. Je soupire d'aise et m'étire, m'attirant alors le regard noir de la bibliothécaire.

Ce n'est qu'après tout ce temps que je remarque enfin à quelques tables de moi, la présence de Koala. Je suis immédiatement tendu. Hier, elle est partie en pleurs et même si je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois dans la journée, elle ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard. Sanji m'a même envoyé un message pour me demander ce qu'il se passait quand, ce matin, je suis passé à côté d'eux sans rien leur dire. Puisque Nami et Koala sont très proches, je ne doute pas du fait que mon ami soit déjà au courant de tout, sauf de la véritable raison qui m'a fait quitter une femme aussi superbe qu'elle.

Tant que Koala ne me pardonnera pas, je n'irai pas vers eux. Je ne veux pas forcer Sanji à choisir entre Koala et moi. De plus, je suis sûr que Nami lui a déjà bourré le crâne. Pour elle comme pour Koala, je suis sûrement le seul fautif. Et c'est vrai. Argumenter ne sert à rien. Pour l'instant, la douleur est encore trop présente en elle. Quand ça ira mieux, j'irai de nouveau vers elle pour peut-être, si elle le veut bien, essayer de récupérer au moins son amitié. Moi, ce n'est pas important…

La mort dans l'âme, je décide d'ignorer Koala et continue à travailler mes cours.

 **xXx**

Comme je le pensais, ça n'a pas manqué : je me suis fait engueuler par le coach Ruyma. La Winter Cup commence le 21 février et une blessure à l'approche de cette grande compétition a de quoi le mettre en colère. Je suis le capitaine et meneur de jeu, je dois faire attention. De plus, savoir que je vais participer à l'inter-lycées ne le tranquillise vraiment pas. Il m'a confié vouloir faire la Summer Cup s'il y a assez de joueurs motivés. Apprendre ça m'a fait plus que plaisirs et je lui ai d'ores et déjà confirmé ma présence. La coupe inter-lycées ne se déroule que sur une semaine, je pourrais largement faire les deux !

J'ai débordé d'énergie pendant tout l'entraînement même si à cause de ma main, je n'ai pas pu jouer et me suis contenté de coacher les secondes. Le temps est passé très vite. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il était temps d'aller à la douche.

 **-C'est bon, t'as décidé de prendre ta douche ?** me dit Vergo tout en se déshabillant.

 **-Oui, comme tu peux le voir.**

 **-Et pourquoi aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Parce que j'ai le temps.**

Je ne lui laisse pas la possibilité de répondre et seulement vêtu d'un boxer, portant mes affaires à bout de bras, je me dirige rapidement vers une douche libre. Je ne regarde personne et me dépêche de m'enfermer dans une cabine

Je ferme la porte, enlève mon sous-vêtement et active le jet d'eau. Voilà, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Je ne peux pas tout le temps espérer m'échapper, d'autant que même si Vergo est le seul à me faire des remarques, je sais que certains se posent aussi des questions. Je ne veux pas alimenter certaines rumeurs.

Je me savonne rapidement avant de laisser l'eau chaude laver mon corps. Je touche ma cicatrice, celle que j'ai au niveau du bas-ventre. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle ne me fait plus mal, pourtant elle est toujours là, comme pour m'empêcher d'oublier.

J'entends du bruit à côté. Deux gars de l'équipe sont rentrés dans les douches.

 **-Sérieux, tu t'es fait Alvida ?**

 **-Et ouais !**

Ce sont des secondes.

 **-Comment t'a trop d'la chance ! J'aimerais bien la baiser moi aussi !** fait son ami.

 **-Vas-y, essaie ! Je suis sûr qu'elle dirait pas non en plus !**

 **-Apparemment, tout le monde lui ait passé dessus.**

 **-Tout le monde lui ait passé dessus !** confirme-t-il en rigolant. **Je touchais même pas les bords !**

Cette fois-ci, ils rigolent tous les deux.

 **-Elle fait trop pitié à coucher avec n'importe qui.**

J'ai fini de me doucher. Je me sèche rapidement et renfile mon boxer. Je sors de la douche et vais devant celles des deux secondes.

 **-Arrêtez de parler d'elle comme ça. Moi, c'est vous qui me faites pitié. Vous la critiquez mais vous ne rêvez que d'une chose, c'est d'avoir la chance d'aller dans son lit. Vous vous pensez forts** **parce que** **c'est vous qui la baisez mais au fond, c'est elle qui vous contrôle complètement. Arrêtez de parler derrière son dos, c'est comme ça que des rumeurs stupides apparaissent. Ne parlez pas sans connaître.**

Les deux adolescents me fixent, un peu penauds, et ne savent pas quoi me répondre.

Je soupire et pars m'habiller sans rien ajouter de plus. Alvida est loin d'être mon amie mais c'est vrai que ça me fait un peu de peine d'entendre tous ces gens dire ce genre de choses sur elle. J'ai l'impression que tout comme moi, elle aussi joue un rôle.

J'ai terminé de m'habiller. Je salue alors les membres du club de basket et sors.

Je sursaute affreusement en tombant sur Ace. Je pense même avoir poussé un petit cri effrayé. C'est vraiment embarrassant...

 **-Du calme, ce n'est que moi,** rigole-t-il.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as fait peur !** je râle alors en fermant la porte du vestiaire.

Je commence à marcher et il fait de même.

 **-Ouais, j'avais remarqué.**

 **-Et du coup, pourquoi tu es là ?**

Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois que ma voix a légèrement tremblé sur la fin. Ace ne dit rien. Peut-être ne l'a-t-il pas remarqué ? Je me fais sans doute des idées mais je ne sais pas... Il est peut-être là pour parler de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois dans les vestiaires ?

J'espère qu'il se souvient de ce qu'il m'a dit quand il pensait rêver. Faites que ce soit ça...

 **-Je suis venu te rendre le portable de ton frère.**

Je m'arrête et il fait de même. Il sort l'objet en question de sa poche et me le tend. Oui, c'est bien le portable de Stelly. Je reste bloqué dessus sans être capable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Alors, c'est ça ?

La déception s'empare de moi, me faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Mon cœur me fait mal et ma gorge se noue. Je prends l'objet en question et le range dans ma poche sans le regarder, sans lui dire merci. J'attends quelques secondes mais rien ne vient à part un '' salut '' prononcé à la va vite par cet homme dont j'espérais tant.

C'est pour ça que je me suis mis dans cette situation-là ?! Dégouté, je reprends ma route et retrouve les abords du lycée Marie-Joa où attend mon chauffeur. Me serais-je trompé sur son compte ? On dirait bien... Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Mercredi 1 Février 2017

Personne ne parle et je dois dire que cette situation me met extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Sanji.

Avant, quand on mangeait ensemble tous les quatre avec Nami et Koala, on avait toujours plein de choses à se dire. On rigolait, on était bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout cassé. A présent, pas de conversation, juste le bruit des couverts qui raclent les assiettes et Vivaldi en fond sonore.

Sanji a privatisé la deuxième salle de restauration. Il a sûrement dû penser qu'être seuls, enfin juste tous les quatre autour d'un bon plat nous aiderait à nous rabibocher. Contrairement à la salle principale, celle-ci est petite mais décorée avec goût. Elle dégage tout de même quelque chose d'assez chaleureux avec ce rouge bordeaux sur certains murs, les quelques murs blancs et les arabesques en or qui rappellent la noblesse de ce lycée.

Nous sommes même servis par des personnes spécifiques. Avant, la salle était utilisée par le directeur qui ne voulait pas manger avec les autres mais comme la moitié du temps elle est libre, il a décidé de la mettre en service pour les élèves influents qui, en plus, seraient prêts à payer un petit pécule en plus.

 **-C'est pas parce que vous êtes plus ensemble que vous ne pouvez plus vous parlez,** nous dit alors Sanji.

J'ai l'impression qu'il souhaite de tout son cœur que notre petit groupe continue d'exister.

 **-Sanji,** le réprimande aussitôt Nami.

J'esquisse un sourire, amusé par le couple.

Koala me voit et je lui souris aussi mais elle détourne les yeux. Le couple continue de gentiment se disputer ou plutôt, Nami engueule Sanji, et bizarrement, ça me détend. Ça semble blesser encore plus Koala. Sans doute pense-t-elle au fait qu'ils forment un si beau couple et que nous aussi, nous avons été beau avant.

 **-Salut.**

Sans aucune gêne, mais vraiment pas la moindre, Ace s'assoit d'autorité à côté de moi. Nous le dévisageons tous, nous demandant bien ce qu'il fait là avec en plus, une guitare à la main. Comme tous mes amis, je me demande aussi comment il a pu rentrer. L'accès à cette salle lui est interdite normalement.

 **-Encore à t'incruster, toi,** râle Sanji qui doit encore très certainement se souvenir de la fois où les mots d'Ace m'avaient si profondément blessé que j'avais préféré me réfugier aux toilettes.

Quel épisode humiliant de ma vie…

 **-Je suis aussi très heureux de te voir,** fait-il en réponse. **Mais c'est pas toi que je suis venu voir en fait.**

Il se tourne alors vers moi. Son regard est si troublant qu'il fait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite.

 **-C'est toi.**

J'avale difficilement ma salive, comme hypnotisé par ses mots.

- **Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois.**

Il déplace sa guitare et place ses doigts sur les cordes.

- **Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots alors je vais emprunter ceux d'une autre personne. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.**

Il sort son médiator et commence à gratter quelques notes avant de se lancer complètement. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, le silence est encore plus intense dans la salle. Sanji, Nami et Koala nous dévisagent, nous écoutent. Mais Ace n'a d'yeux que pour moi et j'ai juste l'impression de tomber un peu plus pour lui.

 **I thought that I'd been hurt before**

 _Je pensais avoir été blessé auparavant_ **  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore**

 _Mais jamais personne ne m'a laissé cette douleur_ **  
Your words cut deeper than a knife** _  
Tes mots coupent plus profondément qu'un couteau_

 **Now I need someone to breathe me back to life** _  
Maintenant j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me ramener à la vie_

 **Gotta feeling that I'm going under  
** _J'ai le sentiment que je coule_

 **But I know that I'll make it out alive  
** _Mais je sais que je vais m'en sortir vivant_

 **If I quit calling you my lover** _  
Si j'arrête de t'appeler mon amour_

 **And move on** _  
Et passe à autre chose_

Je sens l'émotion dans sa voix et perçois clairement toute celle qu'il met dans ses mots. J'écoute attentivement, ignorant les quelques bruits de bavardages ici et là. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux et il fait de même. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes connectés, que plus rien n'existe à part l'autre.

 **You watch me bleedin till I can't breathe**

 _Tu m'as regardé saigner jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer_ **  
Shakin, fallin onto my knees**

 _Je tremble, tombant à genou_ **  
And now that I'm whitout your kisses**

 _Et maintenant que je suis sans tes baisers_ **  
I'll be needin stitches**

 _Je vais avoir besoin de points de suture_ **  
Trippin over myself,**

 _Trébuchant sur moi-même,_ **  
Achin, beggin you to come help**

 _Je souffre, te suppliant de venir m'aider_ **  
And now that I'm whitout your kisses**

 _Et maintenant que je vis sans tes baisers_ **  
I'll be needin stitches** _  
Je vais avoir besoin de points de suture_

J'ai l'impression de découvrir une autre facette d'Ace. Une que je ne connaissais pas et qui a souffert de ma lâcheté et de mon indécision. Jusqu'à présent, je pensais être le seul à être si éprouvé, à vouloir quelque chose sans avoir la force de l'obtenir. Je me rends compte que j'ai été égoïste. Je me rends compte qu'il m'aime et que je suis en train de le perdre.

Le perdre ? A-t-il seulement été à moi un jour ? Peut-être quand on s'embrassait. J'avais cette impression en tout cas. Il se donnait à moi et je m'offrais à lui. Entièrement.

 **Just like a moth drawn to the flame**

 _Comme un papillon de nuit attiré par la flamme_ **  
Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain**

 ** _Oh, tu m'as attiré, sans que j'en ressente la douleur_**

 **Your bitter heart cold to the touch**

 _Ton cœur amer, froid au toucher_ **  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sow**

 _Maintenant je vais récolter ce que j'ai semé_ **  
I'm left seein red on my own** _  
Je suis laissé seul, voyant rouge_

 **Gotta feeling that I'm going under**

 _J'ai le sentiment que je coule_ **  
But I know that I'll make it out alive**

 _Mais je sais que je vais m'en sortir vivant_ **  
If I quit calling you my lover**

 _Si j'arrête de t'appeler mon amour_ **  
And move on** _  
Et passe à autre chose_

 **You watch me bleedin till I can't breathe**

 _Tu m'as regardé saigner jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer_ **  
Shakin, fallin onto my knees**

 _Je tremble, tombant à genou_ **  
And now that I'm whitout your kisses**

 _Et maintenant que je suis sans tes baisers_ **  
I'll be needin stitches**

 _Je vais avoir besoin de points de suture_ **  
Trippin over myself,**

 _Trébuchant sur moi-même,_ **  
Achin, beggin you to come help**

 _Je souffre, te suppliant de venir m'aider_ **  
And now that I'm whitout your kisses**

 _Et maintenant que je vis sans tes baisers_ **  
I'll be needin stitches** _  
Je vais avoir besoin de points de suture_

J'ai le sentiment qu'il est en train de me dire que je lui ai fait du mal. Que je le sais et que je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher. Mon cœur se serre. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, ses yeux sont si... blessés. Je n'ai pas été assez honnête avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il regrette ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Je veux lui assurer que je n'ai pas joué avec lui... Que je l'aime.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me sorte de sa tête.

(x3):  
 **(Needle and the thread,  
Gotta get you outta my head  
Needle and the thread,  
Gonna wind up dead)**  
 _(L'aiguille et le fil,  
Je dois vous sortir de ma tête  
L'aiguille et le fil  
Vont finir morts, liquidés)_

Alors qu'il entame le dernier couplet, ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Les autres ont dû comprendre de quoi il retournait. Ils savent de quoi il parle, ce qu'il fait. Je pense qu'Ace l'a fait exprès. C'est aussi sa façon à lui de m'obliger à voir la réalité en face et d'assumer. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière et tant mieux. J'en ai marre de reculer moi aussi je veux avancer. Soigner mes plaies.

 **You watch me bleedin till I can't breathe**

 _Tu m'as regardé saigner jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer_ **  
Shakin, fallin onto my knees  
(Fallin on my knees)**

 _Je tremble, tombant à genoux  
(Tombant à genou)_ **  
And now that I'm without your kisses**

 _Et maintenant que je suis sans tes baisers_ **  
I'll be needin stitches  
(And I'll be needin stitches)**

 _Je vais avoir besoin de points de suture  
(Et je vais avoir besoin de points de suture)_ **  
Trippin over myself,**

 _Je trébuche sur moi-même,_ **  
Aching, beggin you to come help  
(Beggin, "Baby, please.")**

 _Je souffre, te suppliant de venir m'aider  
(Suppliant, "Bébé, s'il te plaît.")_ **  
And now that I'm without your kisses**

 _Et maintenant que je suis sans tes baisers_ **  
I'll be needin stitches** _  
Je vais avoir besoin de points de suture_

 **(And now that)  
I'm without your kisses**

 _(Et maintenant que)  
Je suis sans tes baisers_ **  
I'll be needin stitches  
(And now that)** _  
Je vais avoir besoin de points de suture  
(Et maintenant que)_ **  
I'm without your kisses**

 _Je suis sans tes baisers_ **  
I'll be needin stitches** _  
Je vais avoir besoin de points de suture_

 **-Tu sais, Sabo, c'est dur de te comprendre. Être avec toi fait mal,** me dit-il après quelques secondes de silence à la fin de sa chanson. **Mais c'est pas grave, la douleur est quelque chose que je peux gérer. Les blessures beaucoup moins** **mais** **j'ai besoin de toi.** **Je… enfin, tu sais…**

Il semble soudainement gêné et ses joues deviennent rouges. Il peste alors à voix basse avant de finalement sortir le mot que je voulais tant l'entendre dire **.**

 **-Je t'aime.**

Malgré que je m'y sois préparé, mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand tellement je suis surpris par sa déclaration. Je sens mes yeux s'embuer de larmes et une douce chaleur se répandre dans ma poitrine. Mes mains sont moites et je m'en veux de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Tellement de mots veulent sortir de ma bouche mais au final, aucun ne traverse mes lèvres.

 **-C'est une blague...?** murmure Sanji.

Complètement décontenancé, il regarde même autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y pas de caméra. Nami quant à elle jette un regard compatissant à Koala. Moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

 **-C'est bon, je l'ai fait. A toi maintenant,** déclare soudainement Ace.

 **-Q-quoi ?**

Je sens mes joues chauffer encore plus. Il veut que je lui dise que je l'aime ici ?

 **-Quitte-la.**

Je tourne soudainement mon regard vers Koala et sens mon cœur se serrer quand je vois qu'elle pleure. Elle doit sûrement se dire que c'est pour ça que je l'ai quittée. Mon silence doit aussi la conforter dans son hypothèse. N'en pouvant plus, elle se lève et quitte précipitamment la table. Je me lève dans le but de la rattraper, de la rassurer mais aussi de m'excuser. Mais je ne peux pas bouger.

Une main me retient fermement. Ace.

 **-Fais-le,** me menace-t-il.

Sa voix est grondante. J'ai l'impression qu'il est énervé et qu'il se retient d'exploser.

 **-Mais elle... Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça,** je lui réponds en tournant mon regard vers la porte qu'a emprunté Koala il y a quelques secondes seulement.

 **-Connard.**

Il me lâche et se détourne pour partir à son tour. J'imagine alors le pire. Je ne veux pas que ce soit trop tard. C'était sans doute la dernière chance qu'il me laissait. Qu'il nous offrait.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus et cours jusqu'à lui plutôt qu'en direction de Koala. Je lui fonce dessus et m'accroche à lui. Je ne réfléchis plus au fait que Nami et Sanji nous regardent. Je sais que je le regretterai plus tard mais pour l'instant, je veux profiter. Pour une fois... Je veux être moi-même. Juste moi.

 **-C'est déjà fait.**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Ses yeux pétillent et ça me fait du bien de le voir ainsi. Pour moi. Grâce à moi. Je tends le bras et l'attrape avant de l'attirer à moi, de l'emprisonner dans mes bras. Mes lèvres cherchent les siennes mais Sabo est joueur et résiste. Il essaie de se débattre et s'amuse à me voir galérer. Dire qu'il y a quelques semaines à peine, je ne pouvais pas le supporter… Les choses changent tellement vite. Aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais pas me passer de lui.

 **-On a passé de bons moments tous les deux, on n'a pas fait que se détester,** je souffle alors contre ses lèvres.

Ça le déstabilise. Ses joues se teintent légèrement et je sens son souffle chaud s'écraser sur mes lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

* * *

Et voilà!

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce chapitre trop mielleux! C'est mignon des les voir comme ça, non? C'est sûr que ça change! Pour ceux qui on apprécié profiter bien ce n'est pas sûr que ça dure longtemps toute cette douceur. Doflamingo entre en scène et il semble avoir quelque chose contre Sabo...

Merci d'avoir lu!

Prochain chapitre le Dimanche 23 Avril 2017.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Blue0, Lawiki et Eirika Holmes pour leurs commentaires et également pour la mise en alerte de l'histoire!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées..._

 _._

Chapitre 14

.

« Nous sous-estimons souvent le pouvoir d'un contact, d'un sourire, d'un mot gentil, d'une oreille attentive, d'un compliment sincère ou de la moindre attention ; ils ont tous le pouvoir de changer une vie. »

Leo Buscaglia

Ace

* * *

Mercredi 1 Février 2017

Je suis assis dans le même fauteuil que la dernière fois et le Dr César m'observe sans rien dire. À part quelques mots, je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche depuis mon arrivée. Je me contente simplement de fixer le tableau accroché devant moi.

Il représente une femme nue en larmes. Elle montre ses poignets ensanglantés. Je me demande pourquoi le Dr César a accroché ce tableau-là. Il est bien fait, c'est sûr, mais il est surtout complètement déprimant et morbide.

Cette femme me renvoie tant de choses. Elle a l'air si désemparée, si perdue... Ses poignets sanguinolents sont comme un appel à l'aide, un signe qu'elle veut encore être aidée, qu'il n'est pas forcément trop tard. C'est juste une femme qui, faute de mieux, s'est fait du mal pour qu'enfin, les gens remarquent qu'elle souffre... Ou pas.

Peut-être qu'elle s'est tranchée les veines parce qu'elle en a marre et qu'elle veut mourir. Qu'elle en a juste assez de faire semblant d'aller bien, de vivre. Et qu'elle pleure de soulagement parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé se sentir aussi libre qu'à cet instant.

Je me suis toujours demandé si ceux qui se suicidaient étaient lâches ou courageux. Au final, mettre soi-même fin à son calvaire, est-ce que c'est si lâche que ça ? Ôter une vie n'est pas évident, que ce soit la sienne ou celle d'un autre... Pourtant, je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse dire que les personnes qui se suicident soit vraiment courageuses. Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Jusqu'à la semaine derrière, je n'avais jamais pensé réellement à mourir. Je ne me permettrai pas de juger ceux qui souffrent tellement qu'ils en arrivent à cette extrémité.

Je sais ce que c'est que d'être à bout, d'en avoir marre. Depuis quand vivre est-il devenu si dur que certaines personnes voient en la mort une solution à leurs problèmes ? Ça n'a jamais été facile de mourir. Ça fait peur et atrocement mal... Mais maintenant, je sais une chose. Si mourir n'est pas facile, vivre est aussi difficile. C'est triste.

 **-Tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui,** me dit César.

 **-C'est parce que je n'ai rien à dire. J'ai dû trop parler la dernière fois** , je fais, cynique.

 **-Si tu n'as rien à dire, peut-être peut-on entrer dans le vif du sujet ?** propose-t-il alors.

 **-C'est à dire ?**

 **-Si on parlait de tes troubles obsessionnels compulsifs, et plus précisément de ta tentative de suicide ? C'est pour ça que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? Ne te braque pas…**

 **-Je ne me braque pas**.

Je détourne le regard histoire de me donner un peu de contenance.

 **-Tout va bien alors. Parle-moi de ce qui t'a poussé à vouloir passer à l'acte.**

Je reste muet un moment avant de me rendre à l'évidence. Je suis là pour que toute cette souffrance s'arrête et ça ne marchera que si j'y mets du mien. Je le sais mais... J'ai peur d'en parler. J'ai pas envie qu'on me juge.

Je soupire et gigote, mal à l'aise. Le Dr César attend patiemment que je me lance et dans son regard, je crois distinguer sa véritable intention. Il ne me jugera pas. C'est son travail après tout. Aider les personnes « comme moi ».

 **-Je pense que j'ai juste craqué. J'avais honte de moi. De ne pas avoir aidé Makino, de l'avoir laissé se faire violer... Ça m'a fait un choc de l'apprendre,** je confesse soudain.

 **-Ouais...** , commence-t-il, incertain. **Il semblerait que ma manière de** **te l** **'avoir** **révélé** **n'était pas la bonne…**

Je sens qu'il est mal à l'aise et qu'il reconnaît sa faute.

 **-Il semblerait, effectivement.**

Je décide pour autant de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

 **-Ce qui est arrivé à Marco m'a conforté dans le fait que je portais malheur à ceux que j'aimais. Sur le coup, mettre fin à mon existence me semblait être une solution comme une autre. Je** **rate** **tout, je** **détruis** **tout ce que je** **touche** **...** **Alors j'ai pensé que… Si je disparaissais, il n'y aurait** **plus de problème. Je me rends compte combien c'est stupide maintenant…**

 **-Je suis content d'avoir prévenu ton père à temps et qu'on ait pu te retrouver avant qu'un drame ne se produise. Comment te sens-tu maintenant ?**

Je souris malgré moi en pensant à ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait marché, que Sabo et moi sommes maintenant… ensemble ! J'étais stressé comme pas possible quand je me suis ramené à leur table. Heureusement, il n'y avait que ses amis mais c'était déjà bien suffisant. J'avais emprunté la guitare du Glee Club peu avant, prêt à franchir le cap, mais sentir leurs regards sur moi m'avaient fait douter. Était-ce une bonne idée ? Est-ce que je ne faisais pas erreur ? Et s'il disait non ?

Je me suis alors rappelé des paroles de Marco et, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me suis laissé aller, oubliant tout, ne voyant que lui. Et bordel, ça a marché ! Savoir qu'il avait en plus déjà quitté Koala n'a été que la cerise sur le gâteau.

 **-Bien à ce que je vois. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ?** me demande César, intrigué par ma soudaine bonne humeur.

 **-Rien de spécial,** je réponds, un peu gêné.

 **-Tu passes de la dépression à une joie immense en quelques jours ? Quelque chose s'est sûrement passé entre temps.**

Il se met à ouvrir son calepin et joue avec la mine de son stylo.

 **-C'est peut-être les médicaments,** je tente alors.

 **-Ou quelqu'un,** continue-t-il.

Finalement, après quelques secondes d'un duel acharné de regards, je consens à lui avouer la vérité.

 **-Je suis avec... quelqu'un.**

Ses yeux s'illuminent et il se met à écrire.

Je détourne les yeux de ce spectacle auquel je ne suis que trop habitué et continue à regarder le tableau de tout à l'heure. Il n'y était pas avant. Sans doute l'a-t-il mis ici suite à ma tentative de suicide. Peut-être que ce n'est pas tant le tableau qui est important mais l'image que les gens s'en font ? Ce qu'ils interprètent derrière la douleur de cette personne. Le Dr César l'a-t-il mis là pour lui ? Pour se rappeler combien ce qu'il fait est important ? Pour se souvenir qu'une seule erreur, même minime, ne pardonne pas ?

 **-C'est très bien ! Je pense que cette relation t'aidera à aller mieux mais fais attention. Tes troubles obsessionnels compulsifs vont te mener la vie dure et ta relation en pâtira** **sûrement** **. Le mieux serait que tu lui en parles. A voir…**

Je prends soudainement conscience de cette réalité, de ce que signifie réellement sortir avec Sabo. Merde, je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Je ne veux pas lui dire que je suis malade ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde autrement...

 **-Bien.**

Il écrit encore dans son satané journal et, prit dans ses réflexions, se met à réfléchir à voix haute.

 **-** **L'origine** **neurophysiologique** **du TOC reste mal comprise. Néanmoins, des altérations des** **ganglions de la base** **, du** **cortex orbito-frontal** **ainsi que du** **cortex cingulaire antérieur** **semblent être impliquées dans la** **physiopathologie** **de cette maladie.**

Il fait une pause et se gratte le menton, pensif.

- **On sait aussi que la boucle neuronale de détection des erreurs est en suractivité. Le circuit cérébral de la prise de décisions est également défaillant…**

Il marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas puis reprend à mon intention.

 **-Je ne te cache pas que c'est une bonne et** **une** **mauvaise chose,** fait-il en parlant de ma relation. **Comme ce qui est arrivé à ton premier amour est ce qui a déclenché tes TOC, te lancer sérieusement dans une autre relation t'aidera certainement à aller mieux, à passer à autre chose et à guérir. Mais ça peut aussi réveiller de mauvaises choses et ruiner ce que tu essaies de construire avec cette personne…**

 **-Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, je tiens beaucoup à cette personne ! Ma maladie... Est-ce qu'elle va toujours me gêner comme ça ?**

À peine commencée, j'ai l'impression que ma relation avec Sabo est déjà menacée.

 **-Il y a de grandes chances, Ace.**

Son ton est grave et je me mets à me gratter le pouce droit avec mon index.

- **Mais les choses peuvent changer. Et ça, c'est mon travail de faire en sorte que ça arrive !**

Il sourit et cette fois, je sens que c'est différent des séances précédentes. Cette fois, il est sincère.

 **xXx**

 **-C'est vrai ?!** s'écrie Shirahoshi qui en a presque les larmes aux yeux.

La gérante du bar lui jette d'ailleurs un petit regard amusé mais lui fait tout de même signe de baisser d'un ton.

 **-Ouais.**

Je me contente de hausser les épaules comme si tout cela était on ne peut plus normal.

 **-Et t'attendais quoi pour nous le dire ?** m'agresse presque X-Drake.

 **-J'sais pas.**

 **-Peu importe,** décide Margaret. **On a enfin un sponsor, c'est ça le plus important.** Shirahoshi et elle se mettent alors à glousser de joie.

 **-Mais on s'en fout !** s'indigne soudain Perona. **Enfin non,** reprend-elle devant les regards estomaqués qu'elle reçoit. **Mais là, le plus important, c'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin ! Mon Dieu ! Depuis quand t'es amoureux de Sabo ?!**

Je me tortille sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise. Je savais que l'un d'eux allait forcément me poser la question. Je ne sais même pas comment ils ont fait pour être au courant ! C'est vrai que les rumeurs à Marie-Joa vont vite et il suffit que quelqu'un m'ait entendu. Avec la guitare, même à travers une porte, ce n'est pas bien difficile…

Et il faut voir comment la nouvelle sur ce que j'avais fait dans mon ancien lycée s'était propagée ! Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ils ont pu le savoir... Je soupire. Maintenant que Perona est au courant, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tout le monde ne le soit aussi. Au pire, je m'en fous tant que j'ai pas de remarque homophobe. Dans le cas inverse, je pense qu'ils vont vite le regretter. Mais je préfère quand même que ça ne s'ébruite pas trop…

 **-Alors ?** me presse la gothic lolita.

 **-J'en sais rien, moi.**

 **-Tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche**! râle-t-elle.

 **-Perona...** , tente de la calmer Margaret.

 **-Non, laisse, c'est bon,** je fais. **Si vous avez des questions, allez-y, j'y répondrais. Je préfère qu'on mette les choses au clair. Comme ça, pas de malaise.**

 **-Personnellement, je n'ai pas de question. J'ai juste hâte de vous voir vous balader main dans la main,** avoue Margaret. **Ce serait trop mignon !**

Shirahoshi approuve et moi, je rougis. X-Drake lui reste résolument silencieux.

On discute encore un peu puis on revient au sujet principal : le concours. Maintenant qu'on a un sponsor, Brook va pouvoir finaliser notre inscription et on va commencer à se préparer sérieusement.

On se sépare vers 18h et alors que je marche aux côtés de X-Drake, je me demande ce qu'il pense de ma mise en couple avec Sabo. Ce n'est pas que ça me préoccupe mais son silence m'intrigue.

 **-Y a un problème ?** je demande alors.

Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser de quoi je parle, il le sait déjà.

 **-Non, tu sais bien que je m'en fous. Mais...**

 **-Mais quoi ?**

 **-T'as l'air de penser que ça va le faire. Avec les autres,** précise-t-il.

 **-J'ai pas peur des autres et j'assume complètement ce que je ressens pour lui.**

 **-Toi oui.**

Il soupire.

- **Je pense que ce sera plus compliqué pour ton mec.**

 **xXx**

 _ **-T'es sérieux, Ace ?! Une balle dans la tête ?! Mais à quoi tu pensais, imbécile !**_

 **-J'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule, OK ?**

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû répondre. C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire depuis que j'ai accepté l'appel vidéo de Law.

C'était sûr et certain : Law n'allait pas me rater. Je comprends pourtant combien ça l'énerve. Combien de fois on en a parlé, lui et moi ? De la mort et de mon désir, un jour, de vouloir en finir. Au fond, c'est sans doute ça qui lui a permis de deviner ce que j'avais fait sans que ma mère ne le lui dise. Il s'est juste dit que j'étais finalement passé à l'acte, comme le connard que je suis.

Il est en train de me faire la morale depuis 10 minutes et j'avoue que ses paroles blessantes sont loin de me réconforter. Je sais que c'est parce qu'il est énervé, autant à cause de moi qu'à cause de lui. Il se dit qu'il connaissait mon obsession morbide pour ces choses-là et que peut-être, il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Mais non. Le seul responsable, c'est moi.

 _ **-On est juste en train de discuter, là. Et arrête de te servir de cette excuse pour éviter la discussion** **!**_

 **-Je n'essaie pas d-**

 _ **-Si, Ace** **!** **Quand tu dis que c'est compliqué, que tu n'as pas envie qu'on s'engueule et que tu es désolé, tu fuis** **!** **Tu ne réponds jamais réellement aux questions qu'on te pose, tu trouves toujours un moyen de changer de sujet ou alors tu te contentes de rester obstinément silencieux**_ ** _!_ **

Les yeux froids de Law me scrutent. Pendant un instant, je plonge dans cette mer d'abîme si sombre. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais réussi à réellement le comprendre ni savoir à quoi il pensait. Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours senti un peu mal à l'aise devant ses yeux. Son regard si obscur et pénétrant. Et à cet instant, devant ses yeux, je ne peux que baisser la tête, pris en faute.

 **-C'est peut-être dur à croire mais je regrette.**

Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux et les tire légèrement.

- **En fait… Enfin, à la base…** , je commence, pas sûr de mes mots. **Quand j'ai vu cette arme, je l'ai prise sans réfléchir. J'pensais pas m'en servir, et surtout pas contre moi. J'étais pas trop au top mais quand j'ai appris que Marco avait des problèmes en partie par ma faute, ça m'a juste conforté dans le fait que je n'amenais que des ennuis…**

Je m'arrête et mes mains quittent mes cheveux. Ça ne suffit plus. Je me mets alors à gratter l'intérieur de mon poignet gauche avec force. Contrairement aux autres fois, ça me fait mal tout de suite mais malgré la douleur, je n'arrête pas. Cette douleur, j'en ai besoin.

 _ **-Je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout, Ace. Je sais que ce n'est pas** **uniquement** **ce qui est arrivé à Marco qui t'a décidé à passer à l'acte.**_

Il fronce les sourcils et se rapproche de son ordinateur portable comme s'il voulait m'observer plus en détail. Je me tends automatiquement. Même le moelleux pourtant si confortable de mon matelas ne m'aide pas à me sentir bien. Je gigote. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les épaules lourdes et d'être assis sur du béton défoncé.

 _ **-Ace,**_ insiste Law qui voit sans mal mon mal aise.

 **-Tu te souviens de Makino ?** je demande, la gorge nouée.

 _ **-Oui…** ,_ répond Law prudemment.

 **-On était en couple mais elle était déjà engagée avec un autre… homme**.

Aucun changement perceptible sur le visage de mon ami si ce n'est l'inclinaison de son visage. Quant à moi, les mains moites, je continue à me gratter le poignet.

- **Il** **a débarqué un jour** **après qu'on ait… Enfin, qu'on l'ait fait,** je lâche dans un soupir tremblant. **Il** **nous a pris** **complètement au dépourvu. Je me suis caché dans un placard et puis… Je l'ai regardée se faire violer, Law.** **Je ne peux… même plus me regarder en face.**

Je détourne les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir de jugement dans son regard. C'est la première fois que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Le docteur César ne compte pas vraiment et j'ai peur de la suite. De ce qu'il va me dire.

Le silence de mon ami m'angoisse de plus en plus. A quoi pense-t-il ? Est-il en train de se dire que je suis un monstre après ce que j'ai fait ? Je vous en prie, faites que non…

Mais Law ne me juge pas. Il ne me réconforte pas non plus. Il se contente d'être lui, tout simplement.

 _ **-Je savais que cette fille** **ne** **t'apporterait que des ennuis.**_

Jeudi 2 Févier 2017

Adossé à un des murs à l'entrée du lycée, j'attends Sabo qui normalement ne devrait pas tarder. Je suis soudainement tenté de m'en griller une histoire de m'aider à patienter un peu. Les élèves me regardent tous plus ou moins.

Soudain, Alvida passe à côté de moi et je me retiens de ne pas la frapper. Elle me lance un regard de pur dédain et je fais de même. Je n'ai toujours pas digéré ce qu'elle a fait et ne sait pas encore si je vais me venger ou non.

 **-Hey !** me salue Sabo quand il arrive enfin.

 **-Ça va ?**

Pour toute réponse, il sourit et je le trouve vraiment mignon. Il a l'air timide alors qu'en réalité, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. On reste là, à se regarder sans savoir quoi dire d'autre et puis finalement, je me penche légèrement vers lui dans le but de l'embrasser.

Il recule. Je viens d'essayer de l'embrasser et il a reculé… Je ne sais pas trop comment je suis censé le prendre.

 **-Tu viens de me foutre un vent, là. Merci.**

Ma voix est contrôlée et complètement calme pourtant à l'intérieur de moi, c'est tout le contraire. J'espère bien pour lui qu'il n'a pas fait ça parce qu'il a peur du regard des autres. En fait, peu importe l'excuse qu'il me sortira, ça ne passera pas.

 **-Viens.**

Il me prend la main et m'entraîne vers l'intérieur du lycée. On arrive très rapidement à l'endroit où je fume habituellement. On s'arrête et Sabo se met à soupirer alors qu'un petit sourire prend forme sur mon visage.

 **-Tu te rappelles** **?** **C'est là que je** **t'ai** **pété le poignet.**

Sabo me regarde et secoue la tête l'air de dire ''et tu trouves que c'est un bon souvenir ?''.

 **-Je t'aimais pas du tout à l'époque,** je continue, un sourire aux lèvres.

Cette fois-ci, lui aussi sourit.

 **-Je dois dire que tu m'énervais beaucoup aussi,** répond-il **. Je me demandais même ce que tu faisais à Marie-Joa. Mais contrairement à toi, je me conduisais bien malgré le fait que je ne t'appréciais pas du tout.**

 **-T'exagères** **!** **Je suis sûr que j'étais pas si terrible que ça.**

Je m'adosse à un des murs du bâtiment et regarde Sabo.

 **-Tu m'as pété le poignet, tu as fait boire Luffy, tu t'acharnais sur moi en cours,** énumère-t-il tranquillement. **Sans oublier ta remarque au self. Qu'est-ce que tu avais dit déjà ?**

 **-Que t'étais pas à la hauteur,** je marmonne, me rendant soudainement compte de mon comportement odieux. **Mais t** **oi** **aussi, t'étais pas un ange.**

Il sourit, amusé.

- **Tu me snobais,** je lui rappelle.

 **-Tu veux pas avouer que j'ai raison, c'est fou ça !**

Ses yeux pétillent et ça me fait du bien de le voir ainsi. Pour moi. Grâce à moi. Je tends le bras et l'attrape avant de l'attirer à moi, de l'emprisonner dans mes bras. Mes lèvres cherchent les siennes mais Sabo est joueur et résiste. Il essaie de se débattre et s'amuse à me voir galérer. Dire qu'il y a quelques semaines à peine, je ne pouvais pas le supporter… Les choses changent tellement vite. Aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais pas me passer de lui.

 **-On a passé de bons moments tous les deux, on n'a pas fait que se détester,** je souffle alors contre ses lèvres.

Ça le déstabilise. Ses joues se teintent légèrement et je sens son souffle chaud s'écraser sur mes lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

 **-J'ai apprécié discuter avec toi après le match de basket, ça m'a permis de découvrir un autre Sabo. Je crois que peut-être... Tu me plaisais déjà à cet instant-là.**

 **-Je te plaisais ?** me demande-t-il, l'émotion clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

 **-Oui. Tu me plais** **toujours** **, tu sais,** je rectifie pour qu'il comprenne bien que c'est encore le cas.

Je profite de cet instant où il baisse enfin sa garde et lui vole un baiser. C'est doux, chaud et tellement bon. Ça n'a beau être qu'un simple contact, aussi léger que les battements d'aile d'un papillon, c'est le meilleur baiser qu'on ne m'a jamais donné. Parce que c'est Sabo. Parce qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi.

Je desserre légèrement mes bras et finis par caresser sa joue droite avec ma main. Timidement, Sabo me prend à son tour dans ses bras. Je crois qu'il essaye de me dire qu'il m'aime mais à sa manière. Avec délicatesse et tant de sincérité que ça me trouble. Le baiser reprend et perdure. Bientôt, je le sens happer ma lèvre inférieure. De tendre, le baiser passe à sensuel et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Nos langues se retrouvent pour une nouvelle fois danser un ballet langoureux. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas pu s'amuser ainsi. On en redemande. On s'enivre des gémissements de l'autre et on se nourrit encore et encore du goût si exquis de l'être tant convoité.

Malheureusement, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours nous ramène à la réalité et nous force à nous séparer. De mon pouce, j'essuie ses lèvres encore humides.

 **-Moi, je t'aimais déjà,** me dit-il alors sans me quitter des yeux.

Je suis surpris et sans doute un peu fier aussi par sa brusque déclaration. J'essaie pourtant de le cacher le plus possible.

 **-Peut-être...**

Il s'éloigne de moi, le sourire aux lèvres, et je lui cours après pour le rattraper.

On marche tranquillement pour aller à notre salle de cours. En chemin, on croise quelques élèves qui nous regardent plus ou moins longtemps. Je me rappelle alors la réaction de Sabo précédemment et je décide de l'interroger à ce sujet.

 **-Tout à l'heure, quand tu es arrivé,** je commence, attirant ainsi son attention.

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Pourquoi tu** **as** **reculé ?**

 **-C'est...**

Il semble gêné et ça n'annonce rien de bon pour moi.

 **-Je ne veux pas trop m'afficher en public pour l'instant,** confesse-t-il.

 **-T'es sérieux ?**

Je suis énervé et même lui doit l'entendre.

- **Dommage pour toi.** **Perona le sait et si elle ne l'a pas encore dit à tout le monde, ça ne** **saurait** **tarder.**

Il s'arrête, surpris par mes propos, puis soupire et reprend sa marche.

 **-Je présume que je ne peux rien y faire.**

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant certainement à tout ce que cela implique.

- **Je veux simplement qu'avant d'agir** **comme un couple devant tout le monde, je** **puisse** **m'expliquer avec Koala** **pour** **ne pas la faire souffrir inutilement. Après seulement, on pourra.** **Mais** **je lui dois au moins ça. Je tiens beauco-**

 **-Arrête de me parler d'elle,** je le coupe. **Parle-lui si tu veux mais qu'elle n'espère pas te récupérer pour autant.**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera pas.**

 **xXx**

 **-Ace !**

Je me stoppe net, mon pain au chocolat encore dans la bouche en entendant cette voix. Je me retourne et la vois courir vers moi. Je range mon sac de viennoiseries que je viens d'acheter et attends.

J'attends même si je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose, c'est de la planter là.

 **-Salut... Je ne te dérange pas ?** me demande-t-elle en avisant mon air ennuyé.

 **-Non, c'est bon,** je me force à répondre. **J'ai terminé les cours, je trainais juste un peu avant de rentrer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jewerly ?**

 **-J'ai un stage ici pour un mois…**

Elle soupire avant de remettre une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

- **Tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Ouais. Et tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ?** je lui demande, la voix acerbe.

 **-Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, je le devine rien qu'à ton regard…**

Elle baisse la tête, honteuse. Quant à moi, je lui tourne le dos et commence à m'éloigner.

 **-Tu n'as pas à me juger ! Tu sais très bien que ça a toujours été compliqué entre Law et moi !** me crie-t-elle alors, me forçant à m'arrêter.

Je fais volteface et la toise avec mépris.

 **-Peut-être mais il t'a jamais trompé, lui.**

Cette accusation l'atteint en plein cœur et je dois dire que ça me fait assez plaisir. Je n'oublierai jamais la tristesse de mon ami le jour où il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et rien que pour ça, je ne compte pas la ménager.

 **-J'ai fait une erreur, je l'avoue... Et je le regrette assez comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin que tu en rajoutes une couche ! Law ne prend même plus mes appels et ne répond à aucun de mes messages !**

 **-Ça t'étonne ?**

 **-Ace...**

Elle soupire.

- **Je l'aime encore.**

 **-** **Peut-être que** **lui aussi** , je lui avoue alors. **Mais c'est trop tard.**

 **-Je suis sûr que non !**

J'entends à sa voix que ça lui fait beaucoup de peine mais malheureusement pour elle, j'ai déjà choisi mon camp.

 **-Ace, s'il te plaît, parle-lui. Je ne veux pas le perdre.**

Un sanglot lui échappe et elle détourne les yeux. Je fais de même, je ne veux pas craquer.

 **-On verra.**

Je m'éloigne d'elle, triste pour cette femme qui à un moment donné de la vie de Law, représentait tant pour lui. Maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas.

Samedi 4 Février 2017

 **-Eh bien, félicitation !** rigole Zoro à l'autre bout du téléphone.

 **-C'est ça, marre-toi.**

 **-Non, je suis sérieux ! Il est comment ton mec ?**

 **-Il est blond, les cheveux mi-longs, un peu ondulés… Bah, il est bien quoi,** je marmonne, soudainement gêné.

 **-T'as pas une photo de lui ?**

 **-Pour que tu puisses te branler dessus après ? Et puis quoi encore !**

 **-Ouais, c'est ça.**

Comme je le pensais, Zoro a plus que bien accueilli la nouvelle. Au tout début de notre conversation, il a essayé d'aborder le sujet de ma fugue mais comme d'habitude, je suis resté évasif pour finalement changer de sujet. Pourtant, je sais qu'il ne va pas me lâcher avec ça. Apprendre que j'avais réussi à attirer Gueule d'Ange dans mes filets a simplement détourné son attention pour un moment. Ça l'a plus que ravi. On n'a jamais parlé de mec lui et moi, ce qui était plus ou moins normal vu que mon intérêt pour les jeunes éphèbes ne s'est manifesté que récemment. Pour Zoro, c'est plus particulier étant donné que même s'il est gay depuis toujours, il n'a commencé à mater les mecs qu'il y a peu seulement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

 **-J'aimerais bien le rencontrer,** me dit-il.

 **-Tu l'as déjà vu en fait.**

 **-Ah bon ?**

 **-A la fête foraine. Il était avec son pote, Sanji. Il a un sourcil bizarre. Sanji, pas Sabo.**

 **-Ah, le sourcil en vrille.**

 **-Ouais, si tu le dis. Tu te souviens de lui ? Je parle de Sabo.**

 **-J'avais compris, j'suis pas bête. Ouais, je me souviens vaguement de lui.**

Il se tait et je me dis qu'il essaie de se faire une image plus précise.

 **-Mignon et un beau cul, c'est ça ?** finit-il par demander.

Je reste sans voix. Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? C'est une blague !

 **-Tu dis plus jamais ça devant moi.**

 **-Quoi ? C'est pas ça ?**

 **-Si** **mais… c'est de mon mec dont tu parles, bordel** **,** je finis par répondre, un peu embarrassé.

 **-** **Tu vois** **, si t'avais des photos, ce serait plus simple.** **Au fait,** **je voulais te demander si ça te dirait de venir chez moi pendant les vacances ?**

Sa question me surprend autant que le changement de sujet radical.

 **-J'sais pas… En ce moment, c'est un peu chaud pour moi. J'vais voir mais je te promets rien.**

Si je n'avais pas déconné la semaine dernière ça aurait pu passer mais là... J'y crois pas trop.

 **-Tu me rediras.**

 **-Ouais.**

Je l'entends longuement soupirer. Je l'imagine même grimacer, sans doute un peu dégouté. Je sais ce qu'il va me dire, je n'y couperai pas.

 **-Écoute, on n'est pas obligé de parler de ça…**

 **-Je sais,** répond-il calmement. **Mais peut-être qu'on devrait. Faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé n'est pas beaucoup mieux au final.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise !?** je m'énerve soudainement.

 **-La vérité pour changer.**

 **-T'essaies de** **me** **dire quoi là ? Que j'suis pas honnête ?!**

Je suis blessé et je n'essaie même pas de le cacher.

 **-Je** **remarque** **juste que tu dis la vérité** **uniquement** **quand ça t'arrange.**

 **-** **Oui eh bien** **, moi au moins, je te parle !** je crache, vexé.

 **-Pourquoi je te parlerais ? Ce que j'ai à te dire ne t'intéresse pas de toute façon…**

Je ne dis plus rien. La respiration saccadée, j'attends qu'il ajoute autre chose, qu'il me parle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on se prend la tête mais je sens derrière les mots de mon ami que quelque chose ne va pas. Cependant, je suis énervé et sur la défensive et ce n'est pas moi qui vais faire en sorte d'arranger les choses. Je voulais tellement ne pas parler de ça.

 **-Essaie vraiment de venir pendant les vacances,** il reprend au bout d'un long moment. **Ce serait bien qu'on se voit… pour parler.**

Il raccroche aussitôt, ne me laissant pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'allait pas et que quelque chose se cache derrière cette demande. J'ai le sentiment d'être passé à côté d'un détail important. Encore une fois.

* * *

« La règle d'or de la conduite est la tolérance mutuelle, car nous ne penserons jamais tous de la même façon, nous ne verrons qu'une partie de la vérité et sous des angles différents. »

Ghandi

Sabo

* * *

Lundi 6 février 2017

 **-Dis quelque chose... S'il te plaît…**

Je fixe Sanji, le cœur serré. Dehors, un peu à l'écart des autres élèves, je tente de parler à mon ami, de lui expliquer. Nous sommes côte à côte. Quelques centimètres à peine nous séparent. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que des milliers de kilomètres nous éloignent.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?** souffle-t-il sans même me regarder.

 **-Que ça ne change rien. Qu'on est toujours ami ?**

Ça me fait de la peine. J'ai l'impression que Sanji met volontairement de la distance entre nous. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur. J'ai arrêté de me mentir, je suis enfin moi-même mais il semblerait que ce que je suis ne plaise pas.

Je m'en doutais mais j'avais pensé qu'au moins, mes amis... Nami ne me parle plus – sans doute en soutien à Koala - et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de m'expliquer avec elle. L'entraînement de vendredi a été annulé alors je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il en est pour l'équipe de basket pour l'instant.

Comme Ace me l'avait dit, son amie a vite propagé la nouvelle. Étant donné que les personnes qui comptaient pour moi étaient déjà au courant, ça ne m'a pas trop gêné mais je trouve quand même déplacé l'attitude de Perona. J'essaie de ne pas trop prêter attention aux bruits de couloir mais ce n'est pas évident. La seule chose positive là-dedans, c'est ma nouvelle relation avec Ace.

 **-Tu sais bien que j'suis pas homophobe, Sabo !** s'énerve alors Sanji. **C'est juste que... J'me rends compte que tu m'as toujours menti** **…**

Sa voix n'est pas plus haute qu'un murmure à la fin. Sa douleur transparaît clairement, me blessant un peu plus.

 **-Je n'ai pas menti ! Je suis toujours la même personne ! Je n'ai pas ch-**

 **-Arrête !**

Il fait quelques pas et semble réfléchir. Je lui laisse le temps de trouver ses mots et ne dis rien pour ne pas le déstabiliser. Certaines personnes nous regardent mais je m'en fiche.

 **-T'es pas devenu gay d'un jour à l'autre !**

Il s'arrête et me fixe de ses yeux bleus.

- **Je croyais qu'on était ami... Mais tu m'as rien dit ! Même avec moi, t'as fait semblant.**

 **-Non...**

Je m'avance vers lui et agrippe désespérément son haut.

- **J'étais juste perdu, j'avais peur de ce qui m'arrivait ! Je voulais pas être différent parce que ça voulait dire trop de choses ! Comme te perdre !**

Je le lâche et baisse la tête. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je ne sais même pas s'il est sensible à ce que je dis, s'il m'écoute et me comprend.

 **-Tu l'aimes ?**

 **-Oui.**

On ne se regarde toujours pas. On laisse juste le silence s'installer, le temps de s'imprégner des dernières paroles échangées.

 **-Plus que Koala ?**

 **-C'est différent** , je réponds, un peu décontenancé par sa question.

 **-En quoi ?**

 **-Ace... est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Koala, je l'aime** **aussi** **mais… Sans doute pas comme elle le mériterait.**

Il ne dit rien et se contente simplement d'acquiescer comme s'il me comprenait. Je me sens terriblement soulagé.

 **xXx**

 **-Pardon ?** demande Doflamingo, sidéré par l'attitude d'Ace.

 **-J'ai dit que je refusais de participer à votre cours qui n'a de cours que le nom.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

Le prof sourit et s'approche dangereusement d'Ace. Je sers les poings, anxieux. Je n'aime pas le voir trop proche de cet homme. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Il est tellement mauvais...

 **-Et pourquoi ça ?** reprend Doflamingo.

 **-Vos cours ne servent à rien. Marco était tellement mieux,** crache-t-il.

Je lui jette un regard un peu paniqué. Il faut qu'il se taise ! C'est vrai que Marco me manque mais je ne pense pas que dire ça à Doflamingo soit une bonne chose.

 **-Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que vous défendiez l'homme avec qui vous couchez. Votre jugement n'a rien d'objectif.**

 **-Je ne cou-**

 **-Si vous n'avez rien d'intelligent à dire, je préférerais que vous vous taisiez. Vous venez de me faire perdre 2 minutes de ma vie.**

Ils échangent un regard emplit de tension et d'animosité. Personne dans la classe n'ose prendre la parole. Ace est bien le seul à répondre ainsi au prof. Don Quichotte Doflamingo a installé en quelques cours à peine un véritable climat de peur.

L'échange dure encore quelques secondes avant qu'Ace ne ferme son ordi et ne sorte carrément son portable. Doflamingo le prend comme un nouvel affront et il a raison : Ace est clairement en train de boycotter son cours et alors qu'on s'attend tous à ce qu'il pique une crise, il ne fait rien. Il retourne à son bureau et continue le cours.

C'est étrange.

J'ai pu discuter un peu de la situation avec Anonyme et il m'a dit la trouver très inquiétante. Pour lui, si Doflamingo est là, c'est pour une raison particulière qui ne présage sûrement rien de bon. Il prépare quelque chose mais quoi ?

Anonyme m'a demandé d'être très vigilant et de faire attention. D'ouvrir l'œil et de lui rapporter le moindre truc suspect que je serai susceptible d'entendre. Alors je reste attentif. Mais j'avoue ne pas trop aimer me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui alors quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit, je ne me fais pas prier pour partir. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

 **-Attends, Sabo. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais voir avec toi.**

Je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte, incertain. Des élèves me poussent un peu pour sortir. Ace passe à côté de moi et tire sur ma manche l'air de dire ''fais comme si t'avais pas entendu''. Doflamingo m'appelle une seconde fois et de mauvaise grâce, je me retourne vers lui. Ace soupire et quitte la salle de classe. J'espère pouvoir vite le rejoindre.

Doflamingo quitte une nouvelle fois son bureau et passe à côté de moi pour fermer la porte. Je ne pense même pas à le reprendre sur le fait que je suis le seul élève qu'il tutoie ici et que c'est assez insolite.

 **-Tu es tendu. Pourquoi ?**

 **-Non, ça va.**

Il est juste derrière moi et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'oblige à avoir l'air détendu. Je n'ai pas vraiment peur de lui car je ne pense pas qu'il tente quoi que ce soit ici mais ne pas savoir ce qu'il me veut ne m'aide pas à me relaxer.

Soudain, sa main se pose sur mon épaule droite et je sursaute légèrement, surpris par le geste. Je me retourne et l'interroge du regard mais loin de me répondre, il continue et va même jusqu'à remonter doucement sa main pour caresser mon cou. Je bondis et m'éloigne rapidement de lui, horrifié.

 **-Si vous n'avez rien à me dire, je vais partir.**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et marche résolument vers la porte. Je suis alors projeté contre celle-ci, me cognant fortement le visage. Une douleur fulgurante m'assaille, me faisant gémir de douleur. Mon œil gauche me brûle et je sens comme un picotement au niveau de mon arcade sourcilière.

 **-J'ai entendu quelque chose à ton sujet, Sabo...** **Quelque chose** **qui ne me plaît pas du tout.**

 **-Qu-quoi ?**

J'articule difficilement. Il vient se presser contre moi et pose ses mains de part et d'autre de mon corps. Je respire doucement. Il faut que je reste calme et que je trouve une solution pour m'échapper.

 **-Pédé, vraiment ? Ton père est-il au courant !?**

 **-Laissez-moi tranquille !**

Je crie en le repoussant violemment et il s'éloigne de moi avec une grimace. Je lui jette un coup d'œil furieux mais avant de fermer la porte, je l'entends distinctement.

 **\- Tu choisis la mauvaise voie** **.**

Mercredi 08 Février 2017

Je baisse légèrement la tête, faisant ainsi retomber quelques mèches blondes sur mon visage. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour cacher l'entaille que j'ai en haut de l'œil mais c'est déjà mieux que rien.

J'ai évité Ace hier. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me pose de question à ce sujet et je ne voulais pas lui mentir non plus. Ce qui s'est passé avec Doflamingo semble complètement irréel. Même moi je ne comprends pas encore tout ce que ça implique. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à croire que c'est bien arrivé. Il semble attendre quelque chose de moi mais je ne sais pas quoi. Ce qui est sûr par contre, c'est que jamais je ne l'aiderai à accomplir ses méfaits, quels qu'ils soient.

De petits rires à mon passage me sortent de mes pensées. Je tourne légèrement la tête et tombe sur deux filles devant leurs casiers. Dès qu'elles captent mon regard, elles déguerpissent, gênées. Je lève alors les yeux au ciel avec agacement.

Je continue à marcher et arrive rapidement vers le stade. Je n'y reste cependant pas très longtemps : Koala n'étant pas là, je rebrousse chemin. Je la cherche depuis ce matin, en vain, et la pause déjeuner va bientôt se terminer. Comme j'ai entraînement de basket après les cours, je ne pourrais pas la voir. Si je veux lui parler, c'est maintenant. Je lui ai envoyé un message mais elle ne m'a pas répondu et je peux difficilement lui en vouloir. Mais il faut que je lui parle. Pour m'expliquer, pour lui faire comprendre que nous deux a vraiment compté pour moi et que Ace... Je ne l'ai pas contrôlé mais je l'ai voulu tellement fort.

J'augmente l'allure de mes pas et me dirige rapidement vers la bibliothèque.

Ace... Il n'est pas très content. Ça l'énerve de ne pas pouvoir se comporter normalement avec moi parce que je veux d'abord parler à Koala. Le fait que je tarde à le faire ne l'aide pas à se calmer. Il trouve ça un peu ridicule que je veuille discuter avec elle. Pour lui, c'est lui faire du mal inutilement. Elle tournera plus facilement la page si elle pense que je suis un beau salaud alors que si je me montre gentil et attentionné avec elle, Koala pensera que ce n'est pas ma faute, que je suis quelqu'un de bien et que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'aime tellement.

Le raisonnement d'Ace est difficilement discutable. Il a même clairement raison mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste, je suis son ami et l'ai toujours été. Même quand nous étions ensemble, je me suis toujours d'abord considéré comme son ami plutôt que comme son petit-ami. J'aimerais reprendre ce statut... Celui que j'aurais toujours dû avoir.

J'arrive enfin à la bibliothèque et je soupire de soulagement en voyant une petite tête que je connais bien se promener dans les allées. J'avance doucement vers elle et comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, je murmure son nom. Elle se fige et avec une effroyable lenteur, se tourne vers moi. Je peux lire dans ses yeux toute sa tristesse mais aussi un peu de honte et je crois savoir pourquoi. Oui, elle se sent honteuse de m'avoir évité pendant plusieurs jours. Elle, si courageuse et forte, a préféré fuir.

 **-Est-ce que je peux te parler ?** je chuchote pour ne pas me faire reprendre par la bibliothécaire.

Je lui montre en même temps la porte dans une demande muette de me suivre.

 **-La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça... Ça** **s'est** **mal fini.**

Elle esquisse un petit sourire contrit et je souris, heureux qu'elle accepte le dialogue.

On sort lentement de la bibliothèque et la dame à l'accueil nous jette un long regard. Je me demande si elle a entendu les rumeurs à mon sujet. Peut-être. Ça expliquerait ce regard qu'elle ne me jetait pas avant. Tant pis.

 **-Je suis heureux de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps. Tu me manques, tu sais ?** je lui dis alors que nous sommes assis sur les marches d'escalier du dernier étage du bâtiment, là où personne ne va jamais.

 **-Tu me manques aussi, Sabo,** souffle-t-elle. **C'est compliqué pour moi… Je ne sais pas si je te déteste ou si malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, je t'aime encore…**

Je reste silencieux, troublé par sa révélation. Je m'y attendais mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle me le dirait. Je veux lui dire que je l'aime mais par respect pour Ace, je ne le ferai pas. D'autant qu'il serait malvenu de ma part de prononcer ces trois petits mots quand je sais qu'ils la feront juste souffrir un peu plus. Je sais que son je t'aime n'a pas la même signification que le mien. Pas quand ça la concerne en tout cas. Elle l'a sans doute maintenant compris.

 **-Est-ce que tu es sorti avec moi pour passer pour un hétéro ?** me questionne-t-elle soudain.

 **-Quoi ?** je fais, surpris par sa question.

 **-Tu avais peur qu'on comprenne que tu aimes les hommes alo-**

 **-Non !** je crie presque, horrifié qu'elle ait pu penser ça. **Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec toi, je ne savais pas encore que j'étais attiré par les hommes !** **Mais j'avais des doutes…**

 **-Alors pourquoi !? Pourquoi être sorti avec moi alors que tu ne m'aimais pas ? Pourquoi... Si c'est au final pour me faire tant de mal...**

 **-Koala...**

Je me sens tellement gêné et en colère contre moi-même. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça mais c'est en train d'arriver de la pire des façons.

 **-Je suis désolé si je te parais cruel dans ma réponse mais… Je crois que je me suis mis avec toi parce que je n'avais aucune raison de refuser,** je murmure.

Elle hoquette de surprise, certainement choquée par mes propos.

- **Tu étais mon amie, ma confidente, je me sentais si bien avec toi,** je m'empresse d'ajouter. **Je t'aimais à ma manière, je ne voyais aucune raison de refuser.** **D'autant** **que tu m'apportais quelque chose que ma famille se trouvait incapable de m'apporter.**

 **-Je vois.**

 **-Je suis désolé...**

 **-Non, c'e-**

 **-Si, j'insiste. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je me suis servi de toi ou autre chose du même genre. Je tiens beaucoup à toi et comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, tu me manques... J'aimerais que tu redeviennes mon amie.**

 **-Je ne sais pas** , **Sabo…**

Sa réponse me fait mal mais elle est logique.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. C'est normal que tu aies besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Je continuerai** **à** **te soutenir... Concernant ce que tu m'as montré la dernière fois.**

Je n'ajoute rien. Elle sait que je parle de sa marque. Elle me sourit, reconnaissante, et je suis heureux. Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu.

 **xXx**

 **-Bon, ça suffit ! C'est lamentable ! Le tournoi arrive bientôt, vous avez intérêt à vous ressaisir ou c'est la défaite assurée ! Rangez le matos et vous pourrez aller vous changer.**

Le coach Ruyma soupire, dépité par tant de médiocrité avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau. Je me relève alors difficilement et grimace en voyant que mon genou est égratigné. Vergo m'a bousculé tout à l'heure pendant le match d'entraînement et je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait exprès ou non. Après tout, les contacts au basket sont nombreux et ce ne sont pas forcément des fautes. Celles faites intentionnellement sont encore moins fréquentes.

J'essaie de rester positif mais j'avoue qu'après l'entraînement catastrophique que je viens de vivre, c'est plutôt compliqué. La plupart de mes coéquipiers étaient distants. J'ai même pu remarquer quelques regards haineux. Ils sont peu nombreux mais ils sont là. En vérité, la plupart ont l'air tout simplement gênés et ne semblent pas savoir comment agir avec moi. J'espère que ça ne va pas durer trop longtemps. J'avais une belle complicité avec certains joueurs et ça me ferait de la peine de la perdre.

Une fois encore, j'arrive le dernier dans le vestiaire. A mon entrée, certains cessent de se changer et d'autres se cachent même. Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours encore, ils paradaient nus devant moi, leurs attributs fièrement exposés... Quel changement radical de comportement. Je fais comme si de rien n'était et me dirige vers mes affaires. Je commence par enlever mon tee-shirt trempé de sueur. Je prendrai une douche chez moi, hors de question de la prendre ici.

 **-Tu pourrais pas te changer après nous ?**

Je termine d'enfiler mon haut et me retourne pour regarder la personne qui vient de s'adresser à moi. C'est un seconde qui a réussi à rentrer dans l'équipe de réserve.

 **-De quoi ?**

 **\- Barre-toi. On n'a pas envie de se changer si t'es dans le même vestiaire que nous,** me dit celui qui depuis le début de l'entraînement me lançait des regards assez durs.

 **-Et pourquoi ?** je demande le plus aimablement possible.

Il faut à tout prix que je garde mon calme.

 **-Tu sais très bien pourquoi,** continue-t-il.

C'est vrai. Je le sais.

 **-Je me suis toujours changé avec vous** **et** **il n'y a jamais eu de** **souci** **. Ne crée pas de problème là où il n'y en a pas.**

Je me tourne à nouveau et continue à me changer. Beaucoup plus vite qu'habituellement.

Quand je me redresse, je vois qu'ils ont tous la tête baissée et qu'aucun d'eux ne s'est changé. C'est dommage que ça se passe comme ça... Je m'empresse de prendre mes affaires et part sans dire au revoir. C'est la première fois que je me sens de trop avec mon équipe alors que je suis le capitaine. De plus, je ne pense pas que les choses vont aller en s'arrangeant. Malheureusement...

Jeudi 09 Février 2017

 **-C'est maintenant que tu me le rends !** s'énerve Stelly. **Je suis sûr que tu l'as depuis longtemps en plus ! Tu sers vraiment à rien !**

 **-Oh, calme-toi !** je fais, énervé par ses propos. **Je te signale que c'était déjà bien gentil de ma part. T'avais qu'à aller le récupérer toi même si tu n'es pas content !**

Il m'arrache le portable des mains et l'allume, m'ignorant complètement. Je secoue la tête, dépité. Stelly est venu un peu plus tôt dans ma chambre pour me demander des nouvelles de son portable. Dire que j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire serait un euphémisme.

 **-Pourquoi t'es pas au lycée ? Y a pas un match de foot ?** demande-t-il ensuite, l'air de rien.

 **-Oui mais je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Pourquoi ?**

 **-Non, comme ça.**

Il se met alors à observer ma chambre et à toucher négligemment quelques éléments de décoration présents sur certains meubles. Je fronce les sourcils, surpris par son manège. Il a récupéré son portable et ne s'est pas gêné pour m'insulter un peu au passage alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il est encore là. D'habitude, dès qu'il a fini de me parler, il déguerpit. D'ailleurs en ce moment, on se parle très peu. J'avais d'autre part déjà accepté la situation.

Stelly essaye-t-il de renouer des liens fraternels avec moi ou veut-il seulement se montrer aimable ? J'ai l'impression que ça cache quelque chose. Je me rappelle alors des paroles d'Ace quand je lui avais demandé s'il avait racketté Stelly.

 **-Stelly ?**

 **-Q-quoi ?**

 **-Est-ce que tu as des problèmes à l'école ?**

Il ouvre grand les yeux avant de se racler la gorge et de détourner la tête. Je m'avance sur mon lit jusqu'à m'asseoir complètement. Mes pieds touchent le tapis moelleux que j'ai acheté récemment et qui m'empêche de geler en hiver.

 **-N'importe quoi !** s'insurge-t-il finalement.

Sa réaction tardive me laisse un peu dubitatif. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il ment ou s'il est juste horrifié que j'ai pu penser ça.

 **-Est-ce que tu as des ennuis ? On t'embête ?**

Je décide d'être plus direct, espérant avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

 **-Abruti ! Moi, me faire embêter ?! Mais moi, les gens me respectent !**

Il grommelle encore pendant quelques instants, me fusille du regard et part en trombe de ma chambre en prenant soin de claquer la porte. Je soupire, fatigué. La manière forte ne marche pas. Il semblerait que la prochaine fois, je devrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de subtilité. Si prochaine fois il y a...

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et grimace légèrement quand je sens mon portable dans mon dos. Je me décale et le prends. Je souris alors en voyant que j'ai un message de Ace.

De : Ace

A : Sabo

Je suis sur le pont en bas de chez toi. Tu me rejoins ?

Ni une ni deux, je saute de mon lit, enfile mon manteau, mes baskets et cours dehors. Je suis essoufflé quand j'arrive enfin près de lui. Il est assis sur le pont, comme d'habitude, et semble regarder le ciel, songeur. Il m'a entendu arriver, je le sais mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Lentement, je monte sur le pont et m'assois à ses côtés.

Silencieux, nous continuons à contempler le ciel. Il fait toujours particulièrement froid en ce début de février et les étoiles sont belles ce soir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver que tout ça représente un remarquable tableau. Oui, me retrouver ici avec Ace sous ce ciel étoilé est vraiment magnifique. Tellement que ça me fait chaud au cœur.

 **-J'ai parlé avec Koala.**

Ace me regarde enfin. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si la nouvelle le réjouit ou non.

 **-T'en a mis du temps,** grogne-t-il. **C'est pour ça que tu m'as évité pratiquement toute la semaine ?**

 **-Non, enfin... Un peu. Je suis désolé…**

Je m'en veux un peu de lui mentir mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi.

- **Maintenant on peut... Enfin, maintenant que c'est au clair avec elle, il n'y a plus de malaise et on pourra faire comme on voudra.**

 **-Du coup, ça se passe comment avec elle ? Vous êtes amis ? Vous allez vous voir souvent ou un truc comme ça ?**

Son ton se veut détaché mais je sens bien la tension dans sa voix.

 **-J'aimerais bien mais je pense que ça ne se fera pas tout de suite,** je réponds en me grattant la nuque, gêné.

Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont Ace va accueillir la nouvelle.

 **-Ça t'embête ?**

 **-A ton avis ?**

Il me jette un regard noir.

 **-Je tiens beaucoup à elle et pu-**

 **-T'as pas à te justifier. Tu fais c'que tu veux.**

C'est vrai, il a raison mais ça m'embête. J'ai l'impression que ce sujet va devenir quelque chose de conflictuel entre nous.

 **-Est-ce que tu as déjà...Tu es déjà sorti avec une fi- Avec quelqu'un ?**

Un peu gêné, je me tourne vers lui et admire son profil. Ses yeux sont fermés et ses longs cils noirs caressent délicieusement ses pommettes. Il est si beau... Malgré moi, cette vision m'électrise et je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

 **-Ouais...**

Cette révélation me fait l'effet d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Ace remarque très vite mon trouble et m'interroge du regard, inquiet. Cependant, je me retrouve incapable de lui répondre tant je suis chamboulé par sa réponse.

 **-Ça va ?**

Il me prend la main et ça me fait du bien.

 **-Oui... C'est juste que je suis surpris... J'avais entendu des filles dire que tu n'étais jamais sorti avec une fille et comme l'histoire avec Marco était fausse... Enfin, désolé, je me suis fait de fausses idées. J'aurais d'ailleurs dû m'y attendre. Un beau mec comme toi,** je dis pour plaisanter.

 **-C'était y a longtemps, tu sais... C'était pas top, ça** **n'a** **duré** **que** **quelques mois à peine. Et puis, je te rappelle que t'es resté 3 ans avec ta Koala !** termine-t-il soudain, agressif. **Désolé, je voulais pas te faire de reproche ni rien,** s'excuse-t-il alors aussitôt.

 **-Non, c'est bon. Tu sais, c'est vraiment fini avec Koala. Ça n'a sans doute jamais commencé** **d'ailleurs** **..,** je termine en souriant tristement.

On se regarde et je rougis légèrement en voyant une petite lueur briller au fond de ses yeux. Je baisse légèrement la tête, troublé. Je relève cependant les yeux quand je sens son souffle froid s'écraser sur mon visage. Les yeux fermés, il s'avance encore jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent, se découvrent une nouvelle fois pour finir par s'apprivoiser.

J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois, c'est la première fois. C'est comme si un feu s'allumait en moi et que tout mon corps fondait. Je me laisse enivrer par sa douceur et lentement, je sombre...

Mes yeux se ferment petit à petit quand je sens une de ses mains cueillir ma joue. Je le prends alors dans mes bras et soupire de bien-être dans le baiser. Peu importe que ce soit compliqué... Je subirai mille supplices rien que pour un instant à ses côtés.

Je l'aime tellement...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Il me regarde, les yeux brillants d'émotion, d'excitation et peut-être aussi d'une légère appréhension…

Je rapproche son corps du mien. J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir supporter la distance, aussi minime soit-elle. Je veux pouvoir le toucher. Tout le temps. Je veux me prouver que tout est bien réel et que je ne rêve pas.

Assis à califourchon sur mes cuisses, Sabo est plus désirable que jamais. Timidement, sa main s'introduit sous mon haut et caresse lentement mon torse. Ses doigts sont froids, son toucher est léger et n'a rien d'érotique mais cet effleurement me fait pousser un petit soupir. Je suis aussi surpris que gêné quand je sens ma verge se dresser complétement. Je me souviens alors de cette fois où je me suis caressé sous la douche en m'imaginant me frotter à lui. Bordel, jamais un orgasme n'avait été aussi ravageur !

* * *

Et voilà! Encore un chapitre tout mignon où on voit un peu comment l'annonce de leur mise en couple est prise. Leurs soutients mais aussi les problèmes qu'ils vont sans doute devoir affronter! Petite apparition de Jewerly qui ne veut pas perdre Law, la pauvre.

J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre qui est nettement moins dur que les précédents.

Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt!

Prochain chapitre le Mercredi 03 Mai 2017


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Blue0, Lawiki, jokykiss et Akano-san pour leurs commentaires, la mise en alerte et favoris !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées..._

 _._

Chapitre 15

.

« Et comme chaque jour, je t'aime d'avantage, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier, et bien moins que demain »

Rosemonde Gerard

Ace

* * *

Vendredi 10 Février 2017

J'entre dans le bar bondé et trouve rapidement Kid, Killer et les autres. Je leur tape dans la main et m'assois à la seule place libre, c'est à dire à côté de Wire. L'ambiance ici est plutôt bonne. Il y a de la musique en fond sonore et les serveuses circulent habilement entre les tables.

 **-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? C'est moi qui offre,** me lance joyeusement le roux en vidant son verre.

 **-Parce que t'as les moyens maintenant ?** je lui demande, un peu sceptique.

D'habitude, il est toujours à demander tout et n'importe quoi. Rien que la première fois, il m'a tapé une clope...

 **-Oui, j'ai eu la main plutôt chanceuse aujourd'hui.**

Il esquisse un petit sourire entendu et ses amis font de même.

 **-Si t'y tiens.**

En général, je n'aime pas trop qu'on me paye des trucs mais étant donné tout ce que je lui ai filé, je le mérite bien sur ce coup. Je commande alors un _Coca_. Pas d'alcool, il n'est même pas 18h.

 **-Alors t'as des nouvelles de la fille ?** commence Heat.

 **-Non,** répond simplement Kid.

 **-Quelle fille ?**

C'est la première fois depuis que je fréquente la bande que je les entends parler de filles. Je pensais même que les histoires de cœur – ou de cul –ne les intéressaient pas trop.

 **-Une meuf que j'ai emballée à une soirée à la mi-janvier.**

J'hausse les sourcils, un peu surpris.

 **-Kid a complètement craqué dessus,** rigole Killer.

 **-N'importe quoi !** râle-t-il aussitôt.

 **-Ose dire que tu fais pas que d'penser à elle,** continue Wire.

 **-Vite fait,** lâche le roux. **Mais c'est parce qu'elle faisait un truc incroyable avec sa langue.**

Il esquisse un sourire rêveur, se rappelant certainement sa splendide nuit.

 **-Pourquoi tu cherches pas à la revoir si elle te plaît tant ?**

Je bois mon _Coca_ lentement en attendant sa réponse qui tarde à venir.

 **-Il est trop fier,** me confie alors Killer mais sa remarque ne semble pas plaire à son ami.

 **-Et c'est qui cette fille qui lui fait tourner la tête ?**

Amusé, je bois longuement une gorgée de ma boisson.

 **-** **J'crois qu'elle s'appelle** **Jewerly Bonney,** fait Wire.

Je recrache tout le contenu de mon verre sur la table, choqué par la révélation.

 **-C'est avec toi qu'elle a trompé Law !?** je m'étrangle, parfaitement incrédule.

 **-Hein ? C'est qui Law ?** fait le roux, perdu.

 **-C'est mon pote ! L'ex de Jewerly ! C'est vous qui lui avait envoyé les photos ?!** je leur demande en grondant.

 **-Et puis quoi encore ?** s'agace Kid. **C'est pas la peine de t'énerver** **parce que** **j'ai pas eu beaucoup à la forcer la Jewerly. C'est même elle qui m'a sauté dessus !**

Je n'ajoute rien mais je dois dire que ce qu'il vient de m'apprendre m'énerve au plus haut point. Jewerly s'est bien gardée de me dire tout ça. Et après, elle ose dire qu'elle aime encore Law et qu'elle veut se remettre avec lui ! Elle peut toujours courir. Je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas maintenant.

J'essaie de me calmer et de me dire qu'elle avait sans doute beaucoup bu et que dans les soirées, les choses dérapent vite mais la colère reprend le dessus et je ne peux m'empêcher de la maudire. Les minutes passent et les gars ont repris leurs conversations. Je n'arrive pas à m'y intéresser, encore trop chamboulé par la trahison de Jewerly.

Soudain, la porte du bar s'ouvre et Shanks entre. Il est accompagné d'un homme blond très séduisant. Les cheveux longs et un physique prometteur, je ne peux m'empêcher de le suivre du regard si bien qu'il finit par le remarquer. J'avale difficilement ma salive quand je tombe sur des yeux bleus sublimes.

Je m'oblige à détourner le regard, complètement paniqué. Est-ce que je viens de mater un mec ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Oh, mon Dieu ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai trompé Sabo ?!

Et depuis quand je mate les mecs ?! J'suis pas spécialement homo... Je soupire. Je me prends la tête pour rien. Je verrai ça avec mon psy mercredi. Je me mets alors à penser à Sabo et je me sens soudainement mieux, apaisé.

 **-Hey !**

Je me tourne et ne suis pas surpris de voir Shanks.

 **-On peut s'asseoir avec vous** **?** **Y a plus de place,** me demande-t-il.

 **-Ouais.**

Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de répondre et vu la tête des 4 autres, ils n'ont pas l'air très content. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

 **-Bonjour, Kid,** chantonne alors le blond.

 **-Oh, vous vous connaissez ?** demande Shanks, aussi surpris que moi.

 **-Vite fait,** embraye le roux.

 **-En fait, Kid était complètement fou de moi quand il était petit. Il pensait que j'étais une fille.**

Je me retiens de rire pendant deux secondes et puis j'explose, vite suivi par Shanks. Killer, Wire et Heat, par respect pour leur ami, se font plus discrets.

 **-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, p'tit con !**

Kid tape du poing sur la table et se lève, l'air menaçant.

 **-Calme-toi.**

La voix de Shanks a perdu toute trace de rire.

 **-T'inquiète, Shanks.**

Le blond lui lance un regard assez doux.

- **Il est incapable de lever la main sur moi. Va savoir pourquoi.**

Il regarde alors Kid qui n'arrive pas à soutenir son regard et énervé, finit par se rasseoir.

 **-Tu ressemblais trop à une meuf aussi !** fait-il comme pour s'expliquer.

On fait alors tous semblant de le croire.

 **-Tu veux boire quelque chose Cavendish ?** lui demande Shanks.

 **-Tu m'invites ?**

 **-T'es pas croyable... OK,** sourit-il.

Une serveuse passe à proximité de nous et Shanks en profite pour commander à boire. Wire et moi faisons de même.

 **-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?** je demande alors.

 **-** **Qui** **? Cavendish et moi ?**

J'acquiesce.

 **\- Deux-trois ans. On vit ensemble en fait.**

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Sérieux ?

 **-C'est parce que tu dis ce genre de chose que je suis toujours célibataire,** ricane alors Cavendish.

 **-Bah quoi, c'est pas vrai ?** rigole Shanks.

 **-Si,** minaude-t-il.

Cette fois, je suis carrément gêné. Les autres aussi ne savent pas trop comment agir. Et puis soudainement, les deux amis se mettent à rire.

 **-Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes !** se moque le roux.

 **-Nous sommes juste colocataires,** nous explique le blond.

La conversation continue sur un ton toujours aussi léger et ça fait du bien. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, je ne suis plus en colère mais je n'oublie pas ce que j'ai appris plus tôt. Je ne sais pas quoi faire par rapport à Law.

 **xXx**

Ça fait plusieurs minutes maintenant que je suis sortit du bar et que j'affronte seul le froid hivernal, mollement appuyé contre un arbre, je fume contentieusement une clope. Mais je ne reste pas seul bien longtemps car bientôt je suis rejoint pas Shanks. Il ne dit rien au début, se contentant de fixer le vide. Je l'observe un instant avant de détourner les yeux et d'à mon tour, fixer le vide tout en tirant de temps en temps sur ma clope pratiquement consommé.

 **-Tu m'as fait peur tu sais,** finit-il par suis perdu quelques secondes me demandant de quoi il parle avant de comprendre qu'il fait référence à ma tentative de suicide.

 **-Je suis désolé.** C'est la seule chose que je trouve à dire, et je me sens stupide. Je jette ma cigarette et me racle la gorge. **Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de te remercier d'ailleurs.**

 **-Oh tu sais…c'est normal.** Il balaie mon argument d'un signe de la main. **N'importe qui aurait fait pareil.**

 **-J'pense pas. Après tout rien ne te forçais à me chercher partout comme un malade et à tout faire pour m'aider. Je tiens à te dire que tu n'as pas fait ça pour rien, je suis conscient de la chance qui j'aie d'être encore là, de faire les choses autrement.**

 **-Oh arrête tu vas me faire rougir !** Plaisante-t-il un peu mal à l'aise.

 **-Peut-être mais merci quand même.**

Dimanche 12 Février 2017

 **-Tu veux que je vienne à Baterilla pendant les vacances ?** je répète, surpris.

 _ **-Eh bien, oui ! On n'a pu passer** **seulement** **quelques jours ensemble pendant les fêtes de fin d'année. Cette fois-ci, j'aimerais bien t'avoir un peu avec moi pendant deux semaines complètes.**_

 **-Mais tu travailles pas ?**

 _ **-Si mais pas tous les jours... Et puis, quand on ne sera pas ensemble, tu pourras toujours aller voir Zoro.**_

Je reste silencieux, analysant ses paroles.

 _- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ace ? On dirait que tu** **n'en** **as pas envie...**_

 **-Si, si !** je la détrompe aussitôt. **C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Quand je suis venu ici, je pensais que, je ne sais pas... que je resterai ici. En tout cas, jusqu'à l'obtention de mon bac.**

 _ **-Mais tu peux revenir ici de temps en temps. Ace, tu n'es pas en prison chez ton père !**_

Je l'entends légèrement rire. Elle ne réalise certainement pas la peur qui se cachait en moi à la pensée de rester ici toute ma vie. Plein d'idées s'y étaient ajoutées. Comme le possible abandon de ma mère.

 **-Bon, je viens alors !**

Peu importe que je me sois fait des idées ou que ma mère ne m'ait pas assez rassuré. Au final, je retourne chez moi et ça me fait plaisir.

 _ **-Je suis** **tellement** **contente !**_ s'écrie-t-elle alors, me faisant écarter le portable de mes oreilles.

 **-Ce serait bien si Zoro pouvait dormir à la maison aussi de temps en temps.**

 _ **-Oh, toi, je te vois venir !**_

 **-Au moins, je demande. Alors il pourra ?**

 ** _-Tu sais bien que oui._ **

Je souris, heureux. J'espère que Law pourra se libérer un peu pendant ces quelques jours, comme ça on se fera des sorties. Comme avant.

 _ **-Ace.**_

 **-Oui ?**

 _ **-J'ai une petite surprise pour toi** **quand tu viendras** **... Ou plutôt, il** **faudra** **que je te dise quelque chose.**_

Sa voix sérieuse m'interpelle.

 **-C'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle au moins ?** je m'inquiète.

 _ **-Mais non !** **Enfin, tu verras,**_ fait-elle, énigmatique.

 **-OK** **…**

Pendant les dix minutes suivantes, ma mère me répète qu'elle m'aime et puis on finit enfin par raccrocher. J'envoie alors un message à Zoro pour lui dire que je viens pour les vacances et il apprécie. Enfin, je crois. Par message, ce n'est pas facile de juger.

Depuis l'appel où il me demandait justement de venir et pendant lequel je l'avais trouvé bizarre, je n'ai pas eu d'autres occasions de voir s'il allait bien. Pourtant, je suis sûr que cette fois-là, il ne m'a pas tout dit. Zoro est comme moi. Il n'est pas vraiment du genre à se confier ni à parler de sentiment – enfin, depuis que je vois César, la notion de vie privée ou de pudeur n'existent plus trop pour moi – alors je ne veux pas le forcer à se dévoiler.

Je saute de mon lit, prends une clope, mon briquet et vais fumer à la fenêtre. J'en profite pour observer le paysage. C'est tranquille ici. Jamais d'enfant qui hurle ni de chien qui aboie jusqu'à 1h du mat'. Vivre ici a quand même certains avantages. Certains... C'est tout !

Lentement, mes pensées dérivent vers Sabo. J'ai été avec lui pratiquement toute la journée mais j'ai de nouveau envie de le voir. Le côtoyer dehors, dans l'intimité de la vie, c'est différent du lycée où il passe son temps à se restreindre. Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais passer du temps avec lui. Nos discussions me passionnent. Et puis, si j'ai envie de passer du temps avec mon copain, je vois pas où est le mal ! Alors je ne réfléchis pas et lui envoie un message.

De : Ace

A : Sabo

On se rejoint au pont ?

De : Sabo

A : Ace

Non. Je vais venir. Je t'envoie un message quand j'arrive. Ça gêne pas Roger au moins...?

De : Ace

A : Sabo

On s'en fout. Dépêche.

 **xXx**

 **-Pourquoi ils ont tous le crâne rasé ?**

 **-Parce que c'est l'armé des Skinheads** , je réponds calmement.

 **-Du coup, ceux qui ont les cheveux, ce sont les chefs et les chauves** **sont** **les exécutants ?** me demande-t-il pour confirmer ses hypothèses.

 **-Ouais, c'est ça.**

Il se tait et fronce les sourcils. Il ne semble pas comprendre la scène.

 **-Pourquoi ils se mettent à plusieurs sur les gars de Suzuran ? Et pourquoi ceux-là en particulier ?**

 **-Parce que c'est comme ça que Housen procède. Et ces gars sont les lieutenants de Genji, le chef de Suzuran.**

 **-C'est bizarre... Ce serait plus simple s'ils s'en prenaient à des élèves lambda.**

 **-Ça n'aurait pas le même impact.**

Je commence doucement à perdre mon calme face à ses questions.

 **-Ah, je comprends.**

Il se tait à nouveau mais je sais que ça ne va pas durer longtemps.

 **-Si Genji est le chef de Suzuran, pourquoi les autres fractions du lycée refusent de lui obéir ?**

 **-Parce qu'il ne le considère pas comme leur chef.**

 **-Mais c'est le chef, non ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Et du coup, il va faire quoi ?**

 **-Regarde le film, tu verras !**

Il acquiesce et s'appuie contre moi. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait exprès mais comme ça ne me dérange pas, je ne dis rien. Assis sur mon lit, on regarde _Crows Zero 2_. Enfin, on essaye.

 **-C'est qui lui déjà ?** me demande-t-il quand on voit un gars avec les cheveux décolorés.

 **-Oh, c'est bon, j'en ai marre !**

J'arrête le film et éteins mon ordi.

 **-Bah pourquoi tu** **coupes** **?**

 **-Parce que j'arrive pas à suivre, tu poses trop de questions.**

 **-C'est normal, j'ai même pas vu le 1 ! C'est pour comprendre,** sourit-il. **Et puis, le film est quand même spécial. C'est bizarre ces gens qui vont au lycée pour se battre et qui tuent presque** **les autres** **sans que la police ne fasse quoi que ce soit ! Sans parler de-**

 **-Tu sais, Sabo, t'es plus** **mignon** **quand tu te tais.**

La bouche ouverte, il me regarde longuement avant de la refermer. A ses yeux, je vois que ma remarque ne lui a pas plu.

 **-Et toi, tu as l'air intelligent** **jusqu'à ce que** **tu ouvres la bouche.** **Là** **, on** **se rend compte** **que ce n'était qu'une impression.**

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ouvre la bouche mais étant donné que je ne sais pas quoi dire, je la referme aussitôt. Je pose mon ordi sur ma table de chevet et m'allonge. Ce faisant, je prends bien soin de lui tourner le dos. Si avec ça il ne voit pas que je lui fais un peu la gueule !

Le lit s'affaisse derrière moi et je sens le corps de Sabo tout près du mien. Sa main passe timidement sur mon ventre. Malheureusement, elle n'y reste que quelques secondes avant de partir agripper mon vêtement dans mon dos.

 **-Tu es vexé ?**

Je frissonne en sentant son souffle chaud s'écraser sur ma nuque.

 **-Tu viens de détruire toute estime que j'avais de moi,** dis-je en exagérant pour qu'il se sente coupable.

 **-Je suis désolé, j'voulais pas te blesser,** s'excuse-t-il aussitôt en se redressant.

Je me tourne et le tire. Il tombe sur moi brutalement mais ce n'est pas grave. Sabo est loin d'être lourd. Le nez niché dans son cou, je respire à plein poumon son odeur. Un parfum boisé… Cette senteur chaude et musquée est très loin des odeurs fruitées et hespéridés que je suis habitué à sentir. Les courbes de son corps épousent parfaitement le mien, c'est plutôt agréable. Je n'ai pas encore d'érection alors pas de quoi être gêné…

 **-Tu m'as dit que tu t'étais fait ça comment déjà ?**

J'observe sa petite entaille en haut de son œil droit.

 **-Au basket. Je me suis pris** **un poteau,** m'informe-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

 **-Vas-y mollo quand même,** je fais, un peu anxieux. **Le but, c'est pas de te crever un œil !**

 **-Mais oui, t'inquiète.**

Il me sourit, les joues un peu rouges. Ça lui arrive souvent et c'est adorable. Par contre, j'espère que je ne suis pas dans ce cas-là moi aussi…

Il bouge un peu et je soupire de bien être quand par mégarde, il frotte son bassin contre mon bas-ventre. Il ne semble pas le remarquer car il se penche et capture mes lèvres pour un somptueux baiser.

 **-Je retourne chez moi pendant les vacances,** je souffle quand il consent enfin à me laisser respirer.

 **-C'est cool pour toi. Tu restes les deux semaines ?**

 **-Ouais. Tu pars pas, toi ?**

Il secoue la tête.

 **-Je ne pars jamais.**

 **-Ah bon ?** je fais, sincèrement surpris.

 **-Mon père passe son temps à travailler** **et** **ma mère... Eh bien, elle n'est pas disponible. Donc on ne part pas.**

Sa voix est plus basse et son regard se fait lointain.

 **-Ça te fait de la peine ?** je lui demande en lui caressant les cheveux.

 **-Non… Enfin...**

Il n'ajoute rien et je vois bien qu'en réalité, il est vraiment attristé. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral alors je me contente de le serrer fort contre moi et de l'embrasser encore et encore. Sa peine est vite oubliée et très vite, il répond à mes baisers.

Il se met même à m'embrasser la mâchoire puis le cou pour finir par mes clavicules. Son corps bouge encore contre le mien et je crois que cette fois-ci, mon entrejambe a particulièrement aimé le frottement occasionné. Doucement, mon sexe commence à se dresser mais ce n'est pas encore assez pour que Sabo puisse le sentir. Il relève un peu mon tee-shirt et mon cœur accélère.

Brusquement, il s'arrête et regarde avec un certain émerveillement mon tatouage. Il semble à la fois intrigué et subjugué par cette phrase inscrite à l'encre noire sur ma peau. Normalement, il l'a déjà vue mais il faisait sombre. Là, il la voit en plein jour.

 **-C'est très beau. Ça n'a pas fait mal ?**

 **-Un peu. Mais bon, c'était supportable.**

Je ne veux pas qu'il me pose d'autres questions sur mon tatouage alors pour le faire taire et surtout pour détourner son attention, je l'attire vers moi et l'embrasse violemment. Avec empressement, il gémit contre ma bouche et je m'abreuve de ce son si plaisant.

Très vite, je force le barrage de ses lèvres. Ma langue trouve sa consœur et, ravie, commence à la caresser. Sabo se détend totalement et pris d'une certaine excitation, se redresse légèrement, me forçant à en faire de même. Si pour lui la position est plutôt agréable et fonctionnelle, pour moi c'est loin d'être le cas. A contre cœur, je quitte ses lèvres. Il me regarde, les yeux brillants d'émotion, d'excitation et peut-être aussi d'une légère appréhension…

Je rapproche son corps du mien. J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir supporter la distance, aussi minime soit-elle. Je veux pouvoir le toucher. Tout le temps. Je veux me prouver que tout est bien réel et que je ne rêve pas.

Assis à califourchon sur mes cuisses, Sabo est plus désirable que jamais. Timidement, sa main s'introduit sous mon haut et caresse lentement mon torse. Ses doigts sont froids, son toucher est léger et n'a rien d'érotique mais cet effleurement me fait pousser un petit soupir. Je suis aussi surpris que gêné quand je sens ma verge se dresser complétement. Je me souviens alors de cette fois où je me suis caressé sous la douche en m'imaginant me frotter à lui. Bordel, jamais un orgasme n'avait été aussi ravageur ! Sans vraiment réfléchir ni à ce que je fais ni à ce qu'il pourrait se passer ensuite, je renverse Sabo sur le lit avant de venir me faire d'autorité une place entre ses cuisses. Il semble sentir mon excitation et rougit, soudainement gêné.

 **-J'peux mettre ma main dans ton pantalon ?**

Ma question le surprend complètement. Il y a un petit moment de flottement avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits et n'éclate alors de rire.

 **-Quoi ?**

Je suis agacé. Ça fait 5 minutes et il n'a pas terminé de rire.

- **Pourquoi tu me d-demandes ça ?**

Il souffle comme pour se contrôler.

 **-Quoi, je dois pas demander ?**

 **-J'sais pas, si. Enfin, pas comme ça. On** **aurait dit** **que tu me demandais de te passer le sel** **!**

Il se remet à rire et je le pince pour le faire arrêter.

 **-T'es chiant.**

Mon excitation complètement coupée, je me rallonge à ses côtés et il vient se blottir contre moi. On ne dit rien, on laisse seulement retomber la pression.

 **-Est-ce qu'un jour... Enfin, ça te dirait qu'un jour on parte quelque part ensemble ? En vacances,** précise-t-il.

 **-Ouais, ça me plairait.**

Lundi 13 Février 2017

Je me réveille soudainement en nage et la respiration laborieuse. Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à fixer un point précis et se baladent dans l'obscurité de ma chambre. Rien. Je ne vois rien !

Je me lève brusquement de mon lit et allume précipitamment la lumière. C'est mieux mais je ne suis pas pour autant calmé. Mon cœur tambourine toujours dans ma poitrine et je me sens horriblement angoissé. Je repense alors à la raison qui m'a fait me lever si tôt et si soudainement.

Je me jette alors sur mon portable et compose rapidement le numéro de Zoro. Ça sonne longtemps puis je finis par tomber sur son répondeur. Mon angoisse augmente et je me mets à imaginer les pires atrocités. J'essaie de me calmer, de me raisonner mais je n'y arrive pas. Ma respiration devient alors difficile. Je marche mais ça ne change rien. J'ai juste l'impression d'étouffer.

J'ai fait un cauchemar où Zoro mourrait dans un accident de moto et je dois dire que ça me met dans tous mes états. J'ai beau me dire que n'est qu'un rêve et que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne fais pas de rêve prémonitoire, ça ne suffit pas. Zoro n'a jamais vraiment été prudent sur la route et puis il passe son temps à se perdre alors... Alors peut-être que...

N'y tenant plus, je tente de le rappeler et comme précédemment, la tonalité se fait entendre. Encore et encore. Mais cette fois-ci, pas de répondeur. Zoro répond.

 **-Bordel, Ace** **!** **Il est 4h du mat' ! Qu'est-ce tu veux !?**

Je soupire de soulagement quand j'entends enfin sa voix à l'autre bout du fil. Il va bien. Il est chez lui et n'a pas eu d'accident. Je me sens tellement mieux. Tout ça n'était bel et bien qu'un rêve ! Je le savais mais... J'ai quand même vérifié. Pour être sûr et pour me rassurer. Sur le coup, ça me semblait tellement primordial mais maintenant que j'entends Zoro m'insulter au téléphone parce que je l'ai réveillé, je me dis que je me suis vraiment mis dans cet état pour rien.

 **-Désolé, c'était une fausse manip'.**

Je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Mon portable dans la main, je retourne m'asseoir sur mon lit, l'esprit chamboulé. Je baisse la tête et regarde mon téléphone. Maintenant que mon angoisse est passée, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne reste plus rien. Peut-être juste un peu de lassitude et une très grande fatigue.

Je souffle, dépité, et pose mon portable sur ma table de chevet. Ce genre de truc est déjà arrivé. Comme lorsque j'étais à la balançoire et que j'ai demandé à Law de vérifier si ma mère allait bien. Mais la nuit... Jamais encore ça ne m'était arrivé. Me coucher tard parce que je vérifiais les portes et fenêtres, mon rituel du soir ou encore me lever pour faire les cents pas à cause d'une angoisse soudaine, oui... Mais aller jusqu'à appeler... Jamais.

Alors ça va être ça ma vie maintenant ? J'ai l'impression que depuis que je sais que Makino s'est faite violer, mes TOC empirent. Je dors très peu la nuit. Je suis obligé de me bourrer de somnifères pour dormir mais des fois j'oublie et alors c'est parti pour une horrible nuit. Et comme j'aime que les choses soient faites à l'heure et que je n'aime pas changer mes habitudes, je ne les prends pas quand je me réveille la nuit.

Complètement stupide.

Après un dernier soupir, je retourne me coucher. Malheureusement, je vais passer une bonne partie du reste de ma nuit les yeux ouverts à observer le plafond.

Le matin, à 06h45 quand mon réveil sonne, je suis épuisé. Je n'ai pas dormi et j'ai mal à la tête.

 **xXx**

 **-Nous sommes à présent officiellement lancés dans la compétition ! Yohohoho !** Brook sort alors une feuille de derrière son dos et je me demande depuis combien de temps ce truc est caché là.

 **-J'ai aussi en ma possession la liste des chansons ! Vous voulez les** **connaitre ?!**

Il tourne sur lui-même, visiblement heureux.

 **-Dites-nous, s'il vous plaît !**

Les yeux de Shirahoshi pétillent de joie et elle croise les mains comme si elle priait.

 **-Arrêtez de nous faire languir et donnez-nous la liste !** gronde Perona.

 **-Oh, je suis content de voir à quel point vous êtes enthousiastes !**

Il rigole puis s'arrête et se tourne brusquement vers Margaret qui jusqu'à présent était restée silencieuse.

- **Puis-je voir ta culotte, s'il te plaît ?**

 **-Vous savez très bien que non,** soupire celle-ci comme si elle y était trop habituée.

Elle ne paraît même pas énervée, contrairement à Perona qui en a marre d'attendre.

 **-La liste, s'il vous plaît !** lui rappelle X-Drake.

 **-Ah, oui !**

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, augmentant juste la tension chez les autres. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à être zen. Enfin, zen, c'est vite dit. Après la nuit que j'ai passée... Brook commence à parler, me sortant de mes pensées.

 **-« Le chanteur» de Daniel Balavoine, « Photograph » d'Ed Sheeran, « Carmen » de Stromae, « Pillowtalk » de Zayn Malik, « You're on My Mind » de Imposs et pour finir, « Everglow » de Coldplay !**

Les autres sautent de joie et applaudissent pour une raison que j'ignore. Je présume qu'on est tombé sur des bonnes chansons. Malheureusement, je connais que « You're on my Mind ». Il me semble aussi qu'elle est sur le jeu _Just Dance_. Mes connaissances musicales sont vraiment limitées en fait.

 **-Le concours a lieu le 14 avril donc jusque-là, nous allons nous entraîner encore et encore ! Ace, il faudra qu'on voit avec ton père pour l'organisation du voyage et également la campagne de pub pour le Glee Club.**

 **-Ouais, pas de problème.**

Je me demande si lui laisser un post-it sur son bureau suffira. Peut-être que oui…

 **xXx**

C'est la première fois qu'on est tous ensemble. A part pour les repas, on est souvent chacun de notre côté. Je dois dire que c'est aussi un peu à cause de moi. Je m'isole souvent, préférant la solitude de ma chambre ou encore la bonne humeur touchante de Luffy. Je n'aime pas vraiment Hancock et fais tout pour la côtoyer le moins possible.

Enfin, c'est ce que je fais d'habitude. Ce soir, j'avoue ne pas avoir envie de rester seul alors qu'ils sont tous en bas à se divertir devant un bon film alors je les ai rejoints. Leur apparente vie heureuse de famille modèle me dégoutait avant. C'était tout ce que je n'avais pas après tout.

 **-Bon, je suis fatiguée, moi.**

Hancock baille et se lève.

- **Je vais dormir, tu viens ?** demande-t-elle à Roger, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Tout à l'heure, je vais d'abord terminer le film.**

Elle acquiesce et après un dernier baiser à Luffy pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, monte se coucher. Roger la suit des yeux puis quand il s'est assuré qu'elle est bien montée, il sort une enveloppe pliée en deux de sa poche.

 **-Tiens, Luffy. J'ai reçu ça ce matin pour toi.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Luffy se jette presque sur le papier en question.

 **-C'est une lettre de Mihawk. Tu es content ?**

 **-Tonton !? Ouais !**

 **-J'ai eu peur qu'Hancock ne la voit. C'est pour ça que je** **ne** **te la donne que maintenant.**

Luffy acquiesce.

 **-C'est trop bien ! Tu t'rends compte, Ace ?! C'est une lettre de tonton !**

 **-Eh bien, si tu es heureux, c'est très bien** , je fais un peu maladroitement.

Luffy a les yeux qui pétillent de joie et malgré sa nature joviale, je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi heureux. C'est agréable à regarder.

- **Tu ne la lis pas ?**

 **-Ah, si !**

Il se lève, me saute dans les bras puis va serrer Roger contre lui et court dans sa chambre pour lire sa lettre.

 **-Luffy est toujours comme ça quand on parle de Mihawk.**

 **-Hum.**

 **-C'est dommage qu'il ne puisse pas le voir autant qu'il le souhaite.**

 **-Et pourquoi pas ? Juste parce que Hancock est intolérante, il est obligé de souffrir de l'absence d'un proche ?**

Mon géniteur semble mal à l'aise. Il soupire et se tourne vers moi.

 **-Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, Ace. Hancock peut te sembler dure mais en** **réalité** **, elle est loin d'être quelqu'un de méchant. Elle s'est surtout sentie trahie par son frère. Elle a aussi été blessée que Mihawk choisisse cet homme plutôt que sa famille. Par rancune, elle a décidé de le détester. Elle a simplement suivi sa famille qui n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que ce que faisait son frère était mal.**

Il souffle et ses épaules s'affaissent.

 **-Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais malgré tout ce que tu penses, Hancock a beaucoup de qualités.**

 **-Comme quoi ? Son bonnet G ?**

Amusé, il secoue la tête avant de se lever.

 **-Finalement, moi aussi je vais dormir. Ne te couche pas trop tard.**

Je ne lui réponds pas et après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard, il part. A présent que je suis seul, la télé en fond sonore, je me mets à penser à cet homme et à son histoire.

Mihawk… Je pense que j'aimerais le connaître.

* * *

« Le bonheur n'est pas dans la recherche de la perfection, mais dans la tolérance de l'imperfection. »

Yacine Bellik

Sabo

* * *

Mardi 14 février 2016

 **-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu te mets à mater des mecs ?**

 **-Hein ?**

En équilibre précaire sur mes patins, les mains fermement accrochées à la rambarde, je fixe Sanji, perdu. Il semble mal à l'aise mais je ne sais pas si c'est par rapport à sa question ou si c'est parce que je suis déjà tombé 4 fois en 10 minutes. D'où le fait que je m'accroche maintenant.

 **-Non, laisse tomber, c'était stupide.**

 **-Mais non, t'inquiète. C'est juste que j'ai pas compris ta question.**

Une moue boudeuse sur le visage, je me mets à réfléchir.

- **Est-ce que je mate les garçons ?** je répète, pensif.

Je repense alors à la fois où, extrêmement gêné, je n'avais pas osé croiser son regard sous la douche après l'entraînement de karaté.

- **Pas spécialement ou alors je ne le vois pas. Pourquoi ?**

 **-Non, c'était stupide.**

 **-Tu sais, Sanji, si tu as des questions sur l'homosexualité ou juste** **savoir** **ce que ça change pour moi maintenant, je préfère que tu me les poses. Comme ça, je pourrais te répondre dans la mesure du possible. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malaise entre nous et encore moins que tu t'imagines de mauvaises choses.** **Et** **pour commencer, les gays et le sida, c'est pas du tout le couple maudit.**

 **-Je sais, abruti.**

Il me sourit, plus détendu, et je fais de même. Le fait que Sanji n'ait pas d'à priori sur la communauté LGBT me fait assez plaisir aussi. Je n'avais jamais parlé de ça avec lui donc je ne connaissais pas du tout son point de vue sur le sujet. Pour moi aussi c'était assez flou étant donné que j'avais peur qu'en me posant trop de questions, je finisse par me rendre compte qu'effectivement, je n'étais pas comme les autres.

Sanji s'écarte un peu de moi et se met à patiner gracieusement. Il est à l'aise dans sa posture. Il glisse sur la glace et se déplace avec une telle fluidité que j'en suis admiratif. Avec son gros manteau en laine beige et noir lui arrivant à mi-cuisses, ses cheveux blonds qui virevoltent au vent et ses yeux bleus si intenses, j'ai du mal à le quitter des yeux. À côté, j'ai l'impression de donner une image pitoyable. La petite fille de 7 ans qui passe devant moi en patinant allégrement finit de tuer mon amour propre. Je soupire, un peu blasé.

 **-Sabo !**

Sanji me fait un signe de la main. Il veut que je le rejoigne mais je ne me sens pas trop de lâcher cette rambarde qui pour l'instant est ma seule garantie de survie. Mon ami lève alors les yeux au ciel et revient vers moi. Il me tend les mains et je me jette presque sur lui. On ne sait jamais, je voudrais pas qu'il parte de nouveau en me laissant là.

 **-Tu me rappelles pourquoi tu voulais venir là ?**

 **-Parce que c'est marrant,** je réponds simplement.

 **-Tu ne sais même pas patiner. Dire que j'aurais pu passer la Saint-Valentin avec ma Nami-chérie et** **que** **je me retrouve avec toi….**

 **-Nami est malade,** je lui rappelle, peut-être un peu méchamment **. Et puis je peux toujours apprendre à patiner. C'est pour ça que tu es là.**

 **-Je ne vais même pas chercher à savoir pourquoi tu as envie de patiner maintenant alors que moi en sortant des cours, je ne veux qu'une chose,** **rentrer** **chez moi. Enfin, plutôt aller au Baratie,** rectifie-t-il. **Ace voulait pas fêter la Saint-Valentin avec toi ?** me demande-t-il alors.

 **-J'sais pas,** je réponds un peu timidement. **Je pense pas trop que ce soit son genre. On s'est vu hier alors... Bon, allez, tu m'aides ! Dans une heure, je veux savoir sauter et tourner en même temps !**

 **-Et puis quoi encore !** rigole-t-il.

Il se décolle un peu de moi, me prend les mains et doucement, m'incite à avancer. Il me donne quelques indications tout en m'aidant à ne pas tomber et je dois dire que je lui en suis très reconnaissant. Cependant, quand la petite fille de tout à l'heure passe encore à côté de moi mais avec cette fois-ci un petit sourire aux lèvres, je demande à Sanji d'augmenter l'allure. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se moque de moi ! C'est fou comme à cet âge-là, les enfants peuvent être des pestes !

A la fin de l'heure, je suis loin de savoir vraiment patiner mais j'arrive à avancer lentement, seul et sans tomber. Passer ce petit moment de détente avec Sanji m'a fait du bien, surtout avec ce qu'il se passe au club. Ça ne s'arrange pas et constater que je suis seul ou presque contre tous ne m'aide pas à affronter leurs comportements. Voir que mon ami reste mon ami malgré tout me fait tellement de bien...

Mercredi 15 Février 2017

 **-T'as fait ton français ?** me demande Ace alors que je sors mes affaires de mon casier.

 **-Bah oui,** je réponds, un peu surpris par la question. **Pas toi, c'est ça ?**

Son hochement de tête confirme mon idée.

 **-Tu me laisse copier ? S'il te plait** ! ajoute-t-il face à mon silence.

 **-Je me suis embêté à travailler, je sais pas si j'ai envie de te voir réussir aussi facilement,** dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ace a l'air consterné par mon raisonnement.

 **-Fais pas ton fayot, ça ne te va pas !**

Il tend la main dans le but que je lui passe ma feuille.

 **-Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ?** je lui demande en sortant la feuille en question de mon trieur.

 **-Du plaisir.**

J'hausse les sourcils, surpris par sa réponse.

 **-T'as besoin de rien d'autre étant donné que t'as du fric et que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux avec.**

Il sourit, fier d'avoir toute mon attention.

- **Sauf l'amour et un plaisir sans nom que seul moi peux t'offrir, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je le pousse et lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il rigole.

 **-Idiot.**

 **-Ce serait plus simple si la** **seule** **optique d'aider ton prochain t'animait.**

 **-Elle m'anime !** je proteste alors aussitôt.

Un peu sèchement, je lui passe ma feuille.

 **-Merci. Tu vois quand tu veux.**

 **-Je ferais pas trop le malin si j'étais à ta place. Et change quelques réponses ou Robin va voir que t'as copié.**

J'insiste particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

 **-Je sais. Tu crois que c'est la première fois que je fais ça ?**

Je soupire, presque outré. Il sort son cahier de brouillon ainsi qu'un stylo de son sac et adossé à mon casier maintenant fermé, commet son forfait.

 **-Dis ?**

 **-Quoi** **?**

Je m'approche de lui et me penche sur la feuille, pensant qu'il ne comprend pas une de mes réponses mais il n'en est rien.

 **-** **Imagine.** **Si Nami et Saniji se séparaient parce que Nami avait trompé Sanji et que toi tu savais avec qui… Tu lui dirais qui c'est?**

Je reste silencieux, réfléchissant à la question. J'imagine mal Nami faire ça à Sanji. Malgré son caractère de castratrice et légèrement porté sur l'argent, c'est une fille bien et de plus, elle aime éperdument mon ami.

 **-Je ne sais pas. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer. Peut-être que si je connaissais les circonstances et les raisons qui l-**

 **-T'es obligé d'être sérieux sur tout ?**

 **-J'essaie juste de t'aider !** je réplique aussitôt.

 **-On va dire qu'elle avait beaucoup bu et que bon, j'en sais rien, peut-être qu'elle avait le feu au cul ! J'étais pas là, j'en sais rien,** souffle-t-il.

Les yeux plissés de dégoût, il ne semble même plus regarder les mots qui dansent sur ma feuille.

- **Trompé, c'est trompé,** reprend-il alors sombrement.

 **-C'est vrai mais je ne pense pas qu'il** **faille** **s'arrêter à ça. Il faut essayer de comprendre et** **s'ils s'aiment** **encore et** **qu'ils en ont** **la force, il faut pardonner. Et peut-être qu'avec le temps, ils** **arriveront** **de nouveau à** **se** **faire confiance.**

 **-Si elle l'a fait une fois, qui te dit qu'elle ne recommencera pas ?**

Sa voix est tranchante comme du métal, signe qu'il est toujours en colère.

 **-Tu penses que je vais te tromper ?** je lui demande alors.

Ma question le prend au dépourvu car il me fixe maintenant les yeux écarquillés.

 **-J'étais encore avec Koala quand on s'est embrassé pour la première fois… Sans parler des sentiments que j'avais pour toi alors que je lui disais encore que j-**

 **-Non, c'est pas pareil. Toi, tu l'aimais pas.**

Je vois à son regard noir qu'il n'acceptera aucune autre réponse que celle qu'il vient de donner. Les doigts serrés sur son stylo qui semble souffrir de ce traitement et le visage grondant, il est clair que j'ai intérêt à aller dans son sens. C'est fou comme je marche constamment sur des charbons ardents avec lui.

 **-Peut-être,** je souffle alors.

Cette fois-ci, son stylo se casse sous la pression que ses doigts lui infligeaient. Il me lance un regard indéchiffrable mais j'ai l'impression d'y lire plus de tristesse que de colère. Je me rappelle alors de la fois où il s'était vexé quand je lui avais dit – pour rigoler – qu'il n'était pas intelligent. Peut-être que malgré ses airs bourru et déterminé, Ace manque cruellement de confiance en lui. Triste de l'avoir blessé, je me rapproche et passe mes mains autour de sa taille tandis que mon menton trouve sa place sur son épaule. Je sens que son corps tout entier est tendu alors je dépose un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

 **-Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il sourit et je me détends. Il me semble même que ses joues se colorent légèrement…

 **-Pousse-toi, tu m'empêches de copier convenablement.**

Cette-fois, c'est moi qui rigole.

 **xXx**

 **-Bon, je vais vous annoncer la liste des titulaires pour le premier match,** commence le coach Ruyma **. Sabo, Gin, Hermep, Vergo et Basil. Vous gardez aussi la même formation que d'habitude. Prenez bien en compte que ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas titulaires que vous ne serez pas amener à rentrer sur le terrain lors d'un match. C'est bien compris ?** Lance-t-il aux non titulaires.

 **-Oui, coach !**

Même si je m'y attendais et que ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, je suis tout de même hyper content. Je n'ai pas participé à la coupe l'année dernière – les secondes ne participent jamais, ordre du coach – et pouvoir me mesurer aux équipes provenant de tout East Blue me réjouit. Je gigote tellement je suis impatient. Basil, qui a sans mal remarqué ma joie, me sourit.

 **-Le match aura lieu à Loguetown et vous affronterez l'équipe de « Reverse Mountain ». C'est une équipe assez hostile et extrême. Bon nombre d'équipes ont vu échouer leur rêve à cause de cette équipe. Il va vous falloir une bonne défense si vous voulez gagnez. Dans le cas contraire, vous les verrez enchainer les paniers ! Ils ont un match d'entraînement la semaine prochaine avec les « Tequila Wolf », j'irai les filmer. Ça nous permettra également de voir comment a évolué le jeu de l'équipe tenante du titre.**

Nous acquiesçons tous et le coach Ruyma, satisfait, tape dans ses mains. Aussitôt, on se lève et on commence à courir. Devant moi, quelques secondes profitent de ne pas être vus pour faire les imbéciles. Je les soupçonne même de se moquer de moi. Ça m'énerve. Vergo profite de son statut de terminal pour influencer les secondes. A moins qu'ils n'étaient déjà bêtes avant. Jusqu'ici, j'ai repoussé la confrontation que je dois avoir avec Vergo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sans doute est-ce que j'imaginais qu'il allait lui pousser un cerveau dans la nuit et qu'il arrêterait… Je ne me suis jamais vraiment entendu avec lui de toute façon. Il n'y a que sur le terrain que ça allait à peu près. Je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment homophobe ou s'il fait juste ça pour m'embêter.

Je profite de l'entrainement pour m'aérer l'esprit et jouer enfin au basket que j'aime. Pendant 3 heures, tout se passe bien même si je sais que tout à l'heure, sans la surveillance du charismatique coach Ruyma, ce sera une autre histoire. Mais pour l'instant, je savoure.

 **-On dit que Loguetown est « la ville où tout commence et où tout se termine ». Reverse Mountain n'a jamais perdu à domicile. C'est là** **qu'aura** **lieu le premier match mais aussi la finale,** me dit Gin alors que nous attendons notre tour pour tirer au panier.

 **-Eh bien, j'espère que la Winter Cup commencera avec nous et se terminera avec notre victoire.**

Gin acquiesce et, silencieux, continue de se tenir près de moi. Je sens qu'il veut me dire quelque chose sans non plus oser le faire. Je suis obligé de le laisser car c'est à mon tour de tirer et quand je reviens pour faire la queue, Gin est parti. Je suis intrigué. Je me demande même si c'est la nouvelle de mon homosexualité qui l'empêche de me parler. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais vu Gin, Basil et Hermep adhérer aux propos ni au comportement de Vergo. Peut-être qu'en fait, ils pensent comme lui, se moquent de moi et m'insultent seulement dans mon dos. Certainement… Mais je ne sais pas, j'ai tellement du mal à imaginer ça d'eux…

L'entrainement se poursuit par deux et je me jette presque sur Gin. Je veux savoir ce qu'il me cache.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Rien, pourquoi ?**

J'entends clairement qu'il est en train de me mentir mais pendant quelques secondes, je ne dis rien et tente de le passer. Il me bloque et fait rebondir mon ballon mais je réussis à le récupérer et le passe. Il soupire et je lui lance le ballon. C'est à moi de défendre.

 **-C'est parce que je sors avec Ace que tu ne veux plus me parler ?**

Il ne dit rien et je suis déçu de constater que j'avais raison. Il semble le voir et s'approche de moi, hésite, puis me prend à part.

 **-Écoute… Faut que tu fasses attention à toi.**

 **-Pourquoi ?** je demande, un peu inquiet.

 **-Je pense que Vergo et quelques autres gars du club ont décidé de te mener la vie dure…**

 **-Je le savais déjà,** je soupire.

 **-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Ils veulent te faire quitter le club et qui sait jusqu'où ils sont prêts à aller…**

Je vois à son visage qu'il est inquiet pour moi et je le remercie. Nous ne parlons plus de ça jusqu'à la fin de l'entrainement. Comme à son habitude, le coach Ruyma va ensuite dans son bureau, nous laissant ranger avant d'aller nous changer.

La plupart des terminal et quelques premières vont se changer d'abord, laissant les autres ranger. Quelle bande de fainéants ! Un quart d'heure plus tard, je rentre enfin dans le vestiaire. Ils sont pratiquement tous changés et certains sont déjà partis.

En trainant quelque peu des pieds, je me dirige vers ma place et ouvre mon sac. Il me faut quelques secondes pour remarquer que mes affaires n'y sont pas. Je fronce les sourcils, surpris et en colère à la fois. Au fond de moi, je sais déjà que je ne rêve pas et que Vergo est l'investigateur de tout ça. Je soulève mon sac : rien. Je regarde en dessous du banc : bien entendu, rien. La porte du vestiaire s'ouvre alors, laissant passer ceux qui ont terminé de se changer et qui se dépêchent de rentrer chez eux. Les douches sont investies par bon nombre de personnes pendant que les autres attendent leur tour. Des rires s'élèvent ensuite, me faisant grincer des dents.

 **-Où sont mes affaires ?** je demande, contrôlant mal ma voix.

Vergo me fixe de ses yeux sombres.

 **-Quoi, où sont tes affaires ? J'en sais rien, moi. De toute façon, tu t'en fous. Tu te laves jamais, tu peux bien rester dans tes vêtement sales.**

 **-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne prends pas de douche ici, imbécile.**

Mon ton cassant ne semble pas lui plaire car son visage se déforme sous la colère. Il s'approche de moi, menaçant mais malgré le fait qu'il soit d'une stature plus imposante que moi, je ne recule pas.

 **-Ne fais pas ton gamin et rends-moi mes affaires.**

 **-Cherche.**

Il me lance un regard dédaigneux puis s'écarte de moi, prend ses affaires et s'en va. En quelques minutes, la pièce se vide. Même ceux à la douche se dépêchent de sortir. A croire qu'ils attendaient juste de voir cette confrontation pour enfin pouvoir partir.

 **-Bordel !**

Je donne un coup de pied rageur dans le banc. Ça fait mal mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le plus important. Alors c'est de ça dont parlait Gin ? Et je présume que là, ce n'était que le début et que ça ira de plus en plus mal pour moi. Je serre les poings, énervé. Je ne compte pas les laisser faire ! S'ils croient que ces trucs stupides peuvent m'atteindre ! Requinqué, je me mets à chercher partout dans le vestiaire et même dans les douches sous le regard de Basil. C'est d'ailleurs le seul qui n'est pas parti. Il pioche des cartes puis les pause sur le banc, me regarde et continue. Je m'arrête alors, intrigué. Il fait ça pendant un bon moment et je me demande bien à quoi il joue.

 **-Tes affaires sont dans la poubelle,** me dit-il après un temps qui m'a paru interminable.

Je le regarde, les sourcils froncés, me demandant bien d'où il sort cette information mais il ne dit rien et range ses affaires. Voyant que je ne vais rien obtenir de plus, je cours jusqu'à la poubelle dans le gymnase et comme me l'avait signalé Basil, mes affaires y sont.

 **-Merci,** je lance quand il passe à côté de moi pour sortir.

Il ne me répond pas et continue son chemin. Je sors alors mes affaires de la poubelle et soupire en sentant l'odeur nauséabonde qu'elles dégagent. Je ne peux pas mettre ça… Il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre une douche et à remettre ma tenue de sport.

Vergo ne perd rien pour attendre.

Vendredi 17 Février 2017

Anonyme a écrit à 17h33 :

 _C'est bien que tu sois enfin en vacances, comme ça tu n'auras plus à voir Doflamingo. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il t'ait frappé !_

Straw Berry a écrit à 17h34 :

 _C'est sûr que ne plus le voir ne va pas me manquer mais malheureusement, c'est juste l'histoire de deux semaines…Je pense que cette fois-là, il n'allait pas bien. C'est vrai que perdre son self control ne lui ressemble pas. Peut-être était-il sur les nerfs ?_

Anonyme a écrit à 17h36 :

 _Peut-être mais je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi en tout cas. Même après toutes les recherches que j'ai faites, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose sur lui ni sur les raisons qui l'ont poussées à enseigner à des élèves de Marie-Joa. Il a fait quelques partenariats avec des hommes influents de North Blue et a déboursé beaucoup d'argent ces derniers jours. Malheureusement avec ça, on ne peut pas en conclure grand-chose._

Straw Berry a écrit à 17h38 :

 _Je me demande si mon père ne serait pas au courant de quelque chose. Je veux dire, il savait pour son intégration à Marie-Joa. Il est possible qu'il en sache plus que ce qu'on ne le pense._

Anonyme a écrit à 17h39 :

 _J'espère que tu ne penses pas à fouiller dans le bureau de ton père. Doflamingo est dangereux. Tu le sais pourtant._

Straw Berry a écrit à 17h41 :

 _A vrai dire, tu viens de m'en donner l'idée ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais._

Anonyme a écrit à 17h41 :

… _Si tu le dis. Fais quand même attention. De mon côté, je vais continuer à chercher. Il fera forcément un mauvais pas. Ou s'il n'en fait pas,_ _ce sera_ _tant mieux. Ça voudra dire qu'il s'est enfin rangé mais je ne pense pas. Le fait que la police le couvre_ _dans_ _beaucoup d'affaires n'aide pas à le faire tomber._

Straw Berry a écrit à 17h43 :

 _La police le protège même s'il n'est plus un Dragon Céleste ?_

Anonyme a écrit à 17h45 :

 _Oui mais c'est un peu compliqué. Bon, arrêtons de parler de lui, ça ne nous aidera pas à avancer. J'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air plus « heureux » ces temps-ci._

Straw Berry a écrit à 17h47 :

 _Tu peux voir ça juste avec les messages qu'on s'envoie ?_

Anonyme a écrit à 17h47 :

 _Je sais beaucoup de choses ! Tu ne l'as pas compris depuis le temps ?_

Straw Berry a écrit à 17h48 :

 _C'est ça, vante toi ! Mais je dois dire que malgré tout ce qui m'arrive, j'ai quand même le droit à ma petite part de bonheur…_

 **xXx**

Je ne réalise pas tout de suite ce qu'il m'arrive. Encore endormi, je pense à un rêve ou plutôt à un horrible cauchemar. Mais non, je suis dans la réalité et malgré les ténèbres, je peux clairement voir les yeux fous de ma mère. Ses doigts serrent avec force mon cou. Je n'ai pas la force de me dégager ni même de crier. J'ai juste l'impression d'être hors de mon corps et d'assister à cette scène incroyable… Ses yeux sont révulsés de dégoût et sa bouche est ouverte en une grimace répugnante.

Elle serre encore et encore et je me demande alors comment un corps aussi faible peut détenir une si grande force. Est-ce la perspective de me tuer qui lui donne des ailes ? Qui lui a donné la force de sortir de sa grotte et de venir finir le travail qu'elle n'a pas pu terminer 5 ans plus tôt ?

 _Flash-back_

 _Ce jour-là, c'était_ _l'anniversaire de la mort d'Amy mais mon père_ _travaillait_ _et ma mère_ _était_ _dans sa chambre. Encore. Avant, on se réunissait tous_ _pour_ _se réconforter et s'aider mais_ _depuis quelques temps_ _, mon père_ _s'était mis à travailler_ _tout le temps et_ _était_ _devenu très dur avec Stelly et moi. Ma mère…_ _C'était_ _compliqué. Elle_ _avait_ _tout le temps mal et ne_ _voulait_ _voir personne. Même le Dr César_ _n'avait_ _rien pu faire pour elle. Elle_ _refusait_ _de le voir d'ailleurs._

 _Pour moi_ _non plus_ _, il_ _n'avait_ _pas pu faire grand-chose. Il voulait m'aider mais je n'en avais pas envie. Tout le monde_ _disait_ _que_ _c'était de_ _ma faute. Avant, ils se cachaient pour le dire mais_ _ensuite_ _, ils le_ _faisaient_ _même devant moi. S'ils_ _voulaient_ _un bouc émissaire, je_ _voulais l'être_ _._ _Ainsi_ _, ils_ _pourraient_ _déverser toute leur haine sur moi,_ _l_ _'extérioriser et qui sait, peut-être que petit à petit, ils_ _se seraient sentis_ _mieux…_

 _Je_ _voulais_ _juste aider ma famille et c'est normal d'être puni quand on fait des bêtises. Le Dr César ne_ _comprenait_ _pas_ _ma façon de voir les choses_ _… Il_ _n'avait pas_ _été là. Il ne_ _pouvait_ _pas savoir. Moi, je_ _savais_ _. Je_ _savais_ _que je_ _l'avais_ _tuée._

 _Et ça me_ _rendait_ _triste._

 _Alors lorsque je me suis retrouvé_ _tout seul au salon, un dessin à la main, je me_ _suis demandé_ _si tout ça_ _allait_ _encore durer longtemps._ _J'ai reniflé_ _bruyamment et_ _j'ai regardé_ _mon dessin. Dessus, il y_ _avait_ _mon père, ma mère, Stelly et moi. On_ _souriait_ _tous, on_ _était_ _heureux._

 _Mais tout ça_ _était_ _faux. Ça_ _n'arriverait_ _plus jamais. Furieux,_ _j'ai déchiré ce dessin, j'ai lancé_ _les bouts de papiers par terre et enfoui ma tête dans mes bras sur la table. Je me_ _suis mordu_ _la lèvre inférieure, triste et énervé à la fois, et puis_ _j'ai pleuré_ _silencieusement._

 _Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça_ _a duré_ _… Longtemps sûrement. J'ai_ _eu_ _mal partout quand je me_ _suis levé_ _. Il n'y_ _avait_ _aucun bruit dans la maison alors_ _j'ai fait_ _attention à ne pas en_ _créer_ _. Je ne_ _voulais_ _pas déranger les autres._ _Je prenais_ _les escaliers pour monter dans ma chambre quand_ _j'ai entendu_ _quelqu'un m'appeler._ _C'était_ _ma mère._

 _ **-Maman ?**_

 _ **-Eh bien, Sabo, viens.**_

 _Elle_ _était_ _debout au milieu du couloir, seulement vêtue de sa robe de chambre. D'abord surpris, je_ _n'ai_ _pas_ _bougé_ _puis voyant qu'elle me_ _souriait_ _, je me_ _suis mis_ _à courir vers elle._

 _ **-Ne me dis pas que tu allais au lit sans même manger,**_ _m'a-t-elle grondé._

 _ **-Non, j'allais juste lire un livre dans ma chambre en attendent le repas,**_ _je lui ai menti._

 _Elle_ _s'est accroupie_ _près de moi et_ _m'a regardé_ _avec bienveillance tout en gardant ses mains derrière son dos. Mes yeux se_ _sont brouillés_ _._ _J'ai eu_ _envie de pleurer tellement_ _j'étais_ _heureux de la voir comme ça. Elle_ _était_ _comme avant, elle me_ _souriait_ _, me_ _parlait_ _pour me dire autre chose que « tu as gâché ma vie ! »._ _J'ai_ _alors_ _pensé_ _à mon dessin que_ _j'avais_ _déchiré et je_ _l'ai regretté_ _. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais pu_ _le_ _lui montrer._ _Alors, j'ai décidé de lui en refaire un le lendemain._

 _ **-Sabo, tu souris. Tu es content ?**_ _m'a-t-elle demandé._

 _ **-Oui !**_

 _ **-Tu es content…**_ _,_ _a répété_ _ma mère tout en se redressant._

 _Ses mains_ _n'avaient_ _toujours pas quitté son dos._

 _-_ _ **Tu es content,**_ _a-t-elle continué_ _avec plus d'agressivité._ _ **Alors que c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mon bébé !**_ _s'est-elle soudain écriée._

 _Elle a sorti_ _un couteau de_ _derrière_ _son dos._

 _ **-Ma-maman… ?**_

 _J'ai reculé_ _, complètement effrayé. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses doigts_ _étaient serrés_ _sur le manche_ _de son arme_ _. La lame tranchante_ _luisait dans_ _la lumière et_ _j'ai frissonné_ _de peur rien qu'à cette vue._

 _ **-Tais-toi. Assassin.**_

 _Je n'ai pas_ _eu_ _le temps de voir son geste qu'elle_ _était_ _déjà sur moi, la lame de son couteau m'entaillant profondément la peau._ _J'ai crié_ _sous la douleur et me_ _suis écroulé_ _par terre en pleurant. Mes cris_ _ont alerté_ _nos employés qui_ _sont arrivés_ _en courant._

 _Ma mère_ _a été arrêtée_ _juste à temps. Elle s'apprêtait à recommencer son geste. Quelqu'un_ _est venu_ _me voir,_ _m'a parlé_ _et_ _a crié_ _, horrifié. Moi, je_ _suis resté_ _par terre à pleurer._

 _Ma mère_ _venait_ _d'essayer de me tuer._

 _J'en garderai la cicatrice sur mon ventre toute ma vie._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

J'essaie de la repousser mais je n'y mets pas toute ma force. Me rappeler de tout ça me fait mal. Comprendre que ma mère est venue finir le travail plus de 5 ans plus tard est encore plus douloureux.

J'enserre ses poignets et essaye vainement de la faire lâcher prise mais ses yeux me clouent sur place et je n'arrive pas à la repousser. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer et mes pieds bougent avec précipitation, la déstabilisant quelque peu. Mais elle ne lâche pas et tient bon. Elle est déterminée. Contrairement à moi qui suis empli de doute.

La première fois, c'était la tristesse et la peur qui m'avaient empêché de bouger. Et là, qu'est-ce que c'est?

La résignation ?

 _« Tu me plais, tu sais… »_

Les mots d'Ace me reviennent en tête et me font l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner. Pas maintenant et certainement pas sans me battre !

Je repousse alors ma mère qui tombe lourdement à terre. Elle gémit de douleur et se plaint du fait que je lui ai fait mal. Mais je m'en fous, je ne l'écoute pas. Ma gorge me fait mal et mes yeux me piquent… Sans parler de la douleur horrible qui me traverse la poitrine. Je ne peux pas rester là.

Sans plus réfléchir, j'enfile une veste, prends mon portable et sors.

Je pars loin, très loin de tout ce mal qui pendant trop longtemps m'a fait tant de peine.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Est-ce que toi et moi, on est encore amis ?** me lance-t-il alors.

 **-Mais bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…**

D'un seul coup, toute ma colère a disparu. Ne reste que la peur de l'abandon. Je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire.

 **-Vraiment ?**

J'opine du chef, voulant à tout prix le rassurer.

 **-Et tu comptais me dire quand que t'avais essayé de te suicider ?**

Je sens ma respiration se bloquer et, complétement pris au dépourvu, je n'arrive pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Je reste juste par terre, à regarder mon ami se rendre compte combien je suis lâche et combien je lui ai menti. Longtemps et sans scrupule.

Soudain, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre, laissant ma mère entrer avec des sacs de courses. Zoro finit par détourner le regard et passe à côté d'elle sans même la saluer. Surprise, elle l'appelle mais il ne répond pas et continue son chemin. Elle me voit ensuite par terre et accourt vers moi.

 **-Ace, est-ce que ça va ?**

* * *

Et voilà! Alors ce chapitre? Plein de surprise, non?

En tout cas vous savez maintenant d'où Sabo tient sa cicatrice et vous avez également un bout de la tragédie qui a frappé cette famille. Bon a part la fin un peu triste le reste était plutôt sympas, non?

Pour le prochain chapitre on retrouve Ace, et pour lui aussi ça ne va pas être sympas...

Bon ou sinon cette histoire à atteint les 60 reviews et je voulais vous remercier car c'est vachement boostant pour moi. J'ai aussi remarquer que de plus en plus de personnes qui ne commentaient pas avant se mettent à commenter, pas tout le temps mais je trouve que c'est déjà super. Bien sûr je n'oublie pas ceux qui sont là depuis le début et qui prenne toujours le temps de me laisser un mot. :)

Ou sinon j'ai terminer le chapitre 27 il y a quelques jours et je vous prépare plein de petite surprise pour la suite. Je vais pas trop vous en dire, histoire de garder un peu la surprise.

Prochain chapitre le Dimanche 14 Mai 2017.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Blue0, brinou et jokykiss pour leurs review. Et un autre merci à Cherry0204 pour la mise en favoris et en alerte de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée_ _s_ _..._

 _._

Chapitre 16

.

« L'idéal de la vie n'est pas l'espoir de devenir parfait, c'est la volonté d'être toujours meilleur »

Ralph Waldo Emerson

Ace

* * *

Samedi 18 Février 2017

Il est trois heures du mat' mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Mes médocs fonctionnent de moins en moins. J'hésite à doubler les doses mais je ne pense pas que ce soit recommandé. Je sais juste que j'arrive à ma limite. Je suis crevé mais j'ai trop peur pour dormir. Peur de revoir encore et encore le visage de Makino tordu de douleur sous les coups de boutoir de Teach. Et moi qui ne fais rien…

Avant, les médicaments me permettaient au moins de me reposer, de dormir tout simplement. Pas de cauchemar ni de respiration hachée au réveil et encore moins de tremblements et de sanglots qui n'en finissent plus. Mais tout ça, c'est terminé. Les somnifères n'auront pas fonctionné bien longtemps malheureusement.

La plupart du temps lorsque je ne peux pas dormir, je m'occupe. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris que rester dans mon lit et attendre que le sommeil m'emporte n'est pas une bonne idée. Alors je me lève, marche et vérifie des trucs avant de me recoucher, sur les nerfs. Puis une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me lève de nouveau et je recommence. Et de fil en aiguille, généralement, je dors trois heures à tout casser.

Cette nuit ne fait pas exception. C'est la troisième fois que je vérifie mon sac, sans compter les quatre autres vérifications que j'ai faites dans la soirée avant d'aller dormir. Je pars chez ma mère demain - ou plutôt chez moi - en début d'après-midi. Je pourrai le faire demain - enfin tout à l'heure - et pourtant, je choisis de faire ça là, en plein milieu de la nuit. Malheureusement, j'ai besoin de vérifier et peu importe que je sois fatigué et que le soleil ne soit toujours pas levé. De toute façon, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Soudain, mon portable sonne, m'interrompant dans mes réflexions. J'ignore l'appel et continue mon affaire. Sous-vêtements. Pantalons, tee-shirts, pulls, vestes et jogging. Mon téléphone cesse de sonner et je soupire de soulagement. Affaires de toilette, chargeur de portable…

Quand j'ai fini, je recommence. Deux fois. Peut-être davantage, je ne sais plus. Quand j'ai terminé, je retourne m'allonger sur mon lit et prends mon portable, curieux de voir qui peut bien avoir essayé de m'appeler à cette heure-là.

Sabo ?

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu nerveux. Il me faut quelques secondes à peine pour me monter la tête avec tout un tas d'idées morbides. Comme un automate, j'appuie sur le bouton pour le rappeler. Il déroche rapidement et je ne sais pas si ça m'inquiète ou non.

 **-Désolé… Je t'ai réveillé…**

Sa voix est basse et bizarrement grave. Je l'entends greloter et il me semble même distinguer le bruit du vent qui souffle fort dehors.

 **-T'es où ?** je grogne alors.

 **-Devant chez toi.**

 **-Q-quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…**

Je m'arrête et éloigne mon portable de moi. Ne pas s'énerver, ça ne sert à rien. Et puis, il n'a certainement pas besoin de ça.

 **-J'arrive.**

Je raccroche et sans prendre le temps d'enfiler une veste ou de mettre des chaussures, je me rue dehors. Je le vois. Il est accroupi par terre, la tête dans les bras et tremble comme une feuille.

J'arrive rapidement à ses côtés et le prends dans mes bras pour l'empêcher d'avoir plus froid encore. Il relève la tête et nos regards se croisent. Je peux lire dans ses yeux une telle détresse que je sens mon cœur se briser rien qu'à cette vision. Je remarque très rapidement les marques qui ornent son cou. Je serre les dents, prêt à le questionner mais une fois de plus, je n'en fais rien. Je l'oblige à se lever et silencieusement, je l'emmène dans ma chambre.

 **-Je vais te passer des affaires. Tu vas pouvoir prendre une douche, ça te réchauffera un peu.**

 **-Ace, j-**

 **-Pas maintenant.**

Je lui tourne le dos et vais dans ma salle de bain personnelle.

- **Les serviettes sont dans le tiroir du bas. Tu peux te servir de mon gel douche et n'hésite pas à prendre ton temps.**

Je sors et lui entre. Je lui tourne toujours le dos mais je sais qu'il me guette. Quand il voit que je ne compte pas le regarder, il ferme la porte.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'entends l'eau couler. Mes muscles commencent enfin à se détendre mais pas assez. Encore un peu sur les nerfs, je me mets à faire les cents pas. Je me pose plein de questions mais je suis aussi en colère.

 **-Putain !** je jure en donnant un coup de pied dans le mur.

Je continue de marcher. Je me tire les cheveux. Je m'énerve tout seul. Je ne fais même pas attention au fait que l'eau a arrêté de couler. C'est seulement lorsque je vois Sabo, une serviette nouée autour de la taille devant moi, que je réalise qu'il a fini.

 **-Attends, je vais te passer des fringues.**

 **-Merci.**

Je sors un pantalon et un tee-shirt sans manche assez ample. Je les lui tends et il les prend sans rien dire.

Je me retourne et plonge dans mon lit. Je ferme les yeux et souffle. J'entends alors la serviette tomber et puis des bruits de tissu, signe qu'il s'habille.

La couverture se soulève ensuite, faisant passer de l'air froid. Le lit s'affaisse un peu et je finis par sentir son corps contre le mien. Il tremble mais je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du froid ou si c'est autre chose. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et niche son nez dans mon cou. Il me serre contre lui et je peux sentir dans mon dos son corps s'agiter. Il est à bout…

 **-Pou-pourquoi tu n'dis rien ?**

 **-Je sais pas…**

 **-J'ai besoin de toi** , me supplie-t-il soudain.

N'y tenant plus, je me retourne contre lui et constate qu'il pleure.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

De mon pouce, j'essuie ses larmes. Il ferme les yeux et je sais qu'il fait de son mieux pour se contrôler. Mes yeux s'attardent alors sur les marques qu'il a au cou.

- **C'est ton père ?**

 **-Non… C'est compliqué.**

 **-Dis-moi.**

Ma main droite trouve la sienne.

 **-Je suis en train de péter un câble dans ma tête parce que je** **m'imagine** **tout un tas de choses et je…**

Je m'interromps, sentant que si ça continue, je vais vouloir me défouler. Me faire mal pour pouvoir reprendre le contrôle.

- **J'aime pas te voir comme ça.**

 **-Ma mère** **…** **Elle a…el-elle a essayé de…**

Ses mots sont hachés et j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il me dit. Je l'attire à moi, le faisant pratiquement s'allonger de tout son long sur mon corps et je le serre fort, peut-être un peu trop. Mais je sais que lui comme moi en avons besoin.

 **-Elle a voulu me…tu-tuer…,** murmure-t-il enfin.

Je me tends aussitôt en entendant ses mots. Sa mère ? Bordel, y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

 **-Je vais la tuer.**

Je commence à me redresser mais Sabo me plaque sur le lit.

 **-Arrête. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça… Je gère à ma façon.**

Il ne croit pas à ses propres mots. Autant dire que du coup, je leur accorde peu de crédit.

- **C'est juste que j'ai craqué, j'étais perdu… Je ne savais pas quoi faire et je me voyais mal aller chez Sanji et encore moins chez Koala… Je n'avais que toi.**

Il enfouit de nouveau son nez dans mon cou et je dois tendre l'oreille pour comprendre distinctement ce qu'il dit.

- **Je veux juste oublier** **…**

Je n'approuve pas. A mon avis, il faut qu'on en parle, qu'on fasse quelque chose contre ses parents. Mon poing dans leur gueule me semble être un bon début mais Sabo n'est pas d'accord. Ce qui ne m'arrange pas du tout. Franchement, je ne le comprends pas mais c'est son choix et je ne peux rien y faire…

 **-Ace ?**

Son souffle chaud contre ma peau me fait frissonner.

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion avec des moments d'amour parsemés de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité, les contes de fées et les « ils vécurent heureux » n'existent pas** **…**

J'aimerais le contredire mais pour lui dire quoi ? Que si, ce genre de truc débile existe aussi dans la réalité ? Je sais pourtant que c'est faux et qu'il a raison. C'est triste à dire mais c'est comme ça. Quand j'étais petit, je pensais que j'étais le plus heureux des petits garçons. Mes parents étaient beaux et ils s'aimaient. On était bien mais ça n'a pas duré. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste pratiquement plus rien de cette belle époque. Je ne parle même pas du couple Law et Jewerly que je croyais indestructible...

 **-Si tu décides d'écrire ta propre histoire, peut-être que les « ils vécurent heureux » existeront. Ne les laisse pas décider pour toi. Ne les laisse plus jamais te faire du mal, s'il te plait.**

 **-Plus jamais.**

On ne dit plus rien. On se contente simplement de rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre et au final, peut-être qu'on a besoin de rien d'autre.

 **-Chante-moi une chanson.**

 **-C'est pas parce que t'es malheureux que je vais faire tes quatre volontés.**

 **-Ah, dommage…**

Il rigole et ça me fait plaisir. Cependant, comme je n'apprécie pas qu'il se moque de moi, je me mets à le pincer. Du coup pour se venger, il me chatouille mais ça ne marche pas vraiment puisque je suis loin d'être chatouilleux.

 **-Arr-arrêtes !** rigole-t-il quand je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce.

 **-Supplie-moi.**

 **-Oh, Ace…**

Je m'arrête soudainement, mort de rire. Sa supplique ressemblait plus à un gémissement érotique qu'autre chose. Je mets deux bonnes minutes à me calmer et en profite pour détailler Sabo. On a pas mal bougé pendant notre petite bataille improvisée et maintenant, je me retrouve au-dessus de lui. Il a les joues rouges et me fixe avec une petite lueur dans les yeux que j'ai du mal à interpréter. Étonnamment, mon corps lui, semble parfaitement savoir quoi faire.

Très vite, je me mets à l'embrasser encore et encore. Il gémit sous moi et, complètement enivré par ce son, je me presse contre lui. Ses mains passent dans mon dos et remontent mon tee-shirt pour pouvoir griffer ma peau. Ma main droite soulève légèrement sa cuisse pour me permettre de m'insinuer d'autorité entre ses jambes. Les mains de mon beau blond vagabondent de mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses et je gémis à mon tour en le sentant me mordre le cou.

J'ai l'impression qu'on ne se contrôle pas vraiment. On laisse juste parler notre désir sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'on fait. Ça va très vite. Peut-être trop. Avant de m'en rendre compte, on se retrouve torse nu, presque prêt à chavirer.

Alors, avant de complètement perdre la tête, je me ressaisis. Sabo n'est pas bien. Il a besoin de réconfort alors il prend ce que je lui donne. Et moi, j'ai juste… Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment. Au fond, je sais que je ne suis pas prêt. Pas comme ça et pas maintenant.

Doucement, je cesse de bouger. Mes lèvres frôlent à peine les siennes quelques secondes. Sabo tremble alors et me serre dans ses bras.

 **-Désolé…**

Je reste surpris par sa déclaration. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'excuse. Je me retrouve à court de mots et je me contente juste de l'embrasser une derrière fois avant de lui souffler à l'oreille.

 **-Dors, ça ira mieux demain.**

J'ai juste l'impression d'être pitoyable. Je n'arrive même pas à l'aider.

Je ferme les yeux et très vite, j'entends la respiration régulière de Sabo, signe qu'il était vraiment fatigué. Comme je ne veux pas l'écraser, je m'allonge à côté de lui, profitant de la chaleur de son corps et de sa respiration si apaisante qui petit à petit, m'emmène à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

 **xXx**

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre me réveille brusquement. Je me redresse précipitamment, réveillant au passage Sabo qui jusque-là dormait comme un loir.

Je dévisage alors mon père qui vient d'entrer dans ma chambre, son téléphone à la main. Il s'arrête et me fixe à son tour, puis regarde Sabo avant de reporter son attention sur moi et sur les traces que j'ai dans le cou. Complètement mortifié, Sabo se cache derrière moi.

 **-Euh… Je te rappelle plus tard, Rouge,** fait-il à l'attention de ma mère au téléphone.

On continue à s'observer pendant un temps qui me paraît infini. Enfin, Roger recule, encore troublé par ce qu'il vient de voir.

 **-Je… Je vous attends en bas…**

Il se racle la gorge avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

 **-Bordel, il est entré sans frapper !** je jure alors.

 **-Y a que ça qui t'importe ?** soupire Sabo. **Oh, mon Dieu** **…** **J'imagine même pas ce qu'il doit penser ou imaginer** **…**

Il ramasse son tee-shirt, enfin mon haut, puis l'enfile rapidement. Il se prend alors la tête entre les mains, les épaules basses. Et il soupire encore.

 **-C'est bon, on s'en fout,** je tente de relativiser.

 **-Parle pour toi.**

Il se laisse tomber sur mon lit et fixe le plafond. Je fais de même.

- **Je te signale que ton père croit certainement qu'on couche ensemble.**

 **-Bah** **et alors** **? C'est faux, non ?**

Il grimace, pas convaincu par mon piteux argument.

 **-Tu penses qu'il va le dire à mon père ?**

 **-Non. Enfin… J'pense pas.**

Je me demande alors si Roger serait capable de le dire à ma mère.

- **Bon allez, ça sert à rien de se prendre la tête.**

On se lève et lentement, on se prépare pour descendre. Pendant que Sabo est dans la salle de bain, je fais mon lit. J'avise alors mes affaires un peu plus loin. C'est vrai, je rentre chez moi aujourd'hui. Pas définitivement mais c'est déjà ça. Malheureusement, cette histoire avec Sabo m'embête un peu. Le laisser seul dans ces conditions, c'est un peu compliqué.

 **-J'ai fini. On descend ?**

J'acquiesce et, toujours aussi peu motivé, on part rejoindre Roger au salon. Luffy et Hancock sont aussi présents. Ils prennent tous leur petit déjeuner à table. Les yeux de Luffy s'illuminent quand il voit Sabo.

 **-Sabo !** crie-t-il en lui sautant dans les bras.

Sabo vacille légèrement sous le poids de Luffy. Il le repose vite à terre et lui sourit alors que le Chapeau de paille se met à babiller. Quant à moi, je vais m'asseoir à table en face de mon père et sans grand entrain, je commence à manger.

Il y a de tout : viennoiseries, jus d'orange, produit laitiers, céréales, pain, chocolat, beurre… Tout ça m'a l'air très bon. C'est juste dommage que je sois trop préoccupé pour avoir faim.

Il faut quelques minutes à Luffy pour enfin consentir à lâcher Sabo. Ils s'assoient tous les deux avec nous et Luffy se fait un devoir de le servir. Sabo l'arrête cependant très vite : il n'a pas très faim lui non plus. La tête basse, j'observe mon croissant. C'est bien la seule chose que je suis capable d'avaler maintenant.

Je sens alors le regard de mon géniteur sur moi et je relève la tête pour le fusiller du regard. Les sourcils froncés, ses yeux sombres dont j'ai hérités passent de Sabo à moi. Apparemment, il a toujours du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt. Hancock, que la présence de Sabo n'émeut pas plus que ça, est concentrée sur son magazine de mode et elle picore sa grappe de raisin sans jamais relever les yeux.

 **-Hé mais tu portes les habits de Ace !** s'exclame soudain Luffy comme si c'était la nouvelle du siècle.

 **-Il me les a prêtés,** se contente de répondre Sabo.

Cela semble convenir à Luffy car il acquiesce et se remet à dévorer sa tartine de chocolat.

 **-Si vous avez terminé de manger, les garçons, on va monter dans mon bureau.**

Il se lève et après un regard incertain, monte. Je fais de même et Sabo me suit, pas rassuré du tout. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette discussion et je crois que personne n'a envie de l'entendre. En effet, je suis certain que Roger préférerait clairement continuer à manger.

Son bureau est comme toutes les autres pièces : très grand. Et pourtant, il semble si vide. Quelques meubles, un bureau, des livres et une photo de sa nouvelle famille. Je déteste venir ici.

Sabo et moi sommes debout au milieu de la pièce alors que Roger est appuyé contre le bois massif de son bureau.

 **-Je ne suis pas là pour faire la police ou pour vous embêter mais… Sabo, ton père sait que tu es là ?**

 **-Non**.

Il grimace, se demandant si cet élément va ou non jouer contre lui.

- **Mais ce n'est pas un problème, vous savez,** tente-t-il.

 **-Tu n'étais pas là hier soir. Tu es arrivé quand ? Au milieu de la nuit ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini ces questions à la con ? Pourquoi tu tournes autour du pot ? Tu veux savoir si on couche ensemble, non ?**

 **-Oui mais je pense que ça ne me regarde pas.**

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu surpris par ce retournement de situation.

- **Peu importe comment vous en êtes arrivés à avoir ce genre de relation ou à sortir ensemble. J'espère** **seulement** **que vous savez ce que vous faites.**

Sabo et moi restons silencieux, décontenancés par la tournure qu'a prise cette conversation.

 **-Bien.**

Roger tape dans ses mains comme pour clore cette discussion.

- **Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, Sabo.**

 **-Quoi ?** **Il rentre chez lui ?**

Je vois Sabo me sourire mais ça sonne tellement faux que je suis loin d'être rassuré.

 **-Est-ce que vous allez en parler à…**

 **-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Comme je vous** **l** **'ai dit plus tôt, je ne pense pas que j'ai vraiment mon mot à dire tant que vous faites attention et** **que** **vous êtes sûr de vous. Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler à vos parents.**

Il regarde Sabo et lui sourit comme pour le rassuré. Ça semble marcher car Sabo soupire, soulagé. Roger me jette alors un coup d'œil. Il me fait comprendre par ce geste que ce « vos parents » vaut aussi pour moi. Il me laisse la responsabilité d'en parler à ma mère et même si je lui en suis reconnaissant, je ne pense pas que je lui en parlerais.

 **-Ace, tu devrais commencer à te préparer. Ta mère souhaite que tu viennes plus tôt.**

 **-Mouais mais pour Sabo… ?**

Quand je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé durant la nuit et à ce qu'il m'a dit, je trouve ça complètement insensé de le laisser rentrer chez lui. Mon géniteur me regarde, les sourcils froncés, perturbé par ce que je viens de dire. Ah oui, il ne sait pas lui.

Ce qui est arrivé… Est-ce que je devrais lui dire que sa mère a essayé de le tuer ? Je ne sais pas. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que Sabo veuille que je le fasse. Je pousse alors un petit soupir de lassitude. Sabo ne veut rien dire mais est-ce que c'est vraiment l'aider que de le laisser vivre ça ?

Je ne pense pas.

 **-Roger, écoute…,** je commence maladroitement. **C'est compliqué chez lui. Il ne peut pas rentrer.**

J'insiste sur le dernier mot, espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation.

 **-C'est vrai?** fait mon géniteur à l'attention de mon copain, interloqué par mon ton grave.

 **-Non…** **Enfin** **, si mais ce n'est rien de grave. Ace exagère.**

 **-Laisse-moi en juger, veux-tu ?**

Sabo semble soudainement embarrassé et se gratte la nuque. Je me demande alors si je n'ai pas fait une bêtise. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'en veuille ou qu'il ne me confie plus rien parce que je ne suis pas capable de fermer ma gueule.

 **-Mon père… n'est pas le meilleur des pères et ma mère est incapable d'être une bonne mère,** souffle-t-il ensuite, la voix légèrement cassée.

La tête baissée, il se livre alors que je l'en pensais incapable.

- **C'est juste que des fois, c'est un peu compliqué mais ça va, j'arrive à gérer.**

Roger acquiesce, compatissant à sa douleur alors que je me rends compte que Sabo ne lui a pas parlé de ses marques ni de ce que sa mère lui a fait.

Il est fort. Tellement fort. Je ne pense pas que sa peine était feinte mais son silence lui, était tout calculé. Il dit la vérité mais pas celle qu'on veut entendre. Ça me fait de la peine. J'aurais aimé qu'il parle à Roger car tout aussi volontaire que je suis, je sais que sur ce sujet-là, je ne peux pas grand-chose pour lui. Pourtant, s'il ne veut pas parler, je ne peux pas le forcer alors je ne dis rien. Roger échange alors quelques mots avec mon blond, essaye de lui remonter le moral avant de le prévenir qu'il l'attend en bas pour le ramener chez lui.

Nous sommes à présent seuls dans l'immense bureau de mon géniteur et ni lui ni moi ne semblons vouloir briser le silence. Les secondes s'écoulent rapidement, devenant des minutes. De longues minutes.

Finalement, Sabo est le premier à briser le silence.

 **-Ne fais plus ça.**

 **-Je voulais juste t'ai-**

 **-Je sais.**

Il s'approche de moi et je baisse la tête, n'arrivant pas à supporter son regard. Je sais que j'ai eu raison mais ses yeux me font me sentir si minable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, de l'avoir trahi. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Sabo est tout près de moi. Il pose son front contre le mien et je relève juste un peu les yeux pour croiser les siens, si expressifs.

 **-Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu essayes juste de m'aider mais cette histoire concerne ma famille.**

Il ferme les yeux et son souffle devient tremblant.

- **Tu ne connais pas mon père, Ace… Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu t'en approches.**

 **-Arrête, je vai-**

 **-Je peux gérer ça tout seul,** me coupe-t-il fermement **.** **Par contre** **, ton soutien me sera d'une grande aide.**

Je secoue la tête, pas vraiment convaincu.

- **Ça ira,** m'assure-t-il.

Il me sourit et je fais de même, plus pour lui faire plaisir que parce que j'en ai envie. Il s'éloigne alors de moi.

- **Ton père m'attend, je devrais y aller.**

 **-Ouais… Pour tes affaires, tu fais quoi ?**

 **-Ah oui…**

Il soupire.

 **-Tu n'as qu'à les garder et je garderai les tiens. Je suis vraiment très à l'aise dans ce pantalon.**

 **-Je l'ai acheté y a même pas un mois,** je l'informe, bougon.

 **-Il me va mieux qu'à toi** , se contente-t-il de dire.

 **-N'importe quoi.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Et je sors avec ça ? Quelle maturité.

 **-C'est bon, ne boude pas, je te le rendrai,** rigole-t-il.

Je pourrais soupirer, lui dire qu'il est bête et que je ne boude pas mais je ne dis rien. Sabo est heureux et c'est tellement beau que je m'en voudrais de gâcher ça.

 **xXx**

Je suis bercé par le mouvement régulier de la voiture qui roule tranquillement jusqu'à chez moi. Baterilla. Je suis parti de chez Roger il y a un peu plus d'une heure maintenant. La moitié du chemin est fait, j'arrive bientôt.

Quand j'ai quitté Sabo, il semblait plus apaisé et prêt à retourner chez lui. Sans doute la présence de Roger le rassurait-il aussi. On n'a pas osé s'embrasser avant de se quitter à cause justement de la présence de Roger. On s'est contenté de se faire un petit signe de la main et puis il est parti.

Chacun retourne chez lui et si pour Sabo ce n'est pas la joie, moi, j'ai hâte. Revoir ma mère, ma chambre, mon quartier, mes amis… C'est comme un retour aux sources. Lors de mon trajet pour venir à Dawn chez mon père, j'avais fait une petite crise et les quelques heures passées en voiture avaient été un calvaire. Là, ça va. Peut-être parce que je suis plus apaisé, moins sur les nerfs et plus en phase avec moi-même.

J'ai aussi arrêté de me voiler la face. J'ai essayé de me suicider mais ça… Je sais que je ne vais pas me mettre à angoisser juste parce que je regarde la porte ni me demander si elle est bien fermée. Enfin, je pense. De toute façon, je ne vais pas tenter le diable et garde les yeux fixés sur le paysage qui défile.

 **-Est-ce que tout va bien ?** me demande le chauffeur de Roger, un peu anxieux.

Je pense qu'il redoute que je pète un câble comme la dernière fois.

 **-Oui. Enfin, ouais, c'est bon.**

Il me jette des petits coups d'œil à travers son rétroviseur intérieur et je me mets à gigoter, un peu mal à l'aise.

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas, y aura pas de problème.**

Aussitôt, il soupire de soulagement et me sourit, visiblement très heureux. Plus détendu, il se permet même de mettre de la musique quand on arrive sur l'autoroute. Il a bon goût en matière de musique et celle-ci finit complètement de me détendre.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, j'arrive enfin en bas de chez moi. Le chauffeur me salue et me souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances.

Portant mon gros sac à bout de bras, je m'approche du bâtiment et sonne à l'interphone.

Toute excitée, ma mère s'empresse de m'ouvrir. Je pousse un bon gros soupir quand je vois toutes les marches que j'ai à monter : ça par contre, ça ne m'avait pas manqué. Quand j'arrive enfin, je transpire comme pas possible et souffle comme un bœuf. Ce sac est vraiment lourd.

Je prends alors quelques secondes pour reprendre ma respiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

 **-Maman, c'est mo…**

Je me fige aussitôt quand je vois un homme dans l'entrée. Il est plutôt grand, les cheveux relevés devant et plaqués derrière, de couleur entre l'orangé et le brun. Il a une barbichette noire ainsi qu'une chemise et un bas de couleur clair. Un foulard jaune vient compléter sa tenue. On reste bloqué quelques secondes pendant lesquelles on ne fait rien d'autre que se dévisager. Reprenant enfin ses esprits, il fait quelques pas vers moi, le visage avenant et le sourire aux lèvres.

- **Bonjour, je su-**

 **-On n'a pas besoin d'assurance. Ni d'assurance décès ni de tout risque ou de je ne sais quoi,** je le coupe immédiatement.

 **-Je ne vends pas d'assurance,** me répond-il, clairement surpris par mes propos. **En fait, je su-**

 **-Bah non, c'est bon, on ne compte pas changer d'opérateur mobile non plus. A moins que vous ayez un truc moins cher que 2€ par mois ?**

 **-Non, désolé,** sourit-il. **Enfin non, je ne suis pas là pour te démarcher,** se reprend-il plus sérieusement.

 **-Bah vous voulez quoi exactement ? On n'a pas besoin de calendrier, peu importe si y a un chat dessus ou si c'est pour les pompier. Vous êtes pas là pour nous arnaqu-**

 **-Ace !**

Ma mère sort de la cuisine en s'essuyant encore les mains, jette son torchon dans les mains de l'homme et vient m'embrasser.

 **-Comme je suis contente de te voir !**

Elle me serre dans ses bras puis s'éloigne un peu. Elle prend mon visage en coupe avant de s'émouvoir du jeune homme que je suis devenu.

 **-Tu ne crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop, maman ? On s'est vu récemment, non ?**

 **-Oui mais ce n'est pas la même chose.**

Elle me sourit et je fais de même. Je reporte alors mon attention sur l'homme toujours présent et je commence à m'énerver devant son insistance à nous vendre je ne sais quoi.

 **-Vous êtes encore là, vous !?**

 **-Eh bien…**

Il se met alors à fixer ma mère, un peu embarrassé.

 **-Ace.**

Elle se rapproche de lui et se racle la gorge. Je sais qu'elle fait ça seulement quand elle est un peu anxieuse et qu'elle veut se donner du courage.

 **-Je te présente Satch. Nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter il y a quelques semaines.**

Je pense qu'elle continue à me parler. En fait, elle le fait certainement car je vois sa bouche bouger et ses joues se colorer. Mais je n'écoute pas. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Cet homme n'a aucune espèce d'intérêt pour moi.

Lundi 20 février 2017

Il semblerait que j'ai grandi pendant ces quelques mois. Allongé de tout mon long sur mon vieux lit, je remarque seulement maintenant que mes pieds dépassent presque. Il serait peut-être temps de le changer. Mais est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?

 **-Tu comptes faire la gueule encore longtemps ?**

J'ignore Zoro qui s'est assis par terre et me fixe de ses yeux vert inquisiteurs. Il ne peut pas comprendre.

 **-Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle n'allait jamais refaire sa vie ? Elle est encore belle et jeune. Je veux dire,** **c'était** **évident qu'elle n'allait pas passer le reste de sa vie avec un chat. Y a que toi pour envisager sérieusement cette solution-là,** souffle-t-il.

 **-Mais tu ne comprends pas, elle aime encore mon père !** je crie presque en me redressant.

Heureusement que ma mère est sortie.

- **Elle n'a rien à faire avec ce Satch** **!**

 **-Ton père s'est déjà remarié,** me rappelle-t-il. **Et j** **e ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu t'énerver quand** **tu l** **'as appris d'ailleurs.**

 **-** **C'est parce que c'est** **pas pareil** **!** **Lui, c'est un connard** **!**

Zoro ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre et allume mon ordi. Je grogne pour la forme car en réalité, je me fous qu'il touche à mes affaires. Y a pas grand-chose ici et je ne suis pas du genre à avoir des secrets ou à vouloir cacher des trucs compromettants.

Je me rallonge et ferme les yeux, le laissant faire ce qu'il a à faire sur internet. C'est vrai que j'agis excessivement. Je veux dire, c'est certain que je ne veux pas que ma mère reste seule toute sa vie mais pas avec… Un autre homme. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était folle amoureuse de Roger dans le temps et qu'aujourd'hui encore, c'était vrai.

J'ai détesté mon géniteur le jour où j'ai compris qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Que ce soit pour ma mère qui continuait inlassablement de l'attendre ou pour moi, son fils qui avait tout simplement besoin de lui. Mais peut-être qu'au fond, j'avais encore l'espoir fou qu'il reviendrait, qu'on pourrait être de nouveau une famille. Après tout, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu…

 _Je fais le vœu que maman, papa et moi soyons toujours ensemble._

Ouais, je me rappelle l'avoir souhaité tellement fort. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne s'est pas réalisé au final… Je me tourne de manière à être de dos par rapport à Zoro. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit ainsi. Penser à ça me rappelle le jour où il est parti.

J'avais 6 ans.

Flash-back

 _Maman m'avait dit de rester dans ma chambre le temps qu'elle parle avec papa mais je_ _n'avais_ _pas_ _écouté_ _. Je n'aimais pas quand ils faisaient ça, qu'ils parlaient de choses importantes sans rien me dire._ _Je me considérais_ _comme grand moi aussi, je voulais savoir. En plus, maman était triste… Ça_ _m'avait fait_ _mal au cœur, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit triste._ _J'avais voulu savoir de quoi il retournait_ _alors je m'étais caché derrière la porte du salon et j'avais écouté._

 _ **-Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé, Rouge**_ _…_

 _Mon papa avait soupiré et_ _ça m'avait paru_ _bizarre. Il ne_ _soupirait_ _jamais d'habitude._

 _ **-J'ai honte d'eux**_ _ **parfois**_ _ **...**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ils m'avaient prévenu de toute façon.**_

 _ **-Ils n'avaient pas le droit…**_

 _Mon papa avait l'air triste_ _lui aussi_ _et ça_ _m'avait angoissé_ _. Normalement, il_ _était_ _fort mon papa. J'avais_ _eu_ _envie de les voir._ _J'aurais voulu_ _leur_ _poser des questions_ _mais_ _j'avais compris_ _que si je le faisais, maman allait me gronder et me dire de retourner dormir._

 _ **-On ne peux pas continuer comme ça, ce n'est pas vivable. Ni pour toi ni pour Ace. Je ne veux pas de ça pour mon fils.**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ?**_

 _ **-Rouge, tu n'as jamais pensé une seule fois à mettre fin à tout ça ? A… nous deux ?**_

 _ **-Jamais. Parce que je t'aime.**_

 _Sa voix_ _avait tremblé._

 _ **-Tu sais bien que je t'aime aussi, que Ace et toi représentez tout pour moi. Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour vous**_ _ **et**_ _ **ça a toujours été comme ça.**_

 _ **-Alors pourquoi ?**_

 _Mon papa n'avait rien dit et_ _j'avais eu_ _très peur_ _tout d'un coup_ _._ _Je n'avais pas compris exactement de quoi ils parlaient._ _Je ne comprenais rien du tout_ _en réalité_ _. Mes parents ne se disputaient_ _pas encore mais je sentais qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'anormal_ _et je ne voulais pas qu'ils continuent._

 _ **-Peut-être parce que c'est dur pour moi de voir la femme que j'aime terminer à l'hôpital à cause des stupidités de ma famille !**_

 _ **-C'était juste une jambe cassée et une très grande fatigue !**_

 _ **-Et ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ?**_ _s'était impatienté mon papa_ _ **. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir, je ne veux pas que ça arrive !**_

 _ **-Alors tu cèdes !**_ _lui avait reproché maman._

 _ **-Alors je te protège !**_ _avait-il contré._

 _ **-Je suis forte, je peux suppo-**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Mais**_ _ **pas moi, Rouge ! Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi ! Vous êtes ma plus grande force et aussi peut-être ma plus grande faiblesse et ça, ils l'ont bien compris.**_

 _ **-Ace…**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pratiquement jamais là… Ça ne changera pas grand-chose pour lui.**_

 _Sa voix_ _avait tremblé également._

 _ **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il va être tellement triste…**_

 _ **-Je pense surtout qu'il va être très en colère contre moi pour avoir fait du mal à sa mère. Pour l'avoir abandonnée…**_

 _Il_ _avait pleuré_ _et moi aussi. Les joues baignées de larmes,_ _j'étais_ _finalement_ _sorti_ _de ma cachette. Ma mère_ _m'avait_ _aussitôt_ _vu_ _et_ _s'était figée_ _alors que mon père, la tête baissée,_ _avait essayé_ _de se reprendre._

 _ **-C'est à cause de moi ?**_ _j'avais demandé en reniflant._

 _ **-Ace, je t'avais dit d'aller dormir !**_

 _ **-C'est parce que j'ai dit à Zoro mon vœu ?**_ _ **Comme je le**_ _ **lui ai dit, il pourra plus jamais se réaliser, c'est ça ?**_

 _ **-Non… Enfin, Ace…**_

 _Ma maman avait regardé mon papa sans savoir quoi dire._ _Alors_ _, mon papa s'était levé et était venu s'accroupir en face de moi._

 _ **-Non, tu n'y es pour rien. D'accord, champion ?**_

 _J'avais fait_ _oui de la tête avant d'essuyer mes larmes._

 _ **-Alors pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Parce que… Je ne peux plus être avec ta mère, tout simplement.**_

 _ **-Mais p-pourquoi ?**_

 _J'avais recommencé_ _à pleurer._

 _ **-Parce que… Je ne… l'aime plus…**_

 _ **-Mais tu as di-**_

 _ **-C'est compliqué, Ace… C'est souvent comme ça avec les adultes...**_

 _ **-Non, j'veux pas !**_

 _J'avais commencé_ _à crier et à le serrer fort avec mes petites mains. Maman et lui_ _avaient essayé_ _de me calmer mais_ _ça n'avait pas fonctionné_ _. Je_ _n'avais_ _pas_ _voulu_ _qu'il parte. J'avais_ _eu_ _mal à la gorge et mes yeux_ _m'avaient brulé_ _mais_ _j'avais continué._

 _ **-Roger…**_

 _Ma mère avait essayé de m'écarter de mon papa mais_ _j'avais résisté_ _de toutes mes forces._

 _-_ _ **Il vaut mieux que tu partes, il ne va jamais se calmer sinon.**_

 _ **-Non, non ! P-papa !**_

 _Mon papa m'avait poussé vers ma maman qui_ _avait tenté_ _de me retenir et doucement, il_ _avait commencé_ _à_ _s'éloigner_ _._

 _ **-Reste ! S'il te plait… M'abandonne pas ! PAPA !**_

 _Il m'avait regardé quelques secondes avant de_ _s'éloigner définitivement_ _._

 _Il était parti._

 _Mon papa était parti._

 _C'était fini…_

 _ **-PAPA !**_

 _J'avais crié encore et encore. J'ai_ _tellement espéré_ _qu'il revienne._

Fin Flash-back

Il n'est jamais revenu. Enfin, si. Quand j'ai eu 12 ans mais c'était déjà trop tard.

 **-Tu comptes te taire encore longtemps ?**

 **-De quoi ?** je fais, surpris.

A vrai dire, j'étais tellement plongé dans mes souvenirs que j'ai oublié que je n'étais pas seul.

 **-Je suis venu pour qu'on parle, Ace. Pas pour t'écouter dormir.**

Il ne me regarde pas mais ne semble pas tant intéressé que ça par les vidéos de chats qu'il visionne. Je pousse un soupir de lassitude et me redresse. Assis sur mon lit, j'observe mon ami.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant d'appeler Zoro. Comme si je ne me rappelais pas que la dernière fois qu'on s'était parlé, on s'était méchamment pris la tête. Faudrait vraiment que je réfléchisse un peu plus, je fais vraiment n'importe quoi des fois…

 **-On a toujours respecté le silence de l'autre. Y a des trucs dont tu veux pas forcément parler et je te force pas à le faire. Ça a constamment été comme ça entre toi et moi. Pourquoi d'un coup tu veux changer les choses ?**

Fatigué d'inlassablement tenir le même discours, je souffle. Zoro ne dit rien pendant quelques instants et ça me perturbe. Je n'arrive pas savoir à quoi il pense ni comment il se sent.

 **-OK.**

Il finit par arrêter sa vidéo et éteint mon ordi. C'est lorsque je le vois remettre ses baskets que je me rends compte qu'il est en train de partir.

 **-Attends, pourquoi tu te barres ? Faut pas prendre la mouche, on peut faire autre chose !**

 **-J'ai pas envie.**

Il ouvre la porte de ma chambre et je me dépêche de le suivre.

 **-Putain, t'es sérieux de t'énerver pour ça ?**

Je lui attrape le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter.

 **-Lâche-moi.**

Il me fusille du regard mais je ne le lâche pas pour autant.

 **-C'est quoi le problème ?** j'insiste.

Sa mâchoire se contracte sous la colère et je commence à m'inquiéter.

- **Parle-moi…**

Il fait alors quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il se dégage de mon emprise et me repousse violemment, si bien que je tombe par terre assez lourdement. Il me regarde alors de haut sans faire le moindre geste pour m'aider.

 **-Est-ce que toi et moi, on est encore amis ?** me lance-t-il alors.

 **-Mais** **bien sûr** **! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…**

D'un seul coup, toute ma colère a disparu. Ne reste que la peur de l'abandon. Je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire.

 **-Vraiment ?**

J'opine du chef, voulant à tout prix le rassurer.

 **-Et tu comptais me dire quand que t'avais essayé de te suicider ?**

Je sens ma respiration se bloquer et, complétement pris au dépourvu, je n'arrive pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Je reste juste par terre, à regarder mon ami se rendre compte combien je suis lâche et combien je lui ai menti. Longtemps et sans scrupule.

Soudain, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre, laissant ma mère entrer avec des sacs de courses. Zoro finit par détourner le regard et passe à côté d'elle sans même la saluer. Surprise, elle l'appelle mais il ne répond pas et continue son chemin. Elle me voit ensuite par terre et accourt vers moi.

 **-Ace, est-ce que ça va ?**

Elle m'aide à me relever même si au fond, je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin **.**

 **-Tu t'es disputé avec Zoro ?**

 **-Non, c'est bon…**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est pas-**

 **-Maman,** je la coupe un peu froidement. **Tu l'as dit à Zoro ?**

 **-Bien sûr que non.**

Sa voix est douce. Elle sent mon mal être, mon angoisse, et essaye de m'apaiser.

 **-Ace, calme-toi, d'accord ? Ça va aller...**

 **-Comment il sait alors ?!**

Je n'arrive pas à me détendre. Je suis trop perturbé par ce qu'il s'est passé.

- **C'est Law ?**

Cette idée m'est insupportable. Law ne m'aurait jamais fait ça. Non, je ne peux pas le croire !

 **-Mais non… Je suis sûr que jusqu'à ce que tu viennes, il ne savait rien. Je l'aurais vu sinon. Je le connais bien.**

Ma mère est soudainement silencieuse. Les sourcils froncés, elle semble réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. Je connais Zoro depuis la maternelle, ma mère le connaît depuis aussi longtemps que moi et je sais qu'elle aurait remarqué quelque chose. Et puis, sans que je m'y attende, l'expression de son visage change.

 **-Oh, non… Non !**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ?**

 **-Il est venu** **ici** **la veille de ton arrivée. On** **s'est** **croisé sur la route et comme j'étais chargée, il s'est proposé pour m'aider.**

Elle soupire.

 **-Pour le remercier, je lui ai offert à boire. A un moment, je me suis absentée pour ranger quelques trucs** **et** **quand je suis revenue, il a dit qu'il partait. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça bizarre, je l'ai juste salué et j'ai continué ce que je faisais. Et puis, avant de me coucher, j'ai regardé mon portable. J'avais** **reçu** **un message de Law qui me disait de faire attention** **à toi et me prévenant** **que les personnes suicidaires** **demeurent très fragiles un long moment après leur passage à l'acte** **… Oh, je suis désolée, Ace !**

Il a vu le message de Law pour ma mère, tout simplement. Ce n'est de la faute de personne finalement. Je fais juste face à mes conneries. Si j'avais été sincère dès le départ avec lui, jamais ce ne serait arrivé.

 **-Ce n'est pas grave, maman. C'est pas ta faute...**

Ce que je dis ne semble pas la soulager. Elle se sent coupable alors qu'elle ne devrait pas.

- **Je suis fatigué, je vais dormir un peu.**

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et pars m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Un peu ailleurs, je retourne m'allonger sur mon lit et rabats ma couverture sur moi. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, dégouté de ce que je suis, de ce que je fais.

Ma mère frappe à ma porte mais je l'ignore. Pourquoi ça se passe comme ça ? J'étais pourtant si heureux de revenir ici mais depuis que je suis là, tout va de travers. J'apprends que ma mère a rencontré un autre homme, que Zoro sait pour ma tentative de suicide…

 **-Ace, ne reste pas seul, s'il te plait.**

Elle frappe une nouvelle fois à ma porte.

- **Ace, parle-moi, je t'en prie. Ace !**

Elle continue à frapper mais je reste sourd à ses supplications.

- **Tu veux rester seul ? D'accord. Je vais rester là** **alors** **. Au cas où.**

Je l'entends bouger de l'autre côté et comme elle ne parle plus, je décide de continuer à me morfondre : c'est ce que je fais de mieux.

La fatigue me prend d'un coup et je finis par m'endormir dans le silence angoissant de ma chambre. Je ne m'endors que quelques minutes à peine mais j'ai le temps de me revoir me mettre le pistolet de Roger sur la tempe. Et d'appuyer. Et bien sûr, je revois une fois de plus les yeux de Makino alors qu'elle se fait violer. Toujours les mêmes choses, encore et encore.

Quand j'émerge, j'entends ma mère me parler à nouveau. Peut-être même le fait-elle depuis longtemps.

 **-Tu sais, j'ai accepté la proposition de Roger. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà vu mon peut-être futur employeur,** **il est** **très sympathique. J'ai passé un entretien d'embauche qui s'est plutôt bien passé, il avait l'air content. On a ensuite parlé du poste et de comment ça allait se passer. Je suis très optimiste, tu sais ! Oh, mon Dieu, j'espère que ça va marcher comme ça je pourrais arrêter les ménages et faire du piano ! Et apprendre à des élèves à en jouer ! Le piano m'a beaucoup manqué pendant toutes ces années…**

La douce voix de ma mère me berce et, plus apaisé, je l'écoute me parler d'elle, de sa passion et de notre future vie. De tout ce qu'on pourrait s'offrir avec son premier chèque. Elle me parle ensuite de moi. Elle me dit combien elle m'aime et je m'endors sur ces paroles qui me réconfortent plus qu'autre chose.

Cette fois-ci, je m'endors du sommeil du juste.

Mardi 21 février 2017

L'appartement de Law est loin d'être petit contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser du lieu de vie d'un étudiant. C'est toujours bien rangé et propre. Par contre, la décoration est vraiment minimaliste. A part son Nodachi accroché au mur de sa chambre et quelques photos, il n'y a rien de personnel. Ce n'est pas moche pour autant mais ça en est presque froid. Law dit qu'il se sent bien ainsi et que de toute façon, la décoration intérieure n'est pas trop son fort. C'était plus un atout de Jewerly et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là…

Assis sur le canapé du salon, la télé éteinte et la radio allumée sur des musiques modernes, on fume des cigarettes. Et bien sûr, les bouteilles d'alcool s'enchainent. Je vais sûrement rester dormir ici. Si ma mère me voit dans cet état, c'est sûr que ça va pas lui plaire.

Quand je suis arrivé chez lui il y a un peu plus d'une heure, Law était en train de réviser et à voir sa tête, il devait y être depuis un bon petit moment. Je suis donc arrivé à point nommé. Il avait clairement besoin d'une pause.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'passe avec Zoro ?** me demande mon ami en s'ouvrant une nouvelle bouteille de bière.

Je tire sur ma cigarette et laisse tomber ma tête sur le dossier du canapé.

 **-Il sait, voilà c'qui s'passe.**

Law suspend son geste quelques secondes avant de porter le goulot à sa bouche et d'en boire une longue gorgée.

 **-Comment ?**

 **-Vraiment de la pire des façons…**

Je soupire et ferme les yeux **.**

 **-Il a vu le message que tu as envoyé à ma mère, c'est tout. Quelle merde…**

Ma cigarette toujours à la main, je me sers un verre de cognac et le vide cul sec. Je me prends alors la tête entre les mains sans faire attention à ma cigarette et mes cheveux.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit alors ?**

 **-Rien. J'ai même pas su répondre tellement ça m'a pris au dépourvu.**

 **-Tu l'as rappelé ?**

 **-Non, j'ai pas osé,** j'avoue piteusement.

 **-Pourquoi ?** me demande-t-il, surpris.

Je me contente de hausser les épaules, un peu défaitiste. Franchement, je n'en sais rien.

- **T'avais pas envie de lui expliquer, c'est ça ?**

Il secoue la tête devant mon silence, peut-être un peu déçu.

Il sort alors un paquet de feuilles et un autre d'herbe de sa poche pour se faire un roulé. Ses gestes sont très précis et je me demande s'il a l'habitude de faire ça. Il le referme ensuite, l'allume et tire une taffe. Je remarque tout de suite que l'odeur est différente. Un joint. Je termine rapidement ma cigarette et me mets alors à fixer le paquet qu'il vient d'utiliser sur la table.

 **-J'peux m'en faire un ?**

Law me regarde, les sourcils froncés. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours dit que je ne voulais pas de cette merde.

 **-Si c'est juste pour essay-**

 **-Non.**

A la base, j'ai toujours refusé d'en consommer parce que c'est illégal. Ça l'est toujours, donc c'est mal et ma mère avait assez de choses à me reprocher comme ça. J'étais même sûr que si je le faisais, elle ne me le pardonnerait pas. Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir. Je dois dire que j'avais peur aussi d'en devenir dépendant. Je n'avais pas vraiment de raison d'en fumer, à part peut-être pour me faire du mal.

J'ai commencé à fumer des cigarettes vers 14 ans parce que je voulais juste me rebeller. Je faisais n'importe quoi à cette époque de toute façon. Boire, c'était pour oublier que ma vie était pitoyable et qu'elle n'irait sans doute jamais mieux.

Mais maintenant, les choses ont changé. Ce n'est pas pour me faire du mal, c'est juste pour fumer sans raison particulière. Pour voir aussi quel effet ça aura sur moi. Est-ce que je me sentirais bien ? J'espère en tout cas. Je sais pourtant que je ferai du mal à ma mère et ça me tue de le dire mais ce n'est pas un argument qui pourra m'arrêter cette fois. Je n'arrive pas à digérer le fait qu'elle ait rencontré un autre homme.

 **-Juste une taffe.**

Il me tend le joint et sans hésiter, je tire une taffe. Mais j'ai à peine fini que Law me le reprend pour le remettre à sa bouche.

 **-Hé, c'est comme si on venait de s'embrasser, non ?** je lui lance, amusé.

Il me jette à peine un coup d'œil après ma remarque.

 **-Espèce d'abruti.**

Je ne dis rien et me contrôle pour ne pas rigoler.

 **-Tu devrais vraiment parler avec Zoro, peu importe combien c'est dur.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Il a droit de savoir.**

 **-…Je sais.**

Il me regarde pour être sûr que j'ai bien compris et surtout que je suis honnête puis soupire.

 **-Il s'est fait viré.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Zoro. Il s'est fait viré du lycée pendant une semaine juste avant les vacances.**

 **-Hein ? Mais pourquoi !?**

Je suis complètement choqué. En plus, Zoro ne m'a rien dit !

 **-Il s'est accroché avec un prof.**

 **-T'es sérieux…?**

 **-Ouais. Il s'est aussi séparé de son mec.**

Je reste bouche bée devant ses révélations. J'ai juste l'impression de tomber des nues.

- **Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi il t'a rien dit ?**

Je sers les poings et me mords la lèvre inférieure, énervé. Law pousse un long soupir de lassitude.

 **-Parce qu'il n'y voit pas l'intérêt, tout simplement.**

 **-Comment ça, i-**

 **-Tu t'es jamais intéressé à sa relation avec ce gars, Ace. Tu sais même pas comment il s'appelle.**

Je baisse la tête, honteux.

- **En fait, c'est comme pour ta mère. Tu juges que cette relation n'a pas d'importance, que le gars en question ne t'intéresse pas et tu fais comme s'il n'existait pas en espérant qu'il disparaisse très vite de ta vie et de celle de tes proches. T'es un peu trop possessif, mon gars.** **J'te dis ça** **pour ton bien. Tu te rends pas compte que ces personnes auxquelles tu tiens ont besoin d'autre chose que** **de** **toi. Tu ne peux pas** **tout** **leur donner. Elles ont le droit d'aimer d'autres personnes.**

 **-Zoro s'en foutait de ce gars ! Et pour ce Satch, ça ne va pas du-**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?** me défie-t-il.

Il recommence. Je déteste quand il fait ça, comme s'il savait tout !

 **-Zoro et toi êtes pareils. Vous aimez être un peu seuls, affronter vos problèmes par vous-même mais en même temps, vous êtes amis et vous aimez passer du temps ensemble et parler. C'est assez paradoxal, non ? Le truc, c'est que lui a bien compris qu'il y** **a** **certaines choses qu'il** **peut garder pour lui** **et d'autres non. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Écoute, Ace, je ne suis pas là pour te faire la leço-**

 **-Ah bon** **?** **Parce qu'on dirait.**

Il esquisse un sourire, pas du tout gêné.

 **-Zoro est blessé et ça peut se comprendre. Surtout que ça ne va pas fort pour lui en ce moment.**

 **-C'est bon, j'ai compris,** je râle alors.

 **-Non, justement, tu ne comprends pas,** s'agace-t-il. **Que ce soit pour ta mère, ton père ou même Zoro, le problème est toujours le même et les choses ne pourront changer que quand tu auras enfin compris, Ace !**

 **-Compris quoi ?** je demande alors, de plus en plus intrigué.

 **-Que malgré tous tes efforts, tu ne seras jamais suffisant.** **De toute façon** **,** **ce n'est pas vivable** **de te** **convaincre** **que le bonheur de toutes ces personnes ne dépend que de toi seul.**

Dire que ses mots ne me font pas mal serait très clairement mentir. Toute ma vie, c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé. Pour moi, mon père est parti parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas assez pour rester et que je n'étais pas assez pour lui, il avait besoin d'autre chose. Pour ma mère aussi, c'est pareil. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier Roger parce que je n'étais pas suffisant à son bonheur. Je lui en voulais aussi d'arriver encore à l'aimer alors que moi, j'en étais incapable.

Et pour Zoro… On a toujours été tous les deux et on était très bien comme ça. Je me dégoute de le penser mais ça m'énervait qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un. Je me disais que cette personne allait très certainement nous séparer. Ouais, ça m'énervait. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de lui alors que j'étais là ?

Je me fais vraiment l'effet d'être un connard égocentrique.

Oui, ces mots me blessent mais en même temps, je sais que Law a raison.

 **-Jewerly m'a envoyé un message hier,** m'informe alors mon ami.

Je sais qu'il change de sujet exprès. Il ne veut pas que je me morfonde et je lui en suis reconnaissant. J'accepte donc avec plaisir de rentrer dans son jeu.

 **-Elle voulait quoi ?**

 **-Que je lui donne une nouvelle chance,** souffle-t-il.

 **-Bien évidemment,** je lance, amer. **Je l'ai vue à Dawn** **, tu sais.**

Law fronce les sourcils.

- **Elle était là pour un stage ou un truc comme ça,** je lui explique alors. **Elle voulait que je te parle, que je t'incite à lui laisser une deuxième chance...**

 **-Et c'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

Je gigote sur place, un peu perturbé par sa question. J'avise la bouteille de vodka et décide de m'en servir un verre. Après quelques secondes de questionnement, j'en sers un aussi à Law. Me mêler de ça n'est pas une bonne idée, surtout que je suis plutôt d'avis qu'il tourne la page. Mais je sais aussi que Law tient beaucoup à elle, qu'il l'aime et que justement, tourner la page ne sera pas simple. Je pense que Jewerly n'a pas besoin de moi pour le faire craquer. Avec du temps, il sera capable de retourner auprès d'elle.

 **-Le mec avec qui elle t'a trompé, je sais qui c'est.**

J'ignore volontairement sa question. Je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre d'intervenir mais je pense qu'il est normal que Law connaisse toute l'histoire. Après seulement, il pourra prendre une décision. Et si possible, la bonne.

 **-C'est Eustass Kidd, un pote d'Impel Down. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas du tout cherché à se taper Jewerly. Bon après, il a pas dit non,** j'ajoute rapidement devant son froncement de sourcils. **D'après lui, c'est elle qui l'a chauffé et qui a tenu à ce qu'ils se filment.**

 **-Qui te dit qu'il ne t'a pas menti ?**

Sa voix est grave, signe que la colère ne va pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez.

 **-Rien,** j'avoue alors. **Mais je ne vois pas quel intérêt il aurait eu à me mentir.**

Law grogne, agacé. Avec des gestes maladroits, il se resserre un verre avant de se rouler un autre joint.

 **-Et Jewerly, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ?**

 **-Qu'elle avait fait une connerie. Elle avait bu, quoi.**

Je soupire avant de reprendre.

- **Elle m'a fait de la peine, tu sais…**

Law s'arrête quelques secondes et j'en profite pour lui prendre sa merde. Il se prend la tête dans les mains, attristé par mes révélations et j'en profite alors pour ranger toutes les bouteilles d'alcool. On a assez bu comme ça.

 **-Tu devrais l'appeler. Voir si elle a autre chose à te dire que '' j'avais bu ''. Si tu ne le fais pas, je pense que tu le regretteras. Quant à moi… Je vais parler à Zoro.**

Mercredi 22 Février 2017

 **-Quelle chance tu as de pouvoir me voir même pendant les vacances !** s'enthousiasme le Dr César sur son fauteuil en cuir.

Son éternel sourire insolent aux lèvres, il me fixe avec de grands yeux. Sur ses genoux reposent son calepin et son stylo qui attendent juste de noter tous les trucs bizarres que je pourrais dire.

Malgré la distance, Roger a envoyé son chauffeur pour me faire faire l'aller-retour. Ces séances ne sont pas négligeables étant donné ce que j'ai voulu faire et je n'ai pas trop rechigné.

 **-En plus, je vois à ton visage que tu es très heureux de me voir !**

 **-Non… Enf-**

 **-Bien ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de quelque chose de très important pour ton bien ainsi que ton rétablissement. Donc… Roulement de tambour !**

Il tape des pieds en rigolant, se fichant complètement de m'avoir coupé la parole. Il m'énerve.

- **Tes parents !**

Je me fige sur mon fauteuil, pas très emballé par l'idée.

- **J'aimerais aussi voir comment ça se passe depuis ta TS. J'espère que tes antidépresseurs sont efficaces.**

 **-J'ai pas envie de me trancher les veines si c'est ça que vous vous demandez.**

 **-Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord, tes parents. On va commencer par ta mère, c'est encore le plus simple. Quoique… Comment définirais-tu ta relation avec elle ?**

 **-Je peux pas vraiment dire que c'est la relation basique mère/fils. On a toujours été que tous les deux et du coup, on a pris soin** **l'un** **de l'autre. On est très proche même si on n'a pas toujours réussi à se comprendre.**

 **-Ton père était l'un des sujets épineux ?**

 **-Oui.**

Comme je m'y attendais, il en prend note dans son calepin puis me fait signe de développer.

- **Quand Roger est parti, j'étais encore petit donc j'avais pas tout compris. J'étais juste triste de ne plus avoir de père, surtout que jusqu'à mes douze ans, il n'est jamais venu me voir une seule fois. Dans le même temps, je voyais ma mère faire semblant d'aller bien et se tuer à la tâche pour m'offrir une vie convenable. Elle se privait de tout et passait son temps à me gâter. Mais… Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle faisait qui me faisait de la peine et qui m'énervait aussi beaucoup.**

 **-Oh… Quoi donc ?**

 **-Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de Roger. Du temps où on était encore une famille. Maintenant, je sais qu'elle le faisait pour** **ne** **pas que j'oublie tous les bons moments, que je l'oublie lui. Mais moi, je voyais juste qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tourner la page. Elle se faisait du mal et elle m'en faisait aussi en n'arrêtant pas de parler de cet homme qui ne nous aimait pas assez pour nous choisir.**

 **-C'est comme ça que tu le vois ? Un abandon par manque d'amour ?**

 **-Ou de courage, je ne sais pas.**

J'étouffe un petit rire amer.

 **-Bon, maintenant que j'ai grandi, je sais qu'il est parti sous la pression de sa famille mais…**

 **-Ce départ a quand même détruit le petit garçon que tu étais ?**

Il hoche la tête, compatissant. Je décide de ne pas répondre à sa question.

 **-Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ma mère. Elle l'aimait encore alors que moi, je ne ressentais que de la colère pour lui. Elle n'avait l'air heureuse que quand elle parlait de lui. J'avais beau faire des efforts pour lui faire plaisir…**

 **-Rien ne valait ce bon vieux Roger pour lui** **redonner** **le sourire, c'est ça ?**

Il se met alors à écrire et un sourire prend place sur ses lèvres.

 **-J'avais l'impression de ne pas être assez pour elle. J'ai compris aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Je n'étais pas assez pour elle** **parce qu'elle** **avait besoin d'autre chose que son fils ne pouvait pas lui donner.**

 **-Quoi donc ?**

 **-J'en sais rien, moi. Des trucs qu'une femme n'a pas forcément envie de faire avec son fils, je suppose. Sortir, découvrir de nouvelles choses, s'amuser,** **retrouver** **l'amour…**

 **-Pourquoi** **ne** **l'avoir compris que maintenant ?** me demande-t-il, curieux.

 **-Parce qu'elle a rencontré un homme.**

 **-Oh… Oh ! OH !**

Il entre en transe et écrit des lignes et des lignes sur son calepin. Il se lèche frénétiquement les lèvres et ses yeux semblent briller de malice. Cette vision ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Quel type bizarre !

 **-Peux-tu m'en dire plus à ce sujet ?**

 **-Pas vraiment. Je sais rien de cette histoire à part que c'est récent et qu'il s'appelle Satch.**

 **-Très bien.**

Soudain, ses sourcils se froncent et il se met à mâchouiller son stylo. Ses yeux sont fixés sur ses notes. Je soupire et me mets une fois de plus à observer la décoration du lieu. Le tableau de la fille aux veines tranchées est là, accroché au mur. Il me met toujours autant mal à l'aise, surtout quand je pense que moi aussi je suis passé par là…

Les volets électriques sont à demi ouverts, laissant passer quelques rayons du soleil. On est en plein milieu de l'après-midi et il fait assez beau dehors, c'est plutôt plaisant. Je me rappelle qu'avant, quand je venais ici, je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise. Renfermé, je voulais juste partir au plus vite. Maintenant… Ça va mieux. Je ne dirais pas que j'attends le mercredi avec impatience mais je peux dire sans honte que ces séances me font du bien.

 **-Et ton père dans cette histoire ? Le détestes-tu vraiment ou alors tu agis comme ça parce que tu as peur de l'aimer à nouveau ?**

 **-Je le déteste vraiment.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

Il hausse son sourcil droit et me regarde de manière à me dire ''C'est vrai, ce mensonge ? ».

 **-Vraiment,** j'insiste alors.

 **-Je pense que tu détestes plus ton père par habitude et par rancune que réellement par envie. Tu n'oublies pas que tu as aimé cet homme, que tu l'as respecté. Il a même été ton héros à une époque mais il t'a aussi trahi et pour ne pas l'oublier, tu t'obliges à le haïr.**

 **-Pfff… N'importe quoi…**

 **-Dis-moi, Ace.**

Il se penche sur son fauteuil et je sais que quand il fait ça, c'est qu'il va rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

-A **rrives-tu facilement à dire '' je t'aime '' ?**

 **-Plus ou moins.**

Le Dr César me regarde avec insistance, me faisant avaler avec difficulté ma salive.

 **-Pas vraiment, en fait. Mais je le montre quand même ! Et puis, je l'ai dit à la personne avec qui je sors,** je rajoute alors, ne voulant pas qu'il pense que je suis un handicapé des sentiments.

 **-Je vois. Et avant, quand tu étais petit ?**

 **-** **Ouais, je le disais.**

 **-Tu le disais à ton père aussi ?**

J'acquiesce même si je ne suis pas très fier de moi.

 **-Ça prouve que petit, tu as été habitué à entendre ce mot. Les personnes qui ne sont pas habituées à entendre ce mot ou à se l'entendre dire ont beaucoup de mal plus tard à le dire ou alors à l'exprimer. J'ai une hypothèse, vois-tu.**

 **-Si c'est encore le même genre de théorie que pour l'homosexualité de mon ami, je pense que je vais m'en passer.**

 **-Non.**

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

 **-D'après moi, le départ de ton père a créé une cassure en toi. Il est parti alors qu'il te disait t'aimer. Tu n'as plus vraiment confiance en ce mot, tu en as même peur. C'est bien que tu aies réussi à le dire à la personne que tu aimes mais à mon avis, tu ne recommenceras pas de sitôt.**

 **-Bah maintenant que je** **le** **lui ai dit une fois, c'est bon, non ?** je demande, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me parle de le redire encore une fois à Sabo. **Il sait, pas besoin de le répéter,** je souffle alors.

Le Dr César rigole et note quelque chose sur son calepin.

 **-Je pense que si tu arrives à pardonner à ton père, tu te sentiras mieux. Tu ne pourras jamais avancer si tu n'es pas en paix avec toi-même et ça ne pourra arriver que si tu arrives à pardonner à ton père.**

 **xXx**

Je sors tout juste du cabinet du Dr César. Cette séance m'a assez retourné. Parler à mon père, à Zoro, ça fait beaucoup de choses à faire et pour moi qui ne suis pas habitué à me confier, ça va être dur.

Je m'arrête soudainement en voyant mon père et Luffy sur le parking. Ils discutent avec le chauffeur qui est censé me ramener à Baterilla pour continuer mes vacances. Luffy est le premier à me voir. Tout sourire, il court sauter dans mes bras.

 **-Ace !**

 **-Eh bien ! Je me demande bien comment tu peux être aussi lourd en étant aussi fin,** je marmonne en le redéposant par terre.

 **-C'est parce que je mange beaucoup ! J'ai un estomac élastique**! rigole-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et esquisse un mince sourire, amusé par ce qu'il me raconte.

 **-Ça va ?**

 **-Ouais ! J'ai été à la patinoire avec Usopp et Kaya ! C'était cool même si j'ai fait que tomber !**

Il rigole encore.

 **-J'espère qu'au moins à la fin, tu** **ne** **tombais plus ?**

 **-Ouais, je patine trop bien maintenant ! Je suis sûr que je suis même plus rapide que toi !**

 **-Je pense pas.**

 **-On fera la course quand tu reviendras comme ça tu verras comment je suis trop fort !**

 **-Si tu veux mais t'as intérêt à bien t'entrainer sinon tu vas même pas pouvoir me suivre !**

Je souris alors que Luffy râle et me répète qu'il a fait beaucoup de progrès et qu'il a même développé une technique infaillible. Il pourra dire tout ce qu'il veut, c'est pas un novice qui a patiné deux heures dans sa vie qui va pouvoir me battre.

 **-Bonjour, Ace,** me salue gaiement mon géniteur.

 **-Bonjour,** je réponds poliment.

Il me fixe, un sourire aux lèvres et un peu perturbé par son regard si brillant, je détourne les yeux.

 **-Tu manquais à Luffy. Il voulait venir te voir pendant que tu étais encore là.**

Il se racle la gorge, sans doute un peu mal à l'aise.

 **-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?**

 **-Non, enfin… Y a pas de problème. Ça me fait plaisir de le voir aussi.**

 **-Et ça se passe bien chez Rouge ?**

Je pense immédiatement à Satch, l'homme que ma mère s'est mise à fréquenter. Quand j'y repense, je ne vois pas du tout ce que ma mère trouve à cet homme. Il est si différent de Roger. Tout les oppose, en passant de leur couleur de cheveux au contenu de leur compte en banque…

A voir sa tête, il ne semble pas savoir que ma mère est en train de le remplacer. Je me demande si je devrais lui dire. Après tout, il a le droit de savoir, non ? Ou pas… Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble et que lui l'a remplacée. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Rien, très certainement…

 **-Ouais… Ça fait juste bizarre. Je pense que c'est parce que je m'suis habitué à vivre à Dawn. Mais bon, ça fait du bien de revoir maman.**

Roger sourit, attendri par mes mots. Il fait alors quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il me prend dans ses bras. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes mais ça suffit à me perturber. Luffy me prend aussi dans ses bras et me serre très fort pour me dire au revoir. Notre entrevue n'a pas duré longtemps. Je dois partir. J'ai de la route à faire.

Alors que je suis installé sur la banquette arrière d'une des voitures de fonction de mon père, quelque chose me traverse l'esprit.

C'est la première fois que mon père et moi nous parlons ainsi. Juste simplement… Presque comme un père et son fils.

Vendredi 24 Février 2017

L'odeur de transpiration et de l'effort physique est la première chose que je sens quand je rendre dans le dojo de Koshiro. J'entends également les bruits de pas sur le tatami et les cris et grognements dus à la rudesse de l'entrainement. Le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas gêner l'entrainement de l'après-midi, j'entre dans la salle après avoir enlevé mes baskets à l'entrée.

Les élèves, appliqués à leurs tâches, continuent de pratiquer. Koshiro me voit et me salue d'un discret coup de tête. Je fais de même, un peu intimidé par l'atmosphère de la salle. Sur la pointe des pieds, je vais m'asseoir sur un des bancs présents sur le côté droit de la pièce. Mes yeux scrutent les environs et très vite, je tombe sur les cheveux verts de Zoro. Il est très impressionnant dans son espèce de kimono vert, les muscles bandés sous l'effort, le visage dur, concentré sur ses mouvements. Je le trouve incroyable. J'ai toujours aimé le voir s'entrainer. Je trouve ça tellement fort, presque au-dessus de tout.

Koshiro tape dans ses mains pour indiquer le changement d'exercice et comme de bons soldats, les élèves s'exécutent à une vitesse hallucinante. Je reste là, à les regarder pendant presque une heure en silence, subjuguer par leurs techniques aux sabres, leurs mouvements et les cris rauques qui sortent du plus profond de leur cœur.

Tellement pris par le spectacle qui m'est offert, je sursaute légèrement quand Koshiro tape dans ses mains pour annoncer la fin de l'entrainement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Zoro m'aperçoit. Il était tellement pris par le maniement de ses sabres qu'il ne m'avait même pas vu. Les sourcils froncés à cause de l'étonnement, il s'avance vers moi.

 **-Hé,** me lance-t-il, sur ses gardes.

 **-Hé… Ça va ?**

 **-Ouais.**

Il s'essuie le front, regarde les autres ranger avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

 **-Tu voulais quelque chose ?**

 **-J'voulais te parler,** je l'informe en me levant.

Il soupire puis hésite longuement avant de me répondre.

 **-OK.** **Donne-moi** **quelques minutes, le temps que je range et prenne une douche.**

 **-Pas de problème,** je fais en posant de nouveau mes fesses sur le banc.

Il hoche la tête et s'éloigne pour aller ranger la salle. Koshiro vient me voir quelques secondes plus tard pour me proposer à boire mais je refuse poliment. Je ne veux pas qu'il se dérange pour moi. Il me laisse alors attendre tranquillement mon ami et va discuter avec certains élèves. Petit à petit, la pièce se vide et j'entends le bruit des douches, signe que la plupart des membres du dojo ont investi les vestiaires.

Je m'occupe comme je peux en attendant Zoro. Les VDM sont une occupation comme une autre. Le temps passe vite et je n'entends Zoro que lorsqu'il s'assoit à mes côtés. Je m'empresse de ranger mon portable et me racle la gorge. J'ai déjà un peu réfléchi à ce que j'allais dire. Pourtant, quand j'ouvre la bouche, ce qui en sort n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu.

 **-Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu t'étais fait virer du lycée ?**

 **-J'en voyais pas l'intérêt.**

Ça m'énerve de voir que Law avait raison. Une fois de plus.

 **-Je suis donc si pitoyable que ça en tant qu'ami ?** je lui demande amèrement.

 **-Pas la peine de te faire du mouron pour ça, c'est un truc sans importance.**

Je secoue la tête, en désaccord avec lui.

 **-Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas venu que pour me demander ça ?** me lance-t-il.

 **-Non, t'inquiète pas…**

J'observe la salle principale du dojo et suis heureux de constater qu'elle est vide.

- **Tu sais, pour ma… Pour ce que j'ai essayé de faire. J'suis désolé que tu l'aies appris comme ça.**

Je fais une pause et observe le visage de mon ami.

 **-Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai fait ça** **et à** **vrai dire, moi-même je ne sais pas.** **J'étais** **fatigué de tout, j'avais mal aussi. J'avais juste l'impression de ne servir à rien et de faire du mal à tout le monde. J'étais plus bas que terre...**

Je soupire et me mets à gratter l'intérieur de mon poignet gauche.

 **-Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment pour ça ou** **est-ce** **j'suis juste un pauvre mec trop faible pour accepter d'avancer ?**

Je reste silencieux et je sens qu'à côté de moi, Zoro est concentré sur mes paroles, sur ce que je lui dis. Sur mon aveu de faiblesse. Il se pose des questions.

 **-La vérité, Zoro, c'est que je suis malade et** **que** **je ne sais pas si ça ira mieux un jour…**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **-Ouais…**

Il regarde son sac et sans rien ajouter d'autre, commence à s'éloigner. Pourtant, il s'arrête soudainement et se plie presque en deux. J'accours aussitôt vers lui et l'aide à se relever.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Tu as mal quelque part ?** je demande, complètement paniqué.

 **-No-non, c'est rien…**

 **-Arrête de mentir, tu n'arrives même pas à te tenir debout !**

Ses yeux sont vitreux et il transpire légèrement. Son souffle est saccadé et je vois à son visage qu'il n'a qu'une seule envie, c'est se tordre de douleur.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?**

Je n'attends même pas sa réponse et cherche du regard une personne qui pourrait nous aider. Malheureusement, il ne semble pas de mon avis et me tire brusquement par le col de ma veste.

 **-Tais-toi.**

Il me fusille du regard.

- **Aide m-moi juste… à partir. Faut aussi que j'aille pa-payer…**

 **-Tu dois voir un médecin ! Je t'emmène à l'hôpital,** je décide alors.

 **-Non ! Hum… Bor-del !**

Il prend une grande inspiration.

- **Je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital !**

* * *

Hey! Me revoilà avec un pov de Ace assez intense! Alors ça vous a plu?

Non? Si?

Il retourne enfin chez lui pour la première fois depuis le début de l'histoire et il apprend des choses qui ne lui font pas forcément très plaisir. Rouge et Satch vous vous y attendiez? Moi pas, j'arrive encore à me surprendre. En tout cas avec ce chapitre vous avez pu retrouver un peu Law et Zoro.

Merci d'avoir lu!

Prochain chapitre le Mercredi 24 Mai 2017.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les "ils vécurent heureux" n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Blue0, Airi-chan787 et a Guest pour leurs commentaires ainsi que pour la mise en alerte et favoris de l'histoire.

Réponse au commentaire :

Guest : _Hey !_

 _C'est sympa de laisser une review sur cette fic surtout si tu n'as pas l'habitude, je me sens presque privilégié du coup !_

 _Il faut laisser un peu de suspense à la fin laisser le lecteur sur sa faim en quelque sorte, justement c'est comme ça qu'on lui donne envie de continuer. J'essaie de faire en sorte d monter en grade petit à petit dans mes chapitres, il ne faut pas que ça devienne un peu insipide ou lassant, je veux endormir personne. Au final mais personnages ont tellement de problème que ça passe tout seul._

 _Chacun de mes personnages ont été pensés d'une manière bien spécifique, je me suis inspiré de certains élément de ma vie personnel pour certains choses mais surtout du manga, En regardant bien on peut voir la douleur que cache chaque personnage. Dans le manga Ace déteste son père et à cause de ces origines à peur de ne pas être aimé, il n'y a qu'à le voir à la fin qui avant de mourir remercie Luffy de l'avoir aimé. J'ai juste essayé de retranscrire ce mal être dans un UA moderne. Je pense que c'est ce qui fait que ces personnages soient attachant et que certaines personnes s'y retrouvent._

 _Je pense que pour s'en sortir il faut déjà avoir la volonté de le vouloir et ça ce n'est pas toujours facile. Ace à de la chance d'avoir des amis aussi impliqués auprès de lui. Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'entendre certaines choses mais c'est à ça que sert les amis, il y a des choses que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde on ne peut pas faire seul, on a besoin de quelqu'un pour nous ouvrir les yeux, Ace est chanceux sur ce point-là. J'espère que ma fic est à la hauteur de tes espérances et que tu réussiras à t'en sortir. T'a review m'a fait plaisir ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que les gens pensent de son travail et puis parler avec ceux qui me lisent, savoir ce qu'ils ressentent en lisant cette histoire._

 _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter !_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée_ _s_ _..._

 _._

Chapitre 17

.

« La personne qui rit, parle beaucoup et qui paraît vraiment heureuse peut aussi être celle qui le soir, s'endort en pleurant…»

Inconnu

Sabo

* * *

Samedi 25 Février 2017

 **-Allez ! Bougez-vous un peu** ! râle notre coach depuis le banc de touche.

Les yeux rivés sur le panier adverse, je ne quitte pas mon objectif de vue. On a 10 points de retard et il nous reste encore 6 minutes avant la fin du deuxième quart temps. Il faut qu'on leur passe devant maintenant, après ce sera plus compliqué.

Depuis le début, on ne fait que courir. L'équipe adverse n'arrête pas de faire des cakes, nous obligeant à revenir à toute vitesse sous la raquette. Ce rythme soutenu met à mal l'endurance de notre équipe qui a de plus en plus de mal à suivre.

Notre adversaire possède une équipe soudée. Leurs claquettes et leurs alley-oop* sont redoutables. A chaque fois, on ne peut rien faire et on reste spectateur pendant qu'ils nous en mettent plein la vue. Ils sont extrêmement rapides et notre jeu mal organisé nous empêche de les voir venir et encore plus de les arrêter.

Notre esprit d'équipe nous fait terriblement défaut. En effet, Vergo n'arrête pas de jouer perso, voulant à tout briller pendant ce tournoi.

Je passe alors un joueur en faisant un cross-over* et me dépêche d'envoyer la balle à Basil qui marque sans difficulté un panier à 3 points. On se tape dans la main, fiers de nous, avant de vite retourner en défense. La contre-attaque arrive.

Le stade est rempli et comme cette fois-ci le match se joue à domicile, nous avons logiquement plus de supporters même si ceux de Shells Town sont très nombreux et bruyants. Je jette un coup d'œil discret aux tribunes et sourit en voyant Sanji, Nami et Koala s'agiter en tous sens.

Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient. Surtout Nami. Elle me battait froid depuis plusieurs jours à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Koala mais aujourd'hui, elle est là et ça me fait très plaisir. Je soupçonne Sanji d'y être pour quelque chose d'ailleurs. En parlant de lui, je suis content de le savoir là. Il m'avait assuré il y a un moment déjà qu'il viendrait m'encourager et c'est ce qu'il a fait. J'ai l'impression que petit à petit, les choses redeviennent comme avant avec lui.

Koala… Eh bien, que dire à part que cette fille est juste merveilleuse ? Nous n'avons pas encore vraiment eu le temps de discuter depuis que je me suis expliqué avec elle la dernière fois mais quand on se croise dans le couloir du lycée, on se sourit, complices. De là à dire que nous sommes redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Mais elle est là et je dois dire que c'est un bon début. Moi aussi je dois faire des efforts pour me faire pardonner et lui montrer que je suis là pour elle.

Soudain, le sifflet retentit, annonçant la fin du deuxième quart temps et le début de la mi-temps. Comme je le redoutais, nous n'avons pas réussi à rattraper notre retard. A peine arrivés au banc, le coach se met à nous gueuler dessus.

Gyn et Hermep baissent la tête, énervés et déçus alors que Basil fixe froidement notre entraineur. Vergo, un sourire insolent aux lèvres, se contente de toiser avec mépris nos adversaires. A sa place, je ferais moins le malin. C'est nous qui sommes menés de 12 points, pas eux.

 **-Bande d'incapables !** éructe le coach, fou de rage. **Je ne vous ai jamais vu jouer aussi mal ! Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! Vous voulez perdre ?! Si oui, continuez comme ça parce que c'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver !**

Il nous fixe tous un par un longuement et nous baissons la tête.

 **-Vous vous êtes entrainés pendant des jours, des heures durant sans jamais vous reposer ! Vous avez battu la terrible équipe de Reverse Mountain, ce n'est pas pour vous arrêter là en jouant aussi mal! Alors vous allez vous reprendre ou je peux vous promettre que vous serez tous virés du club !**

 **-Mais coac-**

 **-La ferme !**

Hermep se tait et serre les poings.

 **-J'espère que vous m'avez tous compris ?!**

 **-Oui, coach !**

Eh bien, si avec ça on n'est pas motivé…

La mi-temps se termine et nous filons sur le terrain, les mots du coach en tête. C'est vrai qu'on a beaucoup travaillé alors ce n'est certainement pas pour perdre ce soir. Le match reprend et c'est l'équipe de Shells Town qui a le ballon. Ils optent pour une attaque en triangle* avec leurs trois plus grands joueurs. Contrairement à leur équipe, la nôtre n'est pas vraiment composée de géants. Nos plus grands joueurs tournent entre 1m80 et 1m83. Cette année, nous avons même deux joueurs qui font seulement 1m65.

Les membres de l'équipe de Shells Town sont, en plus d'être grands, des joueurs assez massifs et puissants. Aller au contact avec eux n'est pas quelque chose que nous recherchons car perdre des duels ne nous avancerait pas du tout.

Les trois joueurs adverses passent facilement notre défense et se retrouvent très vite devant le panier avec Gyn pour seul obstacle. Il prend appui sur ses pieds et reste devant le panier. Avec les autres, nous nous précipitons vers lui pour essayer de venir l'épauler au plus vite. Les joueurs adverses se font quelques passes pour le déstabiliser avant que l'un d'eux ne tente d'aller marquer mais il est arrêté brutalement par mon ami qui récupère le ballon. Le joueur tombe par terre mais comme l'arbitre ne siffle pas de faute, on continue à jouer. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas eu de contact violent sinon il y aurait peut-être eu un lancer franc.

Je reçois le ballon et sans réfléchir, je fonce au panier adverse. Je fais des une-deux avec Basil qui finit par marquer un sublime panier à 3 points.

C'est bien, on remonte. On peut y arriver !

 **xXx**

 **-Putain, on les a niqués !**

 **-C'est clair ! Le coach Ruyma** **semblait** **fou tellement il était content à la fin !**

Je souris en les entendant crier leur bonheur. Moi aussi, je suis heureux. D'autant que cette victoire, on ne l'a pas volée ! Jusqu'au bout ça a été serré, surtout quand l'équipe adverse a décidé d'arrêter d'attaquer pour se concentrer seulement sur la défense. Ils menaient de 4 points et ils ont préféré assurer leur place et ne pas prendre le risque de se faire contre-attaquer à chaque panier manqué. Malheureusement, cette tactique n'aura pas suffi et nous avons pu marquer les points qu'ils nous manquaient lors du dernier quart temps. Nous avons même mit un buzzer beat*. C'était extra !

Dans le vestiaire, l'ambiance est à la fête. Nous sommes tous euphoriques : nous sommes passés en quart de finale ! Le coach Ruyma nous a tout de même mis en garde : nous pourrons faire la fête et savourer notre joie seulement quand nous aurons remporté la coupe. J'ai hâte.

Comme je sais que mes amis m'attendent, j'essaie de me dépêcher mais je ne peux pas faire l'impasse sur la douche. J'ai pas mal transpiré et me laver me fera le plus grand bien. En plus, dans ce gymnase, les douches sont séparées des vestiaires, me permettant ainsi de ne pas rester avec certaines personnes de mon équipe.

Je prends mon sac - hors de question que Vergo me refasse le même coup que la dernière fois - et file aux douches. A peine la porte refermée, je commence à me déshabiller. Je prends soin d'accrocher mes habits sur le côté et actionne le pommeau de la douche.

Je me crispe un peu en sentant l'eau froide me fouetter la peau et je me dépêche de régler la température. Je pousse un petit soupir de bien-être quand l'eau devient chaude. J'ai tellement couru et sauté que j'ai l'impression d'avoir des courbatures partout. Cette douche est vraiment salvatrice.

Mais je n'oublie pas qu'on m'attend et que malheureusement, je n'ai pas le luxe de me prélasser ici. J'éteins l'eau, prends mon gel douche que j'avais pris soin de déposer sur le petit rebord prévu à cet effet et en dépose une grosse noisette dans le creux de ma main. Je me savonne et m'attarde quelques secondes sur mes épaules et ma nuque qui me tirent un peu. Je décide alors que je m'étirerai chez moi et que je me passerai de la crème sur les zones douloureuses pour éviter les contractures.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, j'ai terminé. Le sourire aux lèvres, je pars rejoindre mes amis qui m'attendent dans les gradins.

 **-J'ai vraiment cru que vous alliez perdre !** me taquine Sanji tout en sortant son paquet de cigarettes.

 **-Il dit n'importe quoi. Moi, je savais que vous alliez gagner,** me rassure Koala.

 **-Merci, il n'y a que toi qui est gentille avec moi.**

Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et on sort lentement du gymnase. Quelques spectateurs sont encore présents, attendant peut-être d'autres joueurs. On arrive enfin dehors et Koala se blottit un peu plus contre moi. Il fait de plus en plus froid et les sols sont même gelés à certains endroits.

Sanji allume sa cigarette et Nami parle gaiement avec Koala. Notre éloignement n'aura duré que quelques jours seulement mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines et des semaines qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les quatre de cette manière. Je tiens beaucoup à notre petit groupe et pendant ces quelques jours où je me suis retrouvé sans eux, je me suis senti très seul et très triste.

Je sais que c'est douloureux pour Koala. Elle est encore amoureuse de moi et sans doute le sera-t-elle toujours un peu. Elle m'a dit au tout début de notre relation que j'étais son premier amour, qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre avant. A présent, je ne sais pas encore comment agir avec elle. Tout à l'heure, je l'ai prise dans mes bras par habitude mais maintenant que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, c'est peut-être quelque chose que je devrais arrêter de faire.

 **-J'ai faim, pas vous ?** je leur demande en sentant mon ventre grogner.

 **-Tu as tout le temps faim,** réplique Nami.

 **-Je dépense beaucoup d'énergie ! C'est ça, les sportifs ! Il faut que je mange beaucoup,** j'explique alors.

 **-** **Ou alors** **, c'est juste une excuse pour manger.**

Je souris et elle lève les yeux au ciel, amusée.

 **-Il passe son temps à manger ! Le pire, c'est qu'il est presque plus léger que moi,** se scandalise ensuite Koala.

 **-N'importe quoi. Sanji est plus léger que moi.**

 **-C'est vrai,** fait-elle, pensive. **Pourtant, il mange plus que toi !**

 **-Je ne mange pas tant que ça, je goute beaucoup, c'est tout. Et puis, peu importe que vous soyez moins minces, ce qui en plus est faux. Une femme est toujours plus belle avec de merveilleuses formes !**

Son regard s'illumine et les joues légèrement rouges, il sourit béatement.

 **-Tout ça pour dire que t'aimes les filles aux gros seins !** le gronde Nami.

On rigole tous face à l'air soudain penaud de Sanji qui ne sait pas quoi répondre.

Oui, tout ça m'avait beaucoup manqué.

Lundi 27 Février 2017

 **-Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça ?** s'agace Stelly.

 **-Je ne peux pas te** **le** **dire.**

Je soupire alors.

- **Tu ne peux pas faire ça pour moi, s'il te plait ?**

 **-Non, je n'ai pas envie ! Débrouille-toi !**

Stelly se détourne de moi et retourne regarder ses vidéos sur internet. Je grogne légèrement, agacé. J'ai vraiment besoin que Stelly m'aide. Malencontreusement pour moi, il ne semble pas motivé à le faire… En même temps, étant donné sa personnalité, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire marche arrière et j'ai absolument besoin de la collaboration de mon petit frère.

 **-Pour une fois dans ta vie, Stelly, tu ne voudrais pas être gentil ?!**

Il me lance un regard noir mais ne semble pas plus touché que ça par mon argument.

- **J'ai toujours été là pour toi et je t'ai souvent aidé ! Tu pourrais bien faire de même de temps en temps !**

Toujours rien.

- **Je t'ai aidé pour ton portable,** j'insiste.

 **-Tu m'as aidé mais t'as mis quarante ans avant de le faire.**

 **-Est-ce que papa sait que tu te fais racketter ?** je lance alors.

Il se stoppe et baisse la tête, honteux.

- **Bien sûr que non,** je réponds pour lui. **Il ne sait même pas quelle est la date de ton anniversaire, ce n'est pas pour savoir que tu vas mal à cause de problèmes à l'école...**

Je soupire et m'assois à côté de lui.

 **-Écoute, Stelly… Je ne suis pas là pour te juger ni pour me moquer. Je veux juste t'aider. N'attends rien de notre père. Peu importe tout l'amour que tu lui porteras, jamais il ne te le rendra. Il est égoïste et ne pense qu'à lui et à ses intérêts.**

 **-Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux que papa me préfère à toi.**

 **-Mais non, j-**

 **-Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter !**

Je suis déçu de voir à quel point Stelly est déterminé à me rejeter. Mon père a réussi. Stelly lui est complètement soumis et dévoué. J'espère qu'il se rendra compte un jour qu'il fait erreur et qu'il doit à tout prix se détacher de lui.

 **-Bon…**

Je me lève et commence à m'éloigner. Je m'arrête pourtant à l'embrasure de la porte et contemple mon petit frère une dernière fois.

 **-Je suis là si jamais tu as besoin d'aide ou** **envie** **de parler de ce qu'il t'arrive.**

Il ne me regarde pas et continue de regarder ses vidéos stupides.

Au moins, j'aurais essayé.

 **xXx**

C'est compliqué de chercher quelque chose qu'on n'a pas perdu, et encore plus quand on ne sait pas ce qu'on cherche.

Mon père dort et j'ai décidé que c'était le moment ou jamais pour moi de fouiller son bureau. C'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de choses et je dois dire que je suis assez stressé. Je sursaute au moindre bruit et passe mon temps à fixer la porte. Si mon père me trouve là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera mais je sais déjà que je n'aimerais pas ça…

J'aurais aimé que Stelly me soutienne. Ce que je lui demandais n'était pas compliqué pourtant. Il devait juste me prévenir si mon père se réveille ou le retenir le temps que je finisse mes fouilles… Malheureusement, je me suis heurté à un mur…

Il faut que je sois prudent et surtout que je me dépêche. Je commence par fouiner sur l'immense bureau qui trône au centre de la pièce. Les volets sont ouverts mais les lourds rideaux de velours sont fermés et on ne peut pas me voir ni m'apercevoir depuis l'extérieur. Tant mieux pour moi.

Je regarde le dessus du bureau mais à part, une lampe, deux-trois bouquins et son ordinateur portable, il n'y a rien. J'ouvre les tiroirs. J'y trouve une multitude de papiers et je ne sais pas si j'aurais la possibilité de tout regarder. Je fais vite, survolant presque les lignes. Je ne comprends pas la moitié des choses que je lis mais ce n'est pas grave, ces histoires d'entreprises ne m'intéressent pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est savoir ce que mijote Doflamingo. Des factures, des bons de commandes, des relevés de comptes, une liste du personnel et un plan détaillé du nouveau building en construction au sud de la ville…

Non, non… Rien !

Je délaisse le bureau et file regarder dans les autres meubles qui peuplent la pièce. Je panique légèrement quant au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche, je ne trouve toujours pas ce que je veux. Mon père passe la moitié de sa vie dans ce bureau et je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne garde pas de papiers importants ici. Je souffle, excédé, et prends un livre au hasard que je secoue, espérant qu'un papier en tombe. Après tout, il aurait tout aussi bien pu cacher quelque chose là-dedans. Mais rien. Je réitère mon acte une bonne dizaine de fois, en vain. Autant dire que le désespoir m'étreint de plus en plus.

Perdu, je me mets à faire les cents pas dans le bureau. Ce n'est peut-être pas un papier ? Oui, cela peut aussi être un objet, une photo ou même de l'argent. Ne pas savoir exactement ce que je cherche ne m'aide vraiment pas. Énervé, je râle et continue inlassablement à marcher. Puis j'avise l'ordinateur portable sur le bureau et je me stoppe brutalement. Peut-être que…

Je cours presque jusqu'à lui et l'allume. Évidemment, il me demande un mot de passe. J'essaie tout et n'importe quoi en passant par le nom de ma mère à celui de l'entreprise de mon père, sa date de naissance, la date de création de son entreprise… En vérité, je ne sais même pas ce que je fais et le temps commence lentement à me manquer.

Soudain, je me fige de peur en entendant des bruits de pas. Je m'empresse de refermer l'ordinateur sans l'éteindre et, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, je me propulse en dessous du bureau pour m'y cacher.

Les bruits de pas sont de plus en plus proche et je reconnais alors la démarche lente et lourde de mon géniteur. Il vient par ici. Il va me trouver, je le sens. Je le sais.

Je jette des coups d'œil paniqués autour de moi, cherchant à tout prix le moyen de m'échapper mais rien ne me vient. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir. J'avale avec difficulté ma salive quand j'entends la porte grincer.

 **-Papa !**

La porte se referme et je respire à nouveau. Mon cœur continue pourtant à tambouriner dans ma poitrine.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stelly ?**

 **-C'est maman…**

 **-Cette femme me causera toujours des ennuis,** soupire-t-il. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas, elle est bizarre. Elle n'arrête pas de répéter le nom d'Amy… Et comme elle a agressé Sabo la dernière fois… Je préférerai voir ça avec toi… Au cas où,** bredouille mon frère.

Mon père soupire et marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble à une insulte à l'encontre de ma mère avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Stelly.

Je respire enfin. Stelly vient de m'aider ! J'attends encore quelques secondes puis sort précipitamment de la pièce.

Oh, mon Dieu ! J'ai eu chaud ! Encore un peu chamboulé, je monte dans ma chambre mais arrivé devant la porte, je me fige brutalement, comme frappé par une révélation.

Je n'ai pas essayé le nom d'Amy en mot de passe.

Mercredi 1 Mars 2017

Les quarts de finale ont eu lieu en milieu de matinée. Ils ont été rudes mais nous avons réussi à nous qualifier pour les demi-finales. J'ai puisé dans mes réserves et n'ai pas ménagé mes efforts ce qui fait que maintenant, j'ai un peu mal à la cheville.

Je suis dans une grande surface dans l'espoir fou de trouver quelque chose pour atténuer la douleur : crème, spray, bandage… Ou n'importe quoi d'autre. C'est supportable, ce n'est rien de grave et c'est juste une petite gêne musculaire mais si je ne m'en occupe pas, ça pourrait vite devenir grave. Je n'ai pas envie d'être out alors qu'on approche de la fin du tournoi. J'ai travaillé dur pour en arriver là. Je ne veux pas que tout se termine si près du but ni être privé de la finale de la Winter Cup.

J'arrive rapidement devant le bon rayon. En ce jour de vacances, il y a beaucoup de monde dans les magasins, si bien que j'ai du mal à me faire une place entre toutes ces personnes. Je m'avance lentement en poussant légèrement les autres. Je m'excuse à chaque fois qu'on me regarde et au bout de quelques instants, j'arrive à me créer un chemin.

Comme je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il me faut, que je suis serré contre tout ce beau monde et que je n'ai pas envie de rester là à me demander ce que je devrais prendre, je prends un peu de tout. Je verrais bien ce qui marche.

Je joue à nouveau des coudes pour partir et, mes affaires en main, marche vers la caisse. Mon regard est alors attiré par quelque chose. Je suis arrivé devant le rayon hygiène - intimité. Des préservatifs, des gels lubrifiants, des crèmes et tous autres produits du même acabit peuplent les étagères. Il y a peu de monde ici. A vrai dire, il n'y a même que trois autres personnes qui semblent d'ailleurs très intéressées par ce qu'elles voient. Quant à moi, je me sens un peu gêné et ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me suis arrêté là. Je m'apprête à repartir mais me fige au bout d'un pas seulement et après une légère hésitation, je reviens devant les préservatifs.

Je n'en ai jamais acheté. Je n'ai même jamais pensé en avoir besoin, ou en tout cas l'idée de passer à l'acte ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Mais c'était surtout vrai quand j'étais avec Koala. J'avais tellement peur que je n'osais pas y penser. Il faut dire aussi que je n'avais pas vraiment de désir pour elle et dans ces cas-là, il est difficile de s'imaginer faire quoi que ce soit.

Depuis que je suis avec Ace, c'est différent. Pas vraiment que je me sois imaginé coucher avec lui mais je sais que ça arrivera. Après tout, Ace est plus expérimenté que moi et je sais qu'il voudra certainement très vite aller plus loin. Il faut sans doute que je m'y prépare.

Je sens une légère appréhension m'envahir à cette idée. J'aime quand on s'embrasse, qu'on se touche, j'aime la façon qu'il a de me regarder… J'aime Ace et je veux que ma première fois soit avec lui mais j'ai beau le penser sincèrement, cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un peu peur de sauter le pas. Peur de mal faire les choses, d'être ridicule, de ne pas savoir quoi faire ou alors que ce ne soit pas du tout comme je le voudrais...

Je souffle pour me calmer. Ça ne sert à rien de stresser. Apparemment, les premières fois sont rarement merveilleuses et me mettre la pression ne m'aidera pas. D'autant que je ne pense pas le faire dans l'immédiat. J'aimerais prendre le temps d'apprendre un peu plus à connaître Ace avant.

Ace…

Ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il est parti chez lui pour les vacances et je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne suis pas déçu de ne pas avoir reçu ne serait-ce qu'un message de lui mais je sais aussi que j'aurais pu l'appeler. Et je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai été très occupé avec la Winter Cup et mes problèmes familiaux m'ont beaucoup miné. Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de l'appeler. J'avais aussi un peu peur qu'il me pose des questions sur ma mère et sur ce qu'il se passe maintenant pour moi. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

J'ai bien vu quand Ace m'en parlait combien il était heureux de retourner chez lui et je ne veux pas l'embêter avec mes problèmes. Je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'il pense que je suis faible parce que je passe mon temps à me plaindre ou à me lamenter sur mon sort. J'ai honte qu'il m'ait vu si vulnérable la dernière fois. Lui est si fort. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui. Il a les épaules pour ça et je veux qu'il pense la même chose de moi.

C'est pour ça que je me suis restreint. Mais je dois dire que plus les jours passent, plus il me manque. Je me demande si je lui manque aussi…

 **-Tu te prends la tête pour rien,** je soupire, soudain las.

Je reporte mon attention sur les produits devant moi : goût fraise, framboise, citron. Fin, extra fin, plus de sensation, fluorescent. Small, XL, XXL. C'est les tailles, ça ? Je ne comprends rien du tout ! Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de sorte de préservatifs ? Des gels comestibles ?! Ce n'est pas un peu étrange ?

Je me rends soudainement compte que ça doit faire plusieurs minutes que je suis là et que les gens doivent sans doute me prendre pour quelqu'un de bizarre. Un peu inquiet, je me mets à regarder autour de moi avec un certain empressement. Le rayon est vide désormais et je soupire de soulagement. Personne ne m'a vu regarder avec un peu trop d'intérêt ces préservatifs goût fraise. Je me demande alors si ça a vraiment le goût de la fraise…

 **-Eh bien, c'est Ace qui doit être content.**

Je me retourne précipitamment, le rouge aux joues, pour tomber sur un gars de Marie-Joa. X-Drake.

 **-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois,** je tente un peu maladroitement.

X-Drake me sourit mais très vite, son sourire se transforme en grimace et il porte sa main à son torse. J'avise alors le petit sac qu'il tient dans sa main gauche. Je crois apercevoir des bandages et des boîtes de médicaments.

 **-Tu h-hésites ?** me demande-t-il d'une voix la plus normale possible.

Il souffle fort et je fronce les sourcils, intrigué par son comportement.

- **Quoi, c'est la première fois que t'en achètes ?** insiste-t-il alors devant mon silence.

 **-Non.**

Un peu vexé par sa remarque, je prends une boîte au hasard et lui tourne le dos pour partir.

 **-Tu… ne prends pas de lubrifiant ?**

Il tousse et pousse une petite exclamation de douleur. Je me retourne, de plus en plus inquiet.

- **Ça vous serait bien utile pourtant…**

Je garde le silence et X-Drake esquisse un sourire figé. Il grimace ensuite et ferme les yeux tout en prenant de grandes inspirations.

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **-Ouais…**

Il regarde son sac et sans rien ajouter d'autre, commence à s'éloigner. Pourtant, il s'arrête soudainement et se plie presque en deux. J'accours aussitôt vers lui et l'aide à se relever.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Tu as mal quelque part ?** je demande, complètement paniqué.

 **-No-non, c'est rien…**

 **-Arrête de mentir, tu n'arrives même pas à te tenir debout !**

Ses yeux sont vitreux et il transpire légèrement. Son souffle est saccadé et je vois à son visage qu'il n'a qu'une seule envie, c'est se tordre de douleur.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?**

Je n'attends même pas sa réponse et cherche du regard une personne qui pourrait nous aider. Malheureusement, il ne semble pas de mon avis et me tire brusquement par le col de ma veste.

 **-Tais-toi.**

Il me fusille du regard.

- **Aide m-moi juste… à partir. Faut aussi que j'aille pa-payer…**

 **-Tu dois voir un médecin ! Je t'emmène à l'hôpital,** je décide alors.

 **-Non ! Hum… Bor-del !**

Il prend une grande inspiration.

- **Je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital !**

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, l'obliger à m'écouter mais son regard m'arrête.

- **Je t'en supplie,** ajoute-t-il difficilement.

Une personne passe à proximité de nous et, prise dans ses achats, ne nous remarque même pas. Je la regarde partir sans rien dire. J'espère que je ne regretterais pas mon choix.

 **xXx**

 **-Des côtes fêlées ?!** je m'écrie, complètement horrifié.

Le docteur Kureha acquiesce et, la mine sombre, range son matériel. Je ne l'ai pas emmené à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il tenait tant à ne pas s'y rendre mais j'ai vu à son regard que c'était important pour lui. Malheureusement, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire non plus. Il souffrait et pouvait à peine parler.

J'ai décidé de l'emmener chez moi sur un coup de tête. J'ai appelé mon chauffeur et celui-ci a même gentiment accepté de m'aider à le monter et à l'installer dans une des chambres d'amis du dernier étage. Il n'a posé aucune question. A ce moment-là, mon malade était un peu dans les vapes alors bien entendu, je n'ai pas vraiment pu lui demander son avis et je dois dire que ça m'a bien arrangé.

J'ai eu très peur en le voyant pratiquement inconscient sur le lit. J'ai fait les cents pas, m'imaginant les choses les plus folles avant de me décider à appeler le docteur Kureha.

 **-C'est à l'hôpital que ce jeune aurait dû aller,** me gronde la doctoresse.

 **-Je sais.**

Je soupire et observe X-Drake qui dort paisiblement maintenant. La doctoresse lui a bandé le torse et lui a également administré un médicament contre la douleur. Il s'est endormi aussitôt après l'avoir pris. Dire que je suis choqué par le diagnostic du docteur Kureha serait un euphémisme. Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour se rendre jusqu'au magasin et donner le change aussi longtemps. Même si, à bien y réfléchir, il y avait quelques indices qui laissaient présager que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 **-Merci d'être venue si vite. Je vous dois combien ?**

Je sors mon portefeuille et en sors quelques billets. Le docteur Kureha me les prend et les range dans son soutien-gorge.

 **-Il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos et surtout, qu'il passe à l'hôpital. En attendant, qu'il suive bien le traitement que je lui ai prescris et qu'il bouge le moins possible. C'est OK ?** me demande-t-elle en mettant ses lunettes de soleil.

 **-Je lui dirai. Encore merci,** lui dis-je alors que je la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

La doctoresse me sourit avant de quitter ma demeure. Je remonte rapidement jusqu'à la chambre d'ami où X-Drake s'agite un peu. Ça ne dure que quelques secondes et l'instant d'après, il semble de nouveau dormir profondément. Assis sur une chaise près du lit, je l'observe. Je ne connais pas vraiment le Président du Glee Club et rien ne m'obligeait à lui venir en aide ni même à l'écouter. Mais il était difficile pour moi de juste le laisser souffrir dans l'indifférence.

Des côtes fêlées… Pourtant, il n'a aucune autre blessure apparente. Il a bien quelques autres bleus sur le torse mais à part ça, rien. S'est-il battu ? Mais dans ce cas-là, n'aurait-il pas dû avoir d'autres blessures ? S'il avait rendu les coups, il aurait au moins dû avoir quelques égratignures au niveau des phalanges mais il n'a rien de tout ça. S'est-il laissé faire ? Mais pourquoi… ? Se faire frapper jusqu'à ce que ses côtes se fêlent… C'est certainement extrêmement douloureux.

Fatigué, je passe ma main droite dans mes cheveux, tout à mes réflexions. Je finis même par entortiller une de mes mèches blondes autour de mon index. Je ne connais pas X-Drake et je peux tout aussi bien me tromper. Les seules choses que je sais de lui viennent de Koala. Je fronce soudainement les sourcils quand un souvenir se rappelle à moi.

Koala avait évoqué lors du match d'ouverture du tournoi de foot que X-Drake avait eu des problèmes avec les membres du club de foot. Est-ce que ça pourrait être ça ? Pour avoir côtoyé un peu les gars du club, je pense pouvoir dire que ce n'est pas leur genre. Mais je peux me tromper. Après tout, j'ai passé une bonne partie de mon temps à faire semblant auprès des autres alors peut-être est-ce aussi leur cas.

X-Drake vient du Grey Terminal. A-t-il eu des problèmes là-bas ? Je soupire et remonte mes genoux contre mon torse. C'est un peu réducteur de ma part de penser ainsi. Je me prends sans doute la tête pour rien, surtout que je suis pratiquement sûr que X-Drake ne m'en dira pas davantage.

Alors j'arrête là mes interrogations et continue simplement de l'observer.

X-Drake est assez mince. Son corps est tout en muscle et il a un X tatoué sur sa poitrine et le haut de son torse. L'ensemble est assez harmonieux. Il a l'air de quelqu'un d'assez mystérieux mais sur qui on peut compter. La dernière fois, Koala n'était pas avare de compliments à son sujet. Elle avait même piqué un fard quand j'avais évoqué le fait qu'elle en pinçait pour lui.

Je secoue la tête, amusé, et esquisse un sourire. Pourtant, je le perds très rapidement en imaginant les raisons de ce rougissement et de ce trouble. Est-ce qu'elle était juste embarrassée que je dise ça sans raison ou était-elle gênée parce que ce que je disais était vrai ? J'écarquille les yeux et regarde mon malade comme si celui-ci pouvait apporter des réponses à mes questions.

N'importe quoi… De toute façon, tout ça ne me concerne plus. Koala et moi ne sommes plus ensemble et ce serait son droit le plus strict d'être attiré par le Président du Glee Club et de sortir avec lui. De cette manière, elle pourrait essayer de passer à autre chose alors je ne vais pas la retenir.

C'est dur pour elle, je le vois bien. Les rares fois où on s'est vu, on a agi comme d'habitude. Comme quand on était encore en couple. La seule différence, c'est qu'on ne s'embrassait pas. Pourtant, quand nous échangeons par message, je vois bien qu'elle instaure une certaine distance. Elle veut se défaire de nos habitudes. Malheureusement, lorsqu'on se voit, on a encore du mal à maintenir cette distance et c'est sans doute pour cette raison que c'est dur pour elle de tourner la page.

 **-Hum… Ah !**

Je sors de mes pensées en voyant X-Drake essayer de se relever un peu trop rapidement.

 **-Attends !**

Je me dépêche de l'aider à s'asseoir. Il soupire et observe le bandage serré que la doctoresse lui a fait.

 **-Ça va mieux ?**

 **-Ouais, les médicaments font effet…**

Il regarde autour de lui, comme désorienté.

 **-J'ai dormi longtemps ?**

 **-Deux heures tout au plus. Le docteur Kureha est déjà partie.**

 **-Ah, OK.**

Il ferme les yeux et soupire.

 **-Je crois que j'ai des sous dans mon sac. Tu peux me le passer, s'il te plait ?**

 **-T'as pas besoin de me rembourser, t'inquiète.**

 **-Passe-moi mon sac,** me demande-t-il une fois encore.

Cette fois-ci, son ton est un peu plus sec.

 **-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais…**

 **-J'insiste.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui donne son sac. Il me l'arrache presque des mains et fouille dedans. Il fronce ensuite les sourcils et cherche avec un peu plus d'entrain mais en vain apparemment.

 **-Fait chier !**

Il avise son petit sac de course acheté un peu plus tôt au magasin.

- **Ah oui, c'est vrai,** soupire-t-il.

 **-C'est pas grave,** je lui dis alors pour dédramatiser la situation car il semble vraiment s'en vouloir.

Il hoche simplement la tête.

Il reste immobile quelques secondes avant de se lever. J'essaie de le retenir, de lui dire qu'il doit se ménager le plus possible mais rien n'y fait. Je finis alors par l'aider.

 **-Faut bien que je parte. Je ne vais pas rester ici toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas ma place ici de toute façon.**

Il semble si triste en prononçant ces mots. Je veux le contredire mais je ne le fait pas. Je ne parviens pas à trouver les mots justes. Je l'écoute alors me remercier et puis, je le regarde partir. Tout simplement.

Vendredi 3 Mars 2017

 **-Sa-bo… Sabo !**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Luffy ?**

 **-Fa… Fatigué…**

 **-Arrête de parler et économise ton souffle.**

 **-J'en peux plus !**

Il finit par s'arrêter, complètement essoufflé et je m'approche de lui, amusé. Les demi-finales sont cet après-midi. Nous avons un petit entrainement de quelque heures avant mais rien de très poussé. Nous devons ménager nos forces et surtout économiser notre énergie. Le coach Ruyma a aussi peur des blessures. Arrivé à ce stade de la compétition, c'est le pire truc qui pourrait nous arriver. Cependant, j'avais tellement d'énergie en moi tout à l'heure que j'ai tenu à aller courir un peu et Luffy a insisté pour m'accompagner lors de mon prochain entrainement. Il m'a vu mettre un dunk lors des quarts de finale et voulait à tout prix que je lui apprenne comment faire. Je lui ai répondu que je lui apprendrai volontiers mais que d'abord, il devait s'entrainer un minimum. J'ai donc été le chercher un peu plus tôt ce matin – j'ai d'ailleurs piqué un fard quand Roger m'a dit bonjour - et depuis près d'une demi-heure, nous courrons.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'apprends pas à faire comme toi ?**

Luffy a retrouvé son souffle ainsi que toute son énergie.

 **-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'apprend comme ça, Luffy. Il faut travailler un minimum avant. Quand tu me vois faire, ça a l'air facile mais** **c'est beaucoup d'entrainement en réalité** **. Faut avoir une bonne détente pour mettre un dunk.**

Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés.

- **De bonnes jambes et une bonne maitrise de la technique, c'est ça le secret. Il ne faut pas forcément être très grand pour le faire mais sauter haut est primordial.**

 **-Alors apprends-moi à sauter haut**! crie t-il, heureux.

 **-Hum… Voyons d'abord jusqu'où tu peux aller. Allez, saute !**

Il s'accroupit presque et, le visage concentré, dévisage le sol. Je me retiens de rire mais la position qu'il a adoptée est vraiment très drôle ! Luffy finit enfin par sauter et je dois dire que c'est mieux que ce que j'espérais : il a une bonne détente.

 **-Alors !?** me demande-t-il, tout content.

 **-C'est très bien, Luffy mais ce n'est pas assez.**

Il perd son sourire et semble très déçu.

 **-Mais t'as dit que c'était bien !**

 **-Oui, c'est vrai.**

Je fais une pause et cherche mes mots.

 **-Écoute, Luffy. Je t'ai dit que pour dunker, on n'était pas obligé d'être grand,** **tu te souviens ?**

Il acquiesce.

- **Mais plus tu es petit, plus tu es obligé de sauter haut. Tu comprends ?**

 **-Ouais mais comment je fais pour sauter plus haut ?!**

 **-L'entrainement, y a que ça de vrai.**

Il a les yeux qui pétillent et sans que je n'aie besoin d'insister, il se remet à courir. Je le suis en souriant. On aura un peu d'échauffement musculaire à faire ensuite et j'espère qu'à ce moment-là, il sera toujours aussi motivé.

 **-Hé, Sabo !**

Je m'arrête et me retourne. Je suis surpris de tomber sur Cavendish. Ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il semble heureux de me voir et c'est aussi mon cas. Il est sympa et me fait beaucoup rire.

 **-Luffy, attends !**

M'entendant crier, il s'arrête et revient vers moi.

 **-Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ici,** me fait remarquer Cavendish.

 **-C'est parce que je participe à la Winter Cup. J'avais plus vraiment le temps de venir courir. Aujourd'hui, c'est exceptionnel.**

 **-La Winter Cup… Le tournoi de basket ?**

Je le lui confirme d'un hochement de tête.

- **Hé, c'est super !** s'enthousiasme-t-il. **C'est bientôt les demies, non ?**

 **-Oui, c'est cette après-midi.**

 **-Je viendrai te voir alors !**

 **-Merci, c'est sympa. Tu veux courir avec nous ? On pourrait aller se boire un verre après.**

 **-Bien sûr ! Depuis le temps qu'on devait se le boire, ce verre,** approuve-t-il.

 **xXx**

Nous sommes au dernier quart temps et nous menons de 15 points. Contrairement à ce que je pensais d'une équipe arrivée en demi-finale, nos adversaires ne sont pas si forts que ça. Les Reverse Mountain étaient plus offensifs et avaient une meilleure technique. Shells Town nous avait donné également plus de difficultés. Ce n'est pas que celle-ci soit faible car aucune équipe ne l'est mais leur jeu manque de cohérence et ils font beaucoup de fautes.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil aux tribunes et sourit en voyant Luffy et Cavendish accompagnés de mes amis, toujours fidèles au poste de supporter. Les voir ici me donne beaucoup de courage et me motive encore plus. Je vais me donner à fond et on ira en finale ! La Winter Cup est pour nous !

Je reporte mon attention sur le jeu et me dirige rapidement sous la raquette.* Quand je reçois la balle, la voie est dégagée et j'effectue un drive* jusqu'au panier. Je me sens tellement bien dans ce bruit et cette ambiance. Grâce à la sensation que me procure le jeu. Les coutures du ballon de basket sous mes doigts m'enivrent. J'entends les cris du public. Le coach Ruyma s'égosille depuis le banc de touche et ça me fait sourire, lui qui est d'habitude si calme. J'arrive également à distinguer les encouragements et les cris hystériques des remplaçants des autres joueurs de Marie-Joa. Je les regarde une seconde. Ils sourient. Ils sont fiers et je le suis également. De moi, de notre travail, de mon équipe et de ce qu'on a accompli jusque-là.

J'arrive à hauteur du panier et je prends appui sur mes pieds. Mes jambes légèrement fléchies, une petite douleur m'assaille. Ma cheville fait des siennes mais ce n'est rien, c'est supportable. Je ne pense à rien quand je m'élance vers le panier. Je dunk et les cris de joie s'intensifient encore plus.

Le ballon retombe au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Il rebondit plusieurs fois et, encore accroché au panier, je le regarde faire. Mes coéquipiers accourent vers moi et je me laisse tomber par terre. Une grimace furtive m'échappe quand mes pieds touchent le sol mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder. Les autres membres de l'équipe sont déjà là, à me prendre dans leurs bras, à me féliciter. Ce panier nous rapproche un peu plus encore de notre rêve. Mais nous sommes en plein match et rien n'est encore joué. Il nous reste encore cinq minutes de jeu. Nous nous écartons et reprenons nos postes. La riposte arrive.

Les joueurs de Syrup investissent très rapidement notre zone de jeu. Ils sont à proximité de la zone des trois points. Un peu essoufflé par ma précédente performance, je suis un peu à la traîne. Basil est le joueur le plus rapide après moi, il est donc le premier à venir à leur rencontre. Gin, toujours posté sous le panier et prêt à récupérer les rebonds, les attend.

Notre équipe est la meilleure du tournoi, je le sais. Chaque joueur peut aussi bien défendre qu'attaquer même s'il est aussi vrai que nous avons tous nos spécialités. Nous partageons le même rêve. Je me sens bien quand je suis avec eux, quand on joue de cette manière. Notamment quand cet idiot de Vergo ne joue pas à l'homophobe et ne passe pas son temps à polluer les esprits les plus malléables. Et je peux dire avec une joie et une fierté non feintes que je suis le capitaine de cette équipe. Le coach m'a fait confiance et m'a confié ce poste. Les autres joueurs comptent sur moi et me font confiance eux aussi.

Gêné par le marquage de Basil, le numéro 9, l'un des plus grands joueurs de l'équipe, tente vainement de marquer d'où il est. Cependant, il ne réussit qu'à effectuer un air ball*. Gin récupère aussitôt le ballon et le passe à Hermep. Celui-ci est malheureusement marqué par deux joueurs et il n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire une passe hasardeuse. Plus tard, quand le match sera fini, il se fera certainement engueulé par le coach pour cette action risquée mais pour l'instant, tout va bien. Vergo a récupéré le ballon.

On se lance tous les deux vers le panier adverse et alors que je pensais qu'il allait jouer perso puisque je sais tout le bien qu'il pense de moi, il m'étonne en me faisant des passes.

On arrive très vite à proximité du panier. Un joueur adverse se lance presque sur Vergo qui, déstabilisé, essaie de résister. Mais bientôt, ils sont deux sur lui. Quant à moi, je suis démarqué mais plus pour très longtemps. Un autre joueur arrive déjà dans ma direction.

J'échange un regard avec Vergo puis cours à toute vitesse vers le panier. Comme tout à l'heure, je prends appui sur mes jambes et saute en direction du panier. Vergo ne m'apprécie pas et je le déteste également mais lui comme moi voulons gagner. Alors il oublie ses rancœurs et me lance le ballon alors que je suis déjà dans les airs. Le alley-oop n'est pas vraiment ma technique préférée mais je ne la tenterais pas si je ne la maitrisais pas.

Je me sens vibrer. Exalté, je tiens fermement le ballon dans mes mains, prêt à le mettre dans le panier mais d'un seul coup, une ombre se forme sur ma droite. J'ai à peine le temps de tourner la tête que je suis percuté de plein fouet par un autre joueur. J'étais trop confiant et je n'ai pas fait assez attention à ce qui m'entourait.

Je tombe par terre, mon dos frappant durement le sol. Quelques secondes après, le joueur adverse s'écroule presque sur moi. Je crie de douleur et il s'écarte aussitôt de peur de m'avoir fait mal. Je me redresse alors difficilement et tend mes doigts vers ma cheville douloureuse.

Un coup de sifflet retentit et de l'agitation se forme autour de moi. J'ai trop mal pour réussir à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Je me plie presque en deux sans oser toucher ma cheville. J'ai peur d'aggraver les choses.

Un des arbitres s'agenouille auprès de moi alors qu'un médecin arrive. Le professionnel de santé me demande de le laisser regarder ma cheville mais je refuse. Je ne veux pas… Je sais ce qu'il va me dire.

Je suis out. Mon rêve s'arrête ici.

Dimanche 05 Mars 2017

Nous avons gagné le tournoi. Nous sommes champions. Le match a eu lieu en début de soirée. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et tous étaient très excités. Les Tequila Wolf étaient très forts, rien d'étonnant pour les champions en titre. Mais peu importe combien ils étaient redoutables, Marie-Joa a gagné. Ils ont gagné avec Vergo comme capitaine pendant que je les regardais depuis le banc de touche avec les autres joueurs.

J'ai une entorse à la cheville gauche. Je n'ai pas besoin de béquille mais j'ai une attelle qui m'a empêché de jouer la finale de la Winter Cup.

Assis sur le carrelage froid de ma salle de bain, je me remémore chaque action du match. Je pense à ce que j'aurais fait dans certaines situations, ce que j'aurais pu apporter à l'équipe et même à la joie qui ce serait emparée de moi au moment où le coup de sifflet final a retentit. Oui, je ne fais que penser au match. J'imagine, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. La vérité est que j'étais incapable de bouger. Incapable, tout simplement. Je me sens tellement inutile. Les paroles réconfortantes de mes amis n'y ont rien changé. J'ai bien vue que les filles compatissaient à ma peine, Sanji essayait de relativiser les choses. « T'es en première, des tournois tu en verras d'autres », il a raison, c'est vrai. Mais…mais échouer si près du but et si frustrant, même la perspective de futur tournoi n'arrive pas à me remonter le moral. Sanji ne peut pas comprendre il n'a jamais participé à des tournois ou autre chose du genre. Et la sollicitude de Nami et Koala me touche mais au fond elles ne peuvent pas comprendre, elles n'ont aucune idée de ce que ce tournoi représentait pour moi.

Tout ça pour ça !

Je ramène mes genoux contre mon torse et pose ma tête dessus. Mes bras entourent mes jambes et une larme m'échappe. Je sers les poings, énervé.

Une tristesse sans nom m'envahit soudainement. Lors du match, je me suis contenté de sourire ou de rester impassible mais là… Dans l'intimité de ma salle de bain, je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je suis vraiment trop bête ! J'ai travaillé si dur… Je ne me suis jamais plaint, j'ai justement fait plus d'efforts quand ça n'allait pas. Malgré les coups bas de Vergo, j'ai persévéré. Malgré les humiliations de mon père, malgré son dégoût pour ma personne, j'ai gardé la tête haute. J'ai encaissé.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi… moi ?

Pourquoi je dois souffrir autant…

Alors que mes amis m'entouraient à nouveau, alors qu'ils m'acceptaient enfin comme je suis… J'ai cru que les choses allaient s'arranger. Mais non, elles ont empiré. Encore et encore.

Ma mère a essayé de me tuer et tout ce que mon père a trouvé à dire est « _Ça devait arriver._ » C'est tout ? L'histoire s'arrête là ? J'ai donc si peu de valeur à leurs yeux ?

J'esquisse un sourire amer. Je n'ai aucune valeur pour mon père, j'en suis sûr. Ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid de me laisser entre les mains de Doflamingo. Je n'en ai pas non plus pour mes coéquipiers sinon pourquoi laisseraient-ils Vergo me faire du mal ?

Je ne suis pas important. Le coach m'a remplacé si facilement lors du match contre les Tequila Wolf. C'est la vie… C'est ma faute.

La vue brouillée par les larmes, je me lève difficilement et marche jusqu'au lavabo. Je me regarde dans le miroir et je suis dégouté par ce que je vois. Je me baisse légèrement et ouvre un tiroir. Je me mets à tout jeter par terre. J'en ai marre de pleurer, d'être faible. Je m'arrête quand je tombe sur une lame de rasoir.

Voilà, c'est ce que je cherchais… Je regarde l'objet comme si c'était la 7ème merveille du monde. Je la tourne et l'analyse. Lentement, je l'approche de mon poignet gauche.

 _« Des fois pour aller mieux, il faut se faire encore plus de mal. Encore et encore. »_

Je ne veux pas penser à Ace. Tout est de sa faute à lui aussi ! Il s'est foutu de moi… Pendant tout ce temps, il s'est foutu de moi. Il m'a menti ! Il disait tenir à moi et je l'ai cru mais tout ça était faux !

Depuis qu'il est parti, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de sa part. Je suis tellement déçu… J'y croyais tellement fort pourtant ! J'ai tout quitté pour lui. J'ai laissé partir Koala alors que je l'aimais. Maintenant, elle m'en veut et notre relation ne sera jamais plus comme avant. J'ai failli perdre mes amis à cause de ce qu'il m'a fait devenir. Et puis… Tout ce que j'ai subi au basket… Tout ça pour quoi ?

Pour quelqu'un qui, au final, se fout complètement de moi…

 _« Des fois pour aller mieux, il faut se faire encore plus de mal. Encore et encore. »_

J'enfonce la lame sur ma peau. Mon geste est vif et précis. Aussitôt, le sang commence à perler.

 _« Encore et encore. »_

Je répète mon geste une deuxième fois.

 **-Ah ! Ca fait mal…**

Mais pas assez. Je renifle, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et hésite à recommencer. Mes doigts sont crispés sur la lame devenue rouge et la souffrance est intense. Je finis par lâcher mon arme en poussant une petite exclamation de douleur. Je fixe alors le sol, observant la lame sans vraiment la voir.

Des gouttes de sang tombent au sol, tachant le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain. L'écoulement dure un petit moment avant qu'horrifié, je ne serre mon poignet gauche pour arrêter le saignement. Dans un sursaut de stupeur, je réalise mon geste. Complètement paniqué, je recule précipitamment mais ma cheville douloureuse se rappelle à moi et je chute lamentablement par terre.

Je pleure pendant longtemps, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

 **-Aidez-moi… Je vous en supplie…**

Malheureusement, mes suppliques résonnent dans le vide et je finis par m'endormir au petit matin, complètement épuisé.

* * *

 **Alley-oop :** variante du slam dunk qui consiste à reprendre une passe en vol pour aller dunker, c'est-à-dire mettre la balle directement dans le panier.

 **Cross-over :** variation du dribble, accompagnée d'un changement de main dans le but de passer un adversaire direct.

 **Attaque en triangle :** système offensif développé par Sam Barry et mis en œuvre par Phil Jackson. Il consiste à faire former un triangle entre trois joueurs en attaque, afin de favoriser la circulation du ballon et le mouvement.

 **Buzzer beater :** ou tir au buzzer. Tir effectué juste avant que le buzzer sonne, c'est-à-dire le moment signalant la fin d'un quart-temps ou d'un match.

 **Raquette (ou plus exactement zone restrictive) :** zone du terrain située sous chaque panier, généralement de forme rectangulaire, elle peut être de forme et de taille différentes en fonction des organismes organisant les compétitions.

 **Drive :** perforer la ligne de défense adverse en dribblant rapidement vers le panier.

 **Air ball :** tir manqué qui ne touche ni le cercle ni la planche.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Face à moi, le visage de Sabo se transforme et sans que je m'y attende, il s'avance avant de me donner un puissant coup de poing au visage qui fend presque aussitôt ma lèvre inférieure. La tête légèrement penchée, je lèche ma lèvre et récolte sur le bout de ma langue un peu de sang, abasourdi. Le goût métallisé envahit tout de suite ma bouche. Je le regarde et sans aucun scrupule, lui rends son geste.

 **-Alors tu veux me cogner ? Eh bien, vas-y, te gêne pas !**

Il me dévisage à son tour, sonné, puis me bouscule si fort que j'en tombe par terre. Dans ma chute, je l'ai agrippé et l'entraine ainsi avec moi. J'ai à peine touché le sol que je me redresse et le renverse sous moi. Je lève le poing pour le frapper à nouveau mais il me donne un coup de genou dans le ventre, me forçant à m'écarter de lui.

 **-Merde ! C'est quoi ton problème ?!** je crie.

* * *

Et voilà!

Les mauvaises habitudes sont déjà de retour! Voilà que je m'en prends de nouveau à Sabo, il prend cher dans ce chapitre en plus. Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, j'espère surtout avoir bien réussi à transmettre ses sentiments, sa tristesse ainsi que sa colère.

Vous comprenez son geste à la fin?

Si non n'hésitez pas à vous manifester je vous expliquerais tout ça! ;)

Bon comme vous l'aurez remarquer le prochain chapitre n'est pas plus joyeux mais il sera quand même plus simple à lire je pense. En tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire.

Prochain chapitre le Dimanche 4 juin 2017


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Blue0 et à Taylor pour leurs commentaires.

Réponse au commentaire :

Taylor : C'est vrai que si on y réfléchit bien cette histoire raconte juste l'histoire de deux lycéens un peu paumé chacun à leurs manières et qui ensembles arrivent à oublier leurs problèmes et à être un peu plus heureux. Ces personnages pourraient être n'importe qui! ( Enfin n'exagérons pas...) Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à rendre une histoire de ce style là intéressante, comme quoi ils s'en passent des choses dans la vie, y'a qu'a regarder Ace et Sabo.

Merci de suivre cette histoire avec assiduité et merci d'avoir commenté!

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées..._

 _._

Chapitre 18

.

« Vivre, c'est la chose la plus rare dans ce monde. La plupart des gens ne font qu'exister »

Oscar Wilde

Ace

* * *

Lundi 06 Mars 2017

Doflamingo nous arrose encore de ses conneries. Il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte mais personne ne l'écoute. Ce qu'il dit n'a de valeur pour personne. Si la plupart des élèves ici prennent tout de même des notes, c'est bien pour donner l'illusion qu'ils écoutent.

Fatigué de ces faux semblants, je soupire et sors mon portable. J'ai décidé de changer d'attitude et le prof, malgré son air dédaigneux, me laisse faire. Je ne vaux sûrement pas la peine qu'il perde quelques minutes de sa précieuse vie à me réprimander.

J'ai envoyé un message à Sabo ce matin mais il ne m'a jamais répondu. J'ai aussi essayé de l'appeler hier soir en rentrant de Baterilla mais ça n'a rien donné non plus. Comme il était tard, je n'ai pas insisté. Peut-être dormait-il déjà. Mais comme ce matin le message que je lui ai envoyé n'a pas reçu de réponse, je dois dire que ça m'inquiète un peu. Le pire, c'est qu'il est absent. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste parce qu'il est en retard ou s'il est malade et que du coup, il ne viendra pas de la journée.

Je range un peu rageusement mon portable dans ma poche quand je vois que je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Ça me fait chier. J'avais vraiment envie de le voir… Je me sens coupable de l'avoir un peu oublié pendant toutes les vacances mais j'avais vraiment besoin de faire le point, de passer du temps avec mes proches et de discuter avec eux. Remettre les choses à plat, arrêter de me cacher, être sincère au moins une fois dans ma vie…

J'ai failli perdre mon meilleur ami tout de même. Aujourd'hui, ça va mieux avec lui mais concernant ma mère, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça. Je n'ai jamais revu l'homme – Satch – qu'elle fréquente de toutes les vacances et elle ne m'a pas non plus reparlé de lui mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever son image de la tête. Il partagera peut-être sa vie à présent… Je ne pense pas que je sois prêt pour ça. Comme le Dr César l'a deviné, dans un coin de ma tête, j'imaginais encore que mes parents ne pouvaient être heureux qu'ensemble…

Pourtant, dès que je suis rentré, j'ai pensé à Sabo. J'ai interrogé Roger. Je voulais savoir comment ça s'était passé quand il l'a ramené le jour où je suis parti chez ma mère. Il m'a surpris lorsqu'il m'a assuré que tout s'était déroulé normalement. Outlook II, le père de Sabo, lui aurait même paru très sympathique. S'il savait…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au fait que son absence a sûrement un rapport avec cette histoire. Et si sa mère avait de nouveau essayé d'attenter à ses jours ?! J'écume de rage. Je me sens si coupable ! Je m'en veux et je m'inquiète encore plus…

Soudain, je me force à respirer calmement. Peut-être que je me fais tout simplement des idées ? Est-ce que je ne me monte pas tout bonnement la tête? Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois…

Le cours se termine et je sors précipitamment de la salle. Arrivé dans le couloir, j'appelle aussitôt Sabo mais je tombe instantanément sur sa messagerie.

 **-Bordel de merde !**

Je frappe dans un casier et quelques personnes me regardent bizarrement avant de reprendre leurs activités. C'est la pause de 10h et il y a beaucoup de monde dans le couloir.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** me demande Margaret qui m'a suivi jusqu'aux casiers.

 **-Rien.**

Elle me fixe longuement, si bien que je finis par céder.

- **Non, c'est Sabo… Il ne répond pas à mes appels. Du coup, je m'inquiète un peu…**

 **-Il est peut-être malade ?** propose-t-elle. **En tout cas, ce n'est pas son genre de sécher.**

 **-Tu l'as vu pendant les vacances ?**

 **-Oui. J'ai été voir le tournoi de basket.**

 **-Et comment il allait ? Il était bien ?**

Je la presse un peu et elle me dévisage en voyant combien je suis anxieux.

 **-Eh bien, oui. J'ai même été impressionnée par son talent ! Il est vraiment doué et très rapide.** **Après** **…**

Elle grimace un peu et je commence alors à réellement m'inquiéter.

 **-** **En fait** **, il s'est blessé lors de la demi-finale et ça avait l'air assez sérieux. Il n'a pas joué la finale, il était sur le banc et portait une espèce d'attelle à la cheville gauche. Mais bon, je crois pa-**

Elle s'arrête soudainement en plein milieu de sa phrase et fixe un point derrière moi.

 **-Quoi ? Finis ta phrase !** j'insiste alors.

 **-Sabo…**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Il est là !**

Elle me montre quelque chose derrière moi et je me retourne. Il y a beaucoup de monde alors je mets quelques secondes à le localiser. Une fois repéré, je cours presque vers lui. D'ailleurs, il sursaute légèrement en me voyant arriver si vite à ses côtés.

 **-Ça va ?** je lui demande aussitôt.

Ses yeux marron clairs m'observent longuement mais aucun son ne sort de sa jolie bouche. Ses traits sont tirés et ses yeux sont un peu rouges. Il a l'air épuisé, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. J'avise son attelle. Ça doit lui faire très mal car il ne s'appuie pas du tout sur sa cheville. Il porte son sac à bout de bras et son corps est voûté comme s'il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

 **-Donne, je vais porter ton sac.**

Il reste silencieux et je commence à me poser des questions. Je tends la main mais il ne bouge pas et je me sens soudainement un peu con.

 **-Excuse-moi… Mais c'est à moi que tu parles ?** me demande-t-il alors.

Je le dévisage, sidéré.

 **-Quoi ? A quoi, tu joues ?! Bien sûr que c'est à toi que je parle !**

Je lui arrache son sac des mains avant de soupirer.

 **-** **Écoute** **, j'suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pu participer à la finale… Je sais que ça te tenait à cœur.**

Son visage se ferme et ses yeux brillent d'émotion mal contenue. Il baisse la tête, comme perdu dans ses pensées, puis la relève brutalement. Il a de nouveau le visage impassible et je fronce les sourcils, confus. C'est la première fois qu'il met son masque devant moi depuis qu'on est ensemble. Je veux lui demander ce qu'il se passe mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Il me plante et boitille jusqu'à la salle de cours d'histoire. Je le rattrape en quelques enjambées.

 **-Merde, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Pourquoi t'es si froid avec moi ?!**

 **-Laisse-moi… S'il te plait.**

Ça me fait mal de le voir si triste… Je le bouscule alors jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur et me colle à lui. Je me fiche qu'on soit au milieu d'un couloir grouillant d'élèves plus ou moins curieux à notre égard. Je pose mon front contre le sien et mes yeux se mettent à sonder son âme.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé…? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?**

Il n'arrive pas à supporter mon regard et finit par détourner les yeux mais je lui saisis le menton avec ma main droite pour l'y contraindre. Je ne veux pas qu'il se détourne. Jamais. Je m'approche de lui jusqu'à sentir son souffle chaud s'écraser sur mes lèvres et il frémit dans mes bras.

Mes lèvres se posent ensuite délicatement sur les siennes. Elles sont légèrement rêches mais toujours aussi délicieuses. Malheureusement, il semblerait que je sois le seul à apprécier cet échange car Sabo demeure stoïque. Il ne bouge pas. Je force alors le barrage de ses lèvres et ma langue investit sa bouche, impérieuse et dominatrice. Je le veux mais lui reste de marbre.

Je mors soudain sa lèvre inférieure, énervé. Contre lui, contre moi. Je ne sais pas.

Sabo n'a toujours aucune réaction. Il ne me rend même pas mon baiser. Je finis par m'écarter de lui comme si de rien n'était. Je me sens stupide.

La cloche retentit et Robin arrive. Elle ouvre la porte et on entre. Les autres élèves nous rejoignent tout aussi rapidement et le cours commence.

 **xXx**

 **-Ace… Je sais que tu es occupé mais…**

Roger se racle la gorge puis ferme la porte de ma chambre et s'assoit sur mon lit sans mon autorisation.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis en train de faire mes leçons, là.**

 **-Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. Enfin, je l'espère…**

 **-Je suis obligé ?**

 **-Oui.**

Je soupire, agacé par son intrusion. J'enregistre mon travail sur W _ord_ et mets mon ordinateur portable en veille. Je me retourne alors vers lui et le dévisage, attendant qu'il se décide enfin à parler.

 **-Tu es grand maintenant et tu es en âge d'expérimenter certaines choses et de t'intéresser aux autres. De tomber amoureux, d'avoir des rapports sexuels,...**

 **-Oh, non…**

 **-Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de parler de ça m-**

 **-Pourquoi tu m'en parles alors ?**

 **-Pour que tu saches. Tu vois, à ton âge, on regarde les autres différemment. On tombe amoureux, on séduit, on a envie de plaire. Il peut aussi nous arriver de douter, de ne pas avoir confiance en nous ou de se tromper sur quelqu'un. Ça fait mal et ce n'est pas toujours facile… L'important, c'est de toujours rester soi-même, d'être fidèle à nos valeurs et de ne pas se priver d'aimer. Et d'utiliser des préservatifs.**

Je me sens un peu gêné d'avoir cette discussion avec mon père. Je n'ai jamais abordé ce sujet avec ma mère. Pas de manière aussi officielle en tout cas. Elle m'a déjà taquiné en me disant que j'étais beau et que je devais plaire à toutes les filles de ma classe. Elle m'a même dit que c'était de mon âge de sortir avec quelqu'un mais c'est tout.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre au discours de mon géniteur mais je ne sais pas, je pense que finalement, je suis un peu touché qu'il soit venu me voir. Tout ça me donne l'impression qu'il se soucie de moi… En quelque sorte. Et puis, il n'est pas rentré dans les détails et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Roger se racle la gorge puis se lève de mon lit mais reste dans ma chambre.

 **-Ne laisse jamais quelqu'un devenir une priorité si pour elle tu n'es qu'une option.**

 **-Je sais.**

Roger me regarde longuement et je suis déstabilisé par son regard. Ce que mon père vient de dire sonne un peu comme une mise en garde et je me demande si cette phrase peut s'appliquer à ma situation. Je ne doute pas de Sabo et je sais qu'il ne se fout pas de moi mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il agit comme il le fait depuis la rentrée. Voir cette tristesse dans ses yeux m'a vraiment foutu un coup au cœur mais subir son rejet était bien pire.

 **-Eh bien, je vais te laisser,** fait maladroitement Roger.

 **-Attends.**

Je le retiens, bien décidé à en savoir plus.

 **-Oui ?**

Il sourit, sûrement heureux que je lui demande de rester. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça, il retourne s'asseoir sur mon lit.

 **-C'est à propos de Sabo…**

Il fronce les sourcils et lisse sa moustache.

- **Je sais que tu m'as déjà répondu mais… Je ne sais pas, t'es sûr de toi ? Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé quand tu l'as ramené ?** j'insiste nerveusement.

 **-Oui.**

Il ferme les yeux comme pour mieux se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Ses sourcils se froncent encore plus et à cet instant-là, il me fait un peu penser à Luffy. Ils ont les mêmes tics.

 **-Son père était très poli. C'était même un peu surjoué mais je pense que c'est plus dû au fait qu'en vérité, il me déteste et qu'il essayait de faire bonne figure devant un rival.**

Il soupire et reprend.

- **Sabo n'était pas très à l'aise et évitait de croiser mon regard ou celui de son père. S'il a quelque problème d'ordre relationnel avec sa famille, c'est un peu normal. En plus, il revient d'une fugue et ce genre de choses n'est jamais simple.**

Il fait une pause et me regarde. Je me demande s'il fait référence à ma propre fugue qui a failli tourner au scenario catastrophe.

 **-Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?** reprend-il.

 **-Il ne me parle pas et je ne sais pas pourquoi,** je confesse alors.

 **-Vous vous êtes disputés ?**

Je hausse les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

 **-Si ce n'est pas sa famille, c'est forcément moi… J'ai peut-être fait un truc,** je tente, peu convaincu par mes propos.

 **-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait le cas,** s'étonne-t-il.

 **-Mais** **si !** j'insiste soudainement, très sûr de moi.

 **-Écoute, Ace,** commence-t-il doucement. **Si Sabo a des problèmes familiaux ou même quelques soucis avec toi, c'est peut-être simplement un ras-le-bol.**

 **-Hein ?**

Je me tourne complètement vers lui, intéressé par ce qu'il suggère.

 **-Peut-être qu'il en a juste marre et qu'il prend un peu de distance. Il a eu du mal à gérer et a craqué.**

Je ne dis rien, pensif. Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que c'est le genre de Sabo d'emmagasiner jusqu'à exploser mais voilà, avec moi il n'est pas comme ça. Ou plutôt, il n'était pas comme ça. Il sait qu'il peut me parler et que je suis là pour l'aider. Et puis, il semblait vraiment m'en vouloir… Je suis perdu. Ça m'énerve.

 **-Ce ne sont que des suppositions, Ace.**

Il étouffe un petit rire gêné et j'acquiesce.

Au final, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être plus avancé.

Mardi 07 Mars 2017

Margaret, Shirahoshi, Perona, X-Drake et moi sommes au bar _L'arnaque_. Les cours se sont finis il y a quelques minutes et l'établissement pullule d'ados et de jeunes adultes. J'ai été absent 15 jours et n'ai en plus de ça pas vraiment donné de nouvelles. Le concours est dans un mois et nous ne sommes pas en avance. Brook a pris contact avec mon père et tous les deux ont déjà organisé quelques évènements.

 **-Normalement, on a rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour essayer nos tenues,** commence le président du club.

 **-On aura des tenues ? Du sur mesure ?** je demande, surpris.

 **-Eh oui ! Tu verras, elles sont trop belles ! La styliste qui** **les** **a faites nous a envoyé les photos par mail !** s'extasie la plus jeune du groupe.

 **-Elle a pris vos mensurations quand ? Je n'ai rien fait, moi !**

 **-On a fait tout ça le premier week-end des vacances,** m'informe Margaret.

 **-Ton père a déjà donné tes mensurations à la styliste,** ajoute X-Drake.

Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant comment il a bien pu faire ça.

 **-OK..**. **Et à part ça ?**

 **-Ton père nous a organisé un concert le vendredi 17. Il est trop génial, il a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout au niveau logistique et invitations ! Il nous a assuré que la salle de concert serait remplie !**

Margaret est tellement heureuse qu'elle se met à sautiller sur place.

 **-Ton père est génial, Ace !** approuve Shirahoshi.

Les filles bavardent gaiement tout en vantant mon père à tout va. Le super et sublime Roger… Ce qu'elles disent ne me plait pas. Dire que Roger est super… Elles se trompent. Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles racontent.

Je serre les poings puis les desserre tout aussi rapidement. Pourquoi je m'énerve ? En réalité, je sais qu'elles ont le droit d'être contentes. Après tout, Roger nous sort une belle épine du bien. Il fait beaucoup pour le Glee Club. C'est normal qu'elles l'apprécient mais moi, pourquoi je le déteste ?

Parce qu'il m'a abandonné ?

Parce qu'il a refait sa vie sans ma mère et sans moi ?

Ou bien parce que j'ai peur de l'aimer à nouveau… ?

Au fond, peut-être que César a raison. Oui, sûrement. C'est devenu pour moi comme une habitude, une espèce de constante que de détester mon géniteur.

 **-De toute façon, Brook te réexpliquera tout ça. Tu pourras lui demander dès demain vu qu'on va s'entrainer tous les jours sauf le week-end jusqu'au 08 avril,** m'explique X-Drake.

 **-Plus qu'un mois ! Le temps passe vite, j'ai tellement hâte d'y être !**

Ils acquiescent tous aux paroles de Perona. Quant à moi, je me lève. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Les autres me regardent avec surprise mais je leur assure que je ne serai pas long.

Je sors et frissonne aussitôt à cause du froid. La chaleur du bar me manque déjà. Je fais quelques pas et m'adosse au petit mur qui se trouve juste à côté. Je m'allume une clope et tire longuement dessus. La fumée se mélange à la fraicheur de l'hiver pour finir par disparaître.

D'habitude, quand je suis avec le Glee Club, j'arrive à peu près à oublier mes problèmes mais là, je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup de mal. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir Sabo de la tête. Depuis la reprise des cours, il passe son temps à m'ignorer et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne l'ai même pas appelé une seule fois en deux semaines, comment j'aurais pu faire une connerie ? A moins que ce ne soit ça justement…

Je souffle, agacé. J'inspire fort la nicotine et relâche le tout dans un soupir. Non, j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit juste ça. Ce n'est pas son genre et puis il semblait vraiment mal lundi. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et que c'est la raison pour laquelle il est si triste.

Mais merde, il pourrait me parler au moins !

Ça m'énerve qu'il m'ignore ainsi. Il n'a même pas réagi quand je l'ai embrassé et je n'ose même plus recommencer maintenant…

Je termine rapidement ma cigarette, énervé et frustré.

Je rentre dans le bar.

J'ai à peine franchi la porte que j'entends des gens crier. Je m'avance, intrigué, et fronce les sourcils en voyant X-Drake essayer de retenir Perona. Elle tente de frapper un homme un peu plus âgé que nous.

Qu'est-ce que… ? Le pauvre homme est plié en deux sur sa chaise et, furieuse, la gothic lolita le roue de coups de parapluie.

 **-Arrête, merde !**

X-Drake a vraiment du mal à la retenir et malgré toutes ses demandes, notre amie ne semble pas vouloir se calmer. Loin de là même. Elle se débat avec plus de férocité, si bien qu'elle termine par mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes du roux qui la lâche aussitôt en se pliant de douleur.

 **-Drake !**

Complètement paniquée, Shirahoshi se rue vers lui. Le président du Glee Club a le souffle coupé et son visage est tordu dans une grimace de souffrance. Il devient même blême et commence presque à tourner de l'œil. A cette vue, je finis par m'inquiéter à mon tour. Je marche rapidement jusqu'à lui et l'aide à se déplacer. Il s'assoit sur une chaise et la patronne du bar lui apporte immédiatement un verre d'eau.

 **-Hé, mec, ça va ?**

Ma question est un peu stupide. Bien sûr que ça ne va pas. On dirait qu'il va clamser tellement il a l'air mal en point ! Merde, un coup de coude ne peut pas le mettre dans un état pareil. Perona n'a pas frappé si fort en plus. D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'est arrêtée de maltraiter le pauvre homme et s'approche de nous, anxieuse.

 **-Pardon ! Est-ce que ça va al-**

 **-Tu pouvais pas faire attention ?!** s'énerve alors le roux.

Son ton est froid et sec, tétanisant sur place la gothic lolita. Pétrie de honte, elle baisse les yeux. Elle s'en veut vraiment de lui avoir fait mal et je trouve X-Drake un peu dur. Margaret pense comme moi car elle prend la défense de son amie.

 **-Calme-toi, on sait que tu as mal mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle n'a pas fait exprès. Ce type l'a insultée** **et** **elle s'est énervée mais** **tu vois bien** **qu'elle** **le** **regrette.**

 **-J'en ai rien à faire !** la coupe-t-il brusquement en se tournant vers la concernée. **Si tu ne supportes pas les remarques ou les moqueries sur ton style, t'as qu'à t'habiller comme tout le monde ! Si tu ne veux pas être la pâle copie de la fille d'à côté, assume et arrête de t'énerver ou de t'exciter pour le moindre petit truc !**

 **-Il s'est moqué de moi et a en plus osé me demander si je n'étais pas folle « parce que s'habiller comme ça alors que carnaval est fini, ça fait trop pitié » ! Et toi, tu voudrais que je me taise ?!**

 **-Je voudrais que t'arrêtes de t'emporter pour rien !**

Perona a les larmes aux yeux et le visage rouge de colère. Elle s'empresse de ramasser ses affaires avant de quitter le bar en claquant la porte.

Eh bien, moi qui pensait que c'était presque le monde des bisounours au Glee Club… Comme si on avait besoin de ça…

Mercredi 08 Mars 2017

 **-Comment** **te sentais** **-tu lors de ta relation avec cette Makino ? Tu étais amoureux ?**

 **-Comme je vous ai dit, j'étais très amoureux. Elle était tout pour moi et je pensais être tout pour elle.**

 **-C'est pour ça que tu l'aimais autant ?**

 **-Je pense. J'en voulais inconsciemment à ma mère pour plein de choses...**

 **-Notamment d'être encore attachée à ton père,** conclut-il et j'acquiesce.

 **-Je me sentais incompris et je voulais trouver quelqu'un qui me comprendrait et qui m'aimerait sans condition.**

 **-Avoir une relation avec une femme plus âgée ne te faisait pas peur ?**

 **-Non, pas vraiment. Ma mère m'a toujours appris que l'amour** **n'a** **pas d'âge et encore moins de sexe.**

 **-Makino tenait-elle le même discours de son côté ? La différence d'âge n'était pas un problème pour elle** **non plus** **?**

J'étouffe un petit rire amer. Le docteur César semble bien décidé à me pousser encore et encore. Il veut tout savoir de cette relation, il me l'a dit. Même si je n'apprécie pas de me remémorer ces souvenirs, je sais qu'il faut que j'en passe par là. Si je veux pouvoir passer à autre chose, il faut au moins que je sois capable d'en parler et d'extérioriser tous mes sentiments.

 **-Si,** je finis alors par lâcher dans un soupir. **C'était vraiment un problème pour elle. Makino n'arrêtait pas de se sentir coupable. Par rapport à moi,** **par rapport** **à ma mère. Elle avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal** **et** **de se servir de moi.**

 **-Et ce n'est pas l'impression que tu as** **maintenant** **? Après tout, elle était plus âgée, belle femme et proche de toi. Ne penses-tu pas t'être laissé influencer ? Qu'elle t'a séduit et attrapé dans ses filets ?**

 **-Non. C'est moi qui ai tout fait pour qu'elle m'accepte près d'elle. Je l'aimais vraiment.**

 **-Hum…**

Il écrit encore dans son carnet et je m'étonne de voir qu'il n'est pas de la même couleur que d'habitude. Certainement n'y a-t-il plus assez de place dans l'autre. Il doit en avoir des choses à écrire sur moi… Je ne pense pas que cette idée me plaise…

 **-Elle n'était pas libre, ça ne t'a pas arrêté ? Aucune hésitation ni crainte en te lançant dans cette relation ?**

 **-Aucune. J'étais vraiment très naïf ou vraiment con...**

J'étouffe un petit rire. En y repensant, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

- **Je pensais qu'elle allait le quitter. Il buvait et était violent. J'avais beau être jeune, je prenais soin d'elle et je la respectais. Je l'aimais.** **J'étais** **sûr qu'elle allait le quitter pour moi.**

 **-Mais elle ne l'a pas fait.**

 **-Ouais… Elle ne l'a pas fait,** je répète sombrement.

 **-Cette relation était dès le départ vouée à l'échec,** me fait remarquer César. **Tu ne le savais pas où tu ne voulais pas le voir ?**

 **-Peut-être un peu des deux…**

Ma voix semble lointaine, mon esprit flotte ailleurs. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'est encore tout près. Est-ce qu'un jour j'arriverais à oublier tout ça ?

 **-Mais elle, elle le savait, n'est-ce pas ?** insiste-t-il.

Il pose son carnet sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et croise ses mains. Il se penche en avant et me fixe intensément.

 **-Je pense que ouais… Elle le savait. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle voulait que notre relation reste secrète et qu'elle n'a jamais quitté son mec.**

 **-Il y a de grandes chances.**

Le docteur César se lève et fait quelques pas.

- **Que ressens-tu pour elle à présent ? De la haine ? De la rancœur ? Ou de l'amour ?**

Sa question me prend un peu au dépourvu. Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Avant qu'il ne me force à en parler, je faisais tout pour ne jamais me rappeler d'elle ni de ce qui s'est passé. Je l'ai aimé passionnément plus jeune mais à présent, je ne ressens plus rien pour elle. C'est malheureux à dire mais maintenant, quand je pense à elle, je ne vois que les mauvais souvenirs : mes tocs, ma dégringolade, son viol… Mon mal-être.

 **-Ace ?** m'interpelle-t-il.

 **-Je pense que… j'ai de la peine pour elle. Je ne sais pas si elle m'a vraiment aimé mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et que je n'ai** **rien pu faire** **. Et au final,** **elle non plus** **n'a pas pu faire grand-chose pour moi…**

 **-Tu lui en veux ?**

 **-Un peu,** je confesse. **Mais c'est surtout à moi que j'en veux et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me pardonner un jour. Et peut-être lui pardonner aussi…**

 **xXx**

 **-Ace ! Ace !**

Je lève les yeux au ciel en entendant Luffy crier mon nom depuis le salon. J'enlève mes chaussures et les range dans le placard à chaussures dans l'entrée. Je sors ensuite mon gel hydro-alcoolique et me lave rapidement les mains. Des bruits de pas résonnent et je reconnais sans mal ceux rapides et bruyants de Luffy.

 **-Ace !**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Sabo est là !**

 **-Luffy, arrête…**

Sabo est derrière lui et suspend sa phrase dès qu'il me voit. Non mais je rêve ! Il refuse de me parler mais ne se gêne pas pour débarquer chez moi ?!

 **-Qu'est-c'que tu fous là ?** je demande un peu trop sèchement.

Ça ne semble pas lui plaire car il détourne la tête et observe les murs de l'entrée. Il me snobe en plus !

 **-Sabo !**

 **-Ne me parle pas comme ça.**

Il me fusille du regard. Je sais que je devrais me calmer, que ce n'est pas du tout la bonne approche avec lui. Je le sais. Pourtant…

 **-Ah bah tu sais parler, en fait ?** je crache alors.

 **-Pauvre con, va.**

Luffy écarquille les yeux de surprise. Il est choqué d'entendre Sabo dire des gros mots. L'étonnement passé, il se met à rigoler doucement. Peut-être parce qu'il pense que c'est une blague.

Je m'approche rapidement de Sabo et commence à lui tirer le bras sans ménagement. Je le traine ensuite jusqu'à ma chambre que je ferme à clé en interdisant à Luffy de nous suivre.

 **-T'es malade, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!** s'agace Sabo en se massant le poignet gauche.

 **-Et toi, alors ? T'es sérieux de te pointer ici comme une fleur ?! Tu me calcules à peine mais tu viens ici sans problème ?!**

 **-Et alors, je n'ai pas le droit** **de venir voir Luffy** **?** me défie-t-il.

Énervé, je m'approche et le pousse sans ménagement à l'épaule. Il vacille quelques secondes à cause de sa cheville avant de se reprendre et de serrer les poings.

- **J'étais venu te rendre tes habits** **si tu veux tout savoir,** me lance-t-il.

 **-Vraiment ? C'est pas juste une excuse pour me voir ?**

Il me toise.

 **-Non. Je ne veux pas te voir.**

Il se détourne pour partir mais je le retiens.

- **Putain** **, lâche-moi !** s'énerve-t-il à son tour.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'passe à la . ?docid=51182016 ?!** je m'écrie alors. **Pourquoi tu m'ignores comme ça !?**

J'ai vraiment du mal à ne pas péter un câble et l'attitude de Sabo ne m'aide pas à garder mon calme.

 **-Moi, je t'ignore ?! Et toi, alors ? Maintenant que t'es revenu, tu te rappelles que j'existe ?!**

 **-Alors, c'est ça ? Tu peux pas te passer de moi aussi longtemps ?** je raille, moqueur. **C'est** **n'importe quoi !**

Je suis vexé d'avoir été ignoré pour si peu.

Face à moi, le visage de Sabo se transforme et sans que je m'y attende, il s'avance avant de me donner un puissant coup de poing au visage qui fend presque aussitôt ma lèvre inférieure. La tête légèrement penchée, je lèche ma lèvre et récolte sur le bout de ma langue un peu de sang, abasourdi. Le goût métallisé envahit tout de suite ma bouche. Je le regarde et sans aucun scrupule, lui rends son geste.

 **-Alors tu veux me cogner ? Eh bien, vas-y, te gêne pas !**

Il me dévisage à son tour, sonné, puis me bouscule si fort que j'en tombe par terre. Dans ma chute, je l'ai agrippé et l'entraine ainsi avec moi. J'ai à peine touché le sol que je me redresse et le renverse sous moi. Je lève le poing pour le frapper à nouveau mais il me donne un coup de genou dans le ventre, me forçant à m'écarter de lui.

 **-Merde ! C'est quoi ton problème ?!** je crie.

Avec tout le boucan qu'on fait, c'est un miracle que personne ne soit venu frapper à la porte.

 **-Mon problème, c'est que j'avais besoin de toi mais que t'étais pas là ! J'existais même plus pour toi !** persifle soudain Sabo.

 **-Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé alors ?! Et puis, j'ai essayé de t'aider avant de partir mais tu m'as dit de la fermer ! T'en voulais pas de mon aide !**

Hors de moi, je lui empoigne le col de sa veste. Il essaye de se dégager, furieux.

 **-C'est parce que je suis habitué à me débrouiller seul, personne ne m'a jamais aidé !** continue-t-il d'une voix soudain hachée **. J'pensais… Je pensais que ça irait mais…**

Il renifle et je me rends compte qu'il est au bord des larmes. Je le lâche, réalisant mon geste.

- **Je me suis trompé** **et** **je n'ai pas osé t'appeler après. Je voulais pas t'embêter. Je me suis dit que tu m'appellerais quand tu aurais le temps et que t'entendre me ferait du bien.** **Que ça** **m'aiderait à tenir jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes...**

J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai tellement honte de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de m'énerver autant ? Je savais qu'il allait mal, je l'ai vu. Pourquoi je n'ai pas essayé de lui parler, de l'aider ?

 **-Désolé… Pardon. Merde, je m'en veux tellement** ! j'avoue brusquement, la voix tremblante.

Toujours assis par terre, je l'attire vers moi. Il résiste un peu avant de céder et de grimper sur mes cuisses. Ses jambes de part et d'autre de mes hanches, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, j'embrasse ses paupières closes et il frémit. Une larme coule sur sa joue et je la lèche. Il tremble. Ses joues sont rouges et ses yeux… Ils me rendent fou.

 **-J'ai besoin de toi,** je lui souffle.

 **-Je sais…**

Il secoue la tête.

 **-J'ai fait n'importe quoi, Ace... J'ai honte, si tu savais...**

 **-Dis-moi,** je lui demande. **Tu m'inquiètes…**

Il détourne le regard. Il ne dit rien pendant un petit moment et quand je crois que je n'obtiendrais rien de lui, il relève la manche de sa veste.

* * *

« En te levant le matin, rappelle-toi combien est précieux le privilège de vivre, de respirer et d'être heureux »

Marc-Aurèle

Sabo

* * *

Jeudi 09 Mars 2017

Il y a beaucoup d'agitation dans le vestiaire. C'est toujours comme ça dans celui des garçons de toute façon. Je suis sûr que du côté des filles, c'est aussi animé et bruyant mais la différence, c'est qu'elles mettent beaucoup de déodorant après – et certainement avant – le sport, ce qui fait que ça sent sûrement meilleur. Et puis, elles rangent, j'en suis sûr. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de nous. Enfin, de notre groupe.

Le cours est censé avoir commencé il y a déjà 5 minutes mais la plupart des élèves ne se sont même pas encore changés. J'esquisse un sourire en voyant un de mes camarades de classe simplement vêtu d'un tee-shirt, son pantalon à moitié mis et laissant ainsi voir son boxer blanc _Dim_. Il parle gaiment avec un autre garçon alors que celui-ci est en train de sentir ses chaussures. Un autre râle parce qu'il vient de se faire bousculer par trois élèves qui s'amusent à se fouetter avec leurs écharpes. C'est vrai que c'est puéril, affreusement débiles aussi, mais je me sens bien dans ce genre d'ambiance.

A Marie-Joa, il n'y pas de place pour ce genre d'excentricité, de rigolade. Il faut être sérieux tout le temps. Tout ça me rappelle un peu l'ambiance de vestiaire qu'il y avait au club de basket. C'est vrai que la plupart du temps, je me sentais gêné et ne voulais qu'une chose, partir. Mais cela venait plus du fait que certains s'exposaient un peu trop et trop longtemps à mon goût. Comme s'ils voulaient se vanter de leur virilité même si la plupart n'était juste pas pudiques du tout. Ici, il n'y a rien de tout ça. Peut-être qu'ils font ça avec les gars de leurs clubs parce qu'ils se connaissent bien et qu'au bout d'un certain temps, il n'y a plus ce genre de gêne.

Je secoue la tête, amusé, quand à travers le mur du vestiaire, on entend une des filles demander si ses seins n'auraient pas grossis. J'observe alors la personne à côté de moi tout en refaisant mes lacets. Penché en avant, je fixe le profil songeur d'Ace.

Je lui ai montré mes scarifications hier. Il les a regardées longtemps, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. J'ai eu honte de moi. C'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs mais maintenant, c'est trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Ce qui est fait est fait. Il ne me restait plus qu'à faire face à mes actes et à en assumer les conséquences.

J'en ai voulu à Ace au début. Pour moi, tout était de sa faute. S'il n'était pas venu, s'il n'avait pas tout chamboulé dans ma vie, j'aurais pu continuer à faire semblant. Bien sûr, je n'aurais pas été heureux et je n'aurais jamais pu être moi-même, c'est certain mais à cet instant, pour moi, tout valait mieux que ce que je vivais.

J'ai quand même vite compris que je me trompais. Ça ne servait à rien de chercher en Ace un coupable à mes tourments. Après tout, il était le seul qui me comprenait aussi bien. J'ai juste eu un horrible moment de faiblesse et j'ai craqué lamentablement. C'est aussi pour ça que je m'en veux tellement. Je me dégoûte d'avoir réagi ainsi…

J'ai l'impression d'être faible, de m'être laissé abattre, de ne pas m'être assez battu. A chaque fois que je vois ces cicatrices, je me souviens à quel point je suis faible. A quel point je dois me battre chaque jour pour ne pas sombrer.

Mais Ace ne pense pas comme moi.

 _« Moi, je te trouve très courageux. J'aimerais être aussi fort que toi. »_

Voilà ce qu'il m'a affirmé après que je lui ai dit que j'avais honte de moi. Il est sorti de son long silence et m'a dit ces mots. Et je me suis senti apaisé. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais supporté de voir du dégoût sur son visage. Il m'a serré contre lui et j'ai enfoui mon visage dans son cou. Il ne m'a rien demandé.

J'ai remarqué qu'il ne le fait jamais quand c'est important. Comme lorsque j'étais venu le trouver après m'être enfui de chez moi. Cette fois encore, il s'est juste contenté de me tenir contre lui. Il n'a pas eu besoin de parler car c'est moi qui l'ai fait, encore et encore. A la fin, j'avais même un peu mal à la gorge. Je ne sais plus combien de temps ça a duré ni ce que j'ai dit. Je sais juste que ça m'a fait du bien.

Malgré tout, je ne veux plus jamais craquer de cette manière.

Ace me trouve fort mais il se trompe. Je suis affreusement faible. Lui est fort. Je crois dur comme fer que jamais il ne ferait ce genre de choses.

 **-On se dépêche là-dedans ! Le cours a déjà commencé, je vous rappelle !** nous houspille le prof.

Plusieurs grognements lui répondent et de mauvaise grâce, tous s'exécutent, même Ace qui semblait motivé à ne rien faire. Nous sortons en même temps que les filles et rejoignons notre professeur sur la piste dehors. Certains frissonnent à cause du froid et demandent à retourner prendre une veste. Quelle idée de rester en tee-shirt aussi…

Lorsque tout le monde est prêt, nous commençons à faire des tours de terrain. Ace court avec Margaret. Ces deux-là sont devenus assez proches depuis qu'Ace a intégré le Glee Club. Je les regarde courir, assis sur une chaise au bord du terrain. Malheureusement, je suis encore dispensé de sport. J'aurais aimé courir pourtant. Aujourd'hui, on commence le relais.

Dix minutes. Voilà le temps qu'ils sont censés tenir. Malheureusement, certains sont déjà en train de marcher, crachant ici et là leurs poumons. Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. Menacé par notre professeur de doubler le temps de course à chaque fois qu'une personne s'arrête, ceux qui se sont arrêtés s'empressent de reprendre l'entrainement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le prof m'appelle et requiert mon aide pour installer les plots tout le long du terrain. J'ai du mal à me baisser avec ma jambe alors je me contente de laisser les plots tomber par terre mais je ne peux m'empêcher de les ramasser s'ils ne sont pas bien mis.

 **-J'aime quand tu te tortilles comme ça.**

Je me retourne et jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. Ace et Margaret s'arrêtent à quelques pas.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** lui dis-je, un peu surpris par sa remarque. **Ce n'est pas sympa de te moquer de moi alors que je galère comme ça !**

Margaret se met à rire tandis qu'Ace esquisse un franc sourire.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** je demande, n'aimant pas être le seul à ne pas rire.

 **-Tu n'as pas compris,** m'explique Margaret. **Il mate ton cul.**

 **-Quoi !?** je m'écrie, les joues rouges.

Affreusement gêné, je me détourne d'eux et continue ma besogne. Ils reprennent alors leur course en rigolant.

 **-Toi aussi, tu matais,** fait ensuite remarquer Ace à son amie.

De mieux en mieux…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Scopper Gabban, notre professeur de sport, met fin à leur torture. Ils sont tous très heureux d'enfin pouvoir s'arrêter et s'étirent tous très consciencieusement. Le prof attend qu'ils soient réunis devant lui pour commencer à expliquer le déroulement de ce cours.

 **-Je vais prendre votre chrono aujourd'hui pour ensuite pouvoir faire des groupes de quatre pour le relais. Ensuite, vous apprendrez à donner le témoin. Allez, j'en veux quatre sur la ligne de départ !**

Personne ne bouge et tout le monde se regarde. Aucun d'entre eux ne veut commencer, tout simplement.

- **Bougez-vous un peu, tout le monde va y passer de toute façon !**

Quatre personnes se dévouent alors pour commencer.

- **Pas de faux départ et ne ralentissez que quand vous avez dépassé la ligne d'arrivée, pas avant.**

Il me demande de l'aider pour prendre le temps et j'accepte avec joie. Cette tâche est bien plus simple que celle des plots. Il demande aux coureurs de se tenir prêts et donne un coup de sifflet pour donner le top départ. Ils démarrent tous sur les chapeaux de roues, se donnant à fond. Je note leur temps et le prof appelle un autre groupe. Et ainsi de suite.

 **xXx**

 **-Quelles sont vos idées pour cette fin d'année ?** demande le président du conseil des élèves d'un ton détaché.

 **-Comme nous avons effectué un voyage l'année dernière, il serait bon de faire autre chose cette année,** répond le secrétaire, son stylo et une feuille à la main, prêt à écrire toutes les suggestions.

Aujourd'hui, le conseil se réunit dans le but de préparer l'évènement de cette fin d'année scolaire. Il propose et soumet ensuite sa requête au directeur de Marie-Joa. Celui-ci est libre d'accepter ou non notre requête même si jusqu'à présent, il n'a jamais rien refusé. Il faut dire que tant qu'on le laisse tranquille et que son nom n'est pas associé à des faits pouvant salir sa réputation, il s'en fout un peu. C'est fou de voir à quel point la vie de ses étudiants et leur épanouissement l'intéressent… Rien d'étonnant de la part d'un Tenruybito finalement.

 **-Il faut aussi prendre en compte le coût. Certains élèves boursiers ne pourront certainement pas se permettre de mettre une fortune là-dedans,** commente l'intendant.

 **-Ce serait plus simple si l'intégralité des frais était prise en charge par l'établissement**.

J'opine du chef, d'accord avec le secrétaire.

 **-De toute façon, pas de voyage cette année. Ça réduit déjà de beaucoup le coût, peu importe l'évènement qu'on** **choisira** **,** décide le président.

Il fait un signe de tête à notre secrétaire pour qu'il le note.

 **-Quelque chose de plus simple serait grandement apprécié** , commente le représentant des terminales.

 **-Tu penses à quoi ?** questionne le président.

 **-Fête foraine ? Feux d'artifice ? Bal de fin d'année ?** je propose alors.

 **-Hé, c'est une bonne idée !**

Tout le monde acquiesce au propos de notre secrétaire.

 **-De quoi ? Le bal de fin d'année ?** je demande pour être sûr.

 **-Ouais ! Kobby, fais-nous une petite simulation et calcule combien cette fête nous coûterait !**

 **-Très bien,** répond le trésorier.

On discute encore un peu, réfléchissant déjà au lieu où le bal pourrait se dérouler, au thème de cette soirée et si les secondes seraient oui ou non admis. La réunion ne se termine qu'une heure plus tard.

Je quitte la salle le dernier avec le président puis me rends dans le gymnase.

L'entrainement de basket a déjà commencé mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne peux pas encore jouer de toute façon. Je ne reprends l'entrainement que la semaine prochaine et comme nous n'avons pas de tournoi, les entrainements sont plus espacés et moins ardus. Tant mieux car ma cheville se rappelle encore à moi de temps en temps.

J'entends les bruits des rebonds du ballon sur le sol et les cris du coach Ruyma qui donne ses directives. Quand je pénètre dans le gymnase, le coach est le premier à me remarquer. Je vais à sa rencontre tout en observant les autres joueurs s'entrainer. Je m'immobilise pendant quelques secondes quand mon regard accroche le brassard de capitaine sur le bras de Vergo. Dans un état second, je reprends pourtant mon chemin jusqu'à Ruyma et le salue poliment.

 **-Comment va ta blessure ?** s'enquiert-il tout aussi poliment.

 **-Bien. Je n'ai pratiquement plus mal, je vais pouvoir très bientôt reprendre l'entrainement.**

 **-Excellent.**

Nous regardons les autres joueurs effectuer un match d'entrainement. Le coach les observe, la mine sévère, à la recherche de la moindre faute et analysant leur choix de jeu. Quant à moi, mon regard n'arrive pas à quitter Vergo et le brassard qui il y a quelques jours à peine, était encore à moi.

 **-Vergo est devenu capitaine ?** je demande alors.

 **-Oui. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour te remplacer,** se contente-t-il de répondre.

 **-Est-ce que c'est juste un remplacement ou** **est-ce** **définitif ?**

Le coach Ruyma est mal à l'aise et c'est bien la première fois que je le vois comme ça.

 **-Je ne sais pas encore mais je t'avoue que j'y réfléchis.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-J'ai remarqué que tu ne t'entendais plus aussi bien avec le reste de l'équipe, qu'il y avait des problèmes entre vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne veux pas le savoir.** **Pour cette raison** **, je pense que pour l'instant, Vergo est plus fiable que toi à ce poste. Il a la sympathie des secondes et les autres sont habitués à jouer avec lui. Ils sont tous satisfaits de le voir en tant que capitaine.**

 **-D'accord.**

Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire de toute façon…

Samedi 11 Mars 2017

 **-C'est bien, Luffy, tes notes ont augmentées ! Comme quoi, je ne perds pas mon temps avec toi !** dis-je pour plaisanter.

 **-T'as vu, j'suis trop fort !**

 **-Enfin, n'exagérons rien non plus…**

Luffy sourit, pas du tout vexé par ma remarque.

 **-On pourra encore s'entrainer demain ?! Je veux faire comme toi, mettre des dunks !**

 **-T'es trop pressé, Luffy.**

Je souris, amusé par son impatience **.**

 **-Demain, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'entrainer avec toi,** je le préviens alors.

 **-T'as encore mal au pied ?** s'inquiète-t-il aussitôt.

 **-Non, ça va mieux, merci. Je vais voir Koala demain. On pourra faire ça une autre fois, d'accord ?**

 **-D'accord !**

 **-T'auras qu'à t'entrainer tout seul en attendant, OK ?**

 **-Pas de problème ! Je demanderai à Ace de venir avec moi, j'espère qu'il dira oui !**

 **-Je suis sûr que oui. Au fond, il t'aime bien. Avant , il n'était pas très sympa avec toi, mais** **maintenant c'est mieux, non ?** dis-je en me rappelant de la fois où il l'a fait boire.

 **-Ouais ! On discute beaucoup ensemble, c'est trop bien ! Des fois, il accepte même de jouer à des jeux vidéo avec moi ! On est vraiment frères maintenant !**

Luffy n'arrête pas son babillage, heureux de pouvoir se confier à moi. Je suis très heureux pour lui. Son sourire fait plaisir à voir et sa bonne humeur est communicative.

 **-Dis, Sabo ?** me demande-t-il brusquement.

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Pourquoi tu t'es** **disputé** **avec Ace la dernière fois ? Je pensais que vous vous aimiez bien ?**

Il fronce les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose de très compliqué.

 **-On s'apprécie,** je le rassure aussitôt.

 **-Alors pourquoi tu lui as dit « pauvre con, va » ?** fait-il en m'imitant parfaitement.

 **-Eh bien, il m'avait énervé… Mais c'est bon maintenant.**

Je souris pour le rassurer.

 **-Ace et toi, vous êtes amis ?**

Ses yeux me fixent intensément et je peux voir à son regard qu'il ne me pose pas cette question au hasard, qu'il sous-entend quelque chose d'autre. Je ne détourne pas les yeux et je l'observe, essayant de décrypter ses émotions. J'aime beaucoup Luffy et je ne veux pas lui mentir mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de lui dire la vérité. Finalement, il me sourit comme pour m'encourager à parler.

 **-Non, nous ne sommes pas amis.**

Son expression ne change pas, comme s'il s'y était attendu.

 **-Vous êtes amoureux ? Comme Usopp et Kaya ?**

J'acquiesce doucement et Luffy me sourit de toutes ses dents. La nouvelle semble l'enchanter.

 **-Ça ne te gêne pas, Luffy, j'espère ?** je demande tout de même.

Je m'en voudrais de lui faire de la peine. J'adore Luffy et son avis compte beaucoup pour moi. Je ne veux pas lui donner l'impression de lui voler le grand frère qu'il vient juste de trouver.

 **-Mais non, t'inquiète !**

Il sourit encore et je me sens soudainement soulagé.

- **Y a pas que les filles qui ont droit d'aimer les garçons !**

Je suis ému par ce qu'il me dit et le prends dans mes bras. Luffy ne comprend pas ce qu'il m'arrive et pendant quelques secondes, il reste immobile, étonné. Et puis, il répond à mon câlin et je le sens sourire contre mon cou.

 **-Merci, Luffy. Tu es vraiment le meilleur…**

 **-Non, c'est Ace ! Mais moi, je suis juste après et un jour, je serais plus fort que lui !**

 **-Ça reste à voir.**

Je lâche précipitamment Luffy en entendant la voix grave d'Ace.

 **-C'est comme ça que vous révisez ?**

 **-On a fini,** lui dis-je.

Il hausse les sourcils comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

 **-Luffy, Hancock te cherche.**

 **-C'est sûrement pour me donner mon goûter !**

 **-Tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul ?** soupire-t-il.

 **-Si mais elle tient à le faire !**

Il hausse les épaules comme s'il n'y pouvait rien.

 **-Je n'aime pas cette femme, je suis sûr qu'elle fait ça pour t'attirer dans ses filets.**

J'ouvre grand les yeux, surpris par ses propos. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ?

Ace insiste et dit à Luffy de faire attention et celui-ci quitte sa chambre.

 **-Pourquoi tu racontes ce genre de choses sur Hancock ? Ce n'est pas du tout respectueux. En plus, imagine que les gens en** **déduisent** **des choses !**

 **-Eh bien, ils auraient raison !** crache-t-il.

 **-Ace !** je fais, choqué par ses propos. **Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu es bien placé pour savoir ce que ce genre de rumeur peut créer pourtant !**

 **-Je n'aime pas la façon qu'elle a de se comporter,** **c'est tout.**

Je ne dis rien. Pour moi, la femme de Roger a une attitude normale. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ace la déteste autant.

 **-Si t'as fini avec Luffy, on pourrait peut-être aller dans ma chambre…**

 **-Pour quoi faire ?** je lui demande.

A vrai dire, je pensais plutôt rentrer. Je n'ai pas encore révisé mon histoire.

 **-Pour se toucher.**

Je rougis aussitôt et jette des coups d'œil précipités autour de moi. On est seul donc personne ne l'a entendu. Ouf.

 **-Tu… Tu…,** je bégaie, à court de mots. **Je ne vais pas venir juste pour ça**!

Je me lève et commence à remettre ma veste, mort de honte.

 **-Je rigole. On a qu'à réviser notre histoire ensemble.**

J'hésite quelques secondes mais finis par capituler. C'est mieux de travailler à deux. Et puis, Ace a l'air sérieux.

 **xXx**

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais…

Peut-être l'était-il vraiment au début mais maintenant, alors qu'on est allongé sur les draps défaits de son lit et que sa main droite descend lentement sur mon ventre, j'en doute.

Bien entendu, nous avons révisé. Peut-être une heure, peut-être plus mais sans doute moins. Au fond, Ace n'a pas vraiment menti. On a travaillé et j'ai donc du mal à lui en vouloir. Je suis quand même surpris de lui avoir cédé si facilement. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait ce qu'il veut de moi et je dois dire que ça me fait un peu peur. Je suis si dépendant de lui… J'ai peur qu'un jour, il en profite.

 **-J'aime tes yeux,** murmure-t-il.

Son souffle chaud s'écrase sur mon cou et me fait frissonner. Je suis torse nu et les boutons de mon jean sont ouverts. Ace quant à lui me surplombe de toute sa hauteur. Il est beau dans son débardeur noir et son straight quelque peu élimé.

 **-Ils sont banals.**

 **-Non. Il y a toujours cette lueur qui brille au fond de tes yeux quand tu me regardes. J'aime leur intensité, leur profondeur.**

 **-N'importe quoi.**

Je détourne les yeux, gêné **.**

 **-Je préfère les tiens,** je rétorque alors **. J'ai l'impression de m'y perdre à chaque fois que je te regarde.**

 **-C'est pour ça que tu rougis souvent ?** me demande-t-il, taquin.

 **-Je ne rougis pas !**

Il esquisse un sourire et secoue la tête. Il ne me croit pas du tout **.**

 **-J'aime aussi tes petites taches de rousseur, elles sont mignonnes et se voient à peine,** je continue.

Il grimace. Apparemment, lui ne les apprécie pas trop.

 **-X-Drake est roux et n'a pas de tâche de rousseur. Je suis brun et j'en ai. Merci, maman.**

Il s'allonge sur moi, son corps épousant parfaitement les courbes du mien. Sa tête repose sur ma poitrine, juste là où mon cœur bat.

 **-Tu ressemble plus à ton père qu'à ta mère, non ?** je lui demande doucement.

 **-Ouais. Je suis son portrait craché.** **Enfin** **, sans la barbe.** **Et** **puis, il a les cheveux plus longs que moi.**

 **-Ta mère, elle est comment ?**

 **-Très belle. Les cheveux longs ondulés d'un beau blond vénitien avec des tâches de rousseur comme tu t'en doutes.**

Il dépose un baiser sur ma clavicule.

- **Elle te ressemble beaucoup en fait.**

Il se redresse et me fixe longuement, les sourcils froncés, et je fais de même.

- **Elle aussi n'a pas vécu des choses faciles mais elle est restée forte en toutes circonstances.** **Elle est joviale et à chaque fois que je la vois sourire, ça me rend heureux. Elle a des valeurs et les respecte. Elle a aussi cette même innocence de croire encore qu'il y a du bon en chacun de nous et qu'un jour, le monde ira mieux.**

Il est triste. Je le vois à ses yeux et à son sourire crispé. Je tends alors la main et lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Je finis par emprisonner une de ses mèches entre mes doigts. Je reste ainsi quelques secondes avant de me relever et de m'asseoir face à lui, l'obligeant de ce fait à faire de même.

 **-C'est pour ça que tu es amoureux de moi ? Complexe d'Œdipe ? Sérieusement, Ace ?** je dis pour plaisanter.

 **-Idiot.**

Il m'embrasse presque avec violence mais comme toujours, avec passion. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres et ça me fait plaisir. C'est tout ce que je voulais.

Comme à chaque fois, je frissonne en le sentant toucher ma peau. Il m'électrise les sens avec un geste si simple. Je quitte ses lèvres et viens déposer de petits baisers sur son cou juste au niveau de sa jugulaire. Il pousse un petit soupir tremblant. Sa main droite reprend sa place de tout à l'heure, c'est-à-dire sur mon ventre, et sa main se pose sur ma joue. Bientôt, il me force à lui faire face de nouveau pour pouvoir m'embrasser.

J'ai l'impression que tout ça est naturel avec lui. Je ne me demande pas comment je dois mettre ma tête, comment je dois tourner ma langue ou encore ce que je dois faire exactement. J'aurais aimé avoir cette assurance un peu plus tôt.

Je me recule précipitamment quand je sens son pouce essayer de s'insinuer dans ma bouche alors qu'on était encore en plein échange buccale. Je le dévisage, lui demandant ce qu'il tentait de faire.

 **-Tu ne veux pas sortir un peu plus ta langue ?** me demande-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

 **-Pardon ?**

Je suis toujours autant médusé.

 **-J'ai envie de sucer ta langue.**

Là, il n'y a pas de doute possible, je rougis. Je ne sais plus où me mettre ni quoi dire. Ace est vraiment bizarre des fois…

 **-Pourquoi ?** j'ose tout de même demander.

 **-Tu as bon goût.**

Je fronce les sourcils alors que je réfléchis au pourquoi du comment.

 **-Ah ! C'est sûrement à cause des bonbons que Luffy m'a donnés tout à l'heure. On a vidé un paquet de fraises** _ **Tagada**_ **plusieurs minutes avant que tu ne viennes. C'est vrai que ces bonbons sont délicieux.**

Ace sourit et secoue la tête, l'air de dire « quel gamin ». J'arrive un peu à déchiffrer ses expressions maintenant. Il me tire jusqu'à lui et dépose un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres.

 **-Tu es allé jusqu'où avec ta Koala ?**

Je reste silencieux pendant quelques instants, me demandant bien pourquoi il veut savoir ça. Et puis, je me rappelle de cette boîte de préservatifs que j'ai achetée au cas où. Oh, mon Dieu ! On en est donc déjà là ?! Mais je n'ai rien pris avec moi ! En même temps, je n'étais pas venu dans cette optique à la base…

Non, c'est hors de question qu'on fasse ça là ! Je ne suis pas prêt, sans oublier que je n'ai qu'une vague idée de comment se passe la chose. Et la maison n'est même pas vide !

Toutes sortes de choses me traversent l'esprit à une vitesse fulgurante et je me mets presque à paniquer. Mes mains sont moites et je n'ai toujours pas cligné des yeux depuis qu'Ace m'a posé cette question.

 **-Hé, calme-toi, c'était juste une question. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre,** me dit-il pour me rassurer.

 **-Et toi ?**

 **-Jusqu'où je suis allé avec Koala ?**

Il rigole. C'est qu'il se croit drôle en plus. En tout cas, sa blague aura au moins réussi à me détendre un peu.

 **-T'es bête.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de me reprendre.

- **Avec ta co… Ton ex-copine.**

 **-Je suis plus puceau si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.**

Et il me dit ça le plus naturellement du monde…

 **-C'était comment ?**

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je demande.

 **-Oh… Bien, je suppose. C'était surtout maladroit et compliqué pour ce que je m'en souviens.**

 **-** **D'accord. Pour ma part,** **si je te dis qu'on s'est plus ou moins caressé, c'est bon ? Je n'ai pas envie de développer.**

Il me sourit et j'en viens à penser qu'Ace est heureux pour des choses assez particulières. Il est tellement jaloux de Koala que je suis sûr que dans sa tête, il se dit qu'elle ne me verra pas avoir un orgasme alors que lui, si...

 **-Ça me va. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de savoir exactement ce que tu faisais avec elle.**

Au moins, on est d'accord là-dessus.

Il me tire jusqu'à lui de telle sorte que je sois à califourchon sur ses cuisses et me caresse. Il doit aimer le grain de ma peau au niveau de mon ventre car depuis tout à l'heure, c'est le seul endroit où il me touche. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il m'a enlevé mon haut avec autant d'empressement. Il semble aussi particulièrement aimé cette position et je dois dire que j'aime aussi l'avoir près de moi de cette manière. On se regarde en silence et une fois de plus, je me perds dans ses yeux si profonds. Son regard est un puits sans fond. Je ne peux pas voir ce qui se cache derrière ces ténèbres.

J'étais paniqué tout à l'heure mais maintenant, ça va mieux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai cru qu'on sauterait le pas tout de suite. Ace ne me forcerait pas à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas. Et la présence d'autant de monde dans cette maison doit autant le rebuter que moi. Alors, un peu plus rasséréné, je m'enhardis et lui enlève son débardeur.

Ace n'a pas les mêmes muscles que moi. Il ne fait pas autant de sport mais son ventre est ferme et ses bras puissants. Il est vraiment très beau. Je suis tellement heureux qu'il m'aime. Moi, parmi les milliards de personnes qui peuplent notre monde…

 **-J'adore toujours autant ton tatouage. J'aime aussi celui que tu as sur le dos. Il est juste sublime, tellement plaisant** **qu'on** **dirait une œuvre d'art,** dis-je, emporté par la beauté des dessins.

 **-Merci. Ma mère les déteste. Pas parce qu'elles ne les trouvent pas beaux mais parce que je ne lui ai pas demandé la permission pour les faire et d'après elle, comme ils sont grands, j'ai dû avoir super mal.**

Il rigole et je fais de même.

Et puis, sans que je m'y attende, il prend mon poignet. Celui où les marques de scarification reposent. J'essaie de me dégager mais il me tient fermement. Je détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise. Je ne veux pas qu'ils les regardent…

Je tourne vivement la tête vers lui quand je sens sa langue me lécher à cet endroit-là précisément.

 **-J'aimerais un jour te les faire aimer,** me dit-il brusquement.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-C'est la preuve que tu es encore en vie, Sabo.**

Samedi 13 Mars 2017

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de X-Drake ?**

Koala s'arrête de manger sa part de fraisier et me dévisage, interloquée. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi j'aborde ce sujet ni pourquoi je lui parle de ce garçon en particulier. On ne parle jamais de X-Drake. Bien sûr, elle doit se poser des questions maintenant que je la relance sur le sujet. Il y a quelques minutes à peine, on parlait de l'onctuosité de la crème mousseline et de la fraicheur légèrement acidulé de la fraise…

Nous sommes assis par terre autour de la table basse du séjour. La télévision est allumée sur _Vampires Diaries,_ une série qu'affectionne particulièrement Koala. Ses parents se sont absentés pour aller voir la grand-mère de mon amie qui souffre de graves problèmes de santé. Koala est censée les rejoindre en fin d'après-midi. J'espère que sa parente va vite se rétablir.

 **-Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

Je pense soudainement à la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je n'ai pas pu lui reparler ni insister pour qu'il aille à l'hôpital. Il avait l'air d'aller bien mais je sais que ce n'est sans doute qu'une illusion. Des côtes fêlées, ça ne se répare pas en un coup de baguette magique. Sûrement doit-il souffrir encore un peu.

 **-Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que j'avais l'impression que tu l'appréciais la dernière fois qu'on a parlé de lui. C'est dommage que vous ne vous parliez plus, non ?**

 **-J'étais normale, je trouve,** se défend-elle.

 **-Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de renouer le contact avec lui ?** je demande encore.

- **Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'insister comme ça ? On dirait que tu veux me jeter dans ses bras…**

 **-Non ! Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que je trouve dommage que des amis perdent le contact comme ça. Vous avez arrêté de vous parler quand il a quitté le club, non ?**

 **-Oui, c'est vrai**.

Elle reprend une bouchée du fraisier.

- **Mais on n'était pas vraiment amis.** **C'est vrai que** **j'ai trouvé dommage de ne plus autant** **lui** **parler qu'avant mais bon, c'est** **la vie.**

 **-Rien ne t'empêche d'aller lui parler** **maintenant** **.** **Il a l'air** **assez sympa et mature, ça me plairait bien de devenir ami avec lui. Il m'intrigue, à vrai dire.**

 **-Quoi, Ace ne te suffit plus ?** plaisante-t-elle.

 **-Mais non, je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens-là !**

 **-Je sais. J'adore juste t'embêter.**

Elle sourit avant de reprendre une part de son gâteau. Je suis agréablement surpris. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle plaisante sur mon homosexualité. Ça me fait plaisir. Petit à petit, je retrouve ma meilleure amie.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Une fois, une deuxième puis une troisième parce que jamais deux sans trois. Oui, mais non. Trois, c'est un chiffre impair, ça ne va pas du tout. Je recommence une quatrième fois. Voilà. Là, c'est bon.

Est-ce que les autres fois aussi j'avais recommencé quatre fois ? Je ne sais plus. Sans doute moins, non ? Je dois recommencer alors ! Mais non, je viens de vérifier… Il faut que j'attende un peu pour recommencer… Peut-être… Je ne sais plus.

 **-C'est trop cool qu'il le passe à la télé ! C'est encore mieux de le voir sur gr-**

 **-Mais ta gueule, tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?!**

Luffy écarquille les yeux et ouvre grand la bouche, surpris. A vrai dire, je suis aussi étonné que lui. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de cette manière.

 **-Occupé à vérifier ?** me demande-t-il, complètement perdu.

 **-Ouais...** , j'avoue alors piteusement.

 **-T'as toujours pas fini ?** s'étonne-t-il. **Elle est fermée, la fenêtre !**

 **-Je sais… C'est juste pour être sûr.**

* * *

Et voila un chapitre un peu plus calme pour faire redescendre la pression du précédent chapitre qui je l'avoue, était particulièrement dur. C'est pas facile de faire du mal à Sabo. Il se sentait vraiment mal et n'arrivait plus à gérer tout ces problèmes, maintenant ça va mieux!

Prochain chapitre le Mercredi 14 Juin 2017!


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Lawiki, Taylor et à Guest pour leurs commentaires. Et un autre merci à Kiloo Kiloo et à Y. Hanabi pour leurs mises en alertes de l'histoire.

Réponses aux commentaires :

Guest : Salut ! Les derniers chapitres étaient assez tristes ou mélancolique, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire passer quelqu'un de ces sentiments. Merci de prendre le temps de me lire et de commenter.

Taylor : Coucou ! Lors de la discussion Ace – Roger, Roger parle surtout pour son fils, c'est une mise en garde. Il a confiance en Sabo mais des chagrins d'amour, tout le monde en a et pour avoir souffert il y a quelque année à cause de ça – quand il a dû abandonner Rouge – il voudrait éviter à son fils de passer par là. Roger sait qu'Ace aime Sabo mais il ne connait pas assez Sabo pour dire si oui ou non, celui-ci aime autant Ace que celui-ci l'aime. Entre Rouge et Roger c'est vraiment fini, chacun d'eux refait sa vie (Rouge commence à fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre). Après c'est évident ils s'aiment toujours… Bon après personne ne sait s'ils pourraient se remettre ensemble si l'opportunité se présentait ! Plus que le fait d'avoir dû abandonner sa famille, Roger souffre vraiment de l'attitude d'Ace à son égard. Même si ça a été dur pour Rouge elle a réussi à lui pardonner et à s'y faire une raison, elle garde de bonne relation avec lui – en partie parce qu'elle l'aime encore un peu et qu'elle comprend son choix – mais pour Ace…

Concernant Hancock, même si au début de leur mariage Roger ne l'aimait pas à présent il a de l'affection pour elle. Ils sont mariés depuis longtemps à présent, il y a au moins une certaine tendresse entre eux et ça malgré leur caractère diamétralement opposé !

Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu lis toujours mon histoire avec autant d'enthousiasme !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée_ _s_ _..._

 _._

Chapitre 19

.

« L'amitié n'aime que ce qu'elle comprend. L'amour peut aimer ce qu'il ne comprend pas. »

Anne Barratin

Ace

* * *

Dimanche 12 Mars 2017

Shanks a débarqué à 9h ce matin pour jouer au nouveau jeu vidéo à la mode avec Luffy. Malheureusement pour lui, le Chapeau de paille était parti pêcher avec Roger et cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas voulu me joindre à eux. Je ne me sentais pas l'envie de jouer au fils parfait. Je laisse ce rôle-là à Luffy.

C'est un peu sans réfléchir que j'ai demandé à Shanks s'il voulait rester. J'étais partant pour m'abrutir le cerveau pendant des heures devant un jeu vidéo.

Shanks a semblé ravi mais pas autant que moi. J'espère que passer du temps avec lui va me sortir de ma morosité. Malgré que je me sois réconcilié avec Sabo, je me sens coupable de ne pas me montrer aussi honnête qu'il l'est envers moi. Et puis, mes autres soucis me rongent toujours.

Mais je dois dire que depuis que je connais un peu plus Shanks, je l'apprécie vraiment. C'est quelqu'un de fiable avec qui il est facile de s'amuser. Il n'est pas prise de tête et peut facilement tenir une conversation sans forcément parler de sport ou de fille. Il est plus âgé, a déjà un appartement ainsi qu'un travail. Il est très loin des gamins que j'étais obligé de me coltiner dans mon ancien lycée… Après, il se pointe quand même un dimanche à l'aube pour jouer aux jeux vidéo avec des ados…

Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, Shanks éteint la _Xbox One_. On a fini de tester le nouveau jeu et il a décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il allume la PS4. Je le vois alors prendre un jeu dans son sac et l'insérer dans la console.

 **-Je l'ai pas encore testé à proprement parler mais j'ai regardé Cavendish y jouer et je me suis bien marré. Il a trop galéré** , rigole-t-il.

 **-C'est quoi comme jeu ?** je demande, intrigué.

 **-** _ **Until Dawn**_ **.**

 **-Sérieux ? J'adore** !

Il me sourit et vient rapidement s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il me passe la manette et me dit qu'on peut jouer un épisode chacun à tour de rôle. L'introduction passée, je commence à jouer. Je suis Beth.

Très vite, l'action se met en place et je commence à stresser. J'ai des choix à faire à plusieurs reprises, sans parler des QTE. A chaque fois je les réussis mais c'est limite. J'ai peur de tuer les deux sœurs…

 **-Merde, je fais quoi ?** je demande soudain à Shanks quand je me retrouve face à deux choix : lâcher ou non la main de Hannah.

 **-J'sais pas mais** **choisis** **vite, t'as plus de temps** ! me presse-t-il.

Le temps passe et, complètement paniqué, je fais n'importe quoi. Je finis par lâcher la main de Hannah qui tombe et meurt.

 **-Oh merde, je l'ai tuée !**

 **-Cavendish a fait le même choix que toi mais lui semblait moins affligé par sa mort** , rit-il à nouveau.

Je continue à jouer et soupire de frustration quant à la fin de la première partie, les deux sœurs sont mortes. Je passe la manette à Shanks qui commence à jouer. Il se met tout de suite dans le bain et est complètement plongé dans la cinématique.

Je me désintéresse pendant quelques secondes du jeu et me mets à l'observer ou plutôt à détailler sa cicatrice à l'œil gauche que je trouve assez intrigante. Luffy m'a dit que c'était Barbe Noire qui la lui a faite. Je me demande bien quelle histoire se cache derrière. Mes yeux s'attardent également sur son bras gauche. Malheureusement, je ne vois pas grand-chose étant donné qu'il porte des manches longues. Il m'a l'air normal. Il ne semble pas du tout avoir de difficulté à s'en servir. En même temps pour un jeu vidéo, c'est pas trop compliqué.

Soudain, Shanks me regarde et je détourne vite les yeux, pris sur le fait.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-En fait, je me demandais si tu connaissais bien Mihawk,** j'improvise alors en espérant qu'il me croit.

 **-Euh…**

Il se gratte la tête, gêné, et met le jeu sur pause.

 **-Ouais. C'était comme un meilleur ami pour moi mais il ne pensait pas vraiment la même chose…**

 **-Ah ouais ?** je fais, intéressé.

 **-On était en concurrence sur tout,** soupire-t-il. **On pouvait se battre juste pour le plaisir de s'affronter. On se comprenait sans forcément avoir besoin de parler. On était différent** **et** **pourtant, on appréciait de passer du temps ensemble.**

Je vois que se remémorer ses souvenirs l'ont quelque peu ému et j'en viens presque à regretter de lui avoir posé des questions. Il baisse les yeux et semble se plonger dans ses pensées et alors que je pense qu'il ne va pas reprendre la parole, il le fait.

 **-Sa famille dit qu'il est parti à cause d'une histoire avec un homme marié qui aurait fait scandale mais je n'y crois pas du tout.**

Il soupire à nouveau et a les épaules basses. Il semble vraiment touché par cette histoire et cela m'étonne. Shanks a toujours l'air si sûr de lui.

 **-J'ai un peu honte de le dire mais je crois que c'est à cause de moi** **en réalité,** reprend-il.

 **-Hein ? Pourquoi ?** je demande un peu bêtement.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure comme s'il hésitait à me révéler la suite. S'il en arrive à avoir honte, c'est que ça doit vraiment être embarrassant.

 **-J'ai couché avec lui pour de stupides raisons…**

J'ouvre grand les yeux, sous le choc. Ah ouais, quand même !

 **-Il a dit qu'il m'aimait.**

De mieux en mieux...

Je suis vraiment surpris. Je découvre une nouvelle facette de cette histoire qui m'intrigue de plus en plus. Je me rends compte aussi que le départ de Mihawk a fait souffrir beaucoup de monde et pas uniquement sa famille.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?**

 **-Que je n'étais pas gay.**

Il souffle et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, abattu. J'ai vraiment de la peine pour lui car il est évident qu'il se sent affreusement coupable. Malheureusement, je ne connais pas assez – même pas du tout – ce Mihawk. Je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment parti pour cette raison ou une autre. C'est vraiment dommage pour lui comme pour Shanks et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aimerais que les choses s'arrangent. Peut-être parce que cet homme m'a aidé à un moment où j'en avais vraiment besoin.

Je l'observe. Il n'a toujours pas bougé et puis soudain, quelque chose me frappe.

 **-Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas gay, pas que tu ne l'aimais pas !**

 **xXx**

Shanks est parti un peu avant que Roger et Luffy ne rentrent. Ils étaient très contents car la pêche a été bonne. Tellement que je regrette presque de ne pas y être allé. La soirée est déjà bien entamée et dans quelques minutes à peine, nous allons pouvoir manger.

En attendant, je vaque à mes occupations, c'est à dire les vérifications des portes et des fenêtres de la demeure. Il y a quelques temps encore, je le faisais avant de dormir quand tout le monde était couché. Ainsi, personne ne me voyait.

J'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose d'idiot à chaque fois mais je me sens tellement mal par moment que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'avoir ce genre d'automatisme. Faire les mêmes choses à des heures bien précises, ce n'est pas bon et je le sais.

Je suis passé plusieurs fois au salon, ce qui a bien entendu attiré le regard de Roger, Hancock et Luffy mais ils n'ont rien dit. Hancock parce qu'elle s'en fout sûrement, Roger parce qu'il ne sait sans doute pas quoi y faire et Luffy parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe.

Ignorant du mieux que je peux leurs regards, je continue. Une fois que j'ai terminé dans le séjour, je passe dans la salle à manger. Je rencontre alors un problème de taille : la fenêtre de la salle à manger a du mal à fermer. Elle semble à moitié bloquée, si bien que je suis obligé de m'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour la fermer. L'ouvrir, la fermer, bien tourner la poignée, appuyer et abaisser la poignée. Encore et encore. Elle est fermée, je le sais… Mais peut-être que je devrais recommencer au cas où ?

Je soupire et ouvre la fenêtre.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** me demande alors Luffy, tout joyeux.

 **-Hum… Je regardais juste si la fenêtre était bien fermée.**

J'évite son regard, un peu mal à l'aise.

 **-Ah, d'accord,** fait-il, déçu.

Il s'attendait sûrement à ce que je fasse quelque chose de plus amusant.

Il se met alors à grignoter les biscuits posés sur la table et je retourne à ma besogne. Je répète les mêmes gestes que tout à l'heure, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que Luffy m'interrompe de nouveau.

 **-Après, on pourra regarder un film ensemble !?**

 **-J'sais pas, j'suis un peu crevé…**

Ouvrir la fenêtre, la fermer, bien tourner la poignée, appuyer et abaisser la poignée. Une fois, puis encore une pour être sûr. Et puis finalement, je continue… Parce que je suis comme ça.

 **-Allez, s'teu plait ! En plus, il y a** _ **Détour mortel**_ **ce soir ! Ca va être trop bien !**

Ouvrir la fenêtre, la fermer, bien tourner la poignée, appuyer et abaisser la poignée. Répéter les mêmes gestes pour me détendre. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais angoissé.

 **-C'est le 6 ! Moi, je l'ai jamais vu. J'suis sûr que ça va faire peur !**

Une fois, une deuxième puis une troisième parce que jamais deux sans trois. Oui, mais non. Trois, c'est un chiffre impair, ça ne va pas du tout. Je recommence une quatrième fois. Voilà. Là, c'est bon.

Est-ce que les autres fois aussi j'avais recommencé quatre fois ? Je ne sais plus. Sans doute moins, non ? Je dois recommencer alors ! Mais non, je viens de vérifier… Il faut que j'attende un peu pour recommencer… Peut-être… Je ne sais plus.

 **-C'est trop cool qu'il le passe à la télé ! C'est encore mieux de le voir sur gr-**

 **-Mais ta gueule, tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?!**

Luffy écarquille les yeux et ouvre grand la bouche, surpris. A vrai dire, je suis aussi étonné que lui. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de cette manière.

 **-Occupé à vérifier ?** me demande-t-il, complètement perdu.

 **-Ouais...** , j'avoue alors piteusement.

 **-T'as toujours pas fini ?** s'étonne-t-il. **Elle est fermée, la fenêtre !**

 **-Je sais… C'est juste pour être sûr.**

J'ai tellement honte de moi. De ce que je suis et de mes saletés de tocs.

 **-Ah, d'accord.**

Il fronce les sourcils et fixe le sol comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

Je me détourne de lui et retourne m'occuper de ma fenêtre. Je ne sais plus où j'en étais. Est-ce que j'avais terminé ou est-ce que je continuais ? Si oui, j'en étais à quelle vérification ? La deuxième ou la troisième ?

 **-Comme je pense toujours à plein de choses en même temps et que des fois j'oublie si j'ai bien fait un truc, je le dis à voix haute,** me dit-il ensuite. **Quand je dois ranger un peu ma chambre, je dis « je range mon lit** **et** **vite fait mon placard » pendant que je le fais. Je fais ça aussi quand je sors la poubelle ou quand je fais mon sac. C'est Sabo qui m'a dit de faire ça. Il dit que ça m'oblige à me concentrer sur ce que je fais et qu'avec ça, je suis sûr de ne penser qu'à ce que je fais et pas à plein de trucs à la fois ! Tu veux pas essayer ?**

Il me regarde fixement et lentement, j'acquiesce, un peu incertain. Au point où j'en suis, je n'ai rien à perdre. Et puis, ça a l'air d'être une bonne idée.

 **-** **J'ouvre la fenêtre, je la ferme…**

Je me sens ridicule de dire ça à voix haute. En plus, le dire m'oblige à me rendre compte combien ce que je fais est stupide. Mais malgré tout, je continue.

 **-Je tourne bien la poignée, j'appuie et j'abaisse la poignée. Voilà, c'est fermé.**

 **-Cool ! Tu viens ? Je crois qu'on peut aller manger !**

Il se met à humer l'air et soupire de bien-être en sentant le parfum de la bonne viande qu'il aime tant. Quant à moi, je fixe ma fenêtre, hésitant, puis finis par détourner le regard. Elle est fermée, je le sais. Je l'ai même dit. Continuer à s'acharner dessus serait vraiment ridicule.

 **-Oui, allons-y.**

Lundi 13 Mars 2017

 **-Comment ça se passe chez toi en ce moment ?**

Sabo jette un petit coup d'œil aux alentours. C'est la pause de midi et les cours de cette après-midi ne vont pas tarder à reprendre. A cette heure-là, le CDI est pratiquement désert. A part Sabo et moi, il n'y a que quatre autres élèves plus la responsable du CDI, une vieille femme qui passe son temps à jeter des coups d'œil aux élèves dès qu'ils se mettent à parler.

 **-Ça va** **à** **peu après,** finit-il par dire après un long silence.

 **-Et ça veut dire quoi exactement ? Ton père a dit quoi pour ce que ta mère a fait,** **par exemple** **?**

Je prends bien soin de chuchoter ces derniers mots à son oreille. Il soupire puis me jette un petit coup d'œil avant d'ouvrir son ordinateur portable pour regarder ses mails.

 **-Il a dit, je le cite, « ça devait arriver ».**

 **-Sérieux ?!**

Sabo me fait les gros yeux pour me dire de parler moins fort et je reçois également un regard courroucé de la responsable.

 **-Désolé… Il est pas sérieux quand même !?**

 **-Oh, ça se voit que tu ne connais pas mon père...**

Il esquisse un semblant de sourire complètement désabusé.

 **-Mais merde… Il ne se rend pas compte ou qu-**

 **-Il s'en fout. Tout simplement. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois,** **c'est tout.**

 **-Non mais tu t'entends parler ?! Ce n'est pas à toi de faire plus attention !**

Je chuchote mais ma voix a du mal à ne pas prendre de l'ampleur.

 **-Et bien malheureusement, c'est comme ça. J'espère quand même que les choses vont bientôt changer…**

Il semble complètement blasé et j'ai l'impression qu'au fond, il n'y croit pas trop. Je voudrais le secouer, lui crier de ne pas accepter, de faire quelque chose. Mais en même temps, je le comprends. Ça fait tellement d'années que ça dure. Il n'a connu pratiquement que ça. C'est dur de trouver la lumière quand on a vécu dans l'obscurité.

Je voudrais lui poser d'autres questions mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas très réceptif. Sabo est toujours plus enclin à parler quand il a le moral dans les chaussettes. Là, il va mieux alors il n'a pas envie de se miner le moral. Je ne vais donc pas insister. Je sais que si ça ne va pas, il me parlera.

Ouais, il me parlera… Contrairement à moi, c'est quelque chose qu'il fait. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ses deux marques qu'il a sur le poignet gauche. Je pense aussi à cette arme que je me suis collé sur la tempe, au fait que j'ai appuyé et qu'à cet instant-là, j'aurais pu ne pas être là.

Sabo ne s'est pas entaillé le poignet pour mourir, il l'a fait parce qu'il souffrait. Il l'a fait parce que malgré tout, il veut continuer à vivre. Je n'ai pas eu ce courage. Mon acte n'avait rien d'anodin et n'était pas un appel à l'aide. Sabo a honte de lui, de ce qu'il a fait. Que penserait-il de moi s'il savait jusqu'où j'ai été ? Est-ce qu'un jour, j'oserais même le lui dire ?

J'étouffe un petit rire amer tellement cette idée me parait absurde. J'ai mis des années à parler de mes problèmes de tocs à mon meilleur ami. J'ai aussi ignoré les avertissements et les inquiétudes de Law pendant si longtemps. Tout ça parce que j'avais peur de m'avouer la vérité. Le dire à Sabo ne fait malheureusement pas partie de mes priorités…

 **-Après les cours, je répète avec le Glee Club. Tu veux venir voir ?** je lui propose alors, espérant ainsi lui changer un peu les idées. **Ah non, t'as un entrainement de basket, c'est ça ?**

 **-Oui mais je n'y vais pas,** me détrompe-t-il **. Je viendrai te voir. J'aime beaucoup ce que fait le Glee Club.**

 **-Pourquoi t'y vas pas ? T'es encore blessé ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant bien pourquoi il ne porte pas son attelle si c'est le cas.

 **-On peut dire ça comme ça.**

Il évite mon regard et pianote frénétiquement sur son ordinateur. Il pousse ensuite un petit soupir avant de l'éteindre.

- **Tu vas chanter ?**

 **-Euh… Ouais, un peu,** je réponds, pris au dépourvu.

Il sourit et je devine alors que cette nouvelle l'enchante.

 **-** **Je suis sûr de venir** **alors ! J'aime bien ta voix, elle me fait toujours ressentir tout un tas de choses…**

Il pose son coude sur la table et incline sa tête de façon à ce que celle-ci prenne appui sur la paume de sa main. Il me sourit, l'air rêveur.

 **-Moi qui pensais que t'étais avec moi pour mon physique mais en fait, c'est** **pour** **ma voix ! De mieux en mieux.**

J'esquisse un sourire et Sabo secoue la tête, amusé.

 **-Oh, t'inquiète pas. C'est pas du tout pour ton corps ni pour ta personnalité. Hum…**

Il fait mine de réfléchir.

- **Ouais, je crois bien que c'est** **pour** **ta voix.**

Je me mords la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire mais devant les yeux de Sabo qui pétillent de malice, je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps. Malheureusement, je suis vite rappelé à l'ordre par la responsable des lieux mais j'ai tellement de mal à me calmer qu'on se retrouve obligé de sortir.

Dès qu'on franchit la porte, je passe mon bras autour des épaules de Sabo et il me jette un petit regard surpris avant de passer son propre bras autour de ma taille. La cloche sonne quelques minutes plus tard, annonçant alors la reprise des cours.

 **xXx**

Les répèt' sont de plus en plus intenses. Vendredi, on donne une représentation et il y aura beaucoup de monde. Ça nous aidera à nous faire connaître et à avoir un peu de soutien pour le concours régional qu'on prépare. Si on arrive à se qualifier et qu'on passe au national, la popularité nous sera très utile. Les gens peuvent voter pour le Glee Club qu'ils ont envie de voir gagner. Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

Le truc, c'est que tout va un peu trop vite. Les chansons choisies pour notre représentation et pour le concours régional ne sont pas les mêmes et je dois dire que c'est assez compliqué pour moi.

Déjà, je digère toujours pas le fait que je me retrouve à devoir faire un duo avec X-Drake sur _Pillowtalk_. J'ai du mal à poser ma voix dessus et en plus, personne ne m'a demandé mon avis. Enfin, c'est vrai que j'ai accepté mais seulement parce qu'ils ont réussi à m'amadouer.

« Ta voix sera super dessus !»

« Tu dégages de bonnes choses pour cette musique ! »

« C'est pas trop mon genre de chanson, tu seras parfait pour ça ! »

Tu parles, oui ! Mais pour l'instant le vrai problème, c'est la chanson que je dois chanter vendredi.

 _Outlaws of Love._

 **-Recommence, ce n'est pas encore ça,** m'interrompt Brook, toute jovialité ayant quitté son visage.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui cloche encore ?** je râle. **J'en ai marre de recommencer encore et encore !**

 **-Tu as hésité au deuxième couplet et on sent que tu chantes de façon trop académique.**

Je soupire avant me laisser lourdement tomber sur une des nombreuses chaises du Glee Club. Je tourne la tête et avise Sabo non loin de moi qui discute gaiement avec Margaret. Au moins, il ne me voit pas galérer…

 **-Je comprends pas où vous voulez en venir. Normalement, académique veut dire que c'est bien, non ?**

 **-Pas forcément.**

Brook esquisse un grand sourire avant de faire d'amples mouvements des bras, sa tête se balançant dans un rythme connu de lui seul et entrainant ainsi sa coupe afro dans le mouvement.

 **-Le plus grand problème ici, Ace – à part que tu hésites encore trop sur les paroles – c'est… !**

Il ouvre grands les yeux et se penche vers moi. Je ne remarque qu'après plusieurs secondes de silence qu'il attend que je lui donne une réponse.

 **-Je sais pas, moi,** je me contente alors de répondre.

 **-Il n'y a aucun sentiment ! On ne ressent rien quand on t'écoute ! Yohoho !** rigole-t-il et je me demande bien pourquoi car pour moi, il n'y a rien de drôle dans tout ça. **Tu sais, Ace,** reprend-il plus sérieusement, **une bonne voix ne fait pas forcément un bon chanteur mais sans une bonne voix, c'est difficile de l'être, tu comprends ?**

 **-Ouais. Plus ou moins.**

 **-C'est difficile d'arriver à ressentir des choses qu'on ne connait pas forcément et encore plus de les faire ressentir. Parler de la perte d'un être cher quand on n'a jamais vécu ça est compliqué. Parler de chagrin d'amour ou de désespoir est tout aussi dur. Se contenter de comprendre** **à** **peu près ne suffit pas. Il faut que ça sorte du plus profond de ton cœur, que ça explose et que ça nous transcende !**

Il tourne sur lui-même, pris par son euphorie.

- **Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, Ace !**

 **-Vous m'avez donné cette chanson parce que je sors avec un garçon ?** je l'interroge soudain, me demandant bien pourquoi il m'a donné une chanson aussi compliquée.

 **-Hein ?**

Il penche légèrement la tête, complètement perdu. Apparemment, il n'est pas au courant. Enfin, _n'était_ pas au courant.

 **-Tu sais de quoi parle cette chanson ?** me demande-t-il pour changer de sujet.

 **-Ce n'est pas clairement dit mais ça parle d'homosexualité, non ? Ou plus particulièrement des personnes qui n'aiment pas de la même manière que les autres, qui sont différents.**

 **-Oui mais surtout de tous ceux qui souffrent de ne pas pouvoir aimer librement. De ces étiquettes qu'on leur colle et de cette incompréhension dont ils sont victimes.**

Je ne réponds rien, un peu perturbé par ce qu'il vient de dire et me contente d'acquiescer. Brook me laisse alors pour aller voir les autres.

Je décide de réécouter une nouvelle fois la chanson. Je reste seul à écouter les paroles d'Adam Lambert. Je l'écoute dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas changer et que ce sont des hors la loi de l'amour…

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je remarque seulement au dernier moment que tout le monde s'est réuni, que Brook est sorti et que Sabo me tend un gâteau ainsi qu'une boisson gazeuse. Apparemment, c'est l'heure de faire une petite pause.

 **-Ça va ?** me demande-t-il alors.

 **-Ouais… Je galère juste un peu,** j'avoue.

 **-Je suis sûr que ça va aller.**

Il me sourit, histoire de m'encourager un peu mais j'ai du mal à lui retourner sa bonne humeur et Sabo perd alors son sourire. Quand je me suis engagé dans le Glee Club, je pensais à tort que ce serait facile, qu'on n'attendrait rien de spécial de moi. Je me suis trompé et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher tous les efforts des autres. Si pour moi le concours régional reste un simple concours, je sais que X-Drake mise beaucoup dessus et que Shirahoshi espère réussir à prouver à son père qu'elle est faite pour ça. Il faut vraiment que je réussisse…

Je sens soudainement des lèvres se poser à la commissure de ma bouche. C'est furtif, quelques secondes à peine, mais l'effet est immédiat. Je me sens mieux.

 **-Ça va aller,** m'affirme Sabo en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je lui souris alors, comme regonflé à bloc. Je suis content qu'il soit venu.

 **-Oh, c'est trop mignon !** s'écrie Perona en bondissant à côté de nous. **Il faut à tout prix que je vous prenne en photo !** s'exclame-t-elle en sortant son portable violet customisé avec quelques imitations de diamants.

 **-Je ne préfère pas,** l'arrête aussitôt Sabo, pas très à l'aise.

Il a un peu de mal avec la gothic lolita. Ça doit venir du fait qu'elle a grandement participé à répandre la nouvelle de notre relation dans tout le lycée.

 **-Mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes si beaux ensemble ! Hihi !**

Elle détourne le regard et se met à rougir. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce à quoi elle peut bien penser…

- **Allez, s'il vous plait !** insiste-t-elle après être enfin sortie de sa transe.

 **-Pourquoi tu n'irais pas prendre Shira en photo ? Elle est très photogénique en plus.**

 **-Plus que nous en tout cas,** approuve Sabo.

On jette un coup d'œil à Shirahoshi qui rougit de gêne face à tous ses regards braqués sur elle.

 **-Oui mais non ! Pour une fois que je peux voir du boys love en vrai, je vais pas me priver !**

Je soupire, lassé.

 **-Pourquoi tu n'écouterais pas les autres pour une fois ? Tu vois bien qu'ils ne sont pas OK.**

La phrase de X-Drake n'a rien de méchant. Le ton est posé, presque détaché. Pourtant… Pourtant, Perona semble piquée au vif par cette remarque.

 **-Tais toi. Toi, je ne te parle pas !** lui lance-t-elle.

X-Drake s'arrête de manger son croissant et fixe Perona, surpris par sa réponse. On regarde tous le duo qui se fixe sans rien dire, un peu mal à l'aise. Ça fait quelques jours déjà que cette ambiance lourde couve entre eux. Rien de grave mais c'est un peu froid. J'ai l'impression que Perona n'a toujours pas digéré le coup de gueule qu'a poussé le Président du Glee Club à _l'Arnaque_.

 **-Ne fais pas ta gamine, Perona.**

X-Drake secoue la tête comme s'il jugeait Perona peu digne d'intérêt et soupire avant de continuer à manger son croissant. La gothic lolita rugit de colère avant de prendre son verre posé sur sa chaise et de le vider sur la personne responsable de sa colère.

J'entends Shira hoqueter de surprise et Margaret s'écarte rapidement de peur d'être elle aussi éclaboussée. Sabo me jette un regard pour me demander ce qui se passe. Je me contente de hausser les épaules, complètement pris au dépourvu.

Brook revient alors de sa propre pause et s'exclame joyeusement en nous demandant si nous sommes prêts à reprendre l'entrainement mais personne ne l'entend.

 **-Non mais t'es folle !** rage X-Drake en se levant.

Il fait face à Perona, furieux. Il semble tellement hors de lui que je me demande s'il serait capable de la frapper.

- **Qu'est-ce qui te prend !?**

 **-Quoi ? T'as quelque chose à redire, peut-être ? T'as encore des reproches à me faire !?**

Le roux ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais est interrompu par Shirahoshi.

 **-Arrêtez !**

Elle a la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux.

- **Vous êtes amis, ne vous faites pas du mal inutilement !**

Un long silence suit sa déclaration. Je suis content qu'elle soit intervenue. Complètement choqué par ce qu'il se passe, je n'aurais certainement pas réagi à temps. Brook s'approche lentement de nous, intrigué. Perona semble se rendre compte qu'elle est allée trop loin et la mine sombre, elle baisse les yeux.

 **-Je suis dé-,** commence-t-elle avant d'être coupée par la voix froide de X-Drake.

 **-Je n'ai pas d'ami.**

Il jette un regard dédaigneux à Perona.

- **Pas comme ça.**

Il prend son sac et sans demander son reste, claque la porte.

Mercredi 15 Mars 2017

 **-10 ?** je demande, un peu perplexe.

 **-Oui, 10.**

 **-Pourquoi 10 ?**

 **-Pourquoi pas ?**

 **-Mouais…**

Le docteur César me fixe, son stylo à la main, attendant que je commence. Mais rien ne sort de ma bouche. Je suis un peu perdu et ne sais pas du tout par quoi commencer. Mon psy veut que je fasse une liste des 10 choses que ma maladie m'empêche de faire. Il veut aussi que j'y inclus des choses complètement en dehors de mes tocs mais qui m'empêchent d'avancer.

 **-Tu as dit que tu étais engagé dans une relation.**

J'acquiesce.

- **Tout se passe bien ?**

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- **Et au niveau du sexe, c'est bon aussi ?**

Je ne dis rien et me contente de le fixer, les joues rouges. Je me mets à regarder partout autour de moi dans une vaine tentative d'échapper à son regard.

 **-Les relations sexuelles sont un problème pour toi ?** interprète-t-il.

 **-Non, j'le fais quand je veux !** je balance sans réfléchir.

Je me demande bien qui j'essaie d'impressionner.

 **-** **Non, je pense que** **tu as peur** **et que** **tu ne te sens pas forcément prêt. Pour quelqu'un comme toi qui aime le contrôle à ce point, qui a du mal à lâcher prise et à faire confiance, c'est compliqué et c'est normal. Perdre le contrôle, ne pas savoir quoi faire ni ce qui va se passer t'angoisse. Sans oublier que ta première et unique relation sexuelle ne s'est pas bien passée,** m'explique-t-il alors.

 **-Je n'ai pas de problème et je suis prêt !**

Je m'obstine tout de même parce que je ne veux pas que mon passé soit un obstacle à ma relation avec Sabo.

Il sourit, amusé par mon insistance à lui démontrer qu'il a tort.

 **-Alors pourquoi ne pas être passé à l'acte ? L'occasion ne s'est pas encore présentée ?** rigole-t-il.

Je repense à toutes ces fois où Sabo et moi nous sommes retrouvés seuls et où nous aurions peut-être pu aller plus loin.

 **-Si,** je confesse alors. **J'en ai envie. Je pense que je pourrais mais je sais pas.**

Oui, pourquoi ?

 **-Eh bien… Les choses sont parfois compliquées, Ace.**

Il prend un peu plus ses aises dans son fauteuil et un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, s'emploie à m'expliquer les choses. Il est ravi de m'inonder une nouvelle fois encore de son savoir.

- **Il y a des choses qui te semblent impensables, compliquées, irrationnelles mais au fond de toi, tu sais** **que ce n'est pas le cas** **. Exemple : les personnes souffrant de mysophobie ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire le ménage constamment. Peu importe combien elles savent que tout ça ne sert à rien vu que tout est déjà propre. Une personne qui n'est pas atteinte de ce trouble est en mesure de l'accepter et de s'arrêter et même de passer à autre chose. Chez les personnes atteintes de cette pathologie, la réflexion et l'action ne sont pas toujours en harmonie… Enfin, non.**

Il cherche ses mots et tapote à un rythme régulier son stylo contre son genou droit **.**

 **-Elles… Il y a une sorte de contradiction. Le cerveau dit « c'est propre, ça suffit » mais les mains continuent de frotter, tu vois ?**

 **-Ouais.**

Oh oui, je vois ce qu'il veut dire. Ce genre de situation m'est déjà arrivé un nombre incalculable de fois. Je pense alors à ma relation avec Sabo. Est-ce qu'un jour je serais capable de coucher avec lui ? Ou est-ce que je me retrouverais pétrifié sur place, incapable d'aller plus loin? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Après tout, je n'ai jamais essayé…

- **Je pense que dans ton cas, tu as** **simplement** **peur. Tu n'es peut-être pas encore prêt à faire confiance à quelqu'un** **jusque** **-là. C'est un acte très intime qui représente beaucoup.**

Je ne dis rien, trouvant un écho dans ses mots. Je n'ai jamais essayé de voir les choses de cette manière. Si passer de petits moments de tendresse avec Sabo me va et me fait même du bien, je dois admettre que je paniquerais totalement si un jour il me disait qu'il veut faire l'amour… Si on le fait, on ne pourra plus revenir en arrière, ce sera trop tard.

Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à me livrer à lui à ce point.

 **-En numéro un : réussir à avoir des rapports charnels. J'ai trouvé que ça faisait mieux que de dire sexuels,** décide-t-il soudain.

Je ne dis rien, me foutant royalement du terme qu'il emploie.

 **-En deux, arrêter tes vérifications intempestives,** continue-t-il sans même me consulter. **J'aimerais qu'un jour, tu dormes en laissant ta fenêtre ouverte** **aussi** **. Toute la nuit,** précise-t-il.

 **-OK,** fais-je, l'air détendu.

Pourtant, l'idée de laisser une fenêtre ouverte m'angoisse profondément…

 **-En trois, le lavage de mains est un gros problème donc** **tu devras** **toucher quelque chose de sale et ne pas te laver les mains après.**

 **-Quoi ? C'est dégueu, j'vais pas faire ça !**

 **-Bien sûr que si.**

Il note tout sur sa feuille.

- **D'autres idées ?**

 **-Discuter avec Makino de ce qu'il s'est passé, de ce que je ressens maintenant.**

Il acquiesce vivement, heureux de mon choix.

 **-Parles-tu librement de ta maladie ?**

 **-Non.**

Je soupire.

- **Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai envie de me vanter…**

 **-Eh bien, cinq : parler de tes tocs à tes proches.**

 **-Arrêtez de décider pour moi !** je m'énerve soudainement, n'en pouvant plus de son assurance.

 **-En six ?** me demande-t-il, ignorant complètement ma précédente remarque. **Peut-être pourrais-tu prendre un peu de recul sur certaines choses ? Laisser un peu vivre tes proches, avoir confiance en eux et en leur choix ?**

Je grogne, pas content du tout.

 **-En sept ?** continue-t-il, l'air de rien.

Je m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil et observe par la fenêtre le mouvement des arbres. Les oiseaux qui chantent, la vie qui continue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je coopère. A quoi ça sert de parler de tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il essaye de me montre combien je suis fou ? A quel point il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Mon regard est attiré par une famille d'oiseaux qui volent ensemble. Ils finissent, après quelques battements d'ailes, par se poser sur une branche. Je les trouve beaux dans leur simplicité. Ce n'est pas eux qui doivent avoir des problèmes. Ils sont libres de tout mais surtout, ils vivent pleinement. Ils profitent juste de leur famille et d'une liberté qu'aucun humain ne connait.

 **-Appeler mon père « papa ».**

Un long silence suit ma réplique. Le Dr. César est autant troublé que moi par ce que je viens de dire. C'est sorti tout seul. Du plus profond de mon cœur. Je décide alors de ne pas revenir dessus.

 **-Continuons,** fait-il ensuite.

 **-Dire à ma mère que je sors avec Sabo.**

César tique au nom de mon petit copain. Je ne sais pas s'il suspectait déjà que j'étais en couple avec un garçon mais il n'ajoute rien.

- **En neuf, dire à mes parents combien ça m'a fait mal qu'ils se séparent.**

 **-C'est bien. Il ne faut pas que tu restes avec ce trou béant dans ta poitrine. Il faut que tu leur parles car cette blessure est différente des autres. Elle ne guérit pas avec le temps.**

 **-Je sais. Maintenant, je sais…**

 **-Il ne nous reste plus qu'un dernier point.**

Je soupire et craque mes doigts dans un geste un peu incontrôlé. Mes mains tremblent. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Je me sens anxieux et j'ai l'impression d'avoir mal au cœur. Mon psy fronce les sourcils et se penche légèrement en avant. Je lis de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je dois avoir une tête horrible pour arriver à le faire s'émouvoir.

 **-Ace ?**

 **-Oui… Je…**

Le 10. Je sais. Je le sais sans doute depuis que Sabo m'a montré ses marques. Sa souffrance. Quelque chose que je n'arriverais certainement jamais à faire.

 **-Dire à Sabo que je suis malade… et que j'ai essayé de me suicider. Que je me suis collé un pistolet sur la tempe et que j'ai app… que j'ai appuyé. Sans aucune hésitation.**

Il ne dit rien et acquiesce. Je me racle alors bruyamment la gorge pour me remettre de mes émotions.

 **-Maintenant que nous avons notre petite liste, je veux que tu fasses tout ce qui est marqué dessus.**

Je soupire. Je m'y attendais déjà plus ou moins.

 **-A quoi ça va m'avancer de faire ça ?** je marmonne, peu enclin à me prêter à l'exercice.

 **-Ace, si tu arrives à faire tout ce qui est marqué sur cette petite liste…**

Il secoue la feuille sous mon nez.

- **Ça voudra dire que tu es guéri** , termine-t-il dans un sourire diabolique.

 **-Quoi ? Guéri ?!** je demande de peur d'avoir mal entendu.

 **-Oui, guéri. Et ça voudra aussi dire que tu n'auras plus besoin de venir me voir.**

 **xXx**

 **-Sois pas en retard, hein ?** je lui rappelle pour la troisième fois.

 _ **-Tu m'prends pour un imbécile ou quoi ? C'est bon, je suis pas con, j'ai compris !**_

 **-J'ai pas dit que t'étais con…**

Je souffle, de l'amusement dans la voix.

- **Mais t'es tellement tête en l'air et puis tu te perds tout le temps ! Même sur des chemins que tu connais par cœur !**

 _ **-N'importe quoi ! Tu ne crois pas que t'exagères un peu ?**_

 **-A peine.**

Je l'entends soupirer à son tour à l'autre bout du téléphone.

 _ **-De toute façon, je viens avec Law donc y a pas de risque que je sois en retard. C'est tellement un maniaque qu'il va vouloir débarquer une heure avant que tout n'commence.**_

 **-Bah il aura raison !** je fais, scandalisé par ses propos. **Tu serais venu pile à l'heure, toi ?**

 _ **-Bah ouais.**_

 **-Ne fais pas '' bah ouais'', c'est n'importe quoi !**

Il soupire de nouveau.

- **Heureusement que Law est là !**

 _ **-C'est bon, il s'aime déjà assez comme ça. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.**_

Je pouffe, imaginant très bien l'air agacé de mon ami _._

 _-_ _ **Je t'ai jamais entendu chanter, j'ai hâte de voir ça. Law aussi. C'est principalement pour ça qu'on vient**_ _ **d'ailleurs**_ _ **. On se dit que peut-être, tu vas te rater.**_

 **-Sympa…**

 _ **-J'rigole.**_

 **-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de faire des blagues. Elles ne sont jamais drôles en plus.**

 _ **-C'est juste que t'as pas d'humour.**_

 **-** **Tu te fiches de moi, là ?** **C'est toi qui en a pas !**

C'est le comble de s'entendre dire ça par quelqu'un qui ne rigole jamais !

- **Bon, assez parler de moi** **et** **surtout si c'est pour t'entendre dire des trucs pareils.** **Quoi de neuf ?**

 _ **-Oh… Kôshirô m'a parlé d'une compèt' qui aura lieu dans un mois…**_

 **-Bah qu'est-ce** **qui y a ? T'as pas l'air emballé, y a un problème ?**

Il soupire et je sens toute sa lassitude dans ce simple souffle. Je me relève alors vivement de mon lit. Maintenant assis, je suis pleinement concentré sur la conversation.

Il ne parle pas et je me demande bien pourquoi. C'est rare de voir Zoro hésiter, être incertain ou mal à l'aise. Je me demande bien ce qui l'angoisse à ce point. Le kendo, c'est vraiment toute sa vie. Qu'il ne soit pas emballé par une compétition semble irréel. Il aime s'entrainer, devenir plus fort, affronter d'autres personnes, se tester et apprendre de chacune de ses rencontres.

 **-Je vais finir par croire que c'est grave, tu sais…**

 _ **-Ouais… Enfin plus ou moins.**_

 **-Raconte. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 _ **-J'ai vu le directeur du lycée y a quelques jours. J'ai la moyenne dans aucune matière. Il m'a dit que si ça continuait comme ça, j'allais redoubler.**_

 **-Ah ouais, dur… Merde.**

Je me retrouve à court de mots. J'ai jamais été très bon pour remonter le moral des gens.

- **On est en mars, j'suis sûr qu'en bossant bien, ça pourrait aller. Remonter ta moyenne dans toutes les matières, ça va être compliqué. Choisis** **celles** **dans lesquelles t'as le moins de difficultés et essaie de ne pas baisser dans les autres. Prends aussi des options genre musique ou dessin.**

 _ **-Je ne suis pas bon à ça, Ace.**_

 **-Ouais mais…**

Je souffle longuement. Franchement, je ne m'y attendais pas. Avant, je bossais toujours avec Zoro et il avait la moyenne dans presque toute les matières. Difficilement mais il l'avait.

- **En fait, c'est pas les notes qui m'emmerdent le plus** **. C'est juste que Kôshirô m'a dit que je ne pourrais plus pratiquer dans son dojo ni faire de compétition si je retapais ma première... Pour lui, la priorité** **reste** **les études. Quand j'aurais fini le lycée, je pourrai faire ce que je veux mais en attendant… Voilà quoi,** soupire-t-il.

Je reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes le temps d'analyser ses paroles et de comprendre. Faire un truc comme ça de la part de Kôshirô ne m'étonne même pas.

Il veut sans doute faire comprendre à Zoro que même si le kendo est important pour lui et qu'il compte devenir très fort et même pourquoi pas le numéro 1, il ne faut pas qu'il néglige ses études. Il a raison. On ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir est fait. Une blessure, des circonstances qui font qu'il ne pourrait plus pratiquer… Si Zoro perdait le kendo, il n'aurait plus rien – à part moi. Il lui faut au moins un truc de secours. Sans oublier qu'il ne pourra pas faire ça toute sa vie et qu'il n' y a bien que les footballeurs et les mecs de la NBA pour gagner autant de fric et vivre aisément de leur passion.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Law de t'aider un peu ? Les études, c'est un peu son truc, non ?** je tente alors, voulant à tout prix l'aider.

 _ **-Je ne vais pas l'embêter avec ça. Il travaille déjà tellement… Et j'ai pas les moyens de me payer des cours de soutien.**_

 **-Ouais, je sais.**

 _ **-J'essaie de pas trop stresser, c'est pas encore fait.**_

 **-Ouais…**

Jeudi 16 Mars 2017

 _ **-Ace, écoute-moi !**_

 **-Je n'ai pas le temps, maman. Faut que je bosse pour demain.**

 _ **-Ace, tu sais bien qu'il faut qu'on**_ _ **en**_ _ **parle...**_

Elle soupire.

- _ **Tu ne peux pas faire comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu !**_

Je serre les poings. Je sens la colère monter.

 **-Je sais, maman mais je suis occupé, là.**

 _ **-Écoute… J'ai été maladroite. Tu n'aurais pas dû rencontrer Satch comme ça. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et…**_

 **-Ce n'est pas grave, maman.**

Mensonge.

- **Je… J'pense pas qu'on devrait parler de ça au téléphone,** je dis alors, espérant mettre fin à cet appel. **Tu viens demain de toute façon,** **non** **?**

 _ **-Oui… Oui. Tu m'écouteras, n'est-ce pas ?**_

Sa voix tremble un peu mais j'y perçois tant d'espoir que ça me fait mal.

 **-Bien sûr, maman.**

 _ **-Très bien. A demain.**_

 **-A demain…**

Je raccroche et balance mon portable sur mon lit, faisant sursauter Sabo qui jusque-là était concentré sur ses cours tout en mâchouillant un stylo. Il me regarde, les yeux ronds, se demandant bien ce qu'il m'a pris. Je l'ignore et fais les cents pas.

Je m'énerve pour rien, je le sais mais la pression a du mal à redescendre. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ma mère me parler de ce Satch ni me dire combien elle est heureuse maintenant… Alors que moi, je souffre tellement. Merde ! Ça m'énerve aussi prodigieusement d'avoir ce genre de réaction. Je souffle et continue à marcher.

Je me calme lentement mais sûrement. J'aime ma mère, c'est la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi et je ne veux que son bien alors je finirais par accepter. Oui, un jour sûrement.

Quand ça va mieux, je pars m'affaler à côté de Sabo. Il me jette un petit regard incertain, pas sûr de ce qu'il doit faire. Je m'approche de lui et entoure sa taille de mes bras dans une étreinte possessive. Je pose ensuite ma tête sur ses cuisses.

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **-Mouais… C'était ma mère,** je l'informe.

 **-Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?** me demande-t-il, inquiet.

 **-Bof. Laisse tomber, c'est juste moi qui fais n'importe quoi.**

 **-Ah,** se contente-t-il de répondre.

 **-Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. J'ai du mal avec la chanson que je suis censé chanter demain…**

 **-C'est quoi le problème avec cette chanson ?**

 **-J'ai du mal à la comprendre vraiment, à la ressentir… J'ai jamais vraiment été victime de discrimination. Y a bien eu des regards de temps en temps mais c'est pas des trucs qui m'ont empêché de vivre, je m'en foutais presque. Zoro a eu quelques problèmes avec des homophobes mais… Ça me semble si loin et si proche en même temps. C'est dur de parler de quelque chose que tu ne connais pas vraiment…**

 **-Ouais, je comprends.**

 **-En plus, la chanson est vachement triste et ce n'est pas mon genre. En colère, désespéré, je connais mais triste comme ça… Pff.**

 **-Tu la trouves triste cette chanson ?** me demande-t-il, étonné.

 **-Bah ouais ! Ça dit quand même qu'ils n'ont nulle part où aller et que les gens leur disent qu'ils vont pourrir en enfer…**

 **-Ouais, c'est vrai.**

Il marque une petite pause et se met à caresser lentement mes cheveux. Je soupire d'aise face à cette caresse.

- **Moi, je ne la trouve pas triste. Réaliste oui mais surtout très courageuse,** fait-il soudain.

Sa voix semble lointaine comme s'il était absent ou plongé dans ses souvenirs. Je tourne légèrement la tête et il suspend son geste mais ne me regarde toujours pas. Je lis une très grande douleur dans ses yeux et je me demande bien quel souvenir atroce vient de se rappeler à lui. Mes bras se resserrent encore plus autour de sa taille et j'enfouis ma tête dans son ventre.

 **-On est en 2017 mais je me rends compte que peu de chose ont changé…,** commence-t-il.

Sa voix est basse, remplie d'émotion et presque chevrotante. Je l'écoute me parler. Je l'écoute s'exprimer, se livrer comme il sait si bien le faire. Quand il parle, j'ai toujours envie de l'écouter. Il semble savoir ce qu'il faut dire et encore plus de quoi il parle.

 **-** **Tu sais** **, je ne pensais pas que ça gênerait des gens que je sorte avec un garçon,** murmure-t-il. **Bien sûr, je savais que certains seraient mal à l'aise, ne comprendraient pas ou même ne cautionneraient pas. Je me suis toujours dit que ceux que ça dérangerait se contenteraient de m'ignorer et de simplement continuer leur vie. Mais… Il y a eu ces regards. L'homosexualité, ça intrigue. Ce n'est pas** **ordinaire** **alors forcément, les gens sont curieux. Ils aiment regarder, juste pour voir. Les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas et la plupart du temps, ils** **y** **réagissent mal.** **C'est un réflexe défensif.**

Je relève la tête, me détache de lui juste le temps de m'asseoir puis l'attire à moi.

 **-Même si c'était gênant, même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi parce que j'aimais un garçon on me regardait comme si je n'étais pas normal** **ou** **comme une bête de foire, je ne disais rien,** poursuit-il. **J'aurais même pu m'y habituer parce que c'est ce qu'on finit tous par faire,** **n'est-ce pas ?** **S'habituer à ce genre de choses… Mais ce que les gars du club font… Je crois pas que je pourrais m'y habituer un jour et je ne** **le** **veux pas** **d'ailleurs** **.**

J'ai le sentiment de tomber des nues. Ce que me dit Sabo, ces regards dont ils parlent, j'ai l'impression que je n'étais pas au courant alors qu'en réalité, c'est le cas. Sauf que moi, je n'y prête pas attention. Je me fous de ce que pensent les inconnus. Tant que ma famille et mes amis m'acceptent, il n'y a pas de problème pour moi. Pourquoi s'encombrer d'avis d'abrutis qu'on ne connait même pas après tout ?

Je me rends compte que cette attitude est aisée quand on est soutenu mais lorsqu'on ne se sent à sa place nulle part et que personne ne se rend compte de son mal être, même ses amis, comment y réagir ? Je n'ai jamais imaginé que Sabo pouvait se retrouver dans cette situation.

 **-Quand on subit ce genre de choses, on est triste parce qu'on ne comprend pas,** m'explique-t-il encore. **On ne voit pas ce qu'on a fait de mal pour mériter ça. On réfléchit, on cherche mais on ne trouve pas parce qu'au final, on n'a rien fait et qu'on ne** **le** **mérite pas. Alors on est en colère parce qu'ils sont méchants et stupides. Mais au fond, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver parce que ça ne change rien du tout.** **Et pourtant** **, si** **on** **ne peut même plus se mettre en colère, si** **on** **ne peut plus pleurer parce que ça aussi ça ne sert à rien, qu'est-ce** **qu'on** **peut faire ? Qu'est-ce qui** **nous** **reste… A part la douleur et ce sentiment d'incompréhension ? Pourquoi ? Tu sais, je me pose souvent cette question. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi ? Pourquoi tu es apparu dans ma vie…**

Je sais que ce ne sont pas des reproches mais… ce qu'il dit me fait mal. J'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de me faire comprendre qu'avant que je ne sois là, tout était plus simple. Avant, c'était mieux. Je sais que dans cette histoire, c'est lui qui a le plus perdu et je ne sais pas si au final le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle. Est-il vraiment heureux maintenant ? Regrette-t-il ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas moi qui avait une copine, qui était populaire et qui avait beaucoup d'amis. Moi, je n'avais pas grand-chose. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était son attention. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment mieux comme ça ?

 **-Je me reprends cependant assez rapidement dans ces cas-là,** reprend-il alors.

Il sourit et plonge ses yeux marron dans les miens.

- **Je ne dois pas me poser ce genre de questions parce que me questionner sur mes choix, sur mon existence, sur ce que je suis, c'est déjà les laisser gagner. Je t'aime. J'aime un garçon, c'est ce que je suis et je n'ai pas honte de le dire. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui me caractérise. J'aime aussi le basket, j'aime m'entrainer avec Sanji au karaté, manger des pâtisseries, jouer avec Luffy, courir… J'aime toutes ces choses. Je ne les laisserai pas faire de moi juste « le garçon qui aime un autre garçon ». Je suis bien plus que ça.**

 **-Tellement plus,** je murmure sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

 **-Je trouve cette chanson vraiment très belle** **et** **je suis sûr que tu vas réussir,** conclut-il avec assurance **. Ce sera très beau et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça !**

Il me sourit, toute tristesse envolée. J'ai du mal à faire de même. J'ai enfin compris ce que Brook voulait me dire la dernière fois.

* * *

« Sois reconnaissant envers les gens qui te rendent heureux. Ils sont les jardiniers qui font fleurir ton âme. »

Marcel Proust

Sabo

* * *

Jeudi 16 Mars 2017

J'ai à peine franchi la porte de chez moi que je me stoppe aussitôt. Je regarde mon environnement mais il n'y a rien de spécial. J'enlève alors lentement mes chaussures et mon manteau, aux aguets.

L'atmosphère est bizarre, quelque chose cloche. Je reste debout à l'entrée pendant un temps qui me paraît interminable avant d'enfin décider de monter dans ma chambre. Se contenter de rester debout et d'attendre que quelque chose se passe ne me semble pas du tout être une bonne idée. Je ne croise personne quand je monte jusque dans ma chambre, ce qui est assez bizarre également. Je vais finir par croire que cette maison devient une maison fantôme.

 **-Stelly ?**

Je fronce les sourcils et croise les bras en voyant mon petit frère assis sur mon lit.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-Je voulais te parler. Pourquoi tu rentres que maintenant ? T'étais où !?**

 **-Quelque part.**

J'avance dans ma chambre. Stelly se lève et fait quelques pas pour me rejoindre.

 **-Il faut que tu m'aides !**

 **-Euh… oui,** je réponds, un peu surpris par sa virulence.

Je remarque alors que ses mains sont agitées et que son visage est crispé.

- **Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ?**

 **-C'est pire que grave !** s'exclame-t-il, scandalisé.

 **-Dis-moi alors !** je le presse, soudainement angoissé.

 **-Papa veut enfermer maman dans un centre !**

Je le fixe, les yeux grands ouverts. J'ai du mal à y croire. Je me demande même si j'ai bien entendu, si je ne suis pas victime d'hallucination.

 **-Quoi ? Quand a-t-il décidé ça ?**

 **-Aujourd'hui, je crois. Je l'ai entendu discuté avec un médecin tout à l'heure.**

 **-T'es sûr de toi ? T'as peut-être mal entendu.**

 **-Non, je sais ce que j'ai entendu ! Il va l'enfermer, Sabo !**

J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête qui tourne. Je perds mes mots et suis complètement désorienté. Je marche jusqu'à mon lit et m'y laisse tomber. Je ne pense pas que Stelly mente mais j'ai du mal à croire que mon père décide enfin de faire soigner ma mère. Jusqu'à présent, il l'a laissée pourrir dans sa chambre, essayant d'oublier que sa famille allait mal. Il l'a cachée parce qu'il avait honte d'elle et je sais que c'est toujours le cas alors pourquoi ?

Je suis sûr qu'il le fait surtout pour se débarrasser d'elle. Sans doute sa femme devient-elle trop gênante, trop encombrante et qu'elle fatigue nos employés. Je soupire. Je ne sais pas si je suis déçu ou tout simplement résigné. L'envoyer dans un centre implique le fait d'assumer sa maladie au grand jour. Il semble prêt à tout pour se débarrasser d'elle, quitte à montrer à tous que nous ne sommes pas une famille parfaite et surtout sans reproche.

Mais peut-être que tout ça cache quelque chose d'autre… Je repense alors à cette maitresse que mon père aurait. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il fait ça aussi et surtout pour lui. Pour eux. Ainsi, il pourra passer plus de temps avec elle et sans contrainte. Dans une chambre d'hôtel, dans son bureau au dernier étage de son immeuble ou alors dans sa chambre. Ici, chez nous.

Je ne sais plus quoi en penser. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su… Au fond, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire grand-chose. Que ce soit pour la maladie de ma mère, le comportement de mon père, la situation de ma famille… Non, je ne peux rien y faire. Le fait que mon père trompe ma mère me semble tellement futile face à mes autres problèmes. Je n'ai pas à m'occuper de ça. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ce que fait mon père. Je n'ai pas envie d'être contaminé par sa bêtise et sa noirceur.

Les épaules basses, je regarde le tapis moelleux qui trône à côté de mon lit. J'essaie de faire le vide, d'oublier.

 **-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

La phrase de Stelly me sort de ma léthargie.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Pour maman !** s'énerve-t-il.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, Stelly ? C'est papa qui décide pour elle. Et puis, si ça peut l'aider à guérir, je ne vois pas où est le mal.**

 **-Non mais tu t'entends parler ?! Il va l'enfermer ! On ne la verra pratiquement jamais !**

 **-Parce qu'on la voit beaucoup ici ?**

Stelly ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Il grince des dents, énervé de voir que j'ai raison.

- **Je sais que tu es triste, que ça te fait du mal mais… Stelly, elle a besoin d'aide. Elle a essayé de me tuer ! Elle ne va pas bien et c'est pas en restant enfermée dans cette chambre sans aucune visite ni aucune aide qu'elle ira mieux un jour.**

Il me fusille du regard. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes et tout son corps tremble, comme pris de soubresauts. Il ne veut pas pleurer. C'est quelque chose qu'Outlook II n'aime pas et même dans ces moments où il est si vulnérable, Stelly fait tout pour lui obéir.

 _« Pas de larmes, c'est pour les faibles ! »._

Moi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné ses préceptes archaïques. Ils sont inutiles. Autant que lui.

 **-Ne pleure pas, Stelly,** je murmure quand je vois son visage trempé de larmes malgré sa volonté.

 **-Je suis… tout seul maintenant…**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes** ?

Je lui souris, touché par sa peine.

- **Je suis là, moi. J'ai toujours été là.**

Il me fixe et je vois presque ses yeux trembler sous l'émotion. Stelly semble enfin comprendre que ce _« je suis là, moi »_ ne sont pas des mots en l'air car il se précipite dans mes bras et y déverse toute sa peine.

Je suis fatigué, il est tard et je rentre à peine de chez Ace mais peu importe. Je ne vais pas abandonner Stelly maintenant alors je souffle et resserre mes bras autour de lui.

Je suis fatigué mais apaisé. J'ai enfin retrouvé mon petit frère.

Vendredi 17 Mars 2017

Anonyme a écrit à 18h07 :

 _« Ça doit être bien. J'en ai déjà vue mais organisée par un riche homme d'affaires, jamais ! »_

Straw Berry a écrit à 18h08 :

 _« Je suis sûr que Gol D. Roger a mis les petits plat dans les grands. Je n'ai jamais été à ce genre d'évènement et je suis sûr que ça va être super. Il y aura beaucoup de monde en plus ! »_

Anonyme a écrit à 18h11 :

 _« En tout cas, tu as l'air très enthousiasme et assez excité. Quelque chose me dit que tu n'y vas pas que pour la musique… »_

Straw Berry a écrit à 18h14 :

 _« Peut-être, qui sait… Mais je peux dire que si je n'aimais pas la musique, je n'y serais pas allé. »_

Anonyme a écrit à 18h14 :

 _« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. »_

Straw Berry a écrit à 18h15 :

 _« Parce que c'est vrai !_

 _Est-ce que tu viendras ? »_

Anonyme a écrit à 18h17 :

 _« Je ne sais pas encore. Sûrement si tout le monde y va. »_

Straw Berry a écrit à 18h17 :

 _« Alors je te verrais… sans vraiment le savoir. »_

Anonyme a écrit à 18h18 :

 _« Peut-être que tu m'as déjà vu… sans le savoir. »_

 **xXx**

Je ne suis jamais allé à un concert et je dois dire que je suis assez impressionné. Il y a beaucoup de monde mais on n'est pas serré comme des sardines non plus. On est en plein air et le temps est de plus en plus agréable. Encore un peu frais mais largement supportable, presque agréable. Sanji, Nami et Koala ont l'air aussi étonné que moi.

 **-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde,** souffle Sanji.

 **-C'est fou que le père d'Ace ait réussi à réunir autant de** **personnes** **en si peu de temps !** constate Nami.

 **-C'est très réussi en tout cas,** dis-je.

Nous marchons lentement tout en observant les écrans géants placés à des endroits stratégiques pour ainsi permettre à ceux qui sont tout au fond de voir ce qu'il se passe et d'apprécier quand même le spectacle. Il y a pas mal de stands ici et là. Beaucoup vendent de la nourriture mais pas tous. Il y a de la lumière partout mais ce n'est pas une lumière qui agresse les yeux et qui brûle la rétine. Non, loin de là. C'est joli, ça brille. C'est une lumière presque tamisée, comme une lumière d'ambiance. Quand on lève les yeux, on peut même admirer les étoiles et ce soir, elles semblent briller encore plus que d'habitude.

Je me retourne et observe Koala qui a les yeux émerveillés. Elle aussi admire la beauté de cette nuit, de cet environnement et des étoiles. Mais elle aussi est très belle. Elle est habillée d'un jean slim sombre. Comme elle avait peur d'avoir mal aux pieds, elle a mis des chaussures plates et un manteau daim qui lui arrive en haut des cuisses.

 **-C'est joli…**

Elle sourit et ne peut détacher son regard du ciel.

 **-C'est vrai. Cet endroit est parfait,** je confirme alors.

 **-Tu sais si ça commence bientôt ?** me demande Sanji.

 **-Normalement oui.**

 **-On devrait se rapprocher de la scène alors. Après, ce sera plus compliqué.**

On acquiesce tous avant de se remettre en marche. Il y a beaucoup de monde et parmi eux, je reconnais nombre d'élèves de Marie-Joa mais également quelques hauts placés. Inconsciemment, je me mets à chercher Anonyme des yeux mais j'abandonne très vite. Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. Je lui ai laissé l'opportunité de me dévoiler son identité quand je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure mais il ne l'a pas saisie. Il faut que je respecte sa décision.

On réussit très rapidement à se trouver un endroit pas trop mal. Une musique d'ambiance a été mise et les discussions vont bon train.

 **-Sabo ?**

Surpris, je me retourne précipitamment.

 **-Ah, bonsoir. Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu,** dis-je à l'attention du père d'Ace.

 **-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal.**

Il jette un petit coup d'œil à mes amis et je me réveille.

 **-Oh, voici Koala, Nami et Sanji. Ce sont mes amis, ils sont aussi au lycée Marie-Joa.**

 **-Enchanté de vous connaître. Je suis le père d'Ace.**

Il leur sourit et mes amis lui rendent la politesse.

 **-Ace était sur les nerfs hier, tu sais si ça va mieux maintenant ?** me demande-t-il ensuite.

 **-Oui, on a parlé un peu** , je le rassure.

 **-C'est vrai que tu es parti tard hier,** commente-t-il distraitement.

Il y a un long silence un peu gênant et quand je me retourne, je vois que Koala n'ose pas me regarder. Elle n'a pas spécialement envie d'entendre les tenants et aboutissants de ma vie avec Ace. Roger quant à lui semble plutôt content.

 **-On a juste discuté,** je me sens obligé de marmonner.

 **-Oh, peu importe. En tout cas, ça a marché. Il était plus serein aujourd'hui.**

 **-** **Tant mieux alors.**

Il soupire comme s'il était rassuré. Il regarde autour de lui puis jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il se fait soudainement bousculer par un gamin au chapeau de paille qui est plus qu'heureux d'avoir réussi à lui faire peur. Hancock arrive juste derrière lui. Elle nous salue poliment avant de reporter son attention sur la scène. Elle est sublime dans cette somptueuse robe rouge. A côté de moi, je sens que les filles sont un peu jalouses.

Luffy, après quelques secondes, finit par nous remarquer et il saute à moitié sur Sanji pour lui dire qu'il a faim. Nous éclatons tous de rire.

 **-Non mais tu crois que je passe mon temps à me balader avec de la nourriture sur moi !?** s'agace mon ami.

 **-Bah pourquoi pas !** rigole Luffy.

 **-N'importe quoi.**

 **-Il y a pas mal de stands, on peut acheter de la nourriture, si tu veux ?** propose Koala.

Luffy acquiesce, ravi.

 **-Dépêchez-vous, ça va bientôt commencer,** les prévient alors Roger.

C'est au pas de course qu'ils partent. Il est vrai qu'il serait dommage de rater le début. La petite musique d'ambiance se fait de plus en plus forte et il y a beaucoup de mouvements dans la foule. Les gens commencent à prendre leurs places. Celles de devant sont les plus convoitées, bien entendu.

En attendant, je discute avec mes amis et Nami émet l'idée d'un voyage entre amis pendant les prochaines vacances. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt pour. Je n'ai jamais quitté Dawn alors tout ça me fait très envie.

Le mouvement de foule continue, si bien que je finis par me faire légèrement bousculer. Je tombe presque en avant mais suis rapidement rattrapé par une personne assez aimable pour m'éviter de me foutre la honte devant autant de monde.

Une agréable odeur chantante m'envahit d'un coup. Mélangé à la fraicheur de la nuit, ça donne quelque chose de tout à fait exquis.

 **-Excuse-moi !**

L'homme qui m'a rattrapé a la voix grave, je crois même percevoir un léger accent de South Blue là-dedans. Il est plus grand que moi et a les cheveux aussi bruns que je les ai blonds. La peau légèrement halée et les cheveux juste un peu plus courts que les miens, un sourire assez avenant et peut-être un peu crispé. Sans doute s'en veut-il de m'avoir bousculé aussi fort. Ses bras me tiennent toujours contre lui et il me fixe, inquiet.

Ses yeux sont presque transparents, si bien que je n'arrive pas à déterminer leur couleur. Je me réveille soudainement en entendant Nami me demander si ça va. Je me dis alors qu'il me tient depuis peut-être un peu trop longtemps et que cette situation est assez gênante.

Soudain, je croise une paire d'yeux noirs qui me fusille du regard. Je m'écarte alors presque violemment.

 **-Par… Pardon,** je balbutie, quelque peu embarrassé.

 **-Non, c'est bon, c'est moi qui t'aies bousculé.**

Il me sourit et je fais de même mais je doute que mon sourire ressemble à quoi que ce soit.

Il s'écarte alors et retourne auprès de son ami, celui qui m'a fusillé du regard. Je n'y prête pas attention. Koala et Luffy reviennent et la musique d'ambiance s'arrête.

X-Drake fait son entrée sur la scène. Le spectacle commence.

Le silence se fait. Tout le monde le regarde, tout le monde attend. Les premières notes de la musique sont lancées. Sa voix s'élève et même si je ne m'y connais pas, je peux dire sans problème que X-Drake chante vraiment très bien.

 **(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)**  
 _(Je suis un ange avec un fusil, un fusil, un fusil, un ange avec un fusil, un fusil, un fusil...)_

 **Get out your guns, battle's begun,**  
 _Sortez vos armes, la bataille a commencé,_  
 **Are you a saint, or a sinner?**  
 _Êtes-vous un saint ou un pécheur ?_  
 **If love's a fight, then I shall die,**  
 _Si l'amour est une bataille alors je mourrai_  
 **With my heart on a trigger.**  
 _Avec mon cœur sur la gâchette._

 **-J'adore cette chanson !** me crie Koala dans l'oreille.

 **-C'est quoi ?**

 **-** _ **Angel With a Shotgun**_ **, The Cab.** **Franchement, Sabo !**

Elle pouffe, amusée par mon ignorance.

- **Les paroles sont vraiment super,** ajoute-t-elle.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil puis commence doucement à se déhancher avec Nami.

 **They say before you start a war,**  
 _Ils disent avant de commencer une guerre,_  
 **You better know what you're fighting for.**  
 _Tu ferais mieux de savoir pour quoi tu te bats._  
 **Well baby, you are all that I adore,**  
 _Eh bien bébé, tu es tout ce que j'adore,_  
 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**  
 _Si d'amour tu as besoin, un soldat je serai._

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun,**  
 _Je suis un ange avec un fusil_  
 **Fighting 'til the war's won,**  
 _Se battant jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit gagnée,_  
 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

Doucement, je me laisse aller et me mets même à me balancer en rythme avec Luffy qui s'est fait une place à côté de moi quelque part entre le premier couplet et le deuxième.

Je me fige pourtant en entendant l'homme aux yeux transparents parler de X-Drake.

 **-C'est bizarre… Il n'est pas comme d'habitude.**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Tu es avec lui depuis longtemps ?** me demande Law en inspirant de la nicotine.

 **-Un mois, je crois. Pourquoi ?**

 **-Pour savoir.**

Il soupire et dans un geste las, écrase sa cigarette par terre avant de la jeter dans une poubelle à côté.

 **-Si, y a quelque chose,** j'affirme alors.

 **-Je me trompe peut-être mais je pense que cette relation n'est pas bonne.**

Il me fixe de ses yeux sombres et assume totalement ses propos.

 **-Quoi ?**

Je reste abasourdi par ce que j'entends et me lève aussitôt. Je laisse ma cigarette se consumer dans ma main.

- **Et sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça ?**

 **-Il ne sait pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Arrête ça.**

* * *

Chapitre assez sympas, non?

C'est un chapitre centré sur Ace et sur la préparation du concert du glee club. On y voit Ace faire face à ses tourments après ce qui est arrivé à Sabo. Il se remet en question et ouvre les yeux sur certaine chose. Même si la partie concernant Sabo est plus courte elle n'en ait pas moins importante!

Merci d'avoir lu!

Prochain chapitre Dimanche 25 Juin 2017


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Taylor et Cariya pour leurs commentaires et la mise en alerte de l'histoire.

Note 3 : Les personnages d'Eden et de Rys sont des OC qui sortent tout droits de mon imagination et qui ne font en rien partit de l'univers de One piece, tout comme Amy la petite sœur de Sabo.

Réponse au commentaire :

Taylor : Hey ! Je pense que les deux pov font avancer l'histoire à leur manière. Celui de Ace est plus centré sur les personnages, leurs problèmes, la familles, les amis et la vie au lycée. Alors que ceux de Sabo sont plus centré sur les magouilles, sa romance avec Ace et puis sur le lycée et ses amis. Mais bon je vois que tu as une petite préférence pour Ace ! J'avoue que la plupart du temps les pov de Ace sont plus facile à écrire, je me fais des nœuds au cerveau avec ceux de Sabo mais j'ai l'impression que certaine fois ce sont eux qui sont le plus abouties. Petit à petit la personnalité d'Ace déteint sur celle de Sabo. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire certaine fois.

Concernant ce qu'il s'est passé entre Stelly et Sabo, c'était un petit moment entre frères que l'un comme l'autre ont apprécié. Cette phrase que Sabo à dite à Stelly c'est quelque chose qu'il a toujours voulu entendre. Il veut essayer de donner à son frère ce que lui n'a jamais eu.

La réalisation des souhaits de Ace et de sa petite liste ne sera pas de tout repos, ce sera difficile mais s'il veut avancer il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de s'exécuté ! César connait Ace et Sabo, à voir ce qu'il va faire, va-t-il faire comme si de rien était où leur parler.

Il y a plein de petit surprise – je sais pas si je devrais vraiment appelé ça comme ça – dans ce chapitre avec le concert !

Merci pour ton commentaire !

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées..._

 _._

Chapitre 20

.

« Le succès, c'est d'avoir ce que tu veux. Le bonheur, c'est de vouloir ce que tu as. »

W. P. Kinsella

Ace

* * *

Vendredi 17 Mars 2017

 **-Mais où il est bordel ?!** s'énerve Perona en faisant les cents pas dans notre loge improvisée.

 **-J'en sais rien. Il devrait déjà être là** , je marmonne en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

 **-Il a peut-être des problèmes,** s'inquiète Shirahoshi.

 **-Il ne répond toujours pas** , nous informe Margaret après avoir tenté de le joindre une bonne dizaine de fois.

Et merde ! J'ai l'impression que cette soirée tourne au cauchemar. Je me suis levé hyper tôt ce matin car on avait une réunion avec le Glee Club. Après, il y a eu les cours puis je suis rentré me reposer une heure ou deux. Ensuite, je suis directement venu ici. Avec Brook et les autres membres du club, on a revu nos textes et le déroulé de la soirée. X-Drake n'était pas présent à ce moment-là mais on ne s'est pas trop inquiété étant donné qu'il nous a dit qu'il ne pourrait venir que plus tard.

On a donc continué notre dernière répétition en toute sérénité. On s'est accordé une pause vers 21h pour manger un bout et j'en ai profité pour appeler Law et Zoro. Ils étaient sur le départ. Maintenant, ils sont sûrement arrivés et doivent être dans le public. Ils dorment à la maison ce soir et ne repartiront que lundi matin. Zoro commence exceptionnellement à 11h et Law n'a jamais cours le lundi matin. Ma mère quant à elle va manquer le début du concert car elle travaille en fin d'après-midi et même en se dépêchant, elle risque de rater le premier quart d'heure.

J'étais vraiment motivé ce matin mais là, j'ai l'impression que tout va de travers. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi X-Drake n'est toujours pas là. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de faire ce genre de choses. Ce concert, ce projet, c'est vraiment très important pour lui.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On décale l'ordre de passage ?** propose Margaret.

 **-Ou…oui !** approuve Brook. **On le fait passer en dernier, ça nous laisse le temps de trouver une solution si jamais il ne vient pas.**

Il se met à piétiner et tire négligemment sur le col de sa chemise. Il est complètement stressé.

 **-On n'a pas trop le choix de toute façon,** je soupire.

On se fixe tous, la mine sombre. On ne sait pas trop comment se sortir de cette situation. On entend alors brusquement des bruits de pas précipités et on se relève tous, le cœur plein d'espoir. X-Drake ouvre précipitamment la porte, la faisant claquer avec violence contre le mur. Il fait quelques pas mal assurés pour entrer dans la pièce.

Nous devrions tous êtres fous de joie. Après tout, il est enfin là. Mais c'est impossible.

Incrédule, je le regarde s'avancer. Ses yeux sont vitreux et il dégage une forte odeur que je reconnais entre mille. De l'alcool mélangé à du parfum. Il a du mal à se tenir droit et ose à peine nous regarder dans les yeux.

Il est complètement bourré.

 **-Non mais je rêve !** se scandalise la gothic lolita.

 **-Mais… Mais…** , bégaie Brook, choqué.

 **-Je…**

Il se racle la gorge, sa voix semble pâteuse.

- **Je passe dans co-combien de minutes ?**

 **-Parce que tu crois que tu vas être capable de chanter dans cet état-là ?** l'interroge Margaret.

X-Drake fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parle.

 **-Mec… Tu sens l'alcool à plein nez,** je lui précise alors.

 **-Merde !**

Il souffle fort.

- **Non mais c'est bon, tout est OK...**

 **-Pardon ?!** siffle Perona. **On a travaillé dur pour que cette soirée soit une réussite alors on ne va pas te laisser la gâcher !**

 **-Puisque je vous dis que c'est bon,** insiste-t-il.

 **-Mais** **enfin** **, pourquoi tu as bu?** s'étonne Margaret.

 **-Ce serait trop compliqué à expliquer...**

On échange des coups d'œil, incertains quant à la suite des évènements. Soudain, on frappe à la porte et on nous annonce que dans moins de 5 minutes, le premier chanteur doit monter sur scène.

Brook se met alors à paniquer. Il est trop tard maintenant pour aller prévenir la régie d'un éventuel changement d'ordre.

 **-Je sais que c'est irresponsable de ma part de me présenter comme ça alors que j'ai une prestation à donner,** tente notre ami.

Il fixe intensément Brook.

- **Je vous en prie,** j **e ne vous le demanderai pas si je ne m'en sentais pas capable.**

 **-Mais… C'est-à-dire que…,** commence Brook, encore hésitant.

 **-Ne me faites pas ça, s'il vous plait !** le supplie presque X-Drake.

Il est touchant.

Je sais que Brook est tenté de le laisser y aller. Lui refuser ce droit, ce serait comme lui donner un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Mais en même temps, est-ce que ce serait vraiment raisonnable ?

Il tient debout avec peine, ses yeux vitreux n'arrivent pas à se fixer sur un même point plus de quelques secondes et il avale continuellement sa salive comme s'il avait la gorge sèche. Tout ça est trop compliqué… J'aimerais que Brook lui donne son accord mais c'est son choix alors je le laisse faire.

 **-Monsieur, s'il vous plait !** se manifeste soudainement Shirahoshi d'une voix inhabituellement forte. **Drake est très doué et déterminé, il va y arriver ! Faites-lui confiance, s'il vous plait !**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racont-**

 **-Très bien,** décide alors Brook, interrompant Perona dans sa tirade. **Vas-y,** dit-il à l'attention de X-Drake.

Celui-ci hoche la tête et part précipitamment. Il lui reste très peu de temps. Comme je passe juste après lui, je le suis au pas de course. J'ai alors tout le loisir de le voir trébucher sur ses pieds.

Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui. Est-ce que ça va aller ? On arrive très rapidement à côté de la scène et une personne habillée tout en noir s'empresse de lui passer un micro ainsi qu'une oreillette. Je la vois tiquer devant l'apparence de mon ami mais il ne dit rien et fait simplement son travail. Heureusement.

 **-Bonne chance,** je lance à X-Drake alors qu'il monte sur la scène.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu car il ne m'a pas répondu.

Les bruits cessent. Tout le monde est concentré sur lui. La musique est lancée.

Les dés sont jetés.

 **(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)**  
 _(Je suis un ange avec un fusil, un fusil, un fusil, un ange avec un fusil, un fusil, un fusil...)_

 **Get out your guns, battle's begun,**  
 _Sortez vos armes, la bataille a commencé,_  
 **Are you a saint, or a sinner?**  
 _Êtes-vous un saint ou un pécheur ?_  
 **If love's a fight, then I shall die,**  
 _Si l'amour est une bataille alors je mourrai_  
 **With my heart on a trigger.**  
 _Avec mon cœur sur la gâchette._

Sa voix est claire, assurée mais sa posture est étrange. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'ose pas se déplacer de peur de ne pas marcher droit. Les éclairages sur la scène le gênent visiblement. Il cligne des yeux et son regard se balade partout autour de lui, essayant de fuir l'agression de la lumière.

 **-Oh, merde…**

La personne de tout à l'heure, celle qui avait équipé X-Drake, me regarde bizarrement.

 **They say before you start a war,**  
 _Ils disent avant de commencer une guerre,_  
 **You better know what you're fighting for.**  
 _Tu ferais mieux de savoir pour quoi tu te bats._  
 **Well baby, you are all that I adore,**  
 _Eh bien bébé, tu es tout ce que j'adore,_  
 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**  
 _Si d'amour tu as besoin, un soldat je serai._

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun,**  
 _Je suis un ange avec un fusil_  
 **Fighting 'til the war's won,**  
 _Se battant jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit gagnée,_  
 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**  
 _Je m'en fiche si le ciel ne veut pas me reprendre._  
 **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**  
 _Je rejetterai ma foi, bébé, juste pour te protéger._  
 **Don't you know you're everything I have?**  
 _Ne sais-tu pas que tu es tout ce que j'ai ?_  
 **..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**  
 _..et je veux vivre, pas seulement survivre cette nuit._

Il se risque à faire quelques pas mais je sais que ce n'est pas dans un souci d'utilisation complète de l'espace qu'il possède mais plus une vaine tentative d'échapper à toute cette luminosité. Il passe sa main gauche sur sa tempe. Je suis sûr qu'il commence à avoir la migraine… Et tout ce bruit ne doit rien arranger.

 **Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**  
 _Parfois pour gagner, tu as commis des péchés,_  
 _ **Don't mean I'm not a believer**_ _._  
 _Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas un croyant._  
 **..and major Tom, will sing along.**  
 _...et le major Tom chantera._  
 **Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**  
 _Oui, ils disent encore que je suis un rêveur._

 **They say before you start a war,**  
 _Ils disent avant de commencer une guerre,_  
 **You better know what you're fighting for.**  
 _Tu ferais mieux de savoir pourquoi tu te bats._  
 **Well baby, you are all that I adore,**  
 _Eh bien bébé, tu es tout ce que j'adore,_  
 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**  
 _Si d'amour tu as besoin, un soldat je serai._

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun,**  
 _Je suis un ange avec un fusil_  
 **Fighting 'til the war's won,**  
 _Se battant jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit gagnée,_  
 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**  
 _Je m'en fiche si le ciel ne veut pas me reprendre._  
 **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**  
 _Je rejetterai ma foi, bébé, juste pour te protéger._  
 **Don't you know you're everything I have?**  
 _Ne sais-tu pas que tu es tout ce que j'ai ?_  
 **..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**  
 _..et je veux vivre, pas seulement survivre cette nuit._

Je n'en reviens pas car malgré tout, il est là et il assure le show. Il a vraiment une belle voix. Un peu grave, un peu cassée mais il est capable de monter haut. Sa voix est agréable à écouter. Elle apaise et donne envie de croire à ce qu'il dit.

Ce timbre-là, cette performance-là, je sais que je ne serai jamais capable de les réaliser. Peu importe qu'il ne soit pas dans son état normal et que moi j'ai toutes mes capacités. X-Drake est un bon chanteur avec une belle voix mais surtout une envie, une passion et un amour de la musique que je n'ai pas…

 **ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa  
**

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun..**  
 _Je suis un ange avec un fusil.._  
 **Fighting 'til the war's won..**  
 _Se battant jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit gagnée.._  
 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**  
 _Je m'en fiche si le ciel ne veut pas me reprendre._

...

Mais peu importe, je ferai de mon mieux. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça sera suffisant.

La chanson se termine assez vite. J'arrête de le regarder pour me concentrer sur moi-même et sur le fait que dans deux minutes, je vais monter sur scène et chanter devant… plein de gens !

Bordel ! C'est pas le moment de commencer à stresser ! La personne de tout à l'heure m'équipe. Micro, oreillette. Tout est OK. Même si je me demande pourquoi une oreillette. Au cas où j'oublie les paroles peut-être ? Enfin, peu importe.

X-Drake descend de la scène et s'arrête devant moi.

 **-J'espère que je n'avais pas l'air trop minable,** souffle-t-il.

 **-T'as bien chanté,** je me contente de dire.

Il grimace. Il a compris.

 **-Bonne chance.**

J'acquiesce et l'homme me pousse d'une légère tape dans le dos pour me dire de monter sur scène. Je monte d'une démarche assurée sur l'immense scène. Comme pour X-Drake, tout le monde me regarde. J'avance jusqu'au milieu de la scène et m'assois sur le tabouret qui a été placé là exprès pour moi. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas voulu me tenir debout pendant 3 minutes, je n'aurais pas su quoi faire de mes mains. Enfin, de ma main puisqu'il y en a une qui tient le micro.

Je ne cherche pas à repérer mes proches. Avec tout ce monde, ce serait quasi impossible. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre. La musique est lancée…

Je sais qu'il me voit et me regarde. Et ça me suffit.

 **Oh, nowhere left to go  
Are we getting closer? Closer?  
No, all we know is "No"  
Nights are getting colder, colder**

 **Hey, tears all fall the same  
We all feel the rain  
We can't change  
Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun  
Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run  
They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will  
They've branded us enough outlaws of love.**

Je ne réfléchis pas. Je me contente juste de ressentir la musique, de m'exprimer, de parler pour ceux qui ne le peuvent pas. Je pense aux paroles de Sabo comme si c'était les miennes. Je les ressens. Je les transmets.

 **Scars make us who we are  
Hearts and homes are broken, broken  
Far, we could go so far  
With our minds wide open, open**

 **Hey, tears all fall the same  
We all feel the rain  
We can't change  
Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun  
Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run  
They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will  
They've branded us enough outlaws of love.**

Je me souviens que j'avais fait remarquer à Sabo que je trouvais cette chanson triste. Lui m'avait dit qu'au contraire, il la trouvait très courageuse. J'avoue ne pas du tout l'avoir saisie sur le moment. Mais maintenant, je sais. Je comprends.

 **Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun  
Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run  
They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will  
They've branded us enough outlaws of love.**

 **Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun  
Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run  
They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will  
They've branded us enough  
Outlaws of love  
Outlaws of love  
Outlaws of love  
Outlaws of love**

Tout doucement, je laisse retomber mon bras. Encore un peu sous le coup de l'émotion, je ne réalise pas tout de suite qu'on est en train de m'applaudir. Je reste assis sur mon tabouret, le regard perdu au loin, l'esprit encore un peu embrouillé.

J'entends alors quelqu'un crier mon nom. Il me semble que c'est Luffy. Dans tous les cas, ça a réussi à me secouer un peu. Je remercie le public d'un léger signe de tête et m'empresse de quitter la scène.

Dans ce que je pourrais appeler les coulisses, Margaret se prépare à prendre ma place. Je remarque que les autres filles aussi sont là. En fait, il ne manque que X-Drake et Brook. Peut-être sont-ils en train de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt ?

 **-Bonne chance, Margaret ! Je suis sûre que tu vas tous les envoûter !** l'encourage Shirahoshi.

Margaret hoche la tête et entre en scène.

Le spectacle continue.

 **xXx**

Le concert s'est terminé il y a un petit quart d'heure. A la fin de la représentation, Brook nous a réunis pour nous féliciter et pour nous rappeler qu'on se voyait dimanche midi chez moi pour faire le débriefing de cette soirée. Encore une idée de Roger. Après cette petite discussion, je suis directement parti essayer de retrouver les autres. J'ai vite trouvé Roger et Hancock mais aucune trace de ma mère ni même de mes amis.

 **-Je suis content que cette soirée se soit bien passée mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle se terminerait aussi tard,** expose mon père.

 **-C'est vrai. Je suis assez fatiguée, je dois dire.**

Hancock baille et Roger caresse sa joue, attendri. Je détourne le regard, gêné de les avoir vus échanger de ce genre de geste.

 **-Bon, on va peut-être rentrer,** décide-t-il. **Où est donc passé Luffy…**

Il jette des coups d'œil un peu partout dans le but de repérer le chapeau de paille de Luffy.

 **-Euh, attends. Je n'ai toujours pas croisé Zoro ni Law et encore moins maman.**

 **-C'est vrai ? Ils sont peut-être arrivés un peu en retard et ont sans doute dû rester au fond,** me dit-il alors.

 **-Au pire, vous pouvez y aller. Je vais rentrer avec eux après.**

 **-Je ne sais pas,** hésite-t-il.

 **-Puisqu'il insiste, laissons-le. Rentrons, je suis vraiment fatiguée,** soupire Hancock.

Je lui lance un regard mauvais. Comment peut-elle dire qu'elle est fatiguée alors qu'elle n'a rien fait ?!

 **-Bon, d'accord,** cède-t-il. **Vous pourrez aussi ramener Luffy ou pas ?**

 **-Ouais, t'inquiète.**

Mon géniteur me sourit avant de partir et d'entrainer sa femme avec lui. Je les regarde s'éloigner pendant un petit moment et je me surprends à penser qu'ils forment vraiment un très beau couple. Sans doute le sont-ils réellement… Je ne me rappelle plus de quoi avait l'air mes parents ensemble mais ils étaient heureux et amoureux. Je me demande ce qu'il en est pour Roger et Hancock. Est-ce que mon père l'aime ? Et ce Satch, ma mère ressent-elle quelque chose pour lui ?

Le couple disparaît et je pars à la recherche des autres. J'appelle Zoro tout en cherchant du regard Luffy. Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il soit avec Sabo. Je les repère d'ailleurs assez vite devant un stand de barbes à papa.

 **-Rejoins-moi au stand 2, celui près de la scène,** j'ajoute alors à l'attention de mon ami avant de raccrocher.

Je m'approche du petit groupe que forment Luffy, Sabo, Sanji, Nami et Koala. Je ralentis l'allure quand j'arrive à leur hauteur. Je ne suis pas vraiment proche des amis de Sabo et j'hésite un peu à les rejoindre. Mais comme je suis arrivé, il serait stupide de rebrousser chemin.

 **-Tu passes vraiment ton temps à manger, Luffy,** je lance.

 **-Oh, mon Dieu, c'était trop bien, Ace !** crie-t-il en faisant référence au concert.

 **-Pas la peine de crier,** je grogne.

 **-Il te félicite, tu pourrais dire merci,** rigole Sabo juste à côté de moi.

 **-Pff.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je regarde alors Sanji, Nami et Koala et j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Ils ne parlent pas et se contentent d'écouter la conversation sans y participer.

- **Tu fais quoi, tu rentres ?** je demande ensuite à Sabo.

 **-Hum…**

Il regarde ses amis comme pour savoir ce qu'ils comptent faire.

 **-Personnellement, j'aimerais bien rester encore un peu. Certains font griller des marshmallows, on pourrait se joindre à eux,** propose Koala.

 **-C'est vrai ?** fait-il, étonné. **Je n'avais même pas fait attention. Moi en tout cas, je suis partant !** répond mon copain.

 **-Moi aussi !** s'incruste immédiatement Luffy.

 **-Non, nous on rentre,** je le corrige alors.

 **-Mais pourquoi ?** s'insurge le Chapeau de paille.

 **-Roger et Hancock sont partis, c'est Law qui nous ramène.**

 **-Law et Zoro viennent ?! C'est trop cool !**

Il se met à rire et semble très heureux. Il a l'air d'apprécier mes amis pour une raison qui m'échappe.

- **Ah mais les marshmallow…**

 **-On peut le ramener après si tu veux**., me propose alors Sanji.

 **-Non, c'est bon.**

Sanji hausse les épaules.

 **-J'ai dit à Roger que je le ramenais alors…**

 **-Pas de problème.**

 **-Ace !**

Je me retourne et voit ma mère accompagnée de mes amis. Elle est emmitouflée dans son gros manteau beige et approche lentement de nous. Elle lâche ensuite le bras de Law et vient me prendre dans ses bras, heureuse de me retrouver.

 **-Putain, c'est le sourcil en vrille !** s'exclame Zoro en découvrant Sanji.

 **-Oh, merde, c'est la tête d'algue !** balance dédaigneusement le blond presque en même temps.

Law pour sa part se contente d'un signe de tête pour les saluer. Il n'a jamais été vraiment loquace et à cette heure avancée de la nuit ou plutôt du matin, c'est particulièrement vrai. Ma mère me lâche alors et se tourne vers les autres.

 **-Bonsoir, je suis l-**

 **-C'est la maman d'Ace !** braille Luffy en interrompant sans aucun scrupule ma mère.

Ca ne semble cependant pas la perturber car elle lui sourit.

 **-Eh bien, Luffy, on dirait que tu as encore grandi !**

 **-C'est parce que je mange beaucoup !**

Il se tourne vers les amis de Sabo pour faire les présentations.

- **C'est les amis de Sabo, ils vont à Marie-Joa comme Ace.**

Ma mère acquiesce et Sanji, Nami et Koala la saluent.

- **Et lui, c'est Sabo ! Le copain d'Ace !**

D'un coup, je sens tout mon sang me quitter et mon visage devenir livide. Je me mets à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Vite, il faut que je dise quelque chose ! Si j'attends trop, peu importe l'excuse que je trouverais, ça sonnera faux !

Je sens le regard de Law et de Zoro sur moi, se demandant certainement pourquoi je me mets dans des états pareils. Je me répète les mots de Luffy. Ils sont sans équivoque. Je transpire et me sens très mal. Les bruits des badauds me semblent lointains, presque irréels...

 **-C'est vrai ? C'est fantastique !** **Moi qui avais peur que tu n'aies pas d'amis ici,** souffle-t-elle, soulagée.

Elle perd cependant très vite son sourire en avisant mon expression.

- **Ça va, Ace ? Tu es tout pâle,** s'inquiète-t-elle.

 **-Tout va bien, Rouge, c'est sûrement la fatigue. Le concert a été long, c'est normal qu'il soit fatigué. En plus, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas mangé tout à l'heure,** déclare Law, volant littéralement à mon secours.

 **-Ah bon ?**

J'acquiesce.

- **D'accord. En tout cas, ce concert était extraordinaire ! Mon Dieu, ce que tu chantes bien, mon fils !**

 **-Maman,** je râle, embarrassé par le compliment.

 **-C'est vrai que c'était super,** approuve Koala.

 **-Ace a du mal à accepter les compliments,** ajoute Sabo pour se moquer de moi.

 **-Moi qui espérais que tu te craques,** intervient Zoro.

 **-Sympa,** grogne Sanji.

 **-T'as dit quelque chose, sourcil en vrille !?** s'énerve immédiatement mon ami.

 **-Quoi, t'es sourd, tête de cactus ?!**

Et là, sans que personne n'y comprenne rien, ils se mettent à se disputer. On les dévisage, complètement éberlués. Normalement, c'est la première fois qu'ils se voient vraiment. La dernière fois, ils s'étaient justes croisés ! Enfin, il me semble… Ce n'est quand même pas cette stupide histoire d'auto-tamponneuses qui leur reste encore en travers de la gorge ? Ca fait si longtemps que j'ai même oublié quand c'était exactement ! Je trouve bizarre que Zoro soit autant sur les nerfs à cause de quelqu'un. Bien sûr, il n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de franchement sympa. Il est même plus du genre bougon, un peu introverti et s'il n'a pas forcément des tonnes d'amis, ça ne l'a jamais empêché de s'entendre avec les gens.

Peut-être que ça ne passe pas, tout simplement...

 **-Arrête, Sanji, c'est ridicule.**

Nami lève les yeux au ciel, agacée par ce spectacle.

 **-C'est ça, obéis à ta copine,** se moque alors Zoro.

 **-N'en rajoute pas, Zoro.**

Mon meilleur ami fixe Law pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard.

 **-Sabo, on va aller aux marshmallows. T'auras qu'à nous rejoindre après,** luidit Sanji.

Il n'attend pas la réponse de son ami et commence déjà à partir. Il est pressé de s'éloigner de Zoro on dirait…

 **-D'accord,** répond mon blond.

 **-A tout à l'heure !**

Nami et Koala nous font un petit signe de la main avant de s'éloigner elles aussi.

 **-On dirait qu'on les a fait fuir,** constate ma mère, un peu perdue.

 **-C'est plutôt moi,** la détrompe Zoro.

Pourtant, il n'est pas perturbé plus que ça par ce fait.

On discute pendant un petit moment. Ma mère est tellement heureuse que je me sois fait un ''copain '' qu'elle se met à assaillir Sabo de questions. Est-ce que je travaille bien ? Suis-je bien intégré ? Et tout un tas d'autres demandes gênantes. Luffy se mêle aussi de la conversation et n'hésite pas à dévoiler quelques petits trucs sur moi.

Ce petit trio s'entend un peu trop bien à mon goût. Law quant à lui est amusé par mon malaise et Zoro observe – mate presque – Sabo. Il ne s'en cache pas et le pire, c'est que personne à part moi ne le remarque. Je sais que comme j'ai dit à Zoro que je sortais avec lui, il est curieux à son sujet. Il peut enfin le voir alors il en profite.

 **-Excuse-moi… Tu es Ace, c'est bien ça ?**

En entendant mon nom, je me retourne pour faire face à deux hommes un peu plus grands que moi, tout juste la quarantaine. L'un est aussi brun que moi alors que l'autre a des cheveux châtains avec des nuances de doré. Je remarque tout de suite les yeux assez spéciaux et presque transparents - même si je pense qu'il s'agit d'un mélange de bleu gris très clair - du brun. Contrairement à lui, l'homme aux cheveux châtains dorés a un visage assez ordinaire. Il a tout de même quelques grains de beauté ici et là ainsi que des yeux aussi noirs que les miens. Il dégage quelque chose d'assez particulier. Une certaine prestance et une allure sympathique. Tout à mon introspection, je ne remarque pas tout de suite leurs expressions préoccupées.

 **-Oui, c'est moi,** dis-je enfin.

 **-Je suis Eden,** se présente le brun. **Et voici Rys.**

 **-Enchanté.**

Derrière moi, les conversations se sont arrêtées et ils observent tous l'échange, intrigués.

 **-Nous sommes les parents de Drake,** me précise celui qui s'appelle Rys.

La révélation me surprend mais je me reprends assez vite. Après tout, je savais que les parents de X-Drake étaient des hommes.

 **-Ça fait un petit moment que le concert est terminé et nous n'avons toujours pas vu Drake… Il ne répond pas non plus à son portable. Il est toujours dans les loges ?** me demande Eden.

Je reste fixé sur ses yeux quelques secondes, me demandant si finalement ce ne serait pas des lentilles. Je me reprends assez vite et détourne le regard.

 **-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sorti. Quand je suis parti, il discutait encore avec Brook.**

 **-Il est encore là-bas alors** ? insiste Rys.

Son compagnon met alors sa main sur son épaule comme pour lui dire de se calmer.

 **-** **Sûrement** **,** je réponds.

 **-Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ou l'entrée est interdite aux spectateurs ?** m'interroge le brun.

 **-Non, c'est bon, vous pouvez y aller.**

Ils soupirent tous les deux de soulagement.

Ils me remercient avant de partir et je les suis du regard quand ils passent à côté de nous. Sabo regarde par terre et a l'air un peu embarrassé. Il relève alors les yeux quand celui qui s'appelle Eden passe à côté de lui et ils se fixent pendant quelques secondes avant que le brun ne lui sourit. Il rejoint ensuite Rys un peu plus loin.

Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant bien ce qu'il vient de se passer.

 **-Drake ? C'est aussi un de tes amis, Ace ?** demande ma mère, toute heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer les parents de mon ami.

 **-Ouais, c'est celui qui chantait au tout début ! Il a l'air trop cool, en plus!** confirme Luffy.

 **-Je me demande si ce sont des lentilles,** se demande soudain Law à voix haute.

Je crois que Zoro lui répond quelque chose mais je n'entends rien.

 **-Tu les connais ?** je demande à Sabo tout en m'approchant de lui.

- **Oh non, pas vraiment**. **Je pense qu'il m'a souris juste pour me taquiner.**

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu perdu **.**

 **-Je me suis un peu affiché devant lui tout à l'heure,** grimace-t-il. **Je savais que X-Drake avait été adopté mais pas que ses parents étaient des hommes.**

- **Moi si mais j'avais pas tellement l'impression qu'il voulait que ça se sache.**

Je souffle en observant la silhouette des deux hommes au loin.

- **X-Drake a des problèmes ? Celui qui s'appelle Eden a dit qu'il était bizarre quand il chantait.**

- **Oui, moi aussi je l'ai entendu dire ça !** fait Luffy en bondissant à côté de nous.

- **Ton ami a des problèmes, Ace ?** s'inquiète aussitôt ma mère.

- **Il avait l'air normal** , dit Zoro.

- **Pas vraiment,** intervient Law.

Il me regard et fronce les sourcils.

 **-Il avait l'air un peu désorienté et très peu à l'aise.**

Il n'y a bien que Law pour voir des trucs comme ça.

- **C'est assez compliqué et ça ne concerne que le Glee Club, désolé, les gars** , je me contente alors de répondre.

Un petit silence suit ma déclaration.

 **-Bon, et si on rentrait ?** propose ma mère. **Je ne sais pas vous mais je commence à m'endormir debout,** rigole-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 **-Pareil, je commence sérieusement à fatiguer,** je réponds.

Law et Zoro sont du même avis mais bien entendu, Luffy veut rester. Pourtant, ce n'est pas lui qui décide.

 **-Eh bien, au revoir, Sabo. J'espère pouvoir avoir l'occasion de te revoir un jour,** lui sourit ma mère.

 **-J'espère aussi,** répond-il gentiment.

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon cas.

Samedi 18 Mars 2017

 **-Ace, je sais très bien que tu ne dors pas…**

Oui, c'est vrai. Ca fait plusieurs minutes que je suis réveillé mais je continue à garder les yeux fermés. Pourtant, je sais que mon manège ne sert à rien et que ma mère ne va pas me lâcher. Pas avant qu'on ait eu cette discussion. Celle que je ne veux surtout pas avoir et qui me fait m'enfermer dans ma chambre comme un petit garçon qui a peur de parler à sa maman.

 **-Tu avais promis, Ace.**

Je ferme les yeux encore plus fort, espérant ainsi me rendormir et ne jamais me réveiller. Echapper à tout, faire comme si de rien n'était. Retourner dans ce monde où les problèmes n'existent plus. Ou rien n'existe. Ni le bonheur, ni la douleur, ni la déception. Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion, un doux rêve… La réalité est toute autre.

 **-S'il te plait, Ace…**

J'ouvre les yeux et sens aussitôt les lèvres de ma mère se poser sur ma joue. Elle sent bon et a la peau douce. Elle monte sur mon lit et s'installe près de moi. Elle se met à caresser mes cheveux comme quand j'avais cinq ans et que je ne me sentais pas bien. J'avise l'heure sur mon portable. Il est presque l'heure de déjeuner. Je ne pensais pas avoir dormi si longtemps.

 **-Est-ce que tu es triste ?** me demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

 **-Non.**

Elle suspend son geste, surprise par ma réponse.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ?**

 **-Il y a que je pensais que tu aimais encore Roger...**

Elle ne dit rien mais je sais qu'elle me regarde. Elle vient sûrement de comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi. Depuis le temps, j'aurais dû passer à autre chose. Je suis grand, ce n'est plus de mon âge de m'énerver ou d'être triste pour ce genre de choses...

 **-Ace… Ton père et moi ne sommes plus ensemble et** **cela** **depuis longtemps.**

 **-Je sais.**

Elle soupire comme si elle ne me croyait pas. J'ai moi-même des doutes.

 **-Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ressens encore quelque chose pour lui… On a vécu une grande histoire d'amour et on a même eu la chance d'avoir un merveilleux enfant… Bien sûr que je ne vais pas l'oublier comme ça, oublier tout** **ce qu'on a vécu** **. Je ne le veux pas d'ailleurs. Mais, Ace, on ne peut pas toujours vivre dans le passé. Je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un aussi fort que j'ai aimé ton père mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aimerais pas de nouveau ni que je dois fermer mon cœur.** Elle me sourit mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux. Son visage est triste.

- **J'ai droit au bonheur moi aussi, non ?** murmure-t-elle alors.

 **-Bien sûr… Mais…**

 **-Mais ?**

 **-Rien… Je suis désolé. C'est juste que je me rends compte que ce en quoi j'ai toujours cru n'était rien d'autre qu'une réalité falsifiée. Un rêve périmé...**

 **-Ace…**

Je secoue la tête et me relève.

- **T'inquiète pas, maman. Je suis plus un petit garçon, il est temps que je grandisse et comprenne qu'on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie.**

Ses yeux brillent et je sais qu'elle va pleurer alors je la prends dans mes bras. Elle a du mal à se contrôler si bien qu'elle finit par éclater en sanglots dans mes bras. Je m'en veux de lui faire du mal et je me rends compte que cette histoire la travaillait beaucoup. Je lui demande alors de me parler de Satch. Ca me coûte beaucoup mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. Ma mère est heureuse.

Je m'ouvre enfin et j'accepte finalement l'idée qu'elle refasse sa vie.

Elle me dit qu'il est un peu plus jeune qu'elle et qu'il est chef dans un restaurant étoilé à Baterilla. D'après elle, il est très drôle et est tout le temps de bonne humeur. Toujours selon elle, je devrais m'entendre avec lui. Ma mère me parle encore et encore. Je lui pose aussi quelques questions, curieux de leur histoire. Intrigué de savoir comment ils se sont rencontrés et ce qui a bien pu plaire à ma mère chez cet homme. Je veux savoir si c'est sérieux et s'il ne fera pas de mal à ma mère. En tout cas, elle a l'air séduite par le personnage.

 **xXx**

Je suis assis sur un banc avec Law. On se grille une clope pendant que Luffy et Zoro jouent au ballon sur le terrain à côté du parc. Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'ils jouent au basket ou peut-être au foot. J'ai vu Zoro donner un coup de pied dans le ballon.

Luffy nous a convaincu de sortir un peu dehors, il veut nous montrer ce que Sabo lui a appris. Apparemment, il sait mettre un dunk mais personnellement, je n'y crois pas trop. Zoro lui était plus que partant. Il adore transpirer en faisant du sport et à vrai dire, il a hâte de voir Luffy à l'œuvre.

On attend Sabo, Shanks et Cavendish. On va se faire un match.

 **-Tu es avec lui depuis longtemps ?** me demande Law en inspirant de la nicotine.

 **-Un mois, je crois. Pourquoi ?**

 **-Pour savoir.**

Il soupire et dans un geste las, écrase sa cigarette par terre avant de la jeter dans une poubelle à côté.

 **-Si, y a quelque chose,** j'affirme alors.

 **-Je me trompe peut-être mais je pense que cette relation n'est pas bonne.**

Il me fixe de ses yeux sombres et assume totalement ses propos.

 **-Quoi ?**

Je reste abasourdi par ce que j'entends et me lève aussitôt. Je laisse ma cigarette se consumer dans ma main.

- **Et sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça ?**

 **-Il ne sait pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Arrête ça.**

Enervé, j'écrase ma cigarette dans ma main et la jette à la poubelle. Je ressens immédiatement la douleur mais je l'ignore.

 **-Cette histoire ne te mêlera nulle part si tu n'es pas honnête, Ace. Et même si tu te décides à tout lui dire, ce sera dur et je ne sais pas s'il a les épaules.**

 **-** **La ferme** **.**

Je lui tourne le dos et commence à rejoindre Zoro et Luffy.

- **Je te prouverai que tu as tort.**

 **-Je n'attends que ça.**

Je jure à voix basse en arrivant à côté de Zoro. Il a entendu notre dispute et se demande ce qu'il se passe. Je lui fais signe de laisser tomber et fais quelques passes avec eux pour me détendre.

Le trio manquant arrive très peu de temps après. Ils se sont croisés sur la route et ont commencé à sympathiser. Enfin, surtout Shanks et Sabo. Mon copain m'apprend qu'il connait Cavendish depuis quelques semaines maintenant et qu'ils sont amis.

 **-Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvé à faire du sport comme ça avec des potes !** lance Shanks en faisant tourner le ballon sur son index.

 **-Arrête de parler comme un vieux. C'est affligeant,** se moque gentiment son colocataire.

 **-Vous voulez faire quoi ?** demande Sabo.

 **-Luffy veut faire un basket. Apparemment, il veut nous montrer quelque chose,** je lui réponds.

 **-C'est vrai ?!** s'extasie-t-il.

Luffy acquiesce et Sabo sourit comme si on venait de lui annoncer la plus merveilleuse de toute les nouvelles. J'entends Zoro rigoler à côté de moi et je sais très bien qu'il se fout de ma gueule. J'ai sans doute regardé Sabo un peu trop longtemps.

 **-Tu n'as pas fini de te foutre de ma gueule ?** je bougonne en le bâillonnant.

Il se débat et mon énervement l'amuse juste un peu plus.

 **-Bon, si vous avez fini, on peut peut-être faire les équipes ?** râle Law, un peu agacé par nos jeux de gamin.

 **-Ouais, c'est bon,** soupire Zoro.

 **-Je suis capitaine d'équipe !** s'écrie alors Cavendish.

 **-Moi aussi !** crie précipitamment Luffy de peur de se faire voler sa place.

 **-Si on veut faire des équipes équilibrées, il va nous manquer quelqu'un,** constate Shanks.

 **-Je vais appeler Sanji,** décide Sabo, ce qui fait grogner Zoro. **Il sera vite là, il n'habite pas loin d'ici.**

Il s'éloigne un peu pour passer son coup de fil. Zoro quant à lui continue de ruminer.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** l'interroge Cavendish, surpris par le visage fermé de mon ami.

 **-Il semblerait que Zoro n'aime pas beaucoup Sanji,** lui apprend Law.

 **-Ah bon ? C'est quoi le problème ?** demande Shanks.

 **-Ouais, c'est quoi le souci ? Moi aussi je suis curieux de savoir** , j'ajoute, intrigué par cette histoire.

 **-Sa tête ne me revient pas, c'est tout.**

Law secoue la tête comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réponse.

 **-Y a pas autre chose ?** insiste Shanks.

 **-Non. On est juste trop différents lui et moi, c'est tout.**

 **-T'es pas croyable !** dis-je en souriant.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sabo revient vers nous. Sanji sera là dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Shanks et Luffy décident alors pendant ce temps d'aller acheter quelques trucs dans le supermarché du coin « parce qu'on aura faim après avoir fait autant de sport !» a simplement décrété Luffy. Vingt minutes plus tard, on est au complet et notre petite partie de basket peut enfin commencer.

 **xXx**

Le match terminé, on est tout simplement crevé. On a investi le banc près du terrain et certains sont même assis par terre. Le souffle erratique, on boit avec délice dans les bouteilles d'eau qu'ont rapportées Shanks et Luffy de leur petite course. Les seuls qui semblent avoir encore un peu d'énergie sont Sanji et Zoro. Ils sont en train de « gentiment » se foutre sur la gueule. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de se chercher pendant le match et on a juste décidé de les laisser s'engueuler. Ils arrêteront quand ils seront fatigués.

 **-T'es vraiment débile ! A ton âge, tu confonds encore ta gauche et ta droite ?!**

 **-La ferme, joli cœur de me-**

 **-Ouais, bah moi au moins, j'ai des bonnes manières ! Je plais et j'ai un sens de l'orientation contrairement à toi ! Même si je pense que tes problèmes viennent du fait que tu n'as pas de cerveau !**

 **-Moi, j'ai pas de cerveau !?** s'insurge Zoro. **Mais tu t'es regardé ? A faire l'imbécile à chaque fois qu'une jolie paire de jambes passe par ici juste pour te faire remarquer ! Tu fais pitié, mec !**

Et c'est comme ça depuis un bon petit moment. Blasé, je cesse de les écouter et plonge avec appétit ma main dans un paquet de chips. Sabo est assis juste à côté de moi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore trop loin. Un inconnu qui passerait par ici penserait qu'on est simplement deux potes alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi ? Est-ce que ça vaut mieux pour nous de continuer à agir de cette manière ? Comme des potes et comme un couple seulement quand on est dans ma chambre ? Je n'en sais rien. On n'a jamais vraiment parlé de quel genre de couple on voudrait être.

 **-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?** demande Sabo à Shanks en me regardant.

 **-Pas vraiment,** répond le roux. **En fait, je bosse pour son père. Je m'occupe aussi un peu de Luffy. On s'est connu par hasard et un évènement en entrainant un autre, on a fini par devenir potes.**

J'avale difficilement ma salive et baisse la tête, mal à l'aise. Je sais de quel évènement Shanks parle. Law aussi mais Sabo l'ignore alors je relève la tête et fais comme si de rien n'était.

 **-Ah, d'accord.**

 **-Et j'ai fait le lien entre Cavendish et Ace. On s'est croisé dans un bar. Il était avec Kidd et sa bande. On s'est un peu incrusté mais au final, ça s'est très bien passé. Et toi, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ma diva ?** plaisante-t-il.

 **-Je ne suis pas une diva, abruti,** dément aussitôt le blond.

 **-Ce n'est pas tes fringues par milliers et toutes tes crèmes en tout genre qui envahissent la salle de bain qui vont me faire penser le contraire.**

 **-Comment tu crois que je fais pour être aussi beau si ce n'est en** **prenant** **soin de moi !**

 **-Ouais… C'est ça,** sourit Shanks. **Alors ?** reprend-il à l'attention de Sabo.

 **-J'ai fait sa connaissance pendant un de mes footings. Petit à petit, j'ai sympathisé avec lui. C'est un sacré numéro.**

 **-A qui le dis-tu !**

Ils rigolent, complices.

Enfin, Sanji et Zoro nous rejoignent, fatigués de se battre. Il était temps. On parle de tout et de rien mais surtout de nous. On est un groupe assez hétéroclite et on apprend à se connaître.

Lors de cet échange, je découvre un Sabo différent. Je le vois tel qu'il est avec ses amis et tel que ceux-ci le voit habituellement. Il a d'ailleurs l'air de s'entendre particulièrement bien avec Shanks et Zoro. Si bien qu'ils finissent par échanger leurs numéros.

Dimanche 19 Mars 2017

On est en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Zoro et Law sont partis faire un petit tour en voiture, ils visitent la ville. Je ne crois pas vraiment qu'ils en avaient envie mais comme on a une petite réunion avec le Glee Club, ils ont préféré nous laisser un peu seuls. Hancock est partie dans son petit atelier au dernier étage où elle fait je ne sais quoi. Luffy quant à lui est allé jouer avec des amis du collège. Enfin, ma mère qui était un peu fatiguée a décidé d'aller se reposer un peu dans une des chambres d'amis.

Nous sommes donc vraiment entre nous. On est censé discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la soirée du Glee Club.

 **-Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la soirée** ? demande mon père.

 **-Personnellement, je l'ai trouvée très réussie. Il y avait une bonne ambiance et un public très diversifié qui s'est montré ouvert et réceptif. Que du bonheur!**

Brook fait de grands gestes, forçant Shirahoshi à s'écarter de lui pour ne pas recevoir un coup.

- **Mais je n'ai pas vu votre femme, elle n'est pas là ?** s'enquiert-il.

 **-Elle est occupée,** répond Roger.

 **-Dommage, j'aurais tant voulu qu'elle me montre ses magnifiques dessous !** lâche-t-il dans un souffle, comme anéanti par la nouvelle.

 **-Et vous les jeunes, ça a été ?** enchaine mon père, ignorant royalement Brook.

Heureusement.

 **-J'ai adoré ! Tout était parfait ! J'aurais juste aimé que mon père et mes frères assistent à ce spectacle,** se désole la plus jeune du club.

 **-Si ce n'est pas celui-là, ce sera un autre concert.**

Mon père essaie de lui remonter le moral et ça a l'air de marcher car Shirahoshi sourit de nouveau. La dernière fois, X-Drake m'a raconté que sa famille n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle faisait alors je doute fortement qu'ils viennent un jour pour la voir chanter mais on ne sait jamais.

Chacun notre tour, nous donnons notre avis sur la soirée. Roger veut aussi savoir s'il y a quelque chose à améliorer pour une éventuelle prochaine fois. Cette discussion me paraît futile. Le problème n'est clairement pas là. Est-ce qu'on va finir par aborder le sujet « X-Drake » ou on va faire comme si de rien n'était toute notre vie ? Après tout, c'est lui-même qui a dit qu'il nous donnerait une explication.

 **-Il n'y a** **donc** **eu aucun problème pendant la soirée ?** finit par demander Roger.

Il y a un petit moment de gêne ou sans vraiment le vouloir, on finit par jeter un coup d'œil à X-Drake qui reste silencieux. Brook prend alors la parole, nous surprenant tous.

 **-X-Drake a rencontré un problème d'ordre personnel durant la soirée. Il m'a tout expliqué et j'ai déjà décidé d'une sanction avec lui qui prendra effet après le concours régional.**

 **-Quoi ?! Mai-**

 **-Margaret,** l'interrompt notre responsable. **Tout est réglé, pas besoin d'en discuter plus longtemps.**

Son visage est sérieux, ce qui est assez étrange venant de quelqu'un qui passe son temps à rigoler et à s'extasier pour un rien. Je me demande bien ce qu'a pu raconter le Président pour que Brook balaie cette histoire si vite.

D'ordre personnel. Je repense alors à ses parents et je me demande si ça a un rapport avec eux. Quelque chose me dit que non. Je me mets alors à fixer X-Drake, essayant de lire quelque chose dans son regard, dans sa posture… Mais rien. Il est insondable.

Je réalise alors qu'il est tellement secret que je ne sais presque rien de lui. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il veut que ça reste ainsi. Pas qu'avec moi mais avec tout le monde. Il cultive le mystère dans lequel il vit et n'est pas prêt d'en sortir. Je pense qu'il a raconté un gros bobard à Brook et que, naïf comme il est, celui-ci l'a cru sur parole.

Et je dois dire que toute cette histoire commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. X-Drake ne va pas bien. Peut-être même a-t-il de gros ennuis… Je n'en sais rien mais par contre, je sais que si ça continue sur cette lancée, ça va très mal se finir. Et pas que pour lui malheureusement.

 **-Eh bien, si tout est réglé,** fait mon père, incertain.

Brook lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- **On peut passer à la suite alors,** annonce Roger d'un air joyeux. **J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle pour toi Perona.**

 **-Ah, mon Dieu !** s'écrie-t-elle, toute excitée. **C'est quoi !?**

Elle se lève, incapable de rester tranquillement assise.

 **-Un homme très influent a été plus que séduit par ta voix. Il veut te produire et faire de toi une star !** lui révèle-t-il.

 **-Qu-quoi ?** bégaie Margaret.

 **-Pour de vrai ?** demande Perona, la voix submergée par l'émotion.

Mon père acquiesce. Elle se met alors à pleurer de joie, plus que comblée.

Nous la félicitons tous, ou presque. Brook, pris dans la frénésie du moment, en profite pour lui demander de voir sa culotte. Une fois de plus, tout le monde l'ignore. Perona finit dans les bras de Shirahoshi qui sourit et pleure tellement qu'on pourrait presque croire que c'est à elle que mon père a annoncé cette superbe nouvelle. Celui-ci sort alors une bouteille de je ne sais quel grand cru et nous sert un verre. On trinque à la nouvelle comme si c'était le truc du siècle.

Je ne partage pas forcément la joie et l'émotion des autres même si je suis content pour Perona. Je ne suis pas le seul à être un peu sur la réserve. X-Drake fait bonne figure mais je vois qu'il est peiné.

Une fois encore, son rêve lui échappe.

 **xXx**

Il est presque 22 heures et je suis en train de me préparer pour aller me coucher. Demain, je dois encore affronter cette saleté de prof de philo. J'ai intérêt à être en forme. Alors que je suis en train de me changer, Zoro rentre dans ma chambre. Il se stoppe quelques secondes avant d'aller se poser sur mon lit.

Je fais tomber mon haut, dévoilant ainsi mon tatouage dorsal. Ma colonne vertébrale grandeur nature épouse parfaitement le creux de mon dos, donnant l'impression que ma peau est abîmée à cet endroit-là et qu'il s'agit vraiment de ma colonne vertébrale. Elle semble se transformer comme une chrysalide. Elle bouge avec mon corps. Ce dessin fait partie intégrante de mon corps. C'est presque une extension.

J'enfile un débardeur blanc un peu trop grand et me retourne vers mon ami quand je remarque qu'il n'a toujours pas dit un mot. Il m'observe me changer, silencieux. Je fronce alors les sourcils en le regardant faire et commence à déboutonner mon jean. C'est quand mon pantalon tombe à terre que j'en viens à me demander si je suis au goût de mon meilleur ami et s'il n'est tout simplement pas en train de me mater. Je balaie vite cette idée de ma tête. On est comme des frères lui et moi, ce serait limite de l'inceste. En plus, je ne me suis jamais posé cette question avant d'être moi-même attiré par un homme. J'enfile rapidement un short et viens me poser à côté de lui.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-On va se regarder un film avec Law, tu veux venir ?** répond-il distraitement.

 **-Bof. J'suis complètement crevé... C'est que je me lève tôt demain, moi.**

Il sourit, se moquant ainsi ouvertement de moi.

 **-OK.**

Il se tait et se met à fixer le sol. Je le contemple un instant, me demandant s'il est venu spécialement dans ma chambre pour me demander ça.

 **-Y a autre chose ?** je finis alors par demander.

Il soupire et je sais automatiquement que j'ai raison.

 **-Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois participer au tournoi dans un mois...**

Sa voix est soudainement très fatiguée. Ca semble vraiment beaucoup le tracasser.

 **-Kôshiro est d'accord pour que je continue à m'entrainer mais il me dit que c'est pas sérieux, que je devrais d'abord remonter mes notes, que je pourrais toujours faire la prochaine compétition…**

 **-Il n'a pas tort,** j'avoue alors. **Qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter ?**

 **-Kôshiro m'a dit que Mihawk serait là. C'est très rare qu'il participe à ce genre de tournoi et si je rate cette occasion je ne sais pas si...  
**

 **-Attends, t'as dit quoi ? Qui va participer ?!** je l'interromps, à la fois paniqué et complètement perdu.

Et peut-être un peu excité.

 **-Dracule Mihawk.**

Je reste sans voix pendant un temps qui me paraît extrêmement long. J'ai bien entendu, le frère d'Hancock va participer à ce tournoi… ?

 **-Faut que tu participes !** je décide alors, un plan se mettant déjà en route dans ma tête.

 **-Quoi ? Et mes not-**

 **-T'inquiètes pas, on trouvera une solution ! Et puis, tu veux affronter ce type, non ?**

 **-Bah** **oui** **…**

 **-Tant mieux car moi, il faut à tout prix que je le vois ! J'ai deux mots à lui dire !**

Zoro me regarde bizarrement, se demandant clairement ce qui peut bien me passer par la tête. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas lui répondre car moi-même j'ignore ce que je fais. Je sais que j'exagère en me servant de lui alors que ses notes ne sont pas à prendre à la légère mais l'opportunité est trop belle. J'ai là une occasion d'arranger les choses pour tout le monde. Je ne veux plus voir Luffy triste à cause de cet éloignement et j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour Shanks. Ce mec m'a quand même sauvé la vie.

* * *

« La recherche du bonheur est la recherche de nous-mêmes. Le bonheur est différent pour chacun de nous ; il est différent comme les vocations : identique et uniforme, il serait sa propre négation. »

Jean Prieur

Sabo

* * *

Lundi 20 Mars 2017

 **-Est-ce que tu es vraiment bien avec Ace ?**

J'arrête de fouiller mon casier pour fixer Sanji, perdu. Il est adossé contre les casiers et le regard ailleurs, il fixe le sol carrelé du couloir. Les mains dans les poches, il semble détendu mais la crispation de sa mâchoire m'indique qu'il est préoccupé. Je referme mon casier, un peu déstabilisé par sa question.

 **-Il y a un problème ? Pourquoi tu me demande ça** ? je l'interroge, me doutant bien qu'il y a quelque chose derrière sa question.

Il soupire et enlève enfin ses mains de ses poches.

 **-Ecoute, Sabo… Je ne voudrais pas que tu le prennes mal mais…**

 **-Ne tourne pas autour du pot, s'il te plait,** dis-je, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois bien avec lui...**

 **-Si,** je le détrompe alors.

Il me lance un regard avant de secouer la tête comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réponse de ma part.

 **-Tu l'aimes, je ne peux pas dire le contraire,** commence-t-il. **Mais quelque chose me dit que tu étais bien plus serein et heureux avec Koala.**

 **-Je t'ai déjà dit que l'amour que je portais à Koala et à Ace n'était pas pa-**

 **-Je ne parle pas de ça, Sabo.**

Il lève les yeux au ciel et se décide enfin à me faire face.

- **Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes quand vous êtes juste tous les deux mais quand il y a du monde, Ace est clairement distant avec toi. Il fait comme si vous étiez de simples amis. Tu as vu comment il a paniqué quand Luffy a dit que t'étais son copain** **à sa mère** **?**

 **-Il avait juste peur** **qu'elle** **apprenne qu'il sorte avec un garçon. C'est normal, moi aussi je ne voudrais pas que mes parents l'apprenne,** dis-je pour le défendre.

 **-** **Peut-être.** **Je dis simplement qu'il devrait faire un peu plus attention à toi et que tu n'as pas à te restreindre pour lui,** termine-t-il.

 **-Me restreindre ?** je répète, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut dire par là.

 **-T'es quelqu'un qui a besoin d'attention. Tu aimes le romantisme et toutes ces choses-là. Je suis sûr que toi, t'aurais aimé faire quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin.**

Je ne dis rien, lui donnant ainsi raison.

- **Et** **je suis sûr que tu ne lui as pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui parce que tu as peur qu'il s'en foute un peu.**

 **-Non…**

J'essaie de protester mais ça n'a rien de convaincant **.**

 **-C'est juste qu'on est en semaine et qu'il a sûrement autre chose à faire de son lundi soir !**

Sanji soupire, me montrant ainsi qu'il n'est clairement pas dupe.

- **Tout va bien.** **Vraiment,** j'insiste alors.

 **-J'espère que tu as raison. Tu sais, Sabo, si je te dis ça, c'est juste parce que je m'inquiète.**

 **-Je sais et je t'en remercie.**

Je lui souris, reconnaissant, et après un petit signe de la main, le quitte pour aller en philo. J'arrive dans les derniers et j'ai juste le temps de m'asseoir que la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit.

Comme à son habitude, Don Quichotte Doflamingo nous abreuve de ses idées et de son savoir qu'il qualifie d'universel. Je déteste de plus en plus cet homme et me demande jusqu'à quand cette mascarade va durer. De plus, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il cherche à faire en venant ici. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de réitérer mon inspection de la dernière fois dans le bureau de mon père malheureusement…

Je soupire et me détourne de la vison de Doflamingo pour regarder Ace un peu plus loin. Une fois encore, il ne suit pas le cours, préférant faire je ne sais quoi sur son portable. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour, il aura des ennuis.

 _Est-ce que tu es vraiment bien avec Ace ?_

Bien sûr que oui. Mais j'avoue que parfois, j'ai l'impression de marcher sur des charbons ardents. La plupart du temps, je ne comprends pas ses réactions et je sais encore moins à quoi il pense quand il s'énerve d'un coup.

Tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas été tout à fait sincère avec mon ami. J'avoue ne pas toujours dire ce que je pense à Ace dans le sens où il y a des choses que j'aimerais faire mais je sais qu'il y est réfractaire alors je ne dis rien. Est-ce que c'est mal ? Je veux dire, c'est normal de faire des concessions quand on est en couple… Mais peut-être que j'en fais trop, que je me restreins trop comme dit Sanji. Même si je n'étais pas « amoureux » de Koala, j'adorais les moments qu'on passait ensemble. C'était agréable et je me sentais si bien. Il est vrai que dès qu'il s'agissait de contacts physiques ou de confessions enflammées, j'étais beaucoup moins à l'aise. Je pense… Je pense que j'aimerais aussi partager ce genre de moment avec Ace.

Celui-ci tourne la tête et croise mon regard. Il hausse les sourcils en une question muette. Je me racle la gorge et détourne le regard, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'y a rien.

Rien… C'est ce que j'aimerais me dire mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Je viens de comparer Ace à Koala et ça me fait peur. Pourquoi je le ferais si tout allait bien, si j'étais bien avec lui ? Non, il faut que je me calme. Dans un geste nerveux, je me mets à mordiller l'ongle de mon pouce.

Tout allait bien ce matin. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de revoir Ace après la superbe journée d'hier. J'avais appris à connaitre ses amis que je commençais à apprécier, tout allait bien… Ce matin. Pourquoi cette simple question me fait-elle tout remettre en cause ? C'est n'importe quoi.

Je continue à me miner le moral encore et encore, si bien que je suis surpris quand la cloche annonçant la fin du cours se déclenche. Encore un peu pris par mes interrogations, je prends mon temps pour ranger mes affaires. Les autres élèves sont assez pressés et déjà tous dehors pour profiter de la pause de 10h.

Ace ne prend d'ailleurs pas la peine de m'attendre et est même l'un des premiers à franchir la porte. Je le soupçonne de vouloir se rendre le plus vite possible dans son coin secret pour fumer. Je soupire et termine de ranger mes affaires. J'aurais aimé qu'il m'attende.

 **-Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas quelques minutes, Sabo ?**

Je frissonne d'effroi en entendant la voix de Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Je n'ai pas fait attention. Trop préoccupé par mes supposés problèmes, maintenant je me retrouve seul avec lui. Malgré moi, je commence à avoir une certaine appréhension. Mes mains se resserrent sur les lanières de mon sac. Je sais que je dois vite partir d'ici, ne pas lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Avec tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé récemment, j'ai presque oublié la menace Doflamingo. J'ai baissé ma garde et j'ai eu tort.

 **-J'ai des choses à faire, professeur.**

Je me tourne vers lui et le fixe intensément. Je veux lui faire comprendre qu'il ne me fait pas peur. Pas complètement en tout cas et que je ne le laisserai pas faire de moi ce qu'il veut.

 **-Sur ce, au revoir.**

Ma voix ne tremble pas et je m'en félicite.

 **-Reste-la !**

Il me saisit violement le bras et pendant une seconde, juste une, je me rappelle la fois où il m'a brutalisé et mon assurance s'envole. Est-ce que je pourrais me défendre si jamais il décidait de recommencer ?

 **-Tu es toujours avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?**

Sa voix est grondante et son visage se déforme en un rictus méprisable. Je ne vois pas ses yeux qui sont comme d'habitude dissimulés derrière son étrange paire de lunettes mais je suppose sans mal qu'il est en train de me fusiller du regard.

 **-Mais en quoi ça vous concerne !? Foutez-moi la paix !** je lui crache instinctivement.

Furieux de ma protestation, il se saisit alors de mon cou avec sa main libre, me faisant pousser un petit son plaintif.

 **-Tu ne comprends pas.**

Sa voix est de nouveau posée, ce qui contraste parfaitement avec la furie qui anime ses gestes.

- **Tu vaux mieux que ça, Sabo. Tu es un noble et en t'entichant d'un déchet pareil, tu te rabaisses. Tout simplement.**

Je fronce les sourcils, complètement perdu. Il ressert sa prise sur mon bras et sur mon cou.

 **-A- Aie !**

Je gémis de douleur. La situation m'échappe complètement et je suis doucement en train de paniquer.

 **-Je le sens, tu es comme moi. Tu es spécial. Tu es supérieur à ces imbéciles qui ne savent pas, qui ne comprennent rien ! Mais toi, Sabo, tu es parfait. Intelligent en plus d'être un beau spécimen et tu as du sang de noble qui coule en toi** **ainsi que** **les manières qui vont avec. Tu aurais fait un merveilleux Tenruybito…**

 **-Arrêtez !**

J'essaie de le repousser avec ma seule main de libre mais la tâche s'avère ardue.

 **-Tu me fais penser à mon petit frère… Corazon était gentil. Beaucoup trop gentil** **et** **il est** **mort maintenant. Comme quoi sa gentillesse ne l'aura menée nulle part. Mais toi, tu n'es pas pareil. Si je te prends en main maintenant, tu ne connaitras pas le même sort que lui. J'y veillerai. Et grâce à moi, tu t'éveilleras. Je te ferai entrer dans le cercle.**

 **-Vous êtes malade !** je suffoque, dégouté par ses paroles.

Il semble comme pris dans une transe et je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il me dit.

 **-Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, ça m'importe peu. Obéis-moi** **seulement** **.**

Ses doigts autour de mon cou se resserrent encore plus et ma vision commence à vaciller. Ma respiration devient laborieuse.

 **-Je l'ai…me !**

Pris d'une rage soudaine, je le pousse de toutes mes forces, l'obligeant ainsi à s'éloigner de moi.

- **Je ne le quitterai pas !**

Je le défis du regard, le souffle haché. Je ne le laisserai pas gagner.

A mon grand étonnement, il ne réplique pas et on reste immobile, à se dévisager. Lentement, je reprends ma respiration. Mon cœur se remet à battre à un rythme régulier. Sa passivité me trouble mais peut-être a-t-il enfin compris ?

Soudain, il se rapproche en un éclair, empoignant durement quelques mèches de mes cheveux et je sais que je me suis trompé. Il ne comprend pas. Jamais il ne comprendra. Il est complètement fou.

Je veux protester, ouvrir la bouche, l'insulter, le repousser, le frapper. Mais je ne fais rien. Les yeux grands ouverts, révulsé par ce qu'il se passe, par ce qu'il me fait… Par ses lèvres posées sur les miennes. Dégouté par cette bouche qui envahit la mienne, qui s'approprie cette partie si intime de mon corps.

Choqué, je n'ose pas bouger alors que Don Quichotte Doflamingo m'embrasse.

Il se fiche que je lui réponde ou pas, que je sois mineur et son élève. Il n'a aucune morale et se contente juste de s'approprier quelque chose qui ne lui appartient pas. Je me demande pourquoi il fait ça. Il ne m'aime pas, je le sais. C'est sans doute une manière de plus de me rabaisser, de me blesser pour me faire craquer.

Il me mord. Il ne fait preuve d'aucune délicatesse et alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour gémir de douleur, sa langue investit ma cavité buccale. C'est horrible et dégueulasse. De la salive coule sur mon menton et me donne la nausée.

Je me réveille enfin et de colère, j'écrase mon talon sur son pied gauche. Il recule précipitamment alors que je m'essuie rageusement la bouche. J'ai envie de vomir. C'est tellement dégueulasse…

 **-Tu ne le quitteras pas, tu dis ? Même après ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Vraiment ? Arriveras-tu encore à le regarder en face** **maintenant** **?**

Il esquisse un rictus que je trouve plus que méprisable. Alors c'est ça qu'il veut ?

 **-Professeur.**

Je sursaute en entendant la voix posée de Nico Robin. Je me tourne vers elle, me demandant depuis combien de temps elle est là. Qu'a-t-elle vu ? Elle me jette un regard avant de froncer les sourcils et de fixer Don Quichotte Doflamingo.

 **-J'apprécierais que vous arrêtiez de monopoliser mon élève. Les cours ont repris depuis un moment déjà.**

Sa voix est cette fois-ci ferme et je me demande si elle se doute de quelque chose. Peut-être a-t-elle vu des marques sur mon cou, instinctivement je remonte mon col de chemise.

 **-Vous m'en voyez désolé,** s'excuse-t-il, nonchalant.

Nous savons tous ici qu'il n'en pense pas un mot.

 **-Eh bien, je suppose que c'est déjà ça. J'espère tout de même m'être bien faite comprendre. Arrêtez de l'importuner, professeur ou je serais obligée de le signaler à la direction.**

 **-Nous ne faisions que discuter.**

Don Quichotte Doflamingo perd peu à peu son calme.

 **-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais il faut que vous compreniez que** **l'accaparer** **ainsi ne l'aidera pas à avancer. Vous le déstabilisez, professeur.**

Le dernier mot sonne presque comme une insulte dans sa bouche.

- **Laissez-le un peu respirer.**

Doflamingo ne répond rien, trop occupé à calmer sa colère.

- **Sabo,** reprend Nico Robin à mon attention. **Allons-y.**

Je hoche la tête, ramasse mon sac que j'avais fait tomber un peu plus tôt et quitte la salle sans un regard pour l'ancien Tenruybito.

Je suis la prof d'histoire jusqu'à sa salle de cours où les autres élèves travaillent sur un texte en l'attendant. Je capte un regard interrogateur d'Ace quand je m'assois mais je l'ignore. Je plonge dans le cours, effrayé à l'idée qu'il puisse deviner ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt.

Tout mais pas ça.

Le cours passe lentement. Trop à mon goût. C'est dans une sorte de passivité que je suis ce cours. En pilote automatique, je prends note de ce que dit le professeur, fais les exercices et écoute ce qu'il se passe. Je n'attends qu'une chose, que ce cours se termine. Pour partir. J'ai besoin de m'isoler et de me ressaisir.

Mon vœu est exaucé plusieurs minutes – presque des heures - plus tard. Cette fois-ci, je sors le premier. Toujours ailleurs, je me dirige à grands pas vers le dernier étage, là où il n'y a jamais personne, et me laisse lourdement tomber dans le couloir, le dos appuyé contre un mur. Les escaliers me font face et je les regarde, comme perdu.

Je repense à sa bouche trop grande, à ses lèvres sèches, à son haleine chargée… J'ai envie de vomir en y repensant. Comment ai-je pu laisser ça arriver !

Je me sens tellement en colère. Mes mains tremblent de rage et de désespoir. Je suis déterminé à me venger, à le faire partir. D'ici et de ma vie.

 **xXx**

 **-T'es parti vite à midi,** me lance Ace alors qu'on est adossé au mur juste en face du Glee Club.

 **-Toi aussi tu es parti vite à 10h,** je réplique.

Ace hausse les épaules comme si ce n'était pas important.

On se tient côte à côte, silencieux, et je me demande pourquoi je reste là. J'ai envie de rentrer, je suis fatigué de cette journée. Mes questionnements sur mon couple m'importent peu maintenant. Tout ce que je désire à présent, c'est parler avec Anonyme. De ce qu'il s'est passé avec Doflamingo. Lui parler de tout mais aussi de n'importe quoi.

A cette heure-ci, je devrais être au club. Oui, je devrais… Mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Le coach Ruyma a dit que j'avais perdu la confiance de mes coéquipiers et que j'amenais une mauvaise ambiance. Je ne suis pas un bon capitaine apparemment. Je ne sais même pas ce que je peux y faire.

Ace se met à gigoter à côté de moi et je me demande s'il est juste un peu embarrassé car il ne sait pas comment me dire qu'il est temps pour lui d'aller chanter ou s'il veut me dire autre chose. Comme il ne se passe rien même au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me décolle du mur et décide de partir.

 **-Bon, j'y vais,** dis-je maladroitement. **A demain.**

 **-Attend !**

Je m'arrête face à lui et l'observe, les sourcils froncés. Il fixe le sol, embarrassé, et je me demande bien ce qui lui arrive. Ce n'est pas son genre d'être comme ça. La seule fois où je l'ai vu gêné, c'est quand il m'a fait sa déclaration au self…

 **-Luffy m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui…**

 **-Ah,** je me contente de dire, faute de mieux.

 **-J'suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de démonstratif ni qui sait comment agir en couple. J'y vais à l'instinct sans forcément savoir si oui ou non c'est la bonne chose à faire… Je sais que je ne suis pas forcément un bon petit-ami,** hésite-t-il. **Je me souviens que quand tu étais avec Koala, tu souriais tout le temps et vous étiez assez proches. Le couple parfait quoi.**..

Il parait acerbe à présent puis il soupire.

 **-Je ne suis pas parfait mais j'aimerais quand même savoir ce genre de choses pour pouvoir agir en conséquence. J'aimerais,** reprend-il après une longue pause, **que tu me laisses l'occasion de te prouver que moi aussi, je peux prendre soin de toi.**

Il relève enfin les yeux et me fixe, les joues légèrement rouges.

 **-Euh… Je…**

Je bégaie, à court de mots. Sa déclaration est complètement inattendue et je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mon cœur bat juste un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine.

 **-Merde ! Ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête…**

Je pouffe en l'entendant bougonner.

 **-Non, c'était très bien.**

Je triture une de mes mèches et le fixe en dessous de mes cils. Je me mords ensuite la lèvre inférieure, toute morosité envolée.

 **-Tu me fais complètement craquer quand tu dis des trucs comme ça,** j'avoue alors, un peu gêné.

 **-Quand je dis que c'était mieux dans ma tête** **?** grimace-t-il.

 **-Mais non !**

Je souris, amusé par sa bêtise.

- **Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- **Quand tu me fais des déclarations comme ça. Tu sais parler aux hommes, toi !**

Il me sourit et me tire jusqu'à lui. Ses yeux dérivent jusqu'à mes lèvres et ses mains entourent ma taille. Mes mains se posent sur son torse et j'esquisse un sourire en voyant ses yeux se voiler de désir. Il n'y a personne dans ce couloir. La plupart des élèves sont dans leurs clubs. On peut d'ailleurs entendre de la musique qui provient de la salle du Glee Club.

 **-Embrasse-moi,** exige-t-il soudain.

Je me mors la lèvre inférieure quand sa voix grave résonne à mes oreilles.

 **-Arrête de faire ça,** dit-il.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que ça m'excite.**

Il sourit et je fais de même. Et puis, après une légère hésitation, je m'approche encore jusqu'à poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ace ne perd pas son sourire et me serre encore plus contre lui. Une de ses mains descend un peu plus bas dans mon dos jusqu'à se poser en haut de mes fesses. Je tremble légèrement, troublé par ce contact. Il intensifie le baiser et je pose ma main droite sur le mur derrière nous juste à côté de sa tête. Il gémit et je m'enhardis. Je prends un peu plus d'assurance et m'amuse à jouer avec sa langue, à mordiller ses lèvres. Je n'ai pourtant jamais été du genre à prendre des initiatives en couple. Me laisser aller ainsi avec lui et écouter mes désirs me font du bien.

Soudainement, des images et des sensations se superposent au baiser que j'échange avec mon petit ami. Doflamingo et sa dominance. Ses lèvres sèches et ce goût immonde. Mortifié et honteux, je m'écarte précipitamment d'Ace. Il me regarde, un peu surpris et ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il me prend.

 **-Faut qu'on se calme un peu, on est quand même au lycée.**

Je ne sais pas si je suis convaincant. Je l'espère en tout cas.

 **-Ouais, t'as raison,** rigole-t-il. **En plus, j** **'ai un cadeau pour toi**.

Il sort un paquet de sa poche joliment emballé dans un sac noir avec un ruban doré. Je prends le paquet, à la fois excité et intrigué. Je l'ouvre et y découvre un magnifique bracelet, une gourmette en cuir noir et en acier avec de jolis motifs.

 **-Bientôt le mauvais temps partira et tu ne pourras plus mettre des manches longues. Avec ça, tu n'auras pas peur de… Enfin, tu vois.**

J'acquiesce, ému.

 **-Merci. Ça me touche.**

Je lui souris en passant le bijou.

Subitement, mes questionnements de ce matin me paraissent futiles. Pourquoi m'être pris la tête ainsi ? Pourquoi avoir douté ?

La réponse me paraît si évidente maintenant.

Bien sûr que je suis bien avec Ace. Notre couple n'a rien de parfait et on ne se comprend pas toujours mais je l'aime et je sais que mon bonheur est tout ce qui lui importe.

Mardi 21 Mars 2017

 **-Sabo !** m'interpelle Gin alors que je sors du lycée.

Je me stoppe le temps de le laisser venir jusqu'à moi. Je suis plutôt étonné de le voir. A cette heure-là, il devrait déjà être à l'entrainement. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Ça fait quelques jours maintenant que je ne porte plus mon attelle et que je n'ai plus du tout mal à la cheville. J'aurais pu reprendre le basket si je le voulais. Si je le voulais…

 **-Salut,** je lance à mon coéquipier quand il arrive à ma hauteur.

 **-Tu n'es pas venu à l'entrainement hier,** commence-t-il.

Je soupire et détourne le regard. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça mais je sais que Gin ne va pas lâcher l'affaire.

 **-Tu sais bien que ça ne veut rien dire,** poursuit-il.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui ne veut rien dire ?**

 **-Vergo capitaine.**

J'étouffe un petit rire amer.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre et laisse mon esprit s'évader, s'attarder sur ce qui se passe autour de moi. La circulation intense, les discussions de fin de journées, les ragots en tous genres, les couples et le bruit. Surtout le bruit. Mais aussi la voix de Gin qui n'est pas prête d'abandonner.

 **-Je sais que t'es vexé. Un truc comme ça, moi aussi je l'aurais mal pris. Mais, Sabo, tu n'es pas comme ça, à baisser les bras pour le moindre truc ! Toi, t'es fort et déterminé ! Ne le laisse pas prendre ta place !**

 **-Mais le coach Ruyma a dit qu-**

 **-On s'en fout de ce qu'il dit !** s'agace-t-il.

Je secoue la tête, en désaccord avec lui.

 **-Apparemment, c'est** **aussi** **ce que vous voulez,** je lui fais remarquer.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Les autres joueurs. Le coach Ruyma m'a dit que tous les joueurs étaient satisfaits de la nomination en tant que capitaine de Vergo.**

 **-Et tu lui fais confiance ?**

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- **S'il te plait, Sabo. Il a mis plusieurs semaines à se rendre compte qu'il y avait un problème dans l'équipe. Et il ne sait toujours pas que c'est parce que Vergo s'amusait à t'humilier.**

 **-Ouais, je…**

Un soupir tremblant m'échappe. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je vois bien que Gin a envie que je revienne et ses arguments sont valables mais je ne suis pas sûr de moi.

 **-Pourquoi tu hésites ?** s'inquiète-t-il.

 **-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais passer au-dessus,** je confie alors, les épaules basses.

 **-C'est par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé à la Winter Cup ?** me demande-t-il.

 **-Il n'y a pas que ça. Ce qu'il s'est passé avant a aussi une grande importance. Je suis entré dans le club parce que j'aime le basket et j'y suis resté parce que je m'y amusais.** **Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit encore le cas pour la deuxième partie…**

 **-Je comprends,** soupire-t-il. **Tu as raison, c'était plus marrant avant. C'était mieux**. **Mais tu sais, ce ne sera jamais comme avant si tu ne reviens pas. Tu nous manques au club,** m'avoue-t-il.

Ce qu'il dit me déstabilise, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

 **-Merci.**

 **-Tu reviendras ?**

 **-J'aime le basket… Alors, oui.**

Je capitule mais en mon for intérieur, je suis encore incertain.

 **-Demain ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

J'esquisse un sourire amusé devant son empressement.

Il fait de même et après un long silence, s'éloigne. Il est temps pour lui d'aller s'entrainer et qui sait, peut-être que demain, je serais avec lui…

 **xXx**

Anonyme a écrit à 18h27 :

 _« N'y vas plus. »_

StrawBerry a écrit à 18h28 :

 _« Je ne sais pas… Je ne peux pas sécher les cours... »_

Anonyme a écrit à 18h28 :

 _« Bien sûr que si. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ça_ _plutôt_ _que cet homme pose de nouveau ses mains sur toi. Il est dangereux, je pensais que tu l'avais compris maintenant. Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ? »_

StrawBerry a écrit à 18h30 :

 _« Je sais…Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que ce genre de choses se reproduise non plus mais… Je ne vais pas pouvoir sécher indéfiniment. Il m'a parlé de choses bizarres aussi. »_

Anonyme a écrit à 18h33 :

 _« Quoi donc ? »_

StrawBerry a écrit à 18h33 :

 _« Des Tenruybito. Je crois qu'il veut que j'en fasse partie. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Il a aussi parlé d'un certain Corazon. Tu penses que s'il est en contact avec mon père et qu'il est devenu professeur au lycée Marie-Joa, ça a un rapport avec les Dragons Célestes ? »_

Anonyme a écrit à 18h37 :

 _« Je ne saurais pas te répondre. Doflamingo n'est à proprement parlé plus un noble royal mais même s'il a perdu son titre, le même sang des Tenruybito coule dans ses veines. Peut-être veut-il reprendre son titre ? Je ne sais pas, ça ne colle pas avec son caractère. Il était furieux d'avoir été déchu. Il avait même juré de se venger. Des Dragons Célestes mais aussi des autres, ceux qui l'avaient rabaissé. Je vais essayer de me renseigner sur ce Corazon. »_

StrawBerry a écrit à 18h42 :

 _« D'accord. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »_

Anonyme a écrit à 18h42 :

 _« Non, surtout pas. Fais juste attention à toi. »_

Straw Berry a écrit à 18h43 :

 _« Si tu y tiens. Comment tu vas faire pour enquêter ? De qui tiens-tu ces informations ? »_

Anonyme a écrit à 18h45 :

 _« Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire, hein ? »_

StrawBerry a écrit à 18h46 :

 _« Jamais ! »_

Anonyme a écrit à 18h47 :

 _« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je suis censé te dire mais je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu sauras garder le secret. Je vais te le dire mais il faudra que tout de suite après tu supprimes ce message, d'accord ? »_

StrawBerry a écrit à 18h55 :

 _« Oui, tout ce que tu veux… »_

Anonyme a écrit à 19h00 :

 _« Je suis en contact avec un groupe. Je n'en fais pas partie mais j'échange juste quelques informations avec eux et il m'arrive également de leur prêter main forte quand il le faut. Tu n'en as sûrement jamais entendu parler ou alors ça doit être en mal. Si jamais c'est le cas, il faut que tu saches que ces informations sont fausses. Ce groupe répond au nom de « L'Armée Révolutionnaire ». Il protège les citoyens, agit contre les injustices et font éclater au grand jour les évènements que l'Etat tente de dissimuler. »_

Je n'arrête pas de relire le dernier message d'Anonyme. Mes yeux s'attardent particulièrement sur ces mots : « L'Armée Révolutionnaire ». Ce nom ne me dit rien du tout. Jamais entendu parler. Je mémorise le nom du groupe dans ma tête et supprime le message d'Anonyme.

Je m'apprête à lui envoyer un nouveau message quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

 **-Deux minutes !** je crie, un peu paniqué.

J'écris quelques mots à Anonyme pour lui dire que je vais devoir le laisser et que je ne suis plus seul. Je me déconnecte de l'application Piece et vais ouvrir la porte. Je ne suis pas surpris de tomber sur Stelly en pyjama, la mine un peu penaude.

 **-Entre.**

Il s'exécute, la démarche tremblante. Comme à chaque fois qu'il vient dans ma chambre, il se met à observer la décoration, les meubles et les quelques trophées que j'ai gagnés au basket. Je retourne m'asseoir sur mon lit après avoir rangé mon ordinateur portable. D'un geste de la main, je l'invite à me rejoindre.

 **-Tu voulais me parler ?** je commence.

 **-C'est… Tu as dit que je pouvais venir te parler,** marmonne-t-il.

 **-Eh bien, oui.**

Je lui souris pour l'encourager.

- **Est-ce que c'est par rapport aux gens de ton école ?** je propose quand je vois qu'il reste silencieux.

 **-Oui.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu te fais racketter ?** je demande, incertain.

Stelly va dans un collège assez huppé de Down et la plupart des élèves sont issus de milieu bourgeois.

 **-Non.**

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et fronce les sourcils.

- **Pas vraiment.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?** je demande doucement pour ne pas le braquer.

 **-Je n'ai pas d'amis à l'école, la moitié des élèves se foutent de moi…**

Sa voix tremble et ses poings sont serrés.

- **Je suis exclu et personne ne veut me parler…**

Il renifle et je sais que c'est parce qu'il se retient de pleurer. Je soupire et pose ma main gauche sur son épaule. Il me regarde, la lèvre tremblante.

 **-Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que je vais te dire, Stelly mais je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que si ces élèves agissent ainsi, c'est pour te faire payer ton** **arrogance** **.**

Stelly me fixe, les yeux grands ouverts, scandalisé par mon hypothèse.

 **-Ils n'ont cependant pas à faire ça et tu n'as pas à te laisser faire,** je reprends **. Je pense que ça calmerait grandement les choses si tu arrêtais d'être aussi… hautain.** **Ignore ceux que tu n'apprécies pas et essaye de nouer le contact avec ceux qui éveillent ton intérêt.**

 **-Pourquoi j'irais vers eux ? S'ils veulent me parler, ils n'ont qu'à venir me voir !** s'insurge-t-il.

 **-Les choses ne marchent pas toujours comme ça, Stelly,** je rigole. **Pour l'instant, ils ont une mauvaise image de toi. C'est à toi de leur montrer que tu en vaux la peine. Tu comprends ?**

 **-Plus ou moins,** bougonne-t-il.

 **-C'est déjà ça. Mais si jamais les brimades ne s'arrêtent pas, parles-en. A moi et à tes professeurs.**

Stelly n'a pas l'air enchanté par cette idée et je peux le comprendre. Moi-même, je ne parle pas de ce qu'il se passe avec Doflamingo mais je sais que j'ai tort et j'espère que mon petit frère se montrera plus intelligent que moi.

Mercredi 22 Mars 2017

Le gymnase est vide pour l'instant. Les ballons ne sont pas encore sortis et les paniers ne sont pas encore descendus. C'est calme. Cette ambiance est tellement différente de celle bruyante et euphorisante d'un match. La foule qui crie, l'adrénaline, la tension et l'effort… Oui, c'est tellement différent mais j'aime les deux atmosphères et alors que je me décide enfin à revenir au club de basket, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour m'en passer si longtemps.

Je tiens mon sac de sport à bout de bras alors que j'avance lentement sur le terrain. Je suis seul. Les autres sont certainement déjà tous dans les vestiaires, à se changer et à parler de sujets futiles. Comme toujours.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre et je me retourne quand je reconnais le coach Ruyma. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était pour le saluer, lui dire que je revenais bientôt… Mais aussi pour apprendre que Vergo avait pris ma place de capitaine. C'était il y a deux semaines de cela.

 **-Sabo,** me salue-t-il.

 **-Bonjour, coach,** je dis, poliment.

Il s'arrête à un mètre de moi et, habillé de son éternel jogging gris et blanc, les mains dans les poches, il m'observe. Il semble mal à l'aise mais sa posture m'indique qu'il fait tout pour le cacher.

 **-Je suis content de voir que tu es enfin remis et que tu es prêt à reprendre l'entrainement.**

 **-Euh, oui. Ca a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu mais maintenant, ça va mieux.**

Je détourne les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise. Je suis clairement en train de mentir et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop visible.

 **-C'est une bonne chose. Bon, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Je te laisse aller te changer.**

J'opine du chef et me dirige vers les vestiaires. Je m'arrête devant la porte, hésitant encore sur le fait d'entrer ou non. Je prends alors une grande inspiration avant d'actionner la poignée.

Aussitôt, les conversations cessent et toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Je me racle la gorge et, la tête basse, me dirige vers ma place habituelle. Au moins, personne ne me l'a piquée. Le silence pesant qui règne sur les vestiaires me met mal à l'aise mais je fais comme si de rien n'était et commence à me changer. J'enfile rapidement mon maillot de sport et – peut-être un peu angoissé – enlève mon jean pour enfiler mon short.

 **-Alors, t'es revenu ?** me lance Vergo alors que je suis assis en train de mettre mes baskets.

 **-Comme tu peux le voir,** je réponds, sidéré par sa bêtise.

 **-T'es venu pour reprendre la place de capitaine ?** crache-t-il.

 **-Je suis venu jouer au basket.**

Il grogne, peu convaincu.

- **C'est moi le capitaine maintenant !** précise-t-il inutilement.

 **-Je le sais.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- **Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de prouver en réalité ?**

Je termine de mettre mes chaussures et me lève **.**

 **-Que t'es meilleur que moi ? C'est pour ça que tu as pris mon poste ?**

 **-Ouais, je suis meilleur que toi !**

Il me fusille du regard. Tout son être transpire la fureur.

 **-Et alors ? Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant mais le basket, c'est un sport d'équipe. Ce genre de rivalité stupide n'a pas sa place ici. Il serait peut-être temps que tu le comprennes,** je réplique fermement.

Vergo serre les poings et, furieux, s'approche de moi. Il est cependant rapidement stoppé par Basil. Les deux hommes se défient du regard avant que Vergo ne pousse le blond, dégouté.

 **-Arrête ou tu pourrais le regretter.**

Ce n'est pas une menace. Pas quand ça sort de la bouche de Basil. Pour lui, c'est juste un fait, une vérité. Vergo l'a bien compris. Toujours aussi remonté, il quitte furieusement le vestiaire. Certains soupirent, soulagés de la tournure des évènements.

 **-Eh bien, tu lui as bien fermé sa gueule !** siffle Hermep.

Je me contente de hausser les épaules.

Certains commentaires vont dans ce sens-là et je me rends compte que Vergo n'est peut-être pas autant apprécié que ça. Et je dois dire que ça me soulage. Gin s'approche alors soudainement de moi, un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres.

 **-Bon retour parmi nous,** me lance-t-il.

 **-Merci.**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Elle est enceinte… Et je crois que c'est moi le père.**

* * *

Et voila que je vous laisse avec un chapitre comme ça et une suite assez particulière. Dans ce chapitre Doflamingo est encore plus détestable que d'habitude, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrait pas trop pour ce qu'il se passe avec Sabo dans le début de son pov... Si vous m'en voulez dites vous que ça aurait pu être pire sans l'intervention de Robin. Dans mon grand sadisme j'ai encore une peu de compassion, on va dire ça comme ça.

Déjà le chapitre 20, je pensais pas devoir si vite le publier, j'ai d'ailleurs failli oublier de poster aujourd'hui... ^^ C'est déjà pratiquement les vacances - ou même carrément déjà pour certaine personnes - de base je voulait finir de poster cet histoire avant la fin de l'année mais j'ai été trop gourmande, il y aura sans doute trop de chapitre pour que j'y arrive et j'aime bien ce rythme de publication. Je vais sûrement débordé.

Prochain chapitre Mercredi 05 Juillet 2017.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Taylor, flllora et à Guest pour leurs commentaires. Merci à trafalgarlyra pour la mise en favoris de l'histoire. Et un dernier merci à taliagold13 et flllora pour la mise en alerte.

Réponses aux commentaires :

 **Taylor** : Coucou !

Tu penses que X-Drake est celui qui parlait dans mon petit extrait ? C'est vrai que quand on est bourré on fait un peu n'importe quoi… La simple phrase que j'ai mise ne donne pas beaucoup d'indice. Mais avec le prochain chapitre tu verras que tout s'emboite parfaitement et tu auras enfin la réponse.

Bizarrement je n'imagine pas Satch avec des enfants, il a l'air si volage et joyeux, du genre à aimer la fête et tout dans le manga que je ne l'imaginais pas avec ce genre de responsabilité. Mais j'avoue que l'idée d'un triangle amoureux me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà…

Arrivé à un moment de leur relation j'ai trouvé logique qu'il s'interroge, c'était une façon de plus de montrer combien Sabo avait dû sacrifier pour vivre cette histoire d'amour. Mais l'amour est plus fort que tout et si Ace est maladroit il ne reste pas moins amoureux et très attaché à son blond. C'est définitivement fini avec Koala et c'est mieux comme ça.

Ahaha c'est assez marrant et excité bizarrement cette idée de Sabo avec un des parents d'X-Drake. La personne avec qui il y a eu un échange est Eden et croit moi Sabo ne veut pas sortir avec lui ! Rys le compagnon et père adoptif d'X-Drake ne le permettrais jamais et puis Eden est un peu…enfin tu verras ça un peu plus tard. Mais c'est sûr que ça reste plus possible car depuis qu'il est avec Ace Sabo est sûr et certain d'aimer la gente masculine.

Oh mon Dieu Ace a réussi à t'énerver ! Laisse-moi prendre sa défense ^^. Ace n'a pas envie de se cacher, c'est juste que comme sa mère n'est pas au courant de sa relation il ne voulait pas s'afficher la comme ça, ça n'aurait pas été sympas pour elle que la vérité lui soit balancé à la gueule comme ça. Mais venant d'Ace c'est plus une excuse qu'autre chose. Il a peur de le dire à sa mère, de la lâcheté peut-être…je dirais plus que c'est un manque d'honnêteté, Ace n'est pas un élève modèle concernant ce point surtout avec sa mère. Il ne lui avait pas non plus parler de ces précédentes relations. Le vilain garçon !

Ne t'inquiète pas Ace va très vite comprendre que des fois il vaut mieux qu'il s'occupe plus de ses affaires que de celle des autres. Sa précieuse liste et ranger dans un de ses tiroirs dans sa chambre. Au final n'importe qui peut tomber dessus.

Merci pour ton enthousiasme et tes compliments mais le plus gros du travail reviens surtout à ma bêta pommedapi qui fait du super boulot et se même si elle est très équipée avec ses propres écrits !

 **Guest :** Bonjour à toi !

Tu fais bien de me rassurer parce que je suis une stressé de la vie et que je panique facilement !

Le Doflamingo de cette histoire est effectivement assez OOC mais c'est surtout parce que je le fais jouer un rôle, pour moi c'est un sadique manipulateur qui n'a à cœur que ses intérêts. Dans cet histoire dire du mal des Tenruybito est interdite et tout un tas de truc du genre du coup les louanger est presque quelque chose de normal, si Doflamingo el fait c'est surtout pour passer inaperçus ne pas attirer de quelconque soupçon sûr lui ni un intérêt venu d'ailleurs. Plus tu avanceras plus il y aura quelque indices mentionnant le fait qu'il ne porte pas grand monde dans son cœur, ce sera Anonyme qui ouvrira les yeux de Sabo à ce sujet-là.

En tout cas je te remercie de me signaler ce petit problème je vais tacher d'accentuer un peu plus el côté perfide du personnage dans les chapitres à venir, ne pas trop lisser les choses et être un peu plus clair pour certain truc.

Bon après si tu me dis qu'il y a que lui de OOC moi ça me va, ça veut dire que j'ai un peu près réussi mon boulot !

Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'apprécie d'avoir eu ton avis sur cette histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées..._

 _._

Chapitre 21

.

« Prépare ton esprit à recevoir ce que la vie a de mieux à offrir »

Ernest Holmes

Ace

* * *

Jeudi 23 Mars 2017

 **-Et ça s'est bien passé ? T'es sûr ?** j'insiste, pas vraiment certain de la véracité de ses propos.

 **-Oui, t'inquiète.**

Sabo lève les yeux au ciel comme si ma question était stupide.

Le prof nous a tués en sport ce matin. Il a plu, ce qui n'a rien arrangé à nos affaires et à la fin du cours, en plus d'être épuisés, on était complètement trempés. Jusqu'à la fin, on a espéré que le cours soit annulé à cause de la pluie ou que le mauvais temps nous oblige à faire un petit truc dans le gymnase à l'abri mais il n'en a rien été.

On a enchainé avec deux heures de math et autant dire que je n'ai pas suivi grand-chose. Alors quand la cloche a sonné en annonçant la pause de midi, j'ai presque foncé jusqu'au restaurant scolaire, tirant Sabo derrière moi. J'ai très vite trouvé une table et il ne m'aura pas fallu dix minutes pour terminer mon plat.

Je venais de me resservir quand Sabo m'a dit qu'il était retourné à son club de basket.

 **-Bon, après je ne dis pas que c'était la folie, hein ! Mais** **ça** **s'est quand même mieux passé que ce que je pensais**.

Il ouvre son yaourt à la fraise et commence lentement à le manger.

 **-Raconte. Il s'est passé quoi exactement ?**

 **-Eh bien, quand je suis arrivé, ils étaient déjà tous dans les vestiaires à se changer,** m'explique-t-il. **J'ai croisé le coach Ruyma et on a un peu parlé. Je crois qu'il était aussi gêné que moi…**

Il esquisse un petit sourire amer.

- **Il semblait regretter de m'avoir enlevé ma place de capitaine mais en même temps, j'ai vu qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis à ce sujet-là.**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas pour Vergo ? Ça se trouve, ça suffirait pour qu'il t-**

 **-Non…**

Il secoue la tête.

- **C'est peut-être mieux comme ça après tout.**

Je ne dis rien et soupire avant de m'affaler un peu plus sur ma chaise. J'ai l'impression qu'il a baissé les bras, qu'il voit ça comme une sorte de fatalité. Quelque chose qu'il doit juste se contenter de subir. Franchement, je ne suis pas vraiment content qu'il retourne là-bas, surtout s'il est obligé de côtoyer ce Vergo. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de lui dire quoi faire, d'autant qu'il y a très peu de chances pour qu'il m'écoute.

Tout de même… Je ne suis pas tranquille avec cette histoire. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce que Sabo m'a dit avant le concert. Qu'il n'allait pas bien et que les gars de son club y étaient pour beaucoup.

Aujourd'hui, il dit que ça va mieux et je le crois. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire mais il se laisse aussi facilement atteindre par ce que les gens disent.

De toute façon, je compte avoir ce Vergo à l'œil. De loin, mais à l'œil quand même.

 **-J'ai envie de m'en griller une avant que ça sonne, tu m'accompagnes ?**

Je me lève et commence déjà à remettre ma veste.

 **-Hum… Non.**

Il grimace **.**

 **-Je n'aime pas trop l'odeur de cigarette.**

 **\- T'es comme Zoro. C'est peut-être un truc de sportif…**

 **-Ouais, peut-être !**

Il rigole avant de se lever à son tour.

- **Je vais aller devant la salle de cours.**

 **-OK.**

Après un dernier regard, on se sépare et je me dirige vers mon petit coin secret. Je ne me suis toujours pas fait prendre et personne n'est venu le réclamer. Comme à mon habitude, je vais m'appuyer contre le mur et me sort une cigarette que j'allume d'un geste expert.

Les cours de cet après-midi sont plutôt tranquilles. J'ai art appliqué avant d'aller au Glee Club. Je soupire et me met à penser à ce qu'il s'y passe en ce moment. Ça ne s'est toujours pas arrangé entre Perona et X-Drake et cette dispute commence à miner tout le monde. L'ambiance est lourde et avec le travail qui s'enchaine ainsi que l'approche du concours régional, on est tous un peu à cran.

Le truc, c'est que l'attitude froide et presque je-m'en-foutiste de X-Drake agace Perona. Il fait comme si de rien n'était. Il travaille et parle normalement avec nous – sauf avec elle – et ça a le don de la mettre dans des états pas possibles. Elle pense qu'il se fout d'elle et de ce qu'il s'est passé alors qu'elle y accorde beaucoup d'importance de son côté. Les mots durs qu'il a eus envers elle l'ont vraiment blessée - surtout qu'il ne s'est pas excusé – et qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte achève de l'ulcérer. Du coup, elle l'embête et le titille. Elle fait sa gamine et, pour énerver X-Drake, ça l'énerve !

Il est toujours très posé et est de nature assez mature et sérieuse sans forcément avoir l'air de quelqu'un de coincé ou de réservé. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que l'attitude de Perona l'agace autant. En retour, soit il lui gueule dessus, soit il l'ignore royalement. Mais bien sûr, ça ne plait toujours pas à la gothic lolita et c'est un cercle vicieux qui n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter s'ils ne se reparlent pas normalement.

Il y a aussi ce qu'il s'est passé avant le concert. X-Drake reste obstinément silencieux à ce sujet. On a juste eu le droit à des excuses mais aucune explication. Brook n'a pas non plus voulu nous révéler ce que le roux lui avait dit. Ce silence de sa part a engendré une espèce de fracture dans le Glee Club. Margaret ne lui parle plus vraiment et s'est rangée du côté de son amie. Shirahoshi quant à elle soutient toujours autant le Président mais elle est blessée par son attitude. Elle voudrait qu'il lui fasse confiance et lui raconte ce qu'il se passe. Et moi… Je ne sais pas trop où je me situe et j'avoue ne pas avoir envie de choisir.

Mais j'y serais peut-être obligé si les choses ne s'arrangent pas.

 **xXx**

Allongé sur mon lit, le dos confortablement calé contre une ribambelle de coussins, j'observe le visage fatigué de Law à travers mon ordinateur portable.

 _ **-Je vais me remettre avec Jewerly,**_ m'annonce-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

 **-** **Vraiment** **?**

Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. La dernière fois qu'il m'a parlé de Jewerly, il ne semblait pas décidé à vouloir se remettre avec elle. Il était encore très blessé et énervé par sa tromperie.

 _ **-Je lui ai parlé comme tu me l'as conseillé**_.

Il soupire et se masse l'arête du nez.

 **-Tu lui as demandé pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Dire qu'elle était juste bourrée, c'est un peu trop facile !** je reprends.

 _ **-Pourtant, c'est la vérité.**_

Je ne peux retenir un tic d'agacement à cette réponse.

- _ **Mais il n'y avait pas que ça.**_

 **-Ah bon ? Tu m'en diras tant...**

Je deviens cynique mais c'est parce que je sens qu'il est doucement en train de se faire avoir. J'ai l'impression que ce genre de truc, ça ne se pardonne pas. Continuer à être un couple après un adultère est compliqué. Il y a quelque chose de cassé. La confiance est perdue et cette unique fois planera toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes. Au final, j'imagine qu'ils finiront par se déchirer parce qu'ils ne réussiront pas à s'aimer comme avant.

 _ **-Oui.**_ _ **Et**_ _ **arrête de faire ça, c'est chiant.**_

Il hausse le ton, effectivement agacé par ma façon d'agir.

 **-Faire quoi ?**

 _ **-Faire comme si tu savais mieux que moi ce que je devais faire.**_

 **-C'est ce que tu fais tout le temps avec moi !**

 _ **-Mais moi contrairement à toi, j'ai raison.**_

Il esquisse un sourire, fier de son effet alors que je me mets à râler. Et puis, il soupire et retrouve son sérieux.

- _ **Avec Jewerly, ça a toujours été compliqué. On est éloigné l'un de l'autre, on ne se voit pas souvent…**_ _ **Elle m'a expliqué que**_ _ **la distance lui pesait beaucoup et**_ _ **que**_ _ **ça l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir me voir aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Je lui manquais et à**_ _ **cela est venu**_ _ **s'ajouter ses stages intensifs qui la fatiguaient juste un peu plus.**_

Il fait une petite pause, détourne le regard pour le perdre sur quelque chose hors de mon champ de vision puis revient à moi.

- _ **Elle m'a dit qu**_ _ **'elle a vu en cette soirée un moyen de décompresser, d'oublier que je lui manquais, d'oublier ses cours, ses stages où elle faisait des heures pas possibles.**_ _ **Elle voulait**_ _ **juste s'amuser. Et puis voilà, c'est arrivé. C'est regrettable, c'est tout, et elle sait qu'elle a complètement merdé mais voilà… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?**_ _r_ igole-t-il, presque désabusé.

 **-Alors tu oublies ?! Elle a l'air de bien t'avoir embobiné…**

Je sais que je suis dur mais c'est parce que Law ne l'est pas assez, tout simplement.

 _ **-Peut-être mais la vérité c'est que je l'aime et qu'elle me manque.**_

Je ne dis rien car au fond, la décision lui appartient. Et puis, il connait déjà mon point de vue. Je soupire et observe un peu plus la mine blafarde de mon ami. Ses yeux sont cernés et il a l'air sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue. Je me suis toujours dit que s'il était si souvent dans cet état, c'était parce qu'il ne dormait pas, trop occupé à réviser. Encore et encore. Bosser parce qu'il voulait à tout prix avoir son année. Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus si sûr de moi. Jewerly est peut-être la raison. Il est en train de se rendre malade pour réussir à l'oublier mais il n'y arrive pas. Il l'aime après tout…

 _ **-Et puis,**_ ajoute-t-il après un long silence _._ _ **Elle a eu des arguments très convaincants.**_

Je fronce les sourcils, intrigué par sa dernière remarque.

Vendredi 24 Mars 2017

Les filles sont pour ainsi dire très excitées. X-Drake quant à lui affiche un intérêt poli alors que moi, je regrette clairement d'être venu. L'homme qui a l'intention de faire de Perona une star, comme il se plait à le dire, l'a invitée – et nous par extension – dans un restaurant très chic de la ville.

Je dois dire que notre hôte ne m'inspire pas vraiment confiance. Il a une coiffure assez haute et de mauvais goût, un menton large et une boucle d'oreille rouge à l'oreille droite. Habillé d'un costume blanc orné d'un médaillon, il affiche un dédain sans pareil et une cruauté que les filles, trop heureuses d'être là, ne semblent pas voir. En effet, tout à l'heure, une jeune femme est venue prendre nos commandes et a un peu bégayé, intimidée par le statut de l'homme. Cette simple gêne ne lui a pas plu car il l'a dégagée et a demandé à être servi par le responsable. Il a même eu des mots très durs envers la serveuse qui en a pleuré.

C'était cruel mais rien d'étonnant de la part d'un Dragon Céleste. C'est gens-là me dégoutent et je ne comprends pas pourquoi Roger les côtoie. Les affaires très certainement….

Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas souffler bruyamment de lassitude. Saint Jalmack ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup - ça doit venir de mon style – et il n'a pas l'air de porter X-Drake dans son cœur non plus. J'aime bien Perona et je suis d'accord pour la soutenir mais à cet instant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais mille fois préféré manger au restaurant scolaire avec mon mec.

 **-Oh, mon Dieu, je suis trop contente !**

Perona, les joues rouges d'excitation, ne s'arrête plus de sourire.

 **-C'est super, Perona !** la félicite Shirahoshi.

Margaret acquiesce, toute aussi heureuse pour son amie.

 **-C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de t'organiser une fête ou tu donneras une représentation,** explique le Saint de sa voix guindée. **Tu chanteras alors en avant-première la chanson que mes artistes ont écrite pour toi et que tu enregistreras dans un studio fin avril.**

Je me bouche les oreilles quand elles se mettent à crier. Ce n'est pas possible de brailler aussi fort ! En tout cas, elles ont du coffre… Perona se met à chanter les louanges de son héros ou de son « dieu » comme elle aime l'appeler. Et surtout, comme le Dragon Céleste aime s'entendre appeler. Quel narcissique celui-là !

 **-Cette soirée aura lieu le vendredi 31 mars,** continue-t-il.

 **-C'est dans une semaine,** fait remarquer Margaret.

 **-Oui. Tu seras prête ?** interroge-t-il Perona.

 **-Bien entendu, vous pouvez compter sur moi !**

Saint Jalmack acquiesce, ravi de cette réponse.

 **-Voici la chanson écrite** **tout** **spécialement et qui fera de toi une star !**

Sa voix prend des airs hauts perchés et j'y devine un certain enthousiasme. Il sort une feuille qu'il tend à Perona et les filles se penchent vers elle pour pouvoir lire en même temps. Mais alors que je m'attends de nouveau à devoir me boucher les oreilles pour préserver mes tympans, il n'en est rien.

 **-Q-Qu'est-ce que…,** balbutie la gothic lolita, toute joie envolée.

 **\- « En priant, ne multipliez pas de vaines paroles, comme les païens qui s'imaginent qu'à force de paroles ils seront exaucés. Ne leur ressemblez pas car les Nobles Mondiaux seuls savent de quoi vous avez besoin, avant que vous le lui demandiez. »** lit Shirahoshi, un peu perdue.

 **\- « Voici donc comment vous devez prier : Dragons Célestes ! Que vos noms soient sanctifiés, que vos règnes viennent, que vos volontés… »** lit à son tour Margaret, incrédule.

 **-On dirait un verset de la Bible ou un truc comme ça…**

Perona regarde presque désespérément Saint Jalmack, espérant très vite avoir une explication.

 **-On peut dire ça mais il a tout de même été modifié par mes artistes. Ce texte nous glorifie nous, Tenryubito,** acquiesce-t-il, fier de lui. **Il est bien, non ?**

Sa demande est rhétorique et personne ne répond. Sur sa chaise, X-Drake étouffe un petit rire que je suis, semble-t-il, le seul à entendre.

- **Il y a aussi un dernier détail à régler,** continue Saint Jalmack.

 **-Quoi donc ?** demande la gothic lolita, soufflée par la désillusion.

 **-Si tu veux devenir une star, il va falloir changer de look.**

 **-Pardon ?** s'étrangle-t-elle.

 **-** **Oui** **, ça ne va pas du tout. Tu ne deviendras jamais célèbre avec une allure pareille !** s'agace-t-il.

 **-Mais c'est ce que je suis !**

Elle reçoit un regard noir de l'homme à qui cette prise de parole n'a pas plu.

 **-Tu veux devenir célèbre, oui ou non !?** tonne-t-il.

 **-Bien sûr que oui mais…**

La chanson et maintenant son look, ça fait beaucoup trop pour elle. Son joli rêve est en train de se briser.

 **-Eh bien, si tu veux que notre collaboration continue, il va falloir faire des concessions !**

Il se lève sans toucher à son plat et la regarde de haut.

- **Et si tu veux réussir dans cette voie-là, il va falloir en faire beaucoup plus encore.**

Un silence s'abat sur la table et, jugeant qu'il n'a plus rien à faire là, le Tenryubito s'en va sans demander son reste. Perona quant à elle fixe la feuille où les paroles de la chanson censée la rendre célèbre sont inscrites. Ses yeux brillent de tristesse et Margaret la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler.

 **-Tu as ris,** attaque alors Shirahoshi en se tournant vers X-Drake, les sourcils froncés.

Je la dévisage. Il est rare de la voir énervée.

 **-Pardon ?** fait le concerné, pris au dépourvu.

 **-Tu as ris tout à l'heure.**

Margaret et Perona le fixent, interloquées par les paroles de leur amie.

 **-Je ne me moquais pas de toi,** assure-t-il à Perona. **C'est juste cette chanson, elle est stupide. Ce n'est même pas une chanson**.

Pourtant, Perona secoue la tête comme si elle ne le croyait pas. Shirahoshi a les larmes aux yeux. Elle est déçue car elle aussi ne le croit pas. X-Drake ne cherche pas à s'expliquer davantage et détourne le regard. A quoi bon argumenter si on ne lui laisse même pas le bénéfice du doute ?

J'aimerais dire quelque chose mais comme d'habitude, je ne fais rien car les mots me manquent. Je ne suis pas trop bon pour ce genre de choses. Remonter le moral ou faire de grands discours, ce n'est vraiment pas une de mes qualités malheureusement…

La vérité est que X-Drake n'a sûrement pas rit de Perona. Il n'oserait pas faire un truc pareil. Mais qu'il ait ris ou non de la chanson, ce rire était malvenu et inapproprié. Il a juste jeté de l'huile sur le feu étant donné la situation entre eux.

 **xXx**

C'est un peu anxieux que j'entre dans la salle de danse. A mes côtés, les autres membres du Glee Club ont l'air aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Il n'y a que Margaret qui est enjouée. Elle est la seule à avoir déjà fait de la danse dans sa vie et ceci explique cela. Aujourd'hui, on commence à prendre des cours en vue de la représentation qu'on est censé donner pour le concours régional des chorales. Mon père et Brook ont pensé que ce serait une bonne idée, que ça nous donnerait un petit plus. Bien entendu, il n'est pas question de devenir des danseurs professionnels. On est juste là pour apprendre quelques pas, gagner de l'aisance et savoir utiliser la scène.

Nous avons deux professeurs. Un homme et… Une femme ?

Inazuma est un homme au style plutôt atypique. Il a les cheveux et les lunettes bicolores, orange d'un côté et bleues de l'autre. De taille moyenne, il a une allure assez sportive quoi que plutôt mince.

Ivankov est un travesti. Il porte des habits féminins mais on voit clairement que c'est un homme. De grande taille avec une tête un peu grosse, il a de longs cils et une coupe afro bleue-violette. J'ai d'ailleurs été assez surpris de le voir en entrant. Je n'ai jamais vu de travesti et je dois dire que ça me rend assez mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas si je dois dire « elle » ou « il » et encore moins comment je dois l'appeler. Même si Ivankov reste probablement le mieux et m'évitera en plus de faire une bourde. J'ai toujours été intrigué par ces personnes. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais compris mais que je respecte malgré tout. Qui suis-je pour leur dire ce qu'ils doivent faire après tout…

 **-Bien le bonjour !** nous salue ce dernier. **Je suis Emporio Ivankov et voici mon partenaire et compagnon, Inazuma.**

Ils échangent un regard tendre avant que le plus grand ne reprenne la parole.

 **-A la demande de Roger et** **de** **votre instituteur Brook, nous allons vous apprendre quelques pas de base de danse pour égayer votre spectacle !**

 **-Rien de très compliqué, ne vous inquiétez pas,** nous rassure Inazuma quand on se met à échanger des regards désarçonnés.

 **-Hé bien, mettons-nous au travail ! Hi-Ha !**

Il est très enjoué, ce qui remonte le moral des filles. X-Drake quant à lui est toujours autant mal à l'aise mais je pense que ça vient plus de nos deux profs que de la danse en elle-même. De son côté, Perona essaye de faire bonne figure même si je me doute qu'elle a encore en mémoire ce qu'il s'est passé ce midi.

Ivankov tape dans ses mains et son partenaire lance la musique. Je reconnais alors les premières notes de _« You're on my mind »_.

Pendant presque une heure, ils nous montrent un enchainement de pas assez simples et nous apprennent comment nous déplacer, comment occuper toute la scène sans se fatiguer. Malgré tout, à la fin de la séance, nous sommes épuisés.

Samedi 25 Mars 2017

 **-De quoi ?** me demande distraitement Sabo en surveillant Luffy faire ses exercices de math.

 **-Tes notes**. **Tu m'écoutes ?** je demande un peu durement quand je vois qu'il a toujours les yeux fixés sur les exercices de Luffy.

 **-Oui.**

Il se tourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils.

 **-Tu veux mes notes, c'est ça ?**

 **-Ouais mais ce n'est pas pour moi.**

Je me lève du lit de Luffy et, les mains dans les poches, m'approche du bureau.

- **C'est pour Zoro,** j'explique alors.

 **-Zoro ? Pourquoi tu veux que je lui passe mes notes ? On n'a même pas les mêmes cours !**

 **-Ouais mais on a le même programme et ça revient un peu au même, non ?**

Il ne semble pas trop de cet avis si j'en crois son froncement de sourcils. Luffy lui pose une question et il se détourne de moi pour lui répondre.

 **-Tu peux ou pas, du coup ?** j'insiste.

 **-Oui. Mais pourquoi il a besoin de mes notes ?**

 **-Il a quelques difficultés en cours** **et** **il n'est pas très appliqué non plus,** dis-je après quelques secondes de silence. **Il est très important qu'il augmente sa moyenne générale.**

Mon ton grave a suffi à faire comprendre à Sabo l'importance de la situation. Il hoche la tête et satisfait, je retourne m'asseoir sur le lit de Luffy. La peluche que je lui ai offerte est posée à côté de l'oreiller et son air détendu semble me narguer. J'attends tranquillement que Sabo termine de donner cours à Luffy. J'ai encore besoin de lui parler.

Je passe le temps en lisant des VDM plus ou moins marrantes. Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à rester calme plus de quelques instants et, légèrement anxieux, je finis par lâcher mon portable.

Je relève les yeux et mon regard s'accroche au duo que forment Sabo et Luffy. Ils ont toujours été très proches, si bien que je me demande encore pourquoi Luffy cherche un grand frère en moi. Je suis loin d'être parfait vis-à-vis de lui alors que Sabo lui donne des conseils, s'occupe de lui, accepte de faire des trucs, que ce soit des jeux ou d'autres choses. Sabo est un bon grand frère. Il ose même prendre sa défense contre moi.

Je soupire devant le tableau que je suis en train de peindre. C'est vrai qu'en l'occurrence, le Chapeau de paille n'a vraiment pas besoin de moi et pourtant… Il m'apprécie quand même et recherche ma compagnie. Il ne me juge pas. Il veut qu'on fasse partie de la même famille. Et ça me fait plaisir que malgré tous mes défauts, il veuille bien de moi.

J'espère juste que dans sa tête, Sabo et moi ne sommes pas frères…

Je continue à les observer un long moment encore avant que le ventre de Luffy ne se rappelle à lui et qu'ils arrêtent le cours. Immédiatement, c'est tout joyeux et affamé que mon petit frère part retrouver Hancock pour son goûter.

 **-On va dans ma chambre ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire,** je signale à Sabo, l'impatience se lisant sur mon visage.

 **-Bien sûr.**

En silence, on se dirige jusqu'à ma chambre. Je vais directement m'installer sur mon lit et attire Sabo à moi quand je le vois rester debout. Il râle un peu quand il me tombe dessus mais je sais que c'est surtout pour la forme. Il s'allonge alors à côté de moi, le visage relevé vers mon plafond où j'ai fait accrocher un poster du manga _Shingeki no Kyojin_. Je réfléchis à recouvrir entièrement mon plafond de divers posters mangas.

Je viens ensuite me coller à lui et passe ma main sur son ventre. Je respire avec bonheur son odeur.

 **-Généralement, quand tu m'emmènes dans ta chambre, ce n'est jamais pour parler.**

Il esquisse un sourire et tourne légèrement la tête de sorte à croiser mon regard.

 **-Là, c'est vraiment pour parler mais on peut toujours faire autre chose après…,** je suggère soudainement, très tenté par l'idée.

Ma main qui jusque-là était sagement posée sur son ventre descend légèrement et passe sous le tissu épais de son pull pour toucher la peau douce en dessous.

 **-Je n'ai pas le temps, Ace…**

Il repousse gentiment ma main.

 **-OK.**

Je soupire mais garde ma main sur sa peau et me permets même de faire quelques gestes circulaires avec mes doigts.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** me demande-t-il en se mettant de profil pour me faire complètement face.

 **-Tu connais bien Mihawk ?**

 **-Mihawk ?**

Il fronce les sourcils, sans doute en pleine réflexion.

- **Cavendish aussi m'avait demandé ça,** se rappelle-t-il. **Mais je ne le connais pas** **, c'est qui ?**

 **-C'est le petit frère de Hancock,** je lui apprends alors **. Il n'a pratiquement plus de contact avec sa famille. Il envoie des lettres à Luffy via Roger, c'est tout.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Il a des problèmes avec sa famille ?**

 **-Apparemment mais ce n'est pas vraiment clair. J'ai aussi appris qu'il s'était passé quelque** **chose** **avec Shanks. Enfin bon, il manque à beaucoup de monde et j'aimerais l'aider à se réconcilier avec sa famille et ainsi le faire revenir. Luffy et Shanks apprécieraient beaucoup.**

 **-Oui, c'est sûr.**

 **-Grâce à Zoro, je sais où il se trouvera dans moins d'un mois** **et** **il faut que je prépare un plan d'attaque !**

 **-Un plan d'attaque ? Tu pars à la guerre ou quoi ?** se moque-t-il.

 **-Non mais tu m'as compris, fais pas genre.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors que le sourire de mon blond s'agrandit encore plus.

- **Le truc, c'est que je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais faire ni ce que je vais lui dire. Je ne sais pas trop comment il est et surtout s'il acceptera d'écouter le peu que j'ai à dire…**

 **-C'est vrai que même si ça part d'une bonne** **intention** **, il y a très peu de chances qu'il soit sensible à ce que tu dis. Le mieux serait que quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour lui et qui le connaisse lui parle.**

Je ne dis rien et réfléchis aux paroles de Sabo. J'étais sûr que lui parler était une bonne idée, il est toujours de bon conseil. Contrairement à moi, il sait quoi dire et à quel moment exactement. J'essaie alors de penser à quelqu'un qui pourrait parler à Mihawk et qui compterait assez pour lui pour arriver à le faire changer d'avis. Roger est à proscrire. Visiblement, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'il échange avec lui sans arriver à le faire évoluer. Hancock n'est clairement pas mieux. Elle est trop fâchée et butée pour arriver à prendre sur elle et essayer de se réconcilier avec son petit frère.

 **-Luffy ?** je propose alors même si je ne suis pas sûr de cette idée.

 **-Non.**

Il secoue la tête.

 **-Il serait vraiment trop triste si jamais Mihawk décidait de ne pas revenir.**

 **-Pfff…**

 **-Arrête de soupirer.**

Il se relève et me pince le nez. Je me débats avant de le fusiller du regard.

- **Stresse pas, il te reste un mois pour voir tout ça.**

Il se penche et dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

- **Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais il faut vraiment que je rentre.**

Je l'attire tout de même à moi pour échanger un baiser un peu plus enflammé. Il résiste mais la chair est faible et cède facilement à l'appel du plaisir. Il ne me faut pas une minute pour l'avoir sur moi à m'embrasser langoureusement. J'aime toujours autant le goût de ses lèvres. Je pense que je pourrais les dévorer toute la journée sans jamais m'en lasser.

 **-Ace…,** fait-il en se décollant à regret de ma bouche.

 **-Oui, oui, je sais. Je te raccompagne,** je décide.

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me raccompagnes.**

 **-Ouais, je sais.**

Je me relève pourtant.

- **Mais j'ai juste envie de passer plus de temps avec toi.**

Pour une raison que j'ignore, il se met à rougir avant de détourner le regard.

 **xXx**

J'ai reçu un appel assez inquiétant de Kid. Il m'a demandé de passer le voir au parc où on s'est vu la deuxième fois. Du coup, après avoir raccompagné Sabo, j'ai fait un détour sur le chemin.

J'arrive tout juste. Il fait déjà nuit et je distingue à peine le corps massif du roux assis sur une balançoire. Je m'approche de lui et vais directement m'asseoir sur l'autre balançoire.

 **-J'suis là, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** je le presse aussitôt, pas très tranquille.

 **-Je crois que je suis dans la merde !** fait-il, complètement paniqué.

 **-Dans la merde ? Jusqu'à quel point tu es dans la merde ?**

Sa frayeur commence doucement à me gagner et les mains moites, je le fixe, inquiet.

 **-Jusqu'au cou ! J'ai peut-être même déjà coulé… Je t'en parle parce que tu sais un peu comment elle est alors… Et puis, t'es pote avec son mec, non ?**

 **-Quoi ? Attends, je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes…**

Il essaie de m'expliquer mais ses mots sont décousus. Ses phrases ne veulent rien dire et il a du mal à se concentrer. Ses yeux se baladent d'un point à un autre sans jamais se fixer sur quelque chose de précis.

Mon stress augmente quand je devine que tout ça a un rapport avec Law et Jewerly. Kid continue de me parler et essaie de m'expliquer la situation mais c'est surtout son désarroi que je perçois. Je pense alors qu'il est triste et vexé que Jewerly ait préféré Law à lui mais je suis vite détrompé quand la voix tremblante, il me donne enfin l'information dont j'ai besoin.

 **-Elle est enceinte… Et je crois que c'est moi le père.**

* * *

« Pour répandre la joie, il est nécessaire  
d'avoir de la joie dans sa propre famille. » **  
**

Mère Teresa

Sabo

* * *

Dimanche 26 Mars 2017

Voilà, ce jour est enfin arrivé. Et bien entendu, une fois de plus, nous sommes mis devant le fait accompli. En réalité, Stelly et moi nous y attendions car justement, Stelly avait perçu une conversation il y a quelques jours à ce sujet mais tout de même… Il aurait pu nous le dire clairement. Il s'agit tout de même de notre mère.

Nous sommes debout à l'entrée. Stelly tremble à côté de moi et il a envie de pleurer mais il se retient car Outlook est déjà en train de le fusiller du regard. Pour une fois, la maison est très vivante, bruyante même. Nos employés s'affairent à rassembler les possessions de notre mère pendant que d'autres s'occupent de charger la voiture. Mon père lui se contente de regarder sa montre toute les 5 minutes et je me demande si c'est parce qu'il a autre chose à faire et qu'il est pressé ou si nous ne sommes pas en avance, tout simplement.

Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on soit en retard. Ce petit remue-ménage a commencé très tôt ce matin. Ce sont d'ailleurs les cris désespérés de ma mère qui nous ont réveillés Stelly et moi. Maintenant, elle ne crie plus. Peut-être a-t-elle compris que ça ne sert à rien, que son mari est sans pitié et qu'il est déterminé à se débarrasser d'elle.

Le spectacle continue et nous, le reste de la famille, observons cet étrange ballet comme si nous n'étions pas concernés. On est debout sur le côté à regarder distraitement les valises et les personnes se bousculer. Silencieux.

Outlook n'a aucun mot doux pour réconforter Stelly qui en a pourtant bien besoin. Pour ma part, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus aucun intérêt pour ma personne. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un spermatozoïde qui aura réussi à évoluer. Dommage. Mais qu'il se rassure, pour moi, il n'est rien non plus. Sauf une personne dont j'aimerais m'éloigner le plus possible dès que je serai en mesure de le faire.

 **-Monsieur…**

Sa voix est mal assurée. Pour tous nos employés, mon père est quelqu'un d'impressionnant. La jeune femme, la vingtaine à peine, fait face à mon père avec beaucoup de retenue.

 **-Qui y a-t-il ?**

 **-Nous avons fini. Il ne reste plus qu'à charger les dernières valises dans le coffre.**

 **-Très bien,** répond mon père sans grand intérêt.

 **-Est-ce que… Faisons-nous descendre Madame maintenant pour les au revoir ou… ?**

Outlook fronce les sourcils, hésitant, alors qu'à côté de moi, Stelly le supplie du regard.

 **-** **Oui** **, faites-la descendre.**

Stelly soupire de soulagement et cette fois-ci, personne ne le reprend. Si lui est serein et heureux de cette décision, ce n'est pas forcément mon cas. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir la revoir ni de lui dire au revoir. Je garde encore à l'esprit tout ce qu'elle m'a fait. Tout ce mal…

Ma propre mère a essayé de me tuer deux fois et je ne pourrais jamais le lui pardonner. D'autant que je la tiens moi-même pour responsable de ce qui arrive à notre famille. Tout le monde a souffert de la disparition d'Amy. Il n'y a pas qu'elle. On aurait pu s'épauler, essayer de se réconforter mais elle a préféré se plonger dans la haine et le désespoir.

 **-Maman…**

Je me tourne vers les escaliers, alerté par le ton peiné de mon petit frère. Miliyan, notre mère, est en haut des marches et nous contemple. Elle marque un petit temps d'arrêt et son regard passe de nous à ses valises. Elle soupire et commence à descendre les marches.

C'est trop dur.

J'ai envie de partir.

Pourquoi en est-on arrivé là ?

Si seulement Amy n'était pas morte…

 _Flash-back_

 _J'avais 9 ans._

 _Ce jour-là, avec le club de basket, on avait gagné le tournoi. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais pour moi, c'était_ _grandiose_ _. Mes parents ne mesuraient pas vraiment l'importance que j'accordais à ce sport qui était_ _déjà_ _presque tout pour moi. J'aimais tant être sur le terrain, m'amuser, marquer et voir les gens nous encourager._

 _Et là, on avait gagné !_

 _Malheureusement, ma mère n'avait pas compris mon entrain et encore moins l'importance de la chose. Trop occupée qu'elle était à surveiller Stelly faire ses devoirs tout en caressant son ventre de femme enceinte, elle ne m'avait pas prêté une franche attention. Ça m'avait blessé. Sous prétexte que j'étais le plus grand, j'étais celui qui avait le moins d'attention._

 _Parfois,_ _j'avais regretté_ _l'époque où j'étais enfant unique. Ca n'avait duré que quatre ans à peine mais c'était quatre belles années. Et puis, Stelly était arrivé. Enfant adopté, il avait bénéficié d'un très grand amour qui_ _m'avait rendu_ _aujourd'hui encore assez jaloux. Pour me démarquer, j'avais travaillé très dur à l'école, récoltant les félicitations de mon père pour mes bonnes notes. Puis c'était ajouté le basket. C'était autant pour moi que pour rendre fiers mes parents._

 _J'avais en quelque sorte réussi à trouver un équilibre dans ma vie avec le bébé qu'était Stelly. J'étais même fier quand mes parents me laissaient le porter. Je ne l'avais fait tomber qu'une fois_ _et_ _j'avais eu tellement peur de me faire gronder que_ _lorsqu'on_ _m'avait demandé ce qui lui était arrivé_ _au vu de ses pleurs_ _, j'avais répondu qu'il_ _s'était_ _cogné tout seul. C'était la première fois que_ _j'avais menti_ _et j'en avais éprouvé une plus grande honte encore que lorsque j'avais fait tomber mon petit frère. Bien entendu, personne ne m'avait cru et en plus de me faire gronder, j'avais gagné l'interdiction de porter de nouveau Stelly._

 _Et plusieurs années plus tard, je_ _m'étais retrouvé_ _à devoir réitérer l'expérience d'être de nouveau grand frère. Si Stelly_ _avait été_ _tout excité,_ _ça n'avait pas été_ _mon cas. Mon père travaillait beaucoup et n'était pas souvent à la maison. Ma mère était très grosse et fatiguée par sa grossesse. Plus personne ne me félicitait et_ _ne_ _venait voir mes matchs. J'avais l'impression que pour Stelly,_ _la vie_ _était plus simple._ _Il était resté un enfant choyé._ _Ma mère disait que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu à le porter._ _Comme si elle le remerciait inconsciemment de ne pas avoir été un fardeau._ _Je n'en croyais pas un mot._

 _Comment le bébé qui était dans son ventre pouvait lui prendre autant d'énergie alors qu'il ne faisait rien ? Pour ma part, je trouvais plus fatiguant de se lever toutes les nuits pour s'occuper de Stelly, changer ses couches sales et le surveiller._

 _Mais ce_ _jour-là_ _, j'avais décidé de me rebeller. Je voulais vraiment fêter ma victoire et celle de mon équipe alors j'avais forcé ma mère à m'accompagner acheter un gâteau à la boulangerie. Bien entendu, elle_ _avait d'abord renâclé_ _, trop fatiguée. Comme d'habitude. Elle m'avait même demandé d'y aller avec un de nos employés mais j'avais refusé. J'avais alors expérimenté pour la première fois les caprices_ _et_ _bizarrement, ma mère avait cédé_ _rapidement_ _. Peu_ _importait_ _, j'en avais été très heureux._

 _On s'était dirigé très lentement vers la boulangerie. Il n'y avait pas_ _eu_ _beaucoup de monde alors on avait pu très rapidement prendre notre pâtisserie._

 _J'avais alors marché d'un pas énergique sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à la maison. Malheureusement, ma mère avait eu du mal à me suivre._

 _ **-Sabo, doucement… Mais attends-moi, voyons,**_ _avait-elle soupiré, très fatiguée._

 _Elle était après tout à presque 8 mois de grossesse._

 _ **-Désolé, maman.**_

 _J'avais alors ralenti l'allure pour marcher à ses côtés. Dans un acte de bienveillance, je lui avais même proposé de s'appuyer sur moi si elle en avait_ _eu_ _besoin. Elle avait souri, heureuse. Elle avait continué_ _à avancer_ _très lentement, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, j'avais commencé à m'agacer un peu. J'avais_ _eu_ _peur que mon gâteau ne fonde ou qu'à cause de la chaleur, il ne soit plus bon une fois l'heure de le manger._

 _La bonne humeur n'avait pas duré et_ _ma mère avait repris son habitude_ _de se plaindre_ _._ _J'étais_ _épuisé_ _de l'entendre dire qu'il_ _faisait_ _trop chaud,_ _qu'elle était_ _fatiguée et_ _qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue._

 _Et_ _de fatiguée, elle était passée à énervée._

 _J'avais_ _eu_ _l'impression que tout était de ma faute et que si elle était_ _agacée_ _,_ _j'étais le seul responsable._

 _ **-Maman, on est bientôt arrivé ! Fais un effort, s'il te plait !**_ _lui avais-je demandé d'une petite voix._

 _ **-Tu crois que je ne fais pas d'effort là ?!**_

 _Elle s'était_ _soudain_ _contractée à cause d'une douleur à l'abdomen_ _et j'avais essayé de la distraire en parlant de basket._

 _-_ _ **Ah, j'ai trop mal ! Tu m'agaces avec ton truc de merde !**_ _s'était-elle_ _alors_ _exclamée en parlant de ma passion._

 _J'avais été blessé par ses mots_ _et_ _par sa colère injustifiée. Je_ _n'avais pas compris_ _pourquoi elle m'avait crié dessus. Un boulet. Voilà ce que j'avais_ _eu_ _l'impression d'être. Je lui en avais voulu et j'avais aussi eu envie de pleurer en entendant ces mots durs._

 _ **-Oh… Sabo…**_ _, avait-elle dit en se rendant compte de mes yeux brillant de larmes._ _ **Je suis dés-**_

 _Je ne l'avais pas laissé finir, trop blessé et énervé. Dans un geste de colère, j'avais laissé mon gâteau tombé par terre et avait_ _repoussé_ _ma mère loin de moi._ _Elle avait trébuché_ _sur la route._

 _Une voiture était passée à ce moment-là. Le chauffeur, téléphone à la main, n'avait pas pu l'éviter._

 _Je crois qu'il y_ _a_ _eu des cris et un bruit de crissement de pneus dû au freinage d'urgence du véhicule._

 _Il y a eu beaucoup de sang partout. C'était horrible. Je me_ _suis_ _retrouvé tétanisé sur le trottoir à regarder ma mère._ _J'ai_ _eu peur et_ _je n'ai_ _pas_ _tout_ _de suite compris ce qu'il se passait._

 _Était-ce_ _moi qui avais fait ça ? Tout était de ma faute ?_

 _Mes larmes avaient coulé et je n'avais pas eu le courage de les essuyer. Ma mère ne s'était pas relevée. Elle avait juste crié qu'elle avait mal au ventre et qu'elle avait peur pour le bébé. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les secours n'arrivent. L'espoir m'avait alors assailli. Ils allaient la sauver ! Oui, ils le pouvaient !_

 _J'étais monté dans le camion le cœur rempli d'espoir. J'avais même voulu lui prendre la main._

 _Ma mère m'avait repoussé._

 _C'est là que tout a commencé._

 _Fin Flash-back_

Une larme m'échappe au souvenir de ce passé difficile. Je l'essuie rapidement et fais comme si de rien n'était. Comme si tout ça ne m'atteignait pas.

Ma mère est maintenant juste devant nous. Personne ne fait un geste et je remarque que pour une fois, elle a l'air dans un état normal. Mais je sais que ça ne veut rien dire. Elle peut tout aussi bien avoir une crise et tout casser dans 5 minutes.

C'est finalement Stelly qui bouge le premier. N'écoutant que son cœur, il plonge dans les bras de Miliyan qui lui rend son étreinte. Elle est émue et ses lèvres tremblent. Elle ne garde cependant Stelly dans ses bras que quelques secondes. Elle le repousse ensuite sans rien ajouter. Elle s'avance alors jusqu'à Outlook et le regarde, le supplie des yeux.

 **-Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?** lui demande-t-elle.

 **-Ne commence pas, Miliyan,** la repousse-t-il.

Ma mère recule d'un pas, choquée et atteinte en plein cœur. Elle détourne la tête et commence à s'éloigner. Elle s'arrête à quelques pas de la porte de la voiture, s'attirant un regard inquiet de la gouvernante.

 **-Sabo…**

Je sursaute presque en l'entendant prononcer mon nom. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'accorderait la moindre attention.

 **-Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et qu'une mère… n'est pas censée faire ça. Mais je n'arrive pas à regretter.**

Je baisse la tête, touché par ses mots. Je reste silencieux et écoute ses pas s'éloigner de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que la porte ne claque.

Je me demande si une fois prise en charge, elle me dira la même chose.

Qu'elle ne regrette pas d'avoir essayé d'attenter à ma vie.

Lundi 27 Mars 2017

 **-Tu ne veux pas sécher la philo ?** je demande à Ace alors que nous sommes encore devant le lycée.

 **-Hein ?**

Il me fixe, les sourcils froncés, surpris par ma question.

- **Depuis quand tu veux sécher un cours toi ?** me demande-t-il, sceptique.

 **-Depuis qu'on a Doflamingo comme prof,** j'explique alors.

 **-C'est clair… C'est un boulet en plus d'être un mégalo.**

Il soupire et s'appuie contre le mur derrière lui **.**

 **-Mais pourquoi sécher maintenant ? Surtout que c'est pas du tout ton genre.**

 **-J'en ai marre, c'est tout. J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi et j'en peux plus de cet homme.**

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et, la tête légèrement baissée, le regarde intensément.

- **S'il te plait…**

Ace détourne le regard avant de se racler la gorge. Trop facile.

C'est d'un ton détaché qu'il acquiesce. Je m'en veux un peu de l'entrainer avec moi mais j'avoue ne pas avoir envie de me retrouver face à Doflamingo après ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Et je sais que si je n'avais pas mis Ace dans la confidence en séchant seul, il se serait inquiété tout le long de la matinée. Rien ne me dit aussi qu'il ne m'aurait pas harcelé au téléphone.

Alors je l'emmène avec moi. On sera bien tous les deux.

Et puis, plus je serais loin de ce fou, mieux je me porterais. Je vais assez mal comme ça sans avoir besoin de quelqu'un qui me harcèle et qui fait de ma vie un enfer, même au lycée.

La voix enjouée d'Ace me sort de mes pensées. Il n'a pas du tout l'air perturbé par ce changement de programme et je me demande s'il a déjà eu l'occasion de faire l'école buissonnière.

 **-Tu veux faire quoi du coup ?** me demande-t-il.

 **-Je ne sais pas trop... On pourrait commencer par aller dans un café ? Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin et j'ai hyper faim.**

 **-Tu sèches pour ça ?**

Il pouffe, se moquant ouvertement de moi.

- **Bon OK, on va te nourrir un peu. Après, on va faire un tour au centre-ville !**

J'acquiesce et on commence alors à s'éloigner de Marie-Joa alors que la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours résonne. On se dirige tranquillement vers l'arrêt de bus le plus près. Il y a très peu de monde car cet arrêt est essentiellement utilisé par des étudiants. Ace part regarder les horaires alors que je m'assois sur le banc.

 **-Y en a un qui passe dans dix minutes,** m'apprend-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

 **-OK.**

Je m'approche de lui et passe un bras autour de sa taille. Il me sourit en faisant de même et je me penche alors en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **-Encore,** me chuchote-t-il.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je passe mon autre main sur sa nuque pour m'approcher de lui. J'aime le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes, si chaudes et douces. A chaque fois, c'est la même chose : j'ai le cœur qui bat vite et je me sens si léger. Au-dessus de tout, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

Ace me fait vraiment me sentir bien. Je m'aime enfin alors que je ne pensais pas ressentir autre chose que du dégout pour ma personne. C'est ce que n'arrêtait pas de me dire ma famille. Bien entendu, j'ai fini par y croire… Mais tout ça est en train de changer. Enfin.

 **-Ça va ?**

L'inquiétude est clairement perceptible dans sa voix. Je m'éloigne légèrement de lui, affronte son regard quelques secondes seulement puis finis par poser ma tête sur son épaule.

 **-Pas trop,** dis-je en fermant les yeux, les souvenirs de la veille se rappelant à moi.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-C'est ma mère.**

Je fais une petite pause le temps de rassembler mes idées.

- **Elle est partie dans un centre pour se soigner.**

La main d'Ace qui est posée sur mes hanches se met à bouger de haut en bas. Je devine alors qu'il essaye par ce geste de me rassurer.

 **-C'est une bonne chance, non ?**

 **-Oui mais… Son départ a fait remonter beaucoup de souvenirs, essentiellement tous mauvais,** dis-je dans un rire désabusé. **Mais maintenant je t'ai et ça va mieux. Tu m'aide beaucoup, tu sais…**

Je relève les yeux et me redresse légèrement pour lui voler un baiser.

 **-Tu fais aussi beaucoup pour moi,** m'apprend-il. **J'aime t'aider. Ton bonheur, c'est tout ce que je veux. Tu es heureux, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui… Quand je suis avec toi.**

Ma réponse ne semble pas tout à fait lui plaire mais malheureusement, il n'y peut rien. Il fait déjà beaucoup mais il y a certaines choses que je dois faire par moi-même.

On n'a pas le temps d'en discuter davantage car le bus arrive. On monte, on achète des tickets et on va se poser dans le fond. Avec nous, il n'y a que trois vielles dames et quelques trentenaires ainsi que des enfants en bas âge. Personne ne fait attention à nous et encore moins à nos mains entrelacées.

Nous restons silencieux. Ace a l'air ailleurs. Il regarde le paysage défiler mais a les traits soucieux. Je me demande si ça a un rapport avec ce que je lui ai raconté il y a quelques minutes ou s'il a des problèmes qui le minent lui aussi. Si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'il me parlera, que de lui-même il se confiera à moi. En attendant, je me contente de serrer sa main plus fortement dans la mienne.

Comme nous n'avons que deux heures devant nous avant de retourner en cours, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose. En sortant du bus, on s'est arrêté quelques minutes dans une boulangerie où je me suis acheté deux croissants et un jus de fruits. Ace quant à lui s'est laissé tenter par un _pepito_ et quelques chouquettes. On s'est alors gentiment promené dans le centre-ville. Le matin, c'est toujours plus calme, surtout un jour de semaine. On est ensuite rentré dans quelques boutiques où Ace a acheté une paire de baskets. J'ai senti mon copain pensif tout le long. J'ai essayé de lui changer les idées mais sans grand succès.

 **-Tu as l'air préoccupé** , je lâche alors qu'on est assis sur le bord d'une fontaine.

La place commence à se remplir de monde. Doucement, le centre-ville prend vie.

 **-J'ai appris quelque chose samedi qui m'a… secoué.**

Samedi ? Je n'ai pourtant rien remarqué quand je l'ai quitté. Il était normal, pas plus angoissé que ça. Je pense alors à ce Mihawk dont il m'a parlé.

 **-Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec le frère de Hancock ?** je demande, soucieux.

 **-Non…**

Il soupire comme s'il était abattu.

- **J'aimerais t'en parler mais le truc, c'est que ça** **ne me concerne pas** **et je pense pas que la personne impliquée dans cette histoire apprécierait que je t'en parle...**

 **-Oui, je comprends. Ça va aller ?**

 **-Oh…**

Il hausse les épaules.

- **Pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.**

Je n'ajoute rien de plus et après quelques minutes de silence inconfortable, on décide de reprendre la direction de Marie-Joa. Ace se lève et jette une petite pièce dans la fontaine. Je souris, amusé par son petit manège. Je n'imaginais pas Ace faire ce genre de gestes et je trouve ça mignon. Je le lui fais d'ailleurs remarquer mais une fois de plus, il prend la mouche et pour m'embêter, il essaie de me foutre à l'eau.

Je me débats et nous rigolons comme des gamins. On finit tout de même par se calmer quelques minutes plus tard et bras dessus-bras dessous, nous nous éloignons enfin de la place centrale. Nous marchons lentement. Il faut dire que nous ne sommes pas pressés de retourner à Marie-Joa. Après tout, nous sommes bien là, tous les deux, à profiter sans penser à tous les problèmes de la vie…

Mais sécher la philo est une chose, manquer l'histoire en est une autre !

On se met alors à parler de la prof, Nico Robin, et des excuses qu'on pourrait lui sortir si on venait à manquer le début du cours. On ne se fait cependant pas trop d'illusion. Peu importe ce qu'on inventera, elle ne nous croira pas. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier qu'on a manqué le cours précédent et qu'elle va sans aucun doute nous demander des explications…

Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce qui nous entoure, que ce soit les passants, les magasins ou le paysage. C'est pour cette raison que je ne remarque qu'au dernier moment seulement qu'on passe devant l'entreprise de mon père. Je ralentis l'allure, un peu paniqué à l'idée qu'il me voit ici. Je scrute alors en profondeur l'intérieur du building tout en priant pour ne pas l'apercevoir.

Ace remarque mon manège et étouffe un rire. C'est vrai qu'il est en totale rébellion contre son père et se fout bien de se faire engueuler. C'est aussi mon cas – même si je ne le montre pas – mais pour l'instant, il est dans mon intérêt qu'il continue à me laisser tranquille et à ne pas interférer directement avec ma vie.

Soudain, je m'arrête.

Mes yeux fixent l'intérieur du building à travers les portes en verre sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Je n'entends pas du tout Ace me demander ce qu'il se passe. Je suis même incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Mon père est là. Il entre dans l'ascenseur et appuie sur un bouton. Une jeune femme le rejoint. Sa secrétaire. Une jolie blonde aux formes généreuses. Sa démarche chaloupée met en évidence la beauté de ses jambes. Habillée d'une courte et moulante robe noire, des chaussures à talon et des lunettes de vue complètent sa tenue des plus simples mais visiblement efficace.

Ils se sourient.

Ils s'embrassent.

 **-Sabo ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, bordel !?**

Je le sens me secouer, ce qui me ramène peu à peu à la réalité.

 **-C'est mon père.**

Je lui montre l'homme qui me sert de géniteur avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se ferment.

 **-Et la femme, c'est ta mère ?** me demande-t-il, un peu surpris et dubitatif. **Elle est jeune, non ?**

 **-** **Non** **. C'est sa secrétaire,** dis-je d'une voix blanche.

Il ne dit rien et moi non plus, encore trop perturbé par ce que je viens de voir. Je le savais mais… Le voir fait quand même mal et je prends plus encore conscience de la chose. Sa femme est partie hier. Décidément, il n'a pas perdu de temps…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire ni même quoi penser. Ace ne semble pas avoir le même problème que moi.

 **-Putain, quel connard !**

Mardi 28 Mars 2017

Je vérifie encore une fois la température de l'eau avant d'enlever ma serviette et de me glisser dans ma baignoire. Un soupir d'aise franchit la barrière de mes lèvres quand mon corps est complètement recouvert d'eau et de mousse. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de prendre des bains, préférant les douches pour une question d'écologie mais je dois dire que seuls les bains peuvent détendre parfaitement. Les cheveux sur ma nuque sont mouillés, chatouillant ainsi légèrement ma peau. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse apaiser par les légers remous de l'eau. J'essaie de faire le vide, de ne penser à rien et de profiter simplement de ce moment de bien-être.

Malheureusement, comme je le craignais, mes pensées dérivent vers mon père et cette femme avec qui je l'ai vu la veille. Je ne connais aucun des employés ni les collaborateurs de mon père. Il me semble tout de même avoir déjà vu cette femme une fois quand, un peu plus jeune, j'étais parti déposer un dossier pour mon père à son bureau.

Impossible de me rappeler de son nom ni même de quoi que ce soit d'elle. A vrai dire, elle ne m'avait pas vraiment parlé. La jeune secrétaire s'était contentée de prendre le dossier que j'avais et de gentiment me remercier. Pas spécialement aimable mais un professionnalisme sans pareil ainsi qu'une politesse toute à son honneur. Voilà les seules informations que je peux réunir de ces quelques minutes où je l'ai rencontrée. Je pense aussi qu'elle portait une tenue assez courte, comme celle qu'elle portait hier.

Je me demande si à ce moment-là, mon père trompait déjà ma mère.

Depuis combien de temps entretient-il une relation extra-conjugale ?

Un soupir tremblant m'échappe et je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon bain.

J'avais donc raison. Il a envoyé ma mère dans un institut spécialisé pour être plus libre de ses mouvements. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a même pas l'air de se cacher de son adultère. Je me demande aussi comment cette femme peut être avec lui alors qu'elle sait très bien qu'il est marié. Pas par amour mais tout de même ! Quoi que. Je ne pense pas non plus que mon père aime cette femme. Il n'a jamais été capable d'amour et ce, même avec ses enfants. Alors une femme un peu trop jeune pour lui et qu'il n'ose même pas assumer…

L'eau commence à devenir froide, signe qu'il est temps pour moi de sortir. Au final, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à me détendre.

Je sors du bain, me rince rapidement et me sèche avec une serviette avant de l'enrouler autour de ma taille. J'entreprends ensuite de me sécher les cheveux. Mes mèches blondes tombent en bataille sur mon visage, me faisant alors penser au fait qu'il est temps de les couper.

Je verrais ça plus tard. Je me dirige lentement dans ma chambre et ouvre mon placard pour prendre mon pyjama. En tirant mon bas, je fais tomber une boite par terre. Je me baisse pour la ramasser et rougis furieusement en remarquant que c'est la boite de préservatifs que j'ai achetée la derrière fois. En réalité, j'ai eu tellement peur de me faire prendre que je l'ai cachée dans mon placard...

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en pensant à ce que cette boite signifie.

J'avoue avoir un peu peur mais je suis aussi excité à cette idée. Je m'interroge sur l'acte et surtout sur son déroulement. Est-ce que ce sera romantique ? Plaisant et excitant ? Ou alors douloureux et angoissant… ?

La boite de préservatifs dans la main, je pars m'allonger sur mon lit.

Il y a aussi des choses auxquelles je n'ai pas encore pensé. Je ne sais pas du tout comment serait faire l'amour avec Ace. Est-ce qu'il préfèrerait dominer ? Refuserait-il de me laisser être au-dessus ? Plus je côtoie Ace, plus j'ai du mal à l'imaginer me laisser le prendre… Mais est-ce que j'aimerais le recevoir ? J'avoue que la chose me fait peur. En fait, c'est surtout la douleur que je crains car je suis certain que j'aurais mal.

Et si j'avais trop mal !? Je n'aurais pas envie de tout gâcher et de dire à Ace d'arrêter… D'autant que si vraiment ça se passe mal, je n'aurais pas envie de réitérer l'expérience...

 **-Je me prends sans doute la tête pour rien.**

Oui, je ne saurais pas avant d'avoir essayé. Je lâche la boite de préservatifs et détache ma serviette.

Je rougis rien qu'en pensant à ce que je vais faire. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été un adepte de la masturbation. Je trouve ça compliqué et assez frustrant. Le peu de fois où je me suis adonné à ce plaisir solitaire, je me suis toujours retrouvé grandement insatisfait à la fin. Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je réalise que ça doit surtout venir du fait que j'imaginais des filles alors que j'aime le corps des hommes…

La main légèrement tremblante, je me mets doucement à caresser mon ventre. Je sens mes abdominaux forgés par des années de pratique du basket sous ma peau. Je descends ma main et ferme les yeux. Des images d'Ace s'imposent aussitôt à moi. D'abord son sourire, un peu insolent mais surtout très séducteur, ses yeux ténébreux dans lesquels j'aime me perdre et ensuite ses lèvres… Ses baisers. Ma main droite descend un peu plus et finit par saisir mon sexe à demi-érigé.

 **-Hum…**

Le contact de ma main froide sur cette partie de mon anatomie si chaude me provoque un frisson de bien-être.

J'effectue des mouvements de va-et-vient alors que de mon autre main, je caresse à nouveau mon ventre. Des images d'Ace me reviennent. Sa façon d'embrasser si gourmande et sensuelle. Ses mains sur moi. Ses lèvres dans mon cou qui sucent et embrassent ma peau, y laissant alors une marque indélébile. Mon dos s'arque et mes mouvements s'accélèrent, faisant ainsi doucement monter le plaisir. Ma bouche s'ouvre dans un gémissement muet et ma main gauche remonte pour taquiner mes tétons dressés.

C'est bizarre. Les quelques fois où j'avais fait ça, je m'étais trouvé tellement gauche. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour prendre du plaisir mais là… Mais là, c'est naturel. Ca vient tout seul.

Le plaisir monte de plus en plus et, gêné par ma serviette qui me recouvre encore partiellement, je la repousse au loin. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je me mets de profil et la main qui jusque-là taquinait mes tétons s'aventure doucement jusqu'au bas de mon dos puis s'arrête, hésitante.

A la fois excité par cette nouvelle expérience et anxieux quant à cette inconnue, je descends ma main. Elle s'insinue entre mes fesses. Mon index et mon majeur massent mon entrée et devant, ma main accélère.

J'imagine Ace me dire qu'il m'aime et qu'il a envie de moi.

 **-Ah… Hum !**

J'essaie de me retenir, de ne pas faire trop de bruit de peur qu'on puisse m'entendre et me surprendre dans cette situation plus que gênante.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte car trop pris dans mon plaisir, j'introduis un doigt en moi. Il me faut moins de 10 minutes pour jouir. Il m'en faut encore 5 pour retrouver une respiration normale.

Je m'allonge sur le dos et ferme les yeux. Un léger sourire prend place sur mes lèvres.

Pendant ces quelques minutes, je n'ai pas pensé à mon père ni à sa maitresse et encore moins à Doflamingo. En fait, je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre que moi et mon plaisir.

Et alors que je ressens encore quelques bribes de mon orgasme, je réalise que j'ai aimé et que j'aimerais recommencer…

Et que je veux aller jusqu'au bout avec Ace.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Bluejam veut t'voir.**

Je tressaille et il le remarque.

- **J'suis sûr que ça va être marrant.**

 **-Je n'irai pas le voir. Je ne bosse pas pour lui,** je lui rappelle alors.

 **-Rien à foutre.**

Je me tourne vers lui et, la mine sombre, le fixe de haut.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?**

Le larbin de Bluejam esquisse un large sourire laissant voir ses dents jaunies par le temps. Il a soudainement l'air plus vieux que les trente ans que je lui donne.

 **-Ça, t'as pas besoin de le savoir tout de suite,** s'agace-t-il.

Il tapote ma joue de deux petites claques comme si j'étais un vulgaire chien.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et je me détourne de lui. Je serre les poings en appuyant sur le bouton de mon étage.

 **-Tu sais où le trouver, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je ne réponds pas et il s'énerve un peu plus.

- **T'as intérêt à venir, p'tit enculé ! Bluejam veut te voir avant vendredi !**

Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment et je sursaute légèrement en entendant son pied s'abattre dessus.

 **-Putain…**

* * *

J'ai l'impression que ça sent les vacances non? C'est l'été donc je suppose que c'est normal! Si je en me trompe pas il n'y a plus d'examen et tout donc tout le monde et un peu près tranquille sauf ce qui travail...pas facile.

Bon ou sinon concernant ce chapitre je sais pas ce que vous en avez penser mais il est assez spécial. La partie d'Ace est surtout centré sur ses proches et le glee club. Et puis y a le retour de Kid qui bon n'amène pas forcément que des bonnes nouvelles. Celle de Sabo est encore moins joyeuse, on apprend enfin ce qui est vraiment arrivé à cet famille. C'est à se demander comment Sabo à pu bien tourner avec une famille comme ça. Bon et puis son père n'en parlons même pas. Parlons plutôt de la fin de ce chapitre et de l'extrait. ça donne envie non?

A votre avis c'est le pov de qui?


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Taylor et à brinou pour leurs commentaires. Merci à lyra lupa pour la mises en favoris et alerte de l'histoire.

Réponse au commentaire :

Taylor : Hey !

Effectivement, garde ta main tu pourrais on avoir encore besoin ! Et oui, Kid et Jewerly c'est deux-là complique un peu la vie de Law, comme quoi même si ça été l'histoire d'une seule fois pour eux ça laisse quand même des conséquences. Jewerly se retrouve prit au piège malgré elle, elle essaye de se dépatouiller de tout ça en faisant en sorte que les choses ne s'enveniment pas. Le fait de savoir si leur couple va durer ou non, c'est la toute la question !

Perona a vu s'envoler toute ces illusions, elle a été tellement heureuse au début qu'elle a oublié à qui elle avait à faire. La proposition qu'on lui a faite va quand même la faire réfléchir même si ça ressemble plus à une grosse blague qu'autre chose. A travers la célébrité elle cherche quelque chose de bien particulier et elle n'est pas prête d'y renoncer aussi facilement. Comme il y a déjà quelques brouilles dans le glee club cette entrevue avec ce Dragon céleste ne va rien arranger. La plupart des membres son contre, mais est-ce qu'ils oseront lui dire ?

Eden et Rys…personnellement ils me font beaucoup rire, pour rien en plus mais bon. Tu le verras plus tard mais c'est un couple assez solide qui comme dans tous les autres couples à ses défauts et n'est pas parfait. Plus que jaloux je dirais possessifs même si les deux vont de pair certaine fois, mais sans vouloir le défendre je dirais qu'Eden est loin d'être un ange.

Ace et Sabo m'a parfois l'air d'être un couple qui marche au coup de gueule – je n'ai même pas fait exprès en plus – il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter au début. Heureusement ils finissent toujours à se réconcilier.

Merci pour ton commentaire, j'aime bien les lires tu as l'air toujours si expressifs c'est plaisant à lire. Pommedapi est au repos forcé, mais elle a bossé tellement durement que j'ai encore plusieurs chapitres d'avance corriger.

Concernant toute tes questions sur X-Drake ce chapitre t'apportera certainement beaucoup de réponse, enfin j'espère.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 22

.

« Notre vie est un livre qui s'écrit tout seul. Nous sommes des personnages de roman qui ne comprennent pas toujours bien ce que veut l'auteur »

Julien Green

X-Drake

* * *

Mercredi 29 Mars 2017

 **-Tu n'en as pas marre de l'ambiance de merde qu'il y a au club en ce moment ?**

Je ferme mon casier et jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon portable. Aucun message. Je daigne alors accorder enfin un peu d'attention à ce que dit Ace.

 **-Je ne trouve pas qu'il y** **ait** **une ambiance de merde mais je t'accorde que ce n'est pas top.**

Je ramasse mon sac à mes pieds et commence à marcher jusqu'à ma salle de cours. Ace me suit.

 **-Et tu penses pas que tu pourrais** **te bouger** **pour, je sais pas, essayer d'arranger les choses ?**

Ace n'est pas le premier à me le demander. Shirahoshi m'a aussi sollicité à ce sujet il y a peu de temps. A les entendre, je suis le seul fautif et donc le seul à pouvoir redresser la barre. Je ralentis jusqu'à m'arrêter devant ma salle. Quelques élèves sont déjà présents dont quelques mecs du club de foot. Je les suit du regard quelques secondes et je croise même le regard du capitaine. Je finis par me détourner de lui et de ses yeux sombres.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? Tu veux que je m'excuse ?**

J'esquisse un petit sourire blasé.

 **-Je te rappelle que c'est elle qui envenime les choses en m'insultant à longueur de temps. Elle m'a même jeté son verre à la figure !** je m'empresse de lui rappeler puisqu'il semble l'avoir oublié.

 **-Ouais, je sais...**

Il soupire.

- **Mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas elle qui le fera. Tu la connais mieux que moi, non ? Elle est capricieuse mais ça reste une gentille fille. Une fille blessée.**

 **-Je veux bien admettre qu'on a tous les deux nos torts mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est blessée qu'elle doit faire sa diva.**

 **-Mouais…**

 **-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire un effort. Ça ne se voit peut-être pas mais moi aussi j'ai envie de retrouver l'ambiance détendue du Glee Club d'avant.**

Ace acquiesce mais ne semble pas pour autant satisfait de ma réponse. Il fronce les sourcils et parait sur le point d'argumenter davantage avant de s'interrompre quand une fille s'arrête à côté de nous. Elle est plutôt petite - elle ne m'arrive même pas aux épaules – avec de longs cheveux châtain ondulés dans un style assez moderne, un jean slim, un pull noir avec un léger décolleté ainsi qu'un veston blanc et noir.

Je n'ai jamais vu cette fille auparavant et si j'en crois le visage un peu décontenancé d'Ace, je peux dire que lui aussi ne la connait pas. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle nous veut. Je hausse un sourcil à son intention et elle me fusille de ses grands yeux noirs avant de se tourner vers Ace.

 **-Ivankov m'a envoyée un message pour nous dire que la séance de cette après-midi est décalée. Elle aura lieu à 17h au lieu de 15h.**

Je reste silencieux pendant un petit moment, ne comprenant pas ce que cette fille raconte. Ivankov ? Elle connait notre prof de danse ?

 **-Perona !?** s'écrie soudain Ace, s'attirant des regards interrogateurs de la part des élèves de ma classe. **C'est toi ?** reprend-il plus doucement, presque en chuchotant comme s'il parlait là d'un secret d'État.

Incrédule, j'observe plus longuement la fille devant moi. Son style et sa coiffure sont complètement différents de ceux de Perona mais à bien y regarder, sa façon de parler et de se tenir sont identiques.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais habillée comme ça ?** je demande, surpris de la voir dans ce style qui n'est pas le sien.

 **-Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit !?** m'agresse-t-elle en réponse.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et laisse Ace parler.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? T'étais en retard ce matin et tu n'as pas eu le temps de te maquiller ou quoi ?**

 **-Très drôle.**

Elle fait semblant de rire.

- **En fait, c'est mon nouveau look. C'est super, non ?**

Elle tourne sur elle-même pour nous montrer sa tenue plus en détail. Elle est très belle habillée ainsi, là n'est pas le problème. Mais la vérité est que cette tenue ne lui va pas. On dirait qu'elle s'est déguisée. Je m'abstiens pourtant de tout commentaire, sachant que quoi que je dise, elle le prendra mal.

 **-Euh… Ouais. Mais ce n'est pas toi, non ?**

Ace me jette un regard pour savoir si je pense la même chose que lui. J'acquiesce.

 **-C'est juste des vêtements… Ça se change. Au fond, je reste la même…**

Sa voix est faible. Ace et moi devinons sans mal qu'elle ne croit pas vraiment à ce qu'elle dit et qu'elle est peinée. Il est plus que certain qu'elle le fait pour cet homme qui se dit son agent. Ce Dragon Céleste qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se lancer dans quelque chose qu'il ne connait pas du tout, jouant ainsi avec le rêve de personnes assez naïves pour croire en ses belles paroles.

 **-Et puis avec ça, je vais enfin devenir célèbre !**

Elle sourit car au fond, c'est sûrement le plus important pour elle.

 **xXx**

Je pousse la porte de mon immeuble et remarque qu'elle est fissurée. Ce n'était pas le cas ce matin quand je suis parti. Dans le hall, des lycéens qui ont intégré la bande de Bluejam il y a quelques mois attendent. Quoi ? Je ne veux même pas le savoir.

Je passe devant eux et je sens le regard de l'un d'eux se poser sur moi. J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et, les mains dans les poches, patiente. Une porte claque et des rires au loin s'élèvent.

Quelqu'un s'approche de moi et je sors mes mains de mes poches, sur mes gardes.

 **-Rys a encore gueulé sur sa pédale hier !**

Il rigole et pose une main sur mon épaule. Je ne bouge pas et continue à lui tourner le dos. Je pourrais lui dire que ce n'est pas Rys qui gueulait hier mais bien Eden et que Rys en a pris pour son matricule…

 **-Bluejam veut t'voir.**

Je tressaille et il le remarque.

- **J'suis sûr que ça va être marrant.**

 **-Je n'irai pas le voir. Je ne bosse pas pour lui,** je lui rappelle alors.

 **-Rien à foutre.**

Je me tourne vers lui et, la mine sombre, le fixe de haut.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?**

Le larbin de Bluejam esquisse un large sourire laissant voir ses dents jaunies par le temps. Il a soudainement l'air plus vieux que les trente ans que je lui donne.

 **-Ça, t'as pas besoin de** **le** **savoir** **tout de suite** **,** s'agace-t-il.

Il tapote ma joue de deux petites claques comme si j'étais un vulgaire chien.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et je me détourne de lui. Je serre les poings en appuyant sur le bouton de mon étage.

 **-Tu sais où le trouver, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je ne réponds pas et il s'énerve un peu plus.

- **T'as intérêt à venir, p'tit enculé ! Bluejam veut te voir avant vendredi !**

Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment et je sursaute légèrement en entendant son pied s'abattre dessus.

 **-Putain…**

Je soupire et m'adosse au mur, me foutant de toute la crasse qu'il y a ici et que je ne vois pas forcément. Tout ça n'est pas bon pour moi. Bluejam commence à s'intéresser un peu trop à ma petite personne.

La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était le jour du concert et cet enfoiré m'a fait boire comme un trou. J'étais tellement fait que je tenais à peine debout. Complètement paniqué, j'ai bu deux litres d'eau en une demi-heure et un nombre incalculable de cafés mais rien n'y a fait. J'ai juste gagné le droit d'aller aux toilettes tous les quarts d'heure tellement ma vessie était pleine. Je me suis aussi aspergé d'eau froide pour essayer de me réveiller un peu. Pas plus efficace. En dernier recours, j'ai tenté un petit footing en tee-shirt en espérant que le froid combiné à l'effort physique m'aiderait.

C'est quand j'ai vomi sur mes baskets que j'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien de s'acharner. Pour effacer les effets de l'alcool dans le sang, il n'y a que le temps qui fonctionne. Essayer de vieilles méthodes tirées de je ne sais où est complètement stupide.

D'autant que j'ai failli être en retard à cause de ces conneries ! J'aurais dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas quand la bande de Bluejam est venu m'accoster mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ? Ils étaient six.

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher et que tout ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment. Je préférais largement quand il me foutait la paix. Quand les gens de ce quartier faisaient comme si je n'existais pas et qu'ils continuaient leurs affaires sans s'occuper de moi.

Le Grey Terminal est une zone de non droit. La police ne vient pas ici – à part Rys mais c'est parce qu'il habite là. L'État met dans ce quartier toutes les personnes qui leur font honte : les malades et les criminels ainsi que les délinquants mais il y a aussi beaucoup de personnes qui sont de parfaits citoyens. Ils n'ont juste pas les moyens de s'offrir mieux. Les Nobles Mondiaux prennent tout de toute façon.

L'ascenseur s'arrête et je sors. Je suis arrivé à mon étage.

Concernant Bluejam, je me fais peu d'illusion à son sujet. Je sais que maintenant qu'il m'a dans le viseur, j'ai très peu de chances de m'en sortir. Il va falloir que je fasse avec et que je réfléchisse dès maintenant à un moyen de m'en tirer.

Je sors mes clés pour ouvrir la porte et je suis assez surpris de constater qu'elle n'est pas fermée. C'est sur mes gardes que j'entre. Je ferme la porte à clé cette fois-ci et observe l'intérieur de l'appartement en enlevant mon manteau et mes chaussures. J'avance ensuite vers le salon et remarque une pile de courrier posée en vrac sur la table à manger. Je n'y prête pas attention et me dirige jusqu'au canapé où une masse se repose sous un épais drap vert kaki à l'allure un peu rêche.

Je contourne le canapé et m'agenouille devant le visage endormi d'Eden.

 **-Eden…**

Je tire légèrement le drap jusqu'à ses épaules et le secoue légèrement pour le réveiller. Je sais qu'il a besoin de se reposer mais il ne peut pas le faire là. Il va avoir mal au dos sinon.

 **-Réveille-toi, Eden,** j'insiste en haussant légèrement la voix.

Ça semble marcher car il fronce les sourcils avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Il passe une main sur son visage tout en se redressant pour s'asseoir. Il baille pendant de longues secondes avant de soupirer. Le visage encore ensommeillé, il me regarde, un peu surpris par ma présence.

 **-Merde, t'es déjà rentré…**

Il baille encore avant de prendre son portable pour regarder l'heure.

 **-Il est pas encore trop tard, tu peux continuer à dormir mais fais-le dans ta chambre.**

 **-Ouais.**

Il soupire.

 **-Je sais pas comment tu fais pour dormir là-dessus,** dis-je en désignant le canapé. **Il est loin d'être confortable.**

 **-Quand t'as sommeil, tu peux dormir n'importe où,** plaisante-t-il.

 **-T'es pas là à cette heure-là normalement,** je lui fais remarquer.

 **-Oh…**

Il se lève et prend son drap avec lui.

- **J'ai fait trop d'heures le mois dernier et au lieu de me payer mes heures supp', mon chef me fait finir plus tôt quand les urgences ne sont pas débordées. Quel rapiat, j'aurais préféré qu'il me paye mes heures en plus...**

Il hausse les épaules comme s'il n'y pouvait rien.

 **-Va dormir,** je lui répète quand il s'étire longuement, faisant ainsi remonter son vieux tee-shirt à l'effigie de _Dragon Ball Z._

 **-Non, c'est bon. De toute façon, maintenant que je suis réveillé, j'arriverai pas à me rendormir avant ce soir.**

Du coup, je me sens un peu désolé de l'avoir réveillé et m'excuse. Eden me fait pourtant signe que c'est bon. Il entreprend alors de ranger le canapé qu'il a un peu chiffonné pendant que je vais regarder si dans la pile de courrier, il y a quelque chose pour moi. Je saisis le paquet dans ma main et lit.

Facture.

Facture.

Rappel de facture.

Publicité.

C'est toujours la même chose…

 **-Y a quelque chose d'intéressant dans le tas** ? me demande Eden en s'approchant.

 **-T'as un papier pour les prochaines élections présidentielles.**

 **\- Jette-moi ça !** gronde-t-il en m'arrachant le papier des mains. **Ça ne m'intéresse pas. De toute façon, c'est truqué alors… En plus, c'est toujours les mêmes gus qui se présentent, qui proposent toujours les mêmes choses et qui ne tiennent jamais leurs promesses. Franchement, qu'est-ce que des gens qui gagnent je** **ne** **sais combien de millions par an pourraient comprendre** **de ceux** **qui bossent comme des chiens pour, au final, n'avoir qu'un pauvre petit salaire qui leur permet tout juste de vivre ?!**

Il se mord la lèvre, énervé, et déchire le papier avant d'écraser les petits bouts dans sa main. Il va ensuite jeter le tout dans la poubelle de la cuisine.

Eden est loin d'être un ange. En fait, c'est quelqu'un de plutôt superficiel et malgré le fait qu'il bosse comme un dingue, il est assez fainéant. C'est assez paradoxal quand on sait qu'il est médecin maintenant. Il faut être un bosseur et un acharné du travail pour aller jusqu'au bout de ces longues années d'études. Mais après tout, Eden aime ce qu'il fait : sauver des vies, c'est une manière pour lui de se racheter. Il n'a pas toujours fait les meilleurs choix dans sa vie et il essaye de se rattraper aujourd'hui.

A le regarder rapidement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose qui éveillent son intérêt. Il a un goût prononcé pour les vieux mangas et animaux en tout genre. Il est quelque fois assez immature. J'ai d'ailleurs eu assez de mal à le considérer comme un père à mon arrivée ici. Rys remplissait bien mieux ce rôle que lui d'après moi.

Pourtant, les choses ont évolué et je sais maintenant que s'il se comportait ainsi, c'était surtout parce qu'il était un peu perdu avec moi et ne savait pas forcément quoi faire ni comment aborder son nouveau statut de père. A un peu plus de 38 ans, je dois dire qu'il a enfin tout d'un père pour moi, même si généralement, je ne l'appelle pas papa. Cela dit, il m'arrive quelques fois de le faire.

Eden revient et allume la télé. Je lui demande alors ce que je fais du reste, c'est à dire de toutes ces factures. C'est en rigolant qu'il me dit qu'on va les laisser à Rys. Je lui souris en retour et vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre après les avoir déposées.

Dès que la porte est refermée, je perds mon sourire. Je pose mon sac au pied de mon lit et me laisse tomber dessus. J'ai oublié de le faire ce matin.

J'ai l'impression de n'avoir que des ennuis en ce moment. En plus de ceux du Glee Club viennent s'ajouter ceux de Bluejam. Le mieux serait que je commence par essayer de régler le plus simple : ceux du Glee Club.

Je sais que Perona n'est pas une mauvaise fille même si des fois je dois avouer que son côté un peu exubérant et loin des réalités m'agace. Ace a raison. Ce n'est pas elle qui va faire le premier pas et s'excuser de quoi que ce soit, d'autant que je suis certain qu'elle pense n'avoir aucun tort dans cette histoire. Ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment mais je vais devoir m'expliquer en premier ou en tout cas, essayer de renouer le dialogue. Je sais d'avance que ce ne sera pas facile mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Plus de la moitié des membres du Glee Club m'ont déjà tournés le dos. Même Shirahoshi qui me soutenait jusqu'à présent. Ace semble me laisser encore un peu de crédit mais je ne pense pas que ça durera très longtemps.

Je ne l'avouerais sans doute jamais à voix haute mais toute cette histoire me blesse. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de tout dramatiser ni de jouer les victimes mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont un peu tous contre moi. C'est fou comme j'ai parfois l'impression de vivre dans un autre monde qu'eux. Qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte. Pour eux, la vie est belle. Leurs problèmes semblent presque insignifiants ou plutôt secondaires par rapport aux autres. Aux problèmes des personnes comme moi.

Ce n'est pas vraiment leur faute pourtant. Ils n'ont pas grandi dans le même milieu que moi et ne vivent pas là où je vis. Ils ne rencontreront, de ce fait, jamais les mêmes problèmes. C'est comme ça.

Je soupire et me passe la main dans les cheveux. Ce n'est pas en pensant de cette manière que les choses vont s'arranger. Il faut à tout prix que je parle à Perona mais quelque chose me dit que ce sera compliqué. Je repense alors à ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin et me demande encore ce qui lui a pris de venir habiller ainsi. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle considère sérieusement de chanter la ''chanson'' que lui a préparée son soi-disant agent et d'abandonner alors tout ce qu'elle est pour devenir célèbre.

Je doute d'ailleurs qu'elle y arrive avec quelqu'un d'aussi peu scrupuleux à ses côtés… Tout ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Elle qui frappait et insultait tous ceux qui se moquaient de son look ! Je ne veux pas croire qu'elle cède si facilement. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas l'air décidé à changer d'avis.

Sa présentation au public et le lancement de sa carrière aura lieu vendredi et je me demande si j'arriverais à la faire réfléchir sérieusement d'ici là. Avant, il faut aussi que j'aille voir cette saleté de Bluejam car je le sais, je n'y échapperai pas. Je ne suis pas pressé en tout cas…

Fatigué de toutes ces histoires, je sors mon ordinateur pour commencer à faire mes exercices de maths. Ca me détendra.

Deux heures plus tard, Eden vient frapper à ma porte.

 **-Rys vient de m'envoyer un message, on mange au resto ce soir. Tu te prépares ? On y va dans dix minutes.**

 **-OK.**

Je termine de rédiger ma phrase de réponse, enregistre mon travail et éteins mon ordinateur. Je passe en vitesse dans la salle de bain histoire de discipliner un peu mes cheveux et retrouve Eden à l'entrée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on est en bas de l'immeuble. Plusieurs personnes sont regroupées ici et là à discuter ou à s'échanger diverses choses. Quand ils nous voient passer, ils arrêtent ce qu'ils font et nous observent pendant de longues secondes en grimaçant. Certains chuchotent, d'autres rigolent entre eux d'une connerie qu'un tel aurait dit mais la plupart se contente de nous regarder méchamment et je sais pourquoi.

Eden est ce qu'on pourrait dire quelqu'un d'ouvertement gay. Il vit avec un homme et est en plus marié. Difficile de prétendre le contraire dans ces cas-là. Pourtant, hormis ce détail, on ne peut pas deviner qu'il est gay si on ne connait pas sa vie. Il n'est pas du genre à se balader avec un drapeau LGBT et en plus, Eden aime draguer. Il aime plaire, que ce soit les filles ou les garçons. Généralement, les filles sont plus sensibles à son charme. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il continue de se comporter ainsi mais ce n'est pas tellement mon problème. C'est celui de Rys.

D'un autre côté, les gens du quartier font peu de cas de l'homosexualité de Rys. Ils l'embêtent plus sur sa profession. Être flic dans ce genre de quartier, ça ne pardonne pas. On peut dire que notre famille cumule.

Malgré ce que la plupart des gens pense d'Eden ici, personne ne fera jamais quoi que ce soit contre lui. Quand il était plus jeune, mon père a fait partie d'une sorte de gang ou d'un groupe. Il a ensuite fait de la prison. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il a en quelque sorte rencontré Rys. Ce gang auquel il a appartenu était - est toujours je crois – assez respecté et craint de tous ceux qui trempent dans des affaires pas nettes et qui sont de l'autre côté de la barrière. Ce statut le protège pour l'instant. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Tout le monde sait ici qu'il vit avec un homme et si certaines personnes le tolèrent très bien, la majorité est dégoutée. J'ai souvent été pris à partie à cause de ça mais je m'en suis toujours bien tiré.

 **-Tu veux conduire ?** me demande Eden en sortant les clés de la voiture.

 **-Ouais.**

Il me les lance et s'assoit du côté passager. Quant à moi, je colle mon A sur le pare-chocs arrière, prends place côté conducteur et après avoir réglé mon siège et tous mes autres rétros, je démarre la voiture.

Rys est policier et le commissariat de police est plutôt loin du Grey Terminal. Non, en fait, c'est le Grey Terminal qui est loin de tout. Il ne faudrait quand même pas que l'odeur de la vermine contamine les autres...

 **-Tu ne comptes toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu as bu avant d'aller à ton fameux concert ?**

Mes mains se crispent instantanément sur le volant avant que je ne me relâche, retrouvant ainsi mon calme. Je ne suis pas étonné que Brook ait parlé de cette histoire à mes parents. Dès que je les ai vus rentrer dans la loge, j'ai su que ça allait mal tourner. J'ai évité comme j'ai pu de répondre à leurs questions. En mentant principalement. Mais je sais aussi que ni Eden ni Rys n'ont été dupes. Je sais aussi que si Eden m'en reparle maintenant, c'est parce qu'il peut me questionner autant qu'il le veut. Je ne peux pas fuir, pas alors qu'on est tous les deux dans la voiture sur une route à 80 km/heure.

 **-J'étais juste stressé. J'ai bu un verre** **en** **pensant que ça** **irait** **mieux. J'ai enchainé avec un deuxième et avant que je m'en rende compte, j'étais déjà un peu éméché.**

Je sens ses yeux me sonder. Je l'ignore du mieux que je peux et effectue avec habileté un dépassement.

 **-Tu sais… Quand on commence à mentir avec autant d'aplomb, c'est que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas.**

 **-Eden, j-**

 **-Je sais. Je voudrais aussi que tu comprennes qu'on voudrait juste t'aider. C'est normal, non ?**

 **-** **Oui** **.**

Eden attend alors que je me confie mais je n'ajoute rien.

 **-Rys s'inquiète beaucoup, tu sais ?** tente-t-il ensuite.

Ca ne marche pas. Je reste résolument silencieux.

Le reste du trajet se passe dans un silence presque religieux. Eden a l'air mal à l'aise. C'est la première fois qu'on n'a rien à se dire. Après presque dix minutes de silence insoutenable, il décide d'allumer la radio. Il nous faut plusieurs autres minutes pour arriver devant le commissariat.

Je me gare comme je peux sur une place étroite. Eden sort son portable et envoie un message à Rys pour lui dire qu'on est arrivé. Quelques secondes après, celui-ci ouvre la portière comme s'il s'était tenu prêt et n'attendait plus que le message de son compagnon. Il s'assoit à l'arrière et s'avance pour embrasser Eden. Il pose ensuite un rapide baiser sur mon front et, tandis qu'il s'attache, me demande comment je vais.

J'enclenche la marche arrière et tout en reculant, je lui réponds que ça va. Je fais attention à la voiture à côté de moi et Rys me dit que ce n'est pas la peine. Apparemment, c'est la voiture de Smoker, un collègue à lui. Si je comprends bien, il ne l'aime pas. Eden ajoute cependant que si sa voiture est abimée, c'est la tête de Rys qui va morfler.

Je prends la route du centre-ville, le sourire aux lèvres en les entendant gentiment se disputer. Je finis par jeter un coup d'œil à Rys à travers mon rétro intérieur et je perds mon sourire en me souvenant des mots d'Eden.

Comme moi, Rys est originaire de North Blue. Là-bas, les hivers sont particulièrement froids et les crimes sont moins fréquents, notamment à cause du Germa 66, l'organisation paramilitaire dirigée par Vinsmoke Jaji, le père de Sanji.

Je connais Rys depuis que je suis tout petit. Mon père biologique et lui travaillaient dans le même commissariat même si à cette époque, Rys était juste une jeune recrue. Mon père biologique, X-Barrels, était un policier véreux qui passait son temps à me battre. Mon géniteur détestait Rys. Il en était jaloux. A peine arrivé, il était déjà apprécié de tous, résolvait facilement des affaires et était même dans les petits papiers de leurs supérieurs. Comme X-Barrels avait beaucoup d'expérience, c'est avec lui que Rys avait dû travailler au début. Autant dire que ça ne s'était pas trop bien passé. Rys avait pu voir l'étendue des dégâts qu'avait eu l'alcool sur mon taré de père : violence, excès, transgressions des lois, abus de pouvoir… A cause de ses débordements, mon géniteur a fini par être viré, ce qui n'a pas arrangé mes affaires car ça voulait dire qu'il avait plus de temps pour boire et ensuite déverser sa haine sur moi. Rys a été le seul à s'en inquiéter. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait y faire grand-chose. Je refusais de dénoncer mon père pour maltraitance parce que j'avais trop peur de lui et sans mes propos, Rys ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Alors ça a continué.

Et presque miraculeusement, X-Barrels est mort. Assassiné qu'on m'a dit. Par qui et pourquoi, je m'en foutais. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était que mon calvaire était enfin fini. Suite à cet évènement, Rys est devenu mon tuteur. Il s'était pris d'affection pour moi et je pense qu'il s'en voulait aussi d'avoir laissé X-Barrels me faire du mal pendant autant de temps alors qu'il savait de quoi il était capable. De toute façon, je n'avais que lui et j'étais bien heureux d'enfin être avec quelqu'un qui me traitait normalement.

Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Mon père n'en a jamais parlé. Elle pourrait être morte que je ne le saurais même pas. Au fond de moi, je préfère me dire que c'est le cas. Je pense que ça me ferait trop de mal de me dire que ma mère m'aurait laissé entre les mains d'un type aussi cruel sciemment.

J'allais avoir 12 ans quand on a quitté North Blue pour East Blue. C'est là que Rys a rencontré Eden et si pour le brun ça a été une évidence, ça n'a pas été le cas de Rys. Il était un hétéro convaincu mais à force de persévérance, Eden a réussi son coup. La preuve, ils sont encore ensemble aujourd'hui.

Je ne connais pas les tenants et aboutissant de cette histoire mais je sais que pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ça n'a pas été facile. Eden a donné le courage à Rys de faire une demande d'adoption pour moi. Lui n'osait pas, pensant qu'il ne l'obtiendrait jamais ni que ce serait ce que je voulais. Mais il l'a obtenue. Ca a été long et ardu mais l'essentiel était là : je suis devenu son fils et c'est exactement ce que je désirais. De toute façon, pour moi, Rys était en quelque sorte le seul véritable père que j'ai jamais connu. Mon père biologique me dégoutait plus qu'autre chose.

Les années ont passé et j'ai fait mon entrée au lycée. Rys et Eden se sont mariés cette année-là. J'étais heureux. Moi aussi j'avais une famille. Différente, mais peu importe. C'était la mienne et je l'aimais tellement.

J'ai compris par la suite que ça ne plaisait pas à certaines personnes…

 **-Drake !** s'écrie Eden à côté de moi quand je freine brusquement au feu rouge.

 **-Tu rêvassais encore ou quoi ?** me demande Rys.

 **-Je suis sûr qu'il pensait encore à cette fille,** s'amuse Eden.

J'aurais préféré mais malheureusement, mes pensées sont bien plus sombres.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on arrive au Baratie. Rys a fait sauter le PV de Zeff il y a une semaine et en échange de ce service, le chef lui a promis une table à son restaurant.

 **-C'est vraiment sympa de sa part,** fait remarquer Eden.

 **-C'était surtout pour** **ne** **pas payer d'amende,** je lui rappelle.

Eden se contente de hausser les épaules.

 **-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais** **m'en** **plaindre. Pour une fois que je peux manger à l'œil dans un aussi beau et bon restaurant !** conclut Rys.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on est pris en charge par un serveur qui n'est autre que Sanji. La situation est assez bizarre, surtout parce que j'ignorais que Sanji bossait ici. Cependant, ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêche de passer une bonne soirée même si mes petits problèmes me restent en mémoire.

Jeudi 30 Mars 2017

 _Prends garde à toi_

 _Si tu t'aimes_

 _Garde à moi_

 _Si je m'aime_

 _Garde à nous, garde à eux, garde à vous_

 _Et puis chacun pour soi_

 _Et c'est comme ça qu'on s'aime, s'aime, s'aime, s'aime_

 _Comme ça, consomme, somme, somme, somme, somme_

 _Et c'est comme ça qu'on s'aime, s'aime, s'aime, s'aime_

 _Comme ça, consomme, somme, somme, somme, somme_

 _Et c'est comme ça qu'on s'aime, s'aime, s'aime, s'aime_

 _Comme ça consomme, somme, somme, somme, somme_

 _Et c'est comme ça qu'on s'aime, s'aime, s'aime, s'aime_

 _Comme ça consomme, somme, somme, somme, somme_

 _Un jour t'achètes, un jour tu aimes_

 _Un jour tu jettes, mais un jour tu payes_

 _Un jour tu verras, on s'aimera_

 _Mais avant on crèvera tous, comme des rats_

La musique s'arrête et Brook nous applaudit.

 **-Formidable !**

Il rigole alors que Margaret lui fait remarquer que son jeu de mots n'avait rien de drôle.

- **Vous avez été excellents ! L'interprétation était juste et vous étiez tous en chœur, on aurait dit une unique et même voix !**

 **-On a qu'à faire ça le jour J et ce sera parfait !** je résume.

Brook hoche la tête, d'accord avec moi.

 **-On fait une petite pause et on enchaine avec** _ **Everglow**_ **.**

On acquiesce tous, heureux de pouvoir manger et boire quelque chose avant de reprendre la répétition. Brook se rend dans la salle des profs pour chercher quelques papiers alors qu'Ace et Shirahoshi vont à la cafétéria chercher des trucs à manger pour tout le monde.

Il ne reste que Perona, Margaret et moi-même. Je m'assois donc sur une des chaises du Glee Club alors que les filles font le choix de s'asseoir sur la scène en face de moi. Elles mettent de plus en plus de distance entre elles et moi et je trouve ça ridicule. Rien ne les empêche de se mettre à côté de moi mais je ne vais pas en faire tout un fromage. En soi, ce n'est pas si grave.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Perona ?** lui demande soudainement Margaret.

Je relève la tête. L'inquiétude est clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

 **-De quoi, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?**

Perona fronce les sourcils comme si elle ne voyait pas où son amie voulait en venir.

 **-Tes habits… Ne me dis pas que tu vas sincèrement céder au chantage de cet homme !**

 **-Un chantage ? Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu trop ?**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

 **-Pas du tout. Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il te dit n'importe quoi !** s'énerve Margaret.

 **-Tu ne disais pas ça avant,** s'agace son amie.

 **-C'est parce que je le croyais sincère et que j'étais contente pour toi mais de toute évidence,** **lui** **ne l'est pas ! Cette chanson est nulle, reconnais-le au moins ! C'est presque un plagiat de la Bible !**

Elle grimace.

- **Et puis, te demander de changer de look, c'es-**

 **-C'est pour mon image et il a raison de le faire ! Si je veux devenir célèbre, je dois faire attention et ne plus me déguiser !**

 **-** **Te** **déguiser ?!**

Margaret écarquille les yeux de stupeur face à ses propos.

- **Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Il est en train de t'enlever tout ce qui fait que tu es toi ! Abandonne ! Annule la représentation de demain ! Tu as une belle voix, tu finiras sans doute par percer mais pas comme ça, pas avec quelqu'un qui ne respecte même pas ta passion et ton talent !**

Perona descend de la scène et pendant quelques secondes, elle croise mon regard. Elle serre les poings et pointe un doigt accusateur vers son amie.

 **-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Ça te va bien à toi de dire des trucs comme ça mais tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens !**

Margaret semble perturbée par les paroles de Perona. Elle descend alors à son tour de la scène et essaie de la calmer, sans succès.

 **-Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu vas faire la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie ! Je t'en prie, réfléchis et renonce !** lui crie-t-elle presque désespérément.

Les épaules de Perona se mettent à trembler et l'expression du visage de Margaret change. Comme Perona est face à Margaret et dos à moi, je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement mais ça a l'air sérieux. Je me lève alors dans le but d'intervenir mais Perona se retourne et me pousse puisque je suis sur son chemin. Comme moi quelques jours plus tôt, elle claque la porte.

Margaret et moi restons interdits pendant un petit moment, tous les deux choqués par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

 **-Je vais aller lui parler,** je décide alors.

 **-Qu-quoi ? Mais…**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira.**

Elle hoche la tête, probablement soulagée que je me propose. Après tout, elle a tout essayé mais rien n'a marché et elle se retrouve à court d'idées et de mots. Elle n'aurait pas su quoi dire à Perona.

Je sors précipitamment de la salle et la vois tourner à droite. Je cours jusqu'à elle et la rattrape avant qu'elle ne descende l'escalier pour aller au premier étage.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi !?**

Ses yeux brillent et je devine qu'elle ne rêve que d'une chose, s'isoler pour pleurer.

 **-M'excuser,** je lui lance calmement **.**

Elle essuie ses larmes et me fixe, les sourcils froncés.

 **-T'excuser ?** répète-t-elle, incrédule.

 **-Oui. Ça te semble si impensable que ça ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas… Ton attitude de ces derniers jours ne me laissait pas vraiment penser que tu ferais un pas vers moi…**

 **-Eh bien, tu t'es trompée. Écoute… Même si on est différent sur** **pas mal** **de choses et qu'on n'a pas le même avis sur tout, tu restes quand même quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je suis prêt à faire un effort et à te demander pardon. C'est parti d'un truc ridicule et si ça continue, on n'aura plus la force de revenir en arrière.**

Elle ne dit rien, étonnée par mes mots. Elle baisse ensuite la tête et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Je pense l'avoir touchée. Sans doute n'attendait-elle que ça, faire la paix avec moi. Je constate aussi qu'elle avait beau le désirer, elle n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas…

 **-Je…**

Elle relève la tête et se met à triturer ses doigts.

- **Je ne voulais pas être si méchante avec toi… J'étais tellement énervée** **mais** **je t'assure que je** **ne** **pensais pas la moitié des mots que j'ai dits sur toi aux filles...**

 **-Ah… Heureux de l'apprendre.**

 **-J'avais en quelque sorte l'impression que tu t'en foutais, qu'il n'y avait que moi que cette situation attristait… Alors j'avais envie de t'agacer, de te faire réagir un peu** **pour** **que tu ne fasses pas comme si je ne comptais pas…**

 **-Tu sais bien que** **ce n'est pas le cas** **,** je la rassure.

Ses lèvres tremblent et je l'attire à moi alors qu'elle explose en sanglots.

 **-Allez, arrêter de pleurer…**

 **-Je n'y arrive pas !**

Je rigole et elle me serre encore plus contre elle. Je pose mon menton sur le haut de sa tête, ce qui la fait râler.

 **-Tu n'es pas sérieuse à propos de demain quand même ?** je lui demande ensuite.

 **-Bien sûr que si.**

Elle renifle puis s'écarte de moi.

- **Tu ne comprends pas… Aucun de vous ne comprend... Si je deviens célèbre, plus personne ne se moquera jamais de moi** **ni** **ne m'insultera ou me jettera des regards bizarres ! J'en ai marre d'entendre des rires à chaque fois que je vais quelque part… J'en ai marre de ne pas avoir d'amis dans ma classe ! Quand je suis venue habillée comme ça hier, personne ne s'est moqué de moi ! On est venu me parler et je me suis même faite draguée ! C'était la première fois de ma vie qu'on me draguait ! Je n'ai jamais eu de copain, tu sais ?** me dit-elle sous le coup de la confidence, un peu honteuse.

Elle lâche un petit soupir tremblant avant de reprendre.

- **Si je suis célèbre, on m'aimera. C'est déjà pas mal, non ?**

 **-On t'aimera** **toi** **ou on aimera cette fille qu'ils veulent que tu sois ? Est-ce que tu peux te contenter de ça, Perona ? Nous, on t'aime** **déjà** **. Ca ne compte pas?**

Elle semble hésiter et je continue.

- **Il faut que tu** **apprennes à t'aimer et** **que tu aies confiance en toi. Si tu ne le fais pas, personne ne pourra le faire à ta place.**

 **-Je…**

Elle s'interrompt quand un groupe de filles arrive vers nous. Je reconnais sans mal les cheerleaders de l'équipe de foot. Koala est parmi eux et parle gaiment à une autre fille dont j'ai oublié le nom. Elle me voit et marque un temps d'arrêt avant de se reprendre. Elle me sourit et, les joues un peu rouges, me fait un signe de la main. Je mets un petit moment avant de lui répondre, étonné par son geste. Elle disparait au bout du couloir quelques secondes plus tard, rejoignant ainsi ses amies.

 **-Merci,** reprend alors Perona. **Je sais que tu as raison mais… Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir de nouveau être montée du doigt à tout bout de champ...**

 **xXx**

 **-C'est gentil à toi d'être passé, X-Drake.**

Un des hommes de Bluejam me pousse pour me forcer à avancer. Je m'arrête à un mètre environ de leur chef et le fixe, les poings serrés. Bluejam est un quarantenaire plutôt baraqué qui doit me dépasser d'une bonne tête. Il a les cheveux noirs mi-longs et des vêtements salis et abîmés par le temps et l'humidité. Bluejam est quelqu'un dont je me méfie depuis toujours. Il est cruel et n'a aucun scrupule. Il peut également se montrer malin.

 **-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix,** je réponds alors.

J'essaie de rester posé et de montrer mon mécontentement sans trop en faire.

 **-On a toujours l'choix, gamin.**

Il sourit et je réprime du mieux que je peux une grimace de dégout à cette vision. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est loin d'avoir une dentition parfaite. Il lui manque presque la moitié de ses dents, ce qui crée un effet d'emboitement quand il sourit.

Je détourne les yeux et me met à observer l'appartement dans lequel je me trouve. Rien de très plaisant. Pas très propre et à peine assez grand pour contenir la dizaine d'hommes présents ici qui s'entassent tous dans le minuscule salon. Les fenêtres et les volets sont fermés, ce qui fait que la pièce est seulement éclairée par l'ampoule accrochée au plafond. La nuit est tombée depuis presque une heure maintenant mais il y a encore de l'animation dans le quartier.

 **-Tu veux pas t'asseoir ?**

Il prend place sur un fauteuil défoncé et me montre celui en face de lui qui est dans le même état.

 **-Sans façon.**

Il esquisse un sourire et fait signe à un de ses larbins de lui apporter une clope. Il la porte ensuite à ses lèvres et l'homme la lui allume. Il inspire la fumée et la recrache. Ce manège dure quelques secondes encore et bientôt, l'atmosphère est remplie de nicotine. C'est dégueulasse. Je déteste l'odeur de cigarette. En plus, c'est mauvais pour la voix.

 **-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ?** je finis par demander.

 **-Impatient…**

Il éteint sa cigarette sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil avant de la laisser tomber par terre.

 **-T'es v'nu y a un petit moment avec un autre gars au Grey Terminal.**

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut dire.

- **C'tait bien la première fois qu'tu ramenais un pote chez toi. J'ai trouvé ça assez étrange pour faire des recherches.**

 **-On avait un travail à faire ensemble,** j'explique alors quand je comprends enfin qu'il parle d'Ace.

 **-J'savais pas qu't'avais des potes si fortunés. Paraît que son daron fait des millions en chiffre d'affaire.**

Il sourit en pensant à tout cet argent.

 **-Il va à Marie-Joa, y a rien d'extraordinaire à ce que sa famille ait de l'argent.**

 **-Ouais... Justement.**

Il s'affale dans son fauteuil, mettant ainsi en avant son ventre quelque peu bedonnant. Bizarrement, c'est la seule partie de son corps qui ne soit pas impressionnante.

 **-T'sais, les affaires vont mal en ce moment. Vendre à ces toxicos du Grey Terminal ne suffit plus à renflouer les caisses. Ils ont jamais assez de fric et du coup,** **ils** **prennent qu'des petites doses. Ils passent leurs temps à nous harceler pour en avoir encore alors qu'ils peuvent même pas payer.**

Il sourit.

- **Le seul moyen qu'on a de se débarrasser d'eux, c'est d'leur coller une balle dans la tête.**

Il porte deux doigts à sa tempe et fait semblant de tirer. Je me crispe, peu rassuré par ses propos.

- **Mais bon, on va pas tuer tous nos clients. Comment on** **ferait** **pour gagner du fric sinon ?**

Il rigole franchement cette fois et ses hommes le suivent dans cette blague que je ne saisis pas. Inconsciemment, je comprends tout de même que les choses vont mal pour moi et j'ai l'impression que ça va s'aggraver. Je réalise soudain pourquoi il y a autant d'hommes avec nous : c'est pour m'empêcher de partir.

 **-Je ne vois pas ce que je peux y faire,** je les coupe, fatigué de les entendre rire à gorge déployée.

 **-T'es sûr que t'vois pas ?** **Réfléchis un peu, ducon. Tu vas vendre pour moi. Dans ton lycée de bourgeois à la con.**

 **-Qu-quoi ? Mais je…**

Je reste abasourdi, complètement pris au dépourvu par ce qu'il vient de dire.

 **-Comme tu dis, à Marie-Joa, ils ont du fric, non ? Me dis pas que personne ne consomme là-bas, je te croirais pas. La drogue est partout. Même en bas de chez soi, il suffit juste de bien r'garder.**

 **-C'est n'importe quoi ! J'vais pas faire ça !**

Je commence à reculer, légèrement paniqué. Deux hommes me retiennent alors fermement par les bras.

- **Imaginons que t'aies raison et qu'il y ait des gens intéressés, c'est trop risqué ! Rys est flic, je te rappelle ! Il va me gauler tout de suite ! Et puis, je ne suis pas un dealer, je sais pas comment faire !**

 **-Fais pas genre. T'verras, c'est facile.**

Il fait signe à un de ses hommes d'approcher et celui-ci lui donne un petit paquet rectangulaire.

- **Là-d'dans, y a un kilo de cocaïne. Tu m'la vends à 60 balles le gramme.**

Mes mains commencent à trembler et mon cœur bat anormalement vite dans ma poitrine. J'entends à peine Bluejam me dire que je vais devoir moi-même préparer les sachets, que c'est d'la bonne et tout un tas d'autres truc dans le même genre.

 **-Non…**

Ma voix est faible et je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je fais.

 **-T'as dit quelque chose, gamin ?** s'interrompt Bluejam.

 **-Je ne vais pas vendre ta merde, Bluejam !**

Je secoue la tête. Non, je ne peux pas.

 **-Parce que tu crois que t'as le choix, X-Drake ?!** crie-t-il, furieux.

 **-On a toujours le choix, non ?** je dis, reprenant ses propres mots un peu plus tôt.

 **-Laisse-nous seuls avec lui cinq minutes, patron,** tente un de ses hommes quand celui-ci se relève de son fauteuil défoncé.

 **-Vous pouvez me passer à tabac, ça n'y changera rien. J'ai déjà eu des côtes fêlées, je sais** **à** **peu près à quoi m'attendre.**

En réponse, je reçois un coup de poing dans le ventre qui me fait me plier en deux. Je ne sais même pas d'où il est venu ni qui vient de me le porter. Seule la douleur est présente. Les deux hommes qui me tiennent m'empêchent de tomber et ils me redressent alors que les yeux un peu hagards, je fixe Bluejam.

 **-J'crois que t'as pas bien compris mon gars.**

Bluejam serre les poings. Ses dents grincent et une veine se met à pulser frénétiquement sur son front.

 **-Ta situation n'te permet pas vraiment de refuser quoi que ce soit. Tes parents sont des trous d'uc qui n'ont rien à faire ici. Ils font tâches dans l'décor. Combien d'temps t'crois que leur statut d'merde va les protéger ? Eden est fini ! Plus personne n'a peur de lui et son ancien chef l'a lâché !** **Et Rys ? Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un se fera du souci s'il se pointe pas au boulot un jour ? Tout le monde s'en fout** **et ici, c'est moi qui fait la loi !**

Un coup de poing particulièrement violent vient accentuer ses propos. Mes yeux se révulsent autant à cause de la douleur que des propos de ce fou. Le souffle lent, je relève doucement la tête pour le regarder. J'essaie de savoir s'il est sérieux, s'il ne s'agit pas de mensonges pour me faire céder plus vite.

Bluejam me toise de haut et son sourire s'agrandit, montrant un peu plus ses dents jaunies. Un frisson me parcourt à cette vision. Je n'ai jamais eu l'avantage dans cette discussion. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix. Je pense alors à Eden et a tout ce qu'il a déjà vécu… Si Bluejam décide de lâcher ces chiens contre lui et qu'il n'est plus protégé, personne ne se mobilisera pour lui. Son passé le décrédibilisera forcément.

J'hésite sur la conduite à tenir et mon bourreau l'a bien remarqué. Il a presque gagné et il le sait.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'fait hésiter, X-Drake? C'est donnant-donnant ! Puis, c'pas si dur c'que j'te d'mande ! Ca va aller vite et t'auras même droit à quelques grammes rien que pour toi !**

Son rire tonitruant retentit entre les murs sales de cet appartement miteux du Grey Terminal. Ces hommes suivent, comme toujours, malgré la stupidité du truc.

 **-Non.**

Ma voix est mal assurée. Je sais ce qui m'attend si je continue de refuser mais je ne peux pas. Je ne trahirai pas tout ce en quoi je crois juste parce qu'un stupide dealer de quartier me le demande. Je ne suis pas mon père. Je respecte la loi et je suis quelqu'un de bien. Je veux encore pouvoir me regarder dans la glace demain et tous les autres jours. Peu importe ce qui se passera.

 **-P'tite merde ! T'sais ce que t'es en train de faire ?!** hurle alors Bluejam, fou de rage. **Tu joues les durs mais quelle tête tu feras quand on r'trouvera Rys la gueule en sang dans le caniveau, hein ?! Et** **tu sais très bien** **que personne ne dira rien vu qu'ici, on fait c'qu'on veut !** **Rentre-toi bien ça dans l'crâne** **, ici, c'est moi qui fait la loi !** martèle-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras comme pour montrer l'étendue de son pouvoir.

 **-** **Mais** **j'peux pas !** je m'acharne à mon tour, à bout de nerfs.

 **-Tu peux pas ou plutôt, tu veux pas ?**

Bluejam grince des dents et je remarque du coin de l'œil que certains de ses hommes commencent à s'inquiéter.

 **-Les deux !** je poursuis fermement **. Je sais que mes parents préfèreraient mille fois qu'il leur arrive un truc plutôt que je me mette à tremper dans des histoires louches !**

En fait, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais les connaissant, je me doute que je ne suis pas loin de la vérité. J'espère juste que je suis assez convaincant pour faire flancher Bluejam. Le faire reculer et ainsi pouvoir partir tranquillement. Rien que l'idée de savoir que cet homme pourrait s'en prendre à mes parents me fout les nerfs mais je sais que si je cède aujourd'hui, il m'en demandera encore. Encore et tellement plus. Je n'en verrais jamais la fin. Alors il faut que j'arrive à lui faire croire que s'en prendre à Rys et à Eden ne sert à rien.

Et je crois que ça marche car je le vois paniquer. Je peux même entendre les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en route pour essayer de trouver une autre solution. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'en trouve aucune.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Je ne dois rien lâcher.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, chef ?** demande celui qui tient mon bras gauche.

Il y a un petit instant de silence où tout le monde fixe Bluejam. Même moi. On est tous suspendu à sa décision. Il réfléchit et commence même à faire quelques pas dans ce minuscule salon. J'aimerais qu'il ordonne qu'on me lâche et dire qu'ils vont trouver un autre pigeon mais je sais que ça a très peu de chances d'arriver. Peut-être même que je vais regretter les coups et que ce sera plus douloureux encore.

 **-Foutez-le à poil.**

 **-Hein ?** je fais, surpris par ce qu'il vient de dire.

Et je ne suis pas le seul car personne ne bouge, ayant du mal à comprendre où Bluejam veut en venir.

 **-Foutez-le à poil !** répète-t-il plus durement et cette fois-ci, les deux hommes qui me tiennent s'exécutent.

Je me débats. J'essaye de les repousser mais tout ce que je gagne, ce sont des coups et des renforts supplémentaires pour m'enlever mes vêtements. Je commence à paniquer. La respiration haletante, j'essaie de trouver de l'aide mais j'oublie que je suis seul et qu'aucun de ses larbins ne m'aidera.

Je m'attends au pire et commence à trembler. Très vite, je suis nu et les mains me relâchent. J'essaie alors de cacher ma nudité mais sans grand succès. Les bleus des coups que j'ai récoltés commencent déjà à apparaître sur mon corps.

 **-T'es franchement crade, X-Drake !** rigole Bluejam. **Tu t'laves jamais ou quoi ?**

Ses hommes rigolent.

- **C'pas grave, on a une douche ici. Tu vas pouvoir te décrasser un peu.**

Il fait un signe de tête à deux de ses hommes qui me soulèvent tant bien que mal et trainent mon corps jusqu'à la salle d'eau.

 **-Non !**

Je crie et me tends avant de balancer mon corps dans tous les sens en voyant la douche apparaitre. Je me débats, comme habité d'une force surhumaine. Je mords, donne des coups de pieds au hasard. D'autres mains s'ajoutent aux précédentes et je commence à pleurer quand Bluejam ouvre la cabine et active l'eau.

 **-Arrêtez ! Lâchez-moi !**

Je rue, donne des coups de tête. Je ne ressens même plus la douleur. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'on me lâche. Je suis aveuglé par l'angoisse et je ne me rends plus compte de rien.

 **-On dirait qu'il a peur,** se moque une voix derrière moi.

Je m'en fous. Oui, j'ai peur… Tellement peur. Mes larmes n'arrêtent plus de couler et je sais que si j'avais la vessie pleine, je me serais certainement uriner dessus.

Bluejam active l'eau et tourne la température à son maximum. Une forte chaleur se diffuse aussitôt dans la pièce ainsi que de la buée. Le jet d'eau frappe durement le sol et le bruit caractéristique des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur la surface carrelée de la douche résonne à mes oreilles.

J'arrête de crier. Je me fige complètement.

De douloureux souvenirs se rappellent à moi.

 _Flash-Back_

 _J'avais soupiré de lassitude_ _lorsque_ _je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais oublié mon sac de sport dans les vestiaires. J'étais tellement pressé de partir après ce match éprouvant que je n'avais même pas fait attention au fait d'avoir oublié quelque chose. J'avais alors rebroussé chemin tout en prévenant Rys qui devait venir me chercher dans quelques minutes que je serais en retard._

 _J'avais pensé être seul._ _J'avais logiquement imaginé que_ _tous les autres joueurs étaient déjà partis._ _Je m'en réjouissais d'ailleurs. J_ _e n'avais aucune envie de croiser un de ces imbéciles. Moins je les voyais, mieux je me portais. Je ne m'entendais pas vraiment avec les autres joueurs_ _et_ _ils n'avaient pas non plus l'air de m'apprécier énormément. On arrivait tout juste à s'entendre sur le terrain_ _mais_ _en dehors, ils me méprisaient simplement parce que je n'étais pas comme eux. Pas né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et qu'en plus, ma famille n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler « conventionnelle ». Alors ouais, j'espérais sincèrement être seul._

 _Malheureusement,_ _ça n'avait pas été_ _le cas. La porte du vestiaire était entrouverte et des bribes de conversation_ _m'étaient parvenues_ _. J'étais loin d'être enchanté_ _mais_ _je comptais juste entrer, prendre mes affaires et partir._ _Soudain_ _, le nom de Nico Robin_ _avait_ _été cité et je_ _m'étais_ _arrêté, intrigué._

 _ **-Elle est normale.**_

 _ **-C'est parce qu'elle doit se montrer discrète et vigilante. Elle ne veut pas attirer l'attention du gouvernement après tout.**_

 _ **-Ils sont sûrs d'eux au moins ? Elle m'a pourtant l'air inoffensive. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle puisse déclencher un cataclysme.**_

 _ **-Ne doute pas, Kaku.**_

 _ **-Nous savons de source sûre qu'elle sait où sont les plans de Pluton. Elle peut aussi lire l'écriture antique et ça, ce n'est pas négligeable.**_

 _J'avais_ _froncé les sourcils, complètement perdu._ _J'avais pu_ _sans mal reconnaître la voix de Rob Lucci, Kaku et Blueno mais je_ _n'avais pas compris_ _ce qu'ils racontaient_ _ni_ _ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Tout ça m'avait_ _eu_ _l'air tellement fou. Je_ _n'avais pas reconnu_ _ces gars_ _qui_ _n'avaient plus rien à voir avec des lycéens lambda_ _tout d'un coup_ _…_

 _Déboussolé,_ _j'avais_ _fait un pas en arrière et_ _j'avais_ _buté contre quelque chose._

 _Un corps._

 _ **-On écoute aux portes, X-Drake ?**_

 _Je m'étais retourné et avait_ _reconnu_ _Jabura. Il m'avait souris, fier de lui, et j'avais su que ça allait mal tourner pour moi. Que j'avais entendu quelque chose que je n'étais pas censé entendre et_ _que bien sûr, ils n'allaient pas apprécier comme je n'étais pas leur ami._

 _La mine mauvaise, il m'avait choppé le bras avant d'ouvrir la porte et de me balancer au milieu du vestiaire comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire sac à merde. J'avais immédiatement senti la tension dans la pièce. Je m'étais relevé précipitamment et les avait regardé, inquiet_ _quant_ _à la suite des évènements._

 _Rob Lucci m'avait alors fixé et son regard m'avait fait froid dans le dos._

 _ **-Il a entendu ?**_ _avait demandé Kaku._

 _ **-Malheureusement.**_

 _La confirmation de Jabura avait tendu un peu plus les autres._

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On s'en débarrasse ?**_ _avait proposé Blueno, la mine sombre._

 _ **-**_ _ **Attendez, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?**_ _m'étais-je écrié_ _ **. Enfin, c'est quoi votre délire ?!**_

 _J'avais eu l'impression de me trouver en plein film. Je n'avais même pas compris ce que j'avais entendu et eux avaient réagi comme si je détenais un secret d'Etat. A cet instant, j'avais pris conscience qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cachotteries adolescentes._

 _Leurs regards s'étaient de nouveau portés sur moi et, les poings serrés, j'avais fini par reculer d'un pas. Rob Lucci s'était approché de moi, le regard dur._

 _ **-Dès que je t'ai vu, X-Drake, j'ai su que tu nous causerais des ennuis. Pas seulement parce que t'es bon au foot et que ta gueule ne me revient pas mais bien parce que t'es toujours là où il faut pas.**_

 _J'avais froncé les sourcils,_ _interloqué_ _. Le capitaine de l'équipe de foot m'avait paru encore plus impressionnant que d'habitude. Plus dangereux aussi. Rob Lucci avait fondu sur moi à une vitesse ahurissante. Sa main s'était refermée sur mon cou alors qu'il m'avait poussé durement jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte un des murs du vestiaire._

 _ **-On va te**_ _ **faire passer**_ _ **l'envie de**_ _ **répéter ce que t'as entendu**_ _ **, X-Drake ! On va le foutre à la douche.**_

 _Ils s'étaient tous jetés sur moi pour m'arracher mes habits. J'avais crié et essayé de me débattre mais sans succès. Je ne les reconnaissais pas. Leurs forces semblaient avoir doublé et leur froideur n'avait rien à voir avec l'allure amicale qu'ils se donnaient habituellement. J'avais alors repensé à la conversation que j'avais surprise. Qui étaient-ils vraiment ? De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas de simples lycéens._

 _Pendant une seconde à peine, je m'étais inquiété pour Mlle Nico Robin. Une seconde seulement. A vrai dire, à ce moment-là, seule ma sécurité_ _m'avait importé_ _. Je_ _m'étais_ _demandé ce qu'ils cherchaient en me mettant dans la douche._

 _Je_ _l'avais_ _malheureusement très vite compris._

 _L'eau s'était abattue sur moi, à la fois brûlante et violente._

 _J'avais_ _eu_ _mal. J'avais crié._

 _Mon dos_ _m'avait brûlé_ _et la fumée de l'eau chaude_ _m'avait agressé_ _les yeux. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je_ _n'avais pas eu le souvenir_ _que l'eau des douches_ _puisse_ _être si chaude_ _._

 _Ils_ _avaient été_ _insensibles à mes cris et à mes supplications. Ils_ _m'avaient maintenu_ _sous l'eau_ _pendant plusieurs minutes_ _._ _Plusieurs_ _longues minutes._

 _Plusieurs_ _minutes… Ca avait été tellement long et tout ce que_ _j'avais pu faire pendant tout ce temps_ _était_ _hurler de douleur_ _._

 _J'ai été brûlé au second degré et n'ai jamais parlé de cette histoire à personne._

 _Fin Flash-back_

 **-Putain, comment il flippe !**

Il me relâche et je pars me recroqueviller dans un coin. Mon corps tout entier tremble et leurs rires résonnent dans l'appartement. Une larme m'échappe alors que mes propres cris résonnent encore à mes oreilles.

 **-Une vraie poule mouillée,** s'amuse Bluejam.

Il s'approche de moi et me donne un petit coup de pied. Je sursaute, ce qui déclenche de nouveau le rire de ses sbires.

 **-T'as vu comment je suis sympa, gamin ? J'aurais pu te foutre là-d'dans et te regarder chialer comme une gonzesse… Tu m'fais pitié, X-Drake.**

Un paquet atterrit à mes pieds et je reconnais le carton de cocaïne.

- **T'as deux semaines pour m'écouler tout ça.**

Mes mains tremblent quand je saisis le paquet.

- **Réponds-moi, ducon !**

 **-Oui… Oui, je vais le faire...**

Je sers le petit carton dans mes mains alors que je les entends rigoler et féliciter leur chef. Un sourire carnassier prend forme sur le visage de Bluejam. Il aime s'entendre dire qu'il est le plus fort, qu'il est important.

Petit à petit, le groupe quitte l'appartement. Ils n'ont plus aucune raison de s'attarder ici.

Je me retrouve seul mais je suis toujours aussi tendu. Je repense encore à ce qu'il m'est arrivé ce jour-là. Bluejam a vraiment réveillé d'horribles souvenirs.

La douleur.

L'humiliation.

L'expression de Rob Lucci. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été capable de me tuer ce jour-là.

Au fond, c'est un peu ce qu'ils ont fait. Après m'avoir maintenu sous la douche, ils m'ont lâché. Je suis tombé par terre et mon corps tremblait tellement que j'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste. Ils m'ont regardé et je ne sais pas si le spectacle que je leur avais montré – mon corps rouge vif et mes sanglots répétés – leur avait plu mais en tout cas, ils sont partis assez vite. J'étais seul et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais mal et je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Un peu comme aujourd'hui.

Ce qui m'avait ramené à la réalité ce jour-là était l'appel de Rys. Il m'attendait devant le lycée et ça faisait plusieurs minutes que j'aurais dû le rejoindre. J'ai paniqué. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état alors j'ai puisé dans mes ressources, j'ai ignoré la douleur et me suis dirigé lentement vers mon portable. Je ne me souviens plus de ce que je lui ai dit. Je me rappelle simplement qu'il m'a cru et que comme je le lui avais demandé, il était reparti. Ensuite, j'avais pris le temps de me remettre un peu. J'avais difficilement remis mes habits et était rentré comme j'avais pu chez moi.

Je n'ai jamais pu reprendre de douche après cette histoire. Heureusement, on a une baignoire à la maison. Ca me permet de donner le change auprès de Rys et d'Eden. Je suis resté discret quant à ce qu'il s'est passé et j'ai quitté le club de foot quelques jours après seulement. Dans l'intimité de ma chambre, je me badigeonnais de crème pour les brûlures matin et soir, en espérant que ça m'aiderait à guérir plus vite.

Les gars du club de foot ont constamment continué de me lancer des regards depuis ce fameux soir. Encore aujourd'hui, je n'ose pas les affronter. Je ne dis rien de peur que tout recommence.

Je n'ai donc jamais parlé de cet incident à qui que ce soit. Personne n'est au courant, j'en suis certain. Alors comment Bluejam a-t-il su que me menacer de la sorte allait sans aucun doute me faire céder ?

Vendredi 31 Mars 2017

L'un des deux hommes qui surveillent l'entrée de la demeure nous toise avec quelque chose qui ressemble fortement à du mépris. Pour ce soir, la sécurité a été renforcée. La police est là et j'ai appris avec stupéfaction que Rys aussi. C'est le protocole à chaque fois qu'un Dragon Céleste se déplace ou organise quelque chose. La police et le gouvernement font tout pour organiser leur sécurité.

Les invités sont fouillés et interrogés. Notre petit groupe du Glee Club n'y fait pas exception. J'écarte les bras quand le vigile me fouille. Je ne me scandalise même pas quand je vois qu'Ace et moi sommes les seuls du groupe à être fouillés.

Brook est très excité. Il a hâte de voir Perona sur scène et montrer au monde ce dont elle est capable. Il est bien le seul à être aussi enthousiaste. Les filles font grises mines car Perona continue à prétendre être quelqu'un qu'elle n'est pas. Ace a essayé de lui parler en début d'après-midi mais il n'a même pas réussi à lui soutirer un seul mot. Perona ne semblait même pas l'écouter. Aucun d'entre nous n'est heureux d'être là, surtout pour assister à une mascarade pareille. Mais on sait aussi que ça compte beaucoup pour elle alors on vient la soutenir, faute de mieux.

On va s'asseoir à une table un peu éloignée de la scène et aussitôt, un serveur vient nous voir pour s'enquérir de nos envies. On décide de prendre un assortiment de fours salés ainsi que de la limonade. Curieux de la suite des évènements, je me mets à observer la salle. Nous sommes dans la ville de Fuchsia et si j'ai bien compris, nous sommes dans une des salles de réception du Tenruybito qui a repéré Perona.

A part nous, il n'y a personne du lycée Marie-Joa mais il me semble quand même avoir vu les parents de certains élèves. Sans doute que leurs enfants n'ont pas voulu les suivre, ne voyant aucun intérêt à venir à cette soirée. Peut-être. En tout cas, ça démontrerait juste un peu plus à quel point les gens du lycée n'apprécient pas Perona.

Beaucoup de personnes riches, d'hommes influents, d'hommes d'affaires en tout genre, quelques femmes. Les Dragons Célestes d'East Blue sont admirés comme des rois présents parmi leurs sujets. Le reste des invités sont pour la plupart des nobles, en grande majorité des investisseurs.

La salle est grande et richement décorée d'éléments luxueux. De l'argenterie, des broderies et de l'or sont présents en grande quantité. Rien d'étonnant pour un Dragon Céleste.

 **-Mais souriez !** **C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui !** continue Brook dans une vaine tentative de nous redonner de la bonne humeur.

 **-Oui, vous avez raison… C'est juste que…**

Shirahoshi s'arrête et renifle bruyamment pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

 **-Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut faire une chose pareille,** soupire Margaret.

 **-C'est son choix et même si on n'est pas d'accord, on doit la soutenir,** intervient Ace. **Mais c'est vrai que c'est tellement** **dommage… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle va s'en mordre les doigts...**

Je les trouve admirables d'être si impliqués dans ce qui arrive à Perona. Pour ma part, c'est à peine si j'arrive à m'en émouvoir. Peut-être que le fait que je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à cette soirée fait de moi quelqu'un d'insensible ? Qui sait ? Mais je suis bien trop préoccupé par mes tourments pour véritablement porter attention au problème existentiel de Perona.

 _Dois-je moi aussi me fondre dans la masse et me mettre dans un moule pour être comme les autres ?_

Perona devrait savoir que la différence est une force et qu'il n'y a rien de beau ni de plaisant à faire semblant d'être quelqu'un qu'on n'est pas. Mais comme Ace l'a si bien dit, c'est son choix.

Me concernant, je préfère me concentrer sur mes problèmes. J'ai eu tellement peur hier soir que je n'ai pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. J'ai pensé à cette drogue cachée sous mon matelas. J'ai eu l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal rien qu'en l'ayant avec moi. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il m'avait pris de faire ça. Pourquoi avoir accepté de faire un truc si stupide ?! J'ai d'ailleurs pensé à jeter cette merde dans les toilettes. J'y ai pensé très fort mais je n'ai pas osé aller jusqu'au bout. Je ne peux plus reculer maintenant. J'ai deux semaines pour trouver 60 000€.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

 **-X-Drake ?**

Je sors de mes pensées et reporte mon attention sur Ace qui pose un regard inquiet sur moi.

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Ça va ?**

J'inspire un bon coup et acquiesce.

 **-Ouais, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à être dans des endroits comme ça.**

Il fronce les sourcils et continue de me regarder pendant de longues secondes. Je sais qu'il ne me croit pas mais peu importe, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait y changer grand-chose.

Nos petits fours salés et notre limonade arrivent quelques instants plus tard. La quasi-totalité des invités est arrivée et installée. J'ai même aperçu Rys une ou deux fois vers l'entrée. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'organisateur de la soirée monte sur scène pour faire un discours. Je ne comprends qu'à la fin qu'il est en train de parler de Perona et qu'elle va bientôt entrer en scène.

 **-Le moment tant attendu est enfin arrivé,** chuchote Margaret.

 **-Je suis tellement stressée,** murmure Shirahoshi.

On tourne un peu nos chaises pour pouvoir pleinement profiter du spectacle. Malheureusement, il nous faut attendre encore un bon quart d'heure pour que le Dragon Céleste achève enfin son interminable discours. Il descend enfin de la scène et va prendre place à la table d'honneur avec quelques autres Nobles Mondiaux de East Blue.

 **-Je n'ai jamais entendu sa chanson, j'ai hâte!** s'enthousiasme Brook.

S'il savait…

Une musique s'élève et dès les premières notes, je fronce les sourcils. Je n'ai jamais entendu la chanson que doit chanter Perona - je sais juste qu'elle a de grandes connotations religieuses – mais je peux dire sans mal que ce que j'entends est tout autre chose.

Et puis soudainement, Perona fait son entrée sur scène et j'ouvre grand les yeux. Elle a revêtu une robe bustier noir et blanche avec des froufrous sur le bas et de grosses bottes rouges avec des talons très hauts. Elle a re-décoloré ses cheveux en rose et les a coiffés en de jolies anglaises. Un gros chapeau complète sa tenue.

 **-Oh, mon Dieu !** s'écrie Margaret, surprise par ce changement soudain de programme.

Malgré tous les regards fixés sur elle, Perona ne se démonte pas et commence à chanter.

 **Come on, come on, turn the radio on**  
 _Viens, viens allume la radio_  
 **It's Friday night and I won't be long**  
 _C'est vendredi soir et je ne serai pas longue_  
 **Gotta do my hair, I put my make up on**  
 _Je dois faire mes cheveux, je mets mon maquillage_  
 **It's Friday night and I won't be long**  
 _C'est vendredi soir et je ne serai pas longue_

 **Til I hit the dance floor**  
 _Jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse sur la piste de danse_  
 **Hit the dance floor**  
 _Entre sur la piste de danse_  
 **I got all I need**  
 _J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin_  
 **No I ain't got cash**  
 _Non je n'ai pas d'argent_  
 **No I ain't got cash**  
 _Non je n'ai pas d'argent_  
 **But I got you baby**  
 _Mais je t'ai toi chéri_

Elle met en pratique tout ce qu'on a appris en cours de danse avec Ivankov et Inazuma. Elle utilise toute la scène. Elle bouge lentement, faisant doucement voler le bas de sa robe. Son visage et son corps sont expressifs. Elle semble s'adresser à quelqu'un comme à personne en particulier. Un peu plus loin, des exclamations de stupeurs retentissent. Des Nobles en perdent leurs monocles sous le choc des mouvements de bassin que Perona effectue.

 **-C'est trop bien !** se réjouit Shirahoshi.

 **-Hé bien… Moi qui pensais avoir fait fort lors du gala de l'an dernier !** rigole à son tour Ace.

Je me permets également d'avoir un petit sourire. Brook quant à lui marque un petit temps d'arrêt, visiblement surpris par le choix de la musique. C'est vrai qu'il est pratiquement impensable de se dire qu'un Noble Mondial ait fait ce choix pour une présentation au grand public. Il est également certain que ces personnes n'écoutent pas ce genre de musique…

Encore un peu déstabilisé, Brook tourne la tête vers moi dans l'attente d'une réponse ou d'une explication. Je hausse les épaules et, toujours aussi souriant, j'observe Perona donner sa réponse à ces personnes qui ont voulu faire d'elle ce qu'elle n'est pas.

 **(Chorus:)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight**  
 _Bébé je n'ai pas besoin de billets pour m'amuser, ce soir_  
 **(I love cheap thrills)**  
 _(J'aime les frissons pas chers)_  
 **Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight**  
 _Chéri je n'ai pas besoin de billets pour m'amuser, ce soir_  
 **(I love cheap thrills)**  
 _(J'aime les émotions bon marché)_  
 **But I don't need no money**  
 _Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'argent_  
 **As long as I can feel the beat**  
 _Aussi longtemps que je sens le rythme_  
 **I don't need no money**  
 _Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent_  
 **As long as I keep dancing**  
 _Tant que je danse_

 **Come on, come on, turn the radio on**  
 _Viens, viens allume la radio_  
 **It's Saturday and I won't be long**  
 _C'est samedi et je ne serai pas longue_  
 **Gotta paint my nails, put my high heels on**  
 _Je dois faire mes ongles, mettre mes hauts talons_  
 **It's Saturday and I won't be long**  
 _C'est samedi et je ne serai pas longue_

Perona surprend tout le monde quand elle saute hors de la scène. Elle marche rapidement parmi les invités tout en bougeant légèrement son corps. Elle s'arrête devant la table d'honneur et sans hésitation, monte dessus. Les Dragons Célestes reculent, scandalisés.

Je la regarde et constate qu'elle n'a peur de rien. Pourtant, j'imagine qu'elle va sans doute s'arrêter là dans la provocation. Mais non. Ses mouvements deviennent plus nets et plus affirmés. Sa robe s'envole, allant chatouiller l'air que les Tenruybito respirent.

 **Til I hit the dance floor**  
 _Jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse sur la piste de danse_  
 **Hit the dance floor**  
 _Entre sur la piste de danse_  
 **I got all I need**  
 _J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin_  
 **No I ain't got cash**  
 _Non je n'ai pas d'argent_  
 **No I ain't got cash**  
 _Non je n'ai pas d'argent_  
 **But I got you baby**  
 _Mais je t'ai toi chéri_

Ses mouvements sont encore plus francs et ça n'a pas l'air de plaire au maitre de cérémonie. Elle se déplace sur la grande table en donnant des coups de pieds dans les assiettes et les verres. Tout ce qui se trouve sur la table explose, faisant glapir un peu plus les femmes présentes à proximité.

Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir à quel point Shirahoshi et Margaret apprécient le spectacle. Elles sont fières de leur amie. Ace semble quant à lui ravi de voir Perona se rebeller et redevenir elle-même. Brook… Brook est ravi ! Voir une jeune femme danser sur une table a toujours été son rêve je suppose. Je présume que vocalement, ça lui plait aussi. Qui sait…

 **(Chorus)  
**

 **(I love cheap thrills)**  
 _(J'aime les frissons pas chers)_  
 **(I love cheap thrills)**  
 _(J'aime les émotions bon marché)_  
 **I don't need no money**  
 _Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent_  
 **As long as I can feel the beat**  
 _Aussi longtemps que je sens le rythme_  
 **I don't need no money**  
 _Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent_  
 **As long as I keep dancing**  
 _Tant que je danse_  
 **Oh, oh  
**

 **(Chorus)  
**

Elle termine son dernier couplet sobrement. Elle se tient droite et presque immobile face au Noble qui voulait la produire, et qui maintenant doit s'en mordre les doigts.

 **La, la, la, la, la, la  
(I love cheap thrills)**  
 _(J'aime les frissons pas chers)_  
 **La, la, la, la, la, la  
(I love cheap thrills)**  
 _(J'aime les frissons pas chers)_  
 **La, la, la, la, la, la  
(I love cheap thrills)**  
 _(J'aime les frissons pas chers)_  
 **La, la, la, la, la  
(I love cheap thrills)**  
 _(J'aime les frissons pas chers)_

La chanson se termine et le silence se fait dans la salle. Perona est toujours debout sur la table face à Saint Jalmack.

 **-Merci, vraiment merci,** fait-elle à l'attention du noble avec un sourire exagéré. **Merci de me donner ma chance. J'ai hâte de commencer à travailler avec vous !**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

J'entends alors des bruits de pas précipités se rapprocher rapidement de nous et, inquiet, je me retourne précipitamment.

Je comprends immédiatement le problème et je pousse d'une main Sabo derrière moi. J'ai à peine le temps de reconnaitre le gars brun qui a lancé les hostilités que je sens une lame s'enfoncer dans mon abdomen.

C'était donc bien un couteau qu'il tenait.

Je me tors de douleur et mes mains tremblent. Je touche mon ventre et je sens un liquide poisseux sur mes doigts. Je baisse alors la tête et découvre du sang. En grande quantité.

 **-A… Ace ?**

* * *

Wow est-ce toujours bien " Once Upon a Time " ? J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la même histoire que d'habitude. ^^ L'univers d'X-Drake change complètement de celui d'Ace et Sabo!

Bon dans tout les cas j'espère que ce chapitre assez spécial vous aura plu. Si oui, ça tombe bien parce que j'en ai d'autres des comme ça!

Prochain chapitre Mercredi 26 Juillet 2017.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Taylor pour son commentaire.

Réponse au commentaire :

Taylor : Coucou !

Chapitre sombre c'est clair mais ne t'inquiète pas il y aura des éclaircis et même des jours ensoleillés. L'univers d'X-Drake n'est pas clair de base mais là avec Bluejam qui s'en mêle ça empire. X6Drake est quelqu'un d'appliqué qui fait en sorte de se donner les moyens de s'en sortir, il ne cherche pas les emmerde et pourtant. C'est un chapitre qui dit que ce genre de truc arrive malheureusement même si c'est pas à ce point ni comme ça.

Je te comprends, ça met un peu mal à l'aise et on se sent désolé pour lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est une fiction et même si elle est loin d'être une fiction à l'eau de rose ça reste une fiction qui parle de la vie (de tout ce que ça implique) et d'une magnifique histoire d'amour entre certain personnage. Ça ne pourra forcément qu'aller mieux.

Les bruns dans One piece sont toujours charismatique et sexy. Une fois encore Lucci ne sera pas gentil, il est tellement « méchant » dans One piece que je ne me vois pas faire forcément. C'est comme si tu me disais Teach gentil, encore Doflamingo, avec son passé on pourrait en faire un homme blessé rongé par la haine qui a sombré faute de mieux…

Perona a fait sa petite révolution. Ça n'a pas été facile parce qu'elle a été clairement tentée par la solution de faciliter. Il y avait aussi pour elle l'optique de la célébrité, mais au final elle a tout de même ouvert les yeux à la fin. Quand j'ai mentionné son changement je ne savais pas quel couleur de cheveux lui donner parce que sa couleur c'est le rose, j'ai pensé que le châtain irait !

On dirait que tu as soudainement prit Koala en grippe. La pauvre… Elle est intéressée par X-Drake mais ce n'est pas encore de l'amour, elle était déjà un peu intéressée par lui quand elle était avec Sabo, mais comme elle aimait Sabo… Elle voudrait reprendre contact avec le roux mais ne sait pas comment faire ni même s'il le veut. Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne se sont pas parler, ils ont chacun leurs amis et leur occupation donc pour elle ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit proche d'autre personne. Elle sait aussi que Perona est son amie.

Bon je te laisse découvrir le prochain chapitre qui même s'il n'est pas tout rose est quand même beaucoup que le précédent, ça devrait aller de mieux en mieux normalement.

Merci pour ton commentaire !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 23

.

« Ne mettez pas d'obstacle au mouvement de la douleur. Laissez-le mûrir. »

Krishnamurti

Ace

* * *

Samedi 01 Avril 2017

 **-Non !** s'exclame Sabo en ouvrant de grands yeux. **Elle a sérieusement fait ça ? Pour de vrai ?!**

 **-Vrai.**

Nous sommes dans ma chambre et je me mets à fixer mes cartes. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je pose un contre sens avant d'enchainer avec un 4 rouge sur la pile de cartes qui se trouve entre nous. On a réussi à trouver un _Uno_ dans les affaires de Luffy qui nous a à peine remarqués, occupé à jouer avec son copain Ussop. Ce doit être la quatrième partie qu'on fait et le jeu est plutôt équilibré : je gagne autant que je perds.

Je fixe Sabo, assis en tailleur en face de moi, qui regarde ses cartes. Il ne lui en reste plus que trois.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après**? me demande-t-il en posant une carte couleur. **Bleu.**

Je grogne et pioche une carte avant de passer mon tour.

 **-D'abord, y a eu un gros silence. Personne ne s'y attendait alors forcément, on savait pas quoi faire.**

Il acquiesce.

- **Et puis Shirahoshi a applaudi. C'était assez marrant de la voir applaudir toute seule ! Tous les regards se sont tournés vers elle** **et** **elle a viré rouge tout de suite.** Sabo sourit à cette évocation et je fais de même.

- **Petit à petit, on l'a rejoint** **et** **à la fin, plus de la moitié de la salle applaudissait Perona !**

 **-Elle a de la chance. Humilier** **à ce point** **un Dragon Céleste,** **ça peut être dangereux.**

 **-Oh, elle ne s'en est pas tirée à si bon compte. Saint Jalmack - celui qui voulait la produire- l'a prise à part pour discuter. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était furieux** **et** **on s'est mis à imaginer le pire quand on les a vus s'éloigner.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ?** me presse-t-il et il pose une carte que je regarde à peine.

 **-Qu'elle était finie. Qu'il allait faire en sorte de lui fermer toutes les portes dans le monde de la musique. Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire carrière ni même sortir un truc un jour.**

 **-C'est dur mais venant d'un type comme ça, je ne suis pas vraiment étonné,** soupire-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules.

 **-C'est clair que ça aurait pu être pire. Surtout que Perona nous a dit** **qu'en réalité** **, il voulait carrément l'enfermer** **pour la punir** **ou je ne sais quoi. Mais comme ses amis nobles ont apprécié la prestation, il n'a pas pu.**

 **-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi… Comment Perona a réagi ? Elle devait être triste, non ?** _ **Uno.**_

 **-** **Elle** **était déçue mais pas autant que ce qu'on aurait pu penser. Avec** **cette expérience** **, elle a compris ce qui était vraiment important pour elle.** **Elle** **s'en remettra,** j'ajoute en piochant une autre carte et en la posant sur le tas.

 **-C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air du genre à se morfondre**.

Sabo pose alors sa carte en jubilant.

- **J'ai gagné**!

 **-Quoi ?**

Je regarde ses mains puis le tas de cartes entre nous.

 **-T'as triché !** je m'insurge.

 **-N'importe quoi !** se défend-il.

 **-T'as profité de jouer pendant qu'on parlait !** je grogne.

 **-Et? C'est interdit ?** rigole-t-il.

Je soupire et, agacé, je range le jeu. Je m'allonge ensuite sur mon lit et fais semblant de l'ignorer. Sabo rit à nouveau avant de s'allonger à côté de moi.

 **-Boude pas…**

 **-J'suis pas un gamin et je ne boude certainement pas !** je réplique.

Il sourit comme s'il ne me croyait pas.

 **-Alors t'es juste un mauvais perdant,** conclut-il.

 **-Et toi, un mauvais joueur,** je lui lance en me tournant vers lui.

Il fait de même.

 **-Si je te fais un petit massage, tu me pardonnes ?** me propose-t-il alors avec provocation.

 **-Hum…**

Je fais semblant d'hésiter.

 **-OK !**

Je me redresse, lui tends de la crème hydratante dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, enlève mon tee-shirt et m'allonge sur le ventre.

 **-Je suis prêt pour toi, bébé.**

 **-Abruti.**

Je l'entends pouffer et je souris, fier de moi.

Je souffle pour me détendre un peu et ferme les yeux. Je sens Sabo s'installer sur mes cuisses et quelques secondes plus tard, ses mains glissent sur mon dos. Je frissonne à cause du froid de la crème.

 **-C'est le moment de voir si t'es doué de tes dix doigts,** je lui lance quand je le sens faire des gestes circulaires.

 **-Tu verras que oui. Avec Koala, on avait l'habitude de se masser.**

Il se penche sur moi, son torse collé à mon dos et sa bouche tout près de mon oreille. Ses lèvres me frôlent et je le sens sourire.

- **Jaloux ?**

 **-** **Non** **,** je grogne.

 **-C'est ça,** ricane-t-il.

 **-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la toucher** **de toute façon** **?**

 **-T'es con,** rigole-t-il.

 **-C'est toi qui a commencé.**

 **-Tu as raison.**

Il se redresse et bouge son bassin pour se réinstaller correctement. Je ne pense pas que ce soit volontaire mais son petit cul a frotté contre le mien et j'avoue avoir retenu ma respiration.

Il remet alors un peu de crème et entreprend enfin de me masser. Ses mains vont de bas en haut, appuyant légèrement et me faisant alors pousser un long soupir d'aise. Mes yeux sont toujours fermés et je ressens d'autant plus l'amplitude de ses gestes, de sa douceur, de ses mains qui descendent dans le bas de mon dos. Toujours plus bas. Ses mains s'attardent en haut de mes fesses et je le sens même appuyé plus fort.

Je me mords les lèvres quand je sens quelques doigts passer en dessous de mon pantalon et de l'élastique de mon boxer.

Je crois que je vais gémir…

 **-Pour… Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu hier ? Ça aurait été sympa qu'on soit ensemble,** je lui fais remarquer.

Je prends une grande inspiration et me calme un peu quand ses mains remontent vers mes épaules pour les masser énergiquement.

 **-J'aurais voulu venir mais…**

Il s'arrête et pousse un gros soupir.

- **J'ai eu un repas de famille… Avec Kalifa, la maitresse de mon père…**

 **-Dur…**

 **-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Stelly n'a rien compris au début** **mais il n'est pas bête et il a fini par s'en rendre compte...** **Je crois que j'ai vu dans son regard le moment où** **Outlook a détruit le peu d'amour que Stelly avait encore pour lui…**

 **-Il essaie de faire quoi** **ton père** **en ramenant cette femme chez vous ?**

Je rouvre les yeux et lui jette un petit coup d'œil interrogatif.

 **-Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche.**

 **-OK,** je réponds, conciliant.

Je ferme de nouveau les yeux et me laisse emporter par ses doigts magiques.

 **-Si tu me parlais un peu de toi ?** me demande-t-il soudain **. T'as été bizarre toute la semaine. C'est encore par rapport à cette histoire dont tu m'as parlé la dernière fois ?**

J'hésite à répondre puis je me rappelle que Sabo est toujours de bon conseil et que je suis clairement dans une impasse à ce sujet. Le dialogue est devenu quasi impossible avec Law et je ne sais pas quoi faire vis-à-vis de Kid. Il m'a fait un peu de peine la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. J'ai en quelque sorte pris conscience qu'il appréciait pas mal Jewerly. Je pense même qu'il a un peu craqué pour elle.

 **-Law… Sa copine l'a trompée à une fête en début d'année** , je commence, incertain.

 **-Ah ?**

Il arrête ses gestes comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

- **Tu m'as déjà parlé de ça, non ?**

 **-Ouais, c'est possible,** je soupire. **Bref, il l'a revue et** **il a décidé de laisser une seconde chance à leur couple.**

 **-Tu n'as pas l'air content,** me fait-il remarquer.

 **-C'est que… Je pense qu'il s'est remis avec elle parce** **qu'elle lui a dit qu'elle était** **enceinte** **mais il** **y a de grandes chances que ce ne soit pas lui le père…**

 **-Quoi ?**

Sabo se relève et s'assoit à côté de moi. Je fais de même et il prend ma main comme pour m'inciter à continuer.

 **-Comment tu peux être sûr, ou plutôt avoir des doutes, sur sa paternité ?** me demande-t-il, intrigué.

 **-C'est juste des suppositions...**

Sabo fronce les sourcils comme s'il n'y croyait pas et je soupire.

 **-La date correspond avec la fois où elle a trompé Law avec Kid…**

 **-Kid ?!** s'écrie-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

 **-Ouais, ne me demande pas comment ça a pu arriver…**

Je souris en le voyant ouvrir de nouveau la bouche puis je hausse les épaules.

- **Enfin, ce n'est pas tellement ça le problème vu que Jewerly a avorté** , je finis par lâcher.

 **-Ah… Ouais.**

Il a l'air sonné par la révélation.

- **Eh bien, tout** **ça m'a l'air assez compliqué,** souffle-t-il ensuite, serrant ma main plus fort.

 **-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! Le truc, c'est qu'avec Law, on s'est engueulé à cause de cette histoire. Il m'a caché le fait qu'il avait décidé de redonner une chance à Jewerly parce qu'elle attendait son enfant et qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser tomber.** **Au lieu de ça, il m'a servi** **des « je l'aime » et des « je veux redonner une chance à notre couple » ! Pour moi, il ne s'est pas remis avec elle pour de bonnes raisons et il n'aurait pas dû lui pardonner alors qu'elle ne joue même pas franc jeu !**

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et serre plus fort la main de Sabo qui se met à grimacer de douleur. Trop pris dans mes pensées, je ne le vois pas.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre Law. C'est la première fois qu'on ne parvient pas à s'entendre sur un sujet et qu'on est autant opposé l'un à l'autre. Il n'est pas bête pourtant. Il sait forcément qu'il y a une chance – même une très grande – que Kid soit le père.

Bordel ! Quand elle a avorté, elle était à deux mois de grossesse. Qu'il ose dire que c'est lui qui l'a mise enceinte alors qu'ils ne se sont pas vus une seule fois de tout le mois de janvier ! Pourquoi fermer les yeux ? Pourquoi passer l'éponge alors que Jewerly n'a même pas le courage d'être honnête avec lui ?

Ça ne suffit pas de simplement s'aimer… Ou alors, à un moment, ça ne suffira plus. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Law fait toujours comme si tout allait bien et il a du mal à faire confiance. Il ne se plaint jamais et sourit peu. Il est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de lui et je sais qu'il fait de son mieux pour m'aider, pour être là pour moi. Je voudrais juste lui rendre la pareille.

Malheureusement, je me suis pris un vent monumental. Je n'ai pas apprécié, d'autant que pour moi, il se voile tout simplement la face. Bien sûr, ça ne lui a pas plu d'entendre ce que je pensais. On s'est engueulé, quoi. Mais maintenant, il ne répond même plus à mes appels.

 **\- Calme-toi, Ace. En plus, tu me fais mal à la main,** me montre doucement Sabo.

 **-Excuse-moi.**

Je lâche sa main et il grimace en la serrant contre lui.

- **Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire,** je lui avoue alors.

 **-Hum… Je peux te parler franchement ?** me demande-t-il ensuite.

 **-Ouais, vas-y,** je réponds en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Je pense que tu ne devrais pas te mêler de la vie sentimentale de ton ami. Tu peux le conseiller** **et** **être là pour lui mais c'est tout. Ne prend pas les décisions à sa place.**

 **-Mais… Mais je suis sûr qu'il fait le mauvais choix !** je lâche, la gorge nouée.

Voyant mon trouble, Sabo me bascule contre lui pour me prendre dans ses bras.

 **-Pas forcément,** **Ace. Et même si c'est le cas, c'est son choix.**

Il caresse mes cheveux et je m'apaise aussitôt.

 **-Je** **veux** **juste aider mon ami,** je marmonne **. Je ne veux pas le perdre…**

 **-Je sais.**

Il dépose un doux baiser sur mon front.

- **C'est dur d'être un bon ami, tu sais,** ajoute-t-il **. Sois juste là pour lui quand il en a besoin. Quand il faut s'amuser mais surtout quand ça ne va pas. C'est quand on a mal qu'on se rend compte de qui sont vraiment** **nos** **amis.**

J'acquiesce lentement.

 **-Je voulais juste agir** **pour qu'il ne souffre pas** **,** je souffle encore.

 **-Ce n'est pas toujours possible malheureusement. Et puis, comme je te l'ai dit, ça ne finira pas forcément mal.**

 **-J'espère…**

Dimanche 2 Avril 2017

 **-C'est à mon tour de jouer !** s'écrie Luffy en essayant de prendre la manette des mains de Shanks.

 **-Arrête, tu vas me faire bouger !** râle-t-il.

Luffy croise alors les bras sur son torse, mécontent.

Je les observe, amusé, avant de me concentrer de nouveau sur l'écran. Shanks est venu très tôt ce matin. A croire qu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire… Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, surtout qu'il a de nouveau ramené le jeu _Until Dawn._

On a pas mal avancé depuis tout à l'heure et on est maintenant en train de jouer Mike. C'est mon personnage préféré avec Sam car ils sont clairement plus aguerris, sportifs et courageux que les autres. A l'inverse, je ne peux pas blairer Emilie. D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas franchement d'avis sur Chris et Ash. Ils sont limite inutiles pour moi avec leur romance bizarre. J'aimais bien Josh au début mais au fil de l'aventure, il me fait plus de la peine qu'autre chose… Enfin, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de Matt et Jess. Il faut dire qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de les voir et je pense qu'ils auront de l'importance dans le jeu plus tard. A voir.

 **-Merde !** jure soudain Shanks quand le bras de Mike se retrouve coincé. **J'étais certain que c'était un piège, je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter Luffy !** soupire-t-il.

 **-C'est pas ma faute, je pouvais pas savoir que c'était dangereux !**

Shanks sourit et je fais de même. C'est vrai que ce genre de choses ne viendrait jamais à l'idée de Luffy. Que ce soit dans un jeu ou dans la vie, il ne se méfie de rien ni de personne.

 **-Y a un loup qui se ramène les gars !** je fais pour les sortir de leur discussion inutile.

On a alors de nouveau tous les trois le regard braqué sur le jeu et sur les deux choix qui s'offrent à Mike, et à Shanks par la même occasion : couper ses doigts avec sa machette ou essayer d'ouvrir le piège à ours avant que le loup n'arrive.

Shanks hésite avant de finalement choisir d'ouvrir le piège à ours grâce à son arme. Malheureusement, un bout de sa machette se casse.

 **-Coupe tes doigts !** je crie en même temps que Luffy.

 **-Hors de question,** répond Shanks, la voix grave.

Il essaye de nouveau d'ouvrir le piège d'un coup de machette bien senti mais le résultat est le même. A présent, il ne reste qu'un tout petit bout de lame et le loup se rapproche. Shanks hésite encore alors qu'on le presse de couper ses doigts. Il finit par le faire à regret.

 **-Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur !** fait Luffy quand Mike est enfin libéré.

 **-Mouais.**

Il soupire.

- **J'ai plus envie de jouer, je crois que je vais rentrer.**

 **-A mon tour de jouer alors !**

Luffy s'empresse de lui prendre la manette et Shanks, le visage fermé, se lève pour partir. Je fronce les sourcils, étonné par sa réaction. J'ai du mal à croire qu'un simple jeu l'ait mis dans cet état.

Shanks nous salue avant de passer la porte et, intrigué, je me lève à mon tour. Il sait que je le suis mais il me jette à peine un coup d'œil quand on descend les escaliers. Il prend tout de même le temps de m'attendre quand on sort de chez moi.

Nous marchons en silence et nous passons bientôt les grilles de la maison. Je sens que Shanks pense encore à ce qui vient de se passer et je dois dire que je fais de même.

 **-T'as dû me trouver bizarre,** sourit-il gauchement après un moment.

 **-Plutôt étrange,** je rectifie.

 **-Ce n'est pas la même chose ?** rigole-t-il.

 **-Peut-être.**

Il n'ajoute rien d'autre alors je continue **.**

 **-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te juger pour un petit truc comme ça alors que j'ai fait bien pire** , je lance pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 **-C'est sûr,** fait-il.

Une fois encore, il reste silencieux et je me dis que c'est plus facile d'échanger avec lui quand c'est justement lui qui engage la conversation. Comme je vois qu'il n'a pas envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet, je décide de parler d'autre chose.

 **-Mihawk va faire un tournoi de kendo dans trois semaines,** je l'informe alors sans prendre de gant.

 **-Quoi ?!**

Il s'arrête et me fixe, les sourcils froncés.

 **-C'est Zoro qui me l'a dit. Il a eu cette information de son entraineur** **puisque** **lui aussi participe au tournoi.**

Je ne dis rien et lui laisse le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Il reprend ensuite sa marche et je le suis à nouveau silencieusement. Je reconnais au bout de quelques minutes l'endroit où nous arrivons : le parc où nous avons fait une partie de basket la dernière fois n'est pas loin.

 **-Il faut que je le vois,** lâche-t-il soudain, la voix grave.

 **-C'est cool que tu** **y** **penses parce que moi aussi je comptais** **lui parler,** **histoire d'essayer de le convaincre de revenir.** **Mais** **tu le connais mieux que moi alors** **tu as** **sans doute plus de chances qu'il t'écoute.**

 **-** **Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée…**

Il hésite avant de poursuivre.

 **-J'ai envie de le voir mais… Après ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il** **en** **ait envie** **lui…**

 **-** **C'est vrai que** **je n'avais pas trop pensé à ça,** j'avoue, un peu gêné.

Pourtant, j'insiste. J'ai vraiment envie qu'il m'accompagne.

- **Mais il** **suffit de trouver les bons mots ! De lui dire ce que tu ressens vraiment !** Shanks me jette un coup d'œil interrogatif.

- **Tu n'es pas non plus obligé de lui dire que tu l'aimes,** je précise alors **.**

 **-Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais,** rigole-t-il.

J'esquisse un sourire avant d'observer un peu plus le paysage. J'ai suivi Shanks sans vraiment réfléchir et maintenant que j'ai parlé avec lui, je me dis que je peux peut-être enfin rentrer. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce serait un peu bizarre de juste rebrousser chemin abruptement alors je continue de le suivre encore un peu.

On passe ensuite devant une grande maison. Plusieurs voitures noires sont garées sur le parvis et des hommes en costume en sortent. Ils sont tous baraqués et n'ont pas vraiment l'air très sympathique.

Un groupe attire particulièrement mon attention. Ils sont quatre, trois hommes et une femme. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder sur eux car Shanks me tire le bras, m'obligeant ainsi à presser le pas. En fait, tout ce que j'ai eu le temps de voir d'eux, ce sont leurs sourcils parfaitement semblables à celui de Sanji.

Sont-ils de la même famille ?

Lundi 3 Avril 2017

Je m'installe difficilement sur les genoux de Sabo à califourchon alors qu'il rigole tout en se contorsionnant. Je m'agrippe fermement à lui tout en levant mes pieds pour ne pas qu'ils touchent le sol. Une fois que je suis bien installé - aussi bien que je peux en tout cas - je m'approche de mon beau blond et dépose un rapide baiser sur son nez. Les mains de Sabo se resserrent sur les chaines de la balançoire et ses yeux se ferment.

 **-T'as vu, ça marche !** je lui fais remarquer en m'éloignant légèrement de lui.

 **-On est serré comme des sardines !** lance-t-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Je déteste quand il fait ça.

 **-Fais pas genre t'aimes pas.**

Je me penche un peu vers lui, rapprochant ainsi nos bassins et passe mes bras autour de lui. Cette position le fait légèrement rougir et je m'amuse juste un peu plus.

 **-Je n'arrive pas à croire que t'aies jamais fait l'araignée quand t'étais petit !** je continue.

 **-C'est bon, c'est pas comme si c'était une référence non plus.**

Il rit et je l'embrasse pour le faire taire.

- **Si tu crois qu'il suffit de m'embrasser,** me provoque-t-il.

Il baisse légèrement la tête et me regarde. Ses yeux se ferment presque et ses cils caressent doucement ses pommettes. Ses mèches blondes tombent un peu sur son visage et je le trouve vraiment beau. Il me tire ensuite la langue pour me taquiner et, joueur, je me rapproche de lui tout en frottant mes fesses contre le haut de ses cuisses. Il écarquille les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvre en un « O » étonné.

J'arrête mes mouvements et lui souris, fier de moi.

 **-T'es méchant,** grogne-t-il.

Je vois à sa tête qu'il est en réalité déçu et je le défis du regard.

 **-Je vois que ça te fait assez d'effet pour te faire taire** **finalement** **.**

 **-Encore heureux que tu me fasses de l'effet !** s'exclame-t-il **. T'es vraiment un petit diable !**

 **-Moi, un diable ? C'est toi qui m'oblige à sécher la philo !**

Soudain, je le sens se crisper et je le vois baisser la tête.

 **-Je suis désolé de t'obliger à rester avec moi,** marmonne-t-il alors.

 **-Mais non, t'inquiète. Tu sais bien que je rigole. Moi** **non plus** **je ne peux pas encadrer Doflamingo.**

Ma tentative pour lui remonter le moral ne semble pas vraiment fonctionner car il garde la tête baissée. C'est pourtant la vérité. Ca ne me gêne pas de manquer les cours de philo, loin de là même ! Mais j'avoue le trouver bizarre à ce sujet… Sécher une fois, pas de problème mais là, c'est la deuxième fois et à l'entendre parler, il ne semble pas prêt de vouloir y retourner.

Je me demande même si ça ne cache pas autre chose qu'une simple contrariété pour ce type. Peut-être pas. Après tout, Sabo déteste vraiment ce genre de personne, d'autant que Doflamingo prend un malin plaisir à le retenir après les cours pour le gaver de ses conneries. Il me semble aussi que le père de Sabo fait des affaires avec ce type donc il doit suffisamment le voir…

 **-Ton père t'a rien dit pour la dernière fois ? Je t'ai même pas demandé !** se rappelle-t-il soudain **. T'as pas eu des ennuis à cause de moi j'espère…**

 **-Mais non, t'inquiète,** je le rassure aussitôt. **Allez, commence à te balancer !**

 **-C'est pas dangereux ton truc au moins ? On va pas casser la balançoi-**

 **-Mais non !** dis-je pour l'arrêter. **Je** **le** **faisais tout le temps avec Zoro et on est tombé qu'une** **seule** **fois !**

 **-Vous êtes tombés !?**

 **-C'était pas grave.** **Quoique** **, maintenant que je t'en parle, c'est peut-être à cause de cette chute que Zoro a un sens de l'orientation pourri,** je ricane.

 **-Tu es vraiment méchant ! Tu n'as même pas l'air de compatir à son malheur !** plaisante-t-il à son tour.

 **-Parce qu'il compatit à mon malheur, lui ?**

Sabo se mordille les lèvres, amusé.

 **-Tu n'as pas l'air malheureux là,** me fait-il alors remarquer.

 **-C'est vrai…**

Il me sourit et commence à nous balancer. Je me penche légèrement et fais bouger mes pieds pour l'aider. Il ne nous faut que quelques secondes pour atteindre des hauteurs inimaginables. Sabo rigole et crie à la fois parce qu'il a peur qu'à force d'aller trop haut et qu'on puisse tomber. Il faut aussi dire que ces trucs-là ne sont pas faits pour être à deux dessus.

Je me détache de lui et agrippe à mon tour les chaines de la balançoire. Je me penche encore, grisé par la vitesse, et observe le ciel d'un magnifique bleu aujourd'hui. Le soleil brille si fort que je suis obligé de plisser les yeux.

Nous sommes dans le parc où j'ai vu Kid la première fois. Cette fois, on a décidé de passer notre temps libre ici avant de retourner à Marie-Joa pour assister au cours de Nico Robin. On est bien là, loin de tout. Loin des autres.

Je me détourne du ciel et continue à observer le paysage. Mes yeux s'attardent alors sur un groupe de jeunes qui nous fixent méchamment.

 **-Arrête,** je grogne à Sabo tout bas.

 **-Quoi ?** me demande-t-il, un peu perdu.

 **-Arrête.**

Il fronce les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre, mais s'exécute tout de même. Je sens le groupe s'approcher de nous et je me relève rapidement. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

 **-Putain, regardez-moi ça… Des pédés !** crache un mec brun à l'air hargneux.

 **-Beurk !** fait inutilement une fille à l'air rachitique.

 **-C'est un lieu public** **alors** **venez pas faire vos trucs de** **dégueulasse** **ici,** continue un autre.

 **-Si ça vous dérange, vous n'avez qu'à regarder ailleurs,** je rétorque, contrôlant mal mon énervement.

 **-Non mais regardez-le !** s'écrie le premier de façon hystérique.

 **-** **Et** **depuis quand les pédés ont des couilles ?** s'amuse un autre, faisant rigoler tous ses potes.

 **-Plus que vous en tout cas parce que venir à 6 emmerder deux mecs, c'est pas très courageux. C'est pas pour compenser quelque chose ?** je les provoque alors tandis que je sens Sabo me tirer le bras pour me signifier de ne pas en rajouter.

Il essaie même de calmer les choses sans pour autant se laisser faire mais ça ne marche pas. Ca ne fonctionne jamais avec ce genre de personnes. Les esprits commencent à s'échauffer. Ca part d'un rien, d'une remarque sans importance et je ne sais plus si ça vient de nous ou du groupe qui nous fait face mais au fond, ce n'est pas très important. La vérité, c'est que ces mecs ont décidé de nous emmerder et qu'ils sont prêts à en découdre. Peu importe que de notre côté, on essaie de temporiser.

Putain d'homophobes !

 **-Le touche pas, enculé !** je siffle quand un des mecs pousse Sabo.

 **-Ace.**

Je me retourne vers mon blond et fronce les sourcils.

- **Laisse tomber, ils sont trop cons,** déclare-t-il. **De toute façon, il va être l'heure de retourner en cours.**

 **-Ouais, t'as raison,** je marmonne.

Je serre pourtant les poings, ayant du mal à détacher mon regard de cette bande de cons.

 **-Alors quoi, t'écoutes ta salope ?** ricane l'un d'eux.

 **-C'est ça, écoute ta blonde avec sa bouche de suceuse !** ajoute un autre.

Un des mecs se met à faire des gestes obscènes, allant même jusqu'à mimer une fellation. Évidemment, ses abrutis de pote se mettent à rigoler comme des baleines. J'entends Sabo grincer des dents tant il se retient d'ajouter quelque chose. Ses yeux se mettent à lancer des éclairs et je sens que lui aussi à envie de leur foutre une bonne branlée.

 **-Putain…**

Je rage mais je me retiens. J'utilise tout mon self control pour me détourner du groupe. Je prends la main de Sabo avant de l'entrainer derrière moi.

 **-Quelle bande de cons,** je grommelle alors.

 **-** **C'est clair.** **Ils me font pitié avec leur mentalité de merde**.

J'acquiesce.

 **-Faut qu'on se dépêche, on va être en retard,** ajoute-t-il.

J'opine du chef à nouveau.

On marche rapidement mais pas trop, histoire que le groupe ne se mette pas à penser qu'on les fuit. On les entend continuer de gueuler derrière nous, furieux qu'on ne soit pas rentré dans leur jeu. Comme quoi, ils voulaient juste faire chier leur monde.

J'entends alors des bruits de pas précipités se rapprocher rapidement de nous et, inquiet, je me retourne précipitamment.

Je comprends immédiatement le problème et je pousse d'une main Sabo derrière moi. J'ai à peine le temps de reconnaitre le gars brun qui a lancé les hostilités que je sens une lame s'enfoncer dans mon abdomen.

C'était donc bien un couteau qu'il tenait.

Je me tors de douleur et mes mains tremblent. Je touche mon ventre et je sens un liquide poisseux sur mes doigts. Je baisse alors la tête et découvre du sang. En grande quantité.

 **-A… Ace ?**

La voix de Sabo tremble. Enfin, je crois. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

Je m'écroule par terre quand le mec retire précipitamment son arme de mon corps.

 **-Prends ça, la tantouze !**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux quand j'entends quelque chose tomber à côté de ma tête. C'est le couteau plein de sang. Je relève difficilement les yeux pour voir le mec s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres. Bientôt, il s'enfuit en courant accompagné de ses potes.

 **-Ace ! Merde… Je…**

Je sens Sabo s'agenouiller devant moi mais je n'arrive pas à le regarder. En fait, j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Je me sens partir et j'ai mal là où cet enculé m'a poignardé. Chacune de mes respirations est laborieuse.

 **-Non… F-ferme pas les yeux ! J-je… Attend !**

Il est complètement paniqué. Il essaye de me mettre sur le dos pour mieux voir ma blessure et je grogne de douleur. Je crois même que je lui dis de ne pas me toucher. J'ai vraiment trop mal.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens qu'il appuie un tissu sur ma blessure et cette fois, je crie tellement la douleur est forte.

Tout devient de plus en plus flou et confus autour de moi. Je ferme les yeux et sombre dans l'inconscience. Seule la voix entrecoupée de sanglots de Sabo me parvient encore un peu.

* * *

« Il ne faut pas chercher à rajouter des années à sa vie, mais plutôt essayer de rajouter de la vie à ses années »

John Fitzgerald Kennedy

Sabo

* * *

Lundi 3 Avril 2017

Je croise le regard d'une petite fille d'environ 9 ans. Elle semble triste, peut-être même autant que moi, assister à ce genre de spectacle n'a rien de plaisant et peut être très traumatisant surtout pour un enfant de son age. La petite fille serre plus fort la main de sa mère qui discute doucement avec une autre dame du quartier. Quelques habitués de l'endroit se sont masser près du lieu du drame, tombant presque par hasard sur ce lieu qui a faillit se transformé en un lieu de crime.

Personne ne c'est encore approché de moi, jugeant sans doute que je maitrisais la situation. A moins que ce soit mon air perdu et complètement désorienté qui les aient dissuadés de venir jusqu'à moi. Ce n'est pas grave, tout va bientôt s'arranger il faut juste que j'attende encore un peu. Enfin je crois…je ne sais plus. Depuis quand tout ce monde est là enfaite? Ça fait combien de temps qu'Ace est inconscient? Je commence à paniquer et serre le corps d'Ace contre moi. Tout ira bien…j'entends encore son souffle, c'est lent et très faible mais c'est encore là.

J'entends soudainement une voiture s'arrêter à quelques mètres de nous. Bientôt, les sirènes cessent et des bruits de course me parviennent. Ils seront bientôt là. Non, en fait, ils sont déjà là.

Je suis assis par terre, les jambes de part et d'autre du corps d'Ace que j'ai ramené contre mon torse. J'ai enlevé mon pull pour appuyer contre sa plaie et empêcher qu'il ne perde trop de sang. Je ne sais pas si ça a marché. Je sais juste que mes mains sont tâchées de rouge. Je n'ai plus la notion du temps depuis qu'Ace est tombé. Je crois que j'ai appelé les secours pendant que je tentais de comprimer sa blessure mais je n'en suis même pas sûr. La panique ne reflue pas et m'empêche de penser correctement.

Je renifle et plonge mon cou dans le nez d'Ace. Ses cheveux chatouillent le mien et je sens une larme m'échapper. Je me sens à la fois étrangement loin et particulièrement oppressé parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus.

 **-Bonjour, c'est le Samu. On va s'occuper du jeune homme.**

Je sursaute quand l'homme s'assoit à côté de moi, comme effrayé. Je resserre alors ma prise sur le corps d'Ace. Je me mets ensuite à jeter des coups d'œil partout autour de moi pour me rappeler où je suis et vois deux autres personnes sortir du camion : un homme et une femme.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** me demande celui qui m'a rejoint le premier, un homme chauve dans la trentaine.

 **-Je…**

Mon cerveau est toujours obscurci et je le regarde sortir des objets de son sac alors que les autres arrivent avec un brancard.

- **C'est arrivé vite et je…**

J'ai du mal à parler, à trouver mes mots. J'avale difficilement ma salive.

- **Il a… reçu un coup de couteau,** j'explique alors difficilement **. Assez profondément… Je crois. I-il n'arrête pas de saigner aussi…**

L'homme hoche la tête et s'approche de moi alors que ses collègues arrivent tout juste. Ils mettent des gants et parlent entre eux mais je n'écoute pas vraiment. Ils l'auscultent et échangent des ustensiles.

Je replonge dans la torpeur et je reviens à moi seulement quand je sens qu'on essaye d'éloigner Ace de moi.

 **-Non !**

Les ambulanciers me fixent, compatissant.

- **I-Il ne faut pas le bouger,** je leur explique d'une voix hachée **. Il va avoir mal et je ne peux pas le lâcher.**

Je leur montre ma main, celle qui empêche le sang de s'écouler trop abondamment.

 **-Je comprends mais il va falloir nous laisser faire. On est là pour l'aider,** me dit alors la seule femme du groupe, une blonde d'environ quarante ans.

 **-Oui… Mais je…**

 **-C'est fini maintenant.** **Votre ami est blessé mais ça devrait aller si on se dépêche** **. Vous êtes en sécurité et personne ne vous fera de mal. Vous n'avez plus besoin de** **le** **protéger.**

Elle me sourit et, lentement, je commence à lâcher Ace. Tout mon corps est engourdi par la position que j'ai tenue trop longtemps. Je me relève pour détendre mes muscles crispés et douloureux. Je ne me rends compte que maintenant que je suis terrifié depuis le début des évènements. Ace ne bougeait plus et il perdait tellement sang. Son teint était blafard et il ne se réveillait pas. J'avais aussi peur que le groupe de tout à l'heure ne revienne pour essayer de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Je ne voulais pas… Je n'aurais pas pu protéger Ace s'ils étaient revenus.

 **-Ça fait longtemps que c'est arrivé ?** Me demande un peu précipitamment un des deux hommes, celui qui ne c'était pas encore adressé à moi jusque-là.

 **-Euh…Je ne sais pas.** Je réponds faiblement avant de baisser la tête, je m'en veux. **Une heure peut-être. Non moins !** Je cris alors le faisant sursauter. **Moins d'une demi-heure.**

Il acquiesce comme s'il avait compris alors que pour ma part je suis toujours aussi confus.

 **-S'est-il réveillé ? A-t-il vomi ou alors s'est-il plaint d'une douleur autre que celle qu'il a au ventre avant de tomber dans l'inconscience ?** Me demande la jeune femme.

 **-Non. Désolé.**

 **-Ce n'est rien.** Me rassure-t-elle. **Ça va bien se passer, ne vous inquiétez pas. Prenez de grande inspiration et penser à de bonne chose.**

 **-D'accord.** Dis-je un peu perdu.

 **-On va bien s'occuper de lui.**

Je me force à souffler un peu soulagé. Maintenant, les ambulanciers vont bien s'occuper de lui. Les deux hommes prennent Ace et l'allongent sur leur brancard. La femme coupe son haut à grands coups de ciseau.

Je retiens un haut le cœur en voyant sa blessure. Je détourne les yeux et prends de grandes respirations pour me calmer. Ça va aller. Machinalement, je porte une main à mon visage pour écarter une de mes mèches de cheveux mais je m'arrête quand celle-ci est à hauteur de mes yeux. Elle est pleine de sang. Je baisse la tête et remarque que mon débardeur aussi est tacheté de sang. Celui d'Ace. Je pense même en avoir sur le visage puisque je me suis frotté les yeux tout à l'heure… Mes mains se mettent à trembler quelques instants.

Devant moi, j'entends toujours les ambulanciers s'activer et je me demande si je ne devrais pas faire quelque chose au lieu de tout simplement rester assis par terre et les regarder. Oui, mais quoi ? Est-ce que je ne risquerais pas de les gêner si j'essayais de faire quelque chose ? Je me sens pourtant si inutile…

 **-Allez, on y va !** lance soudain le monsieur chauve.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je les suis. Ils portent le brancard jusqu'à l'ambulance. Ils marchent vite et je les suis en trottinant, les dépassant même pour ouvrir les portes. Il faut faire vite.

Ils chargent Ace à l'intérieur et pendant que le plus jeune des deux hommes se met au volant, la femme blonde et le monsieur chauve s'activent aux côtés d'Ace. Ils lui placent un masque pour respirer et surveillent son état.

Sans rien leur demander, je monte avec eux et prends la main d'Ace que je serre fort dans mes mains. Aucun des trois ambulanciers ne me fait de remarque mais je sens quand même pendant quelques secondes leurs regards sur moi.

Une minute plus tard, nous nous dirigeons vers l'hôpital, toutes sirènes hurlantes.

 **-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Pas de blessure ?** Me demande la femme en prenant place à côté de moi. Son collègue quant à lui continue de vérifier l'état d'Ace.

 **-Oui, je n'ai rien.** Je serre plus fort la main de mon copain. **Grace à lui.**

 **-Aucune blessure, rien du tout, même pas une chute ou quelque chose du genre ?** Me demande-t-elle pour être sûr.

 **-Vraiment rien.**

 **-Juste secoué n'est-ce pas ?** Continue-t-elle. J'acquiesce.

J'ai du mal à lui parler, trop préoccupé par Ace. J'ai l'impression que le trajet dur trop longtemps, qu'on aurait déjà dû arriver à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs minutes déjà ! Nerveux je me mordilles les ongles ce que l'homme chauve ne manque pas de remarquer.

 **-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?** me demande l'homme.

 **-Ace. Portgas D. Ace.**

 **-Très bien. C'est votre ami ? Vous êtes dans la même classe ?** continue-t-il.

 **-Euh… Oui. On est en première dans le même lycée.**

 **-Ah, c'est la belle époque ça !** sourit-il et sa collègue lève les yeux au ciel. **Je me rappelle** **que** **j'avais tout le temps des heures de colle et que je séchais souvent pour voir ma copine qui allait dans un autre lycée !**

 **-Ne vas pas lui donner de mauvaises idées, toi !** l'engueule sa collègue.

Les voir se chamailler me fait sourire et m'aide à me détendre un peu. Je comprends alors que l'homme essayait juste de me changer les idées et j'ai envie de le remercier mais je suis encore trop obnubilé par l'état d'Ace.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, on arrive enfin aux urgences.

 **xXx**

Je triture mes doigts et regarde pour la cinquième fois en dix minutes la porte où ils ont emmené Ace pour l'opérer il y a de cela presque une heure maintenant. Dès notre arrivée, des tas de médecins sont arrivés et je me suis retrouvé cantonné à l'accueil. On m'a demandé d'attendre alors c'est ce que je fais mais l'angoisse est insoutenable. J'ai envie de hurler de frustration mais mon corps a choisi de m'anesthésier. Je me contente donc de m'assurer que je continue au moins de respirer.

Quand je suis arrivé, il y avait très peu de monde dans la salle d'attente mais petit à petit, elle s'est remplie, si bien qu'il y a la queue à l'accueil des urgences. J'aimerais aller demander des nouvelles, savoir où en est l'opération d'Ace mais je n'en fais rien. Je sais qu'on viendra me voir quand ce sera le moment.

Je n'ai bougé qu'une seule fois depuis que je suis là et c'était pour aller me laver les mains et le visage. J'attirais un peu trop l'attention avec tout ce sang sur moi.

 **-Bonjour,** me salue poliment un urgentiste.

 **-Bonjour,** je lance fébrilement en me relevant.

 **-C'est bien vous qui avez accompagné Portgas D. Ace, le jeune homme blessé à l'arme blanche ?**

Je hoche frénétiquement la tête.

- **L'opération s'est terminée il y a quelques minutes et tout s'est bien passé.**

Il me sourit et je crois que le sol tangue de nouveau sous mes pieds. Je suis tellement soulagé.

 **-Je peux le voir ?** je demande ensuite d'une voix tremblante.

 **-Malheureusement, ça ne va pas être possible.**

 **-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?** je demande, à nouveau inquiet.

 **-Il est très fatigué et à cause des médicaments, il risque de dormir au moins jusqu'à ce soir. Mais vous pourrez le voir demain. Les visites commencent à 10h.**

 **-Mais… Je…**

 **-Je suis désolé** **mais c'est mieux ainsi** **,** m'assure-t-il avec bienveillance.

 **-** **D'accord** **… J'attendrais jusqu'à demain.**

 **-Est-ce que vous avez prévenu la famille ?**

Je suis d'abord surpris par sa question et fronce les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Merde ! Je n'ai pas prévenu le père d'Ace ! Je n'ai prévenu personne en fait !

 **-Non je… J'ai complètement oublié !**

Les mains moites, je sors mon portable de ma poche et vais dans mes contacts. Au numéro de Roger, je m'arrête pourtant, n'osant appuyer sur le bouton vert. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?** s'inquiète l'urgentiste.

 **-Oui, c'est juste** **que c'est son père** **et je n'ose pas appeler… Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais lui dire et je ne voudrais surtout pas** **raconter** **n'importe quoi et l'inquiéter encore plus qu'il ne le sera déjà en apprenant ce qui est arrivé…**

 **-Je peux lui parler si tu veux ? Ah pardon, je peux te tutoyer ?**

J'acquiesce.

 **-Ça m'arrangerait… Vous pourrez répondre plus facilement à ses questions.**

Je m'empresse de lui passer mon portable, un peu soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter l'inquiétude de Roger.

 **-Bonjour, je suis Eden, urgentiste au CHU de Dawn.**

Il fait quelque pas et s'éloigne pour pouvoir parler plus tranquillement. Je le regarde faire, les sourcils froncés. Eden… C'est le père de X-Drake ? J'étais tellement pris dans mes pensées et mes inquiétudes que je ne l'ai même pas reconnu. Je n'ai même pas tilté quand j'ai vu ses yeux très clairs limite transparents.

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur le banc que je partage avec une mère et sa fille.

 **-Et voilà !** me fait Eden en me tendant mon portable quelques instants plus tard.

 **-Merci.**

 **-Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle. Tu devrais aller prendre un truc à grignoter à la cafet' en attendant que le père de ton ami arrive.**

 **-Je ne sais pa-**

 **-Si**.

Il me sourit.

- **J'irai te prévenir si quelque chose change ou que Gol D. Roger arrive.**

Je le remercie et marche lentement jusqu'à la cafétéria. C'est seulement quand je bois un cappuccino que je me rends compte à quel point j'en avais besoin.

 **xXx**

 **-Sabo !**

Je détourne les yeux de ma tasse de café vide pour tomber sur Roger qui arrive précipitamment vers moi. Je me relève et baisse la tête, gêné quand il s'arrête à ma hauteur. Je m'en veux un peu d'être le seul qui aille bien alors qu'Ace est gravement blessé.

Je relève doucement les yeux vers le père de mon petit ami et remarque aussitôt son visage cerné et son air inquiet.

 **-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as pu voir Ace ?**

 **-Oui, ça va… Ce n'est pas mon sang,** je l'informe d'une voix basse. **Ace a été opéré et ça s'est bien passé mais pour l'instant, il ne peut pas recevoir de visite.**

 **-Très bien.**

Il pousse un grand soupir de soulagement.

- **Merci, mon Dieu… J'avais un peu peur que ce Eden, l'urgentiste qui m'a appelé, ne m'ait pas tout dit. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content d'apprendre que ça va !**

Il passe sa main gauche dans ses cheveux et les tire un peu. Je me fais la réflexion qu'Ace aussi fait ça quelquefois.

- **J'étais vraiment dans** **un état second** **, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour conduire jusqu'ici…**

Il étouffe un petit rire nerveux.

Il devait vraiment être inquiet à voir son attitude. Peut-être même s'est-il imaginé retrouver son fils entre la vie et la mort, et lui de l'autre côté qui le regarde et qui ne peut rien faire. Fatigué, il s'assoit sur l'une des chaises que j'occupais un peu plus tôt. Je fais de même et prends ma tasse de café pourtant vide entre mes mains.

 **-Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?**

 **-Euh… Oui.**

Je me racle la gorge et baisse la tête à nouveau. Ca me permet d'échapper au regard si intense de Roger.

 **-On était dans un parc quand c'est arrivé. On ne faisait rien de mal, on se balançait tout en se taquinant un peu. Et puis, ils sont arrivés. Je ne les ai pas vus tout de suite. En fait, c'est Ace qui m'a dit de m'arrêter. Ils sont venus vers nous et ont commencé à nous insulter.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Ils… nous ont vus être proches et ça n'a pas dû plaire aux homophobes qu'ils** **étaient** **.**

Je hausse les épaules, presque défaitiste.

 **-Tu veux dire que mon fils a atterri aux urgences parce qu'une bande de** **petits** **cons l'a vu embrassé un** **autre** **garçon !?**

Je n'ai jamais vu Roger si énervé et je tressaille sans le vouloir. Il m'impressionne et je n'ose même pas lui dire qu'à ce moment-là, on ne s'embrassait pas vraiment. Mais peu importe, ce n'est qu'un détail.

 **-On a essayé de calmer les choses mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. On n'aurait pas dû leur tourner le dos…**

 **-** **Si** **, vous avez sûrement fait le bon choix,** me coupe Roger **. Si vous aviez répondu à leurs provocations, ça ce serait peut-être plus mal fini encore.**

Pour ma part, je n'en suis pas sûr. Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'Ace a été blessé.

 **-Je te remercie d'avoir veillé sur Ace,** ajoute-t-il alors.

Je suis surpris par sa déclaration. Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi il me remercie.

 **-Tu peux rentrer maintenant.**

Il me sourit. Je crois qu'il se rend compte de l'état lamentable dans lequel je suis.

- **Quant à moi, je vais appeler la police,** reprend-il ensuite fermement **. Il est hors de question que je laisse ceux qui vous ont fait ça s'en tirer à si bon compte. Et j'irai aussi prendre des nouvelles d'Ace.**

 **-Je peux rester,** je proteste alors.

Il secoue la tête.

 **-Pars. Tu ne devrais même pas être là mais en cours normalement.**

Il sourit mais tristement cette fois.

- **De toute façon, on ne va pas pouvoir voir Ace tout de suite. Reviens demain. Je m'occupe de tout en attendant.**

J'hésite puis, à regret, finis par me lever. Je viendrai voir Ace demain.

Mardi 4 Avril 2017

Je tapote gentiment l'épaule de Koala alors que mon bras gauche se resserre sur sa taille. Koala a le nez plongé dans mon cou et je la sens trembler et renifler par intermittence. Devant moi, Nami et Sanji sont horrifiés par mon récit.

Je souris pourtant et repousse lentement Koala. C'est étrange mais je me sens encore un peu à distance de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tant que je n'aurais pas vu Ace, je crois que je ne reprendrais pas totalement contact avec la réalité. Je suis comme dans une bulle.

 **-Ne faites pas ces têtes-là. Je vais bien, je vous dis.**

 **-Mais quand même !** s'exclame Nami, cette fois-ci en colère.

 **-Comment va Ace ?** me demande alors Sanji.

Je perds mon sourire et soupire. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui toute la nuit, si bien qu'au petit matin, j'avais des cernes monstrueux sous les yeux. J'ai hésité avant de venir en cours mais au fond, je n'avais pas tellement le choix. Il y a de grandes chances pour que mon père soit prévenu de mon absence d'hier. Ce serait pousser le bouchon un peu loin que de manquer deux jours de cours consécutifs. J'espère malgré tout que le directeur tombera sur sa secrétaire en essayant de joindre mon père et que celui-ci, trop occupé à faire je ne sais quoi, n'écoutera qu'à peine mes histoires, trop pressé de reprendre son business.

Je compte aller voir Ace directement après les cours puisque je n'ai pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui. J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas trop fatigué et que je pourrais rester le plus longtemps possible.

 **-Sabo ?** insiste Sanji, inquiet de mon silence.

 **-Je ne sais pas trop...**

Je soupire.

- **Le médecin qui l'a opéré m'a dit que ça s'était bien passé mais je n'ai pas pu le voir alors…**

Je me contente de hausser les épaules et Sanji semble comprendre ce que je veux dire par là.

Je détourne les yeux des mines inquiètes de mes amis et me mets à observer un peu la cafétéria. Il y a très peu de monde, ce qui est assez inhabituel. Généralement, à la pause de midi, la plupart des élèves de Marie-Joa viennent ici après avoir mangé.

 **-Et comment ça va se passer pour les gens qui vous ont agressé ? Tu as porté plainte, j'espère !** continue Nami, toujours aussi remontée.

Je dois dire que je suis touché de la voir si inquiète à mon sujet.

 **-Non.**

Je secoue la tête et reprends.

- **Roger a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout.**

 **-C'est déjà ça.**

 **-Je vais aller le voir à la fin des cours. Vous voulez venir avec moi ?** je demande tout en regardant l'heure sur mon portable.

 **-Je viendrai,** m'assure Sanji.

 **-Je pense pouvoir sécher les activités du club sans problème,** approuve Nami en souriant.

 **-Pas moi… Désolée, Sabo...**

Koala baisse les yeux, s'en voulant certainement de ne pas pouvoir venir avec nous.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bon.**

Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas grave.

 **-On se donne rendez-vous devant le lycée tout à l'heure,** décide alors Sanji.

On acquiesce tous avant de se lever. La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours vient juste de retentir.

 **xXx**

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et regarde à travers le petit hublot de la porte. Je fronce ensuite les sourcils en voyant Ace assis sur son lit en train de parler à X-Drake et Margaret.

Je tape deux petits coups et ouvre lentement la porte. Nami et Sanji me suivent et vont directement aux nouvelles alors que je reste un peu en retrait.

 **-Hey !** les salue Ace alors qu'il remonte un peu son drap sur lui.

 **-Sabo nous a dit pour ce qu'il s'est passé,** commence Nami. **Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **-Hum… J'ai une belle cicatrice.**

Il grimace.

- **J'ai** **quinze** **points, je crois.**

 **-On a vu sa cicatrice, elle est impressionnante !** s'exclame Margaret.

J'esquisse un sourire un peu amer. Ils ont tous l'air joyeux et discutent gaiement. Je n'arrive pas à partager cette joie qui n'a pas lieu d'être à mon goût. Pour ma part, j'ai l'impression de voir un revenant et je n'arrête pas de penser au fait que tout ça aurait pu mal finir. Qu'au lieu d'un coup de couteau, Ace aurait pu finir dans un bien pire état. Ou même ne plus être là.

 **-Sabo ?**

Je sursaute presque en l'entendant dire mon nom.

 **-Pourquoi tu restes dans ton coin ? Viens me dire bonjour !**

Il sourit, amusé de me voir si gêné et maladroit.

Je m'approche de lui lentement et pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Le silence règne sur la chambre d'hôpital et je m'assois sur un coin de son lit alors qu'il se redresse un peu. Il prend ma main droite dans la sienne et dépose un doux baiser dans le creux de ma main. Je sens enfin toute la tension que j'éprouve depuis 24 heures se relâcher et j'ai envie de fondre en larmes. Ace le remarque et serre ma main en retour.

 **-J'suis content que t'es rien. J'ai flippé de pas te voir quand je me suis réveillé,** me confie-t-il tout bas, comme s'il ne voulait pas que les autres entendent.

 **-J'étais là hier,** je réponds d'une petite voix **. Je voulais te voir mais on m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit…**

Je m'approche encore un peu de lui et pose mon front contre le sien alors que ses mains viennent encadrer mon visage. Ma main droite va se poser de l'autre côté de son lit tout près de ses hanches. Je souris enfin.

 **-Ça va ?** je lui demande.

 **-** **Je vais bien** **… Un bisou et c'est bon ?**

Il me sourit et capture ma lèvre inférieure pour la mordiller. Je secoue la tête, amusé, et m'écarte de lui. Je n'oublie pas que nous ne sommes pas seuls et que ça doit gêner nos amis de nous voir ainsi.

 **-Roger est venu me voir ce matin avec Luffy et Hancock. C'était super bizarre,** reprend-il comme si de rien n'était.

 **-Et t'as pas encore eu de nouvelles de la police ?** demande X-Drake.

L'atmosphère change grâce à cette intervention et l'émotion que je ressens se dissipe. Je remarque alors que c'est la première fois que X-Drake prend la parole depuis que je suis là.

 **-Si, ils sont venus en début d'après-midi mais je dormais,** répond Ace.

Un petit sourire taquin prend forme sur son visage.

- **En fait, c'est la voix de ton père qui m'a réveillée. Je crois qu'il s'engueulait un peu avec Smoker.**

 **-Ton père travaille ici ?**

Nami fronce les sourcils, surprise par la nouvelle. C'est vrai qu'on sait très peu de choses sur X-Drake. Pour ma part, le peu d'information que j'ai sont pour une partie le fruit du hasard et pour la deuxième partie, ce sont des informations que j'ai lues sur son dossier au lycée. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait le rapprochement auparavant mais maintenant que je sais que l'un des parents de X-Drake travaille ici, je comprends pourquoi la fois où il s'était fêlé des côtes, il n'avait pas voulu venir à l'hôpital. Je me demande alors ce qu'il cache exactement et quel genre de problème il a lui aussi…

Il ne laisse rien paraître, si bien que si je me fiais aux apparences, je penserais qu'il n'en est rien et que tout va bien pour lui.

X-Drake surprend mon regard et je détourne les yeux quand il se met à me fixer.

 **-Oui. Il travaille aux urgences normalement** , répond-il en détournant les yeux à son tour.

 **-Hum… Ouais. En fait, je crois qu'il passait juste voir si tout allait bien vu que c'est lui qui s'est chargé de moi quand je suis arrivé ici.** **Depuis** **, c'est un interne ou un truc comme ça qui s'occupe de moi. Il est tout timide, a peur de me faire mal et adore les compliments. Il s'appelle Chopper.**

 **-Chopper ?** je demande, surpris.

Ace Acquiesce **.**

 **-Le docteur Kureha m'a souvent parlé de lui, c'est elle qui l'a élevé,** je précise.

 **-C'est ton médecin ?**

J'acquiesce et il me sourit, amusé de la situation.

- **Elle s'est occupée de moi quand j'étais malade la dernière fois. Elle est bizarre, non ?**

 **\- Pas particulièrement,** je rétorque.

 **-Ah, il y a trop de romance pour moi ici… Je suis jaloux !** s'exclame soudain Sanji.

Il soupire et se tourne vers Nami avant d'essayer de l'embrasser. Malheureusement, il se fait repousser sèchement par sa copine et on rigole alors tous gentiment de lui.

- **C'est clair que ça aurait plu à Perona de voir ça !** pouffe Margaret.

 **-Ah, tout mais pas elle ! Je suis sûr qu'énergique comme elle est, elle m'aurait bouffé toute mon énergie !** grogne Ace.

Il grimace et on compatit tous avec lui.

 **-Pour ce qu'il s'est passé,** commence X-Drake, incertain. **T'es sûr que c'était juste une agression homophobe et pas autre chose ?**

 **-Bah ouais,** répond franchement Ace, tout de même un peu surpris par sa question.

 **-** **Certain** **? Y avait peut-être autre chose de cacher derrière tout ça ?** insiste-t-il.

 **-Oh non, j'crois pas. C'était juste une bande de cons** **et** **si je les retrouve, ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure d'ailleurs !**

Il y a un petit silence un peu pesant avant que Margaret ne prenne la parole et parle de choses et d'autres pour détendre l'ambiance.

Je me demande bien pourquoi X-Drake a parlé ainsi… Que pensait-il qu'il se cachait derrière cette simple agression homophobe ?

Peu de temps après, une infirmière est venue apporter son plateau repas à Ace. Sanji a alors décrété que c'était le moment de partir. Ils sont sortis mais je suis resté. Je veux passer encore du temps avec lui. Autant que je le pourrais. Je me sens mieux mais je suis loin d'avoir repris totalement mes esprits.

 **-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?** me lance soudain Ace en épluchant sa clémentine **. Si tu en voulais, il suffisait de demander. Maintenant, c'est trop tard, j'ai tout mangé !** plaisante-t-il en faisant référence à sa nourriture.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, comme affligé de sa bêtise.

- **Je n'aime même pas le poisson en plus.**

Ace n'ajoute rien de plus et termine tranquillement son fruit. Je le regarde faire en silence. Quand l'infirmière passe voir comment il va et en profite également pour débarrasser son plateau, nous n'avons toujours pas dit un mot. Je crois qu'on prend tous les deux conscience de qu'il s'est passé hier.

 **-Tu dors avec moi ?** me demande Ace en revenant de sa salle de bain.

J'hésite quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

 **-Je devrais rentrer. Je n'ai plus le droit d'être là en plus.** **L'heure des visites est terminée.**

 **-Viens,** insiste-t-il. **Je suis sûr qu'ils vont nous trouver tellement mignons qu'ils n'oseront même pas nous séparer !**

 **-Tu rêves là.**

Malgré ce que je dis, je finis tout de même par monter sur son lit. Ace est couché sur le dos et sans vraiment que j'y fasse attention, mes yeux se baissent vers son ventre. Son large tee-shirt noir ne laisse rien voir de sa blessure mais je me mets tout de même à imaginer de quoi cette cicatrice a l'air.

 **-Ça t'intrigue ?**

 **-Un peu.**

Ace soupire. Il passe un de ses bras derrière mon cou et m'attire à lui.

 **-J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de penser que c'est de ta faute ou un truc comme ça ?**

Je sens ma gorge se nouer et mon émotion revient au galop. Je prends une grande inspiration.

 **-** **Non** **, je sais… Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose pour que ça n'arrive pas…**

 **-Eh bien, arrête. Tu sais à quoi je pense, moi ?**

Je secoue la tête.

- **Que je suis tellement heureux d'avoir été le seul blessé. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… Pas alors que je ne pouvais même pas essayer de te protéger.**

La lumière de la chambre est allumée mais les volets sont fermés, ce qui rend la pièce quelque peu sombre. Il n'y a aucun bruit dans les couloirs, ce qui veut dire que les visites sont finies depuis quelques minutes déjà et que les patients se préparent à dormir.

Je contemple Ace. Il est tout simplement magnifique.

 **-Je crois que je tombe amoureux de toi,** je lui murmure.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir parlé trop fort, que ces mots résonnent dans la pièce et que n'importe qui a pu les entendre. Mais non. Il n'y a rien de tout ça. Ces mots ont résonné mais parce qu'ils sont importants et lourds de sens. Ils ont trouvé un certain écho dans mon cœur et dans celui d'Ace. Ace qui rougit… Un peu.

 **-Encore,** j'ajoute doucement.

Mercredi 5 Avril 2017

Je m'y attendais mais il y a quand même beaucoup de résultats. La plupart des sites appartiennent à l'Etat et je ne m'embête même pas à aller voir. Ce n'est pas là que je trouverais la vérité sur L'Armée Révolutionnaire. A tous les coups, ils doivent affirmer que c'est un groupe d'extrémistes qui manipule les gens en les détournant des Dragons Célestes ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je fais alors défiler les pages _Google_ et continue à lire des noms de sites sans grande conviction.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, je finis enfin par tomber sur un site neutre qui a pour titre : « Les Révolutionnaires ».

Curieux, je clique sur le lien et me hâte de lire l'article.

 _Les Révolutionnaires sont des personnes appartenant à une organisation militaire qui s'oppose à l'action et à la doctrine du Gouvernement Mondial. Leur leader est Monkey D. Dragon._

 _Jusqu'à ce jour, on ne sait presque rien à propos des révolutionnaires dans l'histoire. Ce que l'on peut affirmer en revanche, c'est que ce mouvement est selon le Gouvernement une menace pour la stabilité du monde, n'hésitant pas à s'en prendre au Gouvernement Mondial lui-même par des actions diverses et variées. Ils ont aussi un réseau d'informations impressionnants._

 _La Base des Révolutionnaires fut anciennement localisée à Bartigo, une île venteuse dont l'emplacement est resté secret durant plusieurs siècles jusqu'à sa destruction._

 _Que pensez-vous de cette organisation ?_

Pendant quelques secondes, je reste bloqué sur le nom du chef. Il a le même nom que Luffy ! Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence mais je dois dire que ça me perturbe. Certaines personnes ont le même nom de famille sans pour autant être parents mais concernant un nom aussi peu familier que Monkey D., j'ai des doutes. Peut-être sont-ils parents éloignés ? Mais dans tous les cas, je sais que Luffy ne connait pas cet homme et n'a sans doute jamais entendu parler de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

En continuant ma lecture, je vois qu'il y a des commentaires sur cet article et sur la question posée à la fin.

Gold

« Je pense que ces gens sont des imbéciles qui font n'importe quoi. Le Dragon Céleste à la tête du pays a été élu par le suffrage universel. La politique qu'il mène est justifiée et honorable. Il a toute légitimité à faire ce qu'il fait puisqu'il a été élu. »

Marine

« Cet article est trop court pour que je puisse donner un réel avis sur cette organisation. Même si je ne suis pas forcément d'accord avec eux, je peux comprendre pourquoi ils font ça. Je suis une personne privilégiée mais il y a des personnes qui ne sont pas comme moi et qui n'ont pas la chance de vivre décemment. Il est évident que la Noblesse Royale exerce une politique élitiste et qu'elle avantage les riches au détriment des pauvres. Il n'y a qu'à voir le Grey Terminal, cette espèce de déchetterie au Nord du mont Corvo dans la région de Goa. C'est normal que certaines personnes se rebellent. »

Kuir

« Pour moi, ce sont des terroristes. Ils vont contre le Gouvernement. »

X-R-T

« Pas trop d'avis. Mais s'ils vont contre le Gouvernement, ce sont des criminels, non ? »

Ryan

« Juste des personnes qui se rebellent contre leurs conditions. Il faut voir la réalité en face, ce monde n'a rien de beau et les Dragons Célestes ont autant les mains sales que les criminels que le Gouvernement Mondial fout en prison. »

Les commentaires ne vont pas tous dans le même sens. Certains arguments se valent et d'autres sont complètement stupides. Je m'apprête à reprendre ma lecture quand la page devient soudainement blanche.

 **-Euh… ?** dis-je un peu bêtement.

Pensant à un bug, je retourne en arrière pour pouvoir de nouveau cliquer sur la page mais je me rends compte avec stupéfaction qu'elle n'existe plus. Elle a été supprimée.

Alors ça va aussi loin que ça ?

Je continue mes recherches, voulant en apprendre plus mais malheureusement, mes recherches sont infructueuses. Je présume que tous les sites identiques ont été supprimés. C'est n'importe quoi !

Je me rends alors compte que la seule manière pour moi d'en apprendre plus est de contacter Anonyme. Le problème, c'est que parler de ce sujet sur l'application _Piece_ est risqué. Il faudrait qu'on se voit pour pouvoir parler de vive voix.

Malheureusement, je doute qu'Anonyme accepte…

* * *

Dans le projet chapitre :

 **-Coucou.**

 **-Hé, ça va ?** me demande-t-il.

 **-Ouais, tranquille. Tu te faisais chier alors t'as décidé de m'appeler ?** je rigole.

 **-Ouais, t'as tout compris.**

Il rigole lui aussi avant de vite reprendre son sérieux.

- **En fait, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Ace...**

 **-Genre, c'est grave ? T'as l'air bizarre,** dis-je, inquiet pour lui.

 **-Hum… Ce n'est pas facile à dire et j'avoue que… Je ne** **sais pas trop quoi penser** **...**

Ce qu'il dit ne m'aide pas du tout à me calmer et lentement mais sûrement, je commence à paniquer. Après X-Drake, c'est lui qui a des problèmes ? Je m'imagine déjà des centaines de choses horribles et je prévois d'annuler ma petite visite à Law - qui n'avait même pas encore été confirmée par mon père - pour pouvoir rester avec lui et le soutenir.

 **-Vas-y, dis !**

 **-C'est… Eh bien, tu v-**

* * *

Et voilà on retourne au pov classique avec un petit problème pour Ace, mais heureusement au final il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

Le précédent chapitre était un peu plus sombre qu'habituellement pour ceux qui s'inquiète un peu de la tournure que pourrait prendre cette histoire je vous rassure il y aura beaucoup de bonne chose à venir. Pour l'instant c'est juste des mauvais moments à passer. Mais c'est comme pour tout il en faut...

Prochain chapitre le Dimanche 6 aout 2017


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Taylor et brinou pour leurs commentaires.

Réponse au commentaire :

Taylor : Coucou !

Contente que le retour à la normale – au petit couple principale – t'enchante.

Lire tes suppositions est toujours quelque chose d'assez amusant, j'aime bien voire tout ce que tu peux imaginer ! Pour l'extrait du chapitre je vais tout simplement te laisser découvrir tout ça directement ou sinon concernant Shanks pour la première fois il a montré son côté vulnérable. Quelque chose de simple et d'innocent au premier abord lui a rappeler de douloureux souvenir, comme quoi ce n'est pas encore complètement derrière lui.

Luffy et Ace n'ont pas penser à mal car pour eux c'était un simple jeu, Ace a tout de même essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais comme il ne connait pas toute l'histoire c'est un peu compliqué. Quand t à Luffy ça reste Luffy il ne comprends pas les signes discrets surtout qu'il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'a le bras de Shanks, pour lui il a été soigner et va mieux. C'est peut-être même le cas, la douleur peut aussi bien être psychologique que physique.

Ace a miraculeusement réussi à garder son sang-froid pendant l'altercation, c'est vrai qu'il a fait du progrès surtout si on prend en compte le fait qu'il y a quelques mois il envoyait un de ces camarades à l'hôpital… Si Nami et Sanji son aller voire Ace c'est surtout pour montrer leurs soutient à Sabo et aussi dans une moindre mesure prendre des nouvelles du brun. Ils le connaissent et cette histoire est assez affreuse pour qu'ils soient touchés.

Et on en revient à Shanks ! Tu as bien cerné le problème, il tient absolument à réunir le fait de tomber amoureux d'un homme et l'homosexualité. Il n'est pas gay alors d'après lui il ne peut absolument pas tomber amoureux d'un homme tout ça en oubliant qu'on tombe amoureux d'une personne et non d'un sexe. Ace va avoir du mal à lui rentrer ça dans la tête.

Mais en tout cas j'ai une belle surprise à livrer concernant Shanks et Mihawk – une mieux que celle de X-Drake en tout cas. C'est l'histoire de 5 chapitres à peine.

Bon en tout cas merci de ton soutient qui me motive vraiment à continuer et à fournir un travail d'une qualité acceptable !

Bonne lecture a tous ;)

* * *

Once Upon à Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées..._

 _._

Chapitre 24

.

« L'esprit oublie toutes les souffrances quand le chagrin a des compagnons et que l'amitié le console. »

William Shakespeare

Ace

* * *

Jeudi 06 Avril 2017

C'est la deuxième fois que je viens dans ce commissariat et comme pour la fois précédente, je suis accompagné par mon père. Et comme la dernière fois également, il semble assez énervé même si je dois dire que pour le coup, il a de bonnes raisons de l'être.

On est assis sur des chaises inconfortables et qui grincent. Juste devant nous, il y a un bureau en bois dont on arrive à peine à distinguer la couleur et les reliefs. Trop vieux, trop moche et trop massif. Des papiers, des stylos et des documents ainsi que des dossiers de toutes sortes sont étalés dessus.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas Smoker qui nous reçoit mais une certaine Tashigi. Une femme brune avec de grands yeux marron, la vingtaine, et une allure assez sympathique. Elle a le sourire facile et me met beaucoup plus à l'aise que Smoker.

 **-Je suis désolée de** **ne** **pouvoir vous recevoir que maintenant,** s'excuse-t-elle pour la troisième fois.

 **-Non, c'est bon. Vous êtes venue quand j'étais à l'hôpital après tout,** je tente de la rassurer.

Elle allume son ordinateur et plisse les yeux avant de chercher quelque chose sur son bureau. Roger et moi la regardons faire, un peu perdus. Ce manège dure presque cinq minutes avant que, complètement paniquée, elle se relève et se mette à chercher frénétiquement dans la salle.

 **-** **Mais où sont mes** **lunettes ?!** s'écrie-t-elle tout en retournant un tiroir.

 **-Sur votre tête.**

Elle me dévisage et les attrape.

 **-Ah.**

Elle rougit et, la tête basse, retourne s'assoir sur sa chaise **.**

 **-Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas habituée à prendre les dépositions. La plupart du temps, c'est** **notre agent** **Hermep qui** **s'en charge** **.**

On hoche la tête, faisant semblant de compatir. En vérité, on s'en fout un peu. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est qu'elle nous pose enfin ses questions. Ca fait presque un quart d'heure qu'on est là et rien d'important n'a été dit.

 **-Depuis que la plainte a été déposée, nous avons pas mal avancé,** reprend-elle **. Le rapport du médecin du CHU est très clair et les images de vidéo surveillance vont aussi dans ce sens.**

 **-Y a une caméra dans ce parc ?** je demande, surpris.

 **-Oui, elle a été installée récemment pour éviter que certains dealers ne fassent leurs affaires là.**

 **-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ce genre de choses si près de chez nous,** fait remarquer Roger.

 **-En fait, c'est tout nouveau. Nous** **anticipons** **pour éviter que ça ne s'aggrave. Nous suspectons le groupe de Bluejam de vouloir étendre sa zone d'influence.**

Elle se fige soudainement avant de secouer la tête.

 **-Oh, pourquoi je vous dis ça? Smoker va encore m'engueuler…**

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous resterons muets à ce sujet,** se contente de répondre mon père.

L'agent Tashigi soupir de soulagement et reprend.

 **-Nous avons d'ores et déjà identifié vos agresseurs. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pu en poursuivre qu'un seul.**

 **-Et pourquoi cela ?** s'énerve soudainement mon père, me coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

 **-Eh bien…** , commence-t-elle, hésitante. **Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a agressé physiquement votre fils. Pour les autres, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose. Enfin, peut-être… Sur les images vidéo, nous n'avons pas le son** **mais** **une fois que vous nous aurez raconté ce qu'il s'est exactement passé, ce sera plus simple de** **vérifier** **leur degré d'implication. Mais je ne vais pas vous mentir, ils risquent** **simplement** **d'avoir une amende,** nous répond-elle honnêtement, pas vraiment fière.

 **-Putain,** je grogne alors.

Avec ça, j'ai meilleur temps d'aller leur régler leur compte moi-même…

L'agent Tashigi se racle la gorge et, grâce à son ordinateur, nous montre ce qu'il s'est passé lundi. Je suis assez gêné les premiers instants car on me voit un peu flirter avec Sabo. Ça dure presque dix minutes en plus. Je ne pense pas que mon père avait besoin de me voir me tortiller sur les genoux de mon copain…

Heureusement, les deux adultes ont été assez gentils pour ne rien dire. Ensuite, on voit le groupe de jeunes arriver et la policière met pause. Elle se tourne vers moi et commence à me poser des questions. Comment la conversation a-t-elle débutée ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est dit après? Qu'est-ce que j'ai répondu ? Comment Sabo a-t-il répliqué?

Les minutes passent et les questions s'enchainent.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Roger et moi sommes enfin dehors. Il est presque midi et le vent souffle fort sur Dawn. Le mauvais temps semble être parti pour de bon.

Je suis un peu étonné quand Roger me propose d'aller manger au _Barati_. Ça me fait tellement bizarre que j'ai envie de refuser mais je me souviens que je suis censé faire des efforts. Je me sens donc un peu maladroit quand j'acquiesce du bout des lèvres. Ce « oui » manque clairement d'enthousiasme mais il ravit visiblement mon père. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se gare habilement sur le parking bondé du restaurant et m'y entraine.

On nous jette à peine un coup d'œil quand on entre. C'est le coup de feu mais très vite, un serveur vient nous prendre en charge et nous emmène à une table qui vient de se libérer.

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez ?** lui demande naturellement Roger.

 **-En entrée, je vous** **suggère** **le velouté aux asperges et sa mousse au reblochon. Pour le plat, l'escalope au foie gras chaud aux grains de cassis** **est particulièrement savoureuse aujourd'hui.**

 **-Eh bien, si vous me les conseillez, c'est que ça doit être bon. Je vais prendre ça,** répondit-il avec un sourire.

 **-Un dessert,** **Monsieur** **?**

 **-Une tarte aux fruits, si possible. Quelque chose de léger m'ira très bien pour terminer le repas.**

 **-Très bien.**

Le serveur se tourne ensuite vers moi, attendant que je passe ma commande. Je me racle la gorge et lis précipitamment la carte. Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose et, un peu embarrassé, je demande s'il n'est pas possible d'avoir quelque chose de plus simple. Le serveur me dévisage un instant et je le laisse finalement choisir pour moi. Ravi de cette confiance, il sélectionne gaiement les plats et j'acquiesce. S'il savait…

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes servis et c'est en silence que nous entamons nos entrées. Nous échangeons juste quelques banalités. Rien de très important en somme. C'est seulement quand le plat principal arrive que Roger commence à parler de choses sérieuses.

 **-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours lundi matin ?**

Il a les mains jointes et les doigts croisés, son menton est négligemment posé dessus et il me fixe avec une petite lueur de défi dans les yeux. Je suis un peu troublé par ce regard. Récemment, Roger s'est rasé et ainsi, notre ressemblance est encore plus flagrante. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça…

 **-Je séchais, c'est tout,** je réponds sans me démonter.

 **-Et pourquoi?**

 **-A ton avis ?** je lance, sarcastique. **Est-ce qu'il me faut vraiment une raison pour sécher un cours que je trouve barbant ?**

 **-Pourquoi** **ne** **sécher que maintenant? Ça fait un petit moment que Doflamingo** **a repris ce cours** **et tu n'as jamais séché quand Marco était là.**

Une grimace m'échappe à ses mots et il le voit.

\- **Ou** **alors c'est Sabo qui a émis l'idée?** continue-t-il.

Je me demande depuis quand il est devenu si intelligent.

 **-Je t'ai dit que je voulais sécher parce que les cours de Doflamingo me soulent,** je m'énerve alors.

Pourtant, je sais que tout cela est loin de me servir.

 **-Je ne veux pas que ce genre de choses se reproduisent,** insiste Roger **. Je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi parce que je ne sais pas où tu es** **ni** **si tu vas bien.**

Répondre serait une mauvaise idée. En plus, je sais qu'il n'était vraiment pas bien quand il est venu me voir à l'hosto.

 **-Mouais…** , dis-je, pas très à l'aise.

 **-Ace…**

Il soupire, soudainement très las.

- **Je sais bien que mon avis et ce que je ressens t'importent peu mais… j'aimerais qu'au moins, tu penses à ta mère et à ta propre sécurité.**

Il me sourit mais ce sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux et je remarque même une certaine tristesse au fond de ses prunelles onyx. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'éprouve de la peine pour mon père et je me sens presque coupable de mon comportement envers lui. Très gêné, je baisse la tête sans rien ajouter d'autre. Si je n'en veux plus autant à mon père pour ce qu'il s'est passé avant et que je comprends maintenant que c'est du passé, je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose. Etre de nouveau proche de lui, avoir une relation père-fils et l'appeler papa, c'est sans doute un peu trop tôt.

Je pense soudain à ma mère qui est venue me voir hier matin. On a beaucoup parlé, presque une heure en fait. Ça m'a fait du bien, on n'avait jamais autant parlé tous les deux depuis un bon moment. On ne s'est pas dit grand-chose pourtant et je ne lui ai pas dit toute la vérité sur cette agression. J'ai simplement dit que Sabo et moi étions tombés sur une bande de tarés qui nous a attaqués sans raison particulière. J'ai eu honte mais ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler de ma relation avec lui. Je ne suis pas encore prêt.

Au fil de la conversation, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle ne supporterait pas de me perdre. J'ai été étonné de l'entendre dire ça et pour la rassurer, je lui ai affirmé que je ne comptais pas partir de sitôt. Elle ne m'a pas répondu tout de suite. Un blanc s'est même installé, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

Sa voix était quelque peu tremblante quand elle m'a dit que ça faisait déjà deux fois que je passais près de la mort et j'ai alors compris qu'elle faisait référence à ma tentative de suicide. J'étais tellement mal que je n'ai pas osé la reprendre sur le fait que le coup de couteau que j'avais reçu était certes grave mais qu'en aucun cas, mon pronostic vital n'avait été engagé.

C'était bizarre de l'entendre évoquer ma tentative de suicide. Je me suis rendu compte que si j'arrivais à peu près à aller de l'avant par rapport à cette histoire, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de mes proches.

 **-Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me faire de nouveau poignarder alors t'inquiète pas, je vais faire attention,** je réponds à mon père au bout d'un petit moment.

 **-Ça me rassure.**

Il sourit et cette fois-ci, son sourire est beaucoup plus sincère.

Le repas continue plus tranquillement. Nous échangeons quelques phrases sans grand intérêt. A un moment, je tourne la tête et aperçoit dans la rue la chevelure rouge de Kid. J'écarquille les yeux.

 **-Il faut que je te laisse !**

Je me lève brusquement et enfourne la fin de mon pain perdu et de ma boule de glace en une bouchée.

 **-Quoi ?** fait mon père, la bouche pleine et complètement surpris.

 **-Je viens de voir un pote, faut que j'aille lui parler !** je lui explique en attrapant ma veste.

 **-Euh… OK. Tu rentres tout de suite après** **alors** **.**

 **-Ouais.**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit et fonce retrouver Kid. Je suis obligé de courir un peu et ma blessure à l'abdomen se rappelle très vite à moi. Pour m'épargner, je crie son nom et il s'arrête. Je grimace tandis que je continue plus lentement à avancer. Il va falloir que je fasse attention et que je me ménage un peu si je ne veux pas me tordre de douleur à chaque instant les prochains jours.

 **-Hé, mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** me lance Kid quand j'arrive enfin jusqu'à lui.

 **-Je mangeais avec mon père au** _ **Barati**_ **,** je réponds après avoir repris mon souffle.

 **-Ah ouais, je vois le genre. Alors en plus de t'laisser sécher, ton vieux t'invite au resto ?**

Il rigole et fait des vagues – pas avec ses sourcils puisqu'il n'en a pas – mais avec… Les trucs en haut de ses yeux. Trop bizarre.

 **\- Je sèche pas pour le plaisir.**

Je lève alors légèrement mon pull et lui montre mon bandage.

 **-Bah merde, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé !?** s'exclame-t-il, incrédule.

 **-Je me suis fait poignarder.**

Il ouvre grand les yeux, choqué par la nouvelle. Je lui fais alors signe pour lui proposer de marcher un peu. On décide très vite de s'éloigner du centre et de longer la rue pour sortir de cet endroit si animé à cette heure-ci.

 **-C'était lundi,** je reprends alors qu'on arrive vers la place du jet d'eau.

 **-Tu sais qui c'est ?** me demande-t-il en ne quittant pas mon abdomen des yeux.

Je lui donne d'ailleurs un coup de coude pour lui signifier d'arrêter.

 **-Une bande de cons.** **Visiblement** **, le problème est réglé mais c'est pas dit que si je vois le mec qui m'a planté, je lui foute pas une bonne raclée.**

 **-Sûr,** rigole-t-il. **Si c'tait moi, il serait déjà à l'hosto en train de cracher ses boyaux !** J'esquisse un sourire.

 **-Et toi, pourquoi t'es là ? Tu sèches tout seul maintenant ?** dis-je, tout de même assez surpris de le voir sans ses potes.

 **-Mouais, j'avais la flemme d'aller en cours c'matin. Là j'y allais mais comme j'ai pas trop la foi, j'traine un peu quoi.**

J'acquiesce et il sort une clope pour fumer. Il m'en propose une mais je refuse. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée dans mon état.

J'observe alors Kid tirer tranquillement sur sa clope et me demande s'il est toujours en contact avec Jewerly. La dernière fois, il m'avait dit qu'elle voulait plus trop lui parler, qu'elle préférait que ça s'arrête là malgré sa grossesse. Je grimace en me demandant si Kid est au courant qu'elle a avorté. Sans doute que non. Ayant un peu de peine pour lui, je décide d'être franc puisque que Jewerly ne semble pas décidée à le faire.

 **-Tu savais que Jewerly avait avorté ?**

J'aurais peut-être dû dire ça autrement mais c'est trop tard. Kid se fige quelques secondes avant de recommencer à fumer.

 **-Non mais je me doutais un peu qu'elle n'allait pas l'garder.**

 **-Et ça ne te fait rien ?** j'insiste, étonné.

Il hausse les épaules.

 **-C'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire.**

Il jette sa cigarette par terre et l'écrase avec son pied.

- **Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait d'un gosse ?**

Il rigole mais comme pour mon père, je sens que ce n'est pas tout à fait sincère.

 **-Tu lui as reparlé depuis?**

 **-Hum… Ouais.**

J'ouvre grand les yeux sous la stupeur.

 **-Qu-quoi ?**

 **-Bah ouais. Pourquoi ça t'étonne autant ?**

 **-Elle t'a dit qu'elle retournait avec son mec et Law m'a confirmé cette version. Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre de revoir le mec avec qui elle a trompé son copain ?** je demande, complètement désabusé.

 **-C'est vrai que dit comme ça…** , réfléchit-il. **En fait** **, j'pense pas qu'elle va rester longtemps avec son mec.**

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Tu vois, il s'passe quelque chose de spécial entre nous. Genre, elle me désire ou un truc comme ça.** **Elle** **m'a dit qu'elle aimait son mec et qu'elle comptait pas le quitter mais je sais que c'est pas solide** **son histoire** **. J'ai essayé de l'embrasser quand on s'est vu et elle n'a même pas** **vraiment** **résisté.**

 **-Elle t'a pas repoussé ?!** je m'étrangle.

 **-Si. A la fin, quoi.** **C'est pour ça qu'j'te dis que** **quand tu commences à désirer une autre** **personne** **comme ça, c'est que ton couple n'en a plus pour longtemps. T'sais ce qu'on dit, le meilleur moyen de pas céder à la tentation, c'est d'y céder.**

 **-C'est « le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder »,** je le corrige.

 **-Ouais, si tu veux…**

 **-En plus, elle y a déjà cédé à la tentation !** j'ajoute inutilement.

Putain, je suis en train de bouillir. C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Je comprends pas du tout à quoi joue Jewerly… En fait, tout ça me fait un peu penser à Sabo et moi. Au tout début, Sabo était avec Koala et ils étaient bien ensemble. Tout mignons et tout beaux. Et puis, il a commencé à être attiré par moi. A me désirer. Au fond, il a eu beau lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait, on sait tous comment ça s'est terminé.

Résister ne sert à rien quand l'attraction est trop forte. C'est pratiquement inutile, surtout que plus on essaye d'oublier la personne qui peuple nos désirs, plus on y pense. Je ne sais pas si Jewerly est amoureuse de Kid. Ils se sont vus trop peu de fois pour qu'on parle vraiment d'amour mais en même temps, Kid semble penser qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Une attirance mutuelle ?

Ce serait plus probable parce que je ne suis pas du genre à croire qu'on peut aimer deux personnes en même temps. Et comme Jewerly affirme à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle est amoureuse de Law…

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

 **-Calme-toi, je t'entends grincer des dents d'ici**! ajoute-t-il, mort de rire. **Elle l'a pas encore trompé, ton pote. Et puis, rien ne m'dis qu'il va de nouveau se passer quelque chose entre nous.**

Je l'ignore. Ca ne me semble pas crédible étant donné ce qu'il vient de me confier.

 **-Si… Si genre Jewerly retournait vers toi, tu ferais quoi ?** je lui demande, histoire de savoir un peu où il se situe dans cette histoire. **Elle te plait ? Tu l'aimes ?**

 **-Ouah, comment t'y vas ! Elle est belle et tout mais d'là à dire que je l'aime... Mais j'avoue que j'dirais pas non à la revoir.**

C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète…

Vendredi 07 Avril 2017

 _« In the old days, ants and cicadas were friends. They were very different. The ants were hardworking, but the cicadas were lazy._

 _In the summer, the ant families were very busy. They knew that in the winter they would have to stay in their anthill. They wanted to have enough food for the whole winter._

 _While the ants worked hard, the cicadas didn't do anything. They sang and danced all day. When they were hungry, they could fly to the farm and get something to eat. »_

Putain, je comprends rien… C'est fou comme mon niveau en anglais est pourri. Je suis sûr qu'un collégien se débrouillerait mieux que moi. Je connais quelques mots mais c'est insuffisant pour parfaitement comprendre le texte. Je claque ma langue sur mon palais d'agacement, soupire et relève les yeux pour observer les autres. Je suis heureux de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à galérer avec mon devoir. Margaret a l'air d'être encore plus nulle que moi. Par contre, Sabo est concentré sur sa feuille et n'arrête pas d'écrire. Il m'énerve à être aussi intelligent…

Un peu dépité, je retourne m'occuper de ma feuille ou pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore écrit grand-chose.

 _« One day the cicadas were singing and dancing. They saw a long line of ants bringing food to their anthill. The cicadas said, 'Stop, my silly friends. It's a very nice day. Come and dance with us.' The ants said, 'Don't you know about winter? If you don't work now, you'll have trouble later.'_

 _But the cicadas said, 'We have strong wings. We can fly anywhere we want. Stupid ants!' And they continued to sing and dance._

 _In the winter, it rained or snowed all the time, and it was very cold. In the anthill, there was singing and dancing. But the cicadas had nothing to eat. They asked the ants for some food. The ants said, 'We thought you could fly anywhere._ _Now who is stupid and silly?' »_

Si j'ai bien compris, le texte parle d'amis, les « cicadas » et les « ants ». Je crois que les « cicadas » sont les cigales. Par contre, les « ants », j'en sais rien. Pas grave. En gros, c'est l'été et les cigales dansent, chantent et s'amusent. Les « ants » sont très différents. Ils travaillent. Y a aussi le mot « eat » donc ça parle de nourriture mais aussi d'hiver. Ils font peut-être des réserves. Enfin, les « ants » en font mais pas les cigales puisqu'elles passent leur temps à s'amuser. Hé… J'avance ! Je vais peut-être pouvoir enfin répondre aux questions !

 **-Pff.**

Le prof, un homme entre deux âges aux cheveux grisonnants, me jette un regard noir. Je joue nerveusement avec mon stylo. Il y a une seconde, j'ai cru que c'était possible mais là, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais y arriver. J'avise alors une nouvelle fois Sabo qui a semble-t-il pratiquement fini son devoir.

 **-Sabo,** je murmure.

Il ne m'entend pas alors je fais semblant de faire tomber mon stylo vers lui. Il fixe l'objet, d'abord un peu surpris, avant de se ressaisir et de le ramasser pour me le rendre.

 **-C'est quoi la réponse à la 3 ?** je lui lance en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

 **-Quoi ?**

Il fronce les sourcils, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre.

 **-Ace ?** m'interpelle le prof.

Je prends mon stylo et fais semblant de travailler.

Une minute après, je me retourne vers Sabo.

 **-Alors ?**

Sabo me dévisage avec de grands yeux comme s'il ne croyait pas au fait que je suis vraiment en train d'essayer de tricher. En fait, il n'y croit tellement pas qu'il décide de m'ignorer. J'insiste alors. Un peu trop car je me fais une nouvelle fois reprendre par le prof.

 **-Je peux vous aider, Ace ?** me demande-t-il ironiquement.

 **-Ça dépend. C'est quoi la réponse à la 3 ?**

Le prof marque un petit temps d'arrêt, surpris de voir que j'ai osé demander. En fait, plus personne n'écrit et ils m'observent tous, attendant la réaction du prof. Je peux d'ailleurs entendre Sabo soupirer et je pourrais même parier tout l'argent que je n'ai pas qu'il lève tout d'abord les yeux au ciel pour finir par me fusiller du regard.

 **-Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer votre devoir, je sais déjà quelle note vous allez avoir,** réplique le prof.

 **-Ah bon ?** je lance, un peu dubitatif.

 **-0/20. C'est la note de ceux qui essayent de tricher.**

 **xXx**

 **-Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire,** lance Margaret alors qu'on installe la salle du Glee Club.

 **-T'inquiète, moi j'ai aucun problème à y croire,** je marmonne en déplaçant des chaises.

 **-C'était pourtant censé être un devoir facile fait pour remonter la moyenne de ceux qui en avaient besoin, non ?** demande Shirahoshi.

 **-Ouais, c'était censé,** je ricane.

 **-** **Il** **n'était pas si dur mais j'avoue avoir quand même galéré... Les questions étaient un peu compliquées, surtout** **quand il** **fallait bien développer. En revanche, le texte était simple à comprendre,** ajoute Margaret.

Elles se mettent à rigoler et au même moment, Perona, X-Drake et Brook entrent dans la salle.

 **-Bien, je vois que vous avez déjà tout installé !**

Brook fait un tour sur lui-même et, le sourire aux lèvres, se dirige vers l'ordinateur.

- **On va pouvoir commencer alors !**

 **-OK,** répondons-nous en chœur.

 **-On débute avec** _ **Pillowtak**_ **. Je veux voir où vous en êtes, les gars. Margaret, pourras-tu filmer ? On pourra revoir tout ça sur l'ordi et voir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas.**

 **-Pas de problème !**

Tout le monde s'installe. Margaret s'empare de la caméra et Brook attend que X-Drake et moi soyons prêts à chanter pour lancer la musique.

Je vais rapidement m'installer derrière l'un des micros, l'allume et m'échauffe vite fait la voix. Je jette alors un coup d'œil à X-Drake que je sens assez silencieux depuis tout à l'heure. Il a l'air ailleurs et presque fatigué…

 **-On y va ?** demande Brook.

On acquiesce et il lance la musique.

Climb on board

We'll go slow and high tempo

Light and dark

Hold me hard and mellow

I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure

Nobody but you, 'body but me

'Body but us, bodies together

I love to hold you close, tonight and always

I love to wake up next to you

I love to hold you close, tonight and always

I love to wake up next to you

Je commence à chanter et comme je ne suis pas tellement à l'aise avec le thème de cette chanson, je regarde par terre pour ne pas voir les autres m'analyser. Je me concentre, prends le temps de bien placer mes paroles. Je fais attention au ton et pense au texte pour avoir l'air le plus juste possible.

So we'll piss off…

Je m'arrête quand je constate que je me retrouve un peu con à chanter seul alors que X-Drake et moi sommes censés le faire tous les deux sur ce couplet-là. Je lui fais alors les gros yeux et remarque qu'il n'a même pas capté et qu'il est complètement à la ramasse. Brook arrête la musique et X-Drake semble enfin se réveiller.

 **-Ah, pardon… Je pensais à autre chose...**

 **-C'est pas grave, on va recommencer. Sois bien concentré cette fois.**

 **-Oui, désolé.**

Brook relance la musique et une fois de plus, je reprends le premier couplet. Je chante comme tout à l'heure me semble-t-il. En fait, c'est peut-être même un peu mieux parce que j'ai plus d'assurance. On arrive à la partie où on chante ensemble et cette fois, X-Drake ne rate pas le coche.

So we'll piss off the neighbours

In the place that feels the tears

The place to lose your fears

Yeah, reckless behavior

A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw

In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day

Fucking in and fighting on

It's our paradise and it's our war zone

It's our paradise and it's our war zone

C'est une des parties où on est censé envoyer, faire ressentir quelque chose. Elle est un peu plus rythmée que le début et je dois dire qu'en premier lieu, j'ai eu quelques difficultés. Tellement en réalité que X-Drake a failli la chanter seul. Brook disait que c'était parce que je n'avais pas assez de pratique - c'est vrai – mais il faut aussi dire que je suis pas non plus le genre de mec à susurrer des trucs comme « on va faire l'amour toute la journée et faire chier les voisins avec le bruit ». Si mon père m'entendait un jour ne serait-ce que me branler, j'oserais plus jamais sortir de ma chambre…

Pillow talk

My enemy, my ally

Prisoners

Then we're free, it's a thin line

I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure

Nobody but you, 'body but me

'Body but us, bodies together

I love to hold you close, tonight and always

I love to wake up next to you

J'observe X-Drake alors qu'il est en train de chanter et je ne sais pas, même s'il semble plus concentré, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas. Il était plus performant les autres fois. Là, même si c'est bien, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. Il n'a pas ce truc habituel, cette petite lueur au fond des yeux. A cet instant, on dirait que c'est moi qui chante et qui me concentre pour ne rien louper.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder. Le refrain commence.

So we'll piss off the neighbours

In the place that feels the tears

The place to lose your fears

Yeah, reckless behavior

A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw

In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day

Fucking and fighting on

It's our paradise and it's our war zone

It's our paradise and it's our war zone

Je me décide finalement à relever les yeux car je ne peux pas vraiment les garder baissés pendant toute la chanson, d'autant qu'à tous les coups, Brook va m'en faire la remarque. Je capte alors le regard des filles ainsi que leurs sourires et me dit qu'apparemment, on se débrouille plutôt bien.

Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise

War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone

Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise

War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone

So we'll piss off the neighbours

In the place that feels the tears

The place to lose your fears

Yeah, reckless behavior

A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw

In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day

Fucking and fighting on

It's our paradise and it's our war zone

It's our paradise and it's our war zone

 **-Très bien. Il faudra retravailler** **un peu.**

On acquiesce, bien conscients que même si on s'en est tiré, c'était loin d'être parfait. On continue à s'entrainer et pendant tout ce temps, j'observe X-Drake. Je remarque alors que ce n'était pas juste quand on a chanté qu'il était ailleurs. Il l'est tout le temps. Quelque chose a l'air de le tracasser et je me demande bien ce que c'est. Déjà, à la soirée où Perona devait se produire, il était bizarre et aujourd'hui, ça continue. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne dit rien. Quand on lui demande si ça va, il répond positivement ou esquive. Rien d'étonnant pour quelqu'un d'aussi secret que lui…

Mais le truc, c'est que ça doit vraiment être grave pour qu'il en arrive à être dans cet état. X-Drake est quelqu'un qui arrive à rester relativement maitre de ses émotions en général. A le voir, il n'a pas l'air d'être touché par grand-chose même s'il accorde beaucoup d'attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui.

Après quelques instants, je laisse ma place à Brook qui monte sur scène et pars m'asseoir à côté de mon ami qui est négligemment posé sur une chaise non loin du piano. Le responsable du Glee Club se met alors à nous expliquer le déroulement de la future journée de concours. Malgré l'importance de ses propos, j'ai du mal à écouter ce qu'il dit. Comme je suis juste à côté du roux, je peux entendre distinctement son portable sonner toutes les 10 secondes. Je me risque à jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction et ce que je vois m'inquiète juste un peu plus.

X-Drake a le visage pâle et je suis sûr que c'est dû aux vibrations incessantes de son portable. Maintenant, je suis certain que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais quoi ?

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de problèmes au lycée et au Glee Club, les relations vont mieux. C'est même redevenu comme avant ou presque. Ça vient peut-être de son entourage ? Soudain, je prends une décision. Je vais en découvrir davantage en allant chez lui. Dans un environnement rassurant et qu'il connait, il sera peut-être plus enclin à se confier. Possible. Dans tous les cas, il faut que je tente parce que j'ai l'impression que si je ne fais rien, ça va empirer.

 **xXx**

 **-Roger n'est pas là ?** je demande après l'avoir cherché dans toute la maison.

 **-Non,** me répond Hancock en me jetant un rapide coup d'œil avant de retourner à son livre.

 **-Et il est où ?** j'insiste quand je vois qu'elle ne compte pas m'en dire plus.

 **-Au travail. Où veux-tu qu'il soit ?** s'agace-t-elle.

 **-A cette heure-là ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu surpris.

 **-Eh bien oui, comment crois-tu qu'on fait pour mener ce train de vie sans le travail acharné de ton père ?**

Elle me fixe avec ses yeux noirs de sorcière et hausse exagérément ses sourcils, me rappelant par-là que je suis un abruti selon elle. Elle secoue ensuite la tête comme si elle était affligée par ma bêtise.

 **-Il rencontre des investisseurs de North Blue. Il rentrera sûrement au milieu de la nuit.**

Elle me jette un regard dédaigneux avant de retourner à son livre. Elle fait comme si je l'ignorais mais je sais bien qu'il travaille beaucoup. Et puis, c'est pas moi qui profite du train de vie que Roger nous offre, c'est bien elle ! A se détendre sur son fauteuil, on dirait qu'elle n'a jamais bossé de sa vie. C'est vrai qu'elle a une entreprise mais jusqu'à présent, je ne l'ai jamais vue faire autre chose que chouchouter Luffy et se prélasser à lire des magazines bidon.

Après un dernier soupir, je quitte le séjour et monte dans ma chambre pour rassembler quelques affaires. Une fois mon sac fait, je passe par la chambre de Luffy qui est allongé sur son lit, un manga dans les mains.

 **-Hé !** je lance en refermant la porte derrière moi.

 **-Ace !** il répond, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il perd cependant vite sa joie en repérant mon sac.

- **Tu vas quelque part ?**

 **-Oh… Ouais.**

Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui.

- **Je vais dormir chez un pote. D'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin de toi pour me couvrir. Si demain matin, Roger s'énerve parce que je ne suis pas là, tu pourrais essayer de le calmer un peu ? Il te refuse jamais rien à toi.**

 **-OK, pas de problème. Du coup, si je fais ça, j'ai plus de dette !** affirme-t-il, tout guilleret.

 **-Dette ?** je fais, un peu perdu.

 **-C'est toi qui a dit ça quand tu m'as acheté ma peluche !** me rappelle-t-il.

 **-Ah oui, c'est vrai.**

Je fronce les sourcils, pensif.

- **Ouais, on a qu'à dire ça.**

 **-Cool !**

Je me lève et lui donne une tape sur l'épaule. Je commence à partir et avant de passer la porte, je le salue de manière enjouée.

 **xXx**

 **-Ace ?**

En débardeur noir et en sarouel gris-noir qu'il porte bas sur les hanches, X-Drake me fait les gros yeux. Je lui souris de plus belle et il fronce les sourcils en voyant mon sac.

 **-Bah tu me laisses pas entrer ?** je lance gentiment, histoire de dire quelque chose.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!** m'agresse-t-il tout en jetant des coups d'œil un peu partout derrière moi.

Je m'apprête à répondre quand un homme intervient. Il ouvre la porte que X-Drake avait seulement entrouverte et je le reconnais comme étant l'homme châtain au concert de la dernière fois. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Rys.

 **-C'est pourquoi ?** me demande-t-il en me fixant avec suspicion.

 **-Bonsoir, je suis un ami de X-Drake. En fait, je suis au Glee Club aussi. Je vais dormir chez vous ce soir, merci de m'accueillir ! Je ne vous dérangerai pas !**

Je lui souris me dandinant presque d'un pied sur l'autre, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

 **-Oh… D'accord,** capitule-t-il.

Il s'écarte pour me laisser passer.

 **-Attends, tu le laisses rentrer ? Juste comme ça ?!** s'insurge le roux.

 **-Et bien, pourquoi pas ? C'est ton ami et il a besoin d'aide, non ?** me demande-t-il.

 **-En fait, mon père m'a surpris avec mon copain dans ma chambre et c'est un peu… Enfin, voilà quoi.**

L'art et la manière de mentir sans vraiment mentir. Merci, Sabo ! Je suis vraiment une mauvaise personne. Pardon, maman, j'essaye de changer. Ou pas… J'ai misé sur le fait qu'en parlant d'homosexualité et de relation compliquée avec mes parents, ça allait à coup sûr attendrir cet homme qui se reconnait peut-être dans ma situation. Et en effet, le père de X-Drake a un grand cœur et est sympathique. Par contre, son fils semble vouloir me tuer sur place. Peu importe car au final, il me laisse enfin entrer. J'enlève ma veste et mes chaussures alors que Eden vient me saluer.

Encore un autre allié. Et il ne m'en faudra pas trop de deux pour empêcher X-Drake de me foutre à la porte.

Je m'intègre très bien et discute même quelques minutes avec les parents de mon ami. Eden prend de mes nouvelles et s'assure que je suive bien les recommandations qu'on m'a données avant que je ne sorte de l'hôpital. Je lui assure que tout va bien et que je suis exemplaire dans la prise en charge de mes soins. De toute façon, j'ai une infirmière qui vient assez régulièrement pour nettoyer ma cicatrice.

Les sujets s'enchainent et j'apprends alors un peu à connaitre Rys, une personne assez sympathique ma foi. Je sais à présent qu'il est flic et j'espère – si je suis de nouveau amené à aller au commissariat – ne jamais avoir à faire à lui. Sachant qu'il est le père d'un ami, ce serait franchement bizarre.

Au bout d'un moment, lassé, X-Drake finit par m'entrainer dans sa chambre.

 **-A quoi tu joues !?** s'énerve-t-il dès la porte refermée, si bien que j'en viens à douter de mon plan.

 **-Bah je v-**

 **-Tu sais pas combien c'est dangereux !**

Il commence à faire les cents pas et je vois à sa mine inquiète que quelque chose ne va pas.

 **-Il faut que tu partes,** décide-t-il.

 **-Attends, tu ne vas pas me mettre à la rue ! Y a même plus de bus à cette heure !**

 **-Prends une navette.**

 **-Faut commander et tout…,** je tente maladroitement.

 **-Non mais ça va pas du tout ! Tu comprends pas !**

Il ne me regarde pas. Je remarque alors qu'il a les mains qui tremblent. Il se déplace jusqu'à sa fenêtre et jette un coup d'œil dehors.

 **-Alors j'avais raison.**

 **-De quoi ?** lance-t-il distraitement, les yeux fixés sur je ne sais quoi dehors.

 **-Tu caches quelque chose. Et apparemment, ça a un rapport avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'ici.**

Il se tend mais reste obstinément silencieux. Comme à son habitude en fait. Il faut que je le pousse un peu plus.

 **-Pourquoi tu dis rien ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider !**

Aucune réponse.

Je grogne, agacé par son silence. Sur un coup de tête, je le rejoins à la fenêtre et regarde ce qu'il observe depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne vois rien de spécial. Juste un groupe de jeunes au niveau des jeux pour enfants. L'un d'eux relève la tête et fixe X-Drake avant de me jeter un long regard et de sourire. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en voir plus car je me fais brusquement pousser par mon ami. Je jure entre mes dents en tenant mon bandage : c'est qu'il m'a fait mal en plus !

 **-Désolé.**

 **-Mouais. C'est tellement sincère,** je râle alors en allant m'asseoir sur son lit.

 **-C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses,** soupire-t-il. **C'est trop dangereux pour que je te mêle à ça. Je te laisse dormir ici ce soir mais tu rentres chez toi dès demain matin.**

Je savais qu'il y avait un risque que ça ne marche pas. Buté comme il est, il ne parlera pas. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû venir. Après tout, c'est sa vie et s'il refuse mon aide, je ne peux pas l'y obliger. Peut-être que je suis juste en train de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, que j'essaye de contrôler la vie de mes amis… Comme je fais d'habitude.

Mais X-Drake a dit que c'était dangereux et je m'en voudrais de le laisser tomber s'il est en danger. A mes côtés, le roux ne me prête aucune attention et n'a pas l'air de vouloir engager la conversation. Il est encore scotché à sa fenêtre comme s'il surveillait quelque chose. Un peu dépité, je m'allonge sur son lit et mes pieds pendent dans le vide. Je fixe le plafond. J'ai toujours fait ça quand ça n'allait pas. Ca me calme.

Je me demande si ses parents sont au courant de cette histoire mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ce soit le cas. Ils avaient l'air plutôt enjoué tout à l'heure. S'ils savaient quelque chose, sûrement seraient-ils affectés.

Ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de pistes.

Je ferme les yeux et croise mes mains derrière ma tête histoire d'être plus à l'aise. Je suis venu ici dans l'espoir que X-Drake puisse se confier plus facilement à moi dans un environnement où il se sent bien mais je me rends compte que je me suis trompé.

C'est parce que j'ai depuis le début eu de l'affection pour lui. Il a été l'une des premières personnes à me parler, même si je n'oublie pas que c'était avant tout pour me faire rejoindre le Glee Club. Je nous ai rapidement trouvé des points communs. Lui et moi semblions différents de tous ces bourgeois de Marie-Joa. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je considérais le président du Glee Club comme un ami. Mais peut-être étais-je le seul à penser ainsi…

Un soupir m'échappe et, les yeux encore clos, j'écoute distraitement les bruits environnants. En haut, des bruits de chocs, de pas lourds et de rires. Sûrement des enfants qui jouent un peu trop bruyamment, oubliant qu'il y a des gens en bas. Dehors, au loin, un chien aboie. Fortement. Un cri d'indignation retentit, sommant à l'animal de se taire. Les aboiements continuent, sourds aux grondements de colère de l'individu. Puis un bruit, un couinement, et puis plus rien.

Le silence angoissant, presque malsain, quand on sait combien ces quartiers sont habituellement animés. C'est toujours plein de vie normalement : des gens rigolent, parlent un peu trop fort ou se disputent un peu trop fréquemment. Mais je présume qu'eux aussi ont besoin de pause et de silence quelquefois.

Petit à petit, les effluves d'un plat oriental me parviennent et mon ventre se met à grogner. Ça sent bon. Pas seulement à cause de l'odeur alléchante du plat mais aussi l'appartement en général. Il a une bonne odeur, une ambiance agréable. On sent que c'est une famille unie et qui s'aime…

X-Drake a de la chance et je suis sûr qu'il le sait. Pourquoi, alors même qu'il a des parents aussi cool, ne leur dit-il rien ?

Je soupire à nouveau et me met de profil. Je sens alors quelque chose sous moi et curieux, me redresse pour appuyer à l'endroit où j'ai cru sentir une déformation du matelas. Au touché, ça a l'air un peu trop gros pour être un magazine porno. Je jette un coup d'œil à X-Drake et suis ravi de constater qu'il n'a toujours pas bougé.

Le plus silencieusement possible, je me relève et soulève un peu son matelas. Je glisse ma main en dessous et me fige en sentant un petit carton entre mes doigts. De plus en plus intrigué, je le sors et fronce les sourcils devant ce petit paquet.

 **-Qu'est-ce que… ?**

Je relève les yeux vers X-Drake qui, sentant sûrement mon désarroi, se retourne vers moi. Il ne lui faut pas une seconde pour réaliser que j'ai trouvé son paquet et me l'arracher violement des mains.

 **-C'est quoi cette merde !?** je m'écrie.

 **-Tais-toi !**

Il me pousse et je tombe sur son lit. Il me suit dans ma chute et avec sa main libre, il appuie sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit.

 **-Mes parents pourraient t'entendre !**

Je repousse sans ménagement sa main et le fusille du regard.

 **-C'est quoi ?**

 **-De la drogue.**

 **-Puta-**

 **-Chut !**

Il me bâillonne de nouveau avec sa main et ramène son paquet entre nos deux corps pour pouvoir utiliser son autre main.

La porte s'ouvre soudainement et X-Drake me relâche mais reste sur moi pour cacher à son père le paquet de drogue.

 **-Euh…** , commence Rys, incertain. **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

 **-Je dois te faire un dessin ?** répond précipitamment X-Drake de peur que je ne dise une bêtise.

 **-Mais enfin, tu n'avais pas un copain, toi ?** me demande-t-il.

Gêné, je détourne le regard. Il doit sûrement me prendre pour une girouette et aussi un salaud pour oser tromper mon mec…

- **Je croyais que cette fille te plaisait ?** continue-t-il en s'adressant à son fils cette fois-ci.

 **-Papa !** s'agaçe X-Drake.

Son père soupire et ferme la porte. Je me dépêche de repousser le roux une fois que je suis sûr que personne ne va rentrer.

 **-Pourquoi t'as raconté ça ? Maintenant, il est sûrement en train de se dire que… Enfin, tu n'avais pas une meilleure excuse ?!**

 **-Non, désolé. Sur le coup, y a que ça qui m'est venu. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache q-**

 **-Que t'as de la drogue ?**

Il me fusille du regard mais comme il voit que ça ne m'impressionne pas, il soupire et se relève assez rapidement.

 **-T'es content ? Tu sais tout maintenant,** lâche-t-il, presque ironique.

 **-Je sais tout ?** je lance, sarcastique. **Je sais rien du tout ! T'es pas du genre à te droguer et j'ai l'impression que le paquet est un peu gros pour ta conso personnelle !**

Soudain, X-Drake a l'air perdu. Je sens qu'il est sur le point de craquer. Son regard dérive vers le paquet posé négligemment sur le lit. Il regarde le carton pendant de longues secondes et pendant ces quelques instants, il a l'air sans vie.

Je sens qu'il craque, qu'il est en train de se rendre compte qu'il ne pourra pas s'en sortir tout seul. Que je peux soit l'aider soit aller raconter le peu de choses que je sais aux deux hommes au salon. Maintenant que je sais que les problèmes de X-Drake sont mêlés à la drogue, je comprends mieux pourquoi il répétait que c'était dangereux. Son silence et son air abattu s'expliquent aussi.

Je devrais sans doute avoir peur, m'éloigner de lui et le laisser gérer seul cette merde. Après tout, ça ne me concerne pas. Je ne lui dois rien, surtout qu'il n'a jamais demandé mon aide. Ce ne serait pas le trahir que de le laisser avec ses problèmes et sa peine.

Oui, très certainement… Mais je ne peux pas.

 **-Je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, X-Drake.**

Mes mots semblent le sortir de sa léthargie. Il me fixe, les yeux brillants. Ses mains se ferment et se desserrent de manière répétée.

 **-Je sais aussi qu'il est impossible que tu t'en sortes tout seul. Toi aussi tu le sais, non ?** je lui fais remarquer d'une voix douce.

Lentement, pour ne pas le brusquer, je m'avance vers lui et tends ma main. Celle-ci se pose sur son épaule et il tressaille. Une larme coule et ses épaules se mettent à trembler. Je ne dis rien. Je me contente simplement d'attendre.

Finalement, il lève les yeux vers moi et me raconte tout.

J'ai l'impression que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais…

Samedi 08 Avril 2017

 **-Tu étais où ?**

Je soupire. A peine rentré, mon père me saute déjà dessus.

Dans un premier temps, je l'ignore et prends soin de bien fermer la porte derrière moi, d'enlever ma veste et mes chaussures. Je sais qu'il est en colère et qu'il a toutes les raisons de l'être mais je sais pas… J'aimerais au moins prendre le temps d'arriver avant qu'il ne m'engueule comme du poisson pourri. J'ai encore du mal à croire ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Tout ce que m'a dit X-Drake… C'est tellement fou que j'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est vrai, que ça arrive vraiment. J'ai été si retourné que je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Je ne pense pas avoir été le seul d'ailleurs. Depuis mon matelas gonflable, je pouvais très clairement entendre le roux se retourner sans cesse dans ses draps.

J'avoue que c'est un peu gros pour moi mais même si cette situation me dépasse clairement, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de l'aider. Ça m'a fait de la peine de le voir ainsi. X-Drake ne mérite pas d'être englué dans ce genre d'affaire. Maintenant que je suis là, on va pouvoir réfléchir à deux à son problème. En tout cas, il n'est plus seul. Plus maintenant.

 **-Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ?** s'emporte soudainement mon père.

Son éclat de voix me surprend et je finis par relever la tête. Je me fige. Les sourcils froncés et le visage fermé, son énervement semble monter en flèche.

Je commence doucement à m'inquiéter.

 **-Excuse-moi… Je voulais te prévenir que je dormais chez un pote mais t'étais pas là.**

 **-Alors c'est ma faute ?**

 **-J'ai pas dit ça.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et commence à partir mais il m'en empêche, me retenant fermement par le bras.

 **-On est en train de parler, Ace !** m'arrête-t-il.

C'est bizarre. Roger n'est pas comme d'habitude. Il a l'air plus autoritaire.

 **-Je me suis excusé, je vois pas ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus.**

 **-Tu n'es même pas sincère !**

 **-Bien sûr que si !**

J'ai dit que je ferais des efforts alors j'en fais. Roger semble analyser mes paroles. Il juge s'il peut me croire ou non.

 **-Je sais que j'aurais dû demander mais c'était vraiment important et je ne pouvais pas attendre. J'avoue** **aussi** **avoir eu peur que si je t'appelle, tu m'dises non,** je confesse un peu maladroitement.

 **-Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça, compris ?**

 **-Ouais…**

Je grogne, n'aimant pas tellement le ton qu'il prend avec moi.

 **-Je sais que Hancock me dirait certainement que je fais n'importe quoi et que je ne suis pas assez sévère mais pour cette fois, je laisse passer.** **Mais** **si tu recommences, tu seras puni, Ace. Tu es prévenu.**

Je me contente d'hocher la tête et je me retiens de rire. Mon géniteur est franchement bidon en père autoritaire.

 **xXx**

Je ferme la porte de ma chambre et ouvre la fenêtre. Je fixe le paysage vert pendant quelques secondes avant de sortir une cigarette de ma veste. Très vite, je me retrouve à décrire de petits cercles de fumée dans l'air. Je sais que je ne devrais pas fumer. Je n'en ai pas particulièrement envie non plus mais j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin d'une pause, de souffler un peu.

Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise en allant chez X-Drake. Je suis même certain du contraire mais je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le faire de manière détournée. C'est vrai que j'avais un peu peur que Roger me dise non mais en réalité, j'avais surtout peur de ma réaction si ça avait été le cas. Qu'aurais-je fait ? Est-ce que je lui aurais obéi ou me serais-je rebellé comme je le fais habituellement ? Jusqu'où peuvent aller mes efforts ?

Qui sait…

Dans tous les cas, je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait le mur. Pourtant, même en sachant ce qui arrive au roux, je ne suis pas réellement sûr de pouvoir l'aider. Je ne me voile pas la face, ça ne va pas être facile. On a un peu parlé hier soir avant d'aller se coucher et il m'a confié regretter d'avoir accepté, ou plutôt d'avoir cédé, aux menaces de Bluejam. De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait. Regretter est inutile.

X-Drake m'a assuré qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout. Jamais il ne vendra cette drogue, il ne veut pas franchir la ligne. Il a surtout peur des représailles, de ce que Bluejam pourrait faire à Rys et à Eden. Perdu. Voilà ce qu'il est. Alors en attendant de savoir quoi faire, il garde cette drogue avec lui, faute de mieux.

Je suis d'accord sur le principe de ne pas vendre la drogue mais selon moi, la garder n'est pas forcément une bonne idée. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées. Bluejam a l'air d'être un type bien dangereux. Assez en tout cas pour qu'on veuille demeurer très loin de lui.

J'ai rapidement évoqué avec mon ami le fait que la police surveille le dealer mais ça n'a pas vraiment eu l'air de le rassurer. Tout ça m'a juste confirmé qu'on était bien dans la merde… Pourtant, dans son malheur, X-Drake a un peu de chance - si on peut appeler ça de la chance. Il a réussi - après négociation – à obtenir une semaine de rallonge pour écouler son stock. Stock qu'il ne vendra jamais, évidemment, mais au moins, ça lui laisse plus de répit pour réfléchir et essayer de trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce merdier.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je laisse ma cigarette se consumer lentement sans y toucher. Je soupire, fatigué, et écrase ma clope dans le cendrier. L'esprit encore tourmenté, je me dirige sans grande motivation vers mon lit avant de me laisser lourdement tomber dessus.

Pendant quelques secondes, mes yeux s'attardent sur l'affiche de manga que j'ai au plafond, songeur. Très vite, ma main se met à tâtonner dans le vide jusqu'à atteindre ma table de chevet. Je me redresse et ouvre mon tiroir pour sortir ma liste. Je me rallonge et la lis.

1\. Avoir des rapports charnels.

2\. Arrêter les vérifications. Laisser la fenêtre ouverte toute la nuit.

3\. Ne plus se laver les mains à tout bout de champ. Toucher quelque chose de sale et ne pas se laver les mains après.

4\. Parler avec Makino.

5\. Parler librement de ses TOC à ma famille et à mes amis.

6\. Prendre un peu de recul. Faire confiance aux autres et ne plus s'immiscer dans la vie de mes proches.

7\. Appeler Roger « papa ».

8\. Dire à ma mère que je sors avec Sabo. Un garçon.

9\. Se confier sur le mal-être que j'ai ressenti lors de la séparation de mes parents.

10\. Dire à Sabo que je suis malade et que j'ai essayé de me suicider. D'une balle dans la tête.

J'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir avancé depuis le jour où j'ai fait cette liste avec César. Les séances avec lui sont plus ou moins les mêmes. On parle de mes TOC et de mes progrès ainsi que de mon ressenti sur la situation. Je devrais peut-être me bouger un peu. J'veux dire, c'est clair qu'à ce train-là, j'y suis encore dans dix ans. Y a que moi qui peux faire bouger les choses pourtant.

César m'a dit que lorsque j'aurais fait tout ce qui est sur cette liste, je n'aurais plus besoin de venir le voir. Pas que je serais guéri mais je serais au moins capable de me débrouiller seul. De ne plus être dans cet état, à stresser pour un rien. A passer mon temps à me laver les mains, à vérifier, juste pour être un peu plus apaisé. Je n'aurais plus besoin de faire ça…

A cette idée, une certaine euphorie me gagne. Me pencher sur ce problème me permettra de m'aérer un peu l'esprit.

Je relis alors ma liste et me demande par quoi je pourrais commencer. Peut-être la six. La dernière fois, j'ai parlé de Satch avec ma mère. C'est un bon début. Il faut que je continue et que j'essaye d'apprendre à le connaitre. Il faut aussi que je parvienne à passer du temps avec lui. Après tout, s'il est amené à partager la vie de ma mère, je n'aurais pas tellement le choix.

Il faut aussi que je parle avec Law. Il faut que m'excuse et que je lui fasse comprendre que je ne me mêlerai plus de sa vie privée. Ouais, faut que je le fasse. J'ai plus le choix. Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne me parle plus maintenant et je n'ai pas envie de continuer ainsi.

J'aimerais régler ce problème le plus rapidement possible. Le mieux est que j'aille directement chez lui. Demain serait idéal, il faut juste que j'arrive à convaincre mon père. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais Law pourra peut-être m'aider avec les problèmes de X-Drake. Il pensera certainement à quelque chose qui m'aura complètement échappé.

Je sursaute presque en entendant mon téléphone sonner. Je souris ensuite en voyant le nom de Sabo s'afficher.

 **-Coucou.**

 **-Hé, ça va ?** me demande-t-il.

 **-Ouais, tranquille. Tu te faisais chier alors t'as décidé de m'appeler ?** je rigole.

 **-Ouais, t'as tout compris.**

Il rigole lui aussi avant de vite reprendre son sérieux.

- **En fait, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Ace...**

 **-Genre, c'est grave ? T'as l'air bizarre,** dis-je, inquiet pour lui.

 **-Hum… Ce n'est pas facile à dire et j'avoue que… Je ne** **sais pas trop quoi penser** **...**

Ce qu'il dit ne m'aide pas du tout à me calmer et lentement mais sûrement, je commence à paniquer. Après X-Drake, c'est lui qui a des problèmes ? Je m'imagine déjà des centaines de choses horribles et je prévois d'annuler ma petite visite à Law - qui n'avait même pas encore été confirmée par mon père - pour pouvoir rester avec lui et le soutenir.

 **-Vas-y, dis !**

 **-C'est… Eh bien, tu v-**

 **-Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Sabo, parce que là, tu m'aides pas du tout à me calmer !**

 **-Sanji est amoureux de Zoro et je crois que c'est réciproque,** lâche-t-il alors précipitamment.

 **-Pardon ?!**

J'ai comme un bug. J'ai même l'impression pendant quelques secondes que je suis en train de rêver ou plutôt de cauchemarder. Non mais c'est quoi ça ?!

 **-Ecoute, ça sert à rien de t'énerver. C'est arrivé, c'est tout, et tu ne peux rien y faire.**

 **-Mais… Mais… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Où ? Quoi !?** je lance précipitamment en me levant.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je prends une feuille et un stylo, prêt à noter tout ce qu'il me dira. Je crois que je perds les pédales. Pourtant, j'ai vaguement l'impression que ce n'est pas si dramatique.

 **-Eh bien, je pense que ça a commencé un peu après le basket qu'on avait fait ensemble, le lendemain du concert du Glee Club. Tu te souviens ? Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se battre et de s'engueuler pour un rien.**

 **-Mais justement !** je gémis pitoyablement. **Comment deux personnes qui s'entretuent la veille peuvent se faire des papouilles le lendemain ?!**

 **-S'entretuer… Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? J'avoue que j'ai été surpris quand Sanji m'a confié tout ça mais** **ce sont** **des choses qui arrivent.**

 **-Mais comment il a pu flasher sur Zoro ?! Ils n'ont rien en commun, ils sont en constante rivalité et ne peuvent pas se blairer !** j'énumère, de plus en plus perdu.

Je comprends mieux maintenant l'hésitation de Sabo au début de notre conversation.

 **-Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, tu sais ? L'attraction physique en est une. Et puis, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore,** lâche Sabo dans un souffle.

 **-Mais non ! Enfin…**

Je soupire et me gratte les cheveux, complètement consterné. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai juste l'impression que c'est une grosse blague… Ça sort tellement de nulle part ! En plus, Zoro ne m'a rien dit ! Quel con ! C'est vrai que je ne suis pas le premier à sauter au plafond quand il me parle de ses histoires de cul ou d'amour mais quand même.

Je suis un peu déçu de constater qu'il ne se confie pas à moi. Je pensais qu'on était devenu plus proches et qu'on pouvait parler de ce genre de choses désormais. Après, étant donné ma réaction, je peux le comprendre. Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de m'entendre gueuler...

Ne pas oublier ma liste et encore moins l'objectif numéro 6 ! Etre là pour lui. Ne pas lui imposer mes choix. Je ne contrôle pas tout et encore moins la vie de mes proches. Je progresse… Enfin, je crois.

 **-J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire,** dis-je, à court de mots.

 **-Et pourtant,** continue Sabo, soudain très joyeux.

 **-Mais Sanji est au courant que Zoro n'est pas du tout du genre bottom, hein ? Est-ce qu'il a bien pris en considération les tenants et aboutissants d'une histoire ho-**

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que j'entends Sabo éclater de rire. Je fronce les sourcils, un peu perdu, et me demande bien ce qui lui prend. Je ne pense pas avoir dit quelque chose de drôle car ce serait vraiment de mauvais goût, surtout dans ce genre de situation.

 **-Pourquoi tu te marres ?** je le coupe quand j'en ai marre de l'entendre s'esclaffer tout seul.

 **-Tu ne marches pas, tu coures !**

 **-Hein ?**

 **-C'était une blague, Ace !**

Et puis il rigole de nouveau. L'information monte doucement jusqu'à mon cerveau.

 **-Connard,** dis-je, les dents serrées.

 **-Avoue que c'était drôle ! T'es juste pas content parce que tu t'es fait avoir, c'est trop mignon !**

 **-Je ne suis pas mignon !**

Je gonfle les joues, vexé. Enfin, je me rends compte de ce que je fais alors je secoue la tête et sans un mot de plus, je raccroche, coupant ainsi Sabo qui me parlait de je ne sais quoi. Je fixe alors mon portable et esquisse un sourire en voyant mon blond essayer de me rappeler. J'ignore son appel et tire la langue à mon portable.

Qui est-ce qui rigole maintenant ?

Dimanche 09 Avril 2017

Je reste planté comme un con à ne pas savoir où poser mon regard. Jewerly quant à elle ne semble pas plus gênée que ça de se montrer en culotte et débardeur devant moi. En fait, elle se contente de me toiser tout en mangeant bruyamment sa pomme. Elle n'a pas l'air ravi de me voir et c'est réciproque. En venant chez Law, je m'attendais à tout sauf à tomber sur elle. Il y a quelque mois, ça ne m'aurait pas plus choqué que ça et je l'aurais même gentiment saluée, on aurait échangé quelques banalités et puis j'aurais rejoint mon ami.

Mais là, c'est la guerre froide. C'est même plus que polaire. Tellement qu'on ne s'est pas encore dit bonjour. Elle me regarde et moi, je contemple mes pieds. J'aurais trop peur qu'inconsciemment, mes yeux s'attardent sur quelque chose que je ne voudrais pas vraiment voir. Genre ses seins. Ce serait bizarre.

Hier soir, j'ai demandé à Roger si je pouvais venir ici. Il n'était pas franchement emballé car ma petite escapade de la veille ne lui a vraiment pas plu. Cependant, il a quand même fini par accepter et du coup, on est parti très tôt ce matin pour Baterilla. Il a tenu à m'accompagner lui-même comme il ne travaille pas et je n'ai pas osé m'y opposer. J'ai déjà eu de la chance qu'il accepte.

On est tout d'abord passé voir ma mère. C'était assez bizarre d'être de nouveau tous les trois là-bas. Ca m'a rappelé mon enfance quand on était encore une famille. On a mangé ensemble à midi puis j'ai laissé mes parents pour aller voir Law. Je commence à huit heure demain – par philo avec Doflamingo en plus – donc on ne peut pas rester trop longtemps non plus.

 **-Law est là ?**

Je me racle la gorge et relève les yeux pour essayer de voir derrière elle.

 **-Oui.**

Elle mord dans sa pomme et, agacé par sa nonchalance, je finis par la pousser pour entrer.

- **Mais je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi !** raille-t-elle mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus.

Je me dirige rapidement vers le salon : personne. Je me dirige alors vers sa chambre et j'ai un petit temps d'arrêt en me disant que si Jewerly était dans cette tenue, c'était bien pour une raison et que Law ne doit pas être dans un meilleur état... J'hésite quelques secondes avant de toquer à la porte. Aucune réponse mais j'ouvre.

 **-Salut.**

Accoudé à sa fenêtre, Law se tourne vers moi, la clope au bec. Il est habillé – ouf – et m'observe, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Bah quoi ? On dirait que tu n'es pas content de me voir ?** je souffle, un peu blessé par sa réaction.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** me demande-t-il en tirant sur sa cigarette.

 **-Je voulais te parler,** je réponds alors.

 **-T'as fait tout ce chemin juste pour ça ? Fallait appeler.**

 **-C'est-ce que je fais depuis une semaine mais tu ne réponds pas,** je lui fais remarquer.

Il hausse les épaules comme s'il n'y voyait rien d'anormal.

 **-J'étais très occupé.**

Ouais, c'est ça. Je vois qu'il ne compte pas me faciliter la tâche alors autant y aller franchement. Y a que ça à faire de toute façon.

 **-Je tenais à m'excuser. Si je t'ai dit tout** **ça** **, c'est que je pensais bien faire. Je voulais juste t'aider. Je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai été maladroit et que la décision t'appartient. C'est ta vie et tu fais ce que tu veux. Je veux juste que tu saches que ça ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention.**

 **-Très bien.**

J'attends qu'il poursuive, qu'il développe ou même qu'il me dise simplement qu'il accepte mes excuses. Mais rien. Il me regarde à peine, perdu dans les volutes de fumée de sa cigarette.

Il m'énerve. On dirait qu'il se fout complètement de ce que je dis. J'ai l'impression d'être venu pour rien, que ce que je fais est inutile. J'avais tellement de choses à dire mais quand je le vois si stoïque face à moi, je me dis que ça ne sert à rien. Du coup, toutes mes résolutions s'envolent et mes barrières sautent.

Je fulmine littéralement.

 **-Avant toute cette histoire, tu m'avais dit que tu pensais rompre avec Jewerly et là, d'un coup, tu changes d'avis ! Tu veux vous laisser une chance ! Très bien, c'est ton choix. Je ne comprends pas mais c'est ton choix** **et j'étais prêt à ne plus revenir dessus. Et là…** **franchement, on est pote depuis super longtemps tous les deux ! Que tu me jartes pour un truc comme ça, c'est dégueulasse !** **Alors je ne te dis qu'une chose** **, profite bien de ton histoire parce que quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas durer !**

Je n'attends pas que Law me réponde et claque violement la porte de sa chambre.

Je tombe alors sur Jewerly et ça m'énerve encore plus. Elle croise mon regard et je vois une lueur de tristesse passer furtivement dans ses yeux. Je ne m'en formalise pas. Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Je m'approche d'elle et je la vois reculer d'un pas, effrayée par mes yeux noirs de rage.

 **-Tu dois être contente, tu as le champ libre !** je crache. **Mais n'oublie pas que je connais Kid aussi et que je sais beaucoup de choses. Ne crois pas pouvoir courir deux lièvres à la fois sans que personne ne le sache ! Je suis là et je veille !**

Je m'éloigne et ouvre la porte à la volée quand Jewerly m'arrête.

 **-Tu me juges sans** **me** **connaître, Ace. J'aime Law et je ne suis certainement pas quelqu'un de mesquin et de sans cœur.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner.

 **-Je suis désolé mais j'accorde peu de valeur à quelqu'un capable de tromper une personne qu'elle dit aimer. Si on est capable de ça, on est capable de tout et surtout du pire. Au revoir, Jewerly.**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Bah alors, réponds !** s'écrie-t-il brusquement en me poussant contre le mur.

Il se presse contre moi, m'emprisonnant, m'empêchant ainsi de m'échapper. Ses yeux sombres ne quittent pas les miens. Il est inquiet, je le sais, mais son attitude a quelque chose d'irréelle qui me fait presque peur.

 **-Je… C'est…**

J'ai du mal à parler. Les mots me manquent. J'avale difficilement ma salive et détourne le regard, n'arrivant pas à supporter ce que je lis dans le sien.

 **-Ça va mieux maintenant** , je souffle alors, la voix tremblante.

 **-Comment ça « maintenant » ?**

Je ne réponds pas et il me saisit le visage. Ses deux mains sur mes joues me forcent à affronter son regard mais il n'y met pas trop de force. Il veut juste savoir.

 **-Ce n'est vraiment pas important, tu sais,** je tente de le rassurer.

 **-C'est à moi d'en juger.**

* * *

J'ai l'impression de poster de plus en plus tard désolée... Au moins je respecte encore mes délais!

Chapitre centré sur Ace qui à bien du mal à ce centrer sur ses propres problèmes! Il s'éparpille encore alors qu'il a déjà tellement de problème, c'est gentil à lui de s'occuper des autres à moins que ce ne soit seulement un échappatoire à ces propres problèmes...

Merci d'avoir lu!

Prochain chapitre le Mercredi 16 Aout 2017.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Taylor pour son commentaire.

Réponse au commentaire :

Coucou !

C'est difficile pour Ace de lutter contre ces démons et d'aller contre sa nature. Mais s'il est comme ça c'est avant tout parce qu'il s'inquiète pour ces amis, il veut pouvoir aider. Il se met trop la pression des fois en pensant que le bonheur des autres peut dépendre un peu de lui. Il c'est quand même amélioré…un peu faut pas trop lui en demander trop, trop vite.

Kid comprend certaine chose, il sait qu'il ne doit pas attendre trop de Jewerly, il n'est pas amoureux d'elle donc ça va mais il ne cache pas le fait qu'il serait pour une histoire - aventure - entre eux. Lors du baiser que Bonney et Kid ont échangé Jewerly n'a pas vraiment protesté, elle a participé un peu au baiser avant de se réveiller – et que le bon souvenir de Law se rappelle à elle – et a repoussé Kid après un petit moment se rendant compte de son erreur. Pour Kid c'est pas tromper car un baiser c'est rien. Pas sûr que Law pense la même chose…

Si Ace a si mal réagit chez Law c'est surtout parce qu'il a été blessé par la réaction de Law qui l'a complètement ignoré. Il a pris sur lui pour venir s'excuser et renouer mais la réaction de Law a été plus que mitigé. Ace a eu l'impression que Law préférait Jewerly à leur amitié et ça la blessée.

Ace a eu du mal à croire à la blague de Sabo qui l'a carrément laissé sur le cul, il voulait être sûr de ne rater aucune information. La nouvelle tombait tellement de nulle part…

Moi j'aime bien Roger sans barbe…il fait plus jeune. Ça fait un grand Ace, c'est mignon !

Encore un peu de patience pour la surprise Shanks – Mihawk. ^^

Merci pour ton commentaire !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 25

.

« Nous n'arrivons pas à changer les choses selon notre désir, mais peu à peu, notre désir change »

Marcel Proust

Sabo

* * *

Dimanche 09 Avril 2017

 **-Nous avons déjà recueilli le témoignage de Monsieur Portgas D. Ace.**

 **-D'accord.**

Le policier, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds, prend place sur le fauteuil devant moi. Plutôt grand et mince – presque longiligne – il approche de la trentaine et a un style simple mais chic. Il s'appelle Hermep et c'est lui qui va prendre mon témoignage aujourd'hui.

J'ai reçu une lettre la veille m'informant que j'étais convoqué au commissariat dans le cadre d'une enquête pour agression. Il est vrai que je n'étais pas obligé de me rendre à cette convocation – pas parce que je bénéficie d'une immunité ou quoi que ce soit d'autre – mais parce qu'il s'agit simplement d'un complément d'enquête étant donné que la police bénéficie déjà de la vidéo de l'agression. Mon témoignage ne servira qu'à confirmer ce qu'il s'est passé et à savoir si je souhaite moi aussi porter plainte.

Je ne me voyais pas ignorer cette convocation alors j'ai décidé de m'y rendre. Bien que cela soit simple en théorie, un autre problème était néanmoins présent. Puisque je suis encore mineur, mon père devait être informé pour m'accompagner, ce qui bien entendu n'était pas pour me plaire.

Moi qui avais espéré le tenir éloigné de toute cette histoire…

J'ai préféré l'avertir immédiatement de peur de changer d'avis. Il était également de fort bonne humeur à ce moment-là et j'ai simplement saisi ma chance. Malheureusement, ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Après tout, apprendre que son fils est mêlé à ce genre d'histoire n'a rien de valorisant. Surtout pour un homme comme mon père.

Tandis que j'attends qu' Hermep finisse de réunir ses papiers, je me souviens.

 _Flash-Back_

 _ **-Espèce de sale petit… !**_

 _Sans que je m'y attende, mon père_ _m'a foncé_ _dessus et m'a poussé contre un des murs de l'entrée_ _de notre maison_ _. Ses mains_ _se sont enroulées_ _autour de mon cou comme s'il voulait m'étrangler._

 _Je_ _suis resté_ _immobile, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Mes yeux_ _fixaient les siens avec incrédulité,_ _essayant de comprendre ce_ _qu'il m'arrivait_ _. Il_ _avait été_ _calme quelques secondes_ _auparavant alors je ne m'expliquais pas_ _ce soudain revirement de situation._

 _ **-Toute ton éducation est à revoir !**_ _avait-il sifflé_ _près de mon oreille._ _ **Alors comme ça, tu es mêlé à des histoires d'agression ?!**_

 _ **-Non.**_

 _J'ai_ _enfin_ _repris_ _mes esprits et je_ _l'ai repoussé_ _, agacé par ses propos._

 _ **-J'étais avec Ace et on s'est fait agresser, c'est tout.**_

 _J'ai décidé à cet instant_ _de lui dévoiler une petite partie de la vérité pour éviter toute gaffe s'il venait à être mis au courant de l'origine exacte de l'agression. Et puis ainsi, je_ _pensais avoir_ _moins de chances de m'emmêler les pinceaux._

 _ **-Comment ça, non ? Qu'est-ce qu-**_

 _ **-Au lieu de m'engueuler, tu ferais mieux de me remercier !**_ _ai-je alors lancé_ _._

 _Mon père_ _m'a_ _enfin_ _relâché_ _et fait un pas en arrière. Ses sourcils_ _se sont froncés_ _alors qu'il_ _s'est mis_ _à me toiser avec dédain._

 _ **-Roger aime beaucoup son fils contrairement à certains,**_ _ai-je continué avec un aplomb que je ne me connaissais pas._

 _Pourtant, ma pique_ _n'a_ _même pas_ _semblé_ _le toucher,_ _me prouvant une fois de plus que_ _Stelly et moi ne comptons vraiment pas pour lui._

 _ **-Récemment, je suis devenu assez proche de son fils,**_ _avais-je dit ensuite_ _, hésitant sur le choix des mots._

 _ **-Et en quoi devrais-je te remercier pour ça ? Trainer avec une racaille pareille, quelle ignominie !**_ _avait-il craché_ _, à moitié dégouté._

 _ **-Dans l'immédiat, rien,** avais-je alors admis_ _, de plus en plus nerveux.  
_

 _J'avais ensuite pris une grande inspiration._

 _ **-Mais quand Roger apprendra que tu complotes contre lui pour lui voler l'achat du prochain comple-**_

 _Mon père ne m'a pas laissé finir et_ _m'a fait_ _taire d'une gifle bien sentie. Je_ _l'ai fusillé_ _du regard en passant ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieure heureusement intacte,_ _soudain amer_ _._

 _J'avais bluffé. J'avais vaguement cru voir des fiches_ _relatives à cet achat_ _la dernière fois que j'avais fouillé dans son bureau mais je n'avais malheureusement pas tout compris._ _Étrangement_ _, tout_ _m'était_ _revenu d'un coup et j'ai vu en ces fiches secrètes un moyen de pression contre mon père_ _pour qu'il arrête de me poser des questions_ _. Je_ _n'avais_ _fait qu'interpréter, que supposer à travers les souvenirs qu'il me restait._

 _J'avais vu juste_ _apparemment_ _._

 _ **-Tais-toi !**_ _avait-il hurlé_ _comme fou._ _ **Ne t'avise pas de tout faire rater !**_

 _Je_ _l'ai senti_ _anxieux puis pensif. Il_ _avait caressé_ _sa barbe, cherchant sans doute un moyen de s'en sortir. Il_ _avait juré_ _tout bas avant de me bousculer et de monter dans son bureau._

 _Fin du Flash-Back_

Depuis cet incident, il n'est plus revenu sur le sujet et a accepté de m'accompagner sans un mot. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir car j'ai le vague sentiment d'avoir fait du chantage à mon propre père… Enfin, ce qui compte, c'est que je sois tranquille pour l'instant. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Aujourd'hui, il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que tout se déroule sans accroc. D'ailleurs pour le moment, ça semble bien parti : heureusement pour moi, même si mon père était tenu d'être présent, il n'était pas obligé d'assister à l'interrogatoire et il a sauté sur l'occasion pour m'attendre à l'extérieur. En effet, je suis juste entendu comme témoin et non pas comme potentiel coupable.

Être seul pour mon audition dans cette affaire d'agression à l'arme blanche me va très bien. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu que mon père soit mis au courant des tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire. Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire en apprenant le réel motif de notre agression…

 **-C'est Tashigi qui s'est occupée de lui et ça s'est très bien passé.**

La voix basse du policier me sort doucement de mes pensées.

- **Ce qui est très surprenant** **étant donné** **sa maladresse,** poursuit Hermep en haussant les épaules **. De toute façon, comme je suis meilleur, ça ne peut que bien se passer. Oh, d'ailleurs je ne me suis pas présenté !**

Il enlève ses lunettes de soleil et affiche un sourire ravi.

 **-Hermep.**

Je me triture les doigts, un peu gêné. Je n'ose pas lui dire que c'est au moins la troisième fois qu'il se présente. Sans doute a-t-il déjà oublié. A moins qu'il n'aime tout simplement prononcer son nom…

 **-Sabo,** je finis quand même par répondre.

 **-Je sais, c'est écrit sur ta carte d'identité,** me montre-t-il.

 **-Ah oui… C'est vrai…**

Je me racle la gorge, essayant ainsi de retrouver une contenance.

 **-Bien.**

Il allume son magnétophone numérique avant de me fixer de nouveau.

- **Recueil du témoignage de Sabo.**

Il marque une pause avant de reprendre.

- **Peux-tu** **me raconter ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ?**

 **-Eh bien, c'était un lundi matin et j'étais avec mon ami au parc. On séchait parce qu'on n'avait pas envie d'aller en philo,** j'explique un peu honteusement. **Nous étions tranquillement en train de faire de la balançoire quand un groupe de jeunes est venu nous aborder.**

Hermep hoche la tête et je continue.

 **-Ils nous ont insultés. C'était principalement des insultes à caractère homophobe.**

 **-Je vois. Y a-t-il eu échanges de coups ?**

 **-Non. Ils nous ont juste insultés** **et** **on a d'abord essayé de calmer les choses mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. On a** **alors décidé de** **partir avant de ne plus se contrôler et de complètement déraper.**

 **-C'est là que le coup de couteau a été donné ?**

 **-Oui.**

Je reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes alors que des images d'Ace, blessé et inconscient, se rappellent à moi.

 **-Connaissais-tu l'un des membres du groupe ?**

 **-Non, c'était la première fois que je les voyais.**

 **-Très bien.**

Il arrête l'enregistrement et ouvre un dossier avant de noter quelque chose. Il allume ensuite son ordinateur, effectue quelques clics, grogne une ou deux fois avant de tourner l'écran vers moi, me montrant ainsi une photo.

 **-Le reconnais-tu ?**

 **-Oui, c'est celui qui a attaqué Ace !** dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Bien. Je pense que ça va suffire.**

Il éteint son ordinateur avant de rouvrir le dossier de tout à l'heure et d'ajouter quelques mots.

 **-Il va être arrêté ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer exactement ?** je demande.

 **-Toutes les preuves l'incriminent donc il sera jugé et à ce stade-là, le verdict ne fait aucun doute.** **Cependant** **, il est mineur. Il aura certainement une grosse amende et des travaux d'intérêt général** **. Sans doute une mesure socio-éducative aussi.**

 **-Ah… D'accord.**

Je n'en reviens pas. Je suis vraiment déçu.

Lundi 10 Avril 2017

Comme la plupart des élèves présents ici, je fais semblant d'écouter Doflamingo. A vrai dire, j'ai arrêté de l'écouter quand il a commencé à parler d'argent et de valeurs... Après ce qui est arrivé à Ace, j'ai eu la bonne idée d'arrêter de sécher et de surtout l'entrainer avec moi. Il semble donc que je sois condamné à subir les inepties de mon prof de philo. Mais les choses sont sûrement mieux ainsi. Je ne veux plus jamais que ce genre d'évènement se reproduise.

Alors que je me mets à rêvasser, je croise le regard d''Ace. Ça ne dure que quelques secondes mais je trouve cela étrange. Depuis ma petite blague de samedi, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le voir et encore moins de lui parler. Je pensais pourtant le trouver chez lui en venant donner cours à Luffy mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Une grande déception s'est emparée de moi en apprenant qu'il était absent. Il était sorti avec Roger m'a-t-on dit.

J'ai été surpris par cette réponse car je sais qu'Ace a du mal à accepter Roger. L'envie de poser des questions et d'interroger Luffy à ce sujet s'est immédiatement manifestée en moi mais je me suis abstenu. Avec difficultés, mais je me suis abstenu. Sans doute cela ne me regarde-t-il pas. Et puis, j'étais venu pour voir Luffy. Même si j'avoue aisément que j'aurais apprécié pouvoir passer du temps avec mon beau brun…

Et alors que je ne pensais pas avoir de nouvelles de lui avant lundi, Ace m'a appelé dimanche dans la matinée juste avant que je n'aille au commissariat pour me dire qu'il était retourné dans sa ville natale dans le but de voir sa mère. Nous n'avons pas parlé longtemps. Peut-être cinq minutes, sans doute moins. Mais pendant ces quelques minutes, j'ai surtout ressenti son trouble et son air préoccupé. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Il était limite grognon. J'ai d'ailleurs pensé pendant un court instant que c'était à cause de ma blague. Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'est pas le caractère d'Ace d'être rancunier sur ce genre de choses.

Je me demande s'il s'est passé quelque chose dimanche avec sa mère ou si ça remonte à plus longtemps. Et s'il était déjà dans cet état samedi ? Inquiet, je me mords l'ongle de mon pouce droit alors que de mon autre main, je caresse les touches de mon clavier. Si ça remonte vraiment à samedi et que, comme un imbécile, je lui ai fait une blague qui n'avait aucune raison d'être, je m'en voudrais énormément... Mais peut-être que je me trompe ? Je n'ai rien remarqué de bizarre quand on s'est parlé au téléphone samedi. Je ne sais pas… Le mieux serait que je lui en parle directement. Au moins, je serais fixé.

 **-Sabo ?** m'interpelle soudain Doflamingo.

Je marque un petit temps d'arrêt, surpris. Certaines personnes me regardent, se demandant sûrement ce que j'ai fait pour être ainsi pris à partie. J'arrête de me mordre l'ongle du pouce et me racle la gorge.

 **-Concentre-toi, ce n'est pas en rêvassant que tu vas réussir dans la vie,** me lance-t-il alors.

 **-Désolé…**

Je rougis de honte et baisse la tête.

Le prof hoche la tête, satisfait, et continue son pseudo cours. Cette fois-ci, j'essaye d'avoir l'air plus intéressé et fais attention de ne pas montrer de façon trop flagrante mon ennui. Malgré ma concentration, je sens pendant tout le reste de l'heure le regard d'Ace se poser sur moi et je dois dire que ça me déstabilise. Son attitude m'étonne. La plupart du temps, Ace a la tête ailleurs en cours de philo. Il lui arrive régulièrement de pianoter sur son portable ou de regarder par la fenêtre. Je me demande si je suis la cause de son trouble...

Un petit soupire m'échappe quand Doflamingo désigne une personne pour lire le document qu'il a projeté au tableau. Je me sens soudainement las. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le directeur de Marie-Joa garde un homme comme lui ici. J'ai l'impression que c'est juste une grosse mascarade. Je me sens oppressé et angoissé à chaque fois que je suis dans la même pièce que lui.

A l'inverse, les lundis précédents, lorsque je séchais avec Ace, j'étais bien. Apaisé et rassuré. Et puis, c'était la première fois. Pour la première fois, on s'est comporté en couple dehors et non pas dans l'intimité de sa chambre. On se fichait bien des regards. D'ailleurs, je crois même qu'il n'y en a pas eu ou alors je n'ai rien remarqué, trop pris par mon euphorie. Si seulement tout ça ne s'était pas mal fini !

Déjà au début, j'étais tombé sur mon père et ensuite, Ace a reçu un coup de couteau. J'espère que pour notre premier vrai rendez-vous, nous n'aurons pas ce genre de désagréments… Si premier rendez-vous il y a ! Je sens que je vais devoir travailler Ace au corps pour y avoir droit. Lui, ce n'est pas le romantisme qui l'étouffe !

Quelques minutes plus tard quand le cours de philo se termine, je m'empresse de ranger mes affaires. A croire que mes précédentes mésaventures m'ont servies de leçon.

 **-Restez à vos places,** nous arrête aussitôt Doflamingo.

Surpris, nous nous rasseyons.

- **J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.**

Il marque une pause et nous observe attentivement, comme pour donner plus de poids au discours qu'il s'apprête à faire **.**

 **-D'ici la fin du mois, vous aurez un nouveau professeur de philosophie,** reprend-il enfin **. J'espère que vous n'oublierez pas tout ce que je vous ai appris et que vous serez toujours autant appliqués dans vos leçons.**

Seul le silence lui répond et un étrange sourire se dessine alors sur son visage.

- **Ne soyez pas trop triste. Quelque chose me dit que dans un futur plus ou moins proche, nous serons amenés à de nouveau nous croiser !**

Il balaie de nouveau l'assemblée du regard, ses yeux cachés derrière ses verres nous scrutant juste un peu plus. Le silence se prolonge encore, signe que personne ne s'attendait à cette annonce de sa part.

 **-Vous pouvez partir.**

Je me lève lentement et, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, le fixe. Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas une blague? J'ai du mal à y croire. Pourquoi partir maintenant ? Il ne s'est encore rien passé. Il n'a encore rien fait. Pourquoi être venu si c'est pour repartir aussi vite ? Que cache-t-il réellement… ?

Peut-être l'a-t-on obligé à partir ? C'est une hypothèse comme une autre après tout. Une divergence d'opinion avec le directeur, des parents qui se plaignent des cours que reçoivent leurs rejetons, la pression d'une tierce personne,… Les possibilités sont multiples et variées.

Mais tout cela demeure des suppositions. Saurais-je la vérité un jour ?

Quelque chose me dit que non.

Mais après tout, qui sait…

Ace me touche discrètement le bras et je me retourne vers lui. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarqué que nous étions déjà dans le couloir.

 **-Je vais fumer. Tu viens ?**

Je grimace, pas très emballé par l'idée mais je finis tout de même par acquiescer.

 **-Une fois de temps en temps ne va pas me tuer, je présume…**

 **-Tu présumes très bien.**

Il me sourit et glisse sa main dans la mienne avant d'entrelacer nos doigts. On se dirige alors vers son petit coin secret.

Ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici. C'est un endroit assez particulier pour moi, même si c'est avant tout l'endroit où Ace fume. Je lui rappelle d'ailleurs à cette occasion que s'il se fait prendre, il pourrait avoir de sérieux ennuis.

C'est à cet endroit-là exactement qu'on a échangé notre premier baiser de couple. Un sourire un peu niais m'échappe et alors qu'Ace s'adosse contre le mur, il me lance un regard un peu étrange.

 **-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?**

Il sort son paquet et coince une de ses cigarettes entre ses lèvres.

 **-Je pensais à de bonnes choses,** je réponds simplement.

 **-T'es bizarre des fois…**

Il sort son briquet et allume sa cigarette. Joueur, il me lance ensuite sa fumée en plein visage. Je grimace, dégouté, alors qu'il rigole, fier de lui.

 **-Quand tu fais des trucs comme ça, je me dis que je n'ai pas envie, mais alors pas du tout envie, de revenir t'accompagner fumer !**

Je soupire et viens me poser à côté de lui.

 **-T'énerves pas,** ricane-t-il.

Il me donne un petit coup d'épaule et on échange un regard puis un sourire.

C'est très calme ici. Le silence a quelque chose d'apaisant. J'ai l'impression que c'est notre petit coin à nous. C'est mignon.

 **-Dis.**

 **-Quoi ?** je demande, un peu surpris par sa soudaine prise de parole.

 **-Y a quoi avec Doflamingo ?**

Instinctivement, mes sourcils se froncent en signe d'incompréhension.

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Il s'est passé un truc avec lui,** **pas vrai** **?**

Il tire sur sa cigarette et son regard capte le mien. J'y lis de la suspicion et de l'inquiétude. Je me sens soudainement mal à l'aise. Ace a-t-il déjà tout découvert ? Il me semble alors que je n'ai pas été assez prudent. Il a dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas et que la présence de Doflamingo était loin de me ravir.

C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû être plus prudent et ne pas l'entrainer avec moi dans mes bêtises ! Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je n'ai pas envie de mentir mais en même temps, j'aurais trop honte de lui avouer toute la vérité. Je n'oserai jamais lui dire que Doflamingo m'a embrassé de force – quel horrible souvenir – et puis surtout, il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi je lui ai caché la vérité aussi longtemps.

 **-Est-ce que je dois prendre ton silence pour un oui… ?**

La voix d'Ace est basse, presque sans émotion. Le vent se lève soudainement, faisant virevolter mes mèches devant mes yeux et je passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour me donner une contenance. Ça me permet aussi de gagner du temps avant de lui répondre. La dernière fois, j'ai dit à Stelly que s'il avait des problèmes, il devait en parler, que se murer dans le silence n'allait rien arranger.

Pourquoi est-ce que je doute alors ? J'ai enfin la chance de pouvoir me confier, de partager ma peine et de trouver du soutien. Mais est-ce que je peux faire prendre ce risque à Ace ? Je ne dois pas oublier que Doflamingo est un homme dangereux… Il va quitter le lycée mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va pour autant me laisser tranquille. Simplement que je subirai moins quotidiennement sa présence.

 **-Bah alors, réponds !** s'écrie-t-il brusquement en me poussant contre le mur.

Il se presse contre moi, m'emprisonnant, m'empêchant ainsi de m'échapper. Ses yeux sombres ne quittent pas les miens. Il est inquiet, je le sais, mais son attitude a quelque chose d'irréelle qui me fait presque peur.

 **-Je… C'est…**

J'ai du mal à parler. Les mots me manquent. J'avale difficilement ma salive et détourne le regard, n'arrivant pas à supporter ce que je lis dans le sien.

 **-Ça va mieux maintenant** , je souffle alors, la voix tremblante.

 **-Comment ça « maintenant » ?**

Je ne réponds pas et il me saisit le visage. Ses deux mains sur mes joues me forcent à affronter son regard mais il n'y met pas trop de force. Il veut juste savoir.

 **-Ce n'est vraiment pas important, tu sais,** je tente de le rassurer.

 **-C'est à moi d'en juger.**

Ace se fait soudainement plus doux et vient déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mes bras s'enroulent autour de lui et il me serre à son tour.

 **-Il était juste bizarre. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il s'intéressait à moi parce qu'il a travaillé avec mon père…**

Je marque une pause et je sens Ace passer ses mains sous mon pull pour me caresser gentiment.

 **-Je sais pas vraiment si je peux appeler ça du harcèlement mais… Il était souvent derrière moi et il a fait des choses qu'il n'était pas censé faire…**

Ace commence à s'écarter de moi, certainement dans le but de protester et de me montrer sa véhémence à l'encontre notre prof mais je le retiens fortement et plonge mon nez dans son cou.

 **-Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ce que tu penses, Ace.** **En plus** **, c'est fini maintenant et je n'ai plus envie d'y penser alors on n'en parle plus, OK ?**

 **-…**

 **-Ace ?**

J'insiste, voulant être sûr qu'il ne compte pas faire n'importe quoi.

 **-Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire comme si de rien n'était, Sabo.**

 **-Je te le demande quand même. S'il te plait, Ace.**

Énervé par mes propos, il me repousse brutalement. J'essaie de le retenir mais rien n'y fait.

 **xXx**

 **-Sanji ?**

Mon ami ne m'entend pas et continue à fixer son café d'un air perdu. Je fronce les sourcils, intrigué par son comportement. Ce n'est pas le genre de Sanji d'être si apathique. Il est bizarre. J'ai l'impression qu'il est préoccupé.

 **-Sanji ?**

Je lui touche le bras et il sursaute. Nous sommes assis sur un des canapés du fond de la cafétéria. Les autres élèves présents dans la salle ne font pas attention à nous.

 **-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es bizarre,** dis-je, inquiet pour lui.

 **-Hum…**

Il soupire et je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cette réponse.

 **-C'est Nami ?** je tente.

 **-Nami ?** répète-t-il, étonné, si bien que j'en viens à me demander s'il m'écoutait jusqu'à présent.

 **-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec elle si t'es comme ça ? Pas bien,** je prends soin de préciser.

 **-Non, tout va bien avec Nami.**

Il m'a répondu normalement alors que d'habitude, il a des étoiles dans les yeux quand il parle de sa chérie. Là au moins, je suis sûr que quelque chose ne va pas.

 **-C'est par rapport au** _ **Baratie**_ **?**

 **-Non. Écoute, Sabo, tout va bien,** reprend-il quand il voit que je m'apprête à le questionner de nouveau. **C'est juste que ma famille est revenue à Goa et… Voilà, ça ne m'arrange pas trop,** souffle-t-il enfin.

 **-Quoi ? Depuis quand ?!** je demande, pressant.

 **-Quelques jours seulement,** m'informe-t-il.

 **-Et ça va ?**

Je connais très peu la famille Vinsmoke. Elle est assez secrète et très puissante. Quand j'étais petit, j'allais très souvent jouer chez Sanji mais un jour alors qu'on s'amusait dans le jardin, Jajji Vinsmoke est rentré plus tôt du travail. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas apprécié de voir son fils s'amuser au lieu de s'entrainer à faire je ne sais quoi. Il l'a frappé devant moi et m'a hurlé de dégager sur le champ. J'étais terrorisé et je suis parti horriblement inquiet pour mon ami.

Le lendemain, Sanji avait l'air d'aller bien. Évidemment, il était énervé contre son père et sa famille entière l'écœurait. Trop sévère, trop injuste, trop tellement de choses...

Je comprends donc que devoir vivre avec eux à nouveau ne l'enchante pas. Pendant quelques mois, il a réussi à avoir un peu de liberté car le reste de sa famille était partie à Germa dans North Blue.

 **-Tu sais que si t'as besoin, je suis là. La porte de ma maison est grande ouverte.**

Je pose ma main sur son épaule gauche et exerce une légère pression dessus. Je lui souris et il fait de même.

 **-Merci mais t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.**

 **-T'es sûr ?**

 **-Ouais. Jajji va juste me faire chier pour pas que j'aille bosser au** _ **Baratie**_ **mais c'est tout. De toute façon, je ne compte pas l'écouter. Je ferai ce que je veux** **et** **il lâchera vite l'affaire. S'ils sont revenus, c'est bien pour une raison. Ils n'auront pas tellement le temps de s'occuper de moi.**

Rassuré pour lui, je souris et me détends. Mine de rien, la nouvelle du retour de la famille Vinsmoke ne m'enchante pas vraiment non plus.

 **xXx**

 **-L'entrainement est fini ! Vous rangez et après, vous pourrez aller vous changez.**

 **-Oui, coach !**

Le coach Ruyma acquiesce et s'en va dans son bureau. Comme d'habitude, la moitié des élèves ne prennent pas le temps de ranger, préférant aller directement au vestiaire pour prendre une bonne douche. L'autre moitié, des secondes et quelques terminales, s'attèle à la tâche.

Alors que je suis en train de passer la serpillère, un seconde m'accoste. Je le reconnais comme étant celui qui, il y a quelques mois, avait affirmé avoir couché avec Alvida. Il s'en vantait à son ami dans les douches.

 **-Je voulais m'excuser,** commence-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Je m'arrête de frotter le sol et passe mon bras sur mon front histoire d'essuyer la sueur s'il y en a. Je tire ensuite un peu sur mon bracelet éponge pour bien le replacer et ainsi cacher le plus possible ma cicatrice.

 **-Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas grave pour tout à l'heure. J'étais marqué, t'as bien fait de ne pas me faire la passe. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.**

Je lui souris, voulant le rassurer.

 **-Euh, c'est pas par rapport à ça…**

Il se racle la gorge et se gratte la nuque, un peu gêné.

 **-Ah bon ?**

 **-Ouais… En fait, je m'en veux pour tout ce que j'ai dit avant... J'ai bêtement suivi Vergo quand il te faisait la misère. Je m'excuse, tu méritais pas ça.**

Je suis assez troublé par ce qu'il me dit mais je dois dire que ça me fait plaisir. Il reconnait son erreur et a même l'intelligence de venir s'excuser. Ca veut dire qu'il comprend que tout ça m'a fait du mal et que son comportement puéril n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Depuis que je suis revenu, Vergo continue à me faire chier mais la plupart des autres membres du club de basket sont lentement revenus vers moi pour essayer de récupérer une bonne ambiance dans l'équipe. Pourtant, ils n'ont pas jugé nécessaire de reparler de ce qui s'est passé ni même de s'excuser. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 **-Merci.**

Mon sourire s'agrandit et se fait plus franc aussi.

- **Ça fait du bien d'entendre des choses comme ça.**

 **-De rien.**

Il se racle la gorge et finit par partir. Je reprends alors mon ménage.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le gymnase est enfin propre. Je pars ranger ma serpillère et rejoins les autres dans le vestiaire. Je discute un peu avec Gin qui n'arrête pas de me charrier parce que je me suis pris un ballon dans la tête un peu plus tôt à l'entrainement. Nous sommes très peu dans le vestiaire. Rien d'étonnant à ça puisque tous ceux qui n'ont pas aidé au nettoyage sont déjà partis. Je sors mes affaires et c'est un peu anxieux que je commence à me déshabiller. Je me dirige vers la douche en boxer, mes affaires serrées dans mes bras. J'avoue aussi me cacher un peu derrière ma serviette…

Je suis toujours autant mal à l'aise concernant le fait de prendre des douches ici mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas toujours y échapper. C'est vraiment désagréable de rester avec des vêtements trempés de sueur… Je dois dire aussi que depuis que tout le monde sait que je sors avec Ace, j'avais un peu peur d'avoir des remarques déplacées ou qu'une gêne s'installe au moment de se changer. Mais je dois dire qu'à part ce qui m'est arrivé au tout début - avec Vergo qui cachait mes affaires et qui me demandait de me changer ailleurs – tout est plutôt normal. Je me contente juste de faire ce que j'ai à faire et personne ne me prête attention. C'est déjà mieux que rien. Et puis, il y a un vrai petit point positif : plus personne ne se balade à poil juste pour le plaisir de se balader à poil, ce qui était vraiment bizarre et gênant.

Comme je suis assez pressé, je ne prends pas vraiment le temps de me détendre sous la douche. L'affaire est vite réglée et je me rhabille en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations. J'ouvre ensuite la petite poche de mon sac et en sors le bracelet – gourmette que m'a offert Ace. Après avoir regardé si personne ne faisait attention à moi, j'enlève mon bracelet éponge et le mets.

Je caresse alors le bijou pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer, un peu déçu. Pour l'instant, Ace est trop énervé pour vouloir parler ou passer à autre chose.

J'espère que demain, ce sera différent.

Mardi 11 Avril 2017

Anonyme a écrit à 10h01 :

« J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié, tu ne me donnais plus du tout de nouvelles… J'espère que tu n'étais pas fâché contre moi ? »

Straw Berry a écrit à 10h03 :

« N'importe quoi ! Tu sais bien que jamais je ne pourrais me mettre en colère contre toi ! Tu me soutiens beaucoup et tu me comprends comme personne. Mais assez d'éloges ou je vais encore en entendre parler pendant un moment... »

Anonyme a écrit à 10h05 :

« Mais non, continue ! Tu sais bien que j'ai la victoire modeste. J'aime t'entendre me parler comme ça... »

Straw Berry a écrit à 10h07 :

« C'est ça, oui. J'aimerais continuer de parler avec toi mais là, je ne peux pas. On peut peut-être continuer ce soir ou alors demain ? J'ai beaucoup de choses à te demander. Je suppose que tu sais de quoi je veux parler ? »

Anonyme a écrit à 10h09 :

« Je crois savoir. »

J'entends des pas – certainement le prof de math – et je range alors précipitamment mon portable sans prendre le soin de quitter l'application P _iece_.

Le professeur nous ouvre la porte et je m'empresse de rentrer pour avoir une place au fond. Je sais qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'Ace choisisse une des quatre places restantes à cet endroit. Quelques instants plus tard, je le vois rentrer, me jeter un coup d'œil, et alors que je pense qu'il va s'installer à côté de moi, il fait tout le contraire et part prendre une place devant.

On dirait qu'il n'est toujours pas disposé à me parler…

Je soupire et me dis que j'ai sans doute sous-estimé sa colère. J'essaierais de lui parler à la pause de midi s'il accepte de m'écouter.

Alvida s'assoit à côté de moi. Elle tire bruyamment sa chaise et se laisse lourdement retomber dessus. Un peu intrigué par son attitude, je lui demande si elle va bien. Grave erreur : plus énervée que jamais, elle me lance un regard noir et je m'excuse instantanément, comme pris en faute. On dirait qu'il n'y a pas qu'Ace qui est agacé. Ou alors, ce n'est pas ma journée…

Dépité, je décide de me concentrer sur le cours.

 **xXx**

 **-Ace !**

Certaines personnes me jettent des regards curieux, se demandant bien ce qui me prend de crier ainsi dans les couloirs. Ace quant à lui fait semblant de ne pas m'entendre. Énervé par son comportement puéril, je le rattrape enfin et le tire par le bras pour l'emmener dans un coin un peu plus tranquille. Il ne proteste pas, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Je rentre alors dans les toilettes et Ace grimace quand la porte se ferme derrière lui.

 **-Je sais que tu es énervé mais je pense que m'ignorer comme tu le fais ne sert à rien,** je commence, un peu déboussolé.

 **-OK.**

Je fronce les sourcils, clairement surpris par sa réponse.

 **-OK ?** je répète.

 **-Ouais. Je peux rien dire** **d'autre** **puisque de toute façon, tu fais toujours ce que tu veux. Alors OK.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais c'est complètement faux ! Je te trouve un peu injuste, là !**

Je croise mes bras et me mords la lèvre supérieure.

 **-C'est ça, donne-moi encore une fois le mauvais rôle…**

 **-Mais merde, c'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi t'es si désagréable avec moi ?!** je hausse le ton, excédé par son attitude. **Je t'ai dit que c'était bon maintenant** **alors** **on va pas y revenir pendant 107 ans quand même !**

 **-Et si moi j'ai envie d'y revenir ?**

Il fait quelques pas et j'ai l'impression que c'est sa manière à lui de se contrôler et de maitriser sa colère. Ce manège dure quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'arrête et se dirige vers les lavabos.

Et puis, à mon grand étonnement, il se lave les mains. Je fronce les sourcils, complètement perdu, et alors que je m'apprête à le questionner sur le sujet, il reprend la parole, me coupant dans mon élan.

 **-T'arrêtes pas de faire ça ! Il t'arrive un truc grave** **mais** **tu dis rien** **sur le coup** **et tu m'en parles à la fin quand c'est trop tard ! C'était le cas pour ta scarification, c'était pareil pour ce qu'il se passait dans ton club et je te parle même pas de ce que tu m'as dit ce matin ! Ça faisait combien de temps que ça durait d'ailleurs ?**

Il me jette alors un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Je baisse la tête et garde les lèvres hermétiquement closes. Je ne peux pas lui dire… Je n'oserai jamais. J'ai vraiment trop honte.

 **-Putain !**

Il actionne une nouvelle fois l'eau et reprend du savon pour se laver encore les mains.

 **-C'est ça, ne dis rien, mais n'oublie pas que j'ai essayé de te parler. Ne viens pas me voir seulement quand t'en as gros sur le cœur, que tu craques** **et** **que t'as envie de pleurer parce que je te préviens, je serais pas là pour te consoler. J'suis pas un mouchoir, Sabo ! Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, tant pis. J'ai assez de problèmes comme ça et j'ai pas le temps** **de** **m'acharner** **pour** **quelqu'un qui refuse d'accepter mon aide.** **Alors** **continue à faire comme si c'était bon, comme si c'était réglé et que ce n'était pas grave du tout…**

 **-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !** je réplique, piqué au vif par ses remarques.

 **-Si, c'est ce que tu fais ! Tu t'en rends même pas compte en plus !**

 **-On est en train de parler sérieusement, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de te laver les mains ?** je m'agace alors. **Ça devient franchement bizarre, là !**

 **-De toute façon, tu ne peux pas comprendre** , marmonne-t-il. **Tu peux me laisser** **maintenant** **? J'ai besoin de calme.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais o-**

 **-S'il te plait !**

Je suis complètement déstabilisé par ce qu'il se passe et par ce que Ace me dit. Je ne comprends pas son soudain changement d'humeur. Il y a encore quelques minutes à peine, il était juste un peu bougon. Mais là, il ne me semble plus serein du tout. Ses gestes sont saccadés et répétitifs. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il a l'air complètement désemparé et stressé.

 **-Ace…**

Je m'approche lentement de lui et ouvre grand les yeux de stupeur quand je vois que ses mains deviennent rouges à force de les avoir frottées. Le robinet est ouvert au maximum et l'eau chaude qui s'écoule enlève doucement le savon. Ace se gratte l'intérieur des poignets tout en murmurant une litanie de chiffres. Quelque chose m'échappe clairement.

J'arrête l'eau sans vraiment savoir si c'est la bonne chose à faire.

 **\- Calme-toi, d'accord ?** dis-je, l'incertitude clairement perceptible dans ma voix. **Je suis désolé si mes mots t'ont blessé… A-arrête, s'il te plait.**

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et j'attends qu'il me dise quelque chose mais il n'en fait rien. Ses yeux presque sans vie fixent nos mains.

 **-C'est bon, ça va,** souffle-t-il, la voix tremblante plusieurs secondes plus tard. **J'ai besoin d'être seul.**

Il me lance un regard sévère avant de baisser les yeux et de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

 **-Ace… J-**

 **-C'est bon, Sabo. Ça va.**

Ses yeux fuient toujours les miens et je me demande s'il est sincère.

- **Je suis allé un peu loin, je m'excuse,** marmonne-t-il alors.

Je lâche ses mains, surpris par ses excuses. Je le regarde alors, les sourcils froncés, déstabilisé et inquiet. Lui ne me regarde toujours pas.

 **-Le concours approche et je suis sur les nerfs, c'est tout.**

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à ça. Je ne sais même pas quoi faire. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air angoissé mais est-ce vraiment le concours de chorale qui le met dans cet état ? Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas le croire mais je doute tout de même. Est-ce réellement pour cette raison qu'il est bizarre depuis dimanche ?

Comme il a l'air plus calme, je décide de lui laisser ses quelques secondes. Il a aussi peut-être besoin de faire le point seul et de se reprendre. Je n'ai pas l'impression de pouvoir faire grand-chose pour lui et je ne pense pas non plus qu'Ace me laisse faire… Ça me perturbe quand même de le laisser seul.

Est-ce que je prends la bonne décision ?

 **xXx**

Anonyme a écrit à 18h47 :

« Je suis sûr que la journée a dû te paraître bien longue et que tu n'avais qu'une seule hâte, pouvoir enfin me parler. »

Straw Berry a écrit à 18h50 :

« Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais c'est parce que j'avais aussi beaucoup de choses à te demander. »

Anonyme a écrit à 18h52 :

« Je suppose que je suis obligé de répondre à toutes tes questions ? »

Straw Berry a écrit à 18h52 :

« Tu supposes très bien. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas si je peux en parler là… »

Anonyme a écrit à 18h54 :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On peut parler à peu près normalement. Il faudra juste ne pas oublier de supprimer ces messages ensuite. »

Straw Berry a écrit à 18h57 :

« Tant mieux parce que je voulais te parler de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. J'ai effectué quelques recherches sur eux et malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. En fait, je suis tombé sur un site mais à peine avais-je commencé à lire les commentaires sur l'article qu'ils ont été supprimés ! C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange. J'ai quand même pu glaner quelques informations mais leur véracité reste tout de même à prouver. »

Anonyme a écrit à 19h05 :

« Le fait que tu aies eu du mal à trouver des informations sur internet ne m'étonne pas. Peu de personnes sont au courant de l'existence de ce groupe. L'État surveille particulièrement toute information sur l'Armée Révolutionnaire qui pourrait circuler sur internet. D'où la suppression du site. Quant à tes questions, je vais tacher d'y répondre le mieux possible car comme je t'ai déjà dit, je ne fais pas partie de ce groupe mais il m'arrive d'échanger avec certains de leurs membres. »

Straw Berry a écrit à 19h10 :

« Le chef de l'Armée Révolutionnaire est-il vraiment Monkey D. Dragon ?

Anonyme a écrit à 19h12 :

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré leur chef mais c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Je ne veux pas me montrer trop suspicieux non plus mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être faux ou alors simplement un nom d'emprunt. Ce serait une manière comme une autre de préserver la véritable identité de leur chef. Bien entendu, ça ne reste que des hypothèses. »

Straw Berry a écrit à 19h15 :

« Je prends note. Qui sont-ils exactement ? Des rebelles ? Des militants ? Des terroristes ou de simples citoyens qui ont refusé de se taire ? »

Anonyme a écrit à 19h17 :

« Hum, c'est assez compliqué… Je dirais que ce sont des personnes qui, parce qu'ils trouvent certaines choses injustes, décident d'agir. Pas toujours de la bonne façon mais jamais avec de mauvaises intentions. »

Straw Berry a écrit à 19h20 :

« Ce sont eux qui t'ont informé sur les crimes des Tenruybito ? »

Anonyme a écrit à 19h21 :

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Straw Berry a écrit à 19h25 :

« D'accord. Ça me fait bizarre d'apprendre ce genre de choses... »

Anonyme a écrit à 19h25 :

« Je comprends. Il vaut peut-être mieux continuer de parler de ça une autre fois. Prends déjà le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Comment vas-tu, toi ? Plus de problèmes avec Doflamingo ? »

Straw Berry a écrit à 19h30 :

« C'est sans doute une bonne idée. Concernant Doflamingo, il semblerait que j'ai un peu de répit. J'aurais un nouveau prof après les vacances si j'ai bien compris. J'espère pouvoir retrouver mon ancien prof. C'était vraiment une bonne personne qui portait beaucoup d'intérêt à ses élèves. Il arrivait également à rendre ses cours très intéressants, tout le monde comprenait ! »

Anonyme a écrit à 19h45 :

« Que d'enthousiasme ! Souhaitons donc le retour de ce fameux professeur. »

Mercredi 12 Avril 2017

 **-Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?**

J'enlève mes chaussons et monte m'asseoir en tailleur sur mon lit. Je pose ensuite mon portable entre mes jambes et mets le haut-parleur.

 **-Non, t'inquiète. Par contre, à 18h30, j'ai un entrainement de kendo donc je vais pas pouvoir te parler longtemps,** me répond Zoro, apparemment peu surpris par mon appel.

 **-Pas de problème, je vais faire vite,** je le rassure. **En fait, c'est à propos d'Ace...**

Je l'entends rigoler.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Non, c'est juste que le contraire m'aurait étonné.**

Un sourire m'échappe alors que je m'appuie sur mes oreillers mais je décide de rester concentré sur ce qui me préoccupe.

 **-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé un truc le week-end dernier ?** je lui demande alors.

 **-Un truc ?**

 **-Ace est parti à Baterila ce week-end pour voir sa mère mais depuis qu'il est revenu, il est assez bizarre,** je précise. **J'ai un peu discuté avec lui et il m'a assuré que c'était par rapport au concours vendredi mais je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ça.**

 **-Ah, ouais,** soupire-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils, intrigué par son ton un peu fataliste. A en croire sa réaction, il s'est bien passé quelque chose. Je me sens soudainement très angoissé et commence même à imaginer le pire.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** je le presse.

 **-Hum…** **En fait** **, Ace** **a vu** **Law dimanche.**

 **-Ah ?**

Je suis surpris par la révélation avant de me rappeler la discussion que j'avais eue avec Ace concernant son ami il y a de cela quelques jours maintenant. Cette nouvelle ne m'enchante pas vraiment. A tous les coups, c'est à cause de ça.

 **-Et ça s'est pas très bien** **déroulé** **,** grommelle-t-il, comme désabusé. **J'ai vu Law en début de semaine et il m'a parlé** **un peu de sa visite** **.**

Je me sens mal pour Ace. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir assez pris en compte sa peine, d'avoir minimisé les choses en lui conseillant de ne pas trop se mêler des affaires sentimentales de son ami.

 **-T'sais, je pense pas tellement que Ace soit en tort mais sur ce coup-là, Law est assez buté aussi.**

 **-Mouais…**

 **-Le mieux serait qu'ils laissent cette histoire de côté et qu'ils recommencent à se parler comme avant. Si Jewerly trompe Law ou que Law décide de la quitter dans deux mois pour X raison, c'est pas grave. C'est pas nos histoires.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'attendrir en constatant l'empathie de cet homme envers ses amis. Zoro est vraiment unique en son genre.

 **-Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de parler à Law pour arranger les choses ?** je tente.

 **-Si tu veux mais je suis pas tellement sûr qu'il m'écoute.**

 **-Hum…**

 **-** **Écoute** **, je connais bien Ace et je sais qu'il est pas du genre à craquer pour si peu. Il a tendance à se prendre trop la tête et à garder ses problèmes pour lui. Peut-être que c'est juste un ras-le bol. Il pète son câble, c'est tout. Faut qu'il décompresse** **et** **ça ira mieux après,** m'explique-t-il ensuite.

 **-T'es sûr ?** je demande, de plus en plus décontenancé par l'attitude du meilleur ami de mon copain.

 **-Ouais. Bon après, si dans deux semaines** **il a pas évolué** **, ça ira pas mieux** **tout seul** **. Un break l'aiderait** **sûrement** **à se relaxer.**

 **-C'est bientôt les vacances,** je murmure alors, pensif. **Nami avait parlé de partir en vacances tous ensemble, ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Ma famille a une maison à South Blue dans le Royaume de Torino** **et** **on pourrait y passer une semaine là-bas.**

 **-Tous ensemble ?**

Il grogne à moitié, visiblement pas très heureux.

- **Dans « tous ensemble », tu comptes le sourcil en vrille ?**

 **-** **Évidemment** **, c'est mon ami !** **Mais avant tout** **, il faut que je vois pour organiser tout ça. Avoir la maison, demander aux autres, prévoir un budget,... Ce genre de choses, quoi** ! dis-je, soudainement très enthousiaste.

 **-Ouais, ouais,** soupire-t-il. **T'auras qu'à me tenir au courant...**

 **-Pas de problème ! Bon courage pour ton entrainement !**

 **-T'inquiète.**

Je raccroche, le sourire aux lèvres, très excité par cette idée de vacances entre amis. Il y a quatre chambres dans la maison. Cinq si on reconvertit le bureau du deuxième étage en chambre. Elle fait 150 m² donc c'est largement faisable. Dans deux des chambres, on peut mettre trois personnes alors que dans les trois autres, on ne peut en mettre que deux. Donc 12 personnes en tout. Reste à trouver qui, même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée...

Il y a aussi le problème du transport ! Je verrais tout ça avec Ace ce week-end après son concours de vendredi. Il sera déjà moins stressé.

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore, devenant de plus en plus niais. Je m'allonge en travers de mon lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. J'ai trop hâte. J'espère que je pourrais avoir une chambre avec Ace. Ce serait peut-être enfin l'occasion de me servir des préservatifs...

Je rougis, gêné de penser à ce genre de choses. C'est peut-être une mauvaise idée. Après tout, on sera loin d'être seuls et on n'y va pas spécialement pour ça. Même si j'avoue que des occasions d'être ensemble de cette manière, on n'en aura pas souvent…

J'essaierais d'en parler avec lui ce week-end en espérant qu'il ne se moque pas de mes états d'âme…

 **xXx**

Je claque la porte de chez moi, enfonce mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et après avoir lancé ma playlist, je commence à courir. Je me dirige à petites foulées vers le parc alors que les premières notes de _Greatest_ de Sia résonnent dans mes oreilles.

Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Le soleil diffuse une agréable chaleur et le vent frais me fait du bien quand je cours. Je me laisse porter par mes pas et comme à mon habitude, j'oublie tout. J'arrive très rapidement au parc et je suis étonné de constater le monde qu'il y a.

J'aime la sensation du vent frais sur ma peau.

C'est comme une brise… Une douce caresse.

J'ai l'impression d'être coupé du monde, d'être seul au monde, avançant droit vers mon but.

Je vais courir pendant presque une heure où j'oublierai tout.

Où je me sentirai libre et serein.

 **-Ça fait du bien !** dis-je presque une heure plus tard alors que je m'essuie la bouche.

Comme j'ai oublié de prendre une bouteille d'eau, j'ai dû me contenter de la très bonne eau de la fontaine. C'est en marchant que je retourne chez moi, bien plus détendu qu'avant. Je suis seulement à quelques mètres de ma maison quand je tombe sur lui.

Veste blanche.

De longs cheveux noirs désordonnés.

Une allure un peu folle et un sourire qui fait froid dans le dos.

 **-Dr.César ?**

 **-Oh, Sabo !**

Je reste immobile, surpris par la présence de cet homme ici. Des souvenirs de mon enfance tortueuse entre faux semblants et peine me reviennent en mémoire. Je me sens flancher. J'ai l'impression de vaciller.

Une petite douleur se rappelle à moi, insidieuse et sournoise. Elle me remémore le petit garçon que j'étais, celui qui a été meurtri par ce que sa mère lui a fait subir mais aussi par l'indifférence de son père. Elle est toujours là, tenant compagnie au jeune homme que je suis à présent…

Elle ne partira sans doute jamais.

 **-Quelle coïncidence !** continue-t-il, me faisant brutalement reprendre pied avec la réalité.

 **-Oui, quelle coïncidence…,** je fais maladroitement.

Il s'avance alors vers moi, tout guilleret.

 **-Je me promenais par là et puis je me suis soudainement rappelé que tu habitais par ici. Je me suis alors dis « Pourquoi ne pas passer lui dire bonjour ? ».**

 **-C'est gentil à vous, Dr.César.**

Je me gratte la tête, un peu embarrassé par cette entrevue.

 **-Nous pourrions discuter un peu, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Je suis sûr que tu as plein de choses à me raconter !**

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il m'incite déjà à marcher d'une main dans le dos.

 **-Marchons un peu, il fait bon.**

 **-Hum…**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à mon ancien psy. Je trouve sa présence ici assez bizarre. J'aimerais lui poser des questions, essayer de voir clair dans son jeu mais je n'y arrive pas. César a toujours été bon pour dissimuler la vérité derrière des sourires.

 **-Tu sais… Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour,** me dit-il, soudainement très sérieux.

 **-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?**

 **-Parce que je ne pensais pas que tu aurais la volonté de vivre.**

Je m'arrête, sonné.

 **-Ça te surprend tant que ça ?**

Il sourit légèrement.

 **-Je… Po-pourquoi pensez-vous que… Je me serais suicidé ?**

Je recommence à marcher, les yeux rivés sur le sol. J'ai l'impression de tomber.

- **Tu n'y as jamais pensé ?** me demande-t-il tranquillement.

Je ne réponds pas et ça semble lui suffire pour se faire ses propres conclusions.

Je me retiens de justesse de serrer mon poignet meurtri contre moi. Je sais très bien que ce genre de gestes n'échapperait pas à cet homme. Des fois, les cicatrices de mon passé me font mal alors que d'autres jours, tout va bien. J'oublie même qu'elles sont là.

Je m'en veux encore d'en être arrivé là mais malgré mon geste, je sais que je ne voulais pas me tuer. J'avais juste mal…Je sais que je ne recommencerai plus.

Pas besoin de revenir là-dessus.

 **-Je n'ai jamais été d'accord pour qu'on arrête nos séances, Sabo. Je savais que tu mentais quand tu me disais aller bien,** reprend alors César.

 **-Pourtant, c'était le cas.**

 **-Je n'aime pas le mensonge, Sabo.**

Il secoue la tête, amusé **.**

 **-Ta famille te mènera à ta perte. Ta mère e-**

 **-Ma mère,** je l'interromps un peu sèchement, **est partie dans un institut spécialisé pour se faire soigner.**

Je vois les sourcils du Dr César se froncer. Il a du mal à croire à cette nouvelle qui semblait si irréaliste il y a quelques années encore.

 **-Je vois. C'est bien.**

 **-Vraiment ?** je lâche alors faiblement. **Vous pensez vraiment que ça suffira pour qu'elle change ?**

 **-Peut-être, ça ne dépend que d'elle. Si elle veut guérir alors elle guérira.**

Mais est-ce qu'elle le veut vraiment ? J'en doute beaucoup. Ma mère se complait dans sa douleur. Elle veut rester dans sa souffrance et continuer à pleurer cet enfant depuis longtemps disparu. Elle refuse d'avancer. Seuls la colère et le désespoir l'animent.

 **-Et ton père ?** demande encore mon ancien psy.

 **-Comme d'habitude,** dis-je après quelques secondes de réflexion. **Le travail, l'argent, son statut… Les choses qui** **lui** **importaient dans le temps n'ont pas vraiment changé, vous savez.**

Je garde sous silence le fait qu'il a une maitresse. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lui révéler ce genre de choses.

 **-Et toi ?**

 **-Je vais bien.**

 **-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.**

Je fronce les sourcils, pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il sous-entend. Alors que je m'apprête à lui poser des questions à ce sujet, il me devance.

 **-J'aimerais qu'on reprenne nos séances.**

 **-Je suis désolé mais je ne pen-**

 **-Réfléchis-y, Sabo. Il se pourrait que tu en aies besoin à l'avenir.**

Il me regarde et je lis dans ses yeux qu'il sait quelque chose que j'ignore. Je ne peux empêcher un frisson de peur de remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale tout à coup.

Je m'arrête et il fait de même. Nous nous regardons sans rien dire, déstabilisés par cette rencontre. Puis il se tourne et s'en va sans rien ajouter de plus.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Je suis désolé de vous déranger à une heure si tardive mais c'est que… J'avais besoin de vous voir…**

Il hausse un sourcil et esquisse un léger sourire.

- **J'ai de gros problèmes et j'ai besoin de vous…**

 **-Entre,** décide-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

* * *

Désolé pour ce petit jours de retards, j'ai mal gérer mon planning je me suis remise au dessin et bref j'ai pas vu le temps passer... Je me suis ensuite dit qu'il fallait mieux que je poste le chapitre le lendemain que de me dépêcher de le faire le soir alors que j'étais fatiguée, j'étais quasiment sûr d'oublier des trucs.

Chapitre avec un pov de Sabo qui pour la première fois commence à voir les tocs de Ace sans vraiment savoir ce que c'est réellement. L'idée de vacances prends aussi forme, ils ont en bien besoin les pauvres mais la meilleure nouvelle c'est le départ de Doflamingo, non?

Merci d'avoir lu!

Prochain chapitre le Dimanche 27 Aout 2017!


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Airi-chan787, Taylor et brinou pour leurs commentaires.

Réponse au commentaire :

Taylor : Hey !

Ne t'inquiète pas c'est le moins que je puisse faire que de répondre à mes commentaires !

T'as pas besoin de t'excuser c'est déjà sympas de ta part de prendre le temps de commenter à chaque chapitre.

Entre deux maux il vaut mieux choisir le moins pire. C'est difficile d'être pire que Doflamingo, non ? Quoi qu'il à Teach… Ah ah. En tout cas pour l'instant Sabo préfère voir les choses du bon côté, ne lui cassant pas son délire.

Je me surprends moi-même dés fois, c'est pour dire. Je réfléchis d'une façon que même moi ne comprends pas c'est pour dire…

Ah les pronostics… Sabo / César ? ça se pourrait étant donné qu'ils sont apparus dans le chapitre précédent. C'est clair que Sabo a besoin d'aide mais fait-il totalement confiance à son ancien psy, en tout cas assez pour se confier ?

Triangle amoureux ? Tu te souviens de ça…mon dieu je ne m'en rappelle plus. Encore mon cerveau défaillant. Sabo apprécie beaucoup Zoro, mais pour l'instant il ne le connait pas encore assez pour le plus si affinités. Les problèmes de fidélités, de désirs pour une autres personnes, le couple Ace / Sabo y seront forcément confrontés. Ace n'est pas parfait mais n'a pas tous les torts du monde, Sabo peut aussi fauter tu as raison. On verra bien.

Ace ne pense pas ça de Sabo, c'est juste sa manière à lui de se contrôler et de gérer la situation. Ces tocs refont surface et dans ces moments-là il a besoin d'être un peu seul. Pas mal de chose lui tombe dessus en même temps, il a du mal à gérer et explose un peu. Quand Ace se lave les mains avec autant de hargne ce n'est pas qu'ils les considèrent comme « sales » mais c'est un moyen pour lui de faire partir les pensées néfastes qu'il a. Il ne peut pas se contrôler et pense que s'il ne le fait pas quelque chose de mal va arriver. Ça l'apaise aussi dans un sens.

Ah les vacances, en tout cas Sabo est très impliqué dans ce projet. Normalement tout devrait bien se passer. Qui sait ils vont peut-même passer à l'étape supérieur ! J'ai beaucoup rit en lisant ta phrase à ce sujet d'ailleurs.

Doflamingo veut se garder des atouts dans la manche. C'est clair qu'il ne va pas se taire longtemps à ce sujet, mais il balancera certainement la bombe quand Sabo s'en doutera le moins.

Doflamingo et César n'ont peut-être pas de liens vraiment profonds dans ma fic. Ou peut-être pas encore…

J'espère sincèrement que le prochain chapitre te permettra d'obtenir quelques réponses même si j'ai l'impression que tu te poseras juste plus de questions !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps et le soin de commenter !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 26

.

« Sois reconnaissant envers les gens qui te rendent heureux. Ils sont les jardiniers qui font fleurir ton âme. »

Marcel Proust

Ace

* * *

Jeudi 13 Avril 2017

 **-Peu importe combien de fois tu me poseras cette question, Ace. La réponse sera toujours la même,** souffle Roger avant de boire distraitement son café.

 **-S'il te plait !** je répète, tout de même assez agacé.

 **-Je ne te donnerai pas 60 000€, Ace.**

 **-Prête-les moi alors !** j'insiste en m'asseyant brutalement à côté de lui, le verre de jus d'orange de Luffy se renversant pendant la manœuvre.

 **-Ace…**

Il soupire, soudainement fatigué devant mon insistance.

- **Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te donnerai rien du tout tant que tu ne m'auras pas** **expliqué** **ce que tu** **comptes** **faire de cet argent.**

 **-Putain !**

 **-Ton langage, Ace !** me gronde mon père alors que je vois Luffy se moquer doucement de moi.

Agacé, je décide de quitter la table et de monter dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que l'heure de partir en cours n'arrive. Je pousse la porte de mon antre et vais directement m'asseoir sur mon lit. Sans vraiment y faire attention – sans doute trop habitué à effectuer ce geste – je me gratte l'intérieur des poignets.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me sens horriblement nul. J'avais pourtant affirmé à X-Drake que j'allais l'aider, qu'il n'était pas seul et que j'allais le soutenir. Mais qu'ai-je fait pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il ne s'agissait que de paroles l'air ? Me suis-je trop avancé en lui offrant mon aide, en lui faisant croire que j'allais le sortir de là ?

Je suis vraiment trop con !

Maintenant, les choses ont bien changé et je ne sais pas quoi faire…

 _Flash-Back_

 _C'est_ _arrivé mardi soir, tard dans la nuit. A ce moment-là, je dormais paisiblement, inconscient de ce qui était en train de se passer à l'autre bout de la ville. Je_ _n'ai_ _su l'affligeante vérité que le lendemain alors que j'étais encore troublé par ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Sabo._

 _X-Drake_ _est_ _venu me trouver le matin_ _entre nos casiers alors que je m'apprêtais à me diriger vers ma salle de cours._ _Il_ _m'a_ _pris à part et sans aucune autre forme de procès, il_ _m'a balancé l'impensable._

 _La terrible nouvelle._

 _Une descente de flics chez lui et dans le quartier du Grey Terminal_ _tout entier_ _aux environs de 2h du matin. Complètement paniqué et pris par le temps, il avait_ _jeté_ _l'intégralité de la marchandise aux toilettes. Envolé le_ _kilo_ _de cocaïne et les 60 000€ de marchandise qui allaient avec !_

 _La brigade des stups était entrée quelques secondes après à grands coups d'épaule pour défoncer leur pauvre porte. Ils s'étaient avancés, l'air conquérant, cachant au mieux leur nervosité du fait de se trouver dans ce quartier en particulier. Ils avaient alors lâché leurs chiens, les faisant sentir tout l'appartement à la recherche d'une drogue quelconque. Un molosse avait alors_ _fondu_ _sur X-Drake, le clouant au sol avant de le mordre durement pour l'empêcher de bouger et exterminer toute velléité de s'enfuir, si jamais il en avait eu._

 _Tout s'était passé très vite. X-Drake avait juste eu le temps de voir l'inquiétude et peut-être un peu de déception dans les yeux de Rys avant d'être emmené au poste de police._

 _Là-bas, il avait eu la surprise – et sans doute également un peu le soulagement –_ _de constater_ _qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir été_ _conduit_ _au commissariat. Il avait alors très rapidement compris qu'un vaste coup de filet venait d'être mené sur le Grey Terminal. Rien d'étonnant après ce que j'avais entendu – et que je n'étais pas supposé savoir – au commissariat lors de mon dépôt de plainte. La police avait Bluejam dans le collimateur et menait un grand plan d'investigation pour l'arrêter._

 _Malheureusement pour eux, la pêche n'avait pas été aussi bonne qu'ils l'avaient espérée et bon nombre des personnes arrêtées avaient dû être libérées. Certains étaient certainement encore en garde à vue à l'heure actuelle alors qu'un petit nombre avait été_ _placé_ _directement sous les verrous._

 _Le président du Glee Club avait eu la chance de se trouver dans le groupe à avoir été très vite relâché. Il n'avait – à coup sûr – dû son salut qu'au fait que la police n'avait trouvé aucune drogue chez lui. Il avait également expliqué la_ _réaction du chien_ _par une excuse toute trouvée d'une connaissance_ _ayant_ _fumé un joint à côté de lui_ _la veille au soir_ _. Le fait qu'il_ _soit_ _également négatif au test de dépistage de drogue avait simplement fini de convaincre tout ce beau monde._

 _X-Drake était alors rentré chez lui au petit matin accompagné de son père, encore un peu tourmenté par cette nuit mouvementée._

 _En fait, il n'était rentré que depuis une heure seulement quand il était venu me trouver._ _J'ai_ _eu du mal à prendre toute la mesure de ses révélations. Tout ce que_ _j'avais retenu sur le moment_ _, c'était sa fatigue, son air affligé ainsi que ses immenses cernes_ _qui_ _m'avaient frappé._

 _ **-Merde, ce truc ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber,**_ _avait_ - _il soupiré_ _d'un air_ _las en se passant une main dans ses cheveux de feu._

 _ **-Et t'es sûr qu'ils ont aucun doute sur toi ? Qu'ils ne vont pas revenir te faire chier ?**_ _avais-je croassé, ma voix ayant du mal à sortir convenablement._

 _ **-J'en sais rien...**_

 _Il avait marqué une petite pause. Son regard s'était également attardé sur certains élèves qui se massaient dans les couloirs, allant et venant ici et là, peu pressés d'aller en cours._

 _ **-Mais pour être sincère avec toi,**_ _avait-il soudainement repris,_ _ **c'est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis.**_

 _Après un froncement de sourcils et une légère hésitation, il s'était rapproché de moi. Assez près pour pouvoir nous permettre de continuer cette conversation en murmurant_ _à mon_ _oreille._

 _ **-Décider de ne pas vendre cette drogue et se contenter de la lui rendre est une chose mais refuser de la vendre et perdre la marchandise en est une autre. Bluejam va juste voir que je l'ai doublement enculé et je te le dis tout de suite, avec ou sans vaseline, il est pas du tout du genre a aimé ça. Je suis un homme mort si je ne lui donne pas son argent...**_

 _D'aussi près, il m'était impossible de voir son expression ni de lire une quelconque peur dans son élément de langage._ _J'ai admiré_ _mon ainé pour sa maitrise_ _car_ _il était préoccupé, c'était même certain, mais il arrivait encore à réfléchir convenablement._

 _ **-Je les trouverai,**_ _avais-je_ _alors décidé_ _, de plus en plus touché par tout ce qui lui arrivait._

 _X-Drake avait étouffé un léger rire amer._

 _ **-Et comment tu comptes faire en deux jours seulement ? Et puis, même si tu y arrives, Bluejam ne me lâchera plus en voyant que j'arrive à m'acquitter de la tâche qu'il m'avait donnée.**_

 _La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours avait retenti_ _à cet instant_ _mais ni lui ni moi n'étions prêts à bouger._

 _ **-Peut-être mais pour l'instant, c'est la seule solution qu'on a !**_

 _ **-Pas forcément.**_

 _Il avait soupiré._

 _-_ _ **Si Bluejam me laissait moi et ma famille tranquilles jusqu'à présent, c'était parce que plus jeune, Eden**_ _ **a**_ _ **fait partie d'un gang assez dangereux et très réputé. En gros, si je bénéficie d'une protection, il n'osera plus m'attaquer mais le truc, c'est que je vois mal comment faire ça…**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Eden ?**_ _je m'étais empressé de lui demander._

 _Un silence avait accueilli ma réponse. Tout juste_ _X-Drake_ _avait-il grincé des dents._

 _ **-Si je fais ça, je serais obligé de lui dire ce qu'il se passe... Et si jamais je le**_ _ **fais**_ _ **et qu'il**_ _ **accepte**_ _ **de reprendre contact avec son passé trouble, qui sait ce qu'il**_ _ **sera**_ _ **obligé d'abandonner**_ _ **ou**_ _ **de sacrifier pour obtenir cette aide. Dans ce genre de milieu, on n'a jamais rien sans rien et c'est certainement pas l'entraide qui les étouffe...**_

 _ **-Mais, peu-**_

 _ **-Non. J'essayerai de me débrouiller comme je peux sans le mêler à ça.**_

 _Son affirmation n'avait_ _souffert_ _aucune réplique. J'avais très rapidement compris qu'il ne céderait pas sur ce sujet._

 _ **-Je me débrouillerai,**_ _avait-il ensuite_ _répété_ _en s'écartant de moi._

 _Le couloir_ _avait été_ _à présent vide et les cours avaient commencé depuis presque 5 minutes._

 _ **-Merci de ton soutien,**_ _avait-_ _il_ _continué, le ton presque solennel_ _et_ _me surprenant par l'intensité de son regard_ _ **. Mais ne te sens pas obligé de faire l'impossible pour moi car ce que tu fais en ce moment, c'est déjà beaucoup**_ _._

 _Je n'avais rien trouvé à répondre, trop affecté par ses quelques mots. X-Drake avait posé sa main sur mon épaule avant de lentement_ _s'éloigner_ _._

 _Ma volonté avait alors redoublé. Je voulais trouver_ _ces 60 000€._

 _C'est ce que je m'étais dit, tout en sachant_ _pourtant_ _que X-Drake avait raison en affirmant que trouver cet argent ne réglerait pas le problème. Mais au moins nous permettrait-il de gagner du temps en attendant de trouver une solution plus viable, si ce n'est carrément une résolution du problème._

 _C'est ce que je m'étais dit…_

 _Fin Flash-back_

Le refus obstiné que m'opposait mon père mettait à mal mon plan. J'avais naïvement pensé qu'il me filerait ces 60 000€ car de ce que j'avais compris, il était loin de manquer de richesse. Je peux néanmoins comprendre qu'il veuille savoir ce que je compte faire de tous ces sous – le fait que je lui ai demandé la somme en liquide a juste du lui rajouter de la suspicion – mais comme je ne peux pas lui répondre, la situation est bloquée. Le temps me manque…

 **-Ace !**

Luffy surgit soudainement dans ma chambre, me faisant inutilement sursauter.

 **-C'est l'heure d'y aller !**

 **-Ouais, j'arrive.**

Dépité, je me lève, trainant mon sac avec moi. Je sens que cette journée va être longue. Ou alors pas assez longue si on pense au fait que tout se joue ce soir.

 **xXx**

Les vestiaires se vident peu à peu et la porte claque par intermittence, laissant échapper bon nombre d'élèves pressés de pouvoir profiter de la pause de 10h. Le cours de sport a été particulièrement éprouvant et je suis bien content d'être encore interdit de faire ce genre d'exercice physique même si ça ne me dispense pas d'assister au cours. Avec précaution, je me mets à toucher mon bandage et grimace légèrement en sentant un petit tiraillement. Je relève ensuite les yeux pour observer Sabo qui, loin d'être aussi pressé que les autres, prend son temps pour se changer.

Bientôt, nous sommes seuls et je sens comme une légère tension entre nous. Je pense savoir pourquoi mais je ne sais pas forcément comment désamorcer cette situation. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, je suis un peu sur les nerfs et j'avoue m'en être pris gratuitement à lui. Il faut dire qu'apprendre que Doflamingo le harcelait a été loin de m'enchanter. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas certain que voir dans le départ de Doflamingo une solution soit une bonne idée mais ça semble convenir à Sabo et je suis trop fatigué pour me battre avec lui. Le concours du Glee Club est demain… J'espère sincèrement que ça va bien se passer même si avec ce qui arrive à X-Drake, je ne suis sûr de rien.

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?** me demande soudainement Sabo, presque timidement.

 **-Mouais.**

J'esquisse un petit sourire contrit.

Il se racle la gorge, un peu embêté car il ne sait pas quoi dire de plus. Il reste immobile de longues secondes et mes yeux s'attardent sur son corps mis en valeur par son slim noir et son pull en coton léger assez ample. Occupé à l'observer – le mater – je sursaute presque en le sentant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

 **-Est-ce que…**

Il me regarde et je le sens hésiter.

- **On n'est pas en froid ? On est OK ?** s'assure-t-il doucement.

 **-Euh… Oui.** **Oui, on est OK.**

Je m'empresse de hocher frénétiquement la tête pour lui faire comprendre ce que je pense de tout ça.

 **-Hum...**

Il soupire et détourne son visage pour fixer le sol, l'air préoccupé.

- **Je trouve qu'on se dispute beaucoup** **et** **que sur les sujets fâcheux, on n'arrive pas à communiquer.**

J'ouvre grand les yeux, surpris.

 **-Heu…** **Mais, enfin… Euh…**

Je baragouine, les mots me manquent.

 **-Je pense que ça vient du fait qu'on ait fait les choses à l'envers. On n'a pas vraiment appris à se connaitre avant de se mettre en couple** **et** **on marche sur des œufs** **sur** **les sujets sensibles de peur de blesser l'autre,** continue-t-il en ignorant parfaitement mon trouble. **Je trouve ça dommage, surtout que je n'aime pas me fâcher avec toi. Ça me blesse et je présume que ça ne te laisse pas dans un meilleur état,** finit-il en me regardant.

 **-Tu as raison,** je me contente de dire un peu bêtement.

Je suis un peu déboussolé. Je ne pensais pas que Sabo voudrait discuter ainsi mais en même temps, après ce que j'ai fait mardi, je peux comprendre qu'il se pose des questions et qu'il ait envie de tout mettre au clair.

 **-Zoro m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Law.**

Aussitôt, mon visage se ferme. Je me rappelle encore l'attitude de Law et autant dire que je lui en veux toujours autant.

 **-Franchement, il est bizarre en ce moment. Je suis sûr que Jewerly lui a retourné la tête…**

 **-Hum,** se contente-t-il de répondre.

Je sens qu'il ne veut pas prendre parti.

 **-Le pire, c'est que j'étais venu pour m'excuser et essayer d'arranger les choses mais ça n'avait** **même** **pas l'air de l'intéresser** **!**

 **-Sans doute,** répond-il de manière évasive.

Il fronce les sourcils comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

- **Peut-être qu'il est juste hésitant sur la décision à prendre** **? Peut-être qu'il** **remet tout en cause et pour quelqu'un qui aime contrôler les choses,** **ne pas** **savoir où il va doit être perturbant.**

Je le dévisage, les yeux grands ouverts, me demandant comment il peut aussi bien connaitre mon ami. Je n'obtiens qu'un simple sourire à ma question muette.

 **-Zoro va essayer de lui parler,** poursuit-il.

Il soupire et colle son dos contre le mur froid des vestiaires.

- **Peut-être qu'il va réussir à vous rabibocher…**

 **-Mouais. Ça reste à voir.**

Je tends mes jambes pour adopter la même posture que lui. Nos épaules se touchent et d'aussi près, je peux sentir son odeur si rassurante. Je le regarde et, sentant mes yeux sur lui, il tourne la tête vers moi. Ma main va très rapidement trouver la sienne et un sourire prend place sur son visage.

 **-Tu fais quelque chose pendant les vacances ?** me demande-t-il doucement, presque paresseusement, perdu dans l'obscurité de mes yeux.

 **-Non, je ne pense pas. Je vais** **sûrement** **être crevé la première semaine des vacances à cause du concours des chorales** **alors je pense** **passer tout mon temps à glander. La deuxième semaine, j'irais peut-être chez ma mère mais ce n'est pas encore sûr.**

 **-Ah OK,** dit-il avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de la déception dans la voix.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Non, c'est juste que j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait partir en vacances avec nos amis dans le sud… Ma famille a une petite propriété dans le Royaume de Torino. C'est un endroit assez sympa avec beaucoup de végétation et la mer n'est pas loin du tout. Aller là-bas nous permettrait de passer du temps ensemble, de nous relaxer et enfin… Je ne sais pas, je te propose ça comme ça. Je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard, désolé…**

Il rougit, très certainement embarrassé.

 **-Calme-toi,** je le rassure en le prenant contre moi et en me moquant un peu de lui.

Il me repousse alors, faisant semblant d'être vexé.

 **-Ça te dit ?** insiste-t-il ensuite.

 **-Ouais. Et puis, je pense que t'as raison. Passer du temps tous les deux –** **même s'il** **y aura les autres – ça** **ne** **pourra que nous aider à** **mieux communiquer** **. Apprendre à se connaitre, à se faire confiance et à pouvoir se parler sans vouloir s'étriper dès qu'on n'est pas d'accord sur un truc…**

 **-C'est vrai ?!**

Il se lève presque en bondissant et me fixe, des étoiles dans les yeux.

 **-Bah ouais. Il faut juste que je demande à Roger mais vu que c'est toi qui propose, c'est sûr qu'il va dire oui.**

 **-J'suis trop content !**

Il se met à genou par terre et passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Je suis obligé de baisser la tête pouvoir continuer à scruter ses prunelles chocolat et je dois dire que cette image de Sabo entre mes jambes est… très plaisante. Il me fait un petit câlin et, tout content, je me mets à caresser ses magnifiques mèches blondes.

 **-Tu n'auras besoin de t'occuper de rien, je vais me charger de tout !** reprend-il, ses mots étouffés par le tissu épais de mon t-shirt.

 **-Ça a l'air de te faire tellement plaisir,** je souffle, complètement émerveillé.

Sa bonne humeur a le don de me faire oublier mes problèmes et ma mauvaise humeur.

 **-Je ne suis jamais parti en vacances et je n'ai jamais quitté Goa,** m'explique-t-il. **Cette maison, je ne l'ai vue qu'en photo !**

Je souris, attendri, avant de le tirer légèrement pour l'obliger ainsi à se lever. Je fais également de même et bientôt, on se fait face. Mes mains se posent dans le bas de son dos et mon front s'appuie contre le sien. Sabo passe ses bras autour de ma taille et doucement, ses lèvres se posent contre les miennes.

Il y a de la douceur dans chacun de ses gestes et encore plus quand il m'embrasse. J'ai l'impression qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime encore et encore. Tendrement. Mes mains se font aventureuses et passent la barrière du tissu pour aller toucher la peau douce de son dos. Je m'enhardis et mordille sa lèvre inférieure avant d'introduire ma langue dans sa bouche. Le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné et Sabo me pousse doucement contre un des murs. Il se presse ensuite contre moi, son corps épousant parfaitement les courbes du mien. J'halète et me détache de cette bouche tentatrice dans le but de reprendre ma respiration.

 **-Ah…**

Un gémissement m'échappe quand je le sens suçoter la peau tendre de mon cou. Je me sens chavirer et complètement excité alors j'empoigne son joli cul à pleines mains. Après quelques secondes d'un merveilleux traitement sur mon cou, Sabo décide de se réapproprier mes lèvres. Satisfait de cette initiative, je lui réponds avec la plus grande ferveur. Je souris même contre ses lèvres quand je sens une de ses mains se poser sur la mienne. Cette main m'incite à descendre plus bas encore. Je ne peux plus cacher mon excitation à présent – pas que j'ai un jour voulu le faire – et Sabo doit très aisément la sentir contre ses cuisses.

 **-J'ai envie de te faire tellement de choses,** je murmure, la voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

 **-Mo-**

Une voix résonne soudain à travers la porte des vestiaires, nous interrompant et nous refroidissant aussitôt.

 **-Y a encore du monde là-dedans ?** demande le prof en toquant à la porte.

 **-Non, c'est bon, on a fini ! On sort !** répond précipitamment Sabo tout en s'éloignant de quelques pas de moi.

 **-Dépêchez-vous, il faut que je ferme le gymnase.**

On l'entend soupirer puis des bruits de pas résonnent, signe qu'il part enfin.

 **-Putain, on a eu chaud !** dis-je avec emphase.

Sabo me jette un petit coup d'œil crispé avant de soupirer et ses épaules s'affaissent comme s'il se permettait enfin de se détendre depuis l'interruption de tout à l'heure. D'un commun accord, on décide de prendre nos affaires et de quitter le vestiaire.

Quand on passe devant le bureau ouvert du professeur de sport, celui-ci nous jette un petit coup d'œil suspicieux. Certainement se demande-t-il ce que Sabo a bien voulu dire en répondant qu'on avait fini... Si c'est ça, il a franchement l'esprit mal placé !

Quand nous sommes assez loin pour ne plus être vus ni entendus, nous éclatons de rire, amusés par la tête du prof.

Comme on a pas mal trainé, on n'a pas le temps de profiter de la pause de 10h, si bien qu'on doit directement se rendre en science. Là-bas, on retrouve quelques élèves de notre classe dont Margaret qui patiente tranquillement en écoutant de la musique sur son portable.

 **-Hé bah, vous en avez mis du temps !** s'exclame-t-elle en nous voyant arriver.

 **-On faisait des trucs,** je laisse entendre de manière nonchalante.

 **-Oh, Seigneur ! Je ne veux pas savoir !** rigole-t-elle.

 **-Sage décision,** répond Sabo tout en me jetant un regard noir, me défiant d'en dire plus. **Tu es stressée par rapport à demain ?** continue-t-il.

 **-Et comment… En même temps, qui ne le serait pas ? C'est vachement** **angoissant** **, surtout que c'est le premier concours du Glee Club !** **En plus** **, c'est pas dit que si on ne gagne pas au moins les régionales, le directeur ne décide pas de dissoudre le club,** souffle-t-elle.

 **-Hein ?**

Je fronce les sourcils et me mets à fixer mon amie comme si je venais juste de la voir.

- **De quoi ?** je reprends alors, la nouvelle faisant son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. **Il a le droit de faire ça ?!**

Cette fois-ci, je m'énerve pour de bon.

 **-Eh bien, oui. C'est le directeur,** me répond Sabo en levant exagérément les sourcils comme si je venais de poser une question tout ce qu'il y a de plus stupide.

 **-Mais pourquoi ?!**

 **-Pour le prestige de l'école, je présume,** m'informe Margaret **. Il faut être premier partout sinon ça** **ne** **sert à rien. La réussite avant tout.**

 **-D'où ça sort ça ?** je demande, agacé.

 **-Ace, c'est la devise de l'école !** rigole Sabo.

 **-C'est pourri,** dis-je en soupirant bruyamment.

La prof arrive et notre discussion s'arrête donc là. La marée d'élèves entre dans la classe et se dirige automatiquement vers les petits porte-manteaux du fond où sont accrochées nos blouses. Nous les laissons là à la fin de chaque cours et l'école les lave et les repasse si besoin. C'est cool, j'avais pas ça dans mon ancienne école. Faut dire que j'avais pas science non plus…

Une fois nos blouses enfilées, on part se placer derrière notre plan de travail. Le cours commence et c'est parti pour deux heures d'expériences.

 **xXx**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les cours enfin terminés, Margaret et moi allons prendre un verre à la cafétéria de l'école. A cette heure-là, on devrait être au Glee Club. On devrait mais comme on a le concours régional demain et qu'on part très tôt le matin, nous sommes dispensés de club cette après-midi.

Brook nous a déjà expliqué la veille comment la journée allait se dérouler. On se rejoint tous au lycée demain à 10h30 et on part directement pour Loguetown, la ville où a lieu le concours. Roger nous accompagne et a loué un minibus pour nous emmener là-bas. Les festivités débutent en milieu d'après-midi et les résultats tombent le soir. On dort dans un hôtel le vendredi soir - un truc assez cossu et chic je crois – et le lendemain, on participe à un petit repas organisé par les animateurs du concours pour féliciter tous les concurrents de leur participation. On sera normalement rentré en début de soirée samedi.

 **-Désirez-vous un rafraichissement ?** nous demande un des serveurs après qu'on ait pris place autour du comptoir.

 **-Je vais prendre un Bora Bora, s'il vous plait,** répond Margaret.

 **-Quant à moi, je vais prendre une limonade, s'il vous plait.**

 **-Très bien.**

Le serveur nous sourit avant de partir préparer nos commandes.

 **-J'ai hâte d'être en vacances,** soupire alors Margaret.

 **-Pareil. Ne plus être obligé de me lever à 6h, quel bonheur ça va être !**

On nous apporte nos boissons et après un petit merci dans un parfait synchronisme, nous buvons quelques gorgées de notre breuvage.

 **-Le seul problème avec les vacances, c'est que ça ne dure qu'un temps. Bien trop vite, il est temps de retourner en cours...**

 **-Pense positif, ça ira mieux après !** lui dis-je pour lui remonter le moral. **En plus, on aura droit à une petite surprise en revenant de vacances.**

 **-Quoi ?**

Elle fronce les sourcils, un peu perdue.

 **-Un nouveau prof de philo ! Tu te souviens plus de la nouvelle du départ de ce pseudo prof de Doflamingo ? Ce mec était un sketch à lui tout seul ! Bon débarras !**

 **-Ah, oui !**

Elle sourit, visiblement ravie. Pendant qu'elle réalise le truc, j'en profite pour boire un peu.

 **-J'espère que ce sera Marco !** s'enthousiasme-t-elle ensuite.

 **-Ouais, c'est sûr que ce serait cool mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne sais pas si l'école va vouloir encore de lui. Pourtant, c'est dommage, c'est un super prof ! Sans oublier le fait qu'il était complètement innocent…**

Margaret acquiesce et boit silencieusement son cocktail. J'avise l'heure sur la grande horloge murale et soupire. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester encore très longtemps. Je n'oublie pas que ce soir, Bluejam va vouloir régler ses affaires avec X-Drake et qu'on a toujours aucune solution.

Roger rentre dans à peine une heure. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et tire légèrement dessus. Ca va être juste…

Merde !

Il faut à tout prix que j'arrive à le convaincre ! C'est mon seul espoir. Je n'ai que lui à qui demander. Pendant un moment – genre deux secondes à peine – j'ai pensé à me tourner vers Shanks. Il m'a déjà sauvé la mise une fois, pourquoi pas deux dans ce cas ? Mais j'ai vite déchanté en me rappelant qu'il travaille pour mon père et qu'il lui est très assurément fidèle. Il ne m'aurait jamais rien donné – à supposer qu'il ait cette somme – sans l'approbation de Roger.

 **-Ça va ?**

Margaret me jette un petit coup d'œil, inquiète de mon soudain mutisme. Je me contente d'hocher la tête pour seule réponse.

D'habitude, quand j'ai des problèmes et que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, je demande conseil à Law ou alors à Sabo. Mais étant donné mes griefs avec l'étudiant en médecine, je vais m'abstenir d'aller le voir. Quant à Sabo… Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le mettre en danger mais j'avoue que c'est l'un des seuls – après mon père – à pouvoir me prêter cette somme.

Je n'ai toujours aucune solution… Et le temps qui continue à s'écouler !

 **-Ou alors si c'est pas Marco, j'espère au moins que ce sera un bon prof. Mais c'est vrai que Marco était toujours de bon conseil. Avec lui au moins, je comprenais quelque chose !** reprend-elle au bout d'un moment, le sourire dans la voix.

Malheureusement, je ne prête pas trop attention à ce qu'elle dit et soupire, défaitiste. Dans quoi je me suis engagé, merde ! Même pas capable d'aider un ami…

Je passe plusieurs secondes à me morfondre avant d'enfin percuter.

 **-Il faut que j'y aille !**

Je me lève précipitamment et sans laisser le temps à Margaret de dire quoi que ce soit, je m'éclipse, mon esprit tout occupé ailleurs.

 **xXx**

 **-Ace ? Mais qu'est-ce que…**

Mon ancien professeur me fixe, les yeux inquisiteurs à travers l'ouverture de sa porte. Sur le palier de son appartement, je dois dire que je n'en mène pas large. Je gratte la peau de mon pouce dans une attitude de grande angoisse.

 **-Bonsoir, prof-Marco,** je me reprends à la dernière seconde.

 **-Bonsoir,** me répond-il poliment. **Mais comment es-tu monté ? Je ne t'ai même pas entendu sonner à l'interphone !**

 **-Je suis monté en même temps qu'une vieille dame.**

 **-Je vois.**

Il n'ajoute rien d'autre, me fixant toujours aussi intensément, me sommant silencieusement de lui donner la raison de ma présence.

Ça fait des semaines que je ne suis pas venu, que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles –en même temps, c'est pas comme si j'avais son numéro ou son mail – et voilà que je débarque à presque 19h... Mais voilà, j'ai besoin de lui. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui et que même s'il n'est qu'un simple homme – c'est pas _Superman_ non plus, faut pas rêver – il est de bon conseil et arrivera peut-être à trouver une solution ou une idée à laquelle je n'ai pas encore pensé. Ou alors, il m'obligera à être réaliste et à aller voir la police, ce que je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de faire. De toute façon, c'est quelque chose qu'X-Drake m'a interdit de faire. Selon lui, ça ne servira à rien. Et après ce qu'il m'a raconté mercredi matin, je suis plus que tenté de le croire... Mais alors quoi ?

Que faire…

 **-Je suis désolé de vous déranger à une heure si tardive mais c'est que… J'avais besoin de vous voir…**

Il hausse un sourcil et esquisse un léger sourire.

- **J'ai de gros problèmes et j'ai besoin de vous…**

 **-Entre,** décide-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Dès que je pose un pied à l'intérieur de l'appartement, son chat vient se frotter à mes pieds. Je le sens même ronronner et dans d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais très volontiers caressé mais là, je n'ai pas le temps. Je ne sais même pas à quelle heure ni où X-Drake doit voir Bluejam.

Complètement angoissé, je ne pense ni à enlever mes chaussures ni à attendre sa permission pour m'asseoir. Pourtant, Marco est loin de s'en offusquer car il fait de même. Sauf que lui, il est chez lui...

 **-Alors, que se passe-t-il ?** **Ce** **doit être urgent pour que tu viennes chez moi à une heure loin d'être réglementaire. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais mes voisins pensent toujours que j'aime abuser de mes jeunes et innocents élèves...**

 **-Je… Désolé.**

Je baisse la tête, embarrassé, et une légère rougeur vient même colorer mes joues.

- **Je n'avais pas pensé que…**

Marco hausse les épaules.

 **-Maintenant que tu es là, tu ne vas pas repartir.**

J'acquiesce et me racle la gorge.

 **-En fait, le problème ne me concerne pas tant que ça. Pas du tout même…**

J'hésite. J'ai confiance en Marco mais il ne s'agit pas de moi et je ne sais pas si je peux prononcer son nom. Finalement, je décide de me lancer. Si je suis venu jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour rien.

 **\- C'est X-Drake qui a de gros ennuis** **et** **j'essaie de l'aider…**

 **-X-Drake ?** fait-il, surpris.

 **-C'est un élève de terminal. Il est aussi président du Glee Club,** je précise alors quand je me souviens qu'il n'a jamais eu mon ami comme élève. **Il habite au Grey Terminal et malheureusement, il a eu des ennuis avec un des gros bonnets du** **quartier** **.**

 **-Hum,** se contente-t-il de répondre dans un premier temps.

Il soupire ensuite avant de se lever et d'aller regarder par la fenêtre. Je reste donc silencieux pendant un petit moment, me demandant s'il faut que je continue mon récit ou si je dois plutôt lui laisser le temps d'assimiler le peu d'informations que je lui ai déjà fournies.

 **-Laisse-moi deviner. Il s'agit de drogue, c'est ça ?**

 **-Mouais…**

Marco détache enfin les yeux de sa fenêtre et reporte son attention sur moi.

 **-Tu n'as pas l'air sûr,** me fait-il remarquer en reprenant place sur un des fauteuils du salon.

 **-C'est assez compliqué,** j'acquiesce. **Le truc, c'est que Bluejam – le chef du gang –** **veut** **qu'il vende pour lui 1kg de cocaïne. Et tout ça, sous menace de représailles bien entendu. X-Drake n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter la marchandise mais comme il ne voulait pas s'adonner à ce genre d'exercice, il s'est contenté de planquer la drogue chez lui en attendant de trouver une manière solution. Autant dire qu'on n'a pas trouvé grand-chose et en prime, il a dû balancer la drogue aux toilettes lors d'un contrôle inopiné des stups chez lui…**

 **-Quoi ?**

Marco fronce les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre.

- **Il a jeté la drogue ?** insiste-t-il.

 **-Bah ouais. Il n'avait pas le choix.**

Cette réponse ne semble pas lui plaire car il lève les yeux au ciel avant de se masser les tempes. C'est bizarre de le voir ainsi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

 **-** **C'était** **complètement stupide,** fait-il finalement.

Il relève les yeux sur moi et j'avale ma salive de travers, complètement déstabilisé par son regard.

 **-Tu te rends compte qu'X-Drake a raté sa meilleure chance de s'en sortir ?**

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Il aurait dû garder la drogue !**

J'ouvre les yeux, choqué par ses mots.

- **Il aurait alors eu l'occasion de se faire interroger par la police qui lui aurait confisqué la cocaïne comme pièce à conviction pour l'analysé,** m'explique-t-il alors sur le ton de l'évidence **. Il aurait alors pu tout à fait aisément expliquer ce qu'il se passait. La police n'aurait plus eu qu'à agir quelques jours plus tard tout en affirmant – pour la sécurité de X-Drake – qu'ils se basaient seulement sur les empreintes retrouvées sur la marchandise. Bluejam a bien touché le paquet, non ?**

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et continue.

- **Bien entendu, X-Drake aurait eu des ennuis avec la justice. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il avait en sa possession de la drogue mais après enquête et si possible incrimination de Bluejam, il aurait pu être mis hors de cause.** **Et** **en prime, la police lui serait redevable d'avoir aidé à l'arrestation d'un aussi gros bonnet comme tu dis.**

Je reste sans voix. Plus Marco parle, plus je me rends compte qu'il a raison, que c'était encore la meilleure solution pour le président du Glee Club. De plus, ce jour-là, X-Drake n'était pas le seul au commissariat, ce qui aurait largement pu brouiller les pistes quant à la personne qui aurait pu dénoncer Bluejam. C'est sûr que des ennuis avec les forces de l'ordre, il en aurait eu. Mais après enquête, il aurait sûrement été innocenté ! L'aide à l'arrestation d'une raclure comme Bluejam, ça vaut bien le fait d'être innocenté ! C'était encore la meilleure solution pour échapper à toute cette histoire… Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard.

 **-Je… Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire**? je finis par demander après un temps qui me paraît indéfiniment long et angoissant.

 **-Tu me demande ça mais tu sembles oublier que je ne suis qu'un simple professeur de philosophie au chômage,** réplique Marco **. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi tu** **t'attendais** **en venant ici mais je me vois dans l'obligation de briser tes illusions. Ace, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour toi.**

J'ai l'impression que la terre est en train de s'ouvrir sous mes pieds et que l'enfer va me happer. J'essaie de cacher au mieux ma déception mais j'ai beaucoup de mal. Je sais que Marco a raison mais je ne sais pas… Je m'étais attendu à tellement plus !

Les doigts tremblants, je sors mon portable de ma poche et remarque que j'ai deux appels en absence de mon père. Surtout, il est déjà 20h passée depuis plusieurs minutes.

J'ai perdu trop de temps et étant donné l'heure, c'est trop tard pour retourner chez moi et harceler une nouvelle fois Roger. Je remarque aussi que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de X-Drake. Sans doute s'est-il dit que je n'ai pas réussi à avoir l'argent et a-t-il préféré affronter Bluejam tout seul.

Merde, je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver !

 **-Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.**

Je me lève précipitamment et marche rapidement jusqu'à la porte avant d'être retenu par le bras de mon ancien professeur.

 **-Où vas-tu ?**

 **-Aider X-Drake !**

Il faut que je me dépêche. J'essaie de dégager doucement mon bras mais ses doigts ne font que serrer plus fort autour de leurs prises.

 **-Ace, j'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose pour toi, pas que je n'allais rien faire.**

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir. Je ne vois pas trop la différence entre les deux.

 **-Je connais bien X-Drake et c'est vraiment un gentil garçon plein de volonté et toujours très impliqué dans tout ce qu'il fait. Je connais bien son père** **également** **et je m'en voudrais de laisser le jeune homme qu'il considère comme son fils dans des problèmes aussi graves.**

Il me lâche le bras et part enfiler une petite veste ainsi que des espadrilles bleu marines.

 **-Vous venez ?!** je demande, complètement incrédule.

 **-Eh bien, oui,** se contente-t-il de répondre.

 **-Comme ça ?**

Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de prendre ses clés, d'ouvrir la porte et de me pousser dehors.

 **xXx**

 **-Mais je t'assure que c'est vrai !** je crie pour la troisième fois au moins.

 _ **-Je me fiche que ce soit vrai ou non, Ace. Je veux que tu rentres. Maintenant.**_

Je frissonne en entendant combien il se retient de me crier dessus ou même de débarquer _illico presto_ au Grey Terminal. A présent que je mesure son niveau de mécontentement, je me dis que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de l'appeler. Je savais déjà qu'il n'allait pas apprécier l'idée mais je ne sais pas… J'avais pensé négocier avec lui en quelque sorte.

 **-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas,** je souffle en gonflant mes joues.

 _ **-Et moi, je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais que tu rentres !**_

 **-Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ? Tu veux que je te passe Marco pour être s-**

 _ **-Non ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?**_

Cette fois, il crie pour de bon.

 **-Écoute, je sais que tu n'es pas content mais je voudrais que tu comprennes que c'est très important. Je te promets que je serais rentré avant minuit.**

 _ **-Minuit ?! Mais tu te fous de moi ?!**_

Il s'étouffe presque, choqué par ma demande. Ça aurait pu être drôle dans d'autres circonstances...

 **-Je t'en prie, laisse-moi rester ! Tu pourras me punir de ce que tu veux après. Allez !**

 _ **-Tu as deux heures. J'ai dit deux heures et pas une minute de plus. Je viendrai te chercher et crois-moi, tu seras puni. Sévèrement puni.**_

Je soupire bruyamment avant de raccrocher. Je sors alors de la voiture et fais attention de ne pas claquer la portière malgré mon énervement.

J'avise alors X-Drake et Marco à quelques mètres à peine en train de parler. Je présume que le roux est en train de briefer Marco sur la situation à moins qu'il n'essaie tout simplement de le convaincre de partir.

Avec Marco, on est arrivé il y a un peu plus d'un quart d'heure. J'ai alors envoyé un sms au roux pour qu'il vienne nous trouver et j'ai profité des quelques minutes d'avance que j'avais avant qu'il n'arrive pour appeler mon père. Autant dire que vu la tournure de notre conversation, les quelques minutes se sont transformées en plusieurs longues minutes. Putain ! J'espère que je ne serais pas puni de Sabo…

 **-On peut y aller ?** me demande X-Drake alors que je m'approche d'eux.

 **-Ouais,** je réponds, même si je ne sais pas où on va exactement.

Marco hoche la tête et on suit silencieusement X-Drake. On entre plus en profondeur dans le quartier et je remarque que plus on s'enfonce dans le Grey Terminal, plus le paysage change. La misère semble se trouver à chaque coin de rue mais encore plus dans chaque regard que je croise.

X-Drake nous jette fréquemment des regards et je le vois souvent se mordre les lèvres. Quand le président du Glee Club nous a rejoint, il a tout d'abord essayé de nous faire changer d'avis, de nous faire partir. Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment-même, il est en train de regretter de nous emmener droit dans la gueule du loup.

J'avoue moi aussi avoir quelques appréhensions sur la suite des évènements. J'espère vraiment que tout va bien se passer. Je m'en voudrais à mort s'il arrivait quelque chose à Marco. Je suis en train de le mêler à cette histoire sordide alors qu'il n'a rien demandé... C'est vrai qu'il est là de son plein gré mais tout de même !

 **-Voilà, c'est là.**

Nous sommes arrêtés au pied d'un bâtiment tout défraichi à l'allure peu sympathique. Peu d'appartements semblent habités et les guetteurs pullulent près de cette zone.

 **-Si vous voulez par-**

 **-Très bien, allons-y,** le coupe Marco sans un regard pour l'immeuble en question.

Je le suis silencieusement alors que j'entends le président du Glee Club jurer derrière moi.

Il n'y a pas d'ascenseur, ce qui fait qu'on se retrouve à devoir prendre les escaliers. Cela dit, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pris l'ascenseur s'il y en avait eu un. On arrive plus ou moins rapidement à notre étage et X-Drake se dirige vers une porte close gardée par un gamin de notre âge. Le regard dur, il tient une arme dans sa main. Si on ne fait pas attention, on pourrait croire qu'il est dangereux. Une personne ayant perdu toute innocence. Mais si on regarde bien, on peut voir ses mains trembler et ses yeux assurent qu'il est apeuré.

X-Drake s'avance vers lui et aussitôt, le mec le met en joue.

 **-On vient voir Bluejam.**

Sa voix est posée, il a l'air sûr de lui. A le voir, je me demande s'il l'est vraiment ou s'il est effrayé.

 **-Toi, tu peux renter mais pas eux** , répond son interlocuteur.

 **-Ils sont avec moi.**

Le guetteur hésite puis finit par céder et baisse enfin son arme.

Il se tourne alors et ouvre la porte. Il n'oublie cependant pas de nous jeter de fréquents coups d'œil pour s'assurer qu'aucun de nous ne tente quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

On pénètre dans l'appartement et aussitôt, une grimace de pur dégoût se dessine sur mon visage. Bordel, ce que ça pue ici ! C'est avec la plus grande des peines que je suis notre guide jusqu'à un salon étroit et rempli d'hommes louches.

L'un d'entre eux se démarque. Plutôt grand et baraqué, il est assis sur un fauteuil miteux et se fait servir à boire pendant qu'une autre personne étale un paquet de billets devant lui.

Il faut plusieurs longues secondes aux hommes présents dans la pièce pour remarquer notre présence. Le type baraqué est d'ailleurs le premier à nous voir.

 **-Ce s'rait pas notre ami X-Drake ?**

Un sourire prend lentement place sur le visage de l'homme et j'ai alors le loisir de remarquer son énorme problème de dentition.

 **-C'est cool que tu sois v'nu ! J'avais peur d'être obligé d'venir t'chercher moi-même,** continue-t-il après le manque de réponse du roux.

Son sourire toujours plaqué au visage, il fait un signe à l'homme qui lui fait face et tout de suite après, celui-ci se met à ranger l'argent.

 **-Eh bien, je suis là,** finit par répondre X-Drake.

 **-J'vois ça.**

L'homme que je soupçonne d'être Bluejam nous jette un regard à Marco et à moi.

- **Et pas tout seul à c'que j'vois. C'est quoi ce bin's ?**

Un silence accueille sa question. Lourd. Presque pesant.

Cet appartement n'a rien pour mettre à l'aise. Une puanteur sans nom y règne, sans oublier les problèmes d'humidité. Les hommes de Bluejam nous tournent autour comme une bande de rapaces, guettant ainsi nos moindres faits et gestes. Aucun bruit ne nous parvient du dehors. Silence radio, comme si la vie attendait l'autorisation de ce dealer pour reprendre son cours.

J'avale difficilement ma salive quand mes yeux tombent sur une trace de sang séché presque incrustée sur le sol près de la fenêtre. C'est peut-être de là que vient l'odeur… Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort entre les quatre murs de cet appartement ? Ce n'est pas forcément le cas mais il ne fait cependant aucun doute sur le fait que des personnes ont déjà dû vivre les pires atrocités ici même. Comment X-Drake a-t-il fait pour affronter ce monde si longtemps ? Comment de si grandes différences peuvent-elles exister ?

J'ai le sentiment d'être un privilégié et… Ca me fait de la peine. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait de particulier pour mériter une qualité de vie pareille alors que certaines personnes se saignent chaque jour pour ne pas perdre plus, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir gagner juste un peu plus.

Mes poings se serrent alors que je me mords fortement la lèvre inférieure. Aussitôt, un goût métallique envahit mes papilles tandis que dans le même temps, une légère douleur se rappelle à moi.

Je relève les yeux et fixe Bluejam avec quelque chose de nouveau dans le regard. Tout ça ne semble pas lui plaire car il se met à me fixer et fronce lentement les sourcils. Il se lève alors soudainement, nous surprenant tous par la brusquerie de son geste, et se dirige à grands pas vers moi.

Marco se place aussitôt devant moi, me forçant à reculer d'un pas.

 **-Il est vrai que notre présence n'était pas prévue mais il semblerait que ce soit trop tard pour se plaindre. Nous n'avons pas été présentés, je crois ?** intervient-il, l'air de rien.

Il se permet même un petit regard à X-Drake pour que celui-ci confirme ses propos.

- **Je suis Mar-**

 **-La ferme ! J'men fous de ton nom, la tête d'ananas !** répond avec virulence le chef en ignorant superbement la main tendue de mon ancien professeur. **C'est quoi ce bordel, X-Drake ?! Où est mon fric ?!** continue-t-il en postillonnant.

Je suis content d'être derrière Marco…

 **-Justement,** reprend le blond qui ne parait pas du tout vexé après le vent que lui a mis Bluejam.

 **-Quoi ?**

Sa voix est basse et grave. Le type mesure presque 2 mètres et est baraqué comme il n'y a pas. Maintenant qu'il est en face de Marco, la différence de gabarit est tellement flagrante que j'en viens à avoir peur pour mon ancien professeur.

 **-Il n'y a pas d'argent, Bluejam. Et encore moins de drogue,** explique-t-il calmement.

 **-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?**

Il rigole. C'est un petit rire presque hystérique et il fait encore plus peur que quand il crie ou s'énerve.

- **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, X-Drake ?!**

 **-La police est venue chez moi** **et** **je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de tout jeter.**

Je regarde le roux et le vois lutter pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Je le comprends. Notre plan – qui n'en est pas vraiment un – a tout pour foirer. Bluejam pourrait décider de nous tuer qu'on ne pourrait même pas se défendre.

 **-Et t'as rien vendu ?** demande le brun, la colère enflant visiblement en lui.

 **-Non…**

Cette fois-ci, le dealer semble voir rouge et fait un pas pour se diriger vers le président du Glee Club. Dans le but de le tuer, de le frapper ou juste pour se défouler, je ne sais pas. La démence et la rage ont pris possession de son corps et il est difficile de savoir à quoi s'attendre. Mais heureusement pour mon ami, Marco est encore sur le chemin du brun et l'arrête d'une main sur le torse, comme pour l'empêcher de passer.

 **-Si je suis là, c'est parce qu'il semblerait que vous ayez des ennuis avec le jeune homme ici présent.**

Il fait un vague signe pour indiquer X-Drake puis reprend.

- **J'aimerais bien pouvoir régler sa dette mais malheureusement, mes maigres indemnités de chômage m'en empêchent.**

Il hausse les épaules, presque nonchalant.

- **Peut-être pourriez faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et tout simplement effacer sa dette ?**

X-Drake et moi écarquillons les yeux, surpris par son audace. Alors c'était ça son idée depuis le début ? Demander gentiment à Bluejam de laisser X-Drake tranquille ? Mais bordel, il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça marche !

Le visage rouge du chef me donne presque raison alors qu'autour de nous, les hommes du brun se retiennent d'éclater de rire.

Mais moi, je n'ai pas envie de rire et encore moins quand je vois Bluejam saisir Marco par le col de sa chemise.

 **-Écoute, j'sais pas à quoi tu joues mais moi, j'ai pas d'temps à perdre alors tu dégages !**

 **-Sommes-nous d'accord pour effacer la dette de X-Drake ?** demande Marco, pas impressionné pour un sou.

 **-Professeur…,** s'inquiète X-Drake alors que je m'avance déjà d'un pas.

 **-Mais t'es sourd ou quoi ?! Les affaires, ça marche pas co-**

Marco pose sa main droite sur le poignet du brun. Sans doute surpris par le geste, Bluejam s'arrête et puis, doucement, son regard se baisse sur le torse du blond. Enfin, je crois. Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne suis pas assez près pour bien voir.

 **-Tu… tu... !**

Le visage de Bluejam se transforme complètement et il lâche précipitamment Marco avant de reculer, effrayé.

 **-Chef ?**

Un de ses hommes s'avance vers lui, étonné par son attitude, mais il se fait violemment repousser.

 **-T-toi ? Qui es-tu ?!** crie-t-il alors que son regard tremblant se promène de X-Drake à moi.

 **-J'étais le professeur de Portgas D. Ace à Marie-Joa et je m'appelle Marco.**

 **-Non… C'e-c'est pas… C'est pas possible !**

Bluejam recule encore et j'échange un regard avec X-Drake, perturbé par ce brusque retournement de situation.

 **-Vous avez l'air plus disposé à m'écouter,** constate Marco avec toujours la même nonchalance. **C'est une bonne chose. Est-ce que nous sommes d'accord par rapport à X-Drake ? Plus de dette et surtout, vous le laissez tranquille.**

Bluejam jette un rapide coup d'œil au roux qui fronce les sourcils. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne finisse par hocher la tête pour signaler son accord.

 **-** **C'est bon** **.**

Marco est toujours aussi calme et il m'est même impossible de deviner s'il est content de la tournure des évènements ou non. Il finit par se tourner vers nous et sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, mes yeux se baissent sur son torse là où un début de tatouage se dessine.

 **-Nous allons pouvoir y aller,** lance-t-il tranquillement.

 **-Quoi ? Mai-**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, X-Drake.**

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui avant de de nouveau faire face au président du Glee Club.

- **Tout est réglé.**

Vendredi 14 Avril 2017

 **-Oh, mon Dieu ! Je suis trop contente !** s'extasie Perona.

X-Drake et moi passons à côté de la chambre des filles sans plus prêter attention à ce qu'elles disent. Nous venons juste d'arriver à notre hôtel de Loguetown.

On a le temps de déposer nos affaires et de se reposer une petite demi-heure avant de descendre au restaurant pour manger. Une fois qu'on se sera bien rempli la panse, on ira avec Brook au lieu du concours pour prendre connaissance de la scène et de l'organisation. La journée vient juste de commencer et je suis déjà claqué. Et dire qu'elle va certainement se terminer très tard… J'en baille déjà.

Je me pose lourdement sur mon lit, mon sac à mes pieds. Je jette un coup d'œil à X-Drake et le voit allongé sur son matelas, les yeux fermés. Peut-être dort-il déjà ? En même temps, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'on soit crevé après ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Putain, j'en reviens toujours pas ! Comment Marco a-t-il fait pour convaincre quelqu'un comme Bluejam avec de simples mots ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de l'interroger sur le sujet que l'ultimatum de Roger s'est rappelé à moi hier soir.

J'ai dû quitter précipitamment les deux hommes pour retrouver mon père qui m'attendait à l'entrée du Grey Terminal. Aucun mot n'a été échangé durant les longues minutes qu'a duré le trajet pour arriver à la maison. La seule chose qu'il m'ait dite, c'est qu'il m'annoncerait ma punition ce week-end, qu'il me laissait au moins ce soir et demain pour me préparer en vue du concours régional. J'en ai été assez soulagé même si je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur cette courte trêve et sur la tempête qui menace de me tomber dessus…

 **-Tu dors ?** je demande après un instant de silence agréable.

 **-Non,** soupire X-Drake.

 **-T'as réussi à dormir hier ?**

 **-Pas vraiment…**

Face à cette révélation, je n'ose pas lui dire que pour ma part, j'ai dormi comme un bébé. J'étais tellement soulagé que toute cette histoire soit finie que je me suis rapidement glissé dans les bras de Morphée. J'ai à peine repensé à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Marco. Je crois qu'en fait, j'avais tout simplement eu ma part d'histoire. Que j'aspirais juste à un peu de tranquillité…

Toutefois, ce matin, je me suis quand même réveillé épuisé et quelque peu courbaturé. J'ai eu l'impression de m'être endormi une heure auparavant à peine.

 **-Les filles ont l'air en forme en tout cas,** je commente, changeant ainsi habilement de sujet.

 **-Je ne sais pas comment elles font pour être tout le temps énergique comme ça !**

X-Drake se lève et va dans la salle de bain tandis que j'observe pendant quelques instants la chambre, me faisant la remarque qu'on n'a même pas eu besoin de se disputer les lits. C'est une chambre luxueuse avec une salle de bain - qui doit être toute aussi opulente – décorée avec goût et très fonctionnelle. Les couleurs dominantes sont le beige et le marron ainsi qu'une petite touche de rouge pour apporter de la modernité à cette pièce déjà très chaleureuse. Il me semble également qu'il y a un room service même si je ne pense pas qu'on en aura une quelconque utilité. On ne reste qu'une nuit après tout.

 **-Elles ont peut-être moins de problèmes et du coup, plus de temps pour profiter des moments de joie que la vie offre,** je finis par répondre en m'allongeant complètement sur mon lit alors qu'X-Drake revient enfin dans la chambre.

 **-Ou alors elles sont plus douées pour le cacher,** tente-t-il et j'acquiesce sans vraiment avoir d'avis sur le sujet.

 **-Il nous reste un peu plus de 10 minutes avant de devoir descendre dans le hall de l'hôtel,** m'informe-t-il alors.

 **-Hum.**

Malgré le peu de temps qu'il me reste pour ranger mes affaires, je décide de ne pas bouger. Je ferme les yeux et profite de ces quelques minutes de répit. Ce que j'aimerais que Sabo soit avec moi...

J'entends une fermeture qui s'ouvre puis des bruits de tissu qu'on plie et qu'on défroisse. X-Drake a semble-t-il trouvé la force de s'activer un peu.

 **-Ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec ton père hier ?**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux avant de me redresser. Je fixe X-Drake qui, loin de me prêter une quelconque attention, continue son rangement.

 **-Ça aurait pu être pire. Quoique, ça a encore le temps de se dégrader…**

 **-Je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlé à mes histoires.**

 **-Oh, t'inquiète. Et puis au final, j'ai pas pu faire grand-chose. C'est Marco qui a tout fait.**

X-Drake se stoppe puis me regarde.

 **-Quoi que tu en dises, tu as beaucoup fait pour moi et je t'en remercie.**

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, essayant ainsi de discipliner ses mèches rousses.

 **-Pour Marco… Tu le connais bien ?**

Je grimace légèrement en l'entendant me demander ça. Je sais très bien où il veut en venir.

 **-Non, pas vraiment. Je suis aussi surpris que toi quant au fait qu'il ait réussi à faire reculer Bluejam…**

 **-** **Oui...** **Cela dit je ne suis pas sûr de tellement vouloir savoir ce qu'il se cache sous cette histoire..**.

J'acquiesce, en accord avec lui. Nous avons tous les deux eu notre compte d'histoires et de problèmes chelou.

- **Il y a juste un truc que je trouve bizarre,** ajoute-t-il alors.

 **-Quoi ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, intrigué par le ton grave du président du Glee Club.

 **-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Bluejam a commencé à s'intéresser à moi et je me demande même** **s'il n** **'y a pas quelque chose d'autre qu'une simple histoire de drogue cachée là-dessous...**

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre mais je peux deviner rien qu'en le regardant que c'est un élément auquel il a déjà dû penser un nombre incalculable de fois. Son air préoccupé m'indique clairement qu'il soupçonne quelque chose de bien plus grave et dangereux qu'une histoire de gros sous et de drogue.

Je m'apprête à lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ça ne sert à rien de se monter la tête lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte. On se lève pratiquement en même temps pour aller ouvrir et bien entendu, les visages souriant de Perona et Shirahoshi – mais également celui quelque peu crispé de Margaret - nous font face.

 **-Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ?**

Shirahoshi regarde derrière nous pour voir si effectivement, nous sommes déjà installés.

 **-Ouais, on peut dire ça,** dis-je en m'avançant vers elle pour lui bloquer la vue.

 **-** **Alors ne perdons pas de temps !**

Perona nous tire par le bras.

 **-Doucement... T'es si pressée de manger ou quoi ?** plaisante X-Drake.

 **-N'importe quoi ! Je suis juste pressée de pouvoir chanter !** explique-t-elle, quelque peu vexée.

 **-Bon, on y va alors !** je m'exclame, le sourire aux lèvres tout en refermant la porte derrière moi.

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'on s'engage vers le restaurant de l'hôtel. Comme au _Baratie_ , on est très vite accueilli par une serveuse qui nous emmène gentiment vers notre table où mon père et Brook sont déjà attablés. Ils s'arrêtent de discuter en nous voyant et Brook se permet même de complimenter gaiement la pauvre Shirahoshi qui a beaucoup de peine à le rembarrer. Elle est trop gentille pour son bien. Perona et Margaret n'ont – à la différence de Shira – aucun mal à se montrer ferme, quitte à être quelques fois désagréable avec notre prof quand il faut l'être.

 **-Comment trouvez-vous vos chambres ?** demande Roger, une fois tout le monde attablé.

 **-Super !** répond Margaret en avançant sa chaise.

 **-Nous sommes très bien installés. Merci de ce que vous faites pour nous.**

 **-Mais de rien, voyons.**

Roger esquisse un petit sourire gêné face aux paroles de Shirahoshi.

 **-Notre chambre est super belle** **et** **en plus, on a même un jacuzzi !** rigole la gothic lolita.

 **-Tant mieux si vous êtes contents. J'avais peur de m'être trompé en ne vous prenant que deux chambres pour le groupe.**

 **-Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est OK ! Et entre nous, vous avez vraiment bien fait de raser cette horrible barbe ! Vous faites facilement 10 ans de moins !** reprend Perona en lui donnant une légère tape dans le dos comme s'ils étaient de bons vieux amis.

 **-Vraiment ?** **Hancock aussi n'arrête pas de me dire ça. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle me mentait pour flatter mon ego…**

Il rigole, légèrement gêné.

 **-Vous êtes très bien ainsi.** **D'autant** **que comme ça, la ressemblance avec Ace est encore plus frappante,** commente Shirahoshi.

 **-** **Oh...**

Roger n'ajoute rien et se risque même à me jeter un petit coup d'œil. Je fais semblant de ne rien entendre et joue avec mon portable. X-Drake se racle la gorge et Brook, voyant un léger malaise s'installer, change de sujet. Il n'a cependant pas vraiment le temps de se lancer dans cette manœuvre que la serveuse vient prendre nos commandes.

Le repas se passe relativement bien. Tout le monde parle joyeusement, excité par la perspective d'enfin pouvoir commencer le concours dans quelques heures à peine. Pour ma part, je reste silencieux, évitant même le regard de mon père.

Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression qu'il est bizarre. Quand je l'ai eu au téléphone hier soir, il semblait vraiment en colère et pourtant, quand on est rentré en voiture, il n'a rien dit, il n'a pas crié. Rien. C'est seulement quand on est arrivé à destination qu'il m'a dit qu'il me laissait tranquille pour l'instant pour me permettre de me concentrer sur le Glee Club et sur ce qu'il m'attendait le lendemain. Pour ma punition, il a dit qu'il verrait ce week-end. Son ton n'était pas froid ni même énervé à cet instant. Il semblait plus neutre qu'autre chose, comme s'il avait renoncé.

Et là, il fait comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il avait abandonné en voyant comme c'est dur de s'occuper d'un ado. Il croyait quoi ? Que c'était facile d'être père ? Il a déserté ce rôle pendant des années et puis il est revenu la bouche en cœur en pensant à tort que ça allait être facile ? Un peu agacé contre lui autant que contre moi, je vide mon verre d'eau cul sec avant de le reposer durement contre la table, le fêlant au passage. Je rougis ensuite d'embarras quand un serveur passe à proximité et me propose aussitôt de changer mon verre.

Suite à ce stupide accident, je reçois des regards assez appuyés de la part des autres membres du club. Ce n'est qu'au dessert que quelqu'un se risque enfin à m'adresser la parole.

 **-As-tu appelé ta mère ?** me demande Roger.

 **-Non mais je comptais le faire juste après.**

Quelle conversation…

C'est donc avec la plus grande joie que je quitte la table après avoir fini mon dessert pour effectivement appeler ma mère. Deux sonneries retentissent avant qu'elle ne décroche.

 _ **-Hé ! Comment ça va, mon cœur ?**_ m'accueille la voix chaleureuse de ma mère.

 **-Ouais, ça va. On est déjà arrivé à l'hôtel et on vient juste de terminer de manger.**

 _ **-D'accord. Tout va bien au moins ?**_

 **-Mais oui, maman.**

 _ **-A quelle heure ça commence déjà ?**_

 **-Un peu avant 16h mais notre Glee Club passe en dernier donc aux environs de 17h30 -18h.**

 _ **-Très bien.**_

Je l'entends soupirer.

 **-** _ **Comme j'aurais aimé être là…**_

 **-Tu pourras toujours venir me voir au national,** je la rassure alors.

 _ **-Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que vous arriviez à gagner les régionales**_ **!** rigole-t-elle.

 **-Tu doutes de nous ?**

Je pose une main sur mon cœur et fais semblant de m'offusquer même si je me doute que d'où elle est, elle ne peut pas le voir.

 _ **-Bien sûr que non, mon chéri ! Je sais que vous allez gagner**_ _ **et**_ _ **j'ai hâte que tu m'appelles pour m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle !**_

 **-Je n'y manquerai pas.**

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et me retourne pour voir Brook me faire signe qu'il est temps d'y aller. J'acquiesce et il s'en va retrouver les autres.

 **-Je vais devoir te laisser, maman.**

 _ **-D'accord. Juste…**_

 **-Oui ?**

 _ **-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Roger ?**_

 **-Quoi ?**

 _ **-Il m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange hier et je… Je me demandais si tout allait bien.**_

 **-Ouais, ça va,** mentis-je. **Écoute, maman, faut vraiment que je te laisse.**

 _ **-D'accord, on**_ _ **en**_ _ **discutera une autre fois.**_

 **-** **OK** **.**

Je raccroche et regarde mon portable pendant de longues secondes avant de soupirer et d'enfin me décider à rejoindre les autres.

 **xXx**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** je demande à Shirahoshi en la voyant s'agiter.

Le concours a débuté il y a près d'une heure maintenant et le troisième groupe est déjà sur scène. Nous nous sommes installés dans des fauteuils rouges destinés aux artistes un peu à l'écart, attendant qu'une personne du staff vienne nous chercher pour notre passage sur scène. Actuellement, ce sont les élèves de Loguetown qui passent. Le groupe est essentiellement composé de filles et ils sont aussi nombreux que nous. Je trouve qu'ils se débrouillent bien et en plus, ils ont le public avec eux. L'avantage de jouer à domicile.

 **-Non, c'est juste que…** , hésite Shirahoshi.

Je lui jette un petit coup d'œil, intrigué par sa crispation. Elle qui était si enjouée un peu plus tôt, toute joie semble à présent avoir quitté son corps. Elle passe son temps à regarder derrière elle au niveau des portes de l'entrée.

 **-C'est que ?** j'insiste quand je vois qu'elle a du mal à terminer sa phrase.

 **-Je pensais qu'au moins un de mes frères allaient venir me voir…**

Elle détache pour de bon son regard de la porte quand elle remarque que celle-ci reste obstinément close. Elle lâche un petit soupir déçu et sa lèvre inférieure se met doucement à trembler. Je reste immobile pendant plusieurs longues seconde, déstabilisé de voir la si douce Shirahoshi si attristée. Elle qui est toujours souriante, conciliante et énergique… La voir si affligée et abattue me perturbe.

Je prends alors conscience que la co-fondatrice du Glee Club a toujours été un pilier fort pour nous. C'est vrai qu'elle chouine beaucoup et est assez susceptible sur certains sujets mais elle est aussi forte, courageuse et calme. Elle essaye toujours de nous remettre dans le droit chemin, quitte à faire le tampon quand il le faut comme lors de la période sombre du Glee Club. Ca n'a pourtant pas dû être facile pour elle. Être entre Perona et X-Drake tout en voyant le club se détruire à petit feu…

Je me souviens également de ce que X-Drake m'avait dit au tout début concernant la benjamine du club.

 _ **« La mère de Shirahoshi, Otohime, était chanteuse. Une très bonne chanteuse !**_ _ **Elle avait le cœur sur la main et était différente de toutes les autres célébrités. Elle était engagée dans pas mal d'actions humanitaires. Le problème, c'est qu'elle était peut-être un peu trop gentille pour ce milieu. Elle a eu pas mal de problèmes. Elle a été accusée de plagiat et**_ _ **ses fans l'ont petit à petit lâchée, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Des paparazzis l'ont harcelée. Enfin, tu connais la musique… Sa santé s'est détériorée. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus là et le père de Shirahoshi tient le monde de la musique pour responsable.**_

 _ **-Il a peur que sa fille suive le même chemin que Otohime, c'est ça ? »**_

Je me sens triste pour mon amie. Fournir tous ses efforts et croire si intensément en ses rêves alors que sa propre famille ne nous soutient même pas, c'est dur. Maintenant, je sais ce qu'elle cherche, ce qu'elle attend en regardant cette porte. Quelqu'un de sa famille : son père, un de ses frères. Peu importe tant que l'un d'eux, un seul, franchit ces portes et lui montre qu'il la soutient et qu'il est de tout cœur avec elle.

Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Plus les minutes vont passer, plus ses espoirs vont s'anéantir. Les portes resteront closes et Shirahoshi l'a bien compris. Et même si elle a du mal à contrôler sa peine, elle reste forte. Elle est belle dans sa splendide robe saumon, belle et courageuse d'accepter son sort sans jamais se plaindre.

 _ **« Elles ont peut-être moins de problèmes et du coup, plus de temps pour profiter des moments de joie que la vie offre.**_

 _ **-Ou alors elles sont plus douées pour le cacher. »**_

On dirait qu'une fois de plus, X-Drake avait raison.

 **-Si on va au national, ta famille sera obligée de voir que tu es douée** **et** **que tu aimes chanter. Fermer les yeux ne sert à rien** **et** **se boucher les oreilles ne marche pas non plus. Tu chantes divinement bien, Shira. Ta voix nous transperce directement le cœur, elle nous fait ressentir des choses que ta famille a trop longtemps ignorées,** dis-je, soudainement très inspiré.

Shira me regarde, les yeux brillants et comme déstabilisée.

 **-Mais pour ça, il faut d'abord gagner les régionales ! Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, personne n'est venu voir X-Drake, Perona ou Margaret** **non plus** **. C'est vendredi, c'est compliqué pour les gens de se libérer.**

Progressivement, un sourire étire ses lèvres et je la vois de nouveau souriante et déterminée. Elle est prête et ça tombe bien car c'est bientôt à notre tour.

On se lève le plus discrètement possible, laissant Roger et Brook seuls pour suivre un membre du staff en coulisse. Nous subissons une dernière retouche maquillage avant d'être équipés de micro. Lentement mais sûrement, la tension monte.

Le groupe qui passe avant nous entame sa dernière chanson. Sa dernière chance de se qualifier pour les nationales.

Ils sont 10 et autant de filles que de garçons.

Ils chantent bien. Ils sont doués, comme tous les autres membres des Glee Club.

Les paroles résonnent douloureusement à nos oreilles.

Maybe I'm foolish, maybe I'm blind

Thinking I can see through this and see what's behind

Got no way to prove it so maybe I'm blind

But I'm only human after all, I'm only human after all

Don't put your blame on me

Don't put your blame on me

Take a look in the mirror and what do you see

Do you see it clearer or are you deceived in what you believe

Cos I'm only human after all, you're only human after all

Don't put the blame on me

Don't put your blame on me

Some people got the real problems

Some people out of luck

Some people think I can solve them

Lord heavens above

I'm only human after all, I'm only human after all

Don't put the blame on me

Don't put the blame on me

Don't ask my opinion, don't ask me to lie

Then beg for forgiveness for making you cry, making you cry

C'est grave et profondément touchant. Habillés tout de blanc, simples dans leurs habits d'apparat, leurs voix me prennent aux tripes. Je commence alors à douter.

Avons-nous nos chances ?

Suis-je assez motivé pour faire face à des personnes si impliquées dans ce qu'elles entreprennent. Si déterminées à gagner ?

Suis-je prêt à briser leurs rêves si jamais le Graal nous ait offert ?

Cos I'm only human after all, I'm only human after all

Don't put your blame on me, don't put the blame on me

Some people got the real problems

Some people out of luck

Some people think I can solve them

Lord heavens above

I'm only human after all, I'm only human after all

Don't put the blame on me

Don't put the blame on me

I'm only human I make mistakes

I'm only human that's all it takes to put the blame on me

Don't put your blame on me

I'm no prophet or messiah

Should go looking somewhere higher

Peut-être bien car moi aussi, j'ai appris à aimer le Glee Club avec le temps, à m'impliquer pour quelque chose. J'ai découvert que j'aime chanter, que j'apprécie plus que tous ces moments que je partage avec X-Drake, Perona, Margaret et même la si discrète Shira.

Je veux continuer à vivre ces moments-là. Me faire encore plus de souvenirs.

Gagner et ne surtout pas m'arrêter.

Ne pas les quitter.

I'm only human after all, I'm only human after all

Don't put the blame on me, don't put the blame on me

I'm only human I do what I can

I'm just a man, I do what I can

Don't put the blame on me

Don't put your blame on me

Des applaudissements retentissent et c'est presque une ovation pour féliciter ces jeunes talents. Nos rivaux se sautent dans les bras les uns des autres avant de descendre de la scène, euphoriques.

Le stress monte. Perona se met même à piétiner alors que Margaret souffle bruyamment pour juguler la panique qui commence doucement à l'envahir.

X-Drake est le seul à ne pas être dans cet état et à être calme. Pourtant, il a toutes les raisons du monde de paniquer : il commence le premier en faisant un solo sur _« Le chanteur »._ Malgré tout, il a l'air paisible, presque content.

Cet instant, il l'attend depuis longtemps. Il a travaillé pour ça.

Il est confiant.

 _Je m'présente, je m'appelle Henri_

 _J'voudrais bien réussir ma vie, être aimé_

 _Etre beau gagner de l'argent_

 _Puis surtout être intelligent_

 _Mais pour tout ça il faudrait que j'bosse à plein temps_

Il a une telle aisance sur scène que c'en est admirable. Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce aux cours d'Ivankov et Inazuma ou si la joie l'a complètement désinhibé.

J'suis chanteur, je chante pour mes copains

J'veux faire des tubes et que ça tourne bien, tourne bien

J'veux écrire une chanson dans le vent

Un air gai, chic et entraînant

Pour faire danser dans les soirées de Monsieur Durand

Et partout dans la rue

J'veux qu'on parle de moi

Que les filles soient nues

Qu'elles se jettent sur moi

Qu'elles m'admirent, qu'elles me tuent

Qu'elles s'arrachent ma vertu

Pour les anciennes de l'école

Devenir une idole

J'veux que toutes les nuits

Essoufflées dans leurs lits

Elles trompent leurs maris

Dans leurs rêves maudits

Le président du Glee Club est heureux et il nous éblouit. Il est à sa place.

Rassuré, je détache difficilement mes yeux de lui pour observer les filles. Je ne sais pas si je dois être jaloux car lorsque je me produis sur scène, je ne déclenche jamais ce genre de réaction : elles sont subjuguées par la prestation de leur ainé. Je pourrais presque croire qu'elles sont en train de tomber amoureuse de lui… Son naturel et sa facilité à chanter devant autant de monde malgré un enjeu aussi important qu'une place en national fait rêver. Il n'y a qu'X-Drake qui arrive à susciter ce genre de réaction. Il est fait pour ça.

Etre admiré.

Car quand il est sur scène et qu'il chante de cette manière, il nous donne envie de rêver. Et qui sait, peut-être même de réellement tromper notre mari…

Puis après je f'rai des galas

Mon public se prosternera devant moi

Des concerts de cent mille personnes

Où même le tout Paris s'étonne

Et se lève pour prolonger le combat

Et partout dans la rue

J'veux qu'on parle de moi

Que les filles soient nues

Qu'elles se jettent sur moi

Qu'elles m'admirent, qu'elles me tuent

Qu'elles s'arrachent ma vertu

Puis quand j'en aurai assez

De rester leur idole

Je remont'rai sur scène

Comme dans les années folles

Je f'rai pleurer mes yeux

Je ferai mes adieux

Et puis l'année d'après

Je recommencerai

Et puis l'année d'après

Je recommencerai

Je me prostituerai

Pour la postérité

 **-Merci, Ace,** chuchote soudain Shirahoshi à mon oreille.

 **-Quoi ?**

Je fronce les sourcils et me tourne légèrement vers elle. Elle sourit, visiblement heureuse elle aussi.

 **-Merci,** répète-t-elle. **Merci de nous permettre de vivre ça.**

Les nouvelles de l'école

Diront que j'suis pédé

Que mes yeux puent l'alcool

Que j'frais bien d'arrêter

Brûleront mon auréole

Saliront mon passé

Alors je serai vieux

Et je pourrai crever

Je me cherch'rai un Dieu

Pour tout me pardonner

J'veux mourir malheureux

Pour ne rien regretter

J'veux mourir malheureux

Quelques secondes s'écoulent ou alors est-ce plus ? Pour moi, le temps paraît s'être stoppé. Nous sortons doucement de notre léthargie et rejoignons X-Drake sur scène.

A peine installés, les premières notes de Everglow résonnent.

Tout commence maintenant.

Oh, they say people come

Say people go

This particular diamond was extra special

And though you might be gone

and the world may not know

Still I see you, celestial

Like a lion you ran

a goddess you rolled

Like an eagle you circle

in perfect purple

So how come things move on?

How come cars don't slow?

When it feels like the end of my world

When I should, but I can't, let you go?

But when I'm cold, cold

Oh, when I'm cold, cold

There's a light that you give me

when I'm in shadow

There's a feeling you give me, an everglow

…

Nous jouons notre destin à cet instant précis.

 **xXx**

 _ **-J'étais sûr que vous alliez gagnez !**_ rigole Sabo à l'autre bout du fil.

 **-C'est ça, oui !**

 _ **-Je t'assure que c'est vrai !**_

 **-Ouais, en même temps tu pouvais difficilement affirmer le contraire.**

 _ **-Que de mauvaise foi…**_

 **-C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ?**

 _ **-Et bien plus encore**_ _,_ ajoute-t-il, presque taquin.

 **-Arrête de parler comme ça ou je vais bander toute la nuit ! Parce qu'il est hors de question que je me branle dans la salle de bain alors qu'X-Drake est juste à côté !**

 _ **-Je… Oh, t'es pas croyable !**_

Il rigole pour cacher sa gêne que je devine d'ici. Il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour le gêner, l'émouvoir ou même l'exciter. J'adore savoir qu'il réagit si bien à mes paroles ou à mon corps contre le sien.

 **-Allez, sois pas si prude,** je souris en l'entendant bougonner.

 _ **-Tu rentres quand déjà ?**_

 **-Sûrement** **demain** **en milieu d'après-midi. Ca dépend aussi de la circulation.**

 _ **-**_ _ **D'accord**_ _ **… Peut-être qu'avec de la chance, on pourra se voir un peu.**_

 **-Mouais.**

Je grimace quelque peu, pas vraiment enchanté par l'idée. J'ai très envie de voir Sabo mais honnêtement, je suis crevé et je sais déjà que demain, la seule chose que je désirerais en rentrant, c'est me coucher dans mon lit. Il semble d'ailleurs le comprendre car il se reprend.

 _ **-Ou alors dimanche ?**_

 **-Ouais, je préfèrerais. Désolé.**

 _ **-T'inquiète, c'est bon. Tu seras fatigué, c'est normal.**_

Il y a un petit silence gêné de ma part. Je soupire et me laisse tomber par terre avant de ramener mes jambes contre mon torse.

 _ **-Pour les vacances, j'ai réussi à trouver un arrangement avec mon père,**_ s'enthousiasme ensuite Sabo.

 **-Ah ouais ? Tu as vendu ton âme ?**

 _ **-Heureusement, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aller jusque-là !**_

Il rigole et je fais de même.

- _ **Je vais juste devoir bosser un peu dans son entreprise auprès de sa très chère maitresse. L'horreur.**_

 **-Les boules…**

 _ **-Ca ne durera que quelques jours à peine. J'ai réussi à bien argumenter et à vendre**_ _ **mon projet**_ _ **. Le truc justement, c'est que même si mon père compte refiler la direction de son empire à Stelly - qu'il considère bien plus digne de confiance - il veut quand même me préparer à la succession au cas où,**_ _l_ aisse-t-il échapper, l'air de rien.

 **-Ouais, je vois le genre.**

 _ **-Bon du coup, pour les vacances, c'est bon ? J'ai déjà vu avec Nami, Koala et Sanji et ils sont OK. Tu en as déjà parlé à tes amis ? Normalement, pour Zoro aussi c'est bon. En tout cas, la dernière fois qu'on en**_ _ **a**_ _ **parlé, il était partant. Tu peux aussi inviter Law. Ce serait une bonne manière de vous récon-**_

 **-Sabo…**

Je le coupe difficilement en constatant son entrain.

 **-Maintenant que tu en parles, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir venir…**

Quand je vois à quel point il est enthousiaste, qu'il s'est donné du mal à tout préparer, je me sens mal de lui faire faux bond ainsi.

 _ **-De… Q-quoi ?**_

 **-Je me suis un peu embrouillé avec mon père et il a de bonnes raisons de m'en vouloir. Assez pour me punir en tout cas… Il est plus que probable qu'il me prive de sortie ou de quelque chose dans le genre…**

 _ **-Non ? C'est pas possible…**_

Il soupire, déçu et presque résigné. Je sens la peine dans sa voix. Lui qui était tellement heureux il y a quelques secondes encore. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout gâché. Une fois encore.

 **-Non mais** **si** **ça se trouve, il va changer d'avis ou** **me punir d'autre** **chose,** **tu sais,** je tente de le rassurer.

 _ **-Si tu le dis. Ecoute, tu dois être fatigué… Je vais te laisser.**_

 **-Non, attends ! Sabo, j-**

 _ **-Bonne nuit, Ace.**_

Il raccroche et je jure en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur derrière moi.

 **-Putain !**

Je sais combien ce voyage comptait pour Sabo, lui qui n'a jamais quitté Goa. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à tout gâcher.

Samedi 15 Avril 2017

Nous sommes de retour à Dawn. Roger s'est déjà chargé de ramener les autres membres du Glee Club ainsi que Brook devant le lycée Marie-Joa. Il est un peu plus de 16 heures et nous prenons enfin le chemin de sa résidence.

Je suis fatigué et j'ai à peine dormi. Quand j'ai quitté la salle de bain pour aller dormir, X-Drake dormait déjà - ou tout du moins faisait-il semblant de dormir. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ait entendu une partie de ma conversation avec Sabo. En tout cas, il a été assez sympa pour faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

Je ne sais pas comment arranger les choses et plus j'y pense, plus ça me prend la tête. J'ai à peine réussi à esquisser un sourire ce matin en appelant ma mère alors qu'elle sautait littéralement de joie à l'annonce de notre victoire. Elle a vite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. On a gagné et pourtant, je n'avais pas l'air heureux. Elle m'a questionné, interrogé, mais je n'ai rien lâché. Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer que mon petit-ami était très certainement en colère contre moi alors qu'elle ignorait même l'existence du dit petit-ami…

Tout ça comme sérieusement à me saouler.

 **-Pff.**

Je gigote un peu sur mon siège alors que je commence à trouver le temps long. Mon regard se perd dans le paysage quelques instants à peine avant de venir se poser sur la silhouette de Roger. Les sourcils froncés et les sens aux aguets, il est concentré sur sa conduite. Tout du moins en apparence. Sa mâchoire est crispée et ses yeux ont du mal à se fixer. Ils bougent frénétiquement, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour échapper à ma présence. Ses doigts tapent la mesure d'une musique inexistante sur le volant, brisant le silence pesant installé depuis quelques heures à présent.

 **-Si t'as quelque chose à dire, dis-le,** je lâche presque avec dédain, agacé de sa mascarade.

 **-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment.**

 **-C'est** **bizarre** **mais je ne suis pas du tout du même avis que toi,** dis-je en me redressant un peu.

Roger semble méditer mes paroles avant de se racler la gorge.

 **-** **D'accord** **. Je veux que tu retournes à Baterilla.**

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite. En fait, l'information a même du mal à monter jusqu'à mon cerveau. En le voyant toujours aussi tendu, je me dis même que j'ai peut-être mal entendu. Le temps passe et il n'ajoute rien d'autre alors je réalise que probablement, je n'ai pas rêvé.

« Je veux que tu retournes à Baterilla. »

Et puis, je finis enfin par réagir.

 **-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!**

 **-Ça ne marche pas, Ace. Et je suis fatigué…**

Soudain, ses traits se transforment. Ils ne sont plus durs et crispés mais las et tristes. Son expression a changé en une seconde à peine et je me demande alors depuis combien de temps il y pense. Depuis combien de temps fait-il semblant?

Est-ce que c'est moi qui le rends comme ça ? C'est moi qui le fatigue ? Il n'arrive plus à me gérer et il en a marre ? Est-ce que c'est ça qu'il essaye de me dire ?

Je ne comprends pas.

Je n'ai pas envie de comprendre.

 **-J'ai commencé à en parler avec Rouge,** continue-t-il comme s'il était enfin libéré d'un poids. **J'ai pensé que tu pourrais y retourner après les vacances. Bien entendu, je me chargerai de toutes les démarches pour te trouver une école. Je continuerai également à payer tes séances chez le psy** **et** **j'enverrai un chauffeur qui sera chargé de t'amener au cabinet du Dr César. La séance terminée, il te ramènera chez toi.**

 **-J'veux pas de ton argent.**

J'ai la gorge nouée. Je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai envie de vomir. Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? Ce n'est vraiment qu'un lâche ! Il est en train de se débarrasser de moi, de m'abandonner encore une fois. C'est la seule chose qu'il sait faire.

Je sens doucement la colère m'envahir et serre les poings avant de tourner les yeux vers le paysage. Tout sauf le regarder lui.

 **-Je sais,** murmure-t-il. **Que ce soit mon argent, mon soutien ou mon amour, tu n'en as jamais voulu. C'est juste… Excuse-moi d'avoir mis** **autant de** **temps à le comprendre…**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Je le veux plus près.

Toujours plus près.

Son souffle sur mes lèvres m'électrise. J'ai l'impression de replonger quelques années en arrière lors de cette nuit sans lune. Il faisait bon et les étoiles étaient nombreuses et hautes dans le ciel. Une chambre accueillante et des bouteilles d'alcool jonchaient le sol. Le lit était confortable et la passion débordante, enivrante.

Ça avait été si bon.

Aujourd'hui encore, je me souviens de chaque détail. De chaque gémissement et de chaque sensation. De sa peau sur la mienne. De la douceur de ses lèvres et de son envie, pressante et impérieuse tout contre moi. De la chaleur accueillante de ses cuisses et de cette agréable sensation d'être à ma place. En lui. Avec lui.

* * *

* Human - Rag'n'Bone Man

* * *

Alors ce chapitre?

J'ai remarquer depuis quelque temps que j'aimais bien écrire les scènes un peu glauques et angoissante. Du coup la confrontation avec Bluejam était un plaisir pour moi, mais je suis sympas j'ai fait en sorte que ça se termine bien pour un peu près tout le monde. ^^ Le deuxième point fort de ce chapitre pour moi c'est le concours du glee club mais surtout la discussion d'Ace avec son père. Je sais pas vous vous y attendiez vous? Normalement ce chapitre ne devait pas se finir comme ça, mes personnages on en fait un peu qu'à leur tête à vrai dire!

Bref dite moi ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre, que j'ai adoré écrire et que j'espère vous avez aimé lire!

Prochain chapitre le Mercredi 06 Septembre 2017.

\- Promis cette fois c'est pour de vrai - 1er lemon de l'histoire! - mais j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit Ace et Sabo. C'est qui X-Drake? Ou quelqu'un d'autre encore?


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Taylor et Iphigeni pour leurs commentaires. Merci aussi à Lee Sung Young pour avoir mis Once Upon a Time en follow.

Réponse au commentaire :

Taylor : Coucou !

Encore quelqu'un qui pense au couple Shanks / Mihawk ! Il a la cote on dirait.

Et oui, Marco is back ! C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup dans le manga et je en pouvais pas le tenir éloigné de mon histoire plus longtemps. Marco faire partie d'un gang, il y a de grande chance. Il est intervenu pour aider X-Drake c'est gentil de sa part. X-Drake à raison de s'inquiéter, il vaut mieux être trop méfiant que pas assez. Il ne faudrait pas que ce qui lui est arrivé avec Bluejam recommence. Après ça reste Marco, il est sympa et à de l'influence dans son milieu, dans le manga en tout cas, à voir si j'ai repris ça aussi dans ma fic.

Pour les liens entre Satch et Marco je n'ai pas encore décidé, ils peuvent être simplement amis comme membres du même gang. En tout cas j'espère pour Marco que Blujam va vraiment lâcher l'affaire, ce serait dommage qu'il se fasse embêter. Lui un simple professeur, il aurait du mal à expliquer ça. Mais comme Bluejam était terroriser par lui ça ne risque pas trop d'arriver.

C'est à cause d'Hancock que Roger à rasé sa barbe, ce n'est pas moi. Mais pas d'inquiétude, elle va repousser. Mais tout le monde préfère Roger sans sa barbe – dans ma fic – j'ai vu une image de Roger plus jeune et sans sa barbe et je l'ai trouvé très beau en plus de ressembler énormément à Luffy mais en plus classe !

Roger, à contre cœur, prends la décision de renvoyer Ace à Baterilla. Il voit bien que les choses ne s'arrangent pas et ne sait plus quoi faire avec Ace. Il a l'impression d'avoir empiré les choses avec son fils. Il est conscient d'avoir fait des erreurs et s'en veut d'avoir « abandonné » son fils, il savait en faisant venir Ace chez lui qu'il ne retrouverait pas facilement l'ancienne relation qu'il avait avec lui, mais il ne c'était pas non plus attendu à ça. C'est vrai que c'était une solution provisoire au problème d'Ace, mais est-ce que ça peut vraiment e terminer comme ça ? Roger aime son fils et même si ce n'est pas évident Ace aime également son père. Roger sait qu'il a fauté et qu'il n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un bon père, il essaie de se rattraper et Ace ne lui facilite pas la tâche, ce qui est normal. Il essaie à présent de penser à son fils, ce qu'il n'a pas fait quand il a quitté Rouge. Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Merci pour ton commentaire !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 27

.

« La vie est un voyage et non une destination. Il n'y a pas d'erreur, seulement des chances que nous avons prises »

India Arie

Shanks

* * *

Samedi 15 Avril 2017

La première chose que je vois en ouvrant les yeux ce matin, c'est une chute de reins à damné un saint, une peau soyeuse et de longs cheveux bruns. Et si je laisse mes yeux descendre un peu plus bas, je peux même apercevoir une magnifique paire de fesses couverte sensuellement par un drap blanc…

 **-Bordel…**

Je jure à voix basse en tournant le dos à ma conquête de la nuit dernière.

Je soupire et me passe une main lasse dans les cheveux. J'ai une de ces migraines… Je regrette déjà d'avoir autant bu hier soir…

Merde, je me souviens à peine de la nuit et pourtant, je sens qu'elle a dû être mémorable. Au final, cette gueule de bois est peut-être un mal pour un bien : elle me servira d'excuse pour ne pas trop prolonger l'entrevue que je risque sûrement d'avoir avec la jolie jeune femme qui partage mon lit.

Je ne me souviens plus de son nom…

Sans faire de bruit, je me lève, enfile mon boxer de la veille par terre et prends mon portable avant de refermer doucement la porte. J'ai la surprise de constater en déverrouillant mon téléphone qu'il n'est pas aussi tard que ce que je pensais et que je n'ai aucun message. On dirait que je n'ai pas d'amis aujourd'hui…

Je hausse les épaules, pas plus touché que ça par la nouvelle. Encore un peu endormi, je me dirige à tâtons vers la grande cuisine du loft que Cavendish et moi occupons depuis presque deux ans. Trois chambres – dont une inoccupée les trois quarts du temps – une cuisine ouverte et un immense séjour. Cavendish et moi avons aussi chacun une petite pièce à nous qu'on a aménagée selon nos goûts. On peut au besoin s'y enfermer pour s'évader, pour réfléchir. L'entrée est strictement interdite à l'autre.

Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, j'ai le bonheur de voir qu'il reste un fond de café dans la cafetière. J'adore mon coloc. Je me serre une tasse avant de la passer au micro-ondes pour la réchauffer. Le café froid est juste dégueulasse. Expérience à ne jamais tenter. Jamais.

J'allume la radio – baisse le volume pour ne pas réveiller la belle endormie – et vais récupérer ma tasse pour en boire aussitôt quelques gorgées salvatrices.

 **-Tu m'en laisses un peu** ? fait une voix doucereuse à mon oreille.

 **-Déjà réveillée ?**

Un sourire prend place sur mes lèvres alors que je me retourne lentement vers la jolie brune. J'avise aussitôt sa tenue minimaliste et ses formes généreuses.

 **-Oui.**

Elle replace une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille droite, un peu gênée, et vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

 **-Je me suis réveillée quand tu as fermé la porte de la chambre.**

 **-Désolé.**

Je dépose un petit baiser au creux de son cou et elle rougit. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle était si timide. A moins que ce ne soit ce qu'il s'est passé hier qui la gêne autant...

 **-Non, c'est bon.**

Elle hausse les épaules. Je lui passe alors ma tasse et elle siffle immédiatement tout mon café. Je me retiens de lui dire qu'elle aurait pu m'en laisser un peu car je vais être obligé de m'en refaire. Elle passe son bras autour de mes épaules et pose ma tasse vide sur le comptoir. Doucement, presque comme si elle avait peur que je la repousse, elle approche ses lèvres des miennes pour un baiser chaste. Sa bouche a le gout du café et c'est quelque chose que j'aime. Enfin, je crois.

 **-Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?** murmure-t-elle.

Son souffle chaud s'écrase sur mon cou, chauffant mes sens d'une irrésistible envie.

 **-Oui.**

Je m'oblige à répondre en détournant les yeux de cette bouche tentatrice. La jeune femme avec qui j'ai partagé la nuit tord justement cette magnifique bouche en une adorable grimace. Eh bien, on dirait qu'elle aussi se voyait bien de nouveau s'abandonner dans mes bras et laisser le plaisir la submerger jusqu'à la laisser à bout de souffle dans une débauche totale et revendiquée...

Je souris légèrement. Tout ça pourrait arriver si je le décidais, si je lui disais qu'à part terminer le jeu _Final Fantasy_ , je n'ai rien de prévu. Mais je ne le ferai pas. A vrai dire, je ne tiens pas à la revoir et je pense qu'accepter plus que ce qu'il s'est déjà passé serait une erreur. C'était une parenthèse comme il y en a déjà beaucoup eu dans ma vie et il vaut mieux pour elle que ça s'arrête là. Je n'ai pas envie que dans quelques heures, elle me demande mon numéro pour qu'on puisse se revoir.

 **-Désolé,** j'ajoute tranquillement.

Elle bouge un peu, comme mal à l'aise, et je dois dire que ça me fait du bien étant donné que je commençais à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes.

 **-Je ne sais pas… Je vais peut-être y aller, non ?**

Elle se racle la gorge et regarde l'heure sur mon portable – 09h47 – avant de se lever.

 **-Calme toi, je ne te mets pas à la porte non plus.**

Je rigole, amusé par son malaise. Elle sourit également en retour, bien plus détendue par mes propos.

- **Laisse-moi au moins t'offrir un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom et après, si tu veux prendre une douche ou autre, ne te gêne pas.**

Elle acquiesce alors je me lève et lui laisse ma place. Finalement, je vais être obligé de refaire du café… Tant pis. Au menu ce matin, rien de très compliqué : café et brioche. C'est simple mais à voir la mine ravie de… Sihalma – oui, je crois que c'est ça – ça lui va tout à fait.

 **-Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?**

 **-Je travaille dans un cabinet d'avocats pour un grand groupe. Et toi, t'es étudiante, non ?**

Elle hausse les sourcils, comme surprise.

 **-Comment tu sais ?**

Elle termine son café puis croise ses bras sur la table avant de se pencher légèrement en avant. Toujours dans son petit débardeur blanc qui laisse apparaitre ses magnifiques tétons, il est difficile pour moi de ne pas la regarder, de ne pas fixer ses seins qui se dessinent si bien, même à travers le tissu fin de son haut.

 **-Hum.**

Je fais mine de réfléchir tout en picorant ma brioche.

- **Tu vas rire mais je dirais juste que ça se voit. Tu es d'une insolente beauté et d'une fraicheur… pétillante.**

Quelques rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues. Gênée, elle balaie l'argument d'un coup de main.

 **-C'est grand ici,** dit-elle en jetant un regard circulaire au loft. **Tu vis tout seul ?**

 **-Peut-être.**

Je hausse les épaules.

 **-Je vais prendre une douche,** répond-elle alors, quelque peu refroidie.

 **-OK. La salle d'eau est à l'étage, deuxième porte à gauche. Les serviettes propres sont dans le meuble noir. En haut,** j'ajoute en commençant déjà à débarrasser.

Sihalma reste debout devant moi pendant quelques secondes comme si elle voulait rajouter quelque chose mais qu'au final, elle n'osait pas. Je fais semblant de ne pas la voir. Elle finit par partir alors je mets la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle.

Mon portable vibre et je le prends aussitôt. Un message. J'esquisse un sourire à la fin de ma lecture. Yassop semble toujours se fourrer dans des situations pas possibles ! Il ne le fait même pas exprès en plus ! C'est juste qu'il attire les emmerdes alors qu'il est pourtant d'un tempérament calme et jovial.

Je repose mon portable et retourne dans ma chambre. Si la somptueuse étudiante aux formes généreuses a le courage de se laver, ce n'est pas mon cas. J'irai juste me brosser les dents quand la salle de bain sera libre.

J'ouvre mon placard et enfile les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main, c'est-à-dire un pantalon légèrement relâché brun coupé court au-dessus du genou ainsi qu'une chemise blanche que je ne prends pas la peine de boutonner jusqu'au bout.

 **-Merde !**

Je grimace en boutonnant ma chemise. Mon bras gauche est un peu douloureux. J'ai dû dormir dessus, quelle merde. Je craque mon cou, fais quelques mouvements circulaires avec mon bras qui me fait mal, joue des épaules et c'est bon, la douleur n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvre et la tête de Sihalma apparait.

 **-Je venais juste récupérer mes affaires,** s'excuse-t-elle.

 **-Je t'en prie !**

Je fais un vague signe théâtral qui lui arrache un petit rire.

Elle entre dans la chambre et récupère très vite ses affaires. Et puis, alors que je crois qu'elle va retourner s'habiller dans la salle d'eau, il n'en est rien. Elle fait tout simplement tomber la serviette par terre.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusé, et récupère mon portable pour demander à certains amis s'ils ont envie d'aller boire un verre ce soir.

 **-Est-ce que tu as besoin que je te dépose quelque part ?** je demande tout en terminant rapidement d'envoyer un message.

 **-Non, ça ira. Je vais prendre un taxi.**

 **-Tu es sûre ?** j'insiste, voulant lui faire comprendre que ça ne me dérange pas.

 **-Non, t'inquiète pas pour moi. T'es occupé, en plus.**

Elle enfile en vitesse ses chaussures et me claque un baiser sur la joue avant de repartir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends la porte de l'appartement se refermer. Elle est partie. Je me demande si un jour je la reverrais. Sans doute que non.

L'esprit un peu plus léger, je monte. Maintenant que la salle d'eau est libre, je vais enfin pouvoir faire un brin de toilette.

Rapide et efficace. Un peu moins de dix minutes plus tard, je suis de nouveau dans le grand séjour et j'ai même la surprise de découvrir Cavendish assis sur le canapé, un sirop de grenadine à la main.

 **-Hé ! Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?**

Je viens m'asseoir à côté de lui, le bousculant légèrement - et de manière délibérée – au passage.

 **-Hum… Je dirais assez longtemps pour avoir vu la charmante demoiselle qui a partagé ton lit et plus si affinités.**

 **-Pas longtemps alors.**

 **-Encore une brune, tu es sérieux ?** **C'est pire qu'une obsession…**

Moqueur, il dégage une de ses longues mèches de son visage et me lance un regard qui veut tout dire.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore !**

Je rigole et pour l'embêter, vient me coller à lui.

 **-Ah !**

Il s'éloigne de moi, dégouté.

- **Ne me touche pas, je suis sûr que tu t'es même pas lavé !**

 **-Ça n'empêche pas que je suis quand même propre.**

 **-Trop dégueu...**

Il lève les yeux au ciel puis récupère le magazine posé un peu plus loin sur le canapé. Je me penche légèrement vers lui pour pouvoir voir de quoi il est question et esquisse un petit sourire en le voyant en photo sur la couverture.

 **-Tu es bien dessus.**

 **-Je suis toujours bien.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, ce qui me vaut un coup d'œil agacé du blond. Cavendish est vraiment un gars spécial avec un égo… surdimensionné. Après, vaut mieux ça qu'un dépressif qui n'a aucune confiance en lui !

Ça fait plus ou moins deux ans qu'on habite ensemble. J'avais acheté cet appartement bien trop grand sur un simple coup de tête ou plutôt, un coup de cœur. Le problème, c'est que je me suis vite fait chier tout seul. Quand je mangeais, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait de l'écho. Entre le boulot, les soirées avec les potes et mes vacances, c'est pas comme si j'y passais beaucoup de temps dans cet appartement mais j'avais quand même envie que ce soit un endroit vivant et gai. Quelque part où j'aurais envie de rentrer de temps en temps pour m'y sentir bien, que ça respire.

J'ai pas plus réfléchi que ça avant de me décider à passer une annonce sur internet pour dire que je cherchais un colocataire. Plusieurs personnes se sont présentées - faut dire que le loyer n'était pas élevé du tout pour le lieu – et j'ai vu défiler de sacrés spécimens : des personnes avec qui je me serais certainement très bien entendu, d'autres assez sympathiques et des cas aussi. Malgré le fait que l'entretien ne se soit pas si bien passé que ça, mon choix s'est quand même arrêté sur Cavendish.

Il est orgueilleux et vaniteux, n'aime pas être ignoré et veut toujours être le centre de l'attention. Ce serait un euphémisme de dire qu'il est juste égocentrique. Cavendish déteste aussi ceux qui sont plus populaires que lui dans le monde du mannequinat. Il passe des heures dans la salle de bain et n'arrête pas de gueuler pour un oui ou pour un non. Je le suspecte d'ailleurs d'avoir une double personnalité ou quelque chose comme ça.

Mais Cavendish n'est pas que ça. C'est aussi une personne très sociable et qui a un grand cœur. Il sait reconnaître la valeur des gens et ne pense pas forcément au qu'en-dira-t-on en s'affichant avec des personnes différentes de lui. C'est un mec sympathique et bien entendu, très différent de moi. C'est en partie pour ça que je l'ai choisi. On a des avis diamétralement opposés sur beaucoup de choses et ça, ça me plait !

Et puis, il est marrant et ne refuse pas quelques fêtes arrosées de temps en temps.

Mon portable vibre et je vois que Ben m'a répondu.

 **-Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ce soir ?** je demande à Cavendish qui me scrutait en silence depuis tout à l'heure.

 **-Tu m'invites ?**

 **-Bien sûr.**

Il sourit et moi aussi. Je sens que je vais passer une bonne soirée.

Dimanche 16 Avril 2017

Quand je passe le portail de la grande demeure de Roger, j'ai le plaisir d'entendre Luffy crier et rigoler. Je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Ce gosse est une vraie boule d'énergie qui met de très bonne humeur. Je l'adore vraiment.

Je l'entends encore crier et plus je me rapproche, plus sa voix est forte. Très vite, je l'aperçois dans le jardin, à quatre pattes et des chocolats plein les mains. Ah, Pâques ! Luffy est dingue de cette fête parce qu'il peut se goinfrer de chocolat autant qu'il le veut. Aujourd'hui, tout est permis !

Un peu plus loin, je vois la belle Hancock vêtue d'une somptueuse robe rouge fendue sur le côté, à quatre pattes également, en train de chercher des œufs au chocolat. Malheureusement pour elle, la pêche n'est pas aussi bonne.

 **-Luffy !**

J'arrive joyeusement près de lui et j'affiche un air dégoûté en voyant son visage barbouillé de chocolat.

 **-Shanks !** s'écrie-t-il en se précipitant vers moi.

D'un coup d'œil rapide, je vois Hancock qui se relève avant d'épousseter sa robe, sûrement un peu gênée d'avoir été surprise ainsi. J'ai à peine le temps de détourner le regard que je sens Luffy me percuter de plein fouet. J'en ai le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes. C'est qu'il a de la force, le gamin ! Il me serre fort contre lui puis s'écarte et me sourit, heureux de me voir.

Je rigole en voyant qu'il en a profité pour s'essuyer sur moi.

 **-Tu m'en as mis partout, Luffy !** je dis, faussement agacé.

 **-J'ai pas fait exprès.**

Il sifflote allègrement tout en jetant un coup d'œil discret à ses pieds au cas où il y aurait un œuf.

 **-C'est ça. Petit vaurien, va !**

Je lui pique son chapeau pour me venger et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Il grogne et tend les bras pour le récupérer. Taquin, je fais exprès de le mettre trop haut.

 **-Ha-ha-ha ! Faut manger de la soupe, Luffy ! Tu grandiras jamais sinon !**

 **-Arrête !**

Il grogne, pas très content de la tournure des évènements. Et puis, il me prend par surprise en me sautant soudainement dessus et en appuyant fortement sur mes épaules pour me faire lâcher prise. Deux secondes après, il a enfin récupéré son chapeau de paille et se permet même de se la jouer un peu.

 **-Bien joué !** je le complimente, assez amusé.

 **-Hihi !**

Il remet fièrement son chapeau et ma main droite tapote gentiment sa tête. J'entends Hancock qui s'approche alors je détourne les yeux du gamin pour les poser sur la femme de Roger.

 **-Hancock !**

 **-Shanks.**

Elle prononce mon nom comme si ça lui coûtait énormément. Cette femme n'a jamais apprécié les hommes et seul Roger trouve grâce à ses yeux. Ma bonne humeur et mes tentatives de rapprochement depuis le temps que je la connais ne semblent pas l'émouvoir plus que ça.

 **-Tu as retrouvé ton âme d'enfant, on dirait.**

Un petit rictus se dessine sur son visage. Elle détourne le regard de ma vision infâme et reporte son attention sur Luffy. Une personne qu'elle aime encore plus que Roger. En même temps, qui n'aime pas Luffy ?

 **-Je vais te laisser, Luffy. Ne mange pas trop de chocolats ou tu auras mal au ventre,** le prévient-elle avant de tourner les talons.

 **-OK !**

Il la regarde partir pendant quelques secondes avant de me tirer par le bras.

 **-Tu joues à** _ **Gravity Rush**_ **avec moi ?**

Il n'attend pas de réponse de ma part et commence déjà à me pousser à l'intérieur.

 **-Hé, doucement, Luffy ! Il faut d'abord que j'aille voir Roger. On jouera après.**

Luffy soupire, un peu déçu. Il me tourne alors le dos pour monter rapidement dans sa chambre. A moins qu'il ne soit parti voir Ace en espérant que celui-ci soit plus aimable avec lui.

Ace… Un mec bien spécial en somme mais plutôt sympa. Luffy l'adore et je sais qu'il est très bon pour juger les gens.

Je savais déjà que Roger avait un fils. J'étais également au courant que celui-ci allait venir vivre ici pendant quelque temps. Par contre, j'ignorais totalement qu'il avait des problèmes.

Qu'il était malade.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a exactement. C'est quelque chose que Roger a tenu à garder pour lui. Pour eux. J'étais curieux de le rencontrer, de voir à quoi ressemblait le fils de l'homme que j'admire tant. Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est qu'Ace est bien le fils de son père ! J'avais entendu que de bonnes choses sur lui alors j'avais hâte de le voir. Sa tête m'a tout de suite plu. Il était exactement comme on me l'avait décrit. Méfiant, responsable, sympa, pas prise de tête. J'ai été heureux de le rencontrer. Lui par contre, un peu moins d'être ici.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et plisse les yeux quand un rayon m'aveugle pendant quelques secondes. Une belle journée s'annonce. Je détourne les yeux de ce beau ciel bleu et rentre enfin à l'intérieur de l'immense demeure. Je monte lentement les escaliers. Je sais où je peux le trouver.

Mes souvenirs continuent à s'égarer et petit à petit, je me souviens de ce jour où Rayleigh m'a appelé pour me demander de les aider à chercher Ace.

 _Flash-Back_

 _J'avais pas tout compris_ _immédiatement_ _. Un verre à la main, j'avais dû sortir de la boîte de nuit pour pouvoir entendre distinctement ses mots. La situation était grave. Assez pour que je prenne le risque de conduire alors que je n'étais pas tout à fait en état de le faire._

 _C'est moi qui l'avais retrouvé en premier et j'en avais été un peu inquiet. Je me souviens que sur le coup, j'aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. La pression était montée d'un_ _cran parce que_ _ça faisait aussi un petit moment que j'avais dessoulé._

 _Ace avait eu l'air si vulnérable. J'avais_ _eu_ _peur de faire n'importe quoi. On m'avait à moitié appelé à l'improviste, j'étais même pas au courant de toute l'histoire mais je me_ _suis retrouvé_ _là, devant ce mec au regard si triste_ _et_ _résolu à en finir._

 _J'étais seul avec lui_ _à cet instant_ _. Le seul qui pouvait faire quelque chose. Alors je_ _l'avais_ _fait. Je lui_ _avais_ _parlé de choses et d'autres. J'avais vraiment cru que ça suffirait à le faire reculer, à douter. Roger m'avait toujours dit qu'Ace aimait sa mère plus que tout et que ses amis comptaient également énormément pour lui._

 _ **-Fais pas ça, s'teu plait,**_ _je lui avais lancé en tendant les mains vers lui pour qu'il puisse les saisir._

 _S'accrocher._

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**_ _avait-il soufflé, complètement perdu_ _ **. T'approche pas !**_

 _Son cri m'avait retourné, complètement déstabilisé._

 _ **-D'accord. T'énerve pas, OK ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi t'es là !?**_ _ **Réponds, bordel !**_

 _J'avais perdu tous mes moyens. Mes yeux_ _n'étaient_ _pas_ _parvenus_ _à se détacher de cette arme qu'il tenait. Il_ _avait fallu_ _que je me concentre, que j'essaie de le raisonner._

 _ **-Tout le monde te cherche, mec. Ton père, les flics… Ta mère et tes amis de Baterilla s'inquiètent beaucoup aussi.**_

 _ **-Arrête de faire ça ! Tu veux essayer de me faire changer d'avis !**_

 _ **-Évidemment, t'as même pas 18 ans ! Tu vas pas foutre ta vie en l'air !**_ _m'étais-je soudainement énervé._

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ma vie !?**_ _s'était-il_ _emporté_ _à son tour._

 _ **-Pas grand-chose, c'est vrai. Mais je sais une chose, c'est que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Si tu meurs, tu ne pourras jamais essayer d'arranger les choses. Parce qu'une fois que t'es mort, c'est fini, mec ! Le trou noir, le néant ! Tu veux vraiment faire pleurer ta mère ? Elle t'aime, elle t'a mis au monde. Montre-lui un peu de reconnaissance, merde ! Prouve-lui que tu l'aimes et que t'as envie de vivre ! Que t'en veux !**_

 _Je l'avais senti hésiter._ _J'avais pensé qu'il allait_ _faire marche arrière._

 _J'avais vraiment_ _cru_ _que ça suffirait…_

 _ **-Désolé mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces.**_

 _C'était faux. Je m'étais trompé, et lourdement._

 _J'avais sous-estimé le mal qui le rongeait_ _et_ _Ace n'avait dû son salut qu'à cette arme défectueuse. Peut-être était-ce un signe que son heure n'était pas encore venue. Qui sait ? Je n'ai jamais été croyant et je ne_ _le suis pas devenu_ _parce que j'ai été témoin de quelque chose d'assez miraculeux. Ça_ _aurait_ _tout aussi bien_ _pu_ _être le hasard. Au fond, peu importe. Le résultat_ _a été_ _le même. Ace était toujours vivant._

 _Le sourire et le soulagement de Roger ce matin-là avait été la plus belle des choses._

 _A partir de là, je m'étais juré de garder un œil sur ce gars un peu paumé mais tellement intéressant et sympa. Comme pour Luffy. Car comme pour Luffy, il est difficile de ne pas éprouver de la sympathie pour Ace._

 _Fin Flash-Black_

Un fin sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Peut-être que je pourrais aller le voir un peu avant d'aller jouer au jeu vidéo avec Luffy.

J'arrive devant le bureau de Roger et tape deux petits coups avant de rentrer.

 **-Salut, boss !**

J'entre, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, et vient me poser lourdement sur le fauteuil face à lui qui est encore assis à son bureau.

 **-Shanks.**

Il arrête d'écrire et relève les yeux sur ma modeste personne.

- **Toujours aussi matinal. J'espère que tu as au moins eu le temps de te remettre de ta nuit,** plaisante-t-il en refermant son ordinateur portable.

 **-Je ne passe pas mes nuits à faire la fête !**

Je rigole et il fait de même.

 **-** **Il s'agissait de** **tes jours de repos, tu aurais très bien pu,** dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout. **Dans tous les cas, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.**

Il esquisse un petit sourire gêné. Ça m'a toujours fait rire de voir un homme comme lui – fort et imposant – capable de ce genre de truc attendrissant.

 **-Tu veux que je repasse ?**

 **-Non, c'est bon.**

Il se lève et marche jusqu'à sa fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin. Il cherche certainement Luffy des yeux mais il se détourne rapidement en ne le voyant pas. La chasse est déjà finie.

 **-J'aurais besoin de toi pour quelque chose,** dit-il alors.

 **-Ce que tu veux. Tu me payes pour ça, non ?** je lance pour blaguer un peu.

 **-J'aime ton sens des réalités.**

 **-Du coup, tu as besoin de moi pour quoi ?**

Je me penche légèrement sur mon fauteuil, posant mes coudes sur mes genoux et croisant mes doigts entre eux.

 **-Ace a été agressé il y a quelques jours de ça,** commence-t-il, la voix grave.

J'ouvre grand les yeux, surpris par la nouvelle, mais Roger continue.

- **Il va bien et la police a déjà pu identifier** **l'agresseur** **. Mais comme il est mineur, la sanction ne sera certainement pas à la hauteur du crime commis.**

 **-Ouais, je vois.**

Je me réinstalle correctement sur le fauteuil et attend patiemment la suite.

 **-Je veux que tu t'occupes de cette affaire. Je suis pratiquement sûr que si on se contente d'attendre, cette histoire va** **trainer** **en longueur. La police a déjà plein de dossiers en retard et je n'ai pas envie que celle-ci tombe dans l'oubli. Mets-leur la pression s'il le faut mais je veux que cette affaire soit vite réglée.**

 **-Très bien. Autre chose ?**

 **-J'aimerais également que tu sois l'avocat d'Ace si procès il y a.**

Je fronce les sourcils, étonné par sa requête.

 **-Tu ne préfères pas que ce soi-**

 **-Non.**

Sa réponse est ferme alors je n'insiste pas.

- **J'ai déjà besoin de lui pour autre chose.**

 **-Pas de problème. Je ferai de mon mieux.**

Il vient s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, me faisant ainsi de nouveau face.

 **-Je veux que tu fasses mieux que ça. Je veux qu'il prenne le plus possible.**

 **-Ce sera fait.**

Roger acquiesce alors qu'au loin, le rire de Luffy retentit. La chasse aux œufs aurait-elle repris ? Dans tous les cas, Roger n'y prête pas plus attention que ça et moi non plus. Toute mon attention est portée sur l'homme en face de moi. Un homme qui semble bien tourmenté. Et je sais que seule une personne peut le mettre dans cet état.

 **-Il s'est passé quelque chose** **d'autre** **avec Ace ?**

 **-Hum…**

Il soupire longuement et je devine qu'il s'est bien passé quelque chose. Il passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

 **-J'ai pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas… Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il voulait au début…**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-J'ai annoncé à Ace qu'il allait retourner chez lui.**

 **-Quoi ?**

Je fronce les sourcils et me penche vers le bureau du boss.

- **Pourquoi ?**

 **-Rouge m'avait envoyé Ace dans le but qu'il se calme un peu ici. Que je l'aide avec ses problèmes et qu'il soit plus studieux en cours mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Sans parler de sa sécurité…Il a failli se suicider avec une arme qu'il a trouvée chez moi ! Dans mon bureau, Shanks !**

Il secoue la tête, comme dépité, puis reprend d'une voix morne son récit.

 **-Il a** **aussi** **été agressé il y a quelques jours… C'est mon fils et je n'arrive même pas à le protéger…**

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je n'ai pas tellement l'impression que Roger cherche un quelconque réconfort non plus. Il semble résigné, dépité, vaincu… J'ai l'habitude de rigoler, de ne pas me prendre la tête et de dire n'importe quoi. Surtout de dire n'importe quoi en fait... Mais je sais aussi quand il faut se taire, quand je dois m'énerver et quand le sujet est sérieux. Et en l'occurrence, ça l'est.

Je n'ai toujours rien dit quand Roger reprend la parole.

 **-Ses résultats scolaires à Baterilla étaient bons mais il séchait souvent et avait des problèmes avec d'autres élèves, sans parler de son renvoi et du dégoût qu'il inspirait au corps enseignant. J'ai cru pendant un temps qu'au niveau scolaire, ça se passait mieux ici. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il lui arrivait de sécher. Et de boire…**

Il a le regard dans le vague comme s'il se rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Ou alors est-ce le contraire ?

- **Je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il ne se prive pas de se bourrer la gueule quelquefois.**

 **-Il est encore jeune. J'étais pareil à son âge, Roger.**

Je ne sais pas si je dis ça pour prendre la défense d'Ace ou si j'essaie juste de rassurer mon patron, de lui assurer qu'il est loin d'être un mauvais père.

 **-Moi aussi j'étais pareil à son âge mais là n'est pas la question, Shanks,** me dit-il, un peu agacé.

C'est bien la première fois que je le vois ainsi.

- **Je n'ai aucune autorité sur lui ! Il aime sa mère et l'écoute** **alors** **c'est mieux s'il retourne là-bas. Je continuerai à payer ses séances chez le psy et je verrai pour l'inscrire dans une école privée. Hors de question qu'il retourne dans son ancienne école…**

Sa décision est prise. Pas d'hésitation. Sans doute un peu de déception mais c'est tout.

 **-Et ses amis ?**

 **-Il sera content de les retrouver, c'est sûr.**

Il sourit mais son expression est amère.

 **-Non, je parle de ceux qu'il s'est fait ici,** je précise.

Il grimace légèrement et je devine qu'il a déjà réfléchi à ce problème sans pour autant avoir trouvé de solution.

- **Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'il se fera de nouveaux amis mais rien ne l'empêche de garder contact avec ceux qu'il a ici.**

Je n'ajoute rien d'autre.

Tout n'a pas été dit mais certaines choses ne relèvent pas de mes compétences.

 **xXx**

 **-Hé, tu dors encore ? Ça fait longtemps que le soleil s'est levé, Ace !**

Je referme doucement la porte derrière moi et me dirige rapidement vers le lit d'Ace qui essaye d'oublier au mieux ma présence en se cachant sous ses draps. Je saute sur lui, l'écrasant au passage. Il grogne - ou geint, je ne fais pas la différence – et sort rapidement sa tête de sous les draps.

 **-Salut !** je lance joyeusement.

 **-Quoi…**

Il se frotte les yeux avant de les ouvrir difficilement et de poser son regard sur moi.

 **-T'es venu pour jouer ?**

 **-Ouais. Luffy nous attend.** _ **Gravity Rush**_ **, ça te dit ?**

 **-Mm… Ouais… Juste le temps de me réveiller un peu.**

 **-Pas de problème !**

Je m'assois tranquillement sur le lit et sort mon portable pour envoyer un message à Cavendish. Il est en plein footing. Ce n'est pas moi qui pourrais courir comme ça tous les matins. Quand je disais qu'on était complètement différent…

J'entends Ace se lever, prendre des affaires puis passer devant moi pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je lui jette un rapide coup d'œil et j'ai tout juste le temps d'apercevoir son immense tatouage dans le dos qu'il referme déjà la porte derrière lui. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça avait de la gueule !

Mon portable vibre, me sortant de mes pensées. J'embête un peu Cavendish mais il en a très vite marre et se décide à m'ignorer. C'est tout de suite moins marrant s'il ne répond pas.

Je soupire et me lève. Je m'appuie contre le mur à côté de la porte de la salle de bain. L'eau coule encore pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter. Je ne dis rien, me contentant juste d'attendre. Pendant un moment seulement. Très vite en effet, je reprends la parole, m'adressant à lui à travers la porte.

 **-Roger m'a dit que t'allais repartir. J'espère que tu ne vas pas nous quitter maintenant. C'est que je m'étais habitué à ta présence, moi !**

Je rigole un peu, histoire de le détendre. C'est qu'il n'avait pas forcément l'air en forme tout à l'heure.

 **-Hum.**

Pas très éloquent. Cette réponse confirme ainsi pratiquement les dires de Roger : Ace n'a pas l'air plus emballé que ça par l'idée.

 **-Luffy a dû être super triste en l'apprenant, non ?** je tente alors pour savoir si c'est le fait d'attrister les gens de son départ qui lui mine un peu le moral.

 **-Luffy ne le sait pas encore.**

Je grimace légèrement. C'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. En même temps, en le voyant si joyeux tout à l'heure, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il n'était au courant de rien.

 **-Ah ouais ?**

Ace ne dit rien comme s'il réfléchissait au choix de ses mots.

 **-Roger m'a dit ça hier alors qu'on rentrait du concours régional des Glee Club. Comme si ce genre de nouvelles pouvait se balancer comme ça !**

Je sens beaucoup de colère dans sa voix et dans ses propos. Roger a encore perdu des points auprès de son fils.

 **-Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le dire à qui que ce soit. Je suis encore en train de me faire à l'idée...**

 **-T'as pas envie de partir ?** je demande, l'air de rien.

 **-Comme si c'était important.**

Un petit rire amer résonne à travers la porte.

- **Il a déjà décidé pour moi de toute façon.**

 **-Il a sans doute pris cette décision en pensant que ce serait le mieux pour toi.**

 **-N'importe quoi !**

Il grogne, presque agressif, et j'ai une petite pensée pour le boss. Pas facile tout ça.

 **-Au final, c'était que des paroles en l'air ce qu'il disait !** reprend-il, décidé à déverser toute sa colère, à vider son sac et à dire ce qu'il pense vraiment. **Dès que c'est devenu trop compliqué pour lui, trop dur, il a abandonné ! Il ne veut absolument pas chambouler sa petite vie avec sa famille si parfaite avec un boulet comme moi ! Je m'en fous de toute façon !**

Il ouvre précipitamment la porte de la salle de bain et aussitôt, de la vapeur sort de la pièce. Tellement que je me demande ce qu'il a vraiment fait. Ace en sort rapidement séché et habillé. Il ne m'accorde pas un regard avant d'aller prendre son portable.

Je comprends très bien le message.

 _Je veux plus en parler !_

Aïe, les problèmes de famille…

 **-Bon, on va jouer ?**

 **-Ouais, c'est bon,** déclare-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Ace et moi rejoignons Luffy qui avait déjà commencé à jouer tout seul. Le bougre ! Je l'ai bien entendu gentiment engueulé : quand on invite des gens à jouer à la _Play_ , on fait au moins l'effort de les attendre. Le petit Chapeau de paille est vraiment trop impatient.

Nous jouons une bonne partie du reste de la matinée et je vais même être invité à manger. J'ai accepté de bon cœur et je dois dire que le repas était délicieux. On a mangé dans la bonne humeur et ça m'a fait rire d'entendre Luffy raconter qu'il avait réussi à trouver plus de chocolats qu'Hancock alors que c'était elle qui les avaient cachés ! Ouais, c'était vraiment marrant.

Mais tout n'a pas été rose pendant ce repas. Le diable est dans les détails et j'y ai fait particulièrement attention aujourd'hui. J'ai donc pu constater le réel malaise qu'il y avait entre le père et le fils.

J'ai quand même tenu à partir tout de suite après le repas qui avait largement trainé en longueur. Je m'étais assez incrusté comme ça, d'autant que je comptais revenir très prochainement.

 **-Tu pars déjà ?** me lance Ace.

 **-Ouais. Je vais sûrement rejoindre des amis dans un bar à moins que je ne m'improvise une petite sieste.**

Je hausse les épaules comme si le choix n'était pas très important.

 **-Hum.**

Ace joue distraitement avec son portable tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil au salon là où le reste de la famille discute encore gaiement.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui y a ? T'as l'air stressé !**

J'esquisse un sourire, trouvant l'angoisse du brun vraiment marrante. On dirait qu'il veut me demander un truc mais qu'il n'ose pas.

Il s'approche alors soudainement de moi, me surprenant même en allant jusqu'à passer un bras autour de mes épaules. Il fait quelques pas – et moi aussi par la même occasion – me forçant à m'éloigner des voix joyeuses.

 **-J'ai reçu un message de Zoro avant le repas pour me rappeler son tournoi de demain. Celui où Mihawk sera présent,** chuchote-t-il de peur d'être pris en flagrant délit. **T'es toujours d'accord pour m'accompagner ?**

Je ne dis rien, un peu pris au dépourvu. C'est vrai qu'il m'en avait parlé mais j'avais complètement oublié. J'ai soudainement envie de dire non, de me défiler et de profiter d'un bon lundi au bureau avant de goûter aux bons plats de Cavendish. Sans oublier ma petite coupe de saké que je prends toujours avant d'aller me coucher...

Ouais, je suis tenté de refuser…

Lundi 17 Avril 2017

Pourtant, j'ai quand même fini par dire oui… Ma gentillesse me perdra !

 **-Merci de m'accompagner, je ne suis pas sûr que Roger m'aurait laisser aller voir Zoro sinon,** me dit Ace alors qu'on prend l'autoroute pour quitter Dawn.

C'est parti pour un peu moins de deux heures de route !

 **-Pourquoi pas ?**

 **-J'en sais rien.**

Il hausse les épaules et regarde le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

 **-Je suis tout le temps obligé de négocier avec lui pour le moindre petit truc. Il n'arrête pas non plus de me donner des couvres feu et des ordres. Merci pour la confiance…**

 **-T'aimes pas être fliqué, hein ? Dis-toi juste qu'il est bien obligé de t'imposer des limites. Je suis sûr que sinon, tu ferais** **uniquement** **ce que tu voudrais, non ?**

 **-Peut-être… Mais je ne ferais pas n'importe quoi non plus !**

Il est un peu embarrassé et ça se voit.

 **-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous !**

Je le taquine et ma boutade lui redonne le sourire.

- **Mais plus sérieusement. Tu sais au fond de toi que ton père fait ça surtout parce qu'il s'inquiète, non ?**

Il ne répond pas et son visage est soudainement grave.

- **Quoi, tu préfèrerais qu'il se fiche de toi et te laisse faire ce que tu veux ?**

 **-Non !** répond-il un peu trop vivement. **Non…,** reprend-il plus calmement. **C'est juste que je ne le comprends pas toujours et j'ai pas tellement l'impression qu'il arrive à me comprendre non plus.**

Je rigole, amusé d'entendre Ace reconnaître si facilement ce genre de choses.

 **-Ça, c'est sûr ! Vous n'avez jamais pris le temps de vous parler** **franchement** **. Je suis sûr que si tu lui disais clairement que tu** **veux** **rester encore un peu ici, il t'écouterait. Roger pense vraiment faire le bon choix, il a avant tout à cœur tes intérêts.**

Je ralentis quand je vois que la circulation se fait un peu plus dense et qu'on approche d'un bouchon. Je me permets de jeter un petit regard à Portgas et j'ai le plaisir de le voir méditer mes paroles. Il se passe une main lasse dans les cheveux et allonge ses jambes pour se détendre un peu. Il a l'air un peu vulnérable dans son bermuda noir et sa chemise en jean aux manches trois-quarts. Sa bouche se tord en une grimace indélicate et un long soupir lui échappe.

 **-Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais… J'ai pas envie de partir. Pas maintenant,** souffle-t-il ensuite.

Je le sens triste, presque perdu. La circulation devient de moins en moins fluide et je décide de passer la seconde pour être plus à l'aise. Je sens qu'on va mettre plus de deux heures pour arriver à destination finalement. Heureusement, on est parti plus tôt pour être sûr d'arriver à l'heure.

Ace se fait soudainement très silencieux et je devine qu'il hésite à continuer de me parler. Il se demande sans doute si j'irais répéter tout ce qu'il me confiera à Roger vu que c'est mon patron. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de ça. Je sais respecter les confidences d'un cœur à la dérive.

 **-Je me sens bien ici,** admet-il alors **. J'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi à construire quelque chose. Je me suis rapidement rendu compte que Baterilla ne me manquait pas tant que ça. Les souvenirs que j'y ai ne sont pas vraiment bons. Les seules choses qui me retiennent là-bas sont ma mère et mes deux meilleurs amis** **mais** **sinon… Rien.**

Il ne me regarde pas. Ses yeux restent obstinément baissés sur ses doigts qu'ils triturent dans un geste d'inconfort. Je reporte mon attention sur la route mais continue à le surveiller du coin de l'œil.

 **-Ici, c'est différent. J'ai tellement de choses qui m'attachent à cette ville. J'ai beau dire que Marie-Joa est un lycée de bourges et que le directeur est un chien galeux, j'aime bien y aller. Les profs sont cool et mes notes ont augmenté. J'y ai aussi fait de belles rencontres : Marco, mon ancien prof de philo, a fait beaucoup pour moi. J'ai pu évoluer grâce au Glee Club et apprendre à connaitre des personnalités hors du commun, d'autres façons d'être. J'y suis attaché…**

Il est ému et sa gorge est nouée. Je sens que les larmes ne sont pas loin.

 **-Il y a aussi d'autres choses que je n'ai pas envie de quitter. Je me sens chez moi ici et ce que fait Roger est vraiment dégueulasse ! Il ne veut voir que le mauvais côté de la chose et ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis avant de prendre cette foutue décision !**

Je reste silencieux après sa tirade. Seule la musique sur la clé USB comble un peu le silence de l'habitacle. Je comprends Ace. Il se sent trahi et incompris.

 **-Si tu dis à Roger que tu ne veux pas partir, il te laissera rester. Il n'est pas le grand méchant loup que tu sembles croire. Il y a des choses qu'un père et son fils sont obligés de se dire franchement. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas deviner.**

Ace ne dit rien mais du coin de l'œil, je le vois acquiescer. J'espère juste qu'il a réellement compris mon message.

D'un geste expert, je monte ensuite le volume. _Chandelier_ de Sia retentit et pour amuser mon copilote, je me mets à chanter. Le truc, c'est que je chante complètement faux. Ace se met alors dans l'idée de me donner une bonne leçon de chant mais je dois dire qu'il n'est pas plus doué que ça sur ce coup. Chanter du Sia n'est pas donné à tout le monde, on dirait.

 **xXx**

On entre dans le dojo de Baterilla et je sens aussitôt qu'Ace est impressionné par le dispositif. Il y a beaucoup de monde, de compétiteurs ambitieux et revanchards. Le public est nombreux et les arbitres sont en train de se briefer sur le déroulement de la journée.

J'observe les sportifs, histoire de voir si je repère Mihawk, mais la plupart d'entre eux sont déjà complètement équipés de leur bogu*, le men* rabattu. La compétition va bientôt commencer et c'est encore un peu le fouillis ici. Tout le monde s'active pour que tout soit prêt à temps et ainsi ne pas perturber le bon déroulement de la compétition.

 **-On fait quoi ? On va en tribune ?**

Ace fronce les sourcils et comme moi un peu plus tôt, il cherche son ami dans la marée sombre des compétiteurs.

 **-Je ne sais pas… J'aurais bien aimé voir Zoro avant pour l'encourager.**

 **-Essaye de l'appeler. Le tournoi** **ne** **commence que dans trente minutes. Avec de la chance, il va répondre.**

 **-Ouais, t'as raison.**

Il sort son portable et compose rapidement le numéro de son ami. Il porte l'appareil à son oreille et attend patiemment que Zoro réponde.

 **-Hé, on est arrivé ! On peut se voir avant que ça commence ou tu ne peux pas ?**

Je le sens concentré et il acquiesce même aux dires de son ami. Il raccroche assez rapidement et regarde les participants. Une personne enlève son men avant de le passer à un homme entre deux âges puis se dirige vers nous en tenant fièrement ses shinais* de longueur différentes dans ses mains.

Dès que Zoro est à côté de nous, Ace le prend dans ses bras.

 **-Comment ça fait bizarre de te voir comme ça ! C'est vachement classe !** lui dit-il.

 **-Tu trouves ?**

Zoro fronce les sourcils, peu convaincu par le compliment.

 **-C'est sûr que tu dois en emballer des minettes, habillé comme ça !**

Ma plaisanterie ne semble faire rire que moi mais c'est pas grave, je la trouve drôle alors pourquoi se priver de le montrer ?

 **-Peut-être mais à vrai dire, ça m'intéresse pas trop,** répond finalement Zoro.

Je le sens gêné alors j'insiste un peu. Les ados !

 **-Allez ! Je suis sûr que t'as déjà dû en faire craquer plus d'une en pleine effort. L'air sérieux, le regard brillant et le corps qui transpire après avoir fait quelques katas*…**

 **-J'y fais pas attention,** me coupe-t-il alors **. Mais quitte à choisir, je préfèrerais être maté par des mecs.**

Ace éclate de rire devant ma mine déconfite. OK, celle-là, je m'y attendais pas du tout. L'information monte doucement jusqu'à mon cerveau et mon sourire crispé devient de plus en plus détendu.

 **-Ah, ouais ?**

 **-Ouais.**

Zoro hausse les épaules comme si de rien n'était et se tourne ensuite vers Ace.

 **-Tu passes vers quelle heure ?** lui demande son ami.

 **-Vers 10h. Y aura une pause vers 13h pour que les spectateurs puissent manger. La compétition est censée se finir un peu avant 15h.**

 **-Et tu penses gagner ?** j'enchaine, me remettant enfin de la nouvelle de l'homosexualité de Zoro.

 **-Je suis classé numéro 1 en régional et je me suis entrainé dur. Y a aucune raison pour que je perde** , affirme-t-il d'un air décidé.

 **-Dis comme ça, ça a l'air simple,** dis-je.

 **-Ouais mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. Mihawk est le meilleur du monde dans sa discipline. Il n'a aucun titre parce qu'il n'a jamais fait de compétition, il s'y est toujours refusé. Aujourd'hui, j'ai la chance de pouvoir me confronter à lui et de le battre.**

Il semble déterminé et sûr de lui. Peut-être un peu trop.

 **-Bonne chance alors !**

 **-Pas besoin de chance, Zoro va tout déchirer. C'est le meilleur !**

Ace tape dans la main de son ami, heureux. Lui aussi a l'air très confiant.

 **-J'y compte bien ! Bon allez, faut que j'y aille.**

Zoro prend une grande inspiration puis part vers le tatami rejoindre l'homme de tout à l'heure. On décide alors d'aller enfin en tribune avant de ne plus avoir de bonnes places.

Y a une bonne ambiance dans les gradins. Il reste d'ailleurs très peu de places, signe que ce tournoi attire beaucoup de monde. Quelques minutes plus tard, les festivités commencent et un beau combat s'engage.

 **-C'est lequel Mihawk ?** demande Ace à la fin du premier combat.

 **-Je sais pas, je suis même pas sûr qu'il soit déjà là.**

 **-Ah bon ?**

Il fronce les sourcils, étonné. Ça se voit qu'il ne connait pas le frère d'Hancock, lui.

 **-Ouais. Ce serait bien son genre, tu sais.**

 **-Il va quand même venir au moins ?**

Ace a l'air un peu inquiet de ce léger retard.

 **-Je sais pas. Il a toujours été du genre à faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne vienne pas.**

Est-ce qu'il va vraiment venir ?

Je me le demande…

S'il s'ennuie, il viendra. Principalement pour tuer le temps. Mais s'il vient et que le tournoi n'arrive pas à éveiller son intérêt plus que ça, il serait capable de se barrer bien avant la fin. Sauf s'il croise ici quelqu'un de fort, quelqu'un capable de se mesurer à lui, de le faire vibrer.

Mihawk ne vit principalement que pour ça : se mesurer à des personnes suffisamment fortes pour lui résister. C'est sa passion et toute sa vie. Avant, il passait la plupart de ses journées à faire la sieste, à déguster un bon vin et à flâner. Il lui arrivait aussi quelques fois de bien vouloir m'affronter. Avant comme après mon opération, suite à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Luffy.

 **-Comment il est Mihawk ?**

 **-Physiquement ?**

Ace détourne les yeux du combat qui est en train de se jouer pour me regarder.

 **-Ouais.** **Comme ça, je pourrais aussi essayer de le reconnaitre.**

 **-Hum.**

Je soupire, essayant de me rappeler la moindre petite chose chez ce bretteur.

- **Mihawk est grand. En fait, on fait pratiquement la même taille. On est aussi né le même jour, le même mois et la même année. Ce type fait tout comme moi !**

J'étouffe un petit rire qui est loin d'être discret. Je me fais d'ailleurs vite repérer par un petit groupe de spectateurs devant nous. Je m'excuse, le sourire aux lèvres, et cet incident semble déjà être oublié.

 **-Il a le teint pâle - un peu comme sa sœur - brun et une barbe avec des favoris qui pointent vers le haut. Dans le milieu, il est plus connu** **sous le nom d** **'Œil de Faucon parce qu'il a des yeux jaunes. Vachement classe aussi. Il a un peu une allure de sabreur espagnol. Surtout quand il se ballade habillé normalement.**

 **-OK, je ne devrais pas trop avoir de mal à le reconnaitre alors.**

Ace allonge ses jambes et prend un peu plus ses aises sur sa place, soulagé.

 **-Ouais, ça devrait aller,** je confirme.

 **-Tu penses qu'on va réussir à le convaincre de reprendre contact avec sa famille ou même de revenir ?** me demande-t-il soudain.

 **-Franchement, j'en sais rien.**

Il grimace légèrement. Je sais qu'il aurait aimé une autre réponse mais je ne vais pas lui mentir.

A vrai dire, moi non plus je ne suis pas tellement rassuré. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais lui dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut entendre ? Quels sont mes arguments ? Je ne suis pas tellement sûr d'en avoir…

Pourquoi j'ai envie qu'il revienne ?

Parce qu'il me manque, évidemment…

Mihawk est mon ami et aussi un peu mon rival. Pour moi, cette raison est suffisante mais je sais que pour lui, ce ne sera pas le cas. Ce ne sera pas suffisant. Mihawk ne me considère pas vraiment comme un ami. Un rival à la limite, mais c'est tout. Mon amitié a toujours été à sens unique et ça m'allait très bien. Ça m'amusait de le faire rager. De débarquer chez lui à 7h du mat' et de l'embêter un peu pour qu'il s'amuse avec moi.

Je me demande s'il ne m'a jamais considéré comme un ami parce qu'il m'a toujours aimé ou alors… S'il ne m'a jamais apprécié assez pour vouloir avec moi autre chose que… de l'amour. Même aujourd'hui, j'ai encore du mal à le dire ! Quand on connait le personnage, ça semble tellement irréaliste !

Mihawk est tout le temps sérieux. Il ne sourit pas beaucoup et la plupart du temps, il est impassible. La seule fois où je l'ai vu réagir, c'est quand je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas gay après qu'il m'ait surprit en disant m'aimer. C'est sûr que ça a tout de suite jeté un froid. J'étais gêné – ce qui n'est pas trop dans mes habitudes – et je l'ai évité le temps que le malaise se dissipe. Je savais pourtant que c'était de ma faute. Coucher avec lui alors que j'étais bourré n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

A ce moment-là, ça faisait quelques semaines déjà que je me posais des questions sur la sexualité de mon ami. La nouvelle de son homosexualité était encore toute fraiche et un jour où j'étais plus déterminé qu'un autre – j'avoue que ce soir-là, personne n'était libre pour aller boire avec moi – j'ai débarqué chez lui avec de quoi bien lui délier la langue. Mihawk est comme moi à ce sujet. Il aime boire, même si on ne boit pas de la même façon. Quand j'ai vu qu'il était mûr, j'ai commencé à lui poser tout un tas de questions auxquelles il n'a pas répondu.

 _Ça fait combien de temps que tu sais ?_

 _T'aimes quel genre d'homme ?_

 _Est-ce que ça fait mal ?_

Je n'avais pas du tout été vexé par le manque de réponses. En réalité, je trouvais ça marrant de voir que même mes questions n'arrivaient pas à l'embarrasser un tant soit peu. On avait continué à boire tranquillement. On était bien. Mes questions quant à elles devenaient de plus en plus intimes. Jusqu'à ce que je fasse une erreur.

 _« Je me demande ce que ça fait de coucher avec un mec... »_

J'aurais pu m'arrêter là. Je veux dire, je suis sûr qu'un tas de mecs se posent ce genre de question au moins une fois dans leur vie. Pour moi, c'était juste de la curiosité. Juste une pensée exprimée à voix haute.

Le truc, c'est que j'avais été incapable de dire non à la proposition qu'il m'a faite à la suite de cette remarque.

 _« Tu veux essayer ? »_

J'avais essayé et j'avais adoré. Malgré tout l'alcool que j'avais eu dans le sang et la migraine que j'avais eu en me levant le lendemain matin, je me rappelle avec une précision presque chirurgicale ce qu'il s'est passé. Mihawk m'a marqué au fer rouge.

A l'époque, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi j'avais dit oui et aujourd'hui encore, je me pose la question. Être curieux est une chose mais passer à l'acte en est une autre. L'éviter ensuite s'était avéré inutile. J'avais juste été pathétique. En plus, quand j'étais revenu, il était déjà parti. Et en prime, j'avais appris qu'il avait eu une liaison avec un homme marié.

Je soupire. J'ai soudainement envie d'un bon remontant.

 **-C'est au tour de Zoro !** me dit Ace après plusieurs longues minutes.

 **-Oh !** je lance joyeusement en me penchant en avant. **J'ai hâte de voir s'il est si bon que ça !**

 **-Zoro est le meilleur ! Il va battre tout le monde, même ton Œil de Faucon !**

 **-C'est ce qu'on verra.**

Un petit sourire joueur se dessine sur mes lèvres.

 **-Comment ça on verra ? T'es de quel côté d'abord ?** demande-t-il, bougon.

Pour toute réponse, je rigole, amusé par sa réaction.

Zoro a l'air concentré même si c'est difficile à dire à cause de son men. Le combat commence et j'ai l'agréable surprise de voir qu'il se débrouille bien et qu'il maitrise ses deux shinais. Il est vif et vise juste. Pas d'effort inutile. Il est déterminé et fort. Très fort.

 **-Alors t'as vu ?!**

Ace hausse les sourcils, content de m'avoir refermé mon clapet.

 **-C'est sûr que c'était super,** dis-je de bonne foi. **C'est un bon pratiquant nito et grâce à ça, il déstabilise bien ses adversaires. Il est impressionnant.**

 **-Nito ? C'est quoi?**

Il ne comprend rien du tout et ça se voit tout de suite sur son visage.

 **-C'est la pratique à deux sabres. Ce genre de combattant est très rare.**

 **-Comment tu sais ça ?**

 **-Je suis juste cultivé. J'étais aussi curieux de comprendre comment Mihawk fonctionnait à travers ce sport de combat.**

 **-Cool, je vais pouvoir le ressortir à Zoro !**

Il me fait sourire. Moi aussi j'avais été content de sortir ma science à Mihawk. Sauf que lui s'en était foutu comme de sa première chemise…

Le tournoi continue tranquillement. Les combats s'enchainent et chacun encourage son favori.

Puis tout change.

L'ambiance s'alourdit.

L'arbitre vient d'annoncer le combat de Mihawk mais il n'est toujours pas là.

 **-Merde ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne va pas venir ?** me presse Ace, de plus en plus anxieux.

 **-J'en sais rien mais s'il veut pas être disqualifié, il a intérêt à se dépêcher.**

Tout le monde regarde autour de soi. L'arbitre l'appelle une deuxième fois alors que son adversaire prie intérieurement pour que Œil de Faucon ne se montre pas. Il sait déjà que si Mihawk devait arriver, il n'aurait aucune chance de gagner.

Je me lève et vais jusqu'à la rambarde pour essayer de l'apercevoir, voir s'il va vraiment venir ou pas.

Et puis…

Après le troisième appel, il finit enfin par se montrer. Et bordel de merde, ce mec est toujours aussi beau et flippant. Il marche droit vers le tatami, vers son match. L'allure fière, il ne semble même pas gêné d'être en retard. Mais alors que je crois qu'il va aller directement vers l'arbitre, il s'arrête un peu avant, enlève son men et se retourne vers les gradins.

Nos regards se croisent.

Je reste bloqué sur ses yeux jaunes pendant… Des secondes, peut-être. Et puis, je me reprends et lui fais un petit clin d'œil. Il se détourne alors, remet son men et continue son ascension. Je me permets un petit sourire. Ce mec ne fait jamais rien comme les autres. Soulagé de constater qu'il est bel et bien venu, je retourne m'asseoir à côté d'Ace.

Qui me jette un regard entendu. Comme à chaque fois, je me contente de sourire pour seule réponse.

Non, ce qu'il s'est passé n'avait rien de bizarre !

Malheureusement pour le pauvre homme qui pendant plusieurs secondes a cru en ses chances de victoire, l'aventure s'arrête ici pour lui. La victoire de Mihawk était sans appel. Nette et précise.

 **-Il est fort…**

Ace est soudainement moins sûr de lui. Zoro va avoir du mal. Même quelqu'un comme lui qui n'y connait rien est au moins capable de voir ça.

La compétition continue et l'ambiance est pesante. J'ai moi-même le visage fermé et suit presque religieusement les combats. La pause de 13h comme nous l'avait dit Zoro va bientôt être annoncée mais avant, il y aura un dernier combat.

Sans doute le plus angoissant.

Roronoa Zoro vs Dracule Mihawk.

A l'appel de leurs noms, les deux adversaires s'avancent sur le tatami. Zoro est tendu, impatient. Je le vois et Mihawk aussi. Bien sûr, tous les kendoka veulent un jour affronter quelqu'un de la trempe de Mihawk et là, c'est sa chance. Qui sait quand elle se représentera.

 **-Hajime !**

Le combat commence enfin mais aucun des deux participants n'a encore fait le moindre geste. Zoro tient sa garde basse, un shinai en avant, et l'autre – le plus court – caché derrière. Mihawk ne s'embarrasse même pas de tenir une garde. Est-ce que c'est sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il sous-estime son adversaire ou alors est-ce juste une invitation à l'attaquer ? Zoro semble le prendre ainsi et fonce en avant, levant son shinai long pour attaquer un des quatre datotsu-bui*. Le flanc gauche.

Mais Mihawk l'a vu venir.

Il effectue un pas de côté, se tourne et frappe les poignets.

Il y a un petit silence. Tout s'est déroulé si vite que la moitié des spectateurs n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé mais l'arbitre lui a bien compris. Il lève sa main pour signaler le point que vient de marquer Mihawk.

 **-Merde !** jure Ace, silencieux jusque-là.

Le match continue et comme pour ses autres matchs, Mihawk enchaine les points. Zoro se débrouille bien mais on voit clairement la différence de niveau. Les attaques de Mihawk sont tranchantes, percutantes. Elles réussissent à faire très mal malgré les protections et Zoro souffre.

Mais tout ne se résume pas au talent ni aux différences de niveau. Je l'ai vu dès son premier combat. Zoro est déterminé et porte un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules.

Alors il attaque encore et encore, et finit par toucher Mihawk. L'attaque manquait cruellement de puissance et était loin d'être belle mais peu importe car c'est la première fois qu'il réussit à toucher Œil de Faucon.

Malheureusement, le point ne compte pas.

 **-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?** s'indigne Portgas, de plus en inquiet pour son ami.

Le match ne s'annonce vraiment pas bien pour lui.

 **-Il n'a pas touché un des quatre datotsu-bui,** j'explique simplement.

 **-Putain, juste pour ça…**

La remarque d'Ace me fait rire. Les datotsu-bui sont justement très importants. Pourtant, je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Il est juste frustré.

Mais qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, il n'aura plus à supporter ce spectacle bien longtemps. Mihawk est en train de donner le dernier coup. Il y met beaucoup de puissance et de volonté, signe qu'il a reconnu la valeur et la force de Zoro.

L'arbitre lève son drapeau et le pointe vers Mihawk, le désignant ainsi comme le vainqueur. Zoro s'écroule, épuisé et vaincu, le corps et le cœur douloureux. Ça n'a pas été un combat facile et son corps risque sûrement de s'en rappeler encore longtemps. Mihawk enlève son men et le regarde longtemps avant de lui dire quelque chose.

Malgré le silence ambiant du dojo, je n'arrive pas à l'entendre. Je suis surpris par le geste de Mihawk. Il m'avait toujours dit qu'un gagnant n'avait rien à dire à un perdant…

 **-Je n'arrive pas à y croire,** murmure Ace.

Il est troublé, comme la plupart des autres spectateurs, car l'affrontement a été plutôt violent. Et comme si cette phrase d'Ace était le signe pour enfin commencer à réagir, petit à petit, les réactions et les commentaires pleuvent, créant un énorme brouha. J'ai envie de sourire. Voir que Mihawk est toujours aussi fort me fait plaisir.

J'ai soudainement envie d'un corps à corps brûlant avec lui où seules la passion et la force brute parleraient. Mais je me retiens. Je ne pense pas que Portgas apprécierait que je sois si heureux face à la défaite de Zoro.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?**

Je perds mon sourire face à son ton sérieux et reporte mon attention sur la zone de combat. Mihawk tourne les talons. L'arbitre l'appelle, lui rappelle qu'il a gagné et qu'il est censé participer au match de cette après-midi mais Mihawk est têtu. Il n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête de toute façon. Il s'en va, tout simplement.

Il sait que Zoro a été éliminé et donc, cette compétition n'a plus aucun intérêt pour lui. Il a déjà pu évaluer le niveau des autres participants et il sait déjà qu'ils ne sont pas de taille contre lui.

Il va partir.

 **-Vite !**

Je me lève et regarde Ace.

 **-Quoi ?** croasse-t-il, comme anesthésié à cause des précédents évènements.

 **-Il part ! Si on ne le rejoint pas maintenant, ce sera trop tard !**

Ace a du mal à faire la part des choses et je n'ai pas le temps de l'attendre. Je décide donc à contre cœur de le laisser là.

Je descends très rapidement les gradins, ignorant superbement les regards curieux que ma course folle attire.

Je pousse les portes du dojo et m'arrête aussitôt en ne voyant pas le frère de Hancock. Est-ce qu'il serait déjà parti ?

Non… Pas déjà !

 **-C'est moi que tu cherches ?**

Je reconnais aussitôt sa voix.

Grave et légèrement vibrante sur les derniers mots.

Je me retourne et j'ai le plaisir de le voir me faire face. Comme à son habitude, ses yeux sont toujours aussi perçants. Il ne porte plus sa tenue de kendo mais une chemise blanche avec les deux premiers boutons ouverts ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. J'en déduis donc qu'il était parti se changer. Moi qui avais peur de l'avoir raté !

 **-Eh bien, oui ! C'est normal de vouloir dire bonjour à un ami qu'on n'a pas vu depuis une éternité ! Mais je vois que t'es toujours aussi peu sociable. Je suis sûr que tu comptais partir sans même me dire bonjour !**

Aucune réaction sur le visage de Mihawk. Il reste impassible alors que je souris. Je ne sais pas s'il est content de me voir ou même si ça lui fait quelque chose de constater à quel point je suis heureux de le retrouver.

C'est une chose que j'ai toujours déploré dans notre relation : l'absence de communication. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai une quelconque légitimité à me trouver là, devant lui… Alors, comme à chaque fois que je suis perdu, je déconne un peu pour alléger l'ambiance, le temps de me reprendre.

 **-Fais pas cette tête ou je vais finir par croire que tu es constipé !**

Rien que de l'imaginer, ça me fait éclater de rire. Je ne sais même pas s'il va faire caca alors pour ce qui est de la constipation !

 **-Arrête de rigoler, imbécile**.

Son ton est légèrement agacé mais peu importe.

 **-Oh, ne fait pas ta mijaurée ! Je sais que c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.**

Je ne me rends pas compte tout de suite que ce n'était peut-être pas quelque chose à dire. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, c'est fait ! De toute façon, Mihawk n'a pas tellement l'air de m'en tenir rigueur car il se contente de lever les yeux au ciel et de partir…

 **-Attends !**

Je le rattrape rapidement et le force à s'arrêter.

 **-Oh ! Pourquoi tu pars comme ça, j'avais même pas fini de parler !**

J'essaie de l'amadouer en lui souriant mais j'oublie que Mihawk ne se laisse pas facilement attendrir.

 **-Je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.**

 **-T'as pas le temps pour aller boire un verre ? Je t'invite si tu veux !**

Je n'ai pas l'impression que l'idée l'enchante plus que ça. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire d'autre. Je ne me sens pas forcément le droit de lui parler de sa famille ni du mal qu'il a fait à certaines personnes en partant.

On n'a jamais parlé de choses intimes tous les deux. Non, c'est pas nous ça. Boire, blaguer ou juste profiter de la présence de l'autre pour éviter une solitude trop pesante… Rien de sérieux.

C'est peut-être pour ça que ça n'a pas marché et qu'il est parti.

 **-Non.**

 **-S'il te plait.**

Ma voix est ferme, tout comme ma prise sur son bras droit. Peut-être qu'il est temps de changer et d'arrêter de prendre les choses à la légère si je veux le faire revenir.

Il ne me répond pas mais s'approche assez pour que nos deux corps se frôlent. Il me chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille. Son souffle me brûle presque, m'électrise, et ses mots me font douter.

 **-Si tu veux me voir, rejoins-moi à l'hôtel** _ **Illusia**_ **. Ce soir.**

Il s'écarte légèrement de moi. Son visage est sans doute encore trop proche du mien mais ni lui ni moi ne reculons. On se regarde sans rien dire. Une multitude de choses passe dans cet échange de regards mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûr d'en comprendre la moitié.

Je n'ai toujours rien dit quand Mihawk me tourne finalement le dos pour s'éloigner… Loin de moi.

 **-C'est déjà un bon début, je suppose.**

Après un dernier soupir, je quitte enfin le trottoir et retourne dans le dojo. Peu de personnes sont encore présentes, la pause ayant déjà été décrétée. Je cherche Ace des yeux mais ne le trouve pas. Par facilité, je décide alors de l'appeler directement.

 _ **-Ouais ?**_ répond-il, la voix un peu lasse.

 **-Tu es où ?**

 _ **-Dans les vestiaires. Descends les escaliers au fond et puis tourne à droite. J'ouvrirai la porte**_ _ **pour que tu sois**_ _ **sûr de pas te tromper.**_

 **-OK, j'arrive.**

Je raccroche, pas vraiment rassuré par le ton de la voix un peu morne d'Ace. S'il est dans les vestiaires, c'est qu'il a rejoint Zoro. Du coup, je comprends qu'il ne soit pas trop joyeux.

J'arrive rapidement jusqu'au vestiaire en question et dès que je rentre, je sens l'ambiance tendue. A présent torse nu, Zoro est assis sur un banc, son entraineur devant lui. Ace se tient un peu à l'écart.

C'est silencieux.

 **xXx**

 **-Ses yeux sont capables d'inspirer la crainte au plus aguerri des combattants. Zoro s'est très bien battu,** dis-je alors qu'on est sur la route du retour.

Dans moins d'une heure, on sera arrivé.

Dans un premier temps, Ace ne me répond pas. J'ai même des doutes sur le fait qu'il m'ait entendu. Depuis qu'on a pris la route, il est vraiment morose. Ce qu'il s'est passé l'a touché mais après tout, il ne faut pas qu'il s'en fasse trop non plus. Zoro a été le seul à réussir à tenir un peu tête à Mihawk.

 **-Zoro m'a dit que Mihawk lui a parlé à la fin de son combat.**

C'était bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé. Je me tourne vers Ace dans l'attente d'une précision qui tarde à venir. Il a le regard dans le vague. Droit devant, presque absent.

 **-Il lui a dit de devenir plus fort. Qu'il désirait l'affronter dans un avenir proche mais seulement quand il sera devenu plus** **puissant** **.**

 **-C'est plutôt bon signe.**

 **-Zoro est déterminé à avoir sa revanche.**

 **-Il** **l'** **aura certainement !**

J'essaie de sourire, de lui remonter un peu le moral. Et peut-être que ça marche mais les yeux de nouveau fixé sur la route, il m'est impossible de voir son visage.

Je note aussi qu'Ace ne m'a pas encore reparlé de Mihawk et de notre désastre. Je pense que pour le moment, il s'en fout même un peu. Peut-être que demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il y repensera et sera déçu de ne même pas avoir pu lui parler.

Peut-être que j'aurais eu plus de chances en sa présence. Je suis sûr qu'Ace n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à lui parler d'Hancock et surtout de Luffy…

Je grimace légèrement à cette pensée. J'entre dans Dawn. Plus que quelques minutes de route et c'est bon.

Est-ce que je dois lui parler du rendez-vous que Mihawk m'a donné ?

Une petite bouffée de joie m'envahit à la perspective de cette soirée. Je me demande ce que ce cher Œil de Faucon m'a préparé…

 **xXx**

 **-Tu es en retard.**

 **-Tu ne m'avais pas donné d'heure.**

Mihawk me fixe intensément. Son visage fermé contraste parfaitement avec le mien, si joyeux. Il reste planté là pendant quelques secondes avant d'enfin se décaler et de me laisser entrer. J'observe la chambre d'hôtel, luxueuse et décorée avec des couleurs chaudes. Il y a même une cheminée. Je siffle d'admiration en observant le bois crépiter dans l'âtre. On se sent bien ici. Je ne pensais pas Mihawk fan de ce genre d'ambiance.

 **-Bah putain, c'est classe ici ! Depuis quand t'as les moyens de te payer une chambre aussi** **chic** **?**

 **-Tu es venu ici pour me parler ou pour t'extasier devant une cheminée ?**

Son ton est blasé. Il part s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qui m'a l'air tout à fait confortable et me jette un regard indéchiffrable. Je me lève et vais reprendre la bouteille que j'avais déposée sur la table basse en arrivant.

 **-Pour parler avec toi, bien sûr. Tu es bien plus intéressant qu'une cheminée !**

Je me laisse lourdement tombé sur l'autre fauteuil, juste en face de lui. Je lui lance ensuite un regard entendu et il soupire. La discussion s'annonce difficile.

 **-On peut peut-être boire un peu avant de débuter les hostilités. J'ai acheté un très bon cru, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !**

Je me lève et vais chercher des verres poser sur le mini-bar.

 **-Tu bois encore ?** **Je pensais que ta dernière expérience** **s'étant** **avérée désastreuse,** **elle** **t'aurait dégoûté de boire de nouveau.**

Je me fige, les deux verres à la main. Je suis dos à Mihawk et j'en suis très heureux. J'essaie alors de faire bonne figure en rigolant un peu, histoire de masquer mon malaise. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me sortirait ça comme ça...

 **-J'aime trop l'alcool pour arrêter.**

 **-Très bien, sers-moi un verre alors. Ta bouteille a intérêt à être bonne.**

 **-Tu me prends pour qui ?**

Je secoue la tête, amusé par sa remarque. Moi, choisir un mauvais alcool ?

Je m'assois de nouveau sur le fauteuil et nous sers. Je lui tends son verre, un sourire aux lèvres. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il a vraiment des yeux captivants. Ses doigts effleurent les miens quand il se saisit de sa coupe. Mihawk a les doigts fins avec quelques écorchures ici et là, certainement dues à sa pratique du kendo. Je sais qu'avant, il s'entrainait beaucoup avec son katana Kokuto Yoru. Une très belle pièce, toute aussi captivante et intrigante que son propriétaire. Les bouts de ses doigts sont également un peu rêches. Ca rend le toucher agréable.

Je me souviens avoir aimé sentir ses doigts sur moi. La sensation avait été si différente de celle d'une femme... Petite, douce et chaude. Cette différence ne m'avait pourtant pas empêché de frissonner… D'apprécier.

 **-Merci.**

Il saisit son verre et – à regret – je lâche la coupe.

 **-Santé !**

Mihawk me répond d'un hochement de tête.

Je savoure ma première gorgée, je déguste la deuxième et m'enivre de la troisième. Mes yeux sont plongés dans ceux de Mihawk. Ils n'ont jamais quitté sa personne. Lui aussi me regarde, avec toujours cette même intensité. Il a l'air de me juger, de réfléchir aux vraies raisons qui m'ont amenées là, qui me poussent vers lui alors que je l'ai repoussé la fois où il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que je viens le chercher ? Pourquoi est-ce que je réclame encore son amitié alors qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé, rester amis semble presque impossible ?

 **-Pourquoi tu es parti ?** je demande alors en posant mon verre.

Je ne voudrais pas finir saoul trop vite. Faut que je puisse conduire tout à l'heure.

 **-Pourquoi tu es venu ?**

 **-Ha-ha ! On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question !**

Il hausse les épaules comme s'il s'en fichait.

- **Parce que je voulais savoir pourquoi tu es parti du jour au lendemain et que tu n'as jamais donné de nouvelle depuis. Et toc !** je fais fièrement. **Alors, pourquoi tu es parti ?**

 **-Parce que. Maintenant que je t'ai répondu, tu peux** **t'en aller** **.**

Il se lève et je fais de même. Il marche jusqu'à son balcon et regarde la vue splendide de la ville baignée de lumière.

 **-Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?**

Je décide d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Si c'est à cause de moi et de mes bêtises, je préfère l'entendre.

 **-Quoi ?**

Il se tourne vers moi et ne semble même pas surpris par ma soudaine proximité. Il lève un sourcil, l'expression impassible.

 **-Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai dit oui ? Parce que j'ai été un peu con de vouloir coucher avec toi juste pour savoir ce que ça faisait de le faire avec un mec ?** j'insiste.

 **-Ne te donne pas trop d'importance, s'il te plait.**

Il soupire et vide son verre d'un coup. Je fais alors de même, sentant qu'il va me falloir beaucoup de courage. Le verre fini, je décide de prendre la bouteille. En fait, il va me falloir plus qu'un simple verre.

 **-Alors quoi ? T'étais vraiment avec un homme marié ?** dis-je, de plus en plus incrédule.

 **-Avec un homme marié ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?**

Il semble complètement sidéré par ma question. Il m'arrache la bouteille des mains et en boit une longue rasade.

Une goutte glisse de manière presque érotique de ses lèvres. Elle coule lentement sur sa mâchoire, continue son chemin jusqu'à son cou là où sa pomme d'Adam bouge légèrement. Cette vision m'hypnotise, m'ensorcelle et me séduit. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, je décolle mon regard de son cou et les remonte jusqu'à ses yeux qui me fixent. Qui n'ont rien raté du spectacle eux aussi. Peu importe.

Mihawk s'essuie mollement la bouche et, la bouteille toujours à la main, va s'asseoir sur le lit.

J'hésite à le suivre…

Est-ce que c'est une invitation ?

Un test ?

 **-S'il te plait, tu as à peine bu deux verres. Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà excité,** me lance-t-il.

 **-N'importe quoi.**

Je balaie son commentaire d'un signe nonchalant de la main et décide finalement d'aller m'asseoir à côté de lui.

 **-Alors, cette histoire d'homme marié ?** je relance pour lui faire oublier ce petit intermède.

 **-Je n'ai jamais été avec un homme marié. Qui a dit ça ?**

Ses sourcils sont froncés, il est concentré. Il est en train de chercher qui aurait bien pu répandre ce genre de rumeur.

 **-Hancock. Mais c'est quelque chose qu'elle a elle-même su de vos parents,** je crois **. Alors c'est faux ?** je demande pour la troisième fois.

 **-A ton avis ?**

Je ne dis rien. Que veut-il que je réponde à ça ?

 **-J'ai été avec un homme en couple qui allait bientôt se marier,** nuance-t-il **. Un homo refoulé.** **Mais** **ce genre d'histoire ne m'intéresse pas, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.** **Et** **je n'arrive pas à croire que ma famille ait arrangé cette histoire à leur sauce pour me discréditer…**

Il soupire. Ses yeux se posent sur la bouteille avec envie puis il cède, l'alcool ayant une allure si tentatrice qu'il est difficile de lui résister. D'ailleurs, je décide de sombrer dans les mêmes vices que lui. La bouteille change de main et tout comme Mihawk, j'oublie les verres et la bienséance pour boire directement au goulot. Juste après lui.

J'ai l'impression que l'alcool a meilleur goût ainsi.

 **-C'est pour ça que je suis parti.**

Sa voix est grave, avec toujours cette petite vibration à la fin.

 **-A cause de ta famille ?**

Je m'allonge à moitié sur le lit, le dos calé sur les nombreux coussins. J'enlève alors mes chaussures pour éviter au personnel d'avoir à passer trop d'heures à nettoyer après moi et puis laisse mes pieds reposer sur les draps soyeux du lit.

Mihawk reste silencieux. Il a toujours aimé prendre son temps pour répondre. Il me fait languir. Est-ce que c'est sa manière à lui de faire comprendre qu'il se fout bien des questions qu'on lui pose ? Ou c'est juste qu'il prend son temps pour réfléchir, pour peser ses mots. Mihawk est quelqu'un de réfléchi alors que je suis plutôt spontané.

 **-Un peu mais il n'y a pas eu que ça. Ma famille est très conservatrice, elle n'évolue pas et** **m'empêchait d'être moi-même** **. Je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment senti à ma place. Je les appréciais mais je n'ai jamais voulu ni éprouvé le besoin de me rapprocher d'eux plus que ça.**

 **-Alors tu es parti,** je résume la voix atone.

 **-Voir du pays et peut-être même découvrir des adversaires assez forts pour me faire vibrer,** confirme-t-il.

 **-Et ça va durer encore longtemps ton truc de globetrotteur ?**

 **-J'ai fini.**

Je le fixe, les sourcils froncés, avant d'enfin comprendre leur signification et de sourire.

 **-Alors ça y est, tu vas rentrer ?**

 **-Où ?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

 **-A Dawn !**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

Il s'allonge sur le lit, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Il enlève également ses chaussures et ouvre entièrement sa veste. Il a chaud peut-être. Je m'approche de lui pour pouvoir mieux l'observer et détailler l'expression de son visage. A genoux sur le lit, je me penche au-dessus de son visage.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

Ses yeux se ferment et un soupire lui échappe. Je m'approche encore un peu plus de lui.

 **-Je n'ai rien de spécial à faire là-bas. Je pourrais tout aussi bien aller ailleurs.**

Il tend la main et je comprends qu'il réclame la bouteille. Je la lui passe et l'observe boire, une fois de plus.

 **-** **Là-bas** **il y a Luffy. Ta famille**.

Je fais une pause et dégage une de ses mèches de son visage. Nos regards se croisent.

- **Si tu n'as pas envie de reprendre contact avec eux, tu** **en** **as le droit** **mais** **rien ne t'empêche de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends** **à Dawn** **.**

 **-Et toi ?**

Ma main sur son visage tremble. Je me sens chamboulé. Je me rappelle les mots d'Ace, de mon entêtement à nier. J'étais encore sûr de moi à ce moment-là. Mais face à lui, je doute.

 **-Je serai là aussi.**

Je lui souris pour le rassurer, lui dire que tout va bien, mais son visage se ferme.

Il lâche la bouteille et se redresse.

Je le vois s'approcher de moi dangereusement, presque langoureusement, et j'ai déjà l'impression de céder. Sa main droite se pose sur ma joue en une caresse furtive avant de glisser lentement sur ma nuque. Exigeante et ferme.

Il est déjà tellement proche mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est pourtant si loin.

Je le veux plus près.

Toujours plus près.

Son souffle sur mes lèvres m'électrise. J'ai l'impression de replonger quelques années en arrière lors de cette nuit sans lune. Il faisait bon et les étoiles étaient nombreuses et hautes dans le ciel. Une chambre accueillante et des bouteilles d'alcool jonchaient le sol. Le lit était confortable et la passion débordante, enivrante.

Ça avait été si bon.

Aujourd'hui encore, je me souviens de chaque détail. De chaque gémissement et de chaque sensation. De sa peau sur la mienne. De la douceur de ses lèvres et de son envie, pressante et impérieuse tout contre moi. De la chaleur accueillante de ses cuisses et de cette agréable sensation d'être à ma place. En lui. Avec lui.

J'ai habituellement toujours du mal à me souvenir de mes nuits de débauche. Trop d'alcool et trop d'autres choses aussi. Mais pas assez de passion et d'envie.

Il est le seul à me faire vibrer ainsi.

 **-Je… Je ne suis pas gay.**

Les mots ont du mal à sortir. Ils sont presque douloureux, presque faux, alors que je me retrouve dans une chambre d'hôtel en compagnie d'un homme tout à fait charmant avec une envie bestiale au creux des reins.

Il ne bouge pas, ne vacille pas.

Et je ne sais pas s'il bougera alors je le fais.

Je l'embrasse. Avec envie et gourmandise.

Je le marque et le revendique. Lui montre toute ma férocité, ma passion et mes doutes…

Ma fragilité, mon envie mais aussi mon hésitation.

Mes peurs.

Il me répond.

Me calme. M'apaise.

Ses baisers sont toujours aussi doux. Ses lèvres aussi gourmandes et tentatrices. Petit à petit, je m'apaise, m'assagis. Je ne le sens même pas me coucher sur le lit ni s'allonger sur moi. Je ferme les yeux et retiens un gémissement alors qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou. Mes mains s'aventurent sur son corps, sur son dos que je griffe en me cambrant après avoir senti sa langue sur ma clavicule me goûter.

Je le sens légèrement s'éloigner alors j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux.

Il se redresse et se met en appui sur ses avant-bras puis capte mon regard avant de fondre sur mes lèvres. Lentement, celles-ci glissent jusqu'à mon oreille droite et alors, il murmure ces mots.

 _« Je sais. »_

J'aime les femmes.

Énormément.

Je les regarde souvent dans la rue. J'aime leur offrir un verre et finir mes nuits avec elles.

J'aime leurs courbes généreuses, la sensation de leurs petits seins dans mes mains, leurs rires et leurs gémissements. La douceur de leurs peaux et leur chaleur si soyeuse quand je me blottis entre leurs cuisses pour entamer une danse enivrante.

Je n'aime pas les hommes.

Leurs muscles ne m'ont jamais fait envie.

Leurs voix rauques me laissent de marbre.

Leurs sexes ne m'émeuvent d'aucune façon que ce soit.

Pourtant…

Je n'ai plus mes habits depuis longtemps déjà et ma virilité est si chaude. Elle pulse dangereusement à cause des assauts répétés de Mihawk. Il m'emmène si loin. Je sais que c'est mal mais j'ai envie de céder. Ça me plait qu'il s'occupe de moi. J'aime le voir me choyer, me chérir et me montrer à quel point il m'aime.

Son sexe douloureusement bandé contre le mien ne me dégoûte pas. Il m'excite même. Je me frotte contre lui, bougeant langoureusement les reins pour avoir plus de friction. Toujours plus.

 **-Oh, merde…**

Je gémis pitoyablement alors qu'il m'écarte les jambes pour m'embrasser l'aine. Ma respiration devient de plus en plus laborieuse et mes coups de rein de plus en plus furieux. Ma main gauche va se perdre dans ses cheveux alors que la droite se crispe sur les draps. La chaleur monte et le rythme des pulsations de mon cœur aussi.

J'ai envie d'une fellation mais je n'ose pas le lui demander. Quelques-unes seulement de mes charmantes partenaires m'ont accordé ce privilège. Je n'ai pas envie de le rabaisser en lui demandant une gâterie. Mais avoir sa bouche si près de mon sexe est tentant…

 **-Hum…**

Sa main se referme sur ma verge et effectue aussitôt des mouvements de va et viens. Un sourire prend place sur mon visage. Mon excitation est à son comble. Il se penche vers moi sans pour autant arrêter ses gestes et j'en profite alors pour lui rendre la pareille.

Il gémit et c'est comme une victoire pour moi.

Je veux le lui faire remarquer mais il me fait taire en m'embrassant.

 **-Tourne-toi.**

J'hésite.

Pourtant, la dernière fois, c'était moi qui lui avais demandé de se retourner et il s'était exécuté sans broncher. Je ne peux pas faire moins que lui. Je lui obéis donc et attends. J'entends du bruit : un tiroir qu'on ouvre puis un petit ploc. Sûrement la bouteille de lubrifiant.

Un doigt caresse mon entrée.

Je retiens mon souffle ou le bloque. Je ne fais plus la différence.

Il me masse et dépose des baisers dans mon dos. Je me détends. Un doigt entre en moi plutôt facilement et mon excitation est toujours aussi grande. Pressé contre le matelas, elle en est presque douloureuse.

Il fait ça bien.

Je me sens bien. La douleur est minime. Je ne retiens que deux choses : sa douceur et ses baisers.

 **-Ça va ?**

Je ferme les yeux et soupire de bien-être.

 **-Mieux que jamais…**

Il continue son œuvre et me montre de nouvelles choses, un nouveau plaisir. Ses doigts me fouillent doucement. Lentement.

Je ne pensais pas éprouver ce genre de plaisir un jour. Si électrisant et intime. J'ai la tête qui tourne et les sens en émoi. La chaleur me fait suffoquer et je sens une goutte perler dans mon dos, glisser sur mes reins puis être recueilli par la langue si chaude de mon beau brun.

Je le sens une fois de plus s'éloigner de moi et ses mains se posent sur mes hanches. Elles me manient avec précaution et m'obligent à légèrement me redresser. A me mettre à quatre pattes. J'obéis à nouveau. Je saisis un des nombreux oreillers et le serre contre ma poitrine. Ma tête se pose dessus. Une certaine sérénité m'envahit alors car j'ai quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher.

Je ne veux pas sombrer.

 **-Ah !**

Le lubrifiant est froid et il a mis la dose cette fois. Encore quelque chose pour laquelle on n'a pas à s'inquiéter avec les filles. L'odeur légèrement fruitée me chatouille le nez. Je n'apprécie pas spécialement mais je sais que c'est ce qui me fera passer une nuit à peu près agréable et la moins douloureuse possible.

 **-Tu as déjà été pris par un homme ?**

Sa voix me fait frissonner. De plaisir et d'appréhension.

Je souris en entendant sa question. Si je n'avais pas trois doigts dans l'anus, j'aurais même éclaté de rire.

 **-Est-ce que j'ai une tête à me faire prendre par un homme ?** je lance, de la bonne humeur dans la voix avec un petit coup d'œil.

 **-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi.**

Un léger rire m'échappe. N'importe quoi.

- **Tu aurais pu vouloir tester. Tu aimes ça, non?** me fait-il remarquer.

 **-Pas tant que ça en fait.**

Je ferme les yeux alors qu'une certaine douleur me serre le cœur. Est-ce que… Je ne suis pas en train de tout gâcher encore une fois ? Pourquoi je couche avec lui alors que je ne l'aime même pas ?

Mes pensées s'arrêtent là alors qu'un cri m'échappe. Je le sens masser ma prostate. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment un simple endroit du corps pouvait faire éprouver autant de plaisir. Eh bien, j'ai ma réponse.

 **-Hum… C'est pas désagréable...**

 **-Surtout quand tu ne parles pas.**

 **-Quoi ? Je te déconcentre ?**

Je secoue la tête, étonné par ses propos. Comme si ça pouvait lui arriver d'être déconcentré !

 **-Ah !**

Il enlève ses doigts, laissant une grande sensation de vide en moi.

 **-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.**

Je plonge ma tête dans l'oreiller quand je me sens rougir. Ce type a vraiment le chic pour dire des choses… embarrassantes avec un ton sérieux ! L'alcool n'a-t-il donc aucun effet sur lui ?

 **-Tu peux te retourner.**

Heureux de ne plus avoir à me tenir à quatre pattes, je me retourne et m'allonge sur le dos.

Je le tire ensuite à moi pour un baiser vorace. Mes mains glissent sur son corps et en apprécient la fermeté. Son sexe est pressé contre le mien et je dois dire que j'adore cette sensation. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Que tout s'arrête. J'essaie de ne pas broncher quand je le sens pour la deuxième fois m'écarter les jambes. Puis je comprends.

 **-Attends !**

J'ai le souffle coupé tellement je panique. Mes yeux se fixent à ses prunelles si particulières et ma main posée sur son ventre retombe mollement sur le matelas. Mihawk me fixe, les sourcils froncés, se demandant bien ce qu'il me prend.

 **-Mets… Un préservatif.**

Il ne dit rien. Il ne me répond pas. Je me demande même s'il est vexé ou s'il s'en fout. Ou s'il sait que je lui demande ça parce que je n'ai malheureusement pas toujours été exemplaire lors de mes précédentes relations. Que ce bout de plastique aurait mérité d'être utilisé plus d'une fois…

Aujourd'hui, j'ai honte de ne pas toujours avoir été sérieux.

 **-OK.**

Je soupire de soulagement. Parce qu'il le fait mais aussi parce qu'il ne m'a pas posé de question. Il l'enfile rapidement et je le regarde faire, comme fasciné.

Toute la tension qui m'habitait s'est envolée. Je me sens serein, si bien que j'éclate de rire quand il met mes jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Il m'ignore et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi.

Puis il me pénètre lentement, longuement.

Et alors une folle danse commence.

Une danse faite de cette passion qui nous caractérise si bien mais aussi de ces non-dits qui nous empêchent d'être totalement sincères l'un envers l'autre.

Qu'est-ce qui restera de cette soirée ?

Je ne sais pas.

Mais j'ai envie de retenir ses coups de rein langoureux, ce plaisir qui monte encore et encore et ces mots chuchotés à mon oreille comme une vérité.

Quelque chose que j'ai malgré moi toujours attendu. Sans le savoir.

 _« Tu as quand même le droit de m'aimer… »_

Mardi 18 Avril 2017

 **-Je ne sais pas si… C'est juste pour me renseigner...**

La jeune femme qui me fait face est tendue et elle n'arrête pas de se triturer les doigts. Son regard n'arrive pas à se fixer sur un point précis et ses yeux sont presque larmoyants. La quarantaine bien tassée, quelques rides au coin des yeux et un peu trop de maquillage sur le visage histoire de camoufler le plus possible les bleus.

Je lui souris pour essayer de la détendre. Je la sens craintive.

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien. Je vous offre quelque chose à boire ?**

 **-Non, ça ira.**

Elle se racle la gorge et remonte son sac sur son épaule.

J'aime bien cette cliente. Elle a un beau sourire et elle est très agréable. Elle n'a pas sursauté en me voyant, moi, mes cheveux rouges et mon horrible cicatrice.

 **-Je m'appelle Shanks.**

Je lui tends une main qu'elle serre avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

 **-Yélenah.**

 **-Enchanté, Madame,** je fais en avisant sa bague.

 **-Hum.**

Elle semble soudainement très mal à l'aise.

 **-Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?**

 **-C'est, en fait… Je voulais me renseigner pour un divorce…**

 **-Très bien.**

Je me gratte la tête avant d'ouvrir un de mes tiroirs et d'en sortir une feuille. Je prends ensuite un stylo dans le pot prévu à cet effet.

 **-Le divorce à l'amiable vous permettra d'aller vite et de ne pas vous déchirer avec votre ex-conjoint,** je commence à lui expliquer tout en le notant sur la feuille.

Je la regarde aussi pour être sûr qu'elle me suit parfaitement.

- **Vous vous êtes mariés sous quel régime ?**

 **-Euh, je… Je ne sais plus. C'est-à-dire que…**

Elle se tait, embarrassée.

 **-Vous avez différents régimes,** je lui explique aimablement **. La séparation des biens** **où** **chacun est propriétaire des biens qu'il achète et est responsable de ses dettes. La participation aux acquêts où pendant le mariage, les époux sont soumis au régime de la séparation des biens mais à sa dissolution - divorce ou décès - les biens de chacun sont liquidés. Hum…**

Je fais une petite pause histoire de me souvenir du reste. Les divorces et droits de la famille ne sont pas mes spécialités alors…

- **Et la communauté universelle où tous les biens acquis avant et après le mariage sont communs… et les dettes aussi. Si aucun de ceux que j'ai cités ne vous dit quelque chose et que vous n'êtes pas passés devant un notaire, c'est certainement sous** **le régime** **de la communauté légale.**

 **-Oui, je crois que c'est ça !** me dit-elle, soulagée.

 **-D'accord alors je vous résume le truc. Tout ce que vous avez acquis** **et** **acheté avant le mariage reste à vous. Pareil pour tout ce qui est succession, donation et legs. Par contre, pour tout ce que vous avez acheté pendant le mariage, c'est plus compliqué** **et** **vous devrez vous mettre d'accord avec votre conjoint. OK ?** dis-je gentiment en la voyant sourire.

 **-Oui. Et pour les enfants ?**

 **-Hum… Le mieux est de les consulter mais le juge donne la garde des enfants à la personne la plus ''capable'' de s'en occuper.**

J'étouffe un petit rire avant de rapidement reprendre mon sérieux.

- **Y a aussi les droits de visite et la garde partagée** **pour** **les vacances et les week-ends. La plupart du temps, c'est un week-end sur deux.**

 **-Et si je ne veux pas que le père ait la garde partagée ni les droits de visite ?** demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Je me recule un peu sur mon fauteuil et lève les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant à une bonne réponse.

 **-Vous pouvez** **le demander** **mais le juge ne l'accordera pas sans de bonnes raisons.**

Je la fixe et me demande si elle va me parler de ses bleus et de son époux qui m'a tout l'air d'être un mari violent. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle veuille divorcer. Je la vois hésiter, douter. Elle voudrait taire cette partie-là de sa vie. Par honte, par pudeur et peut-être aussi par culpabilité. Elle a peur d'être jugée et même d'être prise en pitié.

Mais qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Je ne me crois pas assez fort pour juger une femme qui a le courage, après des années et des années de calvaire, d'enfin partir. C'est facile de juger et je ne tomberai pas dans ce genre de travers. D'autant que ceux qui jugent détournent le regard pour ne rien voir.

 **-Vous pouvez me parler sans crainte, rien ne sortira de ce bureau.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

Pour toute réponse, je lui souris et comme soulagée, elle soupire. Ses épaules se relâchent et son regard se baisse sur les papiers sur mon bureau.

 **-Mon mari est… violent et je…**

 **-Vous ne voulez pas qu'ils voient vos enfants ? C'est votre manière à vous de les protéger et de vous protéger par la même occasion ?**

 **-Oui…**

Elle se racle la gorge comme si elle avait honte.

 **-Pour ce point, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il y a très peu de chances que le juge n'aille pas dans votre sens au sujet des enfants. Par contre, je vous conseille de porter plainte si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Vous pouvez même demander une mesure d'éloignement pour votre sécurité et celle de vos en-**

 **-Non ! Enfin, non… C'est… Je me renseigne juste.**

 **-Bien sûr, excusez-moi.**

Je me crispe légèrement et pousse un petit soupir. Je joue également un peu des épaules pour me détendre un peu.

- **Mais si jamais vous décidez d'aller jusqu'au bout, ce genre de mesures vous sera très favorable. Et puis, les divorces sont longs et pénibles. Faire ces démarches vous soulagerait le temps que le divorce soit prononcé.**

 **-D'accord.**

Elle n'a pas l'air convaincu mais je décide de ne pas revenir sur ce point. Je ne veux pas la brusquer.

- **Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez aussi demander une pension alimentaire mais c'est quelque chose qu'on peut voir plus tard,** dis-je en terminant rapidement d'écrire.

Je lui tends le papier qu'elle relit rapidement avant de le ranger dans son sac qu'elle tient toujours aussi serré contre elle. Je prends également une de mes nombreuses cartes de visite et la lui tends.

 **-Si jamais vous aviez d'autres questions ou si vous vous décidez à aller jusqu'au bout, appelez-moi. Je vous aiderais et ferais en sorte que cette période soit** **la** **moins pénible possible pour vous.**

 **-Merci mais…**

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes une femme forte. Votre présence ici le prouve. Vous avez déjà fait le plus dur** **alors** **continuez d'avancer. Vous aussi vous avez le droit d'être heureuse.**

 **-Merci !**

Elle est émue et les larmes lui montent presque aux yeux. Pa pudeur, elle se retourne et inspire un bon coup. Je me relève et grimace aussitôt en me pliant en deux. J'y suis allé un peu fort… J'ai mal au cul.

Quand je l'ai fait remarquer à Mihawk en me réveillant ce matin, il m'a dit que ça passerait. J'attends de voir. Heureusement pour lui que ça a été bon car si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je suis pas certain que l'envie de retenter l'expérience me revienne. En même temps, pas sûr que ça se reproduira. Mihawk ne m'a pas donné de réponse définitive quant à son retour à Dawn.

A vrai dire, après avoir couché ensemble, on n'en a pas reparlé. Mais je sais que j'ai semé le doute chez lui et qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il revienne. Quand, c'est une autre histoire. J'ai d'ailleurs annoncé la semi bonne nouvelle à Ace par message très tôt ce matin. Il a sauté de joie et s'est aussi excusé de n'avoir été d'aucune aide. Il voulait en parler à Luffy mais je lui ai dit d'attendre encore un peu.

Ça reste Mihawk, faut pas trop espérer non plus !

En tout cas, Ace était nettement de meilleure humeur ce matin. Je sais pas si c'est le truc avec Mihawk qui le met en joie ou autre chose. Peut-être qu'il a réussi à parler à son père…

 **-Est-ce que vous allez bien ?**

Yélenah s'est rapprochée de moi et me fixe, une expression inquiète maquillant ses traits.

 **-Tout va bien !** je fais un peu gauchement.

Elle me sourit, rassurée, et je la raccompagne aimablement jusqu'à la sortie puis referme la porte derrière elle.

J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire et il faut aussi que je commence à m'occuper du cas d'Ace. Il va falloir que je trouve un moment dans la semaine pour aller au commissariat et demander à consulter le dossier. Une longue journée m'attend…

J'ai besoin d'un remontant.

Fort de cette idée, je me dirige d'un bon pas vers ma petite réserve pour me servir un verre. Juste un. Si Rayleigh apprend que je bois au boulot – quoique je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne soit pas déjà au courant – il me tuerait !

J'ai à peine le temps de me servir que la porte s'ouvre justement sur Rayleigh.

 **-Oh, bonjour, Shanks !**

 **-Bonjour, Rayleigh.**

Je tente un sourire crispé en cachant mon verre derrière moi. Mon supérieur ferme la porte derrière lui et vient tranquillement prendre place à mon bureau là où la jeune femme était installée il y a encore quelques minutes.

 **-J'ai vu Roger ce matin,** commence-t-il en mettant ses pieds sur mon bureau **. Il m'a dit t'avoir confié l'affaire de l'agression d'Ace.**

 **-Oh, tu sais, pour l'instant ce n'est pas tellement une affaire. Je ne suis pas encore parti au commissariat mais de ce que Roger m'en a dit, l'histoire est pratiquement réglée. Je dois juste veiller à ce que tout se passe bien et** **que** **la peine** **encourue** **pour l'agression soit appliquée.**

Mon supérieur acquiesce, visiblement satisfait de ma réponse. Je profite de cet instant de distraction pour me retourner et cacher mon verre sur une de mes étagères derrière d'épais dossiers qui attendent avec impatience d'être traités. Je me retourne précipitamment quand j'entends Rayleigh se relever.

 **-En fait, si je suis là, ce n'est pas seulement pour ça,** reprend-il.

 **-Oh ?**

 **-Je sais que tu es occupé mais il y a eu du mouvement du côté de South Blue.**

 **-Barbe Noire ?** je demande aussitôt, sentant ma blessure à l'œil me faire mal.

 **-Oui. Il semblerait qu'il recrute des hommes.**

Il soupire et marche un peu, l'air ailleurs. Il finit par s'arrêter devant ma réserve à boissons et se sert en alcool fort. Il boit à même la bouteille et je grimace en le voyant faire. Effectivement, il savait pour la cachette…

 **-Roger n'apprécie pas tellement que cet homme fasse ses affaires si près de là où vit Rouge. Il veut donc que tu passes rendre une petite visite au « Phoenix » et que tu le mettes en garde. Si Barbe Blanche ne fait rien, nous serons obligés d'agir.**

 **-Très bien.**

 **xXx**

 **-Pourquoi tu marches comme ça ?**

 **-Quoi, comme ça ?**

 **-Bizarrement.**

 **-Je marche normalement.**

 **-Tu marches comme un canard.**

Je grimace et marche lentement – et le plus normalement possible – jusqu'au canapé. C'est davantage une petite gêne qu'une douleur et j'espère sincèrement ne pas marcher comme un canard. Marco est juste méchant. Je m'assois avec précaution sur le canapé et aussitôt, son chat me saute dessus. Je le caresse, content de l'entendre ronronner contre moi.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Shanks ?** me demande-t-il, de la lassitude dans la voix.

Marco vient s'asseoir devant moi et me fixe, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Tu ne m'offres rien à boire ni à manger ? J'ai pas encore dîné et j'ai très faim !**

 **-Peu importe.**

Il soupire et jette un coup d'œil à son chat. Je l'imagine très bien l'engueuler mentalement pour ainsi fricoter avec l'ennemi.

 **-J'espère que tu ne traites pas tous tes invités comme ça !**

Il étouffe un petit rire et je dois dire que cette vison me surprend. Voir Marco aussi détendu est quelque chose d'assez rare.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que** **pour** **toi.**

 **-C'est trop d'honneur.**

Il ne répond pas à mon sarcasme et reprend son inspection. Marco est toujours le même. Je ne le connais pas depuis une éternité mais tout de même depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quel genre de personne il est. Et je peux dire avec un certain amusement que j'adore l'embêter. Il est comme Mihawk, c'est trop marrant.

Quoique pour Mihawk, c'est encore autre chose. Lui et moi sommes pareils sur beaucoup de points mais si différents quand on y regarde de plus près. On est semblable mais pas de la même façon. Alors qu'il aime prendre son temps et déguster de bons alcools, j'aime boire beaucoup et vite pour m'abreuver du meilleur. Il y a tant d'autres choses aussi. Sans oublier ce qu'il s'est passé hier…

Marco lui est très calme, réfléchi et a un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Il a de bonnes capacités et est capable de prendre rapidement des décisions. Il a beaucoup d'expérience dans son domaine et peut facilement prendre un rôle dominant auprès de son groupe. J'aime beaucoup Marco et je dois dire que je m'entends assez bien avec lui. On a beaucoup de différences mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est même quelque chose que j'apprécie.

Si seulement il pouvait rejoindre la société de Roger, G _ol D. Corp._

Ça fait un an que j'essaye de le faire quitter Barbe Blanche mais Marco est du genre fidèle, malheureusement pour moi. Pourtant, il aurait beaucoup à y gagner. Il ne serait pas obligé de faire prof et de travailler dans l'ombre pour ce vieux sénile.

 **-Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment allait Barbe Blanche.**

 **-Il va très bien. Merci pour ta sollicitude.**

 **-Hum. Roger aussi va bien,** je fais, l'air de rien.

 **-Oui, je sais. Je l'ai vu récemment et il m'avait l'air en pleine forme.**

Je fronce les sourcils, surpris par la nouvelle.

 **-Ah bon ?**

Le chat se crispe et me jette un coup d'œil avant de se faire un brin de toilette. Il décide finalement de partir et d'aller vaquer à ses occupations.

 **-Il était venu récupérer son fils. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier que son fils soit avec moi** **d'ailleurs** **.**

J'étouffe un petit rire. Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui ! Ace aime beaucoup Marco alors qu'il n'arrive même pas à appeler Roger « papa » alors bien entendu, celui-ci l'a mauvaise ! Après, mon patron n'est pas rancunier et apprécie également le talent de Marco.

 **-Bon alors, tu ne me sers toujours pas à manger ?** je relance après avoir senti mon ventre grogner.

 **-Non. Pourquoi tu es venu ici ?** insiste-t-Il.

 **-Pour te rendre visite ?** je tente en arborant un visage innocent.

Malheureusement, ça ne marche pas trop. Insensible avec ça.

 **-Tu ne viens jamais sans raison, Shanks.**

Lui aussi me connait bien.

 **-En fait, je suis là à la demande de Roger.**

Marco se crispe et ses sourcils se froncent. On dirait qu'il s'attend déjà au pire, à moins qu'il ne pense déjà au fait qu'il va devoir reporter mon discours à son chef. C'est évidemment le but alors j'espère qu'il ira vite le répéter à Barbe Blanche. Peut-être que lui, il l'écoutera.

 **-Roger te fait savoir qu'il compte s'occuper du cas de Barbe Noire.**

 **-Il n'en a pas le droit. C'est à nous de nous occuper de cet homme.**

 **-Oui et on a bien vu ce que ça a donné.**

Je le vois se vexer et je le comprends mais l'affaire est trop grave pour la laisser perdurer plus longtemps encore. Parler de Barbe Noire réveille de vieux souvenirs. Ma cicatrice à l'œil se met à me lancer. C'est toujours comme ça quand je l'évoque. Cet homme honni… Marshall D. Teach.

 **-Nous agirons quoi que vous en disiez mais on comprend aussi vos** **ressentiments** **à son égard et si on arrive à l'avoir avant vous, on vous le livrera.**

Aucune réponse de la part de Marco et je n'en attends pas. Roger voulait juste que je le prévienne – et par extension Barbe Blanche – et ma petite mission s'arrête là.

Je le salue et pars de chez lui en direction d'un restaurant. J'ai faim. Il faut aussi que je me dépêche de rentrer chez moi. Je demanderais à Cavendish s'il a envie de sortir.

Tout pour oublier pendant quelques heures ce qu'il s'est passé quelques années plus tôt.

Pour oublier ce qu'il m'a fait.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Sait-il quelque chose ?

Je ne suis pas proche de Law. A vrai dire, je le connais trop peu. Et même si une petite voix dans ma tête me souffle que toutes ses interrogations sont simplement le fait d'une grande inquiétude pour moi, je n'y crois pas vraiment.

Naïf ?

Le suis-je vraiment ?

J'observe Law dans le but d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses véritables intentions. Il est en train d'observer Ace et ses sourcils sont froncés alors qu'un voile de tristesse traverse son regard.

Il se détourne ensuite de cette vision joyeuse et me fixe.

 **-Tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce qu'on te raconte,** chuchote-t-il soudain si bas que je suis le seul à entendre.

* * *

Men : Désigne indistinctement le masque de protection

Bogu : armure de Kendo, l'appellation conseillée est maintenant plutôt KENDOGU.

Le shinai : un sabre composé de quatre lattes de bambou attachées entre elles. Le shinai représente le katana et, à ce titre, est censé posséder un tranchant, la partie opposée au fil qui maintient l'assemblage du shinai.

Kata : Forme traditionnelle de transmission des arts-martiaux sous forme de techniques codifiées (10 formes pour le Kendo).

Datotsu-bui : En kendo, par convention pour une pratique sportive, seules certaines parties du corps doivent être touchées pour que le coup soit considéré comme valable. Les quatre datotsu-bui sont : la tête, les poignets, les flancs et la gorge.

* * *

Hey! J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne rentré et que ce chapitre - très long, désolé je voulais pas le coupé en deux et vous frustrés - vous aura plu !

Que pensez vous de la relation Shanks -Mihawk ? D'ailleurs vous aviez deviné que c'était eux, je deviens trop prévisible. Pommedapi m'a dit qu'elle trouvait le pov de Shanks très différent de ceux des autres, qu'on voyait bien que c'était un autre monde. Un monde d'adulte. Je suis assez d'accord avec elle.

Dans le prochain chapitre on va enfin parler de ces fameuse vacances, on va même faire plus qu'en parler! ça va faire du bien à tout le monde. Je crois.

Prochain chapitre le Dimanche 17 Septembre 2017.


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Réponse au commentaire : Taylor

Coucou !

Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le pov de Shanks, je trouve que ça change beaucoup et voir son monde d'adulte est assez sympas. Shanks est quelqu'un qui ne se prend au sérieux, c'est amusant de voir les situations dans lesquelles il évolue.

Shanks n'a pas de MST enfin, il ne sait pas vraiment, il n'a pas encore fait de test mais sait qu'il a eu des conduites à risque et que certaine fois il aurait dû se protéger et ne l'a pas fait. Mais c'est clair que ce doute ne l'empêche pas de vivre !

C'est cool si la rencontre avec Mihawk t'aies plu, Mihawk est pas un personnages facile alors je voulais pas me rater. C'est un couple que j'aime beaucoup et puis ce sont de bon personnage.

Tes fameux pronostics ! Sabo / Law ? Et bien qui sait mais d'après moi tu as peut-être raison. Ne t'inquiète pas il y aura au moins un autre pov de Shanks après plus je ne sais pas. C'est pov sont super pour parler justement de Marco, Roger et de Barbe Noire, ce sont des intrigues que je n'aborde pas dans les autres pov. Pour l'instant les magouilles qu'il y a avec Marco et tout le reste sont assez vagues. A voir comment tout ça va évoluer et si Ace ou / et Sabo seront mêlé à ses histoires d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais il y a de grande chance que oui, Ace à eu dans son entourage éloigné – à contre cœur – Barbe Noire. Il était l'amant de sa copine après tout. Roger cherche à mettre la main dessus, en espérant que celui-ci ne refasse pas surface dans la vie de son fils. Roger ignore les griefs qu'Ace à avec Barbe Noire et Ace ignore que son père chercher cet homme. Ça va vite devenir compliqué tout ça.

Merci pour ton commentaire !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 28 – partie 1 -

.

« Les nouveaux débuts sont souvent déguisés en douloureuses fins. »

Lao Tzu

Sabo

* * *

Mercredi 19 Avril 2017

 **-Hé, Luffy !**

Le sourire aux lèvres, je tire un peu difficilement mon gros sac de voyage derrière moi. Luffy ouvre plus largement la porte pour me laisser la place mais à peine ais-je fais un pas qu'il passe derrière moi pour m'entourer la taille. Tout ça rend mon avancement encore un peu plus compliqué.

 **-Sabo, emmène-moi avec vous !** me supplie-t-il, les yeux presque larmoyants.

 **-Luffy…**

 **-Allez ! Si tu dis oui, je suis sûr qu'Ace va dire oui et s'il d-**

 **-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas,** je l'interromps, provoquant une grande tristesse en lui. **Écoute, je ne peux pas décider de t'emmener mais je comprends que tu aies envie de venir.** **Et puis** **, le mois prochain, c'est ton anniversaire, non ?**

Il hoche frénétiquement la tête.

 **-** **Alors** **je te promets que pour ce jour-là, on fera ce que tu voudras !**

 **-Pour de vrai ?**

Il fronce les sourcils, méfiant.

 **-Oui !**

Je le prends contre moi et il retrouve instantanément toute sa bonne humeur. Je m'autorise ensuite un petit sourire en voyant sa petite bouille si décontractée.

 **-Tu me laisses entrer maintenant ?**

 **-OK !**

Je fais quelques pas dans la maison et m'arrête un peu avant le séjour. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait grand monde ici. Un peu perdu, je laisse mon sac dans un coin et me retourne vers Luffy qui me fixe toujours avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

 **-Tu es tout seul ?**

 **-Non, Hancock est dans sa chambre.**

 **-Ah, d'accord.**

Si elle est occupée, je ne vais pas la déranger. J'irai la saluer quand elle descendra.

 **-Papa est au trava…**

Luffy ouvre soudain grand les yeux et met ses mains devant sa bouche comme s'il avait dit une grosse bêtise et qu'il venait juste de le réaliser.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Je m'approche de lui et le voit se relâcher un peu. Il a maintenant le regard baissé et donne des petits coups de pieds par terre.

 **-J'ai dit papa,** m'avoue-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il a l'air de se sentir si coupable que ça me fait de la peine. J'essaie alors de le rassurer.

 **-C'est pas grave, Luffy. Tu vis avec Roger depuis longtemps et tu l'apprécies beaucoup.** **Tu** **as** **le** **droit de l'appeler « papa », je suis sûr que ce n'est pas Roger qui va s'en plaindre !**

 **-Oui mais Ace, il veut pas. Alors j'ai pas le droit…**

 **-Hein ?**

Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre.

 **-Roger, c'est le papa d'Ace, pas le mien. C'est tout.**

J'ai l'impression de tomber des nues. Ace crie à qui veut l'entendre qu'il déteste son père et qu'il ne le considère même pas comme tel ! Il lui trouve tous les défauts et n'arrive pas à voir ni à apprécier ce que cet homme fait pour lui. Du coup, je trouve ça un peu gros qu'il interdise à Luffy ce privilège alors que lui n'en veut même pas !

 **-Écoute, Luffy,** je commence en le regardant droit dans les yeux. **Peu importe ce que dit Ace. Si tu en as envie, fais-le.**

Il me sourit, ayant visiblement retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Il me tire ensuite par le bras pour m'emmener jusqu'au séjour où la télé encore allumée diffuse un épisode de _Dragon Ball Z._

Luffy s'assoit sur un des canapés et ne me porte plus la moindre attention, tout fasciné qu'il est devant les pouvoirs des Super Saiyan. Je me pose un peu maladroitement à côté de lui et profite du fait qu'il ne fasse pas attention à moi pour l'observer un peu plus sérieusement.

Je n'oublie pas que sur le site que j'ai visité au sujet de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, un nom m'a frappé : Monkey D. Dragon. J'avais aussitôt pensé à Luffy, me demandant si le chef de l'opposition avait un quelconque rapport avec le jeune chapeau de paille.

Plus j'y pense et plus je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que tout ça est un peu gros pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence. Je connais Luffy depuis assez longtemps à présent et je n'ai jamais vu ni même jamais vraiment entendu parler du père de Luffy. Je sais pourtant que contrairement à sa mère, son père est vivant.

Luffy a été confié à Roger par Garp, le grand-père de Luffy. A cause de son travail de militaire haut gradé et de ses nombreux déplacements, celui-ci pouvait difficilement s'occuper d'un gamin. En accord avec les désirs de son père, Garp a confié le chapeau de paille à Roger. Voilà à peu près tout ce que je sais.

Si Luffy est bien le fils de Dragon, je peux comprendre que celui-ci se fasse si discret. Il est activement recherché par la police dans le monde entier. Le chef de l'Armée Révolutionnaire est aussi considéré comme un ennemi et une personne à abattre.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Luffy me fixe avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de la suspicion dans les yeux. Je souris alors pour le rassurer, gêné de l'avoir observé aussi longtemps sans prendre la peine de me cacher.

 **-Non, rien.** **Au** **fait, tu ne m'as pas dit où étais Ace ?**

 **-Il est chez le médecin.**

 **-Ah bon ?** dis-je, un peu surpris. **Il est malade ?**

 **-Bah oui sinon il irait pas chez le doc !**

Il lève les yeux au ciel dans une attitude un peu puérile.

- **Il a mal à la tête. Enfin, je crois. Il y va tous les mercredis.**

 **-Tous les mercredis ?**

Je suis de plus en plus intrigué. S'il y va si souvent, c'est peut-être grave !

 **-Il va chez un généraliste ?** je décide alors de demander à Luffy.

 **-Non, chez un médecin pour la tête. Je sais plus comment ça s'appelle. Hum… Ace aime pas trop en parler** **de toute façon.**

Son regard se perd sur un point invisible quelque part sur le mur en face puis, comme s'il avait eu une révélation, il me regarde et reprend.

 **-Mais ça va mieux depuis qu'il y va ! Il fait plus de truc bizarre !**

 **-Des trucs biz-**

Je suis interrompu par un tonitruant « C'est moi ! ».

Je pense reconnaitre la voix d'Ace et son apparition quelques secondes après au séjour me le confirme.

 **-Hé !**

Il passe derrière moi et je penche la tête en arrière pour le voir. Il me sourit puis vient poser rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'est léger, un simple contact pour dire bonjour, mais il semble penser que ce n'est pas suffisant car il repose une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. La position n'a rien d'agréable et si je reste ainsi trop longtemps, je risque d'avoir mal à la nuque. Pourtant, pour l'instant, j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Je savoure juste. La sensation de ses lèvres, de sa douceur et de ce léger goût fruité que je retrouve sur ses lèvres me séduisent au plus haut point. Il s'éloigne ensuite tout en tirant légèrement ma lèvre inférieure et je rigole en m'essuyant négligemment la bouche.

 **-Oh, les amoureux !**

Luffy rigole, visiblement amusé par ce qu'il vient de voir.

- **Vous allez pas faire comme Usopp et Kaya et vous embrassez tout le temps ?!**

 **-T'inquiète, Luffy !** répond Ace en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Sa main cherche la mienne et je la lui donne en me rapprochant de lui.

 **-Je ne pensais pas que t'allais venir si tôt,** reprend-il **. Désolé, j'étais même pas là pour t'accueillir.**

 **-C'est bon.**

Il me sourit et je fais de même.

Dire que j'aurais pu ne pas être là.

J'ai été déçu quand Ace m'a annoncé qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas venir en vacances dans le sud. Je lui en ai même voulu d'avoir fait n'importe quoi – même si je ne savais pas ce qu'était ce n'importe quoi – et de ne pas avoir fait attention. Cette mauvaise nouvelle m'avait enlevé toute volonté d'exil sur une île paradisiaque sur le moment mais je ne pouvais pas reculer. Je m'étais déjà engagé auprès de mes amis qui avaient eux-mêmes d'ores et déjà bloqués des jours.

Je me voyais donc mal les planter, d'autant que c'est moi qui avais proposé de partir…

Au fond, j'avais toujours envie de partir de Dawn et de m'évader. Je trouvais ça un peu bête de tout arrêter juste parce qu'Ace serait éventuellement absent. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas là ne voulait pas forcément dire que mes vacances seraient moins appréciables. Il était tout de même très probable que je passe d'aussi bonnes vacances avec mes amis.

Heureusement, Ace a vu avec sa mère et a réussi à arranger les choses. Il m'a envoyé un message très tard dans la nuit de lundi pour me dire qu'il pouvait venir et qu'il espérait que je ne lui en veuille pas trop.

J'ai littéralement sauté de joie. Ensuite, les bonnes nouvelles se sont enchainées car le lendemain, il me disait qu'il avait appelé Zoro – qui avait joint Law - et ils avaient confirmé leurs venues. J'avais alors tout vérifié, réfléchissant à un moyen de transport, aux chambres et aux différentes activités qu'on pourrait faire là-bas.

Après une heure à réfléchir, j'ai rappelé Ace pour lui dire qu'il restait des chambres s'il voulait inviter les membres du Glee Club. Je ne connais pas beaucoup les membres de la chorale du lycée mais j'ai apprécié le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec eux et apprendre à les connaitre un peu plus ne me déplaisait pas.

Malheureusement, je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils puissent se libérer. On les prévenait un peu tard mais à ma grande surprise, ils étaient tous disponibles et très heureux à l'idée de participer à ces vacances entre amis.

La seule chose qui me chiffonnait était le transport. Les navettes étaient gratuites pendant les vacances d'été et toute l'année pour les moins de 20 ans. Le Royaume de Torino possède beaucoup de végétation, d'espèces protégées et de magnifiques paysages issus de cette région chaude de South Blue.

Circuler dans la ville en voiture est parfois compliqué. Le maire de la ville a trouvé en cette gratuité des moyens de transport une façon de désengorger les routes et de faciliter la circulation mais aussi une manière de lutter contre la pollution. C'est quelque chose d'assez important dans un endroit aussi paradisiaque.

Donc pas de problème une fois là-bas mais le souci se trouvait plutôt dans le moyen de s'y rendre. Pourtant, je n'ai pas eu à me casser la tête bien longtemps car la solution m'est venue en la personne de X-Drake quand il m'a annoncé que son père lui laissait sa voiture. Je savais également que Law avait le permis et une voiture. Au final, on aurait juste à partager le prix de l'essence.

Le hic – il y en a toujours un malheureusement – c'est qu'il n'y avait que 10 places et qu'on est 11… Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. De plus, je me voyais mal annoncer à l'un de mes amis qu'il allait devoir prendre le train tout seul. J'ai pensé à me désigner mais je n'ai jamais pris le train et je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche...

J'ai passé beaucoup d'appels ce jour-là : il fallait à tout prix trouver une solution. On partait dans deux jours et je voulais tout régler le plus vite possible. J'ai essayé de voir avec Ace s'il n'avait pas une meilleure solution. Il m'a alors assuré qu'il pouvait prendre le train. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord car le laisser prendre le train seul pendant quatre heures, je ne trouvais pas ça très sympathique. Il m'a alors rassuré et m'a dit qu'il irait avec Zoro. Il serait donc seul pendant deux heures et Zoro le rejoindrait en cours de route pour les deux heures restantes.

Faute d'avoir une meilleure idée, j'ai fini par accepter. Pas qu'Ace m'ait vraiment laissé le choix de toute façon. Je me suis couché tard hier soir, histoire d'être sûr que tout était prêt. Après avoir reconfirmé avec tout le monde, j'étais enfin parti me coucher, épuisé. J'avais fait de beaux rêves cette nuit-là…

 **-Sabo a dit qu'on ferait ce que je voudrais pour mon anniversaire !** annonce soudain Luffy en baissant le volume de la télé.

Encore un peu ailleurs, je me force à reprendre pied avec la réalité et écoute attentivement ce qu'il dit.

 **-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?**

Ace secoue la tête, amusé.

- **Il va en profiter et te demander n'importe quoi !**

Il me jette un coup d'œil et esquisse un sourire. D'après lui, je vais le regretter.

 **-Luffy est quelqu'un de raisonnable,** j'affirme alors, plein de mordant. **Je saurai dire non** **de toute façon si besoin** **et je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser. N'est-ce pas, Luffy ?**

 **-Vrai ! Je veux aller à l'aquarium des Hommes-Poissons ! J'ai vu des pubs et des affiches, ça a l'air trop bien !**

 **-Ah bon ?**

Je réfléchis un peu pour essayer de me souvenir si ce nom me dit quelque chose.

 **-C'est vrai que j'ai vu des pubs aussi à la télé,** je me souviens ensuite.

Luffy se lève et, des étoiles plein les yeux comme à chaque fois qu'il parle de quelque chose qui le passionne, se fait un devoir de me parler plus en profondeur de cet endroit.

 **-On pourra aller à Coral Hill, au Palais Ryugu et aussi à La Crique des Sirènes ! C'est des vraies sirènes en plus !**

Ace étouffe un rire assez peu discret et je hausse mon sourcil gauche face à l'affirmation de Luffy. Surement des actrices à mon avis.

 **-En plus, on peut même nager avec des requins !**

 **-Des requins ?** je demande, le visage blême.

 **-Ouais, ça va être trop cool ! Je vais apprendre plein de choses, notamment comment les sirènes font pour faire caca !**

Cette fois-ci, Ace éclate de rire. Personnellement, je ne me suis toujours pas remis de l'activité « nage avec un requin » de cet aquarium. Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir y aller…

 **xXx**

 **-Bonsoir, monsieur. Merci de m'accueillir pour la nuit. Je me ferai tout petit,** j'affirme avec humour en serrant la main de Roger.

 **-Tu vas continuer à m'appeler monsieur encore longtemps, Sabo ?** **Je croyais que maintenant que tu sortais avec Ace, tu allais m'appeler Roger.**

 **-Ah oui, désolé.**

Je me racle la gorge, un peu gêné.

- **Donc merci… Roger.**

 **-Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça.**

Il acquiesce puis s'en va rejoindre Hancock qui est descendue un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il l'embrasse brièvement avant d'aller saluer Luffy. Il cherche ensuite son fils du regard mais ne le trouve pas.

Ace est sorti un peu plus tôt pour aider Law à se repérer dans le quartier. Apparemment, son GPS l'a lâché et il ne se souvient plus exactement du chemin alors Ace est parti à sa rencontre. Il m'a proposé de l'accompagner mais j'ai refusé. J'ai d'ailleurs vu qu'il était un peu déçu mais je préfère les laisser seuls dans un premier temps pour qu'ils puissent se parler un peu, mettre les choses au clair et essayer de se pardonner. Ils étaient amis et il est temps qu'ils se réconcilient. Si Law a accepté de venir, je sais que c'est en partie pour faire un pas vers Ace alors il faut que lui en fasse un aussi. En effet, je n'ai pas de doute quant au fait que Law a énormément de travail mais il a fait cet effort.

Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

 **-Alors tout est prêt pour demain ?** me demande Roger en prenant place aux côtés de Luffy.

 **-Oui, tout est OK. C'est super qu'Ace puisse venir finalement !**

 **-Eh bien, tu devrais remercier sa mère, c'est grâce à elle. Il ne m'a rien demandé à moi…**

Sa réplique sonne un peu de façon amère et je ne suis pas le seul à le remarquer.

- **Il avait certainement peur que je dise non** **étant donné** **que je lui avais dit qu'il était puni.**

Il rigole et j'esquisse un sourire par pure politesse même si je suis grandement embarrassé par cette conversation.

 **-Peut-être que nous aussi on pourrait partir quelques jours ?** propose alors Hancock en lui montrant son magazine où des destinations de voyage s'étalent.

 **-Pourquoi pas, je pense que je devrais pouvoir me caler au moins deux jours.**

Il prend le magazine et le feuillette rapidement.

 **-Tu voudrais aller où, Luffy ?**

 **-Je veux aller dans un endroit amusant ! Avec des trucs sympas** **comme** **des jeux, des parcs d'attraction, des spectacles ! Vu qu'on va rester que deux jours, faut qu'on puisse faire plein de choses !**

 **-On peut aller à Dressrosa. C'est le pays de l'amour, de la passion et des jouets.** **Le lieu** **où on est le plus heureux** **au** **monde apparemment,** expose Hancock.

Si Luffy explose de joie à cette proposition, ce n'est pas trop le cas de Roger.

 **-On verra,** répond-il de manière énigmatique.

La conversation s'arrête là car Ace est enfin de retour, accompagné cette fois-ci de Law. Je remarque aussitôt que les deux amis ne sont pas trop à l'aise mais il n'y pas de grand froid non plus. Ils se parlent, même si c'est un peu maladroit pour l'instant.

J'en déduis avec joie qu'ils se sont enfin expliqués. Pourtant, quand je salue Law, je fais comme si de rien n'était. Comme si je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux. Je ne veux pas le mettre mal à l'aise ni lui laisser penser que je le juge ou que j'ai pris parti dans cette histoire.

Luffy quant à lui est on ne peut plus heureux de revoir l'étudiant en médecine qui lui avait déjà fait forte impression la première fois : il aime jouer avec ses nerfs. C'est marrant de voir deux personnes si différentes dans le même espace. On n'imagine pas vraiment que ce genre d'association puisse exister dans la vie. Seuls des cas de force majeure peuvent justifier une alliance pareille !

Le soir venu, on mange tous ensemble dans une bonne humeur qui fait plaisir à voir. Je ressens à peine le petit malaise d'Ace quand Law évoque ses prochains examens à venir en fin d'année. Je ne le perçois pas du tout quand après sa réplique, j'embraye sur le sujet des cours à Marie-Joa et qu'il se ferme légèrement.

 **xXx**

 **-Comment tu as fait pour que ton père te laisse sa villa ?**

 **-Pardon ?**

A la question de Law, je m'arrête de distribuer les cartes et de placer le totem du jeu _Jungle Speed_.

 **-De ce que j'ai compris, tu n'as pas forcément de bonnes relations avec ton père,** précise-t-il tranquillement **. Je suis** **donc** **étonné qu'il laisse sa villa à une bande d'adolescents pendant aussi longtemps. Il n'a pas peur que sa maison explose à la fin de ces quelques jours ?**

Négligemment assis par terre, il ne me regarde même pas et je pourrais presque croire que la réponse ne l'intéresse pas tant que ça. Mais je sais bien que si. Ses yeux me crient le contraire. J'ai l'impression que ma vie l'intrigue sur certains points.

Au loin, Luffy et Ace font un pierre – feuille - ciseau pour déterminer lequel des deux commencera. Ils sont comme une image en arrière-plan dont on voudrait se détacher mais dont on ne peut pas. Au final, notre regard est irrémédiablement attiré vers eux.

 **-Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'autre choix que de lui demander. Hum…**

Je m'assois en tailleur alors que mes sourcils se froncent pendant que je réfléchis à la chronologie exacte des évènements.

 **-A vrai dire, je n'avais pas tout à fait l'intention de passer par lui au début. Je voulais** **demander** **directement** **à** **la personne qui gère cette villa pendant notre absence. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si mon père y** **va** **souvent ou même en** **a** **besoin. Notre présence là-bas n'est pas censée être une gêne.**

Je pousse un petit soupir **.**

 **-Mais** **je sais que** **je suis mineur et** **que** **sur certains points, je suis obligé de lui rendre des comptes…**

Je grimace rien qu'en y pensant.

 **-Et puis** **si je dois** **m'absenter plusieurs jours, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui passera inaperçu. Enfin bref, à partir de ce moment-là, un problème** **s'est posé** **à moi.**

Je fais une petite pause, me demandant si j'ai toujours l'attention de l'interne en médecine.

 **-J'étais sûr qu'** **il** **n'allait pas par pure bonté me dire simplement oui alors j'ai marchandé.**

 **-Quel genre de marché as-tu passé ?**

Au loin, le jeu d'Ace et Luffy semble enfin toucher à sa fin.

 **-Je l'ai laissé décider** **puisque** **je n'avais rien de spécial à lui proposer et que je voulais vraiment la villa pour les vacances,** je lui avoue en haussant les épaules. **Je pense que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti** **d'ailleurs** **: pendant une semaine, je dois aller bosser dans son entreprise. Je pense qu'à travers cette manœuvre, il essaie de me ramener dans le droit chemin et de me faire miroiter tout ce que ce poste apporte comme avantages et pouvoir…**

 **-Tu vas hériter de l'entreprise familiale ?** me demande Law.

 **-Non. Enfin…**

Je suis un peu désarçonné par sa question et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi ajouter de plus.

 **-Mon père ne me juge pas assez digne pour ça,** je finis par répondre.

 **-Pourquoi te faire effectuer ce stage si tu n'es pas celui qui va hériter de l'affaire?** insiste-t-il, intrigué.

 **-Ce stage est sûrement un moyen de me montrer tout ce que je rate. Ou alors c'est juste pour m'embêter…**

Je hausse les épaules à court d'argument.

 **-C'est peut-être une manière de te mettre en concurrence avec ton frère ou une tierce personne,** fait-il soudain.

 **-En concurrence avec Stelly ?**

J'ai presque envie de rire tellement ce que me dit Law semble improbable.

 **-Quelle est ta relation avec** **lui** **? Vous vous entendez bien ?**

Il prend une pause moins décontractée et se penche légèrement vers moi. Je commence alors à m'étonner de toutes ses questions et je me demande où il veut en venir mais je décide quand même de lui répondre.

 **-Nous avons des rapports de plus en plus cordiaux.**

J'esquisse un petit sourire gêné.

A côté, j'entends Ace rouspéter parce qu'il n'est pas content du résultat et je décide de les ignorer.

 **-Tu n'as jamais pensé que t'obliger à faire ce stage** **serait** **une manière de dégrader la relation que tu as avec ton frère ?** poursuit Law. **Réfléchis bien : tu effectues un stage important dans une entreprise dont tu n'es pas censé hériter, ce qui peut attiser la jalousie de ton frère qui lui est censé** **la** **diriger** **à terme.** **C'est un sujet à querelles. C'est** **donc peut-être** **une façon de vous monter l'un contre l'autre et d'assurer à ton père un contrôle total sur Stelly.**

Je fronce les sourcils alors que je peine à croire à tout ce qu'il me dit.

 **-Je suis désolé mais tu ne vas pas un peu loin ?** je lui fais remarquer. **Même si ce que tu dis est cohérent, il s'agit de mon père. Il a** **peut-être** **l'esprit tordu** **mais** **il n'est pas assez intelligent pour manipuler aussi habilement les gens.**

 **-Tu es naïf, Sabo…**

Il soupire.

Ace et Luffy viennent alors s'asseoir à côté de nous et, de plus en plus enthousiastes, se mettent à nous raconter l'issue de leur affrontement. Ace me pique alors les cartes et continue de distribuer.

Encore tourmenté par la conversation que j'ai eue avec Law, je fais à peine attention à eux. Tout ça me perturbe. Même si j'ai compris sa démarche, je n'ai pas totalement saisis sa véhémence à la fin quant au fait de m'ouvrir les yeux sur un possible complot de mon père.

Sait-il quelque chose ?

Je ne suis pas proche de Law. A vrai dire, je le connais trop peu. Et même si une petite voix dans ma tête me souffle que toutes ses interrogations sont simplement le fait d'une grande inquiétude pour moi, je n'y crois pas vraiment.

Naïf ?

Le suis-je vraiment ?

J'observe Law dans le but d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses véritables intentions. Il est en train d'observer Ace et ses sourcils sont froncés alors qu'un voile de tristesse traverse son regard.

Il se détourne ensuite de cette vision joyeuse et me fixe.

 **-Tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce qu'on te raconte,** chuchote-t-il soudain si bas que je suis le seul à entendre.

 **-Bon, allez, c'est moi qui commence ! Prêts ?** s'écrie Ace, oubliant subitement qu'il est tard et que parler aussi fort risque de déranger du monde.

 **-Prêt ! Je ne perdrai pas !** rigole Luffy.

Law se tient également prêt et je décide de faire pareil. La phrase que l'interne en médecine a prononcé m'interpelle, me dérange. Pourtant, je ne dis rien.

J'ai peur de savoir… J'ai l'impression qu'il ne parlait plus du cas de mon père mais bien d'Ace…

 **xXx**

A 22h passé, on est déjà tous au lit ou presque. On se lève tôt demain !

La partie de _Jungle Speed_ n'a pas duré bien longtemps, Luffy étant bien trop énergique. Il a réussi à agacer Law et même à se disputer avec Ace. Le jeu a vite pris fin, chacun se dispersant dans sa chambre.

Law bénéficie d'une chambre d'ami au bout du couloir et moi, j'ai eu l'agréable surprise d'être avec mon petit-ami. J'ai de la chance que Roger accepte si bien notre relation et ne trouve rien à redire au fait que je dorme avec son fils.

 **-Putain, je sais pas toi mais moi, je suis crevé !**

Ace entre dans sa chambre en s'étirant. Il baille également et si je n'étais pas d'aussi bonne humeur, je me moquerais de la façon dont sa bouche s'ouvre en grand à ce geste.

 **-Moi, c'est tout le contraire ! Je suis tellement excité que je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir dormir !**

J'entre dans la chambre et vais aussitôt m'asseoir sur son lit. Pendant quelques secondes, je m'amuse même à sautiller un peu dessus. Ace me jette un coup d'œil amusé avant de se diriger vers son armoire et de prendre un tee-shirt noir assez ample ainsi qu'un short blanc cassé.

 **-Je vais prendre ma douche.**

 **-OK.**

Je monte correctement sur son lit et sors mon portable pour regarder mes mails. J'envoie ensuite un message à la personne qui s'occupe de la résidence de vacances de notre famille quand on n'est pas là, c'est-à-dire tout le temps. Il me confirme rapidement que tout est prêt pour demain : le wifi activé, les chambres préparées et tout le reste aussi.

Je verrouille finalement mon portable et relève les yeux pour voir Ace me fixer intensément. Il a la main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain et à en croire la légère crispation de sa mâchoire, quelque chose le tracasse.

 **-Tu… veux prendre ta douche avec moi ?**

 **-Non, t'inquiète. Je l'ai prise ce matin.**

J'ai répondu sans y penser, parce que c'est la vérité, tout simplement. Il me faut donc un petit instant pour réellement saisir le sens de sa question. Et alors, j'hésite.

 **-Mais je peux en reprendre une… Ca va peut-être m'aider à dormir !**

Je sens mes joues chauffer un peu. Pas sûr que j'arrive vraiment à dormir après cela…

 **-OK.**

Il se détend et un sourire tout à fait charmant se dessine sur son visage.

Je me lève et vais ouvrir mon sac que j'ai déposé un peu plus tôt dans un coin de sa chambre pour prendre ce qui va me servir de pyjama. Je suis ensuite Ace dans la salle de bain ou plutôt la salle d'eau car il a une superbe douche à l'italienne.

Le cliquetis de la porte me sort de ma contemplation. Je me tourne alors vers Ace, pas très à l'aise.

Il pose ses affaires sur un petit meuble et prend les miennes pour faire de même. Il sort ensuite deux serviettes et le gel douche ainsi qu'un shampoing fruité. C'est quelque chose qu'il aime, les fruits. La plupart de ses produits d'hygiènes sont composés d'un certain pourcentage de saveur fruitée...

Ace se racle ensuite la gorge et me regarde. Je baisse les yeux d'appréhension. Je souffle ensuite un bon coup et commence à me déshabiller. Lentement.

Ace m'imite avec la même lenteur et quand il sautille pour enlever son pantalon, on éclate de rire. Ça nous détend un peu. On dirait qu'on se met la pression pour rien alors qu'on va juste prendre une douche ! Mais c'est tout de même la première qu'on va voir l'autre dans son plus simple appareil. Nu. Sans superlatif.

On va pouvoir se découvrir, se toucher et peut-être même apprécier…

Le haut d'Ace tombe souplement par terre alors que doucement, je détache mon bracelet. On se jette de fréquents regards mais à chaque fois, l'échange ne dure que quelques secondes. Aussitôt après, on se concentre de nouveau sur notre lente progression.

Nos vêtements tombent un à un et vient finalement le moment où il ne nous reste plus que nos sous-vêtements. Les mains sur l'élastique de mon boxer, j'hésite un peu.

Ace passe à côté de moi, ouvre l'eau de la douche et fait rapidement descendre le dernier rempart à sa nudité. La seconde d'après, il est sous le jet d'eau et savoure les bienfaits d'une bonne douche.

 **-Tu viens ?**

J'inspire un bon coup comme pour me donner du courage puis fais également descendre mon sous-vêtement. Je fais en sorte de ne penser à rien et rejoins avec une certaine précipitation mon petit-ami sous la douche.

C'est bizarre d'avoir ce degré d'intimité avec quelqu'un. Peu de gars du club m'ont déjà vu entièrement nu. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise et je n'avais pas non plus envie de partager ce genre de chose que je considère comme trop intime. Je ne suis pas spécialement à l'aise avec mon corps, notamment à cause de la cicatrice que j'ai au bas ventre.

Et même si avec Ace je ne suis pas encore tout à fait moi-même à cet instant, je sais que c'est parce qu'on s'apprête à franchir une étape tous les deux. C'est plus un genre de stress qu'un vrai malaise à proprement parler.

 **-Allez viens, je vais te laver un peu.**

Il sourit et me tire légèrement vers lui.

 **-OK. Je vais te laver aussi alors.**

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux et il fait de même. L'eau ruisselle sur nos corps, glissant sur nous avec légèreté, comme une caresse furtive. Avec un peu de maladresse, les mains d'Ace se posent sur moi. Elles sont chaudes et brûlent presque ma peau froide. J'ai l'impression d'instantanément me réchauffer, de me consumer sous sa chaleur.

Ses mains me caressent, découvrent avec délicatesse et envie le grain de ma peau, sa douceur et la forme des quelques arabesques qui me façonnent. Elles partent de ma poitrine pour descendre lentement sur mon ventre. Elles insistent sur le léger creux de mon nombril puis remontent pétrir avec gourmandise mes abdos.

Un sourire se forme sur le visage d'Ace qui a depuis longtemps baissé les yeux. Il veut pouvoir toucher mais aussi regarder. Apprécier à sa juste valeur ce moment.

 **-Tu es beau,** murmure-t-il comme troublé et enchanté.

J'aime la façon dont Ace me regarde, m'admire et me sourit. Il me fait me sentir bien, beau et fier de ce que je suis. Il a cette petite étincelle dans le regard qui me dit qu'il m'aime à la folie et que pour lui, je suis extraordinaire, parfait. Et ça fait du bien. Quand on n'a pas l'habitude, ça fait du bien de voir que pour certaines personnes, on représente tellement de choses. Je sais qu'il est sincère, qu'il ne me ment pas. On ne peut pas mentir avec ces yeux là…

 **-Merci.**

Ma voix a légèrement vacillé à la fin mais peu importe.

Ace continue son exploration alors que je m'engage enfin moi aussi dans ce jeu de mains sensuel et si romantique. Tout comme lui, elles se posent sur sa poitrine en une caresse aérienne pleine de promesses. Elles décident de parcourir les muscles de ses bras que je connais bien, ses bras qui savent être là pour me réconforter quand j'en ai besoin. Je sens Ace continuer son inspection et descendre toujours plus bas.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?**

Ses doigts touchent négligemment ma cicatrice, celle que ma mère m'a faite. Je savais bien qu'en acceptant de venir avec lui, il allait finir par la voir. Tout comme je sais aussi que je n'ai pas besoin de m'en faire à ce sujet. Après tout, Ace connait déjà les grandes lignes de cette histoire.

 **-C'est ma mère.**

Il relève les yeux et me fixe, les sourcils froncés. Ses doigts n'ont quant à eux pas bougés.

 **-C'est quand elle a essayé de me tuer la première fois.**

Il accuse le coup, je le vois bien, et dans un premier temps, il ne dit rien. Peut-être est-il choqué par la révélation.

 **-Est-ce qu'elle te fait mal ?**

 **-Non.**

Je lui souris. Qu'il se rassure, elle ne me fait plus mal de la façon dont il le pense. C'est avec une autre forme de douleur que je dois me débattre. Une douleur qui, je l'espère, me permettra d'avancer plus tard.

Comme pour le rassurer – à moins que ce ne soit pour moi – je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse.

 **-Bisou magique !**

Il pouffe, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que je sorte ce genre de chose.

 **-C'est pas moi qui ai besoin d'un bisou magique.**

 **-C'est vrai ! Fais m'en plein alors !**

Il ne se fait pas prier et me prend contre lui. Ses bras s'enroulent parfaitement autour de mon corps. Ses lèvres se pressent amoureusement contre les miennes et ma main droite se pose sur sa joue alors que l'autre prend place dans le bas de son dos. Nous sommes assez proches l'un de l'autre et même si le baiser reste plus ou moins chaste, la proximité de nos deux corps nus éveille un feu brûlant en nous.

Quelques minutes de ce petit traitement suffisent à attiser une timide excitation en moi. Ça me gêne un peu et je me mets même à me demander si ça arrivera à chaque fois qu'on voudra prendre des douches ensemble… C'est peut-être juste les hormones et l'adolescence, qui sait !

 **-Pardon,** dis-je en commençant à m'éloigner un peu de lui.

 **-Non, c'est bon,** me rassure Ace, une petite lueur au fond des yeux.

Il m'attire de nouveau contre lui et sa main se pose sur mon ventre avant de descendre encore.

 **-Je peux ?**

Sa voix est douce. Il a l'air hésitant, presque timide. C'est attendrissant. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire et qui n'a rien de mignon. C'est en effet plutôt diablement sexy et érotique.

C'est vrai que depuis plusieurs jours, je pense à cette étape dans notre relation mais j'étais loin de me douter que ça arriverait ce soir. En même temps, il n'y a pas forcément de mode d'emploi ni de façon conventionnelle de le faire. On est bien tous les deux et il en a autant envie que moi alors pourquoi pas ?

 **-Oui.**

Je me mordille légèrement la lèvre inférieure et ça semble le faire craquer encore plus. C'est clair qu'il a un truc avec ma bouche ! En tout cas, ça parait le convaincre d'approfondir son touché.

Sa main descend, effleure ma verge à demi érigée et je tressaille légèrement. Ça fait bizarre. Ce n'était qu'un léger effleurement et pourtant... Il recommence une seconde fois avec cette fois-ci un peu plus de conviction, d'assurance et moins de retenue. Mais mains partent de nouveau à la découverte de son corps et de sa peau que je me permets même de goûter grâce à de doux baisers que je dépose ici et là. L'eau continue de couler, nous plongeant sous une petite cascade, un lieu presque paradisiaque où l'on serait seul au monde.

La tension monte petit à petit et lui comme moi nous mettons à pousser de légers soupirs, des gémissements à peine contenus. Je me retiens même à grand peine de gémir un peu trop bruyamment quand sa main se referme complètement sur moi. Je cherche alors presque désespérément ses lèvres tandis que je me mets légèrement à bouger les hanches. Mais mains passent dans son dos, l'entourant, avant de le plaquer un peu brutalement contre moi. Je le sens si chaud et c'est si bon que c'en est déstabilisant.

 **-Je t'aime…**

Mon souffle s'écrase contre ses lèvres. Il m'embrasse alors avec toujours cette même énergie débordante, passionnante.

 **-Moi aussi.**

Il me répond un peu difficilement alors qu'il se met à nous caresser tous les deux, ensemble, dans sa main.

Je m'arque-boute presque contre lui tant la tension est forte.

Je me fais gourmand et lui en réclame plus, toujours plus. J'ai l'impression qu'il en fait beaucoup mais ce n'est pas assez, pas encore. Je le veux près de moi, en moi, avec moi, tout le temps.

Pour toujours.

C'est tellement fort que c'en est presque douloureux…

Mais pour l'instant, je profite de l'instant présent. Je profite de lui et de sa fougue qui m'emmènent toujours plus loin. Les sensations qu'il me fait découvrir, son toucher… Tout ça est si bon...

Il me mord et avant de m'en rendre compte, je me noie dans une sensation salvatrice de libération. Une grande fatigue s'empare ensuite de moi. Je réponds aux baisers d'Ace avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et comprends à peine les mots qu'il me chuchote à l'oreille.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse l'eau nous laver de notre passion et nous apaiser. Faire redescendre doucement cette délicieuse excitation qui nous habitait il y a quelques secondes encore, qui nous envahissait avec frénésie.

Maintenant, il ne reste plus que nos mots tendres, nos sourires béats et nos cœurs tambourinant encore fortement à nos oreilles.

L'eau a nettoyé depuis longtemps les preuves de notre amour…

Le sommeil me rattrape très vite et je me sens comme apaisé dans les bras d'Ace. Mes yeux se ferment par intermittence, je lutte contre le sommeil. En réalité, j'ai peur de m'endormir. J'ai peur qu'en me réveillant demain, je constate que tout ça était faux. J'ai essayé de ne pas prêter attention aux paroles de Law et jusque-là, j'ai très bien réussi mais maintenant que je suis seul avec mes pensées et mes interrogations…

 **-Ace…**

 **-Quoi ?**

Il souffle contre mon cou, à moitié endormi.

 **-Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ?**

Il y a un petit silence et ça m'angoisse. Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de réfléchir ? Mon cœur s'emballe légèrement à cause de l'appréhension.

 **-Tu ronfles quand tu dors. Dors maintenant, demain on se lève tôt.**

Je ne dis rien de plus. Par lâcheté ou simplement par résignation. Demain, les vacances dont j'ai toujours rêvé vont commencer et j'ai envie d'en profiter. Alors je vais attendre en espérant que je fais le bon choix.

Je ne suis pas naïf.

La vie s'est chargée depuis bien longtemps de m'enlever certaines de mes illusions.

Jeudi 20 Avril 2017

 **-Je veux la chambre qui a vu sur la mer !** dit Koala en se blottissant un peu plus contre moi.

 **-Y a combien de chambres déjà ?** me demande Margaret en se tournant vers moi puisqu'elle est sur le siège du passager avant.

Law me jette un rapide coup d'œil dans son rétro intérieur avant de reporter son attention sur la route et plus précisément sur la voiture d'X-Drake qui lui montre le chemin.

Nous sommes partis il y a un peu plus de trois heures maintenant et on s'est déjà arrêté sur une aire d'autoroute pour faire une petite pause.

On s'est tous rejoint ce matin assez tôt à la gare. On a dit au revoir à Ace – ou plutôt à tout à l'heure – avant de tous se répartir dans les deux voitures. Comme mes affaires étaient déjà bien calées dans la voiture de Law, je suis resté avec lui. J'ai pensé aussi que ce serait une bonne façon de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Law est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup même si j'avoue que ce n'est pas toujours facile d'engager la conversation avec lui.

Au final, Koala et Margaret nous ont rejoints alors que le reste du groupe est parti dans la voiture d'X-Drake. Pour l'instant, tout se passe bien : pas d'embouteillage, on ne s'est pas non plus perdu et tout le monde s'amuse bien.

 **-Il y a quatre chambres. Deux chambres de deux** , dis-je en commençant à compter avec mes doigts, **puis trois autres chambres qui sont assez grandes pour trois personnes. Y a une chambre de trois en bas** **et** **tout le reste est à l'étage.**

 **-Y a une piscine ?** continue-t-elle et j'entends Law étouffer un petit rire.

 **-Oui, il y a une piscine.**

Je souris un peu, content d'exposer l'agencement de la villa. L'enthousiasme des filles fait aussi très plaisir à voir.

 **-De toute façon, la mer n'est pas loin. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle est** **très** **belle et même un peu rose à certains endroits,** ajoute Law alors qu'il s'engage dans un rond-point.

 **-C'est ce que j'ai lu aussi sur internet** **et** **j'ai vu quelques photos,** j'affirme en hochant exagérément la tête.

 **-C'est sûr que ça a l'air beau, j'espère qu'on pourra voir ça.**

J'acquiesce au propos de Koala. Elle me sourit ensuite comme si nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

Et c'est le cas en quelque sorte.

Je suis content qu'elle fasse partie du voyage. J'avais un peu peur que ses parents ne l'autorisent pas à partir. J'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec elle. Comme avant. De rigoler, de parler de choses et d'autres, de l'avoir près de moi. Je veux aussi lui faire comprendre qu'elle peut toujours se confier à moi, que ce soit par rapport à la marque qu'elle a dans le dos ou autre chose.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Elle rougit un peu, sans doute mal à l'aise de sentir mon regard posé sur elle aussi longtemps.

 **-Rien !** je proteste en pouffant.

 **-Mais si, y a quelque chose ! Je n'ai pas un truc sur le visage, au moins ? Ça se trouve, tu te moques de moi !**

Elle s'éloigne un peu, prenant une mine offensée par la même occasion.

 **-Oh !**

Je fais mine de me sentir peiné.

- **Je croyais que tu avais plus confiance en moi que ça !**

On se regarde pendant quelques secondes en plissant les yeux, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas rire. On n'arrive pas à se retenir bien longtemps et nos rires cristallins inondent l'habitacle de la voiture. Je la prends alors contre moi, appréciant l'odeur discret de son parfum. Je la taquine un peu plus et loin de se débattre, elle se blottit même encore plus contre moi.

 **-Ah ! J'ai un appel d'Ace !** s'écrie soudain Margaret. **Hé, vous êtes déjà arrivés ?** elle répond aussitôt, toute excitée. **Attends, je vais mettre le haut-parleur. Vas-y, c'est bon.**

 _ **-Ouais, c'est bon, on vient juste de sor… Hé, mais où tu vas ?!**_

 _ **-Bah à la mai-**_

 _ **-Mais c'est pas par là !**_

 _ **-Hein ? C'est où alors ?**_

 _ **-De l'autre côté ! Reste avec moi. Tiens, donne-moi la main.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ? Non, c'est mort !**_

On entend des bruits de pas, signe que Ace se déplace.

 _ **-Voilà ! Comme ça au moins, je suis sûr de pas te perdre !**_

 _ **-C'est n'importe quoi. Tout le monde nous regarde.**_

 _ **-Et alors ? Je suis sûr que t'aime ça. Coquin, va !**_

Zoro soupire alors que de notre côté, on éclate tous de rire.

 **-C'est donc ça sa méthode de drague. Je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas possible d'avoir un sens de l'orientation aussi pourri,** commente Law pensivement.

 _ **-Vous dites n'importe quoi !**_ proteste vivement Zoro mais personne ne l'écoute.

 _ **-Du coup, je disais,**_ reprend Ace, _**on est arrivé. On a demandé notre chemin à deux filles qui nous ont dit qu'on était qu'à dix minutes de la maison**_ _ **alors**_ _ **on a décidé d'y aller à pieds. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on y aille directement, Sabo ?**_

 **-Non, t'inquiète, c'est bon. C'est pour ça que je t'ai passé la clé.**

 _ **-OK, c'est cool. Je vais nous prendre la plus belle chambre !**_

 **-Oh non, tu n'as pas le droit de choisir sans nous !** le gronde gentiment Margaret.

 _ **-Premier arrivé, premier servi !**_

Les deux filles poussent un soupir à fendre l'âme.

 _ **-Vous arrivez quand ?**_ demande ensuite Zoro, la voix grave.

Il ne semble pas encore avoir digéré le fait de devoir donner la main à Ace.

 **-Dans trente minutes si tout va bien. Tu penses pouvoir supporter mon absence jusque-là ?** réplique Law sur le même ton.

 _ **-Ne t'inquiète pas, je survivrai.**_

J'entends Ace rigoler et Zoro soupirer. Law quant à lui lève les yeux au ciel avant de couper précipitamment l'appel, faisant rager par la même occasion Margaret.

 **-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez ce genre de relation,** commence la fille du Glee Club en mettant un pied sur le tableau de bord. **C'est Perona qui va être contente !**

 **-Je connais Zoro depuis tellement d'années que j'en ai perdu le compte,** répond-il en haussant les épaules. **J'ai essuyé son nez, lui ai donné la main pour traverser, soigné ses bobos et aidé à faire ses leçons… Je peux te dire qu'après avoir fait tout ça, j'ai du mal à voir Zoro autrement que comme un ami. Toutefois, Ace est pire que moi…**

Il esquisse un petit sourire et je me penche en avant, délaissant un peu Koala pour écouter plus attentivement ce qu'il nous raconte.

 **-Mais dans l'autre sens. Tu vois, il est du genre à vouloir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et…**

Je le vois une nouvelle fois me jeter un coup d'œil dans son rétro intérieur avant de continuer.

 **-… le cul de la crémière.**

Margaret et Koala éclatent de rire et Law n'a toujours pas perdu son sourire. Mes joues sont rouges d'embarras et, gêné, je me réinstalle sur mon siège.

 **-Très drôle,** je commente inutilement.

Ace avait raison. Ses amis sont nuls pour faire des blagues.

 **-Si ! Sabo est la crè-**

 **-Je ne suis pas… la crémière,** dis-je en faisant un petit signe pour montrer tout mon dédain.

 **-Qui est le beurre et l'argent du beurre ?** continue Koala en m'ignorant superbement.

 **-Hum… Je dirais que ses proches, Rouge, Zoro et moi sommes le beurre. Les gens qu'il a rencontrés à Dawn sont l'argent du beurre et Sabo, le cul de la crémière. Il est devenu gourmand en venant ici mais il n'y a pas de mal à ça. S'il peut avoir les trois, pourquoi s'en priver ? Il n'a pas envie de choisir de toute façon** **alors** **pourquoi le ferait-il ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un lui demandait de choisir ou pire, qu'on n'arrive pas à s'entendre.**

 **-C'est vrai que tu es plutôt sympa** **même si** **tu me faisais un peu peur au début,** rigole Koala.

 **-Eh bien, merci,** répond Law, un peu décontenancé.

 **-Je rêve ou tu viens d'appeler la mère d'Ace par son prénom ?!**

Il y a un petit silence pendant lequel nous regardons tous Law.

- **Oh mon Dieu ! Quand je vais dire ça à Perona !**

Law soupire et nous rigolons tous. Ces dernières trente minutes risquent d'être très amusantes.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Je les observe tous, assez amusé du spectacle qu'ils offrent. Malgré moi, mon regard s'arrête sur le corps des trois autres garçons du groupe. Si je n'ai jamais – mais vraiment jamais – regarder une seule fois Sanji d'une manière qui ne serait pas appropriée, pour les autres…

C'est la première fois que je suis dans ce cas de figure. Je me sens un peu gêné et plus je pense au fait de ne pas regarder, plus je regarde. J'ai l'impression que mes yeux se sont beaucoup trop attardés sur le corps de Law et sur ses nombreux tatouages forts impressionnants...

 **-Sabo ?**

 **-Quoi ?!**

Je me retourne précipitamment pour tomber sur Ace qui me fixe, les sourcils froncés. Je me sens horriblement honteux et les rougeurs sur mes joues ne m'aident pas à avoir l'air plus innocent.

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de réaction sur le pov de Shanks du coup je me demande si ça vous a vraiment plu ou pas?

Bon concernant ce chapitre c'est les vacances tant attendu par Sabo qui va pouvoir se détendre tout en profitant de ces amis et de son copain. Mais bon comme je suppose que vous devez me connaitre - au moins un peu - depuis le début de l'histoire vous vous doutez que tous ne vas pas extrêmement bien se passer !

Prochain chapitre Mercredi 27 Septembre 2017


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Taylor, Guest et à brinou pour leurs commentaires.

Réponses aux commentaires :

Taylor : Hey !

C'est vrai que tu t'améliore, à force de faire des suppositions et à lire mon histoire tu vois un peu ou je veux en venir certaine fois !

C'est vrai que Law se mêle parfois de la vie des autres, mais il a plus l'air d'un grand sage. Mais il n'est pas trop intrusif dans la vie des autres, il reste quand même un minimum à sa place. Et puis il est de bon conseil ! Ace lui c'est encore autre chose.

C'est vrai que Sabo se permets certaine chose en affirmant à Luffy qu'il peut appeler Roger papa mais au fond il n'a pas vraiment tort. C'est vrai que ça ne va pas très forte entre Ace et son père mais il doit quand même être en mesure de comprendre qu'après tout ce que Roger à fait pour Luffy, celui-ci le considère un peu comme son père. Roger à refais sa vie après tout. Ce n'est pas COMME SI Luffy lui volait son père. Justement Roger ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, renouer contact avec son fils. Roger reste son père malgré tout et il sait très bien qu'il ne suffit pas d'avoir participé à sa création pour s'octroyer se rôle. Il doit se conduire comme tel et se racheter auprès d'Ace.

C'est sûr que dans les séparations ce sont souvent les enfants qui souffre le plus. C'est d'autant plus dur quand ils sont petits car ils ne comprennent pas forcément et se sentent fautifs la plupart du temps. C'est pour ça qu'Ace doit lui parler, pour lui pardonner et pourvoir avancer, lui.

Pour Ace et son possible futur retour à Baterilla, tu auras la réponse très bientôt. Pas tout de suite mais bientôt. Pour Law aussi tu auras des réponses bientôt ! Il n'est pas parti en vacances avec Jewerly parce qu'elle n'était pas invitée et vu qu'Ace l'aime pas ça aurait été un peu bizarre si elle était venue ! ^^

Pour l'instant Shanks n'a pas de nouvelle de Mihawk, mais qui sait, dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, peut-être. Il a tout fait pour essayer de le faire revenir, il espère qu'au moins ces efforts porterons leurs fruits.

Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt !

Guest : Coucou !

Une perspective Law / Sabo ? Peut-être, à moins que ce soit juste Sabo qui a les yeux qui s'égarent ! C'est pas bien ça, Ace ne sera pas ravi ! Tu me rassure sur mon précédent chapitre, j'avais peur que la différence de pov ne plaise pas surtout que comme tu dis on voit bien que ce n'est pas tout à fait le même univers.

Merci pour ton commentaire !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 28 – partie 2 -

.

« Les nouveaux débuts sont souvent déguisés en douloureuses fins. »

Lao Tzu

Sabo

* * *

Jeudi 20 Avril 2017

On est enfin arrivé et alors que nous, les garçons, déchargeons les voitures, les filles elles se sont précipitées à l'intérieur de la maison auprès de Zoro et Ace pour découvrir l'endroit où on va passer nos vacances, c'est-à-dire environ dix jours.

Law n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure et regarde son coffre chargé de toutes nos affaires. Un peu plus loin, j'entends X-Drake râler tout seul alors que Sanji s'active joyeusement. Il est bien le seul à être heureux de sa tâche…

 **-On a qu'à juste les sortir et les laisser là,** propose X-Drake en sortant sa propre valise.

 **-Quoi ? Et les laisser porter leurs affaires jusqu'à l'intérieur ?!**

Sanji semble scandalisé, ce qui me fait bien rire. Le roux lui, n'a pas l'air de rigoler.

 **-Ouais. On peut aussi les laisser sur la route si tu veux. Si elles avaient demandé de l'aide, j'aurais aidé mais là, elles nous laissent carrément en plan !** se justifie tout de même X-Drake.

 **-C'est juste parce que c'est trop lourd pour elles et qu'elles étaient pressées de découvrir l'intérieur.**

Sanji lève les yeux au ciel et commence à tirer une valise derrière lui.

 **-Moi aussi je suis pressé,** lui rappelle X-Drake en haussant un peu le ton pour bien se faire entendre. **Et puis, les valises ne seraient pas aussi lourdes si elles n'étaient pas** **aussi** **chargées ! Elles savaient dès le départ qu'elles ne pourraient pas les porter !**

Sanji s'arrête et fixe le président du Glee Club à la recherche de quelque chose à dire mais rien ne lui vient. Il soupire alors et se détourne, décidant d'ignorer le problème.

 **-J'aime cet homme,** me dit Law en sortant son sac de voyage tandis qu'il désigne X-Drake du menton.

Je ne dis rien mais souris. J'observe ensuite Sanji rentrer et Zoro, Ace et les autres filles revenir vers nous.

 **-C'est trop beau !** s'exclame Shirahoshi, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Je lui souris pour la remercier. Elle me fait un peu penser à Luffy avec son innocence et cette part d'enfance qu'elle a encore en elle quelque fois alors que son corps lui, est bien celui d'une femme.

 **-On a déjà choisi nos chambres !** intervient Perona en se dirigeant vers sa valise. **X- Drake, aide-moi,** ajoute-t-elle ensuite.

Les deux se regardent intensément puis X-Drake tourne les talons sans lui répondre.

 **-X-Drake !** crie-t-elle, scandalisée.

 **-C'est bon, j'arrive !** lui répond-il sur le même ton et cette fois, je ne me retiens pas d'éclater de rire.

Il finit effectivement par l'aider, ou plutôt par porter sa valise, alors qu'elle marche joyeusement à ses côtés. Quand on voit ce spectacle, on ne peut que penser que les femmes ont le pouvoir et j'espère juste qu'elles ne vont pas trop nous mener à la baguette pendant tout le séjour…

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, les deux voitures sont enfin déchargées et nous sommes tous réunis au salon.

La maison fait un peu plus de 160m2. Elle est construite sur deux étages et contient un grand jardin bien entretenu avec une très belle piscine où on peut facilement se baigner à 10. Le rez-de-chaussée se compose d'un double séjour ainsi que d'une cuisine ouverte très bien équipée - ce qui fera plaisir à Sanji – d'une salle de bain, de toilettes et d'une chambre. L'étage est principalement constitué du reste des chambres – le bureau ayant été réquisitionné pour devenir une chambre le temps de ce court séjour – d'une salle d'eau, de toilettes et d'une petite bibliothèque.

 **-On a laissé les chambres de deux places aux deux couples, ça va à tout le monde ?** demande Nami.

 **-Oui, ça me va, Nami-chérie !**

Nami lui sourit, ce qui rend Sanji encore plus heureux. La perspective de dormir avec sa belle l'enchante vraiment.

 **-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient,** approuve Ace.

 **-Tu m'étonnes,** rigole Zoro, et le concerné décide d'ignorer son ami.

 **-Je suppose que X-Drake, Zoro et moi allons devoir partager la même chambre…**

Law passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux et fixe pendant quelques secondes ses nouveaux ''colocataires''.

 **-Tu supposes très bien. Shirahoshi et moi allons partager une chambre,** **ce qui laissera** **Perona et Margaret** **dans** **la dernière chambre,** lui répond joyeusement Koala.

 **-OK,** lâche Law inutilement car il n'a pas tellement le choix de toute façon. **Je veux la chambre du bas** **par contre.**

Koala fronce les sourcils et fait mine d'hésiter.

 **-D'accord.**

Elle lui tend la main droite et Law la saisit pour une franche poignée de main.

- **Marché conclu.**

 **-J'ai été heureux de faire affaire avec toi,** s'amuse Law en lâchant la main de Koala.

 **-Moi aussi. Au plaisir de faire de nouveau affaire avec toi.**

C'est le signal pour aller dans nos chambres.

Ace et moi avons choisi la chambre à côté de la salle d'eau. On a une superbe vue sur la piscine et sur la végétation des alentours. La chambre est décorée dans des tons de marron et de beige avec différentes sortes de textures. Le tout est assez harmonieux et on se sent déjà très bien.

Ace saute sur le lit deux places et, me sentant d'humeur taquine, je lui saute dessus à mon tour. Il pousse un petit gémissement teinté de douleur et j'éclate de rire alors qu'il se plaint. Je m'excuse alors – même si je suis loin d'être sincère parce qu'il exagère – et me redresse un peu de sorte à le chevaucher, mes jambes de part et d'autre de son corps et mes fesses juste au niveau de son bassin.

Je le regarde de haut pendant un petit instant, fixant son sourire insolent avant de me pencher en avant pour déposer un rapide baiser sur son front. Ses mains passent soudain sous mon tee-shirt pour me chatouiller et je ne résiste pas, je m'écroule de rire à ses côtés tout en essayant vainement de me protéger.

 **-Alors comme ça tu es chatouilleux ?** fait Ace en reprenant de plus belle.

Des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux et j'essaie de me débattre en me mettant sur le dos mais Ace s'allonge sur moi et fait passer ses mains sur mon ventre pour trouver un autre moyen de me torturer.

 **-A-arrête… Attends… Je… Ace !**

Ma voix est hachée et j'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration.

 **-Et puis quoi encore ?** rigole-t-il. **Maintenant que j'ai trouvé ton point faible, je vais pas m'arrêter là !**

Il lèche mon oreille gauche et je pousse un petit couinement tout en me cambrant un peu. J'essaie de le repousser avec mes mains mais il les coince au-dessus de ma tête. Au moins maintenant a-t-il arrêté de me chatouiller et je reprends doucement ma respiration.

 **-T'es trop mimi,** commente-t-il en me faisant des bisous dans le cou.

 **-Et toi,** **t'es** **méchant et sans pitié,** je réponds en le repoussant brutalement, me soustrayant ainsi à son emprise. **Allez, on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Faut ranger nos affaires !**

 **-Oui, chef !**

Alangui sur le lit, il imite un vague salut militaire.

 **-N'importe quoi…**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et vais ouvrir mon sac puis j'entends Ace faire de même quelques secondes plus tard. Le rangement se fait en silence, concentrés que nous sommes sur la tâche. Il ne nous faut pas plus de quelques minutes pour terminer de remplir les placards.

X-Drake tape au même moment contre notre porte pour nous proposer d'aller faire les courses. Comme on a fini, on est plus que partant. Il faut dire qu'il est midi passé et qu'on n'a toujours pas mangé… Les placards sont vides donc impossible de cuisiner quoi que ce soit.

Notre trio devient rapidement un quatuor quand Sanji nous rejoint. C'est principalement lui qui va cuisiner – même si tout le monde va aider – alors il est le plus à même de savoir ce que nous devrions acheter.

Plein de bonne volonté, on monte en voiture direction la grande surface la plus proche. X-Drake met aussitôt de la musique et il chantonne un peu tout en écoutant les indications de son GPS.

 **-Tu conduis bien,** je commente, un sourire aux lèvres. **T'as ton permis depuis longtemps ?**

 **-Non, ça doit faire 6 mois, quelque chose comme ça. Perona aussi m'a dit la même chose sur le chemin. On** **aurait dit** **que ça l'étonnait...**

 **-C'est parce qu'il y a très peu de jeunes conducteurs qui conduisent prudemment,** expose Sanji, assis juste derrière moi.

 **-Rys est flic et Eden est urgentiste. Faudrait vraiment que je sois con pour pas savoir les ravages que provoque une conduite à risque.**

 **-Ça se tient.**

Ace hausse les épaules et me fait un petit clin d'œil quand il voit que je le regarde.

 **-J'aimerais bien commencer mon code l'année prochaine. C'est dur ou pas ?** je demande, curieux.

 **-Non, ça va. Sauf si tu n'as jamais conduit avant et que t'as aucune connaissance du code de la route. Mais franchement, ce n'est pas plus dur que les examens à l'école.** **Bizarrement** **, le code est plus dur et chiant que** **la partie conduite** **mais c'est plus facile de rater le permis que le code.**

 **-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit aussi,** approuve Sanji. **Suffit que t'aies un examinateur un peu limite et qui se dit qu'il n'est pas là pour te faire de cadeau, et hop !**

 **-Je suis stressé rien que d'en entendre parler…**

Un petit rire gêné m'échappe.

La conversation continue tranquillement. On passe un agréablement moment, on rigole et on parle aussi de choses de la vie, de trucs sans importance. A la fin Ace et X-Drake improvisent même un petit duo sur une chanson de Chris Brown.

Quand on arrive dans le magasin, on est impressionné de voir le monde qui déambule dans les rayons. Ace marmonne, se disant qu'on va sûrement devoir faire la queue à la caisse et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait tort. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, on se sépare en deux groupes après avoir reçu les instructions du chef Sanji.

On met un peu moins de trois quart d'heure à rassembler tout ce qu'il nous faut. Comme on est parti un peu précipitamment, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler des finances pour les courses alors pour cette première fois, je décide de payer. De retour à la villa, on divisera le coût par 11.

 **xXx**

Nous avons mangé il y a deux heures et comme il fait beau, les filles proposent d'aller tester la piscine. Ce soir, on ira dans un bar histoire de sortir un peu. Tout le monde a approuvé cette initiative même s'il me semble que Zoro était un peu plus enthousiaste que les autres.

X-Drake et Sanji sautent dans la piscine, éclaboussant Perona et Koala qui se vengent en essayant de les couler. Margaret, Nami et Law s'allongent quant à eux sur les transats, profitant paresseusement du soleil. Shirahoshi fait quelques longueurs. Elle est vraiment superbe et aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau. Zoro aussi se dégourdit les muscles mais il nage nettement moins vite que Shirahoshi.

Je les observe tous, assez amusé du spectacle qu'ils offrent. Malgré moi, mon regard s'arrête sur le corps des trois autres garçons du groupe. Si je n'ai jamais – mais vraiment jamais – regarder une seule fois Sanji d'une manière qui ne serait pas appropriée, pour les autres…

C'est la première fois que je suis dans ce cas de figure. Je me sens un peu gêné et plus je pense au fait de ne pas regarder, plus je regarde. J'ai l'impression que mes yeux se sont beaucoup trop attardés sur le corps de Law et sur ses nombreux tatouages forts impressionnants...

 **-Sabo ?**

 **-Quoi ?!**

Je me retourne précipitamment pour tomber sur Ace qui me fixe, les sourcils froncés. Je me sens horriblement honteux et les rougeurs sur mes joues ne m'aident pas à avoir l'air plus innocent.

 **-Elle fait combien en profondeur ta piscine ?**

 **-Ah ! Deux mètres, je crois.**

 **-Deux mètres…**

Il grimace, visiblement embêté.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Hum…**

Il hésite à me répondre puis soupire, s'avouant vaincu.

- **Je ne sais pas nager là où j'ai pas pied...**

Je le fixe, attendri, avant de sourire et de caresser sa joue droite. Il me regarde faire, un peu surpris par mon geste, avant de froncer les sourcils et d'enlever ma main.

 **-C'est pas grave, je peux t'aider un peu. Je ne te laisserai pas te noyer, ne t'inquiète pas,** je lui propose alors.

Il semble hésiter et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il tire ensuite un peu sur le tissu de son short de bain noir et blanc avec une petite cordelette sur le devant.

 **-Je reste au bord** **dans ce cas,** finit-il par accepter, néanmoins méfiant.

 **-Fais ce que tu veux. Je resterai à côté de toi quand même.**

Il esquisse un sourire et je comprends que ma phrase était peut-être à double sens mais peu importe, je n'en pensais pas moins pour autant. Je recule, le regardant toujours, essayant de capter son regard pour le rassurer et graver cette vision qu'il m'offre. Lui qui me sourit, qui me contemple et qui me fait comprendre qu'il est heureux. Que le reste n'a pas d'importance, que ça n'en a jamais eu.

Je saute dans l'eau, coulant presque jusqu'au fond. Je ne remonte pas tout de suite. Je profite du fait d'être coupé de tout au milieu du silence et de cette sensation que rien ne peut nous arriver. Mon corps est lourd mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a jamais été aussi léger, si vivant et conscient de ses gestes. Les battements de mon cœur résonnent à mes oreilles, assourdissants.

J'ouvre ensuite les yeux et les relève pour voir la silhouette floue d'Ace penché sur moi au niveau du rebord de la piscine. Je bats alors des pieds pour revenir à la surface. Quand j'y suis, je prends une grande inspiration, faisant entrer de l'air dans mes poumons puis je passe une main sur mon visage pour enlever le trop plein d'eau. Mes cheveux sont rapidement plaqués en arrière et je fixe ensuite Ace en souriant.

 **-Tu viens ?**

 **-Tu ne me laisses pas, hein ? Je te promets que je te tue si tu me laisses !**

 **-Je te promets de ne pas te lâcher.**

Je vois sur son visage qu'il est inquiet alors je me rapproche un peu du bord pour pouvoir le rattraper plus rapidement en cas de problème. Ace prend alors une grande inspiration et s'assoit avant de lentement se laisser glisser dans l'eau. Il remonte presque aussitôt et se jette presque désespérément sur moi. Je le réceptionne tant bien que mal et le laisse me serrer aussi fort qu'il en a besoin.

 **-Ça va ?** je souffle contre ses lèvres en me rapprochant du bord pour essayer de le rassurer encore plus.

 **-Ouais…**

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et je sens ses lèvres contre ma peau. Je bats des pieds pour faire du sur place et tends une main pour m'agripper un peu au rebord et soulager ainsi mes efforts.

 **-Tu veux qu'on aille un peu vers les autres ?**

 **-Ouais, vas-y. Mais on reste un peu à côté du bord, hein ?**

 **-Pas de problème.**

Il s'éloigne de moi et nage directement sur plusieurs mètres vers les autres. Je m'empresse de le suivre et m'arrête juste derrière lui. Il bat des pieds et a une main accrochée au bord.

 **-J'ai gagné,** me dit-il en buvant à moitié la tasse.

 **-T'es parti avant moi !** je me plains alors.

Il me sourit et fait comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Zoro surgit alors juste à côté de moi, me faisant horriblement sursauter. Ace et lui se moquent copieusement de moi et pour me venger, je décide d'essayer de noyer Zoro. Bien entendu, comme il est un peu plus - un peu beaucoup – musclé que moi, la tâche s'avère compliquée. Heureusement, je reçois l'aide de Perona mais aussi de Sanji et… d'un peu tout le monde. Voyant le vent tourner, Ace décide de s'éloigner de moi et d'aller trouver un semblant de réconfort auprès de Law.

Il ne perd rien pour attendre.

En tout cas en attendant, on passe un superbe après-midi.

 **xXx**

Nous avons un peu trainé au bord de la piscine lors de notre après-midi détente. Le temps étant particulièrement superbe, on a eu du mal à quitter le paysage idyllique et la sensation salvatrice qu'offre cette piscine en terrasse. Avec l'été qui se profile rapidement, les journées sont de plus en plus longues et ensoleillées. Ainsi, avant que quiconque s'en rende compte, il était déjà 21h passé.

Puisqu'on ne voulait pas se rendre trop tard dans un des bars de la ville, on s'est empressé de sortir de l'eau pour manger un petit quelque chose. Sanji – aidé de deux commis qu'il a désigné parmi les volontaires – nous a fait un somptueux repas qui en a subjugué plus d'un.

Nous sommes arrivés il y a quelques minutes dans un bar au nord de la ville grâce à la navette.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre, toi ?** demande Koala à Sanji tout en fixant la carte par-dessus son épaule.

 **-Je pense que je vais prendre une Margarita,** se décide-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

 **-L'alcool n'est pas interdit aux mineurs ici ?** demande Nami, surprise par le choix de son petit ami.

 **-Non, le Royaume de Torino est une des rares villes de South Blue où l'alcool est légal pour les mineurs,** répond Law. **Quant à moi, je vais prendre un Martini. Tu prends quoi, Zoro ?**

 **-Une bière.**

Le _Dézoizo_ est un endroit assez agréable qui rappelle beaucoup les atouts charmes de l'île : de la végétation, de belles plantes exotiques et une déco qui nous ferait presque croire qu'on se trouve à la plage.

De la musique en fond sonore et les rires joyeux des clients animent l'endroit. On s'est installé sur une grande table au fond non loin du billard. Je suis assis à côté d'Ace qui est lui-même assis à côté de Zoro près de Law. Koala est à ma gauche, l'autre couple juste à ses côtés et les membres du Glee Club en face de moi. Nous nous sommes installés par affinité. On voit que les barrières ne sont pas encore tombées mais j'espère que d'ici quelques jours, on n'y fera plus du tout attention.

 **-Je pense que je vais aussi me laisser tenter par une Margarita.**

X-Drake passe sa carte à Shirahoshi qui a l'air complètement perdue.

 **-Je ne sais pas…**

 **-Tu devrais peut-être prendre une limonade ou un** _ **Coca**_ **. Ils vendent aussi des boissons sans alcool, tu sais,** lui suggère-t-il.

 **-Mais…**

Shirahoshi hésite. Il est évident qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être la seule à ne pas boire d'alcool. Pourtant, moi ça m'arrangerait car je pourrais ainsi prendre un jus de pomme sans culpabiliser.

 **-Je te laisserai boire dans mon verre. Ca te permettra de goûter et comme ça, tu pourras savoir si tu aimes ou non. Ca te va ?** lui propose gentiment X-Drake.

 **-D'accord !**

La plus jeune sourit, soulagée.

Une des serveuses arrive à ce moment précis et nous demande si nous avons fait notre choix. Je grimace et reporte mon attention sur la carte. J'entends les autres donner leur commande et c'est bientôt à mon tour.

 **-Je…**

Je me racle la gorge et sens au même moment Ace passer son bras autour de ma taille, sa tête se posant sur mon épaule.

 **-Si tu veux pas un truc trop fort, je te conseille un Mojito. Je t'aiderais à finir si tu n'aimes pas.**

 **-OK.**

Ace s'éloigne légèrement de moi mais garde tout de même son bras autour de ma taille. Je me tourne alors vers la serveuse qui, les joues un peu rouges, me sourit.

 **-Je vais prendre un Mojito, s'il vous plait.**

Je lui tends la carte qu'elle prend en hochant la tête.

 **-Très bon choix.**

Elle sourit et je fais de même sans vraiment y penser tout en la suivant distraitement des yeux. Elle s'éloigne vers le bar pour donner nos commandes. Une de ses collègues la rejoint aussitôt et elles discutent un peu avant de me jeter un coup d'œil. Elles se mettent alors à pouffer puis se détournent pour vaquer à leurs occupations.

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu intrigué par leur comportement. C'est la première fois que je vois des gens aussi enthousiastes à l'idée de travailler…

 **-J'en connais une qui a craqué sur toi !**

Nami me lance un coup d'œil goguenard.

 **-De quoi ?** je fais, un peu décontenancé par sa remarque.

 **-La serveuse,** précise X-Drake.

 **-Rien d'étonnant à ça. Les filles adorent les beaux blonds,** commente Sanji de façon nonchalante et je me demande s'il ne s'inclut pas dans « les beaux blonds ».

Je me mords nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, un peu embarrassé par leur propos. Je pense alors à Ace et à sa main qui se resserre lentement sur moi. Je lance alors un regard noir à Sanji pour qu'il se taise et ne donne surtout pas d'occasion à Ace de se montrer jaloux… Malheureusement, mon ami ne semble pas comprendre ma demande muette et la conversation continue de plus belle sur le sujet.

Au bout d'un moment, je me risque à jeter un coup d'œil en direction d'Ace et suis surpris de le voir presque détendu. Ou peut-être est-ce simplement une attitude de façade ?

 **-Ça va ?** je lui demande doucement.

 **-Bah ouais,** lance-t-il, un peu étonné par ma question.

 **-C'est cool, tu le prends mieux que ce que je pensais.**

Je lui fais un clin d'œil assez amusé.

Law et Zoro rigolent un peu, charriant leur ami en l'accusant d'être jaloux. Ace ne dément pas et je me détends à mon tour. Finalement, il prend mieux les choses que ce que je pensais. Je me suis inquiété pour rien. Ace sait faire la part des choses et ne va pas s'énerver s'il n'y a pas de raison de l'être. Après tout, c'est juste une discussion entre amis.

A cet instant, la serveuse nous apporte nos verres et j'avale difficilement ma salive quand elle me passe mon Mojito. Le verre est plus grand que ce que je pensais et il y a beaucoup de menthe. Je me demande alors si je dois manger les feuilles… J'entends Ace pouffer à côté de moi et je lui jette un petit regard d'incompréhension. Pour toute réponse, il se contente de hausser les épaules.

Ayant tous reçus nos boissons, nous goûtons dans un premier temps nos breuvages de manière silencieuse. Je bois mon Mojito par petites gorgées et en face de moi, Shirahoshi fait de même. Nos regards se croisent et on se sourit, complices, nous sentant bien seuls à côté de ces amoureux de l'alcool !

Mais bizarrement, le visage de la jeune fille s'égaye très vite. Elle semble plus qu'apprécier sa boisson, ou plutôt celle de X-Drake, qui est obligé de l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne la finisse. Quant à moi, petit à petit, je m'habitue au goût et même si je ne suis pas fan, je dois dire que ça reste assez agréable.

Après ces quelques secondes de silence où nous avons pu apprécier comme il se devait nos rafraichissement, Shirahoshi lance un nouveau sujet de conversation, parlant de ce qu'on pourrait faire demain. Plusieurs idées fusent, quelques rires éclatent. Parfois, la conversation dévie et certaines personnes commandent une autre tournée de boissons. Il s'avère d'ailleurs que Shirahoshi aime la Margarita.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de pourparlers, on se met d'accord pour aller au parc de zoologie de Torino et ensuite faire un pique-nique sur la plage l'après-midi. Sans doute en profitera-t-on pour se baigner également un peu au milieu du splendide paysage que nous offre cet endroit.

 **-Vous avez vu, il y a un billard,** commente soudain distraitement Nami en croisant ses jambes.

 **-Hum, personne n'y joue en plus. On pourrait peut-être y aller ?** propose Perona.

 **-Tu sais jouer, toi ?**

Zoro fronce les sourcils et observe un peu plus intensément la gothic lolita.

 **-Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

- **Bon** **, ma robe est très précieuse** **et** **je ne vais pas risquer de l'abimer bêtement** **mais** **j'avoue aimer observer les autres jouer.**

 **-En tout cas moi, j'ai bien envie de jouer,** l'interrompt presque Ace en terminant précipitamment son verre. **D'autres personnes sont tentées ?**

 **-Je suis partant,** fait Law.

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, des mains se lèvent et même si je ne sais pas y jouer, je me laisse tenter à mon tour par l'aventure.

 **-** **Oh** **, mais jouer s'il n'y pas de gain, ce n'est pas drôle...**

J'esquisse aussitôt un sourire quand je vois de suite où mon amie rousse veut en venir.

 **-Comment ça ?** demande Zoro un peu naïvement.

- **Je propose un truc,** continue-t-elle **. Le perdant paye l'addition dans son intégralité.**

 **-C'est une idée tentante,** approuve Law pensivement.

 **-Ouais, ça a l'air sympa,** affirme X-Drake qui ignore tout du piège dans lequel il est tombé.

Au final, tout le monde est d'accord avec cette clause et c'est avec un engouement non feint que nous demandons au bar s'il est possible de jouer au billard.

Les parties s'enchainent agréablement. La plupart d'entre nous n'a jamais tenu une queue de billard avant et c'est assez amusant ! On est tellement pris dans le jeu qu'on ne pense plus au fait que le perdant va devoir payer, au sens propre comme au figuré…

Law est finalement le vainqueur. Sa victoire est belle et sans équivoque. A part lui, X-Drake et Nami, nous étions tous plus ou moins nuls... Mais il n'y a qu'un seul perdant et les autres ont échappé de peu à la sentence.

Zoro se rappellera encore longtemps de cette soirée, le pauvre !

En quittant le bar, nous nous arrêtons quelques instants dehors pour admirer le ciel et les étoiles qui la peuplent.

Elles sont particulièrement belles au Royaume de Torino.

A moins que ce ne soit le fait d'apprécier ce spectacle avec mes amis qui rende ce spectacle si beau…

Vendredi 21 Avril 2017

J'ai froid…

L'esprit encore brumeux, les yeux fermés, je tâtonne pour tirer le drap vers moi et m'y emmitoufler.

Non, j'ai chaud en fait…

C'est bizarre. Il me semblait avoir ouvert la fenêtre pour ne pas avoir trop chaud cette nuit. Je papillonne un peu avant de me tourner et de finir sur le ventre. Ma main s'agite sur le lit là où Ace devrait profondément dormir. Mais la place est vide.

Ça me réveille complètement. J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse pour tomber sur deux billes noires qui me fixent intensément à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Surpris, je recule précipitamment, chutant hors du lit et me cognant le coude dans la manœuvre.

 **-Merde, Sabo ! Ca va ?**

Ace grimpe sur le lit pour venir jusqu'à moi alors que je me tiens le coude. Il m'aide à me redresser puis allume la lumière pour pouvoir regarder de plus près l'étendue de ma blessure. Heureusement pour moi, je n'aurais probablement qu'un gros bleu.

 **-Pardon, c'est de ma faute,** s'excuse Ace **.**

 **-Non, c'est bon… Mais j'avoue que tu m'as un peu fait peur.**

Je bouge un peu mon bras en grimaçant. C'est bien ma veine.

 **-Attends, je vais te chercher de la glace !**

Ace se lève précipitamment et je le retiens aussitôt par le bras.

 **-Non, t'inquiète. C'est rien.**

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de tout de même décider d'y aller.

Je soupire en le voyant partir. Je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Ace s'en veut terriblement alors qu'il n'a aucune raison de se sentir coupable. J'étouffe un petit rire en me rappelant ma réaction de tout à l'heure : j'ai fait fort. Encore heureux que je n'ai pas poussé un petit cri… En plus de me ridiculiser, j'aurais certainement réveillé tout le monde.

En y pensant, Ace était assez bizarre à ce moment-là. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à me fixer debout au milieu de la nuit? Je me retourne légèrement et observe la fenêtre de la chambre fermée alors que je l'avais laissée ouverte hier soir avant d'aller me coucher. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu froid, il fait une chaleur écrasante.

 **-C'est bon !**

Ace entre et ferme doucement la porte derrière lui, me montrant fièrement la poche de glace.

 **-Hum.**

Je me tourne légèrement vers la fenêtre avant de reporter mon attention sur mon petit-ami.

 **-Dis Ace, c'est toi qui a fermé la fenêtre ?**

 **-Ouais…**

 **-Pourquoi ?** je demande, étonné. **Il fait très chaud pourtant.**

Il ne me répond pas et se contente de me tendre la poche. Je reste un peu perplexe mais n'insiste pas plus que ça, préférant profiter du bienfait de la poche de glace sur mon coude. Je reste ainsi pendant presque 10 minutes avant de rendre la poche à Ace qui va la remettre au froid.

J'en profite alors pour rouvrir la fenêtre et me remettre au lit. Ace arrive quelques secondes plus tard et se blottit dans mes bras tout en faisant attention à ne pas se mettre du côté où je suis blessé. Allongé sur le dos, je fixe le plafond tout en caressant distraitement ses cheveux. Je sens déjà que le sommeil n'est pas loin…

 **-Parle-moi un peu, s'il te plait,** me chuchote soudain Ace avec une certaine angoisse dans la voix que je ne remarque malheureusement pas tout de suite.

 **-Pourquoi ?** lui dis-je, les yeux déjà fermés.

 **-** **Je…** **Je ne dors jamais la fenêtre ouverte. Ça me fait peur…**

Je rouvre les yeux, complètement réveillé par sa confidence.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?**

Son bras droit se met doucement à bouger sur mon ventre comme à la recherche de caresses. Je lui frotte alors doucement le dos tandis qu'il cale un peu plus son visage dans mon cou.

 **-Tellement de choses... J'ai l'impression d'être plus en sécurité si la fenêtre est fermée. Que rien ne peut entrer ou sortir et qu'alors, aucun mal ne me sera fait...**

Je reste silencieux le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. Son point de vue est… si différent du mien.

 **-Moi, c'est tout le contraire,** je lui confie alors, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Ah bon ?**

 **-Oui.**

Ace relève légèrement la tête vers moi et me fixe de ses prunelles obsidiennes, une question muette au fond des yeux.

 **-J'ai l'habitude de laisser la fenêtre ouverte quand je dors depuis que je suis petit,** je lui explique doucement **. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aventures et de liberté et pour moi, ma maison a toujours été une prison dont je ne pouvais m'échapper. Cette fenêtre ouverte** **est** **comme un petit échantillon** **sur le** **reste du monde, de tout ce qui** **m'attend** **à l'extérieur. Elle symbolise la liberté que je recherche tant et l'inconnu qui me donne envie de voyager, de partir à l'aventure…**

Je marque une petite pause, le laissant s'abreuver de mes paroles, de comprendre, et de se faire aussi sa propre opinion.

- **Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de l'inconnu ni même de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver car qui sait… Il pourrait aussi y avoir du bon dans tout ça.**

 **-Tu penses ?**

Sa voix est hésitante.

 **-Oui,** je lui réponds fermement **. Combien de fois je t'ai vu sur le pont en regardant par ma fenêtre ? Beaucoup de bon en est sorti. Si je ne t'avais pas vu, je ne serais pas descendu** **et** **on n'aurait pas non plus échangé notre premier baiser…**

Certains souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire et je me sens soudainement nostalgique. Ace est de nouveau silencieux mais ne dort pas. Nous sommes tous les deux fatigués mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Pas encore.

Je demande alors à Ace de me chanter une chanson pour m'aider à m'endormir et il s'exécute. On s'endort finalement très vite sans plus reparler de cette histoire de fenêtre mais je sais qu'on s'est compris. Ace n'aura certainement plus peur de dormir la fenêtre ouverte à présent…

 **xXx**

Je suis complètement subjugué par les animaux exotiques qui nous font face. Ils évoluent en totale liberté dans ce parc zoologique qui a parfaitement reproduit leur milieu naturel. Ici, c'est nous qui sommes enfermés.

Les visiteurs de _The Green_ se baladent dans des couloirs de verres transparents, observant les aigles voler, les lémuriens nous regarder, curieux de voir des humains si fascinés, alors qu'un peu plus loin, une famille de panda se promène tranquillement. Dans un des dédales de ce labyrinthe, un employé du zoo nous montre de plus près plusieurs types de serpent. Ils nous parlent des différentes espèces de reptiles, de leurs caractéristiques et spécificités. Les plus courageux ont le droit de toucher un magnifique boa et j'ai caressé sa peau lisse d'écailles avec une excitation débordante. Très peu d'entre nous se sont finalement laissés tenter par cette expérience : seuls Margaret, Zoro, Law et moi avons sauté le pas.

Il est déjà midi et nous n'avons même pas visité la moitié de l'endroit alors que nous sommes là depuis presque deux heures à présent. Il nous reste toute la partie aquatique à faire et Sanji tient vraiment à voir les requins. Shirahoshi elle veut absolument voir les poulpes, les pieuvres, les tortues, les crabes… et toute la faune sous-marine.

Nous nous baladons en petits groupes tout en mitraillant l'endroit de photos. Des photos de tout le monde ont également été prises, histoire d'immortaliser ce moment qui restera certainement l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs.

 **-Celui-ci ressemble à Sanji à tourner autour de tout le monde !** s'exclame Nami en me montrant un joli poisson bleu roi qui effectivement, va de droite à gauche à la recherche d'affection ou d'autre chose.

 **-Le poisson qui ressemble à Nemo, c'est toi Nami !** je réplique alors en souriant.

 **-Ha-ha, très drôle.**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

 **-Non mais c'est vrai ! Regarde, il amasse plein de petites pierres de couleur ! C'est joli en plus.**

 **-Et tu dis que ce poisson me ressemble alors qu'il ne connait même pas la valeur des choses ?** me demande Nami de manière rhétorique. **Et puis, ne me compare pas à un poisson !**

J'étouffe un petit rire et m'éloigne du grand aquarium pour aller observer des crocodiles un peu plus loin où une partie du groupe se trouve déjà.

On reste dans le zoo encore presque trois quart d'heure avant de quitter les lieux et de rentrer à la villa.

Tandis que nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers le lieu de pique-nique, Perona nous montre les photos qu'on a prises et même une petite vidéo où Sanji s'enfuit en courant à cause d'une énorme mygale qu'un employé a voulu lui montrer de plus près. Je n'étais pas là à ce moment-là mais je suis heureux de pouvoir voir cette vidéo et de me moquer gentiment de mon ami. Il y a également des photos où Margaret, Law, Zoro et moi posons avec le boa. Elles sont très belles et comme je les observe, je me dis que le serpent était vraiment très imposant.

La matinée a été magnifique. Des moments comme ça, on en voudrait tout le temps…

 **xXx**

Il est un peu plus de 14h quand nous arrivons sur la plage du Royaume de Torino, nos sacs et glacières sous le bras. On se cherche un coin sympa pour pique-niquer et aussi pour s'amuser. Hier soir, Law s'est informé sur la couleur de l'eau un peu rosée de la mer sur internet et d'après ses informations, on n'est plus tellement loin de l'endroit. Il y a peu de monde là où on se dirige, les gens n'ayant sans doute pas envie de faire plusieurs dizaine de mètres pour s'installer. Au moins, on aura pratiquement la plage pour nous.

Il nous faudra finalement marcher pas loin de dix minutes de plus pour trouver cette plage si spéciale où l'eau est presque rose. Nous sommes tous subjugués devant ce splendide spectacle et n'hésitons pas à aller y tremper nos pieds pour l'observer d'un peu plus près. L'eau est bonne et je ne saurai dire si la couleur de l'eau rend cette plage plus agréable ou non mais plus belle, elle l'est certainement. Et alors que tout à l'heure, nos ventres criaient famines, nous prenons maintenant le temps d'admirer le paysage et de se détendre quelques minutes de plus.

 **-Elle est vraiment très belle.**

J'acquiesce aux paroles de Law et me penche à nouveau pour toucher l'eau. J'ai presque l'air d'un enfant à vouloir la toucher sans cesse mais c'est que j'ai tellement de mal à y croire ! Je relève les yeux et vois X-Drake qui récupère consciencieusement un peu d'eau dans des petites fioles. Sûrement un souvenir. Je suis déçu de ne pas y avoir pensé moi aussi, j'aurais aimé en ramener chez moi.

Koala passe à côté de moi et s'arrête au niveau du président du Glee Club. Ils parlent un peu et chuchotent presque comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être entendus. J'ai l'impression que depuis hier, ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés. À moins que ça ne remonte à plus loin encore… Je pourrais tout aussi bien me tromper. Peut-être se sont-ils toujours conduits ainsi l'un envers l'autre. Après tout, je n'ai jamais vraiment su ni vu de quelle manière ils étaient proches.

Je me redresse et fais quelques pas pour retourner sur la plage. Après ma mise en couple avec Ace, j'ai pensé à rapprocher ces deux-là parce que j'avais l'impression que Koala l'aimait bien, peut-être même un peu plus. Au final, ils n'ont sans doute pas besoin de moi. Ca ne fait que 24h que nos vacances ont commencé mais il me semble qu'ils se sont déjà rapprochés et je ne suis pas sûr que l'un comme l'autre apprécierait que je me mette à jouer les cupidons.

Je m'arrête à mi-chemin des glacières et jette un regard au peut-être futur couple. Je trouve qu'ils sont mignons ensemble.

 **\- On mange !** crie alors Margaret pour rassembler tout le monde.

Mon ventre se manifeste immédiatement et je me détourne pour rejoindre les autres. Certains déposent leur serviette par terre autour des glacières pour ne pas avoir du sable partout. Personnellement, je fais peu cas de ce genre de choses et sans plus y penser, je m'assois sur le sable.

Ace vient se poser à côté de moi sans un mot. Je le trouve assez bizarre depuis ce matin. Je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'il me cache quelque chose car il n'a pas du tout l'air serein.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il sent mon regard posé sur lui alors il se tourne légèrement et me fixe, impassible. Je lui souris et il fait de même mais… Ca n'a pas l'air naturel.

 **-Attends avant de te servir !** grogne soudain Sanji.

 **-Quoi encore ?** s'agace aussitôt Zoro.

 **-Les dames d'abord !** lui rappelle Sanji d'un air outré.

 **-Y a des sandwiches pour tout le monde** **alors** **je vois pas ce que ça change que je me serve en premier.**

Sanji n'a pas le temps de répliquer que Zoro prend un sandwich et une boisson. Son action semble donner des idées aux autres car des mains affamées se jettent presque sur la nourriture.

Sanji est complètement estomaqué par ces comportements. Pour lui, la nourriture est sacrée et son sens de l'honneur et de la politesse l'obligent à servir les dames en premier. J'ai envie de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter : toutes les filles du groupe ont eu le temps de se servir et de toute façon, comme Zoro l'a si bien dit, il y en a assez pour tout le monde. Ce n'est pas comme si Luffy était là et qu'on devait se battre pour espérer manger. Luffy est un tel goinfre…

Sans plus penser à mes préoccupations de tout à l'heure au sujet d'Ace, je me sers également. J'essaierai de lui parler demain, histoire de voir si je m'inquiète pour rien.

 **-C'est trop bon,** je gémis à moitié alors que les saveurs inondent mes papilles.

 **-Garde ce genre de choses pour ta chambre, s'il te plait,** me lance X-Drake, faisant rire tout le monde alors que je me sens rougir d'embarras.

 **-Je… Je ne parlais pas de ça !** dis-je mais malheureusement, ma gêne les fait plus rire qu'autre chose.

 **-Pour l'avoir entendu gémir à plus d'une reprise, je peux vous certifier qu'à l'instant, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça,** me défend Ace entre deux fous rires.

 **-Ah bon ?** enchaine Perona, désireuse d'avoir des informations juteuses à se mettre sous la dent.

 **-Ouais. Mais compte pas sur moi pour te donner des détails, espèce de perverse,** l'arrête aussitôt Ace.

 **-Je ne suis pas une perverse mais une yaoiste.**

 **-C'est quoi ça ? Une maladie ?**

Zoro fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers Law en quête de réponse.

 **-Non** **même si** **parfois, ça va vraiment loin,** se contente-t-il de répondre en mordant dans son sandwich.

 **-Une yaoiste est une personne fan de yaoi. De romance gay, quoi,** intervient Margaret en mâchant discrètement sa nourriture.

Zoro lui lance un regard interloqué comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

 **-Elle m'a fait lire quelques** **histoires** **et c'est vraiment bien !** ajoute-t-elle pour le convaincre.

Elle rougit ensuite légèrement comme si elle avait un peu honte de ce qu'elle avouait.

Le reste du pique-nique se déroule dans une ambiance toute aussi détendue. On apprend à mieux se connaitre. Zoro et Sanji se disputent à tout bout de champ mais maintenant, on est habitué et c'est devenu presque banal. En les observant pour la énième fois s'aboyer dessus, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Ace ait pu me croire le jour où je lui ai fait une blague à leur sujet. Peut-être était-ce mon jeu d'acteur qui l'a complètement trompé…

On évoque également les examens qui commencent bientôt ainsi que les inter-lycées. Personne n'est vraiment stressé pour l'instant même si j'imagine que le jour J, ce ne sera plus tout à fait la même chose.

Le temps passe et le soleil tape fort. Zoro s'est endormi et Ace, Sanji, Margaret et Perona s'amusent à le recouvrir de sable. Le reste du groupe est parti se baigner, profiter du beau temps et de la beauté de l'endroit.

Je les entends rire et surtout crier : Nami n'a pas l'air d'apprécier de se faire jeter à l'eau comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Malheureusement pour elle, son preux chevalier est trop occupé ailleurs pour s'en apercevoir. En fait, il n'y a que Koala et moi qui sommes restés près de nos affaires pour les surveiller ou pour pouvoir se retrouver un peu ensemble. Ça fait un moment que je cherche à être seul avec elle. C'est quelque chose qui me manque beaucoup. Notre complicité passée…

Je sens pourtant que petit à petit, nous sommes en train de retrouver ce qui nous liait si bien auparavant.

 **-Ça va ?**

Koala ne répond pas tout de suite, comprenant instantanément qu'il n'y a pas qu'un simple « ça va » derrière cette question. Soucieuse, elle fixe ses pieds vernis qui s'enfoncent un peu dans le sable doré de la plage. Elle remet distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et soupire.

Je l'observe un peu plus. Elle porte un bikini taille haute assez retro qui lui va superbement bien mais surtout, qui cache parfaitement sa marque dans le haut de son dos au niveau de ses omoplates.

 **-Je pense que ça va. Je suis contente d'être ici,** me confie-t-elle enfin.

 **-Je suis également heureux que tu sois là.**

Elle sourit et je fais de même, attendri.

- **J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu peur que tes parents ne t'autorisent pas à venir,** je reprends ensuite.

 **-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?**

Elle a l'air surprise et je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'aborder ce sujet.

 **-Comme ils sont super protecteurs et tout…**

 **-Ah…**

Elle soupire et détourne le visage vers le groupe à quelques mètres de nous qui s'active toujours à enterrer Zoro.

 **-C'est parce que quand… j'étais petite, il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'assez grave...**

Elle fait une pause et ses yeux se troublent. Elle n'ose pas me regarder alors elle reporte son regard sur ses pieds.

 **-Depuis, mes parents s'inquiètent constamment pour moi.**

Je jette un coup d'œil à nos amis et, rassuré de les voir à fond dans leur activité, je me rapproche un peu plus de Koala pour pouvoir parler plus discrètement.

 **-Est-ce que ça a à voir avec la marque que tu as dans le dos ?**

Je la sens se crisper et aussitôt, je regrette mes paroles. Si mes théories sont exactes, elle a dû vivre un calvaire et le lui rappeler alors qu'elle ne demande qu'à oublier… Je me sens idiot et ne sais pas comment me rattraper.

 **-Je su-**

 **-Oui,** me coupe-t-elle alors.

Il y a comme un silence. Comme si tout s'était arrêté. Je suis suspendu à ses lèvres, comme hypnotisé et terrifié à la fois.

 **-Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?** me demande-t-elle dans un souffle.

 **-Oui.**

Je la vois sourire tristement.

- **Je suis désolé...**

 **-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.**

Elle me regarde et je la fixe intensément pour lui montrer que je suis là, que je la soutiens.

 **-Si je t'ai montré cette marque la première fois, c'est parce que je voulais t'en parler, me confier à quelqu'un.**

Sa voix est soudainement hachée. Pourtant, elle ne vacille pas et continue à me fixer, une détermination douloureuse au fond des yeux.

- **Je voulais vraiment laisser ce passé** **derrière moi** **mais… Je n'ai pas réussi.**

Elle esquisse un petit sourire.

- **A croire que je n'ai toujours pas tourné la page,** me dit-elle tristement.

 **-Tu as le droit de ne pas te sentir prête,** je la rassure immédiatement **. Personne ne t'oblige à en parler et surtout pas moi. Que ce soit la dernière fois ou maintenant, je ne t'oblige pas à me** **le dire** **.**

Je la prends dans mes bras et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe.

- **Je veux juste que tu saches que tu peux** **le faire** **. Je serai toujours là pour toi.**

 **-Merci.**

Elle me serre fort contre elle.

J'en sais déjà bien assez…

Samedi 22 Avril 2017

Je me réveille, l'esprit encore brumeux, et la première chose que je remarque est que je suis seul dans la chambre. La deuxième, c'est qu'il y a déjà beaucoup d'agitation dans la villa et tout cela me fait comprendre qu'il est bien assez tard et que j'ai dû dormir très longtemps. Tout en baillant, je repousse les draps qui ne me couvraient déjà pas beaucoup et les envoie presque valser un peu plus loin.

Il me faut cependant encore cinq bonnes pour me réveiller complètement.

Je me lève et vais fouiller dans le placard pour prendre un pantalon que je regarde à peine et que je me dépêche d'enfiler. Avant de sortir, je récupère ensuite mon portable qui était jusque-là posé sur ma table de chevet.

 **-10h30... J'ai dormi très longtemps…**

J'entends du bruit non loin de moi et relève les yeux de mon portable pour voir que la porte de la chambre de Margaret et Perona est ouverte. Je m'avance doucement au moment même où Margaret en sort et elle sursaute, surprise de me voir là.

 **-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !**

 **-Non, c'est bon, tu m'as juste prise** **au dépourvu** **. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.**

 **-Je me suis faufilé sournoisement derrière toi** **car** **je voulais te** **surprendre** **en plein flagrant délit de… En fait, n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire,** je la taquine alors.

J'esquisse un sourire alors que la chanteuse du Glee Club rigole bien plus franchement.

 **-Essaye une autre fois mais j'avoue que tu es doué. Très silencieux. Tout le contraire de Perona et moi ! Ce matin, Nami et Koala nous ont demandé plus ou moins gentiment de faire moins de bruit la nuit…**

Elle grimace de façon dramatique avant de reprendre, de bonne humeur.

 **-Vu qu'on aime parler, on aurait sûrement dû prendre la chambre du bas. C'était une mauvaise idée de laisser Koala négocier avec Law !**

 **-Tu peux toujours essayer de voir** **avec eux** **. Qui sait, ça marchera peut-être.**

Je n'y crois pas et Margaret non plus. Elle me lance d'ailleurs un regard entendu que je peux à peine soutenir tant j'ai envie de rire en me rappelant leur échange si sérieux à ce sujet.

Ace et moi avons la chance d'avoir la chambre la plus grande de l'étage - bien sûr, celle du bas est encore plus grande puisqu'elle est prévue pour trois personnes – et nous avons eu du mal à l'obtenir. Nami nous l'a finalement cédée car le fait que l'autre chambre destinée au couple contienne un dressing à jouer en notre faveur.

Les deux chambres se font face et comme l'a mentionné Margaret, Ace et moi n'avons pas de voisin. Les chambres sont disposées ainsi : les chambres des deux couples sont dans le fond puis du côté droit à côté de la chambre de Nami et de Sanji vient celle de Margaret et de Perona. Un peu plus loin en face de la petite bibliothèque et de la salle de bain, il y a la chambre de Koala et de Shirahoshi.

Les trois derniers garçons sont éloignés de nous et j'ai l'impression que ça leur convient très bien.

 **-Vous pouvez aussi faire moins de bruit,** dis-je pour blaguer.

 **-On va essayer !**

Elle rigole nerveusement, semblant presque gênée par la situation.

L'agitation en bas reprend et bientôt, une délicieuse odeur de gaufres me parvient. Mon ventre se met à grogner et c'est en oubliant complètement la pauvre Margaret que je me précipite dans le couloir.

Arrivé au niveau des escaliers, je repère directement les autres qui sont tous attablés dans la salle à manger et dégustent avec gourmandise des crêpes. J'accélère et termine de descendre les escaliers au pas de course. Mes yeux tombent aussitôt sur mon ami qui tient une assiette de crêpes encore fumantes à la main. Il se fige et me regarde.

 **-Des crêpes**! je m'écrie, au comble de la joie. **Tu sais que je t'adore, Sanji ?!**

 **-Manipulateur !**

Il rigole et éloigne l'assiette de ma personne.

- **Ne m'approche pas, tu t'es même pas lavé.**

 **-** **C'est parce que** **dès que je me suis réveillé, j'ai été attiré par l'odeur de ta splendide cuisine !**

Je le suis docilement jusqu'à la table à manger, n'ayant d'yeux que pour lui. Margaret nous rejoint quelques instants après et le reste du groupe qui est éveillé depuis bien longtemps nous salue chaleureusement.

Une assiette de crêpes, des fruits, des tartines et des jus de fruits trônent au milieu de la table. Tout est parfaitement appétissant et chacun s'en donne à cœur joie, se servant généreusement en crêpes et autres condiments tout aussi délicieux.

Pour ma part, je me sers et j'ai la main un peu lourde pour rattraper mon retard. Nous mangeons plus ou moins bruyamment et quelques bribes de conversation se mêlent à ce petit déjeuner tardif. Law et Zoro sont les seuls à manger silencieusement.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ce matin ?** je chuchote au creux de l'oreille d'Ace qui juste à côté de moi, mange une pomme.

 **-Pourquoi tu voulais que je te réveille ? Tu dormais si bien.**

Il hausse les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il n'y a pas matière à débattre.

Je soupire alors et continue de manger. La vérité est que je suis encore fatigué et dormir un peu plus ne m'aurait pas dérangé mais je suis en vacances et je veux profiter le plus possible.

 **-Ça vous dirait d'aller en boîte ce soir ?** propose alors X-Drake.

 **-Oui !** s'enthousiasme immédiatement Margaret.

 **-Dis donc, c'est que tu as de bonnes idées des fois,** le charrie Perona qui semble visiblement elle aussi d'accord.

X-Drake la regarde longuement avant une fois de plus de se décider à l'ignorer. Ils sont comme des frères et sœurs qui passeraient leur temps à se prendre la tête et c'est assez marrant à voir. Ils ont beau être complètement différents sur beaucoup de points, notamment sur leurs styles et leurs personnalités, il y a une espèce d'alchimie sympathique entre eux.

 **-Je n'aime pas trop les endroits bruyants,** intervient Law.

 **-** **Mais** **il faut à tout prix qu'on y aille, j'ai entendu dire que celle d'ici était superbe !** lance Nami en l'ignorant superbement.

 **-Moi aussi ça me plairait bien !** j'approuve à mon tour.

Assise en face de moi, Koala acquiesce à mes paroles. Face à moi, Shirahoshi se mord nerveusement les lèvres.

 **-** **Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** je lui demande avec curiosité.

 **-** **Oh, rien mais…** **Des fois les gens en boîte sont un peu… bizarres,** m'avoue-t-elle doucement.

 **-Mais non, ça va aller,** je la rassure alors, un énorme sourire collé au visage.

 **-Bon on fait comme ça!** décide Sanji **. J'ai hâte de voir ma jolie déesse danser telle une nymphe sur la piste !**

Sanji sautille sur place tellement il est heureux et Nami, joueuse, le gratifie d'un petit clin d'œil.

Nous sommes rapidement tous d'accord et cette idée rend tout le monde très excité et enthousiaste. Le petit déjeuner dure si longtemps qu'on pourrait presque appeler ça un brunch. Pourtant, personne ne semble vouloir bouger et aucun programme pour l'après-midi n'a été décidé. Ce sera certainement quartier libre !

 **-Merci, Sanji, c'était trop bon !** dis-je en mâchant bruyamment la dernière crêpe.

 **-C'est vrai, c'était succulent,** le félicite timidement Shirahoshi.

 **-Oh, merci, ma belle ! Ton compliment me va droit au cœur !** tourbillonne mon ami.

 **-Et moi alors ?** je fais mine de m'indigner.

 **-Non mais toi, c'est pas pareil,** réplique-t-il. **Tu aimes tout et n'importe quoi !**

Les autres rigolent joyeusement, se moquant sans aucune honte de moi.

 **-Eh bien, je ne complimenterai plus ta cuisine...**

J'essaie de le dire de manière nonchalante mais je ne crois pas que ça ait vraiment marché.

 **-Ne te vexe pas, Sabo !**

Sanji sourit puis se rapproche de moi et me prend brièvement contre lui.

- **Tu fais partie des premières personnes à qui j'ai fait goûter mes plats. Bien sûr que ton avis est important !**

 **-Surtout que je suis le seul à pouvoir témoigner de tes progrès…**

 **-Tu n'aurais pas dû rajouter ça ! C'était bien jusque-là mais maintenant…,** me charrie Ace.

La bonne humeur règne ou plutôt, il n'y a que Zoro qui ne semble pas goûter à la blague. Lassé, il finit d'ailleurs par se lever, nous prenons ainsi tous au dépourvu.

 **-Tu pars juste comme ça ?** s'offusque Sanji **.** **Tu pourrais dire merci ! Tu sais combien de temps j'ai passé dans la cuisine pou-**

 **-Eh bien, t'aurais dû y rester** **si longtemps** **parce que le résultat n'était pas fameux.**

Zoro ne lui adresse même pas un regard et tourne les talons. Le cuisinier rumine, vexé.

Sanji et Zoro ne s'entendent pas, c'est un fait, mais j'ai l'impression que dans cet échange, il y avait autre chose qu'une simple animosité. Comme si Zoro avait quelque chose à reprocher au blond. Hier soir déjà, il n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards en biais et j'ai trouvé ça bizarre parce qu'il avait l'air frustré.

 **-Quel imbécile,** marmonne ensuite Sanji en ramassant les assiettes.

 **-Je vais aller le voir,** offre Law, tout de même un peu gêné par l'attitude de son ami.

On voit que Zoro entre dans la chambre qu'il partage avec l'interne en médecine et X-Drake et Law le suit silencieusement, soupirant avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

 **-Je vais voir aussi,** se décide Ace, troublé par le mordant dont a fait preuve Zoro un peu plus tôt.

Alors qu'Ace rejoint Zoro et Law, le reste du groupe débarrasse tranquillement la table.

 **xXx**

Comme prévu ce soir, nous allons en boite de nuit. Je n'y suis jamais allé alors je dois dire que je suis assez enthousiaste. Tout le monde est parti se préparer. Quant à moi pour l'instant, j'aide Sanji à nettoyer la cuisine pendant qu'il s'active encore. Il est très peu probable que demain, qui que ce soit ait assez d'énergie pour se lever tôt et faire le ménage.

 **-Laisse, je vais terminer,** me dit-il.

 **-Mais non, c'est bon,** je lui lance alors que je termine de laver la gazinière. **Regarde, j'ai presque fini.**

Je me retourne légèrement et le vois me fixer, les sourcils froncés. On dirait que ça l'embête vraiment. Finalement, il soupire et détourne le regard pour se concentrer sur son plat.

Il termine de disposer ses raviolis faits maison sur un plateau, les filme et les met au réfrigérateur. Ils sont pour demain midi ou demain soir, ça dépendra de notre faim. Pas sûr que nous souhaitions manger quelque chose de lourd dès le réveil. Si c'est néanmoins le cas, Sanji pourra dormir autant que nous et ne sera pas obligé de se lever plus tôt pour satisfaire nos estomacs gourmands.

Dans la maison, il est celui qui en fait le plus même si on essaie de se partager équitablement les rôles. Chacun est responsable de sa chambre et pour les pièces communes, on a mis en place des roulements. La maison est grande et on n'a pas forcément envie de passer notre vie à faire le ménage, d'autant que certains ne sont pas très doués en entretien...

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Je sors doucement de mes pensées face au regard interrogateur de Sanji.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Tu me regardes,** s'amuse-t-il. **Quoi, encore dans tes pensées ?**

 **-Désolé.**

Je souris et me détourne pour chercher la lavette et nettoyer correctement l'évier.

 **-Tu devrais vraiment aller te préparer, on part dans une heure,** insiste-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

 **-Une heure, c'est largement suffisant pour me préparer. Par contre, toi…**

 **-De quoi, moi ?**

Il esquisse un sourire, voyant déjà où je veux en venir.

 **-Tu mets toujours des plombes dans la salle de bain ! C'est à se demander ce que tu fais là-dedans !**

Il me donne un coup d'épaule, joueur.

 **-Et comme tu sais ça, toi ?!**

Il fait semblant de s'offusquer mais ça ne lui va pas du tout.

 **-Tu serais étonné de savoir le nombre de choses que je sais !**

Je donne un dernier coup, me lave les mains et range les chiffons et torchons. Je pousse alors Sanji dehors à son tour et file me préparer.

Quand j'arrive dans la chambre que je partage avec Ace, celui-ci est au téléphone alors j'essaie de ne pas faire trop de bruit et prends mes affaires laissées de côté un peu plus tôt avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Les douches au club m'ayant appris à être assez rapide, je sors de la douche en moins de 10 minutes et me poste devant le miroir. J'ai simplement ma serviette autour de la taille quand Ace entre. Il vient directement vers moi et s'amuse à vouloir m'enlever ma serviette.

 **-Arrête.**

Il secoue la tête comme un gamin et je rigole.

- **Allez, faut que je me dépêche.**

 **-Pourquoi ?** ose-t-il demander de manière tout à fait innocente.

 **-Tu sais bien pourquoi.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, le surprenant assez pour le faire arrêter ses enfantillages.

 **-Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter si tu ne veux pas que je te mouille.**

Il s'écarte et fixe sa tenue : un jean slim trois quart blanc cassé et une chemise noire avec des nuances dorées qui lui va superbement bien. Il capitule et recule. J'ai gagné cette bataille !

Une moue boudeuse sur le visage, il sort de la salle de bain, me laissant le soin de terminer de me préparer calmement. Une fois seul, je ferme bien la porte à clé, me fustigeant de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. N'importe qui aurait pu rentrer….

Je soupire et prends le temps de me sécher. Il faut ensuite que je m'occupe de mes cheveux qui m'énervent beaucoup. Ils poussent trop vite et demandent un entretien fou...

Un peu plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard, je sors enfin de la salle d'eau et rejoins les autres en bas. Tout le monde semble prêt, ce qui fait que nous n'allons pas tarder à partir. Chacun s'est mis sur son trente et un. Même Zoro, c'est pour dire ! Zoro qui est allongé sur le canapé alors qu'Ace lui ait monté dessus et met une énergie ahurissante à essayer de l'écraser. D'où je suis, c'est assez bizarre…

 **-C'est bon, je suis prêt !** s'exclame alors Sanji en descendant rapidement au salon.

Je lui lance un regard entendu et même s'il ne dit rien, je peux clairement l'entendre me dire de la fermer.

 **-Allez, on se dépêche ! La navette passe dans dix minutes,** nous annonce Koala.

Le petit groupe se met aussitôt en mouvement, chacun vérifiant qu'il n'a rien oublié et nous partons enfin. La nuit est déjà tombée et il fait assez frais dehors. Certains commencent d'ailleurs à se plaindre du froid mais il est trop tard : plus le temps de rentrer prendre une veste, la navette arrive déjà !

Il y a beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur. Beaucoup de jeunes qui, si j'en juge par leurs habits, prévoient également de se rendre en boîte. Le chauffeur donne le ton et met de la musique dans la navette, nous mettant ainsi dans l'ambiance.

Pendant tout le trajet, je reste collé à la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage. Il n'y pas à dire, le Royaume de Torino est vraiment magnifique. Dire que je n'y suis jamais allé avant alors que ma famille à une villa ici… C'est dommage.

Pendant le trajet, le reste du groupe s'amuse à se parler ou à faire des jeux sur leurs portables qui consistent à choisir entre deux choses assez horribles. De très loin déjà, nous pouvons entendre la musique de la boite de nuit de la ville. Les autres personnes dans la navette commencent d'ailleurs à faire beaucoup de bruit, impatients d'enfin pouvoir se déchainer sur la piste de danse ou de se griser de l'ambiance si particulière de ce genre de lieu.

La navette s'arrête et nous sortons précipitamment pour aller faire la queue à l'entrée du lieu. Il y a beaucoup de monde et je suis impressionné. Je sens très vite des doigts frôler les miens et je souris en reconnaissant sans mal Ace. Alors que je m'apprête à lui serrer la main en retour, je m'arrête en avisant un groupe d'hommes un peu plus âgés à l'air patibulaire un peu plus loin derrière nous.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je repense à ce qui est arrivé à Ace et à notre agression par une petite bande d'homophobes. Il y a encore quelques semaines, je n'y aurais même pas porté attention mais maintenant, je ne peux pas les ignorer. Pas quand je sais ce que ce genre d'acte désinvolte peut engendrer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'Ace soit blessé une fois de plus. Je préfère que nous restions discrets…

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** me demande Ace, curieux devant mon soudain mutisme.

 **-Non, rien.**

Il jette un coup d'œil derrière nous là où mon regard s'est posé il y a quelques secondes. Ça ne dure pas longtemps mais il a eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'inquiétait. Son regard se fixe alors devant nous, sur nos amis qui parlent joyeusement, et sa main cherche une nouvelle fois la mienne.

 **-Arrête,** lui dis-je en m'éloignant légèrement de lui.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Tu sais bien pourquoi,** je murmure en détournant le regard.

Ace saisit aussitôt ma main fermement. J'essaie de me défaire de sa prise mais il résiste et me fixe de ses yeux ténébreux.

 **-Arrête, Sabo. Ne t'empêche pas de vivre pour ça. Si un truc doit arriver, ça arrivera.**

Il fait une pause et se rapproche de moi. Je le fixe avec appréhension mais aussi peut-être un peu d'admiration.

 **-La situation n'est pas la même, on n'est pas tout seul,** me rappelle-t-il doucement.

Il sourit et une petite lueur de malice s'allume au fond de ses yeux.

- **Allez, j'aime pas te voir comme ça. Ca ira, t'inquiète pas.**

J'aimerais dire que ses mots me rassurent mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'aimerais faire comme avant, quand j'accordais peu d'importance aux regards des inconnus mais… Je ne peux pas. J'ai peur pour Ace. J'ai peur d'à nouveau le voir par terre en sang, inconscient. J'accepte tout de même sa main, son affection et sa tendresse mais tout ça ne suffit pas à enlever la boule que j'ai dans la gorge. Je ne réponds pas et Ace semble bien interpréter mon silence car il me sourit encore. Et comme je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, je lui souris aussi même si le cœur n'y est pas.

Pendant les quelques minutes que vont durer l'attente pour entrer dans l'établissement, j'écoute d'une oreille distraite ce que disent les hommes derrière nous. Pour l'instant, ils ne prêtent pas attention à nous. Il y a juste quelques regards – que j'interprète aussitôt comme hostiles – mais c'est tout. Ils rigolent fort et saluent beaucoup de monde. Je pense qu'ils sont du coin et sont familiers de la boîte.

Je les perds de vue quand nous entrons enfin à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Je les oublie aussi un peu face à la beauté du lieu.

 **-On va se chercher une table ?** propose Shirahoshi qui tout comme moi est subjuguée par l'endroit.

 **-Oui, faisons ça avant que nous n'ayons plus de place,** acquiesce Sanji.

On se balade un peu, naviguant entre la foule de danseurs pour trouver une table libre. Malheureusement, il n'y en a aucune d'inoccupée et X-Drake demande aimablement à un petit groupe de trois si on peut s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Ils acceptent, visiblement très contents de rencontrer des étrangers. On échange quelques mots avec eux avant qu'ils ne partent sur la piste de danse.

 **-Je vais me chercher à boire, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?** demande alors Ace.

 **-Non, moi je vais danser ! J'adore cette musique !** s'exclame joyeusement Perona. **Qui vient avec moi ?**

 **-Je viens!** lui répond Koala qui entraine déjà Nami à sa suite.

 **-Oh, je viens également comme ça j'aurais la chance d'être accompagné de magnifiques demoiselles !** se dandine Sanji.

Zoro lève les yeux au ciel et se retient d'ajouter quelque chose.

 **-Allez-y, on vous rejoindra après.**

Nami acquiesce aux paroles de Margaret et entraine la petite troupe sur la piste. Après quelques secondes, ils disparaissent dans la foule qui se déhanche sur la dernière chanson d' _Ed Sheeran_.

Ace prends nos commandes et va au bar mais comme il y a beaucoup de monde, il n'est pas près de revenir rapidement.

 **-Y avait quoi tout à l'heure ?** me demande soudain Zoro.

Il est assis à côté de moi et s'est légèrement penché pour pourvoir me parler à l'oreille, la musique ayant augmenté de quelques décibels.

 **-Rien,** j'élude **,** sachant déjà qu'il fait référence à ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt.

 **-Hum.**

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu mais c'est Zoro. Il respecte le silence des autres et n'ajoute rien d'autre.

 **-Au fait, tu m'as pas dit comment s'était passé ton tournoi ?** je lance ensuite pour changer de sujet.

Son visage se ferme et il détourne les yeux. Je le sens immédiatement se tendre et je m'inquiète : j'ai l'impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat.

 **-Pas très bien,** soupire-t-il finalement. **Mais très constructif. Ce tournoi m'a donné envie de progresser.**

 **-Ah bon ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** je demande, un peu anxieux par son ton si sérieux.

 **-Je me suis fait dérouiller par un adversaire beaucoup trop fort.**

Il dit ça naturellement, comme s'il énonçait une simple vérité, et j'ai du mal à trouver quoi répondre devant son flegme.

 **-Il m'a dit de devenir plus fort, qu'il souhaitait de nouveau m'affronter. L'entendre me dire ça m'a boosté** **et** **je suis en train de perfectionner une technique à trois sabres qui me** **permettra** **de mieux exploiter mes capacités. La prochaine fois, je le battrai.**

Une énergie toute nouvelle semble l'habiter. Je l'envie de se battre sans relâche pour son rêve et de tout faire pour atteindre ses objectifs. Zoro n'est pas quelqu'un de facile à approcher ni même à comprendre. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu la chance de faire sa connaissance s'il n'y avait pas eu Ace. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu bourru et n'a pas l'air très sympathique de prime abord mais en fouillant un peu, en faisant quelques efforts, on voit très vite quel genre de personne il est. Ace a de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui.

 **-Tu as l'air confiant, j'espère que tu gagneras.**

 **-Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre une deuxième fois.**

 **-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire cette tête-là, souris un peu !** dis-je alors pour le taquiner.

Il grogne et ça me fait rire.

Ace revient pile à ce moment-là et s'installe à côté de moi devant X-Drake qui parle avec Law. Quelques secondes après, un serveur arrive avec le plateau de boissons. Tout le monde se sert et on boit tranquillement tout en regardant les danseurs. La piste de danse se remplit de plus en plus mais on arrive tout de même à distinguer les cheveux roux de Nami qui nous fait signe pour qu'on les rejoigne.

Quand elle voit que personne ne réagit, elle vient nous chercher pour nous obliger à bouger et n'hésite pas à nous tirer l'un après l'autre, si bien que nous finissons tous sur la piste de danse, même les plus récalcitrants d'entre nous.

Certains vont se ridiculiser mais ce n'est pas grave. Au final, tout le monde s'est bien amusé.

C'était vraiment une superbe soirée.

Lundi 24 Avril 2017

 **-Je peux rester si tu veux.**

Ace secoue la tête et je fais une petite moue boudeuse. Le laisser seul ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Cette après-midi, on avait prévu d'aller visiter un site rocheux au sud de l'île là où il y a l'un des plus grands volcans du monde.

Malheureusement, Ace ne se sent pas très bien : il a vomi ce matin et a mauvaise mine. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça… Je sais bien qu'il essaye de me rassurer, qu'il ne veut surtout pas gâcher notre sortie mais il devrait se rendre compte que cela a très peu d'importance pour nous, d'autant qu'on peut toujours reporter à un autre jour. Tout le monde serait certainement très heureux de rester ici pour le veiller étant donné son état mais Ace insiste tellement.

 **-Je t'ai déjà dit non, Sabo. Arrête d'insister.**

Il se cale un peu mieux dans le lit et remonte le drap sur sa tête, s'emmitouflant presque entièrement.

 **-Je vais juste dormir, tu vas t'ennuyer.**

 **-Non, je te regarderai dormir et puis je veillerai sur toi !**

Il sourit, amusé par mon entêtement.

 **-Si tu fais ça, tout le monde va vouloir rester. Je suis juste fatigué, Sabo, pas à l'article de la mort.**

 **-Tu as vomi ce matin...**

Il se contente de hausser les épaules et me tire à lui avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je me redresse légèrement, m'appuyant sur mes coudes pour ne pas l'écraser. Je le fixe, un peu perplexe. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien et il me dit juste qu'il est fatigué. Law l'a examiné ce matin et son diagnostic allait dans le sens d'Ace : fatigué et une petite baisse de tension mais rien de grave. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Law n'est pas encore médecin, il pourrait se tromper…

Je soupire et m'allonge partiellement sur lui, ma tête bien calée sur son épaule. Ace m'enveloppe de son drap, passant ses bras autour de moi. On ne dit rien, laissant un silence bienfaisant nous englober. On est bien. Depuis que nous sommes ici, j'ai l'impression que tout va bien, que rien ne peut m'arriver. Vivre avec Ace est vraiment quelque chose de plaisant. Être avec mes amis, être soi-même sans avoir à se cacher, ça fait du bien.

Je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose… Que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Apaisé, je finis par m'endormir et Ace me réveille par de petits baisers. Ses lèvres sont des caresses furtives sur ma peau, une brûlure enivrante, une marque indélébile.

 **-Ne t'endors pas, Sabo...**

Sa voix ne fait que me bercer davantage et j'ai du mal à émerger.

- **Mon cœur,** minaude-t-il. **Tu vas faire attendre tout le monde, tu n'as pas envie de voir le volcan ?**

 **-Si…**

Je baille et ouvre difficilement les yeux.

 **-Allez, te rendors pas.**

Il gigote un peu pour m'empêcher de reposer ma tête sur son épaule.

 **-OK...**

Je me redresse et soupire.

- **Allez, j'y vais.**

Je me penche pour l'embrasser langoureusement mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de profiter du baiser.

 **-A tout à l'heure.**

Je pars précipitamment de peur de craquer. Quand je descends, je vois que tout le monde est déjà rassemblé. Tout le monde sauf Zoro.

 **-Zoro est pas encore rentré de son footing ?** je demande à la volée en m'asseyant à côté de Nami.

 **-Non,** soupire X-Drake.

 **-Ça fait deux heures pourtant,** je lance, un peu surpris.

 **-Je suis sûr que cet abruti s'est encore perdu !**

Je grimace en entendant Sanji s'énerver mais je sais qu'au fond, il a sûrement raison.

Law soupire et décide de l'appeler. Malheureusement, il tombe sur le répondeur de son ami. Il s'apprête à le recontacter mais raccroche à la première sonnerie. Zoro vient d'arriver.

 **-Bordel,** **c'est** **pas trop tôt !** s'agace Sanji.

Zoro l'ignore et sans adresser un mot à quiconque, monte se changer. On se fixe tous, étonné. C'est bien la première fois qu'il refuse de répondre à une pique de Sanji. Et personnellement, je ne crois pas que c'est parce qu'il soit en tort qu'il n'a pas répondu. A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, presque préoccupé.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous poser plus de questions car il redescend une minute plus tard, fin prêt.

 **-C'est bon, on peut y aller.**

Il ne regarde toujours personne et ressort directement dehors.

 **-Non mais je rêve ! Il est même pas gêné ! Quel goujat celui-là, j'vous jure !**

 **-N'en rajoute pas, Sanji,** l'arrête Nami. **On verra ça une autre fois.**

Tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus et pour ne pas se mettre plus en retard, on part enfin. Comme nous ne sommes que 10, nous décidons d'y aller en voiture pour ne pas être soumis aux horaires des navettes.

Ce petit intermède en a refroidi plus d'un et le trajet se fait relativement calmement. Nous mettons une petite demi-heure pour arriver à destination. Le site rocheux se situe en marge de la ville à cause du volcan. Il a beau être endormi, il reste dangereux. C'est pour ça que les maisons ont été construites le plus loin possible.

Arrivés au site rocheux, nous somme accueillis par une femme qui nous explique les règles à suivre ainsi que les choses à ne pas faire. Cette fois-ci, j'ai pris un sac pour ramener quelques souvenirs.

Cette sortie dure deux bonnes heures où chacun d'entre nous s'éparpille un peu partout sur le site. A la fin, je me risque même, accompagné de quelques personnes que je ne connais pas, à monter en haut du volcan.

Je suis émerveillé par le spectacle qui m'est offert et je prends énormément de photos pour les montrer à Ace. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là. Tellement subjugué par le spectacle, je n'entends pas Sanji arriver derrière moi et me pousser légèrement avant de rapidement me rattraper. Il ne faudrait pas que je tombe tout de même.

 **-Tu m'as fait peur, imbécile !** je râle alors que mon cœur reprend enfin un rythme régulier.

 **-J'ai vu ça. T'as fait un bond !**

J'essaie d'avoir l'air énervé mais j'apprécie trop Sanji pour vraiment être fâché contre lui. En plus, je sais qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. Je lui souris en me disant qu'il faut à tout prix que je me venge.

 **-Oh toi, t'as une mauvaise idée derrière la tête !**

 **-Mais pas du tout, voyons !**

Il secoue la tête, peu dupe.

Sanji s'éloigne pour observer lui aussi le volcan. Ayant terminé mon tour, je descends prudemment pour aller voir ce que les autres font. Je croise sur mon chemin X-Drake et Koala qui ont aussi eu la bonne idée d'aller voir le volcan d'un peu plus près. J'échange quelques mots avec eux, ne voulant pas les déranger plus longtemps.

Je m'éloigne encore et change de cible. Mon intérêt finit par se porter sur Nami et Perona qui prennent des photos un peu plus loin et je les rejoins. C'est tellement beau ! Dommage qu'Ace manque tout ça…

Il y a beaucoup de touristes dans ce site rocheux. Les gens aiment venir ici malgré le fait que l'endroit reste tout de même un peu dangereux. C'est assez plaisant. Ça donne l'impression de devoir se dépêcher avant de ne plus pouvoir profiter de ce paysage lorsque le volcan se réveillera un jour.

En tournant la tête, j'aperçois Law et Zoro qui discutent non loin de l'entrée. Pensivement, je les observe plus sérieusement.

Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, j'ai été envahi par la folie du moment et la joie de pouvoir me relaxer pendant quelques jours. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas repensé une seule fois à ce que Law m'a dit avant de partir. Lui non plus n'est pas revenu me voir à ce sujet et ça me fait me poser encore plus de questions. Ace ne s'est pas conduit de manière étrange et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose d'important ou pire, qu'il me mente.

A moins que je ne fasse pas suffisamment attention aux signes ?

Cette histoire me turlupine quand même un peu.

Devrais-je essayer d'en rediscuter avec Law ?

Sans doute…

 **xXx**

 **-Je vais voir, Ace !** je lance en montant rapidement les escaliers.

 **-OK. Je passerai le voir dans dix minutes.**

J'écoute à peine Law et monte rapidement jusqu'à notre chambre. Je marche sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir pour ne pas faire trop de bruit au cas où il dormirait encore. Mais à ma grande surprise, je l'entends parler à quelqu'un. Sa voix est hachée et il a l'air complètement désemparé. Je fronce les sourcils, inquiet, et me stoppe derrière la porte pour écouter ce qu'il dit malgré moi.

 **-Non, je ne peux pas…**

Il reste silencieux et je comprends alors qu'il est au téléphone. Je me demande à qui il parle.

 **-Si je lui dis que je retourne à Baterilla, ça va se terminer !**

Je suis comme sonné. Je n'entends pas la suite et j'ai même l'impression d'avoir la tête qui tourne. Sans réfléchir, j'ouvre la porte.

Aussitôt, il s'arrête de parler et se tourne vers moi. J'ai du mal à y croire. Je le supplie des yeux de me dire que j'ai mal entendu.

 **-Tu… pars ?**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Je n'ai jamais dit à mon père que je voulais rester. Par contre, lui m'a donné les raisons qui lui ont fait prendre cette décision absurde de me renvoyer chez moi. Au début, j'étais énervé parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il m'abandonnait, que j'étais juste devenu une gêne pour lui.

Ma haine pour lui a enflé à un point inimaginable. J'imaginais toutes les conséquences de cet acte : celles pour le Glee Club et pour ma relation avec Sabo. J'ai cultivé ma colère. Je n'ai pas envie de partir et c'est quelque chose que je dois lui dire de vive voix. Roger est différent de ma mère ou de mes amis. Il ne peut pas deviner ce que je ressens rien qu'en me regardant.

 **-Je vais parler avec mon père. Je ne pense pas qu'il me forcera à partir… Enfin, j'espère.**

Sabo n'a pas le temps de me répondre que c'est à son tour. Il va jouer mais fait moins bien que tout à l'heure. En revenant, il fait moins le fier mais sourit tout de même. J'ai sans doute réussi à lui redonner un peu d'espoir. A lui mais aussi à moi en quelque sorte.

* * *

Bon au moins maintenant Sabo sait ce que Ace lui cache !

Le reste des vacances va doucement commencer à se compliquer pour le couple.

Prochain chapitre le Dimanche 08 Octobre 2017.


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Alexandta27 pour avoir ajouté " Once Upon a Time " en favoris. Et un autre merci à Taylor pour son commentaire.

Réponse au commentaire :

Coucou !

Tu as de la chance j'allais poster quand j'ai vu ton commentaire du coup je peux y répondre maintenant. ^^

J'ai bien aimée écrire la scène ou justement Ace parle de ces craintes à Sabo – et de ses tocs en quelques sortes – il a pu avoir le pov de Sabo qui lui a du coup fait prendre conscience de certaine chose et qui mine de rien l'aide à avancer. Cette discussion était peut-être l'électro choque dont il avait besoin pour arrêter certaine chose.

Le sujet de la marque de Koala est un thème important que j'avais aborder quand Sabo était encore en couple avec elle, ce qui fait un sacré bout de temps, je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'y revenir. Même s'ils ne sont plus ensemble, Koala reste une personne importante pour Sabo, son amie et ne serait-ce que pour ça, il veut l'aider.

Nami, j'avoue que je l'aime moyennement aussi, mais bon ne se serait pas Nami sans ce petit côté légèrement vénal !

Oh… Zoro avec Sanji… quelque chose me dit que tu risques d'aimer la fin du prochain chapitre. ^^

Merci pour ton commentaire !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 29 – partie 1 -

.

« Ramenez votre conscience à l'instant présent. C'est le moyen le plus simple et le plus efficace d'atteindre un bonheur durable »

Inconnu

Ace

* * *

Lundi 24 Avril 2017

Je sens mon ventre se contracter douloureusement alors que je me penche en avant pour vomir tout ce qu'il contient dans la cuvette des toilettes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des sueurs froides et que mes mains, pourtant fermement accrochées aux rebords des toilettes, tremblent dangereusement.

Je m'essuie la bouche d'un geste las avant de me lever et de tirer la chasse d'eau. Je me dirige à grand peine vers la salle de bain et me nettoie sommairement, me purifiant de toute cette crasse.

Je me sens si fatigué…

 **-Merde… Faut que je me ressaisisse…**

Les yeux dans le vague, je me dirige à tâtons jusqu'à la chambre que j'occupe avec Sabo. Je m'y engouffre, le cœur serré, tout en pensant aux autres qui s'amusent certainement beaucoup alors que moi, je suis là. Aux prises avec mes démons.

Je n'arrive pas à leur dire. A aucun d'eux !

Je me dégoûte de sourire, de m'amuser et de profiter de ces vacances alors que je suis en train de leur mentir. Je n'ai pas encore osé avouer aux membres du Glee Club qu'ils allaient devoir trouver un cinquième membre, que je les plante à quelques semaines des nationales. Je n'en ai pas non plus encore parlé à Zoro et à Law et je m'en veux encore plus. Ils pourraient mal prendre le fait que je ne veuille pas rentrer…

Et pire que tout… Je n'ai rien dit à Sabo. Comment on va faire ? On va rompre ?

Je n'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une relation à distance. Je ne crois pas en ce genre de chose. Ça me fait trop peur… Ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il se passe pour lui et encore moins savoir qui il fréquente m'angoissera. J'ai besoin de ce genre de contrôle, d'être rassuré. Mais là ce ne sera pas possible. Je ne vais tout de même pas passer mon temps à l'appeler pour lui demander ce qu'il fait !

Ça ne pourra pas durer. Il sera très vite lassé par mon comportement envahissant. Il n'est pas non plus exclu qu'il pense que j'ai un problème. Et s'il découvrait toute la vérité pour mes tocs ? Non, je ne peux pas…

Alors que je serais à Baterilla, Sabo sera ici. Il continuera sa vie et c'est normal. Il rencontrera de nouvelles personnes, on se verra parfois mais plus le temps passera et moins ce sera gérable.

Comme pour Law et Jewelry, quelqu'un va finir par lui taper dans l'œil et il craquera parce que cette personne sera là, auprès de lui, pour l'aider à supporter sa famille et tous ses problèmes alors que moi, je serais loin de lui à me morfondre dans mon lit…

Et puis, cette personne-là ne sera pas malade…

Que c'est pathétique !

Tout ça à cause de Roger…

Il m'impose ses choix sans même me demander mon avis !

Je souffle, dépité, et prend mon portable. J'ai besoin de parler au Dr César. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le voir ce mercredi, ce qui est bien dommage car j'en aurais eu besoin… Heureusement, il m'a autorisé à l'appeler en cas d'urgence et c'est justement un cas d'urgence. Je profite donc d'être seul pour l'appeler. Je n'ai pas envie que les autres surprennent ma conversation. Là, je suis libre de mes mots.

Je prends une grande inspiration et m'installe confortablement.

Je compose le numéro du cabinet de manière un peu fébrile et attend que Monet réponde.

 _ **-Cabinet du Dr César Clown, bonjour,**_ _c_ ommence-t-elle de sa voix mielleuse.

 **-Bonjour, c'est Portgas D. Ace. J'aurais aimé parler au docteur…**

J'hésite, incertain quant au choix de mes mots.

 _ **-Veuillez patientez un instant, je vais voir s'il peut vous prendre.**_

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une musique d'attente résonne. Je prends alors mon mal en patience.

 _ **-Oh, Ace ! Que me vaut le plaisir de t'avoir au téléphone ? Je croyais que tu étais en vacances ?**_

Il a l'air légèrement préoccupé. A notre dernière séance, je lui ai déjà parlé de ce qui me tourmente, du fait que je comptais sur ces vacances pour arranger certaines choses.

 **-** **Oui mais** **… est-ce que vous avez le temps pour m'écouter un peu ?**

 _ **-Bien entendu ! Mon prochain rendez-vous n'est que dans une demi-heure ! Et puis, tu sais bien que je fais passer en priorité les cas les plus intéressants ! A mon grand avis, la jeune fille que je dois voir ensuite jette l'argent de ses parents par la fenêtre mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. L'argent atterrit dans mes poches après tout !**_

Je l'entends rigoler et je décide de l'ignorer.

 **-Je n'arrive pas à leur dire, j'en suis incapable,** j'avoue alors piteusement.

 _ **-Pourquoi donc puisque de toute façon, ils finiront par le savoir ?**_

 **-Je ne sais pas…**

Je me sens bête. Il a pourtant raison.

 _ **-Est-ce que ce n'est pas parce qu'au fond, tu espères encore pouvoir réussir à arranger les choses avec ton père ?**_

Je me passe une main lasse dans les cheveux et, les yeux dans le vague, je réfléchis. C'est une évidence de dire que je suis réfractaire à l'idée de leur annoncer la nouvelle. J'aimerais sans doute encore imaginer que tout est faux et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça va s'arranger. Je n'ai pas envie de les décevoir. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me détestent ou qu'ils m'oublient sitôt que je serais parti…

- **J'aimerais mais je sais que c'est impossible,** je finis par dire.

 _ **-Pourquoi ça ?**_

 **-Roger a déjà pris la décision de me renvoyer sans même me consulter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'écouterait si je conteste…**

 _ **-Tu ne te sens pas écouté ? Tu as l'impression que ton avis ne compte pas ?**_

Je l'entends rapidement gratter sur du papier, signe qu'il est certainement en train de noter tout ce que je raconte. Une fois de plus.

 **-Pas sur ce genre de choses** …

Je soupire et me lève de mon lit pour faire les cents pas. J'ai déjà eu une conversation avec Shanks du même genre et même si ses arguments étaient très intéressants, j'ai encore du mal à faire la démarche de parler avec Roger. De toute façon, je suis très loin de Dawn et même si je voulais lui parler, je ne pourrais le faire qu'à mon retour de vacances. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire pour le faire changer d'avis en plus? Je n'en sais rien…

Je souffle en continuant de marcher.

 _ **-Pourquoi ? Tu es le premier concerné là-dedans pourtant.**_

 **-Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être parce qu'il est l'adulte et qu'il pense que c'est à lui de prendre les décisions,** je réponds un peu sèchement.

 _ **-Non, ça c'est toi qui le pense**_ **.**

Il soupire _._

 _-_ _ **Ace, il est temps que tu affrontes la réalité. Parle à ton père et à tes proches. Retarder l'inévitable ne sert à rien. Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ? La situation pourrait difficilement être pire de toute façon,**_ lance-t-il, l'air de rien.

A bien y réfléchir, le Dr César a raison. Ne rien dire ne fait qu'envenimer la situation. Cette histoire me bouffe de l'intérieur et est en train de me rendre malade. C'est horrible. Je n'arrive même plus à manger et je rends tout ce que j'ai dans l'estomac…

 **-Non, je ne peux pas…**

Il y a quelque chose à laquelle je pense depuis que j'ai entendu mon père me dire qu'il valait mieux que je retourne à Baterilla.

Sabo.

J'ai l'impression que ce serait l'abandonner alors qu'il a tant besoin de moi. Il va sans doute penser que je le trahis, que j'ai encore fait n'importe quoi et que c'est pour ça que mon père veut que je parte. Que c'est de ma faute ! J'ai l'horrible impression que si je pars, notre histoire ne fera pas long feu…

 **-Si je lui dis que je retourne à Baterilla, ça va se terminer !** je m'écrie alors sans vraiment réfléchir en fixant mon reflet dans le miroir devant moi.

 **-Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** me demande-t-il, ne comprenant pas où je veux en venir.

Je reste silencieux, comme anesthésié par ce que je viens de dire. J'ai l'impression d'être en dehors de tout et d'essayer de me protéger. Un peu inquiet de mon silence, mon psy m'appelle mais je reste sourd à ses suppliques.

 **-Tu pars ?**

Je me retourne précipitamment, comme pris en faute. Ca ne peut pas être possible ! Je sens alors une douleur lancinante me broyer la poitrine en voyant le regard triste et perdu de Sabo braqué sur moi depuis le pas de la porte. Depuis quand est-il là ? Qu'a-t-il entendu exactement ?!

Merde, je ne l'ai même pas entendu entrer !

 _ **-Oh, c'est la voix du petit Sabo que j'enten-**_

 **-Je suis désolé, je dois vous laisser. Merci de m'avoir écouté,** dis-je avant de raccrocher brutalement.

Sabo et moi restons à nous regarder sans rien dire un petit moment. Avec beaucoup de fébrilité, il entre finalement dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte. Ses yeux sont toujours accrochés aux miens.

 **-Ace ?**

Sa voix est éraillée. Il a peur de ce que je pourrais dire et évidemment, je suis loin d'être à l'aise moi aussi. C'est tout de même mon pire cauchemar depuis des jours qui est en train de se réaliser.

 **-Écoute, je…**

Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je m'approche de lui et instinctivement, il recule. C'est comme un coup en plein cœur mais je l'accepte.

 **-Tu pars ?** répète-t-il un peu plus durement.

 **-Oui...**

Je souffle en détournant le regard.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas mon choix.**

Il fronce les sourcils, se demandant certainement comment le fait de rentrer chez moi ne pourrait pas être ma décision.

 **-Mon père ne trouve pas que j'ai un comportement exemplaire et de ce fait,** **il a** **décidé qu'il fallait que je retourne à Baterilla...**

Il ne dit rien et se passe une main hésitante dans les cheveux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus. Je me contente donc de le fixer alors qu'il a l'air parfaitement perdu.

 **-Quand… Ça s'est décidé quand ?** me demande-t-il finalement.

Je suis soudainement très nerveux mais peu importe, je lui dois au moins d'être franc.

 **-Environ 10 jours,** je murmure tout bas, assez honteux.

 **-Quoi ?!**

Il me dévisage, complètement incrédule. Petit à petit, ses traits se durcissent et il se mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exploser.

 **-Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?!**

 **-Je ne sais pas… A vrai dire,** **j'en** **étais encore à essayer de trouver le courage d'évoquer le sujet avec toi...**

Je préfère être honnête même si ça joue contre moi. En réalité, Sabo semble plus déçu qu'en colère. Je n'arrive pas réellement à décrypter ses émotions. Il ne dit rien et se contente de fixer le sol de notre chambre, les sourcils froncés. J'aimerais lui parler et lui demander comment il va, ce qu'il en pense. Mais ça me fait peur…

Pendant tous ces jours, j'ai essayé de trouver un courage que je n'avais pas en sachant que j'allais décevoir mes proches. Je me suis pris la tête à essayer de prévoir leurs réactions et là, alors que j'y suis enfin, je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire.

La porte de la chambre est restée ouverte et j'entends le bruit des conversations des autres résidents de la villa comme un désagréable bruit de fond. J'ai envie de fermer la porte mais je ne suis pas sûr que Sabo apprécie mon geste. Au mieux, il me prendra pour quelqu'un de bizarre et n'y prêtera pas plus attention que ça. Au pire, il pensera que je le fais seulement pour cacher un peu plus mon terrible secret aux oreilles indiscrètes…

Sabo soupire avant de me faire face à nouveau.

 **-Je sais que** **ni** **mon avis ni même la façon dont je me sens par rapport à tout ça n'a** **de** **grande impor-**

 **-Il en a !** je le coupe aussitôt, horrifié.

Mon intérêt tout entier est à présent tourné vers lui. La porte ouverte ne me gêne plus vraiment.

 **-Alors pourquoi tu m'as menti aussi longtemps ?!** éclate-t-il soudain.

 **-Je ne t'ai pas menti…**

Je m'approche et tends une main vers lui mais il la repousse froidement.

 **-Tu m'as caché la vérité,** **Ace !**

Il soupire encore et plante son regard dans le mien. J'y lis beaucoup de peine. Beaucoup trop. Toute cette souffrance…

J'ai souvent maudit son imbécile de père et sa tarée de mère pour tout le mal qu'ils lui font et là, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas mieux. Moi aussi je suis capable de lui faire du mal et c'est d'autant plus affreux de ma part car Sabo a confiance en moi. Il m'aime. Quel joli coup de poignard je viens de lui planter en plein cœur…

 **-Pour moi, ce n'est pas mieux,** reprend-il brusquement. **Merde, Ace ! On était venu ici pour passer des bons moments, pour apprendre à se connaitre un peu plus. Être ensemble loin des problèmes qui polluent notre vie à Dawn !**

Il secoue la tête, dépité, et je me sens incapable de répondre à ses reproches. Une larme lui échappe et il l'essuie rageusement du plat de la main.

 **-Pleurer pour ce genre de choses…**

Il hoquète et, furieux, se mord la lèvre inférieure.

- **Je suis vraiment trop stupide !**

 **-Je te demande pardon, Sabo,** je murmure alors, trouvant enfin le courage pour m'approcher de lui et caresser délicatement sa joue là où une larme a coulé un peu plus tôt.

Il ne dit rien. Je vois bien qu'il aurait aimé que je lui dise la vérité plus tôt. D'ailleurs, il ne se prive pas de me le faire remarquer.

 **-T'es vraiment trop bête ! Ce genre de choses, ça se dit tout de suite, Ace !**

Il secoue la tête, comme dépité, et fait quelques pas pour s'éloigner.

 **-Où est-ce que tu vas ?**

J'essaie de le rattraper mais il est déjà trop loin.

 **-J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. De prendre du recul...** **J'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute** **davantage** **, rien de bon ne pourrait sortir d'une conversation comme ça.**

Il me jette un regard indescriptible puis quitte la chambre sans un mot de plus.

 **xXx**

 **-Tu n'as pas mangé tout à l'heure,** me dit Law alors qu'il fume tranquillement à la fenêtre.

 **-Je n'avais pas trop faim,** je me contente de répondre en tirant moi-même une taffe.

 **-Ça fait 2-3 jours que tu manges très peu.**

 **-T'exagères. J'ai pris un peu de soupe** **ce soir.**

 **-Parce que Sanji t'a forcé.**

Law éteint sa cigarette avant de la jeter dehors. Je continue pour ma part. Je l'entends soupirer à mes côtés alors doucement, presque inconsciemment, je m'appuie contre lui pour qu'il me soutienne. Il râle un peu et se plaint du fait que la position est inconfortable puisque je pose ma tête sur son épaule et qu'il ne peut pas bouger. J'esquisse ensuite un sourire lors qu'il me pique ma cigarette.

C'est bien que ça se soit arrangé entre nous…

 _Flash-Back_

 _Les quelques minutes qui me séparaient de la maison à l'intersection où m'attendait Law, je les avais passées à m'interroger sur ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire. On ne s'était pas parlé une seule fois depuis que j'étais passé chez lui. Ça n'avait pas été un très bon moment_ _et_ _je ne souhaitais pas vraiment m'en rappeler. A ce moment-là, Law m'avait paru si froid. Et le fait qu'il n'ait même pas essayé de me joindre_ _ensuite_ _m'avait peiné._

 _A cet instant-là_ _, je lui en voulais_ _encore_ _un peu._

 _Peut-être même beaucoup…_

 _Alors quand je l'avais vu sortir_ _de sa voiture garée le long du trottoir,_ _j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir_ _besoin de plus de temps pour savoir quoi dire_ _et_ _quoi faire. Je_ _n'avais_ _pas_ _été_ _sûr de réellement désirer le revoir ni même_ _envie_ _de l'avoir près de moi pendant ces quelques jours de détente dans le sud. Mais Zoro l'avait invité et je me voyais mal intervenir alors que c'était déjà fait. Une partie de moi_ _avait_ _tout de même_ _analysé_ _le comportement de Law_ _et_ _je_ _m'étais dit_ _que s'il venait bien que je sois présent, c'était sans doute_ _pour_ _me revoir et me parler._

 _J'étais en quelque sorte curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir me dire._

 _Curieux, impatient, et un peu fébrile aussi…_

 _ **-Salut,**_ avait-il lancé _quand il_ _avait été_ _assez près de moi._

 _ **-Salut.**_

 _J'avais répondu_ _machinalement,_ _un peu décontenancé par sa manière d'agir très habituelle. Comme si tout était normal. Comme si je m'étais monté la tête tout seul._

 _ **-Tu es parti vite la dernière fois,**_ _m'avait-il dit comme s'il savait exactement à quoi je pensais._

 _ **-Je ne voyais aucune raison de rester plus longtemps.**_

 _J'avais soupiré très longuement pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais_ _toujours contrarié_ _._

 _ **-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes, j'ai été surpris.**_

 _Il avait esquissé un petit sourire amer qui n'avait en rien aidé à me détendre._

 _ **-J'avoue avoir été un peu con aussi… La tristesse et le goût de la déception ne**_ _ **sont**_ _ **pas quelque chose qui me réussit.**_

 _Il avait soufflé, comme abattu. Soudainement las de tout et de rien, mais surtout de tout. Beaucoup trop de choses_ _avaient semblé_ _lui peser. Un peu surpris_ _et_ _déstabilisé par son aveu, je l'avais regardé se poser à côté de moi, s'appuyer négligemment contre le mur et lever les yeux au ciel comme à la recherche_ _d'une réponse_ _._

 _Une vaine supplique silencieuse… Même pour moi alors que j'étais si près de lui._

 _ **-Le jour où tu es venu, je venais de dire à Jewerly que je voulais la quitter.**_

 _J'avais ouvert grand la bouche, me fichant royalement d'avoir l'air bête. Mes yeux l'avaient fixé avec stupeur devant son calme olympien._

 _ **-Elle m'a avoué qu'elle continuait à échanger avec le mec avec qui elle m'**_ _ **a**_ _ **trompé.**_

 _Il avait_ _fait une petite pause le temps que je digère et qu'il cherche ses mots, qu'il m'explique calmement ce qu'il s'était passé sans trop laisser paraitre sa tristesse._

 _ **-Je sais que Jewerly m'aime et je l'aime aussi mais des fois… Ca ne suffit pas.**_

 _Ça m'avait chamboulé plus que ce que_ _j'aurais pensé_ _de voir mon ami_ _dans cet état_ _. A cet instant, j'avais souhaité très fort que tout soit faux, que ce couple si emblématique pour moi soit encore ensemble et ce malgré ce que j'avais pensé – souhaité – il y a plusieurs semaines de cela._ _Ca a été_ _l'une des seules fois où_ _j'ai_ _souhaité m'être trompé. Je_ _m'étais senti_ _un peu bête à vrai dire…_

 _ **-Jewerly n'est pas amoureuse de ce type.**_

 _J'avais_ _eu_ _l'impression d'essayer de le rassurer._ _J'apprécie_ _Kid et_ _je_ _ne voulais surtout pas cracher sur son dos mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence :_ _leur histoire_ _n'était pas sérieuse. Entre eux, il y avait juste un violent désir qui, telle une braise ardente, allait lentement se consumer pour ne laisser à la fin que de douces cendres amères._

 _Jewerly s'était peut-être lassée de la routine de son couple, de_ _leur_ _distance, et avait certainement trouvé en Kid quelque chose que Law avait de plus en plus de mal à lui offrir. En acceptant de_ _le_ _revoir_ _cependant_ _, elle_ _avait mis_ _fin elle-même à un avenir certain et heureux avec Law. Elle avait écouté ses désirs_ _et_ _peut-être même son cœur._ _Peut-être_ _lui_ _avait-il murmuré_ _qu'elle devait tenter le coup_ _sous peine de_ _le regretter un jour._

 _Pouvais-je_ _vraiment la blâmer alors qu'elle avait eu le courage d'être sincère avec Law ?_

 _ **-Je sais,**_ _avait-il fini par dire._ _ **Et elle le sait aussi. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait rester avec moi.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi l'avoir quittée alors ? Ca**_ _ **lui serait**_ _ **bien passé, non ?**_

 _ **-Je trouve ça un peu déplacé de ta part alors que tu me faisais des pieds et des mains pour que je la quitte il y a quelques jours encore,**_ _m'avait-il alors fait remarquer._

 _Complètement mouché, je n'avais rien trouvé à répondre_ _et il avait fini par reprendre_ _._

 _ **-Je n'avais pas envie de passer mon temps à douter et comme tu l'as si bien dit, je pensais déjà à la quitter depuis un petit moment. Je pense que notre relation nous blessait plus qu'autre chose parce qu'on n'arrivait pas à s'aimer comme on le souhaitait et le méritait. Peut-être que je le regretterais mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne l'oublierai pas. Les choses sont simplement mieux comme ça.**_

 _Je n'ai pas tout de suite su quoi répondre. Je crois d'ailleurs que je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis en fait contenté de le prendre dans mes bras, tout simplement. Je savais bien que Law n'aimait pas vraiment les démonstrations d'affection mais pour une fois, il_ _n'avait pas protesté_ _et m'avait laissé le prendre contre moi_ _pour_ _le réconforter._

 _Ca avait été_ _maladroit et presque inconfortable tant l'instant_ _avait été_ _solennel. J'avais alors pu prendre conscience de l'étendue de la tristesse de Law. De cette sorte d'abandon qui l'habitait à présent._ _J'avais été_ _heureux de nouveau pouvoir être là pour lui_ _et de_ _le soutenir_ _dans_ _ce moment particulièrement difficile._

 _Je savais aussi que j'avais besoin de lui…_

 _Fin Flash-Back_

 **-Fais attention. Si tu continues comme ça, ta santé peut se dégrader. Fais-en sorte que ça reste juste de la fatigue, veux-tu ?** me demande-t-il de manière rhétorique et me prenant ainsi par surprise.

 **-Ouais. Ça va aller mieux maintenant. En quelque sorte…** , dis-je en pensant à ma conversation avec Sabo.

Depuis, je n'ai pas encore reparlé avec lui.

Je suis inquiet sans l'être… Je respecterai sa décision même si j'avoue que je la crains.

Je suis réveillé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Assis silencieusement dans mon lit, les draps tirés jusqu'au ventre, j'observe Sabo.

Je n'ai fait pratiquement que ça de toute la nuit. Après le diner d'hier soir, tout le monde est parti se coucher dans la bonne humeur. Sauf Sabo et moi, bien entendu. Notre petite altercation encore trop présente dans nos esprits nous a empêchés de partager la joie des autres. Jusqu'au moment d'aller nous coucher, nous n'avons pas échangé un seul mot.

Je savais que j'allais mal dormir et pendant un moment, j'ai même hésité à m'installer dans la chambre de Zoro, Law et X-Drake. Hormis Sabo, c'est avec eux que je m'entends le mieux. Je savais aussi qu'au besoin, je pourrais leur parler, leur dire comment je me sentais. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Ca n'aurait pas été juste envers Sabo et en fin de compte, ça n'aurait été qu'une fuite de plus.

Alors je suis resté et je l'ai regardé dormir une bonne partie de la nuit.

Mon Dieu… Il est beau quand il dort.

 **-Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je suis vraiment désolé,** je murmure soudain en le regardant froncer les sourcils dans son sommeil. **Je sais que tu es en colère mais je voudrais aussi que tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai fait ça...**

Je fais une pause, cherchant les mots les plus justes. Savoir qu'il ne m'entend pas m'aide à repousser ma nervosité.

 **-Je pense que tu as dû t'en rendre compte depuis le temps mais je n'aime pas parler des choses importantes qui me concernent... Ça me fait peur. J'ai toujours peur de blesser ou de décevoir alors je ne dis rien. Je préfère que les gens devinent. C'est bête, non ?**

J'esquisse un sourire amer alors que la stupidité de la chose me saute au visage.

 **-Je sais que c'est bête et** **maintenant, je me rends compte que c'était juste une manière de me cacher, de me voiler la face.** **Je me dis toujours que** **c'est de la faute des autres.** **Et ensuite, je me demande** **pourquoi ils n'arrivent pas à me comprendre ! C'est ce que je fais avec Roger en permanence…**

Je m'arrête. Mes mots font écho dans ma tête. C'est tellement plus simple de faire ça. De me dire qu'il ne me comprend pas, qu'il ne me connait pas. Qu'il n'arrive pas à lire en moi aussi bien que ma mère ou mes amis. C'était bien. Ainsi, je pouvais continuer de le détester aisément. J'avais une raison, une excuse.

Il m'en fallait une à tout prix… Parce que je ne voulais pas me rendre compte que…

 **-Si je t'ai caché la vérité,** je continue, dissipant mes pensées au sujet de Roger, **c'est surtout et avant tout parce que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Tout ce que je fais, Sabo, c'est avant tout pour toi. Tu souffres déjà tellement, j'essaie juste de te préserver un peu de certaines choses…**

Je soupire devant ma bêtise.

 **-C'était idiot et je comprends que tu sois en colère... Chez toi, ton père décide déjà du moindre détail de ta vie et voilà que je me mets à faire pareil en prenant une décision pour toi… Désolé,** je souffle à nouveau avant de me passer une main lasse dans les cheveux.

Du coin de l'œil, je vérifie que Sabo dort toujours. Il me tourne le dos. Il est de profil et son flanc se soulève légèrement à un rythme régulier.

 **-Je pense que le fait qu'on parte en vacances a beaucoup joué aussi. Je sais qu'on devait justement** **en** **profiter pour se parler, apprendre à mieux se connaitre et ne plus être mal à l'aise sur certains sujets… Mais dans ma tête, je me disais que t'annoncer mon départ serait juste une mauvaise nouvelle qui viendrait gâcher tes vacances ! Ces quelques jours de paix que tu recherchais avidement** **, je ne voulais pas te les enlever.** **Mais** **peut-être que j'essaie juste de me chercher des excuses, que j'essaie d'atténuer ce que j'ai fait… Ouais, peut-être...**

Je soupire et me rallonge à ses côtés. Je viens ensuite me blottir contre son dos et inspire son odeur, toujours aussi douce et entêtante.

 **-Il me reste plus qu'à te ressortir un truc du même genre tout à l'heure…,** je marmonne en fermant les yeux, priant pour trouver enfin le sommeil.

 **-Ce ne sera pas la peine.**

A ces mots, je m'écarte vivement de Sabo et le fixe, la bouche ouverte, complètement déstabilisé.

 **-Tu-** **tu** **dormais pas ?**

 **-Je me suis réveillé il y a un petit moment.**

Il se redresse et prend la même position que moi tout à l'heure, assis, et les draps couvrant juste ses jambes.

 **-J'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes,** m'avoue-t-il alors, les joues un peu rouges.

 **-Ah.**

Je me sens soudainement gêné.

 **-Et ?** je demande finalement.

 **-Hum... Hier, j'étais énervé et je le suis toujours un peu aujourd'hui.**

Il soupire.

- **Mais j'ai l'esprit assez clair pour comprendre que tu ne pensais pas à mal.**

Il tire soudain sur mon bras un peu sèchement, me forçant à lui faire face et à lui prêter attention.

- **Pour toutes les raisons que tu as** **énoncées toi-même** **un peu plus tôt, je ne veux plus jamais que tu recommences.**

Mes yeux sont accrochés aux siens. Sabo a quelque chose d'animal au fond des yeux. Quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre mais que je ne veux plus jamais voir.

 **-Ace,** m'interpelle t-il fermement. **Tu as compris ?**

 **-Oui.**

Il ne sourit pas. Il me fixe toujours avec la même intensité. Sa main autour de mon poignet me fait presque mal à présent. Ce Sabo-là n'est pas tout à fait le mien. Mais pas tout à fait un autre non plus…

Sabo est quelqu'un de doux habituellement et ma responsabilité est de faire en sorte qu'il le reste. Sans chercher à me défaire de sa poigne, je m'approche de lui. Lentement.

Il me regarde faire, presque sur ses gardes, se demandant bien quelle est mon intention. Je suis tout près de lui maintenant. Je suis juste à côté. De ma main libre, je tourne son visage complètement vers moi et approche lentement mes lèvres des siennes. Pourtant, il se détourne et je dois dire que je m'y attendais. La suite un peu moins.

Je me fais plaquer presque violemment sur le lit. A quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, Sabo me fixe à présent d'un regard vacillant, presque désespéré. Ses lèvres rencontrent ensuite durement les miennes mais je ne me plains pas. Je lui rends même avidement son baiser.

Calme-toi, Sabo.

Je suis là… Juste sous toi.

Avec toi.

 **-Dis-le.**

Il me regarde, les yeux brillants et affolés. Il fouille mon âme et essaie de trouver la réponse à ses questions.

 **-J'ai besoin de l'entendre, Ace. Je t'en prie…**

Il est suppliant et c'est comme une torture pour moi. Je sais de quoi il parle. Je n'ai pas besoin de précision.

 **-Je t'aime, Sabo. Vraiment beaucoup… Peut-être trop…**

Aussitôt, ses lèvres se plaquent de nouveau contre les miennes mais il y a cette fois plus de douceur, d'émotions et de passion. Tant de choses qui le caractérisent si bien.

Je t'aime, Sabo.

Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Que tu peux me faire du mal toi aussi. Ce serait quelque chose de si facile…

Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien, Sabo, et je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal alors je vais essayer de faire pareil.

L'amour n'engendre pas forcément de la douleur ou de la déception après tout.

 **-Ça va ?** je lui demande après quelques instants.

Le corps de Sabo est encore sur le mien et il me donne terriblement chaud. Notre prise de tête hier m'a tellement angoissé que je n'ai pas résisté : j'ai une fois de plus fermé la fenêtre dans la nuit pour la rouvrir un peu plus tard… Pour la refermer encore et ainsi de suite…

 **-J'ai une envie pressante,** rigole-t-il en réponse.

 **-Eh bien, vas-y. Merci de pas me pisser dessus !**

Je le pousse gentiment, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il se lève et après un dernier regard, part enfin en quête de ces fameuses toilettes.

Je me redresse alors et jette un coup d'œil sur mon portable. Il est presque 08h. Je pensais qu'il était plus tôt. C'est une heure raisonnable pour se lever et allumer la télé. Si je baisse assez le volume, je ne devrais pas déranger les garçons qui dorment dans la chambre du bas.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, je suis en bas avec Sabo. On grignote quelques cerises en regardant _Kaeloo_. Petit à petit, la maison s'éveille. Le premier à nous rejoindre est Law mais il est très vite suivi par la plupart des autres résidents de la villa.

Une heure plus tard, on décide de tous passer à table pour le petit-déjeuner, les cerises n'arrivant pas à sustenter nos estomacs voraces.

Comme d'habitude, il y a du choix et tout est très bon. Quand on finit de manger, Zoro ne s'est toujours pas levé mais peu importe, au moins Sanji a-t-il eu la gentillesse de lui mettre quelque chose de côté.

 **-Il fait super beau aujourd'hui ! Un beau temps comme ça, ça me donne envie de sortir !** fait remarquer Nami en s'étirant gracieusement.

 **-Pareil ! Vous voulez faire un truc en particulier aujourd'hui ?** demande Margaret.

 **xXx**

 **-Celui qui fait le plus mauvais score à un gage, les mecs.**

Law a un sourire qui m'encourage à ne surtout pas perdre.

 **-Ça marche !** j'affirme pourtant tout de go.

Nous nous trouvons au petit bowling de la ville à quelques centaines de mètres de la plage. Law et Zoro avaient envie de se faire une petite partie et je n'étais pas contre. A l'exception de Sabo, les autres ont préféré profiter du marché et de cette matinée particulièrement splendide pour faire quelques achats. Nous sommes censés nous retrouver dans un petit restaurant en ville ce midi.

En réalité, j'ai insisté pour que Sabo vienne malgré le fait qu'il soit vraiment mauvais à ce jeu. J'avais envie de passer du temps avec lui et je sais que c'est aussi son cas même si entre nous, c'est un peu compliqué depuis hier. Cette sortie sera peut-être l'occasion de parler plus naturellement, de mettre complètement les choses à plat et de passer à autre chose.

Malgré le fait qu'on ait un peu parlé ce matin, je sens qu'il y a encore un petit malaise entre nous. Si la question de mon silence a été longuement abordé, celle de mon départ beaucoup moins.

 **-C'est bon pour moi aussi,** lance Zoro en testant les boules.

Comme Sabo ne dit rien, je me retourne pour l'observer et vois qu'il n'est pas trop emballé. Il a peut-être peur du gage car vu comme il est mauvais, il est pratiquement sûr de perdre ! Loin de moi l'idée d'être blessant mais j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le voir et il joue vraiment comme un pied….

C'est Law qui commence et comme d'habitude, il est toujours aussi bon. Pas de strike mais un superbe spare. Sabo grimace et Zoro tape dans la main de Law. Mon meilleur ami choisit alors une boule et s'avance vers la piste, concentré.

Pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté, Law essaie de le déstabiliser. Je les regarde faire, amusé, avant de me rapprocher un peu plus de Sabo. J'aimerais profiter de cette ambiance légère.

 **-Ça va ?**

Il étouffe un petit rire gêné.

 **-Super si je mets de côté le fait que je vais sûrement perdre. Ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi…**

Il me fait une tête de chien battu pour essayer de m'attendrir.

 **-Je voudrais bien mais ça ne dépend pas que de moi, tu sais.**

Zoro lance finalement sa boule et fait un peu moins bien que Law. Il râle d'ailleurs contre l'interne.

 **-Mouais.** **Faut pas trop que je parte défaitiste,** reprend Sabo **.** **Si** **ça se trouve, je vais avoir de la chance et faire un score assez bon pour ne pas finir dernier !**

 **-Tu rêves, mon beau.**

J'esquisse un sourire, ravi de voir que notre complicité est toujours intacte.

 **-A toi, Sabo,** nous interrompt brusquement Zoro.

 **-OK !**

Il se donne des petites claques comme pour se donner du courage.

Law l'aide à choisir une boule et contrairement à ce que je pensais, il laisse tomber son travail de sape et prodigue de bons conseils à mon blond. Une fois qu'il a bien compris la chose, celui-ci se penche et marque un petit arrêt, se concentrant pour viser la quille du milieu.

A côté de moi, le portable de Zoro n'arrête pas de vibrer.

 **-C'est qui ?** je demande par curiosité.

 **-Personne.**

Alors qu'il y a quelque temps je me serais certainement vexé et sans doute même énervé, je ne bronche pas. Je lui lance juste un regard suspicieux avant de passer à autre chose.

 **-Oh, mon Dieu ! J'ai réussi !**

Tout guilleret, Sabo saute dans les bras de Law. Ca ne dure que quelques secondes mais tout de même assez longtemps pour perturber mon ami. Sabo court ensuite vers moi et dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

 **-Je suis trop fort !** se vante-t-il.

 **-Pourquoi tu l'aides alors que tu fais tout pour me faire rater ?** grogne Zoro, mécontent.

 **-Je m'engage dans l'humanitaire, ça va aider mon karma.**

Je pouffe de rire alors que Zoro lève les yeux au ciel.

 **-C'est complètement débile,** marmonne-t-Il.

Je les laisse à leurs gamineries et me lève pour jouer. Alors que je m'apprête à lancer ma boule, je repense à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Je rêve ou Sabo vient juste de m'embrasser devant tout le monde dans un lieu public?! Un sourire un peu niais et embarrassé se dessine alors sur mes lèvres.

 **-Bon, tu joues oui ?** s'agace Zoro.

 **-Oui, c'est bon !** je réponds sur le même ton.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment mais il est tout le temps sur les nerfs...

Du coup, un peu pressé, je lance ma boule n'importe comment et elle finit dans la gouttière. Ce traitre de Sabo exulte de joie. Il a de quoi être content pourtant : il est premier dans le classement et je suis dernier. Mais le jeu ne fait que commencer.

Je repars m'asseoir, bougon, et observe Law se lever et jouer.

 **-Boude pas,** me taquine Sabo.

 **-Je ne boude pas,** dis-je en gonflant exagérément mes joues.

Dès que je m'en rends compte, j'arrête. C'est un tic que j'ai depuis que je suis gosse et j'ai du mal à m'en débarrasser. La honte... Sabo me sourit et je continue de le fixer.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** me demande-t-il, un peu gêné.

 **-Non c'est juste que… Je ne pensais pas que tu me reparlerais normalement vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier,** je murmure, presque collé à lui car voulant éviter à tout prix que Zoro n'entende ce que je dis.

Sabo hausse les épaules avant de pousser un petit soupir.

 **-Tu sais, ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?**

Il a l'air un peu abattu, comme s'il se contentait simplement d'accepter la chose.

 **-Je suppose que ce sont des choses qui arrivent** **et** **même si ça me fait mal, je préfère profiter du temps** **qu'il** **nous reste avant que tu partes. J'ai pas envie d'avoir des regrets. Je vais profiter de toi un maximum** **puisque après** **, ce sera plus compliqué pour se voir…**

Il esquisse un pauvre sourire bancal et je me sens peiné.

 **-Je ne vais pas partir, Sabo.**

 **-Hein ?**

Il fronce les sourcils, soudainement perdu.

 **-J'ai pas mal cogité cette nuit et je pense avoir enfin ouvert les yeux.**

Je me cale un peu plus sur ma chaise. Zoro se lève pour jouer et cette fois-ci, Law ne l'embête pas. J'ai repensé à ma conversation avec mon psy et aussi à celle que j'ai eue avec Shanks.

Je n'ai jamais dit à mon père que je voulais rester. Par contre, lui m'a donné les raisons qui lui ont fait prendre cette décision absurde de me renvoyer chez moi. Au début, j'étais énervé parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il m'abandonnait, que j'étais juste devenu une gêne pour lui.

Ma haine pour lui a enflé à un point inimaginable. J'imaginais toutes les conséquences de cet acte : celles pour le Glee Club et pour ma relation avec Sabo. J'ai cultivé ma colère. Je n'ai pas envie de partir et c'est quelque chose que je dois lui dire de vive voix. Roger est différent de ma mère ou de mes amis. Il ne peut pas deviner ce que je ressens rien qu'en me regardant.

 **-Je vais parler avec mon père. Je ne pense pas qu'il me forcera à partir… Enfin, j'espère.**

Sabo n'a pas le temps de me répondre que c'est à son tour. Il va jouer mais fait moins bien que tout à l'heure. En revenant, il fait moins le fier mais sourit tout de même. J'ai sans doute réussi à lui redonner un peu d'espoir. A lui mais aussi à moi en quelque sorte.

Le jeu continue et à ma plus grande surprise, je perds. Mais je tiens à dire pour ma défense que Sabo a usé de mille et une astuces pour me déconcentrer et me faire rater. Un vrai petit diablotin !

 **-Bon, c'est quoi mon gage ?** je demande alors qu'on sort du bowling.

 **-Tu fais le bourriquet !**

J'ai à peine le temps de réagir que Sabo me saute dessus, me faisant dangereusement tanguer.

 **-Et tu me portes jusqu'au restaurant en ville !** jubile-t-il.

 **-Quoi ? Mais c'est hyper loin !** je me plains.

 **-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, ça te fera travailler les jambes,** acquiesce Zoro.

Je grogne mais finit quand même par m'exécuter. Law aborde une expression qui ne me rassure en rien et je ne vais pas lui donner le plaisir de me torturer.

Je raffermis ma prise sur les cuisses de Sabo. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et se laisse gentiment porter.

 **-Tout le monde nous regarde…**

 **-Mais non,** me rassure Sabo.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, le ridicule ne tue pas.**

Je jette un coup d'œil dédaigneux à Law. C'est censé me rassurer ?

 **-Encore un petit effort, on est presque arrivé,** m'informe bientôt Zoro.

Il me donne également un petit coup d'épaule dont je me serais bien passé.

- **T'es sûr de vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un qui passe son temps à se plaindre, Sabo ?** **continue-t-il, l'air de rien** **.**

Il se met ensuite à m'analyser de haut en bas.

 **-Ses jambes sont un peu arquées et ne font pas tout à fait la même taille. Niveau musculaire, il se laisse un peu aller ces temps-ci** …

Il fronce les sourcils comme s'il venait juste de remarquer ses détails. C'est un ami, ça ? Ça les fait tous rire en plus !

 **-Maintenant que tu le dis…**

Complètement choqué par ce retournement de situation, j'accélère, courant presque pour éloigner Sabo de ce serpent vert.

 **-N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit,** je marmonne alors.

J'entends soudain Zoro et Law rire derrière moi.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis loin d'être quelqu'un d'influençable.**

Il dépose un rapide baiser sur ma tempe. Je souris, touché.

 **xXx**

 **-Tu préfères être comme la majorité ou être différent ?** demande X-Drake.

 **-Différent,** répond aussitôt Law.

 **-Je m'en fous.**

Zoro hausse les épaules de manière nonchalante.

 **-C'est pas une réponse ça,** râle Sanji. **Différent aussi.**

 **-Comme les autres,** dis-je alors.

 **-Différent,** lance Sabo en prenant des chips.

 **-…Différent,** conclut X-Drake après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Il est un peu plus de 15 heures et on est tous au salon à se détendre. On ne sait pas encore si on va sortir ce soir. On va peut-être simplement regarder un bon vieux film d'horreur. Les filles sont sorties en début d'après-midi : un nouvel institut de beauté ouvrait et pour se faire un peu de pub, ils font des promotions. L'institut jouxte également un grand centre commercial alors autant dire qu'elles en ont pour un petit moment.

On a préféré rester à la villa même si l'ambiance n'est pas très folichonne pour l'instant. Mais il vaut mieux ça que de se faire chier le temps que la manucure de mesdemoiselles se termine ! Nami et Perona se sont bien trouvées à ce sujet : elles étaient presque folles tellement elles étaient enthousiastes avant de partir.

 **-J'ai fini de préparer le jeu du roi.**

Law termine de disposer les cartes sur la longue table du salon et relève les yeux pour nous regarder. On se lève tous plus ou moins lentement et prenons place autour de la table.

Je suis assis tout à gauche à côté de Sanji et Sabo me fait face. Zoro et X-Drake sont à sa gauche, Law est en bout de table et veille discrètement sur les boîtes qu'il a préparées plus tôt.

 **-Tout le monde connait ?** demande-t-il.

 **-Non !** répond Sabo, tout excité.

 **-C'est pas un jeu que t'as inventé,** **au moins** **?**

Sanji a l'air quelque peu suspicieux.

 **-Je connais un jeu du roi mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le même,** dis-je en faisant référence au jeu pour enfant où quelqu'un est désigné comme le roi et que les autres doivent lui obéir.

 **-Très bien,** se contente-t-il de dire sans nous apporter de réponse. **On va d'abord commencer par tirer au sort un roi. Ce sera vite fait parce que c'est moi. Le roi échappe au gage.**

 **-Pardon ?!**

J'étouffe un petit rire, reconnaissant bien là les mauvaises habitudes de Law.

 **-Ensuite, on va découvrir étape par étape les huit consignes du roi.**

Law a l'air très sérieux et méticuleux. Il nous explique donc de manière simple et concise les règles. Les seuls moyens d'échapper aux actions sadiques sont de tirer la carte du roi – pour ça, c'est trop tard – ou de ne pas tirer celle du gage.

C'est simple.

Du simple hasard. C'est dans mes cordes.

Zoro n'a pas de chance à ce genre de jeux en général et j'esquisse un sourire sadique en avisant sa mine un peu inquiète. Je sens que ça va être drôle.

 **-Alors on va découvre le premier gage.**

Sabo fait des petits bruits censés faire monter la tension et le suspense pendant que Law nous montre le premier ordre écrit sur un carton doré.

 **-Boisson énergisante,** lit X-Drake.

 **-Exact,** répond Law. **A vos cartes.**

On se dépêche tous de saisir une carte puis chacun zieute celle de l'autre, se demandant s'il a fait le bon choix. Law compte jusqu'à trois et puis nous tournons nos cartes.

 **-Merde !** jure X-Drake.

Devant moi, Sabo exulte de joie. Rassuré, il tape dans la main d'un Sanji également très soulagé.

 **-Tiens.**

Law sort un verre rempli d'un liquide vert douteux.

 **-** **Tu sors ça d'où** **?** je lui demande, intrigué.

 **-De derrière.**

Il se tourne vers le roux et esquisse un petit sourire.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est comestible.**

 **-T'es sûr ?** doute Sanji. **On dirait du poison !**

 **-Ne dis pas ça, tu vas lui faire peur,** relativise Zoro.

 **-C'est un peu trop tard...**

X-Drake prend une grande inspiration et se saisit du verre que lui tend sournoisement Sabo. Il commence par le renifler et esquisse aussitôt une grimace de dégoût. Il reste ainsi pendant une longue minute.

Nous sommes tous penchés au-dessus de la table à le fixer, attendant le moment fatidique où il va enfin se décider à boire. Le verre est de taille normale. Law a été assez gentil pour ne pas prendre le plus grand qu'on ait ici. Pour sûr, X-Drake n'aurait pas apprécié de boire 250ml de ce liquide qu'on devine immonde...

 **-Bon allez, j'y vais…**

 **-Vas-y,** l'encourage Sanji.

 **-Ouais…**

 **-Plus tu attendras, moins tu auras le courage de le faire** , intervient Zoro **. A ta place, j'irais cul sec histoire d'en être enfin débarrassé.**

X-Drake acquiesce et après une énième inspiration, porte le verre à ses lèvres. Il boit une gorgée avant de poser le verre sur la table et de grimacer.

N'ayant aucune empathie mais alors aucune pour lui, nous éclatons tous de rire. Bien décidé à accomplir son gage, il reprend néanmoins la boisson, se bouche le nez, et le vide cul sec comme lui avait conseillé Zoro.

 **-Oh merde, c'est dégeu…**

Il s'essuie négligemment la bouche et soupire.

 **-Bien joué,** le félicite plus ou moins sobrement Zoro.

Curieux, il se saisit ensuite du verre pour le sentir et grimace. Il le fait ensuite tourner histoire qu'on se rende vraiment compte à quoi on a échappé. Quand il arrive à moi, je manque de tourner de l'œil.

 **-T'es sûr que c'était comestible ?** je redemande à Law.

 **-Sûr et certain.**

 **-C'était pas dangereux pour l'organisme ?**

 **-Passons au deuxième gage.**

Ignorance totale.

Law dévoile le deuxième gage : « senteur extrême ». Maintenant que nous savons à peu près à quoi nous attendre, nous sommes assez anxieux. Law compte une fois de plus jusqu'à trois et nous retournons nos cartes.

 **-Ouais !**

Le cri d'X-Drake venait du cœur. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être une fois de plus désigné par le roi.

 **-C'est Sabo qui a la carte,** s'amuse Sanji.

 **-Oh…**

 **-Accepte juste ton sort,** je ricane.

 **-Tu es sans cœur, Ace.**

 **-Je suis humain et lucide. Mais surtout content d'y avoir échappé !**

Quelques sourires de soulagement prennent peu à peu place sur nos visages alors que Law tend une sorte de petit patch assez intriguant à Sabo.

 **-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

 **-Colle-le sur ta bouche.**

Il acquiesce et enlève le plastique du patch. Sans réfléchir ni tergiverser, il le colle sur ses lèvres. Il a un petit rejet et prend instinctivement la main de Zoro comme pour se donner du courage. Il grimace et on a l'impression qu'il va vomir.

 **-Garde-le trente secondes et ça devrait suffire,** l'informe Law.

Sabo fait un signe approximatif de la tête pour montrer qu'il a compris.

 **-C'est pas trop dur ?**

Je n'arrive pas à savoir si Sanji s'inquiète vraiment pour son ami ou s'il se moque simplement de lui. Dans tous les cas, il n'aura jamais de réponse de mon blond, trop occupé à retenir sa respiration.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le gage se termine et Sabo enlève avec bonheur le patch qu'il balance un peu plus loin. Il inspire à grandes goulées l'air frais et vivifiant de l'atmosphère.

 **-Oh, mon Dieu ! J'ai cru que je n'allais pas y arriver !** fait-il à l'attention de Zoro.

 **-L'odeur…**

Zoro se bouche le nez et se détourne de Sabo pour prendre quelques discrètes inspirations. Affreusement gêné, Sabo se met à rougir violemment, nous faisant tous éclater de rire.

Nous continuons le jeu et cette fois-ci, ça me tombe dessus.

Je pleure intérieurement. J'ai l'impression que les gages des autres étaient nettement plus faciles...

La mort dans l'âme, je monte sur la table et m'allonge.

 **-Tu préfère quoi ? Le torse ou les jambes ?**

Zoro me sourit, pas le moins du monde inquiet pour moi.

 **-Allez, je suis sûr que ça fait pas si mal que ça !** rigole X-Drake.

N'importe quoi ! Je suis sûr que ça fait un mal de chien !

Sanji est aussi heureux que tous ces autres traitres et il arrive avec une bande d'épilation. Je fixe le plafond et essaie de me calmer, de me préparer à la douleur en pensant à ma très chère maman.

Aide-moi, je t'en prie…

Je sens que tour à tour, on me colle les bandes d'épilation et qu'on frotte dessus pour être sûr que ça colle bien.

Et puis, c'est le drame.

 **-Bordel de merde !** je jure en me relevant d'un bond.

Je fixe alors Sabo qui esquisse un petit sourire désolé.

 **-Allez, rallonge-toi ! C'est presque fini,** me dit Zoro.

Mon dos a à peine le temps de toucher la table que cette… personne qui se dit mon meilleur ami m'arrache une autre bande.

Quel enfer !

Mon supplice va durer à peine cinq minutes mais je sais déjà que je m'en rappellerai pendant un petit moment. Mais comment les filles font-elles, c'est une torture !

Les tours s'enchainent et tous les participants du jeu sont au moins désignés une fois. Zoro a dû manger un truc épicé et il était à moitié rouge mais au final, il a commencé à trouver ça plutôt bon. Le plus chanceux reste tout de même Sanji qui n'a eu comme gage que de s'habiller d'une splendide robe rouge qui je dois dire, lui allait très bien.

On s'est bien marré et quand les filles sont rentrées, on s'est gentiment raconté nos après-midis respectifs avant de passer à la préparation du diner.

Bien entendu, nous avons tût le fait que nous leur avons piqué des bandes d'épilation ainsi qu'une de leur robe…

Jeudi 27 Avril 2017

Depuis quelques jours, Zoro est assez bizarre. Il est plus renfermé que d'habitude et a des sautes d'humeur. Il s'agit plus de périodes à vrai dire. Des fois, il semble ailleurs et un peu ronchon, et d'autres fois, tout va bien.

Le truc, c'est qu'il passe aussi beaucoup de temps sur son portable et comme je sais que ce n'est pas trop le genre de Zoro, ça me turlupine. Mais en même temps, je me dis que je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien. Après tout, il n'est pas différent sur tous les autres points : tout le temps en train de courir dehors ou de s'entrainer.

Puisque je suis l'une des personnes qui le connait le mieux ici, je peux néanmoins dire sans mal qu'il y a quelque chose sans pour autant arriver à mettre le doigt dessus. J'ai été voir Law hier soir pour lui en parler, profitant du fait que Sabo et Zoro fassent un peu de musculation ensemble. Comme je m'y étais attendu, mon ami a également remarqué un changement chez notre très chère tête d'algue.

C'est parce que je suis inquiet pour lui que j'ai décidé de le suivre après qu'il ait prévenu qu'il allait courir. Si je m'abaisse à ce genre de choses, c'est vraiment pour lui et non pas pour satisfaire une quelconque curiosité.

Me dire que je l'espionne… Franchement, je ne suis pas fier de moi… C'est pourquoi j'ai donné comme excuse aux autres quelques minutes plus tard que j'allais faire un tour moi aussi et qu'au passage, je ramènerai Zoro à la villa puisqu'il est plus que certain qu'il allait se perdre. Les autres n'ont eu aucun mal à me croire. Non, le véritable problème c'est…

C'est que Nami et Perona se sont gentiment proposées de m'accompagner et que je pouvais difficilement leur dire non. Elles avaient quelques petits trucs à acheter dans le magasin non loin du chemin où Zoro passe pour faire son footing et une fois loin de la villa, je leur ai proposé de nous séparer mais elles ont refusé. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi car elles sont tellement prises dans leur conversation que c'est à peine si elles m'adressent un mot…

J'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence rapidement : j'étais obligé de les mettre dans la confidence si je voulais mener à bien mon plan. En espérant qu'elles ne me jugent pas trop…

 **-Tu veux espionner Zoro ?** répète Perona pour la cinquième fois.

 **-Oui,** **c'est bon, maintenant** **! Tu vas nous faire repérer !** je souffle, un peu angoissé par l'idée de me faire prendre.

 **-Dis plutôt que ça te fait trop prendre conscience de ce qu'on ait en train de faire,** ricane Nami.

 **-Peut-être,** j'avoue un peu honteusement.

 **-Je pense que cette idée me plait,** déclare alors Perona, en réalité peu perturbée par ce que je propose.

Je jette un coup d'œil anxieux à Nami et celle-ci hausse les épaules.

 **-S'il a un secret honteux, on pourra toujours le faire chanter.**

Je grimace mais décide de m'en contenter.

Nous avons facilement retrouvé Zoro et à l'heure actuelle, nous somme à moitié cachés derrière un arbre pour pouvoir observer mon ami sans que celui-ci ne puisse nous voir. Ça fait 10 minutes qu'il est assis sur un banc, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles à attendre je ne sais quoi. De temps en temps, il regarde son portable mais ne fait rien de plus.

 **-Oh, mon Dieu ! Je suis sûre qu'il attend un beau surfeur ! C'est un rendez-vous, je vous dis ! Un amour de vacances ! Comme quoi, il peut se montrer mignon quand il le veut. Hihi !**

 **-Je n'ai pas tellement l'impression que ce soit ça… Il n'a pas vraiment l'air tourmenté par un amour naissant,** commente Nami.

On ne dit rien de plus, intrigué par l'attitude de Zoro qui est assez contradictoire. Quelques minutes s'écoulent encore avant qu'un homme ne s'approche de lui. Grand et mince, habillé d'un costume bleu assez chic près du corps, il a les cheveux teints en bleu et porte des lunettes de soleil. Je ne peux pas l'observer davantage car il jette un coup d'œil vers l'arbre où on est caché et nous reculons précipitamment.

 **-Il nous a vus ?** chuchote ensuite la gothic lolita.

 **-Non, je ne crois pas,** lui répond Nami.

On attend un peu avant de se risquer à jeter de nouveau un coup d'œil dans leur direction. Zoro est toujours assis sur le banc mais a enlevé ses écouteurs. L'inconnu quant à lui nous tourne le dos contrairement à mon ami, ce qui nous empêche de détailler un peu plus son visage. Ils parlent un peu mais la conversation n'a pas spécialement l'air amical et j'en viens à me demander si Zoro n'est pas en train d'avoir des ennuis. Je devrais peut-être aller l'aider si c'est le cas, non ?

Soudain, je me crispe quand je vois l'inconnu empoigner violemment le menton de Zoro et se pencher vers lui pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Et alors que je m'apprête à sortir de ma cachette pour aller à leur rencontre, ils s'embrassent. Perona pousse un petit couinement bizarre alors que je bloque ma respiration sous l'effet de la surprise.

 **-Eh bien… Si je m'y attendais !** souffle Nami, la seule qui arrive encore à parler.

Passé le choc, je fronce les sourcils. Zoro ne se débat pas. Il ne réagit pas en fait et je trouve ça bizarre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne savait pas se défendre s'il n'a pas envie d'être embrassé, bordel. A moins que Perona ait raison et qu'il s'agisse réellement d'un rendez-vous ? Je ne sais pas, je trouve que quelque chose cloche…

Le baiser s'interrompt et le mec éclate de rire. Ils se fixent un petit moment avant que Zoro ne tire brutalement sur sa cravate et écrase à son tour ses lèvres contre les siennes. On est beaucoup trop loin pour véritablement bien voir mais d'où je suis, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y va pas de main morte. Je suis maintenant sûr que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se voient et qu'ils se passent quelque chose entre eux.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver la scène étrange. Ils se parlent ensuite de manière un peu plus détendue avant que le mec en costard ne parte. Zoro l'observe pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer, de se relever et de tourner les talons à son tour.

 **-Ça alors !** s'exclame Nami, exprimant un peu notre sentiment d'incompréhension à tous.

 **-Si je m'attendais à ça !** lâche alors Perona.

 **-Je me trompe peut-être mais j'ai l'impression de connaître l'homme que Zoro a vu,** souffle Nami, de plus en plus perdue.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Nous deux…,** je commence incertain. **Ce serait toujours d'actualité même si je partais ?**

Je suis un peu anxieux. C'est une question que je me dois de poser. Si je pars, je veux rester avec Sabo même si les relations à distance me font peur. Mais si ça se trouve, je me monte la tête tout seul. Sabo préférera peut-être que ça s'arrête là. Histoire qu'on souffre moins et qu'on puisse avancer chacun de notre côté plus facilement…

 **-Bien sûr que oui !**

Il me fait un immense sourire qui illumine tout son visage.

- **Toi et moi, Ace, c'est tellement fort que ça n'a pas de limite ! Que ce soit la distance ou autre chose.**

Sa déclaration me réchauffe le cœur. Elle m'émeut avec une telle force que je sens mes yeux s'embuer. Sabo le remarque très vite mais a la décence de ne pas le relever. Il se contente d'être doux et attentionné comme il sait si bien le faire. Il continue de s'occuper de moi, de m'aimer encore un peu plus à chaque fois.

J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Il est le seul à pouvoir calmer le brasier en moi mais c'est aussi lui qui peut l'allumer si facilement. Il suffit d'une simple étincelle…

* * *

Au final ça s'arrange pour Ace et Sabo, non? C'est bien partit pour même s'ils savent tout les deux que si Ace ne reste pas à Dawn se sera dur pour eux.

On a pu voir un peu plus Zoro en charmante compagnie, enfin je crois?

Les vacances sont bientôt terminés!

Prochain chapitre le Mercredi 18 Octobre 2017.


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à CrazyGirlAventure d'avoir ajouté "Once Upon a Time" en alerte et en favori.

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 29 – partie 2 -

.

« Ramenez votre conscience à l'instant présent. C'est le moyen le plus simple et le plus efficace d'atteindre un bonheur durable »

Inconnu

Ace

* * *

Jeudi 27 Avril 2017

 **-Et voilà ! La première tournée est prête, servez-vous !** nous crie Sanji pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.

Ceux qui étaient dans l'eau sortent précipitamment pour pouvoir avoir les meilleures brochettes. Bien entendu, Sanji a déjà réservé les plus belles parts pour les filles et les garçons devront se battre pour ce qui reste… Comme je sais que Sanji est un bon cuisinier, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

De plus, maintenant que j'ai un peu mis mes idées au clair, que je sais un peu où je vais, je suis plus apaisé et ai même retrouvé l'appétit. Allongé sur un des transats à côté de la piscine, deux brochettes dans chaque main et une canette d' _Oasi_ s en équilibre précaire sur le transat, je profite de la fin de ces vacances.

La bonne odeur de la viande qui grille me parvient aisément et mon ventre grogne. J'ai déjà englouti pas mal de grillades mais mon estomac parait être sans fond. Ne rien faire, profiter du moment présent… Ca fait du bien.

 **-Hé !** je grogne à moitié quand Margaret et Koala m'arrosent sans faire exprès en sautant dans la piscine.

Bien entendu, elles m'ignorent, trop prises dans leur jeu. Un peu plus loin, Sanji est aux petits soins pour sa petite amie, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser ses yeux trainer sur les courbes généreuses des autres filles. Et il fait bien car Nami n'a pas du tout l'air du genre à laisser passer le moindre travers. Ça file droit avec elle !

J'entends un petit rire à côté de moi et tourne la tête pour apercevoir Law, également assis sur un transat et un verre à la main.

 **-Arrête de te foutre de moi,** je marmonne.

 **-Je ne me fous pas de toi. Il n'y a rien de marrant dans le fait de parler tout seul.**

 **-Je ne parlais pas tout seul !**

Il acquiesce pour me faire plaisir, ou plutôt pour me faire enrager.

Je me détourne et décide de l'ignorer pour continuer à manger mes brochettes. Une fois rassasié, une grande fatigue s'empare de moi. Je ferme alors les yeux et profite de la musique.

 **Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes**  
Aimer peut faire souffrir, aimer peut faire mal parfois  
 **But it's the only thing that I know**  
Mais c'est la seule chose que je connaisse  
 **When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes**  
Quand ça devient compliqué, tu sais que ça peut devenir compliqué parfois  
 **It's the only thing that makes us feel alive**  
C'est la seule chose qui nous rend vivant

 **We keep this love in a photograph**  
On garde cet amour dans une photographie  
 **We made these memories for ourselves**  
On crée ces souvenirs pour nous  
 **Where our eyes are never closing**  
Là où nos yeux ne se ferment jamais  
 **Our hearts were never broken**  
Nos cœurs n'ont jamais été brisés  
 **And time's forever frozen, still**  
Et le temps est pour toujours gelé, immobile

Je chantonne un peu, me rappelant le jour où on l'avait chanté lors du concours régional. On était tous ensemble sur scène, chantant simplement, exprimant notre joie d'être là et notre espoir quant à la continuité de cette aventure. C'était beau, émouvant. Les quelques personnes qui composaient le public s'étaient levées et communiaient avec nous. Un pur moment de partage. Je pense que c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que j'ai compris qu'on avait une chance de gagner.

De bons souvenirs qui me plongent un peu plus dans un état agréable de somnolence.

 **So you can keep me**  
Donc tu peux me garder  
 **Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans**  
A l'intérieur de la poche de ton jean troué  
 **Holding me close until our eyes meet**  
Serre-moi fort jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se rencontrent  
 **You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home**  
Tu ne seras jamais seule, attends que je rentre à la maison

 **Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul**  
Aimer peut guérir, aimer peut réparer ton âme  
 **And it's the only thing that I know**  
Et c'est la seule chose que je connaisse  
 **I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of ya**  
Je te jure que ça deviendra plus facile, rappelle-toi de ça avec chaque partie de ton être  
 **And it's the only thing to take with us when we die**  
Et c'est la seule chose qu'on doit emporter avec nous lorsque l'on meure

Les bruits de conversation me parviennent de plus en plus difficilement. Mais au loin, il me semble entendre la voix de certains autres membres du Glee Club qui chantonnent eux aussi. C'est comme si nous étions en communion…

 **We keep this love in a photograph**  
On garde cet amour dans une photographie  
 **We made these memories for ourselves**  
On crée ces souvenirs pour nous  
 **Where our eyes are never closing**  
Là où nos yeux ne se ferment jamais  
 **Our hearts were never broken**  
Nos cœurs n'ont jamais été brisés  
 **And time's forever frozen, still**  
Et le temps est pour toujours gelé, immobile

 **-C'est quoi ton problème, tête de gazon ?!**

 **So you can keep me**  
Donc tu peux me garder  
 **Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans**  
A l'intérieur de la poche de ton jean troué  
 **Holding me close until our eyes meet**  
Serre-moi fort jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se rencontrent  
 **You won't ever be alone**  
Tu ne seras jamais seule  
 **And if you hurt me**  
Et si tu me blesses  
 **That's okay baby, there'll be worse things**  
C'est ok bébé, il y a des choses bien pires  
 **Inside these pages you just hold me**  
A l'intérieur de ces pages, tu m'enlaces simplement  
 **And I won't ever let you go**  
Et je ne te lâcherai jamais  
 **Wait for me to come home**  
Attends que je rentre à la maison  
 **Wait for m…**

C'était bien le peu de temps que ça a duré. Je soupire et rouvre les yeux pour fixer Zoro et Sanji qui sont encore en train de se disputer. Ça arrive souvent et pour des trucs stupides. A croire qu'il adore se mesurer l'un à l'autre.

Je fixe Zoro quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête, dépité. Un peu avant de revenir à la villa, j'ai demandé aux filles de ne rien dire de ce qu'on a vu un peu plus tôt. La vie privée et sentimentale de Zoro ne nous regarde pas. S'il veut nous en parler, il est libre de le faire. Du coup, je n'en ai même pas parlé à Law.

A vrai dire, j'espérais que Zoro se confie à moi. Je voulais lui montrer que j'avais changé, qu'il pouvait me parler librement de ce genre de choses. J'avoue aisément que cette nouvelle ne me fait pas sauter au plafond mais que puis-je y faire ? J'ai envie de me dire que ma réaction est due au sentiment de malaise que j'ai ressenti en le voyant. J'ai eu l'impression que Zoro n'était pas totalement consentant mais c'est ridicule. Zoro est fort et il aurait très bien pu repousser ce type mais il ne l'a pas fait. C'est sûrement mon côté possessif qui ressort encore... Et puis, comme Perona l'a évoqué, il est plus logique de se dire que c'est un amour de vacances. Alors ça me coute de le dire, mais j'attends qu'il m'en parle pour me faire un véritable avis sur le sujet.

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne semble pas pressé de le faire…

 **-J'en veux encore, s'il te plait !**

Sabo ignore totalement le désaccord entre nos deux amis et tend son assiette dans le but d'avoir encore une bonne portion de nourriture.

 **-Ah… Tu peux prendre celles-là mais fais attention, c'est encore chaud,** lui répond Sanji qui s'est aussitôt calmé.

Sabo se saisit d'une brochette bien garnie et la mord à pleines dents. Il se met ensuite à chanter les louanges de son ami, appréciant énormément sa cuisine. Il décide alors de la faire goûter à Zoro qui jusque-là était resté silencieux, se contentant d'observer l'échange.

 **-Alors ?** lui demande bientôt Sanji.

 **-Quoi ?**

Zoro fronce les sourcils et jette un coup d'œil sceptique au blond.

 **-Tu dis rien ! C'est bon ou pas ?**

 **-Normal.**

Sanji grogne tandis que Zoro s'éloigne vers la piscine avec Sabo. Je détourne le regard et soupire.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** m'interroge Law. **Tu n'arrêtes pas d'observer Zoro depuis tout à l'heure.**

 **-Ah bon ? J'avais même pas fait attention…**

Law fronce les sourcils. Je sais que ma réponse ne le satisfait pas du tout mais la voix de Margaret nous rappelant qu'il est bientôt l'heure de partir en ville l'empêche de répliquer et j'en suis ravi.

 **xXx**

 **-Ca te va pas du tout !**

Sabo rigole alors que j'enlève les lunettes de soleil jaunes que je viens d'essayer.

 **-Je sais.**

Je repose l'objet en question et hausse les épaules. Je n'ai jamais été bon pour ce genre de choses de toute façon.

 **-Choisis quelque chose pour moi si tu as si bon goût !** je le provoque gentiment.

 **-J'ai bon goût sinon je ne serais pas avec toi.**

 **-T'es en train de dire que je suis beau ?** je demande, un peu pris au dépourvu par ce que je pense être un compliment.

 **-Eh bien, oui !**

Il esquisse un sourire puis s'éloigne pour se balader dans les rayons du magasin. Maintenant seul devant les lunettes, je décide de porter mon attention sur d'autres accessoires.

Les boucles d'oreilles. Je touche la paire que je porte en me disant qu'il est peut-être temps de changer un peu. Je jette alors mon dévolu sur une paire de boucles noire et argent assez petites et rondes. Satisfait, je les prends et me balade dans le magasin.

C'est une heure d'affluence et il y a beaucoup de monde. Sabo et moi sommes les seuls à être rentrés dans ce magasin, les autres se sont dispersés dans ceux du centre-ville. Je me demande s'ils en ont pour longtemps… Pour ma part, j'ai déjà acheté tout ce que je voulais, c'est-à-dire des souvenirs pour ma mère et Luffy. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Mais connaissant les filles, ça risque d'être long… J'aurais peut-être dû rester à la villa et me reposer comme l'ont fait Zoro et Law. Manger autant de bonne nourriture les a fatigué on dirait. J'espère qu'il ne dormiront pas toute l'après-midi.

 **-Je t'ai pris une veste et une chemise. Tu veux les essayer ?** me demande alors Sabo qui s'approche rapidement de moi.

 **-Déjà ?**

Je fronce les sourcils en prenant les affaires qu'il me tend. Je les détaille un peu avant que mes yeux ne s'arrêtent sur les prix exorbitants. Je savais déjà rien qu'en voyant le prix des boucles d'oreilles que ce magasin était cher mais là… !

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas ?**

Il a l'air un peu inquiet.

 **-Si…**

Je grimace et m'approche de lui pour éviter que le propriétaire du magasin ne m'entende.

 **-C'est super cher** **et** **je me paye déjà une paire de boucle d'oreille à presque 30€. Désolé mais ce sera ma seule folie…**

 **-Ah, mais tu n'as pas compris !** lance-t-il, soudainement rassuré. **Je te les offre !**

 **-Quoi ? Non mais t'es fou ?! La veste vaut presque 200€ à elle seule !**

 **-Tu exagères, elle ne coûte que 145€. Arrête d'arrondir autant.**

Il rigole un peu avant de secouer la tête.

 **-Mais tu ne vas pas dépenser tout ton argent pour ça quand même !** j'insiste, gêné.

 **-Cet argent, je le gagne durement en donnant** **des** **cours à Luffy et je t'assure que c'est vraiment éprouvant. J'ai bien droit d'en faire ce que je veux, non ?**

 **-Oui…,** je cède, à court d'argument.

Il me sourit et me tire vers la caisse, sûrement de peur que je change d'avis. Finalement, il ne veut même pas que j'essaye. On patiente pendant que la cliente devant nous raconte sa vie au vendeur. Un profond soupir d'agacement m'échappe et Sabo, qui me trouve certainement très impoli, me donne un discret coup de coude. Je prends alors sur moi mais c'est dur. Je déteste ce genre de situation…

Quelques rires discrets attirent bientôt mon attention sur la droite au niveau des bijoux. Deux étudiantes blaguent entres elles tout en me jetant des coups d'œil. Quand elles croisent mon regard – pensant peut-être que je suis intéressé ou juste sympathique – elles me sourient, visiblement assez joyeuses. Je ne leur réponds pas et reporte mon attention sur ce qu'il se passe devant moi. Et heureusement, c'est enfin notre tour. On paye séparément même si au final, tout est pour moi.

On sort du magasin et on marche lentement jusqu'à la place du jet d'eau où Koala et X-Drake discutent déjà, les autres étant encore occupés à dilapider leur peu de fortune dans les magasins. Et dire qu'ils ont déjà été au marché cette semaine !

La journée est malheureusement loin d'être terminée et je suis déjà tellement fatigué…

 **xXx**

 **-Aah ! Hum… Attends…**

 **-Chut.**

Il pose un baiser humide sur mes lèvres.

 **-Sabo, je…**

Je n'arrive pas à parler. J'ai trop chaud. Mes pensées s'embrouillent, je ne réfléchis plus. Tout ce que je veux, c'est Sabo. Sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue, son corps au-dessus du mien et ses mains sur moi.

Tout le monde dort mais on préfère être le plus silencieux possible. Dans l'intimité de notre chambre, on s'embrasse, on se touche. On s'aime, tout simplement.

Sabo est différent ce soir, il prend plus d'initiatives. Il a l'air également plus confiant, sachant exactement où toucher pour me faire planer et gémir indécemment.

 **-Tu es tellement beau,** souffle-t-il soudain, les yeux plongés dans les miens.

Il caresse ma joue, esquisse un sourire et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

 **-J'aime te voir comme ça, apaisé et les joues toutes rouges,** reprend-il. **D'habitude, c'est moi qui suis tout le temps gêné.**

 **-Tu parles trop. Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas faire de bruit ?**

 **-C'est vrai,** m'accorde-t-il.

Il dépose des baisers papillons dans mon cou et l'une de ses mains caresse mon ventre alors que l'autre repose sur le matelas. Je ferme les yeux et soupire d'aise.

 **-Garde les yeux fermés, s'il te plait. Ne les rouvre surtout pas, d'accord ?**

 **-OK...**

Je ferme les yeux et sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort. D'appréhension, d'envie et d'excitation. J'inspire un bon coup et attends mais rien ne se passe alors je continue de patienter. Je sais pourtant qu'il est toujours là, qu'il n'a pas bougé. Je sens son regard sur moi et ça me fait frissonner.

Je me pose des questions. J'ai même failli rouvrir les yeux mais je me suis retenu. Je suppose que si Sabo veut que je garde les yeux clos, c'est pour une bonne raison.

Je n'ai aucune réaction quand je sens enfin ses doigts se poser sur mon visage. Son toucher est léger et lentement, avec beaucoup de tendresse, il retrace les contours de mon visage.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas… Je pense que j'essaie de mémoriser.**

Je gigote un peu quand je sens qu'il me relève mon tee-shirt pour dévoiler mon ventre. Sabo s'assoit à califourchon sur mes cuisses et se penche pour embrasser la peau de mon ventre quelque peu dorée par une longue exposition au soleil. Ses caresses sont légères et presque aériennes. Les bruits de ses baisers me font sourire de manière presque obscène.

Il descend légèrement, se retrouvant à jouer de sa langue autour de mon nombril. Je contracte mes abdominaux et me mords l'intérieur des joues pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche. Malheureusement, plus le temps passe et plus mon self control s'effrite. Quand Sabo mime l'acte sexuel au niveau du creux de mon nombril, j'ai l'impression de défaillir.

Je me sens bien, complètement abandonné aux sensations qu'il me fait découvrir. Ma respiration est un peu plus saccadée alors que ma tête se tourne de droite à gauche, la bouche ouverte comme pour chercher de l'air.

Puis ses caresses se font plus explicites, plus intenses. Petit à petit, sa bouche descend jusqu'à mon bas ventre. Une de ses mains tire légèrement sur mon sous-vêtement pour lui permettre d'aller plus loin.

 **-… Ah.**

Ses doigts frôlent la bosse qui s'est formée plus bas comme pour en définir les contours ou en tester le toucher. Je prends de grandes inspirations, m'exhortant au calme mais c'est peine perdue. Un autre gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres quand je mets mon avant-bras sur mes yeux pour ne pas être tenté de les ouvrir.

 **-Depuis quand t'es aussi entreprenant ?** je lance alors en étouffant un petit rire quand je me souviens de son attitude habituelle.

 **-Je suis** **peut-être** **comme ça parce que je suis plus confiant ou alors j'ai moins peur de mal faire ?** tente-t-il en s'écartant de moi et en venant m'embrasser de manière langoureuse.

Je l'emprisonne dans mes bras et dévore avec avidité ses lèvres. Une de mes mains descend jusqu'à ses fesses que je caresse avec gourmandise. Mon autre main repose au creux de ses reins. J'appuie légèrement, voulant le sentir encore plus proche de moi. Instinctivement - sans doute même inconsciemment - Sabo commence à se mouvoir. Je sens son entre-jambe frotter contre ma cuisse. Tout ça me donne chaud. Tellement chaud… A regret, je me sépare de sa bouche tentatrice pour respirer et aussi peut-être pour me calmer un peu.

Mais Sabo ne semble pas de mon avis car il se met à suçoter la peau de mon cou tellement fort que je sens qu'il va y laisser une marque.

 **-Attends…**

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux sous le coup de la sensation qui m'envahit avant de rapidement les refermer. Quand je sens Sabo se redresser, j'ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux et le découvre les joues un peu rouges, les lèvres luisantes et le regard fiévreux. Il passe une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière et je sens mon sexe se rappeler doucement à moi.

 **-Merde, t'es en train de me tuer…**

J'étouffe un petit rire gêné.

 **-T'as ouvert les yeux,** me gronde-t-il.

 **-Désolé mais avec ce que tu me fais, j'ai du mal à réfléchir. Je sais même plus comment je m'appelle !**

 **-Idiot.**

Il esquisse un sourire mais le perd très rapidement.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Hum… C'est juste que j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir vivre ce genre de moment avec toi…**

Je me redresse et pose mes mains sur ses hanches. Mon front est posé contre le sien et je cherche son regard mais j'ai du mal à le trouver.

 **-Je ne vais pas partir.**

 **-Il y a tout de même beaucoup de** **risques** **que** **ça arrive…**

 **-C'est vrai mais je ferai tout pour ne pas partir. Hors de question de te laisser seul ici avec tous ces gens qui vont vouloir se jeter sur toi dès que je ne serai plus là,** dis-je pour le faire rire.

 **-N'importe quoi !**

Il rigole et je souris, heureux de le voir à nouveau de bonne humeur.

 **-Nous deux…,** je commence incertain. **Ce serait toujours d'actualité même si je partais ?**

Je suis un peu anxieux. C'est une question que je me dois de poser. Si je pars, je veux rester avec Sabo même si les relations à distance me font peur. Mais si ça se trouve, je me monte la tête tout seul. Sabo préférera peut-être que ça s'arrête là. Histoire qu'on souffre moins et qu'on puisse avancer chacun de notre côté plus facilement…

 **-Bien sûr que oui !**

Il me fait un immense sourire qui illumine tout son visage.

- **Toi et moi, Ace, c'est tellement fort que ça n'a pas de limite ! Que ce soit la distance ou autre chose.**

Sa déclaration me réchauffe le cœur. Elle m'émeut avec une telle force que je sens mes yeux s'embuer. Sabo le remarque très vite mais a la décence de ne pas le relever. Il se contente d'être doux et attentionné comme il sait si bien le faire. Il continue de s'occuper de moi, de m'aimer encore un peu plus à chaque fois.

J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Il est le seul à pouvoir calmer le brasier en moi mais c'est aussi lui qui peut l'allumer si facilement. Il suffit d'une simple étincelle…

On continue à s'embrasser une bonne partie de la nuit. On se caresse aussi longuement, lentement. On atteint le nirvana dans un silence douloureux mais salvateur.

Je m'endors paisiblement, laissant la fenêtre ouverte toute la nuit sans que cela ne me pose un seul problème. Comme depuis plusieurs nuits maintenant.

Sabo me change d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais imaginée...

Samedi 29 Avril 2017

 **-C'est vraiment** **super** **! On s'amuse bien et on découvre plein de trucs !**

 _ **-C'est vrai ?**_

 **-** **Oui !**

 _ **-Tu as de la chance que ton ami t'ai invité chez lui ! J'espère que tu t'en rends compte, Ace.**_

 **-Mais oui, maman !**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est au moins la cinquième fois que ma mère me rappelle combien j'ai de la chance d'avoir un ami issu d'une famille fortunée. Elle m'a aussi demandé de bien le remercier comme si j'étais un sauvage incapable de dire merci.

 _ **-Alors raconte-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?**_

Sa voix est pétillante et légèrement aigüe, signe de son enthousiasme.

 **-Des petits trucs sympas. Boite, bar et sorties en ville. Mais aussi des trucs plus** **touristiques** **comme la plage. On a d'ailleurs pu voir l'eau rose. C'était super, Law était complètement sous le charme !**

 _ **-Oh, mon Dieu ! J'espère que tu as pris plein de photos pour pouvoir me montrer tout ça !**_

 **-Mais oui, maman.**

J'esquisse un petit sourire attendri.

- **Les autres ont** **aussi** **eu la chance de voir le volcan mais pas moi car je ne me sentais pas trop bien. Je demanderai des photos à Law ou à Sabo. Ah et puis, je ne t'ai pas dit, on est** **allé** **au zoo et c'était franchement super !**

 _ **-Ça t'a plu, on dirait.**_

 **-Beaucoup,** j'affirme alors plus doucement.

Ma mère me pose encore beaucoup de questions, voulant savoir tous les détails de ces quelques jours de vacances. Elle rigole aux quelques anecdotes que je lui raconte et s'attendrit de certains autres moments. Je sais que c'est elle qui a insisté auprès de Roger pour me permettre de passer ces bons moments au Royaume de Torino. Elle semble heureuse d'avoir fait ce choix et je l'en remercie. Il y a quelques jours encore, j'étais sûr et certain de devoir repartir à Dawn d'ici la fin du mois, c'est pourquoi je voulais à tout prix passer un maximum de temps avec mes amis et mon copain… Maintenant, je sais que ce n'est pas une fatalité et au fond, c'est peut-être ça qui m'a permis de tant profiter de ces vacances.

 _ **-Ace ?**_

 **-Oui ?**

Ma mère est soudainement sérieuse et je me demande ce qui justifie qu'elle prenne un ton aussi posé. Rien de grave, j'espère…

 _ **-J'ai eu ton père au téléphone hier et il m'a reparlé de ton futur retour à Baterilla. Il t'a déjà trouvé une école,**_ m'annonce-t-elle dans un soupir.

Mon sang se glace et je me demande s'il n'est pas déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

 **-A propos de ça…,** je commence, incertain.

 _ **-Tu voudrais rester, c'est ça ?**_

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre tellement je suis surpris. Et puis, je me reprends et hésite à lui dire la vérité. Si je dis oui, pensera-t-elle que c'est parce que je ne ressens plus le désir ni l'envie de retourner vivre avec elle ?

 **-Oui mai-**

 _ **-Je le savais.**_

 **-Désolé, maman...**

 _ **-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Ace,**_ _ **au contraire. Ton bonheur, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.**_ _ **Je sais que depuis que tu es là-bas, tu vas mieux. Tu étais si heureux quand je suis venue te voir la dernière fois ! Je voyais bien que tu faisais des efforts. Rien que le fait que tu t'engages dans le Glee Club me prouvait que tu t'investissais. Pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai pas compris quand Roger m'a soufflé l'idée que tu reviennes ici... Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?**_

Je me tends aussitôt. Je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense que si Roger a émis cette idée, c'est parce qu'il croit que c'est le mieux pour moi. A présent, je suis en mesure de l'accepter même si je ne comprends toujours pas comment il en est venu à penser ça…

 **-J'sais pas trop,** dis-je. **Mais j'aimerais rester encore un peu alors… Je vais sûrement essayer de lui parler,** je lui confie, hésitant et légèrement gêné.

 _ **-Ça c'est une super nouvelle, Ace !**_

 **xXx**

Je viens juste de finir de téléphoner à ma mère. Elle est toujours aussi bavarde mais le pire, c'est qu'elle ne fait que me poser des questions. Elle ne parle jamais instinctivement d'elle. C'est toujours « comment tu vas », « qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau » et ce genre de trucs. Ma mère est également la seule personne avec laquelle je suis aussi volubile. Tellement que des fois, j'oublie de lui demander comment elle va…

Je présume que j'aurais l'occasion de le faire demain puisque je vais m'arrêter quelques heures à Baterilla le temps de partager un déjeuner avec elle avant de reprendre le train et de retourner à Dawn.

J'ai l'impression que la dernière fois que j'ai vu ma mère remonte à tellement loin...

A cette pensée, un soupir m'échappe et j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre.

Je tombe nez à nez avec X-Drake.

 **-Heu… Tu me cherchais ?**

 **-Ouais, plus ou moins...**

Il fait un pas et je recule. Au final, il rentre carrément dans la chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui.

 **-Comme le frigo et les placards sont presque vides, on pensait commander une pizza ce** **soir** **. On mangera des viennoiseries de la boulangerie et on fera des crêpes salées avec de la salade** **ce midi** **.** **Et puis il y a** **les saucisses qui restent pour ceux qui mangent là demain midi.**

 **-Ah, d'accord.**

Je suis un peu décontenancé. Je me demande bien pourquoi il me parle de tout ça.

 **-Tu as une préférence pour ta pizza ?**

 **-Une norvégienne s'ils ont sinon peu importe tant qu'il n'y a pas trop de trucs vert dessus. Mais tu voulais me dire quelque chose d'autre ?**

Il me fixe pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire et je pressens qu'effectivement, il veut aborder un sujet assez sensible mais ne sait pas comment faire. Je pars alors m'asseoir sur mon lit et le fixe à mon tour, attendant qu'il parle.

 **-C'est quelque chose que j'aimerais vraiment oublier mais c'est presque impossible…**

Il soupire et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **-Marco.**

 **-Ah…**

Je grimace aussitôt et dès qu'il le voit, il sourit. On n'en a pas reparlé depuis qu'on a passé le concours régional il y a quelques semaines à peine.

 **-C'est pas quelques chose dont j'ai envie de me rappeler mais il y a une phrase qu'il a dite qui me perturbe…**

 **-Laquelle ?**

 **-Celle en rapport avec un de mes parents.**

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu perdu.

 **-Tu penses qu'il est ami avec Rys ou Eden et que c'est pour ça qu'il t'a aidé ?** je lui demande. **Même si c'est ça, je ne vois pas où est le problème.**

 **-Je pense qu'il connait bien Eden et que lui aus-**

Il s'interrompt soudainement et fronce les sourcils. J'attends qu'il développe un peu plus mais il n'en fait rien.

 **-Laisse tomber en fait...**

 **-T'es sûr ?**

 **-Ouais, je me prends la tête pour rien...**

J'hausse les épaules.

 **-J'essaie de pas trop y prêter attention moi non plus,** je reprends **. Marco est quelqu'un de sympa et s'il est de notre côté, c'est pas plus mal au final.**

 **-Ouais.**

Il se lève.

- **T'as raison,** j **e vais juste arrêter d'y penser et profiter de cette dernière soirée.**

 **-T'as déjà bien commencé, non ?**

Je me lève aussi et commence à sortir de ma chambre.

 **-De quoi ?**

Ces sourcils se froncent, signe qu'il ne voit pas du tout de quoi je parle.

 **-Oh, c'est bon,** je ricane. **Tout le monde a remarqué le rapprochement qu'il y a entre Koala et toi !**

Il esquisse un discret sourire et me passe devant sans rien ajouter de plus.

 **xXx**

C'est notre dernière soirée au Royaume de Torino. On a passé une bonne partie de la journée à faire nos sacs et à ranger un peu la maison. La matinée a été consacrée à la détente à la plage.

La villa était étrangement calme quand nous avons commencé à faire nos sacs. Une sorte de mélancolie semblait nous avoir pris. La fin de ces merveilleuses vacances n'a jamais été aussi imminente. Bientôt, il faudra retourner en cours, rester de longues heures sur des chaises à écouter des gens se vanter de ci ou de ça et faire semblant que tout va bien. S'intéresser aux autres et essayer de comprendre comment telle ou telle chose pourrait bien nous servir dans notre vie quotidienne…

Le soir venu, on a commandé des pizzas. Sanji était assez perturbé de manger quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas cuisiné lui-même. Il faut dire que pendant ces quelques jours, il n'a pas arrêté de s'activer derrière ses fourneaux. Cela ne l'a cependant pas empêché d'apprécier les spécialités de la ville.

Ensuite, on est retourné dans le bar où on a passé notre première soirée, le _Dézoizo_. On commence et on finit avec la même chose, c'est comme une manière de tourner la page ou plutôt de boucler la boucle.

L'ambiance du bar est très différente de la première fois. L'endroit est bondé et les gens ont l'air super excités, presque impatients. A vrai dire, on a failli ne pas rentrer tellement c'était plein. Mais il faut croire qu'on a de la chance et que le patron nous a à la bonne puisqu'il nous a permis d'entrer.

 **-Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ?** demande Shirahoshi en observant les gens autour d'elle.

 **-Je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'un truc se prépare,** répond Sanji en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

 **-On dirait surtout qu'il y a un problème** , commente Law.

Personne ne répond et un peu songeurs, on observe le gérant un téléphone à la main faire les cents pas derrière le bar. Je remarque aussi du coin de l'œil la jeune fille qui nous avait servi la première fois.

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite les autres spéculer sur ce qu'il se passe. Les suppositions sont plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Perona et Margaret ont vraiment une imagination… particulière.

A un moment, mon regard se perd sur Zoro. Il est là, souriant de temps en temps tout en buvant rapidement sa bière.

Il ne m'a toujours pas parlé de cet homme avec qui je l'ai entre aperçu. Je me demande quel genre de relation ils ont. Comment l'a-t-il connu ? Comment en est-il venu à le voir presque en cachette et à l'embrasser sauvagement ?

Pourquoi il ne m'en parle pas… ?

La dernière fois que Zoro s'est mis à fréquenter quelqu'un, j'ai eu une attitude clairement dédaigneuse et peut-être que cette mauvaise expérience ne lui aura pas donné envie d'à nouveau se confier à moi… Sur ce sujet-là, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui. Quel est son type d'homme ? Quel genre de relation recherche-t-il ?

Tout ça me rappelle une conversation que j'ai eue il y a quelques temps déjà avec mon psy. L'attachement de Zoro à quelqu'un d'autre m'a déjà posé problème auparavant. Est-ce que c'est ça qu'il a compris lui aussi ?

Peut-être que je me suis trompé en ne lui parlant pas tout de suite. S'il pense encore que je suis ainsi, c'est sûr qu'il ne me dira rien du tout.

Demain, on rentre. Je serai seul avec mon meilleur pendant deux heures et ce sera l'occasion de lui parler un peu.

 **-Au lieu de faire des suppositions, on peut tout simplement leur demander, non ?** propose soudain Koala.

 **-Je ne suis pas tellement sûre que ce soit nos affaires,** hésite Shirahoshi.

 **-Bon allez, j'y vais !** décide tout de même Perona.

 **-Attends…**

Zoro essaye de l'arrêter mais sans succès. Il soupire alors et passe tout de suite à autre chose.

Je n'ai pratiquement pas suivi leur conversation si bien que je suis complètement perdu maintenant. A un moment, je sursaute presque lorsque j'entends une des filles assises un peu plus loin éclater en sanglots.

Je me retourne et observe le groupe d'amies qui accompagne la jeune fille. Elles sont à peu près toutes dans le même état. Un des serveurs est en train de platement s'excuser pour une raison que j'ignore mais Perona revient déjà, la mine anxieuse. Je vais certainement connaitre le fin de mot de l'histoire.

 **-Oh, mon Dieu, c'est horrible !**

Perona s'assoit brusquement sur sa chaise. Elle fait d'ailleurs tanguer dangereusement le verre de X-Drake qui grogne, légèrement agacé.

 **-Un groupe local super apprécié devait se produire ici mais ils ont eu un problème et ne pourront pas venir ! Du coup, les fans se retrouvent à être là pour rien !**

 **-Les pauvres !**

Koala fait une petite moue peinée pour ces filles qui pleurent un peu plus loin.

 **-Qu'est-ce que le patron va faire ?** l'interroge Sanji en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa petite-amie.

 **-Justement, il ne sait pas ! Beaucoup de personnes sont venues juste pour voir le groupe. Les clients commencent à s'énerver et certains menacent de partir.**

 **-On pourrait remplacer le groupe nous, non ?!**

C'est Margaret qui vient de parler et on la regarde tous, interloqués. Mais très vite, son amie réagit.

 **-Mais oui !** s'enthousiasme Perona.

 **-Ce serait super ! En plus, on n'a jamais joué autre part qu'à East Blue !** lance Shira, comme fascinée.

Les filles du Glee Club regardent tous X-Drake comme si elles attendaient quelque chose de lui. Elles m'ignorent totalement et je lève les yeux au ciel, amusé. Devant tant d'insistance, celui-ci finit par hocher la tête.

Au comble de l'excitation, elles partent alors trouver le gérant. C'est bizarre mais je le sens mal.

Et j'ai raison…1

Pas loin de dix minutes plus tard, je me retrouve avec les autres membres du club sur une scène improvisée au milieu des clients qui nous fixent, un peu dubitatifs. Au loin, j'aperçois Sabo qui me fait de grands signes pour m'encourager. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça suffise malheureusement...

 **-Pourquoi on fait ça ?** je marmonne en jouant nerveusement avec mon micro.

 **-On dépanne.**

X-Drake hausse les épaules comme s'il énonçait une simple évidence.

- **Et puis le patron nous a certifié que toutes nos consommations de ce soir seraient gratuites si on** **réussit** **à calmer le public. C'est un bon deal, je trouve. Nami nous tuera si on** **fait** **marche arrière maintenant** **de toute façon** **.**

 **-On a aussi la chance de montrer de quoi on est capable !** s'enthousiasme Shirahoshi.

 **-Ils vont tous m'adorer !** fanfaronne Perona alors que Margaret se moque doucement d'elle.

 **-Bon et bien, amusons-nous !**

Je souffle et me tourne de nouveau vers le public.

- **Rendons cette dernière soirée au Royaume de Torino mémorable !**

La musique commence.

Le silence se fait dans la salle.

C'est à nous de jouer. De montrer de quoi nous sommes capables.

De chanter et de les faire vibrer.

 **Tell me what you really like**  
 _Dis-moi ce que tu aimes vraiment_  
 **Baby I can take my time**  
 _Chérie je peux prendre mon temps_  
 **We don't ever have to fight**  
 _Nous ne devons jamais nous battre_  
 **Just take it step-by-step**  
 _Allons-y pas à pas_  
 **I can see it in your eyes**  
 _Je peux le voir dans tes yeux_  
 **Cause they never tell me lies**  
 _Parce qu'ils ne mentent jamais_  
 **I can feel that body shake**  
 _Je peux sentir ce corps trembler_  
 **And the heat between your legs**  
 _Et la chaleur entre tes jambes_

 **You've been scared of love and what it did to you**  
 _Tu as été effrayée par l'amour et ce qu'il t'a fait_  
 **You don't have to run, I know what you've been through**  
 _Tu n'as pas à fuir, je sais ce que tu as traversé_  
 **Just a simple touch and it can set you free**  
 _Juste un simple contact et il peut te libérer_  
 **We don't have to rush when you're alone with me**  
 _Nous n'avons pas à nous précipiter quand tu es seule avec moi_

Je ne sais pas si cette chanson est appropriée pour ce genre de situation mais c'est celle que X-Drake a sélectionné et nous avons confiance en ses choix. C'est une chanson avec du rythme, facilement appréciable et qui invite à la détente. Certains visages dans le public se décrispent déjà.

 **(Chorus:)  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe (x5)**  
 _Je sens que ça vient, je sens que ça vient chérie_

 **You are not the single type**  
 _Tu n'es pas du genre solitaire_  
 **So baby, this the perfect time**  
 _Alors chérie, c'est l'instant parfait_  
 **I'm just trying to get you high**  
 _J'essaie juste de t'emmener haut_  
 **And faded off this touch**  
 _Et disparue cette caresse_  
 **You don't need a lonely night**  
 _Tu n'as pas besoin d'une nuit solitaire_  
 **So baby, I can make it right**  
 _Alors chérie je peux faire en sorte que ce soit bien_  
 **You just got to let me try**  
 _Tu dois juste me laisser essayer_  
 **To give you what you want**  
 _De te donner ce que tu veux_

 **You've been scared of love and what it did to you**  
 _Tu as été effrayée par l'amour et ce qu'il t'a fait_  
 **You don't have to run, I know what you've been through**  
 _Tu n'as pas à fuir, je sais ce que tu as traversé_  
 **Just a simple touch and it can set you free**  
 _Juste un simple contact et ça peut te libérer_  
 **We don't have to rush when you're alone with me**  
 _Nous n'avons pas à nous précipiter quand tu es seule avec moi_

 **(Chorus:)  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe (x8)**  
 _Je sens que ça vient, je sens que ça vient chérie_  
 **(I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe) (x8)**  
 _(Je sens que ça vient, je sens que ça vient chérie)_

Nous chantons tous ensemble, d'une même voix qui invite le public à se déhancher en rythme. Certains applaudissent doucement alors que d'autres remuent timidement sur leurs chaises. Je remarque à cette occasion du coin de l'œil que la fille qui pleurait tout à l'heure bouge légèrement comme si elle avait peur de montrer qu'elle apprécie ce petit spectacle. Sans doute pense-t-elle toujours à la soirée qu'elle aurait pu vivre avant que tout ne bascule.

 **You've been scared of love**  
 _Tu as eu peur de l'amour_  
 **And what it did to you**  
 _Et de ce qu'il t'a fait_  
 **You don't have to run**  
 _Tu n'as pas à fuir_

Ce n'est pas grave, on est juste là pour s'amuser. Pas de regret. Qui sait quand nous aurons de nouveau l'occasion d'être tous ensemble ?

 **I know what you've been through**  
 _Je sais ce que tu as traversé_  
 **Just a simple touch**  
 _Juste un simple contact_  
 **And it can set you free**  
 _Et il peut te libérer_  
 **We don't have to rush**  
 _Nous n'avons pas à nous précipiter_  
 **When you're alone with me**  
 _Quand tu es seule avec moi_

 **(Chorus:)  
I feel it coming, (I feel it coming, babe) (x4)**  
 _Je sens que ça vient, (je sens que ça vient chérie)_  
 **I know what you feel right now**  
 _Je sais ce que tu ressens à cet instant_  
 **I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe (x4)**  
 _Je sens que ça vient, je sens que ça vient chérie_  
 **I know what you say right now, babe**  
 _Je sais de quoi tu parles à cet instant, chérie_  
 **I feel it coming, (I feel it coming, babe) (x4)**  
 _Je sens que ça vient, (je sens que ça vient chérie)_  
 **I know what you say right now, babe**  
 _Je sais de quoi tu parles à cet instant, chérie_  
 **I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe (x4)**  
 _Je sens que ça vient, je sens que ça vient chérie_

 **I feel it coming, babe (x4)**  
 _Je sens que ça vient, chérie_

Dimanche 30 Avril 2017

Les légers tremblements du train ainsi que le silence apaisant de l'habitacle me bercent doucement. C'est agréable et reposant. Zoro s'est endormi il y a une heure déjà. A vrai dire, il a dormi presque aussitôt après le départ. Zoro a toujours été comme ça, à s'endormir vite. De plus, hier on s'est couché tard et il est certainement en train de finir sa nuit.

J'aurais aimé faire pareil mais c'est impossible. En fait, j'avais pensé que Zoro et moi aurions pu parler de ce que j'ai vu pendant ces vacances. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter vis-à-vis de lui maintenant. J'aurais dû en parler à Law. Lui aurait su quoi faire.

Un peu perdu, je détourne le regard du paysage qui défile à toute vitesse et porte mon attention sur mon ami endormi juste à côté de moi. Zoro est mignon quand il dort. Son visage a l'air paisible, presque détendu. Rien ne vient contrarier ni blesser les traits de son visage. A l'inverse, quand il est réveillé, il fronce tout le temps les sourcils, que ce soit par contrariété ou par concentration. Il ne sourit presque jamais et c'est bien dommage. A cause de ça, je me suis souvent demandé si Zoro était heureux. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne suis pas sûr de le savoir…

Sa tête dodeline légèrement et finit par s'appuyer contre mon épaule gauche. Il semble se réveiller légèrement, se cale confortablement contre moi et ferme les yeux pour de nouveau s'endormir profondément.

J'esquisse un sourire et doucement, ma main va chercher la sienne. Je la serre légèrement. Je me rapproche un peu de lui, pose ma tête contre la sienne et ferme les yeux.

Je trouverai un moyen de lui en parler une autre fois. Pour l'instant, je veux juste profiter de ce moment.

 **xXx**

 **-Bonjour !**

Satch s'approche joyeusement de moi en faisant tourner les clés de sa voiture entre ses doigts. Je fronce les sourcils en le voyant, surpris par sa présence. Zoro et moi nous sommes séparés il y a un tout juste cinq minutes. Comme je suis à Baterilla, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée de voir ma mère, de passer du temps avec elle.

Je reprends le train un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi pour retourner à Dawn et il est à peine 12h, ce qui me laisse largement le temps de profiter de ma mère. Malheureusement, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire récemment.

Comme Satch est là, ce ne sera pas pareil mais… Je ne peux pas vraiment m'en plaindre. C'est moi qui ai dit à ma mère que si elle le désirait, elle pouvait l'inviter à manger. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé en pensant qu'il serait à l'appartement avec ma mère à m'attendre sagement.

Pourquoi est-il là ?

 **-Bonjour,** je réponds tout de même, un peu sur mes gardes.

 **-Ta mère ne t'a peut-être pas prévenu mais je suis venu pour te chercher. Elle a pensé que ce serait plus simple que je vienne à ta rencontre** **puisque** **que tu devais être assez chargé.**

 **-D'accord.**

 **-Allez, laisse-moi t'aider !**

Il s'approche rapidement de moi et tend la main pour prendre mon sac de voyage mais je recule.

 **-Ça ira, merci.**

Loin de se démonter après mon refus, il me propose alors gentiment de le suivre. Il m'emmène jusqu'à une belle berline noire. Je mets mon sac dans le coffre de la voiture et le rejoins à l'avant. Il démarre très vite, s'insérant rapidement dans la circulation.

 **-Alors ces vacances, c'était comment ?**

Il sifflote gaiement tout en secouant la tête.

 **-C'était bien,** dis-je poliment.

 **-Rouge m'a dit que tu es parti au Royaume de Torino, c'est bien ça ?**

 **-Ouais.**

Je marmonne, sentant qu'il est assez motivé pour essayer de tenir une discussion avec moi.

 **-C'est super là-bas ! J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'y aller quand j'étais plus jeune lors d'un stage en cuisine. Pendant mes temps libres, j'allais surfer sur les vagues ! Ah, ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs ! Oh, est-ce que tu as pu voir la mer rose ?**

 **-Oui, c'était franchement beau. Elle existe depuis longtemps ?** je l'interroge, soudain curieux.

 **-J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle était déjà là depuis un petit moment la première fois que j'y suis allé ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'autre ?**

Un peu plus détendu, je lui raconte un peu ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces quelques jours. Satch est quelqu'un de sympathique, je n'ai rien contre lui. Je suis juste perturbé qu'il soit avec ma mère. C'est comme remettre une vérité immuable en cause, ça fait bizarre. Pourtant, je suis sûr que si je lui laisse une chance, on pourrait bien s'entendre mais pour l'instant, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le faire.

Peut-être qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre de voir si ça va durer avec ma mère... Si je m'attache à lui et qu'à la fin ils se séparent, je pense que je serais triste. Mais le pire, c'est s'il fait du mal à ma mère. Là, je ne lui pardonnerais pas. Roger a déjà brisé son cœur une fois, je ne veux pas que ça arrive de nouveau.

Plus jamais.

Le trajet est court et j'arrive vite chez moi. Une fois de plus, je refuse l'aide de Satch pour monter tous ces étages avec mon sac. Quand j'ouvre la porte, tout est prêt. La table est mise, une bonne odeur se dégage de la cuisine et ma mère accourt vers moi, heureuse de me voir. Elle me prend longuement dans ses bras tout en frictionnant mon dos comme si j'avais froid. Je rigole et lui dis qu'elle peut me lâcher mais elle n'en fait rien. Je lui ai manqué et elle aussi alors je suppose qu'on peut profiter un peu plus de ce moment.

Je pars ensuite déposer mes affaires dans un coin - je ne reste pas longtemps de toute façon – et on s'installe à table. Ma mère m'annonce alors le plus joyeusement du monde que c'est Satch et elle-même qui ont concocté le repas. Tout est très bon et je le leur dis volontiers après avoir goûté quelques bouchés de leurs somptueux plats. Comme Satch un peu plus tôt, ma mère m'interroge sur mes vacances et ça malgré le fait que je lui en ai déjà parlé un nombre incalculable de fois au téléphone !

 **-Ace, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer !** fait ensuite ma mère, visiblement ravie.

 **-Une vraie bonne nouvelle ?** je demande en jetant un regard entendu à Satch qui mange consciencieusement son dessert.

 **-Bien sûr !** me répond-elle sans tenir compte de mon coup d'œil. **Je travaille maintenant officiellement au conservatoire !**

Elle applaudit et je fais bêtement comme elle, touché par sa joie communicative.

 **-Bravo, ma chérie. Je t'avais bien dit que tu aurais le poste, un talent comme toi !**

Ma mère échange un sourire complice avec le chef cuisinier et je m'oblige à ne pas perdre le mien.

Ma mère a l'air si heureuse.

Presque autant qu'à l'époque où elle était encore avec Roger.

Quand nous formions une si belle famille…

 **xXx**

 **-C'était super cool ! Au début, j'y arrivais pas mais après, c'était devenu trop facile !**

Luffy a comme d'habitude quand il parle de quelque chose qu'il aime et qui le passionne, les yeux qui pétillent. Il fait de grands gestes et saute même sur le canapé sans que personne ne dise quoi que ce soit. Un vrai petit monstre hyper actif.

Je suis rentré depuis une heure seulement et je suis déjà pris à partie par Luffy qui se fait un devoir de me raconter tout ce que j'ai raté pendant ces quelques jours. A l'entendre, eux aussi se sont bien amusés ici. Je n'ai pas appelé une seule fois lorsque j'étais en vacances avec mes amis. Je pensais que Luffy m'en tiendrait rigueur mais non, il est juste heureux de me voir et ne s'occupe pas du reste. Tout est tellement simple avec lui. Si ça pouvait être comme ça tout le temps… Avec les autres.

 **-Tu parles trop, Luffy !**

Je rigole alors qu'il commence une énième histoire.

 **-Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, tu auras tout le temps de me raconter tout ça ce soir lors du diner.**

 **-Hein ? Mais j'a-**

 **-Plus tard, Luffy. Promis !**

Je me lève et secoue négligemment ses cheveux, faisant tomber son chapeau de paille, et m'éloigne rapidement du salon.

Il faut que je parle à mon père avant de ne plus en avoir le courage.

Le temps m'est compté à présent.

Il n'est pas descendu tout à l'heure pour me dire bonsoir ou simplement me voir. Je suis sûr pourtant qu'il sait que je suis là. Alors pourquoi… ?

Je soupire et monte de plus en plus lentement au dernier étage vers le bureau de Roger.

C'est bien beau de vouloir lui parler mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. M'écoutera-t-il seulement ?

Un peu défaitiste, je frappe à sa porte. De toute façon, attendre plus longtemps ne servirait à rien. Mon courage ne ferait que s'atténuer petit à petit.

 **-Entrez.**

Après une petite inspiration, je pousse la porte et timidement, fais un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, Roger n'est pas en train de travailler sur un quelconque dossier ou projet. Il regarde tout simplement un vieil album photos qu'il referme aussitôt que je rentre.

 **-Oh, Ace.**

Il se racle la gorge et se lève de son siège pour s'approcher de moi.

 **-Tu n'as pas l'air bien,** constate-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu n'as pas passé de bonnes vacances ?**

 **-Si.**

Je n'ajoute rien de plus et mon géniteur n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi dire d'autre lui non plus. C'est si flagrant que c'en est embarrassant.

 **-Est-ce que tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?** tente-t-il alors.

Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois me sentir par rapport au fait qu'il pense que si je suis là, c'est seulement parce que j'ai besoin de quelque chose. Je suppose que ça me fait quand même un peu mal d'une certaine façon. Mais le pire reste sûrement le fait qu'il ait raison et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je bloque.

 **-Ace ?**

 **-Oui… C'est… J'ai quelque chose à te demander.**

Je baisse la tête et me gratte la nuque, un peu gêné. Je ne sais toujours pas comment aborder la chose. Est-ce que je dois juste lui dire que je vais rester ? Oui mais si je fais ça, il va sûrement me demander pourquoi.

Non…

Il est déjà bien décidé et il va me falloir de bons arguments si je veux rester.

Faites qu'il m'écoute !

 **-Ace ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Il se penche légèrement vers moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je croise alors son regard et une grande angoisse me prend. J'ai affirmé à Sabo que je ne partirai pas, que je voulais rester, mais à cet instant, je me sens perdre tous mes moyens.

Je regarde mon père et je prie pour qu'il ne m'enlève pas ce que j'ai bâti. Pour qu'il me laisse profiter encore pendant quelque temps de ce que je vis ici.

Soudain submergé par les émotions, je me laisse aller et me jette dans ses bras de manière assez maladroite. Il ne dit rien mais m'encercle de ses bras, certainement choqué.

J'inspire un grand coup et me lance.

 **-Laisse-moi rester ici… S'il te plait…**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher mais je sais que j'ai fait une erreur. Je n'ai pas le temps de rajouter un seul mot ni de comprendre quoi que ce soit qu'Ichiji me saisit durement par les cheveux avant de m'obliger à baisser la tête. J'essaie de me dégager mais il resserre sa prise et je me fais plus mal qu'autre chose.

 **-Que devrais-je faire ?** demande-t-il à ses frères avec amusement.

 **-Coupe-lui les cheveux !** s'enthousiasme le plus jeune. **Il a l'air d'une fille!**

Je grimace et me retiens de répliquer que chacun d'eux a les cheveux beaucoup plus longs que moi et que contrairement à eux, ma coiffure n'a rien d'extravagante.

 **-Bonne idée.**

Un coup de couteau me frôle l'oreille et je crois apercevoir la main d'Ichiji bouger.

Une grosse mèche de cheveux s'échoue lentement par terre.

Je saisis la main qui me maintient et me débats mais rien n'y fait. Sa force semble presque irréelle.

* * *

Et voilà!

En ce moment je suis en train d'attaquer les derniers chapitres d'Once Upon a Time ( du tome 1 en tout cas ^^ ). C'est un peu compliqué même si heureusement je sais où je veux aller.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mots pour me donner votre avis.

Dans le prochain chapitre de nouveaux personnages font leurs apparitions et Sanji sera lentement un peu plus mit en avant. Des idées quant au prochain chapitre ?

Prochain chapitre Dimanche 29 Octobre 2017.


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à brinou et CrazyGirlAventure pour leurs commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée_ _s_ _..._

 _._

Chapitre 30

.

« Agis comme s'il était impossible d'échouer. »

Dorothea Bronde

Sabo

* * *

Mardi 02 Mai 2017

 **-Je t'avais dit que j'y arriverai, non ?**

 **-C'est vrai.**

J'esquisse un petit sourire, soulagé par la nouvelle.

 **-Bah souris alors !**

Ace se met à tirer sur mes joues et je le repousse, amusé.

 **-Je suis vraiment content. C'est juste que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser…**

C'est la vérité. En rentrant chez moi dimanche, je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule chose : le départ d'Ace. J'ai ressassé tous les éléments des derniers jours. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il avait l'air si morose…

Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande pourquoi Roger a pris cette décision soudainement. De ce que j'en ai vu avant de partir en vacances, il ne semblait pas si enchanté pourtant.

La relation d'Ace avec son père est-elle si désastreuse que Roger a souhaité que son fils retourne chez lui ?

 **-Comment as-tu fait pour le faire changer d'avis ?**

 **-Quoi ? Tu doutes de mon pouvoir de persuasion ?**

Il rigole un peu et je hausse mon sourcil gauche, décontenancé. C'est bien qu'il soit si détendu. Il y a une semaine, ce n'était pas du tout le même spectacle. Il est vraiment soulagé à ce que je vois.

 **-Et plus sérieusement ?** j'insiste.

 **-On a parlé un peu,** confie-t-il. **Et je crois que pour la première fois, on s'est vraiment compris. Je vais faire des efforts sur certaines choses et il va faire de même. On verra bien comment ça va évoluer et si ça marche ou pas…**

 **-C'est bien.**

Je lui souris et il me répond de la même manière. Son sourire est néanmoins timide et il se racle même la gorge pour se donner une contenance.

 **-Je suis content que tu sois encore là.**

Je le tire à moi pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je ferme les yeux et profite de ce moment d'intimité dans notre petit coin au lycée. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait 8h et les cours vont bientôt commencer.

 **-T'as fait ton français ?** me demande-t-il ensuite innocemment.

 **-T'abuses, Ace !** je m'exclame en le repoussant.

 **-Tu oserais me laisser dans le besoin alors que tu peux m'offrir ton aide ?**

 **-Oui,** j'affirme tout de go. **Ça marche une fois mais pas deux !**

J'esquisse un sourire et commence à marcher vers l'entrée de l'établissement.

 **-Au moins, j'aurais essayé…**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et continue d'avancer sans plus m'occuper de lui. J'aperçois alors Sanji un peu plus loin qui descend de sa voiture. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'il a un léger bandage à la main.

 **-Vas-y en premier, je te rejoins.**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et cours vers mon ami. Sanji reste à l'entrée du lycée. Il s'allume une cigarette et ignore les élèves qui se pressent pour rentrer.

 **-Sanji ?**

Il sursaute presque en m'entendant l'appeler. Il pousse ensuite un petit soupir et baisse les yeux. Sa cigarette continue de doucement se consumer sans qu'il y porte une quelconque attention. Comme il ne me répond pas, je m'approche un peu plus de lui et observe sa main gauche. L'annulaire et l'auriculaire sont bandés ensemble.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

Je connais Sanji par cœur et il n'y a personne qui fait aussi attention à ses mains que lui. C'est son outil de travail. Il en a besoin pour faire la cuisine.

 **-Sanji ?**

Il demeure muet et ne me regarde toujours pas. Il jette sa cigarette par terre et l'écrase rageusement avec son pied. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et le regarde, un peu perdu. Il a l'air terriblement nerveux et son teint est encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Son silence m'angoisse.

Et puis soudain, je l'entends étouffer un petit sanglot.

Les larmes me montent immédiatement aux yeux en voyant mon ami dans cet état. Je m'approche de lui avec hésitation et le prends dans mes bras.

Sanji s'agrippe à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait et je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite, complètement affolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'ai compris que c'est grave.

 **-Ça va aller.**

Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration.

- **Je suis là…**

On dirait que Sanji avait vraiment besoin d'entendre cette phrase un peu bateau car instinctivement, je le sens s'apaiser dans mes bras. Petit à petit, ses épaules arrêtent de tressauter et ses reniflements se font de plus en plus discrets. A un moment - sans doute un peu trop tôt pourtant - il se détache et s'essuie rapidement le visage pour enlever toutes traces de larmes.

 **-Est-ce que ça se voit que j'ai pleuré ?** me demande-t-il en triturant ses mèches blondes.

 **-Un peu,** je réponds honnêtement en voyant ses yeux rougis.

 **-Merde !**

Il souffle, dépité, et s'adosse de nouveau contre le muret. Un peu perdu, je m'approche de lui et grimace quand j'entends la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentir.

 **-Sanji, parle-moi,** je le supplie alors. **Qui t'a fait ça ? C'est ton père ?**

Comme je m'y attendais, mon meilleur ami reste silencieux. Concernant sa famille, Sanji a toujours été assez secret, enfermant ses malheurs au plus profond de lui. Sanji est quelqu'un de fort mais qui a néanmoins pendant trop d'années subi en silence.

Je sais comment est sa famille et malheureusement, j'imagine déjà le pire.

 _Flash-back_

 _J'avais l'habitude de venir chez mon ami_ _et_ _j'aimais beaucoup sa maison. Le père de Sanji était souvent absent et les frères et la sœur de mon ami passaient leurs temps enfermés à s'entrainer ou à jouer à des jeux vidéo violents._

 _Nous avions été souvent seuls à jouer à des jeux stupides dans le jardin._

 _Je me souvenais que Sanji souriait et rigolait beaucoup à cette époque. Et puis, au moment de goûter, Sanji m'offrait toujours un bon gâteau… Des fois._

 _ **-Moi, je suis chef cuisinier et toi, t'es mon commis !**_ _avait déclaré Sanji_ _ce jour-là._

 _Du haut de ses 9 ans, il se prenait déjà pour un grand cuisinier._

 _ **-D'accord !**_

 _J'avais été très enthousiaste. J'adorais faire semblant de cuisiner. Pour moi,_ _c'était_ _un jeu comme un autre, innocent._

 _ **-Je peux avoir un grand chapeau moi aussi ?**_ _avais-je demandé, des étoiles dans les yeux._

 _ **-Non. Y a que les chefs qui ont l'droit.**_

 _Un petit soupir de déception m'avait échappé. Un peu triste, j'avais fixé avec envie la grande toque de mon ami._

 _ **-On peut échanger alors ?**_

 _Sanji avait froncé les sourcils et m'avait regardé bizarrement._

 _ **-Non. Etre chef, ça se mérite. Et puis, tu sais pas cuisiner !**_

 _ **-Oh...**_

 _J'avais été très déçu alors pour me remonter le moral, mon ami m'avait donné un bonbon au caramel._ _L'humeur à nouveau_ _au beau fixe, on avait commencé à faire de la salade avec les hautes herbes du jardin. Sanji me donnait des_ _instructions_ _que je suivais à la hâte._

 _ **-Hé, les blaireaux !**_

 _Trois garçons avaient_ _soudain_ _surgi devant nous, nous toisant méchamment. Je m'étais senti un peu bizarre pour une raison que j'ignorais._

 _ **-Bonjour.**_

 _Je connaissais très peu la famille de mon ami. Je les apercevais de loin quelques fois et les saluais tout juste quand je les croisais. En réalité, ils ne m'appréciaient pas beaucoup. C'était assez dommage car je les trouvais marrants avec leurs coupes de cheveux extraordinaires et leurs similitudes ainsi que leurs tics de langage._

 _ **-Vous jouez à quoi ?**_ _avait demandé un des frères de Sanji, celui aux cheveux verts._

 _ **-A rien, laisse-nous tranquilles,**_ _avait marmonné Sanji en se levant._

 _Je n'avais pas tout de suite compris_ _sa réaction_ _. Pour moi, le frère de mon ami posait juste une question mais pour Sanji, on aurait dit qu'il y avait autre chose. Autre chose dont il fallait se méfier._

 _ **-On cuisine.**_

 _Les mots_ _étaient_ _sortis de ma bouche sans que je m'en rende compte. J'avais_ _ensuite_ _rougi, intimidé par tous les regards qui s'étaient braqués sur moi._

 _ **-Je vais bientôt avoir une petite sœur alors je m'entraine pour faire un gâteau à ma maman !**_

 _Un sourire fier s'était dessiné sur mon visage. J'étais content de montrer à quel point j'étais mature. Je ne voulais pas d'une petite sœur parce que mes parents allaient encore_ _plus_ _m'ignorer mais j'étais assez grand pour l'accepter._

 _ **-Encore à faire cette merde...**_

 _ **-Arrête, Niji,**_ _avait grondé Sanji._

 _Il s'était malheureusement aussitôt fait violement poussé par celui-ci._

 _ **-Sanji !**_

 _Les trois frères avaient éclaté de rire_ _et_ _je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Aujourd'hui encore, ça reste un mystère. Je me_ _rappelle_ _juste les avoir trouvés incroyablement stupides_ _de_ _se moquer_ _ainsi_ _. Ils étaient_ _si semblables à_ _Sanji_ _pourtant_ _. Même leurs sourcils étaient_ _identiques_ _…_ _Mais_ _ils n'étaient pas tout à fait comme lui à l'intérieur. Sanji était gentil alors qu'eux, j'avais l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas de cœur._

 _Pas d'émotion._

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ?**_ _était_ _alors_ _intervenue Reiju, une jeune adolescente de 13 ans._

 _Je me méfiais un peu d'elle. Reiju avait l'air froide à première vue mais_ _parfois_ _, elle se montrait si gentille que je me demandais quelle était sa véritable nature. Je n'osais pas trop l'approcher_ _car_ _un jour, elle m'avait cassé le poignet et j'avais peur qu'elle recommence. Elle avait beau ne pas l'avoir fait exprès, je m'en rappelais toujours aussi bien. Je n'avais pas pu jouer au basket_ _pendant des semaines_ _…_

 _Tout le monde s'était arrêté de bouger mais personne ne lui avait répondu. Encore accroupi par terre, une motte de terre mouillée dans la main, j'avais regardé la fratrie, assez intrigué._

 _ **-Bonjour !**_

 _L'adolescente qui ne semblait pas m'avoir vu jusqu'à présent avait alors baissé la tête pour m'observer. Je lui avais souri aimablement alors que son visage restait lisse de toute émotion. J'aimais bien Reiju_ _par rapport aux_ _frères de Sanji car même si elle ne faisait rien de spécial pour défendre son frère, au moins elle ne l'embêtait pas et je supposais que c'était déjà bien._

 _ **-Bonjour, Sabo.**_

 _Elle m'avait regardé longuement._

 _ **-Le jeu est terminé. Rentre chez toi, veux-tu ?**_

 _ **-Euh…**_

 _J'étais totalement perdu et n'avais pas du tout compris pourquoi elle voulait que je parte._

 _ **-Reiju, lai-**_

 _ **-Sanji !**_ _avait-elle tonné._

 _Ichiji, Niji et Yonji avaient éclaté de rire_ _et_ _sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je les avais suivi. Sans doute avais-je trouvé_ _drôle_ _que Sanji se fasse reprendre comme un enfant par sa sœur._

 _ **-Papa va bientôt rentrer et c'est l'heure des médicaments.**_

 _ **-Oui, grande sœur !**_ _avait chanté en chœur le trio infernal._

 _Je m'étais soudainement figé en entendant parler du père Vinsmoke. Le père de Sanji m'avait toujours fait peur. Il ressemblait à un lion enragé. Un peu à contre cœur, je m'étais empressé de me lever et de balayer toute la terre que j'avais eue sur moi._

 _ **-Au revoir, Sanji. Tu viens me voir demain, hein ?**_

 _Un peu pressé de partir, je n'avais pas fait attention à l'expression inquiète de mon ami. Ou alors, je l'avais vue mais j'avais à tort supposé que c'était parce qu'il allait devoir rester seul avec ses frères._

 _Je_ _lui_ _avais simplement fait un signe de la main et puis je m'étais détourné et avais commencé à partir._

 _Je m'étais tout de même retourné une dernière fois avant d'atteindre les grilles. La fratrie Vinsmoke était en train d'avaler un médicament que leur avait donné leur sœur mais Sanji l'avait discrètement jeté par terre. J'avais trouvé ça bizarre,_ _d'autant_ _que j'avais eu l'impression qu'il se cachait._

 _Je me rappelle m'être demandé une fois chez moi ce qu'était ce médicament._

 _Sanji était-il malade ?_ _Je ne lui avais jamais posé la question._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

 **-C'est Jajji qui m'a fait ça…**

Sanji s'est tu tellement longtemps que je ne pensais pas qu'il allait reprendre la parole. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris. J'ai toujours su que Jajji Vinsmoke était quelqu'un de violent. Sanji le déteste tellement qu'il l'appelle uniquement par son prénom.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Comme je sais que Sanji n'est pas du genre à se confier ni à parler de lui, encore plus dans ce genre d'ambiance douloureuse, je me pose à côté de lui, le dos appuyé sur le muret.

 **-Pourquoi il t'a fait ça ?**

Je sais que Jajji Vinsmoke a déjà menacé Sanji de lui casser les doigts s'il ne se conduisait pas comme le noble qu'il est supposé être. Son père a honte de lui. Il ne le trouve pas assez fort, pas assez intelligent ni assez cruel. Tout le contraire de ses frères qui sont déjà de véritables soldats. Jajji ne voit pas les forces de Sanji malgré ses aptitudes au combat et à la cuisine. Il ne voit pas à quel point c'est une personne formidable avec un cœur énorme.

Sanji s'est mis à la cuisine pour faire plaisir à sa mère, pour l'aider à guérir. Il n'était pas bon au début mais sa mère mangeait toujours avec appétit ses plats et quand elle finissait, elle souriait, heureuse.

C'est elle qui lui a donné le goût de la cuisine et c'est Zeff qui lui a appris à cuisiner. Et ça, Jajji Vinsmoke ne l'a jamais accepté. Pour lui, ce genre de choses est trop dégradant pour le statut de son fils et surtout pour son nom de famille.

Il avait interdit à Sanji de retourner au restaurant de son mentor et l'avait obligé à arrêter la cuisine quand il est parti.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il irait jusque-là pour être sûr que son fils lui obéisse.

 **-Il dit que je lui fais honte, tout simplement,** marmonne Sanji **. Pour lui, le jeu est fini. Il a apparemment d'autres projets pour moi et la cuisine n'en fait pas partie. Mes mains ne sont pas faites** **pour ça selon lui...**

Il étouffe un petit rire amer. Je sens sa colère.

 **-Ce sont des conneries tout ça. Tu le sais, non ?**

Je me tourne légèrement vers lui et vois que son visage est obstinément fixé vers le sol.

 **-Je le sais mais il est vraiment prêt à tout… Il a menacé de détruire le** _ **Baratie**_ **et puis…**

Un soupir tremblant s'échappe de ses lèvres et je m'attends alors au pire.

- **Il a dit qu'il me briserait les deux mains si je ne lui obéissais pas... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre à part** **m'y plier** **, Sabo ?**

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.

Je vois combien mon ami souffre de sa situation et moi, je ne peux rien faire.

Je m'en veux tellement.

Mon silence est la pire des réponses…

 **xXx**

Complètement avachi sur ma table, je pense encore à ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Ça m'a fait un gros coup de voir Sanji aussi défait. Je suis resté avec lui le temps qu'il a fallu pour qu'il se calme. Pour lui, les problèmes ne sont pas finis. Sanji ne veut pas laisser son père décider pour lui mais les choses ne sont pas si simples.

Maintenant qu'il est blessé, que va-t-il faire ?

Au final, son père aura tout de même réussi à le priver du _Baratie_.

Et quelque chose me dit que tout ça n'est pas fini. Tout était tellement plus simple quand Sanji avait encore la liberté de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait…

Je soupire et me relève pour me rasseoir correctement. Le dernier cours de la journée va bientôt commencer : une heure de philo avec un nouveau professeur.

Adieu, Doflamingo !

Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir totalement prêter attention à ce qu'il va se passer mais je vais tout de même faire de mon mieux.

 **-Bonjour.**

Il y a un petit silence et je relève la tête. Je reste presque bouche bée en voyant notre ancien professeur de philosophie, Marco, face à nous.

 **-Je suis heureux de vous revoir,** annonce-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Avec un temps de retard, nous le saluons.

 **-Pour ce premier cours de reprise des vacances, j'aimerais faire quelque chose avec vous avant de commencer.**

Il pose son sac sur son bureau, l'ouvre et en sort ses affaires. Il s'appuie ensuite contre son bureau et nous regarde tour à tour.

 **-J'aimerais d'abord parler un peu des cours de philosophie que vous avez eus avec le professeur qui m'a remplacé.**

Il y a un petit silence gêné dans la classe.

- **Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris et souhaitez revoir ?**

Cette fois-ci encore, il n'obtient aucune réponse. Marco fronce les sourcils, un peu déstabilisé.

- **Ne me dites pas que vous avez tout compris, je ne vous croirais pas !** lance-t-il dans une vaine tentative d'humour.

 **-Personnellement, je n'ai rien compris. En fait, je n'ai rien suivi du tout. Vous pouvez reprendre à partir de là où vous étiez parti,** avoue alors Ace, pas le moins du monde gêné.

 **-Moi** **non plus** **…**

Une main se lève timidement dans le fond, rejointe petit à petit par d'autres élèves. Marco soupire franchement cette fois, pensant probablement à tout le retard qu'il va devoir rattraper et aux examens qui arrivent en fin d'année…

 **-Très bien. On va déjà revoir le dernier cours que nous avons eu ensemble pour que je puisse voir si vous avez au moins pu assimiler cette notion-là.**

Tout le monde acquiesce, visiblement heureux. Je suis à peu près dans le même état même si ça reste dans une moindre mesure. A vrai dire, ma tête n'est remplie que de pensées au sujet de la famille Vinsmoke. Je me réjouirais certainement une autre fois du retour de Marco et de tout ce que cela implique.

 **-Avant, j'aimerais vous parler d'un projet que j'ai soumis à la direction. A vrai dire, c'est déjà la troisième fois que j'en fais la demande mais c'est bien la première fois qu'elle est acceptée. Vous devez déjà le savoir mais le 17 mai est la journée internationale de lutte contre l'homophobie** **et** **j'aurais aimé que lors de cette journée, ceux qui le** **désirent** **préparent quelque chose. Un discours, des vidéos, ce** **que vous voulez** **. Je contacterai également des associations pour qu'elles puissent intervenir et vous sensibiliser.**

Je suis surpris par cette annonce et je ne suis pas le seul. Je reçois même quelques regards qui m'agacent aussitôt. Certains soupirent et je sais déjà qu'ils ne feront rien : à peine assisteront-ils à la journée. Je les soupçonne même de penser que cette initiative est organisée pour Ace et moi, le seul couple homosexuel connu du lycée… D'autres élèves n'expriment rien de particulier. Ils ont l'air d'approuver mais sans plus. On ne sent pas un grand enthousiasme…

 **-Je vous laisse le temps de réfléchir mais pour ceux qui souhaitent participer à l'organisation de cette journée, il faudra vous manifester auprès de votre professeur principal avant la fin de la semaine. Nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire.**

Marco tape ensuite dans ses mains.

- **Eh bien, mettons-nous au travail !**

Mercredi 03 Mai 2017

Les cours sont finis depuis une petite heure maintenant et le cœur un peu lourd, je me dirige vers le domicile de Sanji. Je suis censé être à mon poste dans l'entreprise de mon père dans quelques minutes mais malgré mon retard, j'ai tout de même tenu à passer d'abord chez mon ami avant de filer.

J'arrive très rapidement devant la grande bâtisse des Vinsmoke. Plusieurs hommes sont en train de discuter devant et ils me jettent des regards suspicieux, me faisant ainsi comprendre que je ne suis pas le bienvenu. Leur allure a l'air peu engageante : habillés tout de noir et le visage crispé, je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir face à cet accueil.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?** m'apostrophe l'un d'eux en s'approchant de moi.

 **-Bonjour, je suis un ami de Sanji. Je suis venu le voir.**

 **-Tu crois que c'est une heure pour déranger les honnêtes gens ?** s'énerve-t-il soudainement.

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu surpris par ce retournement de situation. Il est tout juste 17 heures, de quoi parle-t-il ?

 **-Réponds quand on te parle, gamin !**

 **-C'est à dire q-**

 **-Oh, mais n'est-ce pas Sabo ?**

Je me retourne et vois les hommes travaillant pour la famille Vinsmoke s'écarter pour laisser passer une jeune femme. Il me faut quelques secondes pour reconnaitre Reiju, la grande sœur de Sanji. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle avait l'âge de Luffy je crois.

Reiju est maintenant une jeune femme mince avec des cheveux mi-longs roses. Elle a, comme tous les membres de sa famille, des sourcils originaux et ses cheveux cachent son œil droit. Elle porte un foulard bleu attaché au cou et un bandeau dans ses cheveux. Elle est habillée d'une magnifique petite robe à volants et d'une cravate. A la voir ainsi, elle a l'air un peu fragile mais il ne faut pas le croire : Reiju m'a déjà cassé le poignet droit quand j'étais petit.

 **-Reiju, bonjour.**

Je lui souris gentiment quand elle s'arrête près de moi. Elle m'observe longuement avant de sourire et de se mettre à pincer mes joues.

 **-Comme tu as grandi, dis donc !**

 **-Toi aussi. Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme.**

Elle acquiesce comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter.

 **-J'aurais aimé voir Sanji,** je l'informe alors.

 **-Hum.**

Elle fait mine de réfléchir.

- **Je ne sais pas.**

 **-S'il te plait, Reiju.**

J'insiste, trouvant le fait qu'on m'empêche de voir mon ami assez bizarre.

 **-Tu es sûr de toi ? Mes frères aussi sont là.**

J'hésite quelques secondes puis finis par acquiescer.

 **-Comme tu voudras,** me répond-elle alors de façon nonchalante.

Elle s'engage dans l'allée de sa demeure et je la suis, un peu stressé. Quand je passe la porte de la maison, j'entends immédiatement des rires et des bruits de conversation. Je suis la grande sœur de Sanji jusqu'au salon où ses trois frères jouent à des jeux vidéo.

 **-Où est Sanji ?** demande Reiju sans même les saluer.

 **-Il est parti se cacher dans sa chambre !** rigole Yonji.

 **-Il fait trop pitié, il avait encore peur se faire frapper,** ajoute Niji.

Je serre les poings. Ils rigolent comme si c'était la blague du siècle. Et puis soudain, Ichiji me remarque enfin et arrête de rire pour poser un regard dur sur moi.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?**

 **-Il est venu voir Sanji** , répond simplement leur grande sœur.

 **-Cette tarlouze ?**

Niji affiche un regard mauvais alors qu'un sourire tout sauf bienveillant se dessine sur son visage.

 **-Pourquoi tu l'as laissé entrer, grande sœur ?**

 **-Je voulais juste voir Sanji. Il est dans sa chambre, c'est ça ?**

Personne ne me répond et je commence à m'en agacer un peu. Ichiji se lève et se saisit d'un couteau suisse sur un des meubles du salon. Il s'approche lentement de moi mais je reste stoïque. A vrai dire, je m'attendais un peu à ce genre d'accueil.

 **-Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, Sabo.**

Derrière nous, Yonji éclate de rire.

 **-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir venir ici comme si tout était normal alors que tu te fais défoncer le cul par un mec ?! Beurk ! Dégages, veux-tu ?**

Je recule d'un pas, choqué par ses mots.

 **-Quoi ? Que…**

Pourquoi me dit-il ça ? Est-ce qu'il sait que je sors avec Ace ? Comment pourrait-il ?

 **-Ichiji, arrête.**

Les deux ainés se défient du regard mais l'avertissement de Reiju ne suffit pas à l'arrêter.

 **-Je ne suis pas là pour parler avec toi. Seul Sanji m'intéresse,** j'insiste alors.

 **-Hum… Alors vous avez ce genre de relation ?** lance Niji de manière pensive.

 **-Sanji est juste mon ami, espèce d'abruti !**

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher mais je sais que j'ai fait une erreur. Je n'ai pas le temps de rajouter un seul mot ni de comprendre quoi que ce soit qu'Ichiji me saisit durement par les cheveux avant de m'obliger à baisser la tête. J'essaie de me dégager mais il resserre sa prise et je me fais plus mal qu'autre chose.

 **-Que devrais-je faire ?** demande-t-il à ses frères avec amusement.

 **-Coupe-lui les cheveux !** s'enthousiasme le plus jeune. **Il a l'air d'une fille!**

Je grimace et me retiens de répliquer que chacun d'eux a les cheveux beaucoup plus longs que moi et que contrairement à eux, ma coiffure n'a rien d'extravagante.

 **-Bonne idée.**

Un coup de couteau me frôle l'oreille et je crois apercevoir la main d'Ichiji bouger.

Une grosse mèche de cheveux s'échoue lentement par terre.

Je saisis la main qui me maintient et me débats mais rien n'y fait. Sa force semble presque irréelle.

Petit à petit, la panique est en train de me gagner et malgré moi, mon regard se tourne légèrement pour capter celui de Reiju. Elle aussi me fixe, le visage triste et désolé. Elle se contente d'assister à la folie de son frère sans toutefois me venir en aide. J'ai toujours su que Reiju était plus comme Sanji que comme ses autres frères. Elle n'a jamais cautionné le mauvais traitement de son petit frère et elle n'a d'ailleurs jamais maltraité celui-ci. Pourtant, Reiju n'a jamais rien dit. Sanji savait bien que de l'aide de sa part, il ne devait pas en attendre.

Et moi aussi, je le sais.

Jamais elle n'ira contre sa famille. Peu importe qu'elle sache très bien à quel point ils ont tort.

A regret, je détourne les yeux.

Les bruits du couteau s'égrainent de nouveau et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de regarder mes cheveux tomber poignée par poignée.

 **-Et voilà !** s'exclame Ichiji en me relâchant après quelques instants.

 **-Ça lui va bien !** approuve Niji.

Je les fusille du regard, furieux. Ils m'ont rabaissé et se sont moqués de moi. J'aimerais tellement les frapper et leur faire comprendre que ce sont juste des abrutis !

 **-Bon, on y va.**

Reiju me prend la main et me tire à sa suite jusqu'à la sortie.

 **-Je t'avais prévenu, Sabo,** me dit-elle en arrivant devant la porte.

 **-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?** je lui reproche alors. **Vous faites du mal à Sanji !**

Je sens ma voix trembler légèrement rien qu'en imaginant tout ce qu'ils font subir à mon ami.

 **-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.**

Elle soupire.

- **Rentre chez toi. Tu verras Sanji demain.**

 **xXx**

Kalifa est une jeune femme blonde de 26 ans. Elle a des yeux assez spéciaux qui semblent presque être violets, du rouge à lèvres rose, des lunettes, et une forte poitrine. Tout ce que mon père aime chez ses secrétaires. Son style vestimentaire est assez décalé par rapport à son côté strict : elle porte une sorte de veste orange, un serre-tête, des bottes et une jupe noire fendue sur le côté gauche.

Je ne comprends pas comment mon père fait pour la fréquenter. Elle n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un de perspicace et je la trouve même limitée quelquefois. Mais l'inverse est aussi un mystère pour moi. Pourquoi une belle jeune femme comme elle s'enquiquine-t-elle avec un homme comme mon père ? Outlook pourrait tout de même être son père !

Je soupire et me concentre sur les dossiers qu'on m'a demandé de trier. Je m'ennuie tellement… Je suis arrivé en retard et la jeune femme m'a fortement réprimandé avant de me demander pourquoi je me présentais en prime avec les cheveux débraillés et coupés n'importe comment. Je n'ai même pas pu lui répondre qu'elle continuait déjà sur un autre sujet. Des dizaines de dossiers en retard m'attendaient et si je ne voulais pas finir trop tard, je devais m'y mettre immédiatement.

Je suis donc installé dans le bureau de Kalifa sur un petit poste de travail à ses côtés. Je tape frénétiquement sur un ordinateur. Une personne entre soudain et donne des papiers à la jeune femme. L'inconnu me lance à peine un coup d'œil avant de repartir en se retenant à grand peine d'éclater de rire face à mon apparence peu attrayante. J'essaie de ne pas y prêter attention mais j'avoue que ça me peine. Je me revois encore devant la famille Vinsmoke et Ichiji qui m'humilie avec un plaisir non feint... Ils ne m'aimaient déjà pas beaucoup quand j'étais petit alors apprendre que je sors avec un garçon ne m'a visiblement pas fait gagner de points auprès d'eux…

Ils m'énervent !

Le téléphone sonne et Kalifa répond.

C'est déjà la troisième fois que je la vois et j'arrive un peu à analyser sa personnalité maintenant. Son caractère est très proche de celui de Nami : je l'ai déjà vu se servir de ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins et elle a même frappé mon père sans que celui-ci n'y trouve quoi que ce soit à dire.

Elle qualifie aussi toutes les actions masculines à son égard comme étant du harcèlement sexuel. Elle m'en a d'ailleurs déjà accusé il y a dix minutes parce que je la regardais… En même temps, elle déteste qu'on l'ignore et considère cela comme de l'insolence.

 **-Qui y-a-t-il ?**

 **-Rien.**

 **-Travaille dans ce cas.**

Je ne réponds pas et me concentre sur ce que j'ai à faire. Je dois remplir des données, répondre à des mails,… Je ne devrais même pas avoir à faire ce genre de choses. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour partir en vacances !

 **-Je vais m'absenter une petite demi-heure. Tu pourras partir quand je reviendrai,** me prévient-elle soudain.

 **-Très bien.**

Elle remonte ses lunettes et acquiesce, satisfaite. Elle quitte très rapidement le bureau et presque instantanément, mes yeux se dirigent vers son ordinateur qu'elle n'a pas pensé à verrouiller. C'est ma chance.

J'attends quelques secondes pour m'assurer qu'elle est bien partie et m'assois à sa place devant l'ordinateur. Le cœur battant, je sors rapidement ma clé USB et la mets dans l'ordinateur portable avant de rapidement fouiller parmi les fichiers. Je suis stressé. La porte n'est pas fermée à clé mais je suis obligé de procéder ainsi car si quelqu'un entre et trouve porte close, j'aurais l'air plus louche qu'autre chose.

Pour éviter les ennuis, il faut juste que je me dépêche.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je cherche et ça m'angoisse. Mes mains tremblent mais j'essaie de rester concentré. Après quelques instants de recherche acharnés, je finis par tomber sur des mails échangés avec Doflamingo. Je ne prends pas le temps de les lire et les copie directement sur ma clé. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage alors que je sens mon cœur tambouriner de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine. Je continue mes recherches et analyse les comptes de l'entreprise. Mes sourcils se froncent alors quand je vois que d'importantes sommes d'argent ont été versées à des sociétés basées sur West Blue. Mais plus je regarde plus j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, serait-ce des sociétés écrans ?

J'entends soudain du bruit. Je copie rapidement quelques dossiers supplémentaires, ferme tout, et enlève rapidement ma clé. Le plus naturellement du monde, je retourne ensuite m'asseoir à ma place et fais semblant de m'intéresser à mon travail. Finalement, personne ne rentre et je continue à travailler. Il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

 **-Très bien. Mais dites à la Galley-La Compagnie qu'il faut à tout prix qu'elle termine ce chantier avant la fin du mois. Le travail bien fait prend assurément du temps mais le temps, c'est de l'argent alors faites vite.**

La secrétaire d'Outlook raccroche en soupirant. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle m'accorde enfin un regard.

 **-Tu peux y aller. Je te dis à bientôt.**

 **-Hum.**

Je m'empresse de ranger mes affaires et me lève pour partir.

- **Au revoir.**

 **xXx**

Anonyme a écrit à 20h28 :

« Tu es fou, c'était très dangereux. »

Straw Berry a écrit à 20h28 :

« Le principal, c'est que j'ai réussi, non ? J'avoue avoir eu peur mais je suis fier d'avoir réussi ! »

Anonyme a écrit à 20h30 :

« C'est vrai, félicitations ! Ces informations sont certainement très importantes. Je vais les confier à quelqu'un de confiance qui pourra nous renseigner un peu plus sur le sujet. Mais à partir de maintenant, ne prends plus de risque inutile, veux-tu ? »

Straw Berry a écrit à 20h32 :

« D'accord, calme ton petit cœur ! Tu me tiendras au courant au moins ? »

Anonyme a écrit à 20h35 :

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Après tout ce que tu as fait, je ne peux pas te laisser de côté. Je vais aussi parler de toi à l'AR, ils seront certainement très heureux de te rencontrer. »

Straw Berry a écrit à 20h38 :

« C'est vrai ?! Je suis en train de sauter de joie tellement je suis content ! »

Je me retiens de rire, ne voulant pas être pris pour un fou. Je parle encore un peu avec Anonyme des documents que je lui ai envoyés plus tôt avec toujours ce sentiment de fierté en moi. Nous évoquons ensuite le deuxième tour de l'élection qui s'avère être très serré.

Je lui dis au revoir sur les coups de 23h et me prépare à aller dormir. J'ai dormi avec Ace pendant plus d'une semaine et ça me fait bizarre d'être seul dans mon lit dorénavant.

 **-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ça… ?**

Je grimace en voyant mes cheveux dans le miroir.

 **-On va essayer d'au moins rattraper ce qui est rattrapable…**

Je soupire, prends une paire de ciseau dans mon tiroir de salle de bain et commence à couper.

Une fois satisfait du résultat pourtant toujours désastreux, je m'arrête. Il faudra que demain, ou en tout cas avant la fin de la semaine, j'aille chez un coiffeur. Seul un professionnel ou une personne un minimum douée avec des ciseaux et un peigne pourrait m'arranger ça. Pour l'instant, je vais devoir me contenter de mes piètres talents. Un peu abattu, je me glisse enfin sous mes draps et ferme les yeux.

Comme je m'y attendais, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me tourne et me retourne sans que cela ne change quoi que ce soit. J'ai chaud et je me rends compte que c'est parce que j'ai oublié d'ouvrir les fenêtres.

Je me lève et pendant quelques secondes, je reste accoudé à la fenêtre. Je repense à la discussion que j'avais eue avec Ace à ce sujet.

Je me demande ce qu'il fait…

J'esquisse un sourire en imaginant que lui aussi doit mal dormir. Il s'endormait toujours après moi et gigotait beaucoup, comme s'il n'était pas à l'aise. Mais une fois qu'il était endormi, il ne se réveillait pas avant 10h et j'étais obligé de le réveiller. Ces heures passées avec lui étaient vraiment merveilleuses. J'espère pouvoir avoir très rapidement de nouveau l'occasion de partager ce genre de moments avec lui.

 **-Allez…**

Je m'étire nonchalamment et m'éloigne de la fenêtre. Comme je n'ai pas sommeil, je vais écrire un petit texte pour le 17 mai. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup d'élèves vont faire quelque chose mais en tout cas moi, je tiens à participer.

Jeudi 04 Mai 2017

 **-Oh, mon Dieu ! Ca ne te va pas du tout !**

Nami étouffe un petit rire, vite suivie par Koala.

 **-Ah bon ?** je demande, l'air de rien.

 **-Oui, je confirme, ce n'est pas ton style,** lance Koala en s'asseyant devant moi.

Les deux filles échangent un regard et je souris, essayant de ne pas me vexer. Je me suis complètement raté : c'est horrible. J'ai essayé de régulariser un peu mes mèches, de faire en sorte que le devant ressemble au derrière – ou le contraire – et au final, c'est un désastre.

Ace aussi s'est gentiment moqué de moi ce matin quand il m'a aperçu. Il m'a demandé ce qui m'était arrivé et je lui ai donné la même excuse qu'aux filles que je viens de croiser en compagnie de Sanji : je me suis brûlé de façon tout à fait maladroite les cheveux et j'ai voulu arranger ça moi-même. C'est bizarrement passé et je me félicite de savoir toujours aussi bien faire semblant. Même Sanji n'a rien remarqué. J'ai bien l'impression que Reiju ne lui a pas parlé de ma visite d'hier soir et c'est une bonne chose. Il semble aller mieux et rigole gentiment avec les filles alors je ne vais pas lui gâcher le moral avec ce genre d'histoire.

 **-T'es trop maladroit, Sabo.**

Nami soupire puis se lève.

- **Laisse-moi arranger tout ça.**

Elle contourne la table du foyer et vient se mettre derrière moi. Koala lui tend des ciseaux et je me crispe.

 **-Tu es sûre de toi ?**

 **-Aie confiance.**

 **-Je vais essayer…** , je réponds, pas très rassuré.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Nami-chérie est très douée ! C'est même elle qui me coupe les cheveux !** approuve Sanji.

 **-Tu vois !**

Je me détends un peu et la laisse faire. Elle commence par égaliser devant et mes deux autres amis la regarde faire, comme fascinés.

 **-Ne coupe pas trop, hein ?**

 **-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Elle continue avant de dégager quelques mèches derrière. Elle s'arrête alors et observe quelque chose.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Non, rien… C'est juste que je me disais que tu avais dû y aller fort car on dirait que tu t'es presque arraché des mèches tellement c'est coupé court à certains endroits...**

 **-Oh.**

Mince, je n'avais même pas remarqué. Je vois les visages de Koala et Sanji devenir soucieux alors qu'ils passent de mon visage presque blême à celui inquiet de Nami.

 **-C'est parce que mes mèches se sont enflammées,** j'invente alors illico **. J'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai juste saisis mes cheveux dans mes mains quitte à me faire mal avant de couper ! Désolé.**

 **-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Ce sont tes cheveux ! Mais c'est dommage, ils étaient si beaux et soyeux,** fait Nami en haussant les épaules **.**

 **-Ce n'était que des cheveux. Les miens poussent vite en plus. Tu as bientôt fini ? Les cours de cette après-midi ne vont pas tarder à reprendre…**

Je la presse un peu histoire de détourner son attention et celle des autres.

 **-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **xXx**

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** me demande Gin alors qu'il essaie de lire par-dessus mon épaule.

 **-C'est le papier que mon prof de sport m'a donné pour les interclasses. Ce sont juste des informations sur le déroulement de l'évènement.**

 **-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu y participes.**

Il fronce les sourcils puis s'écarte légèrement de moi pour continuer à se changer.

 **-A la base, le coach Ruyma ne voulait pas mais comme je ne suis plus capitaine, je présume que je peux faire ce que je veux,** je réponds.

Mon ton est un peu amer tandis que je range mon papier. Je jette ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à Vergo qui, torse nu, consulte ses messages. Je détourne cependant très vite mon regard. Je suis sûr qu'il serait capable de dire que je suis en train de le mater.

 **-Comment ça ?**

Gin ne voit pas vraiment le rapport entre les deux et je le comprends.

 **-J'avais dit au coach Ruyma quand j'étais encore capitaine que je voulais faire les interclasses** **et** **il m'a un peu ''menacé'' de nommer un autre capitaine si je le faisais.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

Il fronce les sourcils, de plus en plus perdu.

 **-Il disait que c'était trop de boulot, que j'allais m'éparpiller et qu'il voulait quelqu'un d'impliquer à 100% dans ce poste.**

 **-N'importe quoi ! Il est vraiment trop à fond dans son truc, le coach,** rigole-t-il et je fais de même, un peu plus détendu.

Je termine alors tranquillement de me changer, content de ne pas avoir eu des problèmes avec les autres membres du club. Les douches sont rapidement investies et les discussions vont bon train. On pourrait presque croire que tout est redevenu comme avant…

Mais malheureusement, il y a toujours Vergo et il semble se faire un devoir de se rappeler à moi comme s'il avait peur que je l'oubli.

 **-Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de toi !**

 **-De quoi ?**

J'étais en train de mettre mes chaussures alors j'arrête et me redresse pour pouvoir le regarder.

 **-La journée qui sert à rien contre l'homophobie !**

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je soupire et décide de l'ignorer. Bien entendu, ça ne lui plait pas du tout.

 **-M'ignore pas quand je te parle ! Je suis le capitaine e-**

 **-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi. Ça ne m'apporterait rien du tout et ça me fatiguerait plus qu'autre chose.**

Je lui souris avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

Je n'attends pas qu'il me réponde et prends mes affaires pour partir. J'entends mon nouveau capitaine écumer derrière moi mais je n'y prête pas plus attention que ça et sors rapidement du vestiaire. Je salue le coach Ruyma quand je passe devant son bureau et sors d'un pas pressé du gymnase.

Je tombe alors sur Ace qui était sûrement venu me rejoindre.

 **-Hé, super timing ! T'as déjà fini le club ?** je demande de manière rhétorique.

Il me sourit et me tire un peu brutalement vers lui pour déposer quelques baisers sur mes lèvres.

 **-Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux. On travaille vite nous.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?**

Je fronce les sourcils de manière suspicieuse.

 **-Mais rien du tout !** se défend-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement **. Mais assez parler de toi !**

Je secoue la tête, amusé, mais ne dis rien.

- **On a enfin reçu la date des nationales !** s'enthousiasme-t-il.

 **-C'est quand ?**

 **-** **C'est** **…**

Il me prend la main et on commence à marcher.

 **-Le samedi 1** **er** **juillet !**

 **-Ça va chevaucher la période des examens, ça va aller ?** je lui demande, inquiet **.**

 **-Faudra bien que ça aille parce qu'on ne compte pas perdre !**

On sort du lycée et on se met automatiquement un peu à l'écart des autres élèves qui attendent leurs chauffeurs.

 **-Comment ça va se passer ? Y a des thèmes, des chansons imposées ?**

 **-Pour le thème, c'est comme on veut. Et on a droit à 8 chansons maximum.**

Il sort son portable et envoie un rapide message que je suppose être pour son chauffeur.

 **-Avec les autres, on** **a** **pensé à un thème du genre '' tour du monde en chansons ''. Je t'explique le concept : on va prendre des chansons dans des langues différentes ou de chanteurs de nationalités différentes. Tu vois le genre ?**

 **-Bah oui, je ne suis pas bête.**

Il rougit et marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas mais à voir sa tête, je suis sûr que lui a eu du mal à comprendre le concept quand les autres le lui ont expliqué…

 **-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?**

Il me prend dans ses bras et commence à me chatouiller.

 **-Arrête, je ri-rigolais même pas !**

Je m'éloigne vite afin de ne plus subir ses représailles. A ce rythme-là, dans deux minutes, je n'arriverais plus à aligner deux mots.

On discute encore pendant presque dix minutes avant qu'Ace ne soit obligé de partir. Je le regarde s'éloigner un peu tristement en pensant au travail qui m'attend ce soir. Je vais passer des heures aux archives à classer des dossiers et je ne rentrerai chez moi qu'à la nuit tombée. Et à ce moment-là, il me restera encore tout mes devoirs à faire…

Rien que d'y penser, je suis déjà fatigué !

Samedi 06 Mai 2017

Hier, c'était l'anniversaire de Luffy. Avec tout ce qui me tracasse en ce moment, j'ai failli oublier de le lui souhaiter. Je ne m'en serais certainement pas souvenu si le Chapeau de paille ne m'avait pas appelé pour s'assurer que je serai à notre sortie du lendemain.

Je me suis senti bête et désolé d'avoir oublié un jour si important. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai très vite su me rattraper et Luffy n'y a vu que du feu. Même si je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça et que j'étais déjà bien occupé, j'ai tout de même accepté cette sortie à l'aquarium. Je ne voulais pas revenir sur une parole donnée.

A vrai dire, j'avais eu envie d'aller chez Ace pour parler avec lui. Cette histoire avec Sanji me turlupine beaucoup trop et je sais bien que je n'arriverais pas à trouver une solution seul. Je doute franchement qu'Ace me soit d'une grande aide et je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je sais bien qu'il ne m'apportera pas de solution miracle. Mais lui en parler me fera peut-être voir les choses différemment. Peut-être soulignera-t-il des éléments que j'avais jusque-là négligés pour mieux aider mon ami.

Et puis, j'arrive aussi à un stade où je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de porter tous ces poids seul. Je ne veux pas en parler à Sanji. Je sais qu'il deviendrait fou en apprenant ce qu'il s'est passé entre ses frères et moi en début de semaine. Je veux l'aider, pas lui donner plus d'inquiétude.

J'ai tout d'abord pensé à me confier à Anonyme mais finalement, je ne l'ai pas fait. Si je lui en parle, je serais obligé de mentionner la famille Vinsmoke et le traitement de Sanji. De là, il aurait vite fait de comprendre qui je suis réellement. Qu'Anonyme connaisse mon identité n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de gênant pour moi et je pense que j'en serais même ravi si ça arrive mais lui…

Cet anonymat que nous offre internet et le site du lycée est quelque chose qui lui convient très bien étant donné ses activités. Je ne sais pas s'il désirerait changer les choses.

Cette relation que nous avons tous les deux me convient de moins en moins cependant. J'en voudrais plus.

 **-Sabo, regarde ! C'est trop beau !**

Je sors doucement de mes pensées pour me concentrer sur ce que me montre Luffy. Je suis dans un bel endroit alors autant en profiter. Je réfléchirai à mes problèmes un autre jour.

 **-C'est vrai que c'est beau,** dis-je en avisant la splendeur des lieux.

Le palais Ryugu est magnifique. Il est fait de coraux et de matériaux que je serai incapable d'identifier. Des tubes le traversent de part et d'autre et permettent aux visiteurs d'observer de plus près encore la beauté de l'architecture. Un peu plus loin, une tour en nacre se dessine, belle et majestueuse.

Je prends une grande inspiration et entre dans le petit ascenseur à la suite de Luffy. Nous allons pouvoir observer le palais Ryugu d'un peu plus près grâce aux tubes. Nous arrivons très rapidement à l'entrée. Luffy est surexcité et se jette quasiment dedans : il flotte presque. Les sensations produites sont similaires à ce qui se passe dans l'espace nous a-t-on expliqué. Il n'y a pas de gravité, ce qui nous permet d'avancer aisément.

Quand je me retrouve à l'intérieur, je me mets également à rigoler bêtement comme Luffy un peu plus tôt : c'est tellement agréable ! Je ne perds cependant pas trop de temps à m'extasier car il y a du monde derrière moi et je rejoins rapidement Luffy. On s'arrête quelques secondes pour observer l'entrée. Des centaines, peut-être même des milliers de petits poissons s'y agglutinent, créant une magnifique vague de poissons multicolores.

C'est tellement beau.

Nous continuons notre voyage et lentement, nous arrivons au-dessus du Palais Ruygu. De plus gros poissons y nagent : des raies, des requins ainsi que d'autres animaux aquatiques en tout genre.

 **-Wow ! C'est trop cool !**

Luffy me tire par le bras et rigole, les yeux brillants d'émerveillement.

 **-Regarde, Luffy !**

Je montre du doigt le petit couple de poissons rouges qui nous fixent et qui, joueurs, s'amusent à faire des bulles.

 **-Trop drôle !**

Enthousiasmé, Luffy s'amuse en faisant des grimaces. Bientôt, on se lance dans un concours tellement réussi qu'il fait rire les autres visiteurs derrière nous.

La visite du Palais Ryugu a duré de longues minutes. A présent, Luffy et moi sommes devant le district des hommes poissons. Un grand bateau du nom de Noah y figure en arrière-plan. Le bateau est énorme et prend presque toute la place de l'aquarium. Le district des hommes poissons est assez spécial : des acteurs – que Luffy prend pour de vrais hommes poissons – y jouent une petite pièce sympathique, criante de réalisme à la Place de la Thon-corde.

Aux environs de 13h, nous nous arrêtons au Mermaid Café, un endroit sympathique pour manger un morceau. Ou un peu plus… La nourriture est succulente et on se goinfre littéralement. Ma carte bleue chauffe quelque peu mais peu importe.

Notre ventre est maintenant tellement plein qu'on est trop fatigué et lourd pour aller s'extasier devant les aquariums. Au final, on se contente de s'assoir sur des canapés disposés près de grosses plantes et de tortues qui ne nous prêtent aucune attention. C'est assez reposant, si bien qu'on s'assoupit. Les canapés sont si confortables et chauds…

 **-Hum !**

Luffy s'étire bruyamment avant de rigoler. Les muscles un peu engourdis, je l'imite joyeusement.

 **-Tu t'amuses bien, Luffy ?** je lui demande en l'observant refaire ses lacets.

 **-Ouais ! C'est super grand ici** **et** **en plus, y a plein de trucs à faire !**

 **-C'est vrai que l'endroit est sympa. L'ambiance est plutôt cool et** **les poissons vraiment magnifiques.** **C'est un beau cadeau d'anniversaire que je te fais là, non ?**

 **-** **Ouais** **, t'es trop sympa, Sabo !**

 **-C'est dommage qu'Ace ne soit pas là.**

Luffy secoue la tête et je souris devant son entêtement.

 **-Non, c'est sa punition pour pas avoir voulu que je vienne avec vous en vacances !**

Luffy était terriblement enthousiaste à l'idée de visiter l'aquarium avec Ace jusqu'à ce que je lui rappelle cette histoire au téléphone. Il avait complètement oublié ce petit accrochage. De toute façon, il avait demandé à Ace de venir mais celui-ci avait refusé car il est chez sa mère tout le week-end. C'est quelque chose qui a été décidé au dernier moment et j'avoue que j'aurais apprécié qu'il vienne. J'aurais pu profiter de ce moment pour lui parler un peu.

Mais bon, tant pis.

 **-Tu ne voulais pas inviter des amis à toi ?** je m'étonne alors.

 **-Non. Aujourd'hui, c'est un moment juste** **pour** **nous deux. J'ai fêté mon anniversaire avec ma famille hier. Toi, c'est aujourd'hui et dimanche, j'irai jouer chez Usopp.**

 **-Ah, je vois. Ton programme du week-end est déjà fait on dirait !**

Luffy éclate de rire et je le suis. Son rire et sa bonne humeur sont très communicatifs.

On discute encore pendant quelques minutes avant de décider qu'il est temps de reprendre notre découverte de l'aquarium. Un peu malgré moi, je me fais alors entrainer vers l'attraction de l'horreur. Jusqu'au bout, j'ai espéré pouvoir y échapper mais Luffy ne fait vraiment preuve d'aucune mansuétude envers moi. On se dirige donc plus ou moins rapidement vers la petite attraction de l'aquarium, le petit plus de cet endroit. Mon pire cauchemar : « Nage avec des requins ».

 **-J'ai trop hâte ! Je veux m'accrocher à leurs nageoires et puis nager super vite et…**

L'entrain et la joie de Luffy n'arrivent même pas à me détendre. Mes jambes commencent à trembler et je sens mon estomac se faire lourd. J'ai envie de vomir tout ce que j'ai mangé il y a une heure à peine. Je sais que je peux me rétracter, que rien ne me force à aller contre ma volonté et à risquer ma vie mais je sais aussi que faire cette attraction avec moi est quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur. Depuis quelque temps, Luffy et moi partageons moins et faire ça avec lui est un moyen de renforcer nos liens un peu distendus.

Ce serait bien si tous ces bons sentiments pouvaient me donner assez de courage pour affronter ce qui va suivre...

 **-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Luffy s'arrête et se plante devant moi. Ses sourcils se froncent alors qu'il me voit transpirer de manière un peu trop abondante. Mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais eu les mains aussi moites de toute ma vie !

 **-T'es sûr que c'est sécurisé ? C'est quand même dangereux, non ? Et puis pourquoi des requins, pourquoi pas des dauphins ?**

Je me sens un peu bête de compter sur Luffy pour me rassurer. Surtout que le connaissant, il risque plus d'aggraver mon malaise qu'autres chose...

 **-Bah, j'en sais rien moi ! C'est des requins !**

Il hausse les épaules et sourit pleinement.

- **Mais si c'est les mêmes que dans « Les dents de la mer » alors ouais, ils sont méchants !**

Qu'est-ce que je disais…

 **-T'es sûr que tu veux y aller ?** je demande timidement.

 **-Oui !**

Quand il me sourit ainsi, je me sens incapable de lui dire non, d'autant qu'il est têtu. Je regrette qu'Ace ne soit pas là. J'aurais été bien plus rassuré en le sachant ici avec moi même si concrètement, il n'aurait rien pu faire si un requin décidait de m'attaquer. Mais il est à Baterilla et passe le week-end avec sa mère.

 **-Vous avez peur ?** me demande un des animateurs aquatiques alors que je termine de vérifier que la combinaison que j'ai mise n'a pas de problème.

Tout pour gagner du temps.

 **-Un peu,** j'avoue du bout des lèvres. **C'est vraiment sans risque ?**

 **-Bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

J'esquisse un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Bien entendu, il n'allait pas me dire le contraire. Au loin, j'entends Luffy rigoler et sauter d'impatience.

- **Vous n'êtes pas seul et mon rôle est de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien,** continue-t-il. **Et si ça peut vous rassurez, l'aquarium a une bonne assurance.**

 **-Effectivement, ça me rassure…**

L'homme à qui je confie ma vie me sourit et quelques minutes plus tard, on se retrouve dans un grand bassin où trois types de requin nagent aisément. Nous faisons du sur place et je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite. L'homme dont j'ignore toujours le nom me tapote gentiment l'épaule pour essayer de me détendre.

 **-Les requins sont des poissons cartilagineux très fainéants. Si on dit qu'ils sont attirés par l'odeur du sang, c'est seulement parce que qui dit sang, dit blessure. Une proie affaiblie est toujours plus facile à attraper** **et** **moins ils en font, mieux ils se portent.**

Je l'écoute me parler à travers le petit appareil qu'il a placé dans mon casque, de plus en plus serein. J'esquisse même un timide sourire quand un des requins passe à côté de nous sans nous porter une quelconque attention.

Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça en fin de compte. Nous restons dix minutes avant de sortir du bassin, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Notre sortie à l'aquarium touche à sa fin.

A présent, nous nous baladons tranquillement dans le très chic quartier de Beverly Fish. Des centaines et sans doute plus encore, de souvenirs y sont exposés et vendus aux nombreux visiteurs. Il y a beaucoup de magasins que Nami aimerait sans aucun doute visité. Elle y ferait des folies !

La journée s'achève quand Luffy et moi montons dans la voiture de mon chauffeur. J'en profite alors pour lui donner mon cadeau : un kit pour réaliser lui-même ses propres films. Avec son imagination, un jeu créatif est très bien pour lui.

 **-Oh, trop cool ! Je vais pouvoir refaire un remake de** _ **Godzilla**_ **!**

 **-Je ne crois pas non !**

Je rigole avant de le prendre dans mes bras et Luffy se laisse faire, tout guilleret.

 **xXx**

Assis sur le canapé du salon, j'écoute distraitement le journal, tout occupé que je suis à lire mon livre. Depuis que j'ai lu le manga _Seven Days_ , j'ai pris goût au « boys love ». J'ai une adoration particulière pour les romans de Lily Haime qui sont tout simplement magnifiques. Je suis d'ailleurs en train de lire ' _' Mathias et Eden – l'intégrale_ ''. C'est super mais assez triste dans un sens. C'est fou comme il est facile de se faire du mal, surtout quand on s'aime aussi passionnant.

Les personnages ont peur de souffrir alors ils ne se parlent pas. Pour se protéger, se préserver. Mais au final, ils se déchirent ainsi plus qu'autre chose. J'espère que l'histoire va bien se finir. Je n'en suis qu'à la moitié et je redoute déjà une bad end…

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Stelly s'approche doucement de moi et le plus naturellement possible, je ferme mon livre pour le lui cacher. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir lire au salon mais il faut dire que j'en avais un peu marre de rester cloitrer dans ma chambre.

 **-Rien, je passais le temps. Ça va ?**

 **-Ouais.**

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et se met à fixer la télé **.**

 **-Hier midi, j'ai mangé avec un garçon de ma classe,** chuchote-t-il, un peu embarrassé.

 **-C'est vrai ?**

Je souris, heureux de voir mon petit frère se confier à moi.

- **Ça s'est bien passé ?**

 **-Eh bien, oui, on peut dire ça. Contrairement aux autres, ce n'est pas un imbécile.**

J'étouffe un petit rire, amusé par son entêtement. Je m'approche de lui dans le but de le questionner un peu plus à ce sujet quand une information du journal télévisé attire mon attention.

 **-C'est une info de dernière minute confirmée par l'intéressé lui-même. En cas de victoire, Saint Rosward** **nommera** **Jajji Vinsmoke comme premier ministre et** **sachant que les sondages donnent une légère avance au candidat des Tenruybito, il faut dès à présent envisager l'idée que le gouvernement soit dirigé** **par cet homme. Jajji Vinsmoke** **est** **le scientifique à la tête du Germa 66...**

Je fixe la présentatrice, complètement médusé par la nouvelle.

Ma journée qui avait si bien commencé se termine par une nouvelle catastrophique…

Je suis sans voix. J'entends la présentatrice continuer à délivrer des informations mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je suis sous le choc, j'ai du mal à y croire.

Pourquoi le père de Sanji se mêle-t-il de politique ? Il n'a aucune expérience et n'a jamais montré d'intérêt pour ce domaine. Je présume que s'il se lance dans cette aventure, c'est qu'il a des choses à gagner. Ca a toujours été comme ça pour Jajji Vinsmoke. Pour mon père aussi d'ailleurs.

Je comprends à présent pourquoi il resserre tant la vis auprès de Sanji. Maintenant qu'il va avoir tous les regards braqués sur lui, il ne veut pas de brebis galeuse dans son camp qui pourrait lui nuire.

Voilà donc la raison de son retour ici.

Dimanche 07 Mai 2017

Les élections se sont bien passées. Il n'y a eu aucun problème et les résultats ont été accueillis avec une indifférence totale. Il faut dire que les jeux était déjà faits depuis plusieurs jours. Sans doute même des années si je me fie à tout ce qu'Anonyme m'a dit auparavant.

Les élections sont truquées. Tout n'est qu'un simulacre de démocratie fait pour graisser la patte aux plus influents mais aussi pour forcer les mécontents à se taire. De quoi se plaignent-ils ? Le peuple a parlé, non ? Il faut respecter la démocratie et louer le nouveau Dragon Céleste qui se trouve à la tête de notre pays !

Saint Rosward.

Je ne sais pas trop comment je me sens. Je n'ai pas tout à fait l'impression de ressentir un quelconque sentiment. C'est comme… Une froide acceptation. Presque une résignation forcée. Après tout, je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose. C'est juste parti pour 5 ans de plus. Ca n'a jamais changé et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver tant que les Tenruybito auront autant de pouvoir. Quand je pense à tous les crimes qu'ils ont commis, à toutes les saletés auxquelles ils se sont adonnés, j'en ai des nausées.

En réalité, je déprime totalement et en plus, je m'ennuie. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à continuer mon livre aujourd'hui. J'ai un peu parlé avec Ace ce matin puis avant que je m'en rende compte, je m'étais assoupi alors qu'il n'était que 11h. La révélation d'hier soir me préoccupe tellement que j'ai à peine dormi la nuit dernière. Ace m'a gentiment charrié en me disant que ce n'était pas bien de faire des folies de mon corps tout seul. J'ai doucement ri avant de le saluer et de retourner flâner dans mon lit, épuisé.

Ce qui m'inquiète le plus est que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à contacter Sanji. Il répond avec des heures de retard à mes messages et ne décroche même pas quand je l'appelle. J'ai bien pensé à passer chez lui mais à vrai dire, la perspective d'à nouveau croiser les membres de la famille Vinsmoke ne m'enthousiasme pas vraiment.

Alors ce serait pour ça qu'ils sont revenus ? Pour figurer dans le nouveau gouvernement ? Pourquoi un Dragon Céleste s'acoquinerait-il avec un homme comme Jajji Vinsmoke ? Ce serait-il fait embrouiller l'esprit ou pire, se seraient-ils promis quelque chose ? Un marché… A bien y réfléchir, c'est très probable. Pourtant, tous les Tenruybito ne brillent pas réellement par leur intelligence mais plus par leur cruauté. Je me sens tellement faible de ne pas pouvoir aider davantage mon ami. Voilà donc où sont mes limites…

Je soupire et me lève de mon lit. A force de rester cloitrer ici, mes pensées tournent en boucle et deviennent de plus en plus moroses. A regret, je décide d'aller au salon. Je me doute bien que j'y serai tout aussi seul mais au moins, l'environnement sera différent. Je descends donc d'un pas trainant jusqu'au rez de chaussée et fronce les sourcils en voyant Stelly, les yeux rivés sur une émission d'actualité politique. Le plus étrange reste sûrement le fait qu'il chantonne. Il ne chantonne jamais d'habitude.

 **-Tu es bien heureux, dis donc !**

Je m'assois non loin de lui et l'observe attentivement, voulant à tout prix analyser ses réactions.

- **Bah quoi j'ai pas le droit ?!** se braque-t-il aussitôt et je grimace.

J'essaie alors une autre méthode. Je m'assois plus confortablement sur le canapé et esquisse un sourire aimable pour l'inciter à parler un peu.

 **-Tu n'en as pas marre de regarder ça ? Ca tourne depuis ce matin. Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce genre de choses ?**

 **-Non mais c'est juste comme ça.**

 **-Notre père n'est pas là ?** je l'interroge inutilement.

 **-Il est parti au restaurant fêter avec ses collaborateurs la victoire de Saint Rosward.**

 **-Ah, parce qu'il était pour lui…**

Je soupire, agacé. Venant de mon père, ça ne m'étonne même pas.

 **-Une histoire d'investissement ou quelque chose comme ça.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, affligé par tant de bassesse.

 **-Il fête** **quelque chose** **d'autre aussi !** fanfaronne alors Stelly de manière conspiratrice.

 **-Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Mes sourcils se froncent automatiquement. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

 **-Le Grey Terminal.**

Il se tourne légèrement vers moi et affiche un sourire fier.

- **Il va brûler ce soir et toute la vermine avec !**

Je ne bouge pas. Je suis comme paralysé par ce que je viens d'entendre.

Quoi ?

 **xXx**

Je suis effrayé.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre alors que j'observe, complètement médusé, le Grey Terminal prendre feu à une vitesse ahurissante.

Je suis venu en bus puisque aucun de nos chauffeurs n'était disponible. Pendant le trajet qui m'a semblé durer une éternité, j'ai appelé la police, les pompiers et même le Samu. Mais quand ces services n'étaient pas bondés et qu'on pouvait enfin me répondre, dès que j'expliquais la raison de mon appel, on me raccrochait au nez. Alarmé et terrifié quant à la suite des évènements, j'ai essayé d'alerter les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans le bus avec moi.

Ils m'ont simplement superbement ignoré.

Rentrer au Grey Terminal s'est avéré être une tâche ardue : des hommes étaient postés à l'entrée du quartier, armés et immobiles. Je n'avais pas tout de suite compris et j'avais été heureux en les voyant : j'ai même vu en eux des sauveurs. Ils allaient pouvoir m'aider à alerter tous ces pauvres gens. Je me suis horriblement fourvoyé !

Ils m'ont empêché de rentrer. Ils m'ont froidement annoncé que cette zone était condamnée. Ils ont pu me dire ça sans sourciller alors qu'au-delà du mur du Grey Terminal, la fumée s'élevait déjà.

Une colère sans nom s'était emparée de moi. J'ai insisté pour rentrer mais ça a été sans succès. A un moment donné, j'ai même essayé de les attendrir en leur parlant des innocents prisonniers des flammes à l'intérieur. Ils ont douté mais ne m'ont pas pour autant laisser entrer.

J'étais désespéré et je ne savais plus quoi faire alors comme ultime recours, je leur ai filé tout l'argent que j'avais sur moi. Je voulais juste qu'ils me laissent entrer et ils l'ont fait. Je ne sais pas si c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils ont une once d'humanité ou si seule la cupidité a parlé mais peu importe. Je n'ai plus le cœur à m'occuper de ce genre de personnes.

J'avais déjà perdu toutes mes illusions avec le refus des passants de m'aider. En réalité, c'est là que j'ai compris que tout ça était déjà planifié depuis un moment à présent. Le fait que Stelly soit au courant et que les services de secours ne répondent pas. Tous le savaient déjà. Ils sont tous complices du crime qui est en train de se dérouler. Ils savent que des vies seront brisées, que des gens vont très certainement mourir. Et ça n'émeut personne.

Je me sens si seul.

Complètement perdu…

Et alors que je me retrouve en plein milieu du Grey Terminal et que les flammes s'élèvent déjà très haut dans le ciel, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Le feu n'a pas encore atteint les habitations mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Il faut se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que plus personne ne puisse sortir.

Mais que faire… ?

Le Grey Terminal est une sorte de décharge publique géante, refuge des rebuts de la société et des personnes dans le besoin qui n'ont d'autre choix que de vivre ici par manque de moyens tellement la vie coûte chère à Dawn. C'est une zone de non-droit. L'absence totale d'hygiène cause la prolifération de crimes et d'épidémies. La loi du plus fort y règne.

Mais est-ce une raison pour les laisser mourir ?

Les hommes naissent et demeurent libres et égaux en droits.

Qui sont-ils pour décider de la vie ou de la mort de quelqu'un ? Au nom de quel droit peuvent-ils dire qui mérite de vivre ou de mourir ?! Qui sont-ils pour décider de la valeur de quelqu'un ? La valeur d'une personne ne se mesure pas à sa richesse ou à ses moyens et encore moins à son nom…

Je les déteste, ces Tenruybito !

Furieux, je me mets à courir vers les bâtiments tout en criant à pleins poumons.

 **-Au feu !**

Je tape aux portes des maisons et sonne aux immeubles. Je m'égosille et m'acharne.

Un espoir s'insinue en moi quand je vois des lumières s'allumer. Le quartier s'éveille petit à petit et bientôt, les habitants vont remarquer le désastre qui se joue ici.

Je m'éloigne alors dans le but d'aller prévenir le plus de monde possible.

Mais la fumée commence à envahir mes poumons et mes foulées se font de plus en plus lentes. Je tousse et me protège avec mon avant-bras. Respirer devient de plus en plus difficile. Mes yeux me piquent et ma tête tourne.

 **-Dépêchez-vous !**

Je regarde partout, de plus en plus paniqué. Ma vue se brouille et j'ai l'impression que la chaleur est en train de me consumer petit à petit. Je peine à avancer… Suis-je déjà arrivé au bout de mes limites ?

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus pour tous ces gens ?

Une grosse quinte de toux me frappe soudainement et je tombe à genoux à côté de poubelles enflammées. Mon portable tombe de ma veste et atterrit un peu plus loin. Je le fixe alors longuement. Le temps semble s'être arrêté.

Et puis soudain, ça fait tilt.

Je n'ai pas pensé à prévenir X-Drake ! Horrifié, je me traine difficilement jusqu'à mon bien pour pouvoir appeler le roux. Malheureusement, l'atmosphère s'alourdit encore et les flammes se rapprochent. Je dois m'éloigner, et vite. Je le sais mais…

J'arrive finalement à saisir mon portable et je souris, soulagé.

Une branche d'arbre en feu tombe sur la poubelle et je reçois quelques projections de flammes. Je hurle de douleur et plonge dans l'inconscience alors que ma tête frappe durement le sol. Les flammes prennent de plus en plus d'ampleur et je sens le feu se propager doucement sur mes vêtements.

Mon instinct de survie reprend le dessus et je me débats quand je sens une de mes mèches de cheveux brûler mais bientôt, c'est mon œil qui est attaqué.

La douleur est si forte que cette fois-ci, je me sens partir.

Au loin, j'entends des gens approcher.

Et doucement, je reprends espoir.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

- **Tu es comme la peste, increvable.**

Il soupire.

- **D'abord Bluejam et maintenant l'incendie, et tu es toujours là. Ça m'aurait pourtant bien arrangé que tu y passes mais c'est pas grave, on va juste continuer comme avant. Tu vas continuer à te taire, n'est-ce pas, X-Drake ?**

Je suis déstabilisé, ayant du mal à bien interpréter ses mots. C'est comme si mon esprit avait beugué, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Est-ce qu'il vient de parler de Bluejam ? Il le connait ? Comment ça se fait…

Une scène se rappelle lentement à moi.

« T'es vraiment crade, X-Drake ! »

« T'veux pas prendre une douche ? »

 **-C'est toi…**

* * *

Wow j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe beaucoup de truc dans ce chapitre. On sent bien que c'est la fin des vacances et que les problèmes reviennent. Si pour Ace ça à l'air d'aller ce n'est pas le cas de Sabo et encore moins de Sanji. Bientôt X-Drake aussi n'aura plus vraiment l'occasion de sourire.

Cette fic à un peu plus d'un an, ça fait tout bizarre de me dire ça...

Prochain chapitre Mercredi 08 Novembre 2017


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Taylor pour son commentaire. ;)

Réponse au commentaire :

Taylor : Coucou !

Lucci vs X-Drake… ?

Je me demande comment tu en es venu à penser à ça. ^^ Aurais-je laissé trop d'indice ? En tout cas c'est clair que ces deux-là ont des comptes à régler !

Je t'avoue que ne te voyant plus commenté j'ai pensé 0à deux choses : « Oh mon Dieu il lui est arrivé malheur ! » et « Oh c'est horrible mon histoire ne lui plait plu… » Et puis je me suis résonné et je me suis dit que tu étais simplement occupé, moins de temps libre.

Une fois encore pas de discussion Ace et Roger étant donné que c'est un pov X-Drake, mais bientôt… J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que je dis ça.

Si ça ne tenait qu'a Zoro il serait très heureux de ne pas revoir cet homme – qui fait très mâle alpha – tu comprendras prochainement pourquoi.

Merci pour ton soutient !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée_ _s_ _..._

 _._

Chapitre 31

.

« Il faut sourire face à l'adversité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle capitule. »

Og Mandino

X-Drake

* * *

Lundi 08 Mai 2017

 **-X-Drake ! Drake !**

Je suis violemment secoué de tous côtés alors qu'une voix grave agresse mes tympans. Je me réveille en sursaut, complètement paniqué, et croise le regard déterminé de Rys. Aussitôt, toute trace de sommeil quitte mon corps.

 **-Lève-toi.**

Il s'éloigne et commence à fourrer toutes sortes de choses dans mon sac de voyage que j'avais laissé en dessous de mon bureau à mon retour des vacances de South Blue. Je le regarde faire, hagard.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable et fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'il est à 2h du matin. Je comprends cependant que la situation est grave alors je me lève et enfile un pantalon.

 **-Le Grey Terminal est en feu.**

Je me fige sur place. Rys ne me regarde toujours pas, il continue à attraper mes affaires.

 **-Il faut qu'on parte maintenant,** ajoute-il, les dents serrées.

 **\- Qu-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!**

 **\- Ca n'a pas d'importance,** réplique Rys.

 **-Ma-**

 **-X-Drake !**

Son ton ne souffre pas de réplique et il me tire par le bras pour m'emmener vers l'entrée. Eden arrive immédiatement vers nous et me prend dans ses bras. Je ne réagis pas, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

 **-Mets tes chaussures, X-Drake.**

Je hoche la tête à l'ordre d'Eden mais je reste pourtant immobile. Pressé, mon père me passe une écharpe autour du cou et cherche mon regard. Il a compris que j'accuse lentement la nouvelle.

 **-Dès qu'on va quitter l'appartement,** **baisse** **-toi vers le sol** **au maximum** **. Protège ton visage, et surtout ta bouche et ton nez avec cette écharpe. Il faut que tu évites à tout prix d'inhaler la fumée. Tu as compris, X-Drake ?**

J'entends ce qu'il me dit mais je suis incapable de lui répondre.

 **-Drake !**

Sa voix est presque suppliante, signe qu'il fait simplement de son mieux pour paraitre calme mais que c'est loin d'être le cas.

 **-X-Drake, tu as compris ?!**

La voix de Rys tremble légèrement et part un peu dans les graves à la fin. Sans doute perd-il patience devant l'urgence de la situation.

 **-Oui…**

Son émotion a suffi à me sortir de ma torpeur et, affolé, j'enfile mes chaussures en toute hâte puis je saisis le sac que Rys me passe.

Eden ouvre la porte et je le suis. Rys a attrapé ma main et la serre si fort qu'il me fait mal. Le cœur lourd et les mains tremblantes, nous quittons l'appartement. Notre appartement. Nos maigres affaires sur le bras alors que les souvenirs et le travail de toute une vie brûleront dans quelques minutes seulement.

Tout ça me parait irréel. Dans la cage d'escalier, il n'y a pas de flamme ni même de fumée. Peut-être que mes parents en font trop face à cet incendie…

L'ascenseur fonctionne encore mais nous ne le prenons pas : Eden et Rys pensent que c'est trop risqué. S'il lâche, nous serions condamnés à mourir étouffés dedans, cuisant lentement dans ce four grandeur nature.

Je les suis comme un automate et c'est seulement au dehors que je saisis l'ampleur du désastre : la fumée et les flammes sont partout. Elles grignotent les buissons autour de l'aire de jeux et les immeubles en face du nôtre sont déjà attaqués. Une épaisse fumée noire envahit l'atmosphère, la rendant irrespirable.

J'exécute aussitôt les ordres d'Eden et me protège avec mon écharpe. Il fait chaud et le spectacle qu'offre le Grey Terminal est épouvantable. On ne reconnait plus rien : les flammes sont impressionnantes et les cris des pauvres habitants du quartier sont effrayants. Ils courent en tous sens, totalement désorganisés et perdus. Certains essayent désespérément de sauver leurs affaires alors que d'autres fuient désormais pour rester en vie. J'ai l'impression d'être en pleine apocalypse.

Comment tout ça à bien pu arriver… ?

Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte avant ?!

 **-Il faut appeler les pompiers !** dis-je alors qu'on arrive près des jeux du quartier.

 **-Ils ne viendront pas, X-Drake. Il va falloir s'en sortir par nos propres moyens,** me répond Rys froidement.

Je suis troublé par cette affirmation qui me parait totalement illogique mais j'ai confiance en Rys. Il doit savoir quelque chose que j'ignore.

 **-Dépêchons-nous !** nous presse Eden qui ne veut pas qu'on s'éparpille en discussion inutile.

Je ne sais pas où on va. Je ne suis pas sûr que mes parents eux-mêmes sachent où ils se dirigent car nous rebroussons chemins à plusieurs reprises. Les flammes nous empêchent de passer par la sortie habituelle. Nous croisons nombre de personnes dévastées, complètement affolées et en pleurs.

C'est tragique et si dramatique. Je détourne le regard quand je vois un corps par terre : je ne veux pas penser au fait que cette personne est sans doute déjà morte intoxiquée par les fumées ou alors brûlée par les flammes. J'ai moi-même de plus en plus de mal à respirer et mes yeux piquent malgré mon écharpe.

 **-On va passer par là !**

Eden nous guide toujours et à l'entendre, la sortie est proche. A mes côtés, Rys se met à tousser violemment. Je le serre dans mes bras, sentant une nouvelle force s'insinuer en moi à l'évocation d'une sortie.

A l'endroit où nous nous rendons, les lieux sont encore relativement épargnés. Ainsi, un petit groupe de personnes y est regroupé et je reconnais parmi eux la carrure imposante de Bluejam. Lui aussi tente d'échapper à cet enfer.

 **-Laissez-nous passer !**

 **-Aidez-nous, je vous en prie !**

 **-On va mourir comme des chiens si vous ne faites rien ! Bande d'enculés… !**

La tension est palpable et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. On dirait qu'ils ne peuvent pas avancer davantage. On s'approche encore du groupe, se faufilant entre les habitants terrorisés du Grey Terminal. La plupart d'entre eux sont couverts de sang et des brûlures recouvrent certaines parties de leurs visages. Je détourne les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter cette vision. A cet instant, le quartier de Dawn est si différent de celui que je connais. D'habitude, la cité est animée de bruits paisibles comparés à celui du crépitement des flammes.

Le bruit des enfants qui jouent dehors jusque tard dans la nuit.

Les mères de familles qui parlent un peu trop fort à la sortie de l'école.

Les personnes âgées qui discutent pendant des heures devant la petite boulangerie de quartier.

Les ados qui veulent faire comme les grands et font vrombir le moteur de leur scooter comme s'ils étaient surpuissants.

Et puis… Le trafic des gangs, celui de Bluejam et ses magouilles, des coups de feu tirés à 2h du matin. Il y a aussi les rivalités entre les différents groupes du Grey Terminal et les personnes qui meurent dans l'indifférence totale…

Toutes ces choses n'existent plus à présent.

Face à ce qui arrive, à cette catastrophe, nous sommes tous égaux.

Nous sommes tous complètement démunis et si faibles face à cet incendie qui est en train de tout ravager. Tout ce que nous avions construit n'existe plus désormais.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demande Rys à un homme à côté de nous occuper à invectiver trois hommes armés qui font face à la foule en colère.

 **-Ces enfoirés nous empêchent de passer !** répond-il avec hargne.

 **-Ils veulent nous voir mourir ! Bande de cons !** ajoute un homme un peu plus jeune.

Désespéré et la rage au ventre, l'homme en question charge soudain les gardes. Il reçoit en retour un violent coup de crosse en pleine visage et s'écroule. La foule recule sous la terreur, et je fais instinctivement de même. L'homme qui l'a frappé est cagoulé – comme ses compagnons – et fier de lui, il s'avance vers sa victime dans le but de le frapper encore.

 **-Ça suffit !** intervient Rys, les dents serrées.

Eden s'approche de l'homme en sang par terre. L'homme que mon père avait questionné un peu plus tôt se précipite également.

 **-Mryen ! Bande de salauds !** fait-il à l'attention des hommes cagoulés.

Les habitants reculent encore, effrayés par cette violence qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ils se demandent si eux aussi se feront frapper s'ils tentent de passer en force.

Je dévisage ces hommes armés à mon tour. Comment peuvent-ils s'interposer alors que nous essayons seulement de rester en vie ? Quel genre d'être humain est capable d'une telle monstruosité ? Et pourquoi dois-je subir cette ignominie ?

Un peu à ma droite, une fille de mon âge tient un bébé dans ses bras. L'enfant pleure à s'en briser les cordes vocales. La chaleur est suffocante, la fumée nous brûle la gorge et nous pique les yeux. Tout le monde a la tête qui tourne et la panique augmente car les flammes qui se rapprochent de plus en plus seront bientôt sur nous.

J'ai l'impression d'être hors du temps. D'être simplement spectateur de la scène. Je me sens tellement faible ! J'ai envie de casser la gueule à ces hommes qui sont là seulement pour nous regarder mourir comme des chiens.

J'avance d'un pas avant que la main de Rys ne m'arrête.

 **-Ces hommes sont là pour nous empêcher de passer, X-Drake. L'incendie du Grey Terminal a dû être organisé depuis longtemps. Tout a été calculé pour être sûr que personne ne s'en sorte, que le Grey Terminal brûle et que les flammes détruisent tout. Ces hommes sont là pour s'en assurer. Ils n'hésiteront pas à nous tirer dessus si on essaye de passer en force. S'ils se retrouvent dépasser, ils vont juste faire feu.** **Les** **attaquer seul ou à plusieurs ne servira à rien,** **si ce n'est à** **mourir plus vite.**

Je le sais bien, je l'ai compris maintenant… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ?!

Mes poings se serrent instinctivement quand un des hommes cagoulés porte soudain son regard sur moi.

Je prends une grande inspiration et essaye de me calmer. Entendre les habitants du quartier crier et pleurer ne m'aide pas vraiment. Je cherche frénétiquement des yeux une issue, une solution qui nous permettrait de nous en sortir.

Je remarque alors du coin de l'œil qu'Eden a fini de soigner le jeune homme blessé et que maintenant, il se dirige vers la jeune fille que j'avais remarquée quelques minutes plus tôt.

 **-Il ne faut pas le laisser pleurer comme ça, il est en train de s'abimer la gorge. Il va également se fatiguer.**

Eden tend la main pour toucher l'enfant mais la jeune fille recule et le fusille du regard.

 **-Ne le** **touchez** **pas !**

 **-Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, je vais just-**

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin de** **vous** **!**

 **-La chaleur et les flammes sont doucement en train de lui brûler la peau. Tu ne l'as pas assez couvert** , continue-t-il en ignorant totalement le regard noir de la jeune mère. **Donne-lui à boire, beaucoup,** **et** **surtout rassure-le. Dis-lui que vous allez vous en sortir.**

 **-S'en sortir ?**

Elle lâche un petit rire amer.

- **On va tous crever !**

 **-C'est peut-être vrai,** concède-t-il. **Mais je pense que cet enfant a le droit d'espérer pouvoir vivre encore un peu plus longtemps, même si ce n'est pas vrai.**

La jeune fille baisse la tête, perdue, et Eden finit par nous rejoindre.

Il a l'air presque défait quand il vient se couler dans les bras de Rys. J'ai l'impression que d'une certaine façon, il a déjà abandonné et la panique me paralyse un instant. Eden est quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas impressionner. Si lui baisse les bras, c'est qu'on est fichu…

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Bluejam pour intervenir. J'avais presque réussi à l'oublier celui-là...

Il s'avance tranquillement vers les gardes qui nous barrent la route. Bien entendu, il se fait stopper mais bizarrement, il semble surpris. On dirait qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

 **-Wow ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les gars ?** leur lance-t-il de sa voix insupportable.

Il esquisse un sourire mauvais.

- **Allez,** **laissez-moi passer.**

 **-Recule, Bluejam,** intervient l'un d'eux, un type petit et trapu.

 **-Quoi ?**

Les épaules de Bluejam se contractent et il se tourne complétement de façon à faire face aux hommes.

- **On avait un accord,** leur rappelle-t-il alors.

 **-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

Je fronce les sourcils, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Le silence est étrangement assourdissant à présent. Plus personne ne crie, tous sont curieux de l'échange. Peut-être même certains d'entre eux ont-ils l'espoir fou que Bluejam – cet escroc et ce meurtrier – ne se débarrasse des hommes cagoulés.

Mais moi, je sais ce qu'il en est réellement. Bluejam est une merde, arriviste et vénale.

Ce n'est certainement pas un héros.

Ce n'est même pas un homme.

C'est juste un monstre sans scrupule.

 **-Dégage, on t'a dit !** s'énerve l'un des hommes en le braquant avec son arme.

Bluejam est furieux et ne semble pas décidé à se laisser faire.

 **-Bande de pourritures ! J'avais un accord avec Outlook !**

A quelques pas, je le dévisage avec effarement. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Les autres habitants du quartier semblent partager le même sentiment d'incompréhension que moi.

 **-Tu vas crever ici, Bluejam, comme tous ces déchets ! C'est là où est ta place après tout !**

Les gardes rigolent pendant quelques secondes. Ils rient naturellement, et avec un tel mépris... Ces rires gras semblent durer des heures, se moquant ouvertement de notre malheur mais plus encore du visage complètement défait de Bluejam.

 **-Bande d'enculés, on avait un accord ! J'ai foutu le feu à c'taudis comme c't'aristo m'l'a demandé !**

Bluejam est ivre de rage, furieux de s'être faire avoir. Il réalise petit à petit que lui aussi va mourir, qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir. Il se fiche à présent de dévoiler le pot aux roses, de ne pas respecter le silence auquel il était tenu. Il n'a plus rien à perdre mais il ne réalise pas que plus il en dit, plus la colère des habitants envers lui augmente.

Tout le monde comprend enfin que l'incendie du Grey Terminal a été causé par cette enflure de Bluejam. Que si toutes nos affaires sont en train de partir en fumée, si on se retrouve sans rien et que des centaines de personnes meurent autour de nous, c'est à cause de lui.

Tout ça pour quoi ?

Visiblement, il n'est même pas capable de négocier quelque chose correctement. Au final, il s'est fait avoir comme l'imbécile qu'il est.

J'ai tellement de haine envers lui. Bluejam est le symbole de tout ce qui déraille dans ce monde. Egoïste, égocentrique et arrogant. Le symbole de ce qui fait de ma vie un enfer.

 **-Laissez-moi passer !**

Bluejam continue à hurler et il finit par se ruer, apeuré, vers les gardes.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Nous reculons tous d'un pas, surpris par le bruit et terrorisés à l'idée d'être les prochains.

Le corps de Bluejam tombe lourdement par terre. Sans vie.

Du sang s'écoule abondamment de son ventre et ses yeux révulsés fixent un point imaginaire dans le paysage.

 **-Alors vous allez tous nous abattre comme des chiens ?!** s'écrie une femme, des sanglots dans la voix.

 **-Non, ils ne vont pas le faire,** répond calmement Rys.

Les visages se tournent vers lui, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir. Les hommes cagoulés sont aux aguets et s'attendent vraisemblablement à un mauvais coup.

 **-Leurs ordres sont de rester là et de surveiller la sortie du Grey Terminal. Ils ne pourront partir que** **lorsque nous serons** **tous morts** **et** **consumer par les flammes, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Mais si on meurt, eux aussi !**

Je fronce les sourcils, intrigué par les dires de mon père. Il a repris une respiration plus régulière et ses yeux déterminés m'assurent qu'il a un coup d'avance désormais.

 **-Après tout, il n'y a pas de raison pour que les flammes nous** **atteignent** **et qu'elles épargnent ces hommes à deux mètres de nous. Ils sont obligés de rester là jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne respire !**

Rys se détache des bras d'Eden qui le fixe intensément et s'avance calmement.

- **Alors pourquoi ne tirent-ils pas ? Ce serait plus simple et ça leur permettrait de ne pas risquer plus longtemps leurs vies** **pourtant** **.**

Des murmures s'élèvent. Chacun y va de son petit commentaire. L'incompréhension est totale.

J'écarquille les yeux et fixe mon père. Petit à petit, je comprends où Rys veut en venir.

 **-** **Je vais vous dire pourquoi ils ne nous abattent pas un par un,** reprend-il posément. **C'est** **parce qu'ils n'ont pas assez de balles, tout simplement. En fait, leurs armes leur servent surtout à nous faire peur, à nous dissuader de tenter le passage en force.**

Je me rappelle alors de ce que Rys m'a dit tout à l'heure. Passer en force ne sert à rien. On obtiendrait une balle en pleine tête avant de s'en rendre compte.

Ces gardes jouent bien leur rôle : les habitants y croyaient. Rys y croyait également et c'était mon cas jusqu'à présent.

 **-En fait, ce qu'ils espèrent, c'est surtout qu'on rebrousse chemin** **et** **qu'on tente de trouver une autre issue.** **Puisque** **passer par ici est impossible,** **ils attendent de nous que nous cherchions** **autre part,** **que nous partions** **tenter** **notre** **chance dans les flammes et avoir l'espoir illusoire de** **nous** **en sortir.**

Rys esquisse un sourire et s'arrête à un pas seulement de l'homme posté au milieu de la barrière de gardes.

 **-Et alors là, ils n'auraient plus qu'à attendre que les flammes recouvrent tout et ils se dépêcheraient de partir le plus vite possible. Sans avoir eu besoin d'aller au contact ni de faire feu, ou alors le moins possible…**

Personne ne distingue l'expression du visage des hommes cagoulés mais à leur façon de respirer fort et à leurs regards qui se dispersent un peu partout, on sent que la vérité est proche.

 **-Ah, bordel,** lâche l'homme qui s'était reçu un coup de crosse un peu plus tôt.

 **-Maintenant qu'on a tout découvert, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** interroge une voix féminine derrière moi.

 **-Fils de p-**

Rys interrompt le garde et la foule d'un geste de la main.

 **-C'est vrai, on pourrait essayer de passer en force. Vous pouvez aussi nous tirer dessus** **et** **vous toucherez certains d'entre nous mais après ? Qu'est-ce que vous ferez de cette foule en colère qui ne réclamera qu'une seule chose, votre sang ?**

Aucune réponse. Rys ménage son effet, il sait qu'il a gagné. Petit à petit, les habitants du Grey Terminal reprennent espoir. Le petit enfant qu'Eden a été voir a même arrêté de pleurer.

 **-Allez, ne vous faites pas plus bêtes que vous ne l'êtes.**

Les flammes nous encerclent, nous coupant à présent toute retraite. Un mouvement de foule se crée, la panique enfle malgré les paroles de Rys. Le temps presse.

Un coup de feu retentit.

 **xXx**

 **-Bon, je pense qu'on va devoir se contenter de ça pour cette nuit,** soupire Rys.

 **-En espérant que ça ne dure pas plus de quelques jours mais malheureusement, ça semble bien partit pour,** répond Eden avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je soupire à mon tour et me laisse lourdement tomber sur l'un des deux lits de la chambre d'hôtel. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rys m'imite. On se fait face. Seule une petite table de chevet sépare les deux lits simples.

Deux lits simples, c'est tout ce qu'on a réussi à obtenir à cette heure si avancée de la nuit, ou du matin. Doucement, le soleil est en train de se lever sur la ville.

On est arrivé un peu plus tôt à l'hôtel moderne « Purple ». C'était déjà le quatrième qu'on faisait. Tous les autres étaient complets. Je ne sais pas si c'était vrai ou si les réceptionnistes nous refusaient simplement l'entrée à cause de notre apparence négligée.

Désolé, après avoir réussi à échapper aux flammes, on n'a pas vraiment pu aller se rafraichir un peu histoire d'être plus présentable devant des p'tit culs cassés…

Au final, on a quand même réussi à trouver quelque chose et je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Je ne le fais pas d'ailleurs mais je suis loin d'être soulagé par la situation. La chambre qu'on occupe à trois est assez sobre : deux lits, une salle de bain et un petit balcon décoré de quelques pots de fleurs. Rien d'extraordinaire mais la chambre nous coûte quand même 90€ la nuit. J'espère sincèrement qu'on ne va pas rester longtemps…

 **-Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'on est sorti du Grey Terminal, X-Drake. Est-ce que ça va ?**

Je relève les yeux vers mon père qui me fixe, un triste sourire aux lèvres. Au loin, j'entends l'eau de la douche couler.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?**

Rys n'est même pas surpris par ma question. Ni par mon flegme et par mon incapacité à répondre réellement à sa question. Est-ce que je vais bien ? Moi-même, je ne le sais pas.

 **-J'aimerais te dire que ça va aller, qu'on va se refaire et que tout ça** **ne sera** **l'histoire que de quelques jours mais… Je ne sais pas.**

Il me sourit malgré la situation. Il n'a pas l'air aussi inquiet qu'il devrait l'être.

- **Je ne pense pas que se prendre la tête avec ce genre de question soit une bonne idée. Il est presque 5h du matin, on vient d'échapper à un incendie criminel et pour quelques jours encore, on a un endroit où dormir.**

Un autre petit soupir lui échappe mais son sourire est toujours en place et ses traits ont également l'air plus détendus.

 **-Nous sommes tous vivants et nos blessures sont superficielles. C'est peu mais j'ai envie de m'en contenter pour l'instant.**

Il fait une pause et allonge ses jambes avant de se gratter nerveusement la nuque.

- **Profitons juste de ces quelques heures de répit. Demain arrivera bien assez vite et** **nos** **questions et** **nos** **problèmes** **seront toujours là** **. Repose-toi, X-Drake.**

 **-OK.**

Je me lève mécaniquement et, les yeux dans le vide, enlève mes chaussures et ma veste.

Quand Rys m'a réveillé il y a quelques heures, j'étais en tee-shirt et en boxer. Le pantalon que j'ai enfilé dans la précipitation est un vieux jogging à l'effigie de _Pikachu_ que je mettais quand j'étais en seconde.

 **-Comment on s'organise pour les lits ?** je lui demande.

 **-Hum… Tu n'as qu'à en prendre un, celui que tu veux. Je vais dormir avec Eden.**

 **-T'es sûr ? Vous n'allez pas être serrés sur un matelas une place ?**

Je fronce les sourcils en avisant les lits de qualité standard sur lesquels on va devoir dormir.

 **-Non,** **ne** **t'inquiète pas.**

Il esquisse un petit sourire.

- **A moins que tu ne veuilles dormir avec moi comme quand t'étais plus jeune ? En tout cas, je te préviens, Eden ne dormira pas avec toi,** plaisante-t-il.

 **-Eden bouge quand il dort et crois-moi, c'est quelque chose que je veux m'épargner.**

Rys rigole avant de secouer la tête, amusé par mes propos. Je me glisse alors sous les draps de mon lit et l'observe faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'on a réussi à embarquer avant de sauver notre peau. Sa liste ne devrait pas durer bien longtemps…

Je me tourne et présente mon dos à Rys. Je ferme les yeux et sens un haut le cœur me prendre brutalement. Pour ne pas me faire remarquer, je me recouvre totalement du drap.

Dans quelques heures, je suis censé aller en cours mais… Je ne pourrai pas y aller, pas aussi rapidement. Pratiquement toutes mes affaires ont dû cramer. Je sais que mon ordinateur et mon portable ont pu être sauvés ainsi que quelques fringues mais c'est tout. Je peux tenir pendant quelques temps mais il va vite falloir que je me rachète des habits et du matériel de classe.

Quand on aura retrouvé un appartement, en plus du loyer, il faudra racheter des meubles, faire des courses et ce genre de choses. Tout ça va être un énorme gouffre financier et je ne parle même pas du dernier virement que mes parents doivent faire au lycée Marie-Joa…

Une larme m'échappe et je l'essuie rapidement. Je serre les dents et bloque ma respiration pour reprendre le contrôle et calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je relâche ensuite mon souffle.

Il faut que je me calme. Ça va aller.

Comme Rys l'a mentionné plus tôt, le plus important est qu'on soit en vie.

Ouais… Ca devrait m'aider à garder le cap, à être heureux d'être encore là. Mais…

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si moi aussi un jour, je pourrais enfin être heureux. Mon enfance a été un enfer. Chaque jour j'ai cru mourir sous les coups de mon détraqué de géniteur. Quand il est mort, je n'ai pas été triste mais juste soulagé. Comme si je prenais seulement conscience que tout était vraiment fini.

Rys m'avait sauvé et je me disais qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi à ses côtés. Je pensais que c'était enfin fini, que ma véritable vie allait pouvoir commencer. Avec mon géniteur, je n'avais fait que survivre !

Je pensais que j'avais eu ma part de malheur et que j'avais une seconde chance.

Mais il y a eu cet enfoiré de Rob Lucci et puis cet enculé de Bluejam. Au moins, ce dernier ne m'embêtera plus. Comme pour mon père, sa mort ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

Et maintenant, il y a aussi cet incendie…

Quand est-ce que tout ça va enfin s'arrêter ?

Mercredi 10 Mai 2017

Je ne sais pas si les gens sont déjà au courant pour le Grey Terminal ou s'ils y portent une quelconque attention. Il me semble que l'évènement n'est pas passé aux informations. Certainement, ceux qui dirigent cette ville ont-ils fait pression sur les médias et journalistes. Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas.

A vrai dire, ça m'importe peu. Mon problème n'est pas là.

Je suis revenu en cours aujourd'hui parce que Rys et Eden ont insisté. Eux-mêmes sont retournés au travail : il faut bien que l'argent rentre. Nous sommes toujours à l'hôtel même si nous avons déjà commencé à chercher des solutions de relogement. Tout ça va être compliqué…

Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à prendre en notes mes cours.

Quand je vois les élèves de ma classe sourire, se parler si librement… Je me dis que je n'ai vraiment pas de chance. Je les envie. Il y a une telle différence entre nous. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'ils viennent d'un milieu plus aisé qu'ils ont l'air plus heureux ? Ils sont épargnés par les coups durs et n'ont à s'occuper de rien. Quelle chance.

L'égalité existe-t-elle vraiment, même dans un état qui se dit démocratique ?

Je ne crois pas. La vérité, c'est que dès notre naissance tout est déjà programmé. J'ai lu quelque part que les personnes venant de milieu difficile avaient plus de difficultés à l'école et trouvaient moins facilement de travail. Comment est-on censé se battre contre ce genre de choses ?

A quoi sert que je sois là si au final, ma vie sera pourrie quoi que je fasse ?

J'ai l'impression de faire tâche au milieu de ces bourgeois. Je sais que ma place n'est pas ici. Si je suis là, c'est juste pour me prouver et prouver aux autres que je vaux quelque chose, que je peux faire aussi bien que ''le fils de…''. Je ne suis pas comme mon imbécile de père, je suis quelqu'un de bien qui a un avenir. Du moins, c'est ce dont je tente de me persuader. Finir mes études et entrer dans une troupe de chant, vivre de ma passion, c'est ce que je voulais. Mais j'ai clairement l'impression que je vais devoir revoir mes espérances à la baisse à présent. J'ai d'autres priorités.

 **-Vous n'aurez que quelques minutes pour démontrer votre théorie, il faut donc être concis. Pour cela…**

J'écoute à peine ce que dit le prof, peu intéressé par son explication. Assis tout seul au fond, j'ai la chance de pouvoir faire ce que je veux sans être trop exposé.

Les cours n'ont commencé que depuis une heure et je suis déjà tellement fatigué. Je veux rentrer…

Complètement désabusé, je pose un peu brutalement mes coudes sur la table et mets ma tête entre mes mains. Un soupir m'échappe. Je ferme les yeux et repense automatiquement à cette nuit de folie où les flammes ont tout consumé.

 **-C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas mort dans cet incendie,** résonne une voix grave près de moi.

Je relève la tête et me tourne à droite. Rob Lucci ne me regarde pas. Ses yeux sont plongés sur le tableau et sur ce qu'écrit le professeur. Pourtant, je sais que toute son attention est focalisée sur moi.

Je l'ignore et détourne le regard avant de réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire. Je tourne à nouveau brusquement la tête et un sourire lui échappe. Il est visiblement fier de lui.

 **-Tu sais pour le Grey Terminal ?**

Les mots ont du mal à sortir de ma bouche tant j'ai du mal à y croire.

 **-Je sais beaucoup de choses. Je pensais que depuis le temps, tu le savais.**

Soudain, je me rappelle de ces hommes cagoulés chargés de veiller à ce que tous les habitants du Grey Terminal succombent aux flammes. Je me souviens aussi de Bluejam qui parlait d'un certain Outlook.

 **-C'est toi qui a com-**

 **-Non. J'ai juste été mis dans la confidence.**

Il lâche enfin le tableau des yeux et me fixe de ses yeux noirs. Ils affichent une expression complètement neutre.

- **Tu es comme la peste, increvable.**

Il soupire.

- **D'abord Bluejam et maintenant l'incendie, et tu es toujours là. Ça m'aurait pourtant bien arrangé que tu y passes mais c'est pas grave, on va juste continuer comme avant. Tu vas continuer à te taire, n'est-ce pas, X-Drake ?**

Je suis déstabilisé, ayant du mal à bien interpréter ses mots. C'est comme si mon esprit avait beugué, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Est-ce qu'il vient de parler de Bluejam ? Il le connait ? Comment ça se fait…

Une scène se rappelle lentement à moi.

« T'es vraiment crade, X-Drake ! »

« T'veux pas prendre une douche ? »

 **-C'est toi…**

Rob Lucci ne me répond pas. Il esquisse juste un sourire.

Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas faire de lien avant aujourd'hui ?! C'est à cause de lui que Bluejam a commencé à s'intéresser à moi, c'est évident ! A cause de lui… !

 **-Il devait juste te tenir occupé mais même ça, il n'a pas été capable de le faire.**

 **-Espèce d'enfoi-**

 **-Chut.**

Il me fait un signe discret pour me montrer le prof qui me regarde. Je serre les poings de colère et de frustration mais baisse la tête.

 **-C'est bien, X-Drake, continue de te taire.**

Ce type me débecte. Il transpire l'assurance et l'hypocrisie. Il est mauvais. C'est tellement flagrant que je me demande comment les autres font pour ne rien voir. Mais c'est vrai qu'il fait tout pour se fondre dans la masse. Il essaye d'être aimable, de se rendre utile malgré ses airs froids. On ne suspecte jamais un homme bien sous tous rapports.

Il est tellement sûr de lui qu'il ose parler de ce genre de choses ici. Je suis sûr que de toute façon, personne ne suspecte le capitaine de foot d'avoir des pensées aussi sombres et un cœur aussi pourri.

Je me suis rendu compte il y a presque deux ans que je ne connaissais pas Rob Lucci et qu'il fallait que je reste éloigné de lui. Peu importe ses projets douteux, ça ne me concerne pas. Après tout, j'ai déjà bien assez de mes problèmes pour jouer les chevaliers servants auprès de Mlle Nico Robin. Je suis désolé pour elle mais tant que je ne suis pas impliqué, je préfère rester en dehors de ça.

Alors je vais continuer à me taire.

Parce que je suis sûr que dans ce cas, on me laissera tranquille. Bluejam est mort alors je n'ai pas intérêt à bouger pour qu'il m'en envoie un autre.

Dans le cas contraire…

 **xXx**

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?**

Shirahoshi triture ses doigts, un peu mal à l'aise.

On est tous assis en cercle par terre sur la scène de la salle du Glee Club. Avec plus ou moins de sérieux, nous sommes en train de réfléchir aux chansons que nous allons présenter lors du concours national. A l'entrée de la salle, notre tuteur est occupé au téléphone. La conversation a d'ailleurs l'air assez animé.

Ace, Perona et Margaret regardent des vidéos sur l'ordinateur portable de cette dernière. Il me semble qu'ils hésitent entre deux artistes.

 **-X-Drake ?** insiste Shirahoshi.

Son ton inquiet alerte les trois autres membres qui relèvent leurs yeux de l'écran pour me regarder. Je soupire, embêté d'être l'objet de tant d'attention. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie de leur parler de ce qu'il s'est passé au Grey Terminal. Quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure, ils ne m'ont pas demandé les raisons de mon absence la veille, supposant sans doute que je devais être malade ou quelque chose comme ça.

Peut-être que je peux juste me contenter de leur raconter les grandes lignes de l'histoire sans rentrer dans les détails qui ne les regardent pas... De toute façon, ne pas leur parler serait une erreur. Je ne me voile pas la face, je sais très bien qu'ils finiront par apprendre que le Grey Terminal a brûlé. Et à ce moment-là, ils me demanderont pourquoi je ne leur en ai pas parlé avant.

 **-J'ai juste quelques problèmes…,** je fais à l'attention de la plus jeune du groupe même si je me doute que mes propos ont aussi été entendus par les autres.

 **-Il y a eu un incendie au Grey Terminal, mon appart a brûlé…**

 **-Quoi !?** s'horrifie aussitôt Perona.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** me demande Ace.

 **-Un incendie, je viens de te dire.**

Je lui réponds un peu sèchement mais le brun ne semble pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Malgré tout, il ne semble pas vouloir se contenter de cette réponse un peu facile. Je vois ses sourcils se froncer et un air légèrement inquiet se former sur son visage. Sans doute se demande-t-il ce qu'il s'est exactement passé.

Je perçois sa question muette : qu'est devenu le Grey Terminal ? Je suis malheureusement bien incapable de lui répondre. C'est arrivé il y a quelques jours seulement et je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps d'y aller. Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel l'endroit doit se trouver. Un champ de ruines… Très certainement.

La végétation a dû tout simplement être ravagée et ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait encore des bâtiments debout. Que reste-t-il du Grey Terminal aujourd'hui ? De ce quartier qui m'a vu grandir ?

Des souvenirs de mon enfance me reviennent. Ce lieu, je l'ai considéré comme le point de départ de ma nouvelle vie quand j'y ai déposé mes valises. Je peux dire sans hésitation que cet appartement a été le premier endroit où je me suis senti vraiment chez moi. Ca n'a jamais été parfait mais c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je sais que ça va être dur d'y retourner. Peut-être même que ce n'est pas une bonne idée mais j'aimerais le faire. Je pense que ce sera nécessaire pour moi. Un moyen de m'aider à tourner la page.

Plus rien ne sera jamais pareil dorénavant…

 **-Comment ça se passe pour toi ? Est-ce qu'au moins ça va ?** s'inquiète Margaret.

Sa question me sort brutalement de mes pensées. J'avais presque oublié que je n'étais pas seul.

A mes côtés, j'entends Shirahoshi hoqueter de stupeur.

 **-On se débrouille. Plus de peur que de mal au final.**

 **-Tu es sûr ?** insiste Ace qui est bien le seul à savoir que je suis du genre à minimiser les choses ou pire, à les garder pour moi.

Pour l'instant, je décide de ne pas en dire plus mais si je vois que ça ne s'arrange pas, je lui en parlerais peut-être. La dernière fois, son soutien m'a été d'une grande aide.

 **-Si ça n'allait pas, je ne serais pas là !** je réplique alors, faussement enjoué.

Je tape dans mes mains pour clore cette conversation.

- **Bon, on s'y remet ! Penser à ça me déprime plus qu'autre chose à vrai dire !**

D'abord un peu mal à l'aise, les autres finissent par acquiescer mais ils n'oublient pas de me proposer leur aide et j'opine du chef, pas vraiment convaincu. C'est facile de proposer de l'aide quand ça va à peu près. Quand les choses se corsent, c'est toujours plus compliqué. Je ne doute pas de l'empathie de mes amis ni de leur envie de m'aider, je suis juste simplement méfiant. On va dire que c'est dans ma nature…

C'est dans une ambiance un peu moins détendue qu'on se remet au travail. Les seuls bruits dans la salle sont ceux des musiques qu'on écoute et la voix forte de Brook occupé à convaincre un imprimeur de nous faire des flyers.

Je soupire doucement tandis que tout le monde se penche à nouveau sur l'écran.

Le Glee Club est l'un des rares endroits où je me sens vraiment bien. Alors une fois de plus, je vais essayer de profiter de mon environnement et de ma passion pour oublier pendant quelques instants que ma vie est un réel naufrage en ce moment.

Je me demande pourtant furtivement pendant combien de temps encore je vais pouvoir sourire ainsi. Je n'ai pas envie de m'habituer à faire semblant…

 **xXx**

Ace et moi observons les filles monter dans leurs voitures. Les berlines noires, les décapotables et autres voitures du même genre, chics à souhait, s'enchaînent à la sortie des cours. C'est toujours le même spectacle qui se répète à l'infini. Le chauffeur sort, salue son jeune employeur qui lui répond une fois sur deux, ferme la porte et se remet au volant. Les élèves se saluent entre eux dans des adieux déchirants tout en maudissant leur vie.

C'est un peu pathétique. Sont-ils au courant qu'ils polluent comme jamais avec leur ballet de grosses voitures ? Le réchauffement climatique, on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler…

 **-Hé !**

Je reçois un léger coup d'épaule de la part d'Ace.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Il fronce les sourcils puis soupire.

 **-Merci, ça fait deux minutes que je parle tout seul. Enfin, bref. Je ne rentre pas chez moi tout de suite, je vais voir Sabo. Du coup, je vais prendre le bus avec toi. Tu prends bien le bus, non ?**

 **-Ouais.**

D'un commun accord silencieux, on se met en route vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche du lycée Marie-Joa. L'arrêt est pratiquement désert et quand on arrive, le bus est déjà là. On monte sans échanger un mot.

 **-Pourquoi tu vas voir Sabo ? Tu ne l'as pas assez vu aujourd'hui en cours ?** dis-je après quelques secondes à fuir son regard, les yeux perdus dans le paysage.

Assis côte à côte, je le sens légèrement s'agiter.

 **-Il n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui. En fait… Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis vendredi.**

 **-Ah bon ?**

Je me tourne vers lui et le fixe, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Il est malade et m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure. Il disait vouloir me parler et je t'avoue que ça m'inquiète un peu.**

 **-C'est peut-être pas grand-chose,** je tente de le rassure.

 **-J'espère.**

On ne dit plus rien. Il semblerait que nous ayons tous les deux des tourments assez compliqués à gérer…

Jeudi 11 Mai 2017

Je monte lentement les marches de l'hôtel et pénètre à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le hall n'est rempli que de quelques personnes seulement. Les clients sont facilement reconnaissables : assis sur les canapés à siroter une tasse de café et à parler du cours de la bourse, ils semblent être dans leur élément. A quelques mètres d'eux à peine, le personnel de l'hôtel s'affaire. On dirait que c'est le branlebas de combat.

Je m'avance vers l'ascenseur sans plus prêter attention au spectacle qui se joue devant moi quand mon regard est attiré par des cheveux noirs et des yeux transparents.

Eden est là et discute gaiement avec une réceptionniste à la poitrine opulente.

L'ascenseur arrive alors je détourne mon regard et monte. J'arrive au quatrième étage et marche jusqu'au fond du couloir, sors ma clé et entre rapidement dans la chambre.

Je pose mon sac sur mon lit avant de m'affaler dessus. Je soupire à plusieurs reprises, fatigué. L'information comme quoi le Grey Terminal aurait complètement brûlé est finalement passée aux informations. Il était temps ! Pourtant, rien n'a vraiment changé. Les membres du Glee Club ont juste pu en apprendre un peu plus sur l'incendie, comme les dégâts qu'il a causés et vers quelle heure il a été déclenché. Bien sûr, pour tout le monde, il s'agit d'un incendie naturel et non criminel. Même pas accidentel…

J'étouffe un petit rire amer. Vraiment n'importe quoi !

La tête pleine de pensées rageuses, je finis par m'endormir quelques minutes. Quelques minutes de répit où je ne vais penser à rien. Juste un repos bien mérité...

C'est le bruit de la porte qui claque qui me réveille.

 **-Oh, tu dormais ?** me demande Rys, un sourire d'excuse sur le visage. **Désolé** **.**

 **-Non, c'est bon.**

 **-Tu as faim ? J'ai fait un détour par le** _ **McDo**_ **.**

 **-OK.**

Il acquiesce et enlève ses chaussures avant de passer par la salle de bain se laver les mains. Il me rejoint très vite et enlève sa veste puis s'assoit à côté de moi.

 **-J'ai pris plein de choses... Je sais pas toi mais j'ai tout le temps faim depuis qu'on est ici !**

 **-Si tu arrêtais de sauter des repas aussi. Le café, c'est pas assez le matin,** je lui fais remarquer.

 **-Je sais. En plus, le café du commissariat est dégueulasse...**

Il rigole avant de constater qu'il a laissé les sacs de nourriture sur le petit meuble à l'entrée. Il se lève et va les récupérer.

 **-Tu m'as pris quoi ?** je lui demande ensuite.

 **-Euh…**

Il fouille, l'air avide.

- **Le Big Mac, les nuggets, les potatoes et le Cheese est à moi. Pour le reste, tu vois avec Eden. D'ailleurs, il est où ?**

J'hésite un peu avant de répondre. Si Rys n'a pas vu son compagnon en arrivant, c'est qu'Eden n'était plus dans le hall. Le problème, c'est que si je lui dis que je ne sais pas où il est alors que l'urgentiste est déjà censé être rentré, je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre…

 **-Bah alors, il est où**? insiste Rys, les sourcils froncés.

 **-…**

Je décide finalement de ne pas lui répondre et pioche un hamburger ainsi qu'une boisson pour gagner du temps.

 **-Où est Eden, X-Drake ?** gronde alors mon père.

 **-Je suis là.**

Eden entre et referme doucement la porte derrière lui. Rys et lui se fixent longuement et je me demande bien ce qu'ils se racontent avec ce simple regard.

 **-Tu viens juste de rentrer ?** demande Rys.

 **-Non,** répond Eden en fourrant une frite dans sa bouche. **Je suis rentré un peu avant X-Drake. Je suis juste resté discuter avec les hôtesses d'accueil.**

 **-Ah ouais et vous avez parlez de quoi ?**

Je grimace. Le ton de mon père n'augure rien de bon.

 **-De banalités. En fait, je ne me souviens plus vraiment. Je crois surtout qu'elles me draguaient !**

 **-Quel narcissique...**

Eden soupire et prend sa boisson. Il boit bruyamment et je me demande s'il est vexé.

 **-Comment était ta journée Drake ?** fait-il alors en se tournant vers moi.

 **-Normale. J'étais juste fatigué. Du coup, je me souviens à peine de ce que j'ai vu en cours…**

Le brun rigole et ignore royalement le regard agacé que pose sur lui mon père.

 **-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui te fatigue comme ça ? Tu dors pourtant assez bien la nuit.**

 **-C'est juste les évènements des derniers jours,** je marmonne en haussant les épaules.

 **-Hum. A ce propos, tu n'auras plus à supporter ça bien longtemps ! Je crois avoir déjà trouvé un appart assez sympathique dans le centre-ville !** annonce-t-il alors avec entrain.

 **-Dans le centre-ville ?** je m'étonne.

 **-Oui, le loyer est un peu plus cher mais tout est à proximité. Les magasins et même ton boulot, Rys.**

 **-Tu as eu le temps de voir ça quand ?** demande placidement son compagnon.

 **-** **Ce sont** **les hôtesses d'accueil qui m'en ont parlé. On a qu'à aller le visiter demain quand tu sortiras des cours, X-Drake et si l'appartement nous plait, il est à nous !**

Eden pioche de nouveau dans les frites avant de prendre une grosse bouchée de son hamburger. Rys a toujours les yeux fixés sur lui et je devine que tout ça ne lui plait pas.

 **-Je vois que tu as déjà tout décidé tout seul,** commente-t-il.

 **-De quoi ?** fait Eden, surpris par le ton un peu amer de son compagnon.

Il y a beaucoup de chances pour que cette conversation tourne mal. Et contrairement aux autres fois, je ne vais pas pouvoir aller m'isoler dans ma chambre pour bosser sur mes cours en attendant que tout ça prenne fin. Me voici spectateur malgré moi…

 **-On dirait que tout est déjà décidé, Eden. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? Tu es en train de me mettre devant le fait accompli !** s'agace Rys.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** s'énerve Eden à son tour. **Je t'ai dit que ça c** **'est** **fait tout à l'heure seulement ! Et puis, c'est une visite qui ne nous engage à rien du tout ! Si on n'en veut pas de cet appartement, on ne le prendra pas. J'essaie juste de trouver des solutions, Rys ! On ne va quand même pas rester ici éternellement !**

Eden est tellement pris dans sa tirade qu'il s'est levé. Les yeux baissés sur mon père, il semble avoir du mal à garder son calme.

La tension dans la chambre est si forte que je n'ose plus mâcher ni faire le moindre bruit. J'ai l'impression que ce genre d'action dérisoire pourrait juste faire empirer les choses.

 **-Tu as raison, excuse-moi…**

Rys se lève et prend la main d'Eden dans la sienne.

- **J'ai eu une dure journée,** dit-il comme si c'était une excuse.

 **-Et alors ?** attaque son compagnon, pas le moins du monde touché.

Rys se rapproche un peu plus de lui et se met à chuchoter son nom juste à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

 **-Eden…**

 **-Est-ce que vous voulez que j'aille faire un tour ?** je finis par demander, sentant le vent tourner dans une direction assez inattendue.

 **-Oui,** répond Eden.

 **-Non** , répond mon père en même temps.

 **-** **D'accord…** **Je vais juste faire un tour pour m'aérer,** je décide finalement.

 **-Il va durer combien de temps ton tour ?**

 **-Eden !**

Rys a les joues rouges et semble mort de honte.

 **-30 minutes si tu veux,** je propose alors calmement.

J'ai envie de rire désormais, soudain plus détendu. C'est pas comme si je ne savais pas ce qu'ils font dans leur chambre le soir venu…

 **-1h ?** tente de négocier Eden, pas le moins du monde gêné.

 **-Eden !** s'insurge Rys qui se risque pourtant à me jeter un rapide coup d'œil.

 **-Calme-toi, Rys. Je demande juste du temps pour qu'on puisse discuter calmement et longuement de l'appartement. Arrête d'avoir l'esprit mal placé !** ricane alors Eden.

Il se met franchement à rire devant la tête coupable de son compagnon et je fais de même en refermant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel derrière moi.

Je leur ai proposé de sortir pour les laisser un peu seuls mais au final, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire. Marcher pour marcher n'est pas quelque chose qui me plait vraiment. Je sors rapidement de l'hôtel et pendant quelques secondes, je reste immobile, fixant le paysage devant moi.

L'hôtel n'est pas loin du centre. Il y a beaucoup de magasins et de restaurants à proximité et les gens foulent encore joyeusement les rues de la ville. Après une hésitation, je décide donc d'aller me promener non loin de la galerie marchande. Le temps d'y faire le tour, l'heure impartie sera largement écoulée.

J'enfonce mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et lance ma playlist. Aussitôt, _Hymn for the weekend_ de Coldplay résonne à mes oreilles. Je marche d'un pas énergique et profite de la légère brise de cette fin de journée.

A l'entrée de la galerie marchande, un homme – certainement un étudiant – me propose quelques pâtisseries tout en me parlant des nouveautés du restaurant _Paipai._ Je l'écoute me parler tout en sachant que je n'irais probablement jamais dans ce restaurant mais je profite de pouvoir manger gratuitement. Au final, avec leur dispute avortée, je n'ai même pas pu manger.

Une fois son discours fini, je prends le flyer du jeune homme et m'éloigne dans le premier magasin que je vois. Les tenues d'été sont de sortie et il y a même quelques promotions. Le magasin est décoré avec goût et je remarque des faux palmiers dans les coins. Tout ça me rappelle la belle plage du Royaume de Torino.

C'était vraiment de belles vacances…

Malheureusement, tout ce que j'avais ramené de cette semaine dans le sud a brûlé dans les flammes. Il me reste tout juste quelques photos et mes souvenirs qui, j'espère, ne s'effaceront pas avec le temps…

 **-X-Drake ?**

Surpris d'entendre mon nom, je me retourne, les sourcils froncés. Koala est devant moi. Elle semble un peu gênée mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et une partie de moi espère que c'est parce qu'elle est contente de me voir.

J'ai toujours apprécié Koala. J'avais même eu un coup de cœur pour elle en première. On s'entendait bien et je pensais qu'il y avait moyen qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. J'ai donc été un peu déçu et blessé d'apprendre qu'elle sortait avec Sabo depuis quelques temps déjà. C'est quand je n'ai plus eu la force de lui sourire et de faire semblant que ça ne me faisait rien que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux d'elle.

Ensuite, j'ai quitté le club de foot et on ne s'est pratiquement jamais reparlé jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines. C'est toujours aussi facile de parler avec elle. Koala est une fille très gentille et souriante. Interagir avec elle, c'est naturel.

Je sais qu'elle n'est plus avec Sabo ni personne d'autre…

Je devrais peut-être retenter ma chance avec elle ?

Au fond, je me demande si ça en vaut vraiment la peine. J'étais sûr de l'aimer il y a un an encore mais les sentiments changent avec le temps et je ne suis plus sûr de rien sauf d'une chose : je passe mon bac à la fin de l'année et si je ne suis pas pris par le conservatoire de musique, je partirais loin d'ici.

Se contenter d'être de simples amis serait peut-être mieux au final.

 **-Salut,** je réponds après un moment indéfiniment long à l'avoir fixée sans rien dire.

 **-Bonsoir.**

Elle sourit encore plus et regarde négligemment les vestes que je fixais un peu plus tôt.

 **-Je ne pensais pas te croiser dans ce genre d'endroit.**

 **-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?** je m'étonne en me rapprochant d'elle.

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

Elle rigole, un peu gênée.

- **Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment fana des** **magasins** **. Je me rappelle qu'au Royaume de Torino, tu** **les évitais** **. Et puis les vêtements qu'ils proposent ici ne sont pas du tout ton style !**

 **-Et tu sais quel genre de vêtements j'aime ?**

Elle tourne son visage vers moi et me fixe de ses yeux pétillants.

 **-Je n'irai pas jusque-là, non.**

Elle sourit encore avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- **C'est juste que tu as un style assez particulier, du coup c'est facile de voir ce qui pourrait ou non te plaire...**

Je ne dis rien mais acquiesce de manière imperceptible.

 **-J'adore les vêtements en cuir. Quand je ne porte pas de veste de cette matière,** **ce sont** **mes jeans. Et il n'y a rien de tel ici,** je confirme.

Elle acquiesce comme si elle prenait note de l'information.

- **En fait, je passe juste le temps,** je l'informe alors, faisant exprès de rester vague. **Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-J'ai mangé avec mes parents dans le restaurant** _ **Paipai**_ **. Je ne sais pas si tu connais, c'est juste à côté.**

 **-Oui, je vois.**

Je repense aux pâtisseries que j'ai goûtées un peu plus tôt et esquisse un sourire.

 **-On allait rentrer quand je t'ai vu dans la galerie.**

 **-Et tu es venue me voir, c'est gentil.**

Elle fronce les sourcils et me pousse.

 **-Tu te moques de moi !**

Elle a les joues un peu rouges et rigole pour masquer sa gêne.

 **-Pas du tout. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir.**

Elle réalise alors que je n'étais pas en train de la taquiner et prend ensuite conscience de ce que je viens de dire. Elle rougit encore plus. Je l'observe plus consciencieusement et me dis qu'elle est vraiment très belle avec ses rougeurs sur ses joues et cet air gêné sur le visage.

 **-Je suis aussi contente de te voir… J'ai vu les informations sur l'incendie du Grey Terminal,** souffle-t-elle ensuite, le regard baissé. **Je suis désolée…**

Je ne réponds pas. Il n'y a rien à dire de toute façon. L'atmosphère paraît s'être soudainement alourdie. Ni Koala ni moi ne sourions plus. Nos regards sont fuyants. La distance entre nous semble à présent infinie. Koala a l'air si loin de moi et de mes tourments, de mes malheurs…

Je ne devrais sans doute pas mais ça me fait plaisir de voir que mes problèmes l'intéressent. Elle qui est si belle et éblouissante quand elle sourit est toute aussi magnifique et touchante quand elle me regarde avec ces yeux-là...

 **-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Mes parents et moi allons bien, c'est le principal,** je finis par marmonner.

 **-Oui, tu as raison** …

 **xXx**

Caché sous mon drap pour atténuer la lumière de mon portable, j'envoie un rapide message à Ace. Il est presque minuit et je suis fatigué mais malgré tout, le sommeil ne vient pas. Ace m'a envoyé un premier message vers 22h. Au début, on a parlé du Glee Club, quelques banalités sur la suite des évènements, puis des vacances à South Blue. Et petit à petit, la discussion a glissé sur le sujet de l'incendie du Grey Terminal, sur ma situation.

De : Ace

A : X-Drake

J'ai bien vu au Glee Club que tu ne voulais pas t'étaler sur le sujet alors je n'ai pas insisté mais j'aimerais qu'on en parle quand même un peu. J'espère que tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi et que tu peux tout me demander. De toute façon, ça ne pourra pas être pire que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bluejam.

De : X-Drake

A : Ace

Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai spécialement envie de parler, tant parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire que parce que ça ne te regarde pas. Mais je sais aussi que tu veux vraiment m'aider et que tu te soucies de moi, que ce n'est pas juste de la curiosité. C'est juste… Encore tellement récent. J'ai pratiquement tout perdu dans cet incendie. Eden, Rys et moi, on ne sait pas encore ce qu'on va faire…

Par contre, Bluejam est mort dans cet incendie. Au moins une bonne chose de faite...

J'entends du bruit à côté de moi. Je sors la tête de ma couette et observe le corps de Rys dans la pénombre. Il semble avoir le sommeil agité. Dormir à deux dans un lit une place ne doit pas être facile ni très confortable. Eden et lui sont plutôt grands et sportifs, ce sont loin d'être des petits gabarits.

Mon téléphone vibre alors, m'annonçant ainsi l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

De : Ace

A : X-Drake

Tu sais qu'il y a de la place chez moi, pourquoi vous ne viendrez pas ? Comme ça, vous aurez le temps de trouver une solution de relogement sans avoir à vous presser… Vous êtes où pour l'instant ? Hôtel ou chez des amis ?

De : X-Drake

A : Ace

Hôtel.

On ne va pas venir chez toi, Ace.

De : Ace

A : X-Drake

Pour l'instant ! Je te le proposerai une autre fois. Vous tenez le coup ?

De : X-Drake

A : Ace

Plus ou moins. On n'a pas tellement le choix. J'espère juste que ça ne va pas durer trop longtemps.

De : Ace

A : X-Drake

Je sais que c'était un incendie criminel, Drake.

Mon pouce est levé au-dessus de mon écran. Mes yeux n'arrêtent pas de lire et de relire cette phrase.

De : X-Drake

A : Ace

Comment tu sais ça ? Dans les informations, ils n'ont jamais, pas même une seule fois, évoqué l'hypothèse d'un incendie criminel.

De : Ace

A : X-Drake

C'est Sabo qui me l'a dit. Il était là le soir de l'incendie. Lui aussi ne va pas bien.

De : Ace

A : X-Drake

Il aimerait parler de ça avec toi… Quand il ira mieux.

Vendredi 12 Mai 2017

 **-Tout le monde est d'accord avec notre liste de musique ?** demande Ace.

 **-Oui ! Si on ne gagne pas avec ça, c'est qu'on est vraiment nul !** s'enthousiasme Margaret.

Les autres acquiescent, ravis, et je fais de même. Après plusieurs jours à hésiter sur nos choix, nous sommes finalement tombés d'accord sur 7 chansons.

 **-Yohohoho ! On va pouvoir commencer à répéter lundi !**

Brook sort son violon et, heureux, nous joue une petite mélodie.

Nous nous applaudissons mutuellement pour une raison qui m'échappe mais je m'adonne à cet exercice avec joie. Nous sommes simplement contents de nous et peut-être qu'au fond, ça suffit. Les deux heures d'entrainement quotidiens sont terminées.

 **-J'ai tellement faim que j'ai l'impression que ça fait des jours que j'ai pas mangé !** soupire Ace en tenant son ventre.

 **-Tu rigoles ? Après tout ce que tu as mangé ce midi ?** rigole Perona.

 **-Je suis en pleine croissance, je dois prendre des forces.**

 **-C'est vrai que tu as grandi depuis le début de l'année,** constate Shirahoshi.

 **-Hein, pour de vrai ?!** s'étonne Ace qui avait sûrement sorti cette excuse comme ça. **Dans ce cas** **, je pense que je vais passer à la boulangerie avant de rentrer. Ça tente quelqu'un ?**

 **-Moi, je veux bien. Mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas à la cafétéria, ce serait gratuit,** l'interroge Margaret.

 **-Parce que,** se contente de répondre Ace qui n'a visiblement pas de réponse à donner.

Il se lève ensuite, mettant fin à ce débat.

- **Tu veux venir avec nous, X-Drake ? Je t'achèterai des chouquettes.**

 **-Des chouquettes ? Tu m'as pris pour qui ? Je préfèrerai un** _ **Pépito**_ **et deux croissants.**

 **-Ne tire pas sur ta chance. J'ai même pas cinq euros alors...**

Il me sourit et je fais de même.

Margaret, Ace et moi saluons rapidement le reste des membres du club et partons en direction de la boulangerie. Sur le chemin, j'envoie un message à Eden pour lui dire de venir me chercher devant le magasin et ainsi lui éviter d'attendre trop longtemps à Marie-Joa.

 **-Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, je suis stressée,** nous dit soudain Margaret.

 **-Stressée de quoi ?** je demande alors qu'on fait la queue à l'intérieur.

 **-Pour les nationales ! Mais je dirais que c'est un bon stress...**

Plus on avance et plus les bonnes odeurs de viennoiseries nous assaillent. Les vitrines sont remplies par des petites pâtisseries exquises. Des petits entremets, des tartes et tartelettes ainsi que divers autres produits peuplent les vitrines réfrigérées. Des enfants s'extasient devant les bonbons alors que des parents choisissent avec minutie un gâteau d'anniversaire.

 **-Ah, au fait, Ace. Comment va Sabo ? Ça fait une semaine qu'il n'est pas venu. Ça ne va toujours pas mieux ?** reprend Margaret en contemplant un pain au chocolat.

 **-Mouais…** , répond-il sans conviction. **Il devrait revenir lundi…**

Je ne dis rien et observe Ace de longues secondes. Il sent mon regard sur lui mais n'ajoute rien de plus. Je repense aux messages qu'on s'est envoyés hier et à ce qu'il m'a dit sur Sabo.

Sa présence au Grey Terminal le jour de l'incendie m'intrigue mais je suis encore plus curieux quant à son état. Comment va-t-il réellement ?

Ace n'a pas trop voulu m'en dire. Pour lui, je dois voir ça avec Sabo. Le blond a des choses à me dire et j'ai hâte de les entendre.

 **xXx**

Une fois de plus, je suis de retour à l'hôtel. Eden file dans la salle de bain et je me retrouve seul. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Nous ne sommes pas là depuis si longtemps mais ça me parait être une éternité. La situation pourrait heureusement bientôt toucher à sa fin : l'appartement qu'on a visité un peu plus tôt a semblé plaire à tout le monde. Rys a même pris de son temps sur son travail et finalement, il a eu l'air plutôt positif. On va tout de même en reparler plus longuement quand il reviendra.

J'ose espérer que ce n'est qu'une question de temps et que bientôt, j'arrêterais d'ouvrir la porte de cette chambre pour y voir toujours ces mêmes murs impersonnels et cette fenêtre qui donne sur l'extérieur. La ville est remplie de vie et d'animation alors qu'ici, ce n'est qu'une continuité de restrictions et d'obligations. On n'est pas chez nous après tout. On a des règles à respecter.

Nous sommes seulement de passage, comme beaucoup d'autres avant nous. On n'est pas destiné à rester.

Revenir ici me déprime…

L'esprit morose, je pars directement me coucher sur le lit qui m'a été octroyé. Je soupire ensuite en repensant à ce que Brook m'a dit avant que je ne quitte Marie-Joa.

Bien évidemment, je m'y attendais et je remercie grandement Brook pour être d'abord venu me voir et m'en parler au lieu d'appeler mes parents. Mais en réalité, la situation reste inchangée et je vais devoir aborder le sujet du dernier virement de l'année scolaire à Rys et à Eden. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient surpris en recevant le rappel de la facture. Avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé dernièrement, c'est compréhensible qu'ils aient oublié de payer.

J'ai juste l'impression de devoir leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle de plus. Ça me fatigue déjà.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Drake ?**

Je me redresse légèrement pour observer Eden qui enfile rapidement un tee-shirt en sortant de la salle de bain. Il hausse un sourcil à mon attention quand il voit que je l'observe sans rien dire.

J'ai aperçu son tatouage. Je l'ai déjà vu quelques fois mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment fait attention auparavant. C'est quelque chose d'assez étrange. Y penser me rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé avec Marco et surtout avec ce satané Bluejam. Lors de la confrontation des deux hommes, je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qui l'avait effrayé mais les paroles du prof de philo m'avaient quelque peu aiguillé : je pense fortement que Marco et Eden ont fait partie du même gang.

 **-Eden…**

 **-Oui ?** me répond-il en me faisant de nouveau face.

Pensant certainement que je n'allais plus lui répondre, il s'était retourné et consultait son portable tout en se séchant les cheveux.

 **-Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui,** rigole-t-il en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés. **Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Son ton et son visage deviennent peu à peu sérieux devant mon air grave et je détourne très vite le regard, gêné par l'inspection dont je suis l'objet.

 **-Comment c'était pour toi avant ?** je lui demande finalement.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, un peu agacé. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont je voulais parler. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche à faire en mettant ce sujet sur le tapis…

 **-Comment ça ?**

Ses sourcils se froncent et son regard devient insistant.

 **-Quand tu étais… Avant de rencontrer Rys,** je précise alors, toujours mal à l'aise.

 **-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, X-Drake ?**

Eden a l'air soudainement un peu triste, peut-être même las… Je sais bien que c'est une période de sa vie dont il n'aime pas se rappeler et je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, tout en supposant qu'il n'en était tout simplement pas très fier.

 **-Non, laisse tomber…**

Je rigole nerveusement avant de me lever de mon lit. Je sens son regard sur moi mais je l'ignore. Je prends rapidement mes affaires pour la nuit et vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain à mon tour.

Je n'aurais pas dû en parler, c'était une mauvaise chose. Bluejam est mort et je sais que Marco ne me fera pas de mal ni ne cherchera à me soutirer quoi que ce soit en échange de l'aide qu'il m'a offerte.

Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser. Les menaces de Rob Lucci, je dois m'en méfier mais je sais aussi que si je ne me mêle pas de ses histoires, je n'aurais pas de problème. Ce qui ne sera pas compliqué étant donné que ce mec m'insupporte et que je me fous de sa vie…

Tout va bien. Il ne faut plus que j'y pense.

De toute façon, ça ne peut qu'aller mieux maintenant…

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Ne regarde que moi, d'accord ?**

 **-Je…**

 **-Sabo.**

Mes yeux sont fuyants. J'essaie quand même de voir ce qu'il se passe autour de moi mais Ace me rappelle une nouvelle fois à l'ordre.

 **-Regarde-moi.**

 **-Je te regarde.**

Il me sourit alors et je fais de même.

 **-Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là.**

 **-Je sais.**

Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et je suis content de voir qu'il ne recule pas, qu'il me répond. Ma cicatrice ne le dégoûte vraiment pas et ça me rassure.

 **-Merci.**

* * *

Et voila!

Les pov de X-Drake sont toujours aussi déprimant vous ne trouvez pas? ça doit être pour ça que j'aime particulièrement les écrire ^^. Non au delà de ça c'est un personnage tellement intéressant et j'espère que vous avez apprécié de le retrouvé un peu.

Prochain chapitre le Dimanche 19 Novembre 2017!


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Taylor et à brinou pour leurs commentaires!

Réponse au commentaire :

Taylor -

Coucou !

Tu me rassures alors, c'est que je me fais vite des histoires de pas grand-chose dans ma tête. En tout cas c'est sympa de prendre de temps pour commenter surtout si tu es très occupée. Je suis un peu dans la même situation en ce moment et avec noël qui arrive bientôt signifie pour moi beaucoup, beaucoup de travail…

Les pov de X-Drake sont souvent comme ça, ce n'est même pas fait exprès c'est un peu sa vie qui est compliqué et déprimante sur certain point, le pauvre…

Lucci est effectivement un personnage très intéressant qui manipule habilement son monde et à une élégance assez rare surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais ! Pour l'instant son rôle n'est pas très clair et on le voit seulement à travers les pov de X-Drake mais ne t'inquiète pas dans le tome 2 il sera beaucoup plus présent car il aura un rôle à jouer. On en sera plus sur lui et ces magouilles.

Ne t'inquiète pas tu seras vite fixé sur les raisons d'Ace d'interdire ainsi à Sabo de regarder autour de lui. Et ça n'a rien avoir avec tout ce que tu penses, Ace n'est pas comme ça voyant. ^^ Et un meurtre ça se prépare – du coups ça devient un assassinat - même s'il est vrai qu'il rêve d'en finir avec la famille de son petit-ami.

J'aime beaucoup écrire les moments Eden – Rys je les trouvent mignon ensemble et assez marrant. En une heure ils ont dû bien parler c'est sûr, en tout cas leur problème est réglé et X-Drake n'aura pas à subir le malaise de voir ses parents en froid !

Merci pour tous tes compliments. A bientôt. ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée_ _s_ _..._

 _._

Chapitre 32 – partie 1 -

.

Même sans espoir, la lutte est encore un espoir

Romain Rolland

Sabo

* * *

Samedi 13 Mai 2017

Je suis dehors, à apprécier la brise matinale de ce mois de mai. Mes yeux sont fixés sur un immeuble de 4 étages plutôt récent dont les espaces extérieurs sont richement fleuris. Il y a très peu de personnes dans la rue. Les parkings sont bondés et seuls quelques oiseaux piaillent dans les arbres. C'est comme si cet endroit était hors du temps. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il abrite ce que je cherche depuis si longtemps. Je voulais parler à X-Drake au plus vite mais cela devra attendre encore quelques jours. Malgré mon immense soulagement lorsque j'ai appris grâce à Ace qu'il avait survécu, ce que je m'apprête à faire est plus urgent.

Avec hésitation, je m'approche de la bâtisse. Mes jambes tremblent encore un peu. J'ai l'impression de ne pas m'être totalement remis de ce qu'il s'est passé au Grey Terminal : je suis encore faible. Mes mains aussi tremblent mais c'est plus dû à l'angoisse et peut-être également aussi à une certaine peur que je ressens. Je porte un gros sweat gris dont j'ai rabattu la capuche sur ma tête dans le but de cacher mon visage au maximum.

En effet, il est à présent marqué par ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, par la stupidité des hommes.

Je ne pensais pas survivre à cet incendie. Mais j'ai été sauvé. Oui, j'ai été sauvé de bien des façons cette nuit-là…

Monter les marches s'avère être assez éprouvant mais je n'ai pas le choix : il n'y a pas d'ascenseur. J'aurais sans doute dû attendre de me remettre complètement de mes blessures pour venir mais j'étais vraiment trop impatient pour patienter ne serait-ce que quelques jours de plus.

Je m'arrête à un étage particulier et fixe les quatre portes à la recherche de l'appartement qui m'intéresse. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme monte les escaliers et s'arrête en me voyant debout au milieu du petit hall d'étage.

-Bonjour, dis-je poliment après un petit instant, un discret sourire sur le visage.

Je n'ai pas de réponse et j'imagine aussitôt que c'est à cause de ma cicatrice, qu'elle est sans doute trop voyante en plus d'être moche et qu'elle dégoute cette pauvre femme. Un peu peiné, je me détourne de ses yeux qui me fixent intensément et rabats un peu plus ma capuche sur mon visage. La tête légèrement baissée, je m'approche de la porte que je cherchais. Je m'apprête à frapper quand la jeune femme se met soudainement à parler.

 **-Et encore un… vraiment dégueulasse. Cet homme devrait avoir honte.**

Je lui jette un regard perdu et la voit secouer la tête comme si elle était désolée avant de s'en aller à l'étage supérieur. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris quoi que ce soit et je ne suis pas sûr non plus d'avoir envie de m'attarder sur le sujet. Je prends simplement une grande inspiration et sonne.

J'entends du mouvement de l'autre côté de la porte et mon cœur se met à battre furieusement dans ma poitrine.

Ça y est. Je vais enfin rencontrer Anonyme.

La porte s'ouvre lentement et je vois un chat passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et miauler en me faisant de gros yeux. Et puis enfin, il me fait face.

 **-Bonjour, professeur.**

 **-Sabo ?**

Mon professeur de philosophie me fixe, les sourcils froncés, se demandant bien ce que je fais là et bon Dieu, comment j'ai pu obtenir son adresse. Mais la chose qui doit assurément le plus l'intriguer et l'inquiéter est cette brûlure que je me suis faite lors de l'incendie du Grey Terminal. Après quelques secondes de silence, je prends une grande inspiration et retire ma capuche.

 **-Est-ce que je peux entrer ? J'aimerais vous parler.**

 **-Euh oui…**

Il s'écarte et je rentre d'un pas décidé. Je me baisse pour prendre son chat qui me sautait dessus et reste planté dans l'entrée alors qu'il ferme la porte à clé.

 **-Puis-je t'offrir quelque chose à boire ?**

 **-En fait, je n'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner alors si vous aviez des croissants et un capuccino, ce serait avec plaisir.**

 **-Oh,** répond-il, décontenancé par ma demande. **Bien, va m'attendre dans le salon, je te prépare ça.**

 **-Merci, professeur.**

Il hoche la tête et s'éloigne, empruntant une porte qui je présume mène à la cuisine. Quant à moi, je serre le chat un peu plus fort dans mes bras avant de me diriger vers le petit séjour. Je m'assois et, le regard fixé sur la télé éteinte devant moi, j'attends. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il m'a laissé entrer ni comment j'ai pu garder mon calme et surtout ce qui va se passer.

Tout est tellement bizarre…

 **-Voilà.**

 **-Merci.**

Je prends l'assiette et le verre que me tend mon professeur et me fais la réflexion que je ne manque pas de toupet de débarquer chez lui en pleine matinée et de lui demander en plus de me nourrir.

 **-Je suis désolé de** **venir à l'improviste** **…**

 **-C'est vrai que j'ai été surpris de te voir en ouvrant la porte mais je te connais bien et je sais que tu ne serais pas là sans une bonne raison.**

 **-Oui… Je vais vous raconter tout ça juste après avoir mangé.**

Il me sourit comme simple réponse. Je le prends pour un assentiment et m'autorise à entamer ce qu'il m'a amené un peu plus tôt. Aucune autre parole n'est échangée pendant plusieurs minutes. La quiétude du moment n'est dérangée que par mes bruits de mastication et les ronronnements du chat de mon professeur qui paresse tranquillement sur mes cuisses.

Je profite de ce petit instant de répit pour me calmer et préparer ce que je vais dire.

 **-Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez comment je me suis fait cette blessure au visage…**

 **-En effet,** répond-il calmement.

Mon professeur n'est pas du tout gêné. Il n'a pas non plus l'air de trouver cette situation bizarre, il l'accepte simplement. Son visage ne trahit aucune émotion particulière. Il attend simplement que je m'explique. Il est vraiment maitre de lui, contrairement à moi qui ai du mal à contrôle mes émotions et surtout la fureur que je ressens en repensant à ce terrible évènement.

 **-J'étais au Grey Terminal quand c'est arrivé.**

Je n'ajoute rien. Cette simple phrase est suffisante pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais là lors de l'incendie, que je me suis brûlé. Du moins, je présume.

 **-Je vois.**

Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement. Quelque chose semble le chagriner.

- **Que faisais-tu là ? C'est loin de chez toi** , commente-t-il.

 **-C'est vrai.**

Je pose l'assiette par terre à mes pieds et serre le chat de Marco un peu plus fort contre moi. Il va me falloir du courage pour raconter la suite de l'histoire.

 **-J'ai eu de la chance de pourvoir m'en sortir,** je lâche, la voix tremblante malgré mes efforts.

 **-Tous n'ont pas eu cette chance,** approuve Marco.

 **-Ce n'est pas vraiment de la chance** **dans mon cas** **. J'ai été sauvé,** je précise alors.

Je redresse la tête et fixe mon regard dans ses yeux bleus.

 **-Dragon et Ivankov m'ont sauvé.**

Marco se tend. J'en suis sûr, même si son visage reste neutre. Je devine toute l'agitation qu'il doit y avoir dans sa tête, les pensées qui se bousculent dans son cerveau. Je me demande alors si je dois continuer ou d'abord lui laisser le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle.

 **-** **Ce sont** **eux qui t'ont parlé de moi ?**

Le ton change mais il reste calme et égal à lui-même. Pourtant, il se sait démasqué.

Il se lève brusquement et je m'inquiète de l'avoir sans doute un peu brusqué. Il fait quelques pas et j'hésite à lui répondre, me demandant si c'est une bonne chose, si ma présence ici en est une également finalement.

 **-Qu'attends-tu de moi ?**

Il est debout devant moi et j'ai l'impression de perdre tous mes moyens, d'être dans l'erreur. J'étais venu ici parce que je voulais voir Anonyme de mes yeux, voir cette personne qui m'avait tant soutenu et que j'avais imaginé de tant de manières… Mais parler dans l'anonymat d'un réseau social et débarquer dans la vie de quelqu'un sont deux choses différentes, d'autant quand l'un est le professeur de l'autre. Qu'est-ce que j'attends réellement de Marco ?

 **-Je ne sais pas…**

 _Flash-Black_

 _ **-Oh ! Tu es enfin réveillé ? Hi-ha ! Dragon, il est en-**_

 _ **-Calme-toi, Ivankov, j'ai entendu.**_

 _J'avais_ _eu_ _l'impression d'être ailleurs. J'avais même eu envie d'être ailleurs tellement la douleur et la honte m'avaient submergé. J'étais encore légèrement groggy, me rappelant avec plus ou moins de précision l'incendie du Grey Terminal._ _J'avais eu d_ _u mal à visualiser avec exactitude_ _mon environnement immédiat_ _: mon œil droit me_ _piquait_ _et le gauche_ _était_ _sous une épaisse couche de bandage._

 _ **-O-où est…**_

 _Ma voix s'était faite chevrotante et ma gorge s'était instantanément mise à me brûler._

 _ **-Doucement.**_

 _Une voix grave avait attiré mon attention. J'avais alors détourné mes yeux de celui qui était à mon chevet – un homme de grande taille avec de longs cils et des vêtements assez féminins_ _que j'avais pourtant l'impression de connaitre_ _– pour les porter sur le propriétaire de la voix._

 _C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années_ _et_ _de grande taille. Il arborait un curieux tatouage tribal sur le visage. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés et son regard sérieux me clouait pratiquement sur place._

 _ **-Ne bouge pas. Tu as dormi pendant 48h. Nous ne pensions pas que tu te réveillerais si tôt.**_

 _ **-Où suis-je ?**_ _avais-je enfin pu demander une fois que ma voix s'était quelque peu stabilisée._

 _ **-Dans un des appartements de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.**_

 _J'avais fermé les yeux une seconde,_ _brusquement épuisé_ _._ _Je n'avais_ _pas vraiment_ _fait_ _attention à l'information capitale qui m'avait été donnée_ _à cet instant_ _._

 _ **-Tu**_ _ **es fatigué, c'est normal !**_

 _La voix chantante de l'autre homme avait retenti, me faisant rouvrir douloureusement les yeux. Une douleur lancinante m'avait alors vrillé le crâne et l'œil._

 _ **-Je vais te redonner des médicaments et puis il faudra te reposer. N'est-ce pas, Dragon ?**_

 _ **-Hum.**_

 _ **-Hi-ha ! J'aime quand tu es d'accord avec moi !**_

 _L'homme s'était penché_ _et_ _j'avais de nouveau fermé les yeux, commençant à avoir de plus en plus mal. Mon œil en particulier me lançait. J'avais_ _eu_ _du mal à garder_ _le contact_ _avec la réalité : mes yeux se fermaient malgré moi._ _J'avais été si_ _fatigué._ _J'avais_ _seulement_ _voulu_ _de nouveau pouvoir fermer les yeux et m'endormir. Oublier que tout ça m'était arrivé. Je ne comprenais rien et j'avais_ _eu_ _une forte envie de pleurer._

 _Mais je_ _n'avais pas pu_ _. La douleur était trop forte, presque insupportable,_ _et elle me paralysait._

 _J'avais_ _eu tellement_ _mal…_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour les habitants du Grey Terminal ?**_ _avais-je demandé dans un ultime effort avant de prendre le cachet_ _qu'on m'avait tendu_ _._

 _ **-La plupart d'entre eux sont morts.**_

 _Mes yeux s'étaient embués petit à petit et finalement, une larme m'avait échappé. L'homme avait continué à me fixer, son visage toujours aussi impassible ne_ _laissant_ _filtrer aucune émotion. J'avais voulu dire quelque chose mais ma gorge_ _m'avait brûlé_ _et l'émotion_ _avait été si_ _grande qu'elle_ _m'avait submergé_ _. Au final, ma tentative de parole n'avait ressemblé qu'à un terrible gargouillis._

 _J'avais_ _eu_ _du mal à accepter ce qu'il me disait. Je n'avais pas voulu_ _entendre_ _cette vérité. Penser que mes efforts avaient été vain m'était impossible. Ces personnes que j'avais vues apeurées, affolées, leurs enfants sous le bras avant de sombrer…_ _Elles_ _étaient mortes ? Non, c'était impossible !_

 _A cette pensée, un sanglot m'avait échappé. Les images de ces passants ignorants mes appels à l'aide me revenaient en mémoire. Ils avaient refusé de m'aider, d'aider ces pauvres gens que la société avait condamné. S'ils l'avaient fait… Peut-être qu'on aurait pu…_

 _ **-Tout ça…était organisé… ! Ils-ils…**_

 _Ma voix s'était bloquée et j'avais mis ma main sur ma gorge alors que l'homme aux longs cils m'avait soigneusement allongé sur le lit._

 _ **-Reposes-toi**_ _, m'avait interrompu l'homme tatoué._

 _ **-Ils les ont tués,**_ _avais-je continué dans un ultime effort._

 _J'avais ainsi éveillé l'intérêt de mes interlocuteurs._ _Ils m'avaient alors interrogé du regard et je m'étais un peu redressé._

 _-_ _ **Les Nobles,**_ _ **ce sont**_ _ **eux qui ont fait ça ! Les hommes de pouvoir, ceux qui ont de l'argent...**_

 _Une larme m'avait échappé_ _à nouveau_ _, vite suivie d'une autre._

 _-_ _ **Cette ville pue encore plus que le Grey Terminal ! Les habitants sentent la pourriture ! Si je reste ici, jamais je ne pourrai être libre ! J'ai honte d'être un Noble !**_

 _Finalement_ _, j'avais éclaté en sanglots, me réfugiant dans les draps abimés qu'ils m'avaient prêtés. J'avais pleuré longtemps, un temps indéfini, m'abimant les cordes vocales plus qu'autre chose. Je m'étais_ _ensuite_ _endormi pour me réveiller le lendemain seulement._

 _L'esprit bien plus clair_ _, je m'étais soigneusement remis de mes émotions_ _et_ _j'avais pu discuter plus sérieusement avec mes deux sauveurs._

 _Nous avions discuté de beaucoup de choses, de choses importantes._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

 **-** **En fait, c'est à cause du** **message que vous m'avez envoyé hier,** je commence.

 **-Pardon ?**

Marco fronce les sourcils et je fais de même, étonné par son incompréhension.

 **-Vous m'avez envoyé un message hier pour me dire que Dragon et Ivankov vous ont parlé de moi, de notre rencontre.**

Plus je parle, plus je vois le visage de Marco se transformer. Confus, je sors mon portable et ouvre l'application _Piece_ , bien décidé à lui montrer le message en question.

 **-Vous avez pris de mes nouvelles. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?**

Marco secoue la tête et je lui tends mon portable, déboussolé. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas.

 **-On avait même convenu de se voir aujourd'hui, d'enfin se voir pour parler !** je continue de dire alors que mon professeur de philosophie parcourt rapidement les messages qu'on s'est envoyés hier soir.

 **-Je suis heureux de te voir, Sabo, je comprends même ton enthousiasme à mon égard mais…**

Marco soupire et je m'inquiète un peu de ce qu'il va me dire **.**

 **-Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai envoyé ce message, Sabo.**

 **-Comment ça ?**

Mes sourcils se froncent alors que je me remémore la fameuse discussion que j'ai eue avec Anonyme.

 **-Nous avons en quelque sorte été piégé tous les deux...**

Il soupire et revient s'asseoir.

- **En réalité,** **Anonyme n'est pas une seule et même personne. Anonyme est deux individus.**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je suis complètement décontenancé par cette nouvelle mais je me ressaisis rapidement et me lève, faisant tomber le chat de mon professeur par terre. Je le fixe alors, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe me permettant de savoir s'il est réellement sincère.

 **-Quoi… Mais je…** **,** je bégaie, mal à l'aise.

Mon professeur de philosophie esquisse un léger sourire.

 **-La personne avec qui tu as discuté hier n'était pas moi mais une autre personne. Cela dit, tu as raison, tu as tout de même discuté avec Anonyme.**

Il soupire, sentant que la discussion sera longue et ardue. Je suis du même avis, surtout que pour l'instant, je suis tout à fait perdu.

 **-Je ne comprends pas…**

 **-Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais** **Anonyme** **t'a toujours dit** **qu'il** **ne faisait pas vraiment partie de l'AR et** **qu'il** **tenait ses informations d'un contact** **qu'il** **avait là-bas.**

 **-Oui, plus ou moins…** , j'acquiesce.

 **-Cette personne est une très bonne amie à moi, c'est pourquoi elle me fait assez confiance pour me confier ces informations. J'ai même pu lui venir en aide quelquefois** **et** **c'est pour cela que je t'ai dit qu'il m'arrivait de réaliser des missions pour l'organisation. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi.**

 **-Non, je comprends.**

C'est faux. Mais que puis-je dire d'autre ?

 **-Je pense que cette personne a** **aussi** **été informée de ce qu'il t'est arrivé,** réfléchit-il. **Elle sait que j'ai toujours refusé de te rencontrer pour te protéger de ce monde** **mais** **elle** **m'a souvent fait comprendre** **que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je pense qu'elle a décidé d'agir et de nous mettre enfin en contact parce qu'après ce qu'il t'est arrivé, tu** **as** **besoin d'être entouré d'une personne qui** **pourra** **répondre à tes éventuelles questions et t'aider à y voir plus clair…** **Rassure-toi** **, Anonyme est une identité qui se compose de deux personnes** **mais** **si mon amie t'a redirigé vers moi, c'est parce que c'est justement avec moi que tu as le plus échangé. Nous sommes plus proches, je crois.**

 **-Qui est cette autre personne ?**

J'ai bien remarqué que mon professeur n'a laissé filtrer aucune information sur cette deuxième personne. Ca me prouve qu'il n'a pas l'intention de m'en parler mais je ne sais pas… J'aimerais tout de même savoir.

Marco ne me regarde pas mais je sais qu'il a très bien entendu ma question. Mon professeur fixe le papier peint de son salon et semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je me demande s'il réfléchit à tout ce que je viens de lui dire, s'il pense déjà à un moyen de me faire rester en dehors de sa vie ou alors…

 **-Je suis désolé, Sabo, mais je ne peux pas te donner l'identité de cette autre personne.** **C'est** **une raison de sécurité que je sais, tu comprendras.**

J'ai beau comprendre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être déçu…

 **-De toute façon,** **tu as presque toujours discuté avec moi.**

Cette information, si elle n'enlève pas ma déception, me soulage au moins du fait qu'à présent, je sais ne m'être confié sur mes états d'âme qu'à une seule personne.

 **-Es-**

 **-Non.**

 **-Quoi ?**

Abasourdi, je le regarde, les yeux ronds.

 **-Tu ne penses pas avoir eu assez d'information pour le moment ?**

Il secoue la tête, amusé.

- **Tu ne devrais pas être là mais chez toi à te reposer.**

Je rechigne assez peu discrètement.

- **Nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler, ne t'inquiète pas,** tempère-t-il alors **. Prends déjà le temps de digérer les informations que tu possèdes, ce sera un bon début.**

 **-Très bien, professeur.**

 **-Juste une chose, Sabo.**

Je m'apprêtais à partir mais au son de sa voix grave, je me retourne et le fixe, un peu inquiet.

 **-Je pense que tu es assez intelligent et vif d'esprit pour te rendre compte de ce qu'il s'est passé, des personnes que tu as rencontrées et des risques que tu encours juste pour cela. Cette rencontre, ce que vous vous êtes dits avec l'Armée Révolutionnaire, ne doit jamais sortir de ta bouche.**

 **-Je sais,** j'affirme tout de go.

 **-J'insiste. Même pour Ace, ces informations doivent rester secrètes.**

J'hésite une seconde. Et puis, la réalité me rattrape : j'ai discuté avec deux membres d'une organisation dite criminelle mondialement recherchée. Rien que pour cette raison, je pourrais avoir de gros ennuis. Mêler Ace à cette histoire serait égoïste et complètement inconscient de ma part.

Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger.

 **-Très bien. Je garderai ça pour moi.**

Il acquiesce, visiblement satisfait. Son chat vient ronronner à ses pieds et Marco le prend dans ses bras pour le câliner tout doucement.

 **-T'étais-tu douté un seul instant que** **je puisse** **être Anonyme ?** reprend mon professeur de philosophie.

 **-Pas vraiment, non…** **Mais** **je me doutais que ça ne pouvait pas être un élève** **et** **mon choix s'est très vite porté sur le corps enseignant à vrai dire. Et vous ? Vous saviez que c'était moi Straw Berry ?**

Dire mon pseudonyme à voix haute me permet de me rendre compte à que point il est honteux…

 **-Bien évidemment.**

 **-Ah bon ?!**

Je suis clairement surpris. A l'entendre, il n'a jamais eu aucun doute.

 **-Tu as une sensibilité très singulière, Sabo. J'ai su reconnaitre ta personnalité et ta sincérité derrière tes messages.**

 **xXx**

 _ **-Sabo ?**_

Sa voix est légèrement hachée à travers le téléphone, presque hésitante. Sanji a essayé de me joindre à plusieurs reprises durant la semaine où j'ai été alité et je n'ai jamais répondu. Je lui ai simplement envoyé un message pour lui dire que j'étais malade et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. J'ai ensuite éteins mon portable pour ne pas avoir à m'expliquer ni à lui répondre.

J'avais peur.

Sanji est mon meilleur ami et on se dit tout. Je suis là pour lui et je sais qu'il est également là pour moi en cas de problème… Mais sur ce coup-ci, le courage m'a manqué. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et j'étais bien trop mal pour pouvoir supporter son inquiétude en plus de ma douleur. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte que j'ai mal agis avec lui et qu'il a dû être mort d'inquiétude. En plus, lorsque c'est lui qui a eu des ennuis avec son père, je l'ai pressé de tout me raconter et il l'a fait alors que comme moi, je pense qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Et là, alors qu'il m'arrive la même chose, je me suis lâchement réfugié derrière mon absence.

Il m'a manqué toute la semaine passée. J'aurais aimé l'avoir à mes côtés mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était impossible de lui infliger ma souffrance, de lui balancer mes blessures à la figure.

Mais demain, je retourne enfin en cours.

Je le reverrai et je pourrai de nouveau me confier à lui et profiter de sa présence bienfaisante. Mais avant, je dois le lui dire, le préparer. Lui parler un peu de ce qui m'est arrivé. De ma brûlure au visage. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit surpris ou même effrayé par ma personne en me voyant arriver ainsi à Marie-Joa demain matin…

Je dois m'excuser aussi de l'avoir autant inquiété.

 **-Hé…**

 _ **-Bordel, Sabo, tu sais depuis combien de temps j'essaie de te joindre ?! Merde !**_

 **-Je suis désolé, Sanji…**

 _ **-Pour être désolé, tu peux être désolé !**_

Il soupire et j'entends des bruits de tissu. J'ai l'impression qu'il vient de s'allonger sur son lit. Il est plus de dix heures du soir. Sanji a dû s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour échapper à ses frères. Quant à moi, je suis assis par terre sur mon tapis, juste en dessous de ma fenêtre. Le temps est de plus en lourd en ce moment. L'été approche et la chaleur devient difficile à supporter. Je profite juste d'une légère brise ce soir.

 **-Sanji…**

 _ **-Merde, Sabo, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! Est-ce que tu étais vraiment malade ?**_

 **-Pas vraiment. Ou plutôt, pas dans ce sens-là…**

Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire que ça s'embrouille dans ma tête. Il y a aussi les choses que Sanji n'est pas prêt à entendre, celles que je n'ai pas le droit de lui dire et celles que je dois lui dire de vive voix.

 ** _-J'étais au Grey Terminal dimanche dernier. Au moment de l'incendie._ **

Je l'entends se redresser. Sa respiration aussi, je l'entends : rapide et bruyante.

 **-Je vais bien** **mais** **... je suis juste horrible maintenant.**

Je rigole nerveusement en espérant que ce petit trait d'humour – qui n'a peut-être pas sa place à ce moment précis – le détende.

 _ **-Tu sais que je suis à deux doigts de venir chez toi ?**_

 **-Je vais bien, Sanji, vraiment. J'ai eu de la chance de** **m'en sortir** **avec une blessure aussi « minime ». Au final, mon œil est intact et c'est ça le plus important.**

 _ **-Hum…**_

Sanji accuse le coup. Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

 _ **-Je comprends mieux ta si longue absence,** reprend-il enfin. **Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé avant, Sabo ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'allais te dire pour que tu aies si peur de** **m'en**_ ** _parler?_ **

Son ton est bas, presque défaitiste. Je me sens soudainement envahi par les remords.

 **-Non… Non. C'est juste que je ne me sentais pas bien et j'avais besoin de m'isoler pour réfléchir, me remettre de ce qui m'est arrivé. De ce que j'ai vu là-bas…**

 _ **-Justement, Sabo. J'aurais pu t'aider.**_

Je comprends les reproches de Sanji, ils sont tout à fait justifiés. Mais je ne peux pas lui parler de ma rencontre avec des membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, des questionnements que ça a générés en moi et que c'est en partie pour cette raison que je n'ai pas pris contact avec lui plus tôt.

 **-Je sais, je suis désolé, Sanji. Tu es toujours mon ami, n'est-ce pas ?**

 ** _-Bien sûr que oui, abruti !_ **

Je souris, rassuré.

 **-Tu m'as manqué, Sanji…**

 ** _-Toi aussi…_ **

Je souris encore, ému. Je suis content d'avoir un ami comme lui. Lui parler me fait du bien et me donne du courage pour affronter demain. Pour affronter les regards.

Je sais qu'Ace sera là lui aussi et que contrairement à Sanji, il m'a déjà vu avec ma blessure. Je n'oublierai jamais son visage, son expression, quand il est venu me voir il y a quelques jours. L'avoir à mes côtés pour m'épauler est une bonne chose mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais réussir à surmonter tout ça sans mon meilleur ami. J'ai autant besoin de l'un que de l'autre.

Je suis vraiment chanceux. Avec tout ce qui m'arrive, je suis bien content d'être si bien entouré.

Mes amis sont formidables mais ma famille, comme d'habitude, a été en dessous de tout. Stelly s'est pourtant inquiété pour moi à sa manière. J'ai vu à son visage crispé lorsque je suis revenu qu'il s'était posé des questions et j'ai eu l'impression quand on a discuté ensemble qu'il ne s'est pas bien rendu compte de ce qu'il s'est passé au Grey Terminal. De l'enfer que ça a été là-bas. Peut-être est-il trop jeune ou alors la doctrine de mon père est-elle trop profondément ancrée en lui.

Mon père… Heureusement que je n'attends plus rien de lui. J'aurais pu encore être déçu dans le cas contraire...

Le regard qu'il m'a lancé quand il m'a vu, quand je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé…

Il n'a pas cherché à savoir où j'avais passé ces derniers jours ni qui m'avait soigné. Il n'avait bien sûr pas signalé ma disparition.

J'ai même eu l'impression qu'il a regretté pendant quelques secondes que je n'y sois pas resté. Il aurait enfin pu être débarrassé de moi…

 **-Comment ça se passe pour toi ? Avec ta famille ?** je reprends au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

 _ **-Ma main va mieux donc je peux recommencer à travailler au** **Baratie**_ ** _. Normalement. Depuis que Jajji est devenu Premier Ministre, mes frères me lâchent un peu._ **

**-Tu arrives à** **vivre comme tu veux** **?**

Je suis vraiment inquiet pour Sanji. Quand je sais de quoi sont capables ses frères…

 ** _-J'essaie._ **

**-Ta sœur ne t'aide pas ?**

 _ **-Pourquoi le ferait-elle ?**_ me demande-t-il, surpris par ma question.

Je me retrouve un peu bloqué et ne sais pas réellement quoi dire. La dernière fois que je suis allé chez mon ami, Reiju a été la seule à ne pas s'en prendre à moi. Elle a même mis fin à mon calvaire. En quelque sorte. Du coup, je pensais qu'elle aidait d'une manière ou d'une autre son petit frère.

 **-Non,** **je me demandais juste** **. Tu sais, j'ai été surpris d'apprendre que ton père se lançait dans la politique,** je lance ensuite pour changer de sujet.

 _ **-Hum… Je ne pense pas que la politique l'intéresse plus que ça. Je suis sûr qu'il** **le** **fait pour le Germa 66,** **pour** **obtenir des aides ou bénéficier de traitement de faveur ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Il y a sûrement une raison cachée...**_

 **-Je vois…**

Lundi 15 Mai 2017

La première chose que je vois en sortant de la voiture ce matin, c'est Ace. Son visage souriant. Je ferme ma portière et la voiture s'éloigne. Ace s'approche de moi. D'autres personnes aussi sont là. Elles me dévisagent, je le sens. Je le sais. Je détourne mes yeux d'Ace pour perdre mon regard sur un groupe d'élèves à quelques mètres de moi seulement. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le temps de voir leurs visages ni leurs expressions qu'Ace prend mon visage en coupe et m'oblige à plonger dans ses yeux onyx.

 **-Ne regarde que moi, d'accord ?**

 **-Je…**

 **-Sabo.**

Mes yeux sont fuyants. J'essaie quand même de voir ce qu'il se passe autour de moi mais Ace me rappelle une nouvelle fois à l'ordre.

 **-Regarde-moi.**

 **-Je te regarde.**

Il me sourit alors et je fais de même.

 **-Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là.**

 **-Je sais.**

Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et je suis content de voir qu'il ne recule pas, qu'il me répond. Ma cicatrice ne le dégoûte vraiment pas et ça me rassure.

 **-Merci.**

Il me lâche et me prend la main. Je le suis, un peu plus détendu que précédemment. Je vois alors Sanji près de l'entrée du bâtiment. Il me sourit également.

Je sais alors que tout ira bien.

Ça va aller. En quelque sorte.

 **xXx**

Je sens la plupart des regards se tourner vers moi. Certains sont insistants, tellement qu'ils me mettent mal à l'aise. D'autres sont juste curieux et m'observent comme si j'étais une bête de foire.

C'est gênant, dérangeant même. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? A part faire de mon mieux pour les ignorer, pas grand-chose. Ils se lasseront avant moi. Du moins, je l'espère. Et puis, je peux les comprendre dans un sens : j'ai été absent pendant presque une semaine et quand je reviens, j'ai cette brûlure au visage. Il y a de quoi être curieux. Enfin, je présume…

Quand j'étais encore dans les quartiers de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, il n'y avait pas de miroir. Je n'avais donc pas vraiment pu voir l'étendue des dégâts. Bien entendu, j'avais cette douleur lancinante au niveau de l'œil qui m'indiquait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais c'est seulement quand j'ai pu enlever mon bandage et toucher furtivement ma peau que j'ai senti… Que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je suis fier de cette blessure malgré le fait qu'elle m'enlaidisse car elle est la preuve que je me suis battu pour ce en quoi je croyais, que je me suis soulevé pour aider ceux qui en avait besoin. Mon physique, j'y ai toujours plus ou moins fait attention. Ca fait partie des apparences que je devrais préserver mais maintenant que j'ai arrêté de faire semblant, que je suis honnête envers moi-même, je n'ai plus besoin de ce genre d'artifice.

S'il y a quelque chose qui devrait me tracasser, ce serait Ace. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais s'il me disait que ça le dégoutait… J'en serais certainement très blessé.

Mais comme pour l'instant il n'a eu aucune parole ni action dans ce sens, j'essaie de ne pas trop m'en faire à ce sujet.

A cet instant, je dois juste ignorer les regards des autres et écouter les paroles de mon professeur d'histoire qui est en train de nous briefer sur la journée de demain. Celle organisée par Marco, la journée mondiale de lutte contre l'homophobie.

 _Anonyme…_

Je suis un peu perdu à ce sujet. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois agir avec lui et encore moins si ce que j'ai appris a changé la vision que j'avais de lui. Si j'étais honnête, je dirais que oui. La nouvelle est quand même assez sérieuse et les conséquences importantes. Mais en même temps, quand je le vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il est avant tout mon professeur et que ça doit peut-être rester ainsi. Marco m'avait demandé ce que j'attendais de lui et moi-même, je l'ignore encore. La question est de savoir si je veux qu'il reste simplement mon professeur ou cet homme mystère qui m'a tant aidé à trouver ma voie…

 **-J'ai besoin de savoir si certains d'entre vous ont prévu d'intervenir** **mercredi** **lors de la journée mondiale** **de lutte** **contre l'homophobie,** nous demande Nico Robin.

Il y a tout d'abord un silence suite à sa question, comme un moment de flottement où chacun est un peu ailleurs et se demande bien ce qu'il se passe. Puis, une de mes camarades de classe lève la main. Notre professeur acquiesce et lui donne ainsi la parole.

 **-J'ai fait un petit film. Enfin, ce n'est rien du tout, c'est juste un montage en images avec quelques informations sur l'homophobie que j'ai trouvées…**

 **-Oh, c'est très bien,** s'enthousiasme notre professeur principal. **Nous le montrerons à 15h dans ce cas.** **Je te félicite** **de t'être impliquée dans ce projet. Y a-t-il d'autres personnes ?**

Robin regarde tour à tour chaque élève, faisant ainsi baisser la tête aux plus timides. Plein d'entrain, je lève la main pour à mon tour m'exprimer.

 **-J'ai également préparé quelque chose. Un petit discours.**

 **-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.**

Elle me sourit comme si elle était satisfaite de mon initiative.

- **Tu passeras donc juste après la vidéo de ta camarade.**

J'acquiesce et le note sur un bout de papier.

- **Y a-t-il d'autres personnes ? Non ?** conclut-elle après ne pas avoir obtenu de réponse favorable. **Eh bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours dans ce cas.**

 **xXx**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?**

 **-Un one-on-one.**

Je suis dans les vestiaires du club de basket. Tous les membres sont déjà sur le terrain, prêts à commencer l'échauffement. J'ai retenu volontairement Vergo pour pouvoir lui parler et régler une bonne fois pour toute mes comptes avec lui. Je pense que c'était une erreur d'avoir si simplement accepté les choses, d'avoir été si fataliste sur le sujet. Il a utilisé des méthodes détestables pour prendre ma place et me discréditer auprès des autres. Tout ça pour se prouver qu'il est meilleur que moi.

Il est temps de lui faire comprendre à quel point il a tort.

 **-Tu veux faire un one-on-one avec moi ?**

Il esquisse un sourire mauvais comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que je le lui propose réellement.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas tenté, je ne te croirais pas.**

 **-C'est pas ça, je ne suis pas du genre à laisser passer aussi facilement une occasion de te ridiculiser. Mais le truc c'est que je me demande bien pourquoi tu me** **le** **proposes…**

J'étouffe un petit rire quand je me rends compte qu'il n'est peut-être pas aussi bête qu'il en a l'air.

 **-Effectivement.**

Jusqu'à présent, je me tenais face à lui, droit, à un mètre à peu après. Je me recule alors légèrement et lui tourne le dos pour me diriger vers mon sac. J'enlève la gourmette qu'Ace ma offerte et la range précieusement dans mon sac avant d'enfiler mon bracelet éponge.

 **-Si je te bas,** je reprends finalement, **tu devras admettre que je suis meilleur que toi et renoncer à la place de capitaine.**

Il rigole et secoue la tête. Son sens de l'humour a toujours été assez spécial : il n'a jamais su quand il fallait rire ou non.

 **-Parce que tu penses sérieusement me battre ?**

Il se moque ouvertement de moi et je me rends compte que la confiance qu'il a en lui est vraiment incroyable. J'appellerai presque ça un déni de réalité.

 **-Je ne te proposerais pas ce deal si je n'étais pas sûr de moi. Et toi, penses-tu pouvoir me battre ?**

 **-Bien évidement !** éructe-t-il. **Mais** **du coup** **, je ne vois pas ce que je gagne dans cette histoire. Si j'accepte et que je te bats – ce qui va arriver soit dit en passant – à part le plaisir de te voir t'humilier devant tout le club, qu'est-ce que je gagne ?**

Je souris. Il est déjà pratiquement tombé dans mon piège. Vergo est quelqu'un d'assez condescendant qui peut cependant parfois se montrer habile. Tête en l'air, il n'est pas facile à manipuler en raison de sa grande méfiance mais ça fait maintenant quelques années que j'ai le déplaisir d'évoluer avec lui alors je sais comment m'y prendre. Comme la plupart des hommes, il est narcissique et a un égo surdimensionné. Il aime fanfaronner et dans ce cas-là, la possibilité de m'humilier est plus attrayante encore que celle de gagner contre moi. Il faut juste que j'attise un peu plus sa soif…

Juste un peu plus encore.

Un peu…

Plus…

 **-Je quitterais le club si tu me bas,** j'assène alors, plein de mordant.

Et je sais que j'ai réussi quand un sourire plein de confiance se dessine sur son visage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Vergo et moi sortons enfin du vestiaire, la tête remplie de pensées au sujet du prochain duel qui nous attend. Vergo est sûr de sa victoire et je suis également sûr de la mienne.

Pendant tout l'entrainement, nous nous provoquons, usant souvent de coups bas.

Jamais plus je ne le laisserai me marcher dessus. Peu importe combien il se moquera de moi, me traitera de monstre à cause de ma blessure ou de sale pédale à cause de ma relation avec Ace, je resterai debout, juste en face de lui, et répondrai à chacune de ses attaques. J'ai enfin compris que le laisser faire, c'était déjà le laisser gagner.

La tension monte encore et encore, jusqu'à pratiquement être palpable pour la plupart des membres du club mais également pour le coach Ryuma. Toutefois, personne ne nous interrompt ni n'essaye de calmer le jeu. Si les choses doivent se passer de cette manière, elles se passeront ainsi. En attendant, tout le monde se donne à fond durant l'entrainement. Peut-être même les membres du club y mettent-ils plus d'entrain que d'habitude.

Je me sens bouillir.

Depuis que je me suis réveillé dans ce lit aux draps rêches dans un des locaux de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, j'ai l'impression qu'une énergie nouvelle coule en moi. C'est comme si j'avais repris confiance en voyant ces gens se battre pour quelque chose de meilleur. Pouvoir voir de mes propres yeux que même dans un monde aussi pourri que celui-ci, il y a encore des personnes qui ont le courage de croire en un avenir meilleur.

Des personnes qui m'ont montré que ça valait le coup de se battre.

Naturellement, j'ai donc voulu me confronter à Vergo. J'ai finalement compris que je n'avais pas à me cacher dans l'ombre ni lui laisser la lumière seulement parce qu'on me l'a demandé.

L'heure de me confronter à mon rival est enfin venue.

Avant notre duel, nous avons bien entendu dû informer le coach de nos intentions et il a finalement cédé devant l'instance du capitaine. Il fut un temps où c'était à moi qu'il ne refusait rien…

Sans vraiment trop comprendre ce qu'il se passe, les membres du club s'assoient hors du terrain alors que le coach siffle le début du match.

Un seul quart temps. Celui avec le plus de points à la fin gagne.

 **-Ne pleure pas trop** **quand tu auras perdu** **, Sabo. Quoi qu'au pire, ta copine pourra toujours te réconforter.**

Je secoue la tête, dépité. Je ne suis même pas étonné de constater que le coach Ruyma ne dit rien. J'espère sincèrement que le coach ne pense pas réellement que Vergo parle d'une copine au sens propre du terme mais après tout, comment pourrait-il savoir ce genre de choses ?

Le coach lance l'entre deux et Vergo qui est plus grand et plus vif, se saisit très rapidement du ballon. Il rigole et par ce simple geste, semble me narguer avant de foncer vers son panier. Je le rattrape cependant très vite, étant bien plus rapide que lui. Je le colle et il joue des coudes pour me repousser tout en dribblant rapidement de son autre main. Le panier est en vue et il va bientôt devoir tirer. Va-t-il s'arrêter ou y aller directement ? Peu importe son choix, je vais juste le bloquer.

Le jeu commence fort et le style de jeu offensif – presque agressif - de mon adversaire m'électrise. L'adrénaline monte, j'aime ce genre de duel où on donne tout ce qu'on a.

Laisse-moi te montre mon basket, Vergo.

S'il te plait.

Le ballon claque sur ma main et rebondit violemment sur le terrain. Les yeux de Vergo s'agrandissent de stupeur alors qu'il réalise seulement qu'il vient d'être contré. Je souris alors que j'atterris violemment par terre. Je ne perds pas une seconde, me relève et pars rattraper le ballon avant de foncer vers mon panier. Je fends le terrain en quelques secondes seulement. Je me sens si léger.

 **-Enfoiré !**

Il est tout près. Si près que je peux entendre ses pas marteler le sol et son souffle s'écraser sur ma nuque, sa main se tendre jusqu'à effleurer mon maillot. J'accélère, le faisant enrager. Je saute et arme mon tir quand je sens soudainement quelque chose me percuter dans le dos. Je sens que je perds l'équilibre en même temps qu'une petite douleur se réveille dans mon dos et mon épaule droite. Je me concentre et essaye de faire le vide, d'oublier cette douleur. Je lance mon ballon. Au moment où le coach siffle pour signaler une faute, le ballon rentre dans le panier.

 _And-one*_

 **-Faute,** articule le coach. **Un lancer franc pour Sabo,** continue-t-il alors que les autres membres du club retiennent leurs souffles, transcendés par l'intensité du match.

J'entends celui qui est encore actuellement mon capitaine jurer.

Pas de précipitation. Du calme et de la rigueur.

Je prends place devant le panier pour mon lancer franc et au coup de sifflet du coach, lance le ballon. Sans surprise, il atteint la zone choisie.

 **-Tu perds rien pour attendre.**

 **-Très bien,** je réponds tranquillement. **Ayons un bon match et donnons-nous à fond !**

Vergo ne me répond pas et se saisit du ballon pour contre attaquer. Le duel continue. Quelques fautes sont commises, plusieurs paniers sont marqués et des cris de joie et d'enthousiasme sont poussés à certains moments. Bientôt, la fin du premier quart temps arrive.

Plus que quelques minutes avant la fin du match. On entre dans le _clutch time*._ Je mène de cinq points : la victoire est à portée de main alors je ne dois pas faiblir maintenant.

Comme à chaque fois, je mets tout ce que j'ai. J'effectue finalement un _coast to coast*._ Je suis rapide et profitant d'un drible particulièrement intéressant, j'utilise ces deux atouts pour devancer mon adversaire. Mon _cross-over_ * laisse Vergo bloqué sur place, ce qui me permet de marquer le dernier panier. Celui de la victoire.

Quelques secondes après, le coup de sifflet final retentit enfin.

 **-Fin du match. Victoire de Sabo 17-14.**

Au milieu du terrain, complètement essoufflé et le corps transpirant d'efforts, je souris.

C'était amusant.

Mardi 16 Mai 2017

La matinée touche déjà à sa fin et il est maintenant l'heure de manger. Avec Ace, nous prenons place sur une petite table au fond du réfectoire. Le menu d'aujourd'hui me donne assez envie.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire exactement demain pour la journée mondiale** **de lutte contre** **l'homophobie ?** me demande-t-il tout en entamant sa salade.

 **-Hum… Pour l'instant, j'ai simplement les grandes lignes.**

Je soupire et m'affale quelque peu sur mon siège. Pendant un court instant, mon regard se perd et je détourne les yeux, les posant sur les autres élèves du réfectoire. Je suis content de constater que les regards posés sur moi sont beaucoup moins nombreux que la veille mais aussi moins insistants et dégoutés. Ça ne me fait rien au fond. Je suis plus fort que ça. S'ils veulent être dégoutés, ils feraient mieux de l'être par ce qui est arrivé au Grey Terminal. Malheureusement, je doute que ce soit le cas.

Je me demande si certains d'entre eux sont au courant de ce qui se tramait ?

C'est une chose à laquelle je pense souvent. A quel point ce monde est-il pourri ?

 **-Sabo ?**

Ace me fixe, les sourcils froncés. Il est inquiet et je me sens désolé de lui infliger ça. Je me force à sourire mais Ace me connait bien et voit tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Il attrape ma main droite posée sur la table et je sens mon cœur se réchauffer un peu. Mon petit-ami n'a jamais été un grand fan des démonstrations affectives, c'est toujours plus simple dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Je crois que nous avons dû nous embrasser seulement deux ou trois fois devant nos amis. Mais je n'en veux pas à Ace, je sais qu'il m'aime et qu'il fait beaucoup d'efforts pour moi.

Ce geste de tendresse me fait beaucoup de bien et cette fois, mon sourire est beaucoup plus sincère.

 **-Je pense faire beaucoup d'improvisation, quelque chose qui vient du cœur,** je reprends après une petite inspiration.

Je lâche sa main et la passe négligemment dans mes mèches blondes.

 **-Ma petite prise de parole devrait ressembler à ce que je t'avais confié avant le concert du Glee Club.**

Il s'arrête de manger et marque une petite pause pour prendre le temps de se souvenir de ce moment. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il se remémore le moment.

C'était quelques jours avant le concert du Glee Club. J'étais chez Ace, tranquillement emmitouflé dans ses bras. Il était déboussolé. La date du concert approchait et il avait toujours autant de mal à interpréter sa chanson solo. Il n'était vraiment pas bien ce jour-là. Il ne voulait pas décevoir les attentes des autres ni les efforts que chacun avait fourni pour que la soirée soit une réussite. Ça m'avait fait mal de le voir ainsi. Je voulais l'aider. Je lui ai alors parlé de mon ressenti, de ce que cette chanson – Outlaws of Love – m'inspirait, me faisait percevoir comme émotion. Pour que ce soit plus clair pour lui, je lui avais également parlé de mon expérience.

De ce que j'avais traversé à cause de cette prétendue différence. Mercredi, devant ces autres élèves, je redirai exactement ce que j'ai dit à Ace à ce moment-là.

Aimer une personne du même sexe n'est pas mal. Il n'y a rien d'étrange à cela et surtout, ce n'est pas ce qui est censé définir une personne.

Que vouloir réduire une personne à sa simple préférence sexuelle ou amoureuse n'est pas une bonne interprétation. Il faut réussir à voir au-delà.

Et puis j'espère qu'un jour, les gens ouvriront enfin les yeux. J'aimerais ne plus entendre « j'ai rien contre les homosexuels » ou alors « ça me gêne pas que tu sois homosexuel ». Je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait un problème de base. J'ai l'impression qu'à entendre ces gens-là, c'est un exploit de leur part et qu'il devrait en être remercié. C'est avant tout de la maladresse mais tout de même...

Au final, Ace acquiesce et j'en déduis alors qu'il pense que c'est une bonne chose.

 **-Tu n'as pas envie de faire quelque chose ?** je lui demande ensuite.

 **-Je ne sais pas… Je ne pense pas,** me confie-t-il, un peu honteux.

Il posa sa fourchette et se gratte la nuque, mal à l'aise.

 **-Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça mais je ne me sens pas… Enfin, non, c'est pas que je ne me** **sente** **pas concerné !** se reprend-il aussitôt et je rigole intérieurement de sa maladresse.

Ace n'est pas quelqu'un de délicat mais il fait toujours attention au choix de ses mots. Ce n'est pas vraiment naturel chez lui et j'ai l'impression que c'est plus quelqu'un qui lui a fait la remarque dans le passé et qu'il s'efforce encore aujourd'hui de changer ça. C'est mignon.

 **-Je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec les étiquettes,** m'avoue-t-il alors. **Je ne me sens pas gay et je pense que ça m'énerverait qu'on me dise que je suis homo car je n'ai pas ce sentiment-là… Ce n'est pas qu'avec l'homosexualité mais aussi avec la bisexualité et l'hétérosexualité. Je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout. J'ai juste l'impression que si on accepte ces étiquettes, on accepte aussi d'être enfermé dans une case. Pour moi, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Quand Zoro m'a dit qu'il était gay, j'ai dit « OK » sans vraiment comprendre** **et** **je suis tombé** **de** **haut quand je l'ai vu reluquer un mec. C'est vraiment juste des mots pour moi, Sabo. La définition change selon les gens** **et** **à cause des stéréotypes, de la bêtise humaine, de l'éducation, l'environnement et tout un tas de trucs...**

Il me sourit et vient une nouvelle fois chercher ma main que j'avais de nouveau laissée sur la table. Pour lui. Je la serre fort dans la mienne.

 **-Tu sais combien je tiens à toi Sabo, n'est-ce pas ?**

J'acquiesce, les joues un peu rouges.

 **-Pourtant, ça n'empêche pas mes yeux de se perdre sur certains décolletés bien garnis...**

Il soupire comme s'il était fatigué et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire alors que mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur.

 **-Pardon ?** je siffle dangereusement en tirant sur sa main, l'obligeant ainsi à se pencher sur la table.

Inconsciemment, je commence à broyer sa main alors que mes yeux sont plongés dans son regard ténébreux.

 **-Merde, désolé !**

Il essaie de se soustraire à ma poigne mais je serre alors un peu plus fort, le faisant glapir de douleur.

 **-Je suis désolé, je ne sais jamais comment finir mes discours ! Mais tu as quand même compris ce que je voulais dire, non ?** tente-t-il de se rattraper.

 **-J'ai très bien compris, oui.**

Je le lâche et décide une bonne fois pour toute de terminer mon plat, furieux.

 **-Je me suis mal exprimé, Sabo…**

 **-C'est ça.**

 **-Pardon.**

Il grimace face à mon ton un peu sec.

- **C'est pour ça que je préfère ne rien faire…**

 **-Il vaut mieux, oui. Non mais j'hallucine !** je grogne doucement pour éviter que les autres élèves ne m'entendent m'emporter.

 **-C'est arrivé une ou deux fois seulement,** reprend-il et je me demande bien pourquoi il continue de creuser sa tombe. **Quelques secondes à peine !**

 **-Arrête, Ace.**

 **-** **Ca n'a rien à voir avec** **quand je te regarde, Sabo. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre, c'est un véritable tsunami chez moi. Je me sens alors submergé de regrets quand je vois la merveille que tu es… Chaque jour, je remercie le destin de t'avoir mis sur mon chemin et encore plus d'avoir** **permis** **qu'un mec comme moi puisse sortir avec un type comme toi…**

 **-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?**

Je me sens soudainement mal à l'aise et je sens déjà mes joues chauffer. Ça ne va pas du tout ! Je suis censé lui en vouloir ! Mais en même temps…

 **-Je suis désolé de t'avoir trompé. Visuellement parlant, j'entends. Si ça peut te rassurer, j'en ai fait des cauchemars où je me flagellais…**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et esquisse un petit sourire amusé. Oui, il s'en veut déjà assez comme ça on dirait. Je vais juste lui pardonner.

Le reste du repas se déroule un peu plus silencieusement que précédemment. Petit à petit, le restaurant scolaire se vide et je grignote les raisins que j'ai pris comme dessert.

Malgré le fait que je lui ai « pardonné », Ace n'a visiblement pas retrouvé son sourire. En vérité, il a l'air plutôt mal à l'aise. Je dirai même qu'il semble préoccupé par quelque chose. Il triture son plat principal et fronce les sourcils. Ce manège dure bien quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se décide de nouveau à me fixer.

 **-Je me demandais…**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire exactement à X-Drake ?**

Sa question me prend un peu au dépourvu mais en même temps, je la comprends. J'ai été assez mystérieux à ce sujet avec lui. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'ai pas dites à Ace. Sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte, la liste est doucement en train de s'agrandir. Les non-dits et les mensonges prennent trop de place dans notre relation.

 **-C'est un sujet assez délicat que je ne peux pas vraiment aborder ici,** j'élude soigneusement.

 **-Je comprends...**

Pendant un petit instant, je suis assez surpris du fait qu'il accepte aussi facilement mon excuse.

 **-Du coup, t'es en train de me dire que tu me répondras plus tard ou t'essaies de m'embobiner en espérant que je sois assez con pour tomber dans le panneau ?** reprend-il ensuite sèchement.

 **-De quoi… ?**

Surpris par ses mots, je laisse tomber le raisin que j'avais dans la main. Je reste bloqué sur le visage d'Ace qui est fixé sur son assiette. En fait, il continue obstinément à manger son plat tout en grignotant son bout de pain.

Derrière lui, un peu plus loin au niveau du centre de la salle, j'aperçois X-Drake qui est attablé avec le reste des membres du Glee Club. Peut-être sent-il que je l'observe car au même moment, il se tourne et croise mon regard. Aussitôt, je baisse la tête. Coupable.

Je dois la vérité à X-Drake. Il mérite de savoir pourquoi lui et sa famille, ainsi que tous les habitants du Grey Terminal, ont subi cette tragédie. Il a le droit à la vérité, je ne peux pas la lui cacher. Pour Ace, c'est plus compliqué. Je veux lui en parler mais j'ai peur de voir du dégoût chez lui…

Mon père ainsi que d'autres personnes influentes ont commandité l'incident qui a tué des innocents et décimé la totalité du Grey Terminal.

Il n'y a clairement pas de quoi se pavaner. J'ai juste terriblement honte… Pourtant, je prends une résolution. Il y a déjà trop d'éléments que je vais devoir lui cacher.

 **-Je n'essaie pas de t'embobiner ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre, Ace,** je réponds alors au bout d'un long moment. **J'avoue avoir un peu peur que tu me juges ou que tu te rendes compte que… Je ne sais pas… Que peut-être je n'en vaux pas la peine ? Quoi que je dise ou que je pense, j'ai toujours l'impression que les actions de ma famille me retomberont dessus...**

Ace s'arrête de manger et me fixe enfin.

 **-J'aimerais que tu sois là quand je parlerai à X-Drake. Je crois que ton soutien me sera d'une grande aide…**

 **-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, Sabo.**

Il me sourit et ça me soulage quelque peu.

- **Mon opinion sur toi ne changera jamais parce que je te connais et je sais que tu es une personne bien. Peu importe combien ta famille est pourrie.**

Si seulement je pouvais me voir comme tu le fais, Ace… Les choses seraient tellement plus simples…

* * *

 **And-one :** action d'inscrire un panier tout en subissant une faute, ce qui accorde 1 lancer franc à l'attaquant.

 **Clutch time :** désigne les dernières minutes et secondes d'un match, particulièrement décisives. Par extension, un joueur peut être qualifié de « clutch » pour sa faculté à inscrire des paniers lors des moments décisifs, tels que des buzzer beaters.

 **Coast to coast :** remontée de balle rapide d'un joueur vers le panier adverse en traversant tout le terrain.

 **Cross-over :** variation du dribble accompagnée d'un changement de main dans le but de passer un adversaire direct.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Quoi ?** je demande en m'affalant sur ma chaise.

 **-Je t'ai entendu parler tout seul. Est-ce que ça va ?**

Il s'approche et s'assoit sur la chaise en face de moi.

 **-Ça pourrait aller mieux.**

Je soupire et me passe une main lasse dans les cheveux. Je les tire un peu et grimace quand je commence à avoir mal.

 **-Tu crois que je peux faire disparaître le père de Sabo ?**

Mon père éclate de rire et ça m'agace juste un peu plus.

 **-Bien sûr que non !**

 **-Et pourquoi ?** j'insiste, de mauvaise humeur en pensant à ce connard.

 **-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Ace.**

Il sourit en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

* * *

Et voilà un petit - ou plutôt long - chapitre avec le pov de Sabo! On sait enfin ce qui lui est vraiment arrivé et comment ça l'a changer. Après avoir vécu ces atrocités et avoir vu l'horreur au Grey Terminal il est bien décider à faire bouger les choses, à sa manière. Il a d'ailleurs brillamment commencer par Vergo, j'espère que vous avez apprécier le match?

Ah et Anonyme... Alors qui avez devinez?

Prochain chapitre le Mercredi 29 Novembre 2017.


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Taylor, Lawiki et CrazyGirlAventure pour leurs commentaires. Merci aussi à anujen666 pour avoir mis Once Upon a Time en follow.

Réponse au commentaire :

Taylor

Coucou !

Ne t'inquiète pas les indices pour Anonyme était vraiment mince ! Tu peux toujours essayer de savoir qui est l'autre « Anonyme » et qui est le contact de Marco auprès de l'AR. ^^

Oui Marco n'a pas de chance avec ces voisins qui le prennent toujours pour un pervers !

Concernant la discussion Ace – Roger tu seras peut-être sur ta faim car malheureusement ni l'un ni l'autre ne vas réitérer le rapprochement initié de la dernière fois, celle après les vacances. Ils marchent encore sur des charbons ardents l'un avec l'autre. Tu verras dans le discours d'Ace. Tu auras l'occasion de voir ça dans certain chapitre. Mais bon le point positif c'est que maintenant ça va mieux étant donné qu'ils peuvent se parler, normalement.

Ouais ! C'est sûr que je suis contente, ça fait plaisir d'atteindre les 100 reviews. Merci à toi qui a beaucoup participer pour me faire atteindre ce chiffre très honorable.

J'ai beaucoup en écrivant la scène au self entre Ace et Sabo. Ace s'enfonçait le pauvre et Sabo qui était jaloux mais qui face aux mots doux de son chéri se radoucie aussitôt.

Ah pour les couvertures ma sœur ne m'en a fait que deux ou trois, c'est juste que je le mets toujours dans les remerciements je sais pas pourquoi. La je lui en est commander 2, une pour remplacer l'actuelle de cette histoire et une autre pour un futur projet de romain qui s'appelle « Asphyxie ». Dès qu'elles seront prêtes je te les montrerai avec plaisir !

Comme d'habitude merci pour ton commentaire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 32 partie 2

.

« La vie est plus simple que les manipulations auxquelles on veut la plier. »

Inconnu

Ace

* * *

Mercredi 17 Mai 2017

Margaret et moi entrons dans la salle qui va servir pour les examens de fin d'année et je suis surpris de voir qu'il y a autant de monde. Sont-ils tous ici pour assister à l'intervention du Refuge de Goa ? J'ai franchement du mal à y croire… Lors des jours précédents, quand les profs parlaient de l'organisation de cette journée, je n'ai pas vu grand monde enthousiaste à ce sujet. Peut-être sont-ils là seulement parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix ? Quoi qu'il me semble que les élèves étaient obligés d'assister seulement aux interventions de la matinée, ceux de l'après-midi sont facultatifs.

J'avoue ne pas trop comprendre… Les élèves de Marie-Joa seraient-ils plus tolérants que ce que je pensais ?

 **-Il y a beaucoup de monde,** remarque également Margaret.

 **-Mouais… J'aurais pas pensé.**

Margaret acquiesce et on commence à descendre les marches de l'amphithéâtre pour trouver des places libres. On repère très vite les membres du Glee Club assis près de la petite estrade mais malheureusement, les places de devant sont déjà toutes prises.

 **-Regarde, Nami nous fait signe !**

Margaret tire légèrement sur mon bras pour me forcer à me retourner.

- **Ils nous ont gardés des places.**

Margaret remonte quelques marches pour rejoindre Nami, Sanji, Koala et Sabo. Je la suis. C'est cool de leur part de nous avoir gardé des places. On s'installe rapidement à côté d'eux et Sabo, qui va devoir se lever tout à l'heure pour faire son discours, se lève pour pouvoir rester en bout de rangée et partir ainsi plus facilement le moment venu.

 **-C'est** **intéressant** **d'avoir des journées comme ça, j'ai pu apprendre beaucoup de choses,** déclare Nami en feuilletant les papiers que les différentes associations lui ont donnés.

 **-C'est vrai que c'est sympa,** **d'autant** **que notre lycée n'est pas vraiment connu pour être tolérant,** ajoute Koala.

 **-Ce serait bien qu'ils organisent d'autres journées** **sur ce genre de thème** **!** s'enthousiasme Margaret.

 **-Ça, c'est pas sûr. Marco a déjà galéré pour que le directeur accepte qu'il fasse quelque chose pour la journée mondiale de lutte contre l'homophobie,** dis-je.

 **-Depuis quand t'appelles notre professeur de philo par son prénom ?** me demande alors Sabo, un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres.

 **-Depuis jamais. Ma langue a fourché,** je réponds en me calant un peu mieux sur ma chaise.

Sanji se penche de sorte à ce que Sabo puisse bien le voir et mime quelque chose. Celui-ci semble avoir compris ce que son ami veut lui transmettre car il rigole.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** je demande, curieux.

Sabo jette un coup d'œil à Sanji qui, assis près du mur, parle désormais tranquillement avec Nami.

 **-Rien.**

Il sourit insolemment et ça m'énerve. Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de se moquer de moi.

 **-T'es pas trop stressé, Sabo ?** lui demande Margaret alors que l'heure du discours du blond approche.

Sur la scène, le Refuge de Goa a terminé de montrer le diaporama qu'a réalisé l'élève de notre classe qui s'était portée volontaire et à l'entente de la question de mon amie, je regarde Sabo. On en a déjà parlé au self hier et je sais que Sabo est sûr de lui pour son discours. S'il doit être stressé, ce serait plus du fait de devoir se retrouver devant autant de monde.

 **-Non, ça va,** répond-il, tout de même assez incertain. **C'est important pour moi de** **le** **faire.**

Margaret acquiesce et Sabo se lève : c'est déjà son tour. Avant qu'il ne parte, j'attrape discrètement sa main. Il se retourne vers moi et hausse un sourcil en une question muette. Pourtant, je ne dis rien et lâche sa main. J'aurais aimé lui dire que tout ira bien, que je suis là, mais je sais que Sabo n'en a pas besoin. Je le connais, il est fort. Il parviendra à affronter leurs regards.

Mes yeux quittent sa silhouette qui descend lentement les marches pour se porter sur ses amis. Je sais déjà que Margaret n'est au courant de rien pour sa cicatrice car elle m'a posé des questions et je suis resté vague. Par contre, je pense que Sanji sait quelque chose, même si je ne sais pas quoi exactement. Pour ce qui est de Nami et de Koala, je ne sais pas du tout. Ce sont ses plus proches amies donc je serais tenté de dire qu'il leur a parlé mais en même temps, il peut aussi vouloir les tenir éloignées. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il leur ait simplement raconté un petit bobard. Après tout, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à aborder.

 **-J'espère que ça ira pour lui,** murmure soudain Sanji.

 **-Mais bien sûr que oui !** positive Koala.

Je ne dis rien de plus et reporte mon attention sur Sabo qui monte sur la petite scène et rejoint les deux membres de l'association. Ils discutent quelques instants avant que l'une des deux responsables ne prenne la parole.

 **-Bien. Nous allons poursuivre avec l'intervention de Sabo, élève de première, qui** **tient** **à vous dire quelques mots sur le sujet du jour.**

La jeune femme d'âge mûr s'éloigne du micro et mon copain s'avance alors. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air à l'aise mais il est déterminé et c'est suffisant. Sabo fixe le public pendant quelques secondes avant de passer sa main droite dans ses cheveux. Je sais ce qu'il fait. Il essaie de cacher sa cicatrice et ça me fait de la peine.

 **-Bonjour.**

Il baisse la tête, un peu gêné, et deux filles devant moi se mettent à glousser. Il me semble même distinguer le mot « mignon ». N'importe quoi.

 **-Si** **je tiens** **à prendre la parole aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous parler de ma propre expérience.**

Il esquisse un petit sourire alors que son regard se pose sur un point au fond de la salle pour se concentrer.

- **Je n'ai pas préparé de discours alors j'espère que ma prise de parole ne sera pas trop décousue...**

La salle est silencieuse. Derrière lui, les deux femmes du Refuge le regardent avec bienveillance. Certains - ou plutôt certaines - élèves le contemplent avec les yeux qui pétillent. Sûrement des admiratrices. Ça m'énerve déjà mais peut-être que ça aura au moins le bénéfice de le rassurer un peu sur le fait qu'il n'a pas à avoir honte de sa cicatrice. Bien entendu, d'autres élèves ont aussi l'air d'être là par hasard et de s'ennuyer mais je sais que Sabo va réussir à les captiver, à les intéresser. Il a ce petit truc qui fait que lorsqu'il parle, on a envie de l'écouter.

Il sait manier les mots et émouvoir son auditoire. Il vise souvent juste. Il est percutant.

Il est juste parfait.

 **-C'était en novembre** **et** **je sortais avec une superbe fille depuis quelques années déjà…**

Il fait une pause et je devine qu'il est assez embarrassé par le sujet et il n'est pas le seul. Je ne suis clairement pas à l'aise et je vois Koala baisser la tête également. J'avoue ne pas savoir exactement où il veut en venir et je ne suis pas non plus certain d'avoir envie d'entendre parler de son histoire avec Koala. C'est juste embarrassant pour tout le monde…

 **-** **Tout se passait bien mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et comme dans toutes les histoires, j** **'ai essayé de ne pas y faire attention. Après tout, c'était juste une personne comme une autre, avec en prime un caractère insupportable.** **Pourtant** **, il avait beau être horripilant et me faire du mal avec ses propos un peu crus, je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai pas pu l'ignorer.**

Il baisse la tête à son tour et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

 **-J'ai vite compris qu'il était différent** **à mes yeux** **et que** **c'était** **pour cette raison que je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer. Il a su lire en moi, passer toutes mes barrières et ne pas s'arrêter à l'image que je renvoyais. Aux apparences. J'ai** **alors** **vite compris que j'allais avoir des problèmes, qu'il était dangereux pour moi. J'étais attiré par** **un homme** **et ça me faisait peur parce qu'au fond, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça m'arrivait et cette fois, je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce qu'il se passait. Ce que je ressentais était beaucoup trop fort. Je ne pouvais pas poser un mouchoir dessus et fermer les yeux en pensant que ça allait passer.**

Il fait une nouvelle pause et observe la salle, silencieuse. Tout le monde est à son écoute. Je bois presque ses paroles. Il fait passer beaucoup d'émotions dans son récit et c'est captivant.

 **-Je suis tombé amoureux et c'était réciproque** **mais ce sentiment qui devrait toujours être merveilleux ne l'a pas toujours été** **. Ça n'a pas été facile au début. J'ai dû renoncer à beaucoup de choses et ça m'a grandement attristé parce que je n'avais pas pensé que ce serait aussi dur** **. J'ai tenté de faire des compromis mais ainsi,** **j'ai fait beaucoup de mal parce que j'ai refusé d'être moi-même, d'être sincère** **à chaque instant** **. J'ai menti** **concernant** **une partie de moi… En quelque sorte.** **Et malgré tout** **, les problèmes** **ne se sont pas arrêtés** **avec les regards, les malaises et les murmures à mon passage.**

 **On m'a** **parfois** **fait comprendre que ma présence dérangeait** **par des petits détails** **dont on n'a pas vraiment conscience qu'ils peuvent blesser ou** **faire du mal** **.** **Ce genre de choses** **qu'on fait sans penser aux conséquences. J'ai beaucoup souffert de cette situation parce que je ne la comprenais pas. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir changé tant que ça** **et** **je n'étais pas devenu une mauvaise personne ni un total inconnu. Je sortais juste avec un autre garçon.**

Il soupire puis reprend.

 **-Je sortais avec un autre garçon et on m'a jugé pour ça.** **On nous a même agressés physiquement** **. On a essayé de faire de moi « le mec qui aime un autre mec » en m'interpellant par des sobriquets tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. J'aurais pu ne rien dire car après tout, c'est ce qu'on attendait de moi. Mais je n'ai pas voulu** **me laisser faire** **. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille juger une personne pour ses différences car souvent, on se trompe. Je me suis rebellé et battu contre cette homophobie ambiante et j'ai bien fait car les choses ont changé. Il n'y a pas longtemps,** **quelqu'un** **est venu me voir et s'est excusé pour le comportement qu'il a eu. Ça m'a fait plaisir car j'ai vu qu'il avait compris son erreur et c'est déjà beaucoup.**

 **L'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie. C'est juste un mot parmi tant d'autres pour désigner des personnes qui aiment différemment de** **la majorité** **mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que cet amour n'est pas aussi fort ni aussi beau. Il ne faut pas en avoir peur ni commencer à agir différemment car souvent, en agissant sans réfléchir, on fait plus de mal qu'autre chose.**

Sabo se racle la gorge et recule. Des applaudissements accueillent son discours. Il est touché et ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Il cherche alors mon regard et le trouve facilement. On se fixe, le sourire aux lèvres, en occultant complètement les bruits environnant et les autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

Je suis fier de lui.

 **xXx**

Assis de manière décontractée sur son éternel fauteuil en cuir, le Docteur César me fixe sans rien dire. Comme je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il attend de moi, je ne dis rien non plus et le dévisage aussi.

 **-Alors ?** fait-il finalement.

 **-Alors quoi ?** je réponds, me demandant bien où il veut en venir.

Ce « alors » est bien la première question qu'il me pose depuis que je suis entré dans la salle quelques minutes auparavant.

 **-As-tu avancé par rapport à ta liste ?**

 **-Oh… Oui**.

J'esquisse un sourire, assez fier de moi.

 **-Depuis que je suis revenu de vacances, je ne passe plus mon temps à vérifier les portes, les fenêtres et tous ces trucs-là. Je dors même la fenêtre ouverte et avec cette chaleur, c'est plutôt quelque chose de bienvenu.**

 **-Oh !** fait-il dans une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge. **Et comment c'est arrivé ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

Je soupire et m'affale un peu plus dans mon siège alors que les souvenirs de mes vacances à South Blue me reviennent. En réalité, j'ai plutôt une bonne idée de ce qui m'a aidé.

Ce sont grâce à ces nuits que j'ai passées avec Sabo, dans ses bras, alors que son souffle me provoquait des frissons. Il aime conserver la fenêtre ouverte comme il me l'a confié et au loin, une légère brise me caressait la peau. C'était quelque chose d'assez agréable par ce temps si chaud. Des fois, Sabo me parlait. Il me racontait des histoires sur lui, sur nous, sur le monde. Je l'écoutais, bercé que j'étais par sa voix. Parfois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'embrasser sa peau et de sourire quand j'entendais sa voix vaciller, trembler sous l'excitation. C'était tellement bon que j'en oubliais complètement cette fenêtre ouverte. J'étais apaisé. Toutes ces idées noires qui polluaient mon esprit m'avaient quitté. Sabo m'avait soigné à sa manière, il m'avait montré une autre réalité.

 **-Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais dans le faux. J'ai juste pris conscience de quelque chose… grâce à quelqu'un.**

Je me racle la gorge pour faire passer mon embarras.

 **-Hum. Intéressant,** commente-t-il.

Il n'ajoute rien d'autre et plonge dans son calepin. Je présume qu'il retranscrit mot pour mot ce que je viens de lui dire tout en faisant tout un tas d'annotation.

En vérité, je n'avais pas réellement envie de venir aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt, j'aurais apprécié que mon heure chez le Dr César soit légèrement décalée pour ainsi me permettre d'assister à l'intégralité de l'évènement organisé par le lycée. Malheureusement, je m'y suis pris un peu tard pour pouvoir rendre la chose possible. Le Dr César voit d'autres personnes avec des problèmes sans doute bien plus graves que les miens et je n'ai pas pu bouger mon rendez-vous.

Au final, j'ai dû partir peu après le discours de Sabo et c'est bien dommage car j'ai senti qu'il avait envie de me parler. Malheureusement, j'ai dû lui faire faux bond en lui disant que j'avais un rendez-vous médical… Il n'a pas eu l'air de trop mal le prendre mais quand même.

Cacher à Sabo mes TOC et le fait que je vois régulièrement un psy devient de plus en plus compliqué. Je sais que c'est quelque chose que je devrais lui dire car s'il le découvre seul, il sera certainement plus qu'en colère contre moi. Il se sentira peut-être trahi et il pensera que je ne lui fais pas confiance. Mais j'ai simplement l'impression que c'est trop tôt. Je veux dire, ça ne fait même pas un an qu'on se connait. Parler de ma santé mentale, malgré notre relation de plus en plus forte, c'est un peu…

En fait, j'ai honte de moi quand je me réveille en pleine nuit et que je parle tout seul pour essayer de me convaincre que le gaz est bien fermé. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de gens se rendent vraiment compte de l'enfer que vivent les personnes atteintes de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs.

C'est vraiment ce qui me fait peur. Pire que d'être jugé, c'est surtout de ne pas être compris.

 **-A quoi penses-tu ?** m'interroge mon psy.

 **-A des choses pas très joyeuses,** je confesse dans un soupir défaitiste.

 **-J'adore les pensées obscures, obscènes et peu glorieuses ! Confesse-toi, mon enfant !**

Un sourire avide aux lèvres, il me fixe de ses yeux fous.

 **-Vous savez que vous me faites peurs des fois…**

 **-Merci !**

 **-Ce n'était pas un compliment.**

 **-Ça, ça dépend de la compréhension de chacun ! Enfin, peu importe. A quoi pensais-tu ?**

 **-A ma relation avec Sabo et à mes TOC. Je me faisais la réflexion qu'un jour,** **il** **faudrait que je lui en parle…**

 **-Oui, je suis sûr que Sabo pourrait t'être d'une très grande aide. C'est un bon garçon,** commente-t-il distraitement.

 **-Pardon ?**

Je le fixe, les sourcils froncés. Devant mon air interrogatif, mon interlocuteur relève la tête, surpris.

- **Vous venez de dire que Sabo est un bon garçon ou je rêve ?**

 **-Ah…**

 **-Vous le connaissez ?!** je demande, complètement abasourdi.

 **-Connaitre, c'est un bien grand mot.**

Il fait un vague signe de la main pour balayer ce sujet comme s'il était sans importance.

- **Je n'en sais que ce que tu m'en dis.** **Réfléchissons plutôt au deuxième point de ta liste auquel tu vas pouvoir t'attaquer,** enchaine-t-il.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'oriente déjà sur le sujet.

Le docteur César dit-il la vérité ou connait-il réellement Sabo ?

Jeudi 18 Mai 2017

 **-Allez, Ace ! C'est mon tour !**

 **-OK.**

J'échange de place avec Luffy et me mets sur mes gardes alors qu'il arrive en courant vers moi.

Le mois de mai est déjà bien entamé et il fait de plus en plus chaud. Cette chaleur est salvatrice, elle annonce un été particulièrement beau. Je passe mes épreuves dans à peine un mois et pourtant, je suis là, dehors, à jouer à un truc qui ressemble à du foot avec Luffy.

Je réviserai plus tard.

En vérité, je me répète la même chose depuis un moment déjà sans avoir commencé à ouvrir un seul de mes documents W _ord_ …

Il faut vraiment que je m'y mette mais… Au pire, j'ai mes options pour m'aider.

Je verrais bien le moment venu.

J'ai suffisamment de trucs à penser comme ça pour en plus me prendre la tête avec du français. Désolé, Mlle Nico Robin.

 **-Ouah ! J'ai réussi !**

 **-C'est bien si t'es content mais je tiens à te dire que je t'ai laissé gagner,** je le nargue.

 **-N'importe quoi ! J'ai gagné parce que je suis fort !**

J'étouffe un petit rire face à ses mots. Tout ça ne plait pas à Luffy qui devant moi, agite frénétiquement ses bras et essaye de m'impressionner en soufflant fort.

 **-Toi, fort ? C'était qu'un point, Luffy. Je te rappelle que j'ai marqué 20 buts sur 20 et que toi, tu en as marqué seulement 10 ! Et encore, c'est parce que je suis bien gentil avec toi…**

Luffy grogne et me saute dessus. Loin de m'embêter, son attitude m'amuse. Je le garde sur mon dos et avance lentement jusqu'à la maison en tapant doucement dans le ballon pour le rentrer lui aussi.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je laisse le ballon trainer dans l'entrée et vais dans la cuisine, toujours accompagné de mon fardeau sur le dos.

 **-Ouais, c'est l'heure de goûter !**

 **-Arrête de crier dans mes oreilles…**

Je le lâche et il tombe brusquement par terre. Cependant, il se relève aussitôt et en quelques secondes, il dévalise les placards. Je le suis de très près. Si j'attends trop, il ne me restera plus rien.

 **-Bon, ça suffit, Luffy, tu ne vas même pas manger tout ça !**

 **-Bien sûr que si ! J'ai faim alors je dois manger beaucoup !** me dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Et d'un seul coup, il s'en va avec tous ses paquets.

Je le regarde partir pendant quelques secondes avant de tirer une chaise et de m'asseoir autour de la table à manger de la cuisine. Je mange ce que j'ai pu sauver silencieusement tout en regardant mes messages.

Sabo…

Nous ne sommes pas en froid et je suis d'ailleurs certain que de son avis, tout va bien. Mais pour ma part, je ne sais pas réellement comment je dois me sentir. J'ai l'impression que depuis ce qui lui est arrivé, depuis l'incendie du Grey Terminal, quelque chose s'est cassé en lui. Il a changé. Notre relation est incontestablement plus forte depuis les vacances mais malgré tout, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le cerner. D'autant que j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache certaines choses.

Je soupire et me balance sur ma chaise en repensant à ma journée. Je ne pense pas que Sabo le fasse exprès mais j'ai cette infime impression qu'il met de la distance entre nous. Que puisqu'on n'a pas vécu les mêmes choses, je ne peux pas le comprendre.

Par exemple, aujourd'hui alors qu'on était tranquillement assis devant la salle de cours pendant la pause de 15h, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait l'air préoccupé alors je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait et il m'a juste répondu qu'il n'y avait rien. A ce moment-là, j'ai un peu eu l'impression qu'il me tenait à l'écart de ses histoires.

Bien entendu, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il fait volontairement. Du moins, c'est mon intime conviction.

Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a également sa volonté de déménager. Il ne m'en a pas reparlé depuis la dernière fois que je suis allé le voir chez lui mais le connaissant, je sais qu'il ira jusqu'au bout.

Tout est toujours si compliqué avec lui… J'ai du mal à le suivre.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Je n'avais jamais été chez Sabo. Les quelques fois où j'étais venu par-là, j'étais resté près du pont. Je n'avais vu la demeure de mon blond que de loin et_ _c'était très bien ainsi_ _. Je n'avais rien à y faire dans cette maison et la seule chose qui_ _m'y_ _avait intéressé était Sabo. Et Sabo_ _était_ _toujours_ _venu_ _à moi. Toujours._ _Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'absente plusieurs jours._

 _Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé_ _avant d'y être confronté_ _mais entrer dans cette maison avait été quelque chose d'assez angoissant._

 _Pourtant_ _, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de place pour l'angoisse ce jour-là. Alors, un peu_ _nerveux_ _, j'avais sonné au portail et avait attendu patiemment que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir. J'avais patienté plusieurs minutes, ce qui n'avait pas été pour me rassurer._ _Ensuite_ _, je m'étais demandé pourquoi autant de temps d'attente. Je n'y avais plus pensé une fois qu'une personne - que je pensais être une femme de ménage – était venue m'ouvrir._

 _ **-Qui êtes-vous ?**_

 _J'étais resté silencieux_ _une seconde,_ _ne sachant quoi répondre. Pouvais-je simplement répondre « Ace » ? Serait-ce suffisant pour qu'elle me laisse entrer ou fallait-il que je développe ? Dire que j'étais le petit-ami de Sabo_ _n'était pas une bonne idée étant donné les idées de sa famille._ _Bien entendu, elle me claquerait la porte au nez._ _Je n'avais pas non plus_ _envie qu'elle me traite de_ _dégénéré_ _et me crie de partir de cette maison._

 _J'étais venu pour_ _voir Sabo et savoir ce qu'il_ _devenait_ _alors il_ _avait fallu_ _que je sois assez poli et convaincant pour que cette femme me laisse entrer._

 _ **-Bonjour, je suis un camarade de classe de Sabo.**_

 _Je lui avais souri poliment en espérant avoir l'air d'un garçon adorable._

 _ **-Je suis venu pour voir comment il allait et aussi lui amener les cours et les devoirs,**_ _avais-je repris, confiant._ _ **Est-ce que je peux le voir, s'il vous plait ?**_

 _ **-Ah... Bien sûr.**_

 _Elle m'avait souri, charmée, et j'avais fait de même. Je l'avais ensuite suivie jusqu'à la chambre de Sabo et_ _elle_ _m'avait laissé_ _là_ _. J'étais_ _entré puis j'étais_ _resté immobile devant le lit de Sabo._

 _Il était là,_ _assis sur son lit._

 _Et je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il allait bien._

 _Je ne pouvais pas non plus dire qu'il allait mal._

 _Tout ce que je pouvais dire, c'est qu'il y avait beaucoup de colère dans ses yeux. Ses yeux… Une brûlure d'une taille assez importante prenait place autour de son œil gauche._ _Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le dévisager._

 _ **-Merci d'être venu.**_

 _Sa voix_ _avait été_ _légèrement éraillée. J'avais presque_ _eu_ _l'impression que parler lui faisait mal._

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu-que…qui t'es arrivé ?**_

 _Il avait baissé les yeux comme s'il avait eu honte._

 _ **-Viens,**_ _avait-il fait sans me répondre._

 _Je m'étais approché, incertain. Mes yeux n'avaient pas quitté sa cicatrice, cette brûlure qu'il avait et qui semblait récente. Au téléphone, il m'avait simplement dit qu'il était malade et qu'il souhaitait me voir. J'avais donc pensé le trouver cloué au lit avec de la fièvre, pâle et toussant tellement fort qu'il se brûlerait la gorge._

 _Je m'étais alors rendu compte que j'étais bien en dessous de la réalité…_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas beau à voir,**_ _ **je sais**_ _, avait-il dit alors que je m'étais assis à ses côtés prudemment._

 _Un léger sourire amer s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres._

 _ **-C'était pire avant,**_ _avait-il repris comme pour meubler le silence._

 _Je_ _n'avais_ _pas_ _semblé_ _prêt à dire un seul mot. Je_ _n'avais_ _rien_ _compris_ _. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état-là ?_

 _ **-Comment t'es-tu fais ça, Sabo ?**_

 _Ces mots semblaient_ _avoir pesé_ _aussi lourd que du plomb dans ma bouche. Je_ _n'avais_ _plus_ _osé_ _le regarder. Sa réponse… J'en avais eu si peur._

 _ **-Tu as entendu parler de l'incident du Grey Terminal ?**_

 _J'avais acquiescé, peu sûr,_ _et_ _me demandant quel était le rapport. Sabo avait alors ramené ses genoux contre lui et passé ses bras autour. Il avait eu l'air si fragile à cet instant. Tellement que je me rappelle avoir souhaité le prendre contre moi_ _même si je ne l'ai pas fait_ _. J'avais tout d'abord voulu entendre son histoire. Quelque chose_ _m'avait tracassé_ _sans que j'arrive vraiment à savoir quoi._

 _ **-J'y étais et… C'est comme ça que je me suis fait cette brûlure.**_

 _Il avait soufflé plusieurs fois, comme s'il avait eu du mal à respirer._

 _-_ _ **J'en ai d'autres sur le haut du corps et un peu sur les jambes mais c'est superficiel. Elles disparaissent déjà.**_

 _ **-C'est censé me rassurer ?**_

 _J'avais esquissé un pauvre sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose._

 _ **-Non, bien sûr que non,**_ _m'avait-il répondu, la voix tremblante._

 _ **-Pourquoi étais-tu là-bas ?**_

 _Je l'avais vu se crisper et_ _mon angoisse avait redoublé_ _. Savoir qu'il était au Grey Terminal lors de l'incident m'avait surpris. Sabo n'y avait jamais mis les pieds jusque-là_ _à ma connaissance_ _alors pourquoi ?_

 _ **-Je savais pour l'incendie. Je voulais à tout prix éviter ce massacre, prévenir les habitants de ce quartier…**_

 _ **-Quoi ?!**_

 _J'avais froncé les sourcils, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale._

 _ **-C'était un incendie criminel, Ace.**_

 _Je l'avais fixé, les mains tremblantes._ _J'avais alors pris_ _pleinement la mesure de ce qu'il disait._

 _ **-Le pire, c'est que mon père était au courant, Ace... Je devais faire quelque chose… Apparemment, tout était planifié et je…**_

 _Il avait eu du mal à trouver ses mots. Il_ _s'était_ _même_ _emmêlé_ _quelquefois. Instinctivement, j'avais attrapé sa main dans la mienne._

 _ **-Je ne pouvais pas faire comme mon père et toute cette haute bourgeoisie au courant de tout et simplement détourner les yeux. Alors j'y suis allé et j'ai prévenu le maximum de monde possible. Je me suis écroulé avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais peu importe.**_

 _Il avait soupiré, comme débarrassé d'un poids._

 _-_ _ **J'ai appris qu'il y avait eu des survivants. X-Drake s'en est sorti, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Lui et sa famille vont bien.**_

 _Il s'était détendu légèrement, visiblement rassuré._

 _ **-Je voudrais lui parler.**_

 _C'était donc_ _sans doute grâce à lui si tant de monde avait pu s'en_ _tirer_ _._ _Pourtant_ _, je n'arrivais pas à passer au-dessus du risque qu'il avait pris._

 _ **-Tu aurais pu mourir,**_ _avais-je balancé comme une accusation._

 _ **-Des gens sont morts, Ace. Ma vie n'a pas plus de valeur que la leur,**_ _avait-il répliqué sans une once d'hésitation._

 _ **-Tu n'es pas sérieux, Sabo ?!**_

 _Je n'en avais pas cru mes oreilles. Mon copain ne pouvait pas me dire ce genre de choses, comme si_ _sa vie n'avait aucune importance_ _!_

 _ **-Ne te torture pas avec ça. Je vais bien.**_

 _Il s'était alors tourné légèrement vers moi tout en serrant un peu plus ma main dans la sienne. A ce moment-là, je n'avais_ _pourtant_ _souhaité qu'une seule chose, c'_ _était_ _enlever ma main._ _Son discours m'avait donné_ _des sueurs froides._

 _ **-Tout ça m'aura au moins permis de comprendre une chose.**_

 _ **-Quoi donc ?**_ _j'avais répliqué, presque cynique._

 _ **-Je ne peux plus rester ici. Je vais partir.**_

 _Cette fois-ci, j'avais_ _retiré_ _ma main de la sienne sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je l'avais fixé de longues secondes, attendant qu'il me dise que c'était une blague. Mais non, rien n'était venu. Mon visage avait été impassible_ _et_ _celui de Sabo déterminé._

 _Je m'étais dit qu'il était de mon devoir de le soutenir. Que cette phrase, j'avais voulu l'entendre un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais la joie qu'aurait dû caractériser ce moment n'étais pas venue. Le père de Sabo était une enflure et à sa mort,_ _j'avais déjà décidé que j'ouvrirai_ _une bouteille de champagne. L'incendie du Grey Terminal prouvait juste un peu plus à quel point cet homme était un monstre. Alors partir pour sa sécurité, pour pouvoir enfin vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait était surement une bonne chose._

 _Pourtant… A cet instant, je n'avais vu que les désagréments, les difficultés qu'il allait rencontrer._

 _Je m'inquiète tellement pour toi, Sabo…_

 _ **-Tu comprends, Ace ? Je vais quitter cette maison pour de bon.** _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Il avait eu l'air si déterminé à ce moment-là…

J'ai bien vu que ce qu'il avait vécu l'avait en quelque sorte changé. Cette lumière au fond de ses yeux. Sabo n'est pas rentré dans les détails, il ne m'a pas raconté mot pour mot ce qu'il a vu cette fameuse nuit mais je l'imagine sans mal. Ça a dû être terrible pour lui. Il est passé si près de la mort. Je ne sais même pas comment il s'en est sorti, je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander sur le coup. Je présume qu'il a dû être sauvé par un habitant du Grey Terminal.

Il a eu de la chance.

J'aurais pu le perdre ce soir-là. Je l'aime tellement que rien que le fait d'y penser me rend malade. Je sais que Sabo a sûrement eu la bonne réaction, surtout si on prend en compte le fait que personne ne comptait se bouger pour ces pauvres gens mais… Merde ! Je m'en veux de penser ça mais je le trouve aussi égoïste. Je suis sûr qu'à aucun moment, même pendant une seule seconde, il n'a pas pensé à moi. A ses amis. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose…

A moins que ce soit moi qui suis égoïste ? Comme l'a dit Sabo, des gens ont pu échapper à la mort. Qui suis-je pour trouver à y redire quoi que ce soit ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire concernant les décisions de Sabo…

Il va partir de chez lui, c'est le seul truc positif qui ressort de cette histoire. Et encore, j'accueille la nouvelle sans joie réelle. Sabo veut – et va – partir mais il ne compte pas venir chez moi. Il a une idée de son futur lieu d'hébergement mais il veut s'assurer que c'est possible avant de me tenir informé. D'un côté, je le comprends mais de l'autre, je me demande pourquoi il ne partage pas l'information avec moi. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, j'aurais pensé que j'aurais droit aux détails, de suivre avec lui l'avancée de ses démarches.

Alors j'imagine. Il ne peut pas prendre d'appartement seul. Aucun propriétaire censé ne lui louerait quelque chose, il n'a pas l'âge requis, sans parler des loyers astronomiques de la ville. Tout ce qui lui reste, c'est soit une colocation ou demander l'asile chez un de ses amis. Si c'est le cas, je me vexerais sûrement du fait qu'il ne vienne pas chez moi.

- **Il a déjà tellement souffert… Pourquoi il ne peut pas juste être heureux maintenant ?**

Je souffle, fatigué, et regarde mon verre de _Coca_ qui à cause de la chaleur a déjà pas mal tiédi. J'aimerais pouvoir prendre une partie de sa souffrance, de ses tourments.

 **-Ace ?**

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant mon père m'interpeller. Il est à l'entrée de la cuisine, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Le front brillant de transpiration et un jogging qui doit dater de ses années d'études sur le dos, il revient à peine de sa séance de sport. Il a commencé à aller à la salle il y a quelques jours seulement après qu'Hancock lui ait dit qu'il commençait à avoir du ventre…

 **-Quoi ?** je demande en m'affalant sur ma chaise.

 **-Je t'ai entendu parler tout seul. Est-ce que ça va ?**

Il s'approche et s'assoit sur la chaise en face de moi.

 **-Ça pourrait aller mieux.**

Je soupire et me passe une main lasse dans les cheveux. Je les tire un peu et grimace quand je commence à avoir mal.

 **-Tu crois que je peux faire disparaître le père de Sabo ?**

Mon père éclate de rire et ça m'agace juste un peu plus.

 **-Bien sûr que non !**

 **-Et pourquoi ?** j'insiste, de mauvaise humeur en pensant à ce connard.

 **-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Ace.**

Il sourit en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je vois à quel point il est content de pouvoir parler ainsi avec moi. Depuis que je suis rentré de vacances et que je lui ai parlé, mes rapports avec mon père sont plus calmes et apaisés. Je cherche moins la confrontation avec lui et ne passe pas mon temps à lui trouver tous les défauts du monde. Je me suis rendu compte que c'était plus reposant que de m'échiner à le détester. Plus juste aussi. Et bien sûr en prime, j'ai le droit de rester.

Je suis pourtant encore loin de pardonner à mon père. Je m'efforce juste de lui laisser une seconde chance.

Je me souviens qu'à une époque, j'aimais cet homme. Il était même un héros pour moi.

J'étais heureux et redécouvrir ces sensations me plairaient bien.

 **-Il parait qu'il a commencé à faire affaire avec certains Dragons Célestes. Tu risquerais d'avoir des ennuis si tu t'en prenais à lui,** reprend-il.

 **-Je m'en fous,** je balance sans vraiment prendre en compte ce qu'il dit.

Roger secoue la tête, amusé, et se lève. Je l'ignore et bois mon _Coca_ qui a maintenant fort mauvais goût. Tant pis.

 **-Shanks m'a appelé un peu plus tôt, il avait une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer.**

 **-Ah ouais ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, assez intrigué. Si Roger prend la peine de m'en parler, c'est que je suis un minimum concerné.

 **-Une date pour le procès du jeune homme qui t'a poignardé a été décidée. Ce sera début juillet. Shanks est un très bon avocat, il pense pouvoir lui faire prendre 2 ans d'emprisonnement** **en centre éducatif** **ainsi que 45 000€ d'amende. Je lui ai dit que je voulais une peine plus lourde** **mais** **il m'a répondu qu'il était rare que des peines plus** **importantes soient prononcées pour des mineurs** **.**

 **-Attends, je…**

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pratiquement plus à cette histoire. Alors le type qui m'a planté risque d'aller en prison ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle. Après tout, la prison fait rarement du bien aux gens. La plupart du temps, ils en sortent tellement détruits qu'ils deviennent encore plus dangereux qu'avant. Mais en même temps, je me souviens de la haine de ce mec quand il a enfoncé sa lame dans mon abdomen. Je doute que si je le laisse s'en tirer, il se mette à apprécier les homosexuels ou à perdre sa connerie et décide de se ranger.

Ouais, très peu de chances.

 **-D'accord,** je me contente de répondre, la voix basse.

 **xXx**

Je sors de la douche habillé d'un simple bas de jogging et je me sèche les cheveux tout en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Depuis que je passe moins de temps à vérifier toutes les portes et fenêtres de la baraque, je me couche bien plus tôt. Je dors également beaucoup mieux.

Je sais néanmoins que cette victoire est fragile. Pour l'instant, je me sens bien ou plutôt, je ne suis plus autant angoissé qu'avant donc je ne ressens pas trop le besoin de passer des heures à faire mes vérifications. J'espère que ça continuera le plus longtemps possible.

Je me lève et vais déposer ma serviette dans la salle de bain. Mon portable sonne et je vais le prendre en me demandant qui peut m'appeler à cette heure-là.

X-Drake ?

Je réponds aussitôt, pensant qu'il a peut-être un problème.

 **-Allo ?**

 _ **-Ace ? J'avais peur que tu dormes déjà,**_ _fait-il._

 **-Non, c'est bon.**

Je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit et sors ma liste pour pouvoir la regarder un peu avant de dormir.

 _ **-Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps, c'est juste que je voulais te parler d'un truc et que je pouvais pas le faire au Glee Club. En fait, c'est à propos de Sabo. Tu**_ _ **m'as**_ _ **dit qu'il voulait me parler mais depuis que tu m'as dit ça, je n'ai pas tellement eu de nouvelles de sa part. Je t'avoue que je commence à m'imaginer un tas de choses et que ça me prend assez la tête… C'est pour ça que je**_ _ **t'appelle**_ _ **ce soir.**_

 **-Oh.**

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à X-Drake. Dans un sens, je le comprends. Avec ce que je lui ai dit par message la dernière fois, des tas de questions ont dû venir envahir son esprit. Mais depuis que Sabo est revenu en cours, il n'a pas réellement reparlé d'X-Drake et je me suis dit que c'était parce qu'il n'était peut-être pas prêt. Il a aussi sans doute besoin de plus de temps pour rassembler ses idées et se confronter à lui. Je sais qu'il veut lui parler du Grey Terminal et que ce sujet n'est pas facile à aborder pour lui comme pour le président du Glee Club. Il pourrait y avoir des conséquences fâcheuses entre eux.

 **-Écoute, Sabo ne m'a pas vraiment reparlé de ça,** je commence, incertain. **Ce n'est pas facile pour lui en ce moment mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'a pas oublié.**

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me dire qui le fait hésiter comme ça ?**_

 **-Il t'en parlera lui-même,** je me dérobe, un peu mal à l'aise.

X-Drake soupire et je présume qu'il aurait aimé obtenir une autre réponse tout en s'étant attendu à celle-ci.

 **-L'incident du Grey Terminal l'a vraiment marqué et je ne sais pas, il a changé,** je lui confie alors en commençant à jouer nerveusement avec mon pouce et mon index.

 _ **-J'ai vu. Cette blessure…**_

Je l'interromps.

 **-C'est arrivé lors de l'incendie.**

 _ **-Hum.**_

Il soupire puis reprend.

 _-_ _ **Comment va-t-il ?**_

 **-Je ne sais pas** **vraiment** **. Bien, je suppose. Il ne peut qu'aller mieux en tout cas.**

Je suis touché par le fait que X-Drake s'inquiète pour Sabo.

 **-Et toi ? Vous avez trouvé une nouvelle maison ?** je reprends, voulant me renseigner sur sa propre situation.

 _ **-**_ _ **Ca**_ _ **commence à s'arranger. Eden a réussi à nous trouver un appartement sympa dans le centre-ville déjà partiellement meublé. Le loyer est beaucoup plus cher et pour l'instant, on dort sur des matelas gonflables mais ça va. A vrai dire, c'est surtout**_ _ **concernant**_ _ **le dernier versement pour Marie-Joa que je m'inquiète...**_

C'est bien la première fois que X-Drake est aussi loquace sur sa situation. Habituellement, j'ai toujours du mal à le faire parler. On dirait que les derniers évènements le minent beaucoup et que garder tous ces sentiments pour lui le tourmente vraiment. Parler le libère sans doute.

Je suis content qu'il se confie à moi. J'ai l'impression qu'on a une relation privilégiée et ça me fait plaisir. X-Drake est une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup et que j'admire également. Je suis content de voir qu'il m'apprécie au moins autant.

 _ **-Ma bourse permet de payer une partie de mes frais de scolarité mais la somme est tellement importante que voilà…**_

 **-Après avoir dépensé autant de sous pour vous reloger, ça doit être compliqué. Vous allez faire comment ?**

 **-** _ **On se débrouillera, tout simplement…**_

J'ai envie de lui proposer mon aide mais je sais qu'X-Drake le prendrait mal et puis ce n'est pas réellement moi qui vais pouvoir l'aider mais l'argent de Roger.

On parle encore pendant quelques minutes avant de raccrocher.

Je m'endors ma liste à la main sans vraiment y avoir jeté un coup d'œil.

Vendredi 19 Mai 2017

J'attends Sabo devant le lycée. Sanji est à côté de moi et il tire lentement sur sa clope tout en observant les filles se presser pour rentrer. Ça doit bien faire un quart d'heure qu'on est là et à part un salut, on ne s'est rien dit d'autre. Sanji a l'air préoccupé, il a le visage morose, et je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire alors je préfère me taire de peur de dire une bêtise.

Une voiture blanche s'arrête à quelques mètres de nous. Sabo en descend, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

J'ai pensé toute la nuit à lui, à sa marque – cette cicatrice – qu'il a et aux remarques qu'il suscite depuis son retour au lycée mais aussi à ce qu'il doit dire à X-Drake. Cependant, la chose qui me tracasse le plus, c'est bien son départ imminent de chez lui.

Alors que je suis nerveux, Sabo quant à lui a l'air moins préoccupé. Comme s'il s'était libéré d'un poids. Je me demande alors s'il y a un rapport avec sa prise de parole d'hier, le fait que son discours lui a permis de s'exprimer sur son ressenti.

 **-Je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais…,** murmure soudain Sanji en éteignant sa cigarette alors que Sabo s'approche de nous.

 **-Hé !** nous salue Sabo en remontant son sac sur son épaule.

Il se plante devant son meilleur ami mais devant le silence de celui-ci, il s'approche finalement de moi et m'embrasse. Je suis aussi réactif que l'apprenti cuisinier car je ne réagis pas. J'ai du mal à croire que Sabo soit vraiment en train de m'embrasser, ici, devant le lycée Marie-Joa, sous les yeux de tous. Je n'ai toujours pas réagi quand il s'écarte de moi.

 **-Wow… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** je parviens alors à lui demander.

J'esquisse un petit sourire, ne sachant pas si tout ça est de bon augure.

 **-Mes affaires sont prêtes, je quitte la maison d'Outlook demain !**

 **-Ah ouais ?**

Sabo a l'air si sûr de lui. Son attitude et sa façon d'être diffèrent tellement de ce que j'ai vu de lui la dernière fois... Mais le voir si confiant m'indique qu'il est déterminé et que cette nouvelle l'enchante. Enfin, il sera débarrassé du joug de son père.

 **-Mon père fait tellement peu cas de moi qu'il n'apprendra la nouvelle que dans plusieurs jours,** ajoute-il ensuite.

 **-Et tu n'as pas peur qu'il te dise de rentrer ? Je n'aime pas tellement dire des trucs comme ça mais ce serait son droit, aux yeux de la loi en tout cas. Il pourrait même te forcer en appelant les flics,** je lui fais remarquer tandis que Sanji fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Sabo a l'air assez amusé par l'idée et il secoue la tête comme si j'avais dit une bêtise.

 **-Il ne le fera pas. Préserver les apparences et son statut est tout ce qui lui importe. Avouer que son fils a fugué lui ferait trop honte, surtout que s'il lui prenait l'idée de me faire rentrer, je pourrais parler de certaines de ses magouilles et ça ne lui plairait pas.**

Il soupire.

- **Je continuerai à aller au lycée** **et** **il se fera un plaisir de payer pour être sûr que je continue d'étudier, de donner cours à Luffy et de jouer au basket. Tant que je n'enclenche pas un quelconque scandale, ça devrait aller, crois-moi.**

 **-Oui m-**

 **-Quoi?!** intervient Sanji, me coupant la parole. **Je rêve ou tu as parlé de fugue ?!**

Il est tellement perturbé qu'il ne sait même plus quoi dire.

La cloche sonne et aussitôt, Sanji sait qu'il n'aura pas ses réponses tout de suite.

 **-Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer maintenant…**

Sabo tente un pauvre sourire pour rassurer son ami et je ne peux m'empêcher de plaindre Sanji. Il est encore plus largué que moi.

- **On pourrait aller manger dehors ce midi, on pourra parler.**

Sanji acquiesce, pas très rassuré.

 **-Est-ce que ça va au moins ?** je demande.

Mes sens sont aux aguets. J'attends avec impatience la réponse de Sabo. Même si j'ai l'impression qu'il a un peu remonté la pente, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions sur son attitude. Je veux dire, il a failli mourir et je ne sais pas… C'est comme s'il était déjà passé à autre chose…

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, inquiet. Ce serait-il passé quelque chose après qu'il ait échappé à cet incendie ?

Avec les blessures qu'il a et de ce que je sais, il était pratiquement alité. Il n'a vu personne à part moi. Pour seule compagnie, il a eu sa conscience et ses pensées moroses. A sa place, je serai plus déprimé et énervé qu'autre chose mais lui, il est tout simplement habité d'une énergie nouvelle.

Il a su trouver quelque part la force de dire stop.

D'enfin avoir le courage de vivre pour lui-même.

 **-Étant donné ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne peux pas dire que je respire la joie mais je vais bien.**

Sabo prend ma main et commence à marcher.

- **Tu m'attends ici à midi ?** fait-il ensuite à l'attention de son ami.

Sanji acquiesce à nouveau silencieusement et nous partons en cours d'anglais.

 **-Tu vas aller où ?** je demande à Sabo alors qu'on entre dans la salle.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Tu as dit que tu allais partir demain.**

 **-Hum…**

Le professeur entre et Sabo file à sa place. Je me demande s'il ne vient tout simplement pas d'éviter de répondre à ma question…

 **xXx**

 **-Je pense que pour** _ **Imagine,**_ **on devrait être habillé d'une seule couleur. Sans doute le blanc. Et être debout au milieu de la scène,** commence X-Drake en mettant pause sur son ordinateur.

 **-Je suis d'accord. Ça rendra le moment presque solennel,** sourit Shirahoshi en prenant note sur son bloc.

Entre le concours régional et national, i peine deux mois d'écart, ce qui fait que nous avons très peu de temps pour nous préparer. Il y a aussi le fait que nous sommes partis en vacances, les examens qui arrivent… Tout ça devient un peu fatiguant mais la motivation est toujours à son plus haut niveau, heureusement.

En ce moment, nous sommes en train de décider de l'ordre de nos chansons et aussi de leur interprétation. Comme on veut faire voyager les gens à travers notre représentation, on essaye d'inclure des spécificités et quelques trucs originaux qui rappelleront le pays ou la nationalité en question.

Ce n'est pas très dur car on arrive à s'entendre plus ou moins rapidement mais cela dit, ce serait tellement plus facile si juste derrière nous, on n'entendait pas Brook rigoler avec notre prof de français et d'histoire. Ça fait un moment qu'elle est là. Peut-être une heure, peut-être même plus puisque lorsqu'on est entré au Glee Club, elle buvait déjà calmement son thé.

C'est la première fois que Nico Robin vient ici et si ça m'a simplement étonné, ça a semble-t-il bien plus tourmenté X-Drake qui est resté bloqué sur elle pendant presque cinq secondes avant d'enfin bouger.

Et puis, sans plus prêter attention aux deux adultes, nous nous sommes mis au travail et nous avançons plutôt bien.

 **-Pour** _ **Dope,**_ **je propose un style de vêtements assez chic décontractés. On pourrait même porter des espèces de costard comme dans le clip,** propose Margaret.

 **-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Vu qu'on a qu'une minute de pause entre chaque chanson, on pourra pas faire de folie de toute façon,** dis-je en piochant dans le paquet de _Dragibus_ au milieu de notre cercle.

 **-Pour l'ordre, on fait comment ? On commence d'abord par les musiques avec du rythme histoire de leur donner envie ou** **l'inverse** **? On commence par** _ **Imagine**_ **pour poursuivre petit à petit sur des chansons plus rythmées ?** interroge Perona. **Moi, je** **suis** **pour cette solution-là.**

 **-Je préfèrerai commencer par** _ **Dope**_ **pour terminer par** _ **Imagine**_ **.**

Perona et X-Drake s'affrontent du regard. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils ne sont pas d'accord.

 **-Je ne sais pas…** , hésite Shirahoshi. _**Imagine**_ **est quand même une chanson lourde de sens et avec une profondeur extrême. Terminer sur cette chanson serait bien, je pense,** ajoute-t-elle face au regard noir de la gothic lolita.

 **-Ton avis ne compte pas, Shira, tu es toujours d'accord avec X-Drake de toute façon !**

 **-Mai-**

 **-Non,** la coupe Perona. **Ace, un avis pour changer ?**

 **-J'y réfléchis encore.**

Je souris quand je vois une petite ride se former au coin de sa bouche.

 **-Bien, c'est décidé, nous allons faire comme j'ai dit,** tranche le président du Glee Club.

 **-Nous n'avons pas demandé son avis à Margaret !** proteste Perona.

 **-Ce n'est pas important,** répond-il.

 **-Merci pour moi,** fait semblant de se vexer ma camarade de classe.

 **-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, X-Drake ! Le Glee Club n'est pas une dictature dont tu** **es** **le maitre !**

 **-Je n'ai pas volé mon pouvoir, on a fait des élections.**

Il sourit, fier de faire enrager la gothic lolita.

 **-C'est bizarre, je ne** **m'en** **rappelle pas! Ce moment a-t-il au moins existé?!**

 **-Si tu n'es pas contente, fais un recours auprès de Brook ou attends deux mois.**

 **-Deux mois ?** je fais, ne voyant pas le rapport.

 **-Dans deux mois, je ne serai plus là** **et** **vous pourrez choisir un autre président de club.**

X-Drake nous dit ça calmement, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, alors qu'à mes côtés, Shirahoshi commence déjà à renifler. Je jette un coup d'œil à Margaret qui, en face de moi, se mord la lèvre inférieure tristement. Même Perona qui passe son temps à se chamailler avec le roux a l'air abattue. J'avais complètement oublié qu'X-Drake est en terminal et que par conséquent, à la fin de l'année scolaire, il va nous quitter.

Ça me fait bizarre. Je n'imagine pas le Glee Club sans X-Drake…

Il est le pilier du club. C'est un peu grâce à lui que je me suis engagé et que je passe d'aussi bons moments avec eux.

Et puis au-delà du club, c'est aussi un ami.

 **-C'est donc décidé, on fait comme ça.**

Il prend des bonbons et se lève.

- **Allez, mettons-nous au travail et allons dire à Brook qu'au lieu de regarder les jambes de Nico Robin, il ferait mieux de regarder notre travail.**

On acquiesce tous, encore un peu sonné par l'immuable vérité qui nous est tombée dessus. C'est le premier et dernier concours national avec le Glee Club auquel X-Drake a la chance de participer.

Il faut à tout prix qu'on le gagne.

Plus motivé que jamais, on se met au travail sous les directives de Brook et sous le regard bienveillant de la prof d'histoire qui finit par partir bien avant la fin de notre entrainement.

On répète seulement deux chansons : pas de précipitation. Ce week-end, on retournera auprès de Ivankov et d'Inazuma pour travailler quelques chorégraphies mais aussi pour tout ce qui est déplacement de scène. Comme pour le concours régional, un véritable marathon d'entrainement est engagé.

 **-C'est super ! Yohohoho ! Vous vous êtes tellement améliorés ! Surtout toi, Ace !** me dit Brook alors que l'entrainement se termine.

 **-Oh. Merci.**

Je rougis légèrement, sincèrement touché par le compliment.

 **-En même temps, c'est celui qui partait du plus loin,** ajoute inutilement Perona.

J'entends les autres rigoler mais je n'y prête pas plus attention que ça. Je sais prendre un compliment quand c'en est un et une critique encore plus.

 **-Je vais m'entrainer dur jusqu'au jour du concours. Je vous promets de ne pas ménager mes efforts.**

Le responsable du Glee Club semble ravi et après un dernier signe de tête, quitte la pièce. Les filles font pareil et discutent gaiement en se dirigeant vers la cour. Quant à moi, je pars rejoindre Sabo. Son entrainement de basket devrait être fini à cette heure-ci.

 **-Il y a un problème ?** je demande quand je remarque qu'X-Drake me suit.

 **-Non, aucun. Pourquoi ?**

 **-Bah je sais pas, pourquoi tu me suis ?**

 **-Tu vas voir Sabo, non ?**

J'acquiesce.

- **Eh bien, je viens. Il a quelque chose à me dire, non ?**

Je ne réponds pas et détourne le regard, fixant mes yeux droit devant moi. Le gymnase est seulement à quelques mètres à présent. C'est Sabo qui m'avait demandé de parler à X-Drake de l'incendie du Grey Terminal, de lui dire qu'il voulait lui parler mais je suis sûr qu'il ne s'est pas préparé à ce que ça arrive aujourd'hui. Maintenant. Mais dans un sens, X-Drake a raison. Il vaut mieux que ce soit fait le plus vite possible – ça a déjà beaucoup trainé – pour en être enfin débarrassé.

Le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas ce que Sabo veut réellement dire à X-Drake. Va-t-il lui parler de son père et de ce que cet homme a fait ?

On arrive devant les portes du gymnase que le roux ouvre déjà. Plus le temps de se poser des questions. Quelques-uns des joueurs du club sortent des vestiaires et nous passent devant sans vraiment faire attention. Je remarque juste ce gars brun, plus grand que moi, qui me lance un regard peu amène quand il passe à côté de nous. Je le fixe quelques secondes avant qu'il ne disparaisse et quand je reporte mon attention sur les vestiaires, Sabo sort enfin. Il parle avec un mec assez mince et les cheveux courts.

 **-Alors ?** l'interroge le président du Glee Club une fois que Sabo est juste devant nous.

 **-Bonjour, X-Drake. Comment vas-tu ?** lui demande-t-il, choisissant délibérément de ne pas répondre immédiatement à l'interrogation du roux.

 **-A lundi, Sabo !** lance son ami avant de partir.

 **-Salut !**

Sabo l'observe s'éloigner avant de soupirer et de reporter son attention sur X-Drake qui attend toujours qu'il parle.

 **-Peut-être qu'on pourrait sortir nous aussi. Le gymnase n'est pas l'endroit le plus discret du monde** , je propose alors que le silence est bien parti pour durer.

Ils acquiescent et on finit par prendre à nouveau la porte. On marche presque 10 minutes sans qu'une seule parole ne soit prononcée. On s'arrête pourtant avant d'aller trop loin.

Sabo fait face à X-Drake, les sourcils froncés. Il semble enfin prêt à lui parler.

 **-C'est mon père qui est responsable de l'incendie du Grey Terminal.**

J'ouvre grand les yeux sous la révélation.

 **-Quoi ?!** dis-je, estomaqué.

Je savais que le père de Sabo était au courant de ce qui s'est passé au Grey Terminal mais pas qu'il était l'investigateur de cette horreur !

 **-Comment tu t'es fait cette brûlure** ? demande X-Drake, balayant ma surprise d'un revers de la main.

 **-Euh… J'étais présent la nuit de l'incendie,** répond Sabo, pris de cours.

Je fixe alors X-Drake, un peu surpris. Quand il m'a appelé hier, je lui ai pourtant bien dit que Sabo s'était blessé lors de l'incendie du Grey Terminal. Je me demande où il veut en venir.

 **-D'accord. C'est tout ?**

 **-C'est-à-dire…**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-C'est-à-dire que j'ai l'impression que ça ne te fait rien,** s'étonne Sabo.

 **-J'étais déjà plus ou moins au courant. Je te remercie d'être franc** **envers** **moi mais si tu cherches quelqu'un pour t'absoudre de tes fautes, tu es mal tombé. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour mettre le fils et le père dans le même sac.**

 **-Non, tu te trompes.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

X-Drake fronce les sourcils. Il ne semble pas vraiment croire ce que dit Sabo.

 **-Je ne cherche pas le pardon, je voulais juste être honnête. Je pensais qu'il était normal que les victimes** **sachent** **ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé,** **elles ont** **le droit à la vérité.**

Je les observe longuement, me demandant quelle sera la réponse du roux. Je pense que Sabo a eu raison mais que c'était quand même un peu risqué. X-Drake aurait pu mal réagir.

 **-Très bien,** répond le président du Glee Club avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

Sabo semble rassuré car il se permet aussi de sourire, presque apaisé. Je me rends compte que cette confrontation lui faisait vraiment peur et que c'était important pour lui de s'expliquer avec le roux.

 **-Merci de réagir comme ça. A vrai dire, j'avais un peu peur que tu te mettes à me détester à cause de cette histoire… Tu es quelqu'un de bien, X-Drake, et ça m'aurait fait de la peine de voir du jugement à mon égard dans tes yeux.**

 **-Je sais faire la part des choses, Sabo.**

 **-Oui… Excuse-moi d'avoir douté.**

 **xXx**

Sabo et moi sommes assis sur un banc dans le parc non loin de chez moi. Celui où je me suis fait poignarder. Les traces de sang sur le sol ont disparu et je ne ressens plus grand-chose quand je passe par là. Nous avons quitté X-Drake il y a quelques minutes seulement et mon petit-ami n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis.

 **-Tu es soulagé ?** je demande en laissant tomber ma tête sur son épaule gauche.

 **-Peut-être, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je suis content de lui avoir parlé. Je ne sais pas comment je me serais senti si X-Drake m'avait dit qu'il me détestait... Je crois que c'est ça qui m'angoissait le plus. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il pense que je suis comme mon père et que comme tous les autres bourgeois, j'ai laissé cette tuerie se passer sans rien faire…**

J'acquiesce sans rien ajouter d'autre. Sabo pose sa tête sur la mienne à son tour et je ferme les yeux pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa présence.

 **-Est-ce que ça va, Sabo ?**

Ma question le surprend et il me répond par l'affirmative avec un peu de méfiance dans la voix. Je soupire doucement.

 **-Tu es bizarre en ce moment. J'ai du mal à suivre tes humeurs et quelquefois, tu es tellement loin de moi que j'ai peur que tu ne reviennes pas…**

 **-Quoi ?**

Il étouffe un petit rire nerveux.

- **De quoi tu parles, Ace ?** me demande-t-il, inquiet.

 **-Ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire, Sabo, mais depuis ce qui est arrivé au Grey Terminal, tu as changé. J'ai l'impression que tu as perdu une part de ton innocence et que tu t'éloignes un peu de moi.**

 **-Quoi ? Non !**

Sabo s'écarte et me regarde avec quelque chose que je pourrais qualifier d'appréhension au fond des yeux.

 **-Je suis désolé si je t'ai donné cette impression-là mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas vr-**

 **-Si, c'est vrai, Sabo.**

Il baisse la tête et je m'en veux aussitôt. Il a l'air si triste et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir engueulé comme un petit garçon.

 **-Ce n'est pas tellement un reproche, ne le prends pas mal, s'il te plait. Je voulais juste te le dire parce que je n'avais pas envie de laisser « ça » entre nous, ce malaise que je suis le seul à ressentir…**

 **-Je suis désolé,** s'excuse-t-il piteusement.

 **-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Sabo.**

Je lui souris en l'attirant à moi pour un petit câlin.

- **C'est normal que tu sois légèrement différent après ce qui t'est arrivé. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que ça nous éloigne.**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne nous éloignera pas.**

Je le lâche et remets quelques-unes de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. Il sourit et je fais de même. Je m'approche alors et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Je suis content d'avoir pu parler avec lui. Je veux vraiment aider Sabo à aller mieux

 **-Tu m'as demandé où j'allais vivre à présent,** reprend-il.

J'acquiesce, curieux d'avoir enfin cette information.

- **Je vais** **habiter** **chez Shanks et Cavendish**. **C'est le seul endroit où ma famille ne pensera pas à me chercher…**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Eden, le démon angélique.

Roger m'a déjà parlé de lui mais aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que je le vois. Il a quitté les troupes de Barbe Blanche un peu avant que je ne rejoigne Roger. Il a été pendant un temps sous les ordres de Marshall D. Teach. Il est aussi celui qui a formé Marco. Pour toutes ces raisons, mon patron m'a dit de me méfier de lui, de me tenir éloigné. Mais à le voir ce matin faire ses courses, il n'a pas franchement l'air dangereux. Pas au point de garder ses distances en tout cas. L'occasion est trop belle.

 **-Bonjour,** dis-je, bien décidé à instaurer le dialogue.

Eden tourne la tête et me fixe, un peu perdu.

 **-Bonjour,** répond-il après quelques secondes.

On se regarde pendant un instant sans rien ajouter d'autre. Ni lui ni moi ne semblons gênés par ce moment qui a pourtant tout d'embarrassant.

 **-Je m'appelle Shanks, je suis avocat. Je ne travaille pas loin d'ailleurs.**

Je fouille dans mes poches et en sors mon portefeuille pour lui tendre ma carte de visite.

 **-Euh, merci.**

Il lit soigneusement le papier avant de le ranger. Il continue ensuite de me fixer, attendant que je dise autre chose.

 **-Belle journée, non ?**

Il acquiesce, méfiant.

- **Est-ce que tu es libre pour aller boire un verre ?**

A ces mots, il écarquille les yeux puis je réalise ce que je viens de dire et mets à rire. Il secoue alors la tête, amusé.

 **\- Quelle approche ! Tu me veux quoi en fait ?** me demande-t-il **.**

* * *

Et voilà!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Malheureusement il n'y a pas encore eu de réel confrontation avec Ace et son père depuis un moment maintenant et on a peut-être du mal à savoir où ça en ait en ce moment. Comme Ace l'a expliqué, il a mit sa fierté de côté et a demander à Roger de rester, il lui a promit de faire des efforts de son côté pour respecter les règles de la maison et celle établie avec sa mère avant son départ de sa ville natale. Roger à accepter parce qu'il a pu enfin voir que son fils désirait rester même s'il se doute que ce n'est pas pour lui. Leur relation ne c'est pas tellement amélioré car Ace en veut toujours à son père mais au moins maintenant il n'est plus en conflit perpétuelle avec lui, pas s'il veut rester en tout cas.

Bon ce petit point éclaircis - ne vous inquiéter pas, je continuerais à développer leur relation père fils de manière plus poussé dans l'avenir - parlons du prochain chapitre.

Un nouveau pov de Shanks, ça vous dit?

Encore merci à vous tous, de lire et de commenter cette histoire, grâce à vous j'ai enfin atteint les 100 reviews, trop contente! ça représente vraiment un énorme travail pour ma bêta et moi-même et voir qu'elle plait me fait vraiment plaisir, ça récompense toute ces heures de travail.

Bon je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre de Shanks.

Dimanche 10 Décembre 2017


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Taylor et Lawiki pour leurs commentaires.

Réponse au review :

Taylor : Coucou !

Quand on pense à Shanks on pense presque tout de suite à Mihawk. Enfin c'est mon cas en tout cas ! Dons ne t'inquiète pas tu auras aussi des nouvelles de Mihawk – tu auras d'ailleurs des surprises – un peu…

Sabo emménagera dans le prochain chapitre, mais tu verras que je ne m'attarde pas trop dessus, c'est un pov de Shanks et j'essaie de rester cohérente avec son caractère un peu léger. Je l'aurais sans doute plus développé si ça avait été celui de Sabo ou Ace. Faut dire que c'est important pour eux !

Cavendish est un personnage assez spécial, là en fond et c'est dur de comprendre réellement son rôle. Tu verras dans le pov de Shanks que le roux tient beaucoup à lui. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas prévu de faire de pov le concernant. Et si Cavendish déteste tout le monde dans le mannequinat – mais il respecte tout de même ses concurrents – il apprécie beaucoup Sabo.

Roger n'est pas au courant de ce déménagement, ni Sabo, ni Shanks n'ont pensés à le tenir au courant pensant que ça ne le regardait pas vraiment. Pas directement du moins car Sabo sait qu'il sera obligé de lui dire à un moment donné. Il donne cours à Luffy et avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment il viendra forcément moins… Roger s'interrogera forcément donc dans tous les cas il sera obligé de lui dire. Mais plus tard, quand la situation si prêtera.

Hum…Je ne me rappelle plus de quelle discussion tu parles entre Roger et Hancock. Celle qu'ils ont eu pour accueillir Ace chez eux, ou une autre encore ?

Concernant Zoro tu auras un élément de réponse dans le prochain chapitre, mais tellement léger qu'il sera dur à voir peut-être. En tout cas le pauvre, je vais le faire souffrir un peu dans les chapitre à venir, ça va me permettre de laisser un peu X-Drake tranquille. Mais pas Sabo et Ace…faut pas abuser !

Merci pour ta fidélité, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire tes commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée_ _s_ _..._

 _._

Chapitre 33

.

« Vous êtes maître de votre vie et qu'importe votre prison, vous en avez la clé »

Dalaï Lama

Shanks

* * *

Samedi 20 Mai 2017

 **-Merde…**

La voix un peu pâteuse et l'esprit brumeux, je me réveille doucement. J'ai du mal à garder mes yeux ouverts : ils n'arrivent pas à se fixer sur un seul endroit et papillonne dans tous les sens. Très vite, je reconnais mon bureau dans le cabinet d'avocats qui appartient au groupe _Gol D. Corporation_ et je décolle ma tête de la surface de bois.

 **-Sérieux, j'ai dormi là ?**

J'esquisse un sourire avant d'essuyer la bave que j'ai au coin de la bouche. La nuque un peu raide, je me lève de la chaise où je me suis écroulé et joue des épaules puis m'étire quand je sens un léger tiraillement au niveau de mon épaule gauche qui se répand jusque dans mon bras. Ça fait quelques jours déjà que j'ai mal et dormir dans cette position n'a pas dû arranger les choses. Je devrais peut-être retourner voir un médecin ?

On verra, ce n'est pas vraiment ma priorité…

 **-Mince, pourquoi personne n'est venu me réveiller ?**

Je soupire et commence à rassembler mes affaires. En récupérant mon portable, je vois qu'il est tout juste six heures du matin et que j'ai un appel manqué.

Yélénah.

C'est qui ça ?

Curieux, je décide de rappeler tout de suite mais je tombe directement sur la messagerie. Tant pis. Un peu fatigué, je me dépêche de quitter mon lieu de travail qui, a une heure aussi matinale, est bien entendu vide. Je crois que j'ai encore grand besoin de dormir et je pense avoir trouvé mon occupation de la journée : dormir jusqu'à demain.

Les rues de la ville sont pratiquement désertes. Seuls quelques fêtards s'y promènent, trébuchant sur les trottoirs. A moins qu'ils ne rentrent tout simplement chez eux après une grosse soirée. Ah, la jeunesse ! J'arrive rapidement jusqu'à ma voiture et m'y engouffre. Dès que je mets le contact, ma playlist se lance et je bouge la tête en un rythme inconnu mais plutôt entrainant. Est-ce que c'est une musique d'Ariana Grande, Nicky Minaj ou Katy Perry ?

Ariana Grande, c'est celle qui est toute en rondeurs et en formes ou c'est l'autre ? Je n'ai jamais été très calé en musique. A vrai dire, c'est Cavendish qui a choisi les chansons, la décoration de l'appartement et même le modèle de ma voiture. Ce genre de choses ne m'a jamais intéressé alors je l'ai juste laissé faire…

Après avoir effectué une légère marche arrière, je remets la première et sort finalement de ma place de parking, direction le nord de la ville. Chez moi. Mes yeux sont fixés sur la route et mon bras gauche est accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte. Je suis concentré sur ma conduite. J'ai l'impression que si je ne fais pas attention, je pourrais m'endormir d'une seconde à l'autre…

Je suis tellement concentré que j'ai un petit sursaut quand j'entends mon téléphone sonner. Sans réfléchir, j'appuie sur l'écran de ma voiture relié à mon téléphone pour prendre l'appel.

 **-Allô ?**

 _ **-…**_

 **-C'est qui ?**

Aucune réponse **.**

 **-Je n'aime pas parler tout seul. C'est qui ?**

 _ **-Yélénah.**_

 **-Oh. Vous m'avez appelé un peu plus tôt, non ?**

C'est bizarre, cette voix me dit quelque chose.

 _ **-Oui, je…**_

Un reniflement. Est-ce qu'elle pleure ? Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant bien ce qui se passe.

 **-Je ne sais p-pas si vous vous rappelez de moi… J'étais venue dans votre cabinet…**

 **-Vous êtes la jeune femme qui était venue me demander des renseignements pour un divorce, c'est ça ?** je demande, me souvenant soudainement de cette jeune femme, la quarantaine, avec un sourire charmant.

 _ **-**_ _ **Oui**_ _ **...**_

Un autre reniflement.

 _ **-Je suis désolée d'appeler aussi tôt…**_

 **-Non, c'est bon. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?**

 _ **-Oui, je… C'es-est parce que je suis complètement perdue…**_

 **-Ne paniquez pas et dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse.**

 _ **-J'ai finalement eu le courage de quitter mon mari… Je suis partie en début de semaine avec mes enfants…**_

 **-C'est une bonne chose, Yélénah. Avez-vous porté plainte comme je vous l'avais conseillé ?**

 _ **-J'ai**_ _ **essayé**_ _ **mais au commissariat, ils n'ont pas voulu la prendre. Je**_ _ **ne**_ _ **comprends pas, je… Comment je vais faire si mon mari**_ _ **me retrouve**_ _ **?**_ _ **Si**_ _ **je ne po-**_

 **-Calmez-vous.**

J'arrive sur le parking en bas de chez moi et esquisse un sourire en voyant que j'ai le choix pour me garer.

 **-Retournez au commissariat et insistez. Ils n'ont pas le droit de refuser de prendre votre plainte. Peu importe qu'ils soient occupés ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ils la prennent et se débrouillent avec. Ensuite, vous pourrez faire valoir le fait que vous n'êtes pas en sécurité et exiger une procédure d'éloignement.**

J'arrête la musique que je n'avais pas pensé à couper plus tôt puis éteins le moteur de ma voiture.

- **Tout ça vous aidera le temps que le divorce soit prononcé. Evitez de rester seule, soyez bien entourée. C'est autant pour votre sécurité que comme soutien moral. Si vous voulez, je peux** **même** **essayer de passer au commissariat histoire d'essayer de débloquer la situation.**

 _ **-Vous feriez ça ?**_

J'entends de l'espoir dans sa voix et je me sens presque heureux de pouvoir lui remonter le moral.

 **-Bien entendu.**

 _ **-Merci… !**_

Cette fois-ci, elle pleure pour de bon.

 _-_ _ **J'étais perdue et… Merci...**_

 **-Ce n'est rien, séchez vos larmes. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous.**

Après encore quelques remerciements, je finis par raccrocher. Je note alors sur mon portable qu'il faut que je m'occupe de cette histoire.

Je sors de ma voiture et monte enfin vers mon loft. Il est à peine 7h. C'est donc sans surprise que je constate que toutes les lumières sont éteintes et qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Cavendish doit certainement encore roupiller. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais faire aussi.

 **xXx**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi mais je sais déjà que le peu de sommeil que j'ai eu n'a pas été suffisant : je suis encore fatigué. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux lorsque j'entends un bruit semblable à celui qui m'a réveillé un peu plus tôt. Je me redresse et soupire. Pourquoi faire autant de bruit un samedi matin ?

Si je prête l'oreille, je peux même capter des bribes de conversation. Cavendish a invité du monde ?

Sceptique mais curieux, je finis par me lever. Tout en me grattant le ventre, je marche lentement jusqu'à la source de tout ce remue-ménage. Le séjour.

 **-Oh ! Ace, Sabo !** je rigole, soudain de très bonne humeur. **Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

Les deux lycéens sont assis sur le canapé alors que Cavendish s'active dans la cuisine pour leur préparer un café.

 **-Sabo emménage aujourd'hui,** me rappelle mon colocataire. **Je suis sûr que tu** **as** **oublié…**

 **-Ah oui, c'est vrai !**

Je souris et me concentre sur le blond.

- **Alors tu sautes vraiment le pas ?**

 **-Oui. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part de m'accepter ici. Je ne vous dérangerai pas et je payerai sans faute tous les mois ma part de loyer. Et puis je suis doué pour les tâches ménagères.**

 **-Tant mieux parce que je suis nul à ça !**

 **-Ça, j'avais déjà remarqué,** se plaint Cavendish.

Il pose les tasses sur un plateau et fait le service après l'avoir déposé sur la table basse. Il peut être adorable quand il le veut : il m'a préparé une tasse. Content de pouvoir avoir mon café du matin, je m'empresse de me poser aux côtés du mannequin de l'autre côté de la table basse et attaque mon breuvage encore fumant. Assis juste en face de moi, Ace n'arrête pas de jeter des coups d'œil à l'appartement. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas trop tranquille avec le fait de laisser son copain vivre ici.

 **-Avec ton père,** **tu t'es arrangé** **? Parce que tu sais, vu que t'es pas émancipé, ça va être compliqué pour toi de vivre vraiment ici,** je fais remarquer à Sabo.

 **-Oui, je sais mais vraiment, je ne préfère pas** **le mettre au courant** **. Dans un peu moins d'un an, j'aurais 18 ans** **alors** **je vais bien réussir à supporter cette situation jusque-là…**

Il soupire puis se tourne légèrement vers Ace comme s'il cherchait du soutien.

- **Je ne vous causerai pas d'ennuis, c'est promis,** fait-il à notre attention.

 **-Oh, t'inquiète, je m'en fais pas pour ça.**

Je rigole - un peu fort - histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de problème de ce côté-là. Il est tout de suite plus à l'aise. Cavendish, en bon hôte, lui demande ensuite ce qu'il pense de la chambre qui lui a été attribuée : il a passé une bonne partie de la semaine à aménager cette pièce pour le blond.

Je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour mais mon colocataire semble s'être réellement pris d'affection pour le petit étudiant. Je pense qu'au-delà d'une simple affection amicale, il apprécie un peu la façon d'être du blond. Cavendish est un Noble et il me semble que c'est aussi le cas de Sabo. Peut-être que vivre avec quelqu'un de la même condition que lui l'enthousiasme ? Parfois, je suis bien loin de ses considérations et je ne comprends pas sa manière d'agir. Sans doute une question d'éducation.

Pour ma part, le fait que Sabo vienne vivre ici ne me dérange pas. C'est un bon gars alors je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Même l'optique de voir un jour débarquer son père ici ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. D'ailleurs, je doute que ça arrive. On ne connait Sabo que depuis cette année seulement et s'il est certain que son père cherchera auprès de ses amis et connaissances du lycée, il ne pensera jamais à chercher du côté d'un des employés de son rival et d'un top model qui commence à monter à l'international. C'est en partie pour cette raison que Sabo a demandé à venir vivre ici.

Intelligent, le petit.

Satisfait, je bois une longue gorgée de mon café et fixe la cicatrice du blond. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque alors Ace qui me dévisage. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il veut me dire quelque chose ou si c'est juste sa manière à lui de me dire de regarder ailleurs. Je ne sais jamais avec lui. En tout cas, sa cicatrice est assez impressionnante. Je pense que Cavendish a été mis dans la confidence par l'intéressé lui-même parce qu'il ne fait aucun commentaire. Ils ont dû en parler pendant que je dormais encore.

 **-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ace ?**

Je rigole un peu quand je vois qu'il me fixe toujours avec la même intensité.

- **J'ai l'impression que tu vas me bouffer !**

 **-Non, pardon,** fait-il simplement.

Je hausse les épaules.

 **-Je sais pas si Roger t'en a déjà parlé mais j'ai des nouvelles du mec qui vous a pris à partie et qui t'a poignardé,** lui dis-je.

 **-Hum… Ouais il m'en a parlé.**

Sabo jette un coup d'œil à Ace. Apparemment, lui n'était pas au courant.

 **-Et quelles sont les nouvelles ?** demande-t-il, plus qu'intéressé.

 **-Plutôt bonnes, je dirais.**

 **-Je vais me faire un masque de beauté le temps que vous discutiez de vos affaires,** lance alors Cavendish, se sentant peu concerné.

 **-** **OK** **,** je réponds avant de reporter mon attention sur le couple. **En fait, deux** **scénarios s'offrent à nous si on va jusqu'au procès : soit il plaide coupable - et vu toutes les preuves contre lui, c'est ce que je lui conseillerais – et tout se passe comme c'est censé se passer. A partir de là, c'est au juge de voir s'il décide de se montrer clément ou sévère pour donner l'exemple. Ou alors…**

 **-Ou alors ?** me presse Sabo, légèrement penché en avant.

Ace quant à lui ne donne pas vraiment l'impression de vouloir connaitre les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire.

 **-** **Ou alors** **il plaide non coupable et là, ça va être long. Il peut faire des recours et ce genre de choses. Il peut aussi décider de plaider** **coupable** **seulement pour agression avec arme blanche mais pas pour agression homophobe. Il y a aussi l'arrangement à l'amiable** **où** **on lui demande de plaider coupable et de notre côté, on s'engage à ne pas demander une peine trop lourde. Enfin bref, je verrais ça avec ton père,** **Ace** **.**

 **-Est-ce que je devrais témoigner? Je peux le faire si besoin, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi,** me fait savoir Sabo.

Je prends note de l'information et hoche la tête. Mon café terminé, je décide de finir également celui de mon ami.

 **-Il y a quelque chose qui ne te convient pas là-dedans, Ace ?** je fais nonchalamment.

Ce dernier secoue la tête.

 **-Personnellement, je préférerais un arrangement. Je ne suis pas très chaud pour qu'il fasse de la détention ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans le même genre. A vrai dire, je préférerais une peine réfléchie et aménagée de sorte à ce que je sois sûr qu'il ait vraiment compris ses erreurs et que plus jamais il ne** **recommencera** **.**

 **-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Ace. Je ne suis pas un** **fervent adepte** **de l'emprisonnement** **non plus et je pense** **qu'il y a des problèmes qui méritent d'autres solutions mais** **parfois** **, c'est nécessaire,** argumente le blond.

 **-C'est juste un délinquant de bas étages ! Je suis sûr que s'il va en centre pénitencier pour mineurs, quand il en ressortira, il va se mettre à faire des choses beaucoup plus graves que** **traiter** **des gens de « tarlouze » !** réplique son copain.

 **-En réalité, ce sont des centres éducatifs,** dis-je, l'air de rien.

Personne ne m'écoute.

 **-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu,** s'agace Sabo.

 **-Ecoute-toi parler, Sabo,** soupire Ace à son tour.

Sabo se lève ensuite brutalement, clairement contrarié.

 **-Je vais voir si Cavendish n'a pas besoin d'aide pour tenir ses cheveux.**

Je souris, amusé par l'excuse du blond, mais essaie de le cacher quand Sabo passe devant moi. J'ai regardé l'échange sans rien dire, très intéressé de voir la manière dont ils interagissent ensemble, et je ne suis pas déçu : un couple d'ados dans toute sa splendeur.

 **-On reparlera de tout ça une prochaine fois,** je conclus, et Ace a l'air ravi par l'idée.

Je me lève et débarrasses les tasses sur la table basse pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.

Lundi 22 Mai 2017

J'essaie de ne pas rire mais c'est vraiment difficile. A chaque fois que je viens ici, je suis toujours plus ou moins agréablement surpris mais aujourd'hui, voir le visage fermé – peut-être même constipé – de Smoker vaut vraiment le détour. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Je dirais même qu'il me déteste et qu'il ne rêve que d'une seule chose, me foutre derrière les barreaux. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Je n'ai rien fait de mal après tout…

Sans doute que ma tête ne lui revient pas. Pourtant, j'ai un visage assez avenant !

 **-Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Encore nous casser les pieds ?**

A moins que ce ne soit juste le fait que je sois avocat ? A tous les coups, il pense que mon unique but est de saboter son travail ! Bof… Ca pourrait tout aussi bien être tout et n'importe quoi, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. C'est amusant alors peu importe.

Mais toute cette histoire ne fait rire que moi visiblement. Smoker a la main posée sur son holster, prêt à dégainer. Tant de méfiance ! Les autres policiers présents dans le commissariat font semblant de travailler, de ne pas me voir, mais je sais que toute leur attention est portée sur moi. J'ai l'air d'être populaire même si c'est dans le mauvais sens du terme.

 **-Bonjour, Smoker. Comment vas-tu ?**

Un sourire lumineux collé au visage, je lui tends la main. Bien entendu, elle reste suspendue dans le vide alors je la baisse et la glisse dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Voilà comment on est remercié quand on est poli et bienveillant !

 **-M'oblige pas à me répéter, le roux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!** aboie-t-il, à moitié sur les nerfs.

 **-Hum… J'étais venu pour essayer de régler un petit problème. Tu peux peut-être m'aider ?**

Aucune réponse. Il se contente juste de croiser les bras sur son torse. Au moins ne se tient-il plus prêt à dégainer son arme.

 **-Dis toujours.**

 **-Une jeune femme est venue pour porter plainte il y a quelques jours. Enfin, elle a essayé parce que vous avez refusé de prendre sa plainte.**

 **-Ah ouais ?** lance-t-il, peu intéressé. **Et en quoi ça te concerne ?**

 **-En pas grand-chose, c'est vrai. Mais là n'est pas la question. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que vous êtes obligés de prendre sa plainte, surtout quand ça concerne quelque chose d'aussi grave qu'une femme battue.**

Smoker tique et lance un regard à l'un de ses collègues assis un peu plus loin dans un bureau ouvert. Peut-être est-ce lui qui est chargé de cette tâche.

 **-Elle est censée revenir bientôt** **alors** **je compte sur vous cette fois.**

 **-Ne prends pas trop la grosse** **tête, Shanks, et dépêche-toi de déguerpir d'ici. On est surbooké en ce moment, on n'a pas de temps à perdre.**

 **-Toujours aussi aimable.**

Pourtant, comme Smoker n'a pas trop l'air d'humeur à plaisanter, je ne m'attarde pas. J'ai fait ce pourquoi j'étais venu et il est déjà dix heures. Il est plus que temps que je me présente au cabinet pour traiter mes dossiers.

C'est donc sans demander mon reste que je quitte le commissariat. Je monte dans ma voiture, direction le travail. Il faudra juste que je pense à envoyer un message à Yélénah pour lui dire que j'ai arrangé les choses et qu'elle peut aller porter plainte sans crainte. Et puis quoi d'autre encore… ? Ah oui, il faut que je vois avec Roger notre stratégie pour le procès du petit délinquant qui s'en est pris à Ace et à Sabo. Et puis il va aussi falloir que je rende une visite à mon petit Marco !

Je souris, heureux à cette idée. Je vais encore pouvoir l'embêter ! Après, je n'oublie pas que si je vais le voir, c'est d'abord pour obtenir des renseignements sur Barbe Noire. J'irais peut-être demain. Je ne pense pas avoir l'énergie pour ça ce soir et je crois que je suis invité à une fête de toute façon.

Ambiance de folie et alcool en vue ! Une soirée comme je les aime !

A mi-chemin du cabinet, je décide soudain de m'arrêter en plein centre-ville pour aller dans un petit supermarché. Il vaut mieux que j'achète ce dont j'ai besoin pour ce soir dès maintenant et je les garderai au frais dans mon mini bar. Il est très peu probable que je trouve le temps de faire ça plus tard, ou même que j'y pense, et je sais d'avance que si je me pointe à la fête les mains dans les poches, je vais me faire charrier.

Décidé, je m'arrête sur une place de parking, saisis mon portefeuille que je glisse dans la poche avant de mon pantalon, prends mon portable et descends. Je suis déjà venu quelquefois dans ce magasin. Leurs prix sont intéressants et s'il n'y a pas énormément de choix, les produits sont de qualité. J'entre et salue le magasinier occupé à renseigner un client. Je ne perds pas de temps – je n'oublie pas que je suis pressé et que ça fait presque une demi-heure que je devrais être à mon bureau – et me dirige rapidement vers le rayon qui m'intéresse.

Je choisis quelques bouteilles au hasard : il faut de tout dans la vie ! Je me dirige ensuite rapidement vers la caisse mais je m'immobilise subitement en repérant une silhouette devant le rayon de fruits. Curieux, je m'approche.

 _C'est bien ce que je pensais !_

Je m'approche encore jusqu'à me poster à côté d'elle. Essayant d'être le plus discret possible, je lui jette un petit coup d'œil.

La personne à côté de moi est un homme. Aussi grand que moi, dans la fin de la trentaine ou début de la quarantaine. Il a les cheveux d'un brun assez prononcé. Son visage est harmonieux, plaisant. Son corps semble être athlétique mais le plus troublant reste ses yeux.

Eden, le démon angélique.

Roger m'a déjà parlé de lui mais aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que je le vois. Il a quitté les troupes de Barbe Blanche un peu avant que je ne rejoigne Roger. Il a été pendant un temps sous les ordres de Marshall D. Teach. Il est aussi celui qui a formé Marco. Pour toutes ces raisons, mon patron m'a dit de me méfier de lui, de me tenir éloigné. Mais à le voir ce matin faire ses courses, il n'a pas franchement l'air dangereux. Pas au point de garder ses distances en tout cas. L'occasion est trop belle.

 **-Bonjour,** dis-je, bien décidé à instaurer le dialogue.

Eden tourne la tête et me fixe, un peu perdu.

 **-Bonjour,** répond-il après quelques secondes.

On se regarde pendant un instant sans rien ajouter d'autre. Ni lui ni moi ne semblons gênés par ce moment qui a pourtant tout d'embarrassant.

 **-Je m'appelle Shanks, je suis avocat. Je ne travaille pas loin d'ailleurs.**

Je fouille dans mes poches et en sors mon portefeuille pour lui tendre ma carte de visite.

 **-** **Euh** **, merci.**

Il lit soigneusement le papier avant de le ranger. Il continue ensuite de me fixer, attendant que je dise autre chose.

 **-Belle journée, non ?**

Il acquiesce, méfiant.

- **Est-ce que tu** **es** **libre pour aller boire un verre ?**

A ces mots, il écarquille les yeux puis je réalise ce que je viens de dire et mets à rire. Il secoue alors la tête, amusé.

 **\- Quelle approche ! Tu me veux quoi en fait ?** me demande-t-il **. J'espère sincèrement que tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de me draguer parce que t'es un peu hors catégorie,** **sache-le !**

Je souris, loin d'être froissé. Mon air un peu débraillé et négligé plait généralement aux filles mais pas à Eden apparemment. Après, ce n'est pas grave puisque plaire à ce mec n'est pas ma priorité.

 **-T'es un peu jeune, Shanks,** ajoute-t-il comme pour ne pas me vexer.

 **-Hum. Merci de ménager mon égo mais** **en réalité** **, si je te** **demande** **un peu de ton temps,** **c'est** **pour parler de Marshall D. Teach.**

Alors que jusqu'à présent son visage était souriant et avenant, il se ferme automatiquement à l'entente du nom honnis de ce traitre. Il se détourne et reprend son activité de tout à l'heure avant que je ne l'aborde, c'est-à-dire choisir des fruits.

On dirait que je suis allé trop vite. Il va falloir que je revoie ma méthode d'approche...

 **-Pardon, on dirait que j'ai été un peu abrupt…**

 **-Pourquoi cet homme t'intéresse-** **t-il** **?**

 **-Pour les mêmes raisons qu'il intéresse la police et Barbe Blanche. Roger le veut hors d'état de nuire et c'est aussi mon cas. Le laisser agir librement est beaucoup trop dangereux.**

 **-Et pourquoi m'en parler à moi ? Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec Barbe Blanche.**

Il chuchote comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu.

 **-Je sais.**

Il fronce les sourcils et se retourne vers moi. Ses yeux semblent si expressifs. Aborder ce sujet a l'air douloureux pour lui.

 **-Alors ? Pour-**

 **-Parce que tu as bossé avec lui. Longtemps. Tu sais comment il est, comment il pense et fonctionne,** j'affirme en le fixant.

 **-Barbe Noire est tordu,** répond-il avec un sourire sans joie **. Personne ne peut vraiment savoir à quoi il pense.**

 **-C'est vrai,** j'admets en soupirant. **Mais tu peux au moins essayer.**

 **-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça pour toi.**

Il esquisse un sourire provocateur pour contrer mon audace.

 **-Pour aucune raison particulière mais si tu ne veux pas que je te harcèle quotidiennement…**

Je laisse ma phrase en suspend un petit moment pour qu'il s'imagine ce dont je suis capable puis reprends.

 **-Marco bénéficie de ce traitement de faveur de ma part** **et il a** **l'air au bout du rouleau,** je déclare tranquillement **. Le pauvre manque cruellement de sommeil…**

 **-Ne l'embête pas trop. Il est très occupé et a d'autres choses à penser que de traiter avec un jeune homme impudent,** réplique Eden.

Il soupire ensuite et s'adosse légèrement contre un étalage de pommes.

- **Je vais être un peu plus loquace avec toi mais seulement parce que je pense à mon petit protégé...**

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, les désordonnant quelque peu. Son regard se perd au loin. Ses souvenirs remontent doucement à la surface.

 **-Barbe Noire est prêt à tout pour s'approprier** **ce qu'il cherche** **. Tuer n'est pas un problème pour lui, il l'a déjà fait et** **il** **recommencera si besoin. Il a tendance à convoiter ce qu'ont les autres, notamment leur pouvoir. Il rêve de s'approprier la place de Barbe Blanche dans le monde. Il possède une ambition et une volonté très fortes.**

 **-J'ai vu ça. Avec toutes ses actions, il s'est déjà mis la plupart des « Empereurs » à dos.**

Je souffle, embêté.

 **-Si cela lui permet de réaliser ses objectifs, peu** **lui** **importe,** me répond Eden le plus simplement du monde. **Barbe Noire croit** **fermement** **à la destinée des individus. Il pense qu'on ne peut** **pas** **changer ce qui est déjà prévu pour soi.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** je l'interroge en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Qu'il pense certainement qu'il est dans ce monde pour une raison particulière, qu'il a une mission à accomplir. Peut-être même** **se croit-il** **promis à un grand destin. C'est quelque chose à laquelle j'ai** **moi-même** **beaucoup pensé lors de mon départ de ce milieu...**

 **-Quoi donc ?**

 **-Peut-être que Barbe Noire cherche à détruire le système des empereurs, la hiérarchie des pouvoirs mis en place. Qui sait, sans doute veut-il même s'attaquer aux Tenruybito et à leurs terres sacrées ?**

 **-Tu plaisantes, j'espère !**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Les sourcils à nouveau froncés, je fixe Eden, cherchant le moindre signe sur son visage qui m'indiquerait que tout cela est faux.

 **-Ce sont juste des suppositions de ma part,** me rappelle-t-il alors. **Mais c** **'est un homme très sûr de lui et qui ne renonce jamais. Il est aussi très calculateur. Il sait que tout le monde le traque. Il a pour sûr plusieurs coups d'avance sur ses adversaires. Il est prudent et refusera toujours de se battre contre un** **ennemi trop** **fort. Voilà tout ce que je peux te dire sur lui.**

 **-Tu es un fin observateur,** dis-je, impressionné par toutes ces informations.

Il ne me répond pas, se demandant probablement ce qui se cache sous cette remarque.

 **-Merci. Je tacherai d'en faire bon usage,** je conclus en m'éloignant.

 **xXx**

 **-Bonsoir. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

J'ai à peine fait un pas dans le loft que la voix chaleureuse de Sabo m'accueille.

 **-Hé ! Ouais, ça va !**

 **-Ce n'était pas trop dur à ton travail ?**

 **-Comme d'habitude. Je viens juste de voir Roger** **et** **on a discuté de l'affaire concernant Ace.**

Sabo est assis par terre, ses cahiers et son ordinateur inondant la table basse. A ces mots cependant, il lève légèrement le menton et fronce les sourcils. Je lui laisse quelques secondes le temps qu'il rassemble ses idées et se fasse ses petites réflexions tandis que je me dirige vers la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau. Je regarde aussi plus ou moins distraitement mes messages et mails : rien d'intéressant.

 **-Tu penses qu'Ace a raison de ne pas vouloir réclamer une peine lourde pour son agresseur ?** me demande-t-il soudainement.

 **-Euh… Je sais pas,** dis-je sans vraiment y penser.

Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver mêlé à leur dispute en prenant partie pour l'un ou l'autre…

 **-Tu as de l'expérience dans ce domaine, ce n'est sûrement pas la première fois que tu traites ce genre d'affaires,** insiste Sabo.

 **-C'est vrai.**

Je pose mon verre vide à côté de l'évier et viens m'installer près de mon nouveau colocataire.

 **-Tu veux savoir si ne pas demander une peine lourde va servir à quelque chose ? Participer à une forme de repentir et faire réaliser à la personne qui vous a attaqué à quel point l'acte qu'il a commis était dangereux et grave ?** je devine.

 **-Oui… Ace pense que la prison n'aide pas les gens, que c'est plus une forme de punition. Sur le principe, je suis d'accord avec lui…**

 **-Mais… ?**

 **-Mais Ace n'a pas vu le visage de cet homme après qu'il l'ait poignardé,** soupire Sabo **. Aider des personnes qui veulent** **s'en sortir** **est une bonne chose mais je doute que cet homme le souhaite. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il regrette réellement son geste… J'ai plus l'impression qu'il a peur des conséquences.**

 **-Je vois ce que tu veux dire.**

Je n'ajoute rien de plus et observe le blond qui, un peu abattu, soupire à nouveau. Se prendre la tête avec ce genre de choses ne sert strictement à rien alors je passe à autre chose. On verra bien le moment venu.

 **-Cavendish n'est pas là ?** je demande.

 **-Si, il est dans sa chambre. Il se repose.**

 **-OK.**

Je laisse Sabo à ses révisions et vais dans ma propre chambre prendre quelques affaires. Au final, j'ai quand même pu rentrer chez moi mais dans tous les cas, je ne vais pas rester longtemps. J'ai une soirée qui m'attend et ce soir, j'ai bien envie de me vider la tête. J'ai parlé à Roger de ma rencontre avec l'un des anciens hommes de Teach et de ce que celui-ci m'a dit. Roger a été tout de suite très inquiet mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il préfère que je vérifie d'abord ces thèses auprès de Marco.

A aucun moment Roger ne m'a parlé de Mihawk et comme il ne l'a pas fait, je n'ai pas non plus abordé le sujet. Je sais pourtant qu'il échange avec le kendoka, qu'il a régulièrement de ses nouvelles. La dernière lettre du brun trônait d'ailleurs sur la table quand je suis arrivé chez lui. Mon patron avait dû oublier de la ranger. Tout ça m'a rappelé ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et à cette promesse qui n'en est pas vraiment une, au fait qu'il va peut-être revenir à Dawn. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis et je me demande sérieusement ce qu'il va faire. Ce qu'il attend de moi. Ou même s'il y pense réellement. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une nuit parmi tant d'autres pour lui...

On ne s'est rien promis après tout. Je n'ai pourtant pas eu de relation après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si j'en aurais eu envie si l'occasion s'était présentée de toute façon. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie de le voir.

Je me demande si c'est son cas aussi…

Mercredi 24 Mai 2017

 **-Alors ?**

 _ **-Je ne sais pas.**_

 **-Mais tu penses que ça pourrait être ça ou pas ?**

Encore un peu fatigué, je me masse les tempes tout en m'affalant plus encore sur mon fauteuil, le téléphone coincé entre ma tête et mon épaule. Je n'avais pas prévu de rester si longtemps hier mais comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu certains de mes amis… J'ai un peu poussé.

 **-Toi aussi tu l'as côtoyé pendant un moment, Marco. Tu connais au moins un minimum le personnage !**

 _ **-Si je devais me prononcer, je dirais qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'Eden ait raison.**_

 **-Hum… Tu sais que ça n'arrange pas nos affaires ça ?**

Je soupire et ferme les yeux, accusant le coup. Une grimace m'échappe quand je sens ma cicatrice à l'œil me lancer. Décidément, ce Teach est vraiment maudit. De l'autre côté du téléphone, Marco aussi est silencieux, pensant certainement à son ancien camarade.

 **-Vous ne l'avez toujours pas retrouvé ?** je demande en fixant la porte de mon bureau d'un œil vide.

 _ **-Non. On a cherché longtemps du côté de**_ _ **Baterilla sans vraiment avoir de succès. On sait qu'il y est resté un moment. On s'est demandé pourquoi et en creusant un peu, on a découvert que c'est parce qu'il avait une copine là-bas.**_

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'éclate de rire. La nouvelle est tellement surprenante que je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais réagir autrement.

 **-Wow ! On parle de Teach, là ! Est-ce que, sans déconner, quelqu'un de censé accepterait de sortir avec un homme comme lui ?!**

 _ **-Eh bien, aussi surprenant que ce soit, oui.**_

Je secoue la tête et esquisse un sourire. Décidément, cette nouvelle a du mal à faire son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau.

 _ **-Elle s'appelle Makino,**_ _r_ eprend Marco qui fait peu cas de ma surprise. _**Aujourd'hui, ils ne sont plus ensemble mais on a quand même tenu à l'interroger un peu. Ce qu'elle nous a dit n'est pas très beau mais venant de Teach, ce n'est pas étonnant. Enfin, bref. Il n'est plus à Baterilla en ce moment et est apparemment retourné vivre pleinement auprès de sa femme.**_

 **-De quoi ?!**

Je fronce les sourcils et me rassois correctement. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

 _ **-Tu as bien entendu,**_ fait-il et je me demande s'il n'a pas à un moment ou à un autre lu dans mes pensées.

 **-Il avait une double vie en plus… Et on sait qui est cette femme et où elle habite ?**

 _ **-Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse.**_

C'est sûr que s'il le savait, il ne serait pas là en train de gentiment me parler. Cette histoire… J'aimerais bien en être le plus rapidement possible débarrassé. On ne sait pas vraiment ce que cherche à faire Barbe Noire ni ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Il pourrait très bien se dorer la pilule quelque part dans South Blue qu'on n'en saurait rien ! Pourtant, à cause de sa dangerosité, on est obligé de garder un œil sur lui. Il faut qu'on soit en mesure de se protéger et de prévoir un minimum ses actions.

 **-Très bien, je te remercie de me tenir au courant. C'est gentil à toi.**

 _ **-Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix,**_ commente-t-il.

Je rigole. Énerver et contrarier Marco a toujours été un passe-temps fort agréable pour moi.

 **-Ne dis pas ça comme ça, on pourrait croire que tu ne le fais pas de bon cœur !**

Je commence à ranger d'une main mes affaires. Il va être temps pour moi de rentrer.

 **-Et puis, je te signale que malgré ce qu'on avait dit, on vous laisse vous charger de Teach ! Après tout, c'était l'un des vôtres. Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir se tenir informés.**

Aucune réponse ne me parvient à part un soupir de désespoir. Une fois encore, je n'ai pas marqué de points auprès de mon cher blond. D'ailleurs, il raccroche sans plus tarder. Tant pis !

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, je me lève et quitte enfin mon bureau. Je salue gaiement mes autres collègues et accueille avec bonheur la brise légère de ce début de soirée. Aujourd'hui, je suis venu à pied. Je vais donc pouvoir profiter un peu de l'air frais et de l'ambiance printanière de la ville à cette heure de la journée. Marcher a aussi quelque chose de bon : ça me fera en quelque sorte mon petit sport de la semaine. Je ne bouge plus trop depuis quelques temps.

Avant, j'avais l'habitude de transpirer en compagnie de Mihawk. Transpirer dans le bon sens du terme, c'est-à-dire avec la pratique du sport. Il ne m'a fait transpirer d'une autre manière que bien plus tard ! Mais je dois reconnaitre qu'après la première fois où on a couché ensemble, on n'a plus jamais pratiqué de sport dans le sens conventionnel du terme. Mihawk mettait sans doute déjà de la distance entre nous car il savait que ça n'allait pas pouvoir se faire. Pas comme il l'aurait souhaité en tout cas.

Mihawk…

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui, rien de bon ne pourra en sortir. Je ne veux pas retomber dans mes vieux travers. Cavendish ne me le pardonnerait pas.

Je soupire et décide finalement d'aller voir Luffy. Sa bonhomie me fera du bien. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées…

 **xXx**

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens. Sans doute de la colère et de la frustration. Je ne suis pas sûr. Je suis rarement en colère car peu de choses me mettent dans un état de nerfs similaire à vrai dire.

Mais ce que j'ai devant les yeux est loin de me plaire.

Je suis passé à proximité de la résidence des Vinsmoke pour me rendre chez Roger et tomber sur un des fils de cette famille n'a rien eu d'étonnant. Ce qui l'a été, c'est d'en voir un accompagné du brun ténébreux qui me sert de rival et ami.

J'ai tellement été surpris par la scène que je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que de me cacher derrière l'un des nombreux arbres qui bordent la propriété. Ils sont loin et je n'entends pas ce qu'ils se disent ni s'ils se parlent réellement. Je ne comprends plus rien. Quand Mihawk est-il rentré ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas prévenu ? Tant d'interrogations se bousculent dans ma tête et je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir un jour de réponses. Je ne sais pas… Je pensais que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre Mihawk et moi mais quand je le vois là, j'ai l'impression de m'être lourdement trompé.

De plus, je n'ai pas le souvenir que Mihawk ait un jour fréquenté la famille Vinsmoke. Peut-être les connait-il seulement de nom et de réputation ? Ou du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien savoir quand je le vois en compagnie de ce genre de type. Que pense-t-il faire en discutant avec un des membres de la famille Vinsmoke ?

Je me demande s'il me répondrait si je lui posais la question ?

J'esquisse un sourire, sachant déjà que le kendoka m'enverrait très certainement sur les roses. Réalisant finalement que mon attitude laisse quand même un peu à désirer, je sors de derrière mon arbre et marche presque tranquillement vers les deux hommes. Ils me remarquent tout de suite et se séparent avant que je n'arrive à leur hauteur. Le fils Vinsmoke part dans une direction opposée alors que Mihawk reste immobile.

 **-Je n'ai rien interrompu au moins ?** je lance, une fois que je lui fais face.

 **-Non.**

Mihawk soupire et un silence s'installe entre nous. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire ou plutôt, il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais lui dire sans savoir par quoi commencer… Mihawk ne compte pas me faciliter la tâche car sans plus attendre, il prend le chemin de la résidence de Roger. Comme je compte m'y rendre aussi, je le suis, ma colère soudain envolée.

 **-J'étais sûr que t'allais revenir, je savais juste pas quand. T'aurais pu me tenir au courant, non ?** je lance de façon assez nonchalante pour cacher les doutes et les questionnements qui m'habitaient un peu plus tôt.

 **-Tu m'attendais ?**

Son regard cherche le mien et le trouve très vite. On ne fait plus attention à rien, à notre environnement. On s'arrête, comme hypnotisé l'un par l'autre. Mihawk et moi n'avons jamais réellement eu besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre. Parler était davantage pour confirmer, être sûr…

 **-Et toi, tu me cherchais ?**

Un fin sourire se dessine sur le visage si harmonieux de mon rival.

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin de te chercher,** me répond-il avant de reprendre sa marche.

Je le suis et me rapproche volontairement de lui.

 **-Et pourquoi ça ?** dis-je, amusé.

 **-Peut-être parce que c'est toujours toi qui vient à moi.**

Cette fois-ci, je rigole franchement. Il a toujours autant de répartie mais le pire, c'est qu'il a raison.

Tu me mènes vraiment à la baguette, Mihawk. Tu es pourtant amoureux de moi mais c'est moi qui te cours après. Les rôles n'ont-ils pas été un peu inversés ?

D'humeur joyeuse, je décide de le taquiner en passant mon bras droit autour de sa taille. Je me reçois aussitôt un regard froid qui semble me demander ce que je fais. J'ignore cet avertissement muet et décide de le questionner sur ce que j'ai vu un peu plus tôt.

 **-Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais la famille Vinsmoke.**

 **-Je ne les fréquente pas,** répond-il, de nouveau désintéressé par ma personne.

 **-Tu n'espères pas que je te crois alors que je t'ai vu discuter avec l'un d'eux ?**

Je pense que mon ton était un peu sec et je me demande s'il l'a remarqué. Faites qu'il n'insiste pas là-dessus si c'est le cas…

 **-Je ne fréquente pas cette famille.**

 **-Ils ont la réputation d'être des assassins professionnels plutôt performants. En plus, maintenant que le père est entré dans le gou-**

 **-C'est lui,** me coupe-t-il brusquement.

 **-De quoi ?**

 **-L'homme fiancé avec qui je suis sorti. C'était Niji.**

Je me fige, choqué par la nouvelle. Sans m'en rendre compte, je resserre ma prise sur sa taille et le ramène contre moi, le forçant à s'arrêter lui aussi. Je le fixe, les sourcils froncés. J'ai l'impression que Mihawk est juste en train de se payer ma tête.

 **-Eh bien… Je n'aurais jamais parié là-dessus,** j'admets après quelques secondes.

Comme pour se moquer de moi, le kendoka esquisse un sourire avant de me tirer jusqu'à lui.

 **-Il y a énormément de choses sur lesquelles je n'aurais pas parié** **moi non plus** **. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous la dernière fois en est une,** me confie-t-il soudain, et je suis surpris qu'il fasse référence à ce qu'il s'est passé à Baterilla.

 **-A ta place, je ne la ramènerais pas trop à ce sujet-là**.

Il hausse son sourcil gauche. A priori, il ne voit pas où je veux en venir et pour une raison qui m'échappe, je suis à la fois amusé et vexé. Ne pensant plus à ce Niji, je reprends ma marche, accompagné de Mihawk.

 **-J'ai eu mal au cul et dans le bas du dos pendant au moins trois jours !** je l'informe alors en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

 **-Oh,** dit-il dans une indifférence totale.

 **-Tu pourrais être plus compatissant ! C'est à cause de toi que j'ai dû subir ces désagréments. T'as de la chance que ça ait valu le coup !**

 **-Tu m'en vois ravi.**

Il sourit et je sais qu'il se moque encore de moi mais ce n'est pas grave.

C'est si bon de le retrouver.

Jeudi 25 Mai 2017

J'ai toujours été intrigué par l'aptitude de Cavendish à dormir si profondément qu'aucun bruit ne peut venir troubler son sommeil. Puisque pour une fois on était tous les deux au loft plus ou moins tôt, on a eu envie de se regarder un film. Tranquillement assis sur le canapé, les lumières éteintes et les rideaux tirés, on suivait presque passionnément l'intrigue.

On… C'est ce que je pensais. A la moitié du film, mon colocataire s'était déjà effondré sur mon épaule. A présent, je suis en train de m'amuser à lui pincer le nez et il bouge un peu, embêté par l'absence d'air puis se rendort immédiatement une fois que je l'ai lâché. Je me plais aussi à pincer légèrement ses joues. J'en profite car c'est le genre de choses que Cavendish ne me laisse jamais faire. A tous les coups, il dirait quelque chose comme « tu détruis ma beauté ! ». Il me fait bien rire avec ça d'ailleurs !

A l'entendre parler à longueur de journée, on pourrait croire que Cavendish est une personne imbue de lui-même avec une confiance à toute épreuve. Si les gens savaient à quel point c'est faux…

C'est quelque chose qui m'a surpris moi aussi quand je l'ai remarqué. C'est un truc auquel je ne m'attendais pas. En fait, cette surcharge de « confiance » n'est là que pour masquer le fait que Cavendish a une piètre opinion de lui. La seule chose pour laquelle il pense exceller et même être parfait, c'est son physique. Il mise beaucoup dessus et sur sa musculature qu'il a dû développer pour son travail. Vraiment, une personnalité très complexe. Il semble pourtant s'en satisfaire.

 **-Hé. Est-ce que tu dors vraiment ?**

Aucune réponse. Je m'y attendais un peu. Il est bien gentil mais il commence à me faire mal à l'épaule à être appuyé sur moi comme ça. Est-ce que je devrais tout simplement bouger brusquement et le réveiller ainsi ? Si je le fais, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur mais c'est si tentant… Je souris rien qu'en l'imaginant perdre les pédales. Bon, j'exagère un peu. Il lui en faudra certainement davantage…

 **-Cavendish… Réveille-toi !** je crie alors dans ses oreilles avant de précipitamment m'éloigner de lui.

Son visage se crispe et sa tête dodeline légèrement avant de tomber brusquement vers l'avant comme si son corps avait été balancé avec violence lors d'un accident de voiture. Je rigole franchement au moment où il ouvre les yeux et je vois tout de suite la colère monter. Il n'aime pas qu'on se moque de lui on dirait ! Il ouvre la bouche, prêt à m'engueuler, avant de s'interrompre quand la porte du loft s'ouvre avec fracas, claquant contre le mur de l'entrée. Sabo fait son entrée et ses yeux baissés m'indiquent aussitôt qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

 **-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas faire autant de bruit…**

Il n'ajoute rien de plus et monte en haut, certainement dans la chambre qu'on lui a attribuée.

 **-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Je devrais peut-être** **monter** **le voir ?** se demande le blond.

 **-Hum… Pourquoi on ne lui proposerait carrément pas de sortir ? S'il a le moral dans les chaussettes, ça lui fera certainement du bien.**

 **-Tu crois ?**

Bizarrement, Cavendish n'a pas l'air convaincu.

 **-Mais oui, t'inquiète ! Un petit verre, ça met toujours de bonne humeur !**

 **xXx**

Mon idée a finalement été adoptée. Au départ, Sabo n'était pas trop emballé, préférant travailler ses cours, mais Cavendish a su être persuasif. Et puis c'est pas une soirée sans réviser qui va lui faire tout rater ! Il a l'air d'en avoir dans la caboche donc pas de soucis !

 **-Tu n'avais pas l'air très bien tout à l'heure.**

On vient à peine de s'asseoir que Cavendish ouvre déjà les hostilités. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je nomme ce début de discussion mais mon ami appellerait plutôt cela une conversation intéressée. Ou quelque chose qui y ressemble.

Sabo a l'air d'être un peu pris au dépourvu. Il prend tout de même le temps d'enlever sa veste et de bien se poser sur sa chaise. Il se gratte ensuite la tête – sûrement gêné – et fuit le regard du blond.

Autour de nous, les discussions vont bon train et l'ambiance joyeuse et libre est assez amusante. _L'embeli_ est un bar où j'ai l'habitude de me rendre. J'y ai également rencontré quelques charmantes conquêtes. Le bar est chaleureux et toujours bruyant. La déco qui ressemble plus à un grand bric-à-brac est sympathique et rend l'endroit unique.

Une belle découverte que j'ai faite lors de mes jours sombres où j'ai erré, perdu que j'étais. Des questions plein la tête, j'avais poussé la porte sans vraiment m'attendre à grand-chose. C'était juste le seul bar encore ouvert dans mes moyens. Je venais juste de coucher avec Mihawk et je me sentais horriblement coupable.

« Je t'aime », m'avait-il dit.

J'avais juste eu l'impression d'être un grand connard et toute estime de moi avait quitté mon corps, ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Au final, je n'avais trouvé aucune réponse dans leur alcool bon marché mais j'avais au moins tilté sur le fait que ce n'était pas dans ce genre d'endroit que je trouverais une quelconque solution à mes problèmes.

J'y étais revenu quelquefois… Et puis, je m'y suis habitué et cet endroit fait presque partie de mon quotidien désormais.

C'est la première fois que j'y emmène Cavendish et s'il a eu l'air rebuté par la décoration au début, la mine maussade de Sabo a vite attiré son attention et capter tout son intérêt. Mon colocataire a toujours été quelqu'un d'assez gentil même s'il est quelque peu maladroit dans ses mots. Il a un grand cœur et s'il n'était pas aussi narcissique, il pourrait presque être parfait. D'ailleurs, je pourrais être jaloux de l'intérêt qu'il porte à Sabo. Il est plutôt sympa avec le blond alors qu'il passe son temps à me crier dessus et à me dire de ranger derrière moi ! La vie est mal faite des fois !

 **-Fais-le boire au moins un peu si tu veux qu'il parle,** dis-je quand je vois que mes deux colocataires se regardent toujours dans le blanc des yeux.

Je lève la main et appelle rapidement un serveur.

 **-Je n'aime pas trop l'alcool,** répond Sabo, un peu mal à l'aise.

 **-Et puis il n'a pas l'âge.**

Le mannequin soupire et jette un regard peu rassuré à l'endroit.

- **L'hygiène ne me** **réconforte** **pas vraiment** **non plus** **…**

Au même moment, le serveur arrive et esquisse un sourire gêné face aux propos du blond.

 **-Je vais prendre votre alcool le plus fort,** dis-je avec un grand sourire.

 **-Doucement, Shanks, tu conduis après.**

Je balaye son argument d'un geste de la main.

 **-Vous servez des jus de pomme ici ?** s'enquiert Sabo.

D'abord un peu surpris, le serveur finit tout de même par acquiescer.

 **-Je vais prendre ça alors.**

 **-Un jus de goyave. Bio,** souffle Cavendish d'un ton détaché.

 **-Je suis désolé… Nous** **n'en** **avons pas et je…** , se met à bégayer le pauvre garçon troublé par la beauté de son client quand celui-ci daigne enfin le regarder.

 **-Il te fait marcher ! Il va prendre du jus de pomme comme le petit. Petit joueur, va !** je lance à l'adresse de Cavendish alors que le serveur souffle de soulagement.

Il note nos commandes et s'empresse de disparaitre.

Sabo me jette de petits coups d'œil un peu gênés qu'il tente de masquer avec un sourire poli. Comme on se côtoie depuis peu, on ne se connait pas tant que ça et il ne doit pas trop savoir comment agir avec nous. Ah, la jeunesse ! Si timide et mesurée ! Elle est aussi parfois plus folle, détachée et quelque peu dévergondée…

Sans que je m'y attende, je reçois un rapide coup de pied sous la table. Je grogne à peine et lance un regard un peu perdu à Cavendish. Il est évident pour moi qu'il ne peut s'agir que de lui. Pourtant, il m'ignore et je me dis qu'il n'avait rien à me dire et qu'il a fait ça seulement pour se venger pour d'obscures raisons. Toujours aussi amusant dans ses réactions…

Quelques secondes plus tard, nos commandes arrivent et je me décide enfin à reprendre la parole.

 **-Tu n'avais pas l'air très content tout à l'heure. Au début, je** **me suis** **dit que te faire boire te remonterait naturellement le moral mais vu que tu vas boire du jus de pomme, on dirait qu'on va devoir parler sobre. N'est-ce pas, Cavendish ?**

 **-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'à t'entendre, c'est un vrai calvaire ?**

Il hausse un sourcil à mon intention et pris un peu au dépourvu, je rigole bêtement.

 **-C'est plus simple d'oublier tous ses problèmes autour d'un bon vieux verre !**

Je souris avant de me recentrer sur Sabo.

- **T'as eu des problèmes avec ton père ?**

 **-Non,** lâche-t-il doucement, l'esprit un peu ailleurs. **Vraiment pas** **,** reprend-il avec plus de conviction. **Depuis mon départ, il n'a demandé après moi qu'une seule fois et Stelly lui a répondu que je dormais. Il s'est contenté de cette réponse et n'a pas cherché plus loin…**

Il soupire.

 **-Je vous assure que ça va, pas besoin de vous en faire. C'est quand même gentil à vous de vous inquiéter pour moi,** s'émeut-il ensuite, touché par cet instant de confidence.

 **-Tu es sûr ?** insiste Cavendish alors que je bois une longue gorgée de mon alcool.

Sabo acquiesce et tout comme moi, entame sa boisson.

 **-J'échange plus ou moins régulièrement avec mon petit frère. Le plus important pour moi,** **c'est** **de garder quand même un contact avec lui. Je ne** **veux** **pas qu'il ait l'impression que je l'abandonne.** **Mais** **je reste tout de même prudent, je sais qu'il est encore très loyal à notre père.**

 **-Il t'a demandé où tu étais ?** je l'interroge.

 **-Oui.**

Petit à petit au cours de la discussion, Sabo se décrispe. Au final, on insiste peu sur ses préoccupations. C'est normal certaines fois de vouloir garder des pensées pour soi. Sans vraiment plus se prendre la tête, on profite de l'ambiance détendue de l'endroit même si Cavendish continue pendant un long moment de se plaindre. Il n'est jamais content de toute façon ! Et puis, c'est si marrant de le voir écœuré pour un rien ! Un peu plus en confiance, Sabo finit même par prendre un cocktail alcoolisé avant notre départ. Un verre que je termine pour lui mais peu importe.

Alors qu'on est sur le chemin du retour, j'ai les yeux plongés sur le paysage qui défile lentement, Cavendish ayant pris le volant. Je me sentais de conduire mais monsieur n'a pas voulu. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être passager, préférant largement conduire mais je dois avouer que c'est reposant quelquefois. Je me sens presque bien. J'aime ce genre de soirée où je ne suis pas obligé de penser à tout un tas de choses barbantes. Mon travail me plait et j'aime bosser pour Roger. Me lever après des soirées mouvementées est par contre toujours compliqué mais ça… On va dire que c'est de ma faute !

 **-On n'est toujours pas arrivé ? Accélère un peu ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne te laisse jamais conduire !** je me moque de Cavendish et me penche légèrement vers lui pour regarder le compteur.

 **-Laisse-moi tranquille. Ma conduite est irréprochable, contrairement à la tienne.**

 **-Je pense que Cavendish conduit très bien,** m'assure Sabo, assis juste derrière moi.

 **-Tu vois !** se vante le mannequin en s'arrêtant au feu orange.

Je râle intérieurement.

- **Toi** **, tu conduis comme si tu étais poursuivi ou alors comme si tu participais à une course automobile !** m'accuse-t-il avec ce que je devine être un soupçon de jugement.

 **-T'exagères pas un peu ?**

 **-Qui sait ?**

La tête en appui sur la fenêtre côté passager, je ne dis plus rien tout le long du reste du trajet. J'écoute simplement mes deux colocataires se raconter quelques histoires. Je ne suis pas vraiment leur conversation. Bizarrement très fatigué, je rigole juste quand ils le font. C'est sympa en quelque sorte.

 **xXx**

Assis sur mon lit, je me passe un peu de pommade sur mon bras. C'est quelque chose que je fais très peu habituellement mais comme j'ai assez mal en ce moment… Je devrais sans doute retourner voir un médecin mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie. J'ai juste l'impression que c'est un moyen de me prendre un peu plus la tête. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des mauvaises nouvelles concernant mon ancienne blessure.

Quand j'ai reçu ce coup de couteau, j'ai eu tellement mal que j'ai cru que j'allais y passer. Mais j'ai tenu bon. Je devais au moins tenir pour Luffy qui était là à cause de mon passé sulfureux. J'avais simplement joué avec les mauvaises personnes quelques années auparavant et pour moi, cette histoire était déjà terminée depuis longtemps.

Pas pour eux.

Au final, ça c'est plus ou moins bien fini. J'ai gardé l'usage de mon bras grâce à une opération et à de la rééducation. Un nerf a été endommagé. Le travail que j'ai dû faire a été long et éprouvant…

Rien d'étonnant à ce que j'ai encore mal quelquefois.

 **-Ah… Cette crème pue en plus...**

Je referme le pot et le balance quelque part sur mon lit. Au même moment, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Je ne suis même pas étonné de voir Cavendish sur le pas de la porte. Il fixe pendant quelques secondes la pommade sur mon lit puis entre totalement et prend soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

 **-Tu as encore mal ?**

 **-Pas vraiment.**

J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me croit pas mais peu importe.

 **-Tu voulais me dire un truc ?** je lui demande tout en enlevant mon haut.

Il fait assez bon la nuit alors je vais juste dormir en bas de jogging ce soir.

 **-Tu as laissé ton portable dans le salon, je te le ramenais juste.**

Il me le tend et par habitude, je le déverrouille et remarque que j'ai un appel manqué.

 **-Depuis quand tu as repris contact avec lui ?** me demande-t-il alors.

 **-Tu as fouillé dans mon portable ?**

Il se raidit et j'ai ma réponse. Depuis que j'ai repris contact avec Mihawk, je ne l'ai appelé que deux fois. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait besoin de plus.

 **-J'ai hésité à répondre,** me dit-il.

 **-T'as bien fait de t'abstenir. Je ne suis pas sûr que monsieur grognon aurait apprécié…**

 **-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir partir ?** **Et Sabo ? Il vient juste d'arriver…**

Il me fixe, un peu perdu. Je comprends alors où il veut en venir.

 **-** **Personne ne s'en va.** **Pour être honnête** **, Mihawk et moi,** **je ne sais pas ce qu'on est** **alors de là à parler d'emménager ensemble, tu vas un peu loin !**

Je rigole rien qu'en pensant à l'idée.

 **-** **Comment ça tu ne sais pas ce que vous êtes** **?** m'interroge-t-il, ne comprenant vraiment plus rien à cette histoire.

Je secoue la tête et me lève. Je m'étire un peu et fais semblant de réfléchir.

 **-On est juste lui et moi** **et** **c'est déjà** **pas mal** **comme ça.**

Pas besoin de plus pour être heureux. Juste « comme ça », c'est plutôt bien…

J'ai du mal à analyser la réaction de Cavendish. Quand je le regarde, je n'ai pas franchement l'impression que ce que je lui dis l'enchante. Cela me rappelle de douloureux souvenirs.

 **-Ce n'est pas comme avant,** je lui précise alors.

Mon colocataire soupire de dédain. Il se laisse lourdement tomber sur mon lit et prend la crème sur mon lit.

 **-Je vais t'en mettre un peu.**

J'acquiesce et me mets dos à lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens l'odeur nauséabonde de la crème et les doigts chauds de Cavendish toucher mon épiderme.

 **-Je te préviens, Shanks, je ne supporterai pas** **que ça recommence** **.**

Il soupire et je me crispe légèrement.

- **Je partirai. Je n'aurai pas la force de te soutenir une seconde fois. Il n'y a pas qu'à toi que cette situation a fait beaucoup de mal…**

 **-Je sais.**

Sa main fait des gestes circulaires au niveau de mon épaule.

 **-Je t'ai jamais remercié** **de** **ce que tu as fait pour moi,** je remarque alors.

Il appuie soudainement très fort sur ma peau, me faisant geindre de douleur.

 **-Mais tu as raison !** réalise-t-il. **Et tu sais quoi ? Il me faudra plus que des remerciements ! Au moins un mois de restaurant et une décapotable !**

J'esquisse un petit sourire et Cavendish reprend son massage en remettant une couche de crème, plus détendu à son tour. Je suis heureux de l'avoir encore auprès de moi malgré ce qu'il s'est passé à cette époque. On se connaissait à peine et rien ne l'obligeait à m'aider. Pourtant, il l'a fait.

Je venais juste de coucher avec Mihawk et j'étais totalement perdu. J'avais l'impression d'avoir franchi une ligne et d'avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible. Je n'arrivais pas à me regarder dans un miroir, je me dégoutais.

 _« Je t'aime »_

J'en avais fait des cauchemars pendant des jours voire des semaines. Jouer avec les sentiments des autres, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me ressemble, c'est pourquoi je m'en étais autant voulu après coup. La honte m'avait empêchée de me montrer devant lui. La honte et les questionnements. J'avais eu l'impression qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, notre relation ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Je l'ai évité un bon moment comme un lâche. Encore quelque chose qui ne me ressemblait pas.

Et puis, Mihawk est parti et j'ai commencé à dégringoler. Ça a commencé par de la beuverie. Ca commence toujours comme ça avec moi. Je bois tout le temps : quand je suis joyeux, quand j'ai soif… Ou quand j'ai un coup au moral. Avec le temps, la bouteille est devenue ma meilleure compagne.

Après cette ivresse, il y a eu mon mutisme et mes changements d'humeur. J'essayais de comprendre mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je me posais toujours plus de questions mais sans réponse. J'en étais toujours au même point. Complètement perdu, je me mettais en colère bien malgré moi.

Mihawk avait dit m'aimer, on avait vécu quelque chose d'incroyable et j'avais bien senti qu'il avait été sincère. Ses gestes, ses baisers… Son regard. Non, il n'avait pas menti. Mihawk ne s'embarrassait jamais de mentir.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce coup au cœur lorsque j'avais appris qu'il fréquentait un homme marié, même si à présent je sais que la vérité était biaisée ? Je m'étais étrangement senti trahi.

Cavendish avait été témoin de ma confusion. J'avais été souvent d'une humeur exécrable. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. J'avais l'impression d'être une autre personne.

Cavendish a été génial avec moi. Il m'a aidé à remonter la pente alors que lui-même n'en était pas à un moment facile de sa vie. M'aider était aussi peut-être un moyen de fuir ses propres problèmes, je n'en ai jamais rien su.

Grâce à lui et en me noyant dans le travail, je me suis progressivement éloigné de la bouteille avant qu'elle ne me consume entièrement. J'ai trouvé un équilibre précaire. J'ai tout rangé dans un coin de ma tête et j'ai prétendu que rien n'était arrivé avec l'intensité dont je me rappelais. C'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé mais en réalité, l'absence de Mihawk m'avait changé. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous m'avait changé.

Maintenant que j'ai dû recul, je me dis que peut-être, déjà à ce moment-là, j'éprouvais quelque chose pour Mihawk. Pas forcément de l'amour mais un truc assez fort pour me briser le cœur à l'annonce de son départ et de sa fuite en tout cas.

 **-Les choses ont changé, Cavendish.**

J'attrape sa main droite et me tourne légèrement vers lui.

- **Cette fois, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Alors peu importe ce qui peut arriver, j'y suis préparé.**

Je lui souris et il fait la moue avant de me donner une petite tape sur la tête.

 **-Arrête ça, on dirait une stupide scène de bromance.**

J'éclate de rire, le cœur un peu plus léger, et je crois même que mon colocataire m'imite comme il me semble percevoir son rire cristallin.

Ça fait du bien.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Je suis dans ma salle de bain, je sors tout juste de la douche. Une simple serviette accrochée autour de la taille, je fixe mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes cheveux bruns encore mouillés sont à moitié plaqués sur mon front et quelques gouttes tombent lentement sur mon visage, allant même s'écraser au sol quelques fois.

J'essaie de respirer lentement, de prendre mon temps et de ne pas brusquer les choses. Tout va bien se passer.

Je repense à ma liste alors que mes yeux se baissent sur le lavabo.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que le pov de Shanks vous aura plu. En plus en retrouve Mihawk et on avance dans l'histoire, un peu. Mais bon c'est déjà pas mal. On apprend également à connaitre un peu plus Cavendish à travers Shanks qui dans l'histoire est encore celui qui le connait le mieux.

En retrouve notre petit couple dans le prochain chapitre avec un Ace qui décide de s'attaquer à sa fameuse liste, il aimerait bien avancer un peu le pauvre.

Je vous dit au Mercredi 13 Décembre 2017. Puisque j'ai pratiquement terminer d'écrire ce tome je me permets de poster plus régulièrement. Du coup je vais passer à un chapitre par semaine, le mercredi.

A bientôt ;)


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Taylor et CrazyGirlAventure pour leurs commentaires et un autre merci à Apollinea pour la mise en favoris de l'histoire.

Réponse au commentaire :

Taylor : Hey !

Ma fic te demande beaucoup de travail on dirait ! Retrouver le chapitre en question n'a pas dû être simple en plus. Surtout qu'il remonte un peu, mais apparemment ton travail c'est avéré assez concluant.

Du coup tu penses à Niji… Juste parce qu'il a les cheveux bleu le pauvre. Hey, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être Francky ou un OC. x) Essaye à fond de garder le mystère.

Zoro amoureux de Sanji ? Intéressant. Mais n'oublie pas que Sanji est déjà pris et qu'il aimé d'un amour fou sa Nami-chérie. Bon après c'est sûr que si Zoro aime vraiment le blond, ce n'est pas ça qu'il va lui faire perdre ses sentiments à son égard. Pour l'instant la relation qui lie l'inconnu – supposément Niji – est assez vague et est bien plus compliqué que tu ne le penses. C'est vrai qu'entre Sanji et Zoro c'est tout feu tout flammes et dés qu'ils se voient ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se battre. Entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Zoro l'a-t-il franchi ? Est-ce qu'il se sert de Niji comme d'un vulgaire remplaçant à Sanji ? Et Niji y trouverait son compte en se servant de lui, de ses talents. Deal plutôt intéressant. Mais Zoro peut-il vraiment faire ça ?

Tu imagines bien que je ne vais pas te répondre ! Pas directement en tout cas.

C'est cool si les retrouvailles t'on plu, je me disais que j'avais pas l'impression qu'il se passait grand-chose et comme c'est un moment que les gens devaient attendre, ils seraient peut-être un peu déçu qu'au final il ne se passe pas grand-chose… Mais me voilà rassurée !

C'est vrai que la relation de Hancock et Roger est assez particulière

Et je comprends que tu t'interroge à ce sujet. Connaissant le caractère de chacun c'est sûr qu'on se demande comment ils ont bien pu finir ensemble. Je prends on compte ta demande et vais faire au mieux pour la traiter dans le prochain tome.

La scène du début et la discussion Shanks, Ace et Sabo m'a bien fait rire aussi. Surtout la partie où Sabo part pour éviter de s'énerver plus en prétextant de devoir aller aider Cavendish et ses longs cheveux ! Ne t'inquiète pas Shanks à bien rit une fois seul.

Tu vas être contente, la fameuse rencontre avec Makino arrive bientôt. Sans doute plus vite que tu ne le penses !

Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt !

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 34

.

« Lorsque tu souffres, regarde la douleur en face, elle t'apprendra quelque chose. »

Inconnu

Ace

* * *

Vendredi 26 Mai 2017

Je pousse la porte de la maison et aussitôt, les bruits de discussion me parviennent. Je soupire, me sentant un peu fatigué, et m'empresse d'enlever mes chaussures que je laisse dans le placard de l'entrée. Je salue rapidement les personnes présentes au séjour et vais directement dans ma chambre, ignorant l'appel de Roger qui voulait certainement me dire quelque chose de très important. Ou pas, peu importe.

Je balance mon ordinateur sur mon lit et je ne dois qu'à ma bonne étoile le fait qu'il ne se soit pas écrasé par terre. J'aurais eu l'air fin… Je me sens sans énergie, défaitiste. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit à mon tour et fixe avec lassitude mon plafond décoré de posters de mangas en tout genre.

Je ne sais même pas comment ça a pu arriver.

 **-Bordel !**

Ça avait si bien commencé pourtant ! Je ne comprends plus rien. Maintenant, j'ai juste l'impression que Sabo m'en veut énormément car il doit se sentir blessé, peut-être même humilié. Je m'en veux car ce n'était pas le but mais j'ai beau me repasser la scène un nombre incalculable de fois, j'en arrive toujours à la même conclusion : j'ai clairement manqué de tact. C'est normal qu'il l'ait mal pris, ma réaction a été excessive. Mais sur le coup, j'étais perdu et il faut dire que j'ai paniqué.

C'est arrivé hier.

J'avais enfin pu me retrouver avec Sabo, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Je l'avais invité chez moi mais nous n'étions pas seuls au début. A vrai dire, il n'y avait eu que Luffy et Hancock qui ont cependant très vite décidé d'aller faire un tour dehors. C'est à ce moment-là que Sabo et moi étions montés dans ma chambre.

Au début, nous n'avions rien fait que nous ne faisions déjà, c'est-à-dire essayer de réviser avant de finalement abandonner pour pouvoir se faire un câlin amplement mérité. Après l'histoire du Grey Terminal, je ressentais toujours le besoin de l'avoir près de moi, de pouvoir m'abreuver de son souffle et me nourrir de ses baisers.

Les choses se sont un peu arrangées avec son déménagement clandestin et j'aurais d'ailleurs dû être rassuré mais ce n'est pas tellement le cas au final. J'ai constamment peur qu'il lui arrive un truc. J'ai peur parce que je connais mes limites. Je ne peux pas être toujours là. Je me sens si faible… Au fond, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour lui ?

D'ailleurs, je sais bien que lui aussi me trouve faible et n'a pas tellement confiance en moi. Il a préféré s'installer chez Shanks et Cavendish, des adultes, plus en mesure de l'aider qu'un gamin comme moi. Tout ça me vexe mais en même temps, je le comprends. J'aurais sûrement fait pareil. Je lui ai même dit que ça m'allait, que je comprenais, pour ne pas qu'il pense que je lui en veux. Mais même avec ça, il ne veut pas être honnête et il explique son choix par le fait que son père ne connait pas les deux hommes et ne pensera pas à le chercher là-bas.

Passons.

A ce moment-là, je faisais tout pour ne pas me laisser envahir par ce genre de pensées néfastes. Je voulais être bien avec lui et lui prouver…

Quoi ?

Que tout ceci était derrière nous ? Que je pouvais lui faire oublier tous ces tourments ? Au final, je me suis juste un peu trop emballé. On était étrangement tous les deux très excités et on avait ce besoin de l'autre. On s'embrassait avec empressement, allongés sur mon lit. Peau contre peau, on se caressait passionnément.

C'est là qu'il m'a sorti son truc.

 _« …Prends-moi… »_

Je pense que je n'ai pas réagi tout de suite. Je n'ai même plus réagi du tout. Sabo a vite été inquiet de me voir immobile et il s'est redressé. Malgré lui, son regard s'est porté plus bas. J'ai fait de même sans vraiment réfléchir.

J'avais débandé complètement. Paniqué, je l'ai repoussé et suis parti m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le reste est un peu flou. Je crois que je suis resté assis par terre, mes affaires dans une main que j'avais la flemme d'enfiler, pendant plusieurs heures. Sabo a toqué à la porte, plusieurs fois.

Je ne lui ai jamais ouvert. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'étais complètement paniqué, c'était trop inattendu. J'avais senti une pression sans nom m'envahir, un stress horrible engourdir mes membres et une odieuse réalité s'insinuer doucement en moi.

Sabo avait évolué et j'avais l'impression d'être derrière lui. A la traine. Je ne me sentais pas capable de faire ça. Je n'étais pas à la hauteur.

Je suis sorti seulement après avoir entendu les pneus d'une voiture crisser dans l'allée de la maison quand j'ai compris que Hancock et Luffy étaient rentrés. A moins que ce ne soit Roger.

Je n'avais pas été surpris de constater que Sabo n'était plus dans la chambre. Pourquoi serait-il resté ? Il avait dû me trouver totalement bizarre… Sérieux, c'était n'importe quoi !

Je soupire à nouveau sur mon lit. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas s'il est énervé contre moi mais en tout cas, je l'ai blessé. A cause des cours, on n'a pas vraiment pu se parler alors je n'ai pas pu sonder sa réaction. Mais le truc, c'est que j'ai un peu peur d'aller directement le voir. Je remercierai presque les examens de fin d'année et le Glee Club de me tenir aussi occupé...

Le Glee Club… J'ai un entrainement ce soir et si je ne veux pas être en retard, il faut que je parte maintenant.

L'esprit encore un peu embrouillé, je me lève et me change pour enfiler un jogging près du corps léger qui m'arrive en bas des genoux avec un haut assez simple. Je ne veux pas avoir trop chaud, je sais que je vais transpirer...

Je descends et salue Mihawk et Roger que je n'avais pas encore vus aujourd'hui. Luffy est parti. Je crois qu'il dort chez son ami au long nez et Hancock, franchement je me fous de savoir où elle est.

La première fois que j'ai vu Mihawk ici, je n'ai pas su comment réagir. A vrai dire, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait là et j'ai même douté d'être bel et bien éveillé. Il faut dire que sa présence ici était assez inattendue. Depuis le tournoi de kendo, je n'avais plus entendu parler de lui, que ce soit par Zoro ou par Shanks. Et si certaines personnes pouvaient bien avoir des nouvelles, c'était eux. Le roux m'avait pourtant rassuré sur le fait que le retour de Mihawk était sur de bons rails mais le temps avait tellement passé que je n'étais plus dans l'expectative de son retour. Pourtant, à force de le croiser à présent, je me suis habitué à sa présence silencieuse.

Luffy a été le plus heureux de retrouver son oncle. Sa joie a été communicative et a fait plaisir à voir. Seule Hancock ne semblait pas aux anges la première fois. Cependant, quand elle pensait que personne ne faisait attention à elle, l'ancienne mannequin observait son petit frère avec un autre sentiment que la colère ou le dédain.

Un jour, Roger m'a affirmé que les choses étaient compliquées entre le frère et la sœur. Sur ce point-là, je veux bien le croire.

 **-Roger.**

Les deux hommes qui jusque-là étaient en pleine conversation se taisent et me fixent. Je me dis alors que c'était un peu impoli de ma part de les interrompre de la sorte...

 **-Je dois aller à la salle** **pour le Glee Club** **, est-ce que tu peux m'emmener ?**

 **-Maintenant ?**

Il regarde sa montre et grimace. J'hausse les épaules, comprenant que c'est non.

 **-C'est bon, je prendrai les transports en commun. Juste, si tu pouvais venir me chercher tout à l'heure. Je crois que je vais finir tard et qu'il y aura plus de bus.**

 **-Non, attends !**

Il se lève précipitamment et range les papiers qu'il avait sorti tout en cherchant des yeux les clés de sa voiture.

 **-Laisse, Roger. Je vais le conduire.**

Je fronce les sourcils face à la proposition du brun. Ça m'étonne de lui. Mihawk et moi ne sommes pas proches, nous nous connaissons peu et le brun ne donne l'impression de vouloir nouer le contact qu'avec les gens qu'il pense digne d'intérêt. Il ressemble un peu à Zoro mais bizarrement, sa présence me met assez mal à l'aise. Il est difficile de parler avec lui.

Pourtant, j'accepte tout de même sa proposition. Après tout, j'ai simplement besoin qu'on m'emmène, peu importe qui le fait.

 **-Allons-y,** me dit-il en prenant les clés de voiture que Roger lui tend.

Je ne dis rien et me contente d'acquiescer. On sort et sans rien dire, on s'installe dans la voiture. Pour alléger l'ambiance, je décide aussitôt de mettre de la musique. Le kendoka semble indifférent et démarre.

Je n'arrive pas à le cerner. Il est particulier. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je ne l'ai pas apprécié mais ça vient du fait qu'il avait battu mon ami à plate de couture donc ça ne compte pas vraiment. Mais déjà à ce moment-là, il m'avait semblé assez discret et peu expressif. Pas du genre à se mêler aux autres, assez solitaire, peut-être même un peu casanier. Quand je pense au fait qu'il est – ou était – amoureux de Shanks, j'ai du mal à y croire. Je ne parle même pas de ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux… Ils sont tellement différents !

Sa relation avec Luffy m'a également étonnée. Alors qu'il est presque froid – tout en étant assez courtois avec tout le monde – il semble assez proche du Chapeau de paille. Je comprends pourtant pourquoi Luffy l'aime autant : Mihawk semble vraiment beaucoup l'apprécier et ne le traite pas comme un gamin. Luffy a l'air de se sentir important à ses yeux.

 **-L'adresse.**

 **-Hein ?**

 **-L'adresse,** répète-t-il simplement.

Heureusement, ça suffit pour que je comprenne et je m'empresse alors de la lui filer.

On échange aucun autre mot pendant tout le trajet. Et dire qu'il parle encore moins à sa sœur…

 **xXx**

 **-5 ! 6 ! 7 et 8 ! On y va !**

La musique se lance instantanément.

Nous sommes en place avec une formation 3/2. Nous sommes prêts.

 **Ohhh  
Oh, no, oh, no  
Oh  
Hey, yeah!  
**

 **Diridiri dirididi Daddy  
**

 **Go!**

Margaret commence et aussitôt, sa voix chaude s'élève. Elle fait trainer les mots sur sa langue alors que petit à petit, on commence à bouger, juste légèrement. J'enchaine ensuite. **  
**

 **Si sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote**  
 _Oui, tu sais que je t'ai observé un bon moment_  
 **Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (¡D.Y.!)**  
 _Je dois danser avec toi aujourd'hui (D.Y.!)_  
 **Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome**  
 _J'ai déjà vu que tes yeux m'appelaient_  
 **Muéstrame el camino que yo voy, oh**  
 _Montre-moi le chemin que je dois suivre_

Brook nous observe, étudie la justesse des notes et aussi l'harmonie de la prestation. Il est étrangement sérieux mais c'est parce que la date du concours approche à grands pas et que nous ne sommes pas encore tout à fait prêts. A ses côtés, Inazuma et Ivankov semblent loin de cette pression et se contentent juste d'apprécier le spectacle.

 **Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal**  
 _Toi, tu es l'aimant et je suis le métal_  
 **Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan**  
 _Je vais me rapprocher et je vais préparer un plan_  
 **Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso**  
 _Juste y penser et le pouls s'accélère_  
 **Oh, yeah  
**

X-Drake prend le relais et c'est à partir de là que la chorégraphie commence vraiment. C'est une danse qui utilise beaucoup les hanches et les jambes. Quelques pas rapides alternés avec des pas langoureux et ainsi, on ne finit pas à bout de souffle à la fin de la chanson.

 **Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal**  
 _Moi, j'apprécie ça plus que d'habitude_  
 **Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más**  
 _Tous mes sens en demandent davantage_  
 **Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro**  
 _Ce doit être accepté sans aucun problème_

Margaret reprend. Brook nous a dit que cette chanson ne convient pas aux timbres de voix de Shirahoshi et de Perona alors elles n'ont pas de solo.

 **Des-pa-cito**  
 _Doucement_  
 **Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito**  
 _Je veux respirer doucement dans ton cou_  
 **Deja que te diga cosas al oído**  
 _Permets-moi de te dire quelque chose à l'oreille_  
 **Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo**  
 _Pour que tu y penses quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble_

 **Des-pa-cito**  
 _Doucement_  
 **Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito**  
 _Je veux lentement te déshabiller de mes baisers_  
 **Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto**  
 _M'inscrire sur les murs de ton labyrinthe_  
 **Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito**  
 _Et faire de ton corps tout un manuscrit_

On chante le refrain tous ensemble en une harmonie parfaite. Les notes sont justes et la choré est admirablement bien maitrisée. On s'amuse bien aussi : c'est une chanson joyeuse qui doit donner envie aux gens de bouger.

 **Sube, sube, sube**  
 _Monter, monter, monter_  
 **Sube, sube**  
 _Monter, monter_

La formation change. X-Drake et moi passons devant et je me lance dans un autre couplet. Pour une fois, je suis assez fier de mon chant. C'est une musique que je n'ai pas trop de mal à interpréter.

 **Quiero ver bailar tu pelo**  
 _Je veux voir tes cheveux danser_  
 **Quiero ser tu ritmo**  
 _Je veux être à ton rythme_  
 **Que le enseñes a mi boca**  
 _Apprends à ma bouche_  
 **Tus lugares favoritos**  
 _Tes endroits préférés_  
 **(Favorito, favorito, baby)**  
 _(Préférés, préférés, chérie)_

 **Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro**  
 _Permets-moi de dépasser tes zones de danger_  
 **Hasta provocar tus gritos**  
 _Jusqu'à ce que tu cries_  
 **Y que olvides tu apellido**  
 _Et en oublies ton nom_

On fait un pas pour reculer. Les filles reviennent devant et X-Drake se lance.

 **Si te pido un beso ven dámelo**  
 _Si je demande un baiser, donne-le-moi_  
 **Yo sé que estás pensándolo**  
 _Je sais que tu y penses_  
 **Llevo tiempo intentándolo**  
 _Je prends mon temps pour y arriver_  
 **Mami, estoy dando y dándolo**  
 _Chérie, c'est du donnant-donnant_  
 **Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bom bom**  
 _Avec moi ton cœur va faire boum boum_  
 **Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bom bom**  
 _Tu sais que tu es à la recherche de mon boum boum_

 **Ven prueba de mi boca para ver como te sabe**  
 _Viens goûter à ma bouche pour voir comment tu te sens_  
 **Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe**  
 _Je veux, veux veux voir quel amour tu donnes_  
 **Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje**  
 _Je ne suis pas pressé, ce qui importe c'est faire le voyage_  
 **Empecemos lento, después salvaje**  
 _Commencer lentement, puis sauvage_

 **Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito**  
 _Pas à pas, tendrement tout en douceur_  
 **Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito**  
 _Nous allons nous rapprocher, petit à petit_  
 **Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza**  
 _Quand tu m'embrasses avec cette habileté_  
 **Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza**  
 _Je vois ta malice tout en délicatesse_

 **Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito**  
 _Pas à pas, tendrement tout en douceur_  
 **Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito**  
 _Nous allons nous rapprocher, petit à petit_  
 **Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas**  
 _Et il est que cette beauté est un casse-tête_  
 **Pero pa' montarlo aquí tengo la pieza**  
 _Mais pour le résoudre j'ai la bonne pièce_

 **¡Oye!  
**

Margaret termine sa partie et on reprend à l'unisson pour la fin de chanson. Nous ne sommes plus limités par une chorégraphie alors on laisse simplement notre corps s'exprimer comme on l'entend. Ressentir la musique le plus simplement du monde.

 **Des-pa-cito**  
 _Lentement_  
 **Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito**  
 _Je veux respirer doucement dans ton cou_  
 **Deja que te diga cosas al oído**  
 _Permets-moi de te dire quelque chose à l'oreille_  
 **Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo**  
 _Pour que tu te souviennes quand tu n'es pas avec moi_

…

 **Des-pa-cito**  
 _Doucement_

Je termine en faisant bien trainer ma voix et en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

Comme à son habitude, Brook est ravi et nous applaudit. Je me demande s'il y a déjà eu un truc dans sa vie qui lui a déplu…

 **-Si vous faites la même prestation le jour J, vous gagnerez à coup sûr !** s'enthousiasme notre professeur de danse en regardant son compagnon.

 **-Nous devrions répéter encore une fois pour être sûr,** propose cependant Inazuma.

 **-Ah, non !** s'écrie Perona. **On ne peut pas faire une pause ? On en a vraiment besoin, je n'ai jamais autant transpiré de ma vie ! Je savais même pas que mon corps pouvait en produire autant !** continue-t-elle de se plaindre.

 **-Bon allez, une pause. Mais après, on reprend ! Hi-ha !** s'écrie Ivankov.

Nous soupirons tous de soulagement : cette pause on en a vraiment besoin. Brook nous apporte de l'eau pour qu'on puisse se désaltérer. La moitié des membres du Glee Club se laisse tomber par terre, morts de fatigue. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on devra enchainer autant de chansons et de chorégraphies le jour des nationales. Le niveau est clairement au-dessus par rapport aux régionales et ça se comprend.

Je prends avec grand plaisir la bouteille d'eau qu'on me tend avant de la laisser dans un coin et d'aller aux toilettes histoire de me rafraichir un peu le visage. J'ai tellement chaud, c'est horrible.

Je reviens dans la salle de danse quelques minutes plus tard et me dirige vers mon portable pour voir si je n'ai pas un message. Un seul de Roger qui me demande à quelle heure il doit venir me chercher.

Rien de Sabo.

En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas. Et puis, je le comprends. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire moi-même alors lui doit être encore plus paumé que moi… Ce week-end, on se voit tous à la bibliothèque pour réviser ensemble les épreuves du bac, pour se motiver et s'aider. J'aurais aimé lui parler avant mais c'est trop tard et je sais que demain, l'occasion ne s'y prêtera pas vraiment non plus.

Un peu fatigué, je me passe une main lasse dans les cheveux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sabo veuille déjà sauter le pas. Ça me fait bizarre et en même temps, ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'il a envie de moi. J'avais aussi tellement envie de lui au tout début. J'avais même imaginé inconsciemment le prendre assez violemment sous la douche…

Pourtant, ce qu'on faisait jusqu'alors tous les deux me convenait très bien. Mais si je dois être honnête avec moi-même, je dirais surtout que j'ai peur et que ça me stresse… Je n'y étais pas préparé et je n'aime pas les imprévus. Ca m'a surpris et complètement déstabilisé.

 **-Bon, on va reprendre avec le solo de Margaret.**

Elle acquiesce et se lève tandis que je m'assois un peu à l'écart. X-Drake me rejoint mais je ne le regarde pas. J'observe attentivement mon amie alors que la musique s'élève.

Puissante.

 **Party girls don't get hurt**  
 _Les filles fêtardes ne souffrent jamais_  
 **Can't feel anything, when will I learn**  
 _Elle sont tellement insensibles, quand deviendrai-je comme elles_  
 **I push it down, push it down**  
 _J'étouffe mes sentiments, complètement_

Margaret a fait de la danse contemporaine et ça se voit. Elle est gracieuse et ses expressions sont justes. Sa voix est belle, pleine d'émotions et de tristesse. Elle n'a aucun mal à interpréter la souffrance dont parle la musique.

 **I'm the one "for a good time call"**  
 _Je suis celle qu'on appelle pour passer un bon moment_  
 **Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell**  
 _Le téléphone retentit sans cesse, ils sonnent à ma porte_  
 **I feel the love, feel the love**  
 _Je sens l'amour, je sens l'amour_

 **1,2,3 1,2,3 drink (x3)**  
 _1,2,3 1,2,3 verres_

 **Throw 'em back, till I lose count**  
 _Je me les envoie, jusqu'à en perdre mes moyens_

La musique me prend et je me souviens de ces jours comme si c'était hier.

J'allais dans des bars, je buvais. Beaucoup. Ignorant les coups de fils incessants de ma mère et l'inquiétude qui devait la ronger. Je buvais pour oublier. M'oublier. Juste quelques instants et peu importait si le lendemain, tout recommençait. Juste pour un moment au moins, je pouvais oublier.

 **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**  
 _Je vais me balancer au lustre, au lustre_  
 **I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist**  
 _Je vais vivre comme si demain n'existait pas_  
 **Like it doesn't exist**  
 _Comme s'il n'existait pas_  
 **I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry**  
 _Je vais voler comme un oiseau à travers la nuit, sentir mes larmes sécher sur mes joues_  
 **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**  
 _Je vais me balancer au lustre, au lustre_

A tous les coups, j'avais l'impression d'être bien alors que c'était tout le contraire. Le lendemain quand je me réveillais, je regrettais. Toujours. J'avais à chaque fois l'impression d'être tombé plus bas encore. Je me disais qu'un jour, je ne me relèverai pas, que la chute serait tellement horrible que je n'y arriverai pas. Je voulais arrêter de me perdre, de trouver un pseudo apaisement dans la boisson et les conneries mais c'était plus fort que moi. C'est triste à dire, mais c'était seulement dans ces moments-là que je me sentais normal.

Que j'arrivais à oublier que tout allait mal et qu'au final, c'était juste de ma faute.

 **And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**  
 _Et je me cramponne de toutes mes forces, je ne regarderai pas en bas, je n'ouvrirai pas les yeux_  
 **Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
 _Je garderai mon verre rempli jusqu'à l'aube parce que ce soir, je tiens le coup, c'est tout_  
 **Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**  
 _Aidez-moi, je me cramponne de toutes mes forces, je ne regarderai pas en pas, je n'ouvrirai pas les yeux_  
 **Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
 _Je garderai mon verre plein jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, parce que ce soir, je tiens le coup, c'est tout_  
 **On for tonight**  
 _Ce soir, je tiens bon_

 **Sun is up, I'm a mess**  
 _Le soleil est levé, je suis crevée_  
 **Gotta get out now, gotta run from this**  
 _Je dois sortir maintenant, échapper à tout ça_  
 **Here comes the shame, here comes the shame**  
 _Voilà la honte qui se pointe, la honte qui me rattrape_

Margaret passe près de nous et sa voix s'élève encore pour ralentir progressivement. Ses gestes sont précis et elle nous montre toute l'étendue de son talent. Je ne l'ai jamais remarqué avant mais elle est très belle. Elle captive son auditoire si bien qu'on n'arrive pas à la quitter des yeux.

 **1,2,3 1,2,3 drink (x3)**  
 _1,2,3 1,2,3 verres_

 **Throw 'em back till I lose count**  
 _Je me les envoie, jusqu'à en perdre le compte_

 **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**  
 _Je vais me balancer au lustre, au lustre_  
 **I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist**  
 _Je vais vivre comme si demain n'existait pas_  
 **Like it doesn't exist**  
 _Comme s'il n'existait pas_  
 **I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry**  
 _Je vais voler comme un oiseau à travers la nuit, sentir mes larmes sécher sur mes joues_  
 **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**  
 _Je vais me balancer au lustre, au lustrer_

Il y a eu cette fille un soir. Le soir où je buvais pour oublier que mon père m'attendait chez moi. Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue… Est-ce qu'elle a changé ? Et moi, est-ce que je suis toujours le même ? Est-ce que j'ai réussi à progresser au moins un peu ? Je ne veux plus jamais me sentir aussi mal que ces fois-là. Ne plus avoir peur de tomber plus bas que je ne le suis déjà et prier pour pouvoir me relever…

 **And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**  
 _Et je me cramponne de toutes mes forces, je ne regarderai pas en bas, je n'ouvrirai pas les yeux_  
 **Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
 _Je garderai mon verre rempli jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, parce que ce soir, je tiens le coup, c'est tout_  
 **Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**  
 _Aidez-moi je me cramponne de toutes mes forces, je ne regarderai pas en bas, je n'ouvrirai pas les yeux_  
 **Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
 _Je garderai mon verre plein jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, parce que je veux juste tenir bon toute la nuit_  
 **On for tonight (x2)**  
 _Ce soir, je tiens bon_  
 **'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
 _Car je veux juste tenir bon toute la nuit_  
 **Oh I'm just holding on for tonight**  
 _Oh ce soir, je m'accroche à cette nuit_  
 **On for tonight (x2)**  
 _Ce soir, je tiens_  
 **'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
 _Car je veux juste tenir bon toute la nuit_  
 **'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
 _Car je veux juste tenir bon toute la nuit_  
 **Oh I'm just holding on for tonight**  
 _Oh ce soir, je m'accroche à cette nuit_  
 **On for tonight (x2)**  
 _Ce soir, je tiens_

 _Aujourd'hui, je tiens… Encore._

Tout le monde applaudit et je fais de même après quelques secondes de flottement.

 _Et demain aussi._

Samedi 27 Mai 2017

Je ne suis jamais venu à la bibliothèque municipale de Dawn. Elle est grande et joliment décorée. Une salle est même uniquement réservée aux étudiants pour les périodes d'examen. C'est calme et ça a quelque chose d'assez apaisant, de tranquille. Assis sur une grande table au fond, nous essayons également de réviser. Le groupe au complet est présent : le même que pour les vacances. Les personnes qui travaillent à la bibliothèque municipale nous ont regardés d'un drôle d'air quand tout ce beau monde a débarqué. C'est vrai qu'on est nombreux et encore, on n'est pas tous arrivé en même temps.

Chacun revoit silencieusement ses cours seul ou alors par petits groupes quand certaines choses ne sont pas comprises. Pour ma part, je me suis mis sur l'un des poufs à proximité de la grande table. Mes fiches – enfin les fiches de Nami – dans les mains, je relis tranquillement mes cours de français. Je ne suis pas certain que ce que je fais est vraiment utile, je ne suis pas tellement concentré. Je sais que je dois bosser et c'est bien pour cette raison que je suis là mais à vrai dire, je n'ai pas la tête à ça aujourd'hui.

Mon portable vibre et c'est presque un soulagement. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour moi de faire une petite pause sans me sentir coupable.

De : Law

A : Ace

Deux jours loin de tout. Toi, moi et Zoro. Ca te dit ?

Je fronce les sourcils, étonné du contenu du message. Je le relis même pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

De : Ace

A : Law

Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu vas bien au moins ?

De : Law

A : Ace

Oui. Pourquoi être tout de suite aussi suspicieux ?

De : Ace

A : Law

Parce que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de demander des trucs comme ça. Mais ouais, pourquoi pas !

J'ai répondu un peu simplement mais en réalité, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai très peu vu mes amis alors qu'avant, on était souvent ensemble. Les choses étaient plus simples à ce moment-là de ce point de vue. On était entre nous et ça nous allait très bien. On n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose, on se sentait libre d'une certaine façon. Ce n'était pas tout le temps vrai mais ce n'était pas grave. Ça nous suffisait en quelque sorte.

 **-Ace, je peux reprendre mes fiches ?**

Je relève mes yeux de mon portable pour voir Nami légèrement penchée au-dessus de moi.

 **-Oui, c'est bon.**

Je lui rends ses fiches et me lève pour aller dehors grâce à la baie vitrée. Je vais dans mes contacts et appelle Law. S'il m'a envoyé un message, c'est qu'il est libre et que je peux l'appeler sans risquer de le déranger. Il répond d'ailleurs dès la deuxième sonnerie.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_ me demande-t-il aussitôt.

 **-Rien de spécial. Je trouvais juste plus simple de t'appeler pour** **en** **parler.**

Je traverse la route et marche jusqu'à un petit muret en face de la bibliothèque. Je suis encore visible pour mes amis normalement.

 **-Tu voudrais faire ça quand ? Tu vas pas être trop occupé par tes cours ?**

 _ **-Justement. J'ai besoin de me vider un peu la tête, je suis fatigué.**_

Je ne dis rien. Je l'écoute juste me parler et je sens dans sa voix une réelle fatigue. Je soupire et malgré moi, mon regard se perd sur la route en face. Les voitures qui passent et les arbres qui bougent légèrement. Je reporte toutefois très vite mon attention sur Law avant de complètement me disperser.

 **-Est-ce que Jewerly** **te manque** **?**

Rien. Dans un premier temps seulement. Ensuite, un soupir. Et l'entendre me fend le cœur.

 _ **-C'est mieux comme ça.**_

 **-Tu lui parles toujours ?**

 _ **-Pas vraiment.**_

Il étouffe un petit rire et ce son me fait presque froid dans le dos.

 _-_ _ **Quand j'ai mis fin à notre relation, j'ai aussi décidé de couper complètement les ponts avec elle. Ça n'aurait pas été vivable sinon.**_

 **-T'arrives à surmonter tout ça ?**

C'est la première fois que Law est aussi bavard, aussi enclin à parler de ses sentiments, de ce qu'il ressent. Alors j'en profite.

 _ **-Je pense que c'est plus dur pour elle que pour moi.**_

 **-C'est une blague ?** je demande, complètement désabusé.

Il est sérieusement en train de la défendre après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ? Ce qu'elle lui a fait ?

 _ **-Jewerly passe pour la méchante mais elle ne l'est pas,**_ _ **Ace**_ _ **. Grâce à elle, j'ai compris que ça ne marcherait pas. Je sais qu'elle m'aime et je tiens à elle**_ _ **moi aussi**_ _ **mais je sentais déjà depuis un moment que ça n'allait pas, qu'on s'éloignait. Je n'avais**_ _ **simplement**_ _ **pas le courage de la quitter, j'avais peur de la solitude que je rencontrerais alors. C'est bizarre pour quelqu'un d'aussi solitaire que moi... Il faut croire qu'on ne veut jamais être complètement seul…**_

 **-Tu sais bien que tu ne l'es pas ! Zoro et moi, on est là !** dis-je dans le but de le rassurer un peu.

Pourtant, je comprends ce que ressent Law. A une époque de ma vie, j'avais peur de me retrouver seul. Qu'un jour ma mère se rende compte que Roger avait eu raison de foutre le camp et qu'elle m'abandonne aussi. Je me détestais à cause de mes tocs, j'avais l'impression d'être complètement dingue des fois.

 _ **-Tu as changé,**_ me dit-il soudainement, me prenant ainsi complètement au dépourvu.

 **-Ah bon ?** je fais, incertain.

 _ **-Oui.**_

 **-Je n'ai pas cette impression-là moi.**

 _ **-Eh bien, tu te trompes. On dirait que tu as un peu grandi**_ **,** rigole-t-il. _**Tu as pris en maturité.**_

 **-Et à quoi tu** **le** **mesures?** je demande, curieux.

Je suis content, c'est sûr, mais étant donné que je ne partage pas tout à fait son avis, je suis assez sceptique.

 _ **-Avant, je ne t'aurais jamais parlé de ce qu'il se passait**_ _ **avec**_ _ **Jewerly ni de comment je me sens en ce moment. Maintenant, je le peux. J'en ai envie. Je sens que je peux le faire.**_

Ce que me dit mon ami me touche. Je peux même dire que ça m'émeut. Je suis content de voir que mes efforts payent et que quelqu'un est capable de le remarquer. Je suis sur la bonne voie. Ce n'est pas encore ça mais je sais que je peux y arriver.

 **-Merci.**

Law et moi discutons encore quelques minutes de ce week-end tous les trois, des examens mais aussi de ma relation avec Sabo. Ce n'est pas un sujet que j'ai particulièrement envie d'aborder alors on passe vite à autre chose pour finir par raccrocher peu de temps après.

Je suis surpris de sentir une présence à côté de moi aussitôt après avoir raccroché. Je me retourne brutalement et fixe Sabo pendant quelques secondes sans savoir quoi dire et surtout, en me demandant s'il a entendu ma conversation avec Law. Je n'ai rien dit de compromettant, loin de là, mais ma conversation était privée et j'espère bien qu'elle l'est restée.

Voyant que je l'observe avec un peu trop d'instance, Sabo me contemple à son tour. Ses sourcils se froncent et ses petits yeux marron me fixent en une question muette. Son visage se détend ensuite comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose et il me sourit.

 **-On fait tous une pause.**

 **-Ah.**

Il n'ajoute rien d'autre et comme moi un peu plus tôt, il observe le passage des quelques rares voitures qui traversent la route. Comme j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi, je décide de me fumer une clope. Je sors mon paquet avant de m'arrêter sur le visage de Sabo qui me fixe une nouvelle fois.

 **-Ça te gêne si je fume ?**

 **-Euh, non,** répond-il après un temps d'hésitation.

Je m'allume alors une cigarette et inspire avec apaisement ma première bouffée de nicotine.

 **-Je suis désolé,** **Ace** **.**

Surpris, je me retourne vers lui et le dévisage, les sourcils froncés.

 **-J'étais en colère contre toi en partant jeudi soir. Je me sentais humilié et j'étais dégoûté de moi-** **même** **. Après que la colère soit retombée, j'ai eu vachement honte... C'était n'importe quoi…**

 **-Non !**

Je m'empresse de l'arrêter quand je comprends enfin de quoi il parle.

 **-Si. Ce n'était pas le moment, je sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris.**

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un goût amer dans la bouche. Ecœuré, je jette ma cigarette par terre et l'écrase avec mon pied pour l'éteindre.

 **-Arrête de t'excuser. T'as rien fait de mal.**

 **-C'est vrai ?** me demande-t-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

J'acquiesce de façon un peu penaude.

- **Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux ?**

 **-Je ne t'en veux pas, Sabo...**

Je m'empresse de le rassurer, m'en voulant de l'avoir inquiété pour rien.

 **-En vérité, c'est à moi que j'en veux. Ma réaction a été disproportionnée. J'ai eu honte et je me suis monté la tête en imaginant ce que tu pouvais bien penser de moi…**

Je baisse les yeux quand la honte me submerge à nouveau mais je n'ai pas le temps de me morfondre que je sens la main de Sabo se poser sur mon épaule.

 **-On va dire qu'on s'excuse tous les deux et qu'on se pardonne aussi. On a juste été maladroit, ça ira mieux la prochaine fois…**

Il me prend dans ses bras et soupire d'aise.

- **Je suis content de pouvoir parler de ça avec toi.**

 **-De quoi ? De sexe ?**

J'essaie d'avoir l'air détendu.

 **-Oui. On** **n'en** **a jamais vraiment parlé avec Koala même si un peu avant la fin de notre relation, on avait poussé un peu plus nos contacts. Avec toi, je me sens plus libre, je n'ai pas honte de mon inexpérience. Je sais que je peux te poser des questions, que je peux partager mes doutes avec toi. Je me sens en confiance.**

Il me sourit et pour une fois, il ne rougit pas du tout. Attendri, je l'attire un peu plus vers moi et passe mon bras dans son dos.

 **-J'ai vraiment envie de toi, Ace. Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour.**

Cette fois, c'est moi qui rougis complètement. Je suis gêné et en même temps… Entendre Sabo parler ainsi m'excite beaucoup. Heureusement qu'il n'y a que nous dehors...

 **-Moi aussi.**

 **-Alors pour-**

 **-C'est juste…** , je l'interromps aussitôt. **J'ai peur que ça se passe mal et aussi de ce que ça pourrait changer entre nous. Tu vas sûrement trouver ça bizarre mais pour moi, ce n'est vraiment pas anodin.**

 **-Je sais.**

Sabo s'approche encore plus de moi et sa main gauche caresse doucement ma joue. Lentement, ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes pour se poser délicatement dessus. Ça ne dure que quelques secondes. Il pose ensuite son front contre le mien et, les yeux fermés, j'écoute le bruit de sa respiration.

 **-Pour moi aussi c'est important. Surtout parce que je vais le faire avec la personne que j'aime. Ne te mets pas la pression, Ace. Si tu n'es pas prêt, c'est pas grave. Ça arrivera quand ça arrivera.**

 **-J'en ai envie.**

J'ouvre les yeux et plonge dans son regard si expressif et chaleureux.

 **-Je t'aime,** me dit-il et je me demande comment il est possible que je puisse l'aimer à ce point.

Je sais qu'il est différent de Makino. Il m'a choisi et m'aime vraiment, lui.

 **-Je… t'aime aussi.**

Il me sourit et se redresse. Il tire sur mon bras pour m'obliger à me lever à mon tour. La pause est finie, on dirait.

On repasse par la baie vitrée pour retrouver les autres et je remarque tout de suite quelques coups d'œil vers nous. C'est évident qu'ils nous ont vus nous embrasser et même si leurs regards ne sont pas spécialement hostiles, je me retourne pour voir la réaction de Sabo. Il passe devant moi tranquillement. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas remarqué qu'on était le centre de l'attention. Tant mieux.

 **-Alors les tourtereaux, prêts à reprendre la séance de torture ?** demande Margaret, assise aux côtés de Shiraoshi et de Perona qui discutent doucement.

 **-Quelle torture ? J'aime bien étudier,** répond Sabo en déverrouillant son ordinateur.

 **-Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu,** grogne Sanji en s'étirant.

Je soupire à mon tour alors que mon blond me jette un coup d'œil amusé.

- **Où sont** **X-Drake et Koala ?** je demande quand je vois qu'ils ne manquent plus qu'eux.

 **-Ils sont en haut. Ils ont profité de la pause pour aller se prendre à boire dans le petit coin café à l'accueil,** lance Nami avant de se poser sur les poufs un peu plus loin.

 **-Ah OK.**

Sans vraiment pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'esquisse un petit sourire. Leur relation m'a toujours intriguée. Ça fait un petit moment que je me demande ce qu'il se passe entre eux. J'ai l'impression qu'X-Drake a un faible pour l'ex-copine de Sabo. Koala par contre, j'arrive pas trop à savoir. Elle était tellement à fond sur Sabo, est-ce qu'elle a enfin réussi à tourner la page et à passer à autre chose ? J'espère.

En tout cas, je pense qu'ils feraient un beau couple. X-Drake n'aime pas trop parler de lui ou même de sa vie donc je ne pense pas que si je lui demandais ce qu'il se passe, il me répondrait honnêtement. Je vais juste continuer à observer et si je peux, aider. Je suis sûr que ça ferait extrêmement plaisir à mon blond de savoir son amie de nouveau en couple et heureuse.

 **-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? On dirait un psychopathe,** pouffe soudain Sabo.

 **-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.**

Les deux retardataires redescendent cinq minutes plus tard. Ils sourient. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de dire ça mais ils sont assez mignons...

Dimanche 28 Mai 2017

Je suis dans ma salle de bain, je sors tout juste de la douche. Une simple serviette accrochée autour de la taille, je fixe mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes cheveux bruns encore mouillés sont à moitié plaqués sur mon front et quelques gouttes tombent lentement sur mon visage, allant même s'écraser au sol quelques fois.

J'essaie de respirer lentement, de prendre mon temps et de ne pas brusquer les choses. Tout va bien se passer.

Je repense à ma liste alors que mes yeux se baissent sur le lavabo.

1\. Avoir des rapports charnels.

2\. Arrêter les vérifications. Laisser la fenêtre ouverte, toute la nuit.

3\. Ne plus se laver les mains à tout bout de champ. Toucher quelque chose de sale et ne pas se laver les mains après.

4\. Parler avec Makino.

5\. Parler librement de ses tocs à ma famille et à mes amis.

6\. Prendre un peu de recul. Faire confiance aux autres et ne plus s'immiscer dans la vie de ses proches.

7\. Appeler Roger « papa ».

8\. Dire à ma mère que je sors avec Sabo. Un garçon.

9\. Se confier sur le mal-être que j'ai ressenti lors de la séparation de mes parents.

10\. Dire à Sabo que je suis malade et que j'ai essayé de me suicider. D'une balle dans la tête.

J'ai déjà plus ou moins effectué le numéro deux. Les vérifications se font de plus en plus rares depuis mon retour de South Blue. J'ai également commencé à me montrer plus amical envers le nouveau petit ami de ma mère. Il y a aussi le très gros effort que j'ai fait auprès de mes amis pour arrêter de me mêler de leur vie privée. Je tente vraiment de rester à ma place à présent. Je ne sais pas si du coup, je peux considérer que je suis en bonne voie pour le sixième objectif.

Aujourd'hui, si je suis là dans ma salle de bain à fixer mon reflet depuis plusieurs minutes, c'est parce que j'essaie de trouver le courage de réaliser le troisième objectif. J'avoue que celui-ci me répugne grandement.

Il faut que j'arrête mes lavements de main intempestifs. Ils ne sont là que pour me rassurer, me procurer pendant un court instant de l'apaisement et un sentiment de bien-être. Mais au fond, ce n'est qu'une illusion. C'est un cercle vicieux. Je crois me sentir mieux mais c'est tout le contraire. C'est pourquoi je dois arrêter. Me contrôler, arrêter ces pensées funestes qui détruisent mon esprit. Je peux m'en sortir autrement.

Je prends alors une grande inspiration. J'enlève le bouchon du lavabo et c'est en grimaçant que je plonge quelques doigts à l'intérieur du trou.

 **-Sérieux, c'est trop dégueu…**

Je soupire et cherche le courage suffisant pour laisser un peu plus ma main dans cet endroit gras et rempli de microbes.

Je ne tiens que quelques secondes avant de m'empresser d'enlever mes deux doigts. Je me dis après coup en les fixant que j'aurais pu commencer par quelque chose de plus simple, comme serrer la main de Luffy. Je suis sûr que bien souvent, il ne se lave même pas les mains en sortant des toilettes…

Le plus dur a été fait. Il ne faut pas que je craque à présent. Je dois juste me rincer les mains – pas de savon ni de frottages intensifs et douloureux – puis sortir. Je me laverai les mains plus tard, avant de manger ou en sortant des sanitaires. Pas avant si je n'en ai pas besoin. Je peux le faire.

J'inspire un grand coup et me rince les mains avant de me mettre à compter de façon méthodique dans ma tête tout en me rhabillant assez vite. Je dois vider mon esprit et ne pas laisser de pensées sinistres m'envahir.

Deux minutes plus tard, je suis dans ma chambre et m'affale sur mon lit en continuant à compter.

Ce manège dure encore quelques secondes et puis je m'arrête, un plus serein que précédemment. Je reste allongé sur mon lit à fixer le plafond de ma chambre.

Je ne pense à rien. C'est une sensation plutôt agréable.

C'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me sort de cet état de flottement. J'ai le sourire aux lèvres quand je décroche : c'est Zoro.

 **-Hé ! Law t'a parlé du week-end qu'il veut qu'on se fasse tous les trois**? j'attaque aussitôt, ne lui laissant pas le temps de placer un seul mot.

 _-_ _ **Oh, ouais,**_ répond-il simplement.

Je perds toute joie à l'entente de son ton un peu morne. Je fronce les sourcils et me demande s'il y a un problème. Je décide alors de laisser tomber l'idée d'aborder le sujet de ce week-end et préfère m'intéresser à lui.

 **-Y a un problème ?**

Il hésite et ne dit pas un mot, ce qui m'inquiète d'autant plus.

 **-Zoro ? Y a un problème ?** je répète, me demandant bien ce qui peut le tourmenter à cet instant.

 _ **-Rien de très grave,**_ finit-il par dire. _**C'est juste que… T'as déjà fait quelque chose de mal tout en te disant que c'est peut-être pas si mal que ça ?**_

J'ai comme un petit blocage. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi, de ce que j'ai entendu, et encore moins de ce que je dois dire. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de mon meilleur ami de me demander ce genre de choses ni de se prendre la tête avec ce genre d'interrogation. Je remarque également le fait qu'il n'a pas réellement répondu à ma question et qu'il m'a plus posé une colle qu'autre chose.

 **-Je ne sais pas, Zoro.**

Je souffle en passant ma main droite dans mes cheveux.

- **Pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas ce que t'as ? Ce serait plus simple pour moi. T'as des emmerdes ?**

 _ **-Non. Enfin, pas moi directement.**_

 **-Quoi ?**

 _ **-Ecoute, c'est rien. De toute façon, tu pourras pas y faire grand-chose.**_

 **-Peut-être mais j'aimerais quand même savoir ce qui te mine autant le moral.**

Il y a une nouvelle fois un silence qui m'indique qu'une fois de plus, il réfléchit.

 _ **-Koshiro va peut-être devoir vendre son dojo,**_ lâche-t-il alors.

 **-Quoi ?!**

J'ouvre grand les yeux de stupéfaction, ayant du mal à y croire.

 **-Mais pourquoi ?**

 _ **-Je sais pas, c'est pas lui qui veut mais avec la pression qu'on lui met, il y sera peut-être obligé…**_

 **-Comment ça ?**

 _ **-C'est récent. Enfin, ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines maintenant**_ _ **que**_ _ **des mecs en costard – des investisseurs - ont racheté pas mal d'immeubles dans le quartier où y a l'dojo. Ils veulent tout raser et construire un autre grand truc. Les autres proprios ont déjà tous accepté les sous d'ces mecs. Tous, sauf Koshiro. Il veut pas vendre,**_ m'explique-t-il.

 **-S'il veut pas, c'est son choix. Ils peuvent pas l'obliger, non ?** je demande tout en appréhendant sa réponse.

 _ **-J'sais pas, ça n'a pas l'air d'être des rigolos.**_

 **-Tu sais qui ils sont ?**

 _ **-**_ _ **Pas vraiment**_ _ **. C'est la famille Vinsmoke.**_ _ **Parait qu'ils sont connus.**_

J'ai l'impression de m'étouffer avec ma salive. Je tousse bruyamment alors que dans le même temps, je balbutie des mots dans le téléphone.

 _ **-Hein ?**_ lance Zoro qui ne comprend rien à ce que je dis.

 **-La famille de Sanji ?!** j'articule quand enfin, je ne suis plus en train de m'étouffer.

 _ **-Le sourcils en vrille ? C'est sa famille**_ _**?!**_

Il jure à voix basse et je comprends qu'il n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement.

 _ **-Bon en même temps, ils se ressemblent, j'aurais dû m'en douter...,**_ grince-t-il finalement.

 **-C'est clair. Merde, ça doit pas être facile pour Koshiro.** **Il parait que ce sont pas des tendres** **,** dis-je, sincèrement inquiet pour le prof de Zoro.

Zoro ne dit rien et je comprends pourquoi au début de la conversation, il me disait que je ne pourrais rien faire pour lui. Encore une fois, je suis impuissant mais je comprends pourquoi et je suis en mesure de l'accepter, même si c'est difficile. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est soutenir mon ami tout en espérant que les choses s'arrangent pour le dojo. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que Zoro me cache encore quelque chose.

 **-Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ?**

Je me mors la lèvre inférieure, légèrement préoccupé.

 _ **-Niji.**_

 **-Niji ?** **C'est qui ?**

 _ **-C'est celui qui s'occupe de l'avancement du projet. Il m'a proposé un truc...**_

 **-Quel genre de truc ?**

 _ **-Un truc… Il m'a dit que si j'acceptais d'être à lui, il laisserait le dojo et Koshiro tranquilles...**_

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Ou de vouloir comprendre.

 **-Quand tu dis « accepter d'être à lui », ça veut dire…**

 ** _\- Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire, Ace._**

 **\- Mais… Entièrement ?**

 ** _\- Ouais._**

Je crois halluciner. Ce que me dit Zoro semble complètement irréel. Je me souviens alors de ce type que j'ai aperçu au Royaume de Torino en compagnie de Nami et de Perona lorsque j'ai voulu suivre mon ami. Le type qu'il a retrouvé et leur relation m'avaient paru vraiment très étranges. Ce devait être ce Niji. Ca expliquerait pourquoi Nami avait l'impression de le connaitre.

 **-Qu'est que tu lui as dit ?**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

 _ **-Qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre. Je lui ai balancé mon poing**_ _ **dans la figure**_ _ **et il m'a aussitôt rendu la pareille. Je sais pas trop ce que je devrais faire en fait…**_

 **-Mais bien sûr que si tu sais ce que tu** **dois** **faire** ! je m'emporte soudainement. **Tu peux pas accepter ce genre de chantage odieux, Zoro !** **Tu peux pas… vendre ton corps au premier venu !**

 _ **-Ouais mais je vois bien que tout ça est en train d'avoir raison de la santé mentale de Koshiro. Ils arrêtent pas de le harceler, ils le poussent à bout.**_

 **\- Qui te dit qu'ils vont le laisser tranquille même si tu le fais ?** je lui fais remarquer. **Ces types n'ont pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de moralité !**

 _ **\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai revu Niji deux ou trois fois déjà…**_ _ **Au début, je voulais négocier mais…**_

Je ne dis rien car j'étais déjà plus ou moins au courant.

 _ **-Tu sais, Ace, je crois qu'il m'attire**_ _ **quelque part**_ _ **…**_ _ **Pourtant**_ _ **, j'ai pas envie de ce genre de relation. C'est qu'un gros connard et ça m'énerve mais… Je sais pas, il m'attire.**_

Je respire un grand coup pour tenter de comprendre mon ami. Sans le juger.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'attirer chez lui, Zoro ? Il te fait du chantage et se fout de tes sentiments…**

 _ **\- J'en sais rien.**_

Il soupire.

 _ **-Me prendre la tête pour des trucs comme ça, c'est pas mon genre. C'est pour ça que je suis perdu...**_

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai du mal à reprendre pied. Je ne comprends plus rien et lui non plus si j'en crois ses derniers mots.

 _ **-Le pire, c'est que c'mec a le culot de me dire que pour moi, aider Koshiro est juste un prétexte.**_

Je retiens ma respiration.

 **-Est-ce qu'il a raison, Zoro ?**

 _ **-Non. Mais j'ai peur qu'un jour, ce soit le cas. Cette histoire me fait vraiment chier, tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point...**_

Oh, si. T'inquiète pas pour ça...

Lundi 29 Mai 2017

 **-Je pense que vous l'avez tous déjà remarqué mais la fin de l'année approche à grands pas.**

Marco, légèrement en appui sur son bureau face à nous, arbore une mine extrêmement sérieuse.

Beaucoup d'élèves soupirent à cette évocation. Pour ma part, même si le fait d'avoir des examens à la fin de l'année ne m'enchante pas, j'essaie de garder le moral en me disant que les vacances arrivent derrière. Mais j'avoue qu'avec ce que j'ai appris hier, j'ai un peu de mal. J'ai pensé aux problèmes de Zoro toute la nuit tout en sachant que je ne pourrais rien faire pour lui. Ni pour ce chantage, ni pour son dilemme personnel.

 **-Je suis content de voir à vos têtes qu'effectivement, ça ne vous a pas échappé.**

Il esquisse un discret sourire et se déplace lentement dans la classe. D'autres petits soupirs s'élèvent. Apparemment, les révisions donnent du fil à retordre à certains élèves.

 **-Travaillez sérieusement vos cours et n'hésitez pas à poser des questions à vos professeurs. S'il y a un thème ou une notion que vous n'avez pas compris, c'est maintenant qu'il faut vous manifester. Après, il sera trop tard. Quoi que ça pourra toujours vous servir l'année prochaine…**

 **-Nico Robin nous fait déjà faire des séances de révision pendant ses cours,** l'informe Sabo.

 **-Très bien.**

Marco retourne à son bureau et je me demande ce qu'il fait.

- **Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rappelez** **mais** **en début d'année, je vous avais demandé d'écrire** **de manière anonyme** **sur un papier vos objectifs pour l'année ou juste vos sentiments quant à la nouvelle** **rentrée** **qui débutait.**

Il sort les papiers en question et les agite devant nos yeux.

- **Je vais vous en lire quelques-uns et si les auteurs de ces mots souhaitent s'exprimer, ils peuvent bien entendu le faire.** **Si vous ne le souhaitez pas** **, vous pouvez tout simplement vous abstenir ou alors venir m'en parler** **plus tard** **. J'aimerais ensuite renouveler cette expérience mais cette fois-ci, vous vous exprimerez sur votre ressenti de l'année qui s'est écoulée. De ce que cette année a pu vous apporter.**

Je fixe le professeur de philosophie, un peu perdu. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient fait un truc comme ça dans la classe.

Certains élèves ont l'air soudain très mal à l'aise. Ils ont certainement dû marquer des choses intimes sur ces papiers. Se dévoiler, je sais que ce n'est jamais facile. Marco a affirmé que ces mots resteraient anonymes et que seulement ceux qui souhaitaient s'exprimer sur le sujet pouvait le faire. N'empêche…

Tout ça me rend assez curieux. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé aux élèves de ma classe. Depuis le départ, je les trouve inintéressants. Des clichés d'enfants pourris gâtés, des bourgeois un peu arrogants parmi tant d'autres. Ce petit moment me permettra sûrement d'en découvrir plus sur eux. De me faire un vrai avis.

A quelques semaines de la fin des cours, ce n'est pas plus mal.

Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?

Marco commence à nous lire les mots. La classe est silencieuse. Tout le monde écoute presque religieusement notre professeur de philosophie nous compter les sentiments de nos camarades. Ce sont des fois de simples mots, des pensées abstraites ou même des sentiments douloureux.

« _J'aimerais perdre du poids. Hier, une copine s'est moquée de moi en me disant que mes cuisses étaient énormes. Je n'ai pas compris. Quelques personnes ont rigolé mais pas moi. C'est stupide. Ça m'a blessé. J'avais sincèrement l'impression d'être proche d'elle, que je pouvais compter sur elle. »_

 _« Je trouve le professeur de philosophie trop sexy ! »_

Quelques rires s'élèvent et une fille au premier rang se tape la tête contre la table. La pauvre. Quelle idée d'écrire un truc pareil !

Marco continue de lire, imperturbable.

 _« J'aimerais rendre mes parents fiers de moi. Je voudrais aussi qu'ils arrêtent de me comparer à mon frère. »_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Sabo qui se trouve à quelques mètres de moi. Il capte aussitôt mon regard et devant mon interrogation muette, secoue la tête. Apparemment, ce n'est pas lui qui a écrit mais ça aurait pu vu sa situation.

 _« Réussir mon année. »_

 _« Sortir avec le garçon que j'aime. »_

 _« Me faire de beaux souvenirs. Avoir de réels amis. »_

 _« Aidez-moi. »_

Marco se fige et nous regarde tous de son regard si profond. Ce dernier mot m'a pratiquement fait froid dans le dos. J'espère sincèrement qu'il n'est pas de Sabo. Mais à voir la tête qu'il fait, il est aussi surpris que moi, si ce n'est plus. J'ai aussitôt de la peine pour cette personne.

La cloche sonne et Marco nous libère en nous rappelant que bien évidemment, sa porte est ouverte pour ceux qui souhaitent s'exprimer sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il nous demande également d'écrire un petit mot chez nous sur ce qu'on a pensé de cette année et si nous avons réalisé les objectifs qu'on s'était peut-être fixés. Il les ramassera au prochain cours.

C'est la pause de 10h et avec Sabo, on se dirige silencieusement dans la cour comme beaucoup d'autres élèves.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as écris, toi ?** je lui demande.

 **-Trouver le courage d'être réellement heureux.**

Je suis un peu déboussolé et le dévisage sans rien dire. Pour sa part, il se contente de fixer la cour sans rien dire de plus.

Au fond, c'est bien quelque chose qu'écrirait Sabo.

 **-Oh,** dis-je un peu bêtement. **Et tu l'es ?**

Il sourit, amusé.

 **-A ton avis ?**

Je ne réponds rien et l'attire à moi. Je l'embrasse avec amour, me foutant complètement du fait que nous sommes dans la cour et que sans doute, tous les autres élèves nous observent.

Sabo rigole et ce son est si doux. J'ai l'impression que c'est la plus belle mélodie au monde. J'aimerais toujours le voir sourire, l'entendre rire, le voir aussi heureux qu'il l'est à présent. Je l'embrasse encore et encore, oubliant notre environnement et suçotant sa lèvre inférieure avant de pénétrer sa cavité buccale. Ma langue joue avec la sienne et je trouve qu'il a si bon goût…

Une fraicheur légèrement fruitée.

Lorsqu'un professeur fou de rage vient nous séparer, on sourit encore. Peu importe les conventions ou les bien-pensants, on ne fait rien de mal et je suis content d'aimer un homme. D'aimer Sabo.

 **-Arrête de rigoler,** lance Sabo alors qu'on retourne enfin en classe.

 **-Je te ferai dire que toi aussi tu rigoles !** je ricane.

 **-J'ai jamais vu M. Caribou aussi rouge !** pouffe-t-il.

Sabo se tord de rire et j'esquisse un sourire en le voyant presque au bord des larmes.

 **-Oh, le pauvre. On a dû le choquer en plus,** ajoute-t-il entre deux rires.

 **-Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es sincèrement désolé pour lui ou si tu te fous juste de sa gueule…**

Enigmatique, Sabo ne me répond pas. On arrive devant la salle de classe et seulement cinq autres élèves sont présents. Margaret n'est pas là.

 **-En fait, je voulais te demander…**

 **-Hum ?** je réponds sans vraiment faire attention alors que je suis en train de regarder mon portable.

 **-Quand tu es sorti prendre l'air samedi pendant la séance de révision, tu étais au téléphone avec Zoro ?**

 **-Non, Law.**

 **-Ah, et il va bien ? Sa rupture avec Jewerly ne le mine pas trop ? Ça ne doit pas être facile de quitter quelqu'un qu'on aime encore…**

 **-Mouais.**

Je soupire. Le prof arrive et ouvre la porte. Avec Sabo, on s'installe au fond pour pouvoir continuer de parler.

 **-C'est clair qu'il était loin de péter la forme mais j'ai quand même senti chez lui une forme de libération. Il sait que c'est mieux comme ça alors il fait juste avec et essaie d'avancer. Il m'a proposé de partir en week-end. Un genre de Road Trip, Zoro, lui et moi.**

 **-Oh, ça a l'air cool ! Tu n'oublieras pas de prendre des photos pour moi ? Je suis sûr que tu verras plein de beaux paysages !**

 **-T'inquiète pas.**

 **-T'as aussi intérêt à prendre un peu d'avance sur tes révisions** **car** **tu auras un week-end en moins pour bosser tes cours...**

Le pire, c'est qu'il me dit ça avec un sourire insolent et absolument ravissant aux lèvres. Je le déteste.

 **-C'est cool que tu trouves ça chouette parce que je sais pas… Je me dis que nous aussi on** **pourrait** **se faire un week-end comme ça. 2 jours et 1 nuit ensemble…**

Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. J'espère qu'il a compris le message.

 **-Bien sûr que je suis emballé par l'idée ! Tu sais bien que j'aime voyager et comme je suis un élève studieux, je suis à jour dans mes révisions ! Ah, et aussi…**

Il s'arrête net et je crois qu'il voit enfin de quoi je parle. Le professeur ferme la porte et débute son cours.

 **-Ah, euh… Le week-end prochain ?**

J'esquisse un petit sourire et hausse les épaules, l'air de dire « c'est toi qui voit ». En tout cas, à voir le visage de Sabo, il a l'air vachement emballé par l'idée. Et moi aussi. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite et j'ai malheureusement le temps de stresser mais pour l'instant, je me sens bien. Mais pour une courte durée seulement car même si je sais que je vais certainement un peu gâcher l'ambiance et la joie de Sabo, l'histoire est trop grave pour que je ne lui en parle pas.

 **-Tu connais bien la famille de Sanji ?** je lui demande ensuite.

Sabo fronce les sourcils, étonné de mon changement de sujet.

 **-Un peu, pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que Zoro a des problèmes à cause d'eux. Enfin, c'est plus compliqué que ça...**

Le professeur nous jette un regard noir, nous demandant ainsi silencieusement de cesser nos bavardages. Je me tais à contre cœur.

 **-Je t'expliquerai à midi, OK ?**

Il acquiesce, la mine inquiète.

Mercredi 31 Mai 2017

 **-J'ai proposé à Sabo de partir un week-end tous les deux.**

 **-Oh.**

Mon psy a les yeux qui pétillent et attend que je développe un peu plus. Son éternel carnet à la main, il attend de pouvoir noter la moindre chose intéressante sur moi. Apparemment, je fais toujours partie de ses patients qu'il aime le plus étudier.

Ça fait un moment que je le fréquente maintenant et même si son côté exubérant est toujours bel et bien étrange et que son côté loufoque prend toujours autant de place, je le trouve plus humain. C'est depuis ma tentative de suicide à vrai dire. Je le sens plus à l'écoute. Il est moins incisif dans ses mots et observe un peu plus mes réactions. Je me sens quand même comme une bête de foire devant lui – ça n'a pas vraiment changé – mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'intéresse plus à ce que je raconte et aussi à ce que je ressens.

Je dois dire que c'est plus agréable.

Ça me permet d'avoir une parole un peu plus libérée. J'ai moins de mal à avouer certaines choses.

 **-Deux jours et une nuit.**

 **-Ohhh…**

Cette fois-ci, son ''oh'' est beaucoup plus appuyé. Il me fait penser à une petite commère.

 **-On se sent prêt à** **sauter** **le pas. Enfin.**

Il écrit dans son carnet et revient très vite à moi.

- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu** **en aies** **envie? Tes hormones te** **travaillent** **trop ou tu as juste décidé** **de cesser** **de réfléchir ?**

 **-Je pense que j'ai arrêté de me poser trop de question.** **J'en** **ai parlé avec Sabo et cette discussion m'a aidé à y voir plus clair.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te faisait hésiter ?**

César est de nouveau sérieux.

Je marque un petit temps d'hésitation, peu sûr de moi. Je me rappelle du moment où j'ai voulu passer à l'acte avec Makino. Je n'avais pas confiance en moi, j'étais beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle me voit comme un gamin mais comme un homme. Je ne voulais pas la décevoir, elle, la seule femme qui m'aimait vraiment inconditionnellement.

J'étais dans l'erreur. J'en voulais à ma mère d'aimer encore mon père. Je pensais à ce moment-là qu'elle ne m'aimait pas vraiment, tout ça à cause de l'affection qu'elle portait encore à mon géniteur. Je n'arrivais pas à le concevoir. Elle ne pouvait pas nous aimer tous les deux, c'était contradictoire.

Au final, je m'étais juste plongé dans une histoire malsaine et destructrice.

J'avais pensé que faire l'amour avec Makino nous rapprocherait encore, nous unirait vraiment et nous permettrait d'être heureux. Je pensais aussi qu'elle quitterait son abruti de copain…

Ce n'était pas de bonnes raisons et j'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché ma première fois.

Avec Sabo, c'est différent.

J'ai toujours eu envie de lui. Je veux dire, j'ai fantasmé sur lui avant de tomber amoureux de sa personne. Nous unir, j'y ai déjà songé à plusieurs reprises mais jamais vraiment sérieusement. Et quand ça a commencé à devenir un sujet réfléchi, quand nos caresses se sont faites plus poussées, j'ai paniqué.

J'ai eu peur. Pour lui, pour moi. J'ai eu peur que ça change quelque chose entre nous comme entre Makino et moi. Que ça nous détruise.

Je ne me sentais pas prêt également. Je me suis précipité pour ma première fois, je veux prendre mon temps cette fois-ci.

Mais maintenant, je me sens apaisé et serein. Sabo me donne confiance en moi et j'ai envie d'écouter mes envies. Je sais que ça se passera bien et que même si ce n'est pas le cas, ce ne serait pas bien grave.

On s'aime alors ce sera forcément beau.

 **-Juste des trucs stupides…**

 **-C'est bien, Ace.**

Il semble satisfait pour une raison que j'ignore. Peu importe. Si mes maigres progrès lui font plaisir, tant mieux.

 **-Je pense reprendre contact avec Makino.**

 **-Oh, tu as décidé ça quand ?**

 **-A l'instant.**

Le Dr César a l'air un peu perdu et pour la première fois, il semble avoir du mal à me comprendre. A voir où mon cerveau malade veut en venir. Passé l'incompréhension, ses sourcils se défroncent enfin et un sourire prend forme sur son visage.

 **-C'est juste que je me rends compte que si cette relation m'a détruit, il en est de même pour elle,** je développe alors **. J'ai lâchement fui à l'époque. Parce que j'étais en colère,** **que** **j'avais peur et** **que** **j'étais dégoûté. Je me suis dit que je faisais le bon choix** **mais** **j'avais** **seulement** **14 ans. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? J'étais juste un gosse un peu perturbé à l'époque...**

 **-Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant,** approuve le Dr César qui voit très bien où je veux en venir.

 **-J'ai fui et c'est le genre de truc qui ne me ressemble pas. Je veux réparer mes erreurs, affronter ce qui m'a fait si peur avant. Ce qui m'a détruit. Sabo mérite que je me débarrasse enfin de cette histoire.**

Je reste silencieux. Les yeux fixés sur le tableau morbide qu'est la souffrance face à moi, je me sens bien. Ce tableau m'avait fait froid dans le dos au début parce qu'il me renvoyait à ma propre situation. Je m'étais même demandé pourquoi mon psy l'avait foutu à cet endroit. J'ai ensuite pensé que c'était pour lui, pour se rappeler qu'il n'était pas infaillible. Mais maintenant, je comprends qu'il est aussi en quelque sorte pour moi.

Je crois.

 **-Tu as changé, Ace.**

Cette phrase me surprend. Je me sens bêtement rougir. Law aussi m'a dit ça et entendre quelqu'un d'autre me le confirmer me fait vraiment plaisir. Moi aussi j'ai l'impression de changer, de devenir une meilleure personne.

Je m'apprête à le remercier plus ou moins maladroitement quand la porte du cabinet s'ouvre brutalement. Le visage paniqué de Monet apparait alors.

 **-Dr César ! S'il vous plait, on a un problème avec un patient dans la salle d'attente !**

Mon psy soupire – apparemment, il n'aime pas être dérangé pendant une de ses consultations – puis se lève en sautillant pour cacher un peu sa colère.

 **-Allons-y, Monet !**

Je les regarde partir sans trop savoir quoi faire. Je ne pense pas que les accompagner soit une bonne idée alors je reste simplement assis sur mon éternel fauteuil qui, pour une fois, me semble très confortable. J'attends quelques secondes avant de me lever pour faire le tour de la pièce. C'est plutôt bien rangé et je n'en attendais pas moins du docteur. Il n'y a pas énormément de décoration sur les murs. La jeune femme du tableau doit se sentir bien seule. Un peu à regret, je me dirige vers la fenêtre. La famille de petits oiseaux que j'avais déjà repérée est toujours là, dans son nid. Ils ont l'air toujours insouciants, dans leurs vies.

 **-Il en met du temps… Je me demande si c'est grave,** je marmonne en m'éloignant de la fenêtre.

Je retourne m'asseoir à ma place en soupirant. Je n'aime pas attendre sans rien avoir à faire. J'ai l'impression de perdre du temps. J'aime bien être occupé, ça m'empêche de trop penser.

Je tiens quelques minutes encore avant de me lever une nouvelle fois et de m'approcher cette fois-ci un peu plus près du bureau du Dr César. Je ne fais rien de spécial mais j'ai l'impression de trainer tel un vautour autour de sa proie. Je m'amuse pendant quelques instants avec l'oiseau en bois sur le bureau avant que mon regard ne soit attiré par des dossiers jetés pêle-mêle sur la surface en bois. César a dû les sortir pour pouvoir les étudier quand il aura un moment. Ils sont un peu posés n'importe comment au milieu et ça me gêne.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je les saisis et décide de les mettre plutôt dans un des coins du bureau. J'observe ensuite mon travail d'un peu plus loin pour être sûr que les dossiers sont bien alignés ensemble puis me réavance de quelques pas. Le dossier du haut est le plus épais et je décide donc de le mettre en bas de la petite pile de quatre.

Puis je m'arrête.

Mes yeux sont accrochés sur le nom du dossier suivant.

Je reste là, à fixer ces quelques lettres sans rien faire. Sans réussir à y croire.

Quand la porte s'ouvre, je ne l'entends même pas. A vrai dire, je ne me rends compte de la présence du Dr César que lorsqu'il recouvre le dossier qui m'intéresse. Je relève alors les yeux sur lui, troublé.

 **-Sabo est votre… patient ?**

César secoue la tête.

 **-A été. Sabo a été mon patient.**

J'ai l'impression de perdre pied.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Tu ne le rattrapes pas ?** je fais à l'attention du roux, étonné.

 **-Non, laisse.**

Il souffle pour se calmer.

- **Mihawk et moi, en couple ! Non, nous n'avons pas ce genre de barrière ni d'étiquette. Nous sommes juste nous.**

Il se resserre un verre et relève la tête quand il remarque que je le fixe toujours. Il me sourit pour m'inciter à exprimer le fond de ma pensée.

 **-Euh… Tu ne trouves pas que Mihawk avait l'air vexé ? Peut-être a-t-il mal interprété ton fou rire ?**

 **-Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas ! Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Shanks secoue la tête mais pour la première fois de la soirée, il perd son sourire.

 **-Mihawk est une personne extraordinairement libre et c'est comme ça qu'il est le plus beau. On ne peut pas le mettre en cage,** reprend-il.

* * *

Ce chapitre est plein de surprise vous ne trouvez pas ?

On avance beaucoup d'un coup. Vous avez enfin vos réponses sur ce qu'il se passe avec Zoro et la petite bombe de la fin! A votre avis que va faire Ace de cette information?

Du coup je vous dis à mercredi prochain avec le pov de... Sabo ou Ace?


	38. Chapter 38

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à CrazyGirlAventure pour son commentaire.^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées..._

 _._

Chapitre 35

.

« Hier, c'est de l'histoire, demain est un mystère, aujourd'hui est un cadeau de Dieu, et c'est pourquoi nous l'appelons le présent. »

Bil Keane

Sabo

* * *

Jeudi 01 Juin 2017

Je franchis la ligne d'arrivée, épuisé. J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais et je n'en peux plus maintenant. Content d'être parvenu au bout, je m'écroule par terre et ferme les yeux. Ma respiration est saccadée et j'ai l'impression que mes poumons me brûlent, que mes jambes sont extrêmement lourdes.

J'aime vraiment le sport parce qu'on peut se dépasser et repousser ses limites. S'améliorer et se voir évoluer. Et même si à cet instant j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas tarder à cracher mes poumons par terre, je me sens vraiment bien. Dépenser son énergie a quelque chose d'assez revitalisant.

La fin de l'année scolaire approche et l'inter-lycée également. J'ai été sélectionné pour le relais 4 x 100m et depuis quelques semaines déjà, les entrainements ont commencé. Ils ont lieu un soir sur deux après les activités de club pour permettre à tout le monde d'y assister sans manquer de cours mais également le mercredi après-midi et le samedi matin. C'est vraiment fatiguant. La plupart du temps après le basket, il ne me reste pas beaucoup d'énergie mais nous sommes tous dans un état similaire et avec mes coéquipiers, tout se passe bien. On s'encourage, on se pousse mutuellement à donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes, à aller toujours plus loin.

L'inter-lycée est une compétition qui a lieu tous les ans depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Pourtant, les entrainements ne commencent qu'en fin d'année et cela pour une bonne raison. Ce n'est pas que le lycée ne porte pas beaucoup d'intérêt à cette compétition et y participe sans grande volonté, c'est simplement parce que la plupart des participants sélectionnés pour les disciplines choisies pratiquent déjà ces sports en club.

Ainsi, pour le tennis de table, les quatre élèves retenus sont dans le club de tennis. Pareil pour le foot ou même le basket. Si je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe de basket composée pour l'inter-lycée, c'est parce je n'ai candidaté que pour le relais. J'ai toujours aimé la vitesse. Courir vite et dépasser mes limites. Je suis le plus rapide au basket, j'ai donc pensé que ce serait bien de voir ce que je vaux en course.

Les personnes avec qui je suis sont également très aimables. Je ne les ai jamais vraiment côtoyées mais j'ai déjà pu sympathiser avec elles à de rares occasions.

Le mois de juin est déjà là et les entrainements se durcissent de semaine en semaine. On sent la pression monter, la compétition approche à grands pas.

La devise de Marie-Joa est « La réussite avant tout ! ». Inutile de dire que nous n'avons clairement pas le droit de perdre…

La Summer Cup arrive bientôt également. Cette compétition est en tout point semblable à la Winter Cup. A vrai dire, seule la date change. L'une se déroule l'hiver alors que l'autre se passe en été. Beaucoup plus d'équipes participent à la Summer Cup même si la plupart des équipes fortes sont à la Winter Cup. Les deux compétitions restent intéressantes.

D'ailleurs le coach Ryuma ne nous a pas encore tenus au courant de sa décision à ce sujet. En début d'année, nous en avions parlé tous les deux et à ce moment-là, il semblait partant. A présent, je doute de sa décision. Les années précédentes, nous n'avions pas participé aux Summer Cup, ça ne faisait pas partie de nos objectifs. Personne n'était vraiment motivé pour le tournoi, trop proche des vacances d'été sûrement. Comme je ne partais jamais vraiment en vacances, m'investir dans un tournoi de basket ne m'aurait pas gêné, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Mais je présume qu'avec ce qui s'est passé au club récemment, le coach a jugé plus sage de reporter l'évènement.

Il est évident que personne n'a la tête à ça. Notre équipe n'a plus l'unité qu'elle possédait jadis. Quand j'étais capitaine et que je cachais mes désirs au plus profond de moi comme si c'était un secret honteux. Les choses ont changé et je ne sais pas si elles redeviendront un jour comme avant. Je ne suis pas non plus réellement sûr de le vouloir.

Cette compétition aurait été l'occasion de revoir les équipes que nous avions affrontées lors de la Winter Cup, de participer à cette finale manquée… De prendre en quelque sorte ma revanche. Tant pis.

C'est dommage mais sans esprit d'équipe, ça ne sert à rien de toute façon.

Le club est fragile. Depuis mon affrontement avec Vergo, celui-ci vient de moins en moins aux entrainements. Je pense qu'il va arrêter le basket. Je trouve ça regrettable pour lui et pour le club aussi dans une certaine mesure. Rien n'est sûr mais je pense que la défaite qu'il a subie a été pour lui une humiliation dont il aura du mal à se relever.

Le club traverse donc une crise et ce n'est pas le moment de se lancer dans une compétition malheureusement.

L'année prochaine peut-être.

 **-Beau travail.**

J'ouvre les yeux, la respiration toujours un peu laborieuse, et observe la mine satisfaite de Gardoa au-dessus de moi.

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?**

Il me tend sa main que je saisis très rapidement, heureux d'avoir de l'aide pour me relever. Le sol devient vite inconfortable quand la fatigue nous quitte.

 **-A peu près.**

J'esquisse un petit sourire.

- **Merci.**

Je lâche sa main et m'étire un peu. Les autres membres du relais nous rejoignent.

 **-Tu as couru vachement vite, Sabo !** me lance Léo, le second coureur.

 **-C'est vrai ? J'ai eu cette impression aussi.**

 **-On vient de faire notre meilleur temps, les gars !** nous annonce le premier coureur, Owen, en arrivant avec le prof de sport qui est aussi heureux que nous.

 **-Vous avez fait du bon travail,** approuve ce dernier. **Mais maintenant, c'est l'heure de rentrer. Tous les autres élèves sont déjà partis.**

 **-On range et on débarrasse le plancher !** s'exclame Léo, faisant rire tout le monde.

Le rangement ne nous prend pas beaucoup de temps : le témoin est le seul matériel dont nous avions besoin avec les plots. C'est pourquoi nous nous retrouvons très rapidement dans les vestiaires à nous changer. Owen et Léo discutent bruyamment du dernier devoir qu'ils ont eu alors que Gardoa et moi sommes plutôt silencieux. Le châtain me jette quand même quelques petits regards qui sont, je suppose, censés être discrets.

Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, Gardoa était pour moi un simple élève de seconde assez bon en cours et en sport avec une popularité grandissante. Je le connaissais seulement de nom et de vue mais je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé. A vrai dire, mon premier véritable contact poussé avec le châtain date du mercredi 17 mai. C'est le plus jeune qui est venu vers moi pour me parler juste après mon discours sur l'estrade de l'amphithéâtre. Nous avons discuté de longues heures pendant lesquelles, touché par mes mots, il s'est confié à moi sur sa volonté de faire son coming out.

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?**

Gardoa s'empresse de passer sa chemise et se tourne légèrement vers moi. Ses sourcils sont quelque peu arqués et je devine qu'il ne comprend pas le vrai sens de ma question.

 **-Depuis ton coming out. Tu n'as pas eu de problème ?**

Il rougit légèrement et je le sens mal à l'aise. Il a assumé son attirance pour la gente masculine il y a peu de temps. Il n'en est peut-être pas rendu au fait d'être détendu sur le sujet.

 **-Ça a très vite fait le tour du lycée donc… je n'ai pas eu besoin de l'annoncer à mes amis.**

 **-Comment l'ont-ils pris ?**

Il boutonne sa chemise avec une extrême lenteur. Derrière nous, Léo et Owen ont déjà fini.

 **-Ils ont été surpris. Je sortais avec une fille encore l'année passée. Je leur ai dit que j'étais davantage bisexuel que vraiment gay et c'était bizarre au début mais maintenant, ça va. Ma notoriété et ma personnalité ont fait le reste.**

J'esquisse un petit sourire. Je ne connais pas beaucoup Gardoa mais je peux dire que sa personnalité ressemble grandement à celle de Cavendish.

 **-Mes amis sont assez ouverts aussi. Enfin, autant que peuvent l'être des aristocrates. Léo lui vient d'un autre milieu et c'est mon meilleur ami alors ça a été bien plus facile.**

J'acquiesce, comprenant ce qu'il dit. C'est vrai que le milieu où on vit et l'éducation qu'on reçoit sont déterminants dans beaucoup de choses : la personnalité et la tolérance en font partie. Pour ma part, ma famille est pourrie mais heureusement, j'ai des amis formidables et une curiosité pour l'Autre et la découverte. Ca m'a empêché de mal tourner. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvre et les deux autres coureurs nous saluent avant de s'en aller. J'ai également terminé de me changer mais comme ce n'est pas le cas de Gardoa et que nous sommes en pleine discussion, je suis obligé de rester encore quelques instants.

 **-C'est plus compliqué avec mes parents en fait…**

Il soupire et enfile ses chaussures rapidement.

 **-Et toi, avec tes parents ?** me demande-t-il ensuite.

 **-Oh… Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient au courant.**

 **-Comment ça ?** s'étonne-t-il.

 **-Eh bien, oui,** je réponds, légèrement surpris par sa réaction. **Ce n'est pas quelque chose que mon père accepterait et je m'en fiche car son approbation m'importe peu mais je sais qu'il pourrait me mener la vie dure à cause de ça et c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais éviter de vivre.**

Je cache aussi intentionnellement le fait que je n'habite plus chez mon père et que lui avouer ma romance avec un autre garçon jouerait encore plus contre moi dans la bataille que je mène pour mon indépendance et ma soif de liberté.

 **-Oh…**

Il grimace légèrement mais j'avoue que sur le coup, je ne fais pas réellement attention à ce détail. Gardoa termine de ranger ses affaires, l'esprit visiblement tourmenté, et je me demande alors si c'est le moment pour moi d'y aller.

 **-Il est tard et je commence à avoir faim. Est-ce que tu me laisserais t'inviter à manger ?** me demande-t-il soudainement.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Sa question me prend au dépourvu. Je m'interroge sur les raisons qui le poussent à m'inviter. Je veux dire, nous sommes relativement proches pour des personnes qui ne se connaissent que depuis quelques jours seulement mais en même temps, pas tant que ça dans le fond. Finalement, j'arrête de me poser des questions inutiles et me dis qu'il veut peut-être encore un peu parler, tout simplement.

 **-Pourquoi pas ?**

Je lui souris et il fait de même.

- **J'ai très faim moi aussi.**

 **xXx**

 **-Sabo, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…**

 **-Oh ? Je t'écoute.**

Je dépose mon verre d'eau sur la table et porte toute mon attention sur mon camarade de relais.

Après être sorti de l'enceinte du lycée Marie-Joa, Gardoa et moi nous sommes rendus dans une brasserie - restaurant à dix minutes de notre école. Nous n'avons jamais mangé ici mais on a eu envie de se laisser tenter et je ne le regrette pas car la nourriture y est très bonne.

Au début du repas, le châtain ne s'est pas montré très bavard contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé. J'imaginais que si Gardoa m'avait invité à manger, c'était pour parler un peu plus longuement de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve mais je dois dire qu'il est loin d'être bavard et qu'il m'a l'air assez mal à l'aise.

 **-Je m'excuse d'avance mais je pense avoir fait une énorme bêtise,** soupire-t-il enfin.

 **-Ah bon… ?**

Pendant un instant, je pense qu'il fait référence au fait d'avoir avoué sa bisexualité à son entourage mais il me détrompe aussitôt.

 **-Ma famille a rencontré ton père lors d'un diner d'affaires et mon père a évoqué ma « crise d'adolescence ». Bien entendu, il parlait de mon attirance pour la gente masculine. Il en a parlé au tien en espérant recevoir des conseils de sa part…**

 **-Pardon ?**

Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir comprendre ce que Gardoa essaie de me dire.

 **-A l'annonce de ma bisexualité, mes parents n'ont pas bien réagi et j'étais agacé alors pour leur clouer le bec, je leur ai parlé de toi et du fait que j'étais sûr que ton père n'en faisait pas une aussi grande histoire...**

Il se racle la gorge et baisse la tête sur son plat encore à moitié plein.

- **C'est pour ça que mes parents ont tenu à en parler avec Outlook II puisqu'ils savaient que celui-ci vivait les mêmes tourments qu'eux…**

 **-Tu es en train de m'annoncer que mon père est au courant pour moi ?!**

J'avale difficilement ma salive, de plus en plus nerveux.

 **-Ça fait tellement longtemps que tout le monde le sait à Marie-Joa et que tu ne te caches pas que j'ai naturellement pensé que… Je suis désolé.**

Il me faut un petit moment pour assimiler ce que Gardoa me dit, ce qu'il essaie de me faire comprendre. Que mon père est au courant de mon homosexualité. J'ai vraiment du mal à digérer cette information. J'ai toujours pensé assez naïvement que mon père ne serait jamais mis au courant. Je me suis complètement fourvoyé.

Je n'en veux pas à Gardoa pour autant. Un secret s'il est connu par un trop grand nombre de personnes n'est pas un secret. Trop de gens étaient dans la confidence pour ne pas que ça arrive un jour aux oreilles de mon géniteur. C'est même un miracle qu'il n'ait pas été mis au courant bien avant sachant que Doflamingo lui-même sait pour Ace et moi et qu'il m'a menacé plus d'une fois de lui en parler.

Je suppose que les choses étaient censées se passer ainsi. Mais j'ai beau me le répéter, je n'en suis pas moins angoissé. Que va-t-il se passer à présent ?

Vendredi 02 Juin 2017

Mes yeux se ferment une seconde, peut-être deux. La voix grave du professeur me fait pourtant immédiatement ouvrir les paupières. Je le fixe alors qu'il est en train d'effectuer de grands gestes. Sa bouche s'anime et j'essaie de l'écouter mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal. Je suis fatigué et ma capacité à me concentrer n'a jamais été aussi basse.

Je suis vraiment rentré trop tard hier soir.

Gardoa et moi avons discuté un long moment au sujet de mon père et de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire maintenant. Le châtain m'a confié que cette conversation s'était déroulée il y a quelques jours déjà, c'est-à-dire en début de semaine. Il a également essayé de me rassurer sur mes éventuelles inquiétudes par rapport à mon géniteur car d'après ce qu'il a cru voir lors de ce diner, Outlook avait plus ou moins l'air égal à lui-même, ou en tout cas pas à deux doigts de m'étriper. Gardoa a peut-être raison mais je n'oublie pas que dans le monde dans lequel on vit, tout est une question d'apparence. Et c'est encore plus vrai pour mon père.

Nous avons beaucoup parlé de nous également et j'ai découvert lors de ce diner que mon coéquipier en relais est quelqu'un d'assez agréable. Ça m'a fait du bien de converser avec lui. Je me suis quelques fois reconnu en lui vis-à-vis de sa nouvelle situation. Je me sens d'ailleurs très heureux de le soutenir dans sa démarche, ça m'aide à penser à autre chose. Avoir du soutien lors de périodes compliquées est toujours sympathique et encourageant.

Le repas s'est éternisé et j'ai été assez surpris lorsqu'un serveur nous a signalé que le bistrot allait bientôt fermer et que nous étions les derniers clients. Un peu embarrassés, Gardoa et moi nous sommes empressés de quitter les lieux. Nous nous sommes séparés et j'ai dû à contre cœur me résoudre à déranger Shanks pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

Je me suis endormi directement dans la voiture. Il était près de minuit et ma journée avait été très remplie. Au restaurant, je n'avais pas eu l'impression d'être fatigué mais je l'étais sûrement déjà beaucoup. Ma conversation avec l'autre coureur avait simplement dû me tenir éveillé alors que les secousses agréables de la voiture m'avaient tout simplement endormi.

Je suis fatigué.

Je baille en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Le professeur continue ses explications et je me demande bien de quoi il parle. Je me tourne alors légèrement pour observer les autres élèves, voulant savoir s'il n'y a que moi qui suis perdu. Je tombe alors sur le regard onyx d'Ace qui me fixe assez intensément. Je fronce les sourcils et il me fait un petit sourire contrit avant de se recentrer sur ses cours.

Il est un peu bizarre depuis hier. Il n'arrête pas de m'observer sans rien dire, l'air de se poser des tas de questions. Quand je lui demande ce qu'il se passe, il me dit que tout va bien. J'essaie de ne pas trop m'en faire. Je pense qu'il est peut-être préoccupé par notre futur week-end en amoureux ou quelque chose comme ça. Du moins, j'imagine, car à part ses regards perdus, je n'ai rien remarqué d'inhabituel chez lui.

Je soupire et me concentre de nouveau sur mon cours. J'essaie.

Il y a de grandes chances pour que je ne mange pas ce midi. J'irais sûrement dormir un peu à la cafétéria dans le coin détente…

 **xXx**

Je me sens bien. A moitié allongé sur quelques-uns des poufs de la petite pièce du coin détente de la cafétéria, je profite pleinement de la douceur des mains de Koala. Elle est vraiment très gentille. Voyant à quel point j'étais épuisé, elle s'est proposée pour me faire un petit massage pour m'aider à me reposer un peu.

La pièce où nous sommes est petite mais comme elle n'est pas faite pour accueillir énormément de monde, ce n'est pas bien grave. Normalement, il faut la réserver car elle sert principalement au repos même si au final, les élèves en font ce qu'ils veulent. Koala et moi sommes seuls. Le responsable de la cafétéria nous a laissé l'utiliser car elle était vide et c'est quelque chose qui m'a beaucoup arrangé.

 **-Tu dors, Sabo ?** me demande Koala alors qu'elle passe négligemment ses mains dans mes cheveux.

 **-Presque,** je marmonne en me tournant.

Je me mets sur le dos et l'observe manger son sandwich.

 **-T'as l'air épuisé,** me fait-elle remarquer.

 **-Non...**

Je baille et elle me fait les gros yeux.

 **-Bon, un peu,** je concède, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Tu ne penses pas que participer à l'inter-lycée est un peu trop ?**

Koala arrête de me caresser les cheveux et se cale un peu mieux dans son pouf pour manger son casse-croute.

 **-Pas forcément,** je réponds tranquillement. **C'est juste que je suis mal organisé en ce moment. Mais ça va aller. Le coach nous dira aujourd'hui si oui ou non nous faisons la Summer Cup et ça me permettra sûrement de me libérer un peu plus pour mes entrainements de relais.**

Koala hausse un sourcil interrogateur et je m'explique.

 **-Il y a de grandes chances pour que la compétition d'été ne se fasse pas. Les entrainements vont donc être espacés et ça me laissera du temps.**

 **-Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour t'investir dans autant de choses ! Surtout du sport !**

Elle rigole, ce qui fait ressortir sa fossette juste à côté de sa bouche.

 **-J'aime le basket, c'est pour ça.**

Je lui souris puis étire mes muscles avant de me redresser. Koala me propose un bout de son sandwich que je refuse poliment par un signe de tête. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas très faim et si Sanji était là, il me forcerait certainement à manger un peu plus. Des interrogations tournent dans ma tête et j'ai quelque peu perdu l'appétit.

J'aimerais reprendre contact avec l'Armée Révolutionnaire mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire. Ma seule solution serait de passer par Anonyme – autrement dit Marco – mais je ne sais pas, je me sens un peu gêné de le lui demander. La dernière fois, il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait que des contacts très légers avec le groupe de révolutionnaires. Cela dit, je peux toujours essayer d'aborder le sujet avec lui.

Mais bien entendu, il n'y a pas que ça. La conversation que j'ai eue avec Ace au sujet de la famille Vinsmoke et de ce qu'il risque d'arriver au dojo où Zoro s'entraine me turlupine également. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire et j'hésite à en parler avec Sanji. Je ne voudrais pas le mettre dans une situation embarrassante ni avoir l'air de l'accabler alors qu'il n'est en rien responsable dans cette affaire.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

La question de Koala me fait sortir de mes pensées. Elle me fixe, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Non, rien. Je pensais juste au bal de fin d'année,** je lui mens.

 **-Le bal de fin d'année ?** me demande-t-elle, surprise.

 **-Oui. Les représentants des élèves l'ont voté à l'unanimité et nous sommes censés avoir une réunion à ce sujet très prochainement.**

 **-Wow, c'est cool !** s'extasie mon amie qui en fait presque tomber son sandwich. **Vous ferez l'annonce quand?!**

 **-Je ne sais pas, la réunion est la semaine prochaine. Du coup, je dirais peut-être dans la foulée ou alors quelques jours après. Il nous faudra aussi l'aval du directeur, ce qui normalement ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à obtenir.**

Koala acquiesce, du même avis que moi.

 **-Je me demande avec qui je vais pouvoir y aller,** se demande-t-elle **. Je sais que Nami ira avec Sanji alors la soirée entre filles est déjà exclue… Et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'inviter !** fait-elle semblant de bouder.

 **-Et pourquoi pas ?**

Je lui souris, soudain très taquin.

 **-Peut-être que X-Drake t'inviteras ?** dis-je, l'air de rien.

La réaction de mon amie ne tarde pas à arriver. Elle rougit légèrement et fait semblant de manger son sandwich. Quant à moi, je fais de mon mieux pour me retenir de rire.

 **-Pourquoi il ferait ça ?** marmonne-t-elle finalement.

 **-Parce que vous avez l'air de vous appréciez ?** je tente.

 **-C'est normal. Nous sommes amis.**

Je pouffe tellement son excuse sonne faux.

 **-Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, Koala. Tu peux me le dire s'il t'intéresse, je ne me vexerai pas.**

 **-J'espère bien, c'est toi qui a rompu après tout !**

Je sens la petite note d'amertume dans sa voix et je m'en veux aussitôt. C'est peut-être encore trop tôt pour aborder ce sujet-là avec elle.

 **-Désolé…**

 **-Non, c'est moi,** s'excuse-t-elle. **Je ne voulais pas me montrer désagréable. C'est juste que je suis un peu perdue concernant X-Drake...**

Elle soupire et je me redresse pour pouvoir l'écouter convenablement. Assis au milieu de la pièce, rien ne semble prêt à venir déranger ce petit moment de confidence. On entend pourtant légèrement la musique d'ambiance qui provient de la salle attenante – la cafétéria – et le bruit des discussions des élèves. J'observe Koala qui, le visage de profil, a l'air d'être plongée dans une intense réflexion. Elle triture ses doigts et je doute un jour qu'elle finira son pauvre sandwich. Je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas trop à l'aise alors je me tais. J'attends patiemment qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

 **-Je crois qu'il me plait mais je ne sais pas… Ça a l'air si compliqué,** souffle-t-elle.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui a l'air compliqué ?**

 **-Un peu tout. X-Drake ne parle pas beaucoup de lui, ce qui fait qu'en un peu plus de deux ans, je n'ai pas appris grand-chose. C'est toujours moi qui vais vers lui pour parler ou juste pour passer un moment. Et puis, il termine le lycée cette année et je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire ensuite. Est-ce qu'il continue ses études ? Part-il de Dawn ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi, j'ai envie d'une relation stable et je ne pense pas qu'X-Drake soit dans cette optique. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit intéressé par moi à vrai dire,** termine-t-elle en essayant de me sourire.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. J'aimerais la rassurer mais étant donné le fait que je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que le président du Glee Club éprouve quelque chose pour mon amie… Je ne voudrais pas me prononcer trop vite, j'aurais bien trop peur de me tromper. De lui donner de faux espoirs.

 **-C'est vrai,** dis-je après un long silence. **Mais rien de ce que tu viens de dire n'est insurmontable, Koala. Si tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, tu devrais tenter ta chance ou tu t'en voudras toute ta vie. Et puis si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas, dis-toi que son départ t'aidera à l'oublier.**

 **-On dirait que tu as réponse à tout,** remarque-t-elle en souriant plus franchement **.**

 **-Bien sûr que non.**

 **-Ça semble si simple quand tu le dis…**

Elle soupire puis me tend son sandwich. Elle n'a plus vraiment faim on dirait. Mon appétit n'est pas revenu non plus mais je l'accepte tout de même. Koala ferme les yeux. Elle a l'air tourmenté par cette situation mais aussi par ses nouveaux sentiments.

Elle se pose des questions et c'est normal mais se torturer l'esprit ne sert à rien. Seul le principal intéressé pourra répondre à ses questions.

 **xXx**

J'entre dans le loft et tombe sur un spectacle assez particulier…

Shanks est dans le séjour avec un autre homme, brun, et qui semble avoir le même âge que lui. Ils sont à moitié allongés sur le canapé dans une position assez équivoque. Ils ont encore leurs vêtements et sont juste en train de s'embrasser mais la scène me surprend tellement que, gêné, je rougis furieusement avant de pousser une petite exclamation de surprise, révélant ma présence.

 **-Oh, Sabo ! Tu es déjà rentré !**

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux et fixe Shanks qui se relève des genoux de… du jeune homme brun. Il s'essuie négligemment les lèvres et me fixe, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Bonsoir,** dis-je après un petit moment.

Malgré moi, mon regard se porte sur l'ami de Shanks qui ne m'accorde pas plus d'attention que ça. Le roux avise l'heure sur son portable abandonné sur la table basse puis s'approche de moi en passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux.

 **-Hé, il est déjà 19h passé en fait. J'ai pas vu le temps filer ! Tes cours ont trainé en longueur, non ?**

 **-Hum… Non** , je réponds en détachant enfin mes yeux de ceux assez particuliers de l'invité du roux. **Je suis juste parti boire un verre avec Ace avant de rentrer.**

Je me racle la gorge en remontant mon sac sur mon épaule.

- **Est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse seul ?**

Je parle à voix basse pour éviter d'être entendu par le jeune homme brun.

 **-Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes !** rigole-t-il.

 **-Sabo, c'est ça ?** lance l'ami du roux en s'adressant soudain directement à moi.

Shanks se retourne et fixe son ami. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise, j'ai presque l'impression de déranger. Je suis surpris qu'il connaisse mon nom mais je finis tout de même par hocher la tête avant de m'approcher de lui.

 **-Roger m'a parlé de toi,** continue-t-il.

 **-Oh… Mihawk, c'est ça ?** dis-je comme une intuition.

Son visage me parait de plus en plus familier. La ressemblance avec Hancock est légère mais tout de même là.

 **-Bon, je vois que j'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations !** s'enthousiasme Shanks. **Mihawk et moi, on était en train de boire tout en se rappelant le bon vieux temps ! Joins-toi à nous, ça va être marrant !**

 **-Je ne voudrais pas gêner…**

 **-Mais non, t'inquiète pas !**

Shanks me force à m'asseoir et va chercher de quoi boire dans la cuisine car bien entendu, avant que je n'arrive, les deux « amis » étaient loin de boire… Je me retrouve donc seul avec Mihawk. Il ne dit rien et ne me regarde même pas. Il n'a pas l'air du genre très bavard. Ce n'est pas lui qui va engager la conversation alors je décide de me jeter à l'eau et d'essayer de le connaitre un peu.

 **-Ace m'a un peu parlé de toi. Tu fais du kendo comme Zoro, c'est ça ?**

 **-Rorona Zoro,** fait-il sans pour autant répondre à ma question. **S'est-il amélioré depuis la dernière fois ?**

Je me trouve soudainement à court de mots. Mihawk me fixe avec une intensité qui me paralyse presque. Ses yeux, contrairement à son visage, sont très expressifs et ils mettent une telle pression à leur interlocuteur que c'en est impressionnant.

Lors de nos vacances au Royaume de Torino, Zoro m'a parlé d'un combat qu'il avait perdu et que depuis, il redoublait d'efforts pour s'améliorer, devenir plus fort. J'avais été admiratif devant la volonté de mon ami à se surpasser et à ne pas déprimer, ne pas laisser cette défaite cuisante entacher sa volonté. Maintenant que je rencontre son adversaire, je comprends pourquoi il a perdu. Zoro est fort, c'est quelque chose qu'on peut tout de suite deviner rien qu'en l'observant mais Mihawk, c'est autre chose. Il dégage quelque chose de saisissant...

 **-Il ne ménage pas ses efforts pour s'améliorer. Il a une très grande volonté et une détermination sans faille,** je réponds alors que Shanks revient parmi nous.

 **-Sans doute. J'en jugerai par moi-même.**

Je fronce les sourcils, surpris par sa réponse. Je m'apprête d'ailleurs à l'interroger à ce sujet mais Shanks m'interrompt avant même que je ne puisse prononcer un seul mot.

 **-Tu sais, Sabo, Mihawk cherche un appartement pour ne plus avoir à dormir à l'hôtel alors je lui ai proposé d'emménager ici mais il ne veut pas.**

Il esquisse un sourire amusé puis nous sert à tous les trois un verre de rosé. Je grimace légèrement en voyant la quantité qu'il m'a servie et me demande si j'arriverais à boire tout ça. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'aimer le rosé, je bois très peu d'alcool après tout…

 **-Il n'arrête pas de dire que je serais horrible comme colocataire ! N'importe quoi !**

Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de boire une longue gorgée de sa boisson et Mihawk l'imite. Quant à moi, je m'oblige à détacher mes yeux de mon verre encore plein pour m'intéresser à ce que me raconte le roux.

 **-Dis-lui, toi, que je suis le colocataire parfait !**

 **-C'est-à-dire que je ne suis là que depuis quelques semaines à peine, je ne peux pas vraiment juger. Mais en tout cas pour l'instant, je n'ai pas à me plaindre,** dis-je pour rassurer le propriétaire des lieux.

 **-Tu vois ?** fanfaronne-t-il.

 **-Je ne vivrai pas avec toi, Shanks,** soupire le brun. **Il était évident que Sabo n'allait pas répondre autre chose.**

 **-Et pourquoi ça ?** s'amuse son ami.

J'ai l'impression d'être en dehors de cette conversation, que mon colocataire et le frère de Hancock sont dans leur petite bulle et parlent de choses que je ne peux absolument pas comprendre. J'aime bien observer leur échange, c'est assez intéressant. J'ai cette infime conviction que Shanks agit différemment avec le jeune homme brun. Je me demande quelle est la nature exacte de leur relation.

C'est bizarre, il me semble pourtant avoir aperçu au moins une fois Shanks en compagnie d'une jeune femme et ils paraissaient assez complices. J'ai pensé qu'ils sortaient ensemble sans jamais chercher à en savoir plus. Ça ne me regardait pas et puis j'y portais peu d'intérêt. Le roux n'en parlait pas non plus et je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit réellement sérieux.

Mais ce que j'ai vu en rentrant…

Je me rappelle à présent que lors de ma rencontre avec Cavendish, celui-ci m'avait demandé si je ne connaissais pas un certain Mihawk.

Alors déjà à cette époque, il se passait quelque chose entre eux ? Cavendish s'inquiétait pour son colocataire – ce qui est rare venant du blond – alors la situation devait être assez grave.

 **-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble,** je finis par dire, de plus en plus curieux à leur sujet.

Deux paires d'yeux me fixent soudain et je réalise mon indiscrétion. Je décide alors de boire mon verre de rosé histoire de me donner une contenance. Je repose ensuite mon verre et fixe mon colocataire qui a du mal à se retenir de rire.

 **-Pardon, j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?** je demande, perdu.

 **-Non, il est juste stupide,** soupire Mihawk.

Il termine son verre d'un coup sec et se lève. Il me fait un vague signe de tête pour me saluer et sans plus s'occuper du roux qui a toujours autant de mal à se calmer, quitte l'appartement.

 **-Tu ne le rattrapes pas ?** je fais à l'attention du roux, étonné.

 **-Non, laisse.**

Il souffle pour se calmer.

- **Mihawk et moi, en couple ! Non, nous n'avons pas ce genre de barrière ni d'étiquette. Nous sommes juste nous.**

Il se resserre un verre et relève la tête quand il remarque que je le fixe toujours. Il me sourit pour m'inciter à exprimer le fond de ma pensée.

 **-Euh… Tu ne trouves pas que Mihawk avait l'air vexé ? Peut-être a-t-il mal interprété ton fou rire ?**

 **-Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas ! Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Shanks secoue la tête mais pour la première fois de la soirée, il perd son sourire.

 **-Mihawk est une personne extraordinairement libre et c'est comme ça qu'il est le plus beau. On ne peut pas le mettre en cage,** reprend-il.

Il se lève et prend la bouteille avec lui. Il m'indique alors le plus simplement du monde qu'il a des dossiers en retard et me laisse donc seul.

Je suis tout d'abord surpris et ne bouge pas. Il me faut bien deux minutes pour comprendre que ça ne sert à rien de rester là. Je range les verres dans le lave-vaisselle, ramasse mon sac et décide d'aller bosser mes cours.

Quelques minutes passent et Cavendish finit par rentrer. Il vient de terminer son travail et a eu la gentillesse de nous acheter à manger sur le chemin du retour. Quelle délicate attention de sa part quand on pense que ni le roux ni moi n'avions pensé à préparer quelque chose…

Le repas n'est pas aussi gai que d'habitude. Je vois bien que Shanks pense encore à ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt avec Mihawk et je n'ose pas l'interroger davantage, pensant que ce ne serait pas vraiment délicat de ma part. Cavendish est quant à lui assez fatigué alors il nous quitte rapidement pour aller retrouver son lit.

Je suis à présent dans ma chambre en train de me questionner sur mon père et sur ce que m'a appris Gardoa. Je n'y avais pas fait attention avant mais ça fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Stelly… Embêté, je me mets à jouer avec la mine de mon stylo. Peut-être que mon père lui a parlé ? C'est impossible qu'après une telle révélation, il n'ait pas cherché à en savoir plus et la meilleure personne pour lui fournir des informations fiables dans son entourage est Stelly.

Oui, c'est sans doute ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais ensuite ? Comment a réagi Stelly ?

Je n'ai jamais abordé le sujet de l'homosexualité ni même de l'amour de manière globale avec mon petit frère. J'ignore tout de son avis sur le sujet.

Être dans le doute ainsi me perturbe énormément. J'ai envie de l'appeler mais je doute qu'il réponde, surtout que cet appel pourrait se retourner contre moi si mon père l'intercepte. J'ignore si Stelly est toujours au moins un peu de mon côté…

Le mieux serait d'avoir une discussion avec lui en face à face.

L'esprit un peu plus clair, je décide d'en rester là sur mes révisions et d'aller me coucher. J'ai besoin d'être en forme pour demain. Qui sait ce qui m'attendra une fois de nouveau chez moi…

* * *

« Les maux du corps sont les mots de l'âme. Ainsi, on ne doit pas guérir le corps sans chercher à guérir l'âme. »

Platon

Ace

* * *

Samedi 03 juin 2017

Ça fait plusieurs heures qu'on roule maintenant et il est plus de minuit. Law et Zoro sont arrivés à Dawn un peu avant 20h. On a mangé sur place et puis on a pris la route. Je ne sais pas où on se dirige exactement. Je sais également que Zoro n'est pas non plus au courant. Je ne suis même pas certain que cette information l'ait un jour intéressé.

A vrai dire, le seul à savoir où l'on se dirige est le conducteur, Law, et quelque chose me dit que lui aussi n'en a aucune idée. Il se contente simplement de rouler, encore et encore. Notre destination, nous la connaitrons seulement quand nous serons arrivés. On n'avait pas envie de prévoir. On s'arrêtera quand ça nous plaira.

Zoro qui est assis à l'arrière dort depuis un moment déjà. Rien d'étonnant, c'est un gros dormeur et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on l'a collé à l'arrière. En plus, ce n'est pas franchement un copilote exceptionnel avec son sens de l'orientation inexistant. Personnellement, même si je suis fatigué, le sommeil a du mal à complètement me gagner.

Je me pose trop de questions, d'interrogations… Je suis perdu. Je me trouve dans une impasse et j'ignore quelle solution adopter, ni même s'il y en a une bonne parmi tous les choix qui s'offrent à moi.

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir avancé mais je me rends compte que tous mes efforts seront vains si je ne suis pas plus sincère.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Quoi ?**

Je baille légèrement avant de tourner les yeux vers Law qui cligne exagérément des yeux. Des cernes immenses lui mangent le visage. Il est épuisé.

 **-Je peux t'entendre penser d'ici.**

Je soupire et bouge un peu sur mon siège.

 **-C'est juste que j'ai appris que Sabo a vu le docteur César quand il était plus jeune. J'ai envie de savoir pourquoi mais je ne peux pas lui en parler sans évoquer le fait que moi aussi, je vois un psy…**

 **-Hum, cruel dilemme, n'est-ce pas ?** me taquine-t-il.

 **-Te fous pas de moi, je suis sérieux,** dis-je, bougon. **Au fait, tu comptes t'arrêter un jour ?**

 **-Ouais, on arrive bientôt sur Dressrosa.** Ce sera très bien.

 **-Cool. Je ne comprends pas comment Zoro fait pour dormir si vite en bagnole…**

 **-Zoro peut dormir n'importe où,** me rappelle Law sans émotion.

J'acquiesce et étouffe un énième bâillement. Pendant quelque secondes, mon regard se perd sur la silhouette endormie à l'arrière de la voiture à travers le rétroviseur.

 **-Law ?**

Mon ami ne me répond pas mais je sais qu'il m'écoute.

- **Zoro t'a parlé de ce qui lui arrivait ?**

 **-Non mais j'en ai entendu parler par d'autres personnes. Il y a un grand projet de construction à Baterilla et ce genre de choses ne passe pas inaperçu.**

 **-Qu'est-ce t'en penses ? Tu sais ce qu'ils vont faire exactement dans le quartier ?**

 **-Plusieurs bâtiments et un grand terrain. Une entreprise de formation militaire va se monter aussi. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire,** me répond-il en étouffant un bâillement à la fin de sa phrase.

J'essaie d'imaginer ce que tout ça pourrait donner. Un grand bâtiment de formation, des dortoirs et des terrains d'entrainement… Non, je ne peux pas. Je suis né et j'ai grandi à Baterilla, je connais bien ce quartier et je ne peux l'imaginer autrement que comme il a toujours été. Un quartier vivant avec des activités extrascolaires, des habitations et le dojo de Koshiro. Quand j'ai parlé de ce problème à Sabo, il m'a dit que la famille Vinsmoke était connue pour son Germa66 à North Blue. Elle possède une armée et une force militaire qui ont déjà fait leurs preuves dans bien des états du monde en plus de leurs connaissances extraordinaires en science. Du coup, je ne suis qu'à moitié étonné par ce que me dit Law.

 **-Un truc comme ça devrait pas se monter à Baterilla. C'est une jolie ville, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit toujours le cas si ce projet voit réellement le jour,** je marmonne, les yeux perdus dans le paysage.

 **-Prie alors pour que ça ne se fasse pas. Les Vinsmoke ont de l'argent et tout le monde a un prix,** dit-il, la mine sombre.

Je soupire, sachant très bien qu'il a raison. J'espère sincèrement que Koshiro ne cédera pas à la pression ni à l'appât du gain. Exaspéré, je me mets à bouger sur mon siège, soudain mal à l'aise.

Je fixe ensuite Law, hésitant à lui parler de l'horrible chantage que Niji exerce sur notre ami. Law a toujours été plutôt de bons conseils donc peut-être qu'il pourrait nous aider. Oui mais j'hésite. Ce n'est pas un problème qui me concerne directement et c'est assez sensible comme sujet. Zoro n'était pas vraiment à l'aise quand il m'en a parlé la première fois. Je pense même qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'évoquer. Je devrais d'abord le consulter avant d'aller raconter ce genre de choses, que ce soit à un ami ou non. Qui sait, il pourrait ne pas désirer que ça s'ébruite davantage.

Alors à contre cœur, je ne dis rien et reste silencieux pendant tout le reste du trajet. Quand on arrive enfin dans la ville de Dressrosa, mes yeux menacent fortement de se fermer tout seul. Je n'ai pas le temps de complètement m'endormir que Law s'arrête sur le parking d'un hôtel. Il coupe le moteur et les feux mais ne fait rien d'autre. Je me redresse donc et l'observe un peu plus, intrigué par son comportement.

 **-Pour Sabo…,** commence-t-il.

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter. Voir un psy ne signifie pas forcément que tu es fou ou que tu as de graves problèmes. Ça peut aussi concerner un mal être qui petit à petit dégrade ta santé mentale.**

Law descend enfin de la voiture et s'adosse à sa portière. Je l'observe alors qu'il s'allume une clope. Ses paroles font doucement écho en moi.

Quand j'ai vu le nom de Sabo sur ce dossier qui trainait sur le bureau de César, j'ai ressenti un grand vide. Puis une grande inquiétude s'est emparée de moi. Je me suis poser des questions mais à aucun moment je ne me suis senti trahi car moi aussi je lui mens...

J'ai envie de savoir pourquoi Sabo a eu besoin de voir un psy plus jeune et s'il va mieux maintenant. Mais au fond, si je réfléchis bien, la réponse n'est pas si difficile à trouver. Rien que le fait d'avoir une famille aussi pourrie que la sienne est une raison valable. Elles peuvent être diverses : sa folle de mère qui a essayé de le tuer, son crétin de père qui n'a jamais été là pour lui ou autres choses encore. Que sais-je ?

Zoro ronfle un peu plus fort à l'arrière de la voiture et je me décide à sortir de l'habitacle.

 **-Tu partages ?**

Je tends ma main vers lui. J'affiche également un sourire innocent alors qu'il me regarde comme s'il ne me connaissait pas, un sourcil arqué.

 **-Juste une taffe.**

J'acquiesce et profite avec bonheur de la nicotine qui envahit mes poumons. Je m'apprête à en tirer une deuxième mais Law me reprend la cigarette et tire dessus à son tour. Je m'approche de lui et lorsqu'il souffle la fumée, je m'approche encore pour l'inhaler.

 **-Fais plus ça. Si tu veux fumer, t'as qu'à te prendre une cigarette.**

 **-J'ai oublié mon paquet chez Roger... En plus, je fume plus tellement en ce moment. Sabo n'aime pas trop l'odeur et avec le Glee Club et tout…**

J'hausse les épaules et Law ne dit rien de plus.

 **-Je vais voir s'ils ont des chambres libres. Réveille Zoro.**

 **xXx**

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais étant donné les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtrent à travers les volets à demi fermés de notre chambre, je peux affirmer que la matinée est déjà bien entamée. Les propriétaires de l'hôtel nous ont accueilli très tôt ce matin – moi je dirais très tard - surpris de nous voir débarquer à une heure pareille. Pour des économies de frais – car personne ici ne roule sur l'or – nous avons pris une chambre double plus une simple que Law s'est automatiquement attribué.

On était tous très fatigué en arrivant alors on n'a pas polémiqué : on a simplement pris nos clés et on est parti se coucher. Je me suis réveillé il y a une dizaine de minutes maintenant et j'attends patiemment que Zoro fasse de même.

La literie de cet hôtel est vraiment très agréable, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Avec tout le courage dont je dispose pour l'instant, je sors mon bras du drap et attrape mon portable posé sur la table de chevet. Encore un peu endormi, j'envoie un message à Law pour lui demander s'il est réveillé. Sa réponse me parvient assez rapidement et dans un soupir, je décide enfin de me lever.

 **-Zoro, bouge-toi. Tu comptes dormir combien de temps encore ?**

Je l'entends ronchonner et, d'humeur taquine, je saute sur son lit, l'écrasant un peu au passage. Il grogne encore plus mais peu importe, Zoro est vraiment très amusant au réveil. Rien que sa tête est marrante : il ressemble à rien !

 **-Lève-toi ! Il est presque 11h, on va visiter un peu la ville avant d'aller manger dehors !**

Comme c'est Zoro, je vais avoir droit à quelques autres grognements de sa part avant qu'il ne consente enfin à se lever.

 **xXx**

Dressrosa est une ville luxueuse dotée d'un climat plutôt agréable. Elle possède une belle plage d'un bleu séduisant qui se situe dans le sud de la ville. Avec Law et Zoro, on y a fait un petit tour et on a été assez impressionné par la beauté du paysage : le sable blanc, les palmiers gigantesques et les petits crabes et saint-bernard qui se cachent ici et là, mordant et pinçant ceux qui les dérangent.

Nous avons également pu voir en allant dans le centre de la ville pour aller manger, un grand château de style anglais à l'aspect d'un manoir. Il est vraiment majestueux et à l'heure du déjeuner, des milliers de touristes se massaient devant l'édifice pour en admirer sa beauté. Law m'a confirmé le fait que le château n'est pas ouvert au public et c'est bien dommage car j'avoue que j'aurais apprécié visiter cet endroit.

Après avoir mangé, nous avons continué à visiter la ville. Les habitants sont exceptionnellement sympathiques et bienveillants. C'est un lieu qui vit principalement du tourisme et de son usine à jouets si j'ai bien compris. Il faut donc soigner son image pour donner envie aux gens d'y venir. Nous avons justement visité dans le milieu de l'après-midi cette fameuse usine à jouets. Elle est gigantesque. Le port de commerce où sont exportées les marchandises ne sont pas loin. On n'a pas pu vraiment s'approcher du port car là aussi, l'endroit est interdit aux touristes.

Il nous reste encore énormément d'endroits à voir mais nous avons encore une journée. Avec Law et Zoro, on arrête là l'exploration de la ville pour passer notre soirée dans un petit bar à l'ambiance dynamique.

On se pose dans le fond et je remarque aussitôt les sourires et les rires des clients du bar qui bavardent bruyamment les uns avec les autres. S'intégrer à la population semble être vraiment très facile. Les gens sont si avenants avec les touristes ! Dressrosa est différente de Dawn, les paysages et la culture ont vraiment quelque chose d'unique ici. Les habitants de cette ville sont colorés, certains arborent des tenues que beaucoup de personnes n'oseraient pas porter en temps normal chez eux. C'est frais et assez joli.

Le serveur qui vient prendre nos commandes est un vieil homme assez marrant qui parfois parle tout seul mais ma foi, il réussit quand même à nous apporter nos consommations dans un délai d'attente acceptable.

 **-J'ai commencé à réfléchir au domaine dans lequel je veux me spécialiser,** lance soudain Law en buvant sa boisson verte exotique au nom imprononçable.

 **-Tu dois déjà choisir ?** s'étonne Zoro.

 **-Non. C'est juste que savoir dès maintenant me permet de savoir quelle moyenne je dois viser si je veux pouvoir être pris plus tard dans la spécialité de mon choix.**

 **-Et tu te vois dans quoi?** je demande, assez curieux.

 **-La chirurgie.**

 **-Plastique ?** s'amuse Zoro.

Law lui donne un léger coup de genou – enfin c'est ce que la grimace de mon ami m'indique – et esquisse un sourire de satisfaction.

 **-Et si on parlait plutôt de toi ?** enchaine Law. **Avec ce qui se passe au dojo, t'arrives à t'entrainer ?**

A cette question, je me tends malgré moi. Je bois une petite gorgée de ma boisson et observe du coin de l'œil Zoro. Il est clair que j'appréhende sa réponse.

 **-Mouais. De toute façon, avec les examens qui approchent, Koshiro veut pas trop que je vienne alors… C'est la galère pour s'entrainer.**

 **-Tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul chez toi ? C'est pas comme si tu t'entrainais avec quelqu'un quand tu vas au dojo, non ?** je demande à mon tour, surpris par sa réponse.

 **-Ouais mais avoir quelqu'un qui s'y connait un minimum pour te guider dans ton entrainement, c'est pas mal. Et puis je ne m'entraine pas avec les autres parce que je suis beaucoup plus fort qu'eux et que le combat serait inégal.**

Law et moi éclatons de rire, nous moquant ainsi gentiment de notre ami. Mais au fond, on sait que Zoro a raison. Il est très fort dans son domaine et trouver un adversaire à sa hauteur à Baterilla est quelque chose de compliqué pour lui. Et à vrai dire, seul Mihawk a réussi à le tenir en échec jusqu'à présent.

J'écarquille d'un coup les yeux, ayant en tête une idée complètement folle.

 **-Quoi ?** me lance Zoro, sentant de suite que je m'apprête à dire un gros truc.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne t'entrainerais pas avec Mihawk ?!**

Mon ami fronce les sourcils, un peu perdu.

 **-Quoi ?** répète-t-il.

 **-Mihawk est revenu sur Dawn donc tu pourrais venir le voir et lui demander d'être ton partenaire de kendo !** **Je le croise souvent chez Roger !**

Je souris à Zoro, plutôt content de moi.

- **Il avait dit qu'il voulait de nouveau t'affronter, non ? Ce serait l'occasion alors !** j'insiste devant son silence.

 **-Je sais pas… Mihawk n'est pas tellement le genre de personne à avoir des partenaires d'entrainement. Personne ne sait comment il s'entraine à vrai dire...**

Zoro se tait mais il a l'air de sérieusement réfléchir à l'idée. Je sais qu'il va accepter. Mihawk a toujours été son objectif. Je ne dis plus rien à ce sujet et termine tranquillement ma boisson, confiant.

Dimanche 04 Juin 2017

Nous sommes dans le Colisée Colosseum. C'est une arène gigantesque à l'ambiance de feu. C'est le dernier jour de notre court week-end et nous avons absolument tenu à venir. C'est l'un des endroits les plus prisés de Dresrossa, le spectacle y est garanti.

Quelques combats ont déjà eu lieu et je dois dire que je suis impressionné. C'est si spectaculaire et violent à la fois que je me dis que c'est presque irréel. Et puis, je me rappelle que tout ce que l'on voit n'est que du spectacle, juste de l'amusement. Pourtant, tout ça n'a beau être que de la comédie, on ne peut pas enlever aux comédiens leurs forces et leurs grandes capacités de combat.

Avant que les combats ne commencent, on a eu droit à tout un speech sur Kyros. C'était visiblement un célèbre gladiateur il y a de cela 20 ans. A cette époque, les combats au Colisée étaient tout autres : ce n'était pas de simples spectacles mais de vrais combats. Kyros est considéré comme un héros car il a gagné plus de 3000 combats et est immensément respecté.

Et puis, cet homme a disparu. Peut-être est-il mort. Aujourd'hui encore, personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé ni ce qu'il est devenu. Après la disparition de cet homme emblématique, les choses au Colisée ont changé et je dois dire que le résultat est assez satisfaisant.

Le spectacle est vraiment éblouissant.

 **-Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, tout ça m'a ouvert l'appétit !** dis-je quelques heures plus tard quand on sort enfin de l'arène.

 **-Pareil,** affirme Law.

 **-On pourrait manger au même endroit qu'hier. C'était super bon,** je propose tout en regardant mes messages.

 **-C'est OK pour moi,** répond Law.

Puisqu'on est tous d'accord, on se dirige vers ce fameux restaurant. Law et Zoro marchent devant moi. Je suis légèrement à la traine, occupé à lire le message de Sabo.

De : Sabo

A : Ace

Comment se passe votre petite retraite au fin fond du « Nouveau Monde » ?

De : Ace

A : Sabo

Super. On est tranquille, loin de tout. On se prend pas la tête et ça me fait du bien de retrouver mes amis.

De : Sabo

A : Ace

Je comprends, c'est vrai que depuis que tu vis chez ton père, t'as moins l'occasion de les voir. Je suis bien content d'habiter dans la même ville que mes amis.

De : Ace

A : Sabo

Comment c'est pour toi ? C'est pas trop galère de vivre chez Shanks ?

De : Sabo

A : Ace

Mais non, t'inquiète ! Shanks et Cavendish sont hyper sympa. Il faut juste que je continue de m'assurer que mon père ne me retrouve pas. Stelly m'envoie moins de messages en ce moment et je sais que mon père a découvert que je sortais avec un garçon. Peut-être a-t-il questionné Stelly à ce sujet ? Je me demande si c'est pour ça qu'il me répond moins. Parce qu'il a découvert mon homosexualité et qu'il est déçu ou pire, dégouté…

 **-Arrête de trainer derrière, Ace,** râle Zoro qui, avec Law, s'est arrêté en plein milieu de la route pour m'attendre.

 **-C'est bon, j'arrive !**

Je soupire et envoie un dernier message à mon copain.

De : Ace

A : Sabo

On s'appelle ce soir ?

De : Sabo

A : Ace

Oui.

Je range à regret mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon jean et trottine pour rejoindre les autres. Je m'accroche alors à Zoro qui grogne.

 **-Pas besoin de me tenir, je vais pas me perdre** , baragouine-t-il.

Il est marrant des fois.

Il ne nous faut pas un quart d'heure pour nous rendre au restaurant en question et on est tout de suite intrigué par la cohue qui y règne.

On s'avance jusqu'à une table libre assez près de la scène ou un micro est posé au milieu. Je devine sans mal que quelqu'un va se produire ici et je dois dire que si c'est vraiment ça, je suis assez impatient et ravi. Depuis que je fais partie du Glee Club, je suis plus porté sur la musique, je m'intéresse davantage à cet univers et j'ai également un œil plus critique dessus. C'est plaisant car même moi, je peux voir mon évolution à ce sujet.

 **-Vous allez prendre quoi ?** nous demande Zoro qui se fout complètement de ce qui l'entoure. **Je vais pendre la grosse pièce de bœuf. C'est marqué que si on arrive à tout manger, on n'a pas à payer notre repas ! Ça, et une bonne bière,** ajoute-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Tu crois que tu vas réellement réussi à la finir?** rigole Law.

 **-Bah ouais,** répond Zoro, plein de mordant.

 **-J'ai hâte de voir ça.**

J'arrête de suivre leur conversation pour également m'intéresser au menu. La dernière fois, j'ai pris de la paupiette et cette fois-ci, je vais partir sur un feuilleté de saumon pour changer un peu. Une fois sûr de moi, je referme mon menu et attends patiemment que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper de nous. En face de moi, Law aussi a fait son choix.

La cohue dans le restaurant est toujours présente. Les clients ont l'air impatient de voir la représentation et les serveurs slaloment entre les tables, s'occupant avec peine de tout ce beau monde. On attend encore au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'une jeune femme brune répondant au doux nom de Violette ne vienne à notre rencontre.

 **-Vous voulez faire quoi après ?** je demande en jouant avec mes couverts une fois qu'elle est repartie.

 **-Je ne sais pas. On part tôt demain matin donc faut pas qu'on fasse un truc fatiguant sinon je vais galérer sur la route.**

 **-Ils ont une piscine à l'hôtel, on pourrait nager un peu. La natation est parfaite pour se muscler le dos,** propose Zoro.

 **-Tu feras ça si tu veux mais moi, je pense que je vais juste me contenter de détendre mon corps dans leur sauna.**

Je souris, d'accord avec Law.

Nos plats arrivent enfin et on les déguste avec appétit. Quelques instants plus tard, le silence se fait et la lumière se tamise légèrement, juste assez pour nous laisser apprécier le spectacle tout en continuant à manger si on le désire.

Le jeune homme qui s'avance sur la scène a l'air d'avoir à peu près mon âge et possède une allure assez efféminée. Il a des cheveux mi- longs blonds jusqu'au cou. Il porte un pull marron et vert avec des motifs girafe, un short bleu très court, une casquette avec un motif de poisson combattant vu de face, des boucles d'oreilles et des escarpins. Mes yeux étudient sa silhouette et descendent lentement jusqu'à ses jambes. De magnifiques jambes.

La musique commence et je fixe alors avec intérêt le chanteur, curieux. Les premières notes s'envolent et je me retrouve aussitôt captivé par sa voix, presque envouté.

 **Burning everything I know**

Brûlant tout ce que je connais

 **Desperate for change**

Désespérer pour changer

 **Crashing down the ancient roads,**

Défonçant les anciennes routes

 **Past our yesterday**

Le passé d'hier

 **Maybe there is hunger in my blood**

Peut-être qu'il y a de la faim dans mon sang

 **Screaming out loud for what I want**

Hurlant à haute voix pour ce que je veux

 **See me running full speed at it**

Regarde-moi courir rapidement jusque-là

 **Shatter and collide**

Briser et heurter

 **Call it post-traumatic**

Appelle ça post-traumatique

 **Now it's do or die**

Maintenant c'est le faire ou mourir

Il a une voix assez aigüe pour un garçon mais je dois dire que ça lui va plutôt bien. Il faut dire qu'il chante sublimement bien. Sa voix me donne presque des frissons et c'est quelque chose d'assez inhabituel. Même X-Drake qui est une personne qui me touche beaucoup quand il chante n'a jamais réussi à provoquer ce genre de sentiment en moi.

 **Coming after tiny fractures**

Revenant après des minuscules fractures

 **Coming after tiny fractures**

Revenant après des minuscules fractures

 **See me running full speed at it**

Regarde-moi courir rapidement jusque-là

 **Coming after tiny fractures**

Revenant après des minuscules fractures

 **Call it post-traumatic**

Appelle ça post-traumatique

 **What comes after tiny fractures ?**

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après des minuscules fractures ?

 **Feeding frenzies in my brain**

Nourrissant les frénésies dans mon cerveau

 **I'm hopeful everyday**

Je suis optimiste tous les jours

Il fait très bien passer les sentiments assez mitigés de cette chanson. Son interprétation est parfaite et je me sens happer par ses yeux qui renvoient une telle tristesse. Aucun bruit de couvert ne règne dans le restaurant. Tout le monde s'est arrêté pour l'écouter.

 **Gotta get it while we are still young enough to break**

Je dois l'avoir pendant que nous sommes encore assez jeunes pour briser

 **We're finally not afraid**

Nous ne sommes finalement pas effrayés

 **Maybe there's hunger in my blood**

Peut-être qu'il y a de la faim dans mon sang

 **Screaming out loud for what I want**

Hurlant à haute voix pour ce que je veux

 **See me running full speed at it**

Regarde-moi courir rapidement jusque-là

 **Shatter and collide**

Briser et heurter

 **Call ir post-traumatic**

Appelle ça post-traumatique

 **Now it's do or die**

Maintenant c'est le faire ou mourir

Cette chanson me plait beaucoup, elle me rappelle le jeune moi. Un Ace qui était à un moment important de sa vie et qui devait arrêter de regarder en arrière pour panser ses blessures et avancer. Évoluer, même si les cicatrices et les fractures étaient toujours présentes.

 **Coming after tiny fractures**

Revenant après des minuscules fractures

 **Coming after tiny fractures**

Revenant après des minuscules fractures

 **See me running full speed at it**

Regarde-moi courir rapidement jusque-là

 **Coming after tiny fractures**

Revenant après des minuscules fractures

 **Call it post-traumatic**

Appelle ça post-traumatique

 **What comes after tiny fractures ?**

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après des minuscules fractures ?

La chanson se termine et une salve d'applaudissements vient féliciter la représentation du jeune homme.

 **-Ça vous a plu ?** rigole-t-il au micro, et sa voix n'est plus tout à fait la même.

Je devine alors que c'est un très bon chanteur qui sait en plus parfaitement moduler sa voix. De mieux en mieux.

 **-Oui !** crie la majorité des clients.

 **-C'est un bon, non ?** me demande Law.

 **-Ouais…** , dis-je, tout de même un peu envieux.

 **-Hé bien j'espère que vous viendrez encourager le lycée de Dressrosa « Acacia » au concours de chorale national dans quelques semaines ! Cette année encore, nous espérons bien reporter la coupe alors venez nombreux !**

J'ai l'impression de tomber de haut. Bordel de merde, c'est pas vrai ! Comment on peut gagner contre un type comme ça… ?!

 **xXx**

 **-Tu vas déprimer encore longtemps**? me demande Law en bougeant légèrement dans le sauna déjà surchauffé.

Depuis presque deux heures, j'ai l'impression de dépérir… Je n'ai pas vraiment pu apprécier mon plat. Il faudra à tout prix que je parle de ce que j'ai vu – mais surtout entendu – aux autres membres du Glee Club lundi. Au final, je me suis juste trainé comme une larve jusqu'à notre hôtel. On voulait se reposer après le repas avant de venir à la piscine avec son sauna intégré.

Zoro est parti nager et comme on l'avait dit avec Law, on se contente de se poser et de transpirer. On est seul et ça m'arrange bien : on peut parler librement.

 **-Ah… Comment on va faire… ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi.**

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon ami et vois qu'il sourit. Il pourrait compatir un minimum quand même !

Je soupire et vue la chaleur à laquelle je suis confronté, ça me demande pas mal d'efforts. Dellinger – si j'ai bien compris le nom que les clients ont scandé à la fin – est vraiment doué. Si le reste de la chorale est au même niveau, ça ne va pas le faire. Je sais que notre Glee Club a du talent, nous avons des atouts indéniables et j'ai confiance en mes amis mais… Je ne sais pas, je me rends compte seulement maintenant que le niveau est très élevé. Je vais devoir travailler encore plus dur pour essayer d'aider au mieux mon club. On ne peut pas perdre, surtout pas.

 **-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de rentrer…,** je souffle en m'allongeant sur le banc.

Law remet un peu d'eau sur les pierres brûlantes et aussitôt, de la fumée s'échappe et inonde la pièce.

 **-Je suis du même avis que toi. Ça fait du bien des fois de se prendre une petite retraite loin de tout,** approuve-t-il.

 **-C'est clair…**

Je ferme les yeux et laisse mon esprit s'évader. Je profite simplement des bienfaits de la chaleur. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu venir ici avec mes amis. Ce sont des moments que je vais chérir plus tard, comme ces précieuses vacances au Royaume Torino.

 **-Law ?**

 **-Quoi ?** souffle mon ami.

 **-Est-ce que tu as déjà revu Makino ?**

Law reste silencieux. Je sais qu'il est troublé par ma question qui est inattendue. Je lui laisse donc le temps d'encaisser le choc puis de me répondre à son rythme.

 **-Non. Pourquoi ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas** …

Je tourne ma tête vers lui et intercepte son regard.

 **-A vrai dire, ça fait quelques jours que je pense à la revoir. J'ai vu ça avec mon psy et il pense que c'est une bonne idée. J'ai compris que j'avais besoin d'obtenir certaines réponses.**

 **-Tu es sûr de toi ?** s'inquiète-t-il.

 **-Pas vraiment mais je n'ai pas envie de fuir.**

Il acquiesce puis, les yeux fermés, ramène ses cheveux humides en arrière.

 **-Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis plusieurs années. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas non plus cherché à la revoir.**

 **-Ouais, ça ne m'étonne pas.**

J'avale difficilement ma salive et m'allonge sur le banc. Une grimace m'échappe quand je sens ma peau entrer en contact avec le bois. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable mais ça fera l'affaire.

Je me demande ce qu'elle devient. Si elle est toujours avec cette enflure de Teach. Une partie de moi, quelque chose de sombre qui me fait peur certaines fois, espère qu'elle est toujours avec lui. Qu'elle n'a pas changé, elle. Je pourrais alors lui montrer combien moi j'ai évolué. Sans elle et certainement pas grâce à elle. Et puis, je me fustige d'avoir des pensées aussi peu bienveillantes. Makino aussi est une victime dans cette histoire. Teach était un salaud qui la battait et malgré le mal qu'elle m'a fait, j'espère bien que cette ordure s'est tirée de sa vie.

J'ai évolué, changé, je le sais. Je n'ai rien à lui prouver. Ces mauvaises pensées que j'ai sont-elles le signe que je ne suis pas tout à fait prêt à la revoir finalement ?

 **-Ace ?**

La main de Law caresse les mèches qui sont négligemment posées sur mon front.

 **-Hum…**

 **-Je sors. T'endors pas.**

Lundi 05 Juin 2017

 **-Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais faire pour Niji ?** je demande à Zoro alors qu'on est dans notre chambre d'hôtel, occupés à ranger nos maigres affaires.

 **-Hum,** répond-il distraitement.

 **-Merde, Zoro, tu sais que c'est complètement pourri comme truc, non ?** je m'énerve soudainement.

Il soupire et arrête de ranger pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

J'ai essayé de parler de ce problème à Zoro plusieurs fois durant le week-end mais à chaque fois, je me suis heurté à un mur. Je sais que mon meilleur ami n'est pas très bavard mais je ne peux pas me contenter de ses silences angoissants. Ses non-dits me font simplement imaginer le pire. Je dois le raisonner. A tout prix.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?**

 **-Je sais pas mais ne cède pas. Ça ne te ressemblerait pas, bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, Zoro ?!**

Je passe une main lasse dans mes cheveux et après un petit soupir, viens m'asseoir à ses côtés. Voir mon ami ainsi me fait mal. Quand je pense qu'il envisage sérieusement de céder à ce chantage dégueulasse ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas reconnaitre mon meilleur ami…

Savoir qu'il est légèrement attiré par ce cinglé me déroute terriblement.

Alors même si Zoro n'aime pas vraiment ça, je le prends brutalement dans mes bras. Je sens qu'il en a besoin malgré tout. Presque autant, si ce n'est plus que moi.

Finalement, il soupire.

 **-Je pense que c'est la perspective de ne plus être aussi seul… C'est peut-être un bon moyen aussi de me changer les idées. Ça m'a fait plaisir qu'il s'intéresse à moi parce qu'il a senti que j'étais fort, qu'il reconnaisse ma valeur et que c'est pour ça qu'il me veut comme amant…**

Je ne bouge pas et attend qu'il poursuive.

 **-Je ressens une espèce de solitude en ce moment… La défaite que j'ai subie contre Mihawk me reste toujours en travers de la gorge. J'ai perdu lamentablement contre lui alors que ça fait des années que je m'entraine. J'ai su tenir un shinai* avant même de savoir marcher mais visiblement, ça n'a servi à rien** …

Il soupire à nouveau et passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux courts.

 **-Je m'entraine encore plus dur, je repousse mes limites et je brave même les interdictions de Koshiro et pourtant… J'ai l'impression d'être toujours aussi faible !**

 **-Tu n'es pas faible, Zoro,** dis-je, inquiet quand je comprends qu'il a tiré sur la corde ces derniers temps.

 **-C'est ce que Niji m'a dit la première fois qu'il m'a vu.**

Je serre la mâchoire, énervé qu'il ramène ce mec sur le tapis.

 **-Il est fort, tu sais,** continue-t-il. **Je l'ai affronté une fois. Pas jusqu'au bout mais j'ai eu le temps de constater que sa force est impressionnante. Presque irréelle. Bien entendu, il n'est pas à la hauteur de Mihawk mais pour la première fois depuis ma déconvenue, je me suis senti bien. J'ai eu l'impression de m'être amélioré, d'avoir progressé. Et tout ça grâce à lui. C'est lui qui m'a poussé dans mes retranchements. A la base pour moi, c'était juste un mec fort et con parce qu'il mettait Koshiro dans la merde avec ses trucs mais…**

Il claque la langue, agacé, et je sens que moi aussi, je ne vais pas tarder à l'être.

- **Il m'a proposé ce truc. Il m'a dit qu'on serait tous les deux gagnants.**

 **-Ce mec veut seulement te baiser Zoro et à moins que tu ne veuilles l'être, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi tu serais gagnant.**

Zoro me foudroie du regard et me repousse. On dirait que j'ai mis à mal sa virilité avec mes propos crus mais tant pis, je veux qu'il réagisse et c'est enfin ce qu'il est en train de faire.

 **-Vil comme il est, c'est même pas sûr qu'il respecte sa part du marché,** j'ajoute ensuite. **N'accepte pas, s'il te plait.**

Je fixe mon ami alors que celui-ci évite mon regard. Ca aussi c'est rare. Il souffle et j'ignore si je suis sur la bonne voir ou non. Je veux réellement l'empêcher de faire une grosse connerie. Je sais que Zoro n'aime pas se montrer faible, qu'il veut devenir fort pour atteindre son objectif. J'ai certainement sous-estimé ce qu'il s'est passé à son tournoi. Ça lui a miné le moral et le pousse à chercher à se rassurer entre ses entrainements ardus qui le laissent à chaque fois mort de fatigue.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

 **-Tu sais, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne regrette pas d'avoir couché avec Makino. Peut-être même d'être sorti avec elle.**

Zoro se tourne vers moi et m'interroge du regard, surpris. Evoquer cette histoire à voix haute est presque humiliant mais mon ami le vaut bien.

 **-Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment ou en tout cas, pas de la bonne manière. Je cherchais juste du réconfort, quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher. Moi aussi j'étais content d'avoir de l'attention parce que je me sentais mal et c'est flatteur de savoir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à nous, il ne faut pas se voiler la face…**

Je fais une petite pause et baisse les yeux.

 **-A la fin, on sait pourtant qu'on sera loin d'aller mieux, qu'on va juste s'enfoncer davantage. Et on ne sait pas si on va s'en remettre… Je suis ton ami, Zoro, et mon rôle est de te dire quand tu fais une connerie. Et là, tu t'apprêtes à en faire une grosse. Crois-moi.**

 **-Je sais,** soupire-t-il.

 **-Alors promets-moi que tu ne cèderas pas au chantage de Niji.**

Il ne dit rien et je m'énerve, saisissant violement son bras gauche. Je lui ai fait part d'une expérience tellement douloureuse, il ne peut pas ne pas en tenir compte.

- **Promets-le-moi !**

 **-Je te le promets,** cède-t-il après quelques secondes.

La porte de notre chambre s'ouvre et Law, une bouteille d'eau à la main, nous fixe bizarrement. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il se demande ce qu'on fait mais qu'au final, il s'en fiche un peu.

 **-On part dans cinq minutes alors grouillez-vous.**

Je lâche mon meilleur ami et on s'exécute en silence. Il nous reste encore quelques affaires à ranger et on sait tous les deux que si on n'est pas là dans cinq minutes, Law serait complètement capable de partir sans nous.

Une fois prêts, on descend en silence dans le hall de l'hôtel où notre ami nous attend déjà. On rend nos clés avant de définitivement partir de Dressrosa.

Dans la voiture, je regarde défiler le paysage. C'est vraiment une belle ville. Je me souviens pourtant que la dernière fois que Roger en a parlé, il avait l'air bizarre. Sa réaction m'avait même fait penser que cette ville n'était peut-être pas si fréquentable que ça.

Je me demande à quoi était due sa réaction ce jour-là. Au pire, je lui demanderais une fois que je serais rentré. Pour l'instant, je n'ai envie de penser qu'à une seule chose : une solution pour aider Zoro.

* * *

 **Shinai :** Le shinai est l'arme utilisée dans la pratique du kendo. Elle est composée de quatre lames de bambou (ou de matériaux synthétiques comme des fibres de carbone) maintenues par des pièces de cuir. Elle est utilisée à l'entraînement pour sa flexibilité et sa très grande résistance aux chocs. Lors des katas, on lui préfère le bokken.

Chanson : Illenium Fractures

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-J'ai envie de te faire l'amour,** je lâche soudainement alors que mon cœur tambourine douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

Sabo rougit encore plus et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Je pense que depuis le temps et le nombre de fois où je le lui ai répété, il a bien compris que ça m'excitait énormément quand il le faisait.

 **-Rentrons,** me répond-il simplement.

Sa voix est légèrement plus grave qu'habituellement. Ses yeux qui me fixent intensément sont voilés d'une lueur que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir quelquefois.

 **-Ouais. Rentrons.**

* * *

Et voilà!

Je pense que pour une fois avec ce chapitre vous avez obtenu certaines réponses surtout concernant Zoro et cette affaire avec Niji. Les vacances du trio d'amis sont finis, ils ont pu reprendre des forces et tant mieux parce que la suite ne va pas être de tout repos.

Je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la suite!

Bon réveillon à tous d'ici là, en espérant que vous passerez tous un bon Noël ! Ou un bon week-end si vous ne le fêtez pas. :)


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Lawiki et à CrazyGirlAventure pour leurs commentaires.

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 36

.

« Quand on ose, on se trompe souvent. Quand on n'ose pas, on se trompe toujours. »

Romain Rolland

Sabo

* * *

Mardi 06 Juin 2017

 **-Sabo ?**

Mon professeur de philosophie me fixe, les sourcils froncés, un peu étonné que je l'interpelle ainsi en plein milieu du couloir.

 **-Bonjour,** je lance, impressionné par le regard qu'il pose sur moi.

 **-Bonjour. Tu es bien matinal.**

 **-Hum…**

Je me racle la gorge et jette quelques regards autour de nous. J'aimerais lui parler de l'Armée Révolutionnaire mais je sais que le faire ici, dans l'enceinte du lycée Marie-Joa, est une mauvaise idée. Il semble comprendre mon malaise car il m'invite silencieusement à le suivre jusqu'à sa salle de classe.

Une fois la porte refermée à clé derrière moi, je me sens davantage serein.

 **-En quoi puis-je t'aider ?**

Il s'adosse à son bureau et comme tout à l'heure, me fixe sans rien dire. Je marche jusqu'à la fenêtre près du bureau où les volets sont partiellement ouverts. Mon regard se perd sur le paysage alors que je réfléchis à ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire. Depuis que je sais qu'il est également Anonyme, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à lui parler. La protection de l'anonymat du réseau social Piece avait quelque chose d'agréable et de rassurant, chose que je ne possède plus à présent.

Il est vrai que je désirais rencontrer Anonyme mais à cette époque, j'ignorais qu'il était en réalité mon professeur. J'ai l'impression que je n'arrive pas à passer cette barrière professeur/élève qui, d'une certaine façon, m'oblige à garder une distance avec lui.

 **-Je suis désolé de vous demander ça mais j'aimerais reprendre la discussion que nous avions commencé la dernière fois…**

 **-Je me doutais que tu reviendrais m'en parler.**

 **-Je dois vous paraitre un peu lourd d'insister ainsi…**

Marco esquisse un léger sourire avant de se lever et de venir se placer à côté de moi. Ses yeux se perdent également dans le paysage.

 **-Je savais que tu n'abandonnerais pas, Sabo. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce mot fasse partie de ton vocabulaire... Tu sais, si je ne suis pas pour l'idée que tu reprennes contact avec eux, c'est parce que ça pourrait être dangereux.**

 **-J'en suis conscient mais c'est vraiment très important pour moi, professeur. Leur cause trouve un écho en moi. Je voudrais les aider à faire éclater la vérité sur les Tenruybito et aider les minorités réprimées pour leurs différences ou tout simplement parce qu'ils ne trouvent pas grâce aux yeux des aristocrates de ce monde.**

 **-Je comprends…**

Il soupire et s'éloigne légèrement de la fenêtre.

 **-Je parlerai de toi à mon contact et de ta volonté que tu as de les rencontrer. En fait, je suis presque sûr qu'ils en seraient très heureux.**

 **-Je l'espère aussi, professeur.**

Dehors, les élèves commencent à arriver. Les cours débutent dans une petite dizaine de minutes. J'étais venu plus tôt pour avoir le temps de parler avec mon professeur de philosophie mais il semblerait que le temps qui m'était imparti soit déjà écoulé. A mon tour, je m'éloigne également de la fenêtre et me tourne vers Anonyme.

 **-Merci de m'avoir écouté.**

 **-De rien.**

 **-J'ai juste une dernière question à vous poser avant de partir…**

Il semble surpris et hausse un sourcil à mon intention. Je triture mes doigts alors que mes sourcils se froncent.

 **-Vous vous souvenez des papiers que je vous ai envoyés, ceux que j'avais trouvés dans l'ordinateur professionnel de mon père ?**

Il acquiesce.

 **-J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez trouvé dessus. Est-il mêlé à des histoires dangereuses ou même illégales ?**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je redoute la réponse. J'aimerais tellement croire que mon père n'est pas complètement mauvais. Avant qu'Amy ne meure, c'était un homme bon. Il avait des scrupules. Je voudrais croire que cet homme n'a pas complètement disparu et que s'il a changé, il ne s'est pas pour autant transformé en monstre. Il s'est simplement associé à Doflamingo qui a une grande influence sur lui. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle son entreprise l'a transformé en homme vénal prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins…

Je ne le comprends pas. Outlook en est même venu à prendre une maitresse qui peut-être un jour deviendra la belle-mère de Stelly. Et la mienne… Depuis que notre mère a été internée, nous n'avons plus de nouvelles d'elle. Ce que Stelly redoutait est finalement arrivé. En un instant, elle a été rayée de nos vies. Pour ma part, je n'en ressens aucune peine et je m'en veux pour ça. Malgré ce qu'elle a fait, elle reste ma mère.

Notre famille part en lambeaux. Aujourd'hui, il n'en reste déjà plus rien.

 **-C'est grave, n'est-ce pas ?** je le presse quand je vois son visage se fermer de manière plutôt brutale.

 **-Assez oui,** soupire-t-il d'un ton grave.

 **-A ce point ?**

Ma voix tremble légèrement.

 **-D'après ce que l'AR a découvert, l'entreprise de ton père finance une production d'armes dangereuses pour Doflamingo. D'après leurs archives, plusieurs de ses armes ont déjà été vendues à des armées. Leurs capacités de destruction seraient impressionnantes.**

 **-Mais… pourquoi Doflamingo se fait-il financer par mon père ? Il est riche, non ?** dis-je, perdu.

 **-Oui, c'est vrai mais ce qu'il fait est illégal et il le sait. C'est sûrement une manière de brouiller les pistes, d'orienter les recherches vers une autre personne. Ton père, en l'occurrence… Beaucoup d'argent est investi pour ce projet, de l'argent que Doflamingo ne peut décemment pas sortir sans éveiller les soupçons. Il est de par son statut particulier quelqu'un d'assez surveillé.**

Il soupire et se passe une main lasse dans les cheveux.

 **-Les choses sont compliquées, Sabo, et je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ici. D'autres personnes influentes semblent être mêlées à ces histoires et tout cela est beaucoup trop grand pour que je te mette dans la confidence.**

J'acquiesce, comme sonné. Il me faut bien deux bonnes minutes pour me remettre de ces révélations et reprendre mes esprits. Le cœur lourd et un dégout sans nom au creux de l'estomac, je salue mon professeur et quitte sa salle.

Dans le couloir, je croise des élèves souriants, heureux de leur week-end de trois jours. Des personnes qui ignorent tout de ce qui se trame dans leur dos…

 **xXx**

C'est la fin des cours et Ace ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher. Nous sommes devant l'enceinte du lycée. Le ballet incessant des voitures a d'ores et déjà commencé et Ace et moi observons le spectacle d'un œil amusé. Placé juste derrière moi, Ace a déposé ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasse dans le cou. Ça me fait du bien même si je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de démonstration d'affection de sa part.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ?** dis-je pour le taquiner.

 **-Bien sûr que non !** s'offusque-t-il. **J'essaie juste de te réconforter un peu. J'ai remarqué depuis ce matin que tu as l'air d'avoir un petit coup de mou…**

 **-Un coup de mou ?**

 **-Ouais… T'as l'air fatigué.**

Il se détache de moi et vient se placer à mes côtés. Sa main cherche la mienne et la trouve assez rapidement.

 **-Rien de grave, je suis juste une nouvelle fois déçu par mon père,** je souffle en détachant mes yeux de ses prunelles noires.

 **-Tu devrais y être habitué, non ?**

 **-Oui, c'est vrai...**

Je soupire et me blottis contre lui.

 **-Je me sens sans énergie,** je continue de me plaindre.

 **-Je vais t'en donner un peu alors !** s'amuse-t-il.

 **-Plein, s'il te plait !**

 **-Compte sur moi ! Je veux à tout prix que tu sois plein d'énergie pour ce week-end !**

Il rigole et je fais de même en essayant d'ignorer au mieux les rougeurs qui colorent mes joues.

 **-En parlant de ça, pour ce week-end… On fait comment ?** je lui souffle.

 **-Hum… Personnellement, je préfèrerais qu'on reste ici. Il y a beaucoup d'endroits que je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de voir et puis je me suis sans doute encore une fois trop avancé en pensant que Roger me laisserait partir deux fois de suite en week-end alors que les examens approchent... Je serais aussi plus à l'aise si on passe la nuit dans un endroit qui m'est familier.**

 **Il s'arrête et se gratte la nuque, légèrement embarrassé.**

-En fait, j'aimerais découvrir l'endroit où tu as grandi… Les lieux que tu as côtoyés pendant plusieurs années…

Je souris, attendri par sa prise de parole.

 **-Bien sûr. Je serai très heureux de te faire découvrir Dawn un peu plus en détail.**

Ace me dévisage comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que j'acquiesce aussi facilement à ses envies. Son chauffeur approche alors et je le tire vers moi pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres afin de lui dire au revoir.

 **-On reparle de ça ce soir au téléphone ?** je l'interroge.

 **-OK.**

Il me fait un petit signe de la main puis s'éloigne. Quand je ne l'ai plus dans mon champ de vision, je quitte la rue et remonte jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Je n'ai pas d'entrainement de relais aujourd'hui et celui de basket a été relativement calme. Le coach nous a annoncé que nous ne participerions pas à la Summer Cup cette année et comme prévu, cette décision a semblé contenter tout le monde.

Jeudi 08 Juin 2017

 **-Il y a longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé de moment tous les deux.**

Sanji acquiesce alors que son regard rieur me fixe. Il sourit puis détache ses yeux des miens pour boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

Nous sommes au bar L'Arnaque. C'est Ace qui me l'a recommandé. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit que je fréquente habituellement mais je le trouve tout de même assez sympathique. L'ambiance plutôt hétéroclite a quelque chose d'attirant. Le bar possède également une part de mystère qui plane dans l'air, qui intrigue et invite à la découverte.

C'est ce lieu que j'ai choisi pour inviter mon ami dans le but de discuter avec lui de sujets importants. J'ai finalement décidé d'évoquer avec lui le sujet de sa famille et du projet qui se monte du côté de Baterilla.

 **-Comment ça va ? Tu ne me tiens plus trop au courant en ce moment. Ça allait si mal avec ta famille il y a quelques semaines encore, est-ce que c'est mieux maintenant ?** dis-je, inquiet en repensant aux derniers évènements qui lui sont arrivés.

Sanji est le type d'ami qui ne se plaint pas et qui fait toujours passer les autres ainsi que leur bien-être avant le sien. D'un naturel assez jovial, il ne laisse pas transparaître ses failles ni même sa tristesse. Et alors, sans qu'on s'en rende compte, ses sourires deviennent des masques et l'éclat de ses yeux perd peu à peu de son intensité. Son silence, c'est quelque chose que j'ai souvent reproché à Sanji mais il n'y peut rien, il est comme ça. Son père a encré en lui un mode de vie qui lui fait du mal et se taire est son mécanisme de défense. Je le comprends. Je lui ressemble un peu parfois.

 _Ne pleure pas, ce sont les faibles qui pleurent !_

 _Arrête de trainer dans les jupes de ta mère et comporte-toi comme un homme !_

 _Tu me fais honte, Sanji ! Ton existence est un échec…_

Mon ami soupire et sort une cigarette de sa poche. Ce n'est jamais bon quand Sanji a envie de fumer au beau milieu d'une conversation. Par respect pour moi – et parce qu'il ne sait pas si nous sommes assis dans le coin fumeur ou non – il ne l'allume pourtant pas.

Je ne dis rien et le laisse souffler, rassembler ses idées. Je sais que ma question lui coûte parce qu'il va devoir répondre.

 **-Jajji veut me présenter quelqu'un, me confie-t-il soudain.**

 **-Quelqu'un ?**

Il acquiesce.

 **-Quel genre de personne ?**

 **-Une jeune femme,** précise-t-il.

Il lève son verre pour le boire mais renonce finalement et le repose lentement sur la table.

 **-Euh...**

De l'index, je me gratte légèrement le menton.

 **-Je suis désolé, Sanji, mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…**

Sanji relève ses yeux et les pose sur moi. Un mince sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres comme si ma question l'amusait dans une moindre mesure.

 **-Il y a quelques années, Jajji avait présenté une femme à Niji pour qu'ils se fiancent. Tout ça pour le bien de la famille, bien sûr, ajoute-t-il, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Il y a eu un problème et les fiançailles ont été annulées. Le plan de mon père n'a pas pu fonctionner comme il le désirait alors il cherche à recommencer avec moi…**

 **-Quoi ?! Mais il ne peut pas !**

Je me lève, emporté par ce que me raconte mon ami.

 **-Et Nami ?!**

 **-J'en sais rien… Je veux dire, il veut juste me la présenter pour l'instant mais sachant ce qu'il s'est passé avec Niji, je me doute qu'il a une idée derrière la tête. Et puis dans tous les cas, c'est mort pour moi. Cette fille est sans aucun doute parfaite et d'une douceur extrême mais j'aime Nami et c'est tout.**

 **-Il y a peu de chances que cet argument suffise à convaincre ton père…**

Sanji ne dit rien mais je vois sur son visage qui reflète l'abattement que lui mieux que quiconque le sait.

 **-Peu importe ce qui arrivera. Comme pour le Baratie, je ne céderai pas.**

Je souris, fier de la volonté dont il fait preuve.

 **-J'espère que ça ira… Je sais que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour toi au fond mais si jamais ça ne va pas, tu peux quand même m'en parler. Je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider même si ce « mieux » n'est pas grand-chose.**

 **-Je sais.**

Il soupire et boit une gorgée de sa boisson.

 **-Et toi ?** enchaine-t-il.

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Je te connais, Sabo, et je sais que si tu m'as invité ici, c'est parce que tu veux me parler de quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Je me crispe légèrement et touche pour la première fois depuis qu'on est entré au bar mon verre de limonade. J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que m'a dit Ace sur la situation de Zoro et ce que la famille Vinsmoke essaye de faire. Ça ne me plait pas forcément mais je sais que je dois en parler à Sanji. Il n'est peut-être pas au courant de ce que prépare sa famille et il mérite de l'être, de savoir. Même si mon meilleur ami ne porte pas le kendoka dans son cœur, je sais que sa situation va le toucher et qu'il pourrait m'en vouloir si je taisais ce que je sais.

 **-Je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler mais ta famille a mis en place un projet de construction – un bâtiment de l'armée et ses annexes – à Baterilla…**

Je suis un peu mal à l'aise et décide de commencer en douceur.

 **-Non, pas vraiment… Mais bon, les forces armées et la science, c'est un peu la marque de fabrique de ma famille donc ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça.**

Il regarde autour de lui quand la propriétaire du bar passe à proximité de nous.

 **-Sanji,** dis-je pour attirer son attention. **Ils essaient de racheter le dojo où Zoro s'entraine. Ils veulent tout raser pour pouvoir construire ce qu'ils veulent. Son maitre s'y oppose mais apparemment, ils insistent vraiment beaucoup…**

Sanji fronce les sourcils et de ses doigts, joue nerveusement avec sa cigarette. Je me trompe peut-être mais j'ai l'impression que mon ami ne comprend pas réellement la gravité de la situation. Il va me donner raison quelques secondes plus tard.

 **-La tête de gazon fait du kendo dans un dôjo ? C'est possible ça ? Je pensais pas que des gens pouvaient réussir à le supporter et encore moins qu'il soit du genre à s'entrainer en groupe et non pas seul dans sa montagne.** Dit-il pensif.

 **-Sanji…** Je le gronde gentiment.

J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce genre de réaction de la part de mon ami, il est presque incapable d'être objectif quand il s'agit du meilleur ami de Zoro tant il ne l'apprécie pas.

 **-C'est sûr que c'est triste pour la tête de gazon mais en même temps y'a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il y est une proposition d'achat sur le dojo. S'ils veulent construire leurs trucs ils non pas tellement le choix.** M'explique-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

 **-Je le sais bien Sanji.**

Je soupire et réfléchis à une manière de lui faire comprendre les choses sont trop le brusquer.

 **-Tout le monde dans le quartier a déjà vendu, il ne reste que le maitre du dojo qui résiste encore. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? La famille Vinsmoke lui mets une pression monstre, il on déjà engagé beaucoup d'argent pour ce projet et refuse qu'ont leur tienne tête.** Je marque une pause et fixe mon regard dans les yeux bleu de mon ami. **Zoro est quelqu'un de passionné par le Kendo, il s'entraine chaque jour sans relâche et sans jamais ménager ses efforts car il a un objectif. Un rêve qu'il s'est promit de réaliser. Je sais que même si tu ne l'aime pas c'est quand même quelque chose que tu es capable de comprendre.**

Mes mots paraissent enfin trouver un écho dans le cœur de mon ami car son regard se voile, par pudeur il baisse même la tête.

 **-Je ne comprend pas ce que tu attends de moi Sabo.** Me confie-t-il.

 **-Rien de… Enfin si je t'en parle c'est parce que je me suis dit que peut-être tu aurais une idée pour arrêter ça. Pour aider Zoro. Je suis bien conscient au fond que tu n'y peux pas grand-chose et que vu la pression énorme que mets Niji au propriétaire du dojo, il y a de grande chance pour qu'il finisse par céder. Ce serait triste et je n'ai pas envie de ça et je sais que ce n'est pas non plus ce que tu souhaites. Alors je ne sais pas… si tu as une idé-**

 **-Je suis désolé Sabo.** M'interrompt-il de manière assez abrupte.

Soudain Sanji se lève, son visage peint par le choc, la nouvelle est extrêmement dur à encaisser pour lui. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je vois sur son visage à quel point tout cela est difficile à encaisser. Plusieurs sentiments se mélangent en lui. La confusion ainsi que la colère mais celle qui domine est bien la culpabilité et je m'en veux car ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais.

 **-Sanji, écou-**

 **-Il faut que j'y aille,** me coupe-t-il brusquement.

 **-Ne fais pas de bêtise, s'il te plait ! Je t'en ai parlé parce que je sais que tu les connais bien et j'ai pensé que peut-être, tu aurais une idée pour les arrêter. Pas pour que tu t'en mêles de cette façon, Sanji !**

 **-Je sais ce que je fais.**

Il ne fait plus attention à moi et après avoir posé un billet sur la table, il quitte le bar.

Je le regarde partir, terriblement angoissé.

 **xXx**

Il est tard. Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées depuis que j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon portable pour la dernière fois. Je devrais être rentré depuis quelques heures déjà. J'ai quitté Sanji il y a un peu plus d'une heure maintenant et depuis, je traine dans les rues. J'ai essayé de rappeler mon ami après son départ du bar mais sans succès.

Son mutisme m'inquiète.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je marche sans but précis. C'est affligeant. Je devrais rentrer, je le sais, mais pour une raison que j'ignore encore, mes pas me mènent doucement mais sûrement en direction de mon ancienne demeure.

Stelly devrait être là à cette heure-ci. La dernière fois que je suis passé, mon petit frère était dans le jardin et il a refusé de me parler. Je n'ai pas insisté. Les mains dans les poches, je triture les clés de la maison. Des clés que j'ai toujours gardées en pensant que j'en aurais sans doute besoin un jour. Ce jour parait être arrivé.

Après un petit soupir dû à l'angoisse, je pénètre enfin dans mon ancien domicile. Outlook est encore au travail j'en suis sûr, c'est là qu'il est la plupart du temps. A croire qu'il ne s'est jamais senti bien dans cette demeure. Les personnes qui travaillent au service de notre famille doivent également être parties vu l'heure. Stelly est supposé être seul.

C'est donc ma chance.

Je ferme doucement la porte derrière moi à clé, espérant ainsi être prévenu par le bruit de la serrure si jamais mon père décide de rentrer plus tôt que prévu. Je monte les marches de l'escalier jusqu'à l'étage des chambres et toque à celle de Stelly.

 **-Oui, père.**

J'esquisse un sourire et ouvre doucement la porte. Mon petit frère est assis à son bureau et lit un livre. Dos à moi, il ne remarque pas de suite ma présence et ça m'amuse. J'espère sincèrement qu'il acceptera de m'écouter…

 **-Bonsoir, Stelly.**

Surpris, il se retourne brusquement et me toise avec surprise. Ce sentiment disparait toutefois assez vite pour laisser place à du dégoût et de la colère. Je devine sans mal qu'Outlook lui a parlé.

 **-Pourquoi t'es là ?**

 **-Je suis venu te voi-**

 **-Je ne veux pas te parler. Ni te voir !** ajoute-t-il en me tournant le dos.

Sa réaction me blesse même si je m'y attendais.

 **-Pourquoi es-tu en colère, Stelly ? Parce que j'aime un garçon ?**

Je m'avance dans la pièce et m'arrête au centre. Je croise les bras sur mon torse et attends patiemment sa réponse.

 **-Oui. C'est dégoûtant !** crache-t-il à mon encontre.

 **-Regarde-moi quand tu m'insultes, Stelly.**

Ma voix est si froide qu'elle fait sursauter mon petit frère. Lentement, comme s'il appréhendait ma réaction, il s'exécute.

 **-Je sais que tu es en colère, Stelly, et je peux le comprendre mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour que tu m'insultes. Surtout à cause de quelque chose comme ça.**

 **-Quelque chose comme ça ?**

Il se lève et avance rapidement jusqu'à moi.

- **Mon Dieu, Sabo, père était furieux ! Tu lui fais honte, tu nous fais honte ! Ce que tu fais est mal !**

 **-C'est faux. Je ne fais rien de mal et tu le sais.**

Il affiche une mine dégoûtée à nouveau et je suis en train de me dire que cette conversation ne mènera nulle part.

 **-Où est-ce que tu habites maintenant ?** me demande-t-il ensuite, l'air de rien.

Je soupire, déçu par son attitude. Je lui tourne le dos et commence à m'éloigner.

 **-Où est-ce que tu vas ?**

Il court pour me rattraper dans les escaliers mais je ne m'arrête pas.

 **-Je pars. J'étais heureux de te revoir Stelly mais je vois que ce n'est pas ton cas. Tu es du côté de notre père et tu essaies de capter des informations pour lui. Et je ne peux pas rester parce que je pense que je vais commencer à te détester et je ne le souhaite pas.**

Stelly s'arrête et je poursuis ma route.

Je quitte cette maison sans me retourner une seule fois.

* * *

« Gardez votre visage dans le soleil et vous ne verrez pas les ombres. »

Helen Keller

Ace

* * *

Vendredi 09 Juin 2017

Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant les nationales. Avant qu'on ne s'en rende compte, le 1er juillet sera sans doute déjà là. Avec le Glee Club, on s'entraine d'arrache-pied sans jamais compter nos efforts mais je dois avouer que depuis que j'ai eu un aperçu du niveau des gagnants de l'année dernière, je ne suis pas tranquille.

J'ai bien entendu tout raconté à Brook et aux autres membres du club qui sont pour la plupart aussi inquiets que moi à présent.

 **-Je suis fatiguée !** se plaint soudain Perona. C **'est très fatigant de combiner la danse et le chant ! On ne peut pas faire une pause ?**

Debout au centre de la scène, la gothique lolita fixe le responsable du club avec des yeux larmoyants. A côté d'elle, Shirahoshi qui éprouve quelques difficultés avec la chorégraphie, se laisse tomber par terre et essaie difficilement de reprendre sa respiration.

 **-Si vous êtes tous fatigués, on va faire une petite pause ! Je ne m'en rends pas forcément compte puisque je me contente de vous regarder !** rigole Brook.

 **-Arrêtez de rire, il n'y a rien de drôle,** soupire Margaret.

On descend sans attendre une seconde de plus de la scène pour aller s'abreuver à la petite fontaine de la salle.

Brook se propose même gentiment d'aller nous chercher un petit quelque chose à grignoter à la cafétéria pour nous requinquer. On acquiesce tous, reconnaissants. Shirahoshi qui n'a toujours pas trouvé la force de se relever de la scène se contente de faire un vague signe au responsable du Glee Club.

 **-Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour gagner,** lance Margaret en se calant un peu plus confortablement sur son siège. **Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant bougé de toute ma vie que ces deux derniers mois. J'ai perdu presque 4kg, vous vous rendez compte ?** s'emporte-t-elle de manière assez forte, ce qui me fait légèrement sursauter.

 **-Oui, c'est bon, on a compris. Pas la peine de te vanter de ta perte de poids. De toute façon, je suis toujours plus mince que toi. Et plus mignonne aussi,** s'amuse la gothique lolita.

 **-De quoi ?**

Margaret fronce les sourcils et, dans une totale incompréhension, fixe son amie.

 **-Tu as perdu du poids, Margaret ?** lui demande X-Drake.

Ma camarade de classe se détourne de Perona et porte son attention sur le président du club pour hocher la tête.

- **Tu devrais faire attention à bien t'alimenter. On bouge beaucoup et ton corps risque de ne pas pouvoir suivre la cadence si ça continue.**

 **-Ah… Euh, oui.**

Margaret rougit légèrement, gênée par la compassion presque inhabituelle de X-Drake.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shirahoshi trouve enfin le courage de nous rejoindre, ce qui n'est pas plus mal car c'est également le moment que choisit Brook pour revenir. Il nous lance des barres chocolatées et nous informe que nos trois tenues pour la finale sont enfin prêtes et qu'il les recevra très prochainement. Peut-être même qu'avec de la chance, on pourra s'entrainer avec lundi ou mardi ! La nouvelle ravit énormément le responsable du club qui n'a qu'une envie, voir les filles porter leurs habits d'apparat !

L'entrainement reprend et bientôt, on arrive à la fin, pour mon plus grand bonheur. On s'installe une dernière fois sur la scène pour interpréter l'avant dernière chanson de notre liste.

Je l'aime à mourir de Francis Cabrel.

Assis derrière le piano du club, je commence à jouer les premières notes. Les autres sont debout, au centre de la scène, proches de moi.

Je me penche légèrement vers mon micro et commence à chanter en symbiose avec Margaret, Perona, Shira et X-Drake.

Moi je n'étais rien

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui

Je suis le gardien

Du sommeil de ses nuits

Je l'aime à mourir

Vous pouvez détruire

Tout ce qu'il vous plaira

Elle n'a qu'à ouvrir

L'espace de ses bras

Pour tout reconstruire

Pour tout reconstruire

Je l'aime à mourir

Elle a gommé les chiffres

Des horloges du quartier

Elle a fait de ma vie

Des cocottes en papier

Des éclats de rire

Elle a bâti des ponts

Entre nous et le ciel

Et nous les traversons

À chaque fois qu'elle

Ne veut pas dormir

Ne veut pas dormir

Je l'aime à mourir

Quand nous avons dû choisir une chanson française, nous avons de suite pensé à celle-là. C'est une chanson très célèbre qui a été reprise un nombre incalculable de fois et ce dans plusieurs langues. La plus célèbre reste sans aucun doute celle de Shakira. Le Glee Club a cependant fait le choix d'interpréter la version originale car nous avons déjà une chanson en espagnol – Despacito – et aussi parce que la chanter en français aura une plus grande signification.

Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres

Pour être si forte aujourd'hui

Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres

De la vie, et l'amour aussi

Elle vit de son mieux

Son rêve d'opaline

Elle danse au milieu

Des forêts qu'elle dessine

Je l'aime à mourir

Elle porte des rubans

Qu'elle laisse s'envoler

Elle me chante souvent

Que j'ai tort d'essayer

De les retenir

De les retenir

Je l'aime à mourir

Pour monter dans sa grotte

Cachée sous les toits

Je dois clouer des notes

À mes sabots de bois

Je l'aime à mourir

La chanson se termine bientôt et comme à chaque fois qu'on l'interprète, je sens mon cœur se compresser. Je pense à beaucoup de choses. Cette chanson me rend nostalgique tout en créant en moi un profond sentiment de bien-être. Elle me fait regarder de l'avant.

Je dois juste m'asseoir

Je ne dois pas parler

Je ne dois rien vouloir

Je dois juste essayer

De lui appartenir

De lui appartenir

Je l'aime à mourir

Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres

Pour être si forte aujourd'hui

Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres

De la vie, et l'amour aussi

Mes doigts bougent sur le piano et jouent les dernières notes. Je détourne les yeux des touches et regarde mes camarades. Nous ne savons pas si nous pouvons réellement gagner le concours mais ils ont l'air si heureux à cet instant. Alors peut-être que ce n'est pas si grave car au moins, cette aventure nous aura permis de tous nous rencontrer.

Moi je n'étais rien

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui

Je suis le gardien

Du sommeil de ses nuits

Je l'aime à mourir

Vous pouvez détruire

Tout ce qu'il vous plaira

Elle n'aura qu'à ouvrir

L'espace de ses bras

Pour tout reconstruire

Pour tout reconstruire

Je l'aime à mourir

 **xXx**

 **-Tu leur as dit quoi pour qu'ils nous laissent le loft ?** dis-je alors que je pénètre dans le grand appartement de Shanks et de Cavendish.

 **-Oh, rien de particulier. A vrai dire, Cavendish est en déplacement du côté d'Alabasta pour un shooting photo jusqu'à dimanche matin et Shanks, je ne sais pas… Il m'a juste prévenu qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant demain soir,** m'informe Sabo qui me précède dans l'entrée. **Je leur ai alors demandé si ça ne les gênait pas que je t'invite ce week-end.**

 **-Hum…**

Je m'arrête à côté du porte manteau et me demande si je dois enlever ou non mes chaussures. Nous ne restons pas bien longtemps alors je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine. Je soupire et fixe Sabo qui, dans l'attente d'une suite, me fixe avec ses grands yeux chocolat.

 **-Ils t'ont pas posé de questions ?** je continue en enlevant mon sac et en le lui tendant.

 **-Bah non, pourquoi ?**

Je hausse les épaules, préférant ne pas poursuivre cette discussion.

Sabo se contente de cette réponse car il hausse à son tour les épaules et m'invite d'un signe de tête à le suivre jusque dans sa chambre. Nous montons tranquillement les escaliers et comme je suis derrière Sabo, j'ai tout le loisir d'observer son joli fessier.

 **-Tu sais, comme tu m'as signalé le fait que tu ne connaissais pas vraiment Dawn alors que ça va presque faire 1 an que tu es là, j'ai pensé à te faire un peu visiter la ville et certains endroits que j'affectionne particulièrement.**

Il met sa main sur la rampe et tout en continuant son ascension, me jette un coup d'œil. Je relève les yeux peut-être un peu tard mais puisqu'il ne dit rien, je présume que je ne me suis pas fait griller…

 **-Oh, oui. Tu sais, de toute façon, tout me va. Il y a un truc en particulier que je devrais voir ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas…**

On arrive près de sa chambre et Sabo ouvre doucement la porte comme s'il avait peur de déranger. Il me fait sourire. On dirait qu'il n'a pas encore tout à fait intégrer l'idée qu'il habite ici et que cette chambre est la sienne. Qu'il ne va déranger personne et encore moins interrompre quoi que ce soit en y pénétrant. Mon blond pose nos sacs dans un coin de la pièce juste à côté du bureau et je réalise seulement maintenant que je l'ai laissé porter mon sac alors que j'aurais très bien pu le faire. En réalité, quand je le lui ai passé en bas, je pensais juste qu'il allait le foutre quelque part, pas que j'allais le suivre jusqu'ici.

Je mets ça sur le compte de la maladresse et de la gêne qu'on ressent tous les deux malgré nous... Lui et moi, on sait très bien pourquoi je suis ici et c'est normal d'être stressé et de faire des choses bizarres, je suppose…

Je fais quelques pas dans la chambre alors qu'un sentiment étrange m'envahit. C'est la première fois que j'entre dans la chambre de Sabo. Du moins, depuis qu'il vit dans ce loft. Lorsqu'il était encore présent chez son père, je n'ai eu que de rares occasions de m'introduire dans ce lieu aussi intimiste qu'était sa chambre.

La pièce est belle et le lit double me fait clairement de l'œil, sans parler de l'immense baie vitrée. La peinture blanche au mur met en valeur le parquet ainsi que les décors artistiques et abstraits. Je sens que Sabo à petit à petit prit ses marques dans l'appartement mais qu'ici, ce n'est pas encore totalement chez lui.

 **-Dawn est une belle ville et Goa est vaste mais à vrai dire, maintenant que j'y pense, il n'y a pas de chose réellement exceptionnelle à voir comme au Royaume de Torino, tu vois ?** m'interrompt Sabo alors que je fixe d'un œil absent les tours et bâtiments par la fenêtre à proximité.

Comme au ralenti, reprenant doucement conscience avec l'instant présent, je me tourne vers lui et acquiesce à ses paroles.

Je me pose ensuite sur son lit et observe Sabo qui est encore debout près de son bureau.

 **-Le Royaume de Torino est une ville touristique avec énormément de beaux paysages et d'activités en tout genre. Il n'y a qu'à cet endroit qu'on peut voir des volcans – en toute sécurité – une belle plage avec de l'eau rose et une aussi grande diversité d'animaux. Cette ville vit du tourisme,** continue-t-il.

Sabo se mord la lèvre inférieure et je le trouve extrêmement mignon d'essayer si fort de m'expliquer les choses.

 **-Goa reste tout de même un endroit agréable même si elle n'a pas les mêmes atouts que la ville où nous avons passé nos vacances. Il y a un endroit que j'aime particulièrement ici, c'est le petit village de Fuchsia. Luffy est originaire de là-bas. Ce n'est pas loin de Dawn, à dix minutes à peine, et c'est facilement accessible en transport en commun. J'aime la disparité entre Dawn et Fuchsia. Elles sont si proches mais pourtant si différentes. L'ambiance là-bas n'est pas la même et le dépaysement est franchement agréable. La mer est également toute proche… On pourrait peut-être même aller s'y baigner demain ? propose-t-il en venant finalement s'asseoir à mes côtés.**

 **-Tout ce que tu veux,** j'affirme en le regardant dans les yeux.

Pour une raison qui m'échappe, il se met à rougir.

 **-Oh, je ne t'ai même pas proposé à boire !**

Il se lève précipitamment et je le tire avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre pas. Ne s'y attendant pas, il tombe lourdement sur moi, me poussant sur le lit.

 **-Désolé…**

 **-Qu'est-ce que t'as, Sabo ?**

Je pouffe alors qu'il se redresse maladroitement.

 **-C'est pour cacher ta gêne que tu me traites comme un invité ?**

 **-Mais non, j'essayais simplement d'être poli,** bougonne-t-il.

Je me redresse à mon tour et passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Il est assis à califourchon sur moi et pour une fois, cette position n'a pas l'air de le gêner.

- **T'es sûr ? Je ne sais pas…tu ne m'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. C'est à cause de ton frère ?**

Comme pour le réconforter, je passe ma main gauche sous son haut et caresse sa peau. Sabo soupire et je sens déjà que cette conversation sera loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Le sujet de la famille de Sabo est toujours délicat à aborder. Je la déteste et pour moi Sabo n'a rien à faire avec eux, leurs cruautés n'ont d'égal que leurs manques de valeurs mais je sais que pour Sabo c'est plus compliqué. C'est quelque chose que j'ai dû mal à comprendre mais je l'accepte tout de même. Mon copain pense que sa famille n'est pas complètement mauvaise et espère sans doute un jour pouvoir leur pardonner, je pense qu'il se trompe. Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'ils ne sont sans doute pas complètement mauvais au fond d'eux mais qu'il est inutile de s'acharner à vouloir le démontrer.

 **-C'est vrai que cette histoire me préoccupe beaucoup…** Me confie-t-il. **Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'embête le plus en ce moment. J'ai parlé à Sanji de ce qui arrivait à Zoro.**

 **-Quand ça ?** Dis-je surpris.

 **-Hier.** Il soupire et je reprends mes caresses. **Je suis assez inquiet pour Sanji, il est parti si brusquement la veille. Je n'ai même pas pu le voir aujourd'hui. Il a beau me dire par message que ça va bien je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ?**

 **-Je lui ai parler du projet de rachat et de la pression que subissait Koshiro. Je me suis aussi également beaucoup attardé sur ce que représente le kendo pour Zoro, je sais que c'est quelque chose qui parle à Sanji et qu'il respecte énormément.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ? Il t'a dit qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour Zoro ?**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de reprendre espoir pour mon meilleur ami.

 **-Pas vraiment, de ce que j'ai compris il va essayer de se renseigner. Mais tu sais Sanji ne s'entend pas très bien avec sa famille et j'ai peur qu'il voit d'un mauvais œil l'intérêt soudain de Sanji pour cette affaire.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu pour mon ami, après ce n'est pas comme si j'attendais grand-chose de cette solution là non plus. Sanji a beau être aussi un Vinsmoke ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il peut tout changer.

 **-Est-ce que ça va aller ?** Je demande quand même, me disant que Sabo n'a peut-être plus autant envie que moi de cette soirée.

 **-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me sens bien avec toi.**

Il me sourit et ma main remonte dans son dos. Il s'approche de moi et pose son front contre le mien. On reste comme ça quelques secondes à simplement se regarder dans les yeux et de cette tendresse qui s'en dégage.

Je lui souris avant de doucement m'approcher de ses lèvres.

 **-Embrasse-moi,** je souffle presque contre ses lèvres.

Sabo bouge un peu sur moi et fait mine de s'écarter.

 **-Sabo… !**

Ma main qui s'est déplacée sur sa cuisse droite se resserre violemment et quand mon regard quitte ses lèvres pour se poser sur ses yeux, je peux voir à quel point la situation l'amuse.

 **-Ne joue pas avec moi, je n'ai pas de patience,** lui dis-je.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus...**

Il comble alors les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent.

 **xXx**

Comme il était encore assez tôt, Sabo et moi avons décidé de sortir. On a trouvé un petit restaurant assez sympa et abordable près du loft. Affamés comme on l'était, on s'est très vite laissé tenter par l'odeur exquise de viande grillée qui en émanait. Le restaurant est spécialisé en viandes et barbecue alors autant dire que j'en salivais d'avance.

 **-J'ai de la peine pour la pauvre bête qui a été tuée et qui remplit à présent nos assiettes…**

Sabo soupire de manière théâtrale avant de planter sa fourchette dans le morceau juteux devant lui. Je le regarde mâcher avec un entrain non feint et savourer avec appétit son diner.

 **-C'est tellement bon…**

Je pouffe en avisant sa mine extatique. Sabo est vraiment drôle dans ses contradictions mais c'est ça qui fait son charme.

 **-J'avoue que c'est hyper bon. J'ai rarement mangé de la viande aussi gouteuse !** je confirme en attaquant mon second morceau de viande.

On se sourit, en accord sur ce point, avant de reprendre notre repas. Nous sommes arrivés en plein rush et avons eu de la chance d'avoir tout de même une table, bien placée en plus. Les serveurs semblent quant à eux vivre l'un des pires jours de leurs vies, contrairement au patron qui se frotte les mains derrière le comptoir : le restaurant est plein et se retrouve même à devoir refuser du monde.

Soudain, un des employés passe à côté de moi en transportant trois plats pour une table dans le fond. Alléché par l'odeur, je relève la tête et c'est là que j'aperçois dans la rue une chevelure rousse assez foncée que je connais bien.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ace ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme,** me fait remarquer Sabo comme je ne bouge plus.

 **-Non… J'ai vu Kid,** je lâche en ne quittant toujours pas la rue des yeux.

Eustass traverse la rue sans s'arrêter, s'engouffre dans une ruelle adjacente puis disparait par la même occasion de ma vue.

Depuis ce qui est arrivé au couple de Law et de Jewerly et la trahison de cette dernière, j'ai pris mes distances avec lui sans réellement le vouloir mais tout en ne le regrettant pas non plus. Law est mon ami et je pense qu'il n'aurait pas compris que je rigole et m'amuse comme si de rien n'était avec le mec qui lui a piqué sa copine. Kid a beau ne m'avoir rien fait, je lui en veux quand même de ne pas avoir lâché l'affaire avec Jewerly alors même qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas libre. Bien entendu, ce sentiment n'est rien à côté de la rage que je ressens envers l'ex de mon ami. Elle lui a brisé le cœur et j'espère pour elle qu'elle ne recroisera pas ma route avant un long moment…

 **-Tu ne lui parles plus trop, non ?** s'informe Sabo en fixant tout comme moi la route désormais vide.

 **-Plus vraiment. Je me demande s'il est en couple avec Jewerly…**

Je souffle, pensif. Je lâche finalement la rue des yeux et me tourne vers Sabo qui fait de même.

 **-A vrai dire, j'ai même du mal à l'imaginer en couple avec qui que ce soit,** fait-il.

 **-C'est clair que ça n'a pas l'air d'être son genre. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il tenait beaucoup à Jewerly et que même si jamais il ne le dirait, elle lui plaisait vraiment…**

Je me rappelle également de cette fois où Kid m'a annoncé avec la dégaine d'un mec presque brisé que Jewerly était enceinte et qu'elle avait avorté. Finalement, je hausse les épaules. Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher entre eux mais à ce stade là, ce n'est plus mes affaires.

 **-Quand je repense à cette histoire, j'ai quand même beaucoup de peine pour Law,** reprend Sabo.

 **-T'inquiète, il est fort,** dis-je en me coupant un morceau de viande.

Le reste du repas se déroule dans une ambiance un peu plus légère même si Sabo me parle notamment de son jeune frère et de ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux il y a de cela quelques jours. Je vois bien que c'est quelque chose qui le peine énormément. Stelly – ce sale gosse – lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'il trouvait notre relation sale, dégoûtante.

Notre dessert terminé, on décide de se balader dans la ville pour digérer. Je pense que Sabo veut juste profiter de marcher, c'est quelque chose qu'il a rarement l'occasion de faire à cette heure. Il me demande ensuite si je souhaite aller quelque part en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Je trouve ça mignon qu'il n'ose pas me dire qu'il a froid alors je ne dis rien et prends simplement sa main dans la mienne avant de l'enfoncer dans ma poche.

 **-J'ai envie de retourner à cet endroit où on s'est embrassé pour la première fois,** je lui dis alors qu'on marche toujours dans les rues quelque peu bondées de la ville.

 **-Ah bon ?** fait-il, surpris par ma demande.

 **-Ouais. J'ai de bons souvenirs de cet endroit et ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas retourné. Après, si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave. Après tout, c'est près de chez toi et en y allant, on prend le risque d'être vu de ton père…**

Je grimace, pensant seulement maintenant à ce léger problème.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me gêne pas.**

Il me lance un regard emplit de malice.

 **-Et puis, seule ma chambre à vue sur le pont.**

Je lui souris et on se met aussitôt en route. Comme l'endroit en question n'est pas tout près, on décide de prendre encore les transports en commun. C'est quelque chose que je n'aime pas particulièrement pour des raisons diverses et variées. C'est lent et le prix augmente tous les ans. Y a toujours trop de monde et la plupart sont peu sympathiques. Je ne parle même pas de l'odeur nauséabonde qui y règne la plupart du temps… Après, j'ai beau me plaindre, je dois quand même reconnaitre que ça reste tout même plus que pratique.

Il nous faut plusieurs longues minutes pour arriver à destination et je redécouvre aussitôt l'ambiance singulière de l'endroit dès que je pose pied à terre. Comme on est déjà en juin, les journées sont plus longues et à ces heures tardives, il fait encore légèrement jour. J'ai toujours vu cet endroit la nuit, loin des regards indiscrets, avec pour seul témoin la lune, la meilleure des confidentes pour un cœur meurtri…

 **-Tu sais, quand je t'ai embrassé ici pour la première fois…,** je commence à me confier alors que nous sommes tous les deux assis sur le muret.

 **-Oui ?**

Sabo est assis à ma gauche et il se tourne légèrement vers moi. D'un charmant sourire, il m'encourage à continuer.

 **-Et que tu m'as repoussé en me disant que je n'étais pas sérieux, que tu ne voulais pas de ça…**

Je soupire et je sens petit à petit l'expression de son visage changer.

 **-J'ai eu mal à un point inimaginable… Et pas parce que tu m'avais repoussé mais bien parce que tu avais tort. Je t'aimais déjà. Ou alors, pas tout à fait, mais je ressentais quelque chose pour toi de très fort et ça me faisait peur. Je me sentais perdu… Si Zoro n'avait pas été là pour m'aider à y voir plus clair, rien ne dit que je n'aurais pas fait une connerie… Je te voulais, Sabo.**

Je le fixe longuement pour être sûr qu'il comprenne bien ce que je dis.

 **-Tu parles de moi comme si j'étais un objet, proteste-t-il doucement,** gêné malgré lui de m'avoir fait du mal.

 **-C'est ce que tu étais pour moi. Genre, au début,** j'ajoute précipitamment quand je me reçois un coup de coude de sa part. **Si tu savais les rêves érotiques que j'ai faits avec toi et ta satanée bouche…**

Je pouffe, quelque peu embarrassé de raconter ça. Bien entendu, je ne me rends compte que trop tard que je n'étais pas obligé de lui conter ce passage de ma vie et pour faire diversion, je décide de rapidement changer de sujet.

 **-Enfin, bref. Je suis content de voir où on en est arrivé tous les deux. Surtout quand je me rappelle à quel point c'était compliqué entre nous…**

 **-C'est la déclaration la plus pourrie que je n'ai jamais entendue,** rigole Sabo.

 **-Oh, ça va ! La prochaine fois, je me tairai !** dis-je, bougon.

 **-Ne boude pas… Je me moque de toi mais moi aussi, cet endroit me rappelle beaucoup de choses. Revenir ici après autant de temps me fait bizarre. J'ai l'impression de regarder en arrière et de voir que la personne que je suis à présent n'a plus rien à voir avec celle que j'étais avant…**

Il passe son bras autour de ma taille et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

 **-Merci, Ace.**

 **-Pourquoi ?** je m'étonne, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se sent le besoin de me remercier.

 **-Parce que tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur.**

 **-Tu te trompes, Sabo.**

Il lève les yeux vers moi et fronce les sourcils.

 **-Tu étais déjà quelqu'un de bien avant. D'exceptionnel même. Je n'ai rien fait de plus que t'aider à te libérer de tes chaines et montrer au monde entier à quel point tu es parfait.**

Sabo rougit mais j'ai l'habitude maintenant. C'est même un spectacle que j'apprécie. Il est tellement beau que je trouve ça presque malsain ce que je fais avec lui des fois. Je ne suis pas en train de le souiller, n'est-ce pas ? De le corrompre alors que lui m'aide à aller mieux ? Mes tocs… Je ne sais pas si un jour j'arriverais à complètement m'en débarrasser… Je sais juste qu'un jour, à cause de ça, notre relation pourrait se dégrader...

Sabo pense que je le tire vers le haut et quelque part, c'est ce que je pense aussi. Ou plutôt, c'est ce dont j'essaie de me persuader parce que la vérité me fait trop peur… Et s'il n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il le prétend ? Et si un jour, il regrettait notre relation ?

 **-J'ai envie de te faire l'amour,** je lâche soudainement alors que mon cœur tambourine douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

Sabo rougit encore plus et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Je pense que depuis le temps et le nombre de fois où je le lui ai répété, il a bien compris que ça m'excitait énormément quand il le faisait.

 **-Rentrons,** me répond-il simplement.

Sa voix est légèrement plus grave qu'habituellement. Ses yeux qui me fixent intensément sont voilés d'une lueur que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir quelquefois.

 **-Ouais. Rentrons.**

 **xXx**

 **-Tu as peur ?**

Je fixe Sabo en dessous de moi. Le souffle court, j'arrive à peine à détacher mes yeux de ses lèvres rougies par les nombreux baisers qu'on vient d'échanger.

Les volets ne sont pas complètement fermés et la fenêtre est légèrement ouverte, juste assez pour laisser passer la douce brise de l'été. Les rideaux sont tout de même tirés pour nous donner un semblant d'intimité. La nuit est tombée depuis un moment et seules la lune et les étoiles, particulièrement belles de ce côté de la ville, sont visibles. J'ai mis une musique d'ambiance. Je n'ai pas fait attention à la playlist que j'ai lancée, je voulais juste quelque chose en fond.

Dès que je suis entré dans la chambre, je me suis jeté sur les lèvres de Sabo avant de brusquement le plaquer sur son lit parfaitement fait. Le désir que je ressens pour lui est presque douloureux tant il est fort. Comme un feu ardent qui brûle au fond de moi. Je me sens beaucoup plus libre par rapport à ma sexualité depuis que j'ai eu cette conversation avec Sabo à la bibliothèque municipale.

Je me sens bien avec lui et en cet instant, je ne me pose plus de question. Sur moi, sur lui, sur toutes ces choses qu'on ne se dit pas. Je sais qu'il m'aime et je l'aime aussi.

Et pour cette raison, ce sera merveilleux.

Au début, Sabo m'a très vite repoussé pour calmer ma fougue alors je me suis assis sur ses hanches et tout en le fixant avec attention, j'ai commencé à me déshabiller.

Il a fait de même.

 **-Un peu,** me répond-il dans un soupire tremblant. **J'ai peur d'avoir mal à vrai dire…**

Je me penche vers lui, assez près pour pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras mais pas assez pour sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

 **-On peut échanger si tu veux. Je m'en fiche de dominer ou non, tu sais.**

Je cale mon visage dans son cou et hume son odeur. Toujours cette même fragrance masculine et si entêtante…

 **-Non.**

Il ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration. Au loin, je peux clairement entendre les paroles d'une vieille chanson un peu rock et la voix chaude de la chanteuse résonner dans la chambre.

 **-Je sais que tu seras doux. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de toi de cette manière.**

Avec ses mots, Sabo anime un feu des plus violents en moi. J'ai chaud et je sens mon sexe se tendre douloureusement. Sa main droite caresse ma joue tendrement avant de glisser vers ma nuque et de jouer pendant quelques secondes avec mes mèches brunes. Puis il appuie sur ma nuque et avec envie, je me penche vers lui et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ma main gauche m'aide à me soutenir pour éviter de peser de tout mon poids sur mon blond alors que la droite est posée négligemment sur les draps du lit.

Mais alors que le baiser se fait plus ardent et passionné, je la bouge pour la déposer sur son ventre que je sens se creuser petit à petit au rythme de ses respirations. Je soupire contre sa bouche avant de me relever délicatement et de saisir sa cuisse pour la remonter contre lui tout en l'ouvrant légèrement vers l'extérieur, juste assez pour me glisser entre ses cuisses.

Sabo détourne la tête et je l'entends pousser un soupir de bien-être quand je commence à me mouvoir contre lui. Je souris, heureux de lui procurer toutes ces sensations. Je frissonne quand je sens sa main froide se poser sur ma poitrine. Sabo a toujours les mains froides, peu importe le temps, alors que les miennes sont toujours très chaudes. Il me caresse avec une lenteur toute calculée et, les yeux à moitié clos, il me sourit d'une manière bien trop sexy.

Il déplace ses jambes et les croise dans le bas de mon dos. Avec une pression assez soudaine, il me colle à lui et nous gémissons à l'unisson quand une certaine partie de notre anatomie se rencontre avec violence.

 **-Tu es pressé, mon amour ?**

Je souris et il rougit. Ses cheveux désordonnés et cette allure alanguie le font vraiment ressembler à un ange déchu, abimé par la dépravation. Il est beau, Sabo. Même avec cette cicatrice. Mais c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui dire à voix haute. Il ne me croirait pas. Il pense que cette cicatrice l'enlaidit et il a du mal à affronter les regards alors que dans le même temps, il en est assez fier.

 **-Désolé… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris,** s'excuse-t-il, extrêmement embarrassé.

 **-Sois pas gêné, tu vas faire des trucs bien plus embarrassants de toute façon. Je vais te faire crier, tu vas voir !** dis-je, plein de mordant.

Sabo rigole et relâche sa prise sur moi pour se relever et inverser nos positions.

 **-Laisse-moi te faire plaisir,** murmure-t-il tout près de mon oreille.

Sa voix suave me fait frémir et je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer.

Je m'allonge sur le lit et attends avec impatience ses douces attentions. Et ça ne tarde pas. Sabo commence par déposer un doux baiser dans mon cou puis il descend encore plus et je retiens ma respiration à chaque fois que ses lèvres entrent en contact avec ma peau. Sa main droite vient une nouvelle fois frôler mon ventre avant de monter pour caresser mes tétons, allant de l'un à l'autre. Bientôt, sa bouche vient se joindre à ses doigts et s'active ardemment sur mon téton gauche. Un soupir lascif m'échappe quand je sens sa langue sur moi. Sa bouche fait des bruits de succion et c'en est tellement indécent que ça ne fait que m'exciter un peu plus.

 **-C'est bizarre,** je lâche alors.

 **-Pardon, tu n'aimes pas ?** fait-il en se redressant vivement, la honte peinte sur ses traits.

 **-Non !** je le rassure aussitôt. N **on, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude. Tu me fais découvrir de nouvelles sensations... Continue, s'il te plait.**

Je prends son visage en coupe et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Je lui souris et l'attire à moi une nouvelle fois. On s'embrasse encore et encore, tout en laissant nos mains se balader sur le corps de l'autre. On se nourrit des soupirs de l'autre alors qu'on découvre la douceur de l'être aimé, les endroits qui nous font gémir plus fort. La température monte encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que je décide que j'en ai assez.

J'ai envie de lui… Maintenant.

Ma main descend le long de son dos pour épouser la courbure de ses reins et s'arrête sur ses fesses. De mon index, je caresse doucement le petit creux qu'il y a entre son magnifique fessier.

 **-Attends, je…**

Sabo me repousse et, de moins en moins gêné par notre nudité et l'intimité qu'on partage, se lève pour aller chercher du lubrifiant et des préservatifs dans son placard. Il revient ensuite se poser rapidement sur le lit de façon quelque peu maladroite.

 **-Tu crois qu'on aura besoin d'autant de capotes ?** je lui demande sérieusement en voyant qu'il a carrément amené le paquet entier.

Il ne dit rien de plus et se contente d'hausser les épaules, gêné.

Et puis, il relève les yeux et croise mon regard. Il me fait passer tout un tas d'émotions à travers ce simple échange. Ma respiration se bloque pendant un court laps de temps et mon cœur bat plus vite encore. Le trouble qui m'envahit me submerge. Si je ne fais pas attention, je vais finir par me noyer dans cette chaleur et cette intensité qu'il a au fond de ses pupilles…

J'attrape ses mains légèrement tremblantes et l'embrasse sur la tempe alors que je lui chuchote combien je l'aime. Doucement, avec toujours cette même délicatesse, je l'allonge lentement sur le lit sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

Avec toute la tendresse dont je suis capable, je le prépare consciencieusement. Je m'abreuve de ses soupirs et du goût de sa peau, je fouille son intimité de mes doigts en ayant l'impression d'atteindre le nirvana quand Sabo gémit avec hésitation mon nom.

Mes gestes ne sont pas tout à fait assurés et ma maladresse le fait parfois rire. Ce n'est pas exactement la plus romantique des premières fois que j'aurais voulu pour nous mais tant pis. Voir Sabo rire malgré la situation me fait sourire aussi. Ça me détend car la peur de faire mal à mon copain m'angoisse tellement que mes épaules et presque tout mon corps entier sont tendus.

 **-Si je te demande de me prendre, est-ce que tu vas le faire ou alors tu vas simplement me planter là ?** s'amuse Sabo alors qu'il dépose un tendre baiser dans mon cou après plusieurs minutes.

 **-Je ne sais pas… Essaye,** je réponds en poussant un soupir d'aise.

 **-Fais-moi l'amour, Ace.**

Mon cœur rate un battement et alors que je me redresse pour bien le voir, il m'en empêche et me tire vers lui. Sa bouche s'approche de mon oreille et il réitère une seconde fois sa demande. Ce n'est pas plus audible qu'un filet de voix mais je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour savoir qu'il est sûr de lui. Et moi aussi. Alors fébrilement, j'enfile un préservatif et accède à sa demande.

Il se crispe et se resserre autour de moi. Je jurerai en cet instant que je n'ai jamais connu une sensation aussi plaisante. Voir le visage de Sabo se tordre légèrement à cause de la douleur réussit pourtant à freiner mes ardeurs et à me convaincre de m'occuper de lui avec tout l'amour du monde. Et ça fonctionne. Pas tout de suite mais ça marche quand même. Ses sourcils ne sont plus aussi froncés qu'avant, sa bouche légèrement ouverte laisse filtrer quelques plaintes lascives dont je m'empresse de m'abreuver. Et puis, ses yeux…

Ils sont ouverts et me fixent, me disent tellement de choses. Et moi, je me noie dedans. Je plonge la tête la première en me fichant complètement des conséquences.

Ce soir, la nuit est belle et nous sommes seuls au monde.

Alors quand Sabo cherche mes lèvres et noue ses jambes dans le bas de mon dos en bougeant légèrement les hanches, je sais que c'est le signe que j'attendais.

Je bouge doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Et ce simple mouvement nous transporte déjà. Sabo et moi, on fait l'amour. Lentement et longuement, tout en se chuchotant des mots d'amour dans le creux de l'oreille ou alors juste là, au bord des lèvres. Les gémissements remplissent la pièce, cette chambre qui est devenue celle de Sabo et dans laquelle on s'aime pour la première fois. Il n'y a personne dans l'appartement alors on n'a pas besoin de se retenir, on peut crier, gémir et se dire « je t'aime » sans aucune pudeur. Il n'y a personne pour nous juger.

Soudain, Sabo gémit plus fort quand je vais taper à un endroit en particulier et ce son est si bon à entendre, si orgasmique à l'oreille, que je vais recommencer encore et encore, juste pour l'entendre toujours plus. J'ai l'impression de tomber dans l'abîme mais je m'en fous. C'est si beau alors ça ne peut pas être mal.

Jamais.

 **-Tu es…**

Je balbutie, ayant du mal à reprendre ma respiration et à contrôler mes gestes. Je sens que je vais bientôt défaillir et que cette jouissance sera si forte qu'elle en sera sans doute destructrice.

 **-…si beau, Sabo.**

Ma main caresse son visage mais ne s'attarde pas sur sa cicatrice car il n'aime pas que je la touche. Je vois d'ailleurs à son visage que mon compliment le gêne mais il ne dit rien parce que ce n'est pas le moment.

Trop mignon.

J'accélère mes mouvements qui se font de plus en plus décousus. Sabo dépose une abondance de baisers sur ma peau et va jusqu'à la mordiller à certains endroits.

Est-il réellement en train de me faire un suçon ?

Peu importe, je sais juste que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Mes coups sont plus vigoureux, plus désordonnés aussi, et la main de Sabo qui glisse lentement jusqu'à son propre sexe pour se donner encore plus de plaisir n'est qu'un stimulant à notre communion.

A cet amour passionné auquel nous sommes en train de nous adonner.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sabo et moi nous écroulons sur le lit, la respiration haletante et le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration.

J'ai immédiatement envie de prendre une douche. Une douche bien chaude. Une qui brûle la peau serait encore mieux. Je suis sale et je déteste ça. Mais je suis crevé. Ça fatigue de faire l'amour en réalité.

 **-Ça va ?**

La voix de Sabo est un peu rocailleuse, un peu différente de d'habitude. Il se colle contre moi comme si ma saleté ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne voit pas que je suis sale ? Il n'a pas peur d'être encore plus sale à cause de moi ? Attends… A quoi je suis en train de penser ? Soudain, mes mains me démangent et je sais aussitôt que je fais une crise. J'ai besoin de me laver les mains et de frotter fort pour me faire mal, pour me faire du bien. J'avoue ne plus savoir…

La main de Sabo se pose sur mon ventre et effectue de légères caresses. Ce geste si doux m'apaise. Je consens enfin à le regarder.

 **-Ace, t'es bizarre,** me dit-il, inquiet pour moi. **Ça va ? Tu ne regrettes pas, j'espère… ?**

Sa voix est légèrement chevrotante et je me dis qu'il est temps de me bouger.

 **-Non, bien sûr que non. Jamais,** je le détrompe aussitôt. **Je ne sais pas si c'est la descente d'orgasme mais je me suis senti bizarre. C'est bon maintenant.**

Ouais, ça va mieux. J'ai toujours envie de me laver les mains mais je peux attendre quelques minutes. Ce n'est pas compulsif comme avant. Je gère.

 **-Et toi, ça va ?** je demande en posant ma main sur la sienne.

 **-Mouais. C'était assez douloureux au début,** confesse-t-il.

 **-Désolé…**

 **-T'excuse pas. C'était vraiment merveilleux aussi.**

Il ferme les yeux et se blottit contre moi. Je fais pareil, appréciant sa chaleur.

 **-Du coup…**

Je me racle la gorge, manquant de confiance en moi quant à ce que je m'apprête à dire.

 **-On pourra recommencer tout à l'heure si tu n'as pas trop mal ?**

Sabo ouvre brutalement les yeux et me fixe, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Samedi 10 Juin 2017

On a fait la grasse matinée ce matin, aucun de nous deux n'avait le cœur à se lever. Mais aussi bien qu'on était dans ce cocon qui nous protégeait du monde extérieur, on a quand même dû à un moment donné se résoudre à se lever. Sabo a dit qu'il me montrerait Fuschia et si on voulait profiter un minimum, il fallait qu'on parte rapidement.

Au moment de sortir du lit, Sabo a grimacé et même si je sais que ça ne se fait pas, j'ai beaucoup ri. Bien entendu, il m'a balancé un coussin dans la figure et j'avoue aisément que c'était mérité. Mais le voir se lever et puis s'arrêter brusquement et se mettre à quatre pattes alors qu'il est encore nu et se plaindre d'avoir mal au dos… C'était à la fois sexy et super marrant.

Sabo m'a fait la gueule une petite heure, juste le temps de se préparer à partir. J'ai fait ensuite de mon mieux pour être au petit soin pour lui. Après tout, c'est de ma faute s'il a mal comme ça…

On a marché dans les rues du village qui, comme Sabo me l'avait indiqué, changeaient complètement de Dawn. Le paysage n'est pas le même, les habitants sont différents mais pas moins sympas. C'est un village avec beaucoup de beaux paysages, de grandes fermes tout autour du village et une végétation fleurie comme on en voit très peu maintenant. Tout le monde a l'air de se connaitre et malgré le début de désertification du centre-ville comme dans beaucoup d'autres villages et petites villes, le paysage et le dynamisme de Fuchsia sont agréables à vivre. J'imagine tellement Luffy grandir dans un environnement tel que celui-ci…

Après avoir visité le village, on est directement parti à la plage. C'est le week-end alors bien entendu, la plage était bondée mais le matin, ça l'est toujours moins que l'après-midi. En quelque sorte. De toute façon, on n'est pas resté longtemps. On avait tous les deux très faim.

C'est pour ça qu'on se retrouve à présent dans un bar restaurant qui, malgré qu'on soit en plein milieu de l'après-midi, accepte encore de servir. Très heureux de cet état de fait, on attend patiemment que quelqu'un vienne prendre nos commandes.

 **-J'ai une faim de loup,** je grogne alors que mon ventre se rappelle une fois de plus à moi.

 **-On aurait dû prendre le temps de mieux manger ce matin.**

 **-Bof, dis-je,** peu convaincu. **De toute façon, y avait pas grand-chose au loft. Vous ne faites jamais les courses ou quoi ?**

 **-T'es grognon quand tu as faim?** se moque-t-il gentiment.

 **-Un peu. Mais en même temps, y avait que du café, de l'alcool et des trucs bio !**

Sabo pouffe encore plus et je lève les yeux au ciel. Au même moment, une serveuse s'approche de nous pour enfin prendre nos commandes.

 **-Bonjour. Avez-vous choisi ?**

Cette voix. Je crois rêver. Mes muscles se figent pour se tendre brutalement d'un seul coup. Mes yeux qui étaient jusque-là posés sur la carte du restaurant se lèvent pour se poser sur la personne qui se tient juste à côté de nous.

Mon cœur se serre. Ça fait mal.

J'ai envie de me laver les mains. Violemment.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Nous nous sommes disputés et ça m'a blessé. Il m'a reproché mon départ car il avait besoin de moi, disait-il. Je l'ai trouvé gonflé et lui ai jeté à la figure la manière horrible dont il m'avait traité. Bien entendu, cette dispute ne nous a menés nulle part. Le pire a été quand j'ai demandé des explications à Ace. Pourquoi cette réaction si disproportionnée en voyant cette jeune femme ? Cette serveuse, il la connaissait ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais qui était-elle réellement ?

Ace a alors subitement arrêté de m'envoyer des messages. J'avais serré les poings devant la douleur qui m'avait envahi.

Notre week-end avait pourtant si bien commencé. Je me souviens très clairement des mains d'Ace sur moi, du goût de sa peau… Ses yeux qui avaient frémi alors qu'il se fondait en moi. De ses mots rassurants et de sa chaleur, mais surtout de son amour. Son amour qui avait rendu l'acte si beau.

* * *

Oh mon dieu j'ai eu un mal fou avec ce chapitre, je ne savais même pas si j'allais pouvoir le poster aujourd'hui tant le site beuguait...

Mais bon j'ai quand même réussi! Alors ce chapitre du coup!

Certains personnages qu'on ne voyaient plus trop refont surface comme Kid ou alors Sanji que j'avais un peu laissé de côté dernièrement. C'est sympas non?

La première fois du petit couple, qu'est-ce que j'étais gênée quand je l'ai relue... autant quand je l'ai écris, j'étais à fond dedans, plongée dans les émotions et tout mais au moment de la relire... ça ne m'a pas fait ça pour Mihawk et Shanks, mais je pense que ça doit venir du fait que Ace et Sabo sont plus jeunes et maladroits, je les aies vu grandir à travers cette histoire et évolué, pour en arriver à ça!

A votre avis qui est la personne qui arrive à la fin?

Je vous souhaite une bonne année avec un peu d'avance et vous dis à mercredi prochain!


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Taylor et à CrazyGirlAventure pour leurs commentaires.

Réponse au commentaire :

Taylor -

Hey !

C'est vrai que ça faisait un petit moment, mais bon comme ça tu as eu plusieurs chapitres à lire sans trop d'attente.

*Alors concernant Shanks et Mihawk, ils ont tous simplement gardés contact après leurs retrouvailles à Dawn – là où Shanks l'avait vu en compagnie de Niji – et se voit de temps en temps. Mihawk loge dans un hôtel en ce moment et après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois – leur nuit de folie – Shanks ne ce sent pas d'y remettre les pieds, il a peut-être peur d'à nouveau déraper et faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Shanks a eu de la chance que ce soit Sabo qui arrive et non pas Cavendish. Sur le coup il n'a pas trop pensé au conséquence…

Il est clair que leur relation est fragile et qu'ils ne savent pas du tout où ils en sont. Surtout Shanks qui a peur de fauté et d'a nouveau perdre son ami.

*Pour Ace et Sabo je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été gênée par ce lemon. J'ai l'impression de violée l'intimité de ce pauvre couple ! Mais bon, ils sont si mignons et j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser non plus. Mais bon ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ferais d'autre et je m'habituerai certainement !

Tu ne te trompes pas pour Shanks et Mihawk. Superbe soirée d'après le roux. Vin, cheminé, vue splendide et corps à corps endiablé. Mihawk devrait être content que Shanks affirme que ça en valait le coup !

*Dellinger ! Comme tu l'auras devinée, sa présence annonce forcément le retour de Doflamingo. Il ne nous aura pas manqué celui-là ! L'intérêt de Ace pour Dellinger n'est que artistique, ne t'inquiète pas. En tout cas son glee club va donner du fil à tordre au glee club de Marie-Joa.

*Kid. Pour l'instant tu n'en seras malheureusement pas beaucoup sur lui, ni sur sa relation avec Jewerly ( ?). J'en dévoilerai plus dans le tome 2. Tu veux un pov de Law si j'ai bien compris ? Pour l'instant c'est pas au programme, mais j'ai prévu une petite surprise, un pov inédit qui te fera peut-être plaisir, enfin je l'espère !

*Concernant X-Drake et Koala je garde le mystère jusque dans les derniers chapitres. Ne t'inquiète pas, au plus tard dans le dernier chapitre tu seras si oui ou non, quelque chose va changer entre eux. Koala est bien cette fameuse fille qu'X-Drake apprécie.

*Ne t'inquiète pas je n'oublie pas l'intrigue qu'il y a avec Rob Lucci et Robin, c'est juste qu'elle n'est pas prévu pour ce tome-là. Dans ce premier tome je n'ai fait que poser quelques bases, que ce soit pour eux ou pour l'intrigue avec Doflamingo – Outlook ou même Barbe Noire. Par rapport à Hancock et à son aversion pour Ace j'en parle rapidement dans un chapitre à venir mais j'y reviendrais certainement plus tard dans le tome 2, histoire de développer un peu plus. J'en profiterais pour raconter la rencontre d'Hancock avec Roger. ^^

Merci pour ta longue review qui comme d'habitude m'a fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 37

.

« Les malheurs, on peut les supporter, ils viennent de l'extérieur, ce sont des accidents, mais souffrir de ses propres fautes, voilà qui est particulièrement amer ! »

Oscar Wilde

Sabo

* * *

Samedi 10 Juin 2017

 **-Bonjour. Avez-vous choisi ?**

Je détache mon regard d'Ace et me tourne vers la serveuse qui vient prendre nos commandes. C'est une jeune femme qui doit avoir tout juste la vingtaine. Elle a les cheveux bruns – on dirait presque qu'ils sont vert, les reflets sont étranges – et un sourire doux aux lèvres.

Je m'empresse de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la carte du restaurant pour m'assurer de ma commande avant de fixer la serveuse et de lui sourire également. C'est là que je remarque qu'elle a perdu sa bonne humeur et semble même mal à l'aise. Elle fixe obstinément le sol en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

 **-Bonjour** **?**

Elle ne relève pas la tête et je me sens un peu mal pour elle. Sa réaction est vraiment bizarre. Passer d'un coup d'une bonne humeur et d'un sourire poli à cette étonnante tristesse…

 **-Je vais simplement prendre votre plat du jour ainsi qu'une glace vanille avec un nappage caramel beurre salé en dessert,** dis-je avant de me racler la gorge et de jeter un coup d'œil à Ace.

Et là, je fais face à quelque chose auquel je ne suis aucunement préparé. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir y faire face. Ace fixe la jeune femme et il est visiblement troublé. Ses mains tremblent et je sens d'ici qu'il ne va pas bien. Ça ne dure que quelques secondes puis le visage d'Ace se modifie. Ses sourcils se froncent et ses poings se serrent. Ses yeux bougent frénétiquement mais restent fixés sur la serveuse. Il ne me regarde pas.

Et alors, cette pensée fait irruption dans ma tête.

Ace connait cette femme.

 **-Ace ?**

Je tends ma main vers lui mais il recule et je le dévisage. Ca me fait mal.

Il se lève et enfin, consent à me porter un peu d'intérêt. Je le contemple sans un mot. J'attends. Mais les mots semblent lui manquer et il ne dit rien. Il reste simplement là, à me fixer sans vraiment me voir.

 **-Désolé… Je…**

Il n'ajoute rien de plus et quitte le restaurant. Je le vois partir sans réussir à y croire. Je suis comme paralysé mais ce n'est pas le cas de la serveuse qui le suit précipitamment à l'extérieur. Son attitude me réveille et sans plus réfléchir, je sors à mon tour du restaurant.

J'imagine déjà que je vais devoir chercher Ace partout mais il n'en est rien. Il est juste là, à quelques mètres. Ou plutôt, ils sont là tous les deux.

 **-Ace…,** tente la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui.

Ace la laisse faire et doucement, elle lui prend la main. Je ne comprends pas et ça me fait mal au cœur. Qui est cette femme pour Ace ? Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer… ?

Ils se parlent mais je suis trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi car j'ai déjà compris que cette conversation est supposée être privée. Il est facile de deviner en les voyant qu'il y a des non-dits entre ces deux personnes. Probablement une histoire lourde et douloureuse.

Je suis de trop et le mieux est certainement que je me retire. Ça me contrarie un peu. Juste un peu car cette journée, je voulais vraiment qu'elle soit parfaite, que je puisse être avec l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi… En fait, je suis furieux. Et blessé.

Déboussolé, je fais un pas vers eux. Une atmosphère tendue semble planer autour d'Ace et de la jeune serveuse. J'hésite. J'ignore quoi faire. Je suis maintenant assez près pour capter quelques bribes de leur conversation.

 **-Ace… Je suis si contente de te voir…** , balbutie la brune.

 **-Je… Pourquoi tu es là ?**

Ace a presque l'air paniqué et bientôt, j'entends la serveuse étouffer un sanglot. Je réalise alors que ce que je fais est mal. J'ai l'impression de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas et ça me met en colère. Je suis perdu et je ne suis pas sûr que cette colère soit légitime. Je suis simplement de trop.

Je soupire et me détourne, commençant à rebrousser chemin pour retourner chercher mes affaires à l'intérieur de la petite gargote. Un serveur me voit faire et m'interroge du regard, assez surpris par mon départ soudain.

 **-Je n'ai plus faim. Je suis désolé d'avoir monopolisé cette table pour rien,** je m'excuse en rangeant mon portable dans ma poche.

 **-Ah. Et votre ami ?** demande le serveur, un quarantenaire à l'allure assez rachitique.

Mes yeux s'attardent sur les affaires d'Ace oubliées sur la table. Juste quelques secondes seulement.

 **-Il fera ce qui lui plait.**

En ressortant dans la rue, je ne prends même pas la peine de regarder si le duo est encore présent et prends immédiatement la direction de la gare routière. J'essaie de ne pas penser, de vider mon esprit, parce que je sais que seules de mauvaises choses vont en ressortir. Je ne désire pas avoir de mauvaises pensées, ça ne m'aiderait en rien. Ni à aller mieux ni à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je peux me targuer de connaitre un minimum Ace puisque cela fait plusieurs mois qu'on se fréquente et je sais donc qu'il n'agit jamais avec une intention de méchanceté réelle et qu'il est seulement maladroit dans sa façon d'agir. Oui, je le sais, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être en colère contre lui et son attitude tout à fait déplaisante à mon égard.

Pourquoi est-il parti si précipitamment, refusant même de me parler ? Aucune explication de sa part, à peine un regard pour moi… Je reste dans le flou le plus total sans que ça ne lui fasse quoi que ce soit… J'ai bien compris que le problème avait avoir de près ou de loin avec la serveuse mais contrairement à moi, il a accepté sa main tendue à elle.

J'ai vraiment cru qu'hier, nous avions franchi une étape déterminante, que cela nous rapprocherait encore plus. J'ai l'impression de m'être complètement leurré. De plus, à présent que l'euphorie du moment est passée ainsi que la joie que je me faisais de cette journée, la douleur et l'inconfort dus à l'acte se font de plus en plus ressentir.

Bientôt, j'arrive à destination. Très peu de personnes sont présentes à l'arrêt. Fuchsia est un village assez calme qui ne possède pas beaucoup d'habitants et le dimanche, les rues ne sont pas particulièrement pleines. Je m'assois avec difficulté sur le banc de l'abri et ressasse sans pouvoir m'en empêcher les évènements en attendant le transport en commun.

Je soupire et sors mon portable dans le but de voir l'heure et je constate par la même occasion que je n'ai pas de message. Je me demande si Ace est toujours en pleine discussion avec cette fille ou s'il fait complètement autre chose. Dans tous les cas, m'envoyer un message ne lui est pas venu à l'idée on dirait…

Un car arrive et je décide d'éteindre mon portable avant de monter à bord. Je n'ai pas envie de le regarder toutes les deux minutes pour au final être déçu de voir qu'il n'a toujours pas pensé à moi. Je me cale au fond et pose ma tête contre la vitre. Sans que je le désire, mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes.

Ne pense à rien.

 **xXx**

 **-Oh, Sabo ! Tu rentres déjà ?**

La voix accueillante de Shanks résonne dans le loft alors que je pénètre tout juste dans le séjour. Le roux est seul, assis sur le canapé, son ordinateur portable sur les cuisses et du café encore fumant dans une main. Il m'observe, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Bonjour, Shanks,** je réponds en venant m'asseoir précautionneusement sur le canapé.

 **-Oh, je vois qu'on s'est amusé hier soir !** rigole-t-il. **Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais inviter Ace ?** continue-t-il, de meilleure humeur encore.

Mes sourcils se froncent d'incompréhension face à ses propos et Shanks décide de changer de sujet.

 **-Laisse tomber, je suis passé par là moi aussi,** lance-t-il en faisant un vague signe de la main.

Il boit plusieurs gorgées de son café noir puis reprend la parole.

 **-Cavendish m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il rentrait demain matin.**

 **-Oh, d'accord. Son shooting photo s'est bien passé ?** je l'interroge, désireux de me changer les idées.

 **-C'est Cavendish, ça s'est forcément bien passé ! En fait, il m'a surtout dit dans son message qu'on avait intérêt à faire les courses avant qu'il ne revienne. Il est chiant, non ?**

 **-Eh bien, il n'a pas tort… Ça fait plusieurs jours que le réfrigérateur est vide,** dis-je en faisant la moue.

 **-Vide** **?** **Y a pourtant l'essentiel !** proteste-t-il en effectuant quelques manœuvres sur son PC.

J'esquisse un sourire face à ses paroles. Mon regard dévie alors lentement sur son écran et je suis surpris d'y voir des photos de Niji ainsi que quelques informations le concernant.

 **-Tu connais Niji Vinsmoke ?** je m'étonne.

Shanks me jette un rapide coup d'œil avant de fixer de nouveau son écran.

 **-Je connais la famille Vinsmoke de réputation. Ce mec-là, je ne le connais pas personnellement. Et toi ?**

Le visage du roux est devenu soudainement bien sombre.

 **-Pas beaucoup. Niji est le grand frère de Sanji alors bien malgré moi, j'ai été obligé de le côtoyer à certaines reprises,** dis-je en passant une main lasse dans mes mèches blondes. **Pourquoi fais-tu des recherches sur lui ?**

Je suis assez curieux de connaitre sa réponse.

 **-Mihawk est sorti avec lui et quand je dis sorti, je veux dire qu'il couchait avec lui.**

Je m'étrangle presque avec ma salive tant je suis surpris par son aveu. Shanks me regarde et je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'il ne rigole pas. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

 **-Quel hypocrite** **ce Niji** **!** je m'exclame, énervé. **Et dire que c'était le premier à m'insulter et** **à** **me juger par rapport à ma relation avec Ace !**

Des images assez déplaisantes de ce qu'il s'est passé le jour où je me suis rendu chez Sanji se rappellent à moi et je serre les poings, encore furieux par l'attitude détestable des frères Vinsmoke.

 **-C'est vrai qu'à le voir comme ça, on dirait pas qu'il mange de ce pain-là.**

 **-** **Hum,** dis-je sans vraiment faire attention aux propos du roux.

Mes yeux quittent brutalement l'écran d'ordinateur pour se perdre sur la baie vitrée et le magnifique ciel d'été. Un sourire étire mes lèvres. La relation qu'entretenait Niji avec le frère d'Hancock est une révélation lourde de conséquences, un secret épineux que je suis bien heureux d'avoir en ma possession. Je sais en cet instant que je tiens ma revanche contre lui et plus important encore, un moyen d'aider Zoro.

Lundi 12 Juin 2017

Je viens de donner les informations que j'avais en ma possession à Sanji et j'attends sa réaction qui j'en suis sûr, me plaira grandement. Pour l'instant, il se contente de me fixer, les yeux écarquillés.

J'ai attendu qu'on reprenne les cours car je préférais le mettre au courant d'une information aussi capitale de visu. Il est déjà presque 08h00 et bientôt, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours résonnera. Mais peu importe, je pourrais toujours reprendre cette discussion avec mon ami plus tard. Et puis, je connais Sanji. Il lui faudra au moins plusieurs heures pour digérer cette information. Apprendre ma mise en couple avec un garçon l'avait chamboulé à un point inimaginable et là, il apprend la possible homosexualité – ou bisexualité, que sais-je – de son frère… Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête sachant que cette fois-ci, il s'agit de son frère ainé.

 **-Tu n'es pas sérieux, Sabo ?!**

Les yeux toujours exorbités, Sanji me fixe, totalement abasourdi.

 **-Bien sûr que je suis sérieux,** j'affirme dans un soupir.

 **-Bordel ! Si on me l'avait dit un jour… Mais tu es sûr de toi ?!** me demande-t-il encore.

Je connais Sanji par cœur et j'étais certain qu'il allait se comporter ainsi. C'est une bonne chose que je lui puisse parler de l'homosexualité non assumée et de l'homophobie latente de son frère ainé. Pendant plusieurs jours, je me suis inquiété pour mon ami, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire après notre discussion à _L'Arnaque_. D'autant qu'une voix en moi me disait qu'il allait se mettre en danger.

Heureusement, rien de grave n'est arrivé. Sanji m'a avoué avoir simplement eu une conversation houleuse avec sa famille quant à ce projet de construction dont il ignorait tout. Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire tellement plus et c'est une bonne nouvelle en soi. Il s'est senti blessé et responsable, comme je le craignais. Il a honte de constater que son nom n'est synonyme que de machination et de terreur pour tout le monde.

Maintenant cependant, on a une réelle carte à jouer.

 **-Shanks me l'a affirmé,** je réponds **. Niji sortait** **avec Mihawk** **et** **je suppose qu'il est au courant car le frère de Hancock le lui a dit.**

J'hausse les épaules, n'ayant pas de meilleure explication à ce sujet.

 **-Pourquoi Mihawk aurait-il raconté un truc pareil au roux ? J'ai cru comprendre que dans la famille de la belle Hancock, ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien vu** **alors** **pourquoi répandre la nouvelle ?** me fait-il remarquer, sceptique.

Autour de nous, certains élèves commencent à se rassembler en une masse compacte pour pouvoir gagner l'établissement scolaire. Certains, ceux encore présents dehors, profitent simplement du temps agréable pour discuter alors que d'autres un peu plus loin fument. Je reporte alors mon attention sur mon ami, ignorant les bruits aux alentours.

 **-Eh bien, c'est son copain. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre...**

Mes sourcils se froncent quand je repense aux explications décousues de mon colocataire.

 **-Attends, parce que Shanks sort avec un homme** **lui aussi** **?!** s'étrangle-t-il à moitié.

La tête de Sanji est tellement hilarante que j'ai du mal à me retenir de rire. Je souffle comme pour me reprendre et décide de recentrer la conversation sur le sujet qui nous intéresse.

 **-Ce n'est pas le** **problème** **ici. Tu te rends compte, Sanji ? On a de quoi le faire plier !**

 **-Tu veux le faire chanter ?** s'étonne-t-il, redevenant sérieux.

 **-Non, pas exactement,** je le détrompe. **De toute façon, on n'a pas de preuve alors il pourrait tout simplement nier sans qu'on ne puisse y trouver grand-chose à y redire… Ce qu'on peut faire en revanche, c'est lui mettre la pression ! Ce genre d'information, qu'elle soit ou non** **véridique** **, fait souvent du mal quand elle est divulguée sans le consentement des principales personnes concernées. Le doute serait présent pour Niji et je pense que c'est quelque chose qu'il désire éviter.**

 **-Tu n'as pas tort.**

Sanji esquisse un sourire.

- **Jajji n'approuverait pas et s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que mes frères ne veulent surtout pas le décevoir.**

Je suis rassuré par rapport aux paroles de Sanji car je tenais à ce qu'il me confirme ce que je pensais déjà au sujet de Niji. Je me demande simplement ce qu'il serait prêt à faire pour que cette information ne soit pas divulguée au père Vinsmoke ou même à ses frères. J'espère de tout cœur que renoncer au projet de construction à Baterilla en fait partie. Toutefois, je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion quant à un hypothétique arrêt de la construction. Il y a très peu de chances que Niji soit le seul à décider à ce sujet-là.

Je soupire alors que d'une main sur mon épaule, Sanji me pousse doucement dans la cour. Il est temps de filer en classe.

 **xXx**

 **-Le cours est fini, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires.**

La voix de Marco sonne comme une libération pour beaucoup d'élèves. Son cours a beau être très intéressant, il est toujours agréable de sortir pour profiter d'une pause amplement méritée. C'est presque un crime de rester enfermé quand il fait si beau dehors, d'autant plus quand il parait que dans les jours à venir, le ciel gris fera son retour.

Comme au ralenti, je me lève de ma chaise et range mon matériel. Malheureusement, je ne partage pas l'engouement de mes camarades de classe et ça n'a rien à voir avec le bac de français jeudi mais bien avec l'absence d'Ace. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Dimanche, en rallumant mon portable, j'ai pu constater qu'il m'avait envoyé plusieurs messages dans la nuit du samedi au dimanche justement.

La plupart était pour me demander où j'étais, me dire qu'il me cherchait partout et qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Ça m'a énervé car ses messages m'ont juste un peu plus fait prendre conscience à quel point il ne m'avait pas du tout calculé après avoir vu cette serveuse. Qu'il n'avait remarqué que bien plus tard que je n'étais plus à ses côtés. Je n'ai pas souhaité lui répondre, comme pour le punir et le laisser patauger dans sa souffrance. Mais les messages ont continué d'affluer et quand j'ai compris qu'il était toujours présent à Fuchsia à me chercher en vain, j'ai eu des regrets. J'ai finalement consenti à lui répondre, m'excusant de mon silence. Ace n'a pas apprécié.

Nous nous sommes disputés et ça m'a blessé. Il m'a reproché mon départ car il avait besoin de moi, disait-il. Je l'ai trouvé gonflé et lui ai jeté à la figure la manière horrible dont il m'avait traité. Bien entendu, cette dispute ne nous a menés nulle part. Le pire a été quand j'ai demandé des explications à Ace. Pourquoi cette réaction si disproportionnée en voyant cette jeune femme ? Cette serveuse, il la connaissait ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais qui était-elle réellement ?

Ace a alors subitement arrêté de m'envoyer des messages. J'avais serré les poings devant la douleur qui m'avait envahi.

Notre week-end avait pourtant si bien commencé. Je me souviens très clairement des mains d'Ace sur moi, du goût de sa peau… Ses yeux qui avaient frémi alors qu'il se fondait en moi. De ses mots rassurants et de sa chaleur, mais surtout de son amour. Son amour qui avait rendu l'acte si beau.

Je soupire et passe la bandoulière de mon sac sur mon épaule droite. Alors que j'approche du bureau de Marco, celui-ci m'interpelle d'un discret raclement de gorge. Je comprends alors qu'il veut me parler et je fais donc semblant de chercher quelque chose dans mon sac en attendant que les autres élèves quittent la salle de classe.

 **-Professeur ?** je l'interroge aussitôt que nous sommes seuls.

Celui-ci s'approche lentement de moi et parle doucement pour ne pas être entendu par des oreilles importunes.

 **-J'ai bien réfléchi à la requête que tu m'as faite la dernière fois et je suis désolé de t'annoncer que je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider.**

Je me retourne précipitamment vers lui, voulant à tout prix le faire changer d'avis avec des arguments que je n'ai pas mais il me stoppe.

 **-Mais tu es un garçon intelligent, Sabo, et je sais que tu réussiras seul. Donne-toi les moyens de réussir et provoque ta propre chance, je sais que tu en es capable.**

 **-Mais, professeur, j-**

 **-Bien.**

Il m'indique la porte et je comprends que la discussion s'arrête là, aussi simplement que ça.

 **-Réfléchis bien** **et** **tu verras** **que** **la solution ne se trouve** **peut-être** **pas si loin que ça. Il se peut même qu'après un de ses cours de danse, Ace accepte de t'aider.**

Une lumière de compréhension s'anime soudainement en moi et je me fustige de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Ivankov. Je me disais pourtant que sa tête ne m'était pas si inconnue ! Je me souviens maintenant où je l'ai déjà aperçue. Je n'ai accompagné Ace à ses cours de danse pour le Glee Club qu'à de rares occasions et je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention à ses professeurs.

 **-Oui, vous avez certainement raison. Merci tout de même pour votre précieuse aide.**

Je lui souris avant d'enfin quitter la salle de classe.

Mardi 13 Juin 2017

 **-J'ai vu le directeur et il m'a finalement donné son accord pour le bal de fin d'année !** lance joyeusement le président du conseil des élèves.

 **-Il a été long,** dis-je en soupirant.

Une partie de mon cerveau maudit consciencieusement notre directeur pour le peu d'intérêt qu'il a pour la vie de ses étudiants ainsi que pour leur épanouissement à Marie-Joa. A côté de moi, le secrétaire s'empresse de noter les nouvelles informations en notre possession.

 **-Eh bien, que veux-tu, Sabo. Le directeur est comme ça.**

 **-Peut-être mais avoir son approbation plus tôt nous aurait évité de perdre du temps à élaborer d'autres évènements au cas où le premier serait refusé,** soupire à son tour le trésorier.

Malheureusement, c'est mal connaitre le président, Gild Tesoro, que cette situation amuse plus qu'autre chose.

 **-On ne va pas polémiquer là-dessus pendant 107 ans. Préparons simplement l'organisation du bal de fin d'année.**

Il sourit en piochant quelques petits fours sucrés sur le plateau posé au milieu de la table.

 **-Pour le lieu, j'ai pensé à la cour. Il fait bon en ce moment et les journées sont plus longues. L'extérieur pourrait être un cadre tout à fait idyllique pour l'occasion avec comme paysage le ciel étoilé,** j'expose aux autres en croisant mes bras sur mon torse.

 **-L'idée me plait. Une idée de secours en cas de mauvais temps ou de** **problème** **logistique ?** m'interroge le président des élèves des terminales.

 **-Oui. Le gymnase,** j'ajoute.

 **-La cours sonne tout de même mieux,** ronchonne le secrétaire.

 **-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Kobby !** s'exclame le président du conseil des élèves. **Je pense** **aussi** **qu'il serait plus judicieux de faire le bal après les examens. Pourquoi pas juste après l'annonce des résultats du bac ?**

Nous approuvons tous, conquis par l'idée.

La réunion dure un long moment encore. Comme nous disposons de peu de temps pour préparer l'évènement de fin d'année, nous risquons certainement de devoir rallonger nos réunions si ce n'est de carrément les multiplier. Il faut rattraper le retard causé par le directeur si on veut que la fête se passe bien. Heureusement, il n'y a pas de réelle dissension entre nous. Les idées et les débats fusent sans pour autant créer de cacophonie.

Les minutes s'égrènent. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure sur la pendule accrochée au mur et grimace aussitôt. L'entrainement de relais a déjà dû commencer à l'heure qu'il est. Je me sens mal à cette idée. Déjà que j'ai raté celui de basket… Bon gré, mal gré, j'occulte l'heure et continue de participer vaillamment à la mise en place du bal de fin d'année.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que la réunion touche à sa fin. En même temps que celui de relais si j'en crois l'heure qui est affichée au mur. Je soupire et range mes papiers.

 **-Il faudra rédiger un mail d'information** **à** **envoyer à tous les élèves pour les prévenir de la tenue de ce bal ainsi qu'un message qu'on postera sur** _ **Piece.**_ **Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les affiches alors on fera simplement un mot qu'on collera à l'accueil, à la cafétéria ainsi qu'au réfectoire. Personne n'y voit d'objection ?** nous demande le plus vieux.

Comme nous secouons la tête, il entérine sa proposition.

 **-Très bien. Kobby, tu t'en occupes.**

 **xXx**

Je sors tout juste du lycée Marie-Joa. Après la réunion, je suis directement allé m'excuser auprès du coach ainsi que de mes coéquipiers pour mon absence non prévue. Bien entendu, ils ont compris et ne m'en ont pas tenu rigueur. Comme je suis le quatrième coureur, ils ont simplement pu s'exercer sans moi. Malgré tout, je m'en veux encore car par ma faute, on a raté une occasion de s'entrainer tous ensemble alors que les inter-lycées arrivent vite.

Dans ma poche, mon portable vibre et une fois de plus, je suis déçu de voir qu'il ne s'agit pas d'Ace mais de Cavendish qui me demande si je souhaite qu'il vienne me chercher. Je refuse poliment sa proposition et me met en route.

Ace est revenu lundi après-midi sans me donner d'explication. J'ai souhaité lui parler, prendre de ses nouvelles et m'excuser mais je n'en ai rien fait finalement. J'ai également vu cette même envie chez lui, ce désir de dialogue et ces regrets tapis quelque part derrière ses prunelles onyx. Mais lui non plus n'a pas bougé. J'aurais pourtant souhaité que pour une fois, il fasse le premier pas.

J'ai évalué mes torts et me suis rapidement excusé auprès de lui pour ne pas avoir répondu à ses messages et l'avoir inquiété plus que nécessaire. Ce que je lui demande n'est pas bien compliqué, pas si dur à faire ni impossible à comprendre. Tout ce que je lui demande, ce sont des explications.

La mort dans l'âme, je range mon portable dans la poche droite de ma veste et fais de mon mieux pour me souvenir du lieu exact où se situe la salle de danse d'Ace. J'espère de tout cœur pouvoir y trouver Ivankov.

Je touche bientôt au but. Pouvoir reprendre contact avec l'Armée Révolutionnaire est la seule chose qui m'emplit de joie. Je sais qu'avec eux, je pourrai défendre les idées qui me sont chères et venir en aide au plus grand nombre.

Toucher du bout des doigts cette liberté dont j'ai toujours rêvé…

* * *

« Dans l'ensemble, les humains voudraient être bons, mais pas trop et pas tout le temps.»

George Orwell

Ace

* * *

Mercredi 14 Juin 2017

 **-C'est déjà la deuxième fois en une semaine qu'on se voit. A ce rythme, je vais croire que tu commences à m'apprécier et que je te manquais trop !**

Mon psy rit en croisant ses jambes de manière théâtrale et je ne détache pas mon regard de son stylo qui tapote dans un tempo régulier le calepin qu'il a posé sur ses cuisses.

 **-Tes mains sont dans un bien piteux état depuis lundi. Tu t'es encore acharné dessus,** constate-t-il ensuite.

Ma mâchoire se crispe et instinctivement, je cache mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon. Je sens le regard du docteur sur moi alors je détourne les yeux. Je n'ai pas décroché un mot depuis que je suis entré dans sa salle de consultation. Autant lundi quand je l'ai vu j'avais besoin de parler, c'était urgent si ce n'est même vital mais là…

Je me renferme, je le sais bien. Roger m'a pratiquement obligé à venir car il ne me trouvait pas dans mon état normal, presque déprimé. J'ai protesté en lui ordonnant de se mêler de ses affaires mais il a insisté et m'a confié être inquiet car mon état lui rappelait dangereusement mes jours sombres, juste avant ma tentative de suicide. J'ai alors compris qu'il fallait que je me bouge si je ne voulais pas rétrograder.

 **-Ace, j'adore m'entendre parler mais comme nous sommes là pour régler ton problème, ce serait bien que tu participes. Nous avons déjà longuement discuté lundi de ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end. Y a-t-il eu des améliorations depuis ?**

Il décroise ses jambes et esquisse un petit sourire sadique.

- **Que je suis bête, tes mains parlent d'elles-mêmes !**

 **-C'est bon, vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi ?!** je crie soudain, énervé, en serrant mes mains pour former des poings dans mes poches.

 **-Oh. Susceptible avec ça,** marmonne-t-il en notant quelques mots sur son bloc-notes. **On a beaucoup parlé de Makino lundi,** reprend-t-il. **Peut-être qu'on pourrait parler un peu de Sabo cette fois-ci ? Si je me souviens bien, tu ne m'avais pas annoncé une avancée grandiose entre vous ?**

Un sourire pervers se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux pétillent de curiosité.

 **-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui ! Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain et encore moins dans dix jours !** je m'exclame en tapotant le sol du pied gauche frénétiquement.

 **-Ah. Là aussi il y a de l'eau dans le gaz…**

Le docteur César n'ajoute rien de plus et se contente de me fixer sans ciller. Son regard sur moi me perturbe, j'ai l'impression qu'il me juge. Je ne le supporte pas. Mes nerfs commencent à me lâcher, mes pensées sont embrouillées et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

 **-Tu n'es pas là depuis bien longtemps, Ace - à peine un quart d'heure – et je dois te dire que ton état m'inquiète. J'aimerais te prescrire des médicaments…**

 **-Quoi ?**

J'esquisse un sourire de façade alors que je me penche vers lui.

- **J'ai l'impression d'avoir mal entendu,** je grince.

 **-Des médicaments, rien de trop fort. Tu es anxieux, tu t'enfonces dans une déprime dangereuse et ta colère prend beaucoup trop de pl-**

 **-Je ne suis pas fou !** je m'écrie, hors de moi, alors que je me redresse droit devant lui. **Je prendrai pas vos saletés de cachets !**

César ne bronche pas et contrairement à moi, garde son calme.

 **-Revoir Makino alors que tu n'y étais pas préparé psychologiquement a créé chez toi un for-**

 **-Je prendrai pas vos cachets !** je répète, me foutant clairement de ses explications. **Dès que la situation vous échappe et que vous ne savez plus quoi faire, vous préconisez des foutus médicaments en espérant que comme par miracle, ça marche !**

J'étouffe un rire dédaigneux.

- **On a bien vu à quel point cette solution a fait ses preuves !** je lui crache à la figure et je vois à la crispation de sa mâchoire qu'il sait très bien de quoi je parle.

Je secoue la tête, dépité. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Sans un regard de plus pour mon psy, je tourne les talons et quitte son cabinet sous le regard surpris de Monet.

 **xXx**

 **-Tu fais quoi, Ace ?!**

Luffy pénètre dans ma chambre sans même prendre la peine de frapper et claque la porte bruyamment avant de venir me sauter dessus alors que je suis tranquillement posé sur mon bureau.

Je soupire et essaye de me redresser tant bien que mal. Luffy rigole juste à côté de mes oreilles et j'ai aussitôt l'impression de perdre mon audition.

 **-J'essaie de bosser, Luffy. J'ai un examen de français demain,** je l'informe en le repoussant gentiment.

 **-J'aime pas trop le français, c'est compliqué. Dis, t'as bientôt fini ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas commencé y a si longtemps que ça,** je rigole, amusé par son entrain.

A tous les coups, il veut jouer à l'un de ses nouveaux jeux vidéo avec moi.

 **-Mais c'est pas grave, de toute façon tu vas réussir ton examen !**

 **-Ça, ça reste à voir…**

A vrai dire, je lutte désespérément pour m'obliger à relire mes cours ainsi que mes quelques notes. A l'heure qu'il est, je me fiche comme de ma première chemise de ce foutu examen de français et encore plus de celui de science. Mais je suis encore assez lucide et intelligent pour comprendre que je me dois de réussir cet examen. Ma mère me tuera si je n'ai pas mon bac, même si on sait tous les deux que c'est pas avec ça que je vais pouvoir faire grand-chose. Ça aide, c'est tout.

 **-Je m'ennuie, joue avec moi !**

 **-J'ai dit que je révisais, Luffy.**

 **-C'est nul ça… Tout le monde est occupé en plus ! Même Shanks, il vient de moins en moins et Sabo vient plus du tout. C'est nul de devenir adulte, tout est compliqué et chiant...**

Il soupire puis jette un rapide coup d'œil à mes cours.

- **Je vais voir si Ussop est connecté comme ça je vais jouer en ligne avec lui !**

Il sourit puis part comme il est venu, bruyamment et sans me demander mon avis. Je fixe la porte de ma chambre en me ressassant les paroles de Luffy. Il a raison, le gosse. Je le sais et le pire, c'est que le savoir ne va pas m'aider à arranger les choses.

Roger ne m'a pas reparlé de ma séance de cette après-midi, fait assez étrange quand on sait que mon psy se fait un devoir de lui raconter mon évolution. Je m'étonne grandement de son silence vu le fiasco que ça a été ce matin. César ne lui aurait rien dit ? Bizarre.

N'ayant pas envie de me prendre de nouveau la tête, je range ces questionnements dans un coin de mon cerveau : je les ressortirai quand ce sera le moment. Pendant plus d'une heure, je réussis à rester concentré sur mes cours, m'impliquant dans mon avenir. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile, surtout quand on n'a pas la tête à ça, mais justement je persévère. M'occuper l'esprit m'empêche de penser à toutes ces choses néfastes qui obscurcissent mon jugement.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir changé, d'avoir fait des efforts, de lentement dire adieu à cet ancien Ace qui se détruisait pour mieux se sentir vivre.

J'y croyais vraiment…

C'est avec un empressement mal contenu et un désespoir qui gagne de plus en plus de terrain que je décide finalement d'appeler Law. Avant, quand j'étais dans cet état, je buvais. Beaucoup. Pour me sentir exister mais surtout pour oublier que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. Je n'ai pas envie de retomber dans mes vieux travers.

Ça sonne pendant plusieurs secondes avant que je ne tombe sur la boite vocale. Je peste rageusement avant de jeter mon portable sur le bureau. La respiration laborieuse, je laisse tomber sans douceur ma tête sur le bureau. L'impact est fort mais je n'ai pas mal. Je m'en fiche.

Je ferme simplement les yeux. Je veux me reposer. Pour quelques secondes au moins.

Jeudi 15 Juin 2017

 **-Prêts ? Vous avez 4 heures,** nous annonce Nico Robin, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Je l'observe encore quelques instants, juste le temps de la voir s'installer à son bureau et de fixer de ses yeux bleu l'ensemble des élèves. Je soupire et me motive en me disant que j'ai passé de longues heures à réviser et que donc, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je me plante. Après une légère hésitation, j'écris mon nom et parcours rapidement le sujet.

 _ **Objet d'étude : Les réécritures du XVIIe siècle à nos jours.**_

Une grimace m'échappe. Ce n'est décidément pas le sujet que je préfère mais ça aurait très bien pu être pire. Heureusement, il y a beaucoup de documents pour m'aider car je ne me rappelle plus vraiment de mes cours de français sur ce sujet-là précisément.

Je me demande comment s'en sort Zoro. Je sais que les cours en général, ce n'est pas son fort et qu'en plus, ce n'est pas quelque chose pour lequel il s'implique énormément. Il s'y est mis sérieusement il y a quelques mois à peine à cause de la demande pressante de Koshiro par rapport à ses études. La seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est le kendo. Devoir soudainement briller en cours – même si ce n'est que pour passer en terminale et obtenir son bac – lui demande de réels efforts. S'investir dans quelque chose pour lequel on ne ressent pas de passion ni d'intérêt est vraiment difficile. Mais je sais que Law l'a aidé et que Zoro est déterminé à réussir son examen, rien que pour le fait de poursuivre son entrainement. Koshiro sera certainement étonné et satisfait des résultats.

Ce matin en partant, Roger m'a souhaité bonne chance. Il était étonnement plus stressé que moi. J'étais même considérablement calme par rapport à lui. Il part en déplacement ce soir et m'a demandé de lui envoyer un message pour lui donner mon ressenti sur mon examen. Je n'ai pas compris sa démarche mais s'il y tient tant…

Un bruit me fait relever la tête et je vois ma prof de français et d'histoire se lever pour marcher dans les allées entre les élèves. Le bruit de ses talons qui claquent au sol à un rythme régulier ne semble déranger aucun autre élève dans la classe alors je me recentre sur ma copie. J'étudie soigneusement les textes mis à disposition et commence à répondre aux questions.

Le temps passe et le soleil commence à taper dehors, la chaleur monte dans la salle. Une fenêtre ne tarde pas à être ouverte alors que dans le même temps, plusieurs bouteilles d'eaux sont prises d'assaut dans le seul but de se désaltérer.

Bientôt, j'arrive à la partie II du devoir et soupire quand je vois que c'est sur 16 points. Autant dire que si je la loupe, j'ai complètement raté mon examen de français…

 _ **II- Vous traiterez ensuite, au choix, l'un des sujets suivants (16 points) :**_ _  
1- Commentaire :_  
 _Vous commenterez le texte B, extrait des Poèmes antiques et modernes d'Alfred de Vigny._

 _2- Dissertation :_  
 _L'intérêt du lecteur pour une réécriture dépend-il essentiellement de sa ressemblance avec le modèle ?_  
 _Vous vous appuierez sur les textes du corpus, les œuvres que vous avez étudiées en classe ainsi que sur vos lectures personnelles._

 _3- Invention :_  
 _Poursuivez, en une cinquantaine de lignes, le récit de l'extrait du Vicomte de Bragelonne (texte D) : une fois dans sa cellule, l'homme au masque de fer se remémore les circonstances malheureuses qui l'ont conduit en prison et exprime avec amertume sa désolation._  
 _Votre texte reprendra certaines caractéristiques du texte d'Alexandre Dumas._

Je me retrouve malgré moi perdu face à ces questions. Je relève la tête et observe mes camarades de classe. Si certains grattent comme à leur habitude frénétiquement sur le papier, d'autres ont l'air de se casser la tête sur leurs brouillons. Je suis tout de même rassuré de voir qu'on est tous plus ou moins rendu au même point.

Mon regard continue de parcourir la classe quand Nico Robin passe à proximité de moi.

 **-Un problème, Ace ?** me demande-t-elle gentiment.

Perturbé dans leur concentration, certains regards se tournent vers moi. Je capte celui de Sabo qui me fixe quelques secondes.

 **-Non, tout va bien,** dis-je avant de baisser les yeux sur ma copie.

Sabo et moi, nous nous sommes déjà pris la tête un nombre incalculable de fois, que ce soit ou non pour de bonnes raisons d'ailleurs… Pourtant au final, on finit par se réconcilier et par désirer encore plus la présence de l'autre à nos côtés. Mais pas cette fois. C'est la première fois que je me dis que Sabo ne me manque pas. Je suis toujours aussi dingue de lui, là n'est pas le problème. Revoir Makino a simplement dû dérégler des trucs en moi car je suis instable et je sais qu'il ne m'en faudrait malheureusement pas beaucoup plus pour craquer ou faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter. Je n'en suis pas non plus au point de vouloir de nouveau mettre fin à mes jours mais… Je pense simplement qu'il faut que je règle certaines choses pour pouvoir me débarrasser de cette colère et de ce mal être que je ressens depuis quelques jours.

Même si mon psy m'a énervé la dernière fois, je suis tout de même dans l'obligation de reconnaitre que mon comportement n'est pas sain et que je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur moi-même. Je ne veux pas que Sabo soit une victime collatérale dans cette histoire. Ce qu'il a fait samedi m'a vraiment énervé mais je me rends compte à présent que dès que j'ai revu Makino, je l'ai totalement occulté de mes pensées. Pourtant, je pense qu'il aurait pu prendre la peine de m'envoyer un message pour me rassurer, me dire qu'il était rentré et qu'il désirait des explications. Qu'il me fasse la gueule ne m'aurait même pas gêné puisque je l'aurais compris. Mais ignorer mes messages et ne pas répondre à mes appels… !

Je souffle pour me calmer et détends mes poings que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir convulsivement serrés. Il faut que j'arrête de disperser mon esprit et que je me concentre sur mon examen.

Je prends une feuille de brouillon et décide de m'attaquer au sujet numéro 3. Une invention.

 **xXx**

 **-Bonjour,** je lance doucement en pénétrant dans l'appartement à la suite de X-Drake.

Aussitôt, une porte à ma gauche s'ouvre et Rys en sort en s'essuyant les mains sur un vieux torchon. Il me fixe longuement sans pour autant me rendre mon salut avant qu'un mince sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

 **-Bonjour. Ace, c'est ça ?**

Il me tend sa main que je serre un peu maladroitement, n'ayant pas forcément l'habitude.

 **-J'ai proposé à Ace de manger ici ce midi, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas,** l'informe mon ami qui semble chercher des yeux son autre père.

 **-Pas de problème. Toi aussi, tu as eu des examens ce matin, non ?** me demande le policier.

 **-Oui, du français. Je pense m'en être sorti.**

Il acquiesce et X-Drake me fait ensuite un signe de tête pour m'indiquer le salon. Je le suis après m'être déchaussé et pendant le court laps de temps que dure le trajet, j'observe d'un œil plutôt conquis le nouvel appartement dans lequel vit le président du Glee Club.

Ce repas chez la famille du roux n'était pas du tout prévu. J'ai croisé par hasard X-Drake en sortant de ma salle d'examen car j'attendais dans la cour Margaret qui n'avait pas encore terminé quand il est venu me voir. On a parlé quelques minutes de nos examens respectifs et de notre ressenti sur le sujet quand Margaret nous a rejoint. Midi était passé depuis quelques minutes déjà et après être resté enfermés pendant plusieurs heures sans pouvoir faire autre chose que flipper pour notre avenir et nous concentrer sur les questions et les mots qu'on écrivait, on avait qu'une seule envie : manger.

Malheureusement, Margaret s'est retrouvée dans l'obligation de décliner l'offre étant donné qu'elle s'était déjà engagée auprès d'autres personnes.

Pas du tout touché par le départ de Margaret, le président du Glee Club m'a simplement demandé si ça ne m'intéressait pas de manger chez lui.

Bien entendu, j'ai dit oui. J'apprécie X-Drake et il ne se montre pas souvent aussi sociable.

 **-Eden n'est pas là ? Je croyais qu'il** **finissait** **ce matin** **puisqu'il** **était de garde cette nuit ?** demande-t-il alors qu'il allume la télé.

 **-** **C'est bien le cas** **mais il semble qu'il fasse des heures en plus.**

J'entends Rys soupirer derrière moi alors qu'à la télé, le roux opte pour un dessin animé assez marrant.

 **-Bon, ce sera prêt dans cinq minutes. Tu peux mettre la table, s'il te plait ?**

 **-Oui.**

Son ton est plat et en l'observant, je vois que ses sourcils sont froncés et que ses poings sont serrés.

 **-X-Drake ?**

Ma voix le fait sortir de son immobilité et il me regarde.

 **-Tu veux que je t'aide ?** je demande pour être poli et pour ne pas avoir l'impression de trop m'imposer non plus.

 **-Oui, pourquoi pas.**

Il se lève et je le suis dans la cuisine. Là-bas, le policier goûte son plat avant d'y ajouter un peu de sel. Il sent que je le fixe alors il tourne la tête et m'interroge du regard. Gêné par mon impolitesse, je m'empresse de m'excuser avant de prendre les assiettes que mon ami me tend. Quelques minutes plus tard, comme Rys l'avait indiqué, les plats sont prêts et on passe à table.

 **-Hum… Ca sent super bon ! Vous en avez pas l'air comme ça mais on dirait que vous êtes un bon cuisinier !** dis-je alors que les effluves du curry japonais envahissent tout mon être.

 **-Rys cuisine** **très** **bien, il adore tester de nouveaux plats ou des spécialités de différentes régions. C'est un peu ton passe-temps en fait,** m'explique X-Drake en s'adressant directement à son père.

 **-J'ai bien dû m'y mettre : Eden n'aime pas ça et je ne vais pas te demander de faire la cuisine en rentrant des cours. J'ai juste appris à aimer au fur et à mesure.**

 **-C'est super bon en tout cas,** répond mon ami.

 **-C'est la première fois que je mange du curry et je trouve ça délicieux !** j'approuve.

Il acquiesce, visiblement ravi du compliment.

 **-Tu sais, Ace, je suis très curieux à ton sujet,** me dit-il ensuite et je remarque aussitôt que son visage n'est plus le même.

Peut-être plus sérieux… presque méfiant.

 **-Ah bon ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, assez étonné.

 **-Oui. Tu as l'air d'être un précieux ami pour X-Drake.**

 **-Euh oui…**

 **-Drake laisse peu de personnes rentrer dans sa vie et c'est déjà la deuxième fois qu'il t'invite à la maison.**

 **-Rys,** l'arrête mon ami.

 **-Qu'y a-t-il ?** l'interroge celui-ci.

 **-Arrête tes questions bizarres, tu nous mets mal à l'aise.**

 **-Ce sont de simples questions. Je m'intéresse, c'est tout.**

 **-Il n'y a rien d'intéressant là-dedans.** **Et** **je n'ai invité Ace qu'une seule fois, la première, il s'est juste incrusté.**

 **-Hé,** je proteste mollement mais plus personne ne me prête attention.

 **-Parlons de cette fameuse première fois,** continue-t-il. **Il y a cette scène que je n'arrive pas à oublier et qui m'intrigue toujours autant.**

J'avale difficilement ma salive et espère sincèrement que le roux va enfin rétablir la vérité. Je me rappelle moi-même très bien de cette scène dont parle le policier : X-Drake sur moi, essayant de me reprendre le paquet de drogue délivré par Bluejam.

 **-Vous pouvez me dire si vous êtes en couple,** reprend le châtain. **Je ne vous jugerai pas.**

 **-C'est-à-dire que…**

J'hésite à lui parler et je jette un coup d'œil à mon ami. Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de répondre, qu'il faut que je laisse X-Drake expliquer à Rys la situation. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas s'il le fera réellement. Je sais bien qu'il souhaite à tout prix éviter de lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bluejam et je peux le comprendre. Maintenant que ce dealer est mort, il ne veut plus ressasser ces histoires.

 **-Ace est simplement un ami,** répond finalement X-Drake **. Ce que tu as vu la dernière fois était simplement un** **malentendu** **.**

Rys acquiesce, semblant se contenter de cette explication. Sans doute sait-il qu'il n'obtiendra pas plus du roux. Heureusement au même moment, Eden rentre. Les traits légèrement tirés et les yeux quelque peu voilés par une fatigue évidente, le médecin sourit aussitôt en voyant Rys se diriger vers lui. Il l'embrasse tendrement et je détourne les yeux. Mon plat de curry se rappelle à moi et j'en prends une bouchée.

 **-Coucou, Drake. Alors ton examen de philo, c'était comment ?**

 **-Salut, Eden.**

Les deux hommes prennent place autour de la table côte à côte et Eden me fait un signe de tête que je lui rends.

 **-Je pense pas avoir cartonné mais je suis certain de m'en être assez bien sorti pour avoir quelques points d'avance,** répond mon ami.

 **-Tant mieux alors. N'oublie pas que Rys a promis qu'il t'achèterait une voiture si tu** **obtiens** **la mention bien ou très bien.**

 **-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir un jour dit ça !** conteste le policier.

 **-Comment vas-tu, Ace ? Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois,** enchaine Eden. **Ta blessure a complètement dû cicatriser depuis le temps, non ?**

 **-Oh oui, pas de problème de ce côté-là. Il me reste juste une simple cicatrice.**

 **-Ah, ça…**

Eden esquisse un sourire et je fais de même. Il baille ensuite sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

 **-Je te prépare une assiette, Eden ?** lui propose son conjoint.

 **-Non, c'est bon. Je suis trop crevé, je pense que je vais aller me coucher.**

Rys n'ajoute rien de plus et Eden quitte la table en étouffant un énième bâillement. Le repas continue plus tranquillement que précédemment et à la fin, le brun s'éclipse pour rejoindre Eden en nous laissant le soin de débarrasser.

 **-Ace ?**

 **-Hum ?** dis-je de manière distraite alors que je m'emploie de manière méthodique à enlever la saleté présente sur la vaisselle.

 **-T'as déjà pensé à ce que tu allais faire après le bac ?** me demande-t-il alors qu'il verse le reste du plat dans un _Tupperware._

 **-Non, pas vraiment,** je réponds après quelques secondes de réflexion. **Étant donné qu'il me reste encore une année à faire, c'est quelque chose à laquelle je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de réfléchir.**

Je me tourne et l'observe, intrigué par son interrogation.

- **Et toi ?**

Un silence suit ma question. Je vois alors X-Drake les yeux figés sur ses mains qui tiennent la bouteille d'eau. Il soupire puis ouvre le réfrigérateur pour y ranger la bouteille.

 **-Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais en début d'année, je t'ai parlé d'une école de musique assez prestigieuse.**

Il se tourne à son tour vers moi et me regarde avec une sorte de fatalité dans les yeux. Je m'essuie alors les mains, sentant que la conversation devient sérieuse et qu'elle mérite toute mon attention.

 **-Oui. Tu m'avais également dit que généralement, ils repéraient leurs talents lors du concours national des Glee Club.**

X-Drake esquisse un sourire. Il a l'air touché par le fait que je me rappelle de ces détails.

 **-Il y a un concours d'entrée mais les taux de réussite sont si bas que c'est presque impossible... Et puis, ceux qui ne sont pas repérés lors du concours et qui donc n'ont pas attiré l'œil du dénicheur de talent ont peu de chances de se voir accorder une seconde chance.**

 **-Ça a l'air vachement dur… Elle est si réputée que ça, cette école ?**

 **-C'est certainement la meilleure dans le pays.**

X-Drake baisse la tête comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il allait me confier. Comme s'il n'était pas à la hauteur mais que ça ne l'empêchait pas d'y penser.

 **-J'aimerais intégrer cette école l'année prochaine…**

 **-Ce serait formidable !**

Je lui souris. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui et je suis sûr qu'il réussira.

 **-Mais comme je** **te l** **'ai dit, mes chances d'entrer dans cette école sont très minces… J'ai donc pensé à une solution alternative.**

 **-Quoi donc ?** je l'interroge, curieux.

 **-M'engager dans la Marine.**

Samedi 17 Juin 2017

De : Sabo

A : Ace

J'ai attendu, Ace. J'ai sans doute naïvement pensé que tu ferais le premier pas et que tu accepterais de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai l'impression d'être souvent déçu par certaines de tes actions et ça me fait beaucoup de mal. Mais je t'aime alors une fois encore, je mets ma fierté de côté et viens vers toi en espérant que toi aussi, tu acceptes de faire un pas vers moi. J'ai l'impression de ne pas te manquer…

Je fixe le message de Sabo depuis presque une heure maintenant, encore sonné. Je me fais l'effet d'une grande honte quand je lis les mots que Sabo m'adresse. En ce moment, je suis perdu et je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'essaie d'y arriver seul mais les résultats sont tellement décevants que c'en est pitoyable. J'ai l'impression de nager à contre-courant.

Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais j'y suis bien obligé maintenant. Je n'arriverai pas à me sortir de cette situation seul et je ne vois le Dr César que la semaine prochaine. Je voulais me confier à Law mais malheureusement, à cette période de l'année, il est souvent peu disponible. Je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être enfermé chez lui à bosser comme un malade pour réussir ses examens. Le taux d'échec est si élevé en première année… Quant à Zoro, j'ai l'impression que je serai bien égoïste de le monopoliser avec mes stupides problèmes alors qu'il a déjà suffisamment à faire avec les siens...

Mes yeux s'attardent une nouvelle fois sur le message de Sabo et je doute.

Un soupir tremblant m'échappe alors que mes doigts se mettent à taper lentement, avec hésitation, un message.

De : Ace

A : Sabo

Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire…

De : Sabo

A : Ace

Où ?

De : Ace

A : Sabo

A Fuchsia.

 **xXx**

A côté de moi, Sabo n'a pas l'air de vouloir décrocher un mot. Je pense que lorsque je lui ai dit que je voulais lui parler, il a pensé que je souhaiterais qu'on parle seul à seul. Qu'on s'explique. Pas à ce qu'on se retrouve dans ce restaurant à attendre que Makino prenne une pause et nous rejoigne.

Mon copain fixe la jeune femme sans jamais la lâcher des yeux et moi, je le fixe lui. En cet instant, il est mon encre et m'empêche de quitter précipitamment ce lieu comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses.

Étrangement, Makino a souri en nous voyant entrer dans le restaurant et a très vite accepté de nous parler. Et la voilà d'ailleurs qui arrive. Mes mains deviennent soudainement moites et pour me donner du courage, je tends la main et attrape celle de Sabo. Dans un premier temps, il est assez surpris et me dévisage avant de vouloir retirer sa main. Je resserre ma prise et lui jette un coup d'œil suppliant. Il détourne alors les yeux et consent finalement à me laisser tenir sa main dans la mienne.

 **-Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre,** s'excuse Makino en prenant place devant nous.

 **-Hum…**

Les mots ont du mal à sortir de ma bouche. Une fois de plus, je doute mais il est hors de question que je recule.

 **-La dernière fois, tu es parti si vite. Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de parler…**

 **-Oui… Je ne pensais pas te trouver là…**

Makino a l'air aussi tendue que moi, ce qui fait que la conversation ne va pas bien loin pour l'instant et parait assez décousue. Je me crispe légèrement quand je remarque qu'elle jette de fréquents coups d'œil à Sabo. Elle rougit quand elle remarque qu'elle est prise sur le fait.

 **-Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés ?** tente-t-elle à l'intention du blond.

 **-C'est Sabo. Mon petit ami.**

Le visage de Makino se fige. Elle est surprise par mon annonce et a du mal à le cacher. Sans doute ne cherche-t-elle-même pas à le faire.

 **-Ah… D'accord.**

Elle semble encore moins sûre d'elle que précédemment et nous sourit poliment pour masquer sa gêne. Quant à moi, c'est tout le contraire. Je reprends lentement confiance en moi. Les choses ont changé et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui aie l'ascendant sur elle. La première fois que je l'ai vue ici, j'ai paniqué et je ne voulais qu'une chose, m'éloigner d'elle.

Je n'étais pas assez calme pour rassembler mes idées. Mais maintenant, je vais mieux. Je me remémore mes séances chez le psy, le travail que j'ai dû faire pour enfin admettre que plus jeune, j'avais été témoin d'un viol. Que même si j'ai sincèrement aimé cette femme qui se tient devant moi, notre relation était vouée à l'échec et nous faisait plus de mal que de bien. Mais surtout, je me souviens de ce que je m'étais promis de lui dire si un jour, je la revoyais.

 **-Es-tu toujours avec Teach ?**

Ma question parait anodine mais j'ai dû énormément me concentrer pour ne pas laisser transparaître tout mon dégoût de cet homme dans cette simple phrase.

 **-Non.**

Elle soupire.

- **J'ai compris après… ton départ que je ne pouvais plus continuer avec lui. J'ai ensuite appris qu'il était marié et avait des enfants…**

 **-Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ?** je lâche sans le vouloir.

Je m'en veux pourtant aussitôt.

- **Pardon, ce n'ét-**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave,** m'arrête-t-elle, compréhensive. **J'ai rompu avec lui avant de quitter définitivement Baterilla. C'est chouette ici, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir oublier mes vieux démons…**

J'acquiesce, comprenant complètement ce qu'elle veut dire par là. Je tiens toujours la main de Sabo dans la mienne et, soudain inquiet de son mutisme, je lui jette un coup d'œil. Je vois de suite à son visage qu'il est perdu et ne comprend pas notre conversation ni ce qui me lie réellement à Makino. Mais au moins, il a compris que nous étions liés d'une façon ou d'une autre.

 **-Makino…**

La jeune femme relève ses grands yeux marron sur moi et me fixe avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

 **-Je te demande pardon,** je lâche alors que mon cœur tambourine violemment dans ma poitrine.

 **-Quoi… ? Je… Pourquoi ?** balbutie-t-elle, troublée par mes excuses.

- **Tu sais très bien pourquoi…**

Je soupire et resserre ma main sur celle de Sabo.

- **C'était il y a** **plusieurs** **années** **et** **à présent, j'ai muri.** **J'ai compris** **que de toute façon, cette relation n'avait pas d'avenir. Je t'ai détestée à l'époque parce que c'était plus simple pour moi** **mais** **je ne voyais pas que tu souffrais également.**

 **-Ace, tu n'as pas à t'excuser,** fait-elle, émue aux larmes. **Je ne me suis pas bien conduite avec toi et je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal** **moi aussi** **. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'excuser alors je** **vais le faire** **maintenant.**

Elle tend sa main et attrape la mienne, celle qui est négligemment posée sur la table.

- **Je m'excuse** **sincèrement** **, Ace. J'aurais tellement aimé faire plus pour toi…**

Je suis touché par ses mots. Parler de cette triste époque avec Makino, même si c'est dur et que ça ravive de mauvais souvenirs, ça me fait quand même du bien.

 **xXx**

 **-Alors c'était ton ancienne petite amie, c'est ça ?** me souffle Sabo alors que nous sommes dans le car pour rentrer à Dawn.

 **-Oui,** dis-je.

 **-Elle est très belle et a l'air très gentille.**

Surpris par ses propos, je me tourne vers lui et vois que son regard est toujours perdu sur le paysage qui défile.

 **-Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ?**

Il se tourne vers moi et me fixe de ses yeux inquisiteurs.

Pendant tout le temps où la discussion a eue lieu, Sabo a rongé son frein alors qu'il avait, je le sais, des centaines de questions à me poser. Il nous a laissés Makino et moi avoir cette terrible discussion car il sentait au fond de lui qu'on en avait besoin.

Alors même si ça me coûte de le lui dire, je le fais. En le regardant droit dans les yeux, en affrontant cette vérité que j'ai trop longtemps fuie.

Je t'aime, Sabo, et j'espère que tu te rends compte de ce que je fais pour toi…

 **-On s'est séparé parce que son copain l'a violée devant mes yeux.**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-Arrête de vouloir jouer les héros, Sabo,** marmonne-t-il si bas que je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé. **On ne peut pas toujours tout réparer. Quand c'est cassé, c'est cassé…**

Sa voix est hachée et je dois prendre sur moi pour pouvoir continuer de le regarder dans les yeux.

 **-Des fois, tu peux rien y faire,** continue-t-il. **C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Il faut juste vivre avec...**

Il prend une inspiration tremblante et je sens mes yeux s'embuer.

 **-Je… Je n'essaie pas de jouer les héros, je veux juste t'aider parce que je t'aime et que c'est au-dessus de mes forces de simplement te regarder souffrir,** je réponds finalement. **Je ne peux pas, Ace…**

Une larme m'échappe et Ace s'empresse de l'essuyer avec son pouce gauche.

 **-Je sais,** souffle-t-il, soudain gêné.

 **-Alors parle-moi. Dis-moi comment tu te sens parce que je ne peux p-**

 **-Et ça changerait quoi ?! Comme par miracle, j'irais mieux et t'arrêterais de me regarder comme si j'étais une chose fragile ?!** s'énerve-t-il brutalement.

* * *

Et voilà encore un chapitre de bouclé! On approche dangereusement de la fin maintenant.

C'est un chapitre centré sur l'histoire d'Ace avec Makino et le traumatisme qu'il a vécu. On voit son évolution et l'impacte que ça pour son couple.

On retrouve aussi Luffy et César, c'est pas beaucoup mais c'est déjà ça, ça mets un peu de gaieté dans ce chapitre pas très joyeux!

Encore une fois bonne année à tous et à mercredi prochain. ^^


	41. Chapter 41

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

 _Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée_ _s_ _..._

 _._

Chapitre 38

.

« Les difficultés n'écrasent pas l'homme, elles le façonnent. »

A. M.

Sabo

* * *

Lundi 19 Juin 2017

Je sors de la salle où j'ai passé mon examen de science, heureux que tout soit enfin fini. Je reste cependant conscient que l'année prochaine, je serai dans l'obligation de remettre ça et que ce sera certainement plus dur et éprouvant encore. Je ne suis pas particulièrement bon en science, j'ai toujours dû travailler énormément dans cette matière pour pouvoir me maintenir à niveau. Du coup, je ne sais pas ce que les autres en ont pensé mais j'ai trouvé l'examen particulièrement difficile même si je pense m'en être sorti.

A l'inverse, j'aime le français et suis plutôt bon en langues étrangères. Je parle d'ailleurs couramment la langue de Shakespeare et maitrise l'espagnol ainsi que le chinois. Quant à l'histoire, j'ai toujours été fasciné par cette matière et pour moi, c'est un plaisir d'apprendre toutes ces choses qui font notre monde d'aujourd'hui, de comprendre les évènements passés pour mieux apprécier le présent et envisager le futur.

Pour l'instant néanmoins, je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour l'année prochaine. J'ai heureusement le temps d'ici là. Les examens sont terminés et la fin des cours approche inexorablement. Je peux enfin souffler.

 **-Alors Sabo ?** me demande Koala quand je rejoins mes amis dans le couloir.

 **-C'était pas trop dur pour toi ?** rigole Nami qui connait bien mes compétences dans ce domaine.

 **-Eh bien, je dirais que contrairement à ce que tu penses, je m'en suis sorti. Difficilement mais bon !**

Je lui souris en posant mon sac à mes pieds. Comme c'est bientôt les vacances, je commence à vider mon casier pour ne pas avoir à tout faire le dernier jour. Dans certaines matières, nous ne travaillons pratiquement plus et regardons des films. Je range donc ce qui peut l'être.

 **-Je suppose que cet examen n'a été qu'une formalité pour toi, Nami ?** j'ajoute tranquillement.

 **-Bien entendu ! Ma douce Nami chérie est si intelligente !** s'extasie Sanji à sa place, ce qui nous fait bien rire Koala et moi.

 **-Je suis quand même contente que ce soit terminé,** soupire alors Koala. **J'en avais marre de passer mon temps à réviser... Je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur le bal de fin d'année** **maintenant** **!**

 **-J'ai déjà commencé à choisir ma tenue,** approuve Nami **. Mine de rien, deux semaines passent très vite et avant qu'on ne s'en rende compte, on sera déjà le 5 juillet !**

 **-Tu as raison. J'ai trop hâte !** s'enthousiasme Koala.

Sanji et Nami échangent un regard entendu : ils sont tout à fait d'accord avec notre amie.

 **-Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai pas encore de cavalier… J'ai l'impression que je vais devoir me résoudre à y aller seule,** se désole-t-elle ensuite.

 **-Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de mecs qui rêvent d'y aller avec toi mais tu es tellement belle qu'ils n'osent pas t'inviter,** lui fait remarquer Sanji.

Je suis d'accord avec mon ami mais je sais également qu'il n'y a qu'avec une seule personne que Koala aimerait réellement aller à ce bal. Je sais également qu'elle pense qu'il est impossible que X-Drake puisse ressentir un sentiment s'approchant de près ou de loin à de l'amour pour elle. De ce fait, malgré son attirance pour le président du Glee Club, elle ne fait rien de son côté. Koala est pourtant une fille forte qui généralement n'attend pas que les choses viennent à elle et qui ne s'ennuie pas de certaines conventions. Par exemple, elle se fiche qu'on dise que ce n'est pas à la fille d'inviter le garçon.

 **-Je suppose que tu vas venir avec Ace ?** me demande Nami. **Ce serait mignon de vous voir danser ensemble !**

J'esquisse un léger sourire face à son entrain que malheureusement, je ne partage pas. A vrai dire, avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, je n'ai pas réellement eu le temps d'en discuter avec lui. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le moment. Depuis samedi, nous avons très peu échangé : seulement quelques sms par-ci par-là.

Le trajet de retour en car de Fuschia m'a paru durer une éternité tellement je me sentais mal. Ace s'était fait étrangement silencieux après son annonce troublante, comme réfugié dans un mutisme assez perturbant. J'ai compris bien après que s'il n'avait rien ajouté de plus, c'était parce qu'il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Qu'après cette entrevue avec cette jeune femme - Makino – il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était rentrer chez lui, se mettre en boule dans son lit et espérer de toutes ses forces que le lendemain viendrait vite. Très vite.

J'ai été incapable de le percevoir. A vrai dire, j'étais incapable de beaucoup de choses à cet instant. Les mots douloureux d'Ace tournaient en boucle dans ma tête alors que je revoyais l'image de cette serveuse au sourire si doux et au regard si attendrissant. J'avais de la peine pour elle et malgré sa volonté de se construire une nouvelle vie ici, je n'arrivais pas à penser à un autre terme que victime la concernant alors qu'il était clair qu'elle désirait plutôt être vue comme une femme forte. Elle veut clairement se détacher de son passé et passer à autre chose.

Mais je n'y arrivais pas. L'histoire tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Et Ace dans tout ça ? Lui qui a malheureusement dû assister à tout cela sans pouvoir rien faire. Avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, j'étais en train de suffoquer. A cause de mon malaise, de toutes ces choses qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête… Et tellement d'autres encore.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire à Ace ni même comment le regarder. J'étais faible, simple chose se contentant d'être là sans rien faire d'autre. Au final, moi non plus je n'ai rien dit.

Je suis rentré au loft dévasté et avec un goût d'inachevé dans la bouche. Le soir, j'ai eu un message d'Ace où il me disait merci. Ça m'a un peu débloqué. Je lui ai répondu que c'était moi qui le remerciait car je savais que m'ouvrir cette partie de sa vie était ô combien compliqué pour lui.

Je ne me suis endormi que très tard dans la nuit, fatigué et pas tout à fait comblé.

Le dimanche, nous n'avons pratiquement pas échangé, juste un appel en milieu d'après-midi où nous avons fait extrêmement attention à ne pas aborder les sujets sensibles. Il est clair que nous avons tous les deux besoin de prendre du recul, de réfléchir à tête reposée.

Personnellement, j'ai toujours autant de mal à réaliser ce qu'Ace m'a annoncé après notre entrevue avec Makino. Je n'ose imaginer la façon dont il a dû se sentir plus jeune. Même aujourd'hui, je sais que cette histoire le bouleverse toujours autant. Il n'y a qu'à voir la réaction qu'il a eue lorsqu'on a rencontré Makino par hasard.

 **-Je suppose que oui,** je finis par répondre sans grande conviction après de longues secondes de silence.

 **xXx**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que je regarde tranquillement une comédie à la télé accompagnée de mes deux colocataires, mon inquiétude ne m'a toujours pas quitté. Je passe mon temps à sortir mon portable, à aller dans ma messagerie dans le but d'envoyer un message à Ace sans jamais le faire. J'ignore quoi lui écrire. Que peut-on dire à une personne témoin de ce type de violence ?

Depuis dimanche, nous ne parlons que de choses banales, presque sans importance. On a peur et c'est normal mais faire comme si de rien n'était ne sert à rien et ne nous aidera pas à avancer. Je sens que ces non-dits fragilisent en quelque sorte notre couple. Dire que les révélations d'Ace étaient supposées nous ressouder… J'ai l'impression qu'un mur de malaise s'est érigé entre nous et nous ne savons pas comment le franchir. J'en viens même parfois à ne pas savoir comment me comporter avec lui. J'ai peur de dire une bêtise ou même de passer à côté de quelque chose.

Je ne ressentirais pas ces sentiments si tout allait bien entre nous et je sais au fond de moi qu'Ace pense la même chose. Cette situation ne va à aucun de nous deux mais pourtant, on s'en contente. Par facilité ou par lâcheté, je ne sais pas. La seule certitude que j'ai, c'est que mon cœur ne pourra plus supporter ça bien longtemps. J'ai envie d'avancer avec Ace, d'arranger les choses. Et pour ça, il faut à tout prix que je lui parle.

Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme, ayant conscience que cette tâche va s'avérer très ardue.

Je pense également à cette pauvre Makino qui a été abusée de la pire des façons et je m'en veux de l'avoir presque détestée il y a quelques jours à peine. Tout simplement parce qu'Ace lui portait plus d'attention qu'à moi. A-t-elle portée plainte ? Je sais qu'actuellement, le délai de prescription pour un crime de ce genre est de 20 ans. Il n'est pas trop tard, elle pourrait le faire… Je soupire une nouvelle fois, me rendant vite compte que je suis certainement en train de m'emporter et de m'embrouiller l'esprit inutilement.

 **-Il va bientôt être l'heure.**

Cavendish se lève avec une lenteur toute calculée avant de soigneusement s'étirer.

 **-OK. Bonne chance,** lui lance Shanks qui décroche enfin ses yeux de la télévision.

 **-Ne me souhaite pas bonne chance, tu sais très bien que ça porte malheur !** s'agace le mannequin.

 **-Comme si tu croyais en ce genre de choses,** se moque alors gentiment le roux.

 **-Je suis sûr que tu vas avoir le rôle,** dis-je pour encourager mon ami.

Cavendish passe sa première audition aujourd'hui. Il vise le rôle d'un jeune homme à la beauté fragile qui, après un accident de voiture, tombe dans le coma et se réveille trois ans plus tard avec la mémoire d'un autre. Il va alors découvrir que les souvenirs qui lui reviennent sont ceux d'un jeune père de famille mort en 1992 dans des conditions assez douteuses. L'action du film se passera du coup essentiellement en 1992 et le présent sera surtout utilisé pour l'enquête.

C'est un rôle secondaire et même si cela a légèrement agacé Cavendish, il ne s'en porte pas plus mal à présent. Le rôle pour lequel il postule est très intéressant et pourrait bien entendu lui permettre de débuter dans le monde du cinéma. Quoi qu'on en dise, c'est un art différent de celui du mannequinat. Et puis, Cavendish est beaucoup trop jeune pour jouer le rôle d'un père de famille…

Très enthousiasmé par l'intrigue du film, je lui ai déjà assuré que j'irai le voir à sa sortie au cinéma.

 **-Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer !** termine de l'encourager le roux.

 **-J'espère bien parce que j'ai une saleté de migraine depuis ce matin…,** soupire-t-il en allant prendre sa veste à l'entrée. **Je t'enverrai un message quand ce sera fini pour que tu viennes me chercher, Shanks.**

 **-On a qu'à faire comme ça,** accepte-t-il.

Bientôt, la porte claque et le parfum du blond quitte la pièce. Shanks reporte presque immédiatement son attention sur la comédie où le jeune intello du début tente vainement de séduire la belle qui, en plus d'être déjà prise, passe son temps à le ridiculiser. Le roux éclate de rire à l'une des répliques cinglantes de la jeune femme et au quiproquo que cela créé pour le héros. J'essaie également de m'intéresser au film mais comme je m'y attendais, ça ne marche pas vraiment. Je décroche de l'intrigue peu attrayante pour finir par soupirer de dépit.

 **-Shanks ?**

 **-Hum ?**

Le roux ne décroche pas son regard de la télé si bien que je me demande s'il m'écoute réellement.

 **-Je me posais une question…,** dis-je, hésitant.

 **-Quoi donc ?**

 **-Si tu es au courant d'un crime assez grave… Est-ce que ne rien dire te rend coupable d'un délit ?**

Shanks se tourne vers moi et ses sourcils se froncent. Il m'observe de longues secondes et son regard me met d'ailleurs très vite mal à l'aise.

 **-Eh bien, je ne sais pas…** , lance-t-il en réfléchissant. **Légalement, chaque** **individu au courant d'un crime est dans l'obligation de porter les faits devant les autorités compétentes**.

Il sonde ma réaction, étudiant mes yeux ainsi que mes doigts que je triture maintenant depuis un petit moment.

- **Si tu es réellement au courant d'un élément aussi grave, je te conseille d'en parler. Ce ne sera pas considéré comme de la délation.**

 **-Hum… Oui, je sais…**

Je suis conscient que mes propos ont attisé la curiosité du roux. Qu'à présent, il se pose des questions sur moi et sur ce crime dont je parle.

 **-Une autre question ?** tente-t-il.

 **-Non, c'était de la curiosité. Je m'informais, tout simplement,** dis-je maladroitement.

Shanks esquisse un sourire.

 **-Eh bien, vous êtes bien curieux en ce moment,** s'amuse-t-il.

 **-Vous ?**

 **-Ace et toi.**

 **-Ace aussi t'as posé des questions ?** je demande, surpris.

 **-Ouais, il m'a parlé d'un problème que** **rencontre** **Zoro. Il m'a demandé s'il y avait un moyen judiciaire d'empêcher la destruction** **de son** **quartier. Les Vinsmoke ont vraiment un don pour emmerder les gens, non ?**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que le roux enchaine, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. - **Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait sûrement creuser du côté de Niji** **et** **que surtout, il n'hésite pas à me solliciter si besoin. Je serai vraiment très heureux de** **lui** **mettre des bâtons dans les roues !**

Shanks passe une main dans ses cheveux alors que son sourire s'agrandit. Je n'ai aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi il a donné un tel conseil à Ace. Il est plus que probable que Shanks ait eu la même idée que moi à propos du grand frère de Sanji. Quelque chose me dit aussi qu'en faisant pression sur le fils de Jajji Vinsmoke, il s'assure que celui-ci reste loin de Mihawk.

Jalousie quand tu nous tiens…

Mercredi 21 Juin 2017

Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration. Le parfum fruité d'Ace me parvient aussitôt, sucré et entêtant. Ses cheveux bruns toujours aussi indomptables me chatouillent le nez. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que j'appuie ma tête sur la sienne. Il bouge légèrement avant de se replacer correctement au niveau de mon épaule. Assis sur un des bancs de la cour, nous profitons simplement de la douce brise du dehors et de la chaleur rassurante de l'été.

Cette situation est assez inattendue. Il y a deux jours à peine, je cherchais encore une façon de lui parler et me voici aujourd'hui avec lui, sur ce banc. Presque comme au bon vieux temps. Presque. Si Ace et moi avons déjà eu l'occasion d'échanger à plusieurs reprises, nous ne restions jamais très longtemps ensemble. A cause des répétitions de nos clubs respectifs, de mes entrainements de relais, de nos amis qu'on voyait un peu moins depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Ces obligations avaient le goût amer d'excuses pour ne pas rester ensemble plus que nécessaire. Pourtant, nous savions tous les deux qu'à un moment où à un autre, nous devrions aborder le sujet qui fâche.

C'est plutôt triste quand on y pense…

Et c'est parce que je ne voulais pas laisser les choses telles quelles que j'ai proposé à Ace d'aller dehors quelques minutes pour profiter du soleil et faire le plein de vitamine D. Ace a accepté parce qu'il ne demande qu'une seule chose, et c'est d'être avec moi. Apprendre de nouveau à être simplement nous. Ensemble.

 **-Shanks m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé des renseignements quant à la situation de Zoro,** dis-je alors en rouvrant les yeux sur la cour et les élèves qui profitent de la dernière pause de la journée avant les activités de club.

Je sens les yeux d'Ace se lever sur moi quelques secondes avant que tout comme moi, son regard se pose sur la cour.

 **-Ouais. Je suis de plus en plus désespéré… Je veux vraiment aider mon meilleur ami mais plus les jours passent, plus je suis forcé d'ouvrir les yeux. Je peux pas y faire grand-chose mais je n'ai pas pour autant envie d'abandonner. Shanks m'a assuré qu'il allait m'aider et qu'il a sans doute une piste** **par rapport à l'un des frères** **.**

 **-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit** **aussi** **.**

Je me racle la gorge alors qu'au même moment, j'ai enfin toute l'attention d'Ace.

 **-Mihawk et Niji ont entretenu une relation dans le passé et c'est quelque chose qui, de ce que j'ai compris, a fait beaucoup de désordre dans la famille,** dis-je en pensant à cette histoire de fiançailles ratées dont m'a parlé Sanji. **Jajji, le père de la famille Vinsmoke, n'est pas au courant et Shanks pense se servir de cette information pour faire pression sur Niji et le forcer à arrêter le projet de construction. J'avoue avoir eu la même idée quand Shanks m'a appris pour cette relation passée entre** **lui** **et le petit frère d'Hancock,** je termine plus doucement, me sentant coupable de ne pas lui avoir fait part de cette idée avant.

Pourtant, il est vrai que lorsque cette idée m'avait traversé l'esprit, ma relation avec Ace n'était pas réellement au beau fixe.

 **-Je ne sais pas…,** reprend Ace au bout d'un long moment.

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Tu sais, Shanks tient énormément à Mihawk,** commence-t-il, incertain. **Je ne pense pas qu'il ferait quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui nuire ou même le blesser et s'il décide vraiment de faire du chantage à Niji, qu'il le veuille ou non, Mihawk finirait pour sûr par être impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre…**

 **-C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça,** dis-je, pensif. **Hier, ses propos m'ont fait penser à un chantage mais je me suis peut-être trompé.**

Alors que je me remémore la conversation que j'ai eue avec le roux, mes sourcils se froncent et malheureusement, je ne vois pas tellement d'autres alternatives quant à sa décision. Pourtant, les propos d'Ace se tiennent. Shanks n'est pas quelqu'un qui peut blesser volontairement une personne – surtout si c'est son ami – en se disant que c'est un dégât collatéral. Qu'il n'a pas le choix s'il veut réussir. Décidément, non. Mais j'ai également pu découvrir d'autres facettes de sa personnalité et je sais que le roux est quelqu'un de maladroit avec les gens et qu'il peut blesser sans le vouloir. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas encore pensé au cas de figure qu'évoque Ace ? Sans doute n'imagine-t-il pas que Mihawk puisse se retrouver mêlé à ça d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Ace soupire et je fais de même. J'essaierai d'à nouveau discuter de ce sujet avec le roux, ne serait-ce que pour rassurer Ace. Ace qui m'a l'air bien fatigué et je sais très bien pourquoi. Je sais qu'il pense encore à Makino, que la voir et en avoir parlé a fait ressurgir des souvenirs douloureux. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de l'évoquer subtilement avec lui mais la plupart du temps, il se braque. Il n'est pas encore totalement prêt. Il m'a demandé du temps et je le comprends. C'est une période de sa vie qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout et dont il ne souhaite pas se souvenir plus que nécessaire. Il veut simplement passer à autre chose et c'est encore plus vrai depuis qu'il a pu parler à Makino et lui demander pardon.

Oui, il désire définitivement tourner la page. Il pense peut-être qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre pour régler son problème car il a déjà discuté avec la principale concernée et mis les choses au clair pour libérer son cœur. A présent, il souhaite passer au-dessus de ses souffrances et compte naïvement sur le temps pour arranger les choses. Mais ça ne marchera pas et je suis sûr qu'il le sait. Peu importe que seulement quelques jours se soient écoulés, Ace n'est pas bête et il est conscient qu'attendre plus longtemps ne changera rien. Qu'il le veuille ou non, cette partie de son passé a jeté une autre lumière sur notre relation et il faut qu'on s'y adapte. Lui comme moi sentons que cette sombre histoire plane encore au-dessus de nous et nous ne savons pas comment faire pour nous en débarrasser, c'est tout.

 **-Bon allez, il va bientôt être l'heure,** lance-t-il en se levant du banc.

 **-Hum, j** e souffle, déçu qu'une fois de plus nous n'ayons pas pu parler.

La mine fatiguée, je me lève également. Ni lui ni moi n'avons semble-t-il envie d'aller à nos clubs respectifs.

 **-Je viendrai te voir au Glee Club dès la fin du basket, ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois,** dis-je alors, ne souhaitant pas que ça se termine de cette manière.

Ace esquisse un sourire. Il a l'air heureux de mon initiative et ça me fait plaisir de le voir de nouveau ainsi. Il s'approche alors, un peu maladroitement et affreusement gêné, tout comme moi. Ça aussi ça fait longtemps. Mais je présume que c'est normal de ne plus être aussi à l'aise avec des choses aussi simples que de s'embrasser après ce que notre couple a traversé. C'est mignon même si c'est aussi un peu stupide.

Les lèvres d'Ace se posent sur les miennes et je retiens mon souffle alors que mon cœur bat la chamade. Je ferme les yeux et laisse sa chaleur m'envahir. Je me sens bien.

 **xXx**

Je quitte les vestiaires en saluant mes coéquipiers. Je remonte mon sac sur mon épaule et passe devant le bureau du coach. Vide. Il a été très peu présent pendant l'entrainement du jour. J'ai l'impression que des affaires très importantes demandent son attention en ce moment. Quelque chose me dit également que le coach Ryuma pense déjà au tournoi de l'an prochain.

Aujourd'hui encore, Vergo a raté l'entrainement. Le coach nous a par ailleurs interrogés sur le sujet, de plus en plus inquiet par ses absences répétées. Les règles au basket sont très simples : si un joueur manque l'entrainement de manière répétée et ce sans raison valable, il est tout bonnement exclu. Malheureusement, personne n'a eu de véritable réponse à lui donner. Basil a simplement annoncé sombrement qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on s'attende à revoir l'ancien capitaine.

Je ne devrais peut-être pas mais je me sens tout de même fautif. J'ai conscience d'avoir une part de responsabilité dans le départ de Vergo. Il est en terminal et n'aura certainement plus l'occasion de faire du basket en club, sauf s'il décide de poursuivre en professionnel...

 **-Je dois vraiment être trop gentil pour me préoccuper de lui après toutes les crasses qu'il m'a faites…,** je soupire en sortant du gymnase.

Je passe devant le terrain de foot et ai le plaisir d'apercevoir Koala qui est encore en plein entrainement. Un peu plus loin, la journée du club de foot semble toucher à sa fin. Je ralentis donc mon allure et attends que mon amie m'aperçoive pour lui faire un signe. Ça ne tarde d'ailleurs pas et elle me répond même avec beaucoup d'énergie. C'est incroyable qu'il lui en reste autant alors que la journée se termine enfin…

Je souris et continue ma route pour pénétrer peu de temps après dans le bâtiment. Dès que j'arrive à l'étage où se situe la salle du Glee Club, j'entends une petite musique et pour une fois, je n'ai aucun mal à la reconnaitre tant elle est célèbre.

 **Imagine there's no heaven,**  
 _Imagine qu'il n'y a aucun Paradis,_  
 **It's easy if you try,**  
 _C'est facile si tu essaies,_  
 **No hell below us,**  
 _Aucun enfer en-dessous de nous,_  
 **Above us only sky,**  
 _Au-dessus de nous, seulement le ciel,_  
 **Imagine all the people,**  
 _Imagine tous les gens,_  
 **Living for today...**  
 _Vivant pour aujourd'hui..._

Je marche lentement, presque sereinement dans les couloirs vides, me laissant emporter par la musique. Le Glee Club est éloigné géographiquement des autres et ceci dans un souci de tranquillité. Aucun groupe ne pourrait travailler correctement avec du bruit autour et aussi belle que soit la musique du Glee Club, elle n'est pas forcément le meilleur allié de la concentration. Cela veut également dire qu'à cet instant, je suis le seul à pouvoir profiter de cet instant paisible et doux qu'ils offrent grâce à leurs répétions.

 **Imagine there's no countries,**  
 _Imagine qu'il n'y a aucun pays,_  
 **It isn't hard to do,**  
 _Ce n'est pas dur à faire,_  
 **Nothing to kill or die for,**  
 _Aucune cause pour laquelle tuer ou mourir,_  
 **No religion too,**  
 _Aucune religion non plus,_  
 **Imagine all the people,**  
 _Imagine tous les gens,_  
 **Living life in peace...**  
 _Vivant leurs vies en paix..._

 **You may say I'm a dreamer,**  
 _Tu peux dire que je suis un rêveur,_  
 **But I'm not the only one,**  
 _Mais je ne suis pas le seul,_  
 **I hope some day you'll join us,**  
 _J'espère qu'un jour tu nous rejoindra,_  
 **And the world will live as one.**  
 _Et que le monde vivra uni_

J'approche de la salle et au fur et à mesure que la distance qui me sépare d'elle s'amenuise, j'entends plus distinctement les paroles et perçois mieux les voix. Je me sens happé malgré moi par l'émotion et l'intensité de la chanson. Je ralentis alors, lentement mais sûrement, pour finir par m'arrêter sur le pas de la porte. Les yeux baissés, je profite de la fin de la chanson.

 **Imagine no possessions,**  
 _Imagine aucune possession,_  
 **I wonder if you can,**  
 _Je me demande si tu peux,_  
 **No need for greed or hunger,**  
 _Aucun besoin d'avidité ou de faim,_  
 **A brotherhood of man,**  
 _Une fraternité humaine,_  
 **Imagine all the people,**  
 _Imagine tous les gens,_  
 **Sharing all the world...**  
 _Partageant tout le monde..._

 **You may say I'm a dreamer,**  
 _Tu peux dire que je suis un rêveur,_  
 **But I'm not the only one,**  
 _Mais je ne suis pas le seul,_  
 **I hope some day you'll join us,**  
 _J'espère qu'un jour tu nous rejoindra,_  
 **And the world will live as one.**  
 _Et que le monde vivra uni_

 _Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai…_

Malgré la fin de la chanson, je n'entre pas de suite dans la salle, je reste simplement là. Instinctivement, cette chanson me fait penser à l'Armée Révolutionnaire et aux nouvelles résolutions que j'ai prises.

L'Armée Révolutionnaire œuvre pour faire changer les choses, pour contrer les Dragons Célestes. Je suis sûr que tant qu'il y aura des personnes comme eux, capable de se battre pour un monde plus juste, alors rêver que demain sera meilleur n'est pas tout à fait utopique.

L'étrange discussion que j'ai eue avec Ivankov m'oriente également dans ce sens. La première fois que j'ai pu parler avec lui, je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme et je me rappelle seulement de certaines paroles échangées tandis que d'autres pans entiers de discussion ont purement et simplement disparu de ma mémoire. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai donc pu discuter sérieusement avec lui, l'interroger et essayer d'en savoir plus sur l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

Le professeur de danse d'Ace est vraiment une personne formidable avec une bonne humeur contagieuse. Il n'a pas été mécontent de me voir, ni agacé que je vienne ainsi sur son lieu de travail. Agréablement surpris. C'est ce qu'il a été et que j'étais également quand mon regard a croisé le sien. Nous avons parlé longuement ce jour-là, ne voyant pas le temps passé alors qu'Inazuma nous servait du thé dans la petite pièce attenante à la salle de danse. J'ai logiquement demandé des nouvelles du Grey Terminal, sachant parfaitement qu'il m'était impossible de compter sur les informations que les journaux télévisés donnaient. J'ai été triste d'apprendre que l'endroit serait pratiquement rasé pour construire de nouveaux complexes immobiliers sans compter les offres d'achat de plusieurs parcelles de terrain par des entreprises fortunées qui peut-être accepteraient de venir faire des bénéfices dans ce coin de la ville.

Avant que je ne quitte le couple de danseurs, Ivankov m'a pourtant mis en garde. Tout comme Marco, il m'a rappelé combien ce que je faisais était déjà extrêmement dangereux. Il n'a pas non plus douté une fois de ma sincérité et n'a même jamais pensé que je pourrais leur causer des ennuis. C'était réconfortant… En quelque sorte. Il ne m'a pas dit que je pouvais devenir membre de l'Armée Révolutionnaire mais il ne me l'a pas interdit non plus. Pour l'instant, je m'en contente.

 **-C'était très beau,** dis-je, sans doute un peu ému lorsque je pénètre finalement dans la salle.

 **-Oh, un spectateur !**

Brook s'approche de moi et me salue par de grands gestes. Les membres du club descendent alors de la scène pour ramasser leurs affaires.

 **-C'était votre final ?** je demande à leur tuteur.

 **-Oui. J'avais des doutes quant à cette chanson mais** **en définitive** **, ça va ! Ils ont très bien réussi à l'interpréter. J'espère que les juges et les spectateurs seront aussi charmés que toi, Sabo !**

 **-Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en musique mais je sais quand même reconnaitre quand c'est bien. Vous allez gagner !** lui dis-je avec conviction.

 **-Je l'espère !** **De cette manière** **, je pourrais demander une faveur aux filles ! Yohohoho !**

Je le regarde bizarrement, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre de quoi il parle. Décidément, Brook est assez dur à suivre et à saisir mais il est plutôt amusant et pour ne pas le vexer, je me contente de lui sourire respectueusement.

 **-Sabo ! Comme ça fait longtemps !**

Ace, X-Drake et Shirahoshi se dirigent vers les bouteilles d'eau mais Margaret et Perona s'approchent de moi. La gothic lolita en particulier me fixe de ses grands yeux noirs. Elle bat des cils avec frénésie alors qu'un sourire enjôleur se dessine sur ses lèvres.

 **-J'aurais des questions à te poser par rapport au bal de fin d'année,** commence-t-elle.

 **-Bien sûr. Je t'écoute,** je lui réponds poliment alors qu'elle s'approche encore plus près de moi.

 **-Ah oui, le bal ! Oh, mon Dieu comme j'ai hâte !** s'exclame Margaret qui est immédiatement ignorée par son amie.

 **-Je voulais savoir s'il y a un dress-code à respecter ? S'il n'y en a pas, je pense que ce serait bien d'en mettre un en place. J'ai pensé à une sorte de soirée blanche, ce serait super !** poursuit Perona.

 **-C'est une idée.**

J'hausse les épaules, ne partageant pas forcément son enthousiasme.

 **-J'en parlerai pendant la prochaine réunion du conseil des élèves.**

 **-OK. J'ai une dernière chose à te demander…**

Son ton est beaucoup plus timide et instinctivement, je me crispe. Depuis le temps, j'ai appris à me méfier des demandes de Perona, surtout quand ses yeux pétillent autant.

 **-** **Est-ce que vous pourrez** **-vous embrasser avec Ace ?! J'aimerais trop prendre une photo ! Oh, mon Dieu, ce serait trop mignon !**

Elle pousse un petit cri et me tourne le dos en rougissant pour marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Un peu gêné, je tourne les yeux vers Margaret qui esquisse un sourire compatissant à mon égard.

 **-Vous y allez seul ou accompagné ?** interroge ma camarade de classe à l'intention des autres membres du Glee Club qui viennent de nous rejoindre.

 **-Je comptais y aller seul mais si tu veux bien me faire le plaisir d'être pour un soir ma cavalière, ma très chère Margaret, je serais si heureux ! Yohohoho !**

 **-Vous n'êtes pas drôle,** soupire ma camarade de classe.

Loin de se vexer, Brook repart dans un grand éclat de rire et Margaret lance presque un regard suppliant à Shirahoshi qui vole doucement à son secours.

 **-Eh bien, je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir y assister… Mes frères et mon père ne m'ont pas laissé tellement d'espoirs sur le sujet…**

Shirahoshi soupire, elle est visiblement peinée. C'est dommage pour elle. Je sens alors le regard d'Ace sur moi et alors que mes yeux croisent les siens, je vois qu'il est évident pour lui que nous irons ensemble. Comme nous n'avons jamais abordé ce sujet, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il ait la tête à ça mais voir que malgré tout ce qu'il se passe, il a tout de même envie de partager ce moment avec moi me fait plaisir. Ce bal de fin d'année sera l'occasion rêvée de terminer l'année scolaire en beauté.

 **-Pour ma part, je ne sais pas encore si je vais y aller** **non plus** **,** confie soudain X-Drake.

 **-Ah bon ?** dis-je, déçu pour Koala. **Tu es sûr ?**

Il hausse les épaules et je ne sais pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Il faut à tout prix que je persuade mon amie de très vite l'inviter. Qui sait, ça lui fera peut-être changer d'avis…

Vendredi 23 Juin 2017

 **-Sabo !**

Luffy rit avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Il lève les yeux vers moi avant qu'un immense sourire ne vienne éblouir son visage. Je me sens aussitôt mal à l'aise. J'ai énormément négligé Luffy, ne venant même plus lui donner cours dernièrement. Après mon départ de la maison familiale et suite à mon installation dans le loft de Shanks, j'ai jugé bon de diminuer mes sorties, de ne plus me rendre dans les endroits habituels où je me rendais avant de peur d'y croiser mon père.

A voir le visage souriant du chapeau de paille, il n'a pas le moins du monde l'air de m'en tenir rigueur. Pourtant, je m'en veux quand même. Je le serre fort contre moi, m'excusant ainsi silencieusement de l'avoir pratiquement abandonné. Revoir la bouille innocente de Luffy me fait beaucoup de bien, je me sens mieux.

 **-Luffy ! On dirait que tu as changé,** lui dis-je en le repoussant légèrement pour mieux l'observer. **Tu n'aurais pas un peu grandi ?**

 **-T'as vu, Ace ?! J't'avais dit que j'avais grandi, même Sabo a remarqué !** s'enorgueillit-il.

Ace, qui est depuis longtemps parti dans le séjour, soupire bruyamment. On dirait que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils ont ce genre de discussion.

 **-Luffy, avant d'accaparer Sabo, laisse-lui au moins le temps de s'installer. Il est à peine entré que tu lui sautes dessus,** le gronde gentiment Roger qui descend les escaliers.

 **-Bonjour,** je le salue timidement alors qu'il s'approche de moi pour me serrer la main.

 **-Bonjour, Sabo. Comment vas-tu ?**

 **-Très bien, merci.**

Je me racle la gorge, soudain assez mal à l'aise.

- **Je suis désolé de m'imposer une nouvelle fois pour la nuit sans même demander…**

 **-Mais non, il n'y pas de problème, tu le sais bien.**

J'acquiesce mollement. Malgré ses paroles, je suis tout de même embarrassé de revenir ici après une si longue absence. Le pire est que si Ace ne m'avait pas invité hier juste après la séance d'entrainement du Glee Club, je ne serais certainement pas revenu avant un bon moment encore… Cette pensée me fait d'ailleurs discrètement grimacer. Mais voilà, mon petit-ami et moi avons des choses à nous dire, des paroles qui ne peuvent être tues plus longtemps. Hier, Ace a bien senti même si je ne lui ai rien dit que je souhaitais lui parler. Et même s'il redoute cet instant, il sait qu'on sera obligé d'y venir d'une manière ou d'une autre si on veut que cette histoire reste simplement un mauvais souvenir et non pas une ombre qui plane continuellement au-dessus de nos têtes.

Oui, c'est définitivement une bonne idée. Malgré ma gêne, je suis content d'être là, surtout qu'Ace et son père m'assure à chaque fois que je viens ici qu'il n'y a pas de problème. J'avance prudemment jusqu'au séjour où je salue Hancock qui me répond à peine, plongée dans son magazine. Je n'ai jamais réussi à sonder la belle-mère d'Ace. Discrète et hautaine à la fois, elle ne m'a jamais vraiment porté une quelconque attention. Au début, je m'étais dit que ce n'était pas bien grave étant donné qu'elle se conduisait ainsi avec pratiquement tout le monde. Les seuls à obtenir sa sympathie et son intérêt restent son mari et Luffy. Mais à présent, je m'interroge plus sérieusement. Avant que je ne me mette en couple avec Ace, elle avait une attitude plus courtoise à mon égard, plus polie. Mon homosexualité la gênerait-elle ?

Je n'en sais rien et je me vois mal l'interroger à ce sujet, d'autant que je me base sur un très léger changement d'appréciation. Ça reste de simples suppositions. Je ne m'en formalise donc pas et tenant toujours mon sac dans ma main droite, je m'installe sur le canapé aux côtés d'Ace. Pas trop près non plus. Quand son père est là, je ne me sens pas assez à l'aise pour me conduire comme je le fais habituellement avec Ace. Cependant, celui-ci ne semble pas en décider ainsi car il s'approche légèrement de moi et prend ma main libre dans la sienne. Je le regarde alors et il fait de même avant d'aviser mon sac.

 **-Donne, je vais le ranger dans ma chambre.**

 **-Ah oui… Merci.**

Je le lui tends et il s'empresse de le saisir avant de disparaitre de la pièce. Il n'en faut pas plus à Luffy pour le prendre comme un signal. Il vient se poser près de moi et m'inonde de son babillage habituel.

 **-Dis, Sabo, après tu veux bien qu'on se fasse une partie de** _ **Street Fighter**_ **?! S'teu plait, dis oui !**

 **-Si tu veux.**

Je lui souris, heureux de le voir si content **.**

 **-Mais tu sais, Luffy, je ne suis pas vraiment bon pour les jeux vidéo** , je confesse alors.

 **-C'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre !**

Ace redescend quelques instants plus tard et bougonne contre Luffy qui lui a piqué sa place. La mine basse, il va s'asseoir sur le canapé aux côtés de son père et de sa belle-mère. Pendant quelques instants, personne ne parle. Les seuls bruits présents sont ceux de la télé et de l'émission d'aventure qui y passe et pour lequel Luffy est si passionné. Je suis très surpris quand au bout de quelques minutes, Roger amorce une discussion – de manière plutôt maladroite – avec son fils. Mais je tombe totalement des nues lorsque Ace lui répond. C'est bien la première fois que je vois ces deux-là avoir une conversation à peu près normale.

Je me rappelle d'Ace à son arrivée et de son aversion pour Roger, son père. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi Ace détestait tant son père, je me disais simplement que la séparation de ses parents devait y être pour beaucoup… Aujourd'hui encore, je ne suis pas plus avancé sur le sujet mais comme la situation semble s'améliorer, ramener cette histoire sur le tapis serait une mauvaise idée.

Je suis heureux de voir qu'Ace fait des efforts pour essayer de dénouer la relation tendue qu'il entretenait auparavant avec Roger. Je suppose sans mal que c'est quelque chose qui lui demande beaucoup d'efforts. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il part de loin. Il y a le fait qu'il détestait son père il y a quelques semaines encore et que les raisons de cette aversion ont beau m'être inconnues, je ne doute pas qu'Ace en avait certainement de bonnes d'agir comme il le faisait. Mais il a vraisemblablement su passer au-dessus et c'est déjà tellement énorme.

Ace a sans doute senti après cette histoire de départ avorté – juste un peu avant nos vacances à South Blue – qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses avec son père se dégrader de la sorte.

J'observe donc le père et le fils, un discret sourire aux lèvres, tout en me disant que moi aussi, j'aurais aimé pouvoir un jour goûter à ces instants de bonheur et de complicité.

La soirée se poursuit tranquillement dans une bonne humeur qui fait plaisir à voir. Je n'ai jamais vécu ce genre de moment avec ma famille. Nos moments de bonheurs relatifs ont été très courts au final. Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison de le penser mais je me sens vraiment bien dans la famille d'Ace. A ma place.

Sur les coups de 20h, nous passons à table.

 **xXx**

 **-J'ai gagné ?**

Je fixe l'écran longuement alors que mes yeux suivent les courbes des lettres. Le _Winner_ écrit en lettres majuscules devant mon personnage qui fait une révérence pour fêter sa victoire semble effectivement le prouver.

 **-J'ai vraiment gagné ?!** dis-je dans un mélange de fougue et de joie.

Derrière moi, assis sur le lit de Luffy, Ace éclate de rire. Après plusieurs défaites et de longues minutes d'agonie et de galère, je viens enfin de gagner !

- **Oh, comment tu m'as mis une raclée, Sabo !** s'amuse Luffy qui ne se vexe pas du tout de sa défaite.

 **-Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait ! J'ai juste appuyé sur tous les boutons tellement j'étais paniqué !** je ris.

 **-Je confirme. Voir ça de l'extérieur est d'ailleurs juste trop tordant,** affirme Ace.

Il se lève du lit de Luffy et époussette ses vêtements. Je pose alors la manette sur la table basse et m'étire paresseusement. Je commence sérieusement à fatiguer : il va bientôt être l'heure d'aller me coucher. Luffy quant à lui parait pourtant plus que partant pour jouer une partie de plus.

 **-Bon, Luffy, t'éteins. C'est l'heure** **de dormir** **,** l'informe Ace alors que je me lève également.

 **-Quoi, déjà ?** s'étonne le plus jeune.

 **-Ouais. Tu continueras à jouer demain.**

Luffy soupire et je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour le réconforter.

Quelques minutes plus tard après un rapide passage par la salle de bain, Ace et moi sommes enfin dans son lit. En pyjama, le drap nous recouvre seulement partiellement. Tournés l'un vers l'autre et couchés sur le flanc, on s'observe sans rien dire. Ace baille quelques fois et lutte clairement pour garder les yeux ouverts.

J'esquisse un petit sourire, trouvant son attitude tout à fait mignonne, mais je me garde bien de le lui dire : je sais combien il n'aime pas ça. Je me contente donc de l'observer encore et encore, le regardant lutter contre le sommeil alors qu'il sait bien que c'est inutile. Il veut sans doute attendre que je m'endorme d'abord avant de pouvoir à son tour se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore sommeil. Ace va donc devoir attendre un peu, trop de pensées troublant mon esprit.

Je perds soudain mon sourire et, fébrile, prends une longue inspiration. J'ai déjà repoussé ce moment trop de fois et en m'invitant, Ace sait que j'y reviendrai. Ce soir, je ne peux plus reculer.

 **-Merci de m'avoir invité, j'ai vraiment passé une superbe soirée.**

Ace me sourit et délicatement, passe une main rassurante dans mes cheveux avant de la poser sur ma joue.

 **-Moi aussi… Je suis content d'avoir de nouveau pu passer des moments comme ça avec toi. Sans le vouloir, on s'est éloigné ces derniers temps, Sabo,** **mais** **je suis content de t'avoir près de moi, de voir que les choses n'ont pas tant changé entre nous…**

Sa dernière phrase me fait un peu mal. J'ai l'impression qu'Ace refuse d'ouvrir les yeux… Ou alors est-ce sa manière à lui de me dire – de me supplier - de ne pas aborder ce sujet ?

Mais je ne renoncerai pas, Ace. Tu es détruit par ce qu'il s'est passé alors laisse-moi te soutenir et être fort pour nous deux.

Je me rapproche et l'attire à moi pour le prendre dans mes bras. Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes et presque instinctivement, mes yeux se baissent sur cette bouche que j'ai si souvent embrassée. Mais malgré mon envie, je me contrôle. Je ferme les yeux et plonge de nouveau mon regard dans le sien.

 **-Ace.**

 **-Hum ?**

Je le sens se crisper et je sais sans que je n'ai besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il a compris que je veux revenir sur le sujet Makino. Encore.

 **-Pourquoi… ?** soupire-t-il.

 **-Ace, j-**

 **-Tu veux vraiment reparler de ça** **maintenant** **, Sabo ?**

Sa voix est chevrotante et je m'en veux aussitôt de lui faire subir ça mais je sais aussi qu'on doit évoquer le sujet. Ça va nous détruire sinon. On ne peut pas l'ignorer en espérant naïvement réussir un jour à oublier.

 **-J'ai peur pour toi, Ace, et je ne t'obligerai jamais à me parler si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux mais… Je vois bien que tu es mal, que cette histoire te pèse beaucoup et j'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider… Je ne peux rien faire si justement tu ne me parles pas. Je ne vais pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens, que je comprends ce par quoi tu passes en ce moment parce que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est à peine si je peux imaginer ce que tu ressens. Bien sûr que c'est horrible et traumatisant… J'aimerais tellement que tu n'aies jamais vu ça, qu'aujourd'hui tu ne portes pas la responsabilité d'avoir assisté à un viol sans savoir quoi faire…**

Je sens qu'Ace veut m'interrompre. Il ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans au final jamais le faire. Malgré la pénombre, je distingue parfaitement ses yeux qui brillent et la détresse qui s'en dégage. Ma main sur sa joue continue ses caresses avant que mes lèvres ne se posent délicatement sur les siennes. Ace étouffe un sanglot et je sens que je ne suis pas loin de craquer moi aussi.

 **-Laisse-moi t'aider, je t'en prie…**

Ace s'accroche désespérément à moi. Il me serre fort contre lui comme s'il voulait souder son corps au mien, se fondre en moi.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et le serre plus fort encore. J'ai l'impression qu'à cet instant, rien ni personne ne peut nous séparer.

Quelques minutes passent dans le silence. Finalement, Ace se détache de moi et me fixe, le regard sombre.

 **-Arrête de vouloir jouer les héros, Sabo,** marmonne-t-il si bas que je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé. **On ne peut pas toujours tout réparer. Quand c'est cassé, c'est cassé…**

Sa voix est hachée et je dois prendre sur moi pour pouvoir continuer de le regarder dans les yeux.

 **-Des fois, tu peux rien y faire,** continue-t-il **. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Il faut juste vivre avec...**

Il prend une inspiration tremblante et je sens mes yeux s'embuer.

 **-Je… Je n'essaie pas de jouer les héros, je veux juste t'aider parce que je t'aime et que c'est au-dessus de mes forces de simplement te regarder** **souffrir,** je réponds finalement. **Je ne peux pas, Ace…**

Une larme m'échappe et Ace s'empresse de l'essuyer avec son pouce gauche.

 **-Je sais,** souffle-t-il, soudain gêné.

 **-Alors parle-moi. Dis-moi comment tu te sens parce que je ne peux p-**

 **-Et ça changerait quoi ?! Comme par miracle, j'irais mieux et t'arrêterais de me regarder comme si j'étais une chose fragile ?!** s'énerve-t-il brutalement.

 **-Non…**

Je caresse sa joue pour l'apaiser.

 **-Mais je pense** **qu'ainsi, je pourrais partager un peu de cette souffrance avec toi… Tu te sentirais moins seul.**

Ace reste silencieux. Tellement longtemps que je pense qu'il ne se livrera pas, que je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire comprendre mon point de vue. Et puis, il parle. Il parle et je sens mon cœur se réchauffer. Il s'effondre sur moi.

 **-J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute, Sabo… Jamais je ne pourrai oublier parce que je me sens si coupable,** balbutie-t-il contre mon épaule.

 **-Bien sûr que non !** je m'insurge doucement **. Ace, écoute-moi, tu n'y es pour rien, OK ?**

 **-J'ai rien fait, Sabo… J'ai juste regardé,** termine-t-il, la voix brisée.

 **-Ne te blâme pas, Ace... Ce genre de situation est très dur à vivre, personne ne sait réellement comment il réagirait,** dis-je pour atténuer sa douleur.

 **-C'était confus dans ma tête… Sur le coup, j'avais pas compris qu'elle se faisait violer… Ou peut-être que je ne voulais pas le voir…**

Ace se redresse mais fuit mon regard et sentir sa détresse et sa douleur me fait tellement mal. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à le relever. Pourtant, je me dois d'y arriver. Je veux lui prouver que si besoin, il peut s'appuyer sur moi sans problème.

 **-Tu étais jeune, Ace, tu ne voulais pas croire que tu assistais réellement à ça parce que c'est quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais dû voir,** je lui explique patiemment **. Mais ça va aller maintenant. C'est du passé et tu es fort. Tu es capable d'aller de l'avant.**

Je ne sais pas si mes mots ont un quelconque impact sur lui, si même ils réussissent à l'apaiser à défaut de le convaincre mais le sourire las d'Ace est déjà un bon début. Je le remercie de s'être ouvert à moi, d'avoir pris sur lui pour qu'enfin on puisse parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais que maintenant, ça ira mieux. Plus de faux semblant, on avancera ensemble et j'aiderai Ace à surmonter son traumatisme.

Ce soir, je veux tout lui faire oublier, l'apaiser ne serait-ce que quelques heures.

Nos baisers reprennent de manière urgente et je lui répète que je l'aime, que je tiens à lui plus qu'à ma propre vie quand il consent à me laisser respirer. Les lèvres rougies par les nombreux baisers échangés, je pousse Ace sur le dos avant de m'installer sur lui et d'embrasser son cou. Sa respiration accélère alors que dans le même temps, ses mains s'aventurent sous mon haut, touchant lentement mon dos. Ses doigts effectuent des ronds apaisants, son souffle erratique s'échoue sur mes lèvres et ses yeux ouverts me fixent intensément.

Ce que nous sommes en train de vivre maintenant me rappelle dangereusement une autre nuit, celle où en larmes, j'avais débarqué chez Ace après mon agression par ma mère.

 **-J'ai envie de toi, Sabo… Fais-moi l'amour.**

* * *

« Pendant des années, j'ai attendu que ma vie change, mais maintenant, je sais que c'était elle qui attendait que moi je change. »

Fabio Volo

Ace

* * *

Dans la nuit du vendredi 23 au samedi 24 juin

Au-dessus de moi, Sabo semble hésiter. Ses yeux me fixent intensément. Complètement déboussolé, il ne comprend pas mes mots. Ses sourcils se froncent et une petite ride se forme même sur son front comme à chaque fois qu'il est perdu. C'est l'une de ses nombreuses mimiques que j'ai appris à remarquer et à apprécier.

Mais j'ai aussi appris à me reposer sur lui, à avoir confiance en lui. Je ne voulais pas me confier mais je l'ai fait parce que sinon, je pensais que j'allais le perdre. C'est pour cette raison que je l'ai emmené voir Makino. Je lui ai même brièvement expliqué la situation, pensant peut-être un peu stupidement que ça suffirait pour mettre cette histoire derrière nous.

Je savais cependant que cette histoire était loin d'être réglée – mon esprit en vrac et mon cœur douloureux en étaient un très bon indicateur. Maintenant que j'en ai réellement parlé avec Sabo, je ne sais pas si je me sens mieux mais je suppose que ça n'ira mieux qu'avec le temps. Malgré ce sentiment mitigé, je sais que j'ai fait un pas dans la bonne direction. En effet, je dirais qu'à présent, je sens que d'une façon ou d'une autre, je peux avancer. Que cette histoire est maintenant derrière moi et que le reste ne dépend que de mon choix. Est-ce que je veux continuer à la ressasser ou simplement souffler et regarder droit devant ?

Je ne pense pas que j'aurais compris ça sans Sabo et au fond, je le remercie d'avoir insisté. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il me connait mieux que moi-même…

 **-Qu-quoi ? Je ne…,** hésite-t-il.

Les paroles de Sabo me ramènent doucement à la réalité. Mon esprit s'est quelque peu égaré et la tension que je ressentais encore un peu plus tôt a doucement diminué. Mon petit-ami est quant à lui toujours penché au-dessus de moi et je le trouve mignon à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Alors pour le détendre et parce qu'à présent je me rends compte que je lui ai demandé de me faire l'amour sans réfléchir et que c'était stupide, je dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **-Rien. J'ai sommeil,** dis-je en baillant.

C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment précis que je me rends compte à quel point j'ai envie de fermer les yeux.

 **-Oh…,** fait-il.

J'ai bizarrement l'impression qu'il est déçu mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

La fatigue me gagne de plus en plus, tellement que je ne suis plus réellement conscient de ce qui m'entoure.

 **-Dormons alors.**

 **-Hum...**

Je lui souris et il m'embrasse chastement comme pour me dire bonne nuit. Il se blottit contre moi et je l'accueille avec plaisir avant de me caler confortablement contre tous mes oreillers.

Je m'endors très vite, probablement avant même que Sabo ne puisse commencer à ressentir les effets de la fatigue et du sommeil. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je sais qu'il est là, avec moi, et savoir qu'on s'est réconcilié me permet de m'endormir le cœur léger…

Samedi 24 juin 2017

Le visage de Sabo est réellement beau. Rien qu'en le regardant, on peut sans mal deviner que sa peau blanche est douce et on ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est d'y goûter. Sabo a une saveur assez suave, sucrée et entêtante. J'adore l'embrasser. J'ai l'impression que c'est comme prendre une grande respiration après de longues minutes d'asphyxie. J'aime sa bouche gourmande et ses lèvres roses qui à chaque fois donnent l'impression d'avoir été malmenées. Ses longs cils châtain clair qui tirent vers le blond épousent merveilleusement la courbure de ses pommettes.

Il est beau, Sabo, et je pourrais le regarder pendant des heures. Je comprends pourquoi il a attiré mon regard dès la première fois. Il est différent. Je le complimente souvent et passe mon temps à me dire qu'il est sans doute trop bien pour moi mais je sais également qu'il a des défauts et j'en suis heureux. S'il était parfait, je douterais même de son existence mais heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Il est là, avec moi, et il m'aime. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague et grâce à lui, je vais mieux…

 **-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

Il sourit avant de remonter le drap sur lui.

 **-Non, je veux voir,** je proteste.

 **-T'en as assez vu comme ça,** plaisante-t-il. **Y a rien à voir.**

Ses bras s'étirent et il étouffe un long bâillement. Le drap bouge légèrement, mettant ainsi encore plus en valeur son corps musclé. Les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtrent à travers les rideaux se reflètent sur sa peau, lui donnant un aspect légèrement doré. Lentement, ma main quitte le drap et se lève pour abaisser le tissu qui couvre son corps.

 **-Ace !** s'agace-t-il en retenant le drap. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Je veux voir.**

Allongé sur le dos, Sabo me fixe, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose dans le ton de ma voix l'a dérangé.

 **-Je n'ai pas envie,** soupire-t-il en fermant les yeux.

 **-Pourquoi ? Je t'ai déjà vu nu, je peux bien te voir torse-nu !**

 **-Oui mais là ce n'est pas pareil…**

Il me sourit et s'assoit sur le lit avant de se pencher vers le sol tout en gardant le drap bien serré contre lui. Il ramasse son haut qui a atterri par terre à un moment donné en plein milieu de la nuit et je grogne, un peu déçu. J'aurais voulu encore pouvoir lui faire des câlins.

 **-Je vais prendre une douche,** dis-je finalement avant de m'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

Une fois seul dans la pièce, je vérifie deux à trois fois que la porte est bien fermée tout en espérant que Sabo ne prête pas attention aux nombreux bruits de verrouillage. Je me tourne ensuite et observe mon visage dans le miroir. La nuit d'hier a été plus que compliquée. Sabo m'a vraiment poussé pour qu'enfin j'accepte de me confier à lui. Il a su me mener là où il voulait et à sa manière si douce et compréhensive, il a su m'apaiser.

Je soupire en sachant ce qui m'attend plus tard dans la journée. Mon père m'a prévenu seulement hier que Shanks viendrait en qualité d'avocat et non pas en ami. Je sais d'ores et déjà la raison de sa visite et y penser me donne des crampes d'estomac. La date du procès approche inexorablement et je dois dire que ça me stresse.

Je ressens de légers picotements sur la peau et inspire pour me calmer. Ce n'est rien. On va juste discuter, je le sais bien. Mais je n'aurais pas le contrôle et ça m'angoisse. Roger va imposer sa vision des choses, Sabo va écouter patiemment et s'il en a l'occasion, il va donner son ressenti sur la situation. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je n'en sais rien.

Je voudrais juste que cette journée soit déjà finie… La discussion que j'ai eue hier soir avec Sabo m'a épuisé et je ne me sens pas l'énergie de me lancer dans une nouvelle « bataille ».

Sans plus y penser, je retire mon sous-vêtement et file sous la douche. Comme d'habitude, elle est presque brûlante.

 **-Tu as fait vite,** s'étonne Sabo quand je sors moins de dix minutes plus tard, une serviette autour de la taille.

 **-Hum.**

Je me dirige vers mon placard et l'ouvre. Je prends quelques vêtements sans vraiment regarder et fais tomber la serviette au sol.

 **-J'utilise ta salle de bain quelques minutes,** m'avertit-il.

 **-Je t'en prie.**

Je l'entends ouvrir la porte mais pas la fermer. Comme Sabo a pris sa douche hier soir, je présume qu'il va simplement se débarbouiller et se brosser les dents ce matin. Il me donne raison quelques instants plus tard quand il passe une tête dans la chambre tout en se brossant les dents.

 **-Dis, Ace ?**

Je rigole en voyant sa bouche emplie de mousse blanche.

 **-Quoi ? Ce que tu as à me dire est si urgent que ça ne peut pas attendre que tu termines de te brosser les dents ?**

Je le taquine gentiment. La vision que Sabo m'offre est juste hilarante.

 **-On va dire ça, oui,** articule-t-il. **Est-ce que X-Drake t'a dit qu'il était intéressé par Koala?**

 **-D'où ça sort, ça ?**

J'observe Sabo, intrigué par sa question.

-De ma bouche, croit-il bon de préciser et je rigole.

- **Y a pas que ça qui sort de ta bouche…**

Sabo secoue la tête, amusé, avant de disparaître quelques secondes dans la salle de bain. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et attend patiemment qu'il refasse son apparition.

 **-Peut-être… Pourquoi ?** je réponds quand il revient.

 **-Koala est intéressée et je dirais même qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour lui. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, elle pense qu'elle n'a aucune chance. Elle voulait l'inviter au bal de fin d'année mais a finalement renoncé. Elle a peur de se prendre un refus catégorique. Elle a semble-t-il du mal à interpréter les signaux que lui envoie le président du Glee Club…**

La mine préoccupée, Sabo vient se poser à côté de moi. Je médite longuement ses paroles. Au fond, j'ai du mal à y croire. Koala, je ne la connais pratiquement pas et je dois dire que si un jour on devait se retrouver seuls tous les deux, ce serait sûrement terriblement inconfortable. Déjà à cause de la gêne mais aussi parce que je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire. Mais de ce que j'ai pu en voir, c'est une fille assez forte avec un caractère bien trempé, pas du genre à minauder ni à attendre que les choses se fasses toutes seules.

 **-Elle a peur d'inviter X-Drake ?** je répète, étonné.

 **-Elle a surtout peur qu'il refuse et ainsi de voir qu'il n'est pas intéressé.**

 **-X-Drake ne l'a pas rejetée jusqu'ici, pas vrai ?**

J'esquisse un discret sourire.

 **-Ce serait mal le connaitre de penser qu'il refuserait, je pense…**

Sabo me lance un regard, m'indiquant de développer ma pensée.

 **-Je pense que le Président du Glee Club serait vraiment heureux si elle faisait cette démarche. Par contre, qu'elle se dépêche et qu'elle n'attende rien de sa part. X-Drake ne l'invitera jamais alors si elle désire qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, c'est à elle de faire le premier pas,** dis-je alors que je repense à ce que mon ami m'a confié la dernière fois que je suis passé chez lui.

 **xXx**

Je raccroche après avoir donné une dernière fois les informations relatives aux nationales à ma mère qui a bien entendu prévu d'y assister. Elle a d'ailleurs profité de notre échange pour m'informer – fort tardivement - que Satch serait également présent. Autant dire que la nouvelle ne m'enchante pas plus que ça... A vrai dire, je ne souhaite pas que mon père et le nouveau compagnon de ma mère se rencontrent. Je sais que c'est sans doute stupide étant donné que Roger sera lui-même accompagné de sa femme. Durant ces derniers mois, j'ai pu faire plus ample connaissance avec le chef cuistot et bien malgré moi, j'ai également appris à l'apprécier. Refuser sa présence ne serait pas poli de ma part. Ce serait même vu comme un rejet.

Et puis, j'hésite à le dire à Roger… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant de la nouvelle relation de ma mère et j'avoue ne pas avoir envie d'être celui qui lui annonce « la bonne nouvelle ».

C'est avec cette pensée que je quitte ma chambre pour rejoindre les autres en bas. L'heure du déjeuner approche et Shanks ne devrait plus tarder à présent. J'entre dans le séjour où Luffy joue à un jeu de cartes avec Sabo et Hancock qui peine à comprendre les règles du jeu. C'est rare de voir la femme de Roger participer à une quelconque activité de famille.

La plupart du temps, elle reste dans son coin à me regarder de haut quand elle n'est pas plongée dans un de ses magazines aux thèmes ô combien intéressants…

Ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris que l'ancien top model ne m'apprécie pas. Tout juste supporte-t-elle ma présence car elle a dû avoir une longue conversation avec mon père. Les raisons pour lesquelles elle me déteste sont probablement nombreuses mais la plus importante est sûrement que je suis le fils que Roger a eu avec la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée. Je pense également que le fait que je sorte avec un homme doit l'embêter. Je me souviens encore du discours qu'elle tenait à l'égard de son frère quelques mois plus tôt... Mais au fond, cela m'importe peu car pour moi, Hancock n'est rien de plus que la nouvelle femme de mon géniteur. Pas plus importante qu'une décoration sur le mur du salon.

Je rigole quand je vois Sabo essayer de tricher. Malheureusement, il se fait vite réprimander par le plus jeune. Amusé par le spectacle qu'ils offrent, je m'assois dans un fauteuil juste en face de Roger. Celui-ci m'observe pour une raison que j'ignore et, mal à l'aise, j'essaie d'occulter le regard qu'il pose sur moi.

Sabo va alors m'offrir une distraction en évoquant les interclasses.

 **-C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir me voir là-bas,** se désole-t-il.

 **-Bah si je pourrais.**

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu déboussolé.

 **-Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?**

 **-Parce que tu auras cours, tout simplement,** répond Roger et je lève les yeux au ciel.

 **-Je peux bien sécher pour ce qu'on fait en cours,** je marmonne.

Sabo pouffe mais je sais qu'il est d'accord avec moi, même s'il n'est clairement pas celui qui me poussera à sécher.

 **-Il ne reste qu'une semaine de cours, tiens bon,** m'encourage-t-il. **En tout cas, moi je viendrais te voir alors j'espère bien que vous allez gagner !**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il n'y a rien qu'on ne veuille plus que la victoire.**

Sabo me sourit puis reporte son attention sur le jeu quand Luffy crie qu'il a gagné. Il se concentre alors, ses sourcils se froncent et il s'humecte les lèvres dans un geste inconscient. On dirait bien que la bataille finale va se jouer entre mon copain et la femme de Roger. Hancock n'est vraiment pas douée pour les jeux de société, c'est d'ailleurs à se demander pourquoi elle tient tant à participer dès que Luffy propose des petits jeux de ce genre. Elle est enthousiaste tout le long du jeu, se fiche de perdre – ce qui arrive la majorité du temps – et quand elle n'a pas les yeux rivés sur ses cartes pour ne pas perdre le fil du jeu, elle observe Luffy, un discret sourire aux lèvres.

J'ai toujours trouvé la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le plus jeune bizarre mais Roger m'a déjà clairement dit que pour lui, tout était normal et qu'Hancock apprécie simplement énormément Luffy… En fait, je semble être le seul à trouver leur relation étrange. Même Sabo n'y voit rien de perturbant.

Je soupire en me disant que peut-être – sans doute – je me fais des idées. Mais j'ai cette immense impression que Luffy est bien plus important pour l'ancien top model que ce qu'elle veut bien dire.

Les minutes s'écoulent et Roger et moi nous contentons d'observer le trio jouer avec enthousiasme. Mon ventre crie bientôt famine et je commence à me demander avec insistance à quel moment le roux va enfin arriver pour que nous puissions passer à table. Ce repas, je le redoute pourtant. Discuter du procès m'angoisse pour une raison que j'ignore mais plus vite ce moment arrivera, plus vite il sera terminé. Du moins, c'est-ce que j'espère. Il ne manquerait plus que l'entretien tire en longueur...

Heureusement pour moi et pour mon estomac vorace, Shanks arrive quelques instants plus tard. De plus, le jeu d'Hancock, Sabo et Luffy touche à sa fin. Après les salutations d'usage, nous nous empressons donc de passer à table, le ventre de Luffy tout comme le mien criant famine.

Dans un premier temps, le repas se déroule plutôt calmement. Les sujets qui fâchent ne sont pas de suite abordés et j'espère qu'il en sera ainsi pendant tout le repas. J'aimerais éviter que Sabo assiste à cette discussion. Je connais son point de vue sur cette histoire de procès et je n'ai pas envie que nos divergences d'opinion nous éloignent.

Contrairement à moi, il voudrait une peine à la hauteur du crime commis, ce qui est compréhensible. Quel message la justice enverrait-elle aux personnes victimes de crimes homophobes si les coupables s'en sortent trop facilement avec une peine légère ? Que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre pour faire respecter ses droits ?

Bien sûr que c'est compréhensible mais je reste néanmoins persuadé que le mec qui m'a blessé a juste besoin d'aide et que s'il doit être puni, la punition ne doit pas être bête et méchante.

Arrivé au dessert, je sens que l'atmosphère change et qu'on va bientôt entrer dans le vif du sujet. Je souhaiterais presque parler de Satch à Roger pour faire diversion mais je ne suis pas encore aussi désespéré…

 **-Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de parler du procès et de la stratégie que vous voulez suivre ?** demande soudain Shanks.

Je m'apprête à répondre, souhaitant entériner une bonne fois pour toute ce sujet et par la même occasion vite passer à autre chose.

 **-Oui et mon opinion sur le sujet n'a pas changé,** me coupe Roger.

 **-Très bien.**

Il hausse les épaules comme si la réponse lui importait peu.

 **-Je pense que le procès se déroulera sans encombre pour nous. Je ne sais pas si le juge administrera une peine lourde comme on le demande mais en to-**

 **-Je ne suis pas d'accord.**

J'interromps le roux dès maintenant avant qu'il n'aille trop loin et qu'exprimer mon avis ne devienne difficile. Il faut que je leur dise ce que j'en pense réellement.

 **-Luffy, si tu as fini, on peut peut-être retourner jouer ? Je suis sûre que cette fois, je te battrai,** lance Hancock qui fait parfaitement diversion.

Celui-ci, tout content, s'empresse d'accepter. Cette conversation dont il ne comprend pas grand-chose l'ennuie beaucoup.

 **-Tu viens, Sabo ?** s'enquiert le chapeau de paille auprès de mon copain.

 **-Désolé, je n'ai pas encore terminé mon gâteau. Je viendrai un peu plus tard.**

Luffy acquiesce puis quitte précipitamment la pièce sans oublier d'entrainer l'ancien mannequin avec lui. Sabo quant à lui me jette un long regard avant de prendre lentement une bouchée de sa mousse framboise.

Je soupire, sentant que cette discussion va me donner mal à la tête. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être écouté et d'en même temps être sur la mauvaise voie…

Lundi 26 Juin 2017

 **-Sommes-nous véritablement obligés d'avoir cours ?** demande naïvement Margaret à Marco.

 **-Bien entendu. Que voulez-vous faire d'autre ?** s'amuse-t-il devant les soupirs de dépit de ses élèves.

 **-Eh bien, dans les autres cours, on regarde des films,** explique timidement un élève assis au premier rang.

Son explication fait rire Marco qui, légèrement adossé à son bureau, croise les bras.

 **-Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait en vacances et que de ce fait, vous devez travailler.**

Nouveau soupir général.

 **-Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler du désir.**

 **-Le désir ?** dis-je, un petit sourire dans la voix que Marco remarque sans mal.

 **-Exactement. Le désir est-il par nature illimité ?**

Marco nous observe, satisfait par nos visages concentrés même si certain expriment également la peur - légère - de se faire interroger. Le professeur de philosophie se met alors à marcher entre les rangs, silencieux, tout comme les élèves.

Je trouve sa question difficile. De toute façon, tous les sujets de philo sont extrêmement compliqués… Même quand on pense avoir bon, on peut au final avoir faux sur toute la ligne. Ce n'est qu'une question d'interprétation. Pour ma part, quand on me dit le mot « désir », je pense immédiatement au désir sexuel mais je sais bien qu'il n'est pas question de ça mais bien du désir dans sa forme la plus globale. Je soupire et tourne la tête vers la place vide de Sabo.

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait le cas mais j'ai l'impression que son absence me pèse vraiment. J'ai beau y avoir été préparé et savoir qu'il reviendra à la fin de la semaine, je suis triste de ne pas l'avoir à mes côtés. J'ai déjà dû supporter son absence plus d'une fois comme lors de sa convalescence après l'incendie du Grey Terminal par exemple mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ressens comme le besoin de le voir. Sans doute que pendant sa précédente absence, j'arrivais à me convaincre qu'il avait besoin de repos pour guérir. Et puis je pouvais aller le voir ou l'appeler, il n'était pas si loin. Une partie de moi me souffle également que ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le repas de samedi n'est pas étranger à ma confusion.

J'ai pratiquement été tendu tout le long sans véritablement comprendre pourquoi. Cette discussion me mettait mal à l'aise et je me sentais isolé du fait que j'étais le seul à vouloir opter pour une solution à l'amiable.

Pourtant, je maintiens ma position. Je connais ce genre de type : un peu paumé et qui se la joue délinquant mais qui flippe dès que ça commence à sentir mauvais pour lui. J'ai malheureusement eu l'occasion d'en fréquenter quelques-uns quand j'étais moi-même sur la mauvaise pente à Baterilla. Des fois, je me dis que ce type, ça aurait pu être moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'exemplaire et dans le passé, j'ai fait des trucs moches, même si ce ne sera jamais aussi grave que ce que cette raclure m'a infligé. Je me dis simplement qu'il a juste besoin d'aide, comme j'en avais moi-même besoin avant. Peut-être que je me trompe et que comme le dit Sabo, ce type ne veut pas d'une main tendue. Ou alors pire, qu'il ne le mérite pas. Mais qui suis-je pour en décider ? Roger est du même avis que Sabo sur le sujet mais tout comme pour mon petit-ami, je pense que c'est plus la colère et l'inquiétude pour moi qui parlent. Ses décisions sont influencées par ses sentiments, ce que malgré nos rapports compliqués, je suis en mesure de comprendre.

Shanks est la seule personne vraiment rationnelle dans cette histoire mais je sais que je ne peux pas compter sur lui sur ce point-là. Je ne veux pas savoir si sa loyauté va d'abord à mon père qui est son patron ou à moi qui suis son ami. Il fait son boulot et rien de plus, je le comprends. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de le mêler à des conflits d'intérêt inutiles…

Je soupire alors que mes yeux sont toujours scotchés sur la place vide de Sabo. J'aurais aimé pouvoir en rediscuter avec lui avant son départ histoire de me. C'est un des regrets que j'ai même si Sabo m'a demandé de ne pas m'en faire sur ce sujet. Il m'a fait comprendre avant de rentrer avec Shanks qu'on ne pouvait pas tout le temps être d'accord et qu'il fallait simplement l'accepter. Il m'a souri et m'a embrassé longuement avant de quitter les lieux. Cette phrase a suffi à me faire prendre conscience qu'il ne fallait pas que je me rende malade avec cette histoire et depuis, je tente de prendre de la distance. Sabo est très observateur et a dû se rendre compte de mon malaise lors du repas. Une fois de plus, je l'admire.

J'essaie ainsi d'appliquer son conseil. On n'est pas du même avis mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on va se disputer ou s'éloigner. Tout va bien. Enfin, presque. J'avoue que je me sentirais mieux une fois le procès passé...

- **Alors** ? redemande Marco après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Je quitte la place vide des yeux et observe mon professeur, le visage impassible, qui nous regarde avec bienveillance. Je suis sûr que si Sabo avait été là, il aurait répondu sans problème à la question. A nos débuts, c'était quelque chose que je détestais chez lui : ce côté je sais tout. Mais là, ça me manque. En fait, quand il n'est pas là, tout me manque chez lui…

Mon regard dérive à nouveau sur sa chaise. Pendant toute la semaine, il sera aux inter-lycées qui se déroulent cette année exceptionnellement à Ohara. Il ne rentrera que vendredi soir, juste assez tôt pour venir me voir aux nationales des Glee Clubs qui comme chaque année se passe à Shell Town. Ça va lui faire de la route mais il tient absolument à venir me voir et je trouve ça très gentil de sa part. D'autant que moi, je ne pourrais pas faire le déplacement pour lui, Roger me l'a bien fait comprendre hier…

Shanks aussi fera le déplacement pour le concours ainsi que Cavendish qui aurait simplement déclaré qu'il ne voulait pas être le seul à rater cet évènement. Événement qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Petit à petit cependant, je me rends compte que beaucoup de monde va venir et alors, le stress commence doucement à monter…

Marco passe à côté de moi, me bouchant la vue sur la place vide de Sabo et lentement, je me recentre sur le cours de philo. Je laisse un peu trop mon esprit se disperser en ce moment. Le stress sûrement.

 **-Le désir est, par nature, sans limite,** commence par expliquer Marco. **Quelqu'un se souvient-il de la fameuse phrase de Spinoza ?**

Une main se lève et Marco s'empresse de l'interroger.

 **\- « Le désir est l'essence de l'homme ».**

 **-Exactement. Le désir est puissant, c'est une force qui nous pousse à agir. Différent du besoin.**

Il sourit puis me regarde et je sens immédiatement qu'il va me poser une question.

 **-Quelle est la différence entre le besoin et le désir, Ace ?**

 **-Le désir, contrairement au besoin, n'est souvent pas satisfait même quand il est comblé,** dis-je.

 **-Exactement. C'est pourquoi on peut dire que le désir est illimité. Il renaît sans cesse, ne s'éteint jamais quoi qu'il obtienne.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on peut dire que le désir est illimité,** s'interroge Margaret.

Plusieurs autres élèves opinent du chef, ce qui fait sourire notre professeur.

 **-Très bien. Voyez-vous, nous sommes limités en temps, en force, en capacités et en plein d'autres choses encore.**

Nous acquiesçons, presque suspendus à ses lèvres.

 **-Or, le désir se caractérise souvent par son refus de la réalité telle qu'elle est et pousse l'homme à la dépasser ou la transformer. En ce sens, le désir ne s'accommode pas des limites,** reprend-il.

 **xXx**

 **-Je vous jure, le cours de philo était super intéressant ! N'est-ce pas, Ace ?** me demande-t-elle, certainement dans le but que je confirme ses propos.

 **-Oui…**

Devant moi, les autres ne semblent pas spécialement convaincus par mon ''enthousiasme''. Peu importe, Margaret continue sur sa lancée.

 **-Non mais c'est vraiment un super prof ! Il me fait aimer la philosophie ! Je pense que même à la fin de mes études, je me souviendrais de lui avec une part de nostalgie !**

Elle soupire puis prend une bouchée de sa glace à la pistache.

 **-J'espère que j'aurais de nouveau le plaisir d'assister à ses cours l'année prochaine…**

 **-A t'entendre parler, on pourrait presque croire que tu es tombée sous le charme de ton prof de philo.**

Margaret rougit tout en oubliant de démentir les propos complètement absurdes de X-Drake. Perona sourit malicieusement, certainement heureuse d'une possible relation interdite professeur/élève. Qui sait ce que son imagination et son esprit débridés est à l'instant même en train d'imaginer ! Et puis je me rappelle de ce mot que nous avait lu Marco et qui disait que quelqu'un dans la classe était clairement attiré par lui. Mais connaissant Margaret, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas elle. Ce n'est pas son genre d'écrire ce genre de choses et encore moins de s'amouracher d'un prof. Marco est juste quelqu'un de bien. C'est dur de ne pas l'apprécier. Tout simplement.

 **-Tu es sans cœur, X-Drake,** reprend Margaret.

Je comprends alors que j'ai raté une bonne partie de la conversation mais qu'il s'agit sans aucun doute d'une joute verbale de plus entre le président du Glee Club et les filles.

 **-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de copine,** ajoute Perona avec son habituel ton de moquerie.

 **-Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu es célibataire,** réplique aussitôt le roux.

 **-Oui mais moi, c'est parce que je l'ai choisi.**

La gothique lolita lui sourit, fière de sa répartie.

 **-Moi aussi.**

 **-C'est ça, oui ! Dis plutôt qu'aucune fille ne peut te supporter !**

X-Drake et Perona s'affrontent du regard et à côté de moi, la plus jeune rigole discrètement mais elle est vite remarquée par les autres. Elle rougit d'embarras quand quatre paires d'yeux se retrouvent braqués sur elle.

 **-Non… C'est juste que je me disais que ça faisait longtemps que vous ne vous étiez pas pris la tête comme ça…**

 **-C'est vrai. On dirait que leur trêve touche déjà à sa fin,** commente Margaret, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **-On dirait presque un couple,** affirme alors la plus jeune, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de Perona.

 **-N'exagérons pas,** tempère X-Drake.

 **-Si vous vous mettez à sortir ensemble, vous serez le couple le plus improbable qui me sera donné de voir ! On dirait plutôt un frère et sa sœur qui se chamaillent,** je corrige alors.

Les autres rigolent et, vexée, la gothique lolita siffle son verre mais grimace aussitôt à cause de la chaleur de celui-ci. De son côté, X-Drake acquiesce solennellement. Il préfère de loin qu'on compare leur relation à celle qu'auraient des frères et sœurs qu'à celle d'un couple.

Je me sens bien avec les autres membres du Glee Club. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion d'avoir des moments de détente et je me rends compte que ça m'avait manqué. Revenir à _l'Arnaque_ , l'odeur des boissons et de l'alcool qu'on mélange à tout va, la musique un poil jazzy et l'ambiance feutrée ainsi que les discussions de comptoir. Toute cette atmosphère m'a manquée.

Des moments comme ça, on en voudrait plus. Toujours plus. Des moments où on se sent si bien qu'on oublie le temps d'un instant qu'en réalité, rien ne va vraiment même si dans le fond, tout n'est pas si mal...

 **-C'est bientôt le jour J,** dis-je pour couper court au silence qui vient de s'installer.

 **-Ouais,** répond sombrement le plus vieux.

 **-Quand on aura gagné, on reviendra boire un verre ici !** propose Margaret.

 **-Et on laissera X-Drake payer !** conclut Perona.

Tout le monde approuve mais bien entendu, X-Drake ronchonne. On rit plus fort, faisant ainsi exprès d'atténuer le son de sa voix.

Mercredi 28 Juin 2017

Ça a déjà été silencieux lors de mes séances avec le docteur César. C'est même quelque chose qui arrive assez régulièrement en ce moment mais là… Il y a en plus de ce silence pesant de l'inconfort. Ce sentiment vient de ce qu'il s'est passé à ma dernière séance. Ça nous a laissé un goût amer. Il y avait beaucoup de colère en moi ce jour-là à cause de ma rencontre avec Makino mais pas seulement. J'étais surtout en colère contre moi-même parce que je perdais le contrôle. Je ne maitrisais plus rien et petit à petit, la peur avait commencé à m'envahir. Alors pour lutter, je n'avais trouvé rien de mieux à faire que de me murer dans ma fureur.

Cette journée avait juste été une catastrophe.

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce que j'attends de cette séance avec mon psy. Je ne veux pas prendre de médicament mais il a l'air réellement déterminé à m'en refiler pour une raison que j'ignore.

Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai du mal à réellement m'ouvrir auprès du docteur César. Dans l'ombre, il y a ces choses qu'il me cache, comme les raisons de la présence passée de Sabo dans ce même cabinet plusieurs années plus tôt. J'ai beau avoir quelques idées là-dessus, je ne suis sûr de rien et j'aimerais vraiment en discuter avec mon psy mais il me refuse toute information. La partie rationnelle de moi peut le comprendre : il est soumis au secret professionnel. Mais Sabo est mon petit-ami et je suis sûr qu'il me cache des informations capitales à son sujet.

Lorsque je viens le voir, c'est pour me livrer. Je me mets pratiquement à nu devant ce type complètement cinglé – qui en plus est psychologue – et qui n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il veut m'étudier. Je ne sais rien de lui et suis obligé de tout lui dire sur moi comme si c'était logique. Cette situation ne m'a jamais vraiment plu mais j'ai vite compris que je n'avais pas le choix et je dois bien reconnaitre malgré tout que ça m'a permis de comprendre certaines choses auparavant mais à présent…

Je doute. Certaines fois, je vais si bien que j'en oublie mes TOC. J'ai l'impression d'être normal et de ne pas être obligé de me concentrer pour ne pas laisser cette voix me pousser à vérifier encore et encore pour me créer un sentiment d'apaisement et de satisfaction. Et puis d'autre fois, je m'effondre et tout éclate. J'ai peur et je ne contrôle plus rien.

Après avoir fait l'amour avec Sabo pour la première fois, je me suis senti si mal que j'ai éprouvé le besoin de me laver les mains à la _Javel_. J'avais tellement l'impression d'être sale. J'avais peur de contaminer mon blond. J'ai réussi à me contrôler mais si je n'avais pas pu apaiser mon esprit, que ce serait-il passé ? Pourquoi ai-je ressenti ça alors que je venais de vivre un moment merveilleux ? Et samedi matin, j'ai une fois de plus éprouvé le besoin de me laver longuement à l'eau chaude pour une raison que j'ignore. Etait-ce de vieux automatismes ou alors est-ce que je me sentais mal sans même en avoir conscience ? J'avais parlé de Makino et de ce que je ressentais la veille avec Sabo. Peut-être cela explique-t-il mes pensées contradictoires.

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Non. En fait, je n'ai jamais su.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir le contrôle quand je laissais mes TOC me dicter ma conduite. Vérifier, s'assurer que tout va bien, compter. Avec tous ces rituels, je n'avais pas de surprise. J'étais dans la maitrise ou du moins, c'est ce que je ressentais même si je sais à présent que je me trompais. Maintenant que je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai tellement peur que Sabo découvre que mon cerveau est déréglé…

Mais je ne suis pas fou.

A moins que je ne sois tout simplement incapable de voir ma propre folie…

 **-Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?** me demande le docteur César en faisant tourner son stylo entre son pouce et son index.

Je le fixe quelques secondes avant de soupirer longuement. J'ignore s'il est sérieux en me posant cette question et encore plus si je dois vraiment y répondre. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Les quelques fois où je me suis confié à lui, que j'ai accepté de coopérer lors des séances, c'est bien parce que j'étais en confiance. Ce n'est pas le cas dans l'immédiat. Je ne sais pas ce qui va ressortir de cette séance et encore moins si elle me sera bénéfique.

 **-Oui. En quelque sorte.**

 **-Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu souffles le chaud et le froid ici. Lundi dernier, tu étais déboussolé et complètement paniqué. Mercredi passé tu n'étais que colère, aussi intenable qu'une cocotte-minute prête à exploser et là…**

Ses yeux quittent les miens pour descendre doucement sur mon corps, de ma bouche crispée à mes poings serrés sans oublier de s'attarder sur mon genou gauche qui tressaute légèrement.

 **-J'ai l'impression que tu as perdu toute envie. Que tu essaies encore mais que tu ne sais pas bien pourquoi. As-tu perdu l'envie de t'en sortir, Ace ?** me demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Est-ce que je peux vraiment m'en sortir ?** je souffle doucement parce que poser cette question me coûte énormément.

 **-Eh bien, oui !** affirme-t-il, peu surpris par ma question.

 **-C'est bien. Parce que moi, je n'en suis plus aussi sûr qu'avant,** je lâche dans un soupir.

 **-Oh, une petite baisse de moral,** note-t-il. **Tu as pourtant fait de grands progrès récemment. Pourquoi te démoraliser maintenant ?**

 **-Des progrès ?** dis-je, amer.

 **-Tu as pu parler avec Makino, non ?** me rappelle mon psy.

 **-Oui mais…**

 **-Mais… ?**

 **-Je sais qu'il y a du changement, c'est vrai, mais ça ne va pas assez vite !** je m'énerve soudainement. **J'en ai marre ! Dès que je pense que ça va mieux, que mes problèmes vont enfin s'arrêter, une merde m'arrive pas longtemps après pour bien me rappeler que non, ça n'ira pas mieux !**

 **-Tu es trop pressé, Ace.**

Il soupire puis tapote doucement son calepin.

 **-Quand tu es arrivé ici, je pensais qu'il te faudrait au moins un an pour que tu réalises un seul des points sur ta liste. Tu es un cas intéressant, je te l'ai déjà dit un nombre incalculable de fois. Tu progresses, c'est certain, mais tu veux aller trop vite parce que tu as l'impression que ça met trop de temps. Et si tu as cette impression-là, c'est parce qu'en ce moment, tu es perturbé et que tu stagnes.**

Je laisse échapper un rire qui ressemble fort à du désespoir.

 **-Tu arrives à un point où tu ne peux plus progresser seul. Tu as besoin d'une certaine aide,** ajoute-t-il.

 **-Des médicaments ?** dis-je, de l'ironie dans la voix.

Le docteur César ne se laisse pas perturber et me regarde avec toujours cette même conviction au fond des yeux ainsi que cette habituelle aura de narcissisme dont il fait souvent preuve. Il pense tout savoir, tout comprendre et même détenir la vérité absolue. Mon cas, comme il aime le mentionner, est intéressant pour lui car mes réactions sont parfois imprévisibles. Je suis comme un challenge qu'il doit dépasser. Me faire prendre des médicaments ne représente pas grand-chose pour lui, simplement une manière comme une autre de me guérir et dans la foulée de prouver une fois de plus qu'il est un fabuleux psy. Mais pour moi, ça veut dire beaucoup plus…

Que je ne suis pas capable de gagner seul. Prendre des médicaments serait juste une énième manière de se voiler la face, de faire comme si j'étais normal alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est plus le cas. Ce ne sera qu'illusion et à force de prendre ces petites pilules, je vais sans aucun doute devenir accro ou pire, je me rendrais compte avec horreur qu'elles ne font plus effet. Et là, qu'est-ce qu'il me restera… Rien. Je devrais tout recommencer, encore.

Si je veux me débarrasser de mes TOC ou au moins pouvoir mener une vie normale avec, je dois m'en sortir par mes propres moyens.

 **-Pourquoi es-tu si réfractaire à cette idée ?** s'étonne-t-il.

 **-Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit à Roger de ce qu'il s'est passé mercredi dernier ?**

La surprise se lit sur son visage et c'est bien la première fois que je la vois. Ma question le décontenance ou le dérange. Il se rattrape cependant assez vite et un sourire victorieux reprend place rapidement sur ses fines lèvres.

 **-Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, je cherche encore…**

 **xXx**

 **-Zoro ?**

 _ **-Quoi ?**_

 **-Je ne sais pas… T'es bizarre. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une heure que je parle tout seul. Est-ce que ça va ?**

 _ **-Hum.**_

Cette réponse qui n'a rien d'une réponse correcte et satisfaisante me laisse pantois. Zoro m'a appelé il y a un peu plus d'une demi-heure et j'ai tout de suite senti à sa voix que quelque clochait. Ça plus le fait que mon ami ne m'appelle pratiquement jamais. Mais Zoro étant Zoro, il n'a rien dit. Il a simplement lâché quelques mots par-ci par-là. J'ai aussitôt pensé qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec le sujet alors j'ai commencé à parler pour le détendre mais aussi pour me permettre d'oublier ma séance chez le psy.

Pour couronner le tout, on est déjà mercredi et depuis lundi midi, je n'arrive pas à joindre mon petit-ami. J'ignore s'il est trop occupé avec les compétitions pour me répondre ou si l'utilisation des téléphones portables leur est interdite pendant toute la durée des inter-lycées.

Je soupire et reprends la parole.

 **-Je te disais que j'ai envoyé les invitations par mail à Law mais comme il est un peu dans sa période d'hibernation à cause de ses examens, faudra certainement que tu ailles lui rappeler de bien regarder ses mails et d'imprimer les invitations.**

 _ **-Hum.**_

 **-Je te les ai pas envoyées à toi parce que j'avais trop peur que tu les paumes ou pire, les supprimes sans faire exprès ! Ou que sais-je d'autre…**

 _ **-OK.**_

Je soupire, quelque peu agacé par ses courtes réponses. Je décide donc de mettre de côté les informations pour le grand soir des nationales et de m'attaquer de suite aux problèmes.

 **-Zoro ?**

 _ **-Hum ?**_

 **-Qu'est-ce que t'as, sérieux ? Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc !**

 _ **-C'est…**_

Il soupire et je fronce les sourcils alors que je commence à faire les cents pas dans ma chambre.

 **-C'est à cause des Vinsmoke et de leur projet de construction ?**

Il n'ajoute rien de plus et je devine que j'ai bel et bien raison.

 **-Je sais que cette histoire te préoccupe beaucoup et t'inquiète, je ne t'oublie pas. T'es mon ami et je veux t'aider !**

 _ **-Ace, j-**_

 **-Non, écoute,** je l'arrête. **Je voulais pas t'en parler avant parce que rien n'est sûr et que je ne voulais pas te faire de faux espoir mais j'ai peut-être une solution. C'est Shanks et Sabo qui m'en ont parlé. Y a sans doute quelque chose à exploiter du côté de Niji. Malheureusement, avec les examens que j'ai eus et le concours des Glee Clubs qui arrive en fin de semaine, je n'ai pas pu m'en occuper avant mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'oublie pas.**

 _ **-Non, tu ne comprends pas, Ace. Ecou-**_

 **-Je gère, ça va aller,** j'affirme. **La méthode ne sera peut-être pas jolie mais au mo-**

 _ **-Ce sera pas la peine, Ace. C'est fini.**_

Je me stoppe immédiatement en plein milieu de ma chambre, juste en face de ma fenêtre ouverte qui me renvoie une petite image de moi. Je me fige. Et j'ai la désagréable impression que tout s'arrête également autour de moi.

 **-De quoi ?** dis-je, confus.

 _ **-C'est fini. Koshiro vient de vendre.**_

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-J'aimerais vous dire quelques mots avant qu'on ne monte sur scène.**

On fixe tous le président du Glee Club, surpris par sa prise de parole alors que nous sommes à quelques pas des rideaux. Les lumières se sont éteintes et l'animateur de la soirée est en train de nous présenter. Dans quelques instants à peine, nous allons monter sur scène.

 **-T'es bien sérieux d'un coup,** constate Margaret.

 **-Quelque chose ne va pas ?** s'inquiète aussitôt Shirahoshi, ce qui fait soupirer Perona.

X-Drake ne dit rien, ce qui me fait alors doucement douter. Il est un peu étrange et je dois dire que ça ne me rassure pas vraiment. Le roux est notre pilier au Glee Club. Il nous motive et nous donne envie de donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes. Pour ma part en tout cas. Je ne pense pas que le Glee Club serait ce qu'il est sans lui. Il a beau avoir des points de discorde avec Perona, même elle reconnait son travail et le bien qu'il fait pour permettre au club de continuer à exister.

 **-Je ne serai plus avec vous l'année prochaine,** nous rappelle-t-il alors lentement. **Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur l'importance qu'a cette compétition pour moi, je pense qu'elle est** **cruciale** **pour chacun de nous. Je ne vais pas non plus vous dire de tout donner parce que je vous connais et je sais que c'est ce que vous faites tout le temps…**

Il fait une petite pause et nous ne le quittons pas des yeux.

 **-** **Alors** **si je m'adresse à vous maintenant, c'est parce que je viens de réaliser que ce sera la dernière fois que je vais pouvoir monter sur scène avec vous…**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! Désolée c'est encore un long chapitre...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu! Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de ce tome. ^^


	42. Chapter 42

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à CrazyGirlAventure pour son commentaire. Merci à sheilaellana pour la mise en favoris de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 39 - partie 1 -

.

« Le secret pour avancer est de commencer. »

Agatha Christie

Sabo

* * *

Mercredi 28 Juin 2017

 **-Tu penses finir ton assiette ?** je demande à Owen en louchant dessus.

 **-Tu es sérieux, Sabo ?** rigole-t-il. **Tu viens juste de finir celle de Gardoa !**

 **-Bien sûr que non ! C'était simplement un bout de pain et un morceau de viande, rien d'extraordinaire…**

Je lui souris en espérant que mon visage reflète une certaine innocence. Ou alors tout autre sentiment qui lui donnerait envie d'accéder à ma requête.

 **-Et tu as encore faim ?** insiste-t-il alors que les autres coureurs à notre table pouffent de rire.

Pour éviter de répondre directement à sa question – mais surtout pour ne pas avoir à dire qu'effectivement, j'ai encore faim - je me contente de hausser les épaules.

 **-Je n'aime pas le gaspillage et j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne vas pas réussir à tout manger. C'est pour t'aider que je dis ça.**

 **-Donne** **-la** **lui, Owen,** s'amuse Léo qui coupe avec frénésie sa viande. **Il a raison et puis comment tu veux lui dire non ? C'est impossible,** sourit-il.

 **-Ah bon ?**

Ma technique aurait-elle enfin marché ?! Un mince espoir s'insuffle en moi alors que je tends mon assiette pour que mon voisin transvase le reste de son plat directement dans mon assiette.

 **-Merci,** dis-je à l'attention d'Owen.

Celui-ci se contente de me sourire à son tour.

 **-Pourquoi on ne peut pas me dire non ?** je demande tout de même au plus jeune.

 **-Tu sais bien pourquoi,** me répond Gardoa que la situation semble assez amuser.

 **-Tu es très populaire au lycée et ce malgré ta rupture avec Koala,** m'explique alors Owen. **Personne ne le dira jamais vraiment mais vous faites un beau couple, Ace et toi. Et même s'il n'est pas aussi parfait que celui que tu formais avec Koala, vous êtes beaux quand même. En plus, y a pas mal de filles qui craquent sur Ace...**

 **-Il n'y a pas que ça,** intervient Léo. **Les gens sentent que tu es une bonne personne, gentille, drôle et à l'écoute. Un genre de leader charismatique.**

 **-Vous exagérez un peu…**

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, soudain très gêné par ces éloges.

- **On parlait juste d'un morceau de viande au début,** dis-je ensuite pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les autres membres de l'équipe de relais sourient devant mon malaise et la discussion reprend mais sur un autre sujet cette fois-ci.

Je suis vraiment très heureux d'être ici. Vivre les inter-lycées est quelque chose de vraiment fabuleux. Se battre pour son école et avec son école – oubliant ici à quel point le directeur est une personne abjecte – est extraordinaire. On se dépasse tous, unis vers un seul but : l'amour du sport, la communion et le partage que cela engendre. Il n'y a que lors d'évènements sportifs qu'on peut réellement se rendre compte de la complicité et de l'union que génère la pratique d'une activité physique.

L'ambiance légère et conviviale nous a tous assez vite mis à l'aise. Ce n'était pourtant pas gagné au départ. Tout était bien plus compliqué qu'actuellement.

Les jeux n'étaient pas censés se dérouler dans la ville d'Ohara mais bien dans celle d'Arlong Park. Cependant, la situation politique dans cette dernière étant désastreuse en ce moment, le comité qui organise les inter-lycées a jugé préférable de changer le lieu d'accueil de cet évènement. Malheureusement, les élèves n'ont été prévenus que le jour même : l'organisation a vraiment laissé à désirer sur ce coup-là.

Mais s'il n'y avait eu que ça…

Depuis que nous sommes ici, nous sommes obligés de nous plier à un règlement très strict, chose qui ne me gêne pas en temps normal mais seulement si j'en comprends les règles. Et là, pour une raison que j'ignore, tous nos portables nous ont été confisqués. Je suis vraiment déçu sur ce point car je ne peux même pas prendre de nouvelles de mes amis et d'Ace. Mais bon gré, mal gré, tous les élèves se plient au règlement. Nous sommes déjà mercredi soir. La semaine est presque finie et la compétition est en plus d'être très prenante, assez amusante. Nous pouvons bien nous passer de nos portables quelques jours !

 **-Demain matin, ce sera notre tour,** soupire Gardoa en reposant son verre d'eau sur la table.

Je le fixe, surpris par son ton qui me parait légèrement anxieux. Il me sourit alors, me signalant de ne pas m'en faire.

 **-Enfin,** approuve Owen. **Je suis en même temps inquiet et enthousiaste. J'espère vraiment qu'on va gagner…**

 **-Mais bien sûr qu'on va gagner !** s'écrie Léo qui se fait tout de suite reprendre par son meilleur ami.

Son éclat de voix a attiré tous les regards du réfectoire sur nous.

 **\- On n'est peut-être pas l'équipe la plus forte mais** **on a toutes nos chances !** ajoute-t-il un peu moins fort.

Léo affiche un énorme sourire qui me rappelle celui de Luffy.

 **-Je suis sûr qu'on est la meilleure équipe ! On s'entend super bien et quand on court ensemble, on est comme connecté !** continue-t-il avec enthousiasme.

 **-C'est d'un niais, Seigneur,** soupire Gordoa. **Mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.**

 **-Léo dit souvent de belles choses de toute façon,** termine Owen.

J'acquiesce, également d'accord avec eux. Je pense que partager cette aventure avec Owen, Gardoa et Léo me permet d'apprécier plus encore cette compétition. Je ne sais pas si je serais autant satisfait de ma semaine si j'avais été avec d'autres personnes. J'espère qu'on aura le plaisir de mordre dans des médailles d'or demain…

 **xXx**

Je regarde encore une fois avec émerveillement le spectacle qui m'est offert. Devant moi se dresse un arbre immense, d'une stature si impressionnante qu'il faut plusieurs minutes pour en faire le tour complet.

J'ai découvert cet endroit hier. Le couvre-feu – qui est de 22h – venait tout juste d'être donné et je n'avais pas encore sommeil. J'avais passé de longues minutes à me ''tourner dans mon lit avant de me décider à sortir pour prendre l'air. Je savais que je n'en avais pas le droit alors j'étais passé derrière le réfectoire. J'ai marché longtemps, m'éloignant sans m'en rendre compte de plus en plus des limites autorisées et je suis soudain tombé sur cet immense arbre. J'ai vite compris que c'était un endroit très peu fréquenté étant donné qu'il se situe assez loin du dortoir et encore plus des installations pour les jeux alors ce soir, j'ai eu envie d'y retourner.

L'arbre que je fixe a beau être très grand, il n'est vraiment pas facile à trouver car il ne se situe pas au même niveau que le dortoir ni des autres structures de la ville. Il est légèrement plus bas et difficile d'accès, comme s'il avait un jour été enseveli sous la terre… Hier, je suis resté longtemps à l'admirer avant de rentrer me coucher. J'ai fait dès que j'ai pu, de nombreuses recherches sur lui grâce aux ordinateurs en libre accès dans la salle de repos et en faisant bien entendu attention de n'être vu par personne et en n'oubliant pas de supprimer mon historique.

J'ai donc appris plusieurs choses importantes que j'ignorais sur Ohara.

La seule chose que je savais véritablement est que c'est une ville située dans West Blue. Lors de mes recherches, j'ai donc pu trouver des précisions sur la ville et sur cet immense arbre qui me fait face.

Et ce que j'ai devant les yeux et qui se trouve au centre de la ville est l'Arbre de la Cognition. C'est un arbre dont l'intérieur est creux et qui autrefois contenait la célèbre bibliothèque d'Ohara. Cette dernière est connue car elle aurait apparemment contenu « tout le savoir » du monde. Malheureusement, elle a été complètement détruite par le Buster Call provoqué par Spandine, membre du Gouvernement Mondial. Les raisons de cette destruction sont encore floues…

J'ai été très heureux de voir que l'article que je lisais avait été écrit par l'Armée Révolutionnaire. J'étais donc sûr de la véracité des informations.

 **-Hum… C'est dommage qu'Ace ne soit pas là pour voir ça lui aussi,** dis-je dans un soupir.

Si j'avais eu mon portable, j'aurais au moins pu prendre une photo. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été impressionné, tout comme Luffy qui se serait réjoui de pouvoir imaginer la différence de taille qu'il y a entre l'Arbre et lui.

Je me redresse, délaissant le petit rocher sur lequel j'étais assis jusqu'à présent pour me rapprocher de l'Arbre de la Cognition. J'ai dû mal à imaginer une bibliothèque à l'intérieur mais puisqu'il est creux, je me doute tout de même que c'est possible.

Mais du coup, je m'interroge sur certaines choses, dont une primordiale. Comment les habitants de cette ville faisaient-ils pour pénétrer dedans ?

Je pose ma main sur l'écorce rugueuse et la promène lentement sur la surface. Je fais quelques pas, caressant toujours le tronc sans trouver une seule fois un élément susceptible d'attirer mon attention.

Je soupire et la mine défaite, retourne m'asseoir à ma place de tout à l'heure. Peut-être que ce mystère est trop grand pour moi ? Il me manque des informations malheureusement. Je pense alors à l'Armée Révolutionnaire et aux éléments que je veux leur transmettre pour préciser leurs informations. Dans leur article, ils parlaient d'éléments passés comme la tragédie d'Ohara. Je me dois de noter l'emplacement exact de l'Arbre de la Cognition ainsi que la situation actuelle de la ville et de cette atmosphère qui y règne.

Je souris, heureux de pouvoir peut-être être utile à Dragon et à son équipe.

Un bruit derrière moi me fait sursauter et je pense immédiatement à un surveillant ou même à un professeur. Je me lève promptement, le cœur battant la chamade et le sang en ébullition alors que mon cerveau travaille déjà pour trouver une excuse à ma présence. Mes sourcils se froncent néanmoins quand je reconnais ma professeure d'histoire et de français, Nico Robin.

 **-Ah… Vous aussi vous vous êtes égarée ?**

J'esquisse un pauvre sourire penaud tandis que je prie intérieurement pour que mon excuse sonne assez sincère pour ne pas me voir sanctionné. Je ne devrais pas être dehors à cette heure-là et encore moins me trouver ici. Il est mentionné dans le règlement que seul le dortoir, le réfectoire et les terrains mis à disposition pour les sports pratiqués pendant l'inter-lycées nous sont accessibles. J'avale difficilement ma salive quand je me rends compte qu'expliquer ma présence en ce lieu va s'avérer compliqué. Il est difficile d'espérer que Mlle Nico Robin croit en mon excuse : c'est une femme intelligente et elle ne tombera pas dans le panneau. Son silence m'angoisse presque. Ses yeux bleus me fixent avec une lueur assez particulière. Elle me sourit ensuite et j'ignore si je peux ou non me détendre. Ma professeure fait alors quelques pas et tout comme moi quelques instants plus tôt, se rapproche de l'arbre.

 **-Il est vraiment très beau, n'est-ce pas ?** me demande-t-elle.

 **-Euh… Oui.**

Je fronce les sourcils davantage encore, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui est en train de se passer. Mlle Nico Robin n'a pas du tout l'air de vouloir m'engueuler ni même de me demander plus d'information quant à ma présence ici.

 **-Sais-tu ce que c'est ?**

J'hésite à lui mentir car je ne suis pas supposé avoir des informations sur cet endroit. Les manuels et les sites internet répertorient seulement Ohara sur une carte, c'est tout. Si je me montre trop bavard, elle pourrait se poser des questions… Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tricher.

 **-L'Arbre de la Cognition.**

 **-C'est exact.**

Elle me sourit comme si elle était satisfaite que j'ai pu lui donner une réponse juste.

 **-Ohara a été pendant 5 000 ans la Terre de la Connaissance,** reprend-elle. **Pendant des millénaires, archéologues et universitaires du monde entier ont étudié l'Histoire dans ce lieu.**

Elle caresse lentement, dans un geste presque réconfortant, l'écorce de l'arbre alors que ses yeux se voilent d'une ombre de tristesse. Les paroles qu'elle vient de prononcer m'intriguent. Comment peut-elle bien savoir tout ça ?

 **-Quand on le regarde comme ça, on a du mal à se dire qu'il contenait tout le savoir du monde. A présent, il semblerait qu'il ne soit plus qu'un simple monument tombé en désuétude. C'est dommage, il était si fascinant et plein de vie** **auparavant** **…**

 **-Comment savez-vous tout ça, professeure ?** je lui demande, de plus en plus perdu.

 **-Eh bien, peut-être parce que moi aussi à un moment donné, j'ai foulé cette terre et ai lu les livres que contenait cette bibliothèque…**

Elle soupire alors que j'ouvre grand les yeux sous la surprise.

 **-Sais-tu, Sabo, pourquoi le Gouvernement Mondial a lancé une attaque contre cette ville ?**

Sa question laisse supposer que j'ai déjà eu vent de certaines informations, comme le fait qu'Ohara a été jadis attaquée par le gouvernement. Que cette attaque à tout détruit… Sauf cet arbre. Elle se tourne vers moi et son air sérieux m'inquiète.

 **-Non…**

Elle me sourit alors comme si elle se doutait de la réponse.

 **-Tu devrais continuer à chercher comme tu le fais. Être curieux est certainement** **une qualité** **qui t'aidera à survivre dans ce monde gouverné par les Dragons Célestes. Tu finiras alors par avoir des réponses à tes nombreuses questions,** me répond-elle d'un air énigmatique.

Cette déclaration est inattendue et c'est plus qu'il ne m'en faut pour me lancer.

 **-Si je vous posais des questions… Accepteriez-vous d'y répondre ?**

Elle me sourit encore une fois et je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien cacher derrière ce si joli sourire.

 **-J'y répondrai. Mais peux-tu être sûr de** **leur véracité** **?**

Je fronce les sourcils et observe ma professeure plus en détail. Est-elle en train de me dire qu'elle pourrait me mentir et donc que je devrais démêler le vrai du faux ? Je reste silencieux, réfléchissant encore à ce qui est en train de se passer en ce moment : Mlle Nico Robin et moi-même, présents à Ohara, une ville au passé douloureux et empli de secrets dans un endroit dont l'accès nous est interdit...

 **-Pourquoi, réellement, le Gouvernement Mondial a-t-il attaqué Ohara ?** je demande après plusieurs longues secondes d'hésitation.

Mon envie de savoir, de comprendre, aura finalement été trop forte et je vois sur le visage de Robin que cela lui va très bien.

 **-Je ne sais pas,** répond-elle simplement.

 **-Pardon ?**

Mon visage se décompose presque. Je m'attendais évidemment à une autre réponse.

 **-Ohara était une ville prospère plutôt pacifiste,** reprend-elle alors. **Elle était très populaire et faisait rêver les plus grands scientifiques et chercheurs.**

 **-Mais alors pourqu-**

 **-** **Pour cette raison** **justement.**

Elle fait quelques pas autour de l'arbre et s'arrête à un endroit précis. Je la regarde faire, assez déstabilisé. Son regard est fixe et je devine qu'elle se replonge dans certains de ses souvenirs.

 **-Tu ne poses pas les bonnes questions, Sabo** , me fait-elle ensuite remarquer.

A aucun moment son regard ne quitte l'Arbre de la Cognition. Elle semble ailleurs. Je me répète ses paroles sans vraiment les comprendre. Je ne sais pas quelles questions elle désire que je lui pose. Je m'interroge simplement sur la tragédie d'Ohara, ce qui a fait qu'une ville entière a été détruite. Ravagée. Ma professeure m'a d'ores et déjà signalé qu'Ohara était une ville qui vivait paisiblement avant que le Gouvernement Mondial ne décide de l'annihiler. Seulement emplie de chercheurs du monde entier, tous réunis ici, au sein de la bibliothèque…

A mon tour, mon regard se porte sur l'Arbre de la Cognition. Le fameux monument qui contenait tout le savoir du monde…

Soudain, mes yeux s'écarquillent et ma respiration se bloque pendant quelques courtes secondes.

 **-Que cherchaient toutes ces personnes exactement ?** je demande en observant de nouveau Mlle Nico Robin.

 **-Des informations sur le siècle manquant,** répond-elle tranquillement.

 **-Le siècle manquant ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **-C'est une période de cent ans dont il ne reste aucune trace dans le monde.**

 **-Quoi… ? Comment est-ce possible ?!**

 **-Ces informations sont cachées par le Gouvernement Mondial pour une raison qu'on ignore.**

Je suis perdu. J'ai l'impression que mes questions m'apportent plus d'interrogations qu'autre chose. Au lieu d'obtenir des réponses, je gagne simplement le droit de me poser d'autres questions…

 **-Ce sont ces raisons qui ont poussé le gouvernement à faire ça ?** je tente.

 **-Oui** **et** **il faut que tu saches, Sabo. Chercher des informations sur le siècle manquant est un crime très grave.**

Je ne comprends pas vraiment cette information et Mlle Nico Robin le voit bien. Toutes ces choses dont elle me parle n'ont jamais été mentionnées dans aucun manuel ni livre. Je ne suis même pas sûr de trouver une quelconque information sur internet. Sans doute le Gouvernement Mondial a-t-il pris en compte ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ohara et a décidé de museler encore plus l'information. Pourquoi chercher quelque chose s'il n'y a rien à chercher après tout...

- **Nous devrions renter à présent…**

 **-Mademoiselle !** je l'interromps alors qu'elle se retourne déjà. **Pourquoi venir ici pour les inter-lycées ? Ohara est encore en pleine reconstruction, il n'y a presque rien. Et puis ce règlement si strict…,** dis-je, confus.

 **-As-tu déjà vu des tours de magie, Sabo ?** me demande-t-elle de manière assez abrupte, me surprenant par la même occasion.

 **-Oui mais je n-**

 **-Sais-tu quel est le secret pour qu'un tour de magie fonctionne ?**

Je secoue la tête doucement.

- **C'est la capacité à détourner** **l'attention** **du public sur autre chose, permettant ainsi au magicien de tranquillement agir sans être démasqué.**

Elle me sourit et fait quelques pas. Je saisis alors qu'elle est en train de partir et je m'empresse de la suivre, voulant en savoir plus sur le sujet.

 **-Je ne vois pas le rapport,** je lui avoue, penaud.

 **-Eh bien, c'est tout simplement ce que fait le Gouvernement Mondial en ce moment même sur cette ville.**

 **-Il détourne notre attention avec les inter-lycées ?**

Elle acquiesce et presse le pas.

- **Mais po-**

 **-Il est tard, Sabo,** m'interrompt-elle.

Je ne dis rien et acquiesce, comprenant que ce n'est sans doute pas le lieu pour discuter de tout cela. D'autant que si ce que Mlle Robin me dit est vrai, quelque chose se trame ici. J'ai des questions plein la tête et j'ai hâte que les inter-lycées se terminent pour faire part de mes interrogations et de mes découvertes à l'Armée Révolutionnaire…

Jeudi 29 Juin 2017

Je prends une grande inspiration alors que les cris des spectateurs qui sont à la fois les sportifs et les compétiteurs de cette semaine envahissent déjà le stade. Mon cœur bat fort, très fort. J'entends à peine le bruit assourdissant que font nos supporters qui hurlent à plein poumon des messages d'encouragement. Tous ceux qui ne disputent pas d'épreuves sont venus. Les élèves de Marie-Joa ont leurs banderoles flanquées de la devise de l'école et nous encouragent avec frénésie.

Je prends une autre inspiration, plus calme que la précédente.

La course de relais va bientôt commencer et nous sommes déjà tous à nos places, attendant avec impatience le signal de départ.

Nos adversaires sont forts. Je l'ai senti dès que je les ai vus. Nous sommes cinq écoles à participer aux inter-lycées et nous sommes également les détenteurs du titre sur cette épreuve, l'équipe à abattre. Mais actuellement, nous stagnons à la deuxième place ex-aequo avec l'établissement de Shell Town. Loguetown qui possède 10 points d'avance sur nous va être dure à rattraper. Une défaite de notre part diminuerait grandement nos chances de remporter la coupe. Il reste deux épreuves seulement en plus de celle de relais. Gagner celle d'aujourd'hui nous permettrait de passer premier ex-aequo avec Loguetown et nous pourrions ainsi espérer remporter ces jeux.

Sur les cinq écoles qui participent à l'inter-lycées, trois sont de la région d'East Blue alors que les autres se situent du côté de West Blue. Ce sont des écoles toutes aussi réputées que Marie-Joa même si celle-ci est la seule à être dirigée par un Tenruybito. L'une d'elles a même participé à la Winter Cup et j'ai d'ailleurs retrouvé avec joie en début de semaine certains joueurs.

Une voix dans le mégaphone me sort de mes pensées et me force à me concentrer sur mon objectif : gagner. Je fais le vide dans ma tête et occulte les cris des spectateurs. Je me sens bien, en pleine forme et serein. Le top départ retentit et je ne cille même pas au coup de feu significatif.

Owen est parti sur les chapeaux de roue. Il est rapide et même si c'est quelqu'un qui a du mal à gérer son stress, il n'en reste pas moins talentueux. Il creuse l'écart avec les autres coureurs et hystérise la foule. Ses foulées, rapides et régulières, donnent l'impression de le voir voler.

Il arrive déjà à la hauteur de Léo qui, concentré lui aussi sur son objectif, commence sa course tout en tendant sa main derrière lui pour réceptionner le témoin sans le regarder. Owen arrive toujours plus vite et réussit le passage de témoin avant la fin de la zone de transmission. J'esquisse un sourire, heureux, mais mon cœur accélère à nouveau car lentement, nos concurrents reprennent du terrain. Je sens que mes mains commencent à devenir moites et pendant un court instant, mon regard se perd sur les tribunes avant de se repositionner sur la course et sur Gardoa qui arrive à toute vitesse vers moi.

J'ai cherché Ace quelques secondes avant de me souvenir qu'il n'était pas là. J'ai cherché sa présence comme un soutien. Je prends une grande inspiration et débute ma course comme mes compagnons avant moi.

J'ai dit à Ace que je gagnerai, que l'équipe de relais remporterait la course et c'est ce qui va arriver.

Un instant plus tard, mes doigts se resserrent sur le témoin et je continue ma course en maitrisant ma respiration alors que mes yeux sont rivés sur la ligne d'arrivée. Je sens plus que je ne vois l'un des coureurs de l'école Shimotsuki me rattraper. Les battements de mon cœur sont de plus en plus rapides alors que dans le même temps, contrôler ma respiration devient laborieux. Mais j'occulte tout pour rester concentré sur mes foulées et sur la fin qui approche. Je sens tout mon corps trembler sous l'effort et mes muscles se contracter. Nous pouvons gagner. Owen, Léo et Gardoa ont fait un excellent travail. C'est à mon tour de jouer maintenant et je ne compte pas les décevoir.

Je puise donc dans mes réserves, oubliant la douleur. A la fin, c'est surtout le mental qui joue. Je me suis entrainé et je refuse de perdre. J'aime cette sensation, ce léger engourdissement de mes membres alors que je me transcende. Les efforts lors des entrainements, la fatigue et le dépassement de soi dans le but de progresser. Tout ça pour cet unique instant.

Celui où le dernier coureur passe la ligne et que la course se termine.

J'ai la désagréable sensation de cracher mes poumons alors que je suis arrêté quelques mètres plus loin, le dos vouté et la tête baissée, mes mains appuyées sur mes genoux. J'essaie de reprendre une respiration plus lente et régulière quand je sens les autres membres de mon équipe me sauter dessus et crier de joie.

Je comprends alors qu'on a gagné. Je leur souris difficilement et partage du mieux que je peux leur allégresse mais j'ai encore du mal à réaliser notre victoire. Encore trop pris dans l'euphorie de la course, coupé que j'étais de tout pendant que je courrais, j'ai du mal à revenir à la réalité.

On me serre dans des bras et les élèves de Marie-Joa exultent de joie : nous venons de gagner ! Une victoire de plus pour notre école qui se rapproche de la première place ! Tout le monde est si heureux et je le suis aussi maintenant que je réalise enfin ce qui se passe vraiment. Cette victoire, nous en rêvions et voici que c'est chose faite !

Mais une voix en moi que j'avais faite taire le temps de la course se réveille doucement. Ma nuit a été courte, peuplée de questions et d'inquiétude. J'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Et cette voix se demande : que se passe-t-il réellement à Ohara ?

 **xXx**

L'épreuve de handball vient de se terminer et les élèves participant à l'inter-lycées ont quartier libre pendant près d'une heure et demie avant de devoir se rendre au réfectoire pour diner. La plupart d'entre eux sont très certainement soit au réfectoire jouant à des jeux de société, soit dehors près du dortoir pour profiter du temps ensoleillé de cette après-midi. Habituellement, je passe le temps avec mes co-équipiers dans l'un de ces endroits mais aujourd'hui, je ressens le besoin de m'isoler.

J'ai d'abord pensé à rejoindre l'Arbre de la Cognition. Après tout, c'est là que je me rends depuis le début de la semaine quand je veux être seul et réfléchir ou tout simplement me poser le temps de quelques minutes et faire le vide autour de moi. Mais en journée alors qu'il y a autant de monde, ce serait risqué. Je me demande si d'autres personnes savent que cet endroit existe. J'en doute. Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas pu y avoir accès… Ce lieu serait plus surveillé encore qu'il ne l'est déjà.

En ce moment, je suis donc tout simplement dans la petite salle qui se trouve près de l'accueil et qui sert de bibliothèque. On peut également disposer des ordinateurs et je me suis installé devant l'un d'eux mais tellement peu de sites sont accessibles que seuls de rares élèves viennent ici… Si j'ai pu accéder à l'article de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, c'est bien parce qu'au moment de paramétrer les ordinateurs et la connexion internet, le site n'existait pas encore et n'a donc pas pu subir la restriction. Mais comme l'article a été supprimé, la question ne se pose plus maintenant…

J'ai beau être venu ici, je ne fais pourtant rien de particulier.

Au début, j'ai essayé d'aller sur le site du lycée, _Piece._ Malheureusement, l'accès m'a été également interdit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les informations sont si filtrées ici mais la discussion que j'ai eue avec ma professeure de français et d'histoire me laisse penser que ceci est seulement fait pour nous empêcher de communiquer avec l'extérieur.

Un énième soupir m'échappe.

 **-Bonsoir, Sabo.**

Je sursaute tellement je suis surpris par l'intervention de ma professeure. Je me retourne en posant ma main sur mon cœur qui a du mal à retrouver un rythme régulier et tombe sur le sourire espiègle de Nico Robin.

 **-Eh bien, on dirait que je t'ai fait peur.**

Elle sourit encore plus.

- **Excuse-moi.**

 **-Non, c'est moi… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées,** dis-je, un peu déboussolé par son attitude.

Je me lève et jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran blanc de l'ordinateur.

 **-Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ?** m'interroge-t-elle, certainement surprise de me trouver seul loin de tous.

 **-Hum, j'avais besoin d'être seul.**

Elle acquiesce comme si elle comprenait.

 **-Félicitations pour votre victoire, elle était très belle.**

 **-Merci,** dis-je, touché.

 **-J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai dit hier qui te met dans cet état de nervosité et qui t'empêche de fêter convenablement la première place de Marie-Joa ?**

 **-Non, bien sûr que non ! Je voulais simplement réfléchir…**

Mlle Robin observe pendant quelques secondes l'écran vierge de l'ordinateur puis reporte son regard sur moi.

 **-J'essayais simplement de passer le temps,** je précise alors, mal à l'aise.

Elle sourit, ayant parfaitement décelé mon mensonge, mais n'ajoute pourtant rien de plus.

Elle acquiesce finalement puis s'excuse avant de continuer son chemin. Je suppose qu'elle voulait simplement me saluer. J'avoue avoir du mal à la comprendre, elle est si énigmatique. La conversation qu'on a eue hier m'intrigue, d'autant plus que ses révélations me poussent à me poser beaucoup de nouvelles questions. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle parlé de l'histoire d'Ohara? Que faisait-elle là si tard ? Je pense ne pas me tromper en déduisant que tout comme moi, elle venait voir l'Arbre de la Cognition.

Je ne sais pas comment agir avec elle, je sais à présent qu'elle n'est pas simplement une enseignante comme elle le prétend. Pas avec tous ce qu'elle sait en tout cas. Sans doute est-elle une chercheuse, comme la plupart des personnes qui ont vécues à Ohara…

Je m'assois sur ma chaise et fait de nouveau face à l'ordinateur. Quelque chose ne va pas, ou plutôt m'intrigue et m'amène à me poser d'autres questions encore.

Mlle Nico Robin m'a dit hier qu'elle avait vécu ici un moment et je n'y ai pas songé tout de suite mais à présent, je me demande si elle habitait à Ohara à l'époque de l'attaque du gouvernement…

Ce dernier point m'intrigue particulièrement car l'article mentionnait qu'il n'y avait eu aucun survivant à cette attaque. Je ne comprends pas… Et je doute de trouver des réponses facilement.

* * *

« C'est pendant nos moments les plus sombres que nous devons nous concentrer pour voir la lumière. »

Aristote Onassis

Ace

* * *

Vendredi 30 Juin 2017

Mes yeux sont fixés sur le paysage de Goa qui défile à toute allure. Le soleil brille déjà dans le ciel malgré l'heure matinale. Les routes sont pratiquement désertes. Bientôt, nous arriverons à destination. Assis à bord de la grosse _Hummer_ de mon père, une nouvelle acquisition plutôt imposante et polluante mais spacieuse et habillée d'une jolie carrosserie gris anthracite, on se dirige vers le lieu où vont se dérouler les nationales du Glee Club.

Nous sommes partis depuis quelques heures déjà et si certains ont décidé de profiter de la route pour se reposer, d'autres préfèrent exprimer leurs énergies et leurs joies. Le fait qu'au final, la compétition ne se déroule plus le 1er juillet mais la veille ne dérange personne. Ce petit couac dans le calendrier ne changeait de toute façon rien pour nous, on était prêt. On attendait ce moment avec impatience.

La voiture ralentit et nous quittons enfin l'autoroute. Roger, assis à l'avant, commente les capacités du modèle américain avec son chauffeur qui bien entendu est ravi de pouvoir tester les capacités de la _Hummer._ Je décroche de leur discussion, ne comprenant rien à leur charabia automobile.

A mes côtés, Shirahoshi qui détient la place du milieu bouge légèrement avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule : elle dort depuis que nous avons quitté Dawn. C'est également le cas du président du Glee Club assis à la droite de Shira et de Brook assis juste derrière le roux. Aux côtés de notre professeur, Perona et Margaret ne sont quant à elles pas du tout fatiguées si j'en crois leur babillage incessant et inintéressant... C'est pire que ce qui se passe devant moi alors que Sin – notre chauffeur – et Roger se mettent pourtant à parler du coût de l'argus ou je ne sais quoi encore…

A vrai dire, je n'ai pas le goût à grand-chose aujourd'hui. Dans un soupir las, je pose mon front sur la vitre fraiche et ferme les yeux. Moi aussi j'aimerais dormir.

Le jour tant attendu est finalement arrivé mais je n'arrive même pas à m'en réjouir. Je me sens juste amorphe et je sais que c'est une mauvaise chose. Ce soir, on monte sur scène et je vais devoir tout donner pour que notre Glee Club gagne, déprimé ou non. Roger a bien remarqué que je n'étais pas aussi souriant que d'habitude mais comme les autres, il a mis ça sur le compte du stress ou alors du manque de Sabo. Peu importe, je préfère largement qu'il s'imagine ce genre de choses et qu'il ne sache pas la vérité.

Simplement parce que la vérité est immonde. Je me sens vraiment comme un moins que rien. Je suis triste pour Zoro et même s'il ne l'exprime pas, je sais que lui aussi est peiné. Au téléphone, il m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi ce soudain retournement de situation. Dans mes souvenirs mon meilleur ami m'avait dit que son mentor refusait de vendre alors pourquoi… ? A vrai dire, lui non plus n'a pas tout bien compris mais il respecte néanmoins la décision de Koshiro. Le pauvre était harcelé et n'avait aucun soutien de la part des habitants et encore moins de la ville. Personne ne veut se mesurer à un ennemi aussi puissant après tout.

Dans tous les cas, le projet de construction allait se faire car tout le monde avait déjà signé. Apparemment, Koshiro se voyait mal garder son dojo, son havre de paix, dans une zone complètement dénaturée et abritant un camp militaire. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce sont les raisons qu'il a évoquées en tout cas. Est-ce qu'on doit le croire ? Je ne sais pas. Cet enfoiré de Niji aurait très bien pu aussi le menacer… Il ne sait faire que ça de toute façon.

Mais maintenant, Zoro et tous les autres élèves du dojo se retrouvent perdus, sans endroit pour s'entrainer. Sans parler de Koshiro qui malgré la belle somme d'argent récoltée, se trouve dans l'obligation de quitter le quartier. Le dojo Isshin étant le seul de la ville, si Koshiro veut continuer à enseigner, il va devoir partir ailleurs. Rester serait trop compliqué. Trouver un nouvel emplacement pour s'installer et exercer sa profession, faire construire ensuite un nouveau dojo dans cette ville hors de prix...

Trop cher et fatiguant.

Koshiro est un homme de principe et je suis certain qu'il ne pense pas une seule seconde à utiliser l'argent sale de la famille Vinsmoke. Même s'il est vrai qu'il a dû accepter le chèque fait par cet escroc de Niji, je suis prêt à parier qu'il ne l'utilisera pas. Pas après ce qu'ils lui ont fait vivre. Je connais le maitre de mon ami depuis presque autant de temps que lui car j'ai accompagné Zoro à beaucoup d'entrainements. Je ne pense pas me tromper ni trop m'avancer en affirmant que Koshiro envisage certainement d'acquérir un nouveau dojo autre part avec ses pauvres économies.

L'argent de la famille Vinsmoke ira certainement à des œuvres caritatives ou des associations d'aide de la ville. Ou quelque chose comme ça… Est-ce vraiment important de toute façon ? Cette information ne change rien à l'histoire.

Tout est fini. Cette phrase résume vraiment tout.

Mes poings se serrent de rage et Shirahoshi doit certainement sentir la tension de mon corps car elle bouge légèrement et ses sourcils se froncent pendant quelques secondes avant que la sérénité du sommeil ne revienne. Roger a fini sa conversation et il me jette un regard à travers le rétroviseur. Je ferme aussitôt les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. J'aimerais éviter ses questions envahissantes si possible.

J'essaie de me calmer en régulant ma respiration. J'y parviens au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, les mouvements de la voiture en marche fonctionnant comme une espèce de bercement sur mon esprit.

Maintenant que tout est fini, il ne reste plus qu'à tout recommencer ailleurs. Je ne sais pas encore ce que prévoit de faire Zoro. Je sais bien que le kendo est toute sa vie et qu'il n'arrêtera pour rien au monde… Zoro a beau être un solitaire, il sait bien qu'il ne peut pas progresser seul. Personne n'est à son niveau à Baterilla ni même dans les environs. Le choix le plus judicieux serait qu'il parte mais pourra-t-il le faire ? Ce n'est pas simple de partir, de tout quitter. Baterilla est sa ville, il n'y est pas né mais il y a grandi. Et puis je ne veux pas qu'il parte si ça veut dire qu'il va s'éloigner de moi… On se voit déjà si peu depuis que je vis chez Roger.

Je ne sais pas non plus ce que Law pense de cette histoire. Sans doute préfère-t-il laisser Zoro à ses réflexions pour être sûr de ne pas influencer ses décisions. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire de même…

Comme j'ai envie de démolir Niji !

 **-Ça va, Ace ?** me demande mon père et j'ouvre aussitôt les yeux.

 **-Oui. Pourquoi ?**

Ma question sonne un peu durement mais c'est parce que mes précédentes pensées me mettent déjà à cran.

 **-Tu avais les sourcils froncés, j'ai pensé que tu faisais un cauchemar.**

 **-Je ne fais plus de cauchemar depuis longtemps,** dis-je dans un soupir.

Il acquiesce et n'ajoute rien d'autre, certainement parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Je sens alors Perona s'approcher de moi et poser ses mains sur mon appuie-tête malgré sa ceinture.

 **-Vous savez exactement qui va venir nous encourager ?**

 **-** **Non** **,** répond mon père. **Votre concert** **a** **eu beaucoup de succès** **alors** **je suis sûr que vos supporters seront nombreux. Eux plus vos proches, ça devrait suffire à vous** **encourager** **. Et puis si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux donner de la voix !** s'exclame-t-il en riant.

 **-Oh, par pitié, non. Tout mais pas ça,** je grogne, ayant subitement honte.

Roger ne remarque pas mon malaise et sourit même.

 **-** **Oh si** **, on compte sur vous, hein !** s'amuse Margaret qui contrairement à son amie reste sagement à sa place derrière Shira. Je lui jette alors un regard noir pour ce qu'elle vient de dire.

- **Mes parents vont venir et les connaissant, ils vont également donner de la voix. Je suis rassurée de voir que je ne serai pas la seule à subir cet intense moment de gêne !**

 **-Mon tuteur sera également présent mais il n'est pas du genre à faire ce genre de truc et tant mieux. Ce ne serait pas du tout mignon… Surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui,** intervient Perona.

 **-Oh, vraiment ?** s'étonne mon père. **Qui est-ce ?**

 **-Gecko Moria.**

 **-Le scientifique ?  
**

J'ai cru sentir un léger changement dans le ton de sa voix mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Perona balaie ses paroles d'un haussement d'épaules et se penche encore plus vers moi, me chatouillant avec ses boucles.

 **-Dis, Ace, tu sais si les parents d'X-Drake vont venir ?**

 **-Euh… Je pense,** dis-je, incertain. **Pourquoi ?**

 **-Tu demandes sérieusement pourquoi ?!**

Je lève la tête et vois ses yeux pétiller de joie. Je comprends immédiatement de quoi il s'agit et regrette encore plus vite ma question…

 **-Mais parce qu'ils sont juste trop beaux !** éructe-t-elle. **C'est à se demander comment ils ont fait pour avoir un garçon comme X-Drake !**

 **-Sans doute parce qu'il a été adopté,** précise gentiment ma camarade de classe.

Perona décide de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

 **-Les voir est un pur régal pour les yeux et puis quand ils sont ensemble, c'est juste trop mignon et chaud à la fois ! Quand ils se regardent, quand ils se parlent, on sent qu'ils s'aiment d'un amour passionnel !**

 **-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu ne les as vus qu'une fois ensemble,** je lui fais remarquer.

 **-Je le sais, c'est tout,** me nargue-t-elle. **Tu préfères lequel, toi ?** demande-t-elle à son amie. **Moi** **, j'adore Eden ! Il est hyper séduisant en plus d'avoir ce côté un peu dangereux au fond des yeux !**

 **-Euh, je ne sais pas…**

Margaret jette un coup d'œil au président du Glee Club et je devine qu'elle est gênée de parler ainsi des parents d'un ami.

Devant, Roger et le chauffeur observent la conversation d'un œil amusé.

 **-Ah oui, j'oubliais que toi, tu craques pour Marco.**

Je rigole aux paroles de la gothic lolita, réveillant par la même occasion la plus jeune.

 **-N'importe quoi,** se défend mollement son amie.

On rigole tous, amusé par leur conversation qui dérive dangereusement vers quelque chose que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir entendre. C'est complètement idiot mais parler de choses futiles me fait du bien. Je me sens plus détendu et nettement moins sur les nerfs. Je ne sais pas si ça va durer mais je vais au moins essayer de ne pas penser à des choses néfastes.

 **-Tu es encore plus grave que ce que je pensais, Perona. Te mettre à fantasmer sur Eden…,** murmure la voix rauque d'X-Drake.

On sursaute tous, pensant que tout comme Brook, il dormait encore.

- **Je ne fantasmais pas sur lui, idiot !** se défend la gothic lolita. **Je suis simplement subjuguée par le couple merveilleux que forment tes parents !**

 **-C'est ça. En tout cas, ne dis jamais ça devant Rys. Il est tellement jaloux que c'est presque** **surréaliste** **des fois,** sourit-il.

Bien entendu, cette mise en garde met plus encore l'eau à la bouche de cette amatrice de boy's love qu'autre chose.

C'est décidément n'importe quoi ! Mais ça fait du bien quand même…

 **xXx**

Assis sur les fauteuils confortables de l'entrée du Plaza Haut Tel, un trois étoiles monté sur 20 étages, on attend patiemment que Roger et Brook reviennent. L'hôtel a décroché cette année un contrat de partenariat avec les nationales, ce qui lui permet d'accueillir la compétition. Les avantages sont nombreux pour lui : la publicité que lui font les nationales – évènement filmé – va lui permettre d'accroitre encore plus sa clientèle. Et ce sera mérité, l'hôtel est vraiment superbe et il mérite ses trois étoiles.

Ses grandes baies vitrées lui donnent de l'extérieur une allure de tour en verre brillant au soleil. Sa forme ronde le démarque aussi de tous les autres hôtels aux formes géométriques plus basiques. Le jardin qui le contourne est très vaste et coloré. L'intérieur quant à lui ressemble à tous les autres hôtels étoilés : propre, design et sentant l'argent à plein nez… Nous n'avons pas encore vu les chambres car depuis presque dix minutes, nous attendons Roger et Brook partis chercher nos clés à l'accueil.

L'hôtel va recevoir tous les Glee Club venus pour les nationales et en plus de leurs clients habituels et en cette période de pré-vacances, il y a beaucoup d'affluence. D'où l'attente.

Si X-Drake et Margaret gèrent plutôt bien ce désagrément, ce n'est pas le cas de Shirahoshi qui commence à stresser. Perona est quant à elle complètement surexcitée et n'arrête pas de bouger partout. Pour ma part, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, aller dans la chambre qu'on m'aura attribuée et de faire une petite sieste. Je me sens en effet assez fatigué. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas réussi à me reposer pendant le trajet. Si je veux reprendre des forces et des heures de sommeil pour être au top ce soir, c'est maintenant. Je n'aurais pas le temps plus tard avec les répétitions de l'après-midi et les dernières vérifications en fin de journée.

Mon portable vibre soudain dans ma poche et je m'empresse de lire le message qui provient de Law.

De Law

A : Ace

C'est bon, on est parti. On devrait arriver en début d'après-midi. Au final, on vient avec Rouge et son compagnon. Zoro est bizarre, tu sais pourquoi ?

 **-C'est Sabo ?** m'interroge le président du Glee Club.

 **-Non, c'est Law. Je n'ai pas reçu de message de Sabo depuis qu'il est parti à son truc.**

 **-Ils doivent interdire l'utilisation des portables là-bas. Il t'appellera certainement en fin d'après-midi quand ils seront sur le chemin pour rentrer. Tu sais à quelle heure il est supposé arrivé ici ?**

 **-Non, je sais juste qu'il vient avec Shanks et Cavendish.**

 **-Hum.**

Il n'ajoute rien de plus et reporte son attention sur Perona qui gesticule toujours autant. Il soupire alors comme s'il désapprouvait totalement son attitude et j'esquisse un sourire à cette vision. Je baisse ensuite les yeux sur mon portable dans le but de répondre à mon ami.

De : Ace

A : Law

D'accord. Envoie-moi un message quand vous arrivez.

Pour Zoro… C'est compliqué. Tu sais que Koshiro a vendu ?

Je ne parle pas de Satch. Ma mère m'avait dit qu'il viendrait de toute façon. J'essaie simplement de positiver. Dans l'état où je suis, y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire...

De : Law

A : Ace

Oui mais je ne pense pas que ce soit lié. Il a plus l'air d'avoir des regrets qu'autre chose.

Je grimace à ses mots et réfléchit à ce qui pourrait bien mettre mon ami dans cet état. Je l'ai simplement eu au téléphone, je n'ai donc pu me baser que sur sa voix. Je n'ai probablement pas pu saisir tout son désarroi et sa peine, pas dans sa globalité en tout cas. Quand je le verrai tout à l'heure, je pourrai sûrement mieux jauger son état d'esprit.

Je m'apprête à répondre quand un soudain brouhaha dans la salle me fait lever les yeux. Un groupe fait son entrée, la tête haute et la démarche assurée. Ils sont vêtus de noir et de rose. Je reconnais alors au bout de plusieurs secondes le garçon que j'avais vu à Dressrosa, le blond à la voix sublime.

 **-Putain, c'est lui !** je m'exclame alors sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

 **-De quoi ?** demande Margaret qui observe le groupe, les sourcils froncés.

 **-C'est lui le gars dont je vous ai parlé avant ! Les gagnants** **de l'année dernière !**

On se lève instantanément pour fixer le groupe de Glee Club de la ville rose. Malheureusement, une foule compacte s'est formée autour du groupe, nous empêchant de voir avec précision nos adversaires. Ce petit déferlement nous prouve sans mal à quel point ils sont populaires : ils vont être durs à battre au niveau des votes du public. J'entends X-Drake pester à côté de moi. C'est sûr que nous, quand on est entré, on n'a pas eu droit à tout ça !

Et puis les portes de l'hôtel s'ouvrent une nouvelle fois et je reste bouche bée en voyant la personne qui y pénètre.

 **-C'est Doflamingo ?!** s'étrangle Margaret.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?** s'interroge le président du Glee Club.

 **-On devrait pas tarder à le savoir,** marmonne Perona alors que notre ancien prof s'approche de l'attroupement au centre.

Shirahoshi, étrangement silencieuse, se rapproche de moi, mal à l'aise. Personne ne l'appréciait réellement à Marie-Joa mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas ici car aussitôt sa présence remarquée, la foule s'écarte légèrement pour le laisser passer. Il s'arrête à proximité du Glee Club de Dressrosa et échange un long regard avec le garçon blond. Dellinger, il me semble. Il est évident qu'ils se connaissent mais j'ai peur de comprendre exactement la nature de leur relation. Pourtant, je suis bien obligé d'ouvrir les yeux quand Doflamingo tourne la tête dans notre direction.

Shirahoshi glapit presque de peur quand il s'approche de nous à pas lents avec le reste du groupe. Une tension monte alors entre nos deux équipes et je me crispe. X-Drake s'avance de quelques pas, empêchant ainsi Doflamingo de progresser davantage. Je fronce les sourcils, étonné par son attitude.

 **-Si ce n'est pas une surprise de tomber sur mes anciens élèves ici !** commence-t-il d'un air faussement ravi.

 **-Vous les connaissez ?** demande une jeune fille brune habillée comme toutes les autres d'une magnifique robe noir et rose assez courte, centrée et évasée en bas.

 **-Oui,** répond-il. **Des spécimens très intéressants,** ajoute-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

J'ai aussitôt envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure simplement pour le lui enlever.

 **-Nous sommes également très heureux de vous revoir, professeur… Pardon, vous n'occupez plus cette fonction, je peux donc vous appelez Don Quichotte Doflamingo ?** intervient le président du Glee Club et je suis presque choqué de son culot.

Bien entendu, ça ne plait pas au principal concerné et une veine se forme sur son front, signe de son mécontentement. Il se maitrise pourtant, voulant sans doute garder l'image impeccable qu'il s'est évertué à se créer depuis toutes ces années.

 **-Bien entendu,** consent-il avec un sourire venimeux.

A côté de lui, Dellinger étouffe un petit rire et fixe X-Drake avec une petite étincelle dans les yeux. Il semble à la fois impressionné par le fait que le roux ose parler ainsi à Doflamingo malgré son statut et en même temps se moquer de son impudence et de sa naïveté.

 **-Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez passé le premier tour, je vous félicite pour cet exploit,** reprend-il alors. **Malheureusement, comme vous vous en doutez, vous allez perdre. Dressrosa gagne cette compétition depuis 6 années déjà !**

 **-Eh bien, il y a un début à tout,** lâche X-Drake de manière nonchalante, ce qui provoque un sourire chez Doflamingo.

 **-Je l'aime bien, il est marrant !** ajoute Dellinger.

Aussitôt, il reçoit des regards choqués de la part des autres membres de son Glee Club. Il les ignore et se tourne vers son sponsor, attendant avec impatience sa réaction.

 **-Eh bien,** **son humour** **est tout ce qu'il** **possède** **…**

 **-On devrait peut-être aller à l'accueil, ça fait un moment que Brook et Roger sont partis maintenant,** dis-je, coupant presque Doflamingo.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de rester plus longtemps en sa présence. Outre le fait que j'ai envie de lui en coller une pour ce qu'il a fait à Sabo, les filles ne sont pas du tout à l'aise et la diplomatie de X-Drake a des limites.

 **-Tu as raison,** approuve Margaret qui comprend ma tactique.

Mais personne ne semble l'écouter et surtout pas l'ancien Dragon Céleste qui pose ses yeux cachés par ses lunettes de soleil sur moi.

 **-Ace.**

Il dit mon nom – enfin, il le crache plutôt – comme s'il venait de se brûler la langue et je me délecte de son expression dégoûtée. Il se rappelle certainement les heures sombres que je lui ai fait vivre lors de son court séjour à Marie-Joa.

 **-Je ne vois pas, Sabo. S'est-il enfin rendu compte de l'abomination qu'il était en train de commettre ?** m'interroge-t-il d'une voix soudain légère.

 **-Abomination ?** répète Perona, troublée par ses mots.

Doflamingo la foudroie du regard et elle recule d'un pas, anxieuse.

 **-Je parle de ses penchants sodomites,** explique-t-il à la gothic lolita comme si celle-ci était trop bête pour comprendre toute seule.

 **-Je suis désolé de vous annoncer qu'il aime toujours autant ça,** je réplique alors, exaspéré.

Cette fois-ci, Dellinger éclate vraiment de rire alors que les filles qui l'accompagnent grimacent de dégoût. Je m'en veux aussitôt pour mes propos. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir et je me rends compte un peu tard que j'ai sûrement utilisé les mauvais mots. Sabo me tuerait s'il savait que je venais de balancer un truc pareil... Je le fais passer pour quoi, bordel ?! J'essaie alors de me rattraper mais comme d'habitude, je m'enfonce.

Quand Roger et Brook arrivent enfin, je soupire de soulagement. On n'aurait jamais dû discuter avec ce taré de Doflamingo...

 **-Gol D. Roger.**

Doflamingo insiste sur le D dans le nom de mon géniteur et ça me fait froncer les sourcils. De plus, il ignore volontairement Brook qui, pour masquer sa gêne, rigole doucement.

 **-Don Quichotte Doflamingo.**

La tension qui nait entre les deux hommes est encore plus forte que celle qu'il y avait entre le Glee Club de Marie-Joa et notre ancien professeur.

 **-Allons-y,** déclare soudain le blond.

Je suis un peu surpris par ce revirement de situation mais ma foi, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je suis débarrassé de la sale face de Doflamingo, que demander de plus ?

 **-Que s'est-il passé ?** s'enquiert Roger.

 **-Rien,** le rassure X-Drake. **Et tant mieux.**

* * *

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, il manque une partie. Ce chapitre n'était pas supposé être coupé en deux mais il faisait plus de 20 000 mots et après mûre réflexion je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas vous faire ça, déjà que le précédent était déjà bien consistant! Il aurait été beaucoup trop long et puis j'avais pas envie de vous perdre en plein milieu de chapitre. ^^

Désolée que ça se fasse un peu à la dernière minute. La suite arrivera demain du coup et le dernier chapitre mercredi prochain.

Ah j'oubliais! Le retour de Doflamingo...quel surprise, non?

Merci d'avoir lu!


	43. Chapter 43

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a aussi fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à CrazyGirlAventure pour son commentaire!

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 39 partie 2

.

« C'est pendant nos moments les plus sombres que nous devons nous concentrer pour voir la lumière. »

Aristote Onassis

Ace

* * *

Vendredi 30 juin 2017

Aux alentours de 17h, l'entrainement enfin fini, X-Drake et moi retournons dans notre chambre d'hôtel. Nous avons pu pendant près de deux heures effectuer notre dernier entrainement avant la représentation de ce soir. Nous avons ainsi découvert que la scène est vraiment grande, plus impressionnante encore que celle des régionales. Elle est en forme de demi-cercle, permettant ainsi une meilleure utilisation de l'espace et une bonne appréciation du public. D'un point de vue général, la salle de spectacle fait très années 70 avec ses lourds rideaux de velours rouges.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis bien content d'avoir pu faire une sieste auparavant car l'entrainement n'a vraiment pas été simple. Entre la pression du moment, les regards des autres participants et les sous-entendus de Perona et des autres membres du Glee Club…

 **-Alors comme ça, Sabo aime la sodomie ?** me lance X-Drake plusieurs heures plus tard quand on revient de notre court entrainement sur scène.

Qu'est-ce que je disais…

 **-Oh, la ferme…**

Je soupire et me laisse lourdement tomber sur mon lit.

 **-Et surtout, ne lui répète pas. Il ne le prendrait vraiment pas bien,** dis-je en grimaçant.

 **-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça mais à Perona.**

Il rigole et s'assoit sur le fauteuil avant de prendre sa bouteille d'eau pour en boire quelques gorgées.

 **-** **Oh** **… Elle n'oserait pas quand même ?**

 **-C'est Perona,** se contente-t-il de répondre et je perds alors tout espoir.

Il rigole comme si ma déconvenue l'amusait beaucoup. C'est sans doute le cas en fait.

 **-Alors c'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est vrai ou c'était du vent pour faire chier Doflamingo ?** me demande-t-il sérieusement.

J'observe X-Drake et ne suis pas surpris de constater qu'il me fixe également. La réponse a l'air de sincèrement l'intéresser mais je sais également que si je décide de ne pas lui répondre, il passera vite à autre chose. Peut-être veut-il simplement parler de tout et de rien, oublier le stress qui monte et son avenir qui va se jouer dans quelques heures à peine.

Je repense alors à cette nuit qu'on a vécu Sabo et moi. Je n'en ai parlé à personne encore, pas même à mon meilleur ami. Non pas que je le ferai pour me vanter ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais simplement pour parler, exprimer ce que j'ai ressenti, pouvoir simplement me confier. Je ne n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, pas après ce qui a suivi en tout cas. Ma semaine n'a pas été facile. Gérer ma rencontre avec Makino m'a en quelque sorte soufflé toute mon énergie. Je n'avais pas le temps pour faire autre chose, mes pensées étaient en vrac et je n'avais pas forcément les idées très claires.

Alors j'hésite. X-Drake et moi sommes proches mais je ne sais pas si nous le sommes assez pour parler de ce genre de choses. Ça reste un sujet intime malgré tout. Et puis, Sabo me ferait certainement la peau si je me mettais à raconter qu'on a déjà fait l'amour. Parler du goût de ses baisers, de la douceur de sa peau et du son exquis de ses soupirs…

Malgré moi, un sourire niais prend forme sur mes lèvres, sourire que remarque tout de suite mon ami.

 **-Je crois que j'ai ma réponse,** fait-il en ricanant.

 **-De quoi ?** dis-je, perdu.

 **-Tu souris comme un imbécile et ma main à couper que tu es en train de te remémorer l'instant !**

 **-De qu-quoi ?!** je bégaie soudain.

 **-C'est ça, fais l'innocent. Bon en tout cas, y en a qui ont de la chance,** soupire-t-il.

- **Si toi aussi tu avais quelqu'un, tu pourrais également vivre ce genre de magnifiques moments,** je bougonne.

X-Drake secoue la tête, à la fois dépité et amusé par mon discours d'amoureux transi.

 **-Ça remonte à quand ta dernière relation ?** je lui demande alors.

 **-Hum… Ça remonte à la fin du collège, début de la seconde. En fait, ça avait commencé 2-3 mois avant le brevet et ça s'est fini un peu après le nouvel an. Presque un an.**

 **-Ça date** , dis-je, pensif.

 **-J'ai aussi fréquenté Alvida en début de première.**

 **-Fréquenté ?** dis-je avec une expression de dégoût. **Sérieux, je m'attendais à mieux venant de toi…**

Pas du tout vexé par mes propos, il me sourit.

 **-Faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit sur elle. C'est vrai qu'elle est** **spéciale** **mais ça reste quand même une chouette fille. Et puis, elle est très douée…**

 **-OK, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite…**

Je prends l'oreiller que je mets sur ma tête et me bouche avec force les oreilles. X-Drake, qui ne comptait sans doute pas m'en dire plus, se lève alors pour prendre son portable sur la table basse. Il consulte ses messages et je relève les yeux pour les porter sur le plafond blanc de la chambre. Impeccable. On dirait que cette manie n'est pas prête de me quitter…

Je soupire et relâche l'oreiller. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que X-Drake avait eu un truc avec Alvida. Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas non plus le blâmer. C'est déjà fait de toute façon et puis, il fait ce qu'il veut. Et d'un point de vue tout à fait objectif, Alvida est très belle, même si elle n'est pas du tout mon style.

Je me tourne légèrement vers mon ami et me dit que Koala et ma camarade de classe sont très différentes. Est-ce que X-Drake ressent vraiment quelque chose pour la cheerleader dans ce cas ? Une moue de contrariété sur le visage, je me dis que j'ai peut-être raté l'occasion de l'interroger sur ce sujet. Le moment était pourtant propice aux confidences de ce genre.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Tu me fixes depuis presque 5 minutes alors je te demande ce que t'as,** m'interroge-t-il sans même une seule fois décrocher les yeux de son portable.

 **-Rien...**

Je me racle la gorge et me lève du lit.

 **-En fait, si,** dis-je finalement.

 **-Quoi ?**

Son attention est toujours tournée toute entière sur son portable.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne tentes pas quelque chose avec Koala ?**

Il me regarde alors enfin et je grimace devant son regard noir.

 **-Pourquoi je tenterai quelque chose avec Koala ? Pour que tu sois tranquille avec Sabo ?**

 **-Non !** dis-je, légèrement irrité. **C'est juste que je ne sais pas… Elle te plait et de son côté elle a aussi l'air de t'apprécier. Ce serait dommage de ne rien faire alors que quelque chose est possible,** **c'est tout.**

X-Drake ne répond rien et me fixe toujours, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je veux réellement. J'ai… aimé Koala à une époque et je ne sais pas si les sentiments que je ressens** **maintenant** **sont bien réels ou si ce sont simplement de vieux souvenirs agréables. Il y a ça plus le fait qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de Sabo…**

 **-** **Je ne crois pas.**

X-Drake me dévisage d'un air soupçonneux et je hausse maladroitement les épaules. Je ne veux pas lui dire que Sabo a sondé le terrain de son côté, ce serait vraiment gênant pour Koala…

 **-Peu importe,** m'interrompt-il et je comprends qu'il ne souhaite plus parler de ça.

Je soupire et l'observe de nouveau se focaliser sur son portable. Au moins, j'ai essayé et ça fera plaisir à Sabo.

 **-Tu as reçu un message intéressant ?**

 **-On peut dire ça.**

Il relève alors enfin les yeux et me fixe.

 **-Rys me dit qu'Eden et lui sont tombés sur tes parents, Law et Zoro. Ils sont au café de l'hôtel et me demande si on veut les rejoindre.**

 **-Ce ne sont pas… C'est simplement ma mère et son compagnon,** je le corrige, sachant très bien qu'il fait référence à Satch et non pas à Roger.

 **-Si tu veux,** fait-il sans chercher à tergiverser. **Moi, j'y vais. Tu veux venir aussi ?**

J'acquiesce.

- **OK. On peut également proposer aux filles de venir.**

Je ne dis rien et de toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr que le roux attende une quelconque réponse de ma part. Il envoie un rapide sms à son père et on part de notre chambre pour aller frapper à celle des filles qui se trouve un étage au-dessus. C'est Shirahoshi qui nous ouvre et elle est visiblement très heureuse de nous voir. Elle s'ennuyait un peu, seule dans sa chambre. Apparemment, Perona et Margaret sont restées dans le hall d'accueil avec un autre groupe de Glee Club avec lequel elles ont sympathisé pendant la répétition. Shira, qui est beaucoup trop timide, ne se sentait pas de rester avec eux. C'est dommage car ça lui aurait pourtant permis de faire de nouvelles rencontres.

Quelques instants plus tard, on prend l'ascenseur direction le premier étage pour retrouver nos proches. Je pense alors immédiatement à la gothic lolita et à l'envie qu'elle avait exprimé pendant le trajet, celui de voir les parents d'X-Drake. Elle risque d'être déçue quand on lui dira qu'elle les a malheureusement ratés. Je fais la réflexion au président du Glee Club qui rit sous cape et qui me fait savoir que lui est très heureux qu'elle ne soit pas là. Bah voyons.

On emprunte un couloir pour arriver au café et je sens qu'à mes côtés, Shirahoshi n'est pas très bien. Ce n'est pas une fille très bavarde mais je dois dire que depuis que nous avons quitté Goa, elle est étrangement silencieuse et n'a pas l'air vraiment joyeuse. Ce n'est que maintenant que je le remarque en plus. Elle a dormi les trois quarts du trajet alors il était difficile de s'en rendre compte et ensuite, on a eu une légère altercation avec ce satané Doflamingo. Là aussi, son comportement était normal pour moi. Mais là, alors qu'elle marche la tête baissée, trainant presque des pieds, la mine penaude et les yeux embués de larmes, je me dis qu'il y a un problème. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas le seul à le remarquer car X-Drake avise également notre amie, une inquiétude largement visible sur le visage.

 **-Ça ne va pas, Shira ?**

Il s'arrête et je l'imite, la forçant à faire de même.

 **-Euh… Si,** bredouille-t-elle en esquissant un semblant de sourire.

 **-Tu es sûre ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air très bien,** continue-t-il.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** je lui demande gentiment, espérant qu'elle se confie à nous.

 **-C'est juste…**

Un homme passe alors à proximité de nous et bouscule la chanteuse. Il s'excuse à peine avant de disparaitre et je lève les yeux au ciel, pestant contre l'impolitesse dont font preuve certaines personnes. Pour éviter d'être à nouveau chahuté, on se décale légèrement dans un coin. A vrai dire, on était quelque peu dans le passage...

 **-Tu disais ?** je reprends.

 **-Mes grands frères… Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient venir me voir…**

X-Drake et moi lui sourions. On sait ce que ça représente pour notre amie et on est très heureux pour elle.

 **-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête alors ? T'as pas l'air très contente !** fait remarquer X-Drake après un instant.

 **-Tu stresses, c'est ça ?**

 **-Non… Enfin… J'ai surtout peur qu'ils ne viennent pas…**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, Shirahoshi. Tes frères savent combien ce concours est important pour toi, ils ne te feraient pas ça.**

Les mots du roux semblent complètement rassurer notre amie qui acquiesce alors vivement, un franc sourire aux lèvres.

De nouveau plus sereine, Shirahoshi s'avance vers le café et nous la suivons. Le lieu plutôt chaleureux et intimiste dénote légèrement du reste de l'hôtel qui est au contraire assez chic. Le café est grand : il y a trois salles et toutes sont ouvertes. Elles ne sont distinctes que par des couleurs. Le bar aussi est grand et trois personnes s'activent derrière pour essayer au mieux de répondre aux nombreuses commandes qui leurs parviennent. Je remarque également des tableaux impersonnels, seulement là pour habiller les murs marron et blanc.

Comme attendu de cet établissement très réputé, un serveur nous accueille plutôt rapidement, un sourire poli se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Mais on a à peine le temps de lui dire un mot que j'entends ma mère m'appeler tout en nous faisant un signe discret de la main pour nous indiquer leur emplacement. On décline alors l'aide du serveur et avançons jusqu'à la table qui nous intéresse.

 **-Ace, mon Dieu, comme je suis contente de te voir !**

Ma mère me prend dans ses bras avant de nicher son visage dans mon cou et d'humer mon parfum. Elle ponctue même ses paroles en resserrant encore plus ses bras autour de ma taille et je me demande alors depuis quand elle est aussi forte.

 **-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir maman… Mais tu me fais mal. Juste un peu,** dis-je en étouffant un rire.

Elle me relâche aussitôt avant de claquer une bise sur ma joue droite et s'écarte. Mes amis ainsi que Satch se lèvent pour me saluer mais au dernier, je n'accorde qu'une simple poignée de main tout à fait cordiale. Je me précipite ensuite sur Zoro que je m'empresse de prendre dans mes bras.

 **-Alors mon cochon ?!** dis-je pour l'embêter en faisant mine de lui tripoter les fesses.

 **-J'aurais dû m'en douter,** râle-t-il en me repoussant.

Je l'observe alors quelques secondes en me remémorant les messages de Law à son sujet. Il ne m'a pas vraiment l'air différent de d'habitude. Sans doute s'est-il repris. Après tout, Zoro n'est pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Mais je garde tout de même dans un coin de mon esprit le fait de surveiller mon meilleur ami. Je m'en voudrais de manquer un signe qui m'indiquerait qu'en réalité, il ne va pas si bien que ça.

Je termine de saluer les autres et prends place autour de la table aux côtés de Law qui m'a l'air d'avoir meilleure mine que précédemment. La perspective des vacances qui approchent doit lui faire plaisir, il va pouvoir relâcher la pression et se détendre. Profiter et prendre du temps pour lui.

 **-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà arrivés,** dis-je quand on nous sert un verre un instant plus tard.

 **-Tu le saurais si tu avais regardé ton portable. Je t'ai envoyé un message il y a presque une heure pour te dire qu'on était là,** m'explique Law placidement en buvant son cocktail aux fruits de la passion.

 **-Ah bon…**

Je grimace en me disant qu'il a effectivement raison mais me garde bien de le lui dire.

Le plus discrètement possible, je sors alors mon portable pour regarder le message en question. Je constate avec surprise que je n'ai pas un mais deux messages non lus. J'oublie donc la discrétion pour ouvrir ma messagerie. Je lis rapidement le sms de Law pour ensuite m'attarder sur le second. C'est un mot de Sabo assez long qui me dit que je lui ai manqué et qu'il est content d'enfin pouvoir m'envoyer des messages, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire pendant l'inter-lycées. Quelques mots d'amour ponctuent son message avant qu'il ne vienne à l'information essentielle : il vient de partir de Baterilla avec Shanks et Cavendish et ils seront là dans moins de deux heures.

Je suis tellement heureux d'enfin pouvoir avoir des nouvelles de mon petit-ami ! Il m'a manqué toute la semaine et savoir que je vais enfin pouvoir le revoir m'emplit de joie. J'ai hâte de le serrer contre moi, de le sentir près de moi. Je lui réponds donc assez rapidement, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

 **-A qui tu parles pour sourire comme ça ?** me taquine ma mère.

J'entends alors Shirahoshi glousser.

Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle sait à qui je parle et le sourire de X-Drake en bout de table m'indique que lui aussi a deviné l'identité de cette fameuse personne. Ma mère quant à elle m'observe toujours, les yeux pétillants de joie, s'imaginant certainement mille et une choses fausses. Satch est lui totalement accaparé par sa conversation avec Rys : ils parlent de plats si j'ai bien compris. Satch étant cuistot et Rys aimant cuisiner, le rapprochement s'est fait plutôt naturellement. En attendant, tous les autres regards sont fixés sur moi et si celui de ma mère me met mal à l'aise, celui de mes meilleurs amis me font me sentir presque honteux pour ce que je vais faire.

 **-C'est rien !**

Je range précipitamment mon portable dans ma poche et comme je m'y attendais, mon geste amuse plus qu'autre chose ma mère. Ah, si elle savait…

 **-Comment vous avez fait pour vous rencontrer** **au** **fait ?** je demande, désireux de changer de sujet.

 **-Eh bien, Rys et moi sommes arrivés i peine un quart d'heure. On a alors tout de suite remarqué le petit groupe que forment tes proches. Ils détonaient un peu dans le paysage à vrai dire,** explique Eden dans un sourire. **Ta mère nous a reconnus et on s'est naturellement rapproché. On a ensuite décidé de vous attendre ici. Tout simplement.**

 **-Exactement. Le courant est plutôt bien passé,** confirme Satch.

 **-Mais j'avais pensé que vous viendriez tous ? Où sont donc passés le reste de vos camarades et ton père ?** me demande ma mère.

 **-Ah, Perona et Margaret n'étaient pas disponibles. Quant à Brook, il me semble qu'il discute encore avec le staff…**

 **-Je vois. Et Roger ?**

Elle me sourit et je me sens brusquement vraiment mal. Malgré moi, mes yeux se posent sur Satch qui a été plutôt silencieux jusqu'ici. Sa bonne humeur habituelle est pourtant toujours présente. Sans doute se tient-il en retrait pour ne pas me froisser ou s'imposer mais il me montre tout de même de par sa présence qu'il s'intéresse à ce que je fais. Je suis touché par sa démarche – il est bien entendu hors de question que je le remercie – mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas tranquille alors que je sais que Roger et lui vont forcément se rencontrer.

J'ai déjà réfléchi à cet épineux problème et je sais que je ne peux rien y faire. Que je n'ai pas d'influence sur ce qu'il va se passer. Je ne peux pas interdire à ma mère de refaire sa vie comme il est injuste que je me ferme complètement à Hancock simplement parce qu'elle est la femme de mon père. C'est juste dur pour moi de constater de mes propres yeux que mes parents ne se remettront jamais ensemble…

C'est la première fois que je me l'avoue vraiment. Ce souhait fragile que mes parents se retrouvent. Avant, je détestais trop mon père pour accepter de l'avoir de nouveau dans ma vie et surtout dans celle de ma mère. Tout autre sentiment était pratiquement enfoui sous celui dominateur de la haine. Je me mettais des œillères. Me voiler la face, c'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé. Me voilà bien embêté à ne pas savoir quoi faire aujourd'hui…

Je suppose qu'il va me falloir du temps supplémentaire pour me faire à cette idée maintenant que j'en ai pris conscience et que j'apprenne à vivre avec. J'y arriverai. Plein d'enfants ont des parents séparés, je ne suis pas le plus mal loti. Malheureusement, cette acceptation de la vérité ne rend pas la situation moins douloureuse. Je constate juste avec amertume que le garçon que j'étais ne pourra certainement plus jamais regarder son père et sa mère avec des étoiles dans les yeux un certain soir de Noël.

 **-Ace ?**

Je sors de mes pensées pour fixer mes yeux sur ceux inquiets de ma mère. Je me reprends alors et me dis que ce n'est pas le moment pour penser à ce genre de choses. Ça ne le sera certainement jamais.

 **-Ah oui, pardon.**

 **-Roger est parti accueillir sa femme, son beau-frère et Luffy,** répond alors X-Drake **. Ils venaient d'arriver dans la ville quand on a terminé l'entrainement.**

Je tique à cette information que je ne possédais pas. Pourtant, si le roux la détient, c'est qu'à un moment ou à un autre, Roger a dû en faire part. Je me sens presque bête de ne jamais écouter quand c'est important. A force de divaguer dans mes pensées, je rate pas mal d'informations importantes.

 **-Très bien, il ne devrait pas tarder alors. Je pourrai également revoir Luffy, il est tellement mignon !**

Law grogne. Il ne fait aucun doute pour lui que le Chapeau de paille va encore le coller. J'ai envie de lui dire que rien n'est sûr si son oncle est là : il va peut-être se décider à bien se tenir. Qui sait ?

 **-Hé, Zoro, tu vas pouvoir voir Mihawk !** dis-je, pensant seulement à l'instant à ce fait. **Ça va aller ?**

 **-Il y a un problème ?** nous demande Eden.

 **-Non.**

La voix de mon ami est grondante. Je sens qu'il a hâte de le voir. Sa défaite est derrière lui à présent. Mieux encore, l'échec des négociations avec Niji ne l'a pas assez bouleversé pour qu'il oublie son objectif premier. C'est tout Zoro.

 **-Je suis content d'enfin pouvoir rencontrer ton père, Ace,** lance le père de X-Drake à mon intention. **Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il** **fait** **pour le Glee Club et en particulier pour X-Drake. Même si vous ne devez qu'à votre talent et votre dur labeur d'être ici, il est celui qui vous a permis d'au moins pouvoir essayer de rivaliser avec les meilleures écoles de ce pays.**

Je suis gêné par ses mots alors qu'ils ne me sont même pas adressés. Rys a une prestance presque magnétique et il manie avec habilité les mots. J'avais déjà senti ce quelque chose de particulier chez lui la première fois. J'ai l'impression de retrouver un peu de mon ami en lui.

 **-Tu le mets mal à l'aise avec ton discours, Rys,** lui fait remarquer son compagnon.

 **-Je ne fais que dire la vérité.**

 **-Eh bien, si c'était moi qui avais fait ce genre de compliment à un homme, tu aurais encore…**

Le médecin laisse sa phrase en suspens et soupire. Son compagnon l'ignore superbement et change même de sujet pour se tourner vers Law.

 **-Vous êtes des amis d'Ace,** **c'est ça** **?**

 **-C'est exact. Zoro et lui sont des amis d'enfance et allaient dans le même lycée. Et moi… Je suppose que ça s'est fait un peu par hasard. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me suivre partout quand ils étaient gamins, j'ai juste fini par m'attacher à eux…**

 **-C'est parce qu'on te trouvait trop cool !** dis-je à titre d'information.

 **-Tu es dans un lycée différent du leur si j'ai bien compris ?** le questionne Eden.

 **-Law est déjà à la fac. Il veut devenir médecin !** répond ma mère, très fier de mon ami.

 **-Vraiment ?** fait justement le médecin. **Tu es en quelle année ?**

 **-Je viens de valider ma première année,** répond Law platement.

 **-Eh bien, je te souhaite bien du courage ! Cette vie ne sera pas facile mais si tu as déjà passé cette étape là,** **ça devrait aller** **pour la suite. Sache que si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes stages, je serais ravi de t'aider.**

Law le remercie avec toujours cette même réserve qui le qualifie si bien. La conversation de ce groupe hétéroclite continue un long moment, si bien que plusieurs d'entre nous vont se resservir en boisson et en petites douceurs. Au fil du temps, Shirahoshi se détend et participe davantage à la conversation. Elle discute de tout et de rien avec ma mère, la seule femme présente à cette table. Sans doute Shira n'est-elle pas très à l'aise avec tous ces hommes auprès d'elle.

C'est à peu près au même moment que Satch se met à me parler. Pas de grand-chose, juste des banalités. Comme à chaque fois, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise mais très rapidement, sa bonne humeur et son humour décapant font le reste. Je me détends à mon tour et lui réponds poliment. Je me répète également qu'il ne m'a rien fait et que me fermer à lui ferait de la peine à ma mère.

 _Et elle, elle ne m'en fait pas ?_

Je chasse très vite cette petite voix et ces pensées néfastes. Je ne dois pas les laisser s'installer. Les ignorer, voilà ce que je dois faire. Satch est un chic type et je me dois de lui laisser sa chance.

Il faut à tout prix que j'arrive à l'apprécier.

Presque une demi-heure passe avant que ma mère ne m'oblige à appeler Roger pour lui demander de nous rejoindre au café. Et bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il fait, accompagné de sa très belle et parfaite famille. Ça me dégoûte de voir à quel point ils sont beaux tous les trois. Et avec le beau-frère en plus… Franchement, c'est le pompon. Mais je ne laisse pas la colère s'installer, elle serait malvenue. Je laisse simplement Luffy me sauter dessus comme il sait si bien le faire. Il faudra simplement que je pense à lui dire qu'il est lourd et qu'il est loin de s'alléger. Law aussi à droit à ce traitement et il n'est pas ravi puisqu'il le repousse.

Lui, laisser Luffy lui sauter à la gorge comme ça ? Même pas en rêve ! Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Luffy l'apprécie autant. Quelque chose me dit que tout comme moi, le Chapeau de paille trouve simplement Law cool.

Pour finir, ma mère a également droit à des salutations chaleureuses. Luffy est un vrai bout-en train et tout le monde à cette table est très heureux de le voir.

J'échange un regard avec Mihawk et après un signe de tête pour se saluer, je passe à autre chose. J'ai toujours autant de mal avec l'oncle de Luffy. Il faut dire qu'il ne me facilite pas la tâche : pas bavard pour un sou, il possède également cette aura qui fait qu'on hésite à l'approcher. Je n'ai en plus pas encore pu vraiment faire sa connaissance car il réside à l'hôtel et ne passe que très rarement à la maison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu. Sans doute Luffy le lui a-t-il demandé…

Je parle à peine à Hancock. Juste un bonjour parce que ma mère est là et que je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit me comporter de manière impolie avec la femme de mon père. Mais je me demande vraiment pourquoi elle est là. Elle ne me porte aucun intérêt, et encore moins au Glee Club. C'est certainement Roger qui le lui a demandé. Depuis le temps, il n'a pas remarqué qu'on ne peut pas se supporter ? Hancock espère encore probablement que je parte pour qu'elle puisse retrouver son quotidien paisible et moi aussi j'aimerais qu'elle parte de la vie de mon père. Mais ça, c'est impossible. Je suis obligé de la supporter parce qu'elle est mariée à Roger et elle doit faire avec ma présence parce que je suis son fils, tout simplement.

Je ne pense pas qu'on arrivera à s'entendre un jour…

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse. Ce que je veux voir, c'est mon père et sa réaction face à Satch. Et ça ne va pas tarder. Pour l'instant, il salue poliment ma mère et ap-

 **-Roronoa Zoro.**

Je lève les yeux vers Mihawk, toujours aussi imposant et impressionnant dans ses habits rouge et noir ouverts sur son torse parfaitement musclé. Ce mec est bien foutu et on ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il s'entraine énormément et que c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi fort. Ça et le talent, je présume. Ses yeux si particuliers sont plantés dans ceux de Zoro mais pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qu'il fixe tant je suis cloué sur place. Un mouvement sur ma droite me sort de ma léthargie et je tourne les yeux pour apercevoir mon meilleur ami se relever brusquement.

 **-Dracule Mihawk,** l'imite-t-il.

Et je sens toute la tension qu'il y a entre eux. C'est inattendu et ça me fait presque suffoquer d'appréhension. Ils sont sérieux ? Ils ne vont pas se battre là quand même ! Tout le monde autour de la table les observe, à la fois inquiet et curieux de ce qu'il va se passer.

 **-Tonton ! Dis, tu m'achètes à manger, j'ai trop faim ! En plus, ça a l'air trop bon ce qu'il mange !** l'apostrophe soudain Luffy en bavant devant la gaufre de Stach.

 **-Si tu veux,** répond le brun.

Et il prend place autour de la table à côté de sa sœur.

De quoi ? C'est tout ?!

Je dévisage Luffy, me demandant s'il sait vraiment ce qu'il vient de faire. Je suppose que non. Zoro aussi se rassoit mais ne quitte pas son rival des yeux. Luffy et Roger, après avoir trouvés des chaises, se posent également. L'atmosphère se détend.

Jusqu'à…

 **-Pardon, je ne vous ai même pas salué,** rigole mon père. **Je suis Roger, le père d'Ace. Je sponsorise également le Glee Club.**

Il tend sa main et Satch la serre avec bonhomie.

 **-Pas de problème. Je m'appelle Satch, je suis le compagnon de Rouge.**

Mon père marque un petit temps d'arrêt avant de lui rendre sa poignée de main dans un sourire. Il la relâche ensuite et prend la carte pour consulter les boissons et les pâtisseries proposées par l'établissement. Et puis sa main gauche passe sur quelques mèches désordonnées avant qu'il ne les tire discrètement. Il se tourne alors vers Hancock pour lui demander si elle a choisi.

Ma mère m'a toujours dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à mon père, plus qu'à elle en tout cas. Je n'ai jamais voulu la croire.

Mais quand je le vois avoir les mêmes mimiques que moi quand il veut faire semblant d'aller bien, je me dis qu'elle a toujours eu raison.

 **xXx**

Il est 19h passée et dans moins d'une heure, la compétition va démarrer. Nous nous trouvons dans le lieu où va se dérouler les nationales et où nous nous sommes entrainés un peu plus tôt : un étage complet de l'hôtel a été privatisé pour l'occasion. L'endroit se situe au dernier étage et les baies vitrées donnent un magnifique panorama de la ville. La scène et tout le décor ont été spécialement construits pour la compétition de ce soir.

Doucement, la salle commence à se remplir de spectateurs désireux d'avoir des places confortables et surtout, de ne pas se retrouver dans le fond et de tout manquer du spectacle. Bien entendu, c'est ce qu'ont fait nos proches. Avant de les quitter, j'ai eu le loisir de voir ma mère, le regard empli de fierté, s'installer avec joie au deuxième rang, le premier étant réservé aux participants. Luffy est à ses côtés et je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il est l'un de nos plus fervents supporters. J'espère seulement qu'il ne s'ennuiera pas trop. Ça reste un concours de chant et je doute que ça reste passionnant bien longtemps pour l'esprit excité et démentiel d'un adolescent de 13 ans !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir où les autres avaient pris place mais je présume qu'ils se sont simplement mis aux côtés de ma mère et de Luffy. La seule chose à laquelle je pense alors que je suis en train d'essayer de nouer ma cravate, c'est que Sabo n'est toujours pas arrivé. Shanks, Cavendish et lui doivent être tombés dans les bouchons… Quelle poisse ! Les grands frères de Shirahoshi non plus ne sont pas encore là et je ne pense pas me tromper si je dis que leur absence l'inquiète énormément.

 **-Putain que ça me fait chier !**

Je jure en jetant rageusement ma cravate par terre.

X-Drake se tourne vers moi et hausse un sourcil à mon intention avant de baisser les yeux sur ma cravate qui repose mollement sur le sol impeccable de notre loge. Je soupire, pars m'asseoir sur une des chaises et m'observe pendant quelques secondes dans le miroir. Mon look de ce soir est tellement différent de celui de d'habitude. J'ai l'impression de faire plus homme comme ça et d'avoir un côté un peu… sexy peut-être. Même mes cheveux ont été arrangés : ils sont tirés en arrière et un peu gominés sur le dessus. Quelques mèches retombent quand même sur mes yeux, me donnant une petite allure négligée travaillée avec soin. Apparemment, ça fait bien. Je suis pas trop les tendances alors je n'en ai aucune idée mais Brook a été formel. De toute façon, pour ce que j'en ai à faire...

 **-Tu veux que je t'aide à la mettre ?** me propose X-Drake qui s'avance vers moi.

 **-Ouais, merci. Ça me** **soule** **un peu, j'aurais pas dû la jeter.**

 **-T'inquiète.**

Je pivote sur ma chaise à roulettes et laisse le président du Glee Club faire. Je l'observe, fasciné par ses gestes habiles.

 **-Ton père ne t'a jamais appris à mettre une cravate ?**

Je me tends légèrement avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Encore un truc que j'ai raté.

 **-Non...**

Il ne dit rien de plus et sourit en resserrant le nœud. Il tapote ensuite mon épaule, l'air de me dire qu'il a fini.

 **-Et toi ? Qui t'a appris ?**

 **-C'est Eden. Rys avait une cérémonie pour être décoré suite à un geste héroïque et je voulais vraiment faire bonne impression. Alors il m'a aidé. J'ai bien aimé partager ce moment avec lui parce qu'à cette époque, Eden et moi** **n'étions** **pas aussi proches** **qu'aujourd'hui** **. On était encore en train de s'apprivoiser.**

J'acquiesce sans rien dire de plus.

X-Drake s'éloigne alors de moi et puisque nous sommes prêts, on décide de rejoindre les filles dans leur loge. Arrivés devant la porte, on entend très distinctement les éclats de voix de Perona qui se plaint à grand renfort de grognements de ne pas avoir pu boire un coup avec nous un peu plus tôt. Le « nous » veut bien entendu dire Eden et Rys et à côté de moi, X-Drake soupire de lassitude puis ouvre la porte.

J'ai à peine le temps de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'a pas frappé qu'on se retrouve devant nos trois amies qui n'ont bien évidement pas fini de se changer.

Mes yeux s'attardent un instant sur la petite culotte en dentelle blanche de Margaret avant qu'ils ne se lèvent sur le soutien-gorge noir et rose de Perona avant de finir sa course sur la chemise ouverte de Shirahoshi et bien sûr, sur ce qu'il contient…

 **-Aaahh !** s'écrie-t-elle en se couvrant la poitrine alors que Margaret part se cacher derrière la gothic lolita.

 **-Non mais je rêve, vous n'êtes pas encore prêtes ?** râle le président du Glee Club.

 **-Dégage !** hurle Perona en refermant précipitamment la porte sur nous.

Je manque d'ailleurs d'y laisser un orteil.

 **-C'est bon, calme-toi,** marmonne-t-il à travers la porte.

Il soupire.

- **Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de tes petits seins…**

Je le regarde, bouche bée, en priant tous les dieux du monde que Perona n'ait pas entendu cette phrase. J'avale difficilement ma salive et ferme les yeux mais quand je revois toutes ces courbes généreuses et ses dessous affriolants, je les rouvre de suite avec l'horrible impression d'avoir une fois de plus trompé mon copain.

On peut entendre derrière la porte de la loge de nos amies des bruits secs de pas et des coups rageurs de tiroirs qu'on referme.

 **-Elles ont l'air furax,** je fais remarquer plutôt inutilement.

 **-Ouais.**

 **-T'étais sérieux tout à l'heure ?**

Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser, il sait tout de suite de quoi je parle.

 **-Bien sûr que non,** rigole-t-il. **J'essayais juste d'atténuer les choses et puis je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elles** **pensent** **que j'ai ouvert exprès pour les surprendre en sous-vêtements…**

Je ris en me disant que X-Drake est vraiment pas croyable sur ce coup-là ! Si les filles nous pardonnent un jour, ce serait déjà bien !

Mais en tout cas pour l'instant, c'est pas gagner car quand elles sortent, elles nous fusillent du regard. Toutes sauf cette pauvre Shirahoshi qui est morte de honte…

On sort des coulisses pour rejoindre le public et ainsi passer encore un peu de temps avec nos proches avant de devoir entrer en scène. Nous passons les premiers et d'après X-Drake et Brook, ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure place. Il y a sept performances en tout ce soir et si on n'est pas exceptionnel et qu'on n'arrive pas à marquer le public et les téléspectateurs, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils nous oublient avant même le quatrième groupe… De quoi nous rajouter une pression supplémentaire.

 **-Ace !**

Je tourne la tête pour voir Sabo courir vers moi et me sauter dans les bras. Je fronce les sourcils, ayant du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe exactement. Et puis je vois ses colocataires aux côtés de Roger et du reste de nos proches et je comprends alors que mon blond vient juste d'arriver. Il est là à temps pour la représentation. Comme il me l'a promis.

 **-Bah alors tu ne réagis pas ? Tu sais, à force de rester immobile comme ça, je vais me faire de fausses idées et croire que tu n'es pas aussi heureux que ça de me voir…**

Cette phrase suffit à me réveiller et je le serre fort contre moi en retour. Son rire est alors la plus belle des mélodies à mes oreilles. Je respire son odeur en sentant mon cœur se contracter un peu plus fort. C'est fou ce qu'il m'a manqué. Je recule ensuite légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Je goûte à ses lèvres avec avidité, lui laissant à peine le temps de s'accommoder au rythme que je lui impose.

Mais le cri aigüe que pousse Perona me fait sursauter et surtout réaliser ce que je viens de faire. Je m'écarte rapidement de Sabo et jette un coup d'œil à ma mère qui est heureusement toujours en train de discuter avec Law à sa place. J'ai eu chaud. Je m'en serais vraiment voulu si ma mère avait appris de cette façon la relation que j'entretiens avec mon soi-disant ami… Je sais qu'il est plus que temps que je trouve le courage de lui parler de ce que je ressens pour Sabo.

Mais pas ce soir. Pas alors que je vais devoir monter sur scène dans quelques minutes, la laissant seule digérer cette information sans même pouvoir me demander plus de renseignement. Essayer de comprendre.

 **-Bonsoir, Perona. Moi aussi je suis très heureux de te voir.**

Sabo lui sourit poliment mais je jurerai que son sourire a tout d'hypocrite et le pire, c'est qu'il ne le fait sans doute pas exprès. Je connais ses rapports quelque peu tendus avec la gothic lolita, je ne peux donc pas le blâmer.

 **-C'est bien mais ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. J'adore vraiment vos retrouvailles !**

Elle ponctue sa phrase d'un discret clin d'œil à mon égard.

 **-C'est bizarre mais je m'en doutais,** se moque X-Drake.

 **-Bon alors, les inter-lycées ?** attaque aussitôt Margaret, la seule que le sujet intéresse réellement.

Allez savoir pourquoi…

Le sourire de Sabo s'agrandit plus encore si c'est possible et il pousse une petite exclamation de joie qui me fait bien rire.

 **-Nous avons gagné, bien sûr ! La course de relais et les inters-lycée ! C'était vraiment super !**

Nous le félicitons tous, sincèrement heureux pour lui. Il ne manque alors pas de me rappeler que nous aussi, nous devons gagner. Comme s'il avait besoin de nous le dire ! On est tous remonté à bloc ! Même Shirahoshi qui essaie de faire bonne figure malgré l'absence évidente de ses grands frères…

C'est donc dans une relative bonne humeur qu'on rejoint nos proches. Sabo qui n'a pas encore eu le temps de saluer tout le monde s'attèle à la tâche. Quant à moi, je pars voir Cavendish et Shanks que je n'avais pas encore vus puisqu'ils viennent juste d'arriver.

 **-T'es sûr que ça va? T'es tout pâle, tu devrais manger quelque chose,** s'inquiète le roux en contemplant son ami.

 **-Je te répète pour la dixième fois au moins que ça va.**

 **-Ouais bah tu m'enlèveras pas de la tête que ton régime à la con est stupide et que tu devrais manger !**

 **-Je t'ai déjà dit que je devais perdre du poids,** s'agace le blond.

Je m'arrête à quelques pas d'eux, peu sûr de la marche à suivre. Leur conversation a l'air tendue et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de les déranger. Malheureusement, mon regard croise celui de Cavendish.

 **-Regarde qui vient nous voir, Shanks ! Ce ne serait pas la star du jour ?**

 **-Star, tu exagères un peu,** dis-je, gêné par cet accueil.

 **-Mais si,** insiste-t-il en souriant. **Mais simplement** **pour** **aujourd'hui. Les autres jours, c'est moi ! Faut pas exagérer non plus…**

Je grimace, reconnaissant bien là le blond alors que de son côté, Shanks a dû mal à s'arrêter de rire.

 **-Merci d'être venus, c'est sympa. En plus, vous avez même emmené Sabo,** je fais remarquer.

 **-Pas besoin de nous remercier,** m'arrête le roux. **Quoi qu'après ce qu'on a subi, on les mérite bien ces remerciements !**

Je fronce les sourcils à ses mots et l'interroge du regard mais c'est pourtant le mannequin qui me répond.

 **-Sabo était infernal** **pendant** **le trajet ! « Oh non, on va être en retard ! ». « Je suis sûr que ça a déjà commencé ! ». « On arrive dans combien de temps ? ». Et surtout, « Tu ne peux pas aller plus vite, s'il te plait ?! ». Trop chou !**

 **-Ah ouais, quand même !** dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je pose encore quelques questions aux colocataires de Sabo avant qu'on aille finalement s'asseoir. La salle se remplit de plus en plus et on ne veut pas risquer de se faire piquer nos places. Malheureusement, je me retrouve donc séparé de tout ce beau monde puisque je suis obligé avec le reste des membres de m'installer au premier rang. Mon seul lot de consolation se trouve dans le fait que Zoro et Law sont assis juste derrière moi. Ce qui me permet d'ailleurs de continuer à leur parler pendant un bon moment.

Le temps passant, je laisse mon regard se promener sur les spectateurs et sur mes proches en particulier. Ma mère et Satch se chuchotent des mots à l'oreille que je suis certain de ne pas vouloir entendre. Mon père, un peu plus loin, n'a pas l'air de les voir. Ou alors il fait bien semblant. De toute façon, Hancock accapare déjà toute son attention. C'est bien. C'est comme ça que les choses doivent être. Je crois.

Il y a un autre couple – enfin si je peux appeler ça comme ça – pour qui ça a l'air assez compliqué. Alors que Shanks discute avec son colocataire du sujet qu'ils étaient en train d'aborder avant que je ne vienne les déranger un peu plus tôt, Mihawk les fixe. Ça ne dure cependant que quelques secondes et il détourne ensuite le regard pour poser ses yeux sur Zoro. Au café, ils n'ont pas pu discuter mais à voir la réaction du brun, la proposition qu'il avait faite à mon ami lors de leur affrontement est toujours d'actualité. Je comprends alors que si Zoro ne veut pas manquer sa chance, il faut qu'il la saisisse rapidement. Elle ne se représentera pas deux fois. Mais je ne m'en fais pas pour lui. Je sais que la seule chose à laquelle il est capable de penser en ce moment, c'est Mihawk.

Et enfin, je vois Sabo…

Sabo qui me regarde lui aussi et qui sourit dès que nos regards se croisent. C'est dommage qu'il soit si loin. J'aurais tant aimé l'avoir près de moi...

Plongé dans son regard noisette, je n'entends pas un homme arriver et je sursaute presque bêtement quand il me tapote le bras.

 **-Allez en coulisses, c'est à vous dans moins d'un quart d'heure.**

L'homme s'en va alors sans rien ajouter de plus. Les autres membres ont tout comme moi entendu ses propos et après un rapide échange de regards, on se lève. Ça y est, nous y sommes. Si tout à l'heure j'étais à peu près zen, ce n'est plus du tout le cas maintenant! Mon cœur tambourine tellement vite dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma cage thoracique.

Je suis mes amis, l'esprit légèrement embrouillé.

 **-Ce sont mes frères !** s'exclame soudain Shirahoshi.

Je relève les yeux sur mon amie et la vois contempler un point particulier dans le public. J'essaie alors de repérer les personnes qu'elle fixe avec tant de bonheur, tout comme les autres membres du Glee Club.

 **-Tes frères sont là ?** lui demande Margaret.

 **-Oui, ils sont là !**

La voix de Shirahoshi est quelque peu chevrotante, témoin de la grande émotion qui l'habite. Elle a l'air si heureuse. Ça fait plaisir à voir. Shira est à présent gonflée à bloc et ce n'est pas plus mal vu l'épreuve qui nous attend…

 **xXx**

 **-J'aimerais vous dire quelques mots avant qu'on ne monte sur scène.**

On fixe tous le président du Glee Club, surpris par sa prise de parole alors que nous sommes à quelques pas des rideaux. Les lumières se sont éteintes et l'animateur de la soirée est en train de nous présenter. Dans quelques instants à peine, nous allons monter sur scène.

 **-T'es bien sérieux d'un coup,** constate Margaret.

 **-Quelque chose ne va pas ?** s'inquiète aussitôt Shirahoshi, ce qui fait soupirer Perona.

X-Drake ne dit rien, ce qui me fait alors doucement douter. Il est un peu étrange et je dois dire que ça ne me rassure pas vraiment. Le roux est notre pilier au Glee Club. Il nous motive et nous donne envie de donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes. Pour ma part en tout cas. Je ne pense pas que le Glee Club serait ce qu'il est sans lui. Il a beau avoir des points de discorde avec Perona, même elle reconnait son travail et le bien qu'il fait pour permettre au club de continuer à exister.

 **-Je ne serai plus avec vous l'année prochaine,** nous rappelle-t-il alors lentement. **Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur l'importance qu'a cette compétition pour moi, je pense qu'elle est** **cruciale** **pour chacun de nous. Je ne vais pas non plus vous dire de tout donner parce que je vous connais et je sais que c'est ce que vous faites tout le temps…**

Il fait une petite pause et nous ne le quittons pas des yeux.

 **-** **Alors** **si je m'adresse à vous maintenant, c'est parce que je viens de réaliser que ce sera la dernière fois que je vais pouvoir monter sur scène avec vous…**

Il marque un nouveau temps d'arrêt comme pour nous laisser le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Nous nous jetons quelques coups d'œil, perdus.

 **-Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais… C'est quelque chose qui va me manquer. J'ai appris à vous connaitre tout au long de cette année de galère.**

Il se tourne alors vers Shirahoshi qui le fixe, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

 **-Shira, tu as été avec moi dès le début et tu m'as donné envie de me battre pour ce que je voulais vraiment. Les gens te sous-estiment et ne te prennent pas** **toujours** **au sérieux, et je sais que c'est quelque chose qui te fait beaucoup de mal.** **Il ne voit en toi** **que l'émotion qui t'envahit si souvent mais sache-le,** **tu as du talent.** **Et** **tu m'as donné** **la force de vouloir** **réaliser mon rêve alors ce soir, je veux faire la même chose pour toi. S'il te plait, fais tout pour devenir une chanteuse aussi formidable que ta mère, Otohime. Ton père a simplement peur pour toi mais il te soutient de tout son cœur.** **Je suis sûr qu'il est** **même ton deuxième fan. Bien entendu, je suis le premier.**

La plus jeune pleure déjà depuis bien longtemps mais elle reste forte et ne fait pas un bruit. Les paroles du président sont touchantes et débordantes de sincérité, nous le sentons tous.

 **-Margaret.**

Celle-ci rougit aussitôt et se mord la lèvre d'appréhension.

 **-J'ai été surpris quand tu as rejoint le club en septembre alors que le jour de présentation du Glee Club n'avait pas** **encore** **eu lieu. Je pensais plutôt que tu te serais dirigée vers le cheerleading. Ca prouve à quel point je ne te prenais pas au sérieux mais tu as su m'étonner et montrer que tu n'étais pas là par hasard, que tu aimais ça autant que nous. Tu souris tout le temps et tu nous apaises quand ça ne va pas. Je sais que ça n'a pas tout le temps été facile. Etre au milieu de nos disputes et essayer malgré nos forts caractères de nous garder unis. Je te remercie pour ça. Je pense sincèrement que tu es une bonne personne et je suis content d'avoir pu te côtoyer toute cette année.**

Ma camarade de classe a également du mal à retenir son émotion et je me dis qu'X-Drake nous connais bien. Je ne sais pas s'il nous dit ça aujourd'hui parce que, comme il le mentionnait plus tôt, il vient seulement de réaliser qu'il ne montrera plus sur scène avec nous ou s'il y a autre chose de caché derrière ses mots.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser davantage qu'il se tourne vers la gothic lolita.

 **-Perona, je ne vais pas te le cacher j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à** **m'habituer** **à toi. A vrai dire, tu es plus le genre de personne que j'évite dans la vie. Cette exubérance, je n'en voulais même pas. On passe notre temps à se disputer, tu** **contestes** **toute mes décisions et t-**

 **-Tu vas me critiquer encore longtemps ? Aux autres, tu ne leur as fait que des compliments !** l'interrompt la gothic lolita, ce qui fait sourire X-Drake.

 **-Tout ça pour te dire que moi qui ne voyait en toi qu'une personne de plus pour le Glee Club, eh bien je me suis trompé. Tu n'es pas simplement ça. Je sais. Je vois à quel point c'est dur pour toi de venir tous les matins dans tes magnifiques robes à froufrous et de continuer à sourire malgré tout. Tu ne te laisses pas marcher dessus, tu t'assumes telle que tu es** **et je sais que ça demande du courage** **. La fois où je t'ai vu habillée comme n'importe quelle fille, j'ai été étonné. Et puis la surprise passée, je me suis dit que c'était pas mes histoires, que tu faisais ce que tu voulais et que j'avais autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de tes problèmes existentiels.**

 **-Méchant !** se vexe-t-elle.

 **-Et** **pourtant** **quand tu as chanté** _ **Cheap Thrills**_ **sur scène, je t'ai trouvée sublime,** continue-t-il tranquillement **.** **Alors** **j'ai beau dire tout ce que je veux sur toi, Perona, je t'apprécie quand même. Tu mets de la couleur dans ma vie** **et** **j'espère que tu ne changeras jamais.**

Les dernières paroles de X-Drake ont fait mouche et ont touché la jeune fille en plein cœur. Entendre ça du roux – même si elle ne l'avouera jamais – doit lui faire vraiment plaisir. C'est vrai qu'ils se chamaillent beaucoup mais je sais qu'ils ont tous les deux une haute opinion de l'autre.

X-Drake tourne finalement les yeux vers moi et je sais que c'est mon tour. Ses yeux me déstabilisent et je me sens soudain très petit. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que le président du Glee Club pense de moi mais je le devine. Je vais l'entendre s'exprimer avec son cœur et j'appréhende.

 **-Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai assez dit, Ace… Sans doute que non. Je n'aurais certainement pas assez de toute une vie pour le faire mais je vais faire de mon mieux et te le dire autant de fois que je le pourrais en commençant par ce soir…**

Il fait une pause et j'avale ma salive. J'ai du mal à ne pas flancher.

 **-Merci. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où tu m'es venu en aide. Ce que tu as fait pour moi, personne ne l'a jamais fait avant. Tu m'as aidé… Tu as pris des risques pour moi alors qu'on se connaissait à peine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, je n'ai pas tellement l'impression d'en valoir le coup mais... Merci quand même.**

Il renifle et je comprends qu'il est lui aussi au bord des larmes.

- **Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour toi** **en retour** **et je m'en veux. Je pense que grâce à toi, mon année a été meilleure. Je ne sais pas si c'est le destin ou le hasard qui a fait se croiser nos routes mais je sais que je suis chanceux d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance et même de pouvoir t'appeler ami. Merci d'être là et d'être simplement toi. Quelqu'un doit m'aimer là-haut pour t'avoir mis sur mon chemin…**

 **-Tu…Tu dis… Enfin…**

Je bafouille, complètement bouleversé par ses mots.

Un membre du staff vient alors nous interrompre : il est temps pour nous de monter sur scène.

Dix secondes avant le début de la représentation.

On dépasse les rideaux et j'ai comme l'impression que mes jambes sont aussi lourdes que du plomb. Je prends de grandes inspirations et me mets à ma place.

Je fais le vide. Je pense seulement à l'instant présent et au fait que toutes ces heures de travail et de galère n'avaient qu'un seul but. Cet instant, ce moment.

Une autre inspiration et la musique se lance.

X-Drake s'avance. Il démarre dans un coréen parfait et sur le ton de la confidence :

 **Eoseo wa bangtaneun cheoeumiji**

Bienvenue à vous, c'est votre première fois avec les BTS?

C'est mon tour et je ne sais pas si c'est le discours du président du Glee Club ou si c'est simplement l'adrénaline du moment mais je me sens serein.

 **Ayo ladies & gentleman**

 **Junbiga dwaessdamyeon bureulge yeah**

 **Ttan nyeoseokdeulgwaneun dareuge**

 **Nae seutaillo nae nae nae nae seutaillo eo**

Mesdames et messieurs

Si vous êtes prêts, ça va commencer, yeah

Ce sera différent des autres

Margaret se prépare et alors qu'elle prend place au centre de la scène, je me mets sur le côté, plongeant dans la pénombre, un sourire aux lèvres en l'entendant. Margaret a eu du mal avec cette chanson et c'est bien la première fois que sa prononciation est aussi parfaite.

 **Bamsae ilhaessji everyday**

 **Niga keulleobeseo nol ttae yeah**

 **Ja nollaji malgo deureo maeil**

 **I got a feel, I got a feel**

 **Nan jom jjeoreo !**

Je passais mes nuits à travailler tous les jours

Pendant que toi, tu t'éclatais en boîte, yeah

Ne sois pas étonnée et tends bien l'oreille

Je le sens, je le sens

Je déchire grave !

Aussitôt son passage terminé, on se retrouve au centre pour le début de la choré. Je ne sais pas ce que pense le public de notre représentation ni s'il comprend réellement le thème et à vrai dire, je m'en fous presque. J'ai l'impression d'être coupé de tout et de seulement être dans la musique. Dans cette dernière représentation qu'on pourra faire tous ensemble.

 **A jjeoreo jjeoreo jjeoreo uri yeonseupsil ttamnae**

 **Bwa jjeoreong jjeoreong jjeoreonghan nae chumi daphae**

 **Modu bisiri jjijiri jjingjjingi ttilttirideul**

 **Narangeun sanggwani eopseo cuz nan huimangi jjeoreo haha**

Je déchire, je déchire, je déchire, l'odeur de transpiration se fait sentir dans notre studio

Regarde, mes pas de danse sonnent, réponds

Vous êtes tous si faibles, de vrais loosers, des chouineurs et des idiots

On n'a rien en commun vous et moi, parce que moi, je déchire avec espoir haha

Perona nous captive. Sa bonne humeur et son sourire sont même visibles à travers sa voix. C'est une fan de kpop alors elle est tout simplement aux anges. X-Drake qui vient juste après est tout aussi apaisé et heureux qu'elle. On s'amuse tous et ça fait plaisir à voir.

 **Ok urin meoributeo balkkeutkkaji jeonbu da jjeo jjeoreo**

 **Haruui jeolbaneul jageobe jjeo jjeoreo**

 **Jageopsire jjeoreo sareo cheongchuneun sseogeogado**

 **Deokbune moro gado dallineun seonggonggado**

 **Sonyeodeura deo keuge sorijilleo jjeo jjeoreong**

Ok, on déchire de la tête aux pieds

On se déchire au travail pendant toute la moitié de la journée

On se tue à vivre en studio, notre jeunesse pourrait bien y croupir

Mais grâce à tout ça, nous voilà sur la voie de la réussite

Plus fort les filles, criez-le !

 **Bamsae ilhaessji everyday**

 **Niga keulleobeseo nol ttae yeah**

 **Ttan nyeoseokdeulgwaneun dareuge**

 **I don't wanna say yes**

 **I don't wanna say yes**

Je passais mes nuits à travailler tous les jours

Pendant que toi, tu t'éclatais en boîte, yeah

Ce sera différent des autres

Je ne veux pas dire oui

Je ne veux pas dire oui

 **Sorichyeobwa all right**

 **Momi tabeoridorok all night all night**

 **Cause we got fire fire**

 **Higher higher**

 **I gotta make it, I gotta make it**

 **Jjeoreo**

Faites du bruit, c'est bien  
Jusqu'à ce que votre corps en brûle, toute la nuit, toute la nuit  
Parce qu'on est en feu, en feu  
[Toujours] plus haut, plus haut  
Je dois le faire, je dois le faire  
Ça déchire !

La voix douce de Shira s'acclimate parfaitement à la chanson. Du coin de l'œil, je peux même voir que le public apprécie. Allier chant et danse était vraiment une bonne idée. Il faut juste qu'on tienne le rythme.

 **Geobuneun geobuhae**

 **Nan wonrae neomuhae**

 **Modu da ttara hae**

 **Jjeoreo (x2)**

Rejetez le rejet  
J'en ai toujours trop fait  
Tout le monde, suivez-moi  
Ça déchire !

 **3posedae 5posedae**

 **Geureom nan yukpoga joheunikka 6posedae**

 **Eonrongwa eoreundeureun uijiga eopsdamyeo uril ssak jusikcheoreom maedohae**

 **Wae haebogido jeone jugyeo gyaenen enemy enemy enemy**

 **Wae beolsseobuteo gogaereul sugyeo bada energy energy energy**

 **Jeoldae ma pogi you know you not lonely**

 **Neowa nae saebyeogeun najboda yeppeo**

 **So can I get a little bit of hope yeah**

 **Jamdeun cheongchuneul kkaewo go**

Génération Sampo, génération Ohpo  
Enfin, moi j'aime la viande de bœuf séchée, donc ce serait plutôt génération Yookpo  
Les médias et les adultes disent que nous n'avons aucune volonté  
Ils nous condamnent comme un stock [à écouter]  
Pourquoi nous faisons-nous descendre avant même d'avoir pu essayer, ce sont nos ennemis, ennemis, ennemis  
N'acquiesce pas tout de suite, reprends un peu d'énergie, énergie, énergie  
N'abandonne jamais, tu n'es pas toute seule, tu le sais  
Un lever de soleil avec toi est plus beau qu'une journée entière  
Puis-je recevoir un peu d'espoir ? Yeah  
Réveille la jeunesse qui sommeille en toi

Notre synchronisation est parfaite. Toutes ces heures d'entrainement ont payé. _Dope_ est une musique entrainante avec un visuel intéressant. On fait de notre mieux pour être à la hauteur et qui sait, ça marche peut-être ?

 **Bamsae ilhaessji everyday**

 **Niga keulleobeseo nol ttae yeah**

 **Ttan nyeoseokdeulgwaneun dareuge**

 **I don't wanna say yes**

 **I don't wanna say yes**

Je passais mes nuits à travailler tous les jours  
Pendant que toi, tu t'éclatais en boîte, yeah  
[Ce sera] différent des autres  
Je ne veux pas dire oui  
Je ne veux pas dire oui

 **Sorichyeobwa all right**

 **Momi tabeoridorok all night all night**

 **Cause we got fire fire**

 **Higher higher**

 **I gotta make it, I gotta make it**

 **Jjeoreo !**

Faites du bruit, c'est bien  
Jusqu'à ce que votre corps en brûle, toute la nuit, toute la nuit  
Parce qu'on est en feu, en feu  
[Toujours] plus haut, plus haut  
Je dois le faire, je dois le faire  
Ça déchire !

Shira reprend, cassant un peu le rythme du passage de X-Drake pour revenir vers quelque chose de plus doux. Avant que je ne revienne pour accélérer à nouveau et partir sur un passage qui bouge plus.

 **Geobuneun geobuhae**

 **Nan wonrae neomuhae**

 **Modu da ttara hae**

 **Jjeoreo (x2)**

Rejetez le rejet  
J'en ai toujours trop fait  
Tout le monde, suivez-moi  
Ça déchire !

 **Ireon ge bangtan seutail**

 **Geojismal wackdeulgwaneun dalla**

 **Maeiri hustle life**

 **I gotta make it fire baby**  
Ça, c'est le style de Bangtan  
[Il est] différent de ces tarés qui mentent comme ils respirent  
Chaque jour est un combat  
Je dois le faire, feu, bébé

 **Ireon ge bangtan seutail**

 **Geojismal wackdeulgwaneun dalla**

 **Maeiri hustle life**

 **I gotta make it, I gotta make it**

 **Nan jom jjeoreo**

Ça, c'est le style de Bangtan  
[Il est] différent de ces tarés qui mentent comme ils respirent  
Chaque jour est un combat  
Je dois le faire, je dois le faire  
Je déchire grave !

 **Say what**

 **Say wo wo**

 **Say what**

 **Jjeoreo**

Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?  
On dit wo wo  
Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?  
Ça déchire !

La chanson se termine et à la dernière note, nous sommes dos au public.

J'entends plus ou moins avec netteté la respiration de Perona à ma gauche. Tout comme moi, elle est un peu essoufflée. Mais ça en valait la peine : aucune fausse note, aucun faux pas. On s'est tellement amusé ! On échange un regard avec les autres membres du Glee Club avant de se sourire.

Et puis le spectacle continue et les premières notes de _Despacito_ se font entendre.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

 **-La fête a l'air réussie,** lance Koala en observant la foule.

 **-Il parait que l'école a mis le paquet pour cette soirée.**

Nami me regarde et je comprends qu'elle attend que je confirme ses propos.

 **-Il parait. Je ne me suis pas occupé de la partie budget,** je lui réponds alors.

 **-En tout cas, puisque pour nous ce soir tout est gratuit ici, je ne vais pas me priver ! Quand Sanji arrivera, vous pourrez lui dire que lassée de l'attendre, je suis partie m'amuser sans lui !**

Koala et moi rigolons alors que notre amie passe à côté de nous pour aller se servir à boire un peu plus loin. Je la regarde faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Nami se retourne alors vers nous et lève son verre comme si elle portait un toast. Je lui souris et elle se tourne vers un jeune homme de terminale qui pense pouvoir profiter de l'absence de Sanji pour pouvoir séduire la belle rousse.

 **-Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que l'année scolaire est finie,** soupire Koala.

 **-C'est vrai que l'année est passée vite,** dis-je en déposant ma main autour de sa taille.

 **-Il s'est passé tellement de choses…,** continue-t-elle.

* * *

Je ne pense pas que ce soient les paroles exactes de Dope, mais bon j'ai déjà passé tellement de temps à chercher, que je voulais pas m'attarder plus longtemps dessus. ça se trouve je me suis même compliqué la tâche. ^^ Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas je vous invite - si vous êtes curieux ou curieuses - à regarder le clip, ne serait-ce que pour voir ce que le glee club à dû faire. Qui sait vous aimerez peut-être le groupe si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

Le prochain chapitre sera plus calme et sera composé de 3 pov. Ace, Sabo et X-Drake.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre. Je suis déjà triste mais aussi à la fois très satisfaite de ça.


	44. Chapter 44

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic, UA

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire. Une histoire remplie d'émotion, avec des moments d'amour parsemé de rêve. Je veux oublier que dans la réalité les contes de fées et les '' ils vécurent heureux '' n'existent pas. » Yaoi.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note 1 : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé et qui a fait mon image de couverture. ^^

Note 2 : Merci à Guest pour son commentaire et aussi à Apollinea pour la mise en favori de l'histoire !

Réponse au commentaire : Bonjour Guest et merci pour ce petit commentaire qui fait toujours plaisir à lire. X-Drake est doué pour parler, il fait de beau discours parce qu'il parle avec le cœur. C'est pour ça qu'il est le président du glee club!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 40

.

« Les débuts sont habituellement effrayants et les fins sont généralement tristes, mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux qui en vaut la peine. »

Inconnu

Ace

* * *

Lundi 3 Juillet 2017

 **-** **Est-ce que te sens bien** **, Ace ?**

Assis sur un des nombreux bancs de la salle d'attente, je jette un coup d'œil à mon père qui est juste à côté de moi. Son regard inquiet me fait soupirer. Je tourne alors lentement les yeux vers Shanks qui, dans sa robe noir d'avocat, semble extrêmement serein. A cet instant, je l'envie réellement. Mes mains moites me rappellent à quel point ce qui va se passer m'angoisse. Je les essuie sommairement sur mon pantalon : il ne manquerait plus que Roger le remarque.

- **C'est déjà la cinquième fois que tu me** **le** **demandes depuis qu'on est arrivé et la réponse est toujours la même : non. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change de toute façon, faudra bien faire avec…**

 **-Ace, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ça va bien se passer. Tu n'auras aucun contact av-**

 **-C'est pas ça qui… me stresse,** je le coupe, hésitant sur les mots. **C'est cet endroit, l'atmosphère qui s'en dégage et ce qui va se passer dans quelques minutes. J'ai pas envie de détruire la vie de quelqu'un...**

 **-Ace…**

Mon père pose sa main sur mon épaule mais je me dégage avec plus ou moins de douceur. Je me lève et le regarde.

 **-J'étouffe ici. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.**

Roger jette un coup d'œil au roux qui acquiesce pour lui signaler que j'ai le temps.

 **-Bien sûr. Ne tarde pas trop, l'audience va bientôt débuter.**

 **-Oui, je veux juste… m'aérer l'esprit.**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et sors de la salle. Je marche rapidement, ignorant les autres personnes présentes dans le tribunal et inspire une grande bouffée d'air quand je suis enfin dehors. Je ne pensais pas du tout me sentir aussi angoissé aujourd'hui. J'avais quasiment l'impression de suffoquer à l'intérieur du tribunal. Maintenant que je peux respirer l'air frais, je me sens mieux. En quelque sorte.

Je me tourne vers le bâtiment que je viens de quitter et observe le tribunal. Il est grand et ses piliers sont impressionnants. C'est la première fois que j'en vois un de si près. Le symbole de la balance est gravé sur le mur du centre et je le regarde avec une certaine curiosité. Je ne saurai pas dire ce que m'inspire ce lieu exactement mais quand je fixe cette institution, je dirai que j'ai une impression de sécurité et de justice. Ici, on ne peut rien cacher. Il n'y a pas de place pour les mensonges et d'une façon ou d'une autre, la vérité doit finir par éclater.

Mais malgré cet aspect positif, je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner. J'ai le sentiment de n'avoir aucune emprise sur ce qu'il va se passer. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'envie tout particulièrement la jovialité de Luffy. La plupart du temps quand je suis avec lui, je ne pense à rien et je profite juste de l'instant présent. Je m'amuse tout simplement. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas un endroit pour lui. Roger et moi ne tenons pas à trop le mettre dans la confidence, même s'il doit se douter de quelque chose. En tout cas aujourd'hui, il est tranquillement en train de s'amuser avec ses amis.

Loin d'ici…

Je soupire et détourne les yeux du monument pour porter mon regard sur la route. Je ne mets alors pas plus de quelques secondes à tomber sur Sabo, assis sur les marches du tribunal. Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche doucement de lui. Il est de dos et tape des messages sur son portable.

 **-Sabo ?** dis-je quand j'arrive tout près de lui.

Il se lève brusquement pour cacher son téléphone et se retourne pour me faire face. Il baisse les yeux avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure d'embarras puis les relève sur moi. Ils brillent de compassion et d'amour.

 **-Bonjour, Ace.**

Il tend la main droite et attrape la mienne.

 **-Tu ne m'en veux pas d'être venu ?**

 **-Non, bien sûr que non, je le rassure.**

 **-Merci.**

Il soupire.

 **-C'est juste que je m'inquiétais pour toi...**

Je souris, attendri par sa bienveillance.

 **-T'aurais dû rentrer, fallait pas rester dehors,** dis-je.

Il grimace, légèrement mal à l'aise.

 **-Je ne savais pas si je pouvais...**

Il me sourit et le mien s'agrandit alors. Voir Sabo ici me fait réellement du bien. Il m'apaise. Shanks nous a expliqués qu'il n'était pas obligé de venir étant donné que le juge a déjà son témoignage en sa possession. Les preuves dans cette affaire sont évidentes et abondantes. Rien que la caméra de surveillance du parc permet de démontrer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Sabo n'avait donc aucune obligation d'être là mais il est venu.

Il est vraiment adorable…

 **-Est-ce que ça va ? Par rapport au procès qui va bientôt commencer et aussi… concernant les nationales des Glee Club… On n'en a jamais** **re** **parlé depuis samedi,** précise-t-il.

Je me mords la lèvre et pendant quelques secondes, mon regard se perd sur mes espadrilles noires avant que je n'affronte celui de Sabo.

- **Il n'y a rien à dire. On a perdu, c'est tout.**

Sabo se mord la lèvre à son tour et se retient visiblement d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il finit alors par soupirer et me regarde tristement. Ce regard compatissant me fait grincer des dents. Je vois qu'il a de la peine mais ce qu'il s'est passé lors des nationales m'énerve encore trop pour que je sois cohérent dans mes réactions.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est injuste et qu'on a perdu bien plus qu'un banal concours de chant…

 _Flash-Back_

 _Je me tenais aux côtés de Shirahoshi qui serrait tellement fort ma main qu'elle me faisait presque mal. Mais ce n'était pas grave, c'était simplement sa manière à elle de calmer son stress et cette vague d'émotion qui menaçait de la submerger à tout moment. Le concours touchait à sa fin. Tous les Glee Club venaient de_ _se produire_ _sur scène et bientôt, le résultat allait être donné. Dans quelques instants, nous allions connaitre le nom du gagnant._

 _A ma gauche, X-Drake semblait serein, déterminé et confiant. Il attendait presque patiemment la conclusion de cette folle année. Son regard était quasi indescriptible, fixé droit devant lui, et à cause de toute cette lumière mélangée à l'obscurité dans le public, je ne pouvais pas savoir qui accrochait son regard à ce point. Ses parents ? Un autre membre du public ? Le jury ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. La pression montait et ma main posée sur l'épaule du roux commençait à devenir moite. Celle de Shirahoshi dans ma main droite était dans le même état_ _mais_ _je ne m'inquiétais pas qu'elle puisse_ _le_ _remarquer_ _étant donné_ _qu'elle se trouvait être aussi angoissée que moi à cet instant._

 _Il était plus de minuit. Ça_ _faisait_ _des heures qu'on était là et j'avais l'impression que les minutes qui nous_ _séparaient_ _du dénouement final étaient une véritable torture. J'avais peur et en même temps, j'étais terriblement excité. Cette ambiance, toute cette soirée, s'était déroulée à merveille. Aucune fausse note ni faux pas. Nous avions faits de notre mieux et on s'était tellement amusé ! Oui, la soirée avait été superbe. Regarder les autres Glee Club avait également été impressionnant. Les voir_ _effectuer leur performance_ _nous avait fait plaisir. On espérait également les avoir éblouis._

 _A la fin des représentations, il y avait eu une pause et on_ _avait_ _pu consulter pendant ces quelques minutes de répit les votes du public et des téléspectateurs car bien entendu, tout ceci était filmé. Nous étions pratiquement en tête : on était sur la bonne voie._

 _Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tout ne s'est pas passé comme on l'avait espéré. Il n'y a sans doute pas de réponse à cette interrogation._

 _A un moment_ _, le présentateur avait pris la parole et Perona avait commencé à répéter qu'elle était stressée, encore et encore, ce qui avait fait rire nerveusement Margaret. Les filles croyaient en notre victoire mais elles ne voulaient pas non plus se montrer trop optimistes de peur d'être déçues si jamais le résultat n'était pas celui que nous voulions. Plus l'espoir est haut, plus la chute est douloureuse._

 _Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'avaient pensé_ _nos proches_ _de notre prestation_ _mais_ _j'imaginais sincèrement_ _qu'ils avaient tous apprécié le spectacle et qui sait, peut-être même que certains étaient fiers de nous. Leurs encouragements nous avaient accompagnés pendant tout le long de la compétition. Luffy avait été inarrêtable, et ce même quand je n'étais pas sur scène. Il m'avait aussi semblé entendre à un moment Roger et peut-être Sabo. Mais je n'en étais pas certain. Quand on est sur scène, on est tellement_ _concentré_ _qu'on n'a pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur._

 _Le speech ennuyeux du présentateur avait duré_ _trop longtemps_ _avant qu'il n'arrive à la partie intéressante._

 _ **-Je sais que vous attendez ce moment avec impatience alors je ne vais pas vous faire**_ _ **languir**_ _ **plus longtemps !**_

 _Un homme en costard noir très chic s'était approché de lui et lui avait remis une enveloppe que je soupçonnais contenir le nom des gagnants après délibération du jury et comptage des votes des téléspectateurs._

 _ **-Je vais sans attendre vous annoncez le nom de ceux qui sont sur la troisième marche du podium !**_

 _Il avait souri et je me rappelle avoir eu envie de le lui arracher._

 _-_ _ **Ils viennent de North Blue, leur dynamisme et leur accent chantant ont su séduire le public, Flevance est à la troisième place !**_

 _J'ai pu respirer à l'instant même où il a prononcé leur nom. Ne pas être à la troisième place_ _signifiait_ _qu'on_ _avait_ _encore toutes nos chances d'être premiers, du moins c'est ce que je comprenais. Je n'avais pas parlé depuis que nous nous tenions sur scène et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le faire avant la fin des résultats. Un peu plus loin, ceux de Flevance, la ville natale de Law, étaient en train de sauter de joie et j'étais en quelques sorte content pour eux. Je crois._

 _ **-Bien,**_ _avait repris le présentateur_ _ **. Je vais passer au second et enchainerai directement avec le premier. Il est tard et je sais que vous avez tous envie de partir**_ _ **pour fêter**_ _ **votre victoire**_ _ **concernant**_ _ **les gagnants de cette soirée ou simplement**_ _ **pour**_ _ **aller vous reposer.**_

 _Il avait rigolé et je n'avais même pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans._

 _ **-Les deuxièmes ont eu du mérite. Leur talent a certainement dû vous sauter aux yeux ! Ils étaient fabuleux et leur**_ _ **représentation**_ _ **magnifique. Ils ont su vous éblouir avec leurs chorégraphies rythmées et leurs interprétations justes et sensibles. Marie-Joa entre directement à la deuxième place pour leur première nationale des Glee Club !**_

 _Une salve d'applaudissements_ _a retenti_ _et j'ai_ _eu_ _l'impression de tomber des nues._ _J'ai lâché_ _la main de Shirahoshi qui ne cherchait même pas à me retenir et mon regard_ _s'est perdu_ _sur le public que je_ _distinguais_ _à peine puis sur le présentateur qui s'apprêtait à annoncer les grands gagnants de la soirée._

 _ **-Et comme chaque année depuis presque cinq ans, Dressrosa remporte encore le concours !**_

 _J'avais croisé le regard espiègle du blond, Dellinger, la petite star de cette école. Je n'avais rien ressenti. Ni colère, encore moins de dégoût alors qu'il me narguait et surtout pas d'envie. A vrai dire, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur et mon cerveau n'étaient plus connectés et que mes yeux étaient simplement capables de me montrer ce qu'il se passait. La suite logique des évènements._

 _D'autres applaudissements avaient retenti_ _et_ _j'avais alors remarqué que les membres de mon club y participaient. J'ai donc fait de même, encore amorphe._

 _Nous n'avions pas gagné._

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Était-ce si important de_ _le_ _savoir au final ? Peu importe pourquoi nous n'avions pas gagné, il était de toute façon trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit. Les espoirs que nous avions placé en cette victoire, nos chances et nos rêves… Tout ça_ _était_ _terminé. L'école que voulait_ _intégrer_ _X-Drake lui filait entre les doigts comme pour notre victoire alors qu'un homme se dirigeait vers Dellinger pour lui parler. L'emblème de la célèbre école présente sur la manche gauche de sa veste nous narguait implacablement._ _Je sentais confusément_ _les regards des frères de Shirahoshi, de mes proches et de tous ceux qui nous avaient encouragés, à la fois peinés et fiers de nous. Je n'arrivais même pas à sourire._

 _Cette victoire, je_ _l'avais_ _réellement_ _désirée_ _. J'aurais voulu qu'on gagne. Quelle belle conclusion ça aurait été !_

 _Et_ _la chute est si douloureuse..._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Ma mère était venue tout de suite après me réconforter et me féliciter pour la deuxième place qu'avait obtenue le Glee Club. J'avais à peine souris. Law et Zoro étaient restés plus en retrait, comprenant sans doute qu'avoir trop d'attention et de regards compatissants n'était pas ce que je souhaitais à ce moment-là. Je n'avais même pas eu la force de faire semblant d'être heureux. Ce n'était sans doute pas très sympa pour ceux qui n'étaient même pas dans le top 3 mais bon…

J'avais beau savoir au fond de moi que pour un début, la performance était très honorable, je n'arrivais pas à en être fier. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai du mal. J'ai beaucoup de regrets.

 **-Je ne voulais pas me montrer désobligeant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je voulais simplement te dire que tu pouvais me parler si tu en ressentais le besoin…,** reprend alors Sabo.

 **-Je sais. C'est juste que j'aimerais tourner la page. Ça me fait de la peine de me remémorer cette défaite. On avait travaillé si dur et on la voulait tellement cette première place que j'ai sans doute pensé un peu trop naïvement qu'on ne pourrait que gagner...**

J'esquisse un sourire amer.

- **Je suis terriblement déçu, c'est tout.**

 **-Je comprends,** me rassure-t-il. **En tout cas ce soir-là, je vous ai trouvés fabuleux, Ace ! Tu m'as fait rêver, toi et les autres membres du Glee Club !**

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes avec son sourire angélique collé aux lèvres et puis m'attire dans ses bras dans une étreinte emplie d'amour et de chaleur réconfortante que j'accepte avec joie. Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes avant que la voix de mon père ne nous surprenne.

 **-Je suis désolé, Ace, mais il va être l'heure,** me dit-il comme s'il s'excusait de quelque chose de grave.

 **-J'arrive.**

Je me tourne vers Sabo et lui prends la main. Il rougit légèrement, comme à chaque fois que j'ai une attention pour lui devant mon père. Je lui fais alors un léger signe de tête vers le tribunal pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai envie qu'il vienne avec moi mais que s'il préfère attendre ici, il en a le droit.

 **-Je ne veux pas déranger,** hésite-t-il.

 **-J'aimerais que tu viennes, Sabo. A cet instant précis, je ne suis toujours pas sûr de faire le bon choix. Je doute encore,** je lui confie dans un chuchotement.

Ses yeux marrons me sondent avant qu'il n'avance vers Roger qui nous attend toujours en haut des marches, me tirant ainsi à sa suite.

 **-Ne doutes pas, Ace,** me dit-il alors. **La personne qui va être jugée dans quelques minutes a commis un délit et il doit** **en tirer les conséquences** **. Je ne crois pas vraiment en la justice juste, ce serait trop utopique de ma part, mais il y a des lois et il faut les respecter. Pour juger quelqu'un, les** **magistrats** **se basent sur les faits, les lois et les articles qui régissent notre pays. Peut-être que la peine donnée te paraitra injuste, pas assez sévère ou trop. Peut-être qu'en sortant, tu seras plus serein ou même heureux alors que la personne jugée sera dévastée ou inversement.**

Il s'arrête devant les portes et tout comme moi, Roger écoute attentivement son discours.

 **-Les choses se déroulent rarement comme on le voudrait mais tout n'est pas forcément mauvais. Certaines** **pourraient** **t'aider à l'avenir,** **tu pourrais en tirer une expérience** **. Et je suis certain que c'est ce qui va arriver ici. Tu ne comprendras pas forcément tout de suite mais quelque chose me dit que** **plus tard** **, tu réaliseras que c'était utile et nécessaire. Autant pour toi que pour lui.**

Il me sourit.

- **Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Ace** **alors** **vas-y le cœur léger. Ce n'est pas toi qu'on juge aujourd'hui.**

 **-Bien parlé, mon garçon,** le félicite Roger. **Décidément, Ace, j'aime vraiment beaucoup ton petit-ami. Il est parfait pour toi.**

Sabo et moi rougissons de concert. C'est bien la première fois que mon père me dit clairement qu'il accepte totalement ma relation et qu'en plus, il apprécie Sabo en tant que mon petit-ami et non pas simplement en tant que garçon serviable et attentionné. Je sens mon cœur se réchauffer et toute anxiété s'envole, autant grâce aux paroles de Sabo qui ont su me convaincre que ce qui se passe aujourd'hui est une nécessité et que je n'ai pas à m'en faire que grâce aux mots de Roger.

 **-Merci. A vous deux.**

Malgré moi, un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

* * *

« Ne présentez jamais d'excuses pour avoir montré des sentiments. Quand vous faites cela, vous vous excusez pour la vérité. »

Benjamin Disraeli

Sabo

* * *

Mercredi 5 Juillet 2017

 **-Shanks, tu sais où est Cavendish ?** dis-je en me plantant devant le roux, le souffle court et les joues rouges.

 **-T'as l'air essoufflé, qu'est-ce que t'as à courir comme ça ?** me demande-t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres.

 **-C'est simplement que je voudrais lui demander quelque chose...**

Je me gratte la tête, légèrement gêné.

- **Je voulais mettre une chemise blanche pour ce soir mais je** **l** **'ai malencontreusement abimée et je n'en ai pas d'autre qui se prêterait pour l'occasion…**

Il secoue la tête, amusé par mon histoire, et je fais la moue. Je savais qu'il allait réagir comme ça.

 **-Il est sorti tout à l'heure, il ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer.**

 **-C'est vrai ?** dis-je, reprenant espoir.

Il acquiesce et je soupire de soulagement : l'heure avance et je n'aurais pas aimé me mettre en retard.

 **-Mais tu sais,** reprend Shanks, **je ne sais pas si Cavendish acceptera de te prêter un de ses précieux vêtements. La plupart sont de marque et ils viennent de ses contrats de mannequinat qu'il se doit de porter pour faire de la pub. Ils sont excessivement chers et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il prenne le risque.**

 **-** **Oh…**

 **-** **Mais** **qui sait !**

 **-Je vais sans doute chercher autre chose … Je ne voudrais pas être en retard, ce n'est pas grave,** je termine en retournant dans ma chambre.

J'ouvre mon placard et observe attentivement mes vêtements. Je sors quelques hauts et les enfile tour à tour en m'observant dans le miroir pour voir lequel ira le mieux avec mon pantalon. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi compliqué de choisir des habits pour une soirée ! Je soupire et décide finalement de ne pas me prendre la tête. Je passe le tee-shirt que j'ai sous la main et attrape une veste noire aux manches trois-quarts par-dessus. Plus ou moins satisfait par ce que je porte, je passe ensuite dans la salle de bain en coup de vent avant de m'empresser d'enfiler mes chaussures à l'entrée.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et Cavendish entre, le sourire aux lèvres. Il m'observe avant d'enlever ses lunettes, me laissant ainsi voir ses yeux bleus.

 **-Tu pars déjà, Sabo ?**

 **-Oui, mon bus passe dans 10 minutes. Je ne voudrais pas le rater.**

 **-Très bien, profite. Les soirées étudiantes sont vraiment extra. Enfin, la plupart du temps,** termine-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.

 **-Je vais essayer, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur normalement. Tu vas faire quoi de ta soirée ?** je lui demande, intéressé.

 **-Eh bien, je suis un peu fatigué alors je pense que je vais certainement rester là et regarder un bon film. De ce que j'ai compris, Shanks compte végéter sur le canapé un petit moment avant d'aller chez un de ses amis.** **En tout cas** **, c'est ce qu'il dit,** rectifie-t-il et sa précision me fait froncer les sourcils.

 **-Tu vas donc rester tout seul ? Je me sens mal de te laisser ici si tu ne te sens pas bien…**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est simplement de la fatigue. Le tournage a été compliqué aujourd'hui** **mais** **je ne suis pas malade,** me rassure-t-il. **Aussitôt mon film terminé, j'irais certainement dormir.**

 **-Très bien.**

Je lui souris et lui fais un signe de la main.

- **J'y vais alors, bonne soirée quand même !**

 **-C'est ça ! Amuse-toi bien.**

 **-Salut, Shanks !**

 **-Bonne soirée !**

Je passe la porte et la claque avant de descendre précipitamment les escaliers.

 **xXx**

Il est 21h passée et la fête a commencé depuis presque une heure à présent. Comme le conseil des élèves l'avait espéré, le bal de fin d'année se déroule dans la cour. Ça n'a pas été facile d'avoir gain de cause car une fois de plus, le directeur de l'école ne s'est pas montré très coopératif. A croire que ça l'amuse de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues… Mais au final, malgré le peu de temps dont on a disposé, on a tout même réussi à faire un travail plus qu'acceptable. Le résultat me plait beaucoup. Et quand je vois les sourires et les yeux émerveillés des autres élèves de Marie-Joa, je sais que pour tout le monde, cette soirée ressemble un peu à un rêve.

Du personnel a été engagé pour faire le service ainsi que pour s'occuper de la musique et du divertissement et des professeurs ont été réquisitionnés pour garantir la sécurité et le bon déroulement de la fête : ce ne serait pas Marie-Joa sinon… Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une école de nobles et de personnes fortunées !

Le temps est superbe. Les étoiles sont belles et la faible luminosité de l'endroit nous laisse admirer ce magnifique spectacle. La piste de danse se trouve logiquement au centre de la cour alors qu'un bar et un comptoir ont été montés non loin des grilles du lycée. Il y a également pour ceux qui le souhaitent un petit coin détente avec des chaises et des canapés où ils peuvent simplement observer l'agitation de la fête dans un calme tout relatif.

 **-La fête a l'air réussie,** lance Koala en observant la foule.

 **-Il parait que l'école a mis le paquet pour cette soirée.**

Nami me regarde et je comprends qu'elle attend que je confirme ses propos.

 **-Il parait. Je ne me suis pas occupé de la partie budget,** je lui réponds alors.

 **-En tout cas, puisque pour nous ce soir tout est gratuit ici, je ne vais pas me priver ! Quand Sanji arrivera, vous pourrez lui dire que lassée de l'attendre, je suis partie m'amuser sans lui !**

Koala et moi rigolons alors que notre amie passe à côté de nous pour aller se servir à boire un peu plus loin. Je la regarde faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Nami se retourne alors vers nous et lève son verre comme si elle portait un toast. Je lui souris et elle se tourne vers un jeune homme de terminale qui pense pouvoir profiter de l'absence de Sanji pour pouvoir séduire la belle rousse.

 **-Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que l'année scolaire est finie,** soupire Koala.

 **-C'est vrai que l'année est passée vite,** dis-je en déposant ma main autour de sa taille.

 **-Il s'est passé tellement de choses…,** continue-t-elle.

Son regard se perd sur la foule et l'air pensif, elle se rapproche de moi pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

Koala a raison. Cette année est passée à toute allure et elle était tellement remplie. De bonnes comme de mauvaises choses. Cette année m'a dans tous les cas appris énormément. J'ai pu faire un point sur moi-même et prendre de grandes décisions. Ma vie a pris un nouveau tournant depuis quelques mois. Je suis heureux de ces changements, de ces situations que j'ai dû affronter et des nouveaux amis que je me suis fait.

Je pense aux membres du Glee Club à qui je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé avant. Ils n'avaient pas une grande côte de popularité et malgré moi, on me faisait comprendre que je n'avais rien à voir ni à faire avec eux. J'étais le capitaine de l'équipe de basket, vice-président des élèves et en couple avec une magnifique cheerleader. A cette époque-là, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'emprise sur ma triste vie. Mais j'ai pu casser ces quelques codes qu'on m'imposait et c'est plutôt naturellement que j'ai pu commencer à nouer une relation avec eux.

Tout comme pour ceux du club de basket.

J'avais beau être leur capitaine, je ne connaissais pas du tout mes coéquipiers. Je n'avais qu'une relation factice avec eux. Je l'ai compris quand certains m'ont tourné le dos après ma séparation et ma mise en couple avec ce beau brun qui a su faire battre mon cœur et faire renaitre en moi une étincelle de vie. Grâce à cette épreuve, j'ai pu apprendre à les connaitre vraiment et j'ai pu me lier d'amitié avec certains. Ceux qui ont su être là pour moi.

Le plus grand changement reste tout de même ma rencontre avec Ace. Une rencontre qui a déclenché tout le reste en quelque sorte. Ma séparation avec Koala a été difficile mais je me sens mieux maintenant et je sais qu'elle est également en train de comprendre qu'elle ne le regrette pas non plus finalement. Mon déménagement chez Shanks et Cavendish a aussi été une libération.

Et toutes ces autres choses…

 **-J'espère que l'année prochaine sera faite d'autant de surprises et de bons moments. Plus que cette année en tout cas !**

 **-Elle le sera certainement,** confirme Koala en regardant vers l'entrée.

Je tourne les yeux dans cette direction et aperçois Ace qui arrive tout juste. Il est sublime dans son total look noir et ses cheveux rebelles.

- **Tu peux aller le rejoindre,** me dit-elle.

 **-Quoi… ? Je… Non. Je peux rester encore un peu avec toi, je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule…**

 **-Mais si, vas-y.**

Elle sourit mais malheureusement, son visage trahit une certaine tristesse et je passe une main dans son dos pour la réconforter. Koala a refusé les invitations de tous les autres garçons car jusqu'au bout, elle a espéré y aller avec X-Drake mais ce soir, le roux n'est même pas encore arrivé.

Comprenant que j'ai deviné ses pensées, elle hausse maladroitement les épaules.

- **X-Drake ne viendra pas de toute façon. Je savais déjà que je ne devais rien attendre de lui, pas de ce côté-là en tout cas. C'est dommage, j'aurais au moins aimé lui dire au revoir. Qui sait quand je le reverrais maintenant qu'il quitte Marie-Joa…**

Je me sens triste pour mon amie et la prends dans mes bras pendant de brèves secondes.

 **-Je suis sûr qu'il va venir Koala,** dis-je.

 **-Si tu en es convaincu, c'est bien.**

Elle soupire.

- **Va rejoindre ton copain. Je vais simplement aller me servir à boire.**

 **-Je suis désolé, Koala…**

Elle secoue la tête et s'éloigne. Je reste alors immobile pendant un petit moment, les yeux fixés sur mon amie.

 **-Hé !** me lance Ace en arrivant vers moi.

 **-Salut.**

Je lui souris.

 **-Tu es très beau ce soir. Comme à chaque fois,** je lui fais remarquer **.**

 **-Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus**.

Ace esquisse un sourire taquin et je le lui rends bien.

 **-Tu veux danser ?**

 **-Hum… Tu sais danser, toi ?** dis-je pour l'embêter.

 **-Bien sûr que oui ! Tu as déjà oublié comment je bouge bien ?**

Il hausse légèrement le ton à la fin pour me faire croire que mes mots l'ont vexé.

 **-Bien sûr que non. Impossible. Je ne regarde que toi, surtout quand tu** **remues** **si bien sur scène…**

On se sourit et je sais que de l'extérieur, on doit certainement avoir l'air de deux idiots mais peu importe. Je prends la main d'Ace et, coïncidence ou pas, le DJ passe un slow pile à ce moment-là. Ace passe ses bras autour de mon cou et je passe les miens autour de sa taille. Nous sommes proches, si proches que si je ne fais pas attention, je pourrais me perdre dans les beaux yeux noirs de mon petit-ami.

 **-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?** souffle-t-il à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

 **-Rien. Je me disais juste que je t'aimais.**

Ace me sourit et franchit les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent. Son baiser est chaste, très doux, mais il me réchauffe tellement le cœur.

Peu importe ce qui se passera à l'avenir, je sais que ça ira. Je ne suis plus le même aujourd'hui. Je suis heureux et j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de me battre pour mes convictions.

 **-Je t'aime aussi,** confesse-t-il une fois le baiser fini.

Ah, et j'ai trouvé l'amour aussi !

* * *

« Béni soit celui qui n'attend rien, car il ne sera jamais déçu. »

Alexander Pope

X-Drake

* * *

Mercredi 05 Juillet 2017

 **-X-Drake ?**

J'enfile rapidement ma veste et me tourne ensuite vers Rys qui, un verre de thé à la main, m'observe depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

 **-Tu sors ?** continue-t-il en pénétrant dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

 **-Oui… J'ai décidé d'aller au bal de fin d'année finalement.**

 **-Ah bon ?**

Il fronce les sourcils, étonné par mon changement soudain de décision.

- **Je pensais que ça ne t'intéressait pas ?**

 **-C'est toujours le cas** , je confirme en laçant mes chaussures. **C'est juste que j'ai besoin de me changer les idées et ici, je ne fais que ruminer la défaite du Glee Club quand je ne pense pas à ce que je vais faire en septembre…**

Rys me fait un petit sourire, désolé pour moi.

 **-J'espère que tu passeras une bonne soirée alors. Essaie quand même de t'amuser et d'occulter pendant au moins quelques minutes ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière. Eden et moi n'aimons pas te voir comme ça.**

Je tourne le dos à Rys et prends mes clés avant de déverrouiller la porte.

 **-Ce n'est pas la peine. Ça va aller, c'est juste que pour l'instant, la pilule a du mal à passer. J'y vais, je rentrerai à pieds. A tout à l'heure.**

 **-Rentrer à pieds ? Et puis quoi encore,** soupire-t-il. **Appelle. Celui qui sera le plus motivé entre Eden et moi viendra te chercher.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Allez, passe une bonne soirée.**

J'acquiesce et ouvre la porte avant de la claquer derrière moi. Je descends précipitamment les escaliers et une fois dans la rue, je me dirige calmement vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Après avoir vérifié l'heure à laquelle le bus passe, je m'assois à côté d'une petite dame qui, à mon arrivée, arrête aussitôt de câliner son chien. Je mets mes écouteurs et enclenche une de mes nombreuses playlists.

Et j'attends.

Depuis samedi, j'ai souvent ce genre de conversation que ce soit avec Eden ou Rys. N'ayant pas répondu aux sollicitations des autres membres du club ni n'ayant mis le nez dehors depuis dimanche, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en reparler avec d'autres personnes. Si Rys maintient que c'est une mauvaise chose et m'incite à en parler et à extérioriser mes sentiments, Eden lui pense qu'il devrait me laisser un peu tranquille pour que je fasse le point avec moi-même.

Ils sont gentils mais à les entendre, je vais très mal et il me faut du soutien. C'est limite s'ils ne me surveillent pas et je n'ai pas besoin de ça. C'est vrai que je suis déçu et que je me pose plein de question mais la vérité est que je savais déjà qu'on ne gagnerait pas. Je l'ai su au moment même où j'ai souri quand Margaret nous a annoncés avec ravissement qu'on était dans les premiers au niveau des votes.

J'étais trop heureux. Ça ne pouvait que mal se passer au bout du compte.

J'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine maintenant. J'ai appris avec le temps que le bonheur ne m'était pas accessible. Je ne devrais donc pas être si déçu mais je le suis quand même. Comme quoi, y être préparé ne change rien à la douleur…

J'avais dit à Ace que si je n'étais pas repéré par le conservatoire de musique et de chant, je partirais de Dawn. Je ne suis pas sûr que cette ville ait encore quelque chose à m'offrir. Partir ne me semble donc pas être une si mauvaise idée. Mais partir où ? M'engager dans la Marine, histoire de quand même faire quelque chose de ma vie ou simplement partir à l'aventure et sillonner les routes le plus simplement du monde ?

Je n'en sais rien. Un soupire m'échappe et je me relève lentement quand le bus s'arrête à mon arrêt.

Il va pourtant falloir que je prenne une décision.

 **xXx**

 **-Oh, X-Drake, tu es venu finalement !** crie presque Margaret en me voyant à l'entrée du lycée.

Elle est accompagnée de Perona et toutes les deux sont très élégantes. Perona comme elle l'avait déjà mentionné à Sabo est vêtue d'une splendide robe blanche qui se trouve être dans le même style que toutes ses autres tenues. Margaret quant à elle ne porte pas de robe mais un short blanc avec un magnifique top bandeau noir serti de quelques pierres précieuses. Les filles ont sorti l'artillerie lourde. Quand je pense que je suis venu dans mes habits de tous les jours... Cela dit, je m'habille tout le temps bien donc…

J'approche de mes camarades, ce qui me permet d'entendre plus clairement la musique.

 **-Bonsoir,** dis-je une fois arrivé à leur hauteur.

 **-C'est super de te voir là ! J'aurais vraiment été déçue si tu n'étais pas venu,** continue Margaret.

 **-Tu aurais quand même pu faire un effort !** se moque gentiment Perona.

Elle lance alors un regard appuyé à ma tenue vestimentaire.

 **-Je ne reste pas longtemps, c'est pour ça,** dis-je pour me défendre.

 **-Ah bon… C'est dommage.**

Je ne réponds rien à la remarque de Margaret, ce qui fait qu'un silence un peu gênant s'installe. On pense malgré nous à ce qu'il s'est passé lors des nationales et à notre deuxième place. Je soupire ensuite, ce qui interpelle les deux filles, avant de me reprendre. J'ai assez ruminé cette défaite et je n'ai pas le désir de m'y attarder encore une fois. Alors même si je sens que les filles aimeraient sûrement en reparler, je préfère changer de sujet.

 **-Shirahoshi n'est pas** **là** **finalement,** dis-je en souriant tristement.

 **-La pauvre est enfermée dans sa tour d'ivoire…**

Perona lève les yeux au ciel alors que Margaret esquisse un sourire contrit.

 **-Tu sais bien combien son père est surprotecteur. Déjà pour partir en vacances avec nous, c'était galère,** nous rappelle-t-elle.

 **-Une soirée comme ça, il s'imagine sans doute que ça va mal tourner et qu'il vaut mieux que sa fille** **bien** **aimée reste à la maison. Elle est déjà assez peinée comme ça, la pauvre !**

Perona soupire et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sens que la gothique lolita a de la peine pour Shira.

 **-C'est** **dommage** **. Venir ici lui aurait certainement permis de passer, ou au** **moins de penser,** **à autre chose.**

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête. Je ne le dis pas aux filles mais c'est un peu pour ça que je suis venu ce soir moi-même.

 **-Bon allez, on a assez parlé ! J'ai envie** **de** **montrer ma belle robe à tout ce beau monde !** décide soudain Perona.

 **-Allez-y sans moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de rejoindre le lieu de la fête,** je décline.

 **-Très bien, à tout à l'heure alors,** me lance Margaret.

 **-N'en profite pas pour t'enfuir !** me prévient Perona.

Je rigole et leur fais un signe de la main quand elles entrent dans la cour. Quant à moi, je reste encore un peu dehors, profitant pendant quelques instants de la fraicheur de la nuit et de cette solitude. Margaret et Perona ont l'air d'aller bien alors qu'elles aussi étaient très déçues au moment de l'annonce des gagnants. Shirahoshi pleurait carrément. Ace lui avait l'air d'avoir cessé d'écouter ce qu'il se passait et d'être sur mode automatique. Et moi… Je ne sais plus. J'avais l'impression d'être présent sans l'être réellement.

Je suis sûr que Margaret et Perona vont faire de leur mieux pour oublier cette soirée et qu'elles vont s'amuser pour débuter de la meilleure des façons leurs vacances. Elles ont raison. Quant à Shira, c'est triste à dire mais je ne pense pas que la méthode utilisée par sa famille pour l'aider à se remettre de son gros chagrin soit la meilleure. La défaite, si elle fait mal, a au moins le mérite de nous faire grandir et de nous aider à évoluer. A trop être chouchoutée et surprotégée, Shira n'aura jamais la chance de se faire ses propres armes pour affronter la vie.

Et je sais de quoi je parle.

 **-Allez, il est l'heure d'y aller maintenant…**

Je suis à peine rentré dans l'enceinte du lycée que je tombe sur Brook mais sans doute est-il dans la lune car il ne me voit pas et continue son chemin. Je le suis, amusé par son manège, et souffle quand je le vois effectuer une petite pirouette alors que je l'interpelle.

Toujours aussi particulier.

 **-X-Drake ! Oh, quelle surprise, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Yohohohoh !**

 **-Professeur,** dis-je pour saluer Brook.

Arrêté en plein milieu du couloir qui mène à la cour où se déroule le bal, j'observe mon professeur de musique et responsable du Glee Club. Comme à son habitude, il est habillé de manière assez chic : costume noir, veste blanche et cravate colorée et originale.

 **-Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez là. Vous surveillez la fête ?**

 **-Yohoho, bien sûr que non ! Je suis là pour m'amuser tout comme toi ! Je compte d'ailleurs même inviter Mlle Nico Robin à danser !**

 **-Je ne pense pas qu'elle accepte…**

Je souris malgré moi, amusé par l'attitude de Brook.

 **-Oh,** fait-il, déçu.

Il sourit ensuite, sa bonne humeur soudain de retour.

 **-Bon, dis-moi, as-tu décidé de ce que tu allais faire en septembre ?** reprend-il.

Je ne réponds tout d'abord pas, hésitant. Est-ce que je dois lui mentir, lui donner une réponse toute faite pour mettre fin à cette conversation ou alors lui dire la vérité ? Mais est-ce que je la connais au moins, la vérité ?

 **-Je ne sais pas encore,** dis-je.

Brook a l'air soudain surpris par ma réponse.

 **-Tu ne vas pas auditionner pour le conservatoire de Goa ?**

 **-Non.**

Ma réponse est sèche et je m'en veux aussitôt.

- **Seuls 3% des élèves qui passent le concours d'entrées sont admis, je n'ai pas envie d'une déception de plus,** j'ajoute alors.

 **-Vraiment ? C'est dommage, je suis pourtant sûr que tu as les capacités pour y entrer. Ne laisse pas ce qui s'est passé aux nationales revoir tes espérances à la baisse. Ne pas gagner ne veut pas forcément dire perdre !**

Je fronce les sourcils, déstabilisé par ses mots. J'ai rarement l'occasion de voir le responsable du Glee Club si mature et responsable. Je baisse la tête et réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de dire. Au fond de moi, je sais bien qu'il a raison mais j'ai encore du mal à totalement m'en convaincre.

 **-Tu as du talent et vous avez été formidable aux nationales ! Tu devrais tenter d'entrer au conservatoire de musique et de chant malgré le bas pourcentage de réussite. Tu le regretteras sinon.**

 **-Je n'ai aucune chance d'y arriver...**

Mon ton pessimiste n'a pas l'air de le déranger le moins du monde. Pour preuve, son sourire s'agrandit.

 **-Peut-être. Je veux dire, tu ne le sauras pas avant d'avoir essayé ! J'ai été ton professeur de musique et de chant pendant plus d'un an,** **X-Drake** **, pour moi tu es doué et passionné, tu peux réussir dans ton domaine. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est que mon humble avis ! Yohohoho !**

Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et je remercie intérieurement mon professeur de musique et de chant de me forcer à me bouger tandis qu'il s'éloigne. Je pense toujours que je n'ai aucune chance d'être pris dans l'école de mon choix mais c'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire que d'y postuler pour l'instant. Enfin, je verrais bien. La Marine reste quand même dans un coin de ma tête.

 **xXx**

Tout est fait pour attirer mon œil dehors alors je contemple le ciel. Les jeux de lumières sont là pour donner un peu d'intimité à cette ambiance feutrée. Les étoiles visibles malgré la lumière sont très belles et donnent une touche de romantisme à ce bal. La musique n'est pas trop forte, elle n'agresse pas nos oreilles. Pas comme dans les boites de nuit. Ici, on peut au moins s'entendre penser et même discuter. Les couples qui dansent sur la piste de danse improvisée sont habillés de leurs plus belles parures et me donnent l'impression d'un kaléidoscope. Toutes ces couleurs, ces rires… Ces personnes heureuses.

Je soupire et avance vers le buffet. Il faut que je pense positif. J'ai décidé de venir ici parce que chez moi, je ne faisais rien d'autre que me morfondre alors je ne vais pas recommencer ici. Il faut que je fasse comme Rys me l'a dit, au moins essayer de m'amuser un peu.

Je me sers un verre assez coloré qui m'a tout l'air d'être un super cocktail à la fraise. Ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était évident qu'il n'allait pas y avoir d'alcool… Les deux premières gorgées sont rafraichissantes mais le reste ne me fait déjà plus grand-chose. Las, je me tourne de nouveau vers les danseurs et souris en voyant Ace et Sabo s'embrasser. Bien sûr que ça ne plait pas à tout le monde, ceux que ça dérange se sont d'ailleurs éloignés d'eux mais ils ne sont pas nombreux. Beaucoup d'élèves ont petit à petit ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses. Marie-Joa n'est plus aussi pourrie qu'avant on dirait.

Comme à son habitude, Sanji fait la cour à sa belle un peu plus loin. Ce couple m'a toujours fait rire de par leurs différences et leurs manières d'être. A les voir ainsi, on se demande bien ce qu'ils foutent ensemble mais peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre justement. Ils sont ensemble et ils s'aiment. Je n'ai pas envie de chercher plus loin. Je ne suis sûr que d'une seule chose, c'est qu'il n'y a bien que Sanji pour arriver à contenter – et supporter – une personne comme Nami…

Grâce à sa robe blanche, je repère rapidement Perona qui, bien sûr, est toute heureuse de pouvoir observer le couple que forment Ace et Sabo. Il me semble même qu'elle s'amuse à les prendre en photo alors qu'ils s'embrassent timidement. Au final, elle l'a quand même obtenue sa photo qu'elle réclame depuis plusieurs mois à présent ! Margaret quant à elle discute non loin avec deux autres filles que je ne connais pas. Sans doute des amies à elle.

 **-X-Drake ?!**

Je sursaute presque et tourne précipitamment la tête vers la droite. Koala se tient là, dans une magnifique robe rose-orangé, et me sourit.

 **-Ah, enfin !**

Elle rigole et passe sa main droite dans ses cheveux.

- **Je t'appelle depuis un moment déjà** **et** **tu ne m'avais pas entendu on dirait,** fait-elle semblant de bouder.

 **-Excuse-moi.**

Je lui souris, un peu penaud, mais heureusement, elle ne semble pas m'en tenir rigueur.

 **-Tu es venu finalement,** ajoute-t-elle.

 **-Hum. Je ne reste pas longtemps...**

Son visage s'assombrit soudainement et elle baisse la tête comme si elle était déçue. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en formaliser : Rob Lucci fait son entrée. Je serre les poings et le fixe longuement, une colère sans nom s'emparant de moi. Je claque ma langue contre mon palais, agacé quand je le vois se diriger vers les filles du Glee Club. Et elles, trop heureuses qu'une personne aussi populaire – et pas trop moche - les approche, l'accueillent avec le sourire. La proximité qu'il y a entre le capitaine de foot et les filles m'insupporte. Je sais bien qu'il ne leur fera rien, pas ici. Pas devant cette foule, pas s'il veut préserver sa réputation mais...

 **-X-Drake ?**

 **-Pardon.**

Je détourne les yeux de la foule et fixe de nouveau mon regard sur Koala.

- **J'ai cru voir un truc intéressant.**

 **-Ah bon, quoi donc ?**

 **-Rien.**

Je tourne pourtant les yeux une nouvelle fois sur la foule, cherchant désespérément Rob Lucci mais ne le vois plus nulle part. Je suis alors rassuré de voir Perona et Margaret discuter tranquillement avec Ace et Sabo près de la buvette.

 **-Excuse-moi, il faut que je parte.**

Je commence à m'éloigner mais Koala me retient.

 **-Tu pars déjà… ?** bredouille-t-elle. **Tu ne veux pas danser un peu avant ? J'ai besoin d'un partenaire en fait,** sourit-elle.

 **-Non. Je n'aime pas vraiment danser.**

 **-Ah.**

Elle hausse les épaules, fataliste, et me lâche. Je m'apprête alors à m'éloigner dans le but de partir à la recherche de mon ancien camarade de classe. Je veux savoir pourquoi il était aussi proche des filles du Glee Club alors qu'avant cette soirée, il ne leur a jamais adressé la parole à ma connaissance. Ce type, jusqu'au bout il va me mener la vie dure !

 **-Tu es vraiment cruel, X-Drake,** murmure soudain Koala.

 **-De quoi ?** dis-je en me retournant.

 **-Tu m'as très bien compris. Tu es cruel,** lâche-t-elle dans un soupir.

 **-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, perdu.

 **-Tu es intelligent** **pourtant** **, X-Drake. Je ne peux pas croire que depuis le temps, tu n'as pas remarqué que tu m'intéressais.**

 **-Pa-pardon ?!** je bredouille alors que je me sens rougir malgré moi.

 **-Je ne suis pas une fille fragile qui a besoin d'être ménagée** **mais** **ce que tu fais est plus méchant qu'autre chose. Tu me laisses m'imaginer des choses fausses alo-**

 **-Non ! Enfin, je…**

Je ne trouve rien à dire. En réalité, à cet instant, j'essaie encore d'assimiler ce qui se passe et ce que Koala m'a dit. Je me rapproche d'elle et la regarde. Ses yeux marrons me fixent sans hésitation et avec détermination. Son regard me met soudain mal à l'aise et je détourne les yeux, gêné.

 **-Je n'aurais pas dû venir,** dis-je finalement en reculant d'un pas.

 **-Tu fuis ?** m'accuse-t-elle alors, incrédule.

 **-Non.**

Je m'arrête pour le lui prouver.

 **-Alors réponds moi,** exige Koala en soutenant mon regard.

 **-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu attends de moi,** dis-je honnêtement.

 **-** **Je veux** **simplement que tu ne laisses pas ma déclaration sans réponse. Je ne te demande pas de me dire que tu m'aimes si ce n'est pas le cas mais** **juste** **de me laisser savoir si je peux ou non espérer quelque chose avec toi.**

 **-Qui ne voudrait pas d'une fille comme toi ?** je réponds sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. **Tu es belle et unique…**

Elle rougit face à mes compliments et esquisse un petit sourire mais je secoue la tête.

 **-Je ne sais pas si… C'est une bonne idée. Je vais quitter Dawn, tu sais ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce dont tu aies besoin…**

 **-Je pense savoir mieux que toi** **ce dont j'ai besoin** **,** me coupe-t-elle.

Je suis complètement indécis et me mords la lèvre inférieur, plongé dans mes réflexions.

 **-Je ne vais pas te supplier, X-Drake,** soupire-t-elle alors. **Fais comme tu veux…**

Elle me jette un regard déçu puis se détourne.

 **-Koala !**

Je l'arrête avant qu'elle n'entre dans le bâtiment. Je la rejoins très vite et l'incite à passer le pas de la porte pour poursuivre cette conversation loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

 **-Je serais fou de te repousser et ce serait mentir que de te dire que je t'aim-**

 **-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande,** m'interrompt–elle et je souris.

 **-Mais je tiens beaucoup à toi et j'ai aimé ce qu'on a partagé avant. Quand je faisais encore parti du club de foot ou même encore ces discussions que nous avions lors des vacances au Royaume de Torino.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

Elle sourit et fait semblant d'être surprise mais je vois bien qu'elle est rassurée que je lui parle, que je ne la repousse pas.

 **-C'est tout ?** insiste-t-elle, espiègle.

 **-Non…**

Je secoue la tête, amusé.

 **-J'ai envie de t'embrasser,** je souffle alors près de son oreille.

Son rire est mélodieux, presque autant que cette petite lueur joueuse au fond de ses yeux censée masquer sa gêne.

On se regarde sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, sans savoir s'il faut ou non sauter le pas. Non, bien sûr qu'on le sait. J'en ai envie et je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle aussi le désire. Pourtant, on reste là à se regarder sans rien faire d'autre.

 **-Faut vraiment tout faire avec toi,** rigole-t-elle.

Elle me tire brutalement jusqu' à elle et je m'arrête à seulement quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Les yeux mis clos, j'observe sa petite bouche rose qui me sourit avant de combler la distance qui nous sépare. Ses lèvres sont douces et ont un goût fruité, sûrement dû à son baume à lèvres. Je ferme les yeux et passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre moi.

 _Boum._

 _Boum. Boum._

C'est bizarre… Je me sens étrangement serein.

Peut-être qu'enfin, il m'arrive quelque chose de bien…

* * *

Le tome 1 de cette histoire se termine avec ce chapitre. Je sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé mais j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu. Il reste plein de choses à aborder encore et sans doute que l'absence de réponse à certaines questions vous aura peut-être déçu ou laisser sur votre fin mais je ne me voyais pas terminer ce tome autrement que comme ça. Clôturer cette année scolaire éprouvante ( pour certains personnages plus que d'autres ) sur ce bal de fin d'année ou il se retrouvent tous.

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et commenté cette histoire, ça m'a à chaque fois donner envie d'écrire encore plus ! Et puis je vous félicite d'être arrivé jusque là car cette histoire ne fait pas moins de 800 pages quand même ( qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'écrire autant! ). Je serais très contente de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette histoire. ^^

Merci infiniment à ma merveilleuse bêta pommedapi qui a vraiment fait du beau boulot et qui m'a également beaucoup motivée pour cette histoire. Je suis pas sur que l'histoire aurait été si belle sans elle et sans tous ceux qui l'on lu.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, j'ai déjà noté les grandes trame, intrigue et sujet à aborder pour le tome 2 et le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture. Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que vous allez sans doute grandement apprécier le chapitre 1. Je vous tiendrez informer de l'avancement de la publication du tome 2 sur mon profil, et je répondrais également aux commentaires anonymes la-bas.

A bientôt!


End file.
